


Hide and Seek

by Bluesweet, Rose_de_Noire, theunknownaura30, winxixia



Series: Roleplay [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), be - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 286,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesweet/pseuds/Bluesweet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownaura30/pseuds/theunknownaura30, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winxixia/pseuds/winxixia
Summary: Hello, ladies and gentlemen! We are a couple of friends roleplaying in the Beauty and the Beast universe and several others. We wanted to share with you all the fun we have together and we hope you will enjoy it as well!After the events of the castle, Gaston had made amend and keeps living in the village, with LeFou always by his side while Stanley stayed at the castle. Tom and Dick went back to their jobs, but they like to go to the tavern to talk with Laurette, one of the triplets, and Jacques, a mysterious man coming from the sea...





	1. First evening

 

_France, XVIIIth century, in the village of Villeneuve, at the tavern. Jacques is a captain of the sea, no one knows how he ended up here. He met Laurette, a young woman of the village, at the said tavern, and he is interested in her. They are talking with Tom, the baker._

 

**Laurette:**

_sighs_ I hope I'm more intelligent than I look.

 

**Tom:**

Of course you are Laurette.

 

**Laurette:**

Thank you Tom!

 

**Jacques:**

Very intelligent, indeed.

 

_Dick, the fruit seller, enters the tavern and joins them. He is Tom's oldest friend._

 

**Dick:**

Yes you are, Laurette.

 

**Laurette:**

You're all so nice.

 

**Tom:**

Glad to have you here, Dick.

 

**Laurette:**

Yes, I haven't seen you in a long time!

_smiles at Dick_

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

 

_They drink for a moment._

 

**Jacques:**

_grins_

Prettiest Dick I've ever seen...

 

**Dick:**

…?

What? What are you insinuating by calling me pretty?!

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ Calm down, I'm not insinuating anything! It was only a compliment!

 

**Dick :**

A compliment?

Well, budd ! In that case, since we like each other so much...

Let's have a meal together!

_throws a chair_

TASTE IT!

 

**Jacques:**

_winks at Dick_

Well, if that isn't a bit hard, Dick.

 

_Laurette and Tom take a step back._

 

**Dick:**

FIGHT ME IF YOU'RE A REAL MAN!

LOOK AT ME!

 

**Jacques:**

_lifts his fists_

Ready when you are!

 

**Dick:**

_throws a punch_

 

**Jacques :**

_blocks the punch, throws his own while side stepping_

This is, let's go!

 

**Laurette:**

Hey, stop it!

 

**Tom:**

How about we all just calm down and have a beer? My treat!

 

**Dick:**

HE INSULTED ME!

 

**Laurette:**

Monsieur Jacques meant it as a joke, Dick, please let's calm down.

 

**Tom:**

Dick, I understand but please calm down.

 

**Dick:**

_throws a table_

 

**Jacques:**

_sidesteps table_

Really now?

 

**Dick:**

_throws another table_

 

**Jacques:**

You know that you'll have to pay these, yes?

 

**Laurette:**

_sits down on the other side to the room to wait until the fight is over_

 

**Tom:**

_joins Laurette_

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ Look, Monsieur Dick, I did not mean to insult.

 

**Dick:**

WELL, YOU DID!

 

**Jacques:**

Would some wine on my tab make it better?

 

**Dick:**

Non. I'm drunk enough.

 

**Laurette:**

So, Tom, how's life?

 

**Tom:**

Pretty well, it's nice weather outside.

How about you?

 

**Laurette:**

I'm good. Monsieur Jacques is such a nice person...

 

**Jacques:**

My sincerest aologies?

 

**Dick:**

_faints_

 

**Jacques:**

_looks down, picks Dick up, throws over his shoulder_

Where do I put him? Show me the way!

 

**Dick:**

Don't... Touch... Me...

 

**Jacques:**

Thought you're out?

 

**Dick:**

I am...

 

**Jacques:**

_places Dick on a chair_

There you go mon ami!

_pats Dick's cheek_

Someone bring the man some water!

_looks at Laurette_

Please?

 

**Tom:**

Oh my god, Dick, are you alright?

 

**Laurette:**

Yes, of course.

_Fetches some water_

 

**Jacques:**

_goes to right the thrown tables_

Let's clean up before Gaston catches the mess, huh?

 

**Laurette:**

Here you go.

_helps him_

 

**Dick:**

_drinks_

I don't care about Gaston. He keeps Lefou for himself and that makes Stanley sad.

 

**Tom:**

I understand...

 

**Jacques:**

_is done righting the tables, moves over to the small group_

I haven't had a decent brawl in months... You're a good fighter, monsieur Dick!

 

**Dick:**

I... Why is there broken glass on the ground??

 

**Jacques:**

_turns to Laurette_ Did you get injured?

 

**Dick:**

What the...

 

**Tom:**

It's alright.

 

**Dick:**

???

Need some water again.

 

**Tom:**

Here you go.

 

**Dick:**

Thank you my friend.

_drinks again_

 

**Gaston:**

_enters the tavern_

Did I just hear... Don't care about Gaston?

_tries to give an innocent look_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles at Dick_

We might've a misunderstanding Monsieur Dick.

Bonjour Gaston!

 

**Tom:**

Bonjour Gaston.

 

**Gaston:**

What are we all up to?

 

**Jacques:**

Working out...

 

**Tom:**

Just talking...

 

**Dick:**

Take care, Gaston, there is broken glass on the ground.

 

**Gaston:**

_looks down and curses_

 

**Dick:**

Seems like there was an argument some time ago.

 

**Gaston:**

An argument?

 

**Jacques:**

_looks innocent_

 

**Gaston:**

_glances at jacques_

 

**Laurette:**

I'll clean it up if you want Gaston.

 

**Gaston:**

The person responsible will clean it up.

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Laurette_

No no, I clean. It was my clumsiness.

 

**Gaston:**

_shrugs_

I tripped.

Turned a table upside down.

 

**Tom:**

It was an accident.

 

**Gaston:**

Well then get to it.

 

**Jacques:**

_moves to get a broom and mop_

 

**Gaston:**

_moves to the cabinet_

 

**Laurette:**

Need help?

 

**Jacques:**

Where ARE the cleaning utensils?

_smiles at Laurette_

Just point me the way!

 

**Dick:**

Follow me.

It's in the kitchen.

 

**Laurette:**

Over there.

 

**Jacques:**

_moves to get the stuff begins to clean_

Easier than deck swabbing...

 

**Tom:**

_moves the table away_

 

**Jacques:**

_finishes cleaning and joins the group again_

 

_Tom and Dick are drinking again._

 

**Jacques:**

_doesn't know if to follow or not_

 

**Dick:**

Ha ha, want to lose again?

 

**Tom:**

Not this time.

 

**Laurette:**

_stands at the counter_

 

**Jacques:**

Let me invite you Mademoiselle!

 

**Laurette:**

Oh, yeah, sure, Monsieur.

 

**Dick :**

Stop flirting you Don Juan!

 _whispers_ We already have Gaston for that.

 

**Tom:**

_Keeps drinking_

 

**Jacques:**

_frowns, mutters something_

 

**Laurette :**

What did you say Monsieur?

 

**Dick:**

Yes, don't be shy!

 

**Jacques:**

I said you look ravishing, ma belle!

 

**Dick:**

_is drunk again_

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes heavily_

I'm sure that's not true.

 

**Jacques:**

_pouts_ It's certainly not a lie, that you look ravishing !

 

**Dick:**

Though Tom looks better.

 

**Tom :**

_is drunk too_ What did you say?

 

**Dick:**

_almost wasted_ Tom is the best.

 

**Tom:**

Dick is better.

 

**Dick:**

Stanley almost is.

 

**Laurette:**

So monsieur, you are not leaving us anytime soon. Are you?

 

**Jacques:**

Me? I don't plan on it!

 

**Dick:**

Yeah! Let's drink some more!

 

**Jacques:**

More drink! I pay!

 

**Tom:**

Yay! Jacques glad to have you here.

 

**Laurette:**

Could I have another glass of wine please?

 

**Jacques:**

Of course! Beer and wine, makes the evening fine!

 

**Laurette:**

smiles

Exactly!

 

**Dick:**

Where did you get all this money ? Not that I mind if you didn't steal it from me, BWA HA HA HA!

 

**Tom:**

That's a lot of money.

 

**Jacques:**

Me? I'm rich.

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

 

**Tom:**

Laurette is our beautiful flower here.

 

**Jacques:**

The most beautiful!

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes_

You're too kind tonight, gentlemen.

 

**Jacques:**

So, what does one do here when not admiring the prettiest lady, and Gaston?

 

**Laurette:**

I spend time with my sisters then.

 

**Jacques:**

_looks intrigued_

Sisters?

 

**Laurette:**

Yeah, sisters.

 

**Tom:**

Spending time with friends.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles at Tom_

That is lovely!

 

**Dick:**

'Never saw how beautiful are your blue eyes Laurette.

 

**Laurette:**

My, Dick, thank you!

 

**Dick:**

_mutters_ Tom's still are better.

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Tom_

No, Laurette's are prettier.

 

**Dick:**

What?

_feigns innocence_

 

**Jacques:**

_lifts his hand_

I just wanted to make clear I know my place? And it's not with Tom!

_Shakes his head_

Are they always like this, Laurette?

 

**Tom:**

Of course because his place is with me-

My friends. With my friends.

 

**Laurette:**

They're just drunk monsieur.

 

**Dick:**

Which means him and Stanley.

Yeah.

 

**Tom:**

Aren't we all Laurette?

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ Yes, we all are.

 

**Dick:**

Noooo, not drunk.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles_

I'm drunk too...

 

**Laurette:**

So... Tom, Dick. Where is Stanley? I haven't seen him in a while?

 

**Dick:**

I DON'T KNOW WHERE MY SON DISAPEAR-

I mean I don't know either.

 

**Tom:**

Me neither.

But at least I got Dick here

 

**Dick:**

Yeah, I have my best dude here

 

**Jacques:**

_gives Dick a smile_

No reason to censure yourself, we all are in the same boat. Aren't we? No one judges you.

 

**Dick:**

Do you mean you adopted a boy?

 

**Laurette:**

_looks at them questionly_

 

**Jacques:**

_hopes not to anger Dick again_

_laughs_ Twenty or thirty last I last I counted my crew!

 

**Dick:**

Wow.

 

**Tom:**

Impressive.

 

**Dick:**

A chance you're rich.

 

**Laurette:**

Your crew?

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ I said that out loud, yes?

_Pushes his glass away_

No more drink for me!

 

**Tom:**

And where is your crew?

 

**Laurette:**

_pouts_

 

**Dick:**

_pushes a drink towards Jacques_

One more man.

_drinks_

 

**Tom:**

Hmmm...

 

**Laurette:**

Please monsieur, drink with us?

 

**Tom:**

Yes.

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles at him_

 

**Jacques:**

_takes a drink and downs it_

Yes, anything for you, mon bel ange!

 

**Laurette:**

_smile widens_

So, what about your crew Monsieur?

 

**Tom:**

Do tell us?

 

**Dick:**

Yeah.

_Drinks_

Too late to step back, ha ha.

 

**Jacques:**

_gets faraway look_

They're out at sea... Lot to do. I got sick a while ago and had to go see a doctor...

 

**Laurette:**

Oh no... What happened?

 

**Dick:**

Ya sick?

 

**Tom:**

Oh, that's bad...

 

**Laurette:**

The Plague?

 

**Dick:**

HUH?!?!

 

**Jacques:**

_shudders_

No no ! Not the plague ! Just something I caught from my first mate!

 

**Dick:**

Oh. Is it worse?

 

**Laurette:**

Tell us more?

 

**Jacques:**

Won't happen again. And it's gone now.

_looks sad_

 

**Laurettte:**

_doesn't understand it_

 

**Jacques:**

More drink! Brandy, give me a brandy!

 

**Dick:**

You regret to not be sick anymore?

What a strange guy.

 

**Jacques:**

I regret a lot of things.

_drinks_

 

**Dick:**

I never regretted to be healthy.

 

**Laurette:**

I hope...

 

**Jacques:**

_leans slowly against Laurette_

Yes my darling?

 

**Laurette:**

I shouldn't spill...

 

**Jacques:**

_makes eyes at her_

Pleaaase, tell me?

 

**Dick:**

Don't ignore me! Tom, they're mean!

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Dick_

Apologies, I am the worst...

 

**Laurette:**

It's silly...

 

**Dick:**

To regret to be healthy? Of course!

 

**Jacques:**

_nods in agreement_

_places an arm around Laurette, scoots a little closer_

Whisper in my ear?

 

**Laurette:**

_leans against Jacques_

I... I was going to say that I hope you won't regret me, but it's silly to cherish this hope...

 

**Dick:**

'Can do that too Don Juan!

_grabs Tom_

 

**Tom:**

Don't pick on Dick.

 

**Jacques:**

_looks affronted_

I'd never regret you!

_takes her hand to kiss it_

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes and looks down_

 

**Jacques:**

_is very drunk, slurs_ I could whisk you away, to my ship, pretty islands, always summer, treasures...

 

**Laurette:**

Please take me...

 

**Dick:**

I... Don't... Feel... Well... GHH...

 

**Jacques:**

_looks shocked_

Here?!

 

**Dick:**

_throws up on Jacques_

 

**Tom:**

Dick are you alright? Um...

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at the mess_

Well, one way to get to sleep alone!

Is he fine?

 

**Laurette:**

Monsieur Jacques! No I meant the islands.

He doesn't seem alright? Tom maybe he drank too much?

 

**Tom:**

I don't know?

Dick, do you want to leave?

 

**Jacques:**

Do you need help to get him home?

ignores the mess on them

 

**Dick:**

Why is there two Tom??? Not that I mind but...

 

**Laurette:**

Yes, let's take him home.

 

**Jacques:**

laughs I need a bath and he a bed!

 

**Tom:**

Let's go home, let me help you.

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles with Jacques_

 

**Jacques:**

_get's up to offer his help_

Here, let me take his other arm!

 

**Tom:**

Thanks.

 

**Dick:**

Tom is a bed??

 

**Tom:**

Hey, it's going to be alright.

 

**Jacques:**

He's cute!

 _to Tom_ You've got taste!

 

**Dick:**

Am not...

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ Let's get you home!

 

**Tom:**

Yeah, let's go.

 

**Laurette:**

_confused because she doesn't understand the gay that's going on_

 

**Dick:**

Mom says she named me Dick because I'm ugly...

 

**Tom:**

No you are not.

 

**Jacques:**

_is shocked_

You're not ugly !

 

**Laurette:**

Oh no Dick that's the worst. You're not ugly, I promise!

 

**Tom:**

You are handsome.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods in agreement_

If you hadn't Tom and I hadn't set eyes on Laurette...

_winks at Laurette_

 

**Dick:**

DON'T TOUCH MY TOM!

_collapses_

 

**Jacques:**

Poor fellow!

 

**Laurette:**

Wait... Tom and Dick... What???

 

**Tom:**

S@, Dick!

 

**Jacques:**

Take his shoulders? Me the feet. Home it goes?

 

**Tom:**

Let's go.

 

**Jacques:**

Lead the way!

 

**Laurette:**

_follows them_

 

**Tom :**

Alright, this way.

 

**Jacques:**

_mutters_ I do so need a bath, but where to get one at this hour?

 

**Laurette:**

I could help you, Monsieur?

 

**Dick:**

_mutters_ Won... The... Contest...

 

**Laurette:**

Yes Dick, you won the contest.

 

_They arrive at Dick's house._

 

**Jacques:**

Laurette, the door please? And yes, help would be welcome!

 

**Laurette:**

_opens the door_

 

**Tom:**

Thank you Laurette.

 

**Dick:**

… But Tom won my heart...

 

**Jacques:**

_giggles_ He IS cute...

 

**Laurette:**

_confused again_

_Makes mental note to ask them later_

 

**Tom:**

You already have my heart, mon amour.

 

**Laurette:**

Oh... My...

_understands_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles at the endearment_

If you ever need to run, welcome aboard.

 

**Dick:**

…

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Laurette how she's taking the news_

 

**Laurette:**

_looks very much in thought_

 

**Tom:**

Dick can you hear me?

_touches his face_

 

**Laurette:**

Is there anything I can do to help, Tom?

 

**Dick:**

Huuuh...

 

**Jacques:**

_mutters_ He looks drunk out of his mind...

 

**Tom:**

I think he just need to rest and I will take care of him.

Thanks anyway, Laurette.

 

**Laurette:**

Give him milk when he wakes up tomorrow morning, might help him feel better.

 

**Dick:**

_sleeping_

 

**Laurette:**

At least, it always worked for my sisters.

 

**Tom:**

Yes, thank you so much all of your help.

 

**Laurette:**

No problem.

If all is well, I think I should head home as well.

 

**Tom:**

Ah thanks my friends and I will see you tomorrow.

Jacques were are you going to spend night?

 

**Jacques:**

Got a small room in the tavern.

 

**Laurette:**

Come with me?

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles brightly at Laurette_

Bath?

 

**Laurette:**

Yes, bath.

Come, Jacques.

 

**Jacques:**

_follows with a smitten look_

 

**Laurette:**

Night, boys.

 

**Tom:**

Byee, play nice.

 

**Laurette:**

_takes Jacques' arm_

 

**Jacques:**

Yes, good night.

 

**Tom:**

Good night.

_wawes_

 

**Dick:**

_whispers_ Are they gone?

 

**Tom:**

_Locks the door_

Yeah, they are gone.

How are you feeling?

 

**Dick:**

Huh, not well...

I hope I didn't make a fool of myself.

 

**Tom:**

Nah, it was cool and thanks.

 

**Dick:**

Thanks for what?

I... Dont remember many things.

_still laying in his bed_

 

**Tom :**

_Looking after Dick while he sleeps_

 

**Dick:**

How... What... What did I say at the tavern? Who was there? I... think Gaston was... And one of the girls... And... another dude... Ugh, I hope I didn't say anything which could get us in trouble...

 

**Tom:**

_thinking what a beautiful sunset while looking out of the window_

 

**Dick:**

Huuuh, it's already so dark...

What did I say back then? I want to know before facing the others...

 

**Tom:**

I have to say that I don't remember everything because I'm so drunk, but you may have thrown a table at Jacques.

 

**Dick:**

Oh. Huh... Why?

 

**Tom:**

You lost your nerves.

 

 **Dick:**  
I guess so, but why was I so angry? Maybe I'll have to ask Jacques... Or just forget all of this.

 

**Tom:**

I'm sure Jacques will forgive. Do you want to be alone? I can go if you want...

 

**Dick:**

Non, stay...

 

**Tom:**

Oui, I stay right here by your side...

 

**Dick:**

_already asleep_

Love... Ya... Tom...

 

**Tom:**

Love you too... Richard...

_kisses his forehead_

... Sleep well...

_goes to sleep too_

 

**Dick:**

_awake, thinking_

 

**Tom:**

_sleeping_

 

**Dick:**

_looking at Tom, gently caressing his face, still thinking though begins to has a light headache_

 

**Tom:**

_Feels Dick's hand on his face, it feels wonderful_

 

**Dick:**

_whispers_ I hope Stan is alrigh. I haven't seen him today. He always comes to talk with Tom and me. Is he angry with me because of what I told him yesterday? I mean, I know LeFou is head over hills for Gaston, but if he doesn't even try to get his attention, he only will suffer...

 

**Tom:**

_Wakes up and and looks at Dick_

It's going to be alright. How about tomorrow we go find Stanley and talk to him?

 

**Dick:**

Oh, huh, did I wake you up? Sorry... You know how much I care for him, he's like a little brother for me. I just want him to be happy.

 

**Tom:**

Non, I want him to happy too, he's a precious boy and he will find love too...

 

 

**Outside Dick's house**

 

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles as the arm is taken_

Where to?

 

 

**Laurette:**

This way, I live on the other side of the village. Don't worry, my sisters won't be home.

 

**Jacques:**

_begins to walk, gets more sober by the step_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles at Jacques_

So...

Anything else I can do for you?

 

**Jacques:**

_coos_ You do so much for me already...

 

**Laurette:**

I don't mind, Monsieur, I enjoy seeing you happy.

Well, this is where I live.

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at house_

I like the flowers!

 

**Laurette:**

Thank you! Claudette usually takes care of them.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

They aren't as pretty as you though.

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes_

Please, feel welcome.

_opens the door_

 

**Jacques:**

_enters slowly, but much steadier hopes Dick's mess doesn't drip anymore_

Oh, I do not even have a change of clothes here!

 

**Laurette:**

Oh, Uhh... Maybe some of father's old clothes might fit?

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at her and nods murmurs_

If not, I just borrow one of your skirts...

_they WILL have to tell her at some point_

 

**Laurette:**

Pardon me?

 

**Jacques :**

Yes of course. I'll get it ready for you.

_walks to the bath_

_looks after her and tries not to move too much, less anything gets dirty_

 

_A few minutes later..._

 

**Laurette:**

Your bath is ready!

 

**Jacques:**

_moves over murmurs_ This is it... The moment you get kicked out again...

_takes his jacket off and begins to open his vest_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles at Jacques_

Shall I get father's clothes then?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

That would be nice.

_hurries to get into the tub as soon Laurette's out of the room_

thinks She won't kick me out naked, yes?

 

**Laurette:**

_comes back with the clothes_

Here they are. They might not fit perfectly, but it'll do. Hey, are you alright? You are so pale.

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes his head and uncrosses arms from his chest wordlessly to show his breasts_

_murmurs_ Nothing else was a lie...

_doesn't dare to look at Laurette_

 

**Laurette:**

_takes a step back in shock_

J-Jacques?

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs, looks up_

Yes, still me. Also still Captain at sea and having a ship. Just not entirely as manly...

 

**Laurette:**

_swallows and slowly takes a step closer_

But... why did you...

 

**Jacques:**

_arches a brow_

Why I did pretend to be a man? Only on land, no one cares at sea. It's not that I could go far here as a woman. And breeches are more comfortable in a fight!

 _laughs a little_ Or do you think I'd got to have as much fun with Dick tonight had I worn skirts?

 

**Laurette:**

So... You... Are a woman then?

_tries to understand and takes a chair to sit down next to the bath_

And... You do like me?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

... Like you much. Prettiest girl I've ever seen...

 

**Laurette:**

_swallows_ I... Thank you? But, how does this even work? Is it like Tom and Dick? I've never... Sorry, it's so confusing?

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs a little_ Well you know, you fall in love…

_blushes_

Men do it different... intercourse...

_blushes more, tries not to look at Laurette while thinking of sex_

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes madly_

Oh my, that's not even what I meant...

_thoughts start to wander off and blushing gets worse_

 

**Jacques:**

_pales, stammers_

I plead forgiveness. What did you want to know then?

 

 **Laurette** :

Just... You are... A woman? And so am I? Then... Why do I still like you?

 

**Jacques:**

_shrugs, slips into a teasing voice_ Well, I DO have an awful lot of charm, don't I?

 

**Laurette:**

_nods quickly, not knowing what to say because, yeah, very charming_

Jacques, I...

 

**Jacques:**

_reaches out to take her hand_

Yes, my love?

 

**Laurette:**

_heart stammers in her chest at the 'my love'_

I do, uhm, think you're very beautiful as well.

 

**Jacques:**

_mutters_ That's a first.

 

**Laurette:**

What?

 

**Jacques:**

_blushes_

Got called all kind of things, but never beautiful.

 

**Laurette:**

You really are, even... Though it's different than what I'm used to.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles_

Well, thanks for the compliment!

_looks around_

Is there soap, I really don't like to smell like the alley behind a tavern!

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ Yes, I'll get it for you.

_stands up to open a drawer and takes out the soap_

 

**Jacques:**

_watches her intently_

You really are lovely...

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes and hands him the soap_

Thank you... Though honestly I'm not even that special.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles up at her and begins to soap_

You are, believe me, very special. You haven't kicked me out, have you?

 

**Laurette:**

That's true, I guess.

_watches him as he lathers himself in soap_

So... You might be a bit shocked when you meet my sisters, though.

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at her rinsing lather off_

Why is that?

 

**Laurette:**

They look exactly like me, we're triplets.

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at her seriously_

Well then I just need to stick to your side. Although I don't think they can be as sweet as you!

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ They are very different from me, so I do hope you recognize me.

 

**Jacques:**

_frowns_

I think I will.

**Jacques:**

_hopes he will_

 

**Laurette:**

So... Does anyone else know you're not, uhm, as manly?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

My whole crew. No need to hide there.

 

**Laurette:**

That's nice, I guess. People always think I'm dumb because I'm a girl... It's nice when people don't treat you like that.

 

**Jacques:**

_grins at her_

They'd treat you like a queen! I'd make sure of that.

You're definitely not dumb, very quick thinking.

 

**Laurette:**

You should take me with you. If you go back to your ship.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods seriously_

I will, if you still want.

 _Mutters_ ...And know the rest...

 

**Laurette:**

The rest?

_gets nervous_

 

**Jacques:**

_slaps his hand to his forehead_

I need to stop thinking aloud.

_looks at Laurette_

What kind of ship do you think a WOMAN can command?

 

**Laurette:**

I.... I have no idea...?

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ _deeper_ Not a merchant vessel and certain not one of the royal fleet...

 

**Laurette:**

What then, Jacques?

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes his head, reaches out and snatches Laurette to pull her into the bath, kisses her_

 

**Laurette :**

_gasps and kisses back after a few seconds_

 

**Jacques:**

_kisses her a bit deeper and tries to arrange Laurette and her dress in the tub by lifting her up a bit_

 

**Laurette:**

_grabs Jacques's shoulders and kisses him with more passion_

Oh my...

 

_On the next day, at the tavern_

 

**Laurette:**

Good morning, all, how are you?

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles brightly from beside Laurette_

Bonjour Messieurs!

 

**Tom:**

Beautiful morning, how are you today?

 

**Dick:**

HHHHH don't speak so loudly pleeeaaase...

My head aches so much, dammit.

 

**Laurette:**

Are you alright Dick?

 

**Tom:**

Sorry.

 

**Jacques:**

_whispers_ Feeling better?

 

**Dick:**

Oh, so you're two sisters today? Where is the third one?

 

**Jacques:**

_bows_

I need to change, can't wear these clothes forever!

_moves away to go to the rented room to get dressed_

 

**Laurette:**

Sisters? It's just me, Dick. My sisters are out of town remember?

 

**Dick:**

Ah? Sorry, I... It seems I drank too much last night.

 

**Tom:**

Take it easy, Dick.

 

**Laurette:**

That's alright. So... Last night was quite intense, wasn't it?

 

**Tom:**

Yeah but it was a lot fun... So how did your evening went?

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes_

Oh, nothing special...

 

**Jacques:**

_comes back, still fiddling with the rapier to put it back around waist_

I had the most pleasing dreams.

_looks at Laurette_

Might not all have been dreams though.

_winks_

 

**Laurette:**

_blushing intensifies_

 

**Dick:**

???

 

**Tom:**

Hmm...

 

**Dick:**

You're dreaming while awake??

 

**Jacques:**

Oh yes, such a wonderful woman is like a dream!

 

**Dick:**

Oh, I see.

 

**Laurette:**

Jacques, please...

 

**Jacques:**

_blushes_

Forgive me, I'm a fool...

 

**Tom:**

Lovely, so where are we going to go for breakfast?

 

**Laurette:**

Well, it's a lovely day so why don't we get food at the market and have breakfast outside?

 

**Jacques:**

A picnic! What a lovely idea!

 

**Tom :**

Sounds good, what do you think Dick?

 

**Dick:**

Some fresh air would be good for me.

 

**Jacques:**

_offers his arm to Laurette_

Lead the way, I pay.

 

**Laurette:**

So generous, aren't you?

_smiles at him and they walk to the baker_

 

**Tom:**

_Takes Dicks' arm_

Let's go.

 

**Dick :**

Hum... Can we be that obvious??

 

**Tom:**

Oh... Rights, sorry...

_lets go of Dick's hand_

 

**Jacques:**

_grins and teases_ Well can't be more obvious than last night. No one minds of us four!

 

**Dick:**

What?

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ You were.... Obvious, Dick...

 

**Dick:**

What?

 _completely lost_ WAIT WHAT?!

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs and pays a bread for them_

You were cute, the both of you!

 

**Laurette:**

_nods in agreement_

 

**Dick:**

What are you talking about?!

 

**Jacques:**

You shared endearments.

 

**Dick:**

HUH?!?!

What-

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Jacques_

What was it called again... Gay?

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles_

In the nicer parts of the world yes.

 

**Dick:**

I'M... HUH.. NO, THAT'S NOT... YOU... IT'S JUST...

 

**Laurette:**

It's alright, we don't mind Dick.

 

**Dick:**

_a little panicked_

 

**Tom:**

Yeah, let's just go and enjoy a nice picnic.

 

**Dick:**

Huh, alright???

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ Yes, here's bread. But we need the rest!

 

**Tom:**

I can go get the rest of stuff we need.

 

**Dick:**

I'll come with you if you want.

 

**Jacques:**

That would be nice!

_Places his arm around Laurette_

 

**Laurette:**

Sounds good.

_leans into Jacques' touch_

 

**Tom:**

Sure I would lov... Like that.

 

**Dick:**

Huh, well, let's go them.

 

_They spend the rest of the day together._

 


	2. Captain Jacques' secret

**Chapter 2: Captain Jacques' secret**

 

 

**In the tavern**

 

 

**LeFou:**

Bonjour, have you seen Gaston, Laurette?

 

**Laurette:**

I don't know where he is, LeFou. Have you seen Monsieur Jacques anywhere?

 

**LeFou:**

No, I haven't.

 

**Laurette:**

_sighs_ So, how are you LeFou?

 

**LeFou:**

I'm good, you Laurette?

 

**Laurette:**

I'm good too, a slight headache. Must be the wine from last night.

 

**LeFou:**

Yes, I can see that. Why WAS your hat there in the alley though, mademoiselle?

 

**Laurette:**

I still don't know, LeFou. I told you, someone took it from my head at the market.

 

**LeFou:**

Mm hm. Do you have any idea who it might have been?

 

**Laurette:**

No, I wouldn't know... I couldn't see who it was.

I do have bruises from your Captain dragging me to the alley, though.

That was very unkind.

 

**LeFou:**

I'm sure any pain Captain Gaston caused you was unintentional.

 

**Laurette:**

Yeah, I know.

 

**LeFou:**

_sighs_ He is only looking out for us. One day you'll understand.

 

**Laurette:**

You... Why do you always stay with him? He treats you like...

Well, not so nice a lot?

 

**Jacques:**

Bonjour!

 

**Laurette:**

Bonjour, monsieur!

 

**Jacques:**

Ah, you're a blessing for my sore eyes! Bonjour to you too, Monsieur LeFou!

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles at Jacques and touches his arm gently_

Drank too much as well?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods and groans_ Found a bottle of rum, fresh from the colonies...

 

**LeFou:**

_winces, thinks about Gaston_

 

**Laurette :**

Are you alright, LeFou?

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at LeFou_

Heartache...

 

_**Laurette:** _

_frowns_

How so?

 

**LeFou:**

_giggling uncertainly_ I'm fine, Madame. I'm sure I also had a bit to much to drink as well.

_completely sober_

 

**Jacques:**

_smirks_

Headache then, even worse!

 

**LeFou:**

_laughs_ _Y_ es.

 

**Laurette:**

Well, then. I might try the receipe Agathe gave me. Who knows, it might help.

 

**LeFou:**

To ease the pain?

 

**Laurette:**

Yes.

 

**Jacques:**

Agathe?

 

**LeFou:**

Yes, the skilled healer in town.

 

**Laurette:**

Agathe is very good with herbs, monsieur.

 

**Jacques:**

Ah, l might actually need her help too then.

 

**Laurette:**

Let's go to my house, I have the potion there.

LeFou do you want one as well?

 

**Jacques:**

_mutters dreamy_ I like your house.

 

**LeFou:**

Um... I'll find my own remedy. You two go on without me.

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ You sure do, monsieur. Alright LeFou, we'll see you later then!

 

**LeFou:**

Bye.

 

**Jacques:**

_waves at LeFou_

 

**LeFou:**

_salutes them adieu_

 

_Laurette walks through the village all by herself until she reaches the market place._

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

_Why, h_ ello Laurette.

 

**Laurette:**

Oh hello, Tom! What are you up to?

 

**Tom:**

Nothing much, I just wanted to take a stroll around village. Are you alone my lady?

 

**Laurette:**

Can I walk with you?

 

**Gaston:**

_not anymore_

 

**Laurette:**

Oh hello, Gaston.

 

**Gaston:**

Hello Laurette! What are we up to today?

Oh, and Tom's here! Hello!

 

**Laurette:**

Fixing food for dinner tonight with Monsieur Jacques. And you?

 

**Gaston:**

Walking around, I needed some air.

 

**Laurette:**

Walk with us?

 

**Gaston:**

Sure!

So are you and Jacques...?

 

**Tom:**

Hello Gaston.

 

**Gaston:**

Bonjour!

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes_

Uhm...

 

**Gaston:**

Well?

 

**Laurette:**

I guess something did happen.

 

**Gaston:**

Oh?

_Winks_

He's coming over for dinner isn't he? Have fun with that.

 

**Laurette:**

Do you mind?

 

**Tom:**

Are you alright with that Gaston?

 

**Laurette:**

Mon capitaine?

_looks at Tom_

How's Dick?

 

**Gaston:**

Yes, that's alright.

 

**Tom:**

I haven't seen him today.

 

**Laurette:**

Alright that's good, Gaston.

Awwwww, alright.

 

**Tom:**

How about you and Jacques?

 

_**Laurette:** _

_blushes again_

Well... Uhm. I like him, a lot.

 

_Gaston leaves for an urgent mission._

 

**Tom:**

Laurette that's great, where is he?

 

**Laurette:**

I don't know. I haven't seen him today.

 

**Dick:**

Well, he souldn't be too far away. You guys are like stuck together.

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ That's true.

So how are you Dick?

 

**Tom:**

Hello Dick.

 

**Dick:**

Hello you two. I'm fine. Not many customers today. How about you two?

 

**Tom:**

That's great, I just met Laurette all alone strolling so I joined her.

 

**Dick:**

Sounds nice.

Wanna buy some vegetables? I'll make you a price.

 

**Laurette:**

Yes Dick, what about the carrots?

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

I would love to have some potatoes.

 

**Jacques:**

_sneaks up on Laurette from behind, holds a yellow flower over her shoulder_

Bonjour!

 

**Dick:**

They are fresh and delicious, not to mention very nutritious.

Of course, Tom.

Here he is. Like I told you.

 

**Tom:**

Bonjour Jacques.

 

**Laurette:**

_shrieks in surprise_ Jacques!!!

_smiles as she takes the flower_

 

**Jacques:**

_greets the others_ What are you all doing?

 

**Tom:**

So how about that picnic we were talking earlier?

 

**Dick:**

Bonjour Don Juan. Want some vegetables? I'm working.

 

**Laurette:**

Maybe another day when Dick doesn't have to work?

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs a the remark_ Do you have carotte?

 

**Tom:**

Yes, some other time then.

 

**Laurette:**

_pokes Jacques_

Besides, I need to make dinner for this man.

 

**Dick:**

Here you go you two. My treat if you let me come to the picnic with ya.

I leave in an hour.

 

**Laurette:**

Awwwww thank you!

 

**Jacques:**

Of course, you can come to the picnic!

 

**Tom:**

Sounds good, thanks.

 

**Dick:**

Hey, Tom.

 

**Tom:**

Yes.

 

**Dick:**

_hands him some apples_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_smiles at Laurette_

_I love your cooking!_

_has never had her cooking before_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_How would you know?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Thought of you. You love apples if I remember correctly?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Wow thank you so much Dick, Yes I love them._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_smiles_

_Can only be good!_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_grins_

_You'll see tonight._

 

_**Dick:** _

_blushes a little_

 

_**Tom:** _

_smiles brightly to Dick_

 

_**Dick:** _

_blushes more_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_mutters_ _Look at them, they're so endearing._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_nods in agreement_

_The cutest._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_shakes his head_

_No, that would be us._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_blushes and kisses his cheek_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_blushes a little_

_It's true..._

_gets serious Did you tell Gaston?_

_**Dick:** _

_Hum... Do you need anything else?_

_**Jacques:** _

_smiles brightly at this_

Wonderful ! No reason to fear for my life then.

 

**Tom:**

No, I think I got all and more I wanted, thanks for the apples.

 

**Dick:**

You're welcome.

_whispers Everything for you._

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

 

**Laurette:**

_laughs_ Yes, that was something...

 

**Dick:**

_blushes because that was really gay but is gay after all_

 

**Laurette:**

So... How long have you actually been together?

 

**Dick:**

_chockes_

 

**Tom:**

_eats an apple and almost chokes_

 

**Laurette:**

Well?

 

**Dick:**

_whispers_ Are we THAT obvious??? Or did I say something???

 

**Tom:**

_whispers_ I don't know.

 

**Laurette:**

It was obvious when you were drunk...?

 

**Dick:**

When... What???

Oh no, what did I say??

 

**Jacques:**

_grins_

You were all lovley-dovey.

 

**Dick:**

_gulps_

_whispers_ Sorry.

 

**Tom:**

Umm...

 

**Jacques:**

No reason to be sorry, I'm used to it.

I've got these two guys aboard, you know...

 

**Dick:**

No I don't know. You can't say that here. It's a small village.

People like that... Are not allowed.

Keep that for you kid.

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ Backwater town...

 

**Laurette:**

I won't tell anyone, I promise.

 

**Dick:**

I'm making mistakes, right, but don't spread them, please.

 

**Tom:**

Yes, promise please.

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods_

I promise too.

 

**Dick:**

Thank you. Now the discussion is closed.

Go prepare the picnic.

 

_**Jacques:** _

_holds his hands up_

If you ever need a passage, my ship's at your service!

People like us need to stick together!

 

**Tom:**

Aa, thank you Jacques.

 

**Jacques:**

_takes Laurette's arm_

Let's go!

 

**Laurette:**

Where to?

 

**Tom:**

How about we go prepare the picnic?

 

**Laurette:**

Yes, let's do that.

 

**Dick:**

Yes, go. Let me do my job.

 

**Jacques:**

_winks_

Somewhere with less on watchers?

 _laughs_ Just teasing, let us get the picnic ready!

 

**Dick:**

I want to eat so please don't make out too long.

 

_**Laurette:** _

_grins_

Oh god Jacques stop it.

 

**Tom:**

How about that meadow over there?

 

**Laurette:**

Perfect.

 

**Dick:**

I'll come in one hour.

 

**Jacques:**

Ah, let me fetch a blanket...

 

**Tom:**

Yes, can't wait.

Do we need something else?

 

_**Jacques:** _

_waves with the bread_

I got a bread and a blanket.

Wine!

 

**Tom:**

Alright, I'll go buy us some wine.

 

**Laurette:**

Can I do something?

 

**Jacques:**

Thank you Tom.

 

**Dick:**

See you later children.

 

**Tom:**

It's not problem at all.

_is about to go a store that sells wine_

 

**Dick:**

Tom, one last thing!

 

**Tom:**

Oh, yes.

 

**Dick:**

I have some wine bottles at my house, you can go and pick up the one you want.

I'm keeping them for occasions like this.

 

**Tom:**

Sure, I'll pick up something at your house then, thanks Dick.

 

**Jacques:**

Are we going to place the blanket?

 

**Laurette:**

Yes.

 

**Tom:**

I'll join you soon.

 

**Dick:**

_welcomes another customer_

 

**Jacques:**

_walks with Laurette to the picnic place, spreads the blanket_

Have a seat!

 

**Laurette:**

_sits down and smiles_

 

**Tom:**

_Goes to get wine from Dick's house and takes one dusty wine bottle_

 

**Jacques:**

_sits down too and cuts up the bread with his hunting knife_

 

**Laurette:**

So...

 

**Jacques:**

Yes?

 

**Laurette:**

Never mind.

 

**Tom:**

I'll take this one and some wine glasses.

_Heads back to Laurette and Jacques_

I got the wine.

 

**Jacques:**

_drops bread and knife, takes Laurette's hand_

No, please tell me?

 

**Laurette:**

_shakes her head at Jacques_

Perfect, thank you.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles_

Later then, ma belle?

 

**Laurette:**

Y-yeah.

_pours herself some wine_

 

**Tom:**

You are so cute together.

_takes a sip of his wine._

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ Might I have some wine too?

_grins at Tom_

So are you...

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Why thank you **.**

 

**Jacques:**

_places an arm behind Laurette_

It's really peaceful here... Good for the soul!

 

**Laurette:**

It truly is.

_Smiles_

Though sometimes a bit too much.

 

**Tom:**

_Takes a nap_

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Yes, gets boring after a while I figure?

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Well, I came to eat but sounds like nothing is ready yet.

 

**Laurette:**

My, you're soon.

 

**Dick:**

Ha ha, did I interrupt something?

 

**Jacques:**

_snickers_ He said he came too soon...

OH MY, apologies.

 

**Dick:**

Actually, yes, my coworker came earlier. So I left.

 

**Laurette:**

JACQUES!

 

**Tom:**

_wakes up_

Dick, you came already?

 

**Dick:**

If I bother you so much I can leave.

 

**Jacques:**

_snickers louder, tries to stiffle it_

 

**Laurette:**

_smacks Jacques_

No please, sit.

 

**Tom:**

_taps the spot near him_

Come sit here.

 

**Dick:**

Look, Tom, how he children are with me!

_sits near Tom_

I fear for the future.

 

**Tom:**

Now now everyone try to behave.

 

**Jacques:**

_takes a deep breath_ _Bread?_

 

**Laurette:**

Yes, please.

_**Tom:** _

_Here Dick, have some wine._

_**Jacques:** _

_hands a piece of bread over_

There's sausage too.

 

**Dick:**

Just a little, don't want to make the same scene than at the tavern.

 

**Laurette:**

_takes a piece of bread and starts to eat_

 

**Dick:**

_takes the wine and the bread_

 

**Tom:**

_takes a piece of bread and wine_

So good.

 

**Laurette:**

Yes it's lovely.

 

**Dick:**

Hm.

 

**Jacques:**

_dunks the bread in the wine_

Oh my, speak about old habits die hard...

Is there cheese?

 

**Laurette:**

_does the same to see how it tastes_

Ewwww...

Uh, yes, over here.

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Laurette_

_giggles_ Don't do that. It's disgusting, but with hard tack...

 

**Dick:**

Don't drink if you don't like, you're only wasting it.

 

**Laurette:**

Nah, the wine is perfect.

 

**Tom:**

Wine and cheese, ahh, perfect...

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Wonderful wine! And cheese.

 

**Dick:**

Yeah, take example on Tom, he's perfect.

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

Why thank you.

 

**Dick:**

_winks_

 

**Jacques:**

_leans closer to Laurette_

You're perfect to me...

_can't have Dick show him up_

 

**Laurette:**

blushes and leans into him

 

**Dick:**

leans on Tom's lap

 

**Tom:**

This wine and you are perfect.

 

**Dick:**

Can do that too.

 

**Jacques:**

_thinks, stares at them both_

You should elope. Be free.

 

**Dick:**

_blushes very hard for a lot of reasons_

 

**Laurette:**

Maybe... Uhm. We can take them to your ship.

 

**Tom:**

Ahh, you are so cute when you blush.

 

**Dick:**

_hides his face and mutters_

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

The offer stands. I could marry them!

_realizes what he said and pales_

 

_**Laurette:**_

Oh, are you...?

So that's what you didn't want to tell me?

_stands up in anger_

 

**Dick:**

_stands up quickly, almost falls in the other side_

 

**Jacques:**

_mutters_ Shit.

_gets up too._

 

**Tom:**

_watches_

 

**Laurette:**

I... I need to go.

 

**Dick:**

_doesn't know what To think_

STOP.

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Laurette_

I didn't want to lie, so I said nothing.

 

**Tom:**

Laurette wait.

 

**Dick:**

NO ONE MOVES.

 

**Jacques:**

_reaches out to take Laurette's hand_

 

**Dick:**

_catches Laurette and looks at Jacques_

 

**Laurette:**

_takes a slow step back_

I did ask you though...

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

And I took the cowards way.

 

**Dick:**

So you are...

 

**Jacques:**

_looks very guilty_

 

**Laurette:**

I accepted... Who _you_ are? But you couldn't tell me this?

 

**Tom:**

Are you a pirate?

 

**Dick:**

Well, we don't know you really well huh.

 

**Laurette:**

_kicks his wine over and runs off_

 

**Dick:**

Everyone calms down.

Huh... I don't know what to think but...

 

**Jacques:**

_lifts his hands in surrender_

I tried to tell you!

 _begs_ Just listen to me. Laurette?

 

**Dick:**

Tom, maybe we should leave them alone.

 

**Laurette:**

_looks at him and a tear rolls down her cheek_

 

**Dick:**

_releases Laurette_

 

**Tom:**

Yeah..

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs, reaches out for Laurette, looks heart broken_

 

**Laurette:**

I... I thought...

 

**Dick:**

_leaves_

 

_**Tom:** _

_follows Dick_

 

**Dick:**

_pats Jacques on the shoulder_

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Nothing else was a lie!

_c_ _hokes_

_he didn't even lie there, just didn't tell, yet_

 

**Laurette:**

Is there anything else you kept hidden from me?

_hugs herself_

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes his head_

Nothing else.

 

**Laurette:**

_looks down_

 

**Jacques:**

You've got the means to get me hanging in the morning for several reasons.

_looks pleadingly at Laurette then drops to his knees_

Forgive me?

 

**Laurette:**

_stares at him and swallows, heart thumping in her chest_

I want to, Jacques... But how is this ever going to work?

 

**Jacques:**

_holds out hand to Laurette_

Please, come with me?

I make as honest a wife out of you as I can. Seeing our marriage would only count at sea.

 

**Laurette:**

_gasps_ Are you... Serious?

_voice trembling and she slowly reaches out for his hand_

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

From the bottom of my heart.

_fumbles in pocket and pulls out a ring_

I got this one from my father... It's yours.

 

**Laurette:**

Oh, my...

_tears flood her eyes as she nods yes_

I- I don't know how to be a pirate, though... But oh my, yes, Jacques. Please.

 

**Jacques:**

_slips the ring on her finger_

You make me the most lucky pirate in the world!

_has tears on his face_

 

**Laurette:**

_falls down onto her knees as well and kisses him hard_

 

**Jacques:**

_kisses back with fervor and pulls her closer_

_stammers_ I l...lo...loo... love you!

 

**Laurette:**

_clutches onto his chest and nods_

I love you too, I love you too Jacques.

So... Maybe we should go find Tom and Dick to tell the good news?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Yes, let's go!

_dabs at Laurette's face to get the tears off_

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles and kisses him again_

I never thought I'd get married.

And now I'm engaged to the most perfect person ever... Even though you're a pirate.

 

**Jacques:**

_offers laurette his arm_

Let's go tell them. I've the feeling they will be relieved.

 

**Laurette:**

Yeah, sorry... I may have freaked out a bit... They must be worried.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles_

It's fine, I'm the one who hid this from you, love!

 

**Laurette:**

_takes his hand and squeezes it_

 

 

**Tom's and Dick's point of view**

 

 

**Tom:**

Are they gonna be alright?

 

**Dick:**

I hope so. I don't like the pirate fact but no one is perfect. Except you of course.

 

**Tom:**

Oh stop it.

 

**Dick:**

Never.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

So I'm glad you came picnic earlier it made me really happy.

 

**Dick:**

Me too. Too bad it ended up like this. I barely ate.

Wanna eat at my house?

 

**Tom:**

Sounds good.

Let's go.

 

**Dick:**

_eating at home with Tom_

 

**Tom:**

This is so good.

 

**Dick:**

I hope the kids will be alright.

I have enough things to worry about with Stan.

 

**Tom:**

Yeah, I'm worried about themand Stan.

 

**Dick :**

drinking some wat _er_

 _mutters_ So men can marry...?

 

**Tom:**

Yeah...

 

**Dick:**

Oh, huh, was I thinking aloud?

 

**Tom:**

Well, did you hear that men and women can marry each other? Like men and men...

 

**Dick:**

... Men are supposed to love women... I love you, I truly do, and I know some people do not mind...

But...

... I don't know. Sorry, I hope I didn't hurt your feelings.

Remember how we reacted when Belle tried to teach a little girl to read?

Reject!

 

**Tom:**

It's alright... I love you too... So that's enough to me.

 

**Dick:**

I don't want you to suffer because of me.

I don't want people to reject you because of our love.

 

**Tom:**

Richard, nothing can come between us, I believe into a brighter future.

 


	3. The Market thief

**Laurette:**

So, hi Tom. 

 

**Tom:**

Hi Laurette.

Bonjour Gaston.

 

**Laurette:**

Hello.

 

**Gaston:**

_whips his head around_

Hello Tom! And Laurette! Hello!

 

**Laurette:**

How are you, mon Capitaine?

 

**Gaston:**

Lovely now that I'm talking to you my dear.

 

**Tom:**

It's so nice to see you, where are you going?

 

**Gaston:**

I was going to go check if things are running smoothly in the tavern but I guess that can wait!

 

**Laurette:**

It's still early, I wouldn't worry about the tavern at this time of the day.

 

**Tom:**

So what should we do?

 

**Laurette:**

I don't know.

So... Maybe we can see how Dick's doing?

 

**Tom :**

Yeah... Too bad that he had to go work so soon.

 

**Laurette:**

Yeah, does he get off soon?

 

**Tom:**

Well I sure hope, how about we go see him?

 

**Laurette:**

Yes let's do that.

Lovely weather, isn't it?

 

**Tom:**

Yes it sure is, haven't seen your sisters lately how are they?

 

**Laurette:**

I have no idea... They went on a trip together but they haven't returned yet.

 

**Tom:**

I see.

 

**Laurette:**

I miss them very much.

 

**Tom:**

Aww, I hope they come home soon.

 

**Laurette:**

I hope so myself.

It's not the same without them.

 

**Dick:**

_at the market place_

 

**Laurette:**

Hey, there's Dick.

_waves_

 

**Dick:**

_gloomy face_

 

**Tom:**

_is worried_ Hi, what's wrong?

 

**Dick:**

Hi...

We caught a thief stealing our vegetables, but it seems like he wasn't alone.

But his friend flew away and we couldn't catch him.

 

**Laurette:**

Oh no that's awful! Did you see who it was?

 

**Dick:**

I noticed some things seemed to disappear but...

 

**Tom :**

Oh my that's terrible.

 

**Dick:**

I wasn't there so I don't know.

I am not the only one. The others had problems too.

He does not live in the village, that's for sure.

 

**Tom:**

What can we do?

 

**Dick:**

There is not much to do but be careful.

 

**Laurette:**

We will, thank you.

 

**Dick:**

Yeah...

So what is this ring of yours?

 

**Tom:**

Alright... We will.

Oh my... I didn't even notice it before.

 

**Dick:**

Quite shiny.

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes heavily_

Well, Jacques proposed to me.

_giggles_

 

**Tom:**

_hugs her_

Oh my god, that's wonderful.

 

**Laurette:**

Thank you!!!

 

**Dick:**

Congratulations! You guys are gonna have beautiful kids!

Could I be their grandfather? BWAHAHAHAHA!

 

_**Laurette:** _

_puts on a fake smile because there won't be kids but the others don't know_

_Of course you can!_

 

**Tom:**

You will stay here in village and get married right?

 

**Laurette:**

Uhm, we haven't talked about that yet, we might get married on his ship though.

 

**Dick:**

I didn't know you like the sea that much.

I can't wait to hear them calling me Papi.

 

**Laurette:**

_gets a bit nervous_

 

**Tom:**

Can't wait to see your kids, they're going to be so cute.

 

**Gaston:**

With parents like that? They've got to be adorable.

 

**Jacques:**

_shows up at Laurette's side_

Kids? Who's getting kids, love?

Do they adopt?

_looks pointedly at Tom and Dick_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes red as tomato_

 

**Gaston:**

What's all this talk about adopting?

 

**Dick:**

Hello Gaston, glad you're there.

 

**Tom:**

Hi Gaston.

 

**Jacques:**

Hello!

 

**Gaston:**

Hello!

 

**Dick:**

There is at least one thief in town, I hope you will help us to catch him.

 

**Laurette:**

Yes, Gaston, please help us.

 

**Gaston:**

Do we know who?

 

**Jacques:**

_thinks about the poor hungry thieves_

Yes, I'll look out for them too...

 

**Laurette:**

_frowns at Jacques but doesn't say anything_

 

**Jacques:**

_is deep in thoughts_ I think it should be easy to find them.

Just look for the poorest of the poor.

Food usually gets stolen out of necessity and not for fun.

They need help.

 

**Gaston:**

Agathe.

 

**Laurette:**

No, she'd never do that.

 

**Tom:**

Yeah she wouldn't.

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes his head_

No no, I just paid her for some things.

 

**Laurette:**

She knows exactly where to find food in the forest.

She doesn't have to steal.

Wait, what did you get with Agathe, Jacques?

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles_

I got some of her medicine, it worked fine on my head the other day.

The boys will love it.

 

**Laurette:**

Oh yes, it always works so good for me as well.

 

**Gaston:**

I have a feeling she's a witch.

 

**Tom:**

That's some good medicine.

 

**Laurette:**

I get all of my medicine from her.

 

**Jacques:**

That's good, love. She can use the money. And she's good at what she does.

 

**Laurette:**

Exactly.

 

**Gaston:**

I would have her arrested if I didn't pity her...

 

**Laurette:**

Gaston, please, she has never done anything wrong.

 

**Gaston:**

I've heard the accusations.

 

**Jacques:**

_is shocked_ Whatever for?

 

**Gaston:**

Witchcraft.

I let her be though.

 

**Laurette:**

You don't believe in magic now, do you?

 

**Dick:**

It was a man, not a woman.

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ That's humbug.

 

**Gaston:**

I suggest you keep an eye out though.

 

**Dick:**

We would know if it was her.

 

**Gaston:**

Be careful around her.

 

**Tom:**

Let's look for some clues.

 

**Laurette:**

Oh, what did you find?

 

**Gaston:**

_reaches into his pocket_

I found this piece of fabric yesterday if it means anything to any of you.

 

**Laurette:**

Nope, never seen anything like it.

 

**Jacques:**

_squints at the fabric_

Can I take a closer look ?

 

**Tom:**

No.

 

**Gaston:**

What do you mean no?

_hands the fabric to Jacques_

_**Tom:** _

_I meant I haven't seen it before._

_**Dick:** _

_Well, thank you for investigating but customers are waiting to buy the last vegetables._

_**Jacques:** _

_looks at it intensly, frowns_

Nope, never seen before!

 

**Tom:**

Oh, sorry Dick, should we move?

 

**Dick:**

Sorry to ask you to go Tom...

 

**Tom:**

It's alright... Sell those last vegetables and join us.

 

**Dick:**

Yeah.

 

**Jacques:**

Where to now?

 

**Tom:**

Hmm... should we ask other people if they have seen anything?

 

**Laurette:**

Yeah, good thinking.

 

**Jacques:**

_stops random person_

Have you seen anything?

 

**Laurette:**

_rolls her eyes and explains what happened to the random person_

 

**Tom:**

_asks random people about vegetables_

 

**Jacques :**

_hopes the fabric wasn't as familiar as it looked_

 

**Laurette:**

Let's split up?

 

**Tom:**

Sure.

 

**Gaston:**

Good idea, but stay close.

 

**Jacques:**

Where do we go? And who goes where?

 

**Laurette:**

I'll go that way.

_points to the stables._

 

**Jacques:**

_makes to follow Laurette_

 

**Tom:**

I'll go check the lake.

 

**Jacques:**

_gets distracted by face in the crowd and swivels around_

I go this way!

 

**Crew member 1:**

_presses Laurette against the wall_

What are you doing with our captain?

 

**Laurette:**

N-nothing? I-

 

**Tom:**

Hmm...

_doesn't see anything suspicious at the lake_

 

**Jacques:**

_has stopped one of his crew_

What the hell you doing here? Where's the other?

 

**Crew member 2:**

Sta ... Stables!

 

**Jacques:**

_turns around to run to stables_

LAURETTE!

 

**Tom:**

_decides to return to the city_

 

**Laurette:**

Please, don't hurt me... I've done nothing wrong, I swear!

 

**Tom:**

_sees the scene_

What the...

 

**Jacques:**

_barges into the stable, sword in hand_

UNHAND HER!

 

**Tom:**

Oh my god, what's going on?

 

**Laurette:**

J-Jacques!

 

**Jacques:**

_moves to Laurette to pull her against him_

You're safe, shh. Do I even want to know what's going on?

 

**Tom:**

Are you two alright?

 

**Laurette:**

_grabs Jacques' shirt and hides against him_

 

**Crew member 1:**

Capitain! I... We've been looking for you.

 

**Jacques:**

_pets Laurette's back_

Well you found me, now get away.

AND PAY FOR THE THINGS YOU STOLE!

 

**Crew member 1:**

_takes a step back_

B-But, we need you back on the ship?

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Tom_

Found our thieves.

 

**Crew member 1:**

No, no Capitaine, why-

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at the sailor_

That entirely depends on my fiancée!

 

**Tom:**

You are the thieves? How could you stole from Dicks store? You are going to pay.

 

**Laurette:**

W-what depends on me?

 

**Crew member 1:**

Fiancée? Oh I am so sorry I didn't know...

 

**Tom:**

_Takes the rapier from his belt_

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Tom_

Here, take this!

_Throws his own purse at Tom_

Should be enough.

 

**Tom:**

_catches the purse_

But I can't let this go.

 

**Jacques:**

_finally puts his own rapier away_

It depends if you wish to stay here, or come to see the sea?

I won't leave without you.

 

**Laurette:**

I'd love to come with you... But... So soon? What about my sisters?

 

**Jacques:**

_gives Tom a look_

They were against orders, slap them a bit. Better than the cat...

 

**Crew member 1:**

Please mon Capitaine, no...

_**Jacques:** _

_looks at Laurette again_

We're leaving when you're ready.

 

**Laurette:**

_nods at him_

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ Look sailor, be glad I don't have the whip.

Pay your stuff, apologize and then go back shipboard.

 

**Tom:**

_Speechless_

 

**Crew member 1:**

Yes, mon capitaine...

 _turns to Tom_ H-how much?

_**Tom:** _

_Hundred gold coins and you have to apologize to Dick._

**Jacques:**

_to crew member_ _And don't forget your husband when you leave!_

 

**Crew member 1:**

_gives the money to Tom_

Show me Dick, then...

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ SHOW ME DICK... Really now? Is the one dick you married not enough?

 

**Crew memeber 1:**

_blushes heavily and mutters something_

 

**Tom:**

He's running the vegetable store.

 

**Jacques:**

_almost hangs on Laurette is laughing so hard_

Where _is_ his dick though?

 

**Crew member:**

Why did I come to look for you oh my.

 

**Tom:**

I guess he's still selling vegetables.

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles as well_

 

**Crew member 1:**

Show me.

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ We can as well go with them. We might find the missing husband...

 

**Crew member 1:**

At least I have a husband...

 

**Tom:**

Well then let's go...

 

**Jacques:**

Well I soon have the most prettiest wife ! _b_ _ea_ ms

 

**Crew member 1:**

_grins_

Congrats _follows Tom_.

 

**Jacques:**

Do we follow.

Better do.

 

**Crew member 1:**

You should come back soon, though. I'm not sure how long we'll last.

 

**Jacques:**

_follows slowly, his arm still around Laurette_.

 _sighs_ You can do a little shipping without me, yes?

There's still the treasure on the island?

_They arrive at Dick's store._

 

**Crew member 1:**

That's true, but with half of us having scurvy...

 

**Jacques:**

_sees the second crew member, beckons him over_

Come here you!

Time for some apologies.

 _rolls eyes_ I told you to eat APPLES.

 

**Dick:**

Already back? Who's this guy?

 

**Crew member 2:**

_quickly comes walking in_

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Dick_

An idiot, that is what he is.

 

**Dick:**

So...?

 

**Crew member 2:**

Why do you think I stole apples??

_looks at Dick_

How much do I owe you?

Also, sorry for stealing.

 

**Dick:**

What?

 

**Tom:**

And here's the money.

 

**Dick:**

_is confused_

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Go ahead, tell him!

 

**Dick:**

Tom, you don't owe me anything for the apples, you know that.

 

**Crew member 2:**

Sorry...

 

**Dick:**

_is still confused_

 

**Jacques:**

Not Tom's money, was mine till a moment ago. Now it's yours.

 

**Tom:**

No, no, the money is from these crew members.

 

**Dick:**

Why the hell are you giving me money??

I told ya it was a gift dammit.

 

**Crew members 2:**

Uhm, Jacques?

 

**Jacques:**

_throws his hands up_

Look, these idiots from my crew stole your apples.

 

**Dick:**

Oh... O _h_.

 

**Jacques:**

I pay for them as I don't want to see them hanging.

I'd also like to order a lot more apples. Like all you've got?

And vegetables.

Let's say you close up and are sold out.

 

**Crew member 1:**

Oh thank you!

 

**Dick:**

It's gonna cost a lot.

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ There's enough.

 

**Dick:**

_looks darkly at the thief_

 

**Crew member 1:**

_flinches at the stare_

 

**Crew member 2:**

_places hand on the firsts shoulder_

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ Guys, get a cart, get my coat and we load up.

_looks at Laurette_

Seriously, children, all of them.

 

**Crew members:**

_nods quickly and does as he says_

 

**Laurette:**

They're adorable though?

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ Yes. Sometimes.

 

**Dick:**

_sells everythings but some fruits_

 

**Jacques:**

_takes the coat from the returned sailor, cuts open a secret pocket, fishes out some diamonds_

There you go Dick. Or shall I exchange these first?

 _Slings the coat over Laurette's shoulders, whispers into her ear_ There's more of these...

 

**Laurette:**

_stares at him wide-eye_

 

**Tom:**

_looks at all the diamonds_

Oh my.

 

**Dick:**

Huh, yeah, I'd prefer after the exchange, but...

 _whispers to Jacques_ Let's say I'd sell you some expensive wine of mine in exchange of a small diamond...?

Like the less expensive ?

 _still whispering_ But money for the rest.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods at Dick_

Yes, will do. Though then I can't pay you right now.

 

**Dick:**

I can wait.

Go make the exchange and come back.

I'll prepare the wine.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods, offers his arm to Laurette_

Would you like to come with me?

 

**Laurette:**

_nods_ Please.

 

**Jacques:**

_walks off with her, and slides diamonds into pocket_

Let's see how much we get for these.

 

**Laurette:**

_holds Jacques' hand_

 

**Jacques:**

_they exchange the diamonds_

Do you think this one is fine? It's a bit small...

_asks Laurette_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_I think it's perfect?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods_

Then this is for you.

_passes it over, picks a smaller one_

This one's for Dick.

Do you know how to get to his house?

 

**Laurette:**

I really do not deserve this, Jacques ?

 

**Jacques:**

But you do ! You saved me fro my despair!

 

**Laurette:**

Did I?

 

**Jacques:**

Yes .

 

**Laurette:**

You saved me too... I love you, thank you for the gift .

 

**Dick:**

_came back at home to prepare the wine_

_picks the best and comes back to the market_

_**Tom:** _

_That's some nice wine you have there._

_**Dick:** _

_Sure but I still have some ._

_**Jacques:** _

_they meet up with them_

Dick?

_beckons him over_

 

**Dick:**

What a day isn't it?

Oh, thanks. Here's what you bought.

 

**Jacques:**

_exchanges the diamond for the wine_

This is some good wine!

We should drink it on our wedding then!

 

**Dick:**

Ha ha, yes .

_looks around_

 

**Tom:**

Oh my that's wonderful .

 

**Laurette :**

Can I have some wine now?

 

**Dick:**

_whispers to Jack_ Men can marry each other on your ship, huh? I wonder how it works .

 

**Tom:**

Laurette, I have this already opened the bottle of wine, you can have some.

Here's a glass.

 

**Laurette:**

Thank you Tom!

 

**Jacques:**

_whispers back_ You come aboar, I perform the wedding and boom you married.

You get a paper, all fancy.

W ith a seal

 

**Dick:**

_whispers_ I'd wish that would be official .

 

**Tom:**

Takes some wine for himself too

 

**Laurette:**

Come with us and get married?

 

**Jacques:**

_still whispering_ It is as far sailors are concerned?

 

**Tom:**

Eehh...

_gulps wine down_

 

**Dick:**

_whispers_ I'd like to make a ring for you-know-who with this diamond but ...

 _aloud_ What???

 

**Jacques:**

_nudges_ _Dick_

But?

 

**Dick:**

Ha ha...

 _whispers again_ I don't know. I...

 _whispers_ Well, I... I just wish people in the village accept us like we are but...

I'm sure Tom will be happy to join the party.

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs and pats Dick's shoulder_

Have a ring made for him.

Mon ami.

Even he never might be able to wear it. It's the thought that counts. He'll cherish it.

 

**Dick:**

_whispers_ Didn't think about that.

 

**Tom:**

So Laurette have you set a date yet?

 

**Dick:**

_whispers_ Maybe a necklace would be more discreet.

 

**Laurette:**

Well, we only got engaged this morning so... No we don't have a date yet.

Dick, that's a great idea!

 

**Dick:**

_whispers_ Still getting the ring though.

 

**Laurette:**

Do both .

 

**Dick:**

What? What idea?

No idea what you are talking about.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Necklace is fine. No one will be suspicious. He can say it's from his mother.

 

**Tom :**

What are you two whispering about?

 

**Dick:**

... Nice weather today. Perfect To drink some wine.

Oh, yeah, sold them all.

 

**Tom:**

Sure is.

 

**Dick:**

Huuuh .

Right ! I need to go get some new products!

 

**Tom:**

Are you alright? You look flustered .

 

**Dick:**

'Am fine .

A lot happened today .

Don't worry.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Oh... That's good, you must be so tired .

 

**Dick:**

_blushes a little_

Yeah...

I... Need to take care of the shop.

I'll see you around.

Goes to mind his own business

 

_**Laurette:** _

_pours herself more wine_

 

_**Tom:** _

Yeah, see ya.

_Drinks more wine_

So Laurette, are you alright? A lot happened today.

 

**Laurette:**

I'm alright, just overwhelmed...

 

**Jacques:**

_steals Laurette's glass to take a sip_

 

**Laurette:**

Hey!

 

**Tom:**

_laughs_

 

**Jacques:**

_hums_ Delicious, almost as sweet as your kisses, love.

 

**Laurette:**

Too bad you can't have those right now, uh?

_grins and steals back her wine_

 

**Tom:**

Thinks how good the wine is

Well, Dick made it so....

 

**Jacques:**

_picks her hand up and kisses her knuckles_

I can kiss your hand, like the perfect gentleman I am...

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes like mad_

Why do you always know exactly what to say to me.

 

**Jacques:**

_blushes_

Too much praise.

 

**Laurette:**

_gets a bit light-headed from the alcohol and moves closer to him_

Hmmmm...

 

**Jacques:**

_puts his arm around her_

You should not drink too much.

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ Why not?

 

_Several days later..._

 

**Laurette:**

_walks through the village_

Oh. Hello, LeFou!

 

**LeFou:**

Hello, Laurette! How is your day?

 

**Laurette:**

Good, good. Monsieur Jacques asked me to marry him!

_smiles happily and shows off her ring_

 

**LeFou:**

Whaaaat? That's- congratulations!

 

**Laurette:**

Thank you! I am so happy!

_smiles disappears_

If only my sisters were here...

 

**LeFou:**

_smile disappears too_

Oh my, what happened to them? Are they alright?

 

**Laurette:**

They went on a trip to buy more fabrics for our clothing shop, but they haven't returned yet

But, I'm sure they'll be back soon. I won't leave until I've seen them.

 

**LeFou:**

Well, alright. Do you mind if I keep you company? You seem a bit down.

 

**Laurette:**

No, I'd like that very much.

_smiles at him_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles back_

_remembers something, then frowns_

 

**Laurette:**

Hey. What's wrong?

 

**LeFou:**

Um. Uh. Have. . you seen Gaston around here, anywhere?

 

**Laurette:**

I saw him this morning, but I wouldn't know where is is now. Why?

 

**LeFou:**

_hesitates_

I... Just wanted to speak to him, is all.

_dismayed_

 

**Laurette:**

Oh. Alright then.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles again, trying wholeheartedly to keep light spirit_

 

**Laurette:**

He did mention something about checking in on the tavern. He might be there?

 

**LeFou:**

Alright. Would you like to come there with me?

 

**Laurette:**

Of course!

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and begins to walk_

 

**Laurette:**

_follows him_

Sooo. I haven't seen you that much lately. What have you been up to ?

 

**LeFou:**

_chuckles_ Oh, you know... things.

 

**Laurette :**

_raises an eyebrow and him and smiles_ Don't be so mysterious, LeFou!

You sure have some nice stories to entertain me with?

 

**LeFou:**

But of course. Well... there's a nice flower garden by my house... It's perfect.

You should definitely get some flowers for Jacques there if you haven't already.

They're... Perfect for a loved one.

Place one on his napkin in the morning or on his nightstand as a simple romantic gesture. I'm sure... he'd love it. And you'll love giving It to him.

_sort of widens eyes_

I mean, that's just a suggestion.

Flowers are beautiful. And stuff.

 

**Laurette:**

_face softens and she touches LeFou's shoulder_

Thank you, I'll definitely come pick some flowers for my love soon.

Do... Do you have a loved one?

 

**LeFou:**

_face catches_

I... Um... Uh... That's a complicated story...

_turns away and tries to contain self_

 

**Laurette:**

You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to.

But I know how to keep a secret very well.

_smiles at him_

But if you don't wish to talk, let's continue about the flowers?

 

**LeFou:**

_sighs, then glances up at her_

The thing is... I think about picking flowers from that garden everyday.

 _voice trembles_  And giving it to someone I love.

But life doesn't- just DOESN'T work that way.

 

**Laurette:**

_stops walking and hugs him_

 

**LeFou:**

_hugs back, trying to contain tears that are already spilling out_

 

**Laurette:**

Is there anything... I can do to help?

_rubs his back gently_

 

**LeFou:**

I don't know, sweetheart. I'm sorry.

I just... can't stop thinking about...

It's like a broken, broken record in my mind that won't ever stop.

I feel like they're never going to know how I feel, or... CARE...

 

**Laurette:**

_feels her heart break for him_

It's... It's Gaston, isn't it?

_careful to not scare him away_

Don't worry. I'm not judging you and I won't tell anyone...

 

**LeFou:**

_looks up at her, silent_

_…_ Yes.

The one and only captain.

 _snorts, and makes a twisted attempt at a joke_ Is it really so obvious ever one but him knows?

 

**Laurette:**

Well it isn't that obvious, just... I see it in the small things.

Remember, I've been in love with the captain for a long time...

I was always watching him, and therefore watching you as well... The captain is blind... Maybe you should try to tell him?

 

**LeFou:**

How would he react? He would just give me this look of disgust and push me away.

He'd do everything within his power to never see me again.

 

**Laurette:**

He does talk about you, LeFou, who knows?

 

**LeFou:**

_looks, up, slightly taken aback as he feels a blush start to creep up his cheeks_

Does he? Really?

 

**Laurette:**

_nods_

I don't know if he has or doesn't have feelings, but at least he cares for you.

He wouldn't just push you away.

 

**LeFou:**

Are you certain of that miss?

_is talking quietly, but not whispering_

 

**Laurette:**

I'll go with you, if you want?

Let's go to the tavern, LeFou?

 

**LeFou:**

Well.. okay. We'll see if he's there.

 

**Laurette:**

_walks into the tavern_

 

**Dick:**

Oh, if it isn't Laurette ! Bonjour !

 

**Laurette :**

Bonjour Dick! Have you seen Gaston??

 

**Dick:**

Not today. Why? What's the matter? Antoher thief?

 

**Laurette:**

No no, nothing like that. LeFou needed the captain for a minute, but we'll wait until he arrives.

 

**Dick:**

??

Maybe I can help?

 

**LeFou:**

No, it's somewhat of personal matter.

 

**Dick:**

You need help for what?

Oh.

I see.

 

**Laurette:**

It's... A delicate matter Dick.

 

**Dick:**

I won't tell anyone y'know.

 

**LeFou:**

_glares_

_I_ t's not too delicate.

 

**Dick:**

Not this with me miss.

 

**LeFou:**

I'm not delicate, nothing's delicate, I'M FINE.

 

**Laurette:**

_whispers so only LeFou can hear_ He'd understand.

 

**Dick:**

_is confused_

 

**Laurette :**

Hey, no need to yell at me.

 

**Dick:**

Not yelling.

 

**LeFou:**

_regains his composure_

I'm sorry. I just... have some things on my mind.

 

**Laurette:**

_nods_

So. Dick. How is Tom?

 

**LeFou:**

_glances at Laurette_

 

**Laurette:**

Want a drink, LeFou? My treat.

 

**LeFou:**

Sure. Thank you, Laurette.

 

**Laurette:**

Beer?

 

**LeFou:**

Yes, please.

 

**Laurette:**

_orders a beer and a wine and walks back and hands the beer to LeFou_

There you go.

 

**LeFou:**

Thank you, my lady.

_takes a sip_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles and sips from her wine_

 

**LeFou:**

I wonder where he could be.

 

**Laurette:**

I really wouldn't know. Hasn't he said anything to you?

 

**LeFou:**

No, he just sort of left. He said he had important business to take care of and would be back soon.

 

**Laurette:**

Sounds very much like him... I hope he'll be here soon.

 

**LeFou:**

Same here, m'lady.

_chugs more beer_

 

**Dick:**

Tom's fine I guess.

 

**Laurette:**

Have you already found new vegetables and fruit to sell?

 

**LeFou:**

Please tell me you've added corn to the market.

 

_Dick shrugs as he didn't, and LeFou left disappointed, followed some time after by Laurette with a few apples._

 


	4. Captain Jacques' secret

**Chapter 4: Jacques is a woman**

 

 

**At the tavern**

 

 

**Laurette:**

Hello, mon amour.

_smiles_

 

**Jacques:**

_lights up in smile_

Bonjour, ma belle!

 

**Laurette:**

Up for a drink?

 

**Jacques:**

_pulls out his pocket watch_

Isn't it a bit early?

 

**Tom:**

Hello Laurette and Jacques.

 

**Jacques:**

_winks_

How about I teach you how to handle a rapier instead, my love? Tom can help.

 

**Tom:**

Sure.

 

**Laurette:**

_frowns_

Are you sure I could learn that ?

 

**Dick:**

A lady shouldn't have to fight.

 

**Jacques:**

nods

Of course! And throwing knives! Very important at sea ! I'm the best aboard!

 

**Tom:**

Hi, Dick.

 

**Dick:**

But on the sea...

Bonjour Tom.

 

**Laurette:**

Well, show me, then?

_very nervous_

 

**Tom:**

How about a little competition?

 

**Laurette:**

Sounds good.

 

**Jacques:**

_pulls his knife from his boot and throws over his shoulder at the painted deer on the wall, hits its heart_

There, do I get a kissy?

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles and kisses his cheek_

 

**Dick:**

This time I'm not the one ruining the scenery.

Here, let me try.

 

**Laurette:**

Now, mon amour, show me how to do it myself?

 

**Jacques:**

_blushes a little, goes to get knife, passes it to Laurette_

Hold it like this...

_moves her hand and stands behind her, guiding her hand_

Just hold it lightly at the tip, then throw!

 

**Laurette:**

_tries to throw it but fails miserably because she doesn't use enough force_

 

**Tom:**

Alright, I'm going to try this.

_Throws his knife it hits someone's beer_

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckles a little_ That was as good as me at the first try, don't worry, at least you didn't hit your fathers foot...

 

**Dick:**

t _hrows a knife and almost breaks a window_

Oops...

 

**Laurette:**

You did?

_grins and also laughs at Tom and Dick_

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Yes, we all had a good laugh. Let's try again!

 

**Laurette:**

Maybe we should go outside before we tear Gaston's tavern down?

 

**Tom:**

Yeah, true.

 

**Dick:**

Let me try again! It was, huh, the wind. Yeah.

 

**Laurette:**

Dick we're inside...

 

**Dick:**

It comes from the fireplace.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Outside is a good idea, let's move.

 

**Tom:**

Aaww, don't be sad Dick.

 

**Dick:**

'M not.

 

**Laurette:**

_gets Jacques's knife and walks outside_

 

**Tom:**

Well let's go.

_takes his knife_

 

**Dick:**

_walks outside too_

 

**Jacques:**

_follows Laurette, explains on the go_

Just use some more force next time.

 

**Dick:**

Yeah, watch me!

_misses completely the tree_

…

 

**Laurette:**

I'll try.

 

**Dick:**

The wind.

 

**Laurette:**

giggles

 

**Tom:**

Oh, that's was great try and you are still better than I.

 

**Laurette:**

_tries with more force this time but misses the tree_

 

**Dick:**

You know you are better than me in everything Tom.

I'm going to try again though.

_all the knives hit the ground_

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs, goes to retrive knife,stands behind Laurette and pulls her against chest, then leads her hands and puts some force into her move, knife sticks this time_

 

**Dick:**

_traumatizes a duck_

 

**Jacques:**

_cheers_ See my love, you did it!

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes badly and smiles up at Jacques_

Ah, like that !!!!!

 

**Tom:**

Wow, Laurette, good job!

Is that duck alright?

 

**Dick:**

At least we can cook it tonight.

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ Dinner!

 

_The duck flies away._

 

**Tom:**

Oh no...

 

**Jacques:**

No dinner...

_sounds sad_

 

**Laurette:**

_hugs him_

I'll make you dinner sweetheart.

 

**Jacques:**

_perks up at this_

You're the best, love!

 

**Laurette:**

Oh. I know.

 

**Dick:**

THERE IS ANOTHER ONE!

_the duck flies away because of the yelling_

Dammit!

 

**Laurette:**

Boys, no, leave the ducks alone !

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ Dick wants the duck...

 

**Tom:**

Dick, don't scare all those ducks!

 

**Laurette:**

Jacques!!!

 

**Jacques:**

_looks innocent_

What, it's true. Either way.

 

**Laurette:**

_rolls her eyes_

 

**Dick:**

A chance the lady is stuck to you, either way you'd be my target.

t _hrows a knife and hits the tree_

 

**Laurette:**

_steps away_

_giggles_ Go ahead Dick, he deserves it.

Oh, you did it!

 

**Dick:**

See?

 

**Jacques:**

_claps_

Fast learner!

 

**Tom :**

Wow...

 

**Jacques:**

_hides behind Laurette_

_playfully_ He's dangerous now...

 

**Dick:**

Was aiming three meters further.

 

**Tom:**

You amaze me.

 

**Dick:**

I found a way to hit.

 

**Laurette:**

_pats his head_

Now now, you're a pirate honey you can handle him.

 

**Dick:**

Do not target the target.

So what? A kid is a kid even on the sea.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles_ I'm older than I look.

No kids here.

 

**Laurette:**

I'm the only young one I guess.

But not a kid anymore.

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Laurette_

How old are you, love? Not that I care. Love you anyway.

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes_

I'm twenty-six.

 

**Dick:**

The only one young? Thank you, I love being called a grandpa.

 

**Tom:**

I'm not old...

 

**Dick:**

I'm not old, I'm mature.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles brightly_

That's fine.

_feels suddenly guilty to not be able to give her kids_

You're wonderful my love.

 

**Laurette:**

Thank you!

_smiles at him happily_

 

**Dick:**

So will be your kids.

 

**Tom:**

Yes.

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes_

_swallows_ They sure will be.

 

**Jacques:**

_looks the other two dead in the eye_

There won't be any kids. I'm not able to provide them anymore after the sickness I told you about.

_runs off_

 

**Tom:**

Oh my gosh.

 

**Dick:**

Oh. Sorry.

 

**Laurette:**

Oh no...

_runs after him_

Jacques, Honey!

 

**Dick:**

Huh...

 

**Tom:**

Damn we were too mean.

 

**Dick:**

Why are they always like this? Running off...

 

**Tom:**

Young people...

 

**Dick:**

I'm not that old but not this young everymore.

 

**Tom:**

Yeah me neither, should we follow them and apologize?

 

**Dick:**

Yes but 'am not running.

 

**Tom:**

How about we walk?

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

Sure.

 

**Jacques:**

_stops at the river and flops down_

That's all my fault. You'll never get the kids you wish for now...

_looks up at Laurette_

 

**Laurette:**

_sits down next to him and pulls him in for a hug_

I know and yet I do wish to be with you anyways. I choose you, Jacques. And we'll be taking care of the crew members, which... Is something good as well. I love you.

 

**Jacques:**

_nestles against her_

You're too good to me...

 

**Laurette:**

_strokes his back_

And you for me. I love you. We'll make it through.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods, takes her hand to kiss it_

You're the light of my life.

 

**Dick:**

Are we interrupting something?

 

**Tom:**

Yes, are we?

 

**Dick:**

Sorry about earlier kid. I...

 

**Tom:**

Jacques, sorry about earlier. I'm so sorry.

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes head and looks up at them_

It's fine. You could not know. It's not something to brag with.

 

**Laurette:**

Maybe.... They should know?

 

**Dick:**

'Won't bother you again about this.

No, it's fine.

 

**Tom:**

It's alright.

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at her_

Know what?

 

**Laurette:**

Nevermind.

 

**Jacques:**

_shrugs_

We can tell them the last secret if you like, chérie.

 

**Dick:**

I think your relationship started because I threw up on you, Jacques...

 

**Tom:**

That's true.

 

**Dick:**

It's not the best beginning but...

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ We should be thankful to you then!

 

**Dick:**

I guess...

_laughs loudly_

 

**Tom:**

Ha ha!

 

**Laurette:**

It actually was, Dick. Thanks for throwing up

 

**Dick:**

You're welcome??

_laughs_

 

**Jacques:**

Just don't do it again!

 

**Tom:**

Yeah, I was really worried.

 

**Dick:**

Don't worry I'll do it on someone else.

 

**Laurette:**

Maybe you'll start more relationships like that.

 

**Dick:**

One of our friend needs help about love.

Pardon, Tom.

 

**Jacques:**

laughs He can go and throw up on Gaston!

Or LeFou.

 

**Dick:**

Huh, no, I don't want to die...

 

**Laurette :**

Gaston will kill Dick ha ha!

 

**Dick:**

Yes...

You hate me that much?

 

**Jacques:**

No one kills my friends.

 

**Tom:**

Yeah, let's not do that.

 

**Jacques:**

_pats his rapier_

 

**Dick:**

Oh, yes, le duel!

 

**Tom:**

Good luck Dick.

_smiles_

 

**Laurette:**

_leans into Jacques_

 

**Jacques:**

_places an arm around her_

 

**Dick:**

So, Jacques, en garde!

 

**Jacques:**

Wait, what, with you, Dick?

 

**Dick:**

Yes, me.

Tom is better than me but I'm not that bad.

 

**Tom:**

I am?

 

**Laurette:**

If you have a duel it might be a good way for me to see how to fight?

 

**Jacques:**

_arches brow at Dick and gets up_

Well then, let's see!

 

**Dick:**

Step aside Mademoiselle.

 

**Tom:**

Let's watch Laurette over there.

 

**Laurette:**

_nods at Tom_

 

**Jacques:**

_bows and pulls his rapier_

 

**Dick:**

_attacks first_

_steps back_

 

**Jacques:**

_blocks and moves out of the way, then jumps at him, ducking and slashing for his boots_

 

**Dick:**

_dodges_

 

**Laurette:**

_cheers_

 

**Tom:**

You can do it!

 

**Jacques:**

_turns around Jacques_

 

**Jacques:**

_turns with him, rapier halfway lifted_

And now?

Let's dance...

 

**Dick:**

_throws a punch then stops before hitting and kicks Jacques_

 

**Laurette:**

_gasps_

 

**Tom:**

Oh, my...

 

**Jacques:**

_doesn't even bother to block, just jumps up into the air and kicks too_

Fighting like a true pirate this one...

_lands at Dicks back, pushes him_

There you go!

 

**Dick:**

_catchs the hand and throws himself on Jacques_

 

**Laurette:**

Go on, Jacques!

 

**Tom:**

Dick, you can do it!

 

**Dick:**

_makes un croche-pied_

 

**Jacques:**

_growls and hit's head against Dicks, hard_

Stop that.

_because if Dick would stay atop him he'd bound to feel some extra "padding" beneath his vest_

_rolls Dick off him_

I need more training again.

 

**Laurette:**

We can train together, then?

 

**Dick:**

OUCH!

 

**Tom:**

Oh are you alright, let me see!

 

**Dick:**

'M fine.

_Not fine_

 

**Laurette:**

_walks over to Jacques_

 

**Jacques:**

_Nods at Laurette_

Hey Dick, are you alright? Sorry friend!

 

**Tom:**

_offers his hand_

 

**Dick:**

_growls and takes the hand_

stands up

 

**Jacques:**

_is now worried about Dick_

That was instinct, I don't like to be held down. Bad memories...

 

**Dick:**

You're not bad kiddo...

 

**Tom:**

Hey, you don't seem fine...

 

**Dick:**

My head spins a little but it should be alright.

I'm a man after all.

 

**Laurette:**

Shall I get some water?

 

**Dick:**

It's fine.

 

**Jacques:**

_fusses over Dick, takes off his tie to wet it in the river_

There put that on his forehead!

 

**Dick:**

'Am fine!

_takes the wet tie anyway_

 

**Jacques:**

You're not, and it's my fault.

 

**Tom:**

Alright, thanks.

_Puts the tie on Dick's forehead_

 

**Dick:**

No, no, I didn't pay attention enough.

 

**Tom:**

Stay still, that's order.

 

**Dick:**

grumbles a little

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Laurette questionignly_

Maybe we should tell them the last secret too? Might be better. I really do not like to be held down.

 

**Laurette:**

Tell them, it's alright.

_holds his hand_

 

**Dick:**

I'm an old man...

 

**Tom:**

You really had me worried...

_wipes his forehead with the tie_

 

**Dick:**

I'm sorry. 'Sounds like that's what I do the best, huh ?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods, stutters a bit_ I got christened to the name of Jacqueline. But if you ever use that, you're dead.

_looks at Laurette_

That should do?

 

**Laurette :**

Did they even hear?

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckles_ Not sure. Hey, did you hear?

 

**Dick:**

Did ya say something?

 

**Tom:**

About what?

 

**Jacques:**

I said, my last secret is that I got christened to the name of Jacqueline. But if you ever use that, you're dead.

Might explain why I don't do well with men lying atop me...

 

**Dick:**

You have the name of a girl??? And I thought mine was the worst!

 

**Jacques:**

_face palms_

 

**Dick:**

You don't like men, that is pretty normal.

 

**Laurette:**

Can I tell him?

 

**Tom:**

Jacques, that's alright.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Yes, go ahead. I'm not undressing...

 

**Laurette:**

Dick... Jacques was born a girl. I hope you understand now?

 

**Tom:**

A- A girl??

 

**Laurette:**

Yes.

 

**Tom:**

So you are girl but you wear men's clothing?

 

**Dick:**

…

 

**Tom:**

…

 

**Jacques:**

_shrugs_

It's more practical and I do not behave like a girl, do I?

 

**Laurette:**

You sure don't monsieur.

_grins_

 

**Jacques:**

And it's not that anyone on MY ship cares.

 

**Dick:**

_slowly falls backward_

 

**Laurette:**

Oh my god...

 

**Tom:**

Dick?

 

**Jacques:**

_bends over Dick_

Is he fine?

 

**Tom:**

I don't know?

 

**Dick:**

…

 

**Tom:**

_tries his forehead_

 

**Jacques:**

_looks concerned_

Did I break him?

 

**Tom:**

He feels really hot.

 

**Laurette:**

I think he needs time to process the news.

 

**Jacques:**

_fumbles in his pocket_

Here, try this!

_Passes some smelling salts to Tom_

 

**Dick:**

_mumbles no understable words_

 

**Tom:**

Thanks

_put the salt under Dick's nose_

 

**Dick:**

_seems a little more awake_

…

S...

 

**Jacques:**

Dick?

 

**Dick:**

S... y...

 

**Jacques:**

_grins_

Oh look, letters!

 

**Dick:**

… ed... oo... d...

 

**Jacques:**

More letters, but no words.

 

**Laurette:**

I think he's trying to say something.

 

**Tom:**

Hmm...

 

**Dick:**

Hum... Kid...

…

I... Think...

 

**Jacques:**

No kid, I told you.

 

**Dick:**

You hit me too hard...

For a moment I thought you were a girl.

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs a little_ Literally or figuratively?

 

**Dick:**

Ha ha...

What a joke...

 

**Jacques:**

Well, I am one?

 

**Tom:**

_almost cries_

 

**Dick:**

Huh?

 

**Jacques :**

_laughs_ No joke, mon ami.

 

**Dick:**

…

I... I need some beer.

 

**Jacques:**

nods

We all do, let's go. My tab.

 

**Dick:**

mumbles to process

 

**Tom:**

Let's go to tavern, here, lean on me.

 

**Dick:**

_falls In Tom's arms_

What is happening here...

 

**Jacques:**

steps closer to them

Can I help?

 

**Tom:**

Sure, help me out.

 

**Dick:**

A pirate came and then I threw up on him and then he proposed to a girl and is a girl himself...

 

**Laurette:**

Yeah, Dick, that's pretty much what happened.

 

**Dick:**

And his crew stole my apples and then they bought my store.

 

**Jacques:**

Hey, look, he got it!

Only the wares, not the store my friend!

 

**Dick:**

Yes, you got it...

And then we are gonna drink like old friends as if nothing happened...

 

**Jacques:**

_pulls out a flask_

Here, have a sip!

_it's rum_

 

**Tom:**

Well you are still great Jacques no matter what.

 

**Dick:**

_takes a sip_

A woman fights better than me.

 

**Jacques:**

Nothing happened though? I'm still Jacques.

 

**Dick:**

Am I old, or weak, or both...

 

**Tom:**

You ARE not!

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ You don't have to reign in thirty sailors on a daily basis, yes?

 

**Dick:**

No... Just vegetables. And fruits.

 

**Jacques:**

See there, you go. I've to knock them in place from time to time.

 _mumbles_ Even half of them is gay and my first mate is a woman...

 

**Laurette:**

Well, in a way I guess I'm gay as well now, I'll fit in to your crew perfectly.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods and presses a kiss to Laurette's cheek_

Perfect.

 

**Dick:**

'Never met so many gays in such a short time...

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ Yes, all the gays.

 

**Dick:**

I don't know what to think about it so I'll just drink...

 

_Because of Dick's state, they evetually brought him home. Tom stayed to watch over him while Laurette and Jacques left and went back home too._

 

 


	5. Dick's proposal

******Laurette:**

Bonsoir!

_Walks in the tavern_

 

**Tom:**

Why, hello, Laurette.

 

**Laurette:**

Hello Tom.

 

**Dick:**

Bonsoir.

 

**Tom:**

Bonsoir Dick.

 

**Jacques:**

_swaggers in_

Hello my friends, how's your head Dick, mine's hurting...

_regrets hitting heads with him_

 

**Dick:**

Better, thanks.

Didn't think yours would still hurt.

 

**Tom:**

That's good. I was worried.

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ I'm not made of wood!

_leans over to Laurette to kiss her cheek_

Bonsoir ma belle!

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes and wraps her arms around his chest, hugging him tight_

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs happily_

_hugs back_

 

**Tom:**

How about I buy all of us something to drink?

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles_

That would be wonderful!

 

**Laurette:**

That'd be lovely. To what do we owe a drink from you though?

 

**Dick:**

Don't worry. Here's my treat. Take it as apologies.

 

**Jacques:**

Yes, to what, my friend?

 

**Dick:**

You... Know what.

 

**Tom:**

Really?

 

**Dick:**

I was clumsy and all.

Don't ask it, just accept it.

 

**Tom:**

I'll go get the drinks then.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

 

**Laurette:**

Well, a red wine for me please, then.

 

**Tom:**

Yes, of course.

 

**Jacques:**

Thank you. Wine for me too, please?

 

**Tom:**

Sure. Dick, what do you want?

 

**Dick:**

Hum? Huh, just water please.

 

**Tom:**

Alright.

_Smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_lost in thoughts_

 

**Laurette :**

Dick, are you alright?

 

**Dick:**

Hm? Oh, yes...

 

**Tom:**

_is at the counter_

 

**Jacques:**

_nudges Dick's arm_

What's wrong my friend?

 

**Dick:**

I... Was thinking a lot about all that mariage stuff...

'Never thought about it because... Y'know?

 

**Tom:**

_Orders the drink_

 

**Jacques:**

_nods encouragingly_

Go ahead.

 

**Dick:**

Two men can't love each other and even less marry.

But...

…

Nevermind.

 

**Laurette:**

What is it?

 

**Jacques:**

_nudges again_

Go ahead, it's fine.

 

**Dick:**

…

 

**Laurette:**

We understand.

 

**Dick:**

Should I...

…

Would he...?

 

**Laurette:**

Oh yes he would.

 

**Dick:**

I think too but...

At least I hope so...

 

**Tom:**

_to the bartender_ I said water not rum!

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom_

 

**Jacques:**

Of course he will!

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_

 

**Jacques:**

_whispers_ You've got a good man there...

 

**Dick:**

Indeed.

_smiles a VERY little_

 

**Tom:**

_Finally gets all the drinks and is walking to the others, but someone trips him_

 

**Jacques:**

_jumps up, hand on rapier and slinks over to Tom_

Trouble?

 

**Dick:**

_dark glare_

 

**Tom:**

Damn, all these drinks wasted...

 

**Dick:**

_arrives faster_

 

**Jacques:**

_glares at the guy who tripped Tom_

I think you owe us some drinks !

 

**Dick:**

_grabs the guy and growls_

You find that funny you crap???

 

**The guy:**

What a puny little thing like you are going to do?

 

**Jacques:**

_pushes hat up a little_

Dick... let him pay drinks and good is. This is my last pair of clean clothes...

_growls instantly at the insult towards Dick_

He's going to mop the floor with you!

 

**Laurette:**

Gentlemen. Gentlemen... No fights please tonight?

 

**Tom:**

Yeah, it's nothing.

 

**Dick:**

_sadist grin_

You're not ready to know...

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs, pulls out money_

There, let me pay the drinks again, so my lady can have her peace.

 

**Dick:**

No you don't pay.

HE will pay!

 

**The guy:**

Try me.

_Smirks_

 

**Jacques:**

_puts money away_

I'm right beside you, Dick!

 

**Dick:**

_punches the guy_

 

**Laurette:**

_flinches_

 

**The guy:**

_punches Dick to stomach_

 

**Dick:**

Khhh...

_punches his nose_

 

**Tom:**

Oh my God, Dick, are you alright?

 

**Dick:**

Stay back, I've got this.

 

**The guy:**

Damn, you are going to regret that!

 

**Jacques:**

_moves in the back of the guy, knocks him out with pommel of rapier_

There, bonne nuit!

 

**Dick:**

_angry_

I could do that myself!

 

**Jacques:**

_lifts his hands_

I know Dick, I do know. You bested me!

I just hoped we could all have a peaceful evening?

Drink, singing, more drinking, dices?

 

**Dick:**

_spits on the guy_

 

**Jacques:**

_kicks the guy's leg just for good measure_

 

**Dick:**

Actually I'm sure he'll be fine... _In jail_ _._

_I'll be back soon._

_drags the guy outside_

_**Tom:** _

_Dick?_

_**Jacques:** _

_takes Laurette's hand_

Let's follow!

 

**Laurette:**

Oh god...

_follows_

 

**Tom:**

_follows_

 

**Dick:**

I'LL BE FINE!

 

**Jacques:**

It's not you we worry about, Dick!

 

**Dick:**

Stay at the tavern and drink!

I won't do anything!

 

_**Tom:** _

_I... I... Alright I believe you._

_**Dick:** _

_…_

_**Jacques:** _

_nods, falls back a little_

 

**Dick:**

_disappear in the dark_

 

**Jacques:**

_follows in shadows_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_

_drags the other man_

 

**Jacques:**

_watches Dick from the shadows_

 

**Dick:**

_goes to the jail and goes out some minutes later but walks in the village and does not return to the tavern_

 

**Jacques:**

_hurries ahead to pretend he never followed_

_throws arm around Laurette_

I've never been gone!

 

**Laurette:**

_nods, still nervous about all the commotion_

 

**Tom:**

Man, this was all my fault...

Sorry guys...

 

**Jacques:**

I should jut get us new drinks!

 

**Laurette:**

Yes, please.

 

**Tom:**

_asks nervously_ So where is Dick?

 

**Jacques:**

On his way, all is fine!

_goes to reorder the drinks_

 

**Tom:**

Hmm... Maybe I should go look for him...

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Yes, maybe. I keep your drink!

 

**Tom:**

I'll go see you later

_waves his hand_

_Looks everywhere_

Oh, where are you Dick?

_Looks at the moon_

I don't see Dick anywhere, maybe he went home?

_Goes to Dicks house and knocks on the door_

Dick are you there?

_gets no answer and curses_

_kicks the door_

Well, looks like Dick isn't home, FINE then.

_goes to the lake_

 

**Laurette:**

_sighs_

 

**Jacques:**

Let us go and sit, mon amour?

 

**Laurette:**

Yes...

Monsieur...Do you think Dick is alright?

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes his head_

Takes too long, let us have a look!

_takes her hand_

_sets to run while pulling Laurette with him_

Vite, vite!

 

**Laurette:**

_gasps and follows_

What's wrong???

 

**Jacques:**

_stops in the middle of the street_

I lost my way.

 

**Laurette:**

Where do you want to go?

 

**Jacques:**

_thinks for a moment_ Dick, let's find Dick!

 

**Laurette:**

Yes, but where?

 

**Jacques:**

_looks around_

Where does he live?

 

**Laurette:**

This way!

 

**Jacques:**

_follows_

Is that Tom there? Let us follow him!

 

**Laurette:**

_follows Tom_

 

**Jacques:**

_yells for Tom_ TOOOOOOMMMM!!!!

 

**Tom:**

_Hears voices_

_Jacques and Laurette? Why are you here, I thought you were drinking?_

 

**Jacques:**

Let us start at the prison.

_feels guilty to have left Dick alone_

I wanted to help...

 

**Laurette:**

Jacques what happened?

 

**Tom:**

Really...? Thanks...

So what happened to Dick, do you know?

 

**Jacques:**

_shrugs_

I don't know. Lost sight at the prison of him !

 

**Tom:**

THE PRISON?!

 

**Laurette:**

It's this way.

 

**Jacques:**

He brought the guy there!

 

**Tom:**

He did?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

As far I know, yes.

 

**Laurette:**

Let's go, then.

 

_They arrive at the prison_

 

**Tom:**

I don't see Dick here..

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Tom_

Where does your man go when he needs to mope?

 

**Tom:**

Alright, so let me think were he could be... Hmm...

The meadow?

 

**Jacques:**

That's as good a guess as any, let's go!

 

**Laurette:**

_follows_

 

**Tom:**

Yeah...

 

**Jacques:**

_mutters_ So much walking. I've never done so much walking before...

 

**Tom:**

It's so dark here.

Alright, we are finally here, damn.

 

**Dick:**

_is there_

 

**Jacques:**

_looks around_

There's something! DICK!

 

**Dick:**

_deeply lost in thoughts_

_all alone_

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes Tom_

There's your Dick! I saw your Dick!

 

**Dick:**

!!!

???

 

**Laurette:**

Yes, there he is!

 

**Tom:**

Oh my god you are here

_runs through the meadow and hugs Dick_

I was so worried...

 

**Dick:**

_hugs him back_

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

We were all worried about you!

 

**Dick:**

Huh... Why are you there ? What's happening?

Why...?

 

**Tom:**

_cries_

 

**Dick:**

Why are you crying???

_rubs his back_

 

**Tom:**

Well I looked for you everywhere and maybe I kicked your door...

 

**Dick:**

??

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ I'll go back to fix the door, before anyone breaks in.

_offers his arm to Laurette_

Will you accompany me, love?

 

**Laurette:**

_nods_

Yes of course.

_is very tired_

 

**Dick:**

Sorry Tom, I just needed some time to think...

 

**Tom:**

You could tell me you wanted to be alone... WHAT IF SOMEONE DID YOU SOMETHING HORRIBLE?!

 

**Dick:**

…

I'm sorry...

…

Seems like all I do is worry you...

 

**Tom:**

YEAH, YOU BETTER BE!

 

**Dick:**

_false laugh_

Why are you even with me? Never knew...

 

**Tom:**

_Calms down_

Why ? You really are asking after all this time? I've ALWAYS LOVED YOU!

_Blushes_

 

**Dick:**

But why...?

…

 

**Tom:**

Because... No one is like you and no one has ever made me feel so loved...

 

**Dick:**

…

Tom.

 

**Tom:**

Yes?

 

**Dick:**

Ever since I know about Jacques and pirates friends and their gays mariage, I've been thinking.

You know two men aren't supposed to love each other. But we do.

Two people from the same gender can't mary. But Jacques and Laurette will.

I never thought about mariage. You know I've never been attracted to women.

And like I said, a man can not marry another man.

Pirates do. But they are like people from a story. But now we know some of them. The story has become reality.

That made me think a lot.

About you, about me, about the village.

We can't tell we love each other.

We never will.

Not there.

We could fly away, but for what?

We are old men, we have to accept it.

So, what can we do?

Tom.

_very nervous_

Despite the fact we'll never be able to tell anyone about us. Despite the fact no one will aknowledge a mariage between us.

Tom.

Will you marry me?

 

**Tom:**

Yes... Yes... Yes I will marry you, oh Dick...

 

**Dick:**

_takes out a small box with a golden ring and tries to put it on Tom's finger_

_shakes a lot_

_almost makes the ring fall_

 

**Tom:**

_cries_

 

**Dick:**

_succeeds_

 

**Tom:**

_Takes Dick's hand_

 

**Dick:**

Also, I... I have something else for you.

 

**Tom:**

You do?

 

**Dick:**

_takes out a box and opens it_

_it's a beautiful necklace with a diamond in the middle_

I... huh... I hope you like it...

 

**Tom:**

Wow that's beautiful... I... Love it and I love you.

 

**Dick:**

Want me to... Huh... Put it around your neck...?

 

**Tom :**

Uh... Sure.

_Blushes_

 

**Dick:**

_does_

If you allow me to say...

All the diamonds of the world don't match your beauty.

The word perfection isn't able to describe how amazing, wonderful, gorgeous, kind, caring, you are.

Thank you for accepting me.

 

**Tom:**

Dick you are to me the most precious thing in the whole world and I want you to know that nothing can ever come between us mon amour.

 

**Dick:**

You are more stunning than all the stars.

Universe seems to be be nothing when you are away from me.

 

**Tom:**

You are shinier than any diamond.

 

**Dick:**

The perfect tune is your voice, the perfect music your laugh.

I want people to know that you are the best but I fear they take you away from me.

 

**Tom:**

Nothing can take me away from you because I will always come back to you.

 

**Dick:**

I only have eyes for you.

I'm so lucky to have you by my side.

If beauty was time, you'd be eternity...

 

**Tom:**

Shut up and kiss me.

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom_

I still a lot to say you know.

 

**Tom:**

_Puts hands around Dicks neck_

 

**Dick:**

Mh-hmm?

 

**Tom:**

Yes, tell me...

 

**Dick:**

I do not fear death, because an angel is watching over me.

I do not fear loneliness because you'll forever be in my heart.

I do not fear blindess because all I ever see is you.

You smile brighter than the sun.

You are my everything and I'll tell it to the world!

 

**Tom:**

Oh, Dick you are truly only one for me.

 

**Dick:**

_whispers_ You're my everything... And so my world.

If you ever wanted to let Villeneuve behind and go wherever you want I'll be following you.

 

**Tom:**

_Whispers_ I love you my star and moon.

 

**Dick:**

_blushes_

I guess I should have said that a long time ago, huh?

I spilled it all out.

Or at least almost.

So many years passed and all I said was "I love you".

Sometimes.

 

**Tom:**

Let's just live in this moment, maybe I too should have said all those things long time ago.

 

**Dick:**

Yeah... But...

Maybe we could do that at home?

It's pretty dark here.

I wanted to think alone, I've never thought you would come.

 

**Tom:**

_Blushes_

Sure, let's go...

 

**Dick:**

Of course you did but...

Well, it's for the best.

I'll try to never scare you like this. Ever.

 

**Tom:**

Of course I did and I don't regret it one bit.

You promise.

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom_

Is it enough to seal this promise?

 

**Tom:**

Yeah... That's enough for me.

_kisses Dick back_

 

**Dick:**

I have a very important question.

Where will we live?

I mean, if we get married and all...

 

**Tom:**

Yeah... I think we need to discuss that together as couple who love each other.

 

**Dick:**

Yeah... So... At least tonight, where do we sleep?

 

**Tom:**

_Laughs_ How about my place since I kind of destroyed your door?

_Leans Dicks shoulder_

So soft...

 

**Dick:**

What??? You really did that???

 

**Tom:**

I'm sorry but you disappeared and I was so lonely...

And I maybe have something for you in my place something more...

 _whispers_ … Private...

 

**Dick:**

…

_blushes very hardly_

Huh, let's say it's what I get for worrying you...

 

**Tom:**

Will you forgive me?

 

**Dick:**

_tender look_

How could I ever be angry with you? I can't forgive you because I'm not even mad in the first place.

 

**Tom :**

_Blushes then smiles_

Thank you my darling.

_takes his hand_

 

**Dick:**

_go to Tom's house with him_

 

**Tom:**

So... Alone... Just... The... Two... Of... Us...

I love you.

 

**Dick:**

Yes, alone...

 _playing tone_ So, I think you promised me something?

 

**Tom:**

_Blushes_

Did I ?

 

**Dick :**

_slowly approching, endearing tone_

Yes you did...

 

**Tom:**

Well yes I did, so how about we go to my bedroom?

_Winks_

 

**Dick:**

Lead the way...

_smiles_

_They arrive upstairs at the bedroom._

 

_stuff not for children happened this night in Tom's bedroom._

 

 

_**Jacques's and Laurette's point of view** _

 

 

**Jacques:**

_sees how tired she is and picks her up_

_Let me carry you, mon amour!_

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles and rests in his arms_

 

**Jacques:**

_carries her as long as he can and then places her down_

Give me a moment, love.

 

**Laurette:**

_nods_

If I'm too heavy I can walk myself dear.

 

**Jacques:**

s _miles, cups her face and kisses her_

You're light as a feather love.

 

**Laurette:**

Thank you mon amour...

 

**Jacques:**

_pulls Laurette closer_

I wonder if they made up? Or out?

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ Maybe both.

Jacques.. I think I need to go to bed. Will you carry me home?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods and picks her up again_

I carry you straight to heaven...

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles and rests her head against his chest, her eyes falling shut already_

 

**Jacques:**

_carries her all the way home and then up to her bed, gently lies her down_

_whispers_ Are you sleep, my love?

 

**Laurette:**

Hmm... Almost.

 

**Jacques:**

_goest to his knees and takes her shoes off_

Shall I help you with your dress, my beloved?

 

**Laurette:**

_nods and turns around so he can undo it_

 

**Jacques:**

_begins to unlace her dress, placing soft kisses on her neck_

You're so cute when you're so sleepy, love.

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles sleepily_ Hmm... Not too much kissing now, my love, please lie down with me?

 

**Jacques:**

_nuzzles her neck some more, then picks her up and places her on the bed, to get undressed, leaves shirt on_

Of course I will.

 

**Laurette:**

Good _snuggles up to him close, resting her head against his chest againn, her arms around him_

I love you, very, very much.

 

**Jacques:**

_holds her close_

I love you with all my heart. I love you more than I do the sea...

 

**Laurette:**

R-really?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods all serious_

More than the sea, my ship and my freedom. It's worth nothing without you, Laurette.

 

**Laurette:**

Oh, Jacques...

_hugs him with more force_

I'd love you to show me the world though. I know I'll be safe because I'm with you.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

I will show you a whole new world.

 

**Laurette:**

Please, take me there Jacques. I'm sick of the village...

 

**Jacques:**

_pets her back and strokes her hair_

I'll take you away from here. I promise. And I will offer to your sisters to come with us too. Or leqve them enough money to get by to the end of their lives!

 

**Laurette:**

T-thank you Jcques. I'm so glad I met you...I dont know how long I would've been able to on if I hadn't...

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes his head_

No, it's me who's the glad one.

You're the best thing ever happened to me.

 

**Laurette:**

_hugs him_

I wonder what my sisters will think of you...

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs, half asleep_ I do too. Do you have any other family left, love?

_Only realizes now he never asked_

 

**Laurette:**

_shakes her head and tenses_

 

**Jacques:**

_pets her back_

I am sorry, mon amour. Did not intend to hurt you.

I've no one of my family left. My crew's as close, but not blood...

 

**Laurette:**

My sisters are all I have left... Mom died when we were ten, father just...

Disappeared when we were fifteen...

 

**Jacques:**

_growls_ I'm sorry. I won't disappear, I'll come back. I swear.

I'm not even wanted anymore. But one never knows.

 

**Laurette:**

I'll always want you Jacques. Always.

 

**Jacques:**

_is close to tears, sniffles a little_ I lo... Loo... Love you so much.

 

**Laurette:**

Are you alright mon amour?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods, whispers very faintly_ Afraid of you leaving...

 

**Laurette:**

_frowns and looks up at him_

Why would I?

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes his head_

I'm just a filthy pirate...

 

**Laurette:**

Oh, my love...

You are so much more than that... You know my past as well, and yet you still

choose to stay with me.

Please believe me when i say it works like that for me as well. I love you.

And you being a pirate is not a problem for me.

You actually make so many people's lives more bearable?

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs, very touched_ You're the light of my life. And so wise.

Always know how to say the right things.

 

**Laurette:**

I love it when you call me the light of your life.

_smiles happily_

I love you, but really, I'm not that wise. I can't even read.

 

**Jacques:**

Yes, you are wise. Don't worry, I show you how to read and write.

It's not that hard, love.

 

**Laurette:**

You would?

_Smiles_

I'd love to!

 

**Jacques:**

I will!

 _Yawns_ But I might keel over any moment, my love.

It was a long day. Please don't be upset?

 

**Laurette:**

Hmm... It's alright. I'm falling asleep as well.

 

**Jacques:**

_already snores lightly, mumbles_ And... Laurette... Yes... Please...

 

**Laurette:**

Please what?

 

**Jacques:**

_mumbles more_ … Dance... Marry me?

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes and smiles as she realizes he's dreaming and moves closer_

Anything you want, my love. Always.

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs happily and goes back to snore_

 


	6. Adrien

******Laurette:**

_walking around the village_

 

**Jacques:**

_sees Laurette from afar, literally starts to sprint and jumps onto the fountain and yells_

Mon amour!

 

**Laurette:**

_frowns and turns around, laughs as she sees_

Jacques, hello!!!!

_walks towards him fast_

 

**Jacques:**

_hops of the fountain and bows with a flourish_

If that isn't the most valuable treasure I see!

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes_

Jacques, please oh my...

_giggles and hugs him_

 

**Jacques:**

_hugs her back_

_innocently_ Yes my love?

 

**Laurette:**

You will give me a heart attack with all your praise one day.

_kisses his cheek_

 

**Jacques:**

_places an arm around her waist, teasingly strokes his fingers along her hip_

I have to make up for years, don't I?

 

**Laurette:**

_gasps and smacks his hand away_

Jacques, not in public!

 _blushes and whispers_ But yes.

 

**Jacques:**

_mumbles something in English_ Damn landlubbers...

_switches back to french_

Ah, forgive me ! How about we go get you something nice on the market?

 

**Laurette:**

_ignores his English talk and nods_

Sounds good. Do you need anything?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

I need... I so badly need... a gift for you!

 

**Laurette:**

Oh, do you know?

_grins_

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

_W_ hat shall it be, my love? Flowers, dresses, my heart?

Even though the last one already is yours!

 

**Laurette:**

I doubt we can buy your heart on the market, honey.

But... I actually do need a new dress for a special occasion.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiled at her_

Pray tell, what occasion?

 

**Laurette:**

Do you really want to know?

_smiles_

 

**Jacques :**

_nods eagerly_

I do!

 

**Laurette:**

Well... If I get to be a pirate on your ship, I can't show up in this dress, now can I?

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles brightly_

_Y_ ou could, but i much prefer to buy you a new one!

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

I think I'll need something a bit less elegant.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods, but then shakes head, breaths reverently_

_Y_ ou need a wedding dress...

 

**Laurette:**

_gasps_ T-that, I need too. Yes.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

_D_ o we get that here?

 

**Laurette:**

Well, actually. People usually got their wedding dresses at our shop...

But... We're closed and don't have enough fabric to make something new.

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at her lovingly_

I've got this bolt of yellow silk, I can send one to get it?

 

**Laurette:**

That'd be very helpful, yes.

_smiles happily_

I could make my own dress then!

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

I will do that then! I am sure one of the crew is watching us...

 

**Laurette:**

What?

 

**Jacques:**

_points over his shoulder_

See the guy in the green shirt and purple tie? That's Piet.

 

**Laurette:**

Why do they keep following us?

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ Protective little buggers...

_waves Piet over_

 

**Piet:**

_walks over_

Hello.

 

**Jacques:**

_smirks_

You got better at being sneaky! May I introduce you to my fiancée, Laurette?

And you go fetch me the yellow silk in my cabin and the little box under my pillow!

 

**Piet:**

_stares at Laurette_

Your fiancée?

Oh, well... It's a pleasure to meet you my lady. And I'll get it for you, captain.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Thank you my friend!

 _turns to Laurette_ Your silk should be here soon.

I don't even know how they made it so far inland?

 

**Laurette:**

I wouldn't know either. I am not familiar with anywhere outside of Villeneuve...

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ There's not much where the Seahorse can fit, believe me!

 

**Laurette:**

Hmmm, you should ask Piet when he comes back.

 

_Laurette walks to the tavern for wine because she's tired and upset._

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Bonjour Laurette may I join you?

 

**Laurette:**

Hello, Tom. Yes of course.

_smiles and orders a wine for herself_

What do you want?

 

**Tom:**

Hi, I think I will have wine too.

 

**Laurette:**

_orders two wine_

_sighs and gulps her wine down_

 

**Tom:**

Ahh, thank you.

_smiles_

_takes a sip_

So how are you today?

 

**Laurette:**

_shrugs_

Not one of my best days. But good enough.

 

**Tom:**

_is worried_ Do you wanna talk about it?

 

**Laurette:**

_looks at him_

Do you want to hear?

 

_Dick enters the tavern_

 

**Tom:**

Yes.

 

**Dick:**

_sees Tom and Laurette and goes to greet them_

Bonjour vous deux. How are you?

 

**Laurette:**

Oh, hello, Dick.

 

**Dick:**

You don't seem fine. Is there a problem?

_takes a sit near Tom_

 

**Laurette:**

Just... Memories.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Bonjour Dick.

 

**Dick:**

Should we leave you alone?

_smiles at Tom_

 

**Laurette:**

No, please. Stay.

If you want, of course.

 

**Dick:**

I see no problem.

 

**Tom:**

So are you alone today? Where's Jacques?

 

**Dick:**

We can keep you company.

 

**Tom:**

Of course we will stay and keep you company.

 

**Laurette:**

At his ship, checking on the crew. Yes please, I would love that.

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom_

Should we tell her now to make her feel better or wait for Jacques?

 

**Laurette:**

Tell what??

 

**Tom:**

_whispers_ Maybe we should wait for Jacques?

 

**Dick:**

Maybe.

It's thanks to him afterall.

 _chuckles_ I see you already have drinks. I'll get something too.

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

Yeah.

 

**Dick:**

_goes order something_

 

**Laurette:**

_just sits_

 

**Tom:**

So tell what's wrong?

 

**Dick:**

_chats with some people_

 

**Laurette:**

Well... Uhm. Sometimes my past catches up with me and it makes me anxious...

 

**Dick:**

_comes back_

Brought some fresh bread if you want.

 

**Tom:**

Thanks.

 

**Laurette:**

Can I have some of that bread Dick?

_wonders if she should tell the story_

 

**Dick:**

_passes the bread_ It's here for that!

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles and takes a piece_ oh this tastes good.

 

**Tom:**

This is so good.

 

**Laurette:**

Sometimes I just get so angry at my father. If he hadn't left us... None of it would've happened...

 

**Dick:**

Yeah, I remember that...

 

**Tom:**

Yeah I remember too...

 

**Laurette:**

I just hope there won't come a day where Jacques sees my body and he decides that I'm not good enough for him...

_orders another wine_

 

**Tom:**

I think Jacques would never abandon you.

 

**Dick:**

I don't think he's that kind of guy.

 

**Laurette:**

What if one of you found out the other one was... A whore. Would you think it was fine?

Seeing all the marks other men left on their skin?

_softly starts to cry_

 

**Dick:**

Well I just hope he wouldn't have to do that ever again.

 

**Laurette:**

Y-yeah...

 

**Dick:**

Everyone has his past, Miss.

Everyone makes mistakes.

 

**Tom:**

I would still love him.

 

**Dick:**

Do not make this mistakes ever again, that's all.

The past is the past. Don't let it kill you inside.

I know it might be just words, for you, but...

 

**Laurette:**

Like I have a choice if Adrien grabs me again... I try to stay away from him but...

I'm scared he'll find me. I'm glad to be going to the ship soon...

_smiles at Dick_

Thank you, though.

 

**Dick:**

He what??

 

**Tom:**

What?

 

**Dick:**

This... guy... I'm gonna fight him!

 

**Laurette:**

N-no you'll make it worse.

 

**Tom:**

Adrien that skunk.

 

**Dick:**

I won't let something happen to you, you hear me? I see you like my daughter.

 

**Laurette:**

R-really?

 

**Tom:**

I won't either you are too precious.

 

**Dick:**

Yup.

 

**Laurette:**

Thank you so much...

_hugs them both very tight_

 

**Tom:**

_hugs back_

 

**Dick:**

_hugs back too_

If Jacques can not help you for some reason, remember we're there.

 

**Laurette:**

_nods_

I'll remember.

 

**Tom:**

Yeah, but I'm sure Jacques will do anything for you.

 

**Dick:**

And I think he can't say anything because of his... Job.

 

**Laurette:**

You have a point there.

 

**Tom:**

Yeah.

 

**Dick :**

_chuckles_

 

**Laurette:**

Thanks for listening guys. Sorry for being so whiny.

_giggles_

 

**Dick:**

You're not. If someone should be Sorry, It's me.

Because of yesterday. I ran off like a young girl.

_chuckles_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

It's alright, we all have those days.

 

**Laurette:**

Soooo...

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

 

**Laurette:**

What have you been up to today?

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

Spent the morning together.

Then had to go to work.

There wasn't any trouble at the market this time.

What about you?

 

**Laurette:**

Awww, sounds like a wonderful morning. I've done nothing, really.

Just walked around for a bit and did some chores at home.

 

**Tom:**

Yeah, a normal day.

 

**Dick:**

Very normal day.

Not that I want to push out the village, but when you and Jacques will leave the village?

We'll miss you.

 

**Laurette:**

Oh I'll miss you too... Won't you come with us?

 

**Dick:**

I don't think so.

 

**Tom:**

Yeah... I think we stay here.

Are you two really going? I'll will miss you two.

 

**Laurette:**

We are, but not until my sisters get back.

 

**Dick:**

I hope they will take their time then.

_chuckles_

_thinks_ I wonder if these two will get married before?

I should talk about this with Jacques. For Tom and I... Hum...

 

**Laurette:**

Ha ha, we'll see.

 

**Tom:**

Yes I hope you stay here as long as possible.

 

**Laurette:**

_takes another piece of bread_

 

**Dick:**

...

_takes a sip of his beer_

 

**Tom:**

_drinks more wine_

 

**Dick:**

Don't drink too much yet.

 

 

_Next day_

 

 

**Laurette:**

_decides to get some bread for the breakfast on the market_

 

**Dick:**

_selling some vegetables_

 

**LeFou:**

_walking around town happily_

 

**Laurette:**

_got some bread, walks over to Dick's stand_

Good morning!

 

**Dick:**

Morning miss. How are you today? Better than yesterday?

 

**Laurette:**

A lot better, thank you!

_Smiles_

So how's business today?

 

**Dick:**

Fine! I sold a lot this morning. I have nice apples today, you want some?

 

**Laurette:**

Oh yes that would be good! How much do they cost?

Uhm, then I'd like four, please?

 

**Jacques:**

_shows up humming the tune he made up, begins to sing slowly towards Laurette_

In sunshine an’ on green green grass,

On the sandy hills down by the sea,

I bed thee my dearest bonny lass,

Yer the only one one fer me...

 

**Dick:**

_gives six because Nice Dad Dick takes care of his children_

 

**Laurette:**

_hands him the money_

 

**LeFou:**

_walks up_

When can you give me free apples, Monsieur?

 

**Dick:**

_takes the money_

Thank you.

_smiles_

When you will buy enough stuff.

 

**Laurette:**

_puts the apples in her basket_

 

**Jacques:**

How is the morning going?

 

**Laurette:**

Oh, hello Jacques. Perfect now that you're here.

 

**LeFou:**

Not so good anymore.

_pouts at Dick angrily_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ I propose you a deal then.

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles at Jacques_

Want one?

 

**LeFou:**

_takes two apples secretly_

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at LeFou_

What happened, did you misplace Gaston?

 

**LeFou:**

_stops_

A deal?

_Raises an eyebrow_

Misplace Gaston?

_turns to Jacques_

 

**Dick:**

Yes. Stanley bought some apples this morning but he forgot them.

Can you give them to him? He should be at the castle.

I'll give you three oranges in exchange.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods at Laurette first_

Yes please my love!

_turns to LeFou_

You're usually joined at the hip.

But lately you're alone pretty often...

 

**Dick:**

No need to rush.

 

**Laurette:**

_gives Jacques one_

Here you go mon amour.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles and begins to peel the apple_

I love them, we don't get them often at sea.

Thank you my love.

 

**LeFou:**

Alright I'll give it to Stanley.

_turns back to Jacques, face dropping_

Oh, yeah. He, uh.. had some business to take care of.

 

**Dick :**

_gives the fruits_

_sighs_ I will never be rich because of you all.

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ He's always busy.

 _whispers to Laurette_ LeFou deserves better...

_looks at Dick_

You will be rich just because of me !

I intent to stock up for the next tour at yours !

 

**LeFou:**

_whips to Jacques_ I HEARD THAT.

 

**Dick:**

_Chuckles_ Don't buy everything or the others villagers won't be able to eat.

 

**LeFou:**

Yes, I will make certain of that.

_gives evil smirk_

 

**Laurette:**

_nods at Jacques in agreement_

 

**Dick:**

Or else, LeFou... I have very good friends. Who witnessed that.

They are five apples, so Stanley should have five apples. Are we clear?

 

**LeFou:**

Oh, alright. I'm going to deliver that now.

_rushes off_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_

 

**Laurette:**

The poor man...

 

**Jacques:**

So blind.

I hope he comes around.

 

**Dick:**

_mumbles for himself_ I wonder why Stanley loves him...

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs louder_

 

**Laurette:**

Stanley does love him?

 

**Dick:**

_oups_

 

**Jacques:**

Did I meet this Stanley, yet?

 

**Laurette:**

No, you haven't. You'd like him though.

 

**Jacques:**

_drips some juice and licks it from his fingers, making a show of it, winks at Laurette_

 

**Dick:**

Ha ha.. Ha.

Stanley is like a son to me.

 

**Jacques:**

I bet I like Stanley better than...

_doesn't say the name_

 

**Laurette:**

_stares at Jacques wide-eyed_

 

**Dick:**

I don't know what to do with this kid...

_doesn't pay attention to Jacques_

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs a little_ There's Papa-Dick again, worrying about his loved ones!

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ It seems so.

Stan is a nice boy but...

 

**Laurette:**

But?

 

**Dick:**

I don't know what he does find attractive with Monsieur LeFou.

I mean, LeFou has only eyes for you know who.

 

**Dick:**

Both of them love someone who doesn't love them in return.

 

**Laurette:**

It's real sad...

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

But one day... I believe in true love, you know? I found mine!

 

**Dick:**

Me too, that's not the question.

He knows for... You know.

 

**Jacques:**

_offers a slice of orange to Laurette_

Here, my love!

 

**Laurette:**

Oh thank you!

_smiles and eats it_

 

**Jacques:**

It's almost as sweet as you, ma belle!

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes_

Stop it.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles at her_

Never!

 

**Dick:**

_selling fruits to customers and wonders what Tom is doing_

 

**Jacques:**

_offers his arm to Laurette_

Where shall I accompany you too, love?

 

**Laurette:**

Well, I'd like to make breakfast? I bought bread this morning.

 

**Jacques:**

_tummy growls, blushes_

I think me and my tummy would like to help you!

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ In that case, you may accompany me to my house, Monsieur.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Lead the way, my darling!

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles and starts walking_

 

**Dick:**

Bye love birds!

 

**Jacques:**

_waves at Dick_

Bye Diiiick!

 

**Dick:**

_still at the market_

_wonders why Tom hasn't shown up yet_

 

**Tom:**

Hi Dick, sorry I'm late.

 

**Dick:**

Oh, hello, Tom! You missed Jacques and Laurette.

_smiles_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Damn.

 

**Dick:**

And LeFou too. He was unhappy I gave apples to Laurette and not him so

I made a deal: he should deliver apples to Stan.

And I gave him three apples in exchange.

 

**Tom:**

Ah I see.

_Winks_

Dick I hope you weren't too lonely without me?

 

**Dick:**

It's was alright Tom, except the kids are ruining me.

 

**Tom:**

Aaw don't worry I'll help you out Dick, hope kids didn't ruin you too much.

 

**Dick:**

I am ruining myself for them Tom.

 

**Tom:**

There there.

 

**Dick:**

I just want to see them happy.

Laurette seemed better today.

 

**Tom:**

Yeah me too they are so precious.

 

**Dick:**

Always so lovey dovey with Jacques.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Really, that's good.

 

**Laurette:**

So, let's go to the tavern Jacques?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Yes my love.

 

**Dick:**

I wanted to take a break, why don't we go at the tavern to eat?

 

**Tom:**

Yes, I hope you are not too tired?

 

**Dick:**

It's alright.

 _whispers_ Because you're here with me.

 

**Laurette:**

Maybe Tom and Dick will be there as well?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Yes, I do like them. I really do!

 

 

**At the tavern**

 

 

**Laurette:**

Hey! Guys!

 

**Jacques:**

_points_ Look, there they are!

 

**Dick:**

Rebonjour vous deux.

_smiles_

 

**Tom:**

Hello.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles at Tom_

Oh hello Tom!

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Hello Jacques.

 

**Laurette:**

_walks into the tavern and freezes_

 

**Dick:**

Seems like we always meet there, hein?

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Oh, hello Laurette.

 

**Laurette:**

So. Lunch, then?

 

**Dick:**

It seems so.

_smiles_

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Lunch would be wonderful!

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles and looks around the tavern._

_Then she sees Adrien and takes a sudden step back_

J-Jacques...?

 

**Jacques:**

_places an arm around Laurette, pulls her closer_

What is it.

_glares daggers at the guy_

 

**Adrien:**

_sees Laurette and grins_

Well there, my beautiful lady.

 

**Dick:**

Oh, isn't it the little Adrien?

 

**Jacques:**

_GROWLS at Adrien_

 

**Adrien:**

Laurette honey, won't you sit with us? It's been far too long.

 

**Dick:**

Sorry, but no.

We have some things to discuss.

 

**Tom:**

Laurette, don't.

 

**Laurette:**

_hides behind Jacques_

Please...

 

**Jacques:**

_steps in front of Laurette_

My FIANCEE will certainly NOT sit with you!

 

**Dick:**

_interfers_ Please calm down.

 

**Adrien:**

_huffs out a laugh_ Fiancée? You're getting married to that whore?

 

**Tom:**

Hey, don't call Laurette that!

 

**Dick:**

It's so funny coming from you.

 

**Laurette:**

_flinches_

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Do not insult her, or I teach you a lesson!

 

**Adrien:**

She's very good at it. You know? Better when she was fifteen, but still very good.

_grins, not worried by the men's threats_

 

**Jacques:**

_Nods decidedly_

You know what, boy? Meet me outside!

_moves towards Adrien, his hand on his rapier_

If you dare!

 

**Dick:**

Jacques, non.

 

**Laurette:**

N-No Jacques you'll make it worse.

 

**Tom:**

Oh my.

 

**Jacques:**

Jacques, very much yes. He's no match to me!

 

**Dick:**

I know.

 

**Adrien:**

_spits on the floor_

Do you really want to fight over that thing?

 

**Dick:**

That's not the question.

Just. Don't.

 

**Jacques:**

_bows_ I want and will!

 

**Dick:**

Adrien, ferme-la.

Jacques, calm down.

 

**Tom:**

Jacques, please calm down.

 

**Dick:**

Mind your own business Adrien.

 

**Adrien:**

_stares at Laurette who takes a step back then_

She owes me one.

 

**Jacques:**

_too upset to calm down, gently pushes Laurette against Dick's chess_

Take care of her, mon ami!

 

**Laurette:**

_holds Dick's chest_

 

**Dick:**

_pushes Laurette to Tom_

 

**Jacques:**

_walks up to Adrien and socks him in the jaw_

 

**Tom:**

_catches Laurette_

 

**Dick:**

_grabs Jacques shoulder_

 

**Adrien:**

_growls and jumps on top of Jacques_

 

**Dick:**

ARRÊTE!

 

**Tom:**

_is worried_ Are you alright?

 

**Laurette:**

_shakes her head and cries_

 

**Dick:**

_pushes Jacques and grabs Adrien_

 

**Jacques:**

_throw a kick to Adrieans groin_

You. Will. Never. Talk. To. Her. Again.

 

**Dick:**

_in the middle_

 

**Tom:**

There there _rubs Laurettes back_

 

**Jacques:**

_struggles against Dick_

Let me be. His head is mine!

 

**Dick:**

NON!

 

**Adrien:**

_shouts in pain and grabs his groin_

I'll get her, you _filthy stranger_ _!_

 

**Laurette:**

_holds onto Tom_

 

**Dick:**

You won't do anything.

 

**Tom:**

Dick please be careful.

 

**Dick:**

_shakes Adrien_

Don't you dare hurt them.

 

**Jacques:**

_pulls knive, pushes it between Adriens ribs_

You won't get up again.

 

**Adrien:**

_stills and looks up at Jacques_

 

**Dick:**

_blocks the way_

 

**Jacques:**

_stares at Dick_

 

**Dick:**

Don't.

 

**Laurette:**

_doesn't dare to look_

 

**Jacques:**

_stops before hitting Dick_

 

**Dick:**

Never kill.

 

**Jacques:**

You're an idiot.

I killed before and will again if I have to.

 

**Tom:**

_watches_

 

**Adrien:**

_quickly gets up_

 

**Dick:**

_pushes Jacques and hits Adrien hard enough to knock him off_

 

**Tom:**

Dick, oh my, don't do anything reckless!

 

**Adrien:**

_spits in his face and gets out of the tavern_

I'll get you, LAURETTE!

_leaves_

 

**Dick:**

_growls a little_

 

**Tom:**

Dick are you alright?

_rushes to him_

 

**Dick:**

I'm maybe a little too old for that ha ha.

 

**Jacques:**

_dashes to Laurette, scoops her into his arms_

Shhh, we're here.

 

**Dick:**

It's nothing Tom.

 

**Laurette:**

_buries her head against his chest and nods_

 

**Tom:**

Are you sure?

_puts his hand on his shoulder_

 

**Dick:**

Huuh.

 

**Jacques:**

_holds her closer, whispers_ I'll kill him!

 

**Dick:**

Just need a little rest.

Don't. Jacques. Please.

 

**Laurette:**

_nods and holds him tighter_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Alright.

 

_Later that day at the tavern_

 

**Laurette:**

Hello, all.

 

**Dick:**

Bonsoir!

 

**Tom:**

Hello Laurette.

 

**Laurette:**

How has your day been?

 

**Dick:**

That was fine. I brought some wine I made. Wanna drink?

 

**Jacques:**

_has an arm around Laurette and glowers at everyone who even dares to look their way_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles at Jacques_

You can calm down for a bit now, mon amour.

 

**Tom:**

Sure I'd love to.

 

**Laurette:**

And yes I'd love the wine.

 

**Dick:**

_serves everyone_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Oh, thank you.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles back_

Should we order something to eat?

 

**Laurette:**

Yes, I'd love to.

 

**Tom:**

Sure let's order something, what do you want to get?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Food and wine.

 

**Dick:**

I'll order.

_goes to the bar_

 

**Jacques:**

_won't calm down anytime soon_

_mumbles_ I keelhaul him...

 _mutters more_ First the cat though... Then keelhaul.

 

**Laurette:**

_squeezes his arm_

Cat?

 

**Tom:**

_is worried_ Laurette, are you alright, it was terrible what happened before?

 

**Dick:**

_comes back_

 

**Laurette:**

I'm alright... I'm sort of used to it, I guess.

 

**Dick:**

They will serve us when it will be ready.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods seriously_

Cat o' nine tails, or the captain's daughter, nasty thing that...

I almost never use it.

 

**Laurette:**

Oh... Alright.

 

**Tom:**

Ah... Thanks.

 

**Jacques:**

_pulls Laurette closer, nuzzles her neck_

I'll protect you.

 

**Dick:**

We will.

 

**Laurette:**

Thank you, guys. It means a lot to me.

 

**Tom:**

Yes trust us.

 

**Laurette:**

If Claudette and Paulette get back...

Could you maybe try to keep an eye out for them as well?

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ I'll offer them to come with us.

 

**Dick:**

Of course miss.

 

**Tom:**

Sure.

 

**Laurette:**

I don't think they'll want to, Jacques.

 

**Dick:**

I have to admit it scares to think about you on the sea.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

That's why I brought the little box to your house, love.

 

**Dick:**

A box?

 

**Jacques:**

_hushes Dick_ SHHHH.

 

**Dick:**

Sorry??

 

**Jacques:**

_whispers_ Gold, enough to get them through to the end of their days...

 

**Dick:**

_whispers_ I see.

 

**Tom:**

_drinks some wine_

So good.

 

**Dick:**

_glances at Tom, smiling a little_

 

**Laurette:**

Where did you get this wine?

 

**Tom:**

_catches Dicks glance_

 

**Dick:**

Made it of course!

_smiles more_

 

 

**Jacques:**

_still has Laurette pressed as close as almost decently_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_

 

**Laurett :**

Ohhhh I didn't know you could make wine yourself?

_leans into Jacques and rests her head on his shoulder, trying to make him feel more comfortable_

 

**Jacques:**

_relaxes a tad bit_

_T_ hank you, mon amour...

 

**Tom:**

There's nothing Dick can do.

 

**Dick:**

Stop it you'll make me blush.

 

**Jacques:**

_murmurs with a slight smirk_ I'm sure this Dick can do a lot... To your satisfaction.

 

**Dick:**

I HEARD THAT!

 

**Laurette:**

Jacques... Stop making jokes of the poor man!

 

**Dick:**

You think it's easy to wear this name??

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs a little_ I'm sorry Dick, you're a great friend.

 

**Dick:**

Hm.

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_

 

**Dick:**

Not you too, Laurette!

 

**Tom:**

The name doesn't make who you are.

 

**Dick:**

And it's between he and me.

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckles and mouths into Laurette's ear_ Must be hard with that name.

 

**Laurette:**

_laughs out loud_ JACQUES STOP IT!

 

**Dick:**

What, you want some details?

_smirks_

 

**Tom:**

_whispers_ Shh...

 

**Laurette:**

Jacques is just trying to get in your pants I swear.

 

**Dick:**

_food arrives_

 

**Jacques:**

_nibbles on a small bite, is back to glower_

 

**Adrien:**

_walks in, with his friends this time_

 

**Tom:**

_eats_

 

**Dick:**

Oh ho.

Jacques, stay calm.

Please.

 

**Laurette:**

_tenses_ I-is he back?

 

**Tom:**

Oh my.

 

**Jacques:**

_growls, loudly, holds Laurette closer_

 

**Dick:**

_whispers_ I know how hard it is but please.

 

**Jacques:**

_presses his gun into Laurette's hand_

if he touches you, you shoot.

 

**Dick:**

_whispers_ Jacques, don't bring us trouble.

 

**Laurette:**

Jacques, I wouldn't know... How?

_stares at Adrien and swallows_

 

**Jacques:**

Just press the trigger...

 

**Laurette:**

_tries to hide behind Jacques_

 

**Adrien:**

Good evening, gentlemen. And Laurette, of course.

_grins_

 

**Jacques:**

_slides a knife secretly into his hand, shields Laurette with his body_

 

**Tom:**

Don't worry Laurette.

 

**Dick:**

Bonsoir gamin. Il n'y a plus de place ici, va t'asseoir ailleurs.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles broadly at Adrien_

Bonsoir!

 

**Adrien:**

Oh, is that so?

 

**Jacques :**

_gently squeeze Laurette's hand_

 

**Dick:**

Yes.

 

**Laurette:**

_whispers_ I hate him...

 

**Dick:**

_ready to react_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles at Adrien_

All places taken, mon ami.

 

**Tom:**

_is ready_

 

**Adrien:**

_grabs a chair and sits down at the table, right next to Laurette_

So, where have you sisters been lately?

 

**Jacques:**   
_tenses muscles, ready to strike with the knife_

_lifts Laurette up and onto the other side of him_

_grins at Adrien_

 

**Laurette:**

O-out of town, monsieur.

_nods at Jacques gratefully_

 

**Jacques:**

_growls_

 

**Tom:**

_is worried_

 

**Jacques:**

_nods to two figures in the shades of the tavern_

 

**Dick:**

_glances at Jacques and makes a no sign with his head_

 

**Adrien:**

_turns to Jacques_

Why won't you let me borrow her for one evening?

My friends will make a good price for you.

After all, no one in town is better than this one here.

 

**Dick:**

_stands up abruptly_

_takes Adrien by the collar_

She is not an object!

 

**Tom:**

Dick??

 

**Jacques:**

_jumps to feet, knife in hand_

STOP!

 

**Adrien:**

She is, though. I don't understand why you're all protecting her.

 

**Tom:**

Stop it!

 

**Jacques:**

I plead a duel!

 

**Dick :**

_punches Adrien_

 

**Tom:**

Oh.

 

**Dick:**

DON'T YOU DARE TOUCHING HER!

 

**Adrien:**

_gasps for air_ Drank too much again, Dick?

 

**Jacques:**

_growls and tries to get between Dick and Adrien_

 

**Dick:**

_pushes Jacques_

What if I did ?

_smirks_

 

**Tom:**

HEY YOU DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!

 

**Jacques:**

_the two shadow dwellers come closer_

 

**Adrien:**

He's just a filthy alcoholic.

 

**Dick:**

Stay back Tom.

 

**Tom:**

But?

 

**Jacques:**

_takes the pistol from Laurette shoots in the air_

_booms_ ENOUGH!

 

**Dick:**

Coming from you it's funny.

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

Well...

 

**Adrien:**

_stops talking and narrows his eyes at Jacques_

 

**Dick:**

_talking to Adrien_

 

**Laurette:**

_distressed noises_

 

**Jacques:**

_glares at him_

I'm done with you, vermin. Out of here or...

 

**Adrien:**

_growls_ Come on, shoot me. Want to end in jail?

I don't think your _fiancée_ would like that.

_takes a step back though_

 

**Dick:**

Ha ha.

Someone seems to understand they shouldn't provoc someone stronger than 'em.

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes his head_

Duels are not forbidden, my friend.

If I kill you it's fair and square.

 

**Tom:**

Oh my.

 

**Dick:**

Jacques, don't go too far.

 

**Jacques:**

_jumps off the table in front of Laurette_

 

**Adrien:**

_grins and bows, taking of his hat_

No duel this evening, monsieur. I'll have my own ways of getting what I want.

 

**Dick:**

What?!

 

**Tom:**

What?

 

**Jacques:**

_take a step closer towards Adrien_

 

**Dick:**

Don't you dare try anything...!

 

**Jacques:**

_hisses_ I castrate you.

 

**Dick:**

_blocks Jacques' s way_

 

**Adrien:**

_holds his hands up_

Not doing anything, gentlemen.

 

**Dick:**

I'm not that dumb.

 

**Jacques:**

_smirks_

I still will castrate you, this is a promise.

 

**Dick:**

You're counting on your _friends ?_ Pathetic kid.

 

**Jacques:**

_gives a sign to his men, they stay where they are, for the moment_

 

**Dick:**

_stares at Adrien_

 

**Adrien:**

_grins and gestures his friend to leave_

Good evening, gentlemen. Have a _lovely_ night.

 

**Jacques:**

_stares after him, and motion's for his men to follow_

 

**Laurette:**

_is gone_

 

**Tom:**

Hmm that sounded somehow wrong.

 

**Dick:**

Where is Laurette???

_rushes outside_

 

**Tom:**

Laurette?

 

**Jacques:**

_turns and sees Laurette missing, runs out of the tavern, rapier in hand_

 

**Tom:**

_follows_

They are gone?

 

**Jacques:**

_stops to listen_

_head tilted to the side_

 

**Dick:**

_waits_

 

**Jacques:**

_doesn't dare to curse, might miss a sound_

 

**Dick:**

_glances around_

_holds his breath_

 

**Jacques:**

_is genuinely afraid_ Laurette?

 

**Dick:**

We should split and search for her.

 

**Tom:**

Laurette where are you?

 

**Jacques:**

_tries again, voice shaking_ Laurette!

 

**Tom:**

Sure let's split.

 

_Tom, Dick and Jacques split up._

 

**Dick:**

_goes near the jail_

 

**Tom:**

_goes to look at meadow_

 

**Tom:**

Laurette?

_doesn't see anyone_

 

**Dick:**

_mumbles_ Now I know what Tom felt...

 

**Tom:**

_keeps looking_

 

**Dick:**

_inspects around the town_

 

**Tom:**

Well she isn't here, I should probably go back to town.

_is back at town_

It's so dark.

 

**Dick:**

_outside the town_

_mumbles_ Wish I was younger...

Should I head Back To the town...?

 

**Tom:**

_sees Jacques man_

Oh so Laurette is home.

 

**Dick:**

_looks around_

_finally encounters Jacques' s men and goes to Laurette's house_

 

**Tom:**

_mumbles_ his is like I have to look for Dick all over again.

 

**Dick:**

Tom?

Laurette is at home.

 

**Tom:**

_is thinking_ Oh, Dick.

Yeah I heard.

Should we go together?

 

**Dick:**

Hm.

I think they need some time at the moment.

 

**Tom:**

Yeah, you are right.

 

**Dick:**

... Was it like this when you were looking for me?

 

**Tom:**

...Y... Yeah... It was and I felt so helpless once again.

 

**Dick:**

_looks around and sees that nobody is there_

_takes Tom's hand and kisses the ring then hold it on his chest_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

Dick?

Are you sure, what if someone sees us?

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles and kisses Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_kisses him back_

**Dick :**

_whispers_ For the first time of my life I don't care...

I want you to know this: even if I can't promise I'll take care for myself, because you know I'm always watching over the others, but at least I won't run away anymore.

 

**Tom:**

Oh, I... I... I love you so much.

_smiles and put his head on Dicks chest_

I will take care of you when you forget.

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles and hugs Tom_

I'll take care of you no matter what.

No matter what...

 

**Tom:**

_hugs back_

Yes me too and it's promise.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

 

**Tom:**

I want to be like this forever by your side.

_smiles brightly like sun_

 

**Dick:**

_blushes because will never get used to that smile_

There is nothing I wouldn't do for you.

... Except hurt myself if I have to to protect you.

If I have to swim in fire to save you I will.

I understand Jacques when he says je wants To kill Adrien.

It's just...

I fear for the consequences.

 

**Tom:**

Richard... You are everything to me... But promise not to do anything rascal...

because I don't think I can't survive without you... Mon amour.

 

**Dick:**

I wouldn't either.

That's why I'd never hesitate.

 

**Tom:**

_hugs him tighter_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom on the head_

 

**Tom:**

_whispers_ Darling, we should go inside, it's cold here.

 

**Dick:**

_whispers_ We should. I know a way to warm you up...

Let's go back home.

I think they should be fine.

 

**Tom:**

_Sure, let's go. Show me the way._

 

_**Dick:** _

_takes Tom's hand_

 

_**Tom :** _

_holds it tightly_

 

_**Dick:** _

_hums_

_let Tom enter the house and lock the door behind_

_Tom and Dick weren't cold this night_

_Bless the tea_

 

_They sure aren't_

 

 

**Jacques' and Laurette's point of view**

 

 

**Jacques:**

_moves the direction of her home, keeps calling_ Mon amour?

 

**Laurette:**

_tries to muffle her sobs_

 

**Jacques:**

_peeks in any little alleyway he passes_   
_his man show up and move to search too_

_is near panic_ Why must I always behave the pirate I am...

_gets slowly closer to her house_

Laurette?

 

**Laurette:**

_tenses_

 

**Jacques:**

_finally reaches her house, decides to knock_

It's me, Jacques, I'm so sorry.

 _pleads, voice shaking_ Are you here?

 

**Laurette:**

Y-yes...

 

**Jacques:**

_breathes a relieved sigh_ Can I come in? Is the door open?

_waves his men away to get Tom and Dick_

 

**Laurette:**

I don't want you to see me like this...

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ I love you anyway you look, Laurette.

 _begs_ Please let me in?

 

**Laurette:**

_curses at herself and hides head between her knees an_ _d_ _she's sitting_

The door is open...

 

**Jacques:**

_opens the door and gets inside_

My love...

_falls to his knees behind her and pulls her into his arms_

I am so so sorry.

 

**Laurette:**

_bursts out into tears again_ N-not your fault...

 

**Jacques:**

_pulls her into his lap, pulls of his cravat to dab at her face_

_S_ hh, it's all well.

It is not your fault too.

_is thinking how he will kill Adrien_

 

**Laurette:**

But... It is... I don't want you to be in danger because of me.

I don't... I'm so sorry... You can find so much better than me...

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs a little_ I'm a pirate, my life is danger.

 _coos_ There's no on better than you, Laurette.

 

**Laurette:**

_is silent, still hiding her face_

 

**Jacques:**

_pets Laurette's back_

I love you. Only you...

_begins to hum the song he made up for her_

 

**Laurette:**

_leans into his touch and sobs_

 

**Jacques:**

_just keeps petting her and dabs at her face with the cravat_

You're my only one. The most wonderful person I've ever met...

 

**Laurette:**

I love you Jacques... I'm so scared...

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Don't be. I'm here. Are you still going to love me if I kill him?

 

**Laurette:**

I... I would... But, only if there's no other way. Alright?

His friends will come after me if you do.

 

**Jacques:**

I've got friends too. Around thirty.

Half of them are around town. No one has seen them yet.

 

**Laurette:**

R-really?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

I sent one of our two guards after this morning to bring them here.

It's one thing to be reckless, but another to be stupid.

 

**Laurette:**

_head moves up slowly_

Will you stay with me forever?

Even... When my beauty fades?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Of course I will?

_is a little confused at the question_

 

**Laurette:**

_nods and leans into him a bit more_

 

**Jacques:**

_whispers into her hair_ I love you, I'll never leave you, you're my everything.

 

**Laurette:**

_nods and wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly_

Love you.

 

**Jacques:**

You're the light of my life Laurette. The warmth of the sun, the cool of the wind and the rocking of the waves.

You're my love.

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes and swallows_ T-thank you so much. You mean everything to me.

I never thought someone... Would actually care.

 

**Jacques:**

_holds her as close he can_

I cared from the moment I saw you. You're the most precious I've ever laid eyes on.

It was so hard to not just drop to my knees...

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles at him and kisses his forehead_

I'm so glad you came here.

You saved me. You really did. You changed my world and I'd follow you everywhere.

Jacques... Let's go to bed.

 

**Jacques:**

_picks Laurette up and carries her to bed_

Shall I warm you up some milk?

It always calms me if I add some rum!

 

**Laurette:**

_nods happily_

Please?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods and kicks boots off then goes to make a fire in the stove and warms milk up_

_talks over his shoulder_ You know, I can't ride for the life of me.

These beasts just hate me. All I do is falling off !

_hopes his babbling will make her smile and calm more_

 

**Laurette:**

_eyes widen_

You can't ride a horse??

 

**Jacques:**

_goes on_ I climb a rig in a storm faster than a monkey, but keeping balance on a horse, nope, doesn't work!

 

**Laurette:**

Oh my god, I need to teach you.

_drifts asleep_

 

**Jacques:**

_brings milk, but Laurette is already asleep. lies down beside her, pulling her against his chest_

Sleep well my angel.

 

**Laurette:**

_moves closer and mumbles something about Jacques being her hero, then falls asleep_

 


	7. Mutual feelings

**LeFou:**

_going to the castle_

_sighing_ I hope Gaston is alright...

_Eventually rides up to the castle_

That was kind of a long ride for a couple of apples.

Oh well.

_walks up to door_

Where's Stanley? I have to give him these apples.

 

_After sometime_

 

**LeFou:**

Bye, Stanley. Enjoy.

_leaves_

_trotting from the castle, something catches his eye_

Hey, what's this?

_gets off his horse_

Gaston's belt!!

_panic goes through him_

He must be in danger! No, thus is all my fault, I should've been with him!!

 _tears start to well up_ I'm coming for you Gaston!!

_jumps on horse and starts to ride off in a hurry_

_continues to ride_

Are you picking up anything, Ignacio?

_still in panic, emotions flurrying like the blinding snow_

_Ignacio suddenly comes to a stop_

WHOA boy!!

What are you doing?!

 

 **Ignacio** :

_knowingly veers to the right, into the gate of a run down cottage_

_comes to a stop in the front yard_

 

**LeFou:**

_walks up to door and knocks_

 

**Ignacio:**

_Ingacio steps forward_

_following LeFou as a good horsy should_

 

**Gaston:**

_passed out_

 

**Ignacio:**

_nudges LeFou_

 

**LeFou:**

Huh... This door is open. What is it Ignacio?

 

**Ignacio:**

_nudges again, getting LeFou closer to the door, snorts_

 

**LeFou:**

You... Want me to check?

Alright.

_hesitantly reaches knob and peeks inside_

Hello, anyone there?

 

**Gaston:**

_groans_

 

**LeFou:**

Whoa! Who is that? Someone here?

 

**Ignacio:**

_peeks over LeFou's shoulder_

 

**Gaston:**

_on the brink of sort of waking up, not conscious yet_

 

**LeFou:**

_walks further into the house, still cautious_

 

**Gaston:**

_lies there_

 

**Ignacio:**

_Ingnacio nudges LeFou forward once more_

 

**LeFou:**

Alright, alright! I'll check.

_rubs him and steps forward_

Hm, I don't see anything, but I'm getting the feeling somethings not right here.

Like there's still... Life.

_walks a bit more, then feels blood go cold_

 

**Gaston:**

_still lying on the floor and lets out another soft groan_

 

**LeFou:**

GASTON!!

_rushes over to him_

 

**Ignacio:**

_rears back at the shout, but follows then_

 

**LeFou:**

Gaston, my companion! What has happened to you?!?!

_wails_

 

**Gaston:**

_eyes flutter open at the sound_

 

**LeFou:**

_clings onto chest and cries_

 

**Gaston:**

W-wh...

 

**Ignacio:**

_watches in awe_

 

**LeFou:**

_shallow breaths_ Ga~Ga~GastOOON...

_begins to sob_

 

**Gaston:**

LeFou?

 

**LeFou:**

GASTON!!!!

 

**Gaston:**

What...?

 

**LeFou:**

You're alive, you're alive!

You're SAFE!!

_begins to cry happy tears, all the while gripping him tighter_

 

**Gaston:**

Ouch...

 

**Ignacio:**

_moves up and licks Gaston's face_

 

**Gaston:**

E-ew??

 

**LeFou:**

_laughs_ Oh, the relief!!

 

**Ignacio:**

_licks LeFou's face too_

 

**LeFou:**

_hugs ignacio_

 

**Gaston:**

LeFou, why are you hugging me? What's going on?

 

 

**LeFou:**

_then hugs Gaston happily_

You... I was so worried about you.

_flushes at his own words and turns away bashfully_

 

**Gaston:**

What happened?

 

**LeFou:**

Your belt... I found it on the ground by the castle. I was so worried you were in danger..

 

**Gaston:**

Oh... Alright... I really don't remember anything... How long have I been gone?

 

**LeFou:**

And then here you were, passed out on the ground far, far away...I...

 

**Gaston:**

Can you take me back to Villeneuve? Is my horse here?

 

**LeFou:**

It's been a couple of days longer than normal. I'm so glad you're alright.

_brushes his face lovingly_

No, just Ignacio. Of course I'll take you home.

_smiles_

 

**Gaston:**

_frowns at LeFou and pushes his hand away_

_He stands up and groans_

My head...

 

**LeFou:**

Yes, we can go to Agathe - I mean, someone - for some medication. Let's go.

 

**Ignacio:**

_nudges Gaston_

 

**Gaston:**

_nods and walks outside, trying not to fall_

Oh, hi Ignacio.

 

**LeFou:**

_tries to hide how hurt he is at the rejection_

 

**Gaston:**

_is too blind to see LeFou's pain_

 

**LeFou:**

I don't know if you mind but we'll have to ride the same horse...

 

**Gaston:**

That's fine... As long as I can keep the reigns.

 

**Ignacio:**

_looks shocked at that_

 

**LeFou:**

_keeps a straight face_

if you insist.

 

**Ignacio:**

_moves a step away as Gaston wants to mount_

 

**Gaston:**

_mounts the horse_

Come on, LeFou.

 

**Ignacio:**

_shakes himself, making Gaston wobble_

 

**Gaston:**

_mutters bad things about Ignacio_

 

**LeFou:**

Actually, second thought. I'm going to ride the horse, because you were just unconscious. _snatches the reigns_

_gets on ignacio_

 

**Gaston:**

_sighs_ I'M fine, LeFou...

 

**Ignacio:**

_nickers sarcastically_

 

**LeFou:**

Sure, you keep telling yourself that. Now get on.

 

**Gaston:**

_gets on behind LeFou and grabs his hips_

 

**Ignacio:**

_takes a hard step forward_

 

**LeFou:**

_startles at touch, and blushes slightly_

 

**Ignacio:**

_POUTS_

 

**LeFou:**

_immediately gets riding to get mind of it_

 

**Gaston:**

_gets pressed against LeFou because of the sudden step_

 

**LeFou:**

Whoa!

Careful there.

 

**Gaston:**

Sorry.

 

**Ignacio:**

_Moves rather jerkily, jostling them both_

 

**Gaston:**

Now, LeFou, _no one_ will know any of this. Do I make myself clear?

 

**Ignacio:**

_snorts indignantly_

 

**LeFou:**

Why not? Is getting hurt some kind of crime? Jesus Christ, Gaston.

 

**Gaston:**

People can't know I was hurt. They'll mock me.

 

**LeFou:**

And your rather have them know you as a killer?

Smooth morals, Gaston.

_angrily plows ahead_

 

**Gaston:**

Don't be like this, LeFou. You know why I do this.

 

**LeFou:**

_sighs_ Gaston... Does your reputation really matter that much to you?

Would you ever consider putting your heart and what you wanted before it?

 

**Gaston:**

It does. You know that. If I'll show I'm weak I won't matter anymore.

 

**LeFou:**

…I don't think you're weak, Gaston.

 

**Gaston:**

_huffs_ And why not?

 

**LeFou:**

_hesitates_ I... I just don't.

_keeps riding_

 

**Gaston:**

No, not that easy. Talk.

 

**LeFou:**

Gaston... I don't know what to say, honestly.

 

**Gaston:**

Think, then.

 

**LeFou:**

_is silent for a while_

Gaston, you mean a lot to me.

 

**Gaston:**

Wat do you mean?

 

**LeFou:**

I mean... I've seen you over the years. You're tough. You're strong.

You're resilient. You manage to be brave in the scariest of situations.

You're stronger than anyone I know.

 

**Gaston:**

That... is true. I guess.

 

**LeFou:**

Many people find that admirable. They love that about you.

 

**Gaston:**

That's why I need to keep up that reputation.

 

**LeFou:**

One injury is alright.

People make mistakes, Gaston, but if they're really loved they will always have their admirers by their side.

 

**Gaston:**

_stays quiet_

 

**LeFou:**

_quiet_ People care for you, Gaston.

 

**Gaston:**

No. LeFou. They're scared of me.

 

**LeFou:**

_is taken aback_

W-what?

 

**Gaston:**

People don't love me. They play pretend.

 

**LeFou:**

_feels hurt for him_

But Gaston, you are amazing.

 

**Gaston:**

You're the only one who thinks that... But it's not true...

 

**LeFou:**

_takes him by the shoulders_

Gaston...

 

**Gaston:**

_stares at LeFou in shock_

 

**LeFou:**

I'll never stop caring about you.

 

**Gaston:**

You should... I'm not good for you.

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes a fiery red_

Gaston.

_lifts his chin_

I... I love you...

 

**Gaston:**

W-What??

 

**LeFou:**

_looks away, blushing harder_

I love you. I always have, Gaston.

I'm always here even though I know you don't want me. I can't stop caring about you.

 

**Gaston:**

L-LeFou... Mon dieu.... I-I... I care a lot about you as well...

_kisses him_

LeFou... I...

 

**LeFou:**

_awaits his answer_

 

**Gaston:**

I don't know what to say...

Sorry, mon ami.

 

**LeFou:**

I'm sorry!

This must be super uncomfortable.

Of course you don't feel the same way...

 

**Gaston:**

Can you... Stop the horse for a second?

 

**LeFou:**

I just wanted you to know how much I care about you.

Al... Right...

_stops Ignacio_

 

**Gaston:**

I... I'm sorry. LeFou... I do care about you, a lot... What I feel is wrong, though.

 

**LeFou:**

_catches breath_

What... What do you mean?

 

**Gaston:**

_pained expression on his face_

I shouldn't want you. Men don't belong together.

 

**LeFou:**

_gasps_ WHAT?

 

**Gaston:**

It's true. It's wrong. Yet you're the only person to see through me...

It's wrong. Yet no one sees through me like you do...

 

**LeFou:**

Gaston...

_lightly touches his face_

You're not worth any less. It's just your beliefa.

 

**Gaston:**

_trembling_

 

**LeFou:**

I'm sorry...

_tears start to spill out_

 

**Gaston:**

_slowly tousches LeFou's face with his shaking fingers_

 

**LeFou:**

_takes in a shaky breath, face starts to heat up_

 

**Gaston:**

LeFou...

 

_**LeFou:** _

_looks into his eyes_

Gaston...

 

**Gaston:**

I... I want...

 

**LeFou:**

_breathless_ What is it you want?

 

**Gaston:**

Oh... LeFou. I want you. So much...

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Ga-Gaston..._

_smiles through tears, leans in closer all the while cupping his face gently_

 

**Gaston:**

_feels all of his ego crumbling down and feels so vulnerable_

LeFou... I love you...

 

**LeFou:**

I love YOU, Gaston...

_smiles and looks at him lovingly, voice still fragile and soft_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_slowly leans in to kiss LeFou_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_leans back in_

 

**Gaston:**

_kisses him_

 

**LeFou:**

_feels so vulnerable, yet so happy, heart exploding with emotions as he pours all of himself out into Gaston_

 

**Gaston:**

_groans and pulls LeFou in closer, a tear rolling down his cheek_

Mon amour...

 

**LeFou:**

I... I love you, Gaston... Don't ever forget that...

_gently wipes tear and kisses forehead_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_I-I won't..._

_hugs him close_

 

**LeFou:**

_pulls him and puts head on shoulder_

 

**Gaston:**

We should get back to the village... It's getting dark...

 

**LeFou:**

Yes...

_still smiling, them slaps Ignacio lightly_

C'mon, let's get back on.

 

**Gaston:**

_holds LeFou tight as they ride off_

 

 

**LeFou:**

_continues to ride, just thinking about everything that happened and enjoying Gaston's warm embrace_

 

**Gaston:**

Je t'aime...

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles widely_

Je t'aime, Gaston...

 

_They arrive at Villeneuve._

 

**Gaston:**

_jumps off the horse_

 

**LeFou:**

_climbs down also_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_So.._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Well.._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_What now?_

 

**LeFou:**

I... I don't know, Gaston.

I know you have your reputation here. I'll do what it takes to keep it a secret, then.

_rests hand on Ignacio_

 

**Gaston:**

_looks down_

I-... I don't want you to be hurt.

 

**LeFou:**

_looks at him_ Hey, don't worry about me. I get it.

We don't even have to be together if you don't want to...

_trails off quietly_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_voice trembles_ _God, LeFou, no. I do want you..._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Really? Maybe you're better off without me._

_I'm a disgrace._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Oh LeFou..._

_pulls him into an embrace_

_You're not a disgrace. Not at all. Please don't think that._

 

**LeFou:**

_trembling_ _I'm going to ruin everything._

 

**Gaston:**

_shakes his head and pulls him in even closer_

We'll make this work. I don't know how but we will.

 

**LeFou:**

_hugs him tight_

_Just let me know if you're ever uncomfortable and I can leave._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_My sweet man. I love you._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_begins to cry_ _I don't deserve you, Gaston..._

_I don't know how you can love somebody like me..._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_You're the kindest, LeFou. You have a big heart. You're funny._

_Caring. Smart. It's really not that hard to love you._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_looks up at him, still sad_

_But I screw up everything._

_And I'm not right among these people._

 

_Next day_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_at the stables, grooming his horse_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_walks up to him_

_May Ignacio and I come in?_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_started_ _Oh yes of course._

_shifts his feet nervously_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_looks at Gaston out of the corner of his eye, heart beating fast_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_LeFou... I... We can't tell anyone._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_looks down_

_I know._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_takes a deep breath_

_I'm so sorry... But they'd hang us if they found out. I don't want you to get hurt..._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_looks up at him, seeing the genuine concern in his eyes_

_Gaston..._

_I'm sorry it has to be this way... I don't want to see you in pain either._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_smiles faintly and takes a step closer to LeFou, gently caressing his cheek_

_Do you want to come to my house tonight?_

_We can be ourselves there..._

_looks hopeful_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_smile lights up face a bit_

_Sure, Gaston._

_steps closer_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_breath hitches_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_stops, cautious now_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_You're... Beautiful..._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_voice squeaks_ _Am I?_

_gazes into his eyes_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_You are. No one in this town is as beautiful as you are._

_Your smile can light up any room._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_smile spreads across face, unable to go out_

_Wow, Gaston, I, uh..._

_giggles and turns away, still smiling brightly_

_Thank you._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_grins_

_See? This is what I mean. You're gorgeous_

_has to keep himself from kissing LeFou because anyone could walk in_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_smiles wider, if that is possible_

_Thank you, Gaston._

_I love you so much._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_blushes and looks up at him lovingly_

_heart beating faster and he blushes as well_

_I love you too._

_Swallows_ _Come with me? I'll make you dinner._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Alright. Venison soup, or...?_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Yes, I know how much you like that._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_smiles warmly_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Let's go then._ _Mon amour?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Of course._

_walks along with Gaston_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_smiles down at LeFou_

_I never dared to dream that this would ever happen._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_blushes, mouth forming a small o_

_butterflies kick inside chest, and happiness comes back in giddy waves_

 

_They reach Gaston's house and walk in._

_Gaston locks the door._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_What I would do without you, my love._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_blushes harder_

_I don't know._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_chuckles_ _Well, let's eat first. I'm starving. I don't think I've eaten in days._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_goes to help Gaston prepare the food_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_After the soup is ready_ _Enjoy, LeFou._

_smiles and starts to eat, fast, because he's so hungry_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_laughs a bit at Gaston_

_Oh boy, you really were gone for a while weren't you._

_takes a small sip of soup_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_groans and nods_

_Yeah, I guess I was._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_rubs his back_

_Don't worry Gaston, those muscles'll go back to normal._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_huffs out a breath_ _You're saying I look weak?_

_grins playfully_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_No, you just look tired._

_smiles and kisses him on the cheek_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_blushes at the kiss_

_Well, that's true._ _finishes his soup_

_Will you stay the night?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_turns a deep red_ _If you really want me to.._

_If that's alright._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_I'd love you to._

_adds quickly_ _And nothing has to happen, alright? I just want you near me._

_I mean. If you want to?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Yeah, that's alright._

_chuckles_

_And I'm not quite ready for THAT yet... I just like being around you, Gaston._

_smiles up at him_

_Of course I'll stay._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_I'll just hug you the entire night._

_smiles happily_

_I'm glad._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_giggles happily_ _Me too._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_I'm getting another bowl of soup, do you want some too?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Yes please._

_walks up to get soup_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_smiles and gets some himself as well_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_sits down at table, enjoying the delicately cooked meat and broth_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Hmmm. It tastes so good._

_Actually better with your help than when I make it myself._

_You know how to cook._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_blushes_

_Well, thank you. I did help mother our a lot._

_takes a sip_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_smiles_

_How is she?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_She's doing good. Been busy with her business though._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Oh that's good, I'll drop by her shop soon._

_Haven't had any of her delicious cakes yet this year._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_smiles cheekily_

_We should try making a cake together._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_looks uncertain_

_I have no idea how to do that._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_I was suggesting for just someday, Gaston._

_gives him a side grin_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Alright. Sure._

_smiles, still a bit uncertain_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_giggles at Gaston's uncertainty to baking a cake, finding it adorable_

_Do you happen to have any dessert, by any chance?_

_Now, I'm craving something._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Uh, I think I might have some. Let me see._

_walks to the kitchen_

_Hmmm, not much. I do have some chocolate though?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Ooh, can I have some please?_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Of course!_

_takes it and walks back to LeFou_

_Here you go!_

_So, do you like the chocolate?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Of course. J'aime le chocolat._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Well, I have more of this so just ask anytime you want._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Alright. I won't forget it._

_grins_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Good. So. Do you want to do anything, or?_

_yawns_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Uh.. it's probably a good idea to get to bed._

_We're both getting tired._

_Does a cute cat yawn_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_smiles_

_Come, my adorable boy. To bed it is._

 

_**LeFou :** _

_Yes._

_walks to Gaston's bedroom_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_undresses and lies down in the bed and holds out his arms for LeFou_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_goes into his embrace_

 

_next day_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_groans as his eyes flutter open_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_stirs next to him_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_L-LeFou?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_does a slight gasp_ _Gaston..._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_You're really here...?_

_For a moment I thought it had been a dream._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_blushes hard_

_Oh Gaston.._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_pulls him in close_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_hugs him harder_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_My dear LeFou..._

_Waking up with you is the nicest thing that's ever happened to me._

_smiles_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_smiles instinctively and kisses his cheek_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_blushes_

_Do you want some breakfast?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_smiles_

_Sure._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_You, stay here and let me surprise you._

_smiles at him cheerfully and gets out of bed_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_smiles at Gaston brightly and snuggles into the bed_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_goes to the kitchen and bakes pancakes_

_goes back_

_Here you go, mon amour!_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_face lights up_

_Thank you Gaston!_

_Accepts the plate_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_I hope you like them! Maman always made them like this._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Oh! A special recipe! I most definitely will, Gaston._

_Takes a bite_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_smiles and starts to eat as well_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_through muffled bites_ _Thank you Gaston._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_No problem, LeFou. Do you like them?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Yep!_

_smiles and chomps on one_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_So, what do you want to do today?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Hmm... I don't know, Gaston._

_Can we still spend a little time together?_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_But of course!_

_Maybe we can go horse riding today?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Sure, Gaston!_

_smiles at the thought_

 

_**Gaston :** _

_Where do you want to go?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Hm... Down that secret path you showed me when we were kids, maybe?_

_We could get some privacy, and it's such a beautiful, quiet road._

_I love the way the leaves frame the ground._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Yes, I'd love that!_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_smiles_

_Alright then! Shall we get ready?_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Yes!_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_starts to get out of bed and gets coat and vest_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Are you ready yet?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Oh-h, yes mon amour, of course._

_puts on shoes and rushes to Gaston_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_hugs him tight_

_No need to rush love, I was just asking._

_smiles_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_smiles back_

_Sorry, got some things on my mind I guess._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Such as?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_I always feel like there's stuff I need to do._

_And of course you occupy a big space as well._

_chuckles and looks up fondly_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_blushes_

_Today we'll just relax. Let's saddle the horses?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Yes!_

_gets his saddle for Ignacio_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_gets the saddle for Olympe_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_saddles the horse_

_Ready?_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Yep!_

_tugs at reigns and rides out of the city_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_follows him on a secret path_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Hmmm it's such a lovely day today!_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Yes, with you here._

_smiles and blushes like crazy_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_LeFou, dieu, you really know how to make me happy, don't you?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_smiles brightly_

_Do I, Gaston?_

_leans into him subconsciously_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_blushes heavily_

_Oh yes, my love. You do._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_smiles wider_

_Same here, Gaston..._

_now a lovely shade of crimson_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_I can't believe we haven't confessed our love before._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_I know... It's hurt me so much..._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_At least we're together now._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Yes, at least._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_We still have a whole life ahead to enjoy each other's company._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Yes. Yes we do Gaston!_

_revels at the thought_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_I can't wait to wake up to see your adorable face every morning._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Mon Dieu. Yours as well..._

 

**Gaston:**

I love you, LeFou.

 

**LeFou:**

You too.

_leans in to kiss him_

 

**Gaston:**

_leans in to kiss him back_

 

**LeFou:**

_strokes his face gently_

I hope you're forever in my life, Gaston.

 

**Gaston:**

I hope so too.

 


	8. Laurette's sickness

**Laurette:**

_randomly walking around the village_

 

**Jacques:**

_randomly walks with Laurette_

 

**Laurette:**

I love the weather today.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Beautiful weather, light wind, perfect for sailing...

 

**Laurette:**

Why... Did you stop sailing?

 

**Jacques :**

_sighs deeply_ It's not a story for a beautiful day like this.

_looks sad and mournful for once_

 

**Laurette:**

Oh. Alright. Sorry. So- Why don't we pick some flowers? Claudette always did that and put them on the dining table. It feels so empty now?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods eagerly_

Yes, we should do that, ma belle!

_plucks a few flowers and begins to wind them into a crown_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles at Jacques_

I didn't know you could do that!

 

**Jacques:**

_looks up at her and shoots a quick look around, sees they're alone_

I've been a little girl once, love.

_places he crow on her head_

Well, my queen actually!

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes_

_giggles_ Hush it, I'm nothing like a queen.

 

**Jacques:**

_pecks her cheek_

You're my queen.

_points at the flowers_

We could bring Dick and Tom some flowers too?

 

**Laurette:**

Oh yes! They'd love that!

_smiles_

 

**Jacques:**

_plucks some more flowers_

I wonder if you could have some flowers on the ship? We've huge fresh water tanks. Not just meager barrels. I like to bath...

 

**Laurette:**

We could always try?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

We should ! My men will think I've gone mad though. They already think I bath too often.

 

**Laurette :**

My crazy captain.

_smiles_

 

**Jacques :**

_laughs and pulls her into hug and kisses her chastely_

Your very own captain!

 

**Laurette:**

blushes and brushes his cheek

Yes, mine.

 

**Jacques:**

_pulls slowly back taking some handful of flowers_

How to carry them... how tooo ! Ah, yes, that might work!

_takes hat off and puts flower bouquet inside_

Yep.

 

**Laurette:**

_looks at him intruiged_

Yes. That works. Let's bring it to them?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Yes my queen!

 

**Laurette:**

_grins_

If I'm your queen, will you do as I say?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods cheekily_

Sometimes?

 

**Laurette:**

Then carry me all the way to their house.

 

**Jacques:**

_hands her the hat full of flower and grins_

But you piggy back ride then!

 

**Laurette:**

_jumps onto his back and giggles_

 

**Jacques:**

_jogs off towards Dick's house once he holds her securely_

That's one way to ride a pirate, you know, darling?

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes badly_

It sure is. Though this reminds me that I need to teach you how to ride a horse.

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ I hope you succeed, these beasts hate me!

_they come closer to the house_

Not sure, should you dismount, love?

 

**Laurette:**

_nods and jumps off_

So strong.

 

**Jacques:**

_takes his hat back and offers her his arm_

I hope we don't interrupt them!

 

**Laurette:**

One way to find out.

 

 

**Dick's house**

 

 

**Dick:**

_randomly doing nothing_

 

**Tom:**

_Does nothing with Dick_

 

**Dick:**

_thinking_

 

**Tom:**

_thinking about if he should go get them something to eat_

 

**Dick:**

_quiet_

 

**Tom:**

So... What do you want to eat?

 

**Dick:**

Huh? Eat?

 

**Tom:**

Yeah.

smiles

 

**Dick:**

Sure, if you want. I might have something... Wait for me.

_goes searching something to eat_

 

**Tom:**

Alright.

 

**Dick:**

_comes back_

I still have some of the cake you gave me last time. Want some?

 

**Tom:**

S... Sure...

I would love to have some.

 

**Dick:**

Sers-toi.

_Smiles and tends the plate to Tom_

 

**Tom:**

Thank you.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_eats a piece of cake_

It's so quiet without the kids around.

 

**Tom:**

_eats his cake_

It sure is, I wonder what are they up?

 

**Dick:**

Spending together I guess. They must be happy to be alone for once.

 

**Tom:**

Haha true.. I'm glad we can be alone too.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ Do we not spend enough time together for you?

 

**Tom:**

Well, we have been spending more time together lately so that's been nice.

 

**Dick:**

You can thank Jacques. He made me open my eyes.

 

**Tom:**

Yeah I'm really thankful for that.

 

**Dick:**

I just hope we won't have trouble with all of that. Like with Adrien.

 

**Tom:**

True... Let's hope.

 

**Dick:**

I understand Jacques but he won't have trouble by flying on the sea. We will since we'll stay.

… Ha ha.

I'm such a coward sometimes.

Sorry. Forget that.

 

**Tom:**

Hey... You know you are not alone on this ship... I'm here by your side... Forever... My darling.

_kisses him_

 

**Dick:**

… I know. But I don't want to see you suffer because of this.

 

**Tom:**

...I... I won't. But I'm coward at sometimes too and need someone to pick me up.

_winks_

 

**Dick:**

I can do that anytime.

_smiles_

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_

 

**Dick:**

But you're not a coward because I run away like a little kid y'know.

And you are scared for me.

 

**Tom:**

Oh... Richard...

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom and chuckles_ 'Reminds me. You wanna drink something?

 

**Tom:**

_kisses back_

Yeah, I'd love to.

 

**Dick:**

What do you want? Water? Beer? Wine?

... Or something else?

 

**Tom:**

...How about something else?

_Gives him a seductive glance_

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles and comes near Tom_

 

**Jacques:**

_knocks on the door_

Someone there?

 

**Dick:**

_jumps_

Dammit...

 

**Tom:**

_falls_

 

**Dick:**

... Should I answer?

 

**Tom:**

Oh my, I wonder who is it?

 

**Dick:**

_glances at the window_

It's the kids!

 

**Tom:**

Damn...

 

**Jacques:**

_knocks again_

We brought some flowers?

 

**Dick:**

... We're here.

_opens the door_

Bonjour.

 

**Tom:**

Bonjour.

 

**Jacques:**

_pushes the hat with the flowers at Dick_

Bonjour, here.

 

**Dick:**

Nice flowers Jacques.

Did you come to show them to us ?

 

**Jacques:**

_motions to Laurette_

We thought you might like some too.

 

**Dick:**

Thank you. I'll get some water. Come, come...

 

**Tom:**

Please come inside.

 

**Jacques:**

I just need the hat back, at some point.

 

**Dick:**

Don't worry, I have my own hat.

 

**Laurette:**

_gets inside as well and smiles_

He can't survive without.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

 

**Tom:**

_closes the door_

So how are you too today?

 

**Laurette:**

Good. Good.

 

**Dick:**

It must be nice to be without two old men, huh?

 

**Tom:**

Yeah.

 

**Jacques:**

_frowns_

I like you old man!

 

**Laurette:**

It's very different yes. We missed you though.

 

**Tom:**

That's sweet, thank you.

 

**Jacques:**

_sits in a chair_

You're the one thing I will miss. Sure you don't want to make a little cruise?

 

**Dick:**

We have our lives here. Our houses. Our friends. Our son... I mean-

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs a little_ I still want to meet your son!

 

**Dick:**

He's not...

 

**Jacques:**

Must be nice to have a kid...

 

**Tom:**

He's not our kid...

 

**Laurette:**

_looks at Jacques worriedly_

 

**Dick:**

He's our friend.

But he's way younger than us.

 

**Tom:**

Our third musketeer.

 

**Laurette:**

He's my age.

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ Then he's their kid! They practically adopted us too by now!

 

**Tom:**

_Blushes_

 

**Dick:**

_discret facepalm because he's so obvious he can't believe it_

 

**Jacques :**

_wips foot and grins_

I don't mind. Both my parents are dead and I'd like to have such fathers as you!

 

**Laurette:**

Oh, I didn't know?

l _ooks at him and tries to see if he's sad in any way_

 

**Tom:**

_whispers_...Dick... Hum... Should we tell... About... The... Ring... And... Stuff 

 

**Dick:**

…

 

**Jacques:**

_just keeps grinning_

It's fine. Father gave me his ship and my mother... Well I've lost her I as very young.

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_looks back_

 

**Dick:**

I COMPLETELY FORGOT! OH MY GOD!

 

**Laurette:**

WHAT?

 

**Jacques:**

_takes Laurette's hand to play with her fingers, jumps at Dick's outcry_

WHAT?!

 

**Dick:**

HOW CAN I BE SO DUMB!

 

**Tom:**

Dick...

 

**Laurette:**

_leans into Jacques and does the same thing back_

 

**Dick:**

_hits his head on the nearest wall_

 

**Laurette:**

Uhm, Dick are you alright?

 

**Tom:**

Oh my god...

 

**Jacques:**

Stop it Dick!

 

**Dick:**

I'm so sorry Tom.

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Tom_

What's gotten in your Dick?

 

**Tom:**

Huh...

 

**Dick:**

… Excuse me?

 

**Laurette:**

What is it Dick?

 

**Tom:**

Is something wrong?

 

**Jacques:**

_worried_ Dick, are you alright?

 

**Dick:**

'M fine...

 

**Tom:**

You... Sure?

 

**Dick:**

Sorry...

 

**Laurette:**

Do tell us?

 

**Jacques:**

Yes, tell us Papa-Dick!

 

**Dick:**

Huh? Papa?

 

**Tom:**

_is worried_

 

**Dick:**

_takes Tom's hand_

I'm fine.

 

**Jacques:**

_shrugs_

We just concluded you adopted us, yes?

 

**Dick:**

…

_laughs loudly_

 

**Tom:**

Thank god...

 

**Dick:**

BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

_calms down slowly_

Well... We wanted to tell you something.

And we have to thank you for that Jacques.

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

 

**Jacques:**

_perks up_

I'm all ear!

 

**Tom:**

You do it.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles widely_

Tom and I are engaged.

 

**Tom:**

_blushes even more_

 

**Dick:**

_shows the hand with the ring_

 

**Jacques:**

_hops up and throws his hat_

Hallelujah!

 

**Laurette:**

OH MY!

_jumps up to hug them_

 

**Tom:**

_Hugs back_

 

**Dick:**

_hugs back while laughing_

 

**Laurette:**

Congrats!!!

 

**Dick:**

I'd never done that without you.

 

**Jacques:**

_snatches up Dick and turns once around wile hugging him_

 

**Tom:**

Thanks.

_smiles_

 

**Jacques:**

I am so happy for you guys!

_Smirks_

My parents get married...

 

**Dick:**

HA HA HA!

 

**Tom:**

Ha ha!

 

**Jacques:**

_brushes his hands off on his pants, then offers_

Would you like to have a ceremony? My ship's half a days walk off. I could... you know, just if you want, I could...

 

**Dick:**

Yes, please. That was the goal.

 

**Tom:**

Yes.

 

**Dick:**

Either way I wouldn't dare, ha ha!

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles_

Well I see, it'll be a double wedding then...

_smiles at Laurette_

I can't wait to be yours.

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles and nods enthusiastically_

Who'd give me away. Though?

_stares at Tom and Dick_

 

**Tom:**

I would love to.

_blushes_

If you want.

 

**Dick:**

Papa Dick will just watch over you then.

 

**Jacques:**

_plays with hem of his vest_

I brought you the yellow silk, love. It's at your house.

_turns to Dick_

You can give me away, Papa-Dick.

 

**Laurette:**

Yes that'd be amazing...

_turns to Jacques_

Oh yes!

 

**Tom:**

That sounds beautiful.

 

**Dick:**

Yes son.

_laughs_

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_

 

**Dick:**

What about we drink for this special occasion?

 

**Tom:**

Ah ha, yes my darling.

 

**Laurette:**

Perfect.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

We drink more here than I do on board...

Not complaining though.

 

**Laurette:**

Welcome to the village life.

 

**Tom:**

Yes, we love to drink.

 

**Dick:**

You can just drink water.

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ Pirates drink too! Rum's the drink of choice though.

 

**Laurette:**

Never had that before.

 

**Dick:**

Neither did I.

 

**Tom:**

Nor me.

 

**Jacques:**

_reaches into his jacket and pulls out a bottle_

Brought back this too, yesterday.

_arches a brow, then pulls out the cork with his teeth_

Glasses, or straight from the bottle?

 

**Laurette:**

_takes the bottle and takes a sip, starts to cough_

Oh God.

 

**Tom:**

How about glasses?

 

**Jacques:**

_shrugs, pats Laurette's back_

Slowly, mon amour!

 

**Tom:**

_takes a sip of rum_

Oh wow...

 

**Laurette:**

It's stronger than I thought it'd be.

 

**Dick:**

_takes a sip_

Hm, wine is better.

 

**Tom:**

Well, nothing compares to your wine, Dick.

_smiles_

 

**Jacques:**

_takes bottle back and drinks a few deep swallows_

I don't get it. It's my best rum...

 _pouts_ More for me then.

 

**Laurette:**

I think I need to get used to it, my love.

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ I've got wine too. Good one. Rum just keeps better.

 

**Dick:**

_whispers_ Even If I'm sure that Is not your favourite drink from me...

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ Oh, stop it...

 

**Dick:**

_comes closer_

You sure?

 

**Tom:**

I... I... No...

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Tom and Dick , then at Laurette_

We should leave mama and papa alone, I think they want to try for more kids...

 

**Dick:**

Erm...

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ Oh my...

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

 

**Jacques:**

_shrugs_

I mean, there's nothing against trying!

_drinks some more rum_

 

**Dick:**

_blushes_

I... I guess...

 

**Laurette:**

Wanna try as well?

 

**Dick:**

Kids. Not in my house.

 

**Tom:**

Y... Yeah...

 

**Jacques:**

_blinks_

You... You... You. Are. A. PIRATE. Love! Take me home!

 

**Laurette:**

Arrrrrrr...

 

**Dick:**

Kids.

 

**Laurette:**

_laughs_

 

**Dick:**

Papa does not approuve.

 

**Jacques:**

_pokes out his tongue at Dick_

Pirate.

 

**Tom:**

Maman does.

 

**Dick:**

TOM!

 

**Tom:**

What...?

 

**Dick:**

Not. In. My. HOUSE.

 

**Tom:**

Alright... Let's calm down.

 

J **acques:**

 _laughs_ I promise we behave!

 

**Dick:**

Plus they are children.

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs more_

 

**Laurette:**

_suddenly doesn't feel so well_

 

**Dick:**

Laurette?

 

**Tom :**

Laurette??

 

**Jacques:**

_worried_ Mon amour?

_reaches out to rub her back_

No rum for you anymore...

 

**Laurette:**

I... Think I drank too much...

_leans into Jacques and gets a bit pale_

 

**Tom:**

Are you alright?

 

**Dick:**

I'll get you some water.

 

**Laurette:**

Please.

 

**Tom:**

Maybe you should lie on the sofa.

 

**Jacques:**

_holds her close and rubs her arms_

Do you want to lie down, love?

 

**Laurette:**

_nods weakly_

 

**Dick:**

_goes searching some water_

_comes back_

You want a cover?

 

**Jacques:**

_lifts her up to place her on the sofa, drops to his knees beside her, holding her hand_

You worry me, chérie!

 

**Tom:**

You don't look good...

 

**Laurette:**

A cover would be nice, Dick. Don't worry. I shouldn't have drank so much. I'm just a bit dizzy...

 

**Dick:**

You never reacted like this.

 

**Tom:**

Yeah...

 

**Jacques:**

_looks her over and then kisses her hand_

It's my fault ! I gave her rum!

 

**Dick:**

Tom, please take a cover in the bedroom, will you?

 

**Tom:**

Sure.

_goes to get a cover_

 

**Dick:**

_hands the water glass to Laurette_

 

**Tom:**

_comes back_

Here you go.

 

**Jacques:**

_gently holds her up so she can drink_

 

**Laurette:**

Thank you...

_sips from it and groans a bit_

 

**Tom:**

Should we call a doctor?

 

**Jacques:**

_covers her hand in kisses_

_mumbles_ All my fault.

 

**Laurette:**

No, no I'm sure I'll be fine. Also I drank the rum. It's not your fault.

 

**Dick:**

Should I go and get a doctor?

 

**Laurette:**

No really, that's not necessary.

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes his head_

No doctors ! I don't trust them as far I can throw them!

 

**Dick:**

Huh...

 

**Jacques:**

_slips his hand to his stomach_

 

**Dick:**

…

 

**Tom:**

We are really worried about you.

 

**Dick:**

Let's wait for Laurette to get better then.

 

**Laurette:**

I'll get better.

_smiles_

 

**Jacques:**

_swallows_ Agathe...

 

**Dick:**

Agathe?

 

**Tom:**

Huh?

 

**Jacques:**

We could get the witch.

_Nods_

I trust voodoo priests, so why not a healing witch?

 

**Dick:**

…

 

**Laurette:**

Agathe is good, yes. She might have something. I've been drunk before. She knows what to do.

 

**Dick:**

I'll ask her to come then.

Tom, please stay here and watch over the kids.

 

**Jacques:**

_covers Laurette's hand and lower arm in kisses_

No doctors love.

_is scared now for her_

 

**Tom:**

Al... Alright... please be careful?

 

**Dick:**

It shouldn't be a problem.

 

**Laurette:**

_nods at him_

Can I... use the toilet please?

 

**Dick:**

Yes.

 

**Jacques:**

I carry you!

 

**Laurette:**

_tries to get up_

Where is it?

 

**Dick:**

Tom knows where they are.

I'll be back soon.

 

**Jacques:**

_picks her up_

 

**Tom:**

_Yes, this way._

 

**Dick:**

_goes out_

 

**Jacques:**

_follows Tom_

 

**Tom:**

Here's the toilet.

 

**Jacques:**

_gently lowers Laurette to her feet_

Steady, love. Slow and steady!

_hold onto her so she can stand_

 

**Tom:**

_goes to get more water_

 

**Laurette:**

_stands and still feels a bit dizzy_

So, uhm... Some privacy, s'il te plaît?

 

**Jacques:**

_doesn't want to leave her alone, but does_

Leave the door open a little and yell if you need me Laurette love!

 

**Tom:**

_goes back to kitchen and sits down_

 

**Laurette:**

I feel so weird...

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes head_

Love...

_speaks through the door_

Weird how?

 

**Laurette:**

I don't know... I just feel off.

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes his head once more_

Off how? Are you done, can I come in?

 

**Laurette:**

One second, almost done...

Yes, come in.

 

**Jacques:**

_moves in, looks her over_

You look like I did a little over a year ago. I don't think you're sick, love.

 

**Laurette:**

What... Do you mean? I do feel sick?

 

**Tom:**

_drinks some water at the kitchen_

 

**Laurette:**

You were sick as well, right? You told us that?

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes his head, pulls her against him_

_I wasn't sick. I was pregnant._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_feels blood drain from her face_

_N-no. I can't be?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_holds her closer_

_I don't mind if you are. We getting our kid then..._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Oh, god. Oh.. My..._

_sits down_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_sinks down with her and pulls her in his lap, can't tell her how scared he really is about her_

_All will be fine, love._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_shakes her head furiously_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods_

_Don't worry, my angel. I won't let anything happen to you!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_they are sure taking a long time in there_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_I- I took... medcines so this wouldn't happen. I don't want this to happen !_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Are you two alright?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_sighs deeply_ _There are things to take, measures... But they all are dangerous. I don't want you to have to do this._

 _finally fesses up_ _I don't want to loose you. And I can take care of a kid._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_I... But the child won't be yours..._

_I mean, it wasn't you, obviously..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Is lonely_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_kisses her head_

_It will be mine. It's part of you._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_starts to cry at that and holds him tight_

_I... You're so much more than I deserve..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_shakes head_

_No, you deserve more than me._

_rocks her gently_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_W-why did you take the child away?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_knocks on the door and enters_

_I'm back._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Oh... Dick you're back?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_swallows_

_Mine? It came too early, something was wrong. That was the reason for me to go see a doctors. The father died and..._

_can't go on_

 

_**Dick:** _

_I am._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Where's Agathe?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_adds after a moment_ _The child too died..._

 

_**Tom :** _

_They are still in the toilet and I don't know what's wrong?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Oh... Oh Jacques..._

_holds him tight_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_holds her just as tight, is crying now too_

_You make me so happy, you know? You make me feel whole again. It's the first time I want to go back to sea since I lost him. I never want to loose you._

 

_**Dick:** _

_goes to the toilet and knocks_

_Kids? I came back. Agathe is with me. Can we come in?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_looks up in shock and gives Jacques one last kiss_

_Y-Yeah come in._

 

_**Dick:** _

_lets Agathe enter_

If you need something, tell me.

 

**Agathe:**

Hello, my dear...

 

**Jacques:**

_rubs his face with the arm_ of his shirt to clean it up, greets Agathe with a nod

Madame.

 

**Agathe:**

I feel like you already know what's going in, don't you dear?

 

**Laurette:**

_nods weakly_

 

**Jacques:**

_nods too_

I think we do...

 

**Agathe:**

I'm sorry the medicine failed on you, dear. I do have something that will make you feel better now, though.

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Agathe_

Does it harm the child?

 

**Agathe:**

No, it won't, just a bit of lavender to calm her nerves and ginger to calm her stomach.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

That will be fine. I've gotten that too!

_r_ _ealizes what he said, looks shocked at Agathe_

 

_**Agathe:** _

_s_ _miles at him and nods_

I won't tell anyone, young man. Here, give the lady this if she feels sick. It should help.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods thankfully_

Thank you. Can I do something to repay you? Will you come back to look after her?

 

**Agathe :**

It's on me, don't worry. I'll check every once in a while. If you ever need me, you know where to find me.

_leaves_

 

**Tom:**

Dick... Why... Are you covered with mud and leaves?

 

**Dick:**

I, huh... I fell.

 

**Tom:**

You are a mess. We need to get you cleaned later.

_Smiles_

 

**Dick:**

I'm fiiiine.

 

**Tom:**

Fine, then...

 

**Dick:**

_caresses Tom's cheek_

I'm fine.

 

**Tom:**

Really...? Sorry, maybe I worry too much.

 

**Dick:**

I prefer that than indifference.

 

**Tom:**

Oh...

 

**Laurette:**

slowly walking back into the room, one _hand on her belly_

 

**Dick:**

You better?

 

**Laurette:**

Guys, I...

 

**Dick:**

You... You're not sick? You...

… You won't...

Tell me you're alright...

 

**Laurette:**

I'm getting a baby...

 

**Dick:**

…

What???

But how-

 

**Tom:**

Whaaat?

 

**Dick:**

_really confused_ _,_ _glances at Jacques_

 

**Jacques:**

_has his hand on her back, steps closer_

You're going to be granpapas!

 

**Dick:**

How is it even possible???

_confused_

 

**Tom:**

Yeah??

 

**Dick:**

But... But... WHAT ?! How you-

 

**Tom:**

Dick...?

 

**Jacques:**

_It might come a bit too early..._

_realizes at once_ Damn Laurette, we're going to get married tomorrow! Here at Villeneuve!

 

**Dick:**

_even more confused_

 

**Jacques:**

I should pass, yes?

 

**Tom:**

You are?

 

**Dick:**

But...

 

**Laurette:**

_looks at Jacques_

What? But I don't even have a dress!

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Jacques with a very confused expression_

 

**Tom:**

Wow, congrats to both of you.

 

**Jacques:**

_looks guilty_

We get married on the ship again, I promise. Be we can't stay in Villeneuve and get that baby WAY too early.

_Unmarried._

_remembers something_ I do have a dress though!

 

**Dick:**

Wait a moment...

 

**Tom:**

_is shocked_

 

**Dick:**

How you two can have a baby?? You're both- Y'know.

 

**Laurette:**

_looks down in embarrasment_

It must've happened before I knew Jacques...

 

**Dick:**

Oh... Oh. Sorry...

 

**Tom:**

Oh...

 

**Jacques:**

_pulls her closer_

Not that I care, mind you. I love you.

 

**Laurette:**

I love you too, mon amour.

 

**Jacques:**

_unsure_ Are you going to like us less now?

 

**Dick:**

What?? Why?

 

**Tom:**

Of course not.

 

**Laurette:**

_looks at her feet_

_**Jacques:** _

_smiles brightly and relieved at Tom an Dick_

Thank you, mes amis!

 

**Dick:**

It's just...

 

**Tom:**

_Hey, it's going to be alright, we are going to help you two._

 

_**Dick:** _

_It will make more people to take care of._

_And to worry about._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Dick..._

_takes his hand_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_looks at them both_

_There's like thirty sailors which will be cooing over this baby..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Hum? You want to travel on the sea with a baby?!_

_goes blank_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_laughs_ _Hell and plague, we can't marry tomorrow. Make that after tomorrow. I need to get the news to the ship!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Oh, are you alright?_

_is worried_

 

_**Dick:** _

_small voice_ _What if something happens?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_shakes head_

_Looks like Villeneuve just got a new inhabitant. Can't sail with an infant._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Or two if you stay with us?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_looks at Dick_

_What did I just say?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_U... Us?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_One. I... Need to sit._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_thinks_ _There must be a house to buy._

 

_**Dick:** _

_sits on the nearest chair_

_What a day..._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_We're staying in Villeneuve, yes. We need to be careful of this tiny little thing._

_smiles and puts both hands on her belly now_

_Why not my house??_

 

_**Tom:** _

_puts hand on Dick's shoulder_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Since you arrived something happens every day._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_smiles_

Wonderfull idea. But we're going to the ship tonight! All of us.

 

**Laurette:**

Oh my, I'd love to see your ship!

 

**Jacques:**

I want to have my wife in my bed at least once.

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ All of us? You plan to marry us tonight?

 

**Tom:**

Tonight?

 

**Jacques:**

Yes.

 

**Dick:**

Wha-

 

**Jacques:**

Can only do as long I'm the Captain...

 

**Tom:**

I need to sit down too.

_sits down_

 

**Dick:**

_eyes wide open while blushing hard_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_almost cries_ _Not going to be captain much longer huh? Time to get respectable._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_turns to Jacques_

_What?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_shrugs_

_I've enough money, we never need to work again. I'll let Irina have the ship until this little one..._

_places his hand on her belly_

_…_ _I_ _s old enough to climb the rigging..._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_smiles at Jacques and gets tears in her eyes_

_You'd give up being a captain for us?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_solemnly nods_

_I'll always be a captain, but I'll stay here for us._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_hugs him tight_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_holds her close and nuzzles her hair_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_You're the best thing that's ever happened to me._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_shakes head_

_Non, you are the best thing._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Thinks_ _Is this too soon, I love him, I really do, but all of this..._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_So, what now?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_shrugs_

_We need a cart or coach. Then we take them both to the ship._

_nudges Tom_

_This one has already wedding-jitters._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Huh?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_smirks_

_You look like you're about to run._

 

_**Dick:** _

_looks at Tom while hiding the fact he's a bit hurt_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_looks at Tom and Dick_

_Cart? Coach? If you don't want to hurry with the wedding, let us at least have a party! The ship will stick around for a while. At least nine months..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_little smile_

_If that's what Tom wants..._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_So, what do you guys want?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_bring his arms around Laurette and moves so her back leans against his chest_

_You._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Dick... I love you... And wanna be with you for rest of our lives so... Let's get married._

_thinks all of doubts disappeared_

_smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_... We can take our time you know._

 

_**Tom:** _

_You don't want to...?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_I never said that! I wouldn't proposed to you then!!_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_laughs_ _I gonna marry you tonight! This grandchild of your's needs married grandpas!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Dick... ?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_…_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Alright... Let's not get married today, we can wait._

 

_**Dick:** _

_…_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_whispers into Laurette's ear_ _They make much drama..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_But still you don't have to yell._

 

_**Dick:** _

_… Sorry._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_looks at them both_

_You crazy old men. Get the hell married!_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Guys, please. Stop it... We're all very stressed. Maybe we can talk about this later? And yes, I agree with Jacques. Just get married. You love each other. This is your chance._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods_

_For now, let us get a coach or a cart, and hope one of you three can drive it!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_…_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_I could, but I'm not sure if I feel well enough to do so now._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_remembers that she doesn't feel well_

_Would you rather go tomorrow? We need to speak with this priest of yours anyway._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Maybe that's a better idea, yes._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods_

_Fine._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_decides to sit down_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_glowers at Tom and Dick_

_You're at Laurette's house tomorrow morning at nine with a cart!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_What do you think Tom? I you want some time... Then Let's take our time._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_sits down beside Laurette, arm back around her waist_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_You still need to come with us?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_It might be better than precipitate things._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Who else will give us away?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_This isn't about you getting married, this is about us getting a ship board wedding!_

_is a little upset_

 

_**Tom:** _

_I think we need more time..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Ha, sorry then, Jacques._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_sighs_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_waves that away_

_Yes, yes, I get it. But_ _I_ _want to marry this woman here and show her my ship tomorrow._

 

_**Dick:** _

_chuckles_ _Of course._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_pleads_ _Just come with us so I my have all my friends in one place?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_We do not have water left, I'll draw some to the well._

_exits_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_I'm off for a little stroll, I need some air._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_I'm coming with you, love!_

_hops to his feet_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Damn... I'm going outside for a little while._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_stands up and smiles at Tom_

_We'll see you later._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_shakes head_

_mumbles_ _How can they have the jitters and I don't?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yes, see ya later._

_smiles_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_walks slowly and asks every second step_ _Are you well?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_I get it, though. I just... Can't deal with it right now. Yes, my love. Still dizzy, but nothing too bad._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Walks_

_What a beautiful moon._

_thinks_ _I really needed this a moment for myself._

_Is at the meadow, goes laying grass and is watching stars_

_Beautiful._

_closes eyes, wind feels nice_

_falls asleep_

_wakes up some time later_

_I should probably return._

_walks off to town_

 

_**Dick:** _

_thinking at the well while drawing water_

_thinking about what he should do_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods_

_I do have a dress for you, love. But I don't know. It's your call. I just think we should marry as early as possible. No one will care if our little pirate comes a month too early._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_I..._

_I'd love to marry you as soon as possible, too! I just hope the dress will fit..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_It will, I promise. At least I now know why I took it._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Took it?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_admits_ _There was a ship, we saved them. Some other pirates raided them. They wanted to pay us. I took the dress instead._

 _explains a little more_ _I don't kill, you know? If they take down the sails and turn by, I take what we need, and let them go. That's why we still sail. Other pirates are hunted down merciless._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Oh, alright, I think I get it.. What kind of a dress is it?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_shrugs_

_Y_ _ou'll see._

_has no clue how to describe a dress not on a woman_

 

_**Dick:** _

_'Thought you killed people Jacques. Y'said something like this before._

_appears near_

_That's good if you didn't. Never kill, alright?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_frowns_

_I did kill though?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_'Cause... No matter how hard you try to wash the blood, it never goes away._

_Never._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_But it was always in self defense._

 

_**Dick:** _

_…_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_I'd not be here today if I hadn't._

 

_**Dick:** _

_…_

_The sea is like another world, huh?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_shakes head_

_Strangely enough I never had to kill at sea?_

_laughs bitterly_ _Only on land men tried to get what I didn't want to give._

 

_**Dick:** _

_... I see. I understand. I understand too well._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_looks down_

_This is why Adrien upsets me so much. I hate him._

 

_**Dick:** _

_…_

_Jacques, I need to ask you something._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods, looks to where Laurette sits a few meter away_

_Go ahead._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Jacques, you already know this, but this is a small village. If you kill someone, you could easely fly away on the sea and never come back. But what about Tom and I ? We're too old for this. If you... Y'know... Kill Adrien... Do you have any idea what they could to us because we are friends ? I don't care about me but I wouldn't bear to see them hurt him._

_I know you just want to strangle Adrien for what he've done._

_Because, I... I.. Lived the same. Sorta._

_..._

_Never say anything to Tom. He doesn't know._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nod seriously_

_On my ship. Not a single word. But Dick. I wouldn't leave you here. Never. I've older sailors than you on my ship. Everyone has a place._

 

_**Dick:** _

_... A murderer like me has nowhere to go._

_Except_ _Hell_ _._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_arches a brow_

_You look at one._

_pats Dick's shoulder_

_We all go to hell._

 

_**Dick:** _

_That's not the same._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_snorts_ _Really now? What do you think my crew is? Lambs? Me giving them a place makes me as guilty as them. But they all had a reason. You certainly had one to!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_shakes his head_

_… Well... You have some time to hear an old man's confession?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods, motions for them to sit down_

_As long you need._

 

_**Dick:** _

_sits_

_Well..._

_It happened when Tom and I were still young. We were together for what? One year? Two years? So. On day we were in the woods.... Huh... together... And I heard something._

_There wasn't anyone when I looked but I knew someone was there. 'Pretended it was an animal. But there really was someone..._

_He came to me the next day, saying he knew about me and Tom, and if I wanted him to stay nothing I should do what he wanted... And he asked for a lot._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_has an idea where this is going, nods_

 

_**Dick:** _

_He were taking my merchandise like it was his own, then asked me to do his chores... And soon he asked for money. He wanted to go to Paris. I told him I had no money, I wasn't selling as much as now... Then he started yelling... And he insulted Tom... And I saw_ _red_ _._

_When I came back to my senses, he was on the ground. Dead. Bloody. As bloody as my hands._

_I killed him._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods, says nothing, at first, but places his hand atop Dick's_

_You're still a good man._

 

_**Dick:** _

_I panicked. I didn't know what to do. I hid the corpse, took his clothes and burnt them at home._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods,_ _would've done the same_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Villagers searched for him but knowing he wanted to leave... they thought he did. I killed someone and every day I see his corpse. Everyday I think I should confess and get executed for that. And I think about Tom. He always was there for me. Smiling at me... Loving me... I wanted to protect him and I made him live with a killer._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_gives Dick's hand a squeeze_

 

_**Dick:** _

_…_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_Look at me?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_I still wonder why I asked him to marry me._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_he's searching for words, but knows he sucks at them_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Why did I never tell him to find someone better?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_Stop there._

 

_**Dick:** _

_... I'm a coward._

_I've always been._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_You're not!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_I don't want him to leave me... But..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_He won't._

 

_**Dick:** _

_I... I never told him about this. I didn't want him to feel guilty. He's so nice... so kind... Always there when you need him..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_So are you!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_… Non. All I do is, somehow, trying to expiate my sins._

_I'm selfish._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_shakes head_

_You're really not._

_sighs_ _Dick, you only wanted to protect._

 

_**Dick:** _

_... Doesn't matter._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_It does?! Makes all the difference._

 

_**Dick:** _

_No matter what I killed._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_lifts hand, count's hastily_

_Liverpool, 25 years old, beat him to pulp because he wanted my second in command._

_Tortuga, he was 36 and tried to rape a whore._

_grins_

_Then Paris, last winter. A John who beat up a Molly._

_shakes head_

_My tab's longer than yours. Get in line._

 

_**Dick:** _

_…_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_pats Dick's hand_

_We both still deserve to be loved._

 

_**Dick:** _

_So... You're saying that... I still can marry him...? I..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods_

_Yes._

 

_**Dick:** _

_I want to... He said he wanted too but... I saw him hesitating..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_sighs_ _He got wedding jitters. I'll get them too I bet._

_Drag me there, yes? Because it would be the mistake of me life not to marry this woman!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_… I will, ha ha... But I know I won't have to do that. You'll probably run to her, ha ha!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_out of breath_ _Dick..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_shrinks back and takes his hand of Dicks_

_Sorry, that I touched your Dick, Tom!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_whispers_ _Please don't say anything._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_has fallen asleep underneath a tree_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_gets up, hold hand out to help Dick up_

_I need to go see after my girl!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Oh, huh, sure..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_tilts hat at Tom and Dick_

_Ah, there you are, love._

_has a moment of panic as she doesn't move, runs over_

_Laurette?!_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_still fast asleep_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Is she alright? Maybe she's just sleeping..._

_Or..._

_Huh..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_sees that she's breathing_

_Asleep, like a log. A cute log._

_takes off his coat and places it around her and then picks her up_

_We're going home._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Good night then..._

_Jacques! One last thing..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Good night..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods_

_Don't tell her I called her a cute log... I'm dense with words._

 

_**Dick:** _

_whispers_ _Thank you for listening to me..._

_I won't, I promise, ha ha._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_mumbles something incoherently and moves closer against him_

 

_**Dick:** _

_chuckles_ _What a cute little girl._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods at Dick, whispers_ _Anytime. Thank you for listening to me too ! And taking care of us!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_You already are like my children._

_whispers_ _As father as son huh?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_smiles and nods_

_Family._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Take care._

 

_**Jacques** _

_You too. Of the both of you!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Thanks._

 

_**Dick:** _

_... We should head back home too..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yeah... We should._

 

_**Dick:** _

_…_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Sorry... I left without telling you..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Non, I did..._

_Tell me, Tom..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yes, Dick?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_... I was thinking..._

_Do you think someone has the right to be happy... even if they sinned?_

_If it was to protect their dear ones... Do you think... They still have the right... To be happy?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Of course they deserve to be happy... We all are sinners... No matter what... Everyone should be happy and they deserve happiness..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_… Really?_

_…_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yes._

_smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles a little_

_... I'm sorry about earlier_ _._

 

_**Tom:** _

_No, I'm sorry..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Non, non. I didn't want to force you to marry me right now... I'd be happy, but I know these things take some time._

_I'm already happy enough that you agreed to marry me._

 

_**Tom:** _

_We got "our" kids now and we need to make sure they are alright... But that doesn't effect my feelings for you and I wanna marry you, because you are my true love._

_kisses him_

 

_**Dick:** _

_kisses back_

 

_**Tom:** _

_We can wait a little while after all we have waited all this time... Right?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Yes..._

_... I'm just scared, like always... I don't want something happens to you because of my actions._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Mon amour..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_... What if something in my past shows up and disguts you?_

_What if you learn something about me... Which makes you hate me?_

_I'd prefer you to kill me. I prefer death than seing you leaving me. I'm afraid about this. All the time._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Whaat...? That will never happen... And I will not kill you never ever._

_If we go we go together no matter where._

_I want you by my side._

 

_**Dick:** _

_I don't want you to follow me in Hell. But... Despite that..._

_hugs Tom abruptly and very tight_

_..._ _Don't leave me._ _Please._ _Please..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Dick._

_hugs him tighter_

_I promise._

 

_**Dick:** _

_starts crying_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Rubs his back_

_Hey, don't cry because I'm going to cry too._

_cries_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Don't hate me... Stay by my side... I know I did bad things but please..._

_I need you... Don't go..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Dick, I need you too..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Stay here with me._

 

_**Tom:** _

_I will._

 

_**Dick:** _

_I love you... I love you so much it's like burning alive..._

_Don't hate me. Please..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_I love you, of course I will not hate you._

_Our love burns so hot it melts everything away._

 

_**Dick:** _

_…_

_chuckles_

 

_**Tom:** _

_blushes_

 

_**Dick:** _

_We became pretty romantic lately... Makes me question myself..._

_... This time we should really head back home._

_Sorry to start crying in the middle of the street._

 

_**Tom:** _

_It's alright I did too, yeah let's head home._

 

_**Dick:** _

_So, huh... Want to sleep at my place or...? I mean, Maybe you saw me enough for today, ha ha..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_I haven't seen you enough for today Dick._

_smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_... Thank you. The last thing I need is you leaving me now..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yeah... I don't want leave you... I want you._

 

_**Dick:** _

_blushes_

_Erm... You mean...?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yes..._

_blushes_

 

_**Dick:** _

_... I guess it's time for Papa and Maman to get back where they stopped...?_

_smirks_

 

**Tom:**

Ha ha... Yes.

_smirks back_

 

**Dick:**

_takes Tom's hand and kisses it_

_holds it on his heart_

Thank you for staying with me no matter what.

 

**Tom:**

_looks deep in Dicks eyes and smiles_

I always will.

 

**Dick:**

I have a lot of others things to tell you, but... It can wait a little.

 

**Tom:**

Yes... It can... Let's just enjoy each other's company for now.

 

**Dick:**

_enters the house_

We need it.

 

 _This night either they weren't cold_ _._

 

 

**Jacques' point of view**

 

 

**Jacques:**

_carries Laurette home, stops a little away from the house to look at it_

_sighs_ Well, it's not a ship, but it'll do, won't it?

 

**Laurette:**

_mumbles something again_

 

**Jacques:**

_keeps muttering_ I really do like the flowers though.

 

**Laurette:**

_wakes up a bit_

Jacques??

 

**Jacques:**

_croons_ Almost home, mon amour.

 

**Laurette:**

Mmh'lright...

 

_**Jacques:** _

_chuckles a little_ You're so cuuute when you're half awake, maman...

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ Maman?

 

**Jacques:**

_opens door somehow, almost drops Laurette_

Oh mon Dieu, apologies, love.

 

**Laurette:**

_gasps and is a bit more awake now_

 

**Jacques:**

_curses a little_

Shh, I've got you.

 

**Laurette:**

Can you bring me to bed please?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

_That's where we going._

 

**Laurette:**

_falling asleep again_

 

**Jacques:**

_tucks Laurette in after somehow getting her out of her dress_

There you go, love.

_kisses her forehead, then bends to kiss her tummy_

You sleep well too, little worm.

 

_**Laurette:** _

_smiles happily at Jacques_

I love you... Come hug me...

_closes her eyes_

 

**Jacques:**

_undresses finally and then snuggles up to Laurette, arms protectively around her_

 


	9. The past is not so far behind

**Tom:**

_Is selling cakes_

Hmm... I wonder where Dick is I haven't seen him today?

 

**Jacques:**

_come's to stop by Tom'y shop_

Morning Tom ! How are you and where is Dick!

 

**Tom:**

Why, hello Jacques

I haven't seen him today, how about you?

 

**Jacques:**

Hello, I need something sweet for my wife to be, what would you recommend, well, beside myself?

 

**Tom:**

Well... Let me see.

 

**Jacques:**

Haven't seen Dick in a while ? I hope he's well?

 

**Tom:**

Yeah... I hope he is alright...

_sad smile_

How about this lovely strawberry cheesecake?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

I hope so too. Would you like to go look for Dick? I can watch the shop if you like?

 

**Tom:**

Really... I don't want to trouble you... And what about Laurette?

 

**Jacques:**

_shrugs_

No trouble as all! She'll find me, I'm sure. I'll offer her some cake. She won't mind. You help us a lot. Go look for your man!

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Thank you so much Jacques... I will go look for him... Take care for the shop for me.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

I will!

_steps behind the counter_

 

**Tom:**

Bye.

leaves

 _thinking_ Where should I go first?

 

**Jacques:**

_sells some cake but puts the strawberry cheese cake to the side for Laurette_

_eats some cake, puts money in the till_

_I hope my love finds me!_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_closes her front door behind her and smiles as she makes her way to the market to buy more fabric for her wedding dress_

_sees Jacques_

_Mon amour? Why are you here? Where is Tom?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_smiles_

_Tom is looking for Dick. I took over to sell cake! Buuut..._

_pulls out cheese cake with a flourish_

_I bought this one for you, ma belle!_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Oh Jacques! I love this one, how did you know?_

_smiles happily_

 

**Jacques:**

_shrugs_

It's as sweet as you?

 

**Laurette:**

Why are you like this.

_blushes and chuckles_

 

**Jacques:**

_looks to the floor_

Like what?

 

**Laurette:**

So smooth.

 

**Jacques:**

_blushes_

I'm not. You just bring out the best in me!

 

**Laurette:**

Which is actually a part of you.

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes head_

I'm glad you think so!

 

**Laurette:**

_kisses his cheek_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_smiles and turns head to make that a more intense kiss_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_lets out a surprised noise as she kisses him back_

_pulls back as there's a cough form the door, puts on smile_

_Come in, come in. We do have the best cake in town!_

 

**Laurette:**

I should probably be going. I need to get a few things for our wedding.

_smiles_

 

**Jacques:**

_nods at her and packs up the cake_

Don't forget your cake, my sweet love!

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles and takes the cake as she leaves, humming a song to herself that sounds suspiciously like the one Jacques made for her_

 

**Jacques:**

_looks after her, completely forgetting about the other customer, jumps at a fresh cough_

Oh my, apologies ! What can I do for you on this lovely day?

_sells some cake and eats more cake tries to look out of the window to see Laurette_

 

**Laurette:**

_is looking at fabrics, looking happy_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_is surprisingly fast sold out, bolts door and begins to clean up so Tom has a clean shop_

_closes up the shop with a trick as he doesn't has a key, goes to find Laurette_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_is arguing with someone over the price of the fabric_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_hears Laurette's voice and follows, places arm around here_

_What is going on, love of my life?_

 

**Laurette:**

_is startled by the sudden touch and turns around, lets out a relieved breath as she sees it's Jacques_

Oh, I'm trying to buy this but the price has gone up so much since last time and I can't pay it...

 

**Jacques:**

_pulls out his money_

Don't fret, I pay.

 

**Laurette:**

Are you sure?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

I am sure.

 

**Laurette:**

Alright, then.

 

**Jacques:**

How much fabric do you need?

 

**Laurette:**

Two meters of this one.

 

**Jacques:**

Anything more, mon amour?

_plays with her hair_

 

**Laurette:**

Well...

 

**Jacques:**

_gently rubs her back_

Tell me?

 

**Laurette:**

No, it's fine, this is all I need.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles at her then leans in to whisper into her ear_

Do you need some fabric for the little one? I only can knit, and fix sails...

 

**Laurette:**

I... I'd like to, but I have no idea what to make yet? I don't know how big the little one will be, or a boy or a girl... What hair color... We should wait until they're born.

 

**Jacques:**

_arches a brow_

They'll need some clothes, or a snuggly blanket!

 

**Laurette:**

That's true. Uhm, let me see.

 

**Jaqcues:**

_touches some very soft dark red fabric_

How about this one, love?

 

**Laurette:**

Is it warm enough?

_touches it as well, loving the color_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles_

Should be? It's my color too...

 

**Laurette:**

Then we'll take that one too.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Anything else? New scarf, blouse, bloomers?

_Winks_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Jacques honey, I don't want you to spend so much money on me, I should see if I still have more at home and then I'll get it if I need more._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_waves the protest away_

_I love to spoil you! You deserve every bit of it, love!_

 

**Laurette:**

_tenses and shakes her head_

No, this is enough.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods, feels her tense and instantly feels bad_

_A_ pologies?

_knows that at some point he needs to tell her that they never have to fear to run out of money_

I just worry...

 

**Laurette:**

Let's... just go home.

_smiles at the lady selling the fabrics and points at the ones she wants_

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

_Y_ es, love?

 

**Laurette:**

_still tense as she puts the fabrics in her basket_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_takes the basket then offers her his arm after paying_

_What did I do to make you feel uncomfrotable, Laurette? What bothers you? Tell me so I will not do it again?_

_sounds pleading_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_It's not your fault..._

_takes his arm and tries to smile at him_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_gently shakes head_

_Please tell me? I don't care if it's my fault or not. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, mon amour !_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Men paying things for me... I know you're not like them, but..._

_looks down_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_sighs_ _Figures. Buuut,_

_smiles_

_It's not that I pay. You know? It's_ _our_ _money once we're married. And we'll never run out, I promise._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_I just wish that for once in my life I wouldn't be so dependent..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_thinks for a moment, then frowns_

_But, Laurette, you're not really? It's our money. All yours. I'll give you your share and you can pay and do whatever you want with it. Just..._

_falls silent, then adds in a very small voice_

_P_ _lease don't leave me?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_stops walking and hugs Jacques closely_

_Don't ever think that I'll leave you. Don't you dare._

 

**Jacques:**

_sinks into her embrace and holds on_

Thank you, love. I'm sorry.

 

**Laurette:**

Let's go home. please? I don't want anyone to see us like this.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods and moves away, offering his arm_

And again, my apologies...

 

**Laurette:**

_shakes her head_

You have nothing to be sorry for, mon amour.

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs and nods, but kicks the floor while walking_

It's just. I'm not used to be somewhere where anyone cares about what the others do. I get used to it though. I like it here. But if you ever want to leave, don't hesitate to tell me.

 

**Laurette:**

'm sorry... It's not the hugging I don't want them to see... I want to leave, but... the baby...

 

**Jacques:**

Huh?

 _sighs_ Yes, the baby. We can move when they're older. Also I fear to leave Dick and Tom alone. They worry me sometimes and I grew to like them both very much.

 

**Laurette:**

Same, same...

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles a little_

But what and how didn't you want the people to see? That you were upset and your fiancé tried to make it better?

 _sighs_ They don't think that far, love. They just think I upset you.

 

**Laurette:**

Let's just stop talking about it, alright... Let's talk about the wedding instead?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

What shall I wear? Full captain's garb or a nice coat?

 

**Laurette:**

Do you want people to know you're a pirate?

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ I own a perfectly acceptable merchant captains dress! It's red yes, but otherwise ?

 

**Laurette:**

Then I'd love you to wear that, mon amour.

 

**Jacques:**

Then I will!

_smiles at her_

Shall I make dinner tonight? We could invite Tom and Dick over?

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles at him playfully_

So you _do_ know how to cook then?

_Smiles_

I love the idea.

 

**Jacques:**

I know how to make stew! I spent a lot of time in the galley on board. My...

_falls silent and gets a sad look_

Someone I used to know liked to cook. He cooked for us all and I picked up some along the way!

 

_They go back home to spend some time alone._

 

 

**Tom's point of view**

 

 

**Tom :**

_Walks around the city_

Well... I don't see Richard anywhere...

_heads to meadow for his search for Dick_

_arrives to the meadow_

I don't see him here... Maybe I should pick some flowers...

_picks some flowers_

Alright... well maybe I should try the forest then...

_resumes his search_

Hmm... Wait, he doesn't like the forest so how about I go back to town.

_goes back to town_

I have search Dick for everywhere.. Oh, where could he be?

There's one place I haven't checked... Could he be there?

 

_He walks to the grave yard._

 

**Dick:**

_sat in front of a grave, silent, lost in thoughts_

_Is He... crying?_

 

**Tom:**

Dick..? Are you here..? Oh..?

_sees him_

 

**Dick:**

_hasn't heard_

 

**Tom:**

_walks to Dick quietly_

Dick..?

 

**Dick:**

_deeply lost in thoughts_

 

**Tom:**

Hey... Are you alright?

_taps his shoulder_

 

**Dick:**

_jumps_

Tom???

 

**Tom:**

Oh... Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.

 

**Dick:**

_dries some tears_

It's fine, I... It's already this late...?

 

**Tom:**

Tears... Are you crying?

 

**Dick:**

…

_sobs_

 

**Tom:**

_Hugs him_

 

**Dick:**

_hugs back weakely, sniffing_

 

**Tom:**

_whispers_ Why are you here all alone?

_rubs his back_

 

**Dick:**

It's... The birthday of my father's death...

 

**Tom:**

Oh... It surely is...

Here's some flowers for your fathers grave.

 

**Dick:**

Thanks.

_takes the flowers and put them on the grave_

 

**Tom:**

Why didn't you invite me... Here today...

 

**Dick:**

…

I needed some time to think. as always.

 

**Tom:**

Yeah... I know that but...

You could rely more on me...

 

**Dick:**

…

Tom, you don't understand...

 

**Tom:**

… My parents are dead too...

 

**Dick:**

... Yes, but... It's not....

 

**Tom:**

Yes...

 

**Dick:**

I... already rely on you too much.

You're my everything.

You're always by my sides.

What if someone hurts you? What if _I_ hurt you...?

 

**Tom:**

You really are an idiot sometimes. I'm here so rely on me now, alright?

 

**Dick:**

... I know I'm an idiot...

I always knew it...

Maman made sure I was...

 

**Tom:**

But... I love you...

 

**Dick:**

I love you too, that's not the problem!

 

**Tom:**

And I'm idiot all the time.

 

**Dick:**

You're not an idiot!!

You're the kindest person I've ever met!

Don't say that about yourself!

 

**Tom:**

Dick...

 

**Dick:**

…

If I was never born...

 

**Tom:**

I'm sorryn I shouldn't have called you an idiot, it brings back bad memories, doesn't it?

 

**Dick:**

I kept thinking about this all my life...

Maybe my parent would be happy.

Maman wouldn't....

…

 

**Tom:**

Richard... Don't say that...

 

**Dick:**

... I'm so selfish.

 

**Tom:**

You are not.

 

**Dick:**

Telling Jacques and Laurette how to live their life...

Telling Jacques to leave the sea behind and Laurette to stay in a town where she suffered so much...

 

**Tom:**

You care for them... I do too.

 

**Dick:**

Forcing you to stay here...

I never asked you if you wanted to leave.

I kept saying I wanted to stay in Villeneuve.

 

**Tom:**

Richard... Wherever you go I will follow you for the rest of our lives...

 

**Dick:**

... But what if...

 

**Tom:**

No but.

 

**Dick:**

I'm tired Tom.

 

**Tom:**

We should live in this moment.

 

**Dick:**

_sits down_

I'm so tired...

 

**Tom:**

_joins him_

Me too.

_lays down_

 

**Dick:**

_stays quiet_

 

**Tom:**

_watches the stars_

 

**Dick:**

…

 

**Tom:**

Am I bothering you... Dick?

 

**Dick:**

Non! I am the one who always...

 

**Tom:**

Huh...

 

**Dick:**

I'm the son of a killer.

Because of this... I...

Why did you always take care of me?

Ever since our meeting...

Why? You didn't even know me.

 

**Tom:**

… When I first saw you I felt something different.. This feeling like none other.

I knew it was fate to meet you.

Because... Before that I was the one everyone always bullied.

You were there for me since our first meeting.

Not bullying me.

But you saw the person I am inside.

I hope you understand that I love and cherish you deeply.

 

**Dick:**

You?? You were bullied?!?!... You never told me!

 

**Tom:**

Yeah... I guess I forgot... Sorry... It's not that important.

 

**Dick:**

Not important?! Are you kidding me?!

 

**Tom:**

Richard... It is all past now.

 

**Dick:**

…

 

**Tom:**

All the kids just didn't like me... Maybe because I was too sweet.... He he...

 

**Dick:**

... Idiots...

 

**Tom:**

I should have told you...

 

**Dick:**

…

 

**Tom:**

Sorry...

 

**Dick:**

I haven't told you everything either... I guess we all have our little secrets...

 

**Tom:**

Richard...

 

**Dick:**

If you knew everything about me... You would leave me behind... And t _hat's all I deserve._

 

**Tom:**

How can you say that?

Well... Would you like to tell me more...

 

**Dick:**

... Non...

How could I ever... Tell you what _I've done_...

 

**Tom:**

Well... I will be there for you when you want to talk...

 

**Dick:**

... I can't.

 

**Tom:**

I understand.

Hugs him

It's alright... You don't have to share everything.

 

**Dick:**

... I just want to tell you one thing.

If I have to, I won't hesitate to give my life to protect yours. Or Laurette's or Jacques's.

I'm selfish like that.

 

**Tom:**

…

Richard... Alright, I understand.

But you can't leave me alone.

Because that's too much for me.

 

**Dick:**

You won't be alone.

Jacques and Laurette will take care of you.

You'll be fine. You might wish it happened sooner.

 

**Tom:**

NON!

 

**Dick:**

_jumps a little_

 

**Tom:**

No... No... No, just, no.

 

**Dick:**

Tom?

 

**Tom:**

_cries_ How can you say it so easily, that you will leave me?

 

**Dick:**

I... I didn't...

 

**Tom:**

_cries, and tears are everywhere_

 

**Dick:**

_hugs Tom tightly_

 

**Tom:**

_can't stop the tears_

 

**Dick:**

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...

I don't want to leave you... But.... I can't...

Tom, you deserve so much more, so much better...!

 

**Tom:**

…

I... I... _hick_

Non... Yo... u... deserve...

 

**Dick:**

I don't.

 

**Tom:**

Y... y... yes... you... do... I'm just too emotional...

 

**Dick:**

Non... You're the sweetest, the nicest. You're so kind I shouldn't make you cry but I do everytime because I'm dumb and-

 _rushing words_ I'm sure you would fine someone better...

I just want you to be happy. Truly happy.

Not with a depressed ass like me.

 

**Tom:**

R... Richard...

But... I'm happy with you...

I'm sorry... I just needed to cry...

And you were there for me...

When I needed you the most...

 

**Dick:**

... I was the one who needed you after what I lived since I'm born!

 

**Tom:**

_hugs him tightly_

 

**Dick :**

_hugs back_

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ Maybe we are old.

 

**Dick:**

We are anyways...

I am the grateful one.

Without you I would die.

Sometimes I think about that.

Like just before you arrive.

I think about dying.

 

**Tom:**

I'm here for you, you know that... Right... ?

 

**Dick:**

I know.

Because you're there... I can't die.

I don't want to make you endure this.

Even if sometimes I think it would be best.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Same for me.

 

**Dick :**

Really...? Why...?

 

**Tom:**

Because... You... Came to my world and made it so bright.

 

**Dick:**

…

Ha ha...

Same goes for me.

 

**Tom:**

smiles

Thank you.

 

**Dick:**

_buries his head in Tom's neck_

You smell like a cake...

It's nice...

 

**Tom:**

Ha ha... Well I left my work to find you... And didn't take a shower...

 

**Dick:**

... I like this smell...

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

Really?

 

**Dick:**

Yup... It's so calming somehow...

 

**Tom:**

_rests his head over Dicks head_

You smell nice too...

 

**Dick:**

Ha ha, really?

 

**Tom:**

Yes... It's so nice.

 

**Dick:**

…

We should go back to town... But I don't want to...

_estomac growls_

Urgh, I even forgot to eat.

 

**Tom:**

...I don't want to go either... How about you eat this cake I have with me?

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

I'd like to, please.

_smiles_

 

**Tom:**

Here...

It's special cake.

_winks_

 

**Dick:**

_smirks_

A special cake? You already confessed your feelings for me a long time ago.

 

**Tom:**

Ha ha... You remember.

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

How could I ever forget?

Here, share with me.

 

**Tom:**

Sure.

_takes frosting on his finger_

Say « haa »...

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles and opens his mouth_

Haaaa...

_chomps_

Sho tashty (So tasty)!

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

Glad you like it.

 

**Dick:**

Why is this one special? Because they all are for me.

_chomps_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

Well... I thought maybe this could be our wedding cake.

 

**Dick:**

_chokes_

_COUGH COUGH COUGH_

 

**Tom:**

Oh my god... Are you alright?

_taps his back_

 

**Dick:**

Our... _cough_ But I thought you... _cough_

 

**Tom:**

Take it easy...

Richard...?

 

**Dick:**

_cough_ Excuse me... _cough_

I was just... a bit surprised...

 

**Tom:**

You... were...

 

**Dick:**

Yeah...

 

**Tom:**

Sorry... Maybe I should have said it before you ate the cake...

 

**Dick:**

Maybe, ha ha.

 

**Tom:**

Ha ha...

 

**Dick:**

But I think I would chock anyway.

 

**Tom:**

Why...

 

**Dick:**

Because... I dunno... You were happy when I asked your hand in mariage but... Then... I don't know, you didn't seem ready...

So I guess I just assumed...

Somehow you calmed down and.... started to regret it...?

 

**Tom:**

I never regret it not even a bit... I just had fidgety feet... A little while...

But now I'm sure I wanna marry you.

And be with you forever.

 

**Dick:**

…

I feel so relieved.

_a little tear runs along his cheek_

I would accept it if you wanted to refuse...

I...

…

 

**Tom:**

_cups his face and wipes tears away_

Shh...

I won't refuse.

_Kisses him_

 

**Dick:**

…

Who am I kidding?

If you ever leave me, I...

I would die.

 

**Tom:**

I won't leave you.

 

**Dick:**

You're so dear to me it scares me.

I don't know what I'd do without you.

We're getting old, what if you _die_...?

I can't... I simply can't...

I only deserve that but I _can't.._

 

_**Tom:** _

_And I don't know what I would do without you._

_It's gonna be alright._

_Don't worry._

 

_**Dick:** _

_But what if it doesn't?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_I promise with all my heart._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Life is a pain..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_I'll share your pain._

 

_**Dick:** _

_... And I'll share yours if you allow me too._

_Don't suffer alone. Don't act like me._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Oh... Of course._

_Smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_... There are things I won't be able to tell you... Do you accept it?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yes... I do._

 

_**Dick:** _

_...Thank you._

 

_**Tom:** _

_hugs him very tightly_

 

_**Dick:** _

_hugs back_

 

_**Tom:** _

_whispers_ _So... do you really plan to be here all night?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Ahem. We should go home this time._

 

_**Tom:** _

_You mean it._

 

_**Dick:** _

_stands up and holds out his hand_

_Need help?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Thank you._

_Takes his hand_

 

_**Dick:** _

_helps Tom to stand up but kisses him with passion_

 

_**Tom:** _

_R..._

_kisses him back_

_puts his hand around his neck_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smirks but doesn't stop_

 

_**Tom:** _

_smirks_

_breaks the kiss_

_So... Mine or yours?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_purrs_ _The nearest one_ _**.** _

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yes... That would be mine..._

_smirks and kisses him with passion_

 

 **Dick** :

_kisses back with more passion_

 

**Tom:**

_pulls back_

Let's go somewhere warmer to continue.

_Winks and takes his hand_

 

**Dick:**

_follows Tom until his house_

 

**Tom:**

_He locks the door and they spend night full of fire_

 

_Dick feels better about a lot of things even if some events still haunt him._

 

_Tom feels so blessed to be with his love._

 

_Dick falls asleep happily. There aren't any nightmare for this night._

 


	10. Adrien's threats

******Laurette:**

_strolling around the city_

 

**Dick:**

_at the market_

 

**Laurette:**

Bonjour Dick!

 

**Dick:**

Bonjour Laurette.

_smiles_

How are you today?

 

**Laurette :**

_smiles brightly_

Good, good. Worked on my wedding dress this morning and now I'm trying to find something I can use for dinner tonight.

 

**Dick:**

... Mh... I can propose you some potatoes with various vegetables.

You can also buy good meat over there.

 

**Laurette :**

What vegetables would you suggest?

 

**Dick:**

We have tomatoes, zucchini, pupkin, yam...

 

**Laurette :**

Oh pumpkin would do!

 

**Dick:**

Sure. Want me to deliver it to your house?

 

**Laurette:**

Would you do that?

 

**Dick:**

Of course! I'm not that old!

 

**Laurette:**

But what about the shop?

 

**Dick:**

I have a cowroker.

 

**Laurette:**

Oh alright, in that case! I'm already carrying a pumpkin...

_points at belly_

… So two would be a bit too much.

 

**Dick:**

Non, non, non. You must be careful.

_talks to his coworker then comes back and takes the pumpkin_

You need something else or you're good?

 

**Laurette:**

Do you happen to have any herbs as well?

 

**Dick:**

Maybe. I'll look.

_checks his stock_

Which one do you need?

 

**Laurette:**

Do you have rosemary?

 

**Dick:**

Yes. Here. Take some.

 

**Laurette:**

What do I owe you?

 

**Dick:**

Nothing. Take care of yourself and the little one. That's all I ask.

 

**Laurette:**

Are you sure?

 

**Dick:**

Yes.

You should be used to now ha ha!

 

**Laurette :**

Thank you so much. If you ever need anything, just ask me alright?

_smiles happily and puts the rosemary in her basket_

 

**Dick:**

... If something happens to me.... Take care of Tom.

 

**Laurette:**

I... I will? Are you alright?

 

**Dick:**

I'm only getting old. No one knows how tomorrow will be.

 

**Laurette:**

_hugs him_

You're not that old. But I promise I'll take care of Tom.

 

**Dick:**

Don't worry about me. I plan to live for a very long time!

… Thank you.

 

**Laurette:**

Good. I couldn't miss you, Dick. You're like a father to me.

 

**Dick:**

Hé hé. You're like a daughter to me too. Tom thinks like me.

He doesn't tell so but he's glad to have a daughter, even if you're not related by blood.

 

**Laurette:**

_tears well up in her eyes and she holds him tighter_

 

**Dick:**

_pats her head_

We should go to your house, yes?

 

**Laurette:**

Y-yes.

_wipes tears away and smiles at him_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

_walks toward Laurette's house_

 

**Laurette:**

_follows Dick_

 

**Dick:**

Can you open the door?

 

 

**Jacques' point of view**

 

 

**Jacques:**

_is walking back to Villeneuve, has a small chest under his left arm and the rapier in his right hand, just in case anyone gets funny ideas_

_finally reaches house and places chest on the kitchen table and put rapier away_

_I hope Laurette will not mind I placed this here. Now only to get my clothes and some personal stuff... I should ask her or Tom and Dick to drive me to the ship._

_sits down and begins to count out money and gems, but hides away a necklace in his pocket_

_sits at the table and puts money away in the chest then unfolds the one thing he brought back, a huge flag with a horse head holding a cutlass_

You gonna be the most ridiculous baby-blanket ever...

_opens the door as he see them come up to the house_

Hello!

 

**Dick:**

?!?!

Bonjour??

 

**Laurette:**

Jacques, you're back!

 

**Dick:**

Where were you, my boy?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods and pecks Laurette's cheek_

Yes I am! Brought some things. Well not much. There's more, but we need a cart...

_looks at Dick_

On the ship. Had to bring my affairs in order.

Can't just leave there without further notice.

 

**Laurette:**

_takes the pumpkin from Dick and brings it to the kitchen_ What did you bring?

 

**Dick:**

You plan to stay here?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods at Dick_ Can't well take my pregnant wife to sea, yes?

_Takes the pumpkin from Laurette_

A baby blanket!

They - the crew - washed it and wanted me to have it for the little pirate.

They also want to meet you, Dick and Tom!

_points at the flag_

It's surprisingly soft...

 

**Laurette:**

_touches the blanket it awe_

Oh my... I love it.

 

**Dick:**

Pirates want to meet me? I should feel safe?

_smirks_

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

You should ! Nothing better than to have a bunch of us on your side!

_hugs Laurette_

It was - well, is, my flag.

 

**Laurette:**

_eyes widen_

Really?

 

**Jacques:**

Yes, really!

It's the one I use when we're not on the prowl. Like a family crest.

 

**Dick:**

I guess you're right...

 

**Laurette:**

I'd love to have our little baby have this.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles happily_

Thank you my love!

So, Dick, do you think you could drive us to the ship?

 

**Laurette:**

If we have a cart I could drive? I know how to handle horses.

 

**Dick:**

I guess I can. Wait for me here.

I'll take care of it.

 

**Jacques:**

_holds Dick back_

We need to bring Tom too!

 

**Dick:**

I'll go to see Tom, to tell him about this.

 

**Laurette:**

Alright, thank you for carrying the pumpkin.

 

**Dick:**

You're welcome.

_smiles_

 

**Jacques:**

_points at the chest on the table_

Laurette, half of this in there is yours.

So you don't have to ask or even wait until I am around!

I also saw there are some shingles missing on the roof. I'll fix that later.

 

**Laurette:**

Wait. What's in there?

_tries to open the chest_

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Sorry Dick.

 

**Dick:**

Why?

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles at Dick_

For asking you for a cart?

 

**Dick:**

It's not a problem.

 

**Jacques:**

Thank you then!

 

**Dick:**

If Tom and I want to marry we'll have to come on your ship one day or another.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Yes, and rather sooner than later. They plan on taking off soon. They miss the sea...

_misses the sea too, but is way too happy and in love with Laurette to leave her_

 

**Laurette:**

I've never even seen the sea...

 

**Jacques:**

_turns back to her and pulls her into his arms_

You will, I promise! When the little one's old enough we sail as a family!

 

**Laurette:**

I'm already looking forward to it.

_hugs him_

 

**Jacques:**

_gestures to the chest_

Did you peek in already, love?

 

**Laurette:**

I couldn't get it open.

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes his head_

Oh yes, stupid me! Here's your key!

These are the only two existing, keep it safe!

_passes her small key_

 

**Dick:**

... I'm gonna leave you two, I'll be back later. I'll take my time.

 

**Laurette:**

_takes the key_

Bye Dick, see you later!

 

**Dick:**

_nods and leaves the house_

 

**Jacques :**

_waves after Dick_

Come back soon!

 

**Dick:**

Better sooner than later. That's right. Who knows what can happen...

_muttering for himself_

 

**Laurette:**

_opens the chest_

Oh... mon _Dieu_ _._

 

**Jacques:**

_gently rubs Laurette's back_

Half of it is yours. Well, all of it is ours.

The crew will come back at least once a year to deliver the same amount.

So don't feel shy to take as much you need. Yes, mon amour?

 

**Laurette:**

Jacques... I can't take this. It's so much?

I've never seen as much as this... I don't deserve to have it.

 

**Jacques:**

_frowns at her_

You're going to be my wife, Laurette. This. is. Ours. There's no taking it. Or giving it. It's just legally yours. Part of me, part of my life, part of you, part of your life. WE deserve to have it. I worked for that. One way or another.

 

**Laurette:**

_tears well up in her eyes and she attacks him with yet another hug_

 

**Jacques:**

_holds her tight_

Feeling better, love? And how's the little sailor?

_nuzzles her hair_

 

**Laurette:**

Y-yes, and she's doing fine.

_buries her head against his chest to enjoy his embrace_

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs relieved_ You're the best, mon ange!

 

**Laurette:**

We should think about names...?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods and sits down on a chair, pulling her into his lap_

What do you think it's going to be? A girl?

 

**Laurette:**

_nods_

I feel like it is.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles_

Then we need girls names! I'd like to have it start with a J and end with ette?

Both the best parts of her parents?

 

**Laurette:**

That's a great idea, oh. Jacques you're the best.

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes his head_

No you're the best!

 

**Laurette:**

What about... Jeanette?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods enthusiastically_

I love it! I can call her Jean!

_kisses Laurette's shoulders where the dress doesn't cover them_

I love you.

 

**Laurette:**

Hmmm, I love you too, Jacques.

_reveals more of her neck by turning her head_

 

**Jacques:**

_nuzzles and nibbles on her neck, kissing upwards to press a gentle kiss behind her ear_

You make me so happy!

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes like mad_

T-thank you.

 

**Jacques:**

No no, thank you...

_stand up and picks her easily up with him_

Do you mind if I carry you to the bedroom, love?

 

**Laurette:**

_shakes her head_

I'd love to...

 

**Jacques:**

_puts his mouth back to her neck and carries her off to the bedroom, kicking the door open_

I have you know, we should just elope!

_is clearly joking and kisses her on the lips before she can answer_

_and they both have a wonderful morning_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles at Jacques_

So, what now?

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles back and gives her a wink_

Now I'm gonna make you lose your mind!

 

**Laurette:**

_smacks him playfully_

You go another time, I need some rest.

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ Well then, you rest, I fix the roof!

 

**Laurette:**

Do you need help?

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes his head_

Nah, I am all grown up! You rest.

 

**Laurette:**

Alright, mon amour. Be careful!

 

**Jacques:**

_nods and gives her a kiss then gets ready to climb the roof_

 

**Laurette:**

_drifts off to sleep_

_wakes up and goes to see where Jacques is_

 

**Jacques:**

_is hammering away at the shingles on the roof_

_hums Laurette's song_ In sunshine an’ on green green grass

On the sandy hills down by the sea

I bed thee my dearest bonny lass

Yer the only one fer me

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles and walks outside_

Yer bonny lass woke up darling.

 

**Jacques:**

_startles and looks down_

Oh, my love! Did I wake you? Forgive me! But the roof is almost done!

 

**Laurette:**

It's alright I was done resting anyways. Thanks for fixing my roof, though.

 

**Jacques:**

_sends a bright smile towards her_

Well, it's our roof! And it's only two more shingles!

 

**Laurette:**

Good. Shall I make us dinner then?

 

**Jacques:**

_looks up at the sky and frowns_

How did it get this late already? Yes, please. I just finish up!

 

**Laurette:**

Don't rush it. I'll need an hour or so before it's ready.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

I won't! But I also like to help you?

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles happily_

You're so sweet, I'd love your help.

 

**Jacques:**

_is done about half an hour later and collects all the tools, then hops off the roof at the lowest part_

 

**Laurette:**

_is stirring the pumpkin soup_

 

**Jacques:**

_walks into house after washing his hands and kisses Laurette's cheek_

I wish we'd be already married... It feels so nice to live with you, ma belle.

 

**Laurette:**

This Sunday, sweetheart. And you can call me your wife by then!

_smiles happily and kisses his cheek as well_

 

**Jacques:**

_reaches for a knife_ Anything for me slice or dice?

 

**Laurette:**

The meat over there, actually.

_smile falters_

 

**Jacques :**

_nods, wonders why she's not smiling anymore_

You well, mon amour?

 

**Laurette:**

Yeah. Yeah I'm alright.

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs inaudible and begins to cut up the meat_ I love you, very much so.

 

**Laurette:**

I love you too. I was just thinking how I wished my sisters would be at my wedding...

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

I understand. I am sorry they aren't here, love.

 

**Laurette:**

It's alright. At least you're there.

_Smiles_

And Tom and Dick.

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs a little_ I better be there! I won't waste the chance to get the best wife.

 

_Later that day..._

 

**Dick:**

_walking in town_

_thinking about the ship_

_walks near Tom's shop without thinking_

 

**Tom:**

_selling his last cakes before closing the shop_

_sees Dick_

Hi!

 

**Dick:**

Bonsoir. How are you?

 

**Tom:**

Bonsoir. Good, just closing the shop. How are you?

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

I'm fine.

_Smiles_

Just wandering around town as usual.

 

**Tom:**

Haha... Can I join you, I'm almost done?

 

**Dick:**

Sure. Need help?

 

**Tom:**

Yes, could you close the shops door?

 

**Dick:**

Of course

_smiles_ _and_ _helps Tom_

 

**Tom:**

Thank you, you're so sweet.

 

**Dick:**

It must be thanks to someone I know.

_smiles_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

_So where are we going, show me the way._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Laurette and Jacques wanted to see us. Why not going at their house?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Sounds good._

 

_**Dick:** _

_walks toward Laurette's house_

 

_**Tom:** _

_walks_

 

_They see someone running to them._

 

**Dick:**

Isn't it...

 

**Tom:**

Is that... Laurette?

 

**Laurette:**

Tom! Dick!

_cries_

 

**Dick:**

Laurette??

 

**Tom:**

What's wrong?

 

**Dick:**

_runs toward her_

What's happening my girl??

 

**Laurette**

_falls into his arms sobbing_

A-Adrien...

 

**Tom:**

_runs where Laurette is_

What?

 

**Dick:**

...Where? Where is he?

 _To Tom_ Jacques must be with him.

 

**Tom:**

Oh my god... This is bad.

 

**Laurette:**

A-at the well...

 

**Dick:**

… I'm going.

Tom, take care of her. I have a bad feeling.

 

**Tom:**

Wait...

 

**Dick:**

_starts running_

 

**Laurette:**

Please, someone stay with me?

_clutches onto Tom_

 

**Tom:**

I'm here, Laurette...

_rubs her back_

 

**Laurette:**

H-he touched me...

 

**Tom:**

I'm so sorry...

What should we do?

 

**Laurette:**

_sobs_ Go inside. I don't want him to come after me. I can't. Need to be safe. Far away... From him...

 

**Tom:**

Come, we can go to my place _puts arm around Laurette_

 

**Laurette:**

_nods and follows him_

 

**Tom:**

I'm really worried about them.

 

**Laurette:**

_curls up on the couch, crying_

 

**Tom:**

_looks Laurette and tries to calm her down_

Hey, it's going to be alright.

 

**Laurette:**

_holds her stomach_

 

**Tom:**

Is the baby alright?

 

**Laurette:**

How can I...

 

**Tom:**

Laurette...

_hugs her_

 

**Laurette:**

How can Jacques ever love this child? How can I if she looks anything like Adrien? I'm just a whore. I don't deserve any of it all...

 

**Tom:**

Don't say that Jacques loves you and the baby, you're not a whore. We are all here for you.

 

_**Laurette:** _

_just holds onto Tom_

 

_**Tom:** _

_holds her close_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_I wish my sisters were here..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_I know..._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_I no longer believe they'll come back..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_I'm sure they will come back._

 

_**Laurette :** _

_No they won't. They've been gone for months._

 

_**Tom:** _

_... Laurette, you need to hope..._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_looks down_

 

_**Tom:** _

_brushes her hair_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_You have siblings?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_No... I don't have any._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Oh. Alright... Any other family?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_My only family right now is Dick..._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_smiles_

_I'm glad you have him..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yeah, me too..._

_smiles_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_You're my family too..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_And you're mine too, both if Jacques and you..._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_smile before staring in the distance_

 

_**Tom:** _

_lost in thought_ _s_

 

 

**At the well, earlier**

 

 

**Laurette:**

_is getting water when suddenly she hears Adrien's voice_

 

**Adrien:**

Well. I heard you were pregnant?

 

**Jacques:**

_hows up behind Adrien_

Yes she is, now shove off!

 

**Adrien:**

Well, you surely aren't the father now, are you?

_Grins_

Just a filthy offspring.

 

**Jacques:**

_sneers and growls_

I am the father as far that I am concerned. And it's certainly not your concern.

 

**Adrien:**

_grins_

But what if I'm the father, uh?

The signs of being pregnant couldn't have showed up if it was yours. Not this soon.

_places his hands on Laurette's hips and pulls her against him_

And since we all know what a slut this one was...

 

**Laurette:**

_looks down in embarrassment, tears welling up in her eyes_

 

**Jacques:**

_throws fist without any warning and hits Adrien right on the nose, puling Laurette away form him in one go_

Run, love, get Dick or Tom!

 

**Laurette:**

_runs towards Tom and Dick's house as fast as she can_

 

**Adrien:**

_growls and throws himself onto Jacques_

You bastard ! You took her away from me!

_punches him in his stomach_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_chokes for a moment, then moves back a few steps and kicks Adrien in the crotch_

There.

 

**Adrien:**

_gasps for air and falls down onto his knees_

Watch your back, man. I'll come for you.

 

**Jacques:**

_kicks Adrien in the ribs_

I think,

 _growls_ I gonna kill you now...

 

**Adrien:**

_gasps_ And end up in prison? Leaving your whore behind? You _wouldn't_ _._

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ No prison that holds me is been built yet.

_kicks Adriens other side_

The Brits, the French... All the same. Got out.

 

**Adrien:**

_coughs up blood_

Do it, then. _Coward._

 

**Jacques:**

_sneers_ Any last words?

 

**Dick:**

_arrives_

JACQUES, NON !

 

**Jacques:**

_stops at Dicks yell, but does not look away form Adrien_

 

**Adrien:**

_grins_

It's my child, and we both know it.

 

**Dick:**

You're the father of no one kiddo.

You're not mature enough.

 

**Jacques:**

_kicks again, this time Adrien's chin_

Shut it!

_hears the satisfying crunch of broken teeth_

 

**Dick:**

_grabs Jacques' shoulder_

Stop it!

I understand your feelings very well, you know I do!

 

**Jacques:**

_pulls free from Dick_

What do you want? He's still alive!

 

**Dick:**

For now.

 

**Adrien:**

_yelps in pain and falls down_

 

**Dick :**

_disgut look toward Adrien_

 

**Jacques:**

_pokes Adrien with the tip of his boot_

I have had it with this one...

_looks at Dick_

I'll have someone taking care of him. Let's go to the Tavern...

 

**Dick:**

Non.

 

**Adrien:**

_groans_

 

**Jacques:**

I do need an alibi, you know?

 

**Dick :**

_sighs_ I can't allow that sadly.

 _whispers_ Even if I want to...

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ Not your decision. Not in this case.

_takes Dick's shoulder_

Let US go to the tavern. Right now. Or I will kill him.

 

**Adrien:**

_mutters something incoherently_

 

**Dick:**

Leave, my boy. I'll take care of the rest.

 

**Jacques:**

_kicks Adrien again_

Shut it.

_shakes head_

_N_ ot gonna happen Dick. I AM the Captain here.

 

**Dick:**

_stands up between them_ You're on earth.

You're in my village.

I don't like saying this but...

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ Then don't say it.

 

**Dick:**

Don't make me say it.

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ You're not taking this from me, Dick. This is my problem. I need to solve it.

 

**Dick:**

So what? What do you think it'll happen?

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ Dick, nothing will happen, we leave him here.

_looks over his shoulder_

He's won a free trip to sea...

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head_

 

**Jacques:**

_rubs temples_

Dick, shove it. Let's go home. I'm not alone here and they don't deal well with...

_shrugs, really doesn't want to knock Dick out_

 

**Adrien:**

_tries to get up_

 

**Dick:**

The fact is...

He's not either.

_looks at Adrien_

Dont try something funny kiddo.

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs and plants foot in Adriens back, holding him down_

Do you think twenty is a big number, Dick?

 

**Adrien:**

_groans in pain_

 

_**Dick:** _

_pushes Jacques_

_So the all village will be against us? What will happen then?_

_looks into Jacques' eyes_

_I can't allow that._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_sighs_ _Yes, you're right. Still let's go home!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Sure. Go ahead. I'm just behind you._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_takes Dick's arm_

_Now, what you'd like for dinner._

_drags him along_

 

_**Dick:** _

_steps back_

_I can walk by myself._

 

_**Adrien:** _

_groans and tries to get up again_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_keeps a hold on his arm_

_I know, but I think I might faint. Got me pretty good this one..._

 

_**Adrien:** _

_fully stands up and carefully touches his jaw_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_frowns at Adrien_

_Get back down, will you?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Do you think I'm that stupid?_

 

_**Adrien:** _

_Watch your back._ _Captain._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_sways a little_

_I'm not lying, Dick. I swear..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_What?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_clutches to Dick's arm_

_He got my bad rib..._

 

_**Adrien:** _

_throws himself onto them_

 

_**Dick:** _

_pushes Jacques away_

_WATCH OUT!_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_stumbles forward_

_Dick!_

_throws himself around_

 

_**Adrien:** _

_punches Dick in the face_

_Stupid old man!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_growls_ _What do you-_

 

_**Adrien:** _

_punches him again_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_tries to go between them, pulls gun, but's slowed down because of rib_

 

_**Dick:** _

_pushes Jacques and grabs Adrien's hand_

 

_**Adrien:** _

_spits in his face_

_Why do you care about these two so much, are you that lonely?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_You're the lonely one, pititful boy..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_growls and stumbles, but clutches gun hard_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Running after a girl who doesn't like you..._

 

_**Adrien:** _

_gets his hands on Dick's throat and strangles him_

_At least I've had her in my bedroom for eleven years._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_falls to his knees and curses_ _Damn rib!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_punches him the hardest he can_

 

_**Adrien:** _

_loses balance and falls off_

 

_**Dick:** _

_… See, Jacques?_

_I can take care of him._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_finally manages to hold gun stable and cock it, but can't get a clean shot_

_nods_

_I see._

 

_**Adrien:** _

_kicks Dick's jaw_

 

_**Dick:** _

_stumbles_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_hates himself right now, but waits still with shooting_

_mumbles_ _Just one more hit... Just one more..._

 

_**Adrien:** _

_grins_

_Watch out for your lover too, Dick. Who knows what might happen..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_holds gun now firmly trained, hopes Dick doesn't lose his nerves at the jib_

 

_**Dick:** _

_tries to hide his feelings_

_What lover?_

 

_**Adrien:** _

_The cake boy._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Tom? My lover? Are you drunk?_

_glances to Jacques and silently tells him to not do anything_

 

_**Adrien:** _

_You can lie all you want. But I saw._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_is so ready to shoot Adrien he doesn't even feel the rib anymore_

_Come on you cunt of a sperm whale..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_chuckles_ _That's all you found?_

 

**Adrien:**

_laughs_ I know all of your secrets Dick. All of them. Who knows what might happen if I told the village...

 

**Dick:**

Who would believe you? You're nothing but troubles.

 

**Jacques:**

_is done with the whole mess_

_mutters_ Come on, punch him again or I have to.

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_

 

**Adrien:**

You're forgetting most of the men in this village are on my side. Used Laurette just as much when she was younger.

_throws himself on Jacques this time, punching the rib_

 

**Dick:**

_pushes Adrien and hits him_

That's _enough_!

_punches him again_

_completely loosing his temper_

LAURETTE ISN'T A TOY YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

 

**J** **acques:**

_is momentary out of it, but still clutches the gun_

 

**Dick:**

_grabs him by the collar_

 

**Adrien:**

_chuckles_ Just try her. She's real good.

 

**Dick:**

_throws Adrien on the wall_

 

**Adrien:**

_gasps for breath_

 

**Jacques:**

_clambers to his feet and shoots_ I think we all look worse enough to pass for self defense... I have enough!

 

**Dick:**

I'll take care of him

 

**Jacques:**

It's just his shoulder.

 

**Dick:**

I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM!

 

**Adrien:**

_falls_

 

**Jacques:**

_reaches for Dick's arm_

You won't.

 

**Dick:**

_turns to Jacques so Adrien only sees his back_

I will.

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes head_

No. And If I have to knock you out!

 

**Dick:**

FOR ONCE LISTEN TO ME!

 

**Jacques :**

NO ! GO THE FUCK HOME!

 

**Dick:**

NON! YOU GO!

 

**Jacques:**

_shrugs, pulls fist back_

I mean it. Last warning. I'm the killer here.

 

**Dick:**

You're gonna be a father. And a husband. Take care of your family!

 

**Jacques:**

I can do that too, Dick! I AM already.

 

**Adrien:**

_crawls away_

 

**Dick:**

_grabs Adrien and starts to pulls him after him_

Take care of.... You know?

 

**Jacques:**

Dick!

_throws fist and hits Dick's jaw_

I am so so sorry. But I told you!

 

**Dick:**

_steps back_

You... Don't...

 

**Jacques:**

_nods and looks up at Dick from under his hat which mysteriously stayed on_

Let. Me. Handle. This.

 

**Adrien:**

_getting further and further away_

 

**Jacques:**

_points at Adrien_

Also this one tries to get away.

 

**Dick:**

_grabs Adrien again_

You hit pretty hard my boy.

 

**Jacques:**

_reaches for Dicks arm, slaps it away from Adrien_

Mine!

 

**Adrien:**

Just leave it be, old man. Go back to Tom and let him fuck you or something.

 

**Dick:**

_smacks Adrien's head on the ground_

Now he's mine.

 

**Jacques:**

_growls, kicks Adrien in the injured shoulder_

_glowers at Dick_

Go home or join me, but this will go by my rules!

 

**Adrien:**

_screams out_

 

**Dick:**

_to Adrien_ _S_ hut up.

 

**Random villager:**

_walks by and curses under his breath_

 

**Dick:**

_to Jacques_ I won't let anyone insult my friends and-

_turns to the Villager_

Oh-ho...

 

**Jacques:**

_points at villager_

Quick, play the fuck along!

 _wails_ He attacked me!

 _points at Adrien_ Tried to violate my fiancée!

 

**Adrien:**

_is bleeding and screaming_

 

**Jacques:**

Dick saved me!

 

**Dick:**

I did. Was punched pretty hard.

 

**Random villager:**

Uhm. Your fiancée does belong to him, though.

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ She doesn't?

 

**Random villager:**

_runs off to get help_

 

**Dick:**

... What do we do now?

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Dick_

Hit me with your best hit. Let it look bad. It's self defense...

 

**Dick:**

_confused but punches Jacques in the jaw_

_tries to not break it_

 

**Jacques:**

_groans, rubs jaw_

_T_ hat'll do!

 

**Dick:**

Sorry my boy.

Next time you'll listen to me.

 

**Adrien:**

_unconscious due to blood loss_

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs a little_ All good. There's our witness...

_points at two men from the crew_

 

**Random villager:**

_comes back with soldiers_

There!

 

**Dick:**

_tries to look pitiful, gives a small signal to the rest of the crew to stay hidden_

He attacked me!

 

**Dick:**

And me too when I tried to help Jacques.

 

**Soldiers:**

_don't listen and grab them_

 

**Dick:**

Hey!

 

**Jacques:**

_nods frantically_

Hey, unhand us!

 _sighs_ Look, he attacked me!

 

**Soldiers:**

Shut it. You can tell your story to our capitaine!

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Can do.

 

**Gaston:**

_gets back into the village after a long trip with LeFou_

Soldiers! What's going on?

 

**Dick:**

I don't want any trouble so...

 

**Jacques:**

_signals his men to follow_

I'feel chatty...

 

**Dick:**

Bonsoir Gaston.

 

**Jacques:**

Bonsoir.

 

**LeFou:**

Bonsoir fellows, what seems to be the trouble?

 

**Jacques:**

This one attacked me.

 

**Dick:**

And me.

 

**Jacques:**

And Laurette.

 

**Soldier:**

_tells the story_

 

**Gaston:**

_frowns_

Get them to my office. I want to speak to them. LeFou. Come with me.

 

**LeFou:**

Alright.

_Follows him_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_

_wonders if Tom and Laurette are alright_

 

_**Adrien:** _

_still bleeding to death_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_follows with an exaggerated limp_

_I think he broke my rib..._

_coughs_ _He got at me and then Dick tried to help me._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_they arrive at the office and he sits down on his chair, motioning LeFou to sit next to him_

 

_**Soldiers:** _

_push Dick and Jacques in_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Talk._

 

_**Dick:** _

_sighs because he hates repeating himself_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_sighs, coughs_

He attacked me, I tried to defend myself, then he strangled Dick, I shot.

_points out_

Just his shoulder tho!

 

**Dick:**

I took some punches in the face from him too.

 

**Gaston:**

Why did he attack?

 

**Jacques:**

_spits_

_T_ ried to get his hands on what doesn't belong to him!

Laurette.

 

**Dick:**

nods

 

**LeFou:**

Hmm, sounds suspicious.

 

**Jacques:**

He tried to molest my fiancée!

 

**Gaston:**

Laurette, uh?

 

**Dick:**

That wasn't the first time. He's harassing her.

 

**Jacques:**

I got between.

 

**LeFou:**

Oh my. I'm so sorry for Laurette...

 

**Gaston:**

I see...

_waves them off, not wanting trouble after his day spend with LeFou_

Go find... Uhm... Your fiancée? I'll have someone check on Adrien. Don't let it happen again, though.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

_I_ f he keeps away.

 

**Gaston:**

You keep away too. Adrien is a friend of mine, alright? I don't agree on what happened, but this is still my town. Like I said. Don't let it happen again.

 

**Jacques:**

_knows that he will, is a pirate after all and has a very dirty trick up his sleeve_

_nods_

Yes, Captain Gaston!

 

**LeFou:**

_looks at Gaston worriedly_

 

**Gaston:**

Good. Go.

 

**Jacques:**

_takes Dick's arm_

Let's move!

 

**Dick:**

_not really happy to let someone wandering in town who could hurt his family_

 

**Jacques:**

_pulls Dick out of the office_

Come on, let us go home!

 

**Dick:**

_follows without a word_

 

**Gaston:**

_sighs ad they're gone_

 

**LeFou:**

_looks at Gaston again_

 

**Gaston:**

I'm going to take care of Olympe.

_stands up_

 

**LeFou:**

A-Alright...

_walks away kind of sadly_

 

**Gaston:**

_stares after LeFou, cursing at himself and he slams his hands against the wall, yelping in pain as he hits it_

 

**LeFou:**

_keeps walking, kind of hurt cause they just spent a whole day together_

 

**Gaston:**

LeFou... I'm sorry...

 

**LeFou:**

_turns around_

Huh?

 

**Gaston:**

I didn't want to scare you away... But I get it...

LeFou? Say something?

 

**LeFou:**

It's alright, Gaston...

_says through a sort of smile_

 

**Gaston:**

_sighs_ I don't get the chaos over the whore though.

 

**LeFou:**

_stiffens_ Hey. Don't call Laurette that. She's my friend!

 

**Gaston:**

… She is?

 

**LeFou:**

… Yes. And I want you to respect her, Gaston.

 

**Gaston:**

_blushes_

Sorry. I...

 

**LeFou:**

_falters at seeing Gaston react this way_

I.. It's alright. Just don't judge people before you get to know the truth.

_places a hand on his shoulder_

 

 

**Gaston:**

_flinches away from LeFou's touch_

 

**LeFou:**

_a hurt expression washes over his face a bit, leans away_

 

**Gaston:**

I... I...

 

**LeFou:**

I understand.

_moves away_

 

**Gaston:**

No you don't.

 

**LeFou:**

If I need to be away from you that's alright. I care about you too much I guess.

_fake chuckle_

 

**Gaston:**

You'd want to be away from me if you knew.

 

**LeFou:**

_tilts his head_

Knew what, Gaston?

 _quieter_ I would never leave you.

 

**Gaston:**

I don't know if you know, LeFou... But Laurette was selling her body for money. I...

 

**LeFou:**

_chuckles_ Look, Gaston... Good people do questionable things. I would know.

 

**Gaston:**

I'm not a good man...

 

**LeFou:**

_gently places hand on shoulder again_

Hey. Don't say that. Of course you are.

_is gentle and quiet and is gazing at him with eyes like mixed myrrh_

 

**Gaston:**

_feels torn and he hugs LeFou tight_

 

**LeFou:**

_hugs him back and holds him still, never letting go_

 

**Gaston:**

…

 

**LeFou:**

_hugs him back and holds him still, never letting go_

I'm here, Gaston. It's ok. _rubs his back in a comforting way_

 

**Gaston:**

_clutches onto him desperately_

 

**LeFou:**

_holds onto him tight_

 

 

_Outside_

 

 

_**Jacques:** _

_looks around as soon they're alone_

_whispers_ _First off, that guy broke my rib, second, the bullet's poisoned, will look like sepsis..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_half listening_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_leans closer to Dick_

_I think I gonna faint now..._

_sways more_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Hang on my boy. I'm taking you home._

_… I'm sorry._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods, but thinks it's more important to have Dick understand_

_I killed him._

 

**Dick:**

…

_sighs_

 

**Jacques:**

_mumbles_ Not that anyone will figure...

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ I hope so... I didn't want to bring troubles on Tom...

What he said worries me. If he knew... Maybe other people know.

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes head sluggishly_

_T_ hey do not know... and if they do... we go away. Paris sounds nice...

 

_**Dick:** _

I.... I can't force... _Them_... To leave behind what they always knew.

 

_**Jacques:** _

_sighs_ Laurette wants to leave She's only still here because of the baby...

And Tom? Tom loves you. He'll be happy anywhere with you, Dick, you lug.

 

**Dick:**

…

... I don't know what to do as always.

 

**Jacques:**

_sways a little more_

Diiiick.... I think I list a little to after...

 

**Dick:**

Hold on! We're almost there!!

 

**Jacques:**

_blinks rapidly and clutches to Dick's arm as his knees buckle_

Don't think I can... reef the sails, I mean.

 

 

**Tom's house**

 

 

_**Laurette:** _

_still staring in the distance_

 

_**Tom:** _

_is lost in thoughts still_

_Laurette, should we go look for them? They have been gone too long..._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Not safe. Not safe..._

_holds her stomach, trying to protect it_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Alright, you're safe with me Laurette._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_nods desperately_

 

_**Dick:** _

_knocks on the door_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Huh..._

_goes to door_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_has eyes crossed_

_Diiiick..._

_faints_

 

_**Dick:** _

_JACQUES?!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Who's there?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Keep the baby safe... Can't let it be hurt._

 

_**Tom:** _

_takes a pan_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Laurette? Tom?? I need help! Open the door!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Dick..!_

_opens the door_

_What's wrong?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Oh my god oh my god!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Oh my god..._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_s_ _till muttering to herself_

 

_**Dick:** _ _  
JACQUES IS ON THE GODDAMN GROUND!! AND YOU'RE ASKING WHAT'S WRONG??_

 

_**Tom:** _

_…_

 

_**Dick:** _

_HELP ME TO TAKE CARE OF HIM!!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Alright..._

_helps_

 

_**Dick:** _

_takes Jacques to the sofa_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_doesn't even notice him_

 

_**Dick:** _

_We need a doctor_ _right now_ _!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_is silent_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Oh damn I forgot he doesn't like them! Take care of him I'll go to see Agathe!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_I... I will..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_is unconscious but mumbles_ _Laurette... protect... Laurette, Dick._

 

_**Dick:** _

_runs outside_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_still doesn't see them and is muttering_

 

_**Tom:** _

_brings some water_

_and put a cold cloth on Jacques forehead_

_This should help a little..._

_LAURETTE... Help me!_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_flinches at the yell_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Oh... Sorry._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_slowly looks up_

_Hmmm?_

 

_**Tom** _

_Jacques is not looking good..._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Jacques...?_

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ comes back with Agathe _

WHERE IS JACQUES?!?!

 

**Tom :**

Dick, don't yell...!

 

**Dick:**

WHERE. IS. HE?!?!

 

**Tom :**

ON THE FREACKING SOFA!!!

 

**Dick:**

_ surprised to see Tom screaming but guides Agathe to the sofa _

_ finally quiet _

_ looks very nervous _

 

**Tom:**

_ is silent _

 

**Dick:**

_ puts Jacques in the bedroom before leaving the house _

_ out of the house _

 

**Tom:**

_ follows Dick _

 

**Dick:**

_ sighs and turns to look at Tom _

... I'm sorry for yelling at you.

 

**Tom:**

Dick...

 

**Dick:**

I... I feel so guilty.

 

**Tom:**

Are you alright?

 

**Dick:**

... Tom. I'm sorry.

 

**To :**

Huh...

 

**Dick :**

_ takes Tom's left hand _

...

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes _

 

**Dick:**

I can't let anyone know.

_ takes off the ring of Tom's finger and steps back _

 

**Tom:**

Richard...?

 

**Dick:**

I'm sorry.

Forget about me.

 

**Tom:**

What are you saying...?

 

**Dick:**

Sorry I ruined your life. It won't happen again.

_ starts to walk away _

 

**Tom:**

...Wait... Wait!

 

**Dick:**

_ not listening _

_ walks faster _

 

**Tom:**

Richard!

_ runs after him _

 

**Dick:**

_ ignores him and walks even faster _

 

**Tom:**

_ pants _ Don't you want me anymore?

 

**Dick:**

...

 

**Tom:**

I love you... What are you doing?

 

**Dick:**

…

 

**Tom:**

…

 

**Dick:**

... Forget about me.

 

**Tom:**

But... I...

 

**Dick:**

No but.

 

**Tom:**

...Fine!

 

**Dick:**

...

 

**Tom:**

If this makes you happy...

 

**Dick:**

…

Farewell, Tom...

walks away

 

**Tom:**

_ starts to cry _

 

**Dick:**

_ starts crying too _

 

**Tom:**

You asshole... See if I care.

 

**Dick:**

_whispers in the wind_ I love you...

 _still whispering_ But I can't let them hurt you...

 

**Tom:**

_ walks very angry to his shop, because everyone is freeloading on his home _

 

**Dick:**

_ walking back home in the dark _

This way... There won't have any trouble anymore. I should have done that way before... Ha ha.

 

**Tom:**

_ goes to his shop and falls to floor crying _

 

**Dick:**

_ locks the door behind him _

 

**Tom:**

You... Stupid... Stupid...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we already have reached the 10th chapter...  
> Thank you for reading. I'm sorry to not say much on each chapter, I don't really know what to say so I prefer to stay quiet...  
> The next chapters shouldn't be too much late anymore, at least I hope so.  
> Thank you for staying and reading! :)


	11. Dick's decision

**Chapter 11: Dick's decision**

 

**In town**

 

**Laurette:**

_decides to go back to Tom's house to see how Jacques is doing_

_walks around the village, lost in thoughts_

_sits down on a low wall and sighs, staring at the people_

_mutters to herself about how everything is her fault_ _decides to go back to Tom's house to see how Jacques is doing_

_accidentally bumps into LeFou_

_Oh mon dieu, excusez-moi... Oh. Hi LeFou..._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Hello, Laurette. How is your day?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_looks down_

_Not so good..._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Oh? Why?_

_looks at her worriedly_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_tears well up in her eyes_

_I hurt everyone..._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Oh, Laurette, don't say that._

_brings out arms for hug_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_falls into his arms_

_It's the truth though..._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_hugs her back before leaving_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_walks back to Tom's house_

_Tom ? I'm back. Please let me in?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_is still out cold_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_slowly opens the door and swallows at the sight of Jacques_

_Mon amour..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_moves a little then groans_

_...ette..._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Jacques!_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_moves a little, tries to open eyes_

_Laurette?_

_tries to reach for her hand_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Jacques, I'm here darling..._

_sees the window is open and climbs in_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_manages to pry eyes open a little_

_Laurette? I think my rib's broken. I am so sorry..._

_slurs the words so much it's doubtful Laurette understood_

_Laurette? Are you well, love?_

_mutters and turns head into her touch_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_I'm good. I'm good... You worry me so much..._

_slowly lifts his shirt up and stares at the bruises_

_I should get Agathe... This looks bad._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_shakes head carefully and with a groan_

_Was here already... Just the usual: broken rib, few bruises..._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Broken?!_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_turns head enough to kiss Laurette's palm_

Don't worry, it's not that bad. Happens. I'll be up for the wedding. Nothing will stop me!

_wishes he has some rum_

 

**Laurette:**

Jacques I'm so sorry...

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs, speaks a little clearer now_

Don't be, love. Adrien will never touch you again.

_smiles a little_

Do ye think ye could get me my flask from the pocket there?

 

**Laurette:**

_sighs and nods as she gets the flask_

Here, my love.

 

**Jacques:**

_tries to ope flask and fails, drops it on the bed_

I'll be up in a moment, and then we go home. Yes?

 

**Laurette:**

You are not moving. You stay right here.

_takes the flask and opens it for him, bringing it to his lips to shut him up_

 

**Jacques:**

_takes a sip and then pulls away_

Thank you love.

_still plans to get up_

Don't worry, it's just a broken rib. Hurtful but not dangerous...

_wonders if he shall tell her about Adrien_

 

**Laurette:**

It does sound quite dangerous to me?

 

**Jacques:**

_groans_

Hurts like hell, but's not dented in, so nothing much is gonna happen, might need a bandage around my upper body and some tender loving care...

 

**Laurette:**

_nods, desperate to at least do something good_

I can do that.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods, reaches for her hand again_

Of course you can, mon amour. You're the best, most loving wife...

 

**Laurette:**

_tears well up and she hugs Jacques carefully_

I try my best.

 

**Jacques:**

_holds Laurette close with one arm_

How's you and Jeanette?

_he'll have to tell her later about Adrien_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Uhm. We're good, I guess._

_smiles_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods_

_Shall we try to get home? I'm sure I can walk and it feels weird to lie in Tom's bed..._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Or I can get Tara to carry you?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_NO!_

_shakes slightly_

_No horses please. Just let us walk slowly..._

_leans on Laurette after finally managing to get up_

_You need to carry the rapier..._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_carefully takes it and makes sure to support Jacques right_

_You set the pace._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_slowly shuffles to the door_

_Thank you my love._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Careful..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_suddenly remembers_

_Where's Dick and TOM!_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_They... Broke up... Jacques._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_frowns, pull himself up and curses_

_Goddamn idiot! I bet that was Dick's stupid idea. I'd kill Adrien all over..._

_takes a deep breath and marches on_

_Let's check up on them!_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Yes... Dick did call off the engagement. You, Monsieur, are going to rest._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_shakes head_

_We need to check up on Dick. Send someone... He's prone to do stupid thing!_

_swallows, whispers_ _Really stupid things._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Jacques_ _. You're going home. I'll check up on them._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_shakes head, but then gives in and nods_

_Go ahead, I follow. Slowly._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_they arrive at the house_

_Rest. I'll go check on them._

 

 

_**Tom's shop** _

 

 

**Tom:**

_ wakes up and is feeling empty _

_ looks like a mess, hair is open and fluffy and clothes are wrinkled _

_ mutters  _ _ I really f# this whole thing _ _. _

_ mutters _ _ I'm not going to open the shop or bake cakes... _

_ drinks some wine from a bottle _

_ whispers  _ _ It is only thing I have left of him... _

_ cries and  _ _ keeps drinking _

I should probably go outside...

_ he stands up and goes out _

_ that sun light is too bright _

_ is in town walking somehow _

_ mutters  _ _ I wonder where Dick is? Usually he's walking around here... _

 

**Coworker of Dick:**

Monsieur Tom?

 

**Tom:**

Huh..?

 

**Coworker of Dick:**

Have you seen Monsieur Dick today? He's always there but today I don't know where he is.

 

**Tom:**

No... I haven't seen him... Sorry.

_ is feeling down _

 

**Coworker of Dick:**

I can't leave the merchandises like this so...

Are you alright?

 

**Tom:**

Y... Yeah I'm fine... Ha ha...

 

**Coworker of Dick:**

Hum... Anyway, could you look for him please? I'm a bit worried.

I hope nothing happened to him...

 

**Tom:**

Sure... I'll go search him.

 

**Coworker of Dick:**

I know you are friends so...

Thank you ! Please, take this apples. I'm sure he would give them to you anyway.

 

**Tom:**

Thank you...

_ thinks  _ _ Dick isn't selling anything, that's weird. _

 

**Coworker of Dick:**

You're welcome! Come by again!

 

**Tom:**

Yeah, see you later!

_ walks and is looking the apples he just got _

_ goes to Dick's house, but stops before he knocks the door _

 

_ The door is open. _

 

**Tom:**

_sees that the door is open_ _and_ _wonder why it's not closed_

 

_ The house is silent though. _

 

**Tom:**

_ is thinking should he knock first _

_ knocks on the door _

Dick?

_ doesn't hear anything _

_ steps in _

 

_ Dick is on the ground, lying in blood. _

 

**_ Tom: _ **

...

_ sees Dick and a lot of blood _

R...I...C...H...A...R...D?

Oh my god!

_ runs to him _

 

**Dick:**

...

 

**Tom:**

_ drops apples all over the floor _

 

**Dick:**

…

 

**Tom:**

Are you alright?

_ gently shakes him _

 

**Dick:**

_ laying in a lot of blood _

_ his shirt is open and there is a large wound on his stomach _

 

**Tom:**

What should I do?

_ is really shaken _

 

**Dick:**

_ seems barely concious _

 

**Tom:**

_ slaps his face really hard _

 

**Dick:**

_whines because of the pain_ Wh... What is...

_ weak voice _

 

**Tom:**

Richard...?

 

**Dick:**

T... Tom...?

 

**Tom:**

Yeah... It's me...

 

**Dick:**

W... Why...? You... You shouldn't... Be there...

 

**Tom:**

Don't try to talk. You'll get even worse!

 

**Dick:**

_ spits blood _

 

**Tom:**

_ takes some water and some towels _

_ tries to clean the wound, but fails _

_curses_ I need to get help, will you be fine by yourself...?

_ is worried _

 

**Dick:**

_ coughs _ Tom...

Go.

Leave me there...  _ cough cough _

 

**Tom:**

I... I can't.

 

**Dick:**

... Idiot...

 

**Tom:**

…

 

**Dick:**

_ teary eyes _

Can't you... understand...?

Leave... Go live... your life how... You should...

 

**Tom:**

Richard...

_ takes his hand _

 

**Dick:**

_ holds something tightly _

...

I always... wanted to die...

I shoul have... done that... way before...

_ cough intensifies _

This way... you'd be...  _ cough _

 

**Tom:**

Richard... Are you saying you tried to fucking kill yourself? YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!

 

**Dick:**

... I.. did... but...

_ cough _

 

**Tom:**

YOU WHAT?

 

**Dick:**

Should have... Aimed for the neck... This way... 'D be... Already...

_ cough _

... Missed my chance...

 

**Tom:**

_ is so angry _

 

**Dick:**

_ cough _

…

With me around... You're... in danger...

Can't...  _ cough _ allow...  _ cough cough _ That...

 

**Tom:**

YOU CANT DIE!!!

You... Are... so.. so...

 

**Dick:**

…

 

**Tom:**

_ starts to cry _

 

**Dick:**

Leave... with Jacques... With Laurette...

Go... far away...

And... be... happy... at last...

For... get... me...

…  
…

 

**Tom:**

We... made a promise, remember...

_ takes the knife _

 

**Dick:**

...?

T...

No...

... No...

No...

 

**Laurette:**

_ walks in and gasps _

Dick!!!! No!

 

**Tom:**

You are not leaving me... This way we can be together... Even if you don't want to...

 

**Dick:**

_ tries to grab Tom's hand and lets something fall _

_ the ring rolls toward Tom _

 

**Laurette:**

G-guys????

 

**Dick:**

_ looks only at Tom _

...

_ crying _

 

**Tom:**

_ looks Richard _

 

**Dick:**

... Don't...

Please...

That's not...

 

**Laurette:**

_ grabs the knife out of Tom's hands _

Are you crazy????

 

**Tom:**

Aa... Laurette?

 

**Dick:**

_ will faint soon _

Lau... Take him... Far... away...

Please...

 

**Tom:**

...Why did you keep it...?

 

**Dick:**

... I... I couldn't...

 

**Laurette:**

No, Dick. You're stupid and I'm getting a doctor. Tom, press your shirt on the wound.

_ runs out _

 

**Dick:**

…  
  
 **Jacques:**

_ reaches the place too _

God dammit,

_ yells out  _ We need a doctor here!!

 

**Laurette:**

Jacques, idiot!

 

**Dick:**

I wanted you... To be...

 

**Jacques:**

_ drops to his knees with a painful groan and snatches a rag to press on the wound _

Doctor. Now!

 

**Tom:**

...If you say happy...

 

**Dick:**

Happy... Why do you always...

 

_ doctor comes running up _

 

**Dick:**

Come to save me... From myself...?

_ faints _

 

**Tom:**

Because... No one else will...

Richard!!

 

**Jacques:**

_ keeps pressing but slaps Dick's cheek _

Wake up man. If you die on Tom I kill you.

 

**Tom:**

No... No don't you die on me!

 

**Dick:**

_ weak reaction _

 

_ doctor pushes Jacques away and does doctor-y things _

 

**Tom:**

_ slaps him harder _

 

_ Laurette is just staring in shock _

 

**Jacques:**

_ takes hold of Tom _

Stop that, give the doctor some room...

 

**Tom:**

But...

 

**Doctor:**

_ still busy _

 

**Laurette:**

_ runs off _

 

**Dick:**

_ missed vital point and just lost a lot of blood _

 

**Jacques:**

_ pets Tom's arm _

Shhh, we get him through...

_ sees Laurette running of and curses _

Damn not you too...

 

**Tom:**

_ looks Jacques _

Really?

 

**Doctor:**

_ stitched the wounds and gives advice _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ nods _

Yes, the doctor looks like he knows what he does...

 

**Tom:**

_ Crumples to the floor _

 

**Jacques:**

_ gets finally up and thanks the Doctor _

We make sure he stays in bed and if we need to tie him down!

 

**Tom:**

_ hits the floor _

 

**Doctor:**

Good. Call for me if you need me.

 

**Tom:**

That idiot...

 

_ The ring is shining. _

 

**Jacques:**

_ sighs _

Come on Tom.

_ pats his shoulder again _

You need to bring him to bed... I can barely move as it is.

 

**Tom:**

Yeah, sure...

 

**Jacques:**

And pick up your shiny ring, or a pirate will come along and take it!

_ takes ring and presses it into Tom's hand _

 

**Tom:**

But... But...

_ takes the ring _

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods encouragingly _

You bring Dick to bed, stay here. Do as the doctor said. I need to find Laurette!

_ is very worried by now _

 

**Tom:**

Alright, thanks...

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods _ I'll come by later.

 

**Tom:**

_ lifts Richard in bridal style _

_puts Richard gently on the bed_ _and_ _sits on the chair near it_

_ looks the ring and puts it on the table _

_takes Richards hand in his own_ _and looks at him_

_ is really worried _ You... Idiot... First... You... Don't... Want... Me and break our engagement and then you try to kill yourself... And leave once again...

You made me really angry, sad and drunk...

I was really happy to be able to spend the rest of our life's together... But you don't want that... What am I supposed to think... To do...

 

**Dick:**

_ sighs _

 

**Tom :**

_ is looking the floor, lost in thoughts _

 

**Dick:**

Never said... I don't want you.

_ looking at the rooftop _

 

**Tom:**

… Huh...

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ You never leave do you.

 

**Tom:**

_ looks at Richard _

 

**Dick:**

…  
I shouldn't be born.

That's what I always thought.

I should be dead.

I should have killed myself.

... But I didn't.

When I finally tried... I couldn't do it correctly...

 

**Tom:**

…

  
**Dick:**

I ruined Maman's life when she became pregnant. And so the life of my father.

Then I met you.

And I ruined yours.

Since then you have to come and protect me.

Since then you come to help me.

I didn't want to live. But you made me live. You made think I was happy to live.

You gave a chance to a sinner like me to be happy.

You shouldn't have chosen me.

I always hurt you.

 

**Tom:**

_ keeps listening _

 

**Dick:**

…  
Tom. I... I did bad things.

Really bad ones.

I never told you.

I lied to you.

I killed someone, for God's sake!

…  
…  
You're not saying anything.

 

**Tom:**

_ is processing all this _

 

**Dick:**

I guess it must be a shock to learn how I tricked you all this time.

…

I can't forget how the blood running on my hands felt...

I can't Forget his face...

I...

If I... If I wasn't born... There wouldn't be any problem.

 

**Tom:**

So you're saying your love for me was trick too... Right...

 

**Dick:**

No..!

I never said that!

_ tries to stand a little but can't because of the pain _

I killed him... Because he wanted to hurt you!

 

**Tom:**

Careful...

 

**Dick:**

_ lies down, pain visible on his face _

I... I...

 

**Tom:**

Richard... What about the ring thing?

 

**Dick:**

Huh?

 

**Tom:**

You just took it away and ran.

 

**Dick:**

…

I... I thought you'd be better without me... If I died... If you had nothing from me left... Maybe you could go and be happy elsewhere and you wouldn't think about me...

... I know that... sounds stupid but...

Adrien... knew...

He wanted to tell everyone...

I had to protect you.

 

**Tom:**

You really are idiot... But...

 

**Dick:**

…  
  


**Tom:**

You're my idiot...

_ blushes _

 

**Dick:**

…

I want you... To be happy... And I want to pay for what I've done... Even in Hell...

 

**Tom:**

You can start with this then...

_ gives him the ring _

Marry me?

 

**Dick:**

…

Tom...

_ tears filling his eyes _

_ takes Tom's hand _

You're quite an idiot too... Wanting to stay with me...

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes _

 

**Dick:**

You could have your own life... But still...

_ crying _

 

**Tom:**

_ wipes his tears away _

 

**Dick:**

... I will.

 

**Tom:**

_ is all red _

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles a little _

This is the last time I try to fly away. I swear.

 

**Tom:**

Richard... I love you.

 

**Dick:**

... You dummy...

_ carefully caresses his cheek _

 

**Tom:**

_ laughs _

 

**Dick:**

... What makes you laugh?

 

**Tom:**

You.

 

**Dick:**

Huh?

 

**Tom:**

_ cups his face carefully and kisses him _

 

**Dick:**

_ shyly kissing back _

Let me tell you... You have really bad taste.

_playful smile_

 

**Tom:**

I know... And still I wouldn't change it for anything else.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles a bit_

 

**Tom:**

You should really rest now...

_ pushes him gently back to bed _

 

**Dick:**

_ hugs him so he's falling with him _

 

**Tom:**

Richard... What about your injuries?

_ blushing _

 

**Dick:**

... You can lay beside me.

And I'd be the only one to blame if something happens.

 

**Tom**

Richard...

_ cuddles with him _

I know.

 

**Dick:**

I'm just an old idiot after all...

Who doesn't want to live but doesn't want to die either.

When I... I was about to hit myself with the knife, I... I thought of you.

I was wondering if you could finally be happy without me.

I wondered if you would cry.

And... And What you would do when you... When you'd learn I'm dead...

And then...

 _sighs_ I couldn't die.

I almost did but...

…

Anyway, I'm alive.

 

**Tom:**

_ cries _

 

**Dick:**

??!

I'm sorry!

... I'm sorry...

I know I'm dumb for wanting to die that badly but...

 

**Tom:**

Richard... It's not alright that you almost killed yourself... It's dumb.

 

**Dick:**

…

... I'm weak.

I wanted to choose the easy option.

I thought you'd be fine.

 

**Tom:**

How?

 

**Dick:**

I... I didn't even think about how I would react if you did the same...

 

**Tom:**

How could you ever think I would be fine...

 

**Dick:**

... Because you're strong. Because you're brave.

 

**Tom:**

But I'm not. Without you I'm nothing.

 

**Dick:**

You have no how idea how great you are.

You could handle anything.

 

**Tom:**

Even your death...

 

**Dick:**

... Maybe not that one eventually.

I thought it would be alright. You wouldn't be alone. Jacques and Laurette would be there for you.

 

**Tom:**

…  
  
 **Dick:**

…

I wouldn't either.

…

Tom.

 

**Tom:**

_ looks sad _

 

**Dick:**

I love you.

I just want to protect you.

I still don't know how so I... I try... things...

 

**Tom:**

_ takes his hands _

I love you too. We can figure it out... Together this time...

 

**Dick:**

… I'm so sorry...

 

**Tom:**

Stop it...

...I'm sorry...

 

**Dick:**

Don't be.

It's not your fault.

I should have told you how I felt...

What I've done...

But I didn't want to see you like this.

Sad, guilty...

 

**Tom:**

Richard... Mon amour... Can you be a little more open to me in the future? I'm going to be your husband after all.

_ Smiles _

 

**Dick:**

_ blushes _

... That's right. I... I'll try... Don't leave my side then. Even if I was the one who tried to do so today...

 

**Tom:**

I promise...

_ blushes _

 

**Dick:**

…

I was so scared... When you took the knife to...

…

At this moment... I realized I was wrong.

_ squizzes Tom's hand _

Don't do it ever again.

I... I won't either...

And If I ever want to...

I'll tell you...  
  
 **Tom:**

_ squeezes back _

I promise I won't do it ever again... I was scared... When I saw you bleeding and all of that blood... What if I didn't come to see you today... I don't even want to think about it...

 

**Dick:**

…

I'm glad you did... After what I've done...

I was so freacked out about Jacques... But that's not an excuse...

 

**Tom:**

_ looks him so deeply _

I know... I forgive you.

 

**Dick:**

... Thank you.

... I must have hurt you so much...

 

**Tom:**

_ touches his face _

Shh...

 

**Dick:**

_ blushes a bit and melts onto the touch _

 

**Tom:**

_whispers_ Are you still in pain?

 

**Dick:**

I'm alright... I deserved it anyway...

 

**Tom:**

_ hugs him very carefu _ _ lly _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ hugs back as careful as Tom _

_… I love you._

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ And I love you. _

_ kisses him _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ kisses back tenderly _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ touches his hair _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ caresses his cheek _

_ looks Tom with the most admirative look _

_ all his love can be sensed around him _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ looks Richard with so much love, that will melt everything away _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_... I really was stupid to think I could ever leave you behind... _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ Richard...  
  
_ __ **Dick:**

_... Sorry. I feel really down sometime. _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ I'll support you when you feel that. _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_... Thank you. _

_…  
… Did you..._

_… Did you ever..._

_ Wish to die…? _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ When I was kid I did... But now I got you, you're my special one... Who loves me... So I don't wish to die. _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_… I see._

_ kisses Tom's forehead _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ blushes _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ You should eat something. I'm not really hungry for the moment... I'll just sleep a little. _

_ Don't worry. My house is yours. _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ D'accord. _

_ kisses his lips softly _

_ I'll go downstairs call me if you need anything at all. _

_ winks _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ I will. _

_ smiles _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ stands up _

_ goes downstairs _

_ First I need to clean this floor... _

_ after cleaning the very messy floor, he picks up all the apples _

_ begins to make apple pie _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ sleeping _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ almost cuts his hand with a knife and curses silently _

_slices the apples_ _and makes some dough_

_ unites dough and apples and is currently baking the pie _

_ wonders how Jacques and Laurette are doing _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ still sleeping _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ the pie is ready and he takes it out of oven _

_ so pretty _

_ goes to check on Richard _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ still sleeping _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ Doesn't want to disturb and goes to downstairs and fells asleep on sofa without eating the pie _

 

 

_ **Outside Dick's house** _

 

 

_**Laurette:** _

_is not too far off, just at the edge of a meadow close by. Crying_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_leaves the house and hears Laurette sniffle_

_Oh no, no no. I am so sorry love !_

_pulls her into his arms_

_All will be fine. We all just need rest._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Why. Why does everyone leave me?_

_sobbing_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_holds her closer, reaches up to pet her hair_

_No no, I'll never leave you, Laurette. You're my everything!_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_I know... But you're the only one. My mother. My father. Claudette. Paulette. Tom and Dick..._

_leans into his arms_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_swallows a groan as she leans on him_

_Dick and Tom won't leave._

_puts on an even gentler voice_ _And your sisters might come back._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Y-you think?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods_

_As long we truly believe it!_

_lifts her chin to kiss her forehead_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_nods_

_Yes. Yes we need to believe._

_lets out a shaky breath_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_gently moves a step away_

_I need to speak to Tom. Because I might know why Dick's behaving like an idiot..._

_stops in the middle of his speech to groan and hold his side_

_On further thinking, these stupid idiots can solve that one alone._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Let's go back home..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods_

_Yes please, love._

_limps as they walk, but keeps arm around Laurette_

_I'm sorry for the mess..._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_My fault, not yours._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_shakes head_

_No, not yours. Adrien's. He'll never bother you again though..._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_He always will. He'll never stop. Oh Jacques... What if he comes after Jeanette?_

_feels dizzy all of sudden_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_sighs deeply_ _He's either already dead or dying. That bullet was poisoned._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_You_ _killed_ _him????_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_shrugs_

He killed himself. Tried to strangle Dick and wanted to out Tom and Dick to the village.

 _voice trembles a little_ He kept coming after YOU!

I needed to protect you. I won't let him put that look into your eyes again. But I fear it's me you going to look at like this now.

 _whispers_ Maybe one day you can forgive me?

 

**Laurette:**

_hugs him, careful not to hurt him, and trembles_

No, no Jacques. I... I forgive you. Easily... But what if people find you???

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs and leans a little into her_

They won't. It looks like sepsis if he holds on long enough. If not, well, I can't be blamed they didn't call a doctor for his gunshot wound.

 

**Laurette:**

You saved me... How... How can I ever repay you?

_gets tears in her eyes again_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_shakes head_

_No, you never have to repay me. I love you. But that doesn't mean you need to stay with me!_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_I'll always stay with you, Jacques._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_limps into the house and gingerly sits down_

_Would you mind to just sit with me for a while? It was a hard day..._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Of course._

_Smiles_

_Can I get you something? Food? Drink?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_shakes head_

I've got all I need when you're with me. Right now, all I want is to hold you close.

 

**Laurette:**

_sits on his lap and holds his head against her chest_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_sighs and holds her close, mumbles after a while_

_Maybe we shouldn't sit like this? I forgot my rib..._

_really forgot about it_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Yes. Right. What do we do then?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_smiles_

_Sit here._

_pats seat by his side_

_Or, maybe first help me patching me up and then we go to bed..._

_winks_

 

 

_**Dick's house** _

 

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ wakes up _

_ Hum... _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ sleeping and is hugging a pillow _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ Tries to stand up _

_ cant because of pain _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ wakes up _

_ Huh... I fell asleep. _

_ goes to check on Richard _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ holding his stomach _

_ seems in pain _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ Richard? _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ T-Tom? _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ rushes to his side _

_ What's wrong? _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ I... I'm fine... Just wanted to stand up to grab some water... It seems today I only take bad decisions... _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ Take it easy... I get it for you. _

_ pours some water in a glass _

_ Here you go, can you drink it? _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ I guess... _

_ stands only a bit to drink properly _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ keeps sure he doesn't fall _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_... Thank you. _

 

_ **Tom:** _

You can lean on me all you want...

 

**Dick:**

_ sighs a little and leans on Tom _

I wish I could eat a little... It smells like some apple cake.

 

**Tom:**

I made some apple pie...

Stay here, I can get you some...

 

**Dick:**

Yes please.

 

**Tom:**

You need to lay down, alright?

_ smiles _

 

**Dick:**

_lays down_

 

**Tom:**

I'll be back.

_ kisses his forehead _

_ leaves to get some pie _

_ takes piece of pie and goes back _

Here you go, some apple pie.

 

**Dick:**

Thanks. It looks delicious. Did you take some for you too?

 

**Tom:**

I think we can share this one if you like.

_ winks _

 

**Dick:**

I was about to propose it.

_ smiles _

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes _

_ cuts piece of pie with fork _

How about I feed you?

 

**Dick:**

_ chuckles _

Really now ? I'm not a child.

... Mais... D'accord.

_ blushes _

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes _

Yeah, here you go, open up.

_ puts fork with piece pie to Richards mouth _

 

**Dick:**

_ opens his mouth _

 

**Tom :**

So ?

 

**Dick:**

_ chomp chomp _

Exchellent.

 

**Tom:**

Really? I'm glad.

 

**Dick:**

What did you expect? It's the only answer.

You can't make bad cakes.

 

**Tom:**

I... I just wanted to hear that...

_ is red _

 

**Dick:**

_ cups Tom's cheek and smiles tenderly _

_ whispers _

Your turn.

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes _

Yes...

 

**Dick:**

_ takes the plate and the fork, cuts a piece of cake and shows it to Tom _

Say "Haaa"...

 

**Tom:**

Haaa..

 

**Dick:**

_ puts the piece of cake in Tom's mouth _

 

**Tom:**

_eats the cake_

 

**Dick:**

See? Even with bad apples it'd be good.

 

**Tom :**

It's good because you feed it to me.

 

**Dick:**

I guess It's better because we are enjoying it together...

 

**Tom:**

So true...

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles _

Want more?

 

**Tom:**

No more cake, it's you I want.

_ Smiles _

 

**Dick:**

How? In my state...

_ mutters something about he was stupid to prive himself to this _

 

**Tom:**

I'll just hold you, that's enough for me now.

 

**Dick:**

Then come.

_ puts the cake on the night stand _

 

**Tom:**

Sure...

_ goes to bed and holds Richard really close _

 

**Dick:**

_ lays his head on Tom's _

 

**Tom:**

_ looks really deeply in Richards eyes _

 

**Dick:**

_ looks back _

Hm?

You wanna say something?

 

**Tom :**

_ blushes _

Yes... Actually I want...

I love you...

_kisses Richard softly_

 

**Dick:**

_ kisses back _

I love you too. I truly do. Whatever I do, never forget that.

 

**Tom:**

Same... Goes for me.

_ kisses back _

 

**Dick:**

_ hugs Tom carefully _

 

**Tom:**

_hugs back_

 

**Dick:**

_ falls asleep again _

 

**Tom:**

_ falls asleep too and is very happy _

 


	12. Dick's recovery

****_Several days later, at Dick's house..._

 

**Dick:**

_ feels better now and walks a bit around his house _

 

**Tom:**

_ is writing _

 

**Dick:**

What are you writing, Tom?

_Approches_

 

**Tom:**

Aah...

_ hides the notebook behind his back _

Nothing special.

 

**Dick:**

What is it?

_ playful ton _

 

**Tom:**

Just... some... cake designs.

_ blushes _

 

**Dick:**

Reeaaally?

_ hugs Tom but doesn't try to take the notebook _

 

**Tom:**

For us... If you really want to know...

_ blushes and hugs back _

 

**Dick:**

_ kisses his forehead _

I'm only kidding. I won't force you.

 

**Tom:**

Here.

_ shows about thirty pages of cake designs _

 

**Dick:**

... Whoa. That's a lot. Ant they all look amazing...

 

**Tom:**

Thanks.

_ kisses him _

So... Which one do you like?

**Dick :**

... Hm ?

Can I have all of them?

One at the time.

 

**Tom:**

All?

 

**Dick:**

Yup. Why not?

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes _

For our... You know...

 

**Dick:**

...???

 

**Tom:**

… You do know, right?

 

**Dick:**

…

_ is thinking _

 

**Tom:**

…

 

**Dick:**

…

_ blushes _

It can't be...

 

**Tom:**

Richard?

 

**Dick:**

_ covers his face with his hand _

 

**Tom:**

_ watches this rare sight _

 

**Dick:**

I'm sorry... I'm so slow sometimes... Oh god of course it's our wedding cake...

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes _

Yeah...

_ is flustered _

 

**Dick:**

_ very embarassed _

It always happens huh? I never understand anything...

A chance you're there for me.

 

**Tom:**

_ takes Richards hands _

Don't say that. You do understand and if you don't I will refresh your memory.

 

**Dick:**

_ kisses Tom _

Yup.

 

**Tom:**

_ kisses back _

So... Now tell me what do you want?

 

**Dick:**

_ checks the cakes _

I want one with a lot of cream and apples. Will it taste good? If you do it I'm sure it will but... I wonder.

 

**Tom:**

Yes, that sounds perfect. You wonder what?

 

**Dick:**

If it will taste good. I'd like some caramel too.

 

**Tom:**

I can make us a sample.

 _Laughs_ Of course what ever you want I'll make it.

 

**Dick:**

_whispers_ Too bad other people will eat it too... Else I would ask for something else...

Or should I say... Someone else...?

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes and is all red _

What if I say... You can...

 

**Dick:**

... But I still should be careful for the moment.

Sorry...

Hm?

 

**Tom:**

But... Maybe you need to heal first.

Oh, I know.

_ jumps up _

Wait here I'll be right back.

_ runs out of the house _

 

**Dick:**

???

 

**Tom:**

_ goes to his bakery and searches something _

 

**Dick:**

_ sits on a chair _

 

**Tom:**

_ goes back to Richard _

Sorry I took so long.

_ smiles _

 

**Dick:**

No problem.

_ smiles _

What did you bring?

 

**Tom:**

_whispers_ Please close your eyes.

 

**Dick:**

_ does as he's told _

 

**Tom:**

Perfect. You can open now.

_ in his hands is a little heart cake, similar to one he baked once upon a time _

I hope you like it ! It's your reward for recovering so fast.

_Smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_ tender smile _

_ stands up to kiss Tom _

 

**Tom:**

_ kisses him back after putting the cake on the table _

 

**Dick:**

It's thanks to someone I know... He's always there for me...

Even when I try to walk away and acting dumb.

I live only for him.

 

**Tom:**

Richard...

_ tears starts to form on his eyes _

 

**Dick:**

_ kisses the tears _

 

**Tom:**

Sorry... I shouldn't be crying... At times like these...

 

**Dick:**

_ kisses his cheeks _

I don't mind.

I'm not really a gift, I'm glad you're so opened with your feelings.

 

**Tom:**

_ hugs him _

 

**Dick:**

_ carefully hugs back because he still minds his wound _

 

**Tom:**

Sorry, am I hugging you too har?

 

**Dick:**

_ hugs tighter _

Not enough... But that's still nice.

 

**Tom:**

What about your wounds? I don't want to open them up...

_ is worried _

 

**Dick:**

... I guess we should be careful.

... I'm sorry.

 

**Tom:**

Yeah... But when you are healed... I'm going to show all my love for you.

_ smiles _

 

**Dick:**

_ little smile _

A chance you're so patient. I'm sure other people would drop me out.

 

**Tom:**

_Chuckles_ Aaw don't say that... I'm sure everyone is as patient as me.

 

**Dick:**

No. They aren't. But... I don't care. You're the only one I care about.

... Except our kids.

 

**Tom:**

Same... You're only one for me too.

… True our kids are so cute together.

 

**Dick:**

Yup!

_ caresses Tom's cheek while looking in his eyes, lost in thoughts _

 

**Tom:**

_ looks into his eyes _

 

**Dick:**

... You're so beautiful... Your face, your heart...

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes _

Oh my... Only you can make me heart flutter this much.

_ blushes some more _

 

**Dick:**

I hope so.

_ smiles _

Else I'd be sad.

 

**Tom:**

_ smiles back _

I hope I'm only one for you too **.**

 

**Dick:**

_ leans a bit _

You are...

_ leans closer _

 

**Tom:**

_ leans closer too _

 

**Dick:**

_ lightly pecks Tom's lips _

 

**Tom:**

_ cups his face and deepens the kiss _

 

**Dick:**

_ lets Tom do as he wants _

 

**Tom:**

Sorry... I got carried away again...

 

**Dick:**

_ hugs tighter _

 

**Tom:**

_ hugs really carefully _

I should prob finish this cake design or else I'll do something that we shouldn't do yet.

_ smiles _

 

**Dick:**

_ hands slipping on Tom's back _

I guess if we are careful...

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes _ Richard...

_ pecks his lips _

 

**Dick:**

_ bits Tom's lips _

 

**Tom:**

_ kisses him harder and pulls him closer _

 

**Dick:**

_ runs his fingers in Tom's hair and kisses harder too _

 

**Tom:**

_ pants _

_ whispers _ Let's go upstairs... Mon amour...

 

**Dick:**

_ nods _

I think we both need that...

 

**Tom:**

You sure...

 

**Dick:**

_ chuckles _ You too, don't play the innocent.

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes _

I need you right now, more than anything else.

_ winks _

 

**Dick:**

Then take me. I'm yours.

 

**Tom:**

_ scoops him to his hands and carries him like bridal style to bedroom _

 

**Dick:**

_ holds Tom tightly while bitting his neck _

 

**Tom:**

_ gently pushes him to bed and bites his neck on return _

 

**Dick:**

_ hugs Tom and lets him do what they both want _

 

_Some time later..._

 

**Dick:**

_ laying on his bed, a contented smile on the face _

 

**Tom:**

_ sleeping, his hand on Richard's chest _

 

**Dick:**

_ looks tenderly at Tom but lets him sleep peacefully _

 

**Tom:**

_ opens his eyes and looks back _

 

**Dick:**

_whispers_ You're awake? I hope it's not because of me...

 

**Tom:**

_ whispers _ W hy not... You are my reason to wake up every time.

 

**Dick:**

_ kisses his forehead _

You still need to sleep. These last days were hard for you.

 

**Tom:**

Alright... Promise me you'll be here when I wake up.

 

**Dick:**

Except if I need water or someone comes visit us or something... I should be there.

_ playful smile _

_ kisses Tom's forehead _

I won't walk away from you ever again.

I finally understood that it's the thing which hurts you the must.

 

**Tom:**

Thank you... Mon amour...

_ smiles sweetly and falls asleep _

 

**Dick:**

_ caresses Tom's hair lightly _

_falls asleep_

 


	13. Picnic

******Gaston:**

_still in a bad mood after the events with Jacques and Adrien_

 

**LeFou:**

_goes to Gaston's house to check up on him_

 

**Gaston:**

_is just sitting in his large chair, playing with the knife in his hand_

 

**LeFou :**

_opens the door slightly_

Gaston?

 

**Gaston :**

_Sits up, startled_

LeFou!

 

**LeFou :**

_blushes_

Gaston.

 

**Gaston:**

_looks down_

You shouldn't...

 

**LeFou:**

_softly_ Gaston.

_puts hand on shoulder and gazes into his eyes_

 

**Gaston:**

_flinches at the touch, but then leans in, clutching onto LeFou's shirt_

 

**LeFou:**

_takes in a sharp breath_

 

**Gaston:**

LeFou... I...

 

**LeFou:**

_softly still_ What is it Gaston?

 

**Gaston:**

I don't know what to think anymore... Adrien's dead.

But can we blame Jacques for wanting to kill him after what he did?

Adrien was my friend though. What does it make me...

Does it mean that I hurt Laurette as well?

I... Everything has been so quiet and peacful the last twelve years and now everything just... Things are changing, LeFou. I'm not sure how to keep up with those changes...

 

**LeFou:**

Oh, Gaston. I'm always here if you need me...

_rubs his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, worried_

 

**Gaston:**

Why, though? Why are you always here with me?

I mean, I'm glad. I couldn't have done all of this without you.

But... I don't deserve it. I'm not a good man...

 

**LeFou:**

_feels a pang in his heart_

Oh Gaston.

_kisses him on the cheek sweetly_

I love you so much... and I'll never leave you...

 

**Gaston:**

_let's out a sob and holds LeFou thight_

I-I love you too... So much... You're the only thing keeping me sane...

 

**LeFou:**

_holds him tighter, laying his head on his shoulder_

I feel the same way, Gaston...

 

**Gaston:**

You do??

 

**LeFou:**

Yes. Of course.

kisses his nose

 

**Gaston:**

_chuckles and kisses LeFou_

_sighs_ I love you LeFou. Thank you for always being at my side.

 

**LeFou:**

_kisses him_

I love you too.

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles_

What do you want to do?

 

**LeFou:**

I... want to make you happy, Gaston. But at the moment?

I don't know.

 

**Gaston:**

You always make me happy, my love.

 _thinks for a minute_ I think I want to go to the tavern tonight.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles_

Oh, alright. I guess I could use a drink, too.

_laughs_

 

**Gaston:**

Dinner first though. What do you like?

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes_

_Uh... How about that soup you made last time?_

 

**Gaston:**

_grins_

Yeah? You'd like that?

I might have to run some groceries for that though.

 

**LeFou:**

Ha ha, alright. I'll see you then. Unless you want me to come with..?

_looks up hopefully_

 

**Gaston:**

I need you to come with me? You can tell me exactly what you like.

You only deserve the best food.

_smiles and pulls him along_

Let's go.

 

**LeFou:**

_grabs his hand, blushing and smiling_

 

**Gaston:**

_takes him to Dick's shop_

Anything you like, LeFou. I pay.

_smiles_

So, what do you want to be in the soup?

 

**LeFou :**

Uh...

 _smiles, thinking_ How about some roast geese and cow?

And all the spices too. Oregano, chives, you name it.

 


	14. Tom's sickness

******Laurette:**

Jacques?

 

_ **Jacques :** _

_ turns to her from where he sits on the couch, watching her sew _

Yes mon amour?

 

**Laurette:**

I... Do you mind if...

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles at her _

Whatever it is, tell me? No need to worry, love.

 

**Laurette:**

I've been thinking, maybe I could make a red and green cord to wrap around my waist to go along with the wedding dress? As a reminder of Claudette and Paulette?

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods, pats the pocked he stored a very special gift _

It is a wonderful idea, my love.

_ gets up to join her _

And I might have just the right thing to go along!

_ he's seen some of their dresses and Laurette had told him some things about them _

Here, It was intended to be your wedding jewelry, but I think you should have it now!

_it's a golden necklace with green and red stones and a matching bracelet_

 

**Laurette:**

_ gasps and tears well up in her eyes _

J-Jacques...

_ attacks him with a hug _

 

**Jacques:**

_ groans but holds her close _

I love you so much... I thought it fits you perfectly...

_ pants a little _

 

**Laurette:**

Oh, excuse me...

_ let's go off him immediately _

They're perfect.... Mon Dieu...

 

**Jacques:**

_ pulls her immediately close again, hugs her more _

All good, was just a bit vehement, my angel!

 

**Laurette:**

_ smiles and cuddles into his embrace _

Thank you for those... Really... It means so much to me.

 

**Jacques:**

_ kisses her cheek _

_…_ You... Mean the world to me. 

 

**Laurette:**

And you to me, mon amour...

_ nuzzles his neck _

 

**Jacques:**

_ sighs happily _ You need help with sewing? I'm not very good though. Otherwise I can offer a back rub.

 

**Laurette:**

Hmmmm... A back rub sounds very good.

_ smiles _

 

**Jacques:**

_ lets his hands slide to her back, gently trails his fingers along her spine then rubs Laurette's shoulders _

Ah, you're so tense today, too much sewing ! I need to distract you!

 

**Laurette:**

The dress needs to be finished tonight my love, I have to finish it.

_ leans into his touch though _

 

**Jacques:**

_groans_ Oh my, then I'll make the food ! I'll go to the market right now ! And after dinner tonight. I'll rub not only your shoulders!

 

**Laurette:**

_ blushes like mad _

S-sure!

 

 

**Tom's point of view**

 

 

**Tom:**

_ selling some cakes and thinking about the wedding cake _

_ needs some apples so he goes to market _

 

_At the market_

 

**Dick:**

_ talking and joking with people _

 

**Tom:**

_ arrives at the market and sees Dick having a good time with some people _

 

**Dick:**

_ his eyes met Tom's ones, making him smile _

 

**Tom:**

_ smiles back _

Bonjour, Dick!

 

**Dick:**

Bonjour Tom. Do you want to buy something?

 

**Tom:**

Yes, actually I need some apples, do you have some?

_ smiles _

 

**Dick:**

Always ! How many do you need?

 

**Tom:**

I need a dozen.

 

**Dick:**

_ gives him fifteen just because _

 

**Tom:**

Wow, this is more than I need, but I'll buy them all.

 

**Dick:**

...

_ makes a face like "just accept my gift" _

 

**Tom:**

Oh, thank you so much.

_ smiles _

 

**Dick:**

_smiles back_

 

**Tom:**

I have to go back... I'll see you after I close the shop then.

 

**Dick:**

A plus tard alors.

 

**Tom:**

_ leaves and goes back to his shop _

 

**Gaston:**

Bonjour Dick ! We want to make soup with geese and cow. What vegetables would you suggest?

 

**Dick:**

Bonjour Messieurs. You could use potatoes, onions, and some carrots for example.

 

**Tom:**

_ Thinks he should bake a cake to Jacques and Laurette _

 

**Gaston:**

Do you like those LeFou?

 

**LeFou:**

Yes. Sounds fine.

_ smiles _

 

**Tom:**

_ bakes apple pie and some other ones too _

 

**Dick:**

For two people, I guess?

 

**LeFou:**

_ tries not to blush _

Yes, sir.

 

**Gaston:**

Yes please, But enough, we're very big eaters.

 

**Tom:**

_ tries to decorate some cakes, but isn't pleased _

 

**Dick:**

_ prepares the vegetables _

No problem. I know it's always nice to eat some dinner with a close friend.

 

**Gaston:**

Hmm hmm, so, how much do I need to pay then?

 

**Dick:**

_gives his price_

 

**Gaston:**

_ gives Dick the money _

There you go! Thank you for your advice.

 

**LeFou:**

_is just smiling_

 

**Gaston:**

So, LeFou, you hungry?

 

**Dick:**

Thank you. Enjoy your dinner.

 

**LeFou:**

_ snortles _ Oh, you know it, Gaston.

 

_ **Gaston:** _

_ Thank you, we sure will! _

_ walks out _

 

**Dick:**

_ has absolutely no clue about their relationship _

_ thinks it's about time to clean and close the shop for today _

 

**Tom:**

_ is closing his shop, but remembers to take the apple pie with him _

 

**Jacques:**

_ walks quickly up to Dick as Gaston and LeFou are gone _

Dick ! Wait!

 

**Dick:**

Mh? Oh, bonjour, Jacques. How are you?

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles _

Good, the rib's better! How are you?

_ makes a faint motion towards Dick's middle _

 

**Dick:**

Better. Some friend watched over me.

_ smiles _

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles brightly _

We're two lucky sods to have /friends/ like this!

_ points at the vegetables _

I need enough for a good stew ! I'm on cooking duty tonight!

 

**Dick:**

Do you know which one you want? Makes me think I don't even know how well you cook. Or just if you cook well.

_Jocking tone_

 

**Tom:**

_ has closed his shop and is walking to market _

 

**Jacques:**

_ laughs _ I need potatoes, carotts, some onions, and I think I cook at least edible!

_ laughs _ Is there fresh fish to have on the market?

 

**Dick:**

_ prepares the vegetables _

At this time of the day, I think not. It's over there.

_ gives the direction _

Go to see while I prepare everything.

 

**Tom:**

Hi, Richard you're still working?

_ smiles _

 

**Dick:**

Yes, because of Jacques.

 

**Tom:**

Do you need any help?

 

**Jacques:**

_ comes back with a sufficiently fresh fish _

All my apologies, I should've come earlier ! Let me help you guys!

 

**Dick:**

Don't worry, it's fine.

 

**Tom:**

Hi, Jacques.

 

**Jacques:**

Hi Tom! How's you doing?

 

**Dick:**

You got your fish?

 

**Tom:**

Good, I just closed the shop... Oh and I have something for you and Laurette.

 

**Dick :**

_ hands the vegetables to Jacques _

There you go.

 

**Jacques:**

_ brandishes the fish _

Yes, it's some pike, will be fine in the stew! Thank you so much for keeping open for me!

_ passes money along without asking for the price _

Here you go, just take what I owe you!

_ finally turns to Tom  _ For us?! You're amazing!

 

**Dick:**

_ tries to protest but knows Jacques won't listen anything _

_ sighs and cleans everything _

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes _

It's just some apple pie for you two, I hope you like it.

 

**Dick:**

If you don't, I kick your ass.

 

**Tom:**

Richard!

_ blushes _

 

**Dick:**

Hm?

_ innocent look _

 

**Tom:**

_ whispers _ Thanks.

 

**Dick:**

_ discretely squizzes his hand and smiles _

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles brightly _

I looove apple pie! And yours especially! I might've eaten most you had to sell the day I watched the shop on my own!

 

**Dick:**

…

I hope you paid for it?

 

**Tom:**

Thank you.

 

**Dick:**

But I can understand. Tom makes the best cakes I ever tasted. I don't even remember one time I didn't like what he baked. And trusted me, I ate a lot of his cakes.

 

**Jaques:**

_ grins _

He would've complained if the till wouldn't have been right, yes?

 

**Dick:**

No because he is nice.

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes to all what Dick said _

It's alright.

 

**Jacques:**

_ sighs and then giggles  _ Well I paid! I don't steal food...

_ adds in his mind _ _ Anymore. _

 

**_ Dick: _ **

_ has finished what he was doing _

 

**_ Tom: _ **

_ gives Jacques the apple pie _

 

**_ Jacques: _ **

_ puts the pie in the basket and holds fish in hand _

_ I need to dash! Almost time to cook ! Enjoy your time and many thanks for the pie! _

 

**_ Tom: _ **

_ No prob, we should come to visit you two soon. _

_ smiles _

 

**_ Dick: _ **

_ To be sure you cook well. _

_ smiles _

 

**_ Tom: _ **

_ Ha ha! _

 

**_ Jacques: _ **

_ nods, peeks in the basket _

_ I'd invite you. But Laurette is slaving away on her wedding dress and I'm not sure when she's done. So I don't know when there will be dinner actually served. That's why I'm making stew... It lasts. _

 

**_ Dick: _ **

_ nods _

_ Don't worry for us and go see her then. _

_ And tell us when you need my cart to go to see your friends. _

 

**_ Tom: _ **

_ Yes, tell Laurette thanks from me. _

_ smiles _

 

**_ Dick: _ **

_ She is the one who should thank you. But... I am the one who should thank you all. _

 

**_ Jacques: _ **

_ nods _

_ I'll do all this! And, Dick? Isn't tomorrow a day off? You could pick us up... _

 

**Dick:**

I can, yes.

 

**Jacques:**

_ walks off before he gets an answer, head already back with Laurette _

... Best wife ever...

 

**Dick:**

…

 

**Tom:**

And he's gone...

 

**Dick:**

I guess I'll thank them later.

 

**Tom:**

Yeah, same.

 

**Dick:**

…

Surely we were acting dumb last time.

 

**Tom:**

True...

_ looks down _

 

**Dick:**

... We should go home.

 

**Tom:**

…Yes, let's go.

_ whispers _ Mine or yours?

 

**Dick:**

... No idea.

_ frowning a bit _

 

**Tom:**

Huh... Is something wrong?

 

**Dick:**

…

I wonder if I'll ever forgive myself for this... Even though I... I...

…

 

**Tom:**

...Richard...

_ takes his hand on his own _

 

**Dick:**

... We shouldn't do that in public. Even if the place is desert.

_ looks sad _

 

**Tom:**

_ lets go of Dicks hand _

…

 

**Dick:**

…

 

**Tom:**

…

_ gives him a pie _

Sorry I remember I have some things to do... See you later.

_ is hurt _

 

**Dick:**

…!

No, wait!

 

**Tom:**

_ walks away _

 

**Dick:**

_ grabs his shoulder _

 

**Tom:**

Richard...

 

**Dick:**

_ whispers _ Your house is the nearest, right?

_ whispers _ I think you saw mine enough for some time...

 

**Tom:**

_ looks him and nods _

 

**Dick:**

_ whispers _ I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you...

 

**Tom:**

_ whispers _ I understand...

 

**Dick:**

... Let's go.

 

**Tom:**

Yeah...

 

_ They walk to his house _ _. _

 

**Dick:**

...

 

**Tom:**

_ opens the door _

Richard?

 

**Dick:**

_ enters, closes behind Tom and then kisses him with passion _

 

**Tom:**

_ is completely caught of guard _

_ kisses back _

 

**Dick:**

Sorry. I was just thinking I owe you everything and I can't even thank you like I want.

 

**Tom:**

Richard...

_ hugs him _

 

**Dick:**

Everyday I owe you more than the day before. How can I ever repay you?

 

**Tom:**

You don't have to repay anything... Just to be able to see you and touch you is enough to me...

 

**Dick:**

I'd like to do more for you...

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes _

_ asks with a flirting tone _ Like what...

 

**Dick :**

I don't know... So much more...

_ still serious _

 

**Tom:**

...Really?... What can I do for you... You deserve so much more...

 

**Dick:**

I don't deserve anything at all but I have you.

 

**Tom:**

This cake I made you today has a lot of caramel... Want to taste it?

_ winks _

 

**Dick:**

... I'd be glad to.

_ small smile _

 

**Tom:**

I'm so happy, here, come...

_ takes his hand and brings him to kitchen _

Here, sit down...

 

**Dick:**

_ does as he's told _

 

**Tom:**

_ gives him a plate that has some cake _

You seem kind of distant...

 

**Dick:**

... I'm sorry.

_ runs a hand over his scar _

I can't... Forget...

 

**Tom:**

...

_ doesn't know what to say _

 

**Dick:**

... Do you think I deserve anything? Do you think I deserve to live... ? I... Still don't think so...

 

**Tom:**

OF COURSE YOU DO...

_ is really pissed of _

 

**Dick:**

_ surprised  _ _... Sorry... _

_ silent and sad _

 

**Tom:**

...Listen... You mean everything to me... So I don't want you to think about things like that...

 

**Dick:**

... I... I can't really help...

I was just... trying to be honest...

I- I'm sorry.

 

**Tom:**

_ takes his hands away and looks floor _

I... Don't deserve you... I'm always asking... How my cakes taste... I'm the worst boyfriend ever...

 

**Dick:**

What? Tom what are you saying?

 

**Tom:**

_ crumbles to the floor _

 

**Dick:**

Tom?!?!?!

_ grabs him by his shoulders _

What's wrong ?! It... it is I...

 

**Tom:**

I shouldn't ask that every time... You must be so tired and angry about that...

 

**Dick:**

... What???

 

**Tom:**

About... Cakes...

 

**Dick:**

Huh?!?!?!

_ completely lost _

 

**Tom:**

My family always hated my cakes... They told me I should only bake bread... Like everyone else...

 

**Dick:**

_ hugs him tightly but still mind the wound _

I like your cakes so much... I'm glad to say that to you every time... Because you deserve it...

 

**Tom:**

You don't have to say that... You know... Be honest...

 

**Dick:**

I am! Are you calling me liar?

... I know I have lied about that man... when we were young... The one I...

 

**Tom:**

Huh..? What man...

 

**Dick:**

…

 

**Tom:**

Richard...

 

**Dick:**

_ takes Tom hand _

Let's get more comfortable.

_ guides him to the sofa _

 

**Tom:**

_ follows him _

Sure...

 

**Dick:**

_ sits near Tom and sighs _

Do you remember Henri? This guy always bothering everyone...

 

**Tom:**

Yes...

 

**Dick:**

Well, we all thought he flew away to Paris, right ? Ha ha...

…

It...

 

**Tom:**

...

 

**Dick:**

It was a lie.

 

**Tom:**

… !

 

**Dick:**

One day... You and I were in the forest, doing... You see.

 

**Tom:**

...I remember...

 

**Dick:**

Then I heard something. I told you It was nothing but I had the impression someone was spying on us.

 

**Tom:**

… Oh. So what happened...

 

**Dick:**

... And there was somebody. Henri saw us.

He came to see me the day after. He wanted me to pay for his silence. But he was always asking for more, always more...

 

**Tom:**

…

 

**Dick:**

He kept comming at the market taking all he wanted. He kept asking me to do his chores.He wanted me to pay his alcohol...

... But one day he asked for too much. I told him so. But he didn't listen.

 

**Tom:**

What are you saying...

 

**Dick:**

Let me finish please.

He started insulting me. Then my father, my mother... And then he started insulting  _ you _ .

…

I... have a blank in my memory after that.

When I... "regained consciousness"... My hands were covered in blood. And he was lying in his.

…

I punched him to death.

I burried him in the woods and burnt his clothes. So no one would ever know.

He was always saying he would leave Villeneuve soon to live in Paris. So people started thinking he finally left.

…

It's like I've killed three people.

Because of me maman killed papa before dying some times later... And then I killed this guy...

…

Without me they would all be alive.

...

 

**Tom:**

_ is shocked _

 

**Dick:**

...

I'm sorry.

_ stands up _

I... I will leave for tonight.

.... I'd understand if you don't want to see me ever again...

 

**Tom:**

_ Takes his hand _

Wai... Wait.

 

**Dick:**

...?

 

**Tom:**

So... Henri is really dead? Why didn't you tell me... It must've been really hard for you...

 

**Dick:**

... How was I supposed to tell you?

 

**Tom:**

Richard... How are you holding up...

_ rest his head on his back _

 

**Dick:**

…

I didn't want to make you feel guilty... To make you feel sad...

To force you to be my partner in crime...

 

**Tom:**

…

You should trust me more you know...

 

**Dick:**

That's not the question. I trust you.

 

**Tom:**

I don't want you to bear all of those sins... All alone...

 

**Dick:**

I don't want you to bear my sins in my place.

 

**Tom:**

...But... We should... You're part of my life...

 

**Dick:**

Non.

 

**Tom:**

Why...

 

**Dick:**

_ starts shaking _

 

**Tom:**

_ hugs him _

 

**Dick:**

I don't want you to pay for me. It wouldn't be right. You don't deserve that.

 

**Tom:**

Richard... I can...

 

**Dick:**

... That's not the question. However I...

 

**Tom:**

...

 

**Dick:**

I told you now.

 

**Tom:**

_ releases him _

 

**Dick:**

.. Some days I think I should tell everyone. So the Justice will make me pay for it.

 

**Tom:**

… You'll get killed...

 

**Dick:**

... I know.

 

**Tom:**

I can't let you do that...

 

**Dick:**

... I know.

_ is shaking more _

 

**Tom:**

You can never tell anyone about this and I will do the same.

 

**Dick:**

…

_ quiet _

 

**Tom:**

_ is thinking  _ Thank you... For protecting me.

 

**Dick:**

... You're welcome.

_ doesn't really know what to say _

 

**Tom:**

The whole accident was my fault in the first place... Because... I wanted you. In an open place...

 

**Dick:**

_ turns suddenly _

NON! I wanted it too!

_ grabs Tom by his shoulders _

 

**Tom:**

Huh...

 

**Dick:**

Don't blame yourself!

 

**Tom**

But...

 

**Dick:**

_ puts a finger on Tom's lips _

No but.

 

**Tom :**

_ looks his eyes _

 

**Dick:**

... See why I didn't want to tell you?

 

**Tom:**

_ starts to tear up _

 

**Dick:**

No, don't cry, please...

…

I knew it... I knew I would only make you sad...

 

**Tom:**

… Richard...

 

**Dick:**

…

… My love...

…

I don't think I ever have the right to call you like this...

 

**Tom:**

...Why... You have every right.

 

**Dick:**

... Non. I'm a murderer. I'm not better than Adrien, even if it isn't for the same things.

 

**Tom:**

You are better... I have told you so many times...

 

**Dick:**

... You didn't know what I've done...

 

**Tom:**

Still...

 

**Dick:**

_ shakes his head _

 

**Tom:**

...Richard... I want to stand by your side no matter what.

 

**Dick:**

…

I'm really sorry.

 

**Tom:**

Richard... It's alright I'm here... And I probably would have done the same...

 

**Dick:**

... I'm glad I did and you didn't have to do so. You're so nice, so sweet, it would have killed you.

 

**Tom:**

Maybe... But.. .I would have done it.. Anyway.

 

**Dick:**

...

 

**Tom:**

_ is feeling very hot all of sudden _

_ cough _

 

**Dick:**

???

Tom?

 

**Tom:**

I'm sorry... I don't feel well.

 

**Dick:**

Sit on the sofa.

Oh god I'm so sorry...

 

**Tom:**

_ sits down _

 

**Dick:**

I'm getting a doctor, wait for me. Lie down if you want.

_ starting to get really worried _

 

**Tom:**

_ cough _

You don't need to... I'm fine...

 

**Dick:**

It's obvious you're not ! Were you hiding it from me?

... We'll talk about it later.

_ leaves the house _

 

**Tom:**

_ faints _

 

**Dick:**

_ comes back some minutes later with the doctor who saved his life and begins to think they always have a problem _

Tom??

_ rushes to his side _

 

**Doctor:**

Hmm... He doesn't look good, what happened?

_ examines Tom _

 

**Dick:**

We were talking when he suddenly felt very hot and started coughing. I told him to sit down while I went to make you come here.

 

**Doctor:**

I see. It could be flu or plague, I'm not sure yet, I need to examine him more.

 

**Dick:**

P... Plague?!

... Please do.

 

**Doctor:**

Looks like it's just flu. Is there someone who can give him these medicines and watch out for him?

 

**Dick:**

... I can. If not I have some friends to help me.

_ tries to hide how relieved he is even if he's still worried _

 

**Doctor:**

Alright, here are the medicines you need to give them to him two times a day and he needs to rest, that's all.

Don't worry, your friend is going to be fine.

_ gently touches Dick's shoulder _

 

**Dick:**

... Thank you. How much do I owe you?

 

**Doctor:**

Nothing, this one is on me kid.

 

**Dick:**

... Thanks.

 

**Doctor:**

I'll take my leave then, good bye.

_ leaves _

 

**Dick:**

_ waits for the doctor to leave then rushes toward Tom and falls on his knees while grabbing Tom's hand _

_ starts crying  _ I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... God, what have I done...

I was so foccused on myself... I didn't even realize you were sick... I'm so sorry...

 

**Tom:**

I'm sorry...

 

**Dick:**

... Tom? You're awake mon amour...?

 

**Tom:**

_ is feverish _

Y... es...

 

**Dick:**

I... Wait a sec.

_ comes to take some water with a towel _

_ wets it and puts it on Tom's forehead _

 

**Tom:**

It... Feels... Nice...

 

**Dick:**

You should take some medecine the doctor brought.

 

**Tom:**

_ nods _

 

**Dick:**

_ gives a glass full of water and the medecine to Tom _

_ helps him to drink _

 

**Tom:**

_ swallows  _ Tha... nks...

 

**Dick:**

_ worried _ _ ,  _ _ puts the glass on the floor _

... Since when do you feel like this...?

 

**Tom:**

I'm... Sorry... I was feeling... Feverish... Ever... Since... This... Morning...

 

**Dick :**

_ soft voice  _ ... Why didn't you tell me ?

 

**Tom:**

I didn't want to worry... you...  _ coughs  _ Sorry...

 

**Dick:**

Don't be... Please, after all the things hidden from you, don't be sorry because you're sick...

 

**Tom:**

I'm... sorry... mon amour...

 

**Dick:**

... Don't talk like this... It sounds like you're dying...

 

**Tom:**

I think, I just need to sleep this off... You're cute when you worry.

 

**Dick:**

_ frowns _

I'd prefer you to call me like this when I'm not worried...

…

I...

…

Put your arms around my neck.

 

**Tom:**

Huh... Alright...

_ does what Dick wants _

 

**Dick:**

_ lifts him like a bride to his bed _

_ cringes because of his  _ _ wound _ _ but hides it _

_ puts Tom on his bed while panting a bit _

 

**Tom:**

Are... you... alright?

_ is worried _

 

**Dick:**

Y... Yes... You are the sick one. You should sleep a little.

 

**Tom:**

W... will... you... be... there?

 

**Dick:**

…

Someone has to watch over you, right?

_ weak smile _

_ is holding his stomach _

 

**Tom:**

Richard..?

 

**Dick:**

Yes... ?

 

**Tom:**

You should... Rest... Too... Your wound... It must hurt...

 

**Dick:**

... I... I'm fine.

_ not convincing at all _

 

**Tom :**

_ cough _

Please...

 

**Dick:**

But... I... I'll sit there... Alright?

 

**Tom:**

That... Isn't convincing at all... I know you...

 

**Dick:**

…

I'm sorry. I'll be alright. It hurts a bit but I deserved it.

 

**Tom:**

… Please don't worry me too much and lay down...

 

**Dick:**

...

 

**Tom:**

Please...

 

**Dick:**

_ lays down near Tom _

 

**Tom :**

...Thanks...

 

**Dick:**

_ a bit in pain _

I'm sorry. I always say I love you and I didn't even pay attention to you.

 

**Tom:**

_ squeezes his hand _

I... Love you too...

_ smiles a little _

 

**Dick:**

... I should let you sleep... We'll see tomorrow if you feel better.

 

**Tom:**

..Thank.. You...

_ falls asleep _

 

**Dick:**

…

_ whispers _ When you'll wake up... I'll be there. I made a promise after all... And this time I will keep it.

 

 

**Jacques's and Laurette's point of view**

 

 

**Jacques:**

_ enters in the house _

Laurette? Ma belle? Mon amour? Best future-wife ever? Where are youuu?

 

**Laurette:**

_ asleep at the kitchen table _

 

**Jacques:**

_ looks at the sleeping Laurette _

Oh my!

_ bends to kiss her awake then realizes it might make her jump _

Loooove?

 _cooes_ Wake up? You should not sleep at the table!

 

**Laurette :**

_groans_ Why nooooot...

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles and kisses her _

Go take a nap on the couch while I cook! I help finish up what still needs doing with the dress when the stew is on the stove!

 

**Laurette:**

No no... I'll finish the dress... I'll be alright.

_ yawns _

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ I'll make you a coffee then?

 

**Laurette:**

_ blushes _

I've never had coffee?

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ I brought some! Almost as unattainable here as chocolate! But the chocolate is for the wedding!

_ makes a face _

You will think you'd never drank something as atrocious as coffee, love!

 

**Laurette:**

I'll give it a try then! And oh my I am already looking forward to the chocolate.

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods, decides to make her a hot chocolate for dessert to go with the pie _

I make you a coffee and cook, then there's apple pie Tom gave us!

_ prepares a coffee for himself and her _

There you go! Try without sugar and milk first, then we add some, because I'm the kind who drinks it black...

 

**Laurette:**

_ carefully takes a sip and looks down at it in disgust _

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckles_ Wait!

_ dumps a lot of sugar and cream in her mug _

There!

 

**Laurette:**

That's better, I guess? But... Still weird.

 

**Jacques:**

_ shrugs, nips on his black coffee _

You'll bounce awake in a moment! And that was the main plan!

_ turns to prepare the dinner, expertly taking apart the fish _

I hope you like fish?

 

**Laurette:**

I'm curious if it works haha. And yes I love fish!

_ smiles happily and drinks some more _

 

**Jacques:**

I am glad!

_ stirs all into pot as he's done then sets it to cook lightly by picking a log out of the stove and thowing it into the fireplace _

Soo, all set ! What else can I do?

 

**Laurette:**

Hug me.

 

**Jacques:**

_ moves to Laurette and hugs her from behind _

Feeling better, ma belle?

_ kisses her shoulder _

 

**Laurette:**

_ sighs and nods _

Actually, yes.

_ smiles _

 

**Jacques:**

_ peppers more kisses to her shoulder and neck _

You're so wonderful and smell so good.

_ sniffles her skin then places a gentle lick _

But I do have to stir the fish stew now...

_ sounds a bit sad _

 

**Laurette:**

_ blushes _

Do you have to, really?

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods _

Yep, my love! You need to eat for two and I make you good food!

 

**Laurette:**

I am hungry... So, maybe you're right.

 

**Jacques:**

_ gently pulls away form her and moves to stir _

Do you still have much to do, love?

 

**Laurette:**

Hmmm, I think another two hours of work. Maybe three.

 

**Jacques:**

_ stirs more _

This needs to cook at least an hour. Can I help? I can stitch on buttons!

_ hates to stitch on buttons, but would do it for Laurette _

 

**Laurette:**

That'd be really helping me, yes.

_ smiles happily at him _

You're the best mon amour!

 

**Jacques:**

_ sits down at the table too and waits for her to tell were to sew _

Show me where, Laurette my belle!

 

**Laurette:**

_ points at the spots and hands everything to him _

Show me your skills, Captain.

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ I'm good at fixing sails and sewing on buttons!

_ begins to stitch them on in a passable tempo _

 

**Jacques:**

See?

 

**Laurette:**

You're so good at it! Almost as good as me.

_ grins _

 

**Jacques:**

_ smirks at Laurette _

Don't tell anyone!

_ blushes a little _

But thank you!

 

**Laurette:**

Thank you for helping me...

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles and gives her a nod _

Anything for you, love!

_ gets up to stir, then works on more buttons _

You know, I look forward to open them all...

 

**Laurette:**

_ drops the thread and looks at him, her eyes wide _

 

**Jacques:**

_ gives her an innocent smile _

What?

 

**Laurette:**

_ blushes _

I-I... I hadn't even thought of that.

_ smiles timidly _

 

**Jacques:**

_ licks his lips _

I gonna kiss you for every single one...

_ hums  _ And when they're open I gonna lick every inch of you...

 

**Laurette:**

_ swallows and looks down, unable to sit still _

I'd like that... A lot...

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles and reaches out to lift her chin _

Let's finish this, then eat and then...

 _purrs_ Dessert!

 

**Laurette:**

_ stares into his eyes and nods, unable to say something _

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles _

I think, that was the last button! How long do you still need, ma belle?

_ gets up to stir and taste the stew _

Hmmm, this is good too.

 _abashed_ I hope so, that is!

 

**Laurette:**

Not sure how much longer. I'm almost finished I think. Just need to make the cord.

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods _

You do that, I prepare the table and the bread!

 

**Laurette:**

_ smiles and gets to it quickly _

 

**Jacques:**

_ fills two bowls and goes around to light up the lamps, then puts the bowls, bread and water on the table _

Are you ready to eat, love?

 

**Laurette:**

_ finally finishes it and nods, leaning back with a sigh _

I am, mon dieu, I'm starving.

 

**Jacques:**

_ brings all the clothing to the living room _

There, now we ea t!  _ gives Laurette a spoon and a piece of bread _

There you go, love!

 

**Laurette:**

_ puts her spoon in the stew and starts eating, groaning at the taste _

From now on, you may cook every night my love.

 

**Jacques:**

_ blushes fiercely _

Prepare to eat stew for the rest for your life! It's the only thing I know to cook beside some island dishes!

 

**Laurette:**

Island dishes?

 

**Jacques:**

_waves spoon_ You knoooow.... Caribbean... other side of the world...

 

**Laurette:**

_ stares at him blankly _

Caribbean?

 

**Jacques:**

_ sighs, then smiles _

I'm going to take you there! To MY Island! Just let the little sailor grow up one or two years!Then we grab Dick and Tom in a very dark night and leave for good!

 

**Laurette:**

You have your own Island?

_ eyes widen _

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ No no, I don't! WE have OUR OWN Island!

 

**Laurette:**

I don't really know what an island is, but I have one!

_ chuckles _

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckles_ It's a piece of land surrounded by the sea. On our's there's a lot of palms and fruittrees and pigs. So many many pigs! And of course my - uh - our treasure's there too! But we've to share everything with my crew ! They helped to get it!

 

**Laurette:**

It sounds amazing, it really does.

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods _

I've a manor there. It's rather big. We could walk around naked all day...

 

**Laurette:**

_ blushes _

Why would anyone want that?

 

**Jaccques:**

_ smiles at her _

To feel the wind on your skin, the sun making you first red as a cooked lobster and then brown as a nut, to feel the sand between your toes and then waves licking at your feet. To make love on the beach when no one's there...

 

**Laurette:**

_ stops eating and stares at him again _

That's...

 

**Jacques:**

_ stare's at her expectantly _

This is what? I'm sorry if this disgust you? We don't have to!

 

**Laurette:**

N-No... It seems so dreamy. I mean. Free? I don't... I long to feel free one day.

 

**Jacques:**

_lightens up_ We will! I promise to take you there! And our little pirate of course!

 

**Laurette:**

I can't wait.

_ touches her belly _

 

_Laurette and Jaques enjoyed rest of the evening with each other._

 


	15. Insecurities

**Gaston:**

_to Dick_ Thank you, we sure will!

_walks out_

I know you too well. Alright now we need to get some meat.

 

**LeFou:**

Yes, we can't forget that.

 

**Gaston:**

Let's go here, they sell the best meat there.

 

**LeFou:**

_follows Gaston_

 

**Gaston:**

_buys the meat_

So, let's go home then?

 

**LeFou:**

_barely able to contain smile_

Yes, of course.

 

**Gaston:**

Do you want to prepare the vegetables or the meat?

 

**LeFou:**

I'll prepare the vegetables.  My mom has said on several occasions I am handy with a knife in the kitchen.

 _laughs_ But not so much at roasting.

 

**Gaston:**

_laughs_ _In that case, here, they're yours._

_walks into the kitchen and takes knife to cut the meat_

 

**LeFou:**

_gets a knife and cutting board for the vegetables_

 

**Gaston:**

So...

 

**LeFou:**

_looks at him_

What is it, Gaston?

 

**Gaston:**

I was thinking... Maybe I should go apologize to Laurette.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles wide_

Of course you should, Gaston.That's great.

 

**LeFou:**

_tackles him with a hug_

 

**Gaston:**

_stands there awkwardly for a few seconds before he hugs him back_

I just... I don't want to say the wrong thing. I have no idea how to say sorry for what I've done. You must think I'm an idiot, for... You know, being so awkward? I'll try it though. I'll apologize to her the next time I see her.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles happily_

I love you, Gaston.

 

**Gaston:**

And I love you, dear.

_smiles and puts the meat on the stove_

 

**LeFou:**

_face bright, putting vegetables in a pot_

 

**Gaston:**

So, now we wait. You're going to sit down right there and I'll give you a massage.

 

**LeFou:**

Oh- Alright.

_flushes and sits down on the couch_

 

**Gaston:**

_grins as he stands behind LeFou and pushes a few strands of hair away, slowly kneading the flesh in his neck_

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes and leans into Gaston's touch, smiling dreamily_

 

**Gaston:**

Good like this?

_adds a little more pressure trying to get through the tenseness_

 

**LeFou:**

Oh... Right there... Yes... Aah...

 

**Gaston:**

_keeps massaging the one spot until he can feel the part relax and he moves on_

_to the next part_

You have such beautiful skin, my love.

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes_

Oh-oh. Thank you. And you're... uh... very good at massaging.

 

**Gaston:**

Thank you, I really enjoy doing it.

_smiles and moves his hands up a bit higher to massage the muscles right underneath his ears_

 

**LeFou:**

Ohh... That feels so good...

 

**Gaston:**

Yeah?

_slowly leans in and presses a gentle kiss in_

LeFou's hair and whispers I love you. So much.

 

**LeFou:**

Aah.. I love you too, Gaston...

_leans further into his warm touch_

 

**Gaston:**

_hugs him, and pulls him close against his chest_

Always. You'll always be mine, my little man. I'll never let you go.

_starts to smell the stove and sighs_

Except maybe now, food calls.

 

**LeFou:**

Ha ha, alright.

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles and walks up to the stove and the soup into two bowls_

 

**LeFou:**

_gets the spoons_

 

**Gaston:**

Hungry?

 

**LeFou:**

Yes, you know it.

 

**Gaston:**

_hands him a bowl_

Then, enjoy. There's more if you're still hungry after this.

 

**LeFou:**

Thank you, Gaston.

_takes a sip of soup_

 

**Gaston:**

_does the same_

Hmmm this is good.

 

**LeFou:**

Yes, it is. You did well, my love.

_rubs his back_

 

**Gaston:**

_blushes madly and can't help but to lean in at the touch_

So did you.

 

**LeFou:**

Aaah thank you.

_turns crimson and leans back into him_

 

**Gaston:**

_finishes his soup puts the bowl down, and he lies down on the couch, head on LeFou's_

_lap staring up at him with a goofy grin_

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes and giggles at his boyfriend's adorableness_

_boops his nose_

 

**Gaston:**

_giggles as well_ What was that for?

 

**LeFou:**

For just being you, Gaston.

_smiles at him endearingly_

 

**Gaston:**

_blushes and rests his head against LeFou's stomach_

I'm glad you found me that day...

 

**LeFou:**

_does a slight gasp_ _I am, too._

_strokes Gaston's hair lovingly_

 

**Gaston:**

_closes his eyes, enjoying it_

How did you find me though?

 

**LeFou:**

I... It was all Ignacio. grins I found your belt in the forest and went to find you. Ignacio suddenly stopped in front of the cottage.

_smiles at the memory_

 

**Gaston:**

The horse and I aren't very good friends, but I guess I'll have to thank him then. Thank you, for coming to find me my dear. Who knows what would've happened...

 

**LeFou:**

I know... I was so worried.

_begins to stroke Gaston's hair again, this time more out of worry_

 

**Gaston:**

_cuddles up to LeFou even more_

 

**LeFou:**

_kisses his forehead_

Promise you'll never scare me like that again.

 

**Gaston:**

I'll try, LeFou. I still don't know what happened that day though...

_tenses a bit_

 

**LeFou:**

_is quiet_ What... What do you remember?

 

**Gaston:**

I...

_sighs_

 

**LeFou:**

_listens in_

 

**Gaston:**

I'm not sure... It's, all a blur in my head. But... I was out in the fields because I wanted to be alone for a while, and I saw some men? They looked very suspicious so I decided to follow...

 

**LeFou:**

Oh?

 

**Gaston:**

But I got too close. I... Heard them speak, but they saw me. Everything is a blur from there on.

 

**LeFou:**

_gasps_ Oh, Gaston!!

_checks his head for wounds_

Please don't tell me you got shot!!

_begins to panic wildly_

 

**Gaston:**

N-No ! I didn't get shot. I have some wounds, but nothing too bad, I promise.

 

**LeFou:**

_kisses his head where he believes a wound is_

Does that make it better?

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles happily_

It does, dear.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles back and blushes at him_

 

**Gaston:**

_sighs_ I just... It could've ended badly. I'm so glad it didn't. I just can't understand why I've been so reckless. I usually know exactly how to keep my distance, how to hide... I guess I'm growing out of it...

_looks pained_

 

**LeFou:**

_looks at him worriedly, then kisses his hair_

Oh, Gaston... I'm so sorry... Would it help if I came along...?

 

**Gaston:**

I think it might.

_leaning into the touch_

 

**LeFou:**

Alright.

_nuzzles into his hair_

 

**Gaston:**

I love the way your skin feels beneath my hands you know.

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes_

And I love the warmth of your hands.

_kisses them_

 

**Gaston:**

_gasps at the touch of the lips and stills his hands_

 

**LeFou:**

_pulls away, blushing_

 

**Gaston:**

D-don't stop...

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes more_

Oh... Alright...

_takes his hands in his, placing gentle kisses atop them_

 

**Gaston:**

_gasps again, staring down at LeFou_

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes still, gazing up at Gaston_

 

**Gaston:**

_breathes out_ I love you. You're beautiful.

 

**LeFou:**

_is a fiery red_

As you are, Gaston.

_places a like peck on his lips_

I love you too.

 

**Gaston:**

_groans and kisses him back_

The most gorgeous thing I've ever seen.

 

**LeFou:**

_gasps and kisses him back_

 

**Gaston:**

_Hmmm and the best kisser in the entire world too._

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes_

Says you!

 

**Gaston:**

We should stop... Unless you want to...

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes_

Uhh... I'm not sure...

 

**Gaston:**

_pulls back slowly_

Then we don't.

 

**LeFou:**

Oh. Alright.

 

**Gaston:**

I don't want to push you.

_strokes his cheek_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles_

I love that you respect me, Gaston.

_cuddles into him_

 

**Gaston:**

_gets comfortable and pulls him against him_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_smiles and lets his eyes close, happy as ever_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_My pretty boy..._

_kisses his hair_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_gasps and leans in more, face shining_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_I wish we could just stay like this forever._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_I know... I could stay here for the rest of my life..._

_gazes up at Gaston with love in his eyes_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Hmmmm, my dear, we could always try and see how long we manage._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Yes._

_blushes_

_Love you._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_So... How long do you think we'll keep this up?_

_grins_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Forever is my wish._

_smiles up at him adorably_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_We do need to eat to. And pee..._

 

_**LeFou :** _

_Oh! Uh... Alright..._

_gets up off Gaston_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Hey, come back you. I didn't say right now?_

_pulls him back in_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_smiles_

_Ah, alright._

_hugs him_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_sighs_ _Sorry._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_No, it's alright. The body calls._

_laughs_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_smiles_

_I shouldn't have said it though._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_No really, it's alright. You're funny, Gaston._

_giggles and nudges his side_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_smiles happily_

_I am?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Yup._

_smiles and kisses his nose_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_nuzzles LeFou's hair_

_Thank you!_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Welcome!_

_snuggles into him_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_You're so warm and comfortable. Like a blanket._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Ha ha! Thank you._

_envelopes him with his arms_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Hmmm even more like a blanket now. Stay with me like this all night._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_flops on top of him_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_giggles_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_smiles and boops his nose_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_blushes_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_looks at him adoringly_

_I won't say no to that!_

_Sits in his lap_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Forever mine._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_giggles and kisses him lightly_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_plays with LeFou's hair_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_lays on Gaston_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_I love your hair, how you're growing it now._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Ah, thank you Gaston._

_smiles and continues to lay_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_just staring at the ceiling as he plays with the hair_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_just loving Gaston_

 

_**Gaston :** _

_slowly wakes up and looks around, confused_

_Hmmm must've fallen asleep..._

 

_**LeFou :** _

_startles_ _Huh? Oh.. hi, Gaston._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_blushes_

_LeFou._

_smiles_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_blushes too_

_Oh... Good morning, love._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_snuggles up to him_

_How have you slept?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Ahh, good, especially with you be my side._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_nods_

_Actually? Same. When you're around, you scare my nightmares away._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_blushes hard_

_Ah, thank you Gaston. Same here._

_snuggles into him_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_holds him close_

_You too have nightmares, my love?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_shudders and thinks back to the times when he was afraid Gaston would reject him_

_Yes._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_I'm sorry..._

_gently kisses his temple_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_It's alright. Not your fault._

_leans in closer to his body_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_I wish I could take them away though._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_smiles_

_Don't worry about that._

_kisses his cheek, trembling_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_frowns as he feels the trembling_

_Are you sure you're alright?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_feigns smile_

_Yeah, don't worry bout it Gaston. Everything's fine._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_still frowning and he kisses Lefou's temple again_

_Alright then._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_shakes and snuggles into him, chest hurting_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_I love you LeFou, so much...._

_swallows as he feels him shaking against him_

_Honey..._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_almost chokes on a sob, clings him tighter_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Sweetheart... tell me what's wrong?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_clings him tighter_

_No._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_feels his chest tighten_

_Want me to just hold you then?_

 

_**LeFou :** _

_Alright._

_begins to sob_

_starts to cry_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_L-LeFou... Oh honey..._

_holds him close and nuzzles his hair_

_What's causing you such heartache?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_I... It's hard to explain._

_clings to his chest_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Try me? I'll try my best to understand._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_trembles and sinks deeper into him_

_It's.. it's you._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_frowns_

_Me?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_shakes harder_

_I'm afraid you'll leave me again._

_voice gets higher_ _And I was so afraid you would reject me..._

_tears start streaming down face, and face starts to get red as he wails_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Oh honey... I'm not sure if I can take the fear right away but... I can promise you that I'll never leave. And I'll try to show you everyday. I love you. I love you LeFou. Forever._

_slowly rocks him back and forth_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_cries harder_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_It's alright honey... Let it all out. I've got you. I'm right here. My dear boy..._

_holds him close and is still rocking him back and forth_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_cries into his shoulder_

 

_**Gaston:** _

Is there anything I can do...?

 

_**LeFou:** _

_sobbing still_ _Just be here... Like right now... Thank you..._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Always, mon chéri._

_kisses his temple again and strokes his back_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_smiles at the stroke of back slightly, still in tears_

_whispering_ _I love you, Gaston..._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_keeps pressing soft kisses on his temple_

_And I you honey._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_smiles and leans into him_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_still holding him_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_clutching him and crying into his shoulder_

_gazes up at him and kisses his cheek_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_smiles down_

_I've got you sweetheart._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_clutches him tighter_

_Oh Gaston... Thank you..._

_smiles through his tears, still crying on his shoulder_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_I love you, LeFou. You're so special. Let it all out._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_wails into his shoulder, tears streaming down his face because he just can't take it anymore_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_That's it my love. That's it._

_holds him close against his chest_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_cries and cries and cries, turning red and feeling pain and just wanting to be loved_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_his heart is aching for LeFou and he just turns the boy's face towards him to kiss him_

_I love you, mon amour. I love you so much_

 

**LeFou:**

_shaky voice_ You too, Gaston...

_tries to kiss him but fails_

 

**Gaston:**

_Shhhh, it's alright..._

_keeps rubbing his back_

 

**LeFou:**

_whimpering and leaning into him_

You sure you love me, Gaston?

_clings onto him_

 

**Gaston:**

Very, very sure LeFou. Or I wouldn't be here. I love you more than anything in this entire world.

 

**LeFou:**

_chokes and cries more, throwing his arms around him and sobbing in pain_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_My sweet boy... My sweet, sweet boy... I'll never let you go._

_holds him tighter against his chest_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_I hope not!_

_cries more_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_I won't. I promise._ _I promise_ _._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_leans his head into his shoulder, muffling his sobs_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_keeps stroking his back and telling him how much he loves him_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Darling you are so dear to me..._

_keeps hugging him_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_And so are you to me mon chéri._

_rubs his back_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_just keeps hugging him, never wanting to let go as he rests his head on his shoulder_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_slowly trails his fingers through LeFou's hair_

 

**LeFou:**

_leans into him_

 

**Gaston:**

So beautiful...

 

**LeFou:**

_cries happily at the comment_ _Oh Gaston..._

_snuggles into him_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_is happy to see LeFou is calming down_

_Prettiest boy I've ever seen._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_smiles again, though still crying, and leans into his shoulder, petting it_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_just holds him_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Gaston, thank you. You always manage to make me happy, even in the midst of a storm..._

_eyes shiny with a combination of tears and hope_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_smiles happily_

_I'm glad I do, and you only deserve the best mon amour. I love you._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_I love you too!_

_kisses him_

 

_**Gaston :** _

_Shall I get us some chocolate? Then we can just go up to my bedroom and cuddle there while we eat it._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_That would be so sweet, my dear. Of course._

_smiles at him, tears still staining cheeks_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_slowly wipes away the tears and then stands up, sticking his arms out to help LeFou get up too_

 

_**LeFou :** _

_holds his hands, gazing at him and smiling with wet eyes_

_**Gaston:** _

_pulls him up_

_Piggy back ride?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_giggles_ _Ha ha, of course, mon amour!_

_climbs onto his back_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_smiles happily and jumps once to startle LeFou_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Whoa-oh! Easy there boy._

_smiles at him endearingly and pats his back_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_makes horse noises and then walks over to the kitchen to get the chocolate_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_laughs at the horse noises_ _You are too cute Gaston!_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_hearts beats faster in his chest as he finally hears LeFou laugh again_

_I'm the cutest horse in the entire world. Pet my hair?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_gazes at him adoringly_

_Of course._

_strokes his hair gently_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_blushes all of sudden and smiles up at LeFou_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_giggles and kisses his forehead_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_I've got the chocolate, let's up to my bedroom!_

_makes horse noises again as he runs to the bedroom_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Waah! Not so fast, Gaston!_

_holds him tight_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_flops LeFou down on his bed and grins as he lies down next to him_

_Chocolate?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_kisses him on the cheek_

_Of course._

_Takes the chocolate and begins to unwrap it_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_watches LeFou adoringly_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_sees him out of the corner of his eye and smiles brightly, then takes a big chomp out of the chocolate_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Can I have some to?_

_smiles happily_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Oups, sorry. Of course._

_smiles and hands him some chocolate_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_eats it off LeFou's fingers_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_blushes_

_Oh my._

_ruffles Gaston's hair_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Hmmm I love it when you touch my hair._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_blushes more_

_And I, uh, love it when you say that._

_kisses his hair_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_groans and blushes_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_blushes deeper_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_I love you..._

_takes another bite of the chocolate_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Same._

_leans his head on Gaston's shoulder even as he eats the chocolate_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_moves closer to his boyfriend_

_This is so nice._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_blushes_

_Yes._

_**LeFou:** _

_Smiles at him and takes a bite of his chocolate_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Forever mine._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Yes._

_kisses him._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_not tired_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_eating chocolate_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_What do you wish to do today?_

 

_**LeFou :** _

_smiles_

_I don't know, sit here with you and eat chocolate._

_snortles_ _But seriously, uh... Wanna go riding on the secret path again?_

_blushes_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_I'd love that!_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_kisses his cheek_

_Alrighty then, let's go!_

_grabs the reigns and stuff_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Yes let's go!_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_smiles and leaves the house with him_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Let's walk over the market so we can get some food to take with us._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_smiles_

_Alright._

_goes with him to the market_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_What do you want to eat?_

 

_**LeFou :** _

_Um.. how about some bread and cheese and salami? I'll pay this time._

_Jingles some money in pocket_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Are you sure?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Of course, Gaston. Let me spoil you once in a while._

_giggles up at him adoringly_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_blushes_

_Go ahead._

_smiles_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Alright. Watch me._

_walks up to the baker_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_watches him_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_talking to baker_ _Bonjour, I'd like two of you finest baguettes, s'il vous plaît._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_smiles_

 

_**Baker:** _

_hands him bread and gives him the price_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_pays him_

_Have a lovely day, monsieur!_

_waves and walks away_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Hmmm seems good._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_grins at him_

_Yes, but we have more to buy._

_walks up to the meat seller_

_Bonjour, monsieur, a pound of your best salami, s'il vous plaît?_

 

_**Butcher:** _

_gives him a salami and the price_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_pays him_

_Ah, merci, monsieur, and au revoir!_

_waves at him_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_can't stop staring at LeFou_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_blushing now_

_Ah, our last stop, the cheese. What kind would you like?_

_smiles at him shyly_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Hmmmm, that one?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_The swiss? Huh, I always pegged you as a brie type of guy._

_smiles at him_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_I love both. Today I prefer that one though._

_smiles playfully_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_can't help but grin_

_Ah, alright. How about I get both?_

_Just in cause._

_smiles at him_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_No LeFou, that's too expensive._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_No, really, it's alright._

_lays a reassuring hand on his shoulder_

_Wait here, I'll be just a sec._

_gives him a small smile then leaves_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_LeFou ! I..._

_watches him walk off and sighs_

 

_**Cheese guy:** _

_Ah, LeFou ! What would you like today?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Bonjour, lovely day monsieur. I would like a pound of Swiss and brie._

 

_**Cheese guy:** _

_Alright, comin right up._

_gets the cheese and gives him the price_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Oh, alright._

_Pays_

_Have a lovely day monsieur._

_Leaves_ _and_ _walks up to Gaston_

 

_**Gaston:** _

Did you get them?

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Yup._

_nods and smiles up at Gaston_

_C'mon, let's go._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_saddles his horse_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_saddles Ignacio too_

_hops onto Ignacio's back_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_does the same to Olympe_

_Off we go!_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Alright!_

_rides off with him_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_It's such a beautiful day!_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Yes, it is!_

_gazing at Gaston, smiling_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Why don't we go over to the spot by the like? It's a one hour drive and we can picnic there?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Sure!_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Good!_

 

_**LeFou :** _

_starts riding with him_

_wistfully_ _This is such a beautiful path, isn't it?_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_It really is. No one ever goes here._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_blushes and does a cute smile_

_Except for us._

_looks at him_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_It's our path._

_smiles_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_blushes and leans up to kiss him_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_smiles as he sees the meadow he was talking about and he points_

_Look, LeFou, we're here!_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_does a pleasant gasp of surprise_ _Oh!_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Let's picnic there?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Yes, of course._

_smiles and blushes, grabbing Gaston's hand and helping him off his horse_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_blushes as well_

_Thank you LeFou._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_No problem._

_kisses his cheek_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Do you want to sit in the shadow or in the sun?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Whichever you want, mon amour._

_grabs the picnic basket_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Let's sit in the shadow then. I don't want you to get burned._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_blushes_

_Ah, but you already burn my heart and my cheeks, mon amour._

_kisses him softly_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_blushes as he sits down on the grass_

That's bad my love, are you sure I'm good for you then?

_grins_

 

_**LeFou:** _

Ha ha, of course. You are my one and only. _nuzzles his nose_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_pats the space on the grass next to him_

_Please come sit dear, I'm hungry and you have all the food._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_laughs_ _Ha ha, alright._

_sits down next to him_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_hugs him_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_hugs him back, blushing and cuddling into his warm embrace_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_playing with LeFou's hair_

_I love you so much..._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Yes..._

_giggles cutely and kisses his nose, blushing_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_So... Food?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Yup !_ _smiles and holds out picnic basket, starts taking out food_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_watches him_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_takes out the cheese, bread, and salami_

_smiles at Gaston and hands him a baguette_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Oh, lovely..._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Like you._

_blushes and kisses his nose_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Hmm, nothing lovely about me. Handsome? Yes. Lovely ? Not so much._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_puts his hand on his, and stares up at him_

_Gaston._

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Y-yes?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_softly_ _I want you to know that, to me, you'll always be lovely. Inside and out._

_gazes up at him and gently grazes his cheek with his fingers_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_flinches, voice broken_

_I've done terrible things..._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_nods, looking at him still_

_I know, Gaston. Everybody has._

_chuckles lightly_ _Including me, you know? But you have to look past all that. Because deep down, everybody is soft. Everybody just wants to be loved. And I can definitely see that in you._

_grabs his chin and smiles, gazing at him with wet eyes_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_starts to cry_ _Y-yes... I want to be loved..._

_sobs_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_hugs him, letting Gaston's tears fall on him_

_There there, Gaston. I'll always be here for you. I love you so much..._

_kisses his shoulder, tearing up himself_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_sobs and clings onto LeFou tightly_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_holds him tight, crying as well, silently_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_I don't know what I've done to deserve you..._

_wiping away his tears a bit angrily_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Hey, hey... You do deserve me. Everybody deserves to be loved._

_very gently wipes his tears_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Your love means the world to me, mon chéri..._

_still holding him tight_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_smiles at him, teary eyed_

_As yours does, mon amour._

_kisses him and holds him tight_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_I'm sorry... For crying._

_takes a deep breath_ _Let's eat...?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_It's alright to cry, Gaston. And yes, of course we can._

_grabs the cheese and the salami_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_nods_

_Thank you,_ _smiles and takes a bit of cheese to put on his baguette_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_does the same, grabbing some salami too_

_chomps on some bread with the salami_

_Oh, Gaston, this is_ _perfect_ _._

_leans into him_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Yes it really is._

_holds him_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_blushes and cuddles into him_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_sighs_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_smiles and sighs too, reaching for Gaston's hand_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_I wished... You know... That we could be together without having to keep it a secret..._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_gasps and looks up at Gaston, blushing_

_You... You really do?_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Of course. Why wouldn't I?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_a smile appears on face_

_Oh, um, wow. Wow._

_puts his head under Gaston's, looking out into space_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_hugs him close_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_leans into him, gazing up at him softly and stroking his hair_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_It's a stupid world._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_sighs_ _I know. But at least we have each other._

_pecks his cheek_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_I don't think I believe in God any longer. It's too cruel._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_is silent for a moment_

_Although I can't say I've ruled him out completely, I... have been having some doubts as well._

_bites his lip_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_You have??_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Unfortunately. I wanna believe in him, but... I feel like our connections broken._

_sighs and looks at the ground_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_I'm sorry LeFou... I knew how much the connection used to mean for you..._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Yeah..._

_chuckles_ _But don't worry about that. You have more important things to do than to fret over me._

_tries giving him a confident smile, but it wavers a bit_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_You are the most important thing in my life LeFou. Of course I'll fret over you._

_kisses his forehead_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_lets out a shaky sob and leans into him_

_What did I do to deserve you..._

_starts crying in his arms_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_holds him_

_We're in this together mon amour. Everything that means something to you, is important to me as well._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_sobs and holds him_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_Shhhhhh._

_kisses his temple_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_sobs harder, chest hurting and throbbing_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_What is it that makes you cry my love?_

 

_**LeFou:** _

I don't know.

_clings onto him_

 

_**Gaston :** _

_Hmmm. It's alright dear. I've got you._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_Everything, I guess. I don't want people to find out about us and hurt you... that would be horrible..._

_whimpers into his shoulder_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_No one will hurt us honey. And if they'd ever try... I'm stronger than anyone in the village. We'll get through this... I promise._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_lets out a shaky breath and strokes his shoulder_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_We'll always be together. No one will hurt us._

_kisses him_

 

**LeFou:**

_kisses him back, blushing_

 

**Gaston:**

I love you. So much.

 

**LeFou:**

Same...

_looks at him with adoration_

 

**Gaston:**

Want another piece of the baguette?

 

**LeFou:**

Ha. Alright.

_tears off a piece of baguette_

_chomps on some salami_

 

**Gaston:**

That salami is delicious.

 

**LeFou:**

Ha ha, I know. So are the Swiss and brie.

_takes them out_

 

**Gaston:**

Oh LeFou, you're the best.

 

**LeFou:**

_giggles and blushes_ Ah, I try...

_hands him some swiss_

 

**Gaston:**

_sighs_ I'm so full...

 

**LeFou:**

_groaning_ Ah, me too. I can feel my insides about to rupture.

_laughs_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_We still have to ride back._

_groans_

 

**LeFou:**

Ugh, I know. At least I'll be riding with you though.

_blushes, then starts walking toward his horse_

 

**Gaston:**

_gets everything ready and gets on top of the horse_

 

**LeFou :**

You... ready, my love?

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles and blushes_

Yes, let's go.

 

**LeFou:**

Alrighty then.

_startles Ignacio, making him go_

 

**Gaston:**

_nuzzles LeFou's hair as he wakes up_

 


	16. The pirate ship – Part 1

******Dick:**

_ is at the market, explaining things to a boy he recently hired because he needed more help _

 

**Laurette:**

_ walks up to Dick _

Bonjour!

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles _

Bonjour Laurette. You seem quite happy today. Do you want to buy something?

 

**Laurette:**

I am ! Look at me...

_ touches her belly _

...My girl is getting bigger! And actually, we were wondering if we could borrow your cart today?

 

**Dick:**

Sure. Let me the time to get it.

_ whispers _ I owe you that.

 

**Laurette:**

_ touches his arm _

Thank you...

_ waits for a few seconds _

… Papa.

 

**Dick:**

…

Papa? Oh, you mean Jacques?

 

**Laurette:**

Sorry... I just... Thought... Maybe you would like that? Because I feel of you as if you're my father, but I'm sorry if you don't want me to call you that.

 

**Dick:**

_ stays silent for a second before having teary eyes _

 

**Jacques:**

_ looks at Dick, dares him to say the wrong thing, but smiles brightly once he sees how touched Dick is _

 

**Dick:**

You really see an old dumb ass like me as a father?

 

**Laurette:**

_ smiles and nods quickly _

I truly do. You mean so much to me...

 

**Dick:**

Ha ha...

_ dries his tears in secret _

 

**Jacques:**

_ grins _

You might be an old dumbass sometimes, Richard! But you are OUR old dumbass ! We love you!

 

**Dick:**

_ can't hold his tears any longer _

 

**Laurette:**

_ hugs him tight _

 

**Jacques:**

_ pats Dick's back _

There, there, granpa!

 

**Dick:**

Richard?

_ hugs them back _

 

**Jacques:**

_ shrugs _

Just a guess? You're not English, and Dick isn't that common round here.

 

**Dick:**

... My mother was. It's... A nickname she gave to me.

_ pats Laurette's back _

Thank you. You're like a daughter to me too. I'm sorry for what you saw last time.

 

**Jacques:**

_ frowns _

Do you like it? I can call you Richard if you prefer? I mean I call one of the boys Sharkbait...

 

**Laurette:**

_ looks up at him worriedly _

Do you want us to call you Richard? And it's alright. I'm glad I could stop you.

 

**Dick:**

I... Don't really like it, I'm just used to it. Tom is the only one calling me by my real name.

 

**Laurette:**

We'll call you whatever you'd want.

_ Smiles _

 

**Dick:**

... Richard sounds nice, isn't it? Better than 'Dick'. Even if I never knew what it means.

 

**Laurette:**

_ looks up at Jacques _

Do you know what it means?

 

**Dick:**

I'd prefer not to know.

 

**Laurette:**

Oh, alright.

_ smiles and hugs him again _

 

**Jacques:**

_ blushes and leans down to her ear and whispers _ It's a slang for penis in some languages...

 

**Laurette:**

_ looks at Jacques _

Oh.

 

**Dick:**

I'm sure it's not an affectionate nickname. I just know it's something about my face. Something I look alike.

 

**Laurette:**

We'll call you Richard then. Or papa.

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods _

Granpa...

 

**Dick:**

"Papa" is fine too.

_ laughs _

 

**Jacques:**

_ grins and purrs in his deepest voice  _ Richard... Sounds nice to me.

 

**Dick:**

_ looks Jacques with his usual confused face _

 

**Laurette:**

_ slaps his arm _

Why are you like this, honestly!

 

**Jacques:**

_ laughs and shrugs then whispers  _ Pirate.

 

**Dick:**

_ Anyways... _

_ pats Laurette's head _

 

**Laurette:**

_ smiles happily _

 

**Dick:**

I'm happy people take care of you. Here, take an apple and sit over there. I'll be back soon with the cart.

 

**Laurette:**

_ takes the apple because she's hungry once again and sits down _

Thank you!

 

**Jacques:**

_ snatches and apple and pulls some coin out as Dick only spoke to Laurette _

 

**Dick:**

Keep your money, it's a gift.

_ walks away without taking the money _

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles brightly _

Thank you Richard!

_ sits on the floor in front of Laurette, looks up at her with dreamy eyes _

 

**Laurette:**

_ blushes _

I... Feel so weird when you look at me like that.

_ giggles _

 

**Jacques:**

I look at the love of my life, and I love what I see.

_ takes a bite of his apple and sighs _

You remember what I told you about my past? He would've adored you. How happy you make me.

_ gives her a smile _

I bet he's an angel now and watches over our little one!

 

**Laurette:**

_ gets tears in her eyes _

That's.... beautiful...

_ leans forward to hug him _

 

**Dick:**

_ arrives with the cart near the entry of the market and waves over for Jacques and Laurette to come _

 

**Jacques:**

_hugs her back_

_Jokes_ Don't cry love. Or Richard's gonna be angry at me for making you cry!

 

**Laurette:**

_ giggles and looks up to see him waving at them _

There he is though.

 

**Jacques:**

_ turns head _

Ah yes, let's go there!

_ takes the coats and her hand _

And you've got to drive, I can't!

_ sounds a bit weak _

 

**Laurette:**

Jacques, are you alright?

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods, but whispers _ Horse...

 

**Laurette:**

_ pats his shoulder _

I'll make sure Tara will behave.

 

**Tom:**

_ runs to the cart _

Please... Wait...

_ pants _

 

**Dick:**

_ desends the cart at the very instant he sees Tom _

_ and remembers he's not that young anymore _

 

**Tom:**

Richard... I'm sorry I'm late.

 

**Dick:**

Late for what??

 

**Tom:**

Well... Weren't we supposed to meet...?

 

**Dick:**

_ whispers _ I guess we always are but don't run please.

_ still whispering _ I don't want you to hurt yourself.

 

**Jacques:**

_ grins at them _

Soooo, do I take it you two come with us?

 

**Dick:**

Weren't we supposed to meet your friends?

_ smirks _

 

**Tom:**

Haha... Sorry...

_ blushes _

I forgot...

 

**Dick:**

Huh?

 

**Jacques:**

_ laughs _ Of course you are, get on the cart!

 

**Dick:**

I'll drive.

 

**Jacques:**

_ makes himself, no motion to get on, whispers _ Hooorse...

 

**Dick:**

Mh?

 

**Tom:**

Thanks...

_ sits next to Richard _

 

**Dick:**

Yes, it's a horse. So what?

 

**Jacques:**

_ helps Laurette up in the back but keeps his feet on the floor _

...

_ gives the horse a mistrusting look _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ tries not to giggle at Jacques distrust and pats on the seat next to her _

_ Come, my love. It'll be alright. _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ finally hops up and instantly plasters himself against Laurette's side _

_ If you say so... _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ See? All fine. _

_ kisses his cheek _

 

**Dick:**

_ sits near Tom so their shoulders brush each other _

 

**Tom:**

_ whispers _ I missed you...

 

**Dick:**

_ whispers _ Even after what we've done yesterday...?

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes all red _

Yeah...

 

**Dick:**

_ whispers _ I have to do something about it then. Like be the one making you happy...

 

**Tom:**

_ smiles _

 

**Dick:**

Can we go?

 

**Laurette:**

Yes.

 

**Tom:**

Yes, let's go.

 

**Dick:**

What's the direction?

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods, clutches Laurette's hand _

To the big river behind the small part of the forest ! There's a path big enough for the cart, but apparently not often used by the looks of it!

_ yelps as the horse sets into motion and blushes _

 

**Dick:**

Tom, you missed something earlier. Laurette call me Papa! I'm so proud.

 

**Tom:**

Oh my... That's wonderful!

 

**Dick:**

It is.

 

**Jacques:**

_ mutters something inaudible, clutches Laurette's hand with one of his own and has the other hand clawed into the seat _

 

**Dick:**

_ turns around _

You alright there?

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods, tries to smile, presses out _

Yep.

 

**Laurette:**

_ giggles at Jacques and holds him tighter _

_To Tom_ You're my papa too, if you'd... want.

 

**Tom:**

Really?

_ tears up _

 

**Laurette:**

_ nods _

You are. You... Feel that way to me. Both of you do. You take such care of me even at times I shouldn't deserve it. I never thought I might see my father again, and I'm glad I didn't because you two are so much better.

 

**Tom:**

Aaw... You're like daughter to me... I'm so happy Laurette.

 

**Laurette:**

_ smiles happily _

In that case, I'll be your daughter from now on then!

 

**Dick:**

_ takes Tom's hand and smiles to him _

 

**Tom:**

I'm glad...

_ smiles back to Richard _

_ squeezes his hand in return _

 

**Dick:**

_ lets it go with regret to continue to ride safely _

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_

 

**Dick:**

Huh?

 

**Tom:**

This is nice...

 

**Dick:**

To be all together again? Like a family?

 

**Tom:**

Yes.

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ says nothing, just clutches on the seat and Laurette, but hums shakily _

 

**Laurette:**

Are you alright my love?

 

**Jacques:**

_ stops singing and gasps as the cart jerks a little roughly _

Yes!

 

**Dick:**

Huh? What's happening behind?

 

**Laurette:**

Oh, honey...

_ rubs Jacques' back _

 

**Dick:**

_ leans just a bit against Tom _

 

**Tom:**

smiles

 

**Dick:**

I'm glad to be there too.

 

**Jacques:**

_ sighs and then leans his head on Laurette's shoulders _

I hate horses... Why the hell did I name my ships after them??? Did I think it's poetic? I mean the Seahorse was a given! She had the figurehead already as I got her...

 

**Laurette:**

It does sounds poetic yes. What is a seahorse though?

 

**Jacques:**

_ is momentarily distracted by her question, relaxes a bit to explain _

It's something like a small fish, but not a fish. The're not edible, but rather cute...

 

**Laurette:**

A small fish ? Something with the name horse sounds bigger than just a small fish...

 

**Dick:**

Don't insult horses! They're a great help for us!

 

**Jacques:**

_ shivers _

They hate me!

 

**Dick:**

Huh???? You go on the sea without knowing if you'll ever see the earth again and you're afraid of horses???

 

**Tom:**

_ points the horses _

These guys are great.

 

**Jacques:**

I know what the sea does ! But these beasts are vile! To me that is!

 

**Dick:**

What have they done?!?!

_ so confused right now _

 

**Tom:**

_ pats Richard gently _

I don't know.

 

**Jacques:**

_ chuckles a little and then admits  _ I keep falling off and one ran over me... Not off yours Richard, but every other one I tried...

 

**Laurette:**

They probably get panicked because you give them those signals yourself.

 

**Dick:**

I'll need to teach you then.

 

**Tom:**

Richard is the best teacher ever.

_ smiles _

 

**Dick:**

_ whispers in Tom's ear _ And I'm not only good with horses...

 

**Tom:**

_ whispers _ That's true... You're so much better in other things.

_ winks _

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods at Laurette _

There's said there are seahorses big enough to ride, but I've not seen one yet. Maybe Vlad has? He's around much longer than the rest of us! He's seen the old Port Royal before the sea swallowed it...

 

**Laurette:**

It all sounds so adventurous... I can't even dream of ever seeing so much of the world.

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles _

You will though!

 

**Dick:**

_ looks in the back _

Vlad?

 

**Tom:**

Who's Vlad?

 

**Jacques:**

An old friend.

_ waves it away _

Looks an awful lot like Captain Gaston. Had me confused for a moment. But they're nothing alike, at all.

 

**Tom:**

Oh.

 

**Dick:**

One Gaston is enough.

 

**Tom:**

True.

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods _

Couldn't agree more! Vlad is sweet and nice. Too nice for a pirate. But as much I know he "retired". Sort of.

 

**Dick:**

A nice pirate, huh...

 

**Jacques:**

He just sails around and collects shipwrecked people...

 

**Dick:**

…

_ thinks about Stanley _

 

**Tom:**

That's nice of him.

 

**Jacques:**

_ suddenly laughs out loudly _ Oh my, he and I are the worst pirates ever! I can't even remember last time  _I_ brought up a ship!  And I know for a fact he stopped before I did!

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ _whispers to Tom_ I wonder if a guy like him could help Stan to forget about LeFou.

 

**Tom:**

_ whispers _ I wonder too.

 

**Dick:**

Even if I'm not sure he could fall in love with someone with the same face as Gaston...

 

**Tom:**

True...

 

**Dick:**

I hope someday he'll find someone who deserves him.

 

**Tom:**

I hope so.

 

**Dick:**

Maybe he should go with us. To be happy elsewhere. He's still young.

 

**Tom:**

Yes, poor Stanley. I want him to be happy...

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles but then yelps as the cart jerks again _

We're almost there! We're almost there!

 

**Dick:**

Can we be happy if we're not free?

 

**Tom:**

Richard... We can still be happy no matter what.

 

**Dick:**

I want you to be the happiest man alive to show you how grateful I am.

 

**Tom:**

Yes, same I want you to be happy...

 

**Jacques:**

_ nuzzles loser to Laurette again _

What are they whispering?

 

**Laurette:**

I can't hear it well enough... Something about Stanley?

 

**Jacques:**

_ face falls a little _

That poor boy, his love snatched away by Gaston! I hope he meets a wonderful man one day, even I haven't even met him yet!

_ wonders where Stanley is _

 

**Laurette:**

I'm sure you'd love him. No one can hate Stanley, he's too nice for that.

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles but then yelps as the cart jerks again _

We're almost there! We're almost there!

 

**Laurette:**

Almost, my love. You'll be alright.

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods, is a little green around the nose _

Not so sure...

 

**Laurette:**

You've so far survived everything in the world, you'll survive this too.

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods _

I try...

_ cries out _ RICHARD, STOP THE CART !

 

**Dick :**

Huh??!!??!

_ stops the horses with a confused face _

Hum??? You alright you all????

 

**Laurette:**

_ looks up startled _

 

**Jacques:**

_ jumps of cart, vanishes behind a bush and retches _

Shit, I'm FUCKING SEASICK!

 

**Laurette:**

_ runs after him to make sure he's alright _

Jacques??

 

**Jacques:**

_ rubs his mouth with a handkerchief and then sips some rum from his flask to rinse his mouth _

Damn it...

 

**Tom:**

I'm fine.

_ looks startled _

 

**Dick:**

_ caresses Tom's hair _

You sure?

 

**Tom:**

Yeah... I was just surprised.

_ touches Richards hand _

 

**Dick:**

_ yells to Laurette _ Are you fine out there???

 

**Tom:**

Are you alright Laurette?

 

**Laurette:**

Yes!!!

_ kneels down next to Jacques _

_ slowly rubbing his lower back _

 

**Jacques:**

_ sighs and drops his head against her chest _

I'm so weak...

 

**Laurette:**

You haven't eaten yet today... I have something with me, do you need anything?

 

**Jacques:**

_ swallows _ No food please. Rum 'll do.  _ stands up walks back to the cart on shaky legs _ Apologies, let's continue...

 

**Laurette:**

_ supports him as they walk back _

 

**Dick:**

_ looks Tom with a worried look _

 

**Tom:**

_ looks back _

I'm alright.

 

**Dick:**

_ kisses Tom's temple _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ stands up walks back to the cart on shaky legs _

_ Apologies, let's continue... _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ You need help Jacques? _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ shakes head and climbs up _

_ Only think helping by seasickness is to keep sailing, so let's move! _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ Just tell us if you need to stop again, alright love? _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ Yes please. Or else everyone will be sick if we stop like this each time. _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ nods, gulps down some rum _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ looks at him worriedly _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ takes Laurette's hand _

_ Don't look so worried. It's just like being seasick, or landsick for that matter. What I get every time when I set foot on land. _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ I haven't seen you sick before... It scares me a bit even though I know it'll be alright. _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ looking at Jacques _

_ Can we go or should we wait a bit more? _

 

**Jacques:**

Move it!

 

**Dick:**

_sighs and does so_

How far is it yet?

_ starts humming Tom's favourite song _

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes _

 

**Jacques:**

_ looks around, sips more rum _

Right around the next bend we need to stop so I can remove the shrubbery I placed!Then it goes right to the "cliffs".

 

**Dick:**

_ goes slower _

_ glances at Tom _

 

**Tom:**

_smiles back at him_

 

**Jacques:**

_ laughs _ Guys, you are aware that you will not have to hide for the rest of the day?

_ pats Tom and Dick on the shoulder _

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

 

**Laurette:**

_ smiles _

You can even walk around holding hands!

 

**Dick:**

I am fully aware.

_ smiles _

 

**Tom:**

Yes...

 

**Dick:**

Je compte bien en profiter.

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes _

So do I.

 

**Jacques:**

Stop there please!

_ points at some bushes, then hops of the cart and begins to pull them away, revealing an over grown side road _

Careful now! There's some steep slopes on one side of the way! And I need to put the bushes back!

 

**Dick:**

_ stops slowly _

 

**Jacques:**

_ steps aside, motions for Dick to drive on _

Come through! I hide the entry way again!

 

**Dick:**

just does as he's told

 

**Jacques:**

_ carefully puts the shrubbery back in place then walks in front of the cart, vary of the horses _

Just follow the way until you see the ship, I run ahead telling them it's just us!

_ takes off in a jog _

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Alright.

 

**Laurette:**

_ patiently waits on the cart _

 

**Dick:**

There we go... I'm a bit nervous.

 

**Tom:**

It's going to be alright...

_ nods to Richard _

 

**Dick:**

_ mumbles _ I hope no one will touch you or I swear...

 

**Jacques:**

_ stops at the gang plank which goes from a low cliff to the ships rail and yells _

OI! Captain's here! Brought the fiancee and some friends! If you shoot one of them I come personally after you, scallywags!

 

**Laurette:**

_ giggles as she hears Jacques in the distance _

 

**Dick:**

I guess we can go?

 

**Tom**

I guess so.

 

**Dick:**

_ makes the horses walk _

 

**Jacques:**

_ waits at the end of the gang plank on the cliff, behind him all pirates gather at the rail _

 

**Dick:**

a bit nervous

 

**Tom:**

nervous as well

 

**Dick :**

_ leans again against Tom _

It's alright. I'll protect you.

 

**Tom:**

Thank you.

_ leans back _

 

**Jacques:**

_ turns around to look at the crew _

If I'd be you, I'd get the rum out and the music ready, instead of staring!

_ nobody even moves _

_ laughs _ I know it you're too curious!

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom's head_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

 

**Jacques :**

_ sees the cart coming, but so does the crew who instantly cheers _

Oh my, way to go, scaring my poor friends!

 

**Laurette:**

_ gets a bit nervous now as well but waves _

 

**Jacques:**

_ waves back and throws her a kiss _

 

**Dick:**

_ hears pirates screaming and passes an arm around Tom's neck _

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_

 

**Dick:**

How can you laugh...

_is really nervous_

 

**Tom:**

Don't worry, I'll protect you...

 

**Jacques:**

_ bows and lifts his hat in greeting, yells  _ Welcome aboard!

_ turns and yells over shoulder _ SHUT UP KIDS! YOU SCARE THEM!

 

_ Everyone falls silent and takes hat off too and tries to look innocent. It's not working _ _. _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ not convinced at all _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ waves and looks innocently _

_ Hello. _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ Hi. _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ jumps off the cart and hugs him _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ takes care of the cart and the horses _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ hugs her back then tilts her and kisses her passionately, which sends up cheers form the ship again _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ slowly gets off the cart _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ blushes at the cheering _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ helps Tom _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ puts her up again, then picks Laurette up bridal stile and carries her over the plank _

_ Welcome aboard for real this time, love! _

_ steps on deck _

_ And you... _

_ glowers at the crew _

_ Step back! _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ laughs brightly at him and then looks at the crew _

_ H-Hi everyone! I'm Laurette. _

_ hides a bit against Jacques though _

 

_ The whole crew cheers again and Jacques laughs. _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ They know that, love. I told them so much about you. They couldn't wait to meet you! _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ feels a bit overwhelmed by all the positivity towards her but is happy nonetheless _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ Thank you. _

_ Smiles and watches the kids _

 

_**Dick:**_

_ I never saw them so happy before... _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ Yeah... They are so happy. _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_... I... feel off... Somehow...  _

_ still on the land _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ Huh... _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ looks over his shoulder at Tom and Dick _

_ What are you waiting for? Shall I come and carry you? _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ No thanks. We're coming. _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ Ha ha, no need. _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ mumbles while walking _ _ I'm gonna have nightmares... _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ walks happily _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ smirks _

_ But... _

_ catches Tom and carries him like a bride _

_ I can do that myself, thank you Jacques! _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ Aah... _

_ blushes _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ laughs _ _ See, they're just happy to be here. I'll make introductions in a moment, just let me get my sea legs back! _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ whispers _ _ You really surprised me. _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ puts Tom on the ship _

_ Sorry, I wanted to do that since a long time. If I still can surprise you... _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ chuckles _ _ You always do. _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ smiles _

_ I'm already feeling better. _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ I'm glad... _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ caresses his cheek and his hair _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ touches his cheek _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_… Soon._

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ nods _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ smiles brightly, has an arm around Laurette while his other is used to point out people _

_ Here, this is Richard - don't call him Dick! And Tom his man! And this... _

_ turns Laurette to the crew, pulling her back against his chest _

_...Is the love of my life, my future wife! _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ blushes and quickly presses a kiss on his cheek _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ chuckles _ _ I think they already understood about Laurette. _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ smiles _

_ Hi everyone. _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ Bonjour. _

_ keeps Tom near him _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ continues after a deep breath, this time pointing out members of his crew _

_ Irina, my second in command, then, Quartermaster Dandy, he's gay... _

_ Everyone geared up for another round of cheers. _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ This are Hank and Frank, married since ten years... _

_ stops and adds _ _ You know what, introduce yourself, I've a ship to show off! _

 

_ **One of the Crew:** _

_ Ye mean cabin Cap! _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ Oh well, that too... _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ tries very hard to remember everyone's names _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ Is everyone gay? _

 

_ **Irina:** _

_ looks at Dick _

_ No I'm not. _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ S-Sorry... _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ Nice to meet you all. _

_ smiles happily _

 

_ **Irina:** _

_ laughs _ _ It's fine! The Captain collects gays and... _

_ searches for a word _

_ Well, whores. We all are glad he's got a good heart. _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ hears Irina and shoots her a look _

_ It's not even a lie, you all deserve the best, don't you? _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ It seems so. _

_ smiles _

_ to Tom _ _ I was nervous for nothing... _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ See... Don't worry too much. _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ doesn't really know what to do so looks the ship _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ goes to see the ships kitchen _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ looks around one more time and then looks at Laurette _

_ Want to see our cabin? _

_ winks _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ S-sure... _

_ blushes and smiles _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ pulls Laurette with him, yells back at Dick and Tom _

_ Feel at home, look around, don't go into the rum until we're back! _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ Ha ha... Thanks. _

 

**Dick:**

_ asks information about the ship, how it works and the life on the sea _

 

**Tom:**

_ asks the chef about food and stuff _

 

**Ships chef Cookie:**

_ is happy to FINALLY have someone to talk too since the Captain left _

 

**Tom:**

_ is happily talking to Cookie _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ follows jacques and laughs _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ leads Laurette to his cabin through the chart room and then turns around, showing off the huge bed with the silk and velvet sheets _

_ Welcome to my humble cabin! _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ You call this humble? Oh my... _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ shrugs _

_ Our quarter in the mansion is bigger... _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ It's beautiful, Jacques! _

_ looks at every single detail of the room _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ smiles brightly _ _ Not as beautiful as you! _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ giggles and takes a step towards him, feeling very brave _

_ Do I now, Captain? _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ smiles brightly at her and offers up his hand _

_ Would you like to take a nap? _

_ winks saucily _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ I'd like that very much... _

_ blushes and takes his hand _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ gently leads her towards the bed then lifts her up on it and places her into the lush covers _

_ You look beautiful there... I am so happy to have you here! _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ smiles up at him and whispers  _ _ I love being here, Jacques. I truly do. _

_ pulls him in for a kiss _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ kisses her and manages to not fall atop her, but beside her _

_ We should take off your dress or it might crinkle? _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ nods and brings up her hands to undo the buttons _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ smiles but takes her hands of her dress _

_ Let me do that, mon amour! _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ nods and smiles up at him _

 

_ They took a long and peaceful nap. _

 

 

_ **Tom's and Dick's point of view** _

 

 

**Dick:**

_ talking to Hank and Frank about their relationship and how difficult it is sometimes in the land because they have to be careful _

 

**Frank:**

Are you married yet?

 

**Dick :**

No... Men can't marry on the land. I asked for his hand after we met Jacques. He made me see our relationship from a different sight.

 

**Frank :**

_ frowns _

Poor sods, you should just become pirate!

 

**Dick:**

Ha ha...

 

**Tom:**

_ tells Cookie all about his cakes _

 

**Dick:**

I'm not sure I could. I just sell fruits on the market.

 

**Frank:**

I'm sure you could! Doesn't require much expertise, I've been working...

_ stops and shakes his head _

I know nothing of the sea before I came here!

 

**Dick:**

And what do you do?

 

**Frank:**

_ shrugs _

This and that. Mostly I do just things.

 

**Hank:**

comes over and places hands on Frank's shoulder

He's one of our canoneers, but he's right, we all do almost everything on the ship. It's our home after all. Most of the time that is.

 

**Tom:**

_ follows Cookie when he shows the ship _

Wow... You can see so far away from here.

 

**Dick:**

I see... If you don't mind me to ask... How was your life before you came here? Because... I'm a bit afraid to leave mine to flee on a pirates ship.

 

**Frank:**

_frowns and looks a little pale_

 

**Hank:**

_ closes his arms around him then relates _

I was a fisher, very much not making any money, then I got picked up after a storm and just stayed. Frank here...

_ kisses the man's cheek _

Worked in a molly-house. He doesn't like to be reminded of it. But I found him and took him with me...

 

**Frank:**

I was still young and pretty!

_ suddenly beams _ I could wear one of the dresses for the party later?

_ bustles away at a nod from his lover _

 

**Hank:**

_ with a soft smile _

There he goes, all happy again.

 

**Dick:**

Sorry messieurs. I didn't want to bring back painful memories...

 

**Hank:**

_ shakes his head _

It's fine ! It's a long time ago.

 

**Dick:**

Dresses, huh...

_ thinks about Stanley _

 

**Tom:**

_ sneaks up behind Richard _

So... What do you think about this ship?

_ hugs him _

 

**Dick:**

_ caresses Tom's hand _

It's a nice ship.

 

**Tom:**

It sure is...

 

**Jacques:**

_ leads Laurette back up on deck, but not without placing his hat atop her head _

So, where are the granpas?

 

**Laurette:**

_ Jacques' hat almost blocks her sight so she tilts her head and grins _

Over there!

 

**Jacques:**

_ leads Laurette over _

So, are you ready for the party?

 

**Laurette:**

Party ?

 

**Dick:**

_ whispers _ You'd like to leave everything to stay here?

 

**Tom:**

_ whispers _ If you want...

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods _

Party! Dancing, music, feast and rum!

_ walks up to Tom and Dick _

Hello granpas! Ready for the party? I hope you don't mind men in dresses!

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles _

One of our friends wears dresses...

 

**Tom:**

True...

 

**Jacques:**

_ beams _

He should come for party then!

 

**Laurette:**

Is it Stanley?

_ never heard of that before _

 

**Dick:**

Huh...

 

**Laurette:**

The friend you're talking about? Is it Stanley?

 

**Tom:**

Yes.

 

**Laurette:**

Oh. I bet dresses do fit him, yes.

_ trying to get her head across men in dresses because the poor girl got raised in a small-minded village _

 

**Dick:**

Well, he... He does feel good at least.

 

**Tom:**

Yeah...

 

**Laurette:**

That's good.

_ smiles _

 

**Dick:**

_ feels a bit guilty to had blown away his friend's secret _

 

**Tom:**

takes Richard's hand

 

**Laurette:**

_ sees the discomfort on Dick's face _

I won't tell anyone, I promise.

 

**Dick:**

Yes, please.

 

**Jacques:**

_ gives a short bow _

I'll be right back, you just stay here.

_ walks off to speak to Irina, then comes back _

They'll preparing for the party...

_ is a bit unsure  _ I promise not to drink as much as them. And...

_ takes a deep breath _

I told them not to touch any of you. Even though they might hug me. We're all very touchy feelsy here once the rum gets flowing.

 

**Laurette:**

_ tenses a bit _

Alright, thank you.

 

**Dick:**

_ keeps Tom near him, a bit worried for him _

 

**Tom:**

Thank you.

 

**Jacques:**

_ shakes his head _

You're welcome. It's not in anyway sexual though. We're just a big family.

 

**Laurette:**

_ nods _

I know... I don't mind I just... Get a bit nervous because y'know...

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods _

I know. That's why I told them. Now follow me! We're going to see my main workplace the wheel!

_ motions to the after deck _

 

**Laurette:**

_ follows him curiously _

 

**Dick:**

follows

 

**Tom:**

follows too

 

**Dick:**

_ takes Tom's hand _

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes and holds his hand tight _

 

**Jacques:**

_ leads them up the steps to the wheel and gently touches the wheel like he usually touches Laurette and whispers  _ I'll miss you so much my lady. But I'll come back. I promise!

 

**Dick:**

_ to Tom _ Am I dreaming or he really is talking to the weel?

 

**Tom:**

whispers to Richard I guess he is.

 

**Jacques:**

_ pets the ship's wheel some more, then places Laurette's hand on it _

Here, this is Laurette, my other love, darling mine. You'll love her once we're back. We bring a little sailor with us!

 

**Laurette:**

_ looks up at him smiling _

We will.

 

**Dick:**

_ whispers _ He's crazy.

 

**Tom:**

_ whispers _ True.

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles brightly as the ships sways a little _

She likes you!

 

**Dick:**

_ whispers _ I was attacked by a clock one day but it was less crazy than this.

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_

 

**Dick:**

_ still whispering _ At least it was only a cursed human!

 

**Jacques:**

_ turns around and steps back then plops down on the floor and pulls Laurette into his lap _

Here have a seat!

 

**Laurette:**

_ giggles and sits on his lap _

 

**Dick:**

_ looks Jacques and Laurette _

 

**Jacques:**

_ pats the planks _

Sit you two. They'll bring the food up!

 

**Tom:**

_ sits down _

 

**Dick:**

_ sits near Tom _

 

**Tom:**

_ whispers _ Can't wait for this party.

 

**Dick:**

_ squizzes Tom's hand _

Me neither. I never had the chance to dance with you.

 

**Tom:**

Can't wait, although I'm not very good at dancing.

_ smiles _

 

**Dick:**

_laughs_ Don't worry, I'm sure I'm worst!

 

**Tom:**

_ Laughs  _ Don't worry, I'm sure I'm worse.

 

**Dick:**

_ chuckles _ No you're not.

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_

 

**Dick:**

We'll see later.

_ kisses Tom's knuckles _

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes _

… Yes...

 

**Dick:**

_ kisses each of his fingers _

 

**Tom:**

Richard...

_ is embarrassed  _ There are other people too...

 

**Dick:**

Do you want me to stop? I'm sorry, I got a little carried away. Since for once we don't have to hide...

_ stops kissing Tom's hand but doesn't let it go _

 

**Tom:**

No... Don't stop.

_ kisses Richard's hand in return _

It's so nice to be able to show our love openly.

_ winks _

 

**Dick:**

It is... Do you allow me to... Kiss you ?

 

**Tom:**

Yes... Please do.

 

**Dick:**

_ cups Tom's cheek before leaning to kiss him tenderly _

 

**Tom:**

_ kisses him back softly _

 

**Dick:**

_ rests his foreheads on Tom's _

Our pain won't last long. It's already fading away. Melting because of our feelings.

 

**Jacques:**

_ has longtime begun to kiss Laurette in earnest, forgetting everything around them _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ still kissing him _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ holds Laurette closer and slowly dips backwards so she lies atop him, still kissing _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ Is this appropriate? _

_ still kissing him _

 

**Tom:**

That's true.

_ rests his forehead on Richard's and looks deeply on his eyes _

 

**Dick:**

_ looks back and whispers _ I love you.

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

I love you too.

 

**Dick:**

I'm glad to be there with you. Each time I think I couldn't be happier and each time I'm wrong.

_ kisses Tom again _

 

**Tom:**

Me too. Everyday I spend with you is happy day to me.

_ kisses Richard back and touches his hair _

 

**Dick:**

I'll try to be a husband you can be proud of.

 

**Tom:**

You already are... I'm so proud of you.

 

**Dick:**

_ kisses Tom's cheek _

I'm proud of you too. You're the best.

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes _

I'm trying to be.

 

**Dick:**

You don't have too. You naturally are.

 

**Tom:**

Really? I think I'm not match to you. You're the best.

 

**Dick:**

_ kisses Tom _

Non, you are. You make better cakes. The best cakes ever...

 

**Tom:**

Darling... You're so sweet and taste better than any cake in the world.

_ winks _

 

**Dick:**

You're the sweetest cake, I assure you.

 

**Tom:**

_ kisses Richard with passion and hugs him tightly _

_ whispers  _ _ Thank you. _

 

**Dick:**

_ kisses and hugs back _

You deserve it mon amour.

 

**Tom:**

It's so nice to be here on this ship with you mon amour.

 

**Dick:**

It is.

_ leans on Tom _

 

**Tom:**

_ puts hand around Richard's shoulders _

 

**Dick:**

_ puts a hand on Tom's back to hugs him closer _

 

**Tom:**

_ kisses Richard _

 

**Jacques:**

_ gets kicked in the leg and yelps, sits up ratter fast, but holding on to Laurette _

 

**Frank:**

_ now wearing a beautiful dress and makeup _

Food, Captain!

 

**Dick:**

_ laughing _

 

**Tom:**

_ laughs _

 

**Laurette:**

_ giggles and gets up _

I'm hungry.

 

**Jacques:**

_ grins from one ear to the other _

Looking good there, Frank. Going to turn heads again?

_ finally answers Laurette's question _

We're pirates. Showing your love is always appropriate!

 

**Laurette:**

You look good, Frank!!

 

**Jacques:**

_ sighs and get's up too then realizes what he does and flops down, pulling Laurette once again with him _

We eat here!

_ points at the tray with everything necessary _

Unless you want a proper Captain's dinner!

 

**Laurette:**

_ laughs _ _ and cuddles up to him _

Perfect like this.

 

**Jacques:**

_ points at the tray _

Serve yourself Richard!

_ pokes a piece of meat _

Looks like partridge...

 

**Frank:**

_ walks away with swaying hips _

Might as well turn some heads, but only Hank gets served!

 

**Jacques:**

_ stares after him and chuckles  _ Oh my... we need to be louder than them tonight...

 

**Laurette:**

_ stares after Frank _

He looks so happy.

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles _

He is! And Hank will be happy too later. Very, very, veryyyy happyyyy...

_ prepares a plate for Laurette and passes it over _

Here my love! Cookie did out do himself...

 

**Dick:**

So we're gonna eat eventually?

_ turns to Tom _

Did you help for the dessert? Having a cake baked by you at the end of the dinner is the best way to finish a meal.

 

**Tom:**

Of course.

_ winks _

Anything for you mon amour.

 

**Dick:**

Let's eat some pirate food!

_ proposes to Tom to help him to stand up _

 

**Tom:**

_ takes his hand smiling _

Yes.

 

**Dick:**

_ helps him to stand up and quickly pecks his lips _

 

**Tom:**

blushes

 

**Dick:**

_ drags him gently to the banquet _

 

**Tom :**

_ follows him like a love sick puppy _

 

**Dick:**

_ feeding Tom _

_ tries a lot of things himself _

 

**Tom:**

_ eats the food Richard gives him _

 

**Dick:**

_ laughing a lot _

 

**Tom:**

_is happy_

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles _

He is! And Hank will be happy too later. Very, very, veryyyy happyyyy...

_ prepares a plate for Laurette and passes it over _

Here my love! Cookie did out do himself...

 

**Laurette:**

_ smiles _

Everyone is happy, for once.

_ starts to eat _

 

_ Someone begins to sing and there's some music drifting up. _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

Oh noes...

_ groans  _ Wait for it! They want me to sing in a moment.

 

**Laurette:**

_ raises an eyebrow at him _

Oh?

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods _

Aye... They like it for some reason...

 

**Laurette:**

I think I'll like it too.

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles and kisses her over their plates _ I could sing your song?

 

**Laurette:**

I'd very much love that!

 

**Dick:**

_ kisses Tom all over his face _

hears the singing

 

**Tom :**

_ is happy because all of those kisses _

_ kisses Richard in return _

_ listens the music _

 

**The crew:**

Captain! A song! Captain! Captain! Jacques ! Song!

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ tries to hide behind Laurette then stands up and yells _

At least let me eat and get me some rum first!

 

**Dick:**

_ smirks and starts cheering too _

C'MON CAPTAIN!

 

**Tom:**

_clap his hands_

 

**Laurette:**

_ starts to clap as well _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ heaves a sigh and steps to the top of the stairs to the lower deck, pulls Laurette with him _

Play the new song then!

_ waits until the music changes, then sings _

In sunshine an’ on green green grass

On the sandy hills down by the sea I bed thee my dearest bonny lass

Yer the only one fer me

 

**Some crew:**

OH it's the new song he made up!

 

**Laurette:**

_ gasps _

 

**Dick:**

He has a damn voice...

 

**Jacques:**

_ keeps singing but kneels down in front of Laurette, holding her hands _

Beneath the clouds so white and free

On the downy flowers blue I only ask of thee

Be mine for true.

 

**Tom:**

Wow...

 

**Dick:**

_ fascinated _

 

**Laurette:**

_ gets all teary-eyed and holds his hands tightly _

 

_ the crew's gone silent but's staring at them curiously _

 

**Frank:**

_to Dick_ The last time I saw him like that, John was still alive. This girl's a godsend!

 

**Jacques:**

_ sings the last part of the song then kisses Laurette's hands _

With this golden ring I give

My all and everything

To you my queen

So let me be your king.

 

**Laurette:**

_ kneels down in front off him and kisses him gently _

 

**Jacques:**

_ kisses back _

I love you, you're the light of my life!

 

**Laurette:**

And you are my king, my dear captain. You've saved me. You make me feel like I belong. You're amazing. I will never stop loving you.

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles touched _

Never I gonna leave you. We're one.

_ sits down on the steps and pulls her closer while the crew finally finds their sense again and applauds _

 

**Dick:**

John?

_Hugging Tom_

 

**Tom:**

hugs him back

 

**Frank:**

_ slaps hand in front of his mouth _

Oh, you didn't know? Captain was married before, he died though. Almost broke him...

_ runs off but demands _

You don't know from me!

 

**Dick:**

….???

I... didn't know that...

...

 

**Tom:**

Oh... That's sad...

 

**Dick:**

_ sees how happy Jacques is _

Let's act like we know nothing.

 

**Tom:**

Yes. I think that's for the best.

_ watches them _

 

**Dick:**

_ hugs Tom tightly _

_ frowning for a moment but then starts smiling again _

 

**Tom:**

_ touches Richard's hair _

 

**Jacques:**

_ sighs and gets up then orders _

Time for Rum!

_ sends Dick a look _

And wine!

 

**Laurette:**

_ leans against him _

 

_ The "band" begins to play some raunchy songs and Jacques' laughs, pulling Laurette with him. _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

Dancing time! Follow!

_ hops down the stairs, and begins to swirl her around _

 

**Laurette :**

_ tries to figure out what the steps are but doesn't see a pattern _

 

**Jacques:**

_ keeps whirling her _

Just hop ! There are steps, but no one cares ! Have fun !

_ laughs out loud and happy _

I love your hair, it's flying !

 

**Laurette:**

_ smiles _

It does?

_ tries to hop along _

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods _

Like golden fire! I can't wait to see it in the wind of the open sea!

 

**Laurette:**

You make me sound so beautiful sometimes.

 

**Jacques:**

_ stares at her _

YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL!

_ turns to next best crew member which is Irina _

Is she beautiful or not?

 

**Irina:**

_ nods _

Very much so!

 

**Laurette:**

_ blushes very badly _

I do try to believe it... I really do.

 

**Jacques:**

_ pulls her against chest and presses a sloppy kiss to her cheek _

The prettiest, my angel!

 

**Laurette:**

_ smiles happily _

 

**Jacques:**

_ picks her up and whirls with her around deck then sets her down on a hatch so he can step between her legs, then cups Laurette's face to kiss her deeply _

 

**Laurette:**

_ gasps as she kisses him back _

My dear Jacques...

 

**Jacques:**

_ kisses Laurette and gently bends her backwards until she's on the hatch with her back and he atop her, grins _

We might have to take that below deck, mon amour. But tell me, do you like dancing?

 

**Laurette:**

_ nods _

We might have to, yes haha. And yes I do like the dancing. Though I'm still trying to figure it out. Our... Uhm... Our mother always used to dance with us...

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles warmly at her _

Show me the dances she showed you?

_ kisses her nose _

 

**Laurette:**

Are you sure?

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods _

_ Y _ es, please, show me?

 

**Laurette:**

_ smiles at takes his hands _

It's a bit silly, but we move like this.

_ starts teaching him _

 

**Jacques:**

_ lets Laurette lead _

 

**Laurette:**

You get it?

 

**Jacques:**

_ Shakes his head _

I think?

 

 

**Tom's and Dick's point of view**

 

 

**Dick:**

Mh?

_ Smiles _

I should have bought some to prove you my wine is the best drink ever!

_Turns to Tom_

 

**Tom:**

Richard, your wine is the best you don't have to prove it to anyone.

_ smiles _

 

**Dick:**

May I have this dance my love?

_Smiles_

 

**Tom:**

Yes, you may have.

_ smiles _

 

**Dick:**

_ takes him to the scene _

Who leads?

 

**Tom:**

I don't know... Ha ha...

_ follows him _

 

**Dick:**

_ puts a hand on Tom's back _

Then I'll do.

_ starts twirling with him _

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes _

S... Sure.

_ tries to keep up _

 

**Dick:**

_ never laughed that much _

_ goes slowly for Tom _

 

**Tom:**

Thanks... It's hard to keep up.

_ laughs _

 

**Dick:**

I'm sorry, I'll be more careful...

 

**Tom:**

You're doing amazing...

 

**Dick:**

I have a great partner.

 

**Tom:**

Me too.

_smiles_

You're so beautiful when you dance, so graceful...

 

**Dick:**

_ brings Tom closer to kiss him _

 

**Tom:**

_kisses back_

_ bends Richard down and kisses him _

 

**Dick:**

_ kisses back _

_ forgets everything around Tom and him _

 

**Tom:**

_ sees only Richard _

 

**Dick:**

... Je t'aime.

 

**Tom:**

I love you too...

_ touches his cheek gently _

 

**Dick:**

_ passes a hand through Tom's hair _

It's so soft...

 

**Tom:**

You're soft too...

 

**Dick:**

_ chuckles _ My bearb doesn't tickle you?

 

**Tom:**

I don't mind.

_ leans closer until their noses are touching _

 

**Dick:**

_ holds his breath but opens his mouth a little _

 

**Tom:**

_ closes the gap between them and flows all his love on that kiss _

 

**Dick:**

_ expresses all of his feelings for Tom in that kiss _

 

**Tom:**

_ brings Richard closer to him and wraps his hands around his neck _

 

**Dick:**

_ breaks the kiss _

We... we should calm down... Else...  _ I won't be able to contain myself any longer _ ...

 

**Tom:**

_ pants _ Oh... Yes... I'm sorry...

 

**Dick:**

panting

 

**Jacques:**

_ pulls Laurette over towards Richard and Tom _

Guys, there's a guest room! Just go down below and then the first door right hand. The key's in there and there's a latch...

_ dances away again _

 

**Dick:**

…

_all red_

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes _

 

**Dic :**

…

What should we do?

... Because I'd really like to take care of you...

 

**Tom:**

Richard... I want you... Now... Pretty please...

 

_Tom and Dick go to the guest room_

 

**Tom:**

This guest room is really nice... What do you think... Mon amour?

 

**Dick:**

_ pushes Tom on the bed and almost lays on him _

I think it's time for me to show you how I want to take care of you...

 

**Tom:**

Richard... Show me... Please... Take me, I'm yours...

 

**Dick:**

_ shows all his love to Tom _

 

**Tom:**

_ takes all Richard gives him and pleasures him too _

 

 

**Jacques' and Laurette's point of view**

 

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ I love how they can finally be themselves here. _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ laughs  _ _ Me too ! They both look so happy! _

_ pulls her to a few sailors _

_ Look this is my future wife! _

 

_ **Sailors:** _

_ Somehow we figured, Captain! _

 

**Laurette:**

_ blushes _

Stop it Jacques.

_ smiles timidly _

 

**Jacques:**

_ grins and envelopes her in his arms _

Well I love you. I want to brag with you. But if you're uncomfortable I'll stop, love!

 

**Laurette:**

It's alright.

_ Smiles _

Just not used to it at all.

 

**Frank:**

_ sashays up with Hank on his arm _

Having fun luves?

_ then looks at Laurette _

You are an angel you know? Didn't ever think to see the Captain so happy again!

 

**Jacques:**

_ blushes but nods _

He's right.

 

**Laurette:**

_ smiles at Frank _

Really??

 

**Frank:**

_ nods _

Yes. He left us. Captain set foot aboard the first time in forever after he met you. And Captain's still smiling!

 

**Jacques:**

_ blushes embarrassed and doesn't know where to look at, so hides his face in Laurette's hair _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ makes him look up at her and kisses him _

 


	17. The Pirate ship - Part 2

******Laurette:**

_wakes up and sees Jacques is still sleeping so she quietly walks up to the deck_

 

**Dick:**

_already there, looking at the river_

 

**Laurette:**

_sees Richard and walks up to him_

Good morning!

 

**Dick:**

_turns his head toward her and smiles_

Bonjour Laurette. Slept well?

 

**Laurette:**

Good enough. The baby kept me awake for a bit but I didn't mind.

_looks at the water_

It's beautiful, isn't it?

 

**Dick:**

It is...

...

I think... you should leave Villeneuve the soonest you can.

... I was selfish last time, when I said I didn't want you and Jacques to leave. I realize now... That would be for the best.

 

**Laurette:**

_sighs_ I want to. I really do. Everyone is so _happy_. I mean, everyone is allowed to be themselves. Everyone is so nice and caring. I want to get out of our small-minded village. Besides you and Tom no one will ever treat me with respect.

 

**Dick:**

Yes... I never realized how much you suffered.

… I'm so sorry.

 

**Laurette:**

_places a hand on his shoulder_

It's alright. You couldn't have known. You made my life a lot better so please don't apologize,alright?

 

**Dick:**

…

Jacques did.

 

**Laurette:**

What?

 

**Dick:**

He made your life better.

 

**Laurette:**

And so did you. Really.

 

**Dick:**

All I did was throwing up on him...

 

**Laurette:**

_laughs_ That actually got us together. So...

 

**Dick:**

_laughs a little_ Sorry, it wasn't the most romantic beginning...

 

**Laurette:**

Maybe not. But that's alright. I just want you to know you made my life better too. I mean. You're a man, and men never treated me right. Having you respect me is... A lot. And it helps a lot.

 

**Dick:**

_pats Laurette's head_

You deserve it all my girl. You went through a lot until now. I envy your strenght. Even if I know it cost a lot...

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles up at him and attacks him with a hug_

Thank you...

 

**Dick:**

_steps back a little and doesn't react right away but ends up by hugging her back_

_still patting her head_

You're a nice woman. Never forget that. I'm glad to have a daughter like you.

_smiles_

 

**Laurette:**

And I to have a father like you, papa.

_gets a bit emotional but doesn't show it_

 

**Dick:**

... It's gonna be better. For all of us. Jacques will make you happy, I know it.

… Do you think you'll be able to accept Tom and I to come with you? We talked about it, and... We want to leave Villeneuve too. We don't want to hide ourselves anymore.

 

**Laurette:**

I would you to come with us!

_gets teary-eyes now_

I'd love it...

 

**Dick:**

I'm sorry for you, but your old Papa is gonna stay with you to watch over you now! Ha ha!

We'd be happier elsewhere.

 

**Jacques:**

_wakes up and reaches out for Laurette, but finds the bed empty. Slowly gets up and grabs a trouser and a shirt and climbs on deck_

Laurette?

 

**Laurette:**

I'm very happy you'll be watching over me. And be in the life of the baby as well.

_turns around_

Good morning love!

 

**Tom:**

_wakes up and finds out that Richard isn't there to hold him. He gets up and puts some clothes on and goes to deck_

_is still sleepy_

Good morning!

 

**Dick:**

Bonjour Jacques! Already awake, Tom? Come join us!

 

**Jacques:**

_stretches and yawns, but smiles at her_

It's the middle of the night! Why are you up?

 

**Laurette:**

Baby woke me up.

 

**Dick:**

Let's have a familial hug!

 

**Tom :**

Yeah, of course.

_smiles_

 

**Jacques:**

_looks confused at Dick then shrugs_

I'm always up for hugs!

_spreads arms invitingly only to get tackled by Frank in a more or less disheveled dress_

UNHHG!

 

**Dick:**

_a bit confused at first but starts laughing and tries to hide it by coughing_

 

**Laurette:**

_laughs at Frank and Jacques_

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_

 

**Jacques :**

_pats Frank's back then gently shoves him off_

_Y_ ou look like you had a wild night!

 

**Frank:**

Aye Cap! Twice! On the stairs!

 

**Jacques:**

_wacks him over the head_

Oi! There's a lady present! But I am happy for you, now go find Hank!

 

**Tom:**

_hugs Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_hugs back and looks the river_

It's really beautiful.

 

**Laurette:**

_laughs at Frank_ I'm glad you had fun.

_winks_

 

**Tom:**

It sure is... Are you alright? You left without saying anything...

_is worried_

 

**Jacques:**

_looks after a staggering Frank_

I'm gonna miss these scallywags...

_grins at Laurette_

Sorry about that!

 

**Frank:**

_turns around to make a swaying curtsy_

Thank you Misses Captain!

 

**Dick:**

I just didn't want to wake you up my sleeping beauty...

_kisses Tom's cheek_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

 

**Laurette:**

It's alright. I have to get used to them so, and he really did look happy.

 

**Jacques:**

_reaches out to pull Laurette into a hug_

_H_ e is ! I am too! You make everything better! Even the ship!

 

**Laurette:**

I do???

 

**Jacques:**

Of course you do! You're the most important reason for my happiness!

 

**Laurette:**

I thought your ship and I were even, but I like this more.

_kisses him on his cheek_

Oh, of course. Night night!

 

**Tom:**

Thanks, mon amour... But I still missed your warmth.

_winks_

 

**Dick:**

_whispers_ Then what about we go back and I warm you up...?

 

**Tom:**

… I'd like that.

_gives seducing smile_

 

**Dick:**

Sorry, youngs ones, but I need to escort my sleepy fiancé to the bed. He needs to sleep a bit...

 

**Tom:**

I'm sorry guys...

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckles and waves at them_

_E_ njoy!

_turns to Laurette_

_W_ ell, my Horsy here might get a little jealous, but she has to get used to it!

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_

 

**Jacques:**

_hugs Laurette closer, then smirks and points up_

_O_ nce the little pirate joined us, I take you up to the top cast and make love to you in the crows nest!

_kisses her_

 

**Laurette:**

_groans and kisses him back, wanting it_

 

**Jacques:**

_picks her up and carries her back to their quarters_

More nap!

 

**Laurette:**

_nods and keeps on kissing him as they walk_

 

**Jacques:**

_drops on the bed together with her_

_W_ hy did you put on so many layers again, my sunshine?

 

**Laurette:**

Because I love to see how you undress me love.

 

**Jacques:**

_l_ _aughs then begins to open buttons and strings with his teeth_

 

**Laurette:**

Oh mon dieu...

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckles around a button_ Thank you, Captain will do...

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ Hmm, like being called Captain?

 

**Jacques:**

_blushes fiercely but says nothing_

 

**Laurette:**

_grins and spreads her legs a bit to create more space for Jacques_

I'm all yours, Captain.

 

**Jacques:**

_lifts Laurette's skirt up and dives his head beneath_

Can open the buttons later!

 

**Laurette:**

_gasps and puts her hands in his hair_

 

**Jacques:**

_flops down on the bed all blissed out_

I do love you so!

_fishes for rum bottle, then looks at Laurette_

I meant you, not the rum!

 

**Laurette:**

_laughs and is still trying to catch her breath_

I figured.

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs and pulls cork out with his teeth then takes a huge gulp_

_W_ e need to bring some of this with us! It's not that I can risk to get drunk...

 

**Laurette:**

Why?

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at her, love shining in his eyes_

_C_ an't spoil our little secret now?

_pats his right breast_

'm really glad these are small enough to be kept down by a sturdy vest. Binding hurts...

 

**Laurette:**

Yeah??

 

**Jacques:**

_nods seriously_

You could try? Pass the morning as a man? Your babybubble is still easy to hide under a flowing shirt!

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes and nods_

I'd love to try that?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods at her_

Give me some time to breath, then we find a comfortable bandage and clothes and a hat! THEN we see how confused Dick can get!

 

**Laurette:**

_laughs_ He is going to be so confused ha ha!

 

**Jacques:**

_rolls finally out of bed and opens a huge chest, then begins to sort out things_

Com'ere ye, let me make young lad out of you!

 _kisses Laurette as he pulls her closer then giggles_ I've a grandiose idea! How I dress up in one of my two dresses?

 

**Laurette:**

_gasps_ Oh my that's the best idea!

 

**Jacques:**

_helps Laurette bin her breasts with a broad stripe of padded fabric_

_explains_ It's a bit like a corset, but puts your breasts in the right position! Now we get some of my pants!

_helps her into the breeches and into one of his shirts_

There, almost done! Only the hair left and the bandana!

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles and looks down at her flat chest and breeches_

 

**Jacques:**

_grins at her_

You look so good, love! Let me do your hair!

_pulls Laurette's hair up in a bun , but lets the rest hang down to her shoulders_

_put's a bandana around it and finally a brown leather hat, then places hands in ash and pats it on Laurette's cheeks_

So, look into the mirror and then help me with my god damn corset and make up! I haven't done this in YEARS!

 

**Laurette:**

_looks into the mirror and gasps_

Oh my...

_turns to help Jacques with everything_

 

**Jacques:**

Tighter! I need to at least get some waist?

 _l_ _aughs and gasps_ Do you like the dress? I only got this red one and a blue one!

_points at make up_

And not too much of this, please?

 

**Laurette:**

_laughs and pulls the cords harder, tightening the corset_

I love the dress! But I need to get a good look on how it fits you.

_grinning_

 

**Jacques:**

_wiggles his hips and does a spin once Laurette's done with getting the dress on him_

Like what you see, sailor?

_winks_

 

**Laurette:**

Jacques... You're... Pretty? Can I call you that?

_smiles_

 

**Jacques:**

_nods and blushes a little_

Haven't been called pretty in a while! Do I need make up?

 

**Laurette:**

You're very pretty, you really are.

_blushes as well because of the slightly more obvious gay right now_

And yes you need make up. Here, let me help.

 

**Jacques:**

_holds still while Laurette applies the make up_

Put on enough lipstick, I'll rub it off on you anyway, sailor!

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes and applies some more lipstick_

Like this?

 

**Jacques:**

_nodes after a glance in to the mirror_

What do we do with my hair? It's not as long and pretty as yours, love!

 

**Laurette:**

Maybe we can braid it? It seems long enough for that?

 

**Jacques:**

_shrugs_ Your call, darling!

 _l_ _ifts voice a little on the darling_

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes intensifies and she turns him around to braid his hair_

 

**Jacques:**

_gets nervous_ So, how do I look? Are you done? Can we go up? Are you going to protect me my, young, dashing sailor?

 

**Laurette:**

_drops her voice_ I'll always protect you, mademoiselle. You're beautiful. Let's go up.

 

**Jacques:**

_blushes but tries takes Laurette's arm, then grins_

The crew will know it's me, I hope they won't spoil it?

 

**Laurette:**

I hope they won't.

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ Usually they don't! They will just have to address me as "Hey Pretty" because they know I hate my birth name...

 

**Laurette:**

You're very pretty though so it shouldn't be that much of a problem.

 

**Jacques:**

_giggles and answers, voice still higher than usually_ You don't look bad yourself, sailor!

 

**Laurette:**

_grins, voice still a bit low_

Now, let's go show you off.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods and lets himself been led on deck_

 

**Laurette:**

_grins as she sees how people stop to stare at them_

 

**Jacques:**

_winks at the first pirate crossing their way and then laughs_

Serve you, didn't I?

 

**Pirate:**

CAP...

 

**Jacques:**

SHHHHH don't spoil it!

 

**Laurette:**

_chuckles_ We have to find the dads. ave you seen Tom and Richard though?

 

**Hank:**

_shrugs_

I did't see them per se... but certainly heard them last night!

  
**Jacques:**

Well's about time someone's louder than you two!

 

**Laurette:**

_laughs_ Maybe they're in their room?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Leave them to come up. Someone get me some coffee and some sweet tea for my darling sailor here!

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

I really want to find my dads though.

 

_**Crew member:** _

_shows up with coffee and tea and some sweet little breads_

 

**Jacques:**

OOOOHHH Caribbean coconut bread! How?

_Kisses the crewman on cheek, leaving a huge red lipstick print_

Here, love!

_offers bread to Laurette_

Try it!

 

**Laurette:**

What even is a coconut?

_laughs at the red lipstick print_

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at some random crewman, holds hand out and bats lashes_

Coconut?

 

**Laurette:**

You're so cute, I bet you could make everyone do anything using those eyes of yours.

_coconut arrives in a short time, passed along between several pirates like a ball and is placed in Jacques' hand. Shows the brown thing of to Laurette so the three "eyes" are towards her_

Here, coconut. Look how cute they are! Grow on palm trees and are green when fresh! Have some milk in their middle!

 

**Laurette:**

_takes the coconut in awe_

Milk???

 

**Jacques:**

_winks at Laurette_

Looks like you were right about the eye-thing. And yep, Milk. Or water more likely. Shake it and listen!

 

**Laurette :**

_does so and is even more in awe_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles at Laurette and gives coconut to a crewman_

Pack me some of these? Will you?

_then sits daintily down on a hatch_

Sit with me, pretty sailor!

 

**Laurette:**

Of course mademoiselle!

 

**Jacques:**

_pulls a bun apart and offers half to_ _Laurette_

 _T_ ry it?

_eats his own carefully because lipstick_

 

**Laurette:**

_carefully takes a bite_

Hmm.. It's so... Sweet?

 

**Jacques:**

As sweet as you!

_nibbles more bread_

I show you how to open the coconut later and then you can have some milk!

 

**Laurette:**

Ooooh yes!!!!

_gets super excited over the coconut_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles and begins to feed Laurette with pointy fingers_

Here my sailor dear!

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles and eats it out of his hands_

 

**Jacques:**

_leans head on Laurette's shoulder and makes himself a little smaller, hums_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles happily and plays with Jacques' braid_

 

 

**Tom's and Dick's point of view**

 

 

**Tom:**

_takes Richard's hand_

 

**Dick:**

_guides Tom to the room_

 

**Tom:**

_follows him_

_They go to the room_

 

**Tom:**

_closes the door and kisses Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom_

Mh... weren't you tired earlier...?

 

**Tom:**

Tired, no I didn't say any of that.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

You face speaks for you...

_smirks_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

Really ?

 

**Dick:**

Yes. You need to sleep.

_comes closer and caresses Tom's hips_

I can't ask you to do something else...

 

**Tom:**

Richard...

_puts his hands around Richard's neck_

Then sleep with me.

_does a puppy face_

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles and brings Tom closer_

How could I ever say no to you?

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

_lays on the bed_

_his shirt is a bit open and his neck is nude_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and smirks_

I'm gonna have fun with you...

_leans in and kisses him_

 

**Dick:**

_smirks in the kiss_

And they all think you're innocent...

 

**Tom:**

If only they know me like you do...

 

**Dick:**

I can't help but keep you to myself then...

 

**Tom:**

Same... I can't have anyone else do these things to you.

 

**Dick:**

Too bad for them... They have no idea what they miss...

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

So true.

 

**Dick:**

_pulls Tom the closest he can to kiss him_

 

**Tom:**

_hugs Richard tightly_

 

**Dick:**

_purrs_ Did I show you enough my love or should I try again...?

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ You did but I want more of you...

 

**Dick:**

_dramatic tone_ Oh, poor me... I can't even content my fiancé... What should I do? I'm the worst fiancé ever!

 

**Tom:**

Mon amour... Let me please you and only thing I want in return is you to please me...

_kisses him passionately_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses back and mumbles when he can_

Do everything you want.... I only live for you.

 

**Tom:**

I will...

 

**Dick:**

_lets Tom do what he wants with his body_

 

**Tom:**

_Does some interesting things to Richard and let him do whatever he wants to him_

 

**Dick:**

_takes care of his cake boy_

 

**Tom:**

_is very pleased_

 

**Dick:**

_panting_ Is it... enough...?

 

**Tom:**

_pants_ Yes... How about you..?

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ I still have... some energy... left... if you want...

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

Oui... Mon amour... Je t'aime...

 

**Dick:**

_does not safe for work things to Tom, implying his tongue_

 

**Tom:**

_agrees all of these_

 

**Dick:**

_makes sure to please his fiancé the most he can_

 

**Tom:**

_makes sure Richard is pleased too_

 

**Dick:**

_they are very busy again_

 

**Tom:**

_they sure are_

 

**Dick:**

_is grateful for Tom to love him so much_

 

**Tom:**

_loves Richard so much_

_The future is shining_ _like a diamond_ _for them_ _ **.**_

 

**Dick:**

_caresses Tom's chest and restes his head on his shoulder_

 

**Tom:**

_strokes his hands on Richard's fluffy hair_

 

**Dick:**

_starting to fall asleep_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles gently to Richard_

_closes his eyes for a moment_

_wakes up after a long nap_

 

**Dick:**

_still sleeping all over Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and gently pokes Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_mumbles but doesn't move_

 

**Tom:**

_smirks and pecks his lips_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs happily_

 

**Tom:**

_whispers_ Wake up.

 

**Dick:**

_mumbles_

 

**Tom:**

_whispers_ Richard... Come on, love.

 

**Dick:**

_hugs Tom tighter_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

_chuckles_ Do you plan to stay here?

 

**Dick:**

_a little smile appears on Dick's lips_

 

**Tom:**

_whispers_ All day.

 

**Dick:**

... Maybe ? I feel good here...

 

**Tom:**

I would love to... But don't you want to eat something?

 

**Dick:**

_sighs and rolls on the back_

Can't let you starve.

 

**Tom:**

_kisses him_

Thank you... You're so sweet.

 

**Dick:**

_grumbles_

 

**Tom:**

No sulking... How about this... If you go eat with me something... You can have one wish from me.

_winks_

 

**Dick:**

_looks Tom with an interested eye_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles back_

 

**Dick:**

... Mh... I can have everything...?

 

**Tom:**

Of course... Everything you want... It's my treat.

 

**Dick:**

_slowly stands up_

 

**Tom:**

Huh...

 

**Dick:**

It wouldn't be very polite to lay all the day, would it?

_takes his clothes and puts them on him veeery slowly_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Right...

_watches Richard undressing and putting different clothes back_

blushes all red

 

**Dick:**

_wearing pirates clothes_

 

**Tom:**

Oh, my...

 

**Dick:**

_lets his shirt a bit open_

 

**Tom:**

_stares because Richard looks hot damn with pirate clothes_

_puts on some pirate clothing too_

_mumbles_ Should I put ribbon on my ponytail…?

 

**Dick:**

_quietly approches Tom to kiss his neck_

Don't.

 

**Tom:**

...Alright, I'll leave it open then. So... Ready to go?

 

**Dick:**

Not yet.

_makes Tom turn to him and kisses him with passion_

 

**Tom:**

R...

_surprised but kisses him back_

 

**Dick:**

... Better.

 

**Tom:**

_pants and_ _is blushing_

You look so hot in this new look, makes me fall love in you again...

 

**Dick:**

You look even better... Can I keep you as the dessert?

_winks_

 

**Tom:**

Anytime.

_winks_

 

**Dick:**

_takes Tom's hand_

We can go.

 

**Tom:**

_holds his hand tightly_

Yes.

 

_They exit the room and go on the deck_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_nudges Jacques_

_They're here!_

 

_Jacques is wearing women clothes and Laurette men clothes._

 

**Dick:**

_smiles to Jacques and Laurette_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles to them_

 

**Jacques:**

_lifts head form Laurette's shoulder, and winks at Tom and Dick, cooes_

Bonjour.

 

**Laurette:**

Have you seen my pretty girl?

 

**Tom:**

Bonjour!

 

**Dick:**

Bonjour Laurette. Bonjour.... Mademoiselle?

_Looks at Jacques with a wondering expression_

 

**Tom:**

Wow, nice outfits.

 

**Dick:**

_doesn't recognize Jacques_

 

**Laurette:**

_nods_

I never realized how comfortable men's clothing was!

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles and gets up, kisses Dick's cheek, uses his usual voice_

Bonjour Richard!

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_

 

**Dick:**

_steps back with wide eyes_

Huh??? Who... Who are...? Who are you ??

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles at Richard's confusion_

 

**Dick:**

_tries to remember_

I know your face... I guess I saw you yesterday but...

_thinking for a moment_

I know!

 

**Tom:**

_puts a hand on his shoulder_

 

**Dick:**

He could have told us... You're Jacques's twin sister, right??

 

**Tom:**

_almost falls_

 

**Laurette:**

_starts to laugh_

 

**Tom:**

Richard...

 

**Dick:**

_wide smile_

Nice to meet you!

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ Oh, my...

 

**Tom:**

_hands palm_

 

**Laurette:**

_nudges Jacques_

Play along?

 

**Dick:**

Let me tell you, you have a crazy bother but he's nice.

 

**Jacque:**

_nods and holds hand out for Dick to kiss_

Nice to meet you too! Jacques's terrible...

 

**Tom:**

…

 

**Laurette:**

Hey don't talk about my fiancé like that, Jolande!

 

**Dick:**

_takes it and kisses it before laughing_

No, not that much. He takes care of Laurette after all. And I own him my life.

 

**Jacques:**

_blushes_

Apologies, Laurette...

_want's to break role as Dick begins with the owning his life_

 

**Laurette:**

_nods at him_

 

**Dick:**

And thanks to him I will finally marry the man I always loved.

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

 

**Dick :**

And I see he also takes care of abandonned people. Maybe he's the worst pirate ever like he says... But he's like a son to me. But don't tell him! I'm waiting for him to call me Papa! Ha ha!

 

**Jacques:**

_nods, doesn't know where to look_

Laurette, tell him? Please?

 

**Dick:**

Mh?

 

**Tom:**

Richard, it's Jacques.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods and blushes up to his ears_

He's right, Papa!

 

**Dick:**

…

…

…

…...........

_blank face_

_blushes terribly before hiding his face on his hand_

... That's not true right? I'm not that stupid???

 

**Laurette:**

It's Jacques, papa. Really.

 

**Dick:**

…

 

**Tom:**

Richard...

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ You're not stupid, I just make a fine woman!

 

**Dick:**

_turns his heels and begins to walk away_

 

**Tom:**

Huh...

 

**Laurette:**

_tenses_

No... Papa don't walk away!

 

**Jacques:**

_jumps for Richard and hugs him fiercely_

No no papa, stay here or I cry!

 

**Laurette:**

_joins the hug_

 

**Dick:**

_face all red_

Oh my god I feel so ashamed...

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_

 

**Dick:**

But why are you wearing a dress???

_so lost_

 

**Jacques:**

_cuddles against Dick_

Felt like it. I sometimes do on board...

 

**Tom:**

_pouts_

 

**Dick:**

Why did you let me think you had a twin sister?!?!?!?!

 

**Laurette:**

I'm so sorry.

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckles_ Me?

_points at Laurette_

I just played along, and I never said I'm my sister, or had siblings. I just said Jacque's terrible...

 

**Dick:**

_embarassed_

 

**Laurette:**

He does make a pretty woman now, doesn't he?

 

**Jacques:**

_kisses Dick's other cheek just for good reason_

Don't be upset, papa. We love you!

 

**Tom:**

Yes, he's so cute.

 

**Laurette:**

_a bit nervous because of Jacques's sudden behavior_

Huh...

 _sighs_ It's the last time you trick me I hope...

 

**Laurette:**

_just hugs him_

 

**Tom:**

_watches with a smirk_

 

**Dick:**

... Why are you smiling for Tom?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

See it that way, when I show up in town like this and mop the floor with stupid men... You know why the lady disappears without a trace afterwards...

 

**Dick:**

I see...

 

**Tom:**

You're so cute.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

But I have to say I came here to eat and I was the victim of a joke! How's that I'm cute???

 

**Laurette:**

You're always cute. Want some coconut bread?

 

**Dick:**

I can't even recognize my dearest friends in another outfits!!!

_perplexe_

 

**Laurette:**

You recognized me though.

 

**Tom:**

Aaw... You always are.

 

**Dick:**

A chance...

 _sighs with shiny eyes_ You got me there... But I'm glad to be your Papa. If you truly think of me as a father... Then I'd be very happy.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

You're my papa and Laurette's papa. If you want a son who's sometimes a daughter?

 

**Dick:**

_hugs Jacques_

Boy or girl, I don't care. You're my child now.

 

**Jacques:**

_points at his makeup_

There's a lot of color on my face, so no wonder you didn't recognize me!

 

**Dick:**

Tom did.

 

**Jacques:**

_holds Richard close_

 

**Crew:**

_suddenly cheers_ We got new family! Bring out the RUM!

 

**Jacques:**

_frowns_

Again?

 

**Dick:**

This early? Let me eat!

 

**Tom:**

Ha ha!

 

**Laurette:**

Coconut bread?

_offers him some_

 

**Dick:**

.. Tom. Come share a family hug with us.

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

… Of course.

 

_They share a family hug._

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles happily and kisses everyone, leaving prints_

You all look like you fell into a siren pool...

 

**Laurette:**

A siren?

 

**Jacques:**

Some mythical woman, half fish half woman that is, attracts sailors by singing and then eats them...

 

**Laurette:**

Oh that's... scary?

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles_

It's said, that they sometimes keep one of them because they fell in love. They also only drown and eat bad men supposedly.

 

**Dick:**

…

 

**Tom:**

…

 

**Dick:**

Aren't pirates... Bad men? That's... What we all say on the land you know...

 

**Jacques:**

_looks around_

Well, what do YOU think? You know us not that long. But, does anyone of us give off the impression of being bad? We all killed someone to survive, certainly. But that doesn't necessarily make anyone bad.

_points at bread_

Eat your coconut bread or I will...

_laughs_

 

**Dick:**

_steps back_

I'm sorry, I didn't want to...

…

 

**Tom:**

_eats bread_

 

**Dick:**

That's not what I...

…

 _sighs_ I'm talking about the ones attacking other ships and killing for pleasure. Didn't say you were like this.

 

**Jacques:**

_pulls Dick back into hug_

You're fine.

All I wanted to say is: I am sure the sirens eat bad pirates!

 

**Dick:**

...

_tries to smile but regrets what he said_

 

**Laurette:**

But why do the men listen to the signing? I mean, I can sing but... Myths will always be strange to me...

 

**Tom:**

_looks at Richard with concern_

Richard, are you alright?

 

**Dick:**

... I'm fine.

_little smile_

 

**Tom:**

You don't look like fine to me.

 

**Dick:**

Don't worry about me.

 

**Tom:**

But...

 

**Jacques:**

_takes hold of Dick's shoulder and shakes him very gentle, but growls_

Stop that Papa Richard! We CARE about you. Talk to us! We all love you!

 

**Dick:**

I... Have nothing to say...

 

**Tom:**

_goes to Richard and hugs him_

 

**Dick:**

_a bit surprised but hugs back and whispers_ I'm fine. I'm just feeling guilty to have made Jacques angry. He doesn't deserve it.

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ You didn't make me angry. I am OVERPROTECTIVE of them, just as you are of Tom, Laurette and me? Proud mama-papa-bear, you know?

 

**Tom:**

_whispers_ Don't feel guilty.

 

**Dick:**

... Ha ha. That's a long name. But I understand. I'm not accusing your men. They all are fine dudes.

_Pecks Tom's lips_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Feeling better?

 

**Dick:**

_smiling_

Because I have the best family ever... Yes. I'm really glad I met you all.

 

**Tom:**

I feel the same way.

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ What do you think how glad I am! I'm back on my ship thanks to you! A few months ago I wasn't sure I'd ever go close to open water again!

_pulls Laurette against him, almost tangles them in his dress_

Oopsie!

 

**Dick:**

Thank you for saving me some weeks ago. I didn't do it properly before.

It's the least I can do to repay you.

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes head_

Don't mention it. You saved my ass, I save yours, that easy.

 

**Dick:**

I did?

 


	18. The pirate ship – Part 3

******Tom's and Dick's point of view**

 

 

**Tom:**

_enjoying the sea breeze and holding Richard's hand_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles while looking the scenery_

 

**Tom:**

This is nice...

 

**Dick:**

It is...

 

**Tom:**

To be here with you and be able to touch you anytime...

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom's cheek_

I'm glad to see you so happy. Did it ever happen...?

 

**Tom:**

_blushes from that kiss_

And I'm happy to see you happy mon amour.

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ It's so peaceful there... No one judging... No one talking in our back...

 

**Tom:**

Yes... I'm loving every moment of this...

_kisses Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_puts an arm around Richard's neck and deepens the kiss_

 

**Dick:**

_holds Tom's back to kiss him with passion_

_sighs_ I could never have enough of this...

 

**Tom:**

_pants_ Same...

 

**Dick:**

_holds Tom closer_

You're not cold mon aimé?

 

**Tom:**

_looks Richard lovingly_

Non...

 

 

**Jacques' and Laurette's point of view**

 

 

**Laurette:**

_staring at the sky, holding her belly_

 

**Jacques:**

_moves up behind Laurette, hugs her and places hand on her belly_

How do you feel?

 

**Laurette:**

_melts into Jacques' embrace_

I believe I'm starting to feel it move sometimes... It makes me so nervous...

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles and presses a kiss to her shoulder_

Don't be, I'm here.

_knows exactly that he's going to be the nervous one because of his past_

 

**Laurette:**

I'm just scared I won't be a good mother... And what if she looks like... Her father? How can I ever...

 

**Jacques:**

I don't care about how she looks like. She's my daughter no matter what.

 

**Laurette:**

Thank you... For loving us both so much... I don't know what I would've done without you.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles_

_I_ don't know either what I'd done without you.

 

**Laurette:**

You'd still be captain, sailing the seas...

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes head, chokes a bit_

Didn't you hear them? I wasn't aboard this ship for more than a ****year****. You're the ****only**** reason I'm here again...

 

**Laurette:**

I...

_hugs him tight_

I can't wait till Jeanette is old enough. You belong here. On this very ship. And I'll make sure we'll get here as soon as possible.

 

**Jacques:**

_nuzzles her and hugs her closer_

You're the best, but don't you hurry too much, mon ange...

 

**Laurette:**

Thank you... So, when are the dads going to marry?

 

**Jacques:**

_shrugs_

I dunno? How about now?

_turns to where Tom and Richard are kissing_

_yells_ Hey, get a room or get married! I'm for the latter!

 

**Tom:**

_startles_

 

**Dick:**

_blushing at Jacques's screaming_

Marry us then! We're here for that!! Or let us just enjoy the scenery!!!

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

 

**Jacques:**

_grins, makes some gesture to his newly promoted vice captain Irina_

Well, I'm here, the crew's readying the banquette and your room just now....

_smirks diabolically_

I think you get married!

 

**Dick:**

Huh???!?!?! What-

 

**Tom:**

Whaaa...

 

**Dick:**

_starting to panick_

 

**Tom:**

_is all red_

 

**Dick:**

But- I- I was just- ...

 

**Tom:**

_is so red_

 

**Jacques:**

_tugs Laurette towards them, glad to be back in his usual clothing and not a dress_

Let's see? Do you Richard, want to marry this one here?

_points at Tom_

 

**Dick:**

_shaking, confused red face, speechless_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and is shaking_

 

**Jacques:**

_prods_ A nod would be nice. Or a yes?

 

**Dick:**

_doesn't move_

 

**Laurette:**

_holds Jacques and watching them curiously_

Come on, papa!

 

**Tom:**

_looks at Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom_

… Yes.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles brightly_

Good, one down, next one.

_looks towards Tom_

Do you wanna marry Richard?

 

**Tom:**

I do...

 

**Jacques:**

_grins from one ear to the other_

I then pronounce you husband a husband. Now kiss!

 

**Laurette:**

_is clapping_

 

**Jacques:**

_whispers to Laurette_ I feel a bit bad, that probably wasn't as romantic as they imagined and I forgot the rings...

 

**Dick:**

_gently cups Tom's cheek before leaning to kiss him softly_

 

**Tom:**

_melts on that kiss_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles_

Awww, they're so cute. I love them.

 

**Dick:**

...

_stays silent for a moment before starting to cry_

 

**Tom:**

_brushes the tears away_

 

**Dick:**

_hugs Tom_

 

**Crew man:**

_marches up to the newly weds_

Do you guys want a tattoo? It's what pirates do!

 

**Jacques:**

_Laughs_ Oh no, I forgot to tell them...

 

**Laurette:**

_hears it as well_

Tattoos?

 

**Jacques:**

_pulls crewman away form them and shoos him away_

They don't need tattoos, they do rings, landlubbers they are.

_finally smiles at Laurette_

We do tattoos, pirates that is. A ring can get stolen. Tattoos not so much.

 

**Laurette:**

_frowns_

Don't they hurt?

 

**Jacques:**

_grins_

You've seen mine, yes? They burn a little, but else is fine. And you'll get a ring. I mean, WE get rings. We going to live in Villeneuve for a while...

 

**Tom:**

Don't cry, mon amour.

_kisses the tears away_

 

**Dick:**

Thank you... I'm so happy... Well it was quicker than I expected but...

Here, I have something for you.

 

**Tom:**

I'm happy too...

Huh?

 

**Dick:**

_picks up the ring in his pocket_

The captain forgot about it but I didn't.

 

**Tom:**

Richard...

 

**Dick:**

Give me your hand.

 

**Tom:**

_gives his left hand, shaking_

 

**Dick:**

_puts the ring on it_

 

**Tom:**

_looks the ring lovingly and then looks Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles despite he's still crying a little_

 

**Tom:**

Thank you.

 _smiles_ _and then starts to cry_

 

**Dick:**

_hugs Tom tighter and burry his face in his neck_

I'm so happy.... You chose me... You do all the time... What would I do without you... Thank you... Thank you so much...

 

**Tom:**

_takes a ring from his pocket_

Richard... I love you so much... Give me your hand.

 

**Dick:**

_looks at the ring and then at Tom and then at the ring again_

Tom... You...

_cries even more while handing his hand to Tom_

 

**Tom:**

Oh... My...

 _puts_ _the_ _ring on it_

_kisses Richard passionately_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses back and still crying_

 

**Tom:**

_kiss tastes wet_

Mon amour...

 _whispers_ You're making me lose my control...

 

**Dick:**

_only crying_

_has tears all over his face_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

I guess those are tears of joy?

_winks_

 

**Dick:**

_sobs_ Yes... I can't believe it...

 

**Tom:**

I can't believe it either... You are my husband... Forever...

 

**Dick:**

_sobbing harder_ I can't believe you always took care of me... Even when we argued... Even when I tried to leave you behind, even if it was to protect you.... Always... You were always there... You saved me. You saved me... Always...

 

**Tom:**

Always... I'll always be by your side... No matter what... No one compares to you... You took care of me... Yes, you tried to leave me alone in this world, but... I'll cherish you no matter what now and forever.

 

**Dick:**

_sobbing even harder_

 

**Tom:**

_cries_

 

**Dick:**

I'm sorry I made you suffer...

 

**Tom:**

Richard...

 

**Dick:**

I love you. Please trust me...

 

**Tom:**

I do... I've always trusted you... I love you.

 

**Dick:**

You're an angel who came on earth to save me... But I fear I've corrupted you... You could have a wife, children... A big family... And you chose _me_.

 

**Tom:**

N... No you haven't corrupted me! I chose to stand by your side on the day we met. I only want you to myself and dedicate my life to you.

 

**Dick:**

_can't stop the flow of tears_

 

**Tom:**

I only make your cry... What a great husband I am...

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom_

You make me happy... Usually you're the one crying because of me...

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

Richard...

 

**Dick:**

I'm happy Tom, can't you tell? You chose me.

 

**Tom:**

I can feel your love.

 

**Dick:**

You chose me...

 

**Tom:**

And you chose me... The cake boy.

 

**Dick:**

I love you...

_kisses Richard so hard that they fall_

 

**Tom:**

_falls back with a surprised face then holds Tom close to kiss him with passion_

 

**Dick:**

_mumbles each time he can_

I love you... I love you... I love you so much...

 

**Tom:**

_touches Richard's hair and face_

I love you too...

 

_**Tom:** _

_keeps kissing him_

 

**Dick :**

_holds Tom close_

 

**Tom:**

Don't ever let go...

 

**Dick:**

_presses a kiss in Tom's neck_

 

**Tom:**

_put his hands around Richard's neck_

 

**Dick:**

_blushes_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

_coughs_

 

**Tom:**

_stands up hurriedly_

 

**Crewman:**

If you ask me on a scale from 1 to 10 you're a 12!

 

**Tom:**

Here.

_offers his hand_

 

**Dick:**

_takes Tom's hand with a very confused face_

12?! 12 what?!?!

 

**Tom:**

_pulls Richard up_

_is confused about scales_

12?

 

**Another crew man:**

Get a room, c'mon.

 

**Dick:**

_never been so embarassed_

 

**Tom:**

_is really embarrassed_

 

**Crewman number one:**

_points over shoulder_

Captain's not much better... Watch!

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Jacques and Laurette_

12 what?!

 

 **Second crewman** **:**

Huuhh.

 

**Tom:**

_looks them too_

 

**1\. Crewman:**

They hitched the knot too ! And you're hot together, that's why a 12. If it would just be me, you could keep going !

 

**Tom:**

HOT!

 

**Dick:**

???????????

 

_**2nd crewman:** _

I'm hot.

_smirks_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

_looks absolutely lost_

 

**Tom:**

_looks at Richard_

 

**Dick :**

_looks at Tom_

 

**2nd crewman:**

_looks at them both_

 

**Frank:**

_walks up_

Your room's ready!

 

**Dick:**

... Thank you??

 

**2nd crewman:**

_leaves_

 

**Tom:**

_is so embarrassed and takes Richard's hand and starts to march towards their bedroom_

 

**Dick:**

_follows without saying anything_

 

**Frank:**

_waves after them_

 

 _They are standing in front of the door to their bedroom_ _._

 

**Dick:**

_opens the door_

 

**Tom:**

_picks Richard up like a bride_

 

**Dick:**

Wha-?!

 

**2nd crewman:**

_looks behind him and waggles eyebrows_

Enjoy, you two.

_leaves_

 

**Tom:**

_carries Richard to bed and closes the door_

 

**Dick:**

… Tom?

 

**Tom:**

_turns around with eyes full of passion_

I'm sorry I can't wait anymore... Love.

_pins Richard to bed and kisses him_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses back and takes off Tom's clothes_

 

**Tom:**

_rips Richard's clothes away and kissed him with more passion_

 

**Dick:**

_smirks_

 

**Tom:**

_smirks_

I'm so sorry...

 

**Dick:**

Why...? It's just... Funny... In some way... To see you're so passionate... You look sweet but in bed...

_smirks_

 

**Tom:**

I lost my control on the deck...

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

_caresses Tom's cheek_

I don't mind.

 

**Tom:**

You know that your only one who sees this side of me...

 

**Dick:**

I hope so.

_Chuckles_

_cups Tom's face and kisses it_

 

**Tom:**

Richard...

_looks deeply in to his eyes_

You don't mind that I'm dominant in the bed... Cause I can be sweet too.

 

**Dick:**

_blushing hard_

I don't mind.... I like when you... "take care" of me... I just want you to let me take care of you in return... From time to time...

 

**Tom:**

I didn't hear you... Say it again.

_smirks_

 

**Dick:**

_endearing tone_ Tooom... Don't make me wait... Any Longer... _Please_...

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

Very well... Your wish is my command... My love... I'm going to take care of you.

_kisses Richard passionately_

 

**Dick:**

_wonders when he became the bottom_

 

**Tom:**

_and both of them had very wonderful wedding night full of love_

 

 

**Jacques' and Laurette's point of view**

 

 

**Jacques:**

_stares at Laurette and then almost tears up he's so touched. But instead pulls her into a deep kiss, then pants_ I love you so much.

 

**Laurette:**

_is startled by the kiss but kisses him back passionately_

I want to marry you, mon amour.

 

**Jacques:**

_trembles a little as he gently pushes her back from him_

Laurette...

_drops to his knee_

Marry me, ****now** **?

 

**Laurette:**

_staggers back and gasps_ A-Are you sure?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

_N_ ever been surer. What do you think why I promoted Irina here? She's a Captain now. Can do what I just did. We will do the town wedding too. With your beautiful dress.

 

**Laurette:**

_drops down on her knees as well, falling into his arms_

Yes... Yes let's get married...

 

**Jacques:**

_nods and get's up, pulling her up with him_

Irina ! Move over here, we need a second marriage!

 

**Laurette:**

_smiling very brightly_

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Laurette_

Will it be enough for you if Richard gives you away at the village wedding? Because I don't think he's able too right now?

 

**Dick:**

_crying in the distance_

 

**Laurette:**

Of course.

_smiles_

 

**Jacques:**

_nods, takes her hand and then looks at Irina_

Go ahead!

 

**Irina:**

Do you, Laurette, prettiest angel the captain ever brought on board, wanna marry the Captain?

 

**Jacques:**

_rolls eyes, but holds faster to Laurette's hand_

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ I do!

 

**Irina:**

_looks at Jacques'_

_I_ t's a stupid question, but according to protocol I've to ask ye : Do ye wanna marry this pretty lass here?

_smirks at him_

 

**Jacques:**

_giggles a bit breathless_

Of course I want to!

 

**Irina:**

Well then kiss her?

 

**Jacques:**

_just stares at Laurette, tears in his eyes_

 

**Laurette:**

_stares back and gets teary-eyed as well as she slowly cups his cheeks_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles a little dopey then cups her cheeks as well and bridges the gap between them to kiss her very softly_

Je t'aime, my wife!

 

**Laurette:**

_gasps and mumbles the same thing back, over and over_

 


	19. The pirate ship – Part 4

**Jacques:**

_stands on deck waiting for the others and shows off his new tattoo right over his heart, pulling his shirt's neck indecently low to do so_

ISN'T it perfect?

_it shows Laurette's name_

Almost as perfect as my wife!

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ Take care to not catch a cold Jacques.

_on the deck, prepared to leave the ship_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

That's a lovely tattoo you got Jacques.

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles happily as she stares at Jacques' tattoo_

Lovely... I can't believe we did this...

_kisses his cheek_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles brightly_

Show the dad's yours too?

 

**Tom:**

_takes Richards hand_

 

**Dick:**

_Why do you have a tattoo?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yes, why?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_grins_

_You're not the only ones who can marry..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Hum? Yes, we know that... So ?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Are you saying that you two..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Huh??_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods enthusiastically and places arms around Laurette_

_May I introduce you to my wife?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_…_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_opens her dress a bit and shows her tattoo_

 

_**Dick:** _

_…_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Oh my god..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_… When?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_I'm so happy for you two._

_tears up_

 

_**Dick:** _

_You didn't even tell us!?!?!? Why???_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_laughs_ _You were very caught up in your own wedding, dads. But we still get married in Villeneuve as well!_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_laughs_ _I TRIED, Richard! But you were currently flat on deck snogging your husband..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_blushes when he thinks about the wedding_

 

_**Dick:** _

_blushes because of what happened next_

 

_**Tom:** _

_side glances Richard_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_sees the glances_

_You both WAIT until we're back at the village !_

 

_**Tom:** _

_is all red_

 

_**Dick:** _

_… Jacques..._

_puts an arm around Tom's shouders_

 

**Jacques:**

_whispers to Laurette_ Could you go ahead, when we leave? Just up to the hedge, I need to say goodbye here...

 

**Dick:**

Then hurry up to get ready.

 

**Jacques:**

_glowers at Richard_

I will, I will...

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and leans on Richard_

 

**Dick:**

... I can understand you need some time, don't worry.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Just a few minutes!

 

**Dick:**

_is taking care of his horses_

 

**Laurette:**

_sitting on the cart_

 

**Tom:**

_looks at the scenery_

 

**Jacques:**

_Hugs every single one of his crew for a long time and finally ends with Irina, tears in his eyes as he passes her a new log book_

T'is yers, take care of me ship and come back with the Arion on time. Ye need to see me kid.

_doesn't wait for answer as he jumps off the ship, not looking back, all his stuff is on the cart some coconut and two barrels of rum_

 

**The crew :**

_yells after Jacques to wish him all the luck in the world_

 

**Jacques:**

_doesn't stop running until he sees the cart and yells_ LAURETTE!

 

**Laurette:**

_looks up startled_

Jacques!

 

**Tom:**

_looks as he hears Jacques' voice_

 

**Dick:**

_turns to Jacques_

 

**Jacques:**

_pants as he catches up and swings himself into the cart, lifting Laurette straightaway into his lap and hides his face into her neck_

Let's go home...

 

**Dick:**

_goes on the cart_

 

**Laurette:**

_holds him close and nods_

Papa? Ready to go?

_rubs Jacques back and make shhhhh sounds_

 

**Tom:**

_sits down_

 

**Dick:**

Yup. Was waiting for Jacques. Let's go back to Villeneuve.

_The horses start to "walk" toward the village_

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs and tries not to cry, then pets Laurette's belly_

…

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

Do you feel her? She kicks sometimes.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods, pressing his hand a little more against her belly_

She's as strong as her mother. Perfect.

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes and rests her head against his_

 

**Tom:**

_puts a hand on Richard's knee_

 

**Dick:**

_blushes and tries to keep his attention on the road_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles to Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_smiling_

 

**Jacques:**

_once the reach the bushes which hide the way, he gently puts Laurette down and begins to drag them out of the way_

So, where were we?

_sees them all stare at him and smirks, shaking his head with a laugh_

Where were we? Can hardly say we were on a pirate ship for two nights and got hitched?

 

**Dick:**

Oh.

 

**Jacques:**

And I don't know the other villages around here.

_Shrugs_

 

**Dick:**

There is one not far away from there but... We had no reasons to go there without telling anyone. We can't say we got lost, we've lived around here all our lives. We know the region.

 

**Jacques:**

_holds up hand_

I know what we do!

 

**Laurette:**

Yeah?

 

**Tom:**

What?

 

**Jacques:**

_grins_

I got the wedding jitters, ran off, got lost on my way back and you...

_looks at Laurette_

My angel came to find me, and then Dad's to beat my ass!

 

**Dick:**

During several days...? We all left together y'know.

 

**Jacques:**

_looks around_

But what we do with my stuff on the cart?

 

**Laurette:**

Doesn't it sound better the other way around? People will never believe I would just go find you?

 

**Tom:**

True.

 

**Jacques:**

_focuses_ Yes, you found me. I took you to the river harbour a day's ride away to bus stuff as an apology!

 

**Dick:**

Everyone at the market saw us...

 

**Tom:**

Maybe we could say that Jacques ran off when we stopped for a night?

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ There's a city a day travel on cart up the river.

Yes Tom!

 

**Dick:**

He disappeared one morning...

 

**Jacques :**

_laughs_ Got lost while taking a dump...

_shuts up and giggles at his own words_

 

**Dick:**

Alright... Plus no one will go to be sure It's true... They'll quickly mind their own business again...

 

**Tom:**

Yes... What should we do about these rings?

_shows his ring_

 

**Dick:**

... Huh... I forgot for a moment...

 

**Tom:**

Oh...

 

**Dick:**

It'll still be suspicious.

 

**Laurette:**

Wear them around a cord on your neck? The shirts will hide them.

 

**Dick:**

I thought about it...

 

**Tom:**

Maybe...

 

**Dick:**

I guess we have no other choice for now... If anyone see them we can say they are the rings of our dead parents. I have mine's.

 

**Tom:**

Yes... That's true.

 

**Jacques:**

_reaches for his bag and pulls out a small purse, full of gold, hands it to Tom._

Before you both say ANYTHING, this is the wedding gift from the crew. They insisted.

_smiles_

They also told me to tell you both that they voted on to make you crew members. The vote as unanimous.

 

**Tom:**

Thank you.

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

…

They... Accept us?

 _chuckles_ We have to thank them next time.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Yes Richard, why wouldn't they not accept you.

 

**Dick:**

I dunno...

 

**Tom:**

Richard, of course they will accept us.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

Tom will be with the cook but me? We are two old guys, will we be able to help on a ship?

 

**Jacques:**

_gently holds Laurette_

It's more about family. Part of THIS crew, part of the family.

 

**Tom:**

Richard, you will be just fine... My love.

 

**Jacques:**

_insists_ No one cares what you can do as long you're there and happy. We're different.

 

**Dick:**

I don't want to just sit there and wait for time to pass while the other work.

 

**Jacques:**

Then you fix the sails!

_shrugs_

No one likes to sew...

 

**Dick:**

_a bit surprised_ Alright... I guess I can also help those who need help...

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Always something to do!

 

**Tom:**

Don't worry... Richard...

 

**Dick:**

_laughs_ It's a bit late for that, don't you think?

_takes Tom's hand in his own_

As long as you're with I should be fine.

 

**Tom:**

_holds Richard's hand_

Yes, be by my side.

 

**Dick:**

I will. We have an opportunity to leave, we should take it. But we need to talk about it to Stan. The sooner is better.

 

**Jacques:**

_almost falls asleep himself, also has no time to worry about the horses and being in a cart with Laurette sleeping on him_

_mumbles_ He's welcome too. He's part of your family.

 

**Tom:**

Yes, true.

 

**Dick:**

The question is: will he want to leave?

 

**Tom:**

I don't know... We need to talk to him...

 

**Dick:**

Yup.

 

**Jacques:**

Guys, are we there yet?

 

**Dick:**

No, you can sleep if you want.

 

**Tom:**

Not yet.

 

**Jacques:**

_looks between them and then at Laurette_

I'm afraid we fall off if I sleep...

 

**Dick:**

It should be fine. I'll be careful.

 

**Tom:**

You should be fine... After all Richard is very good with horses.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods, already half asleep_

I trust you!

 

**Dick:**

_guides the horses carefully_

I'm not sure Stan will follow us.

 

**Tom:**

Yeah... I hope he will...

 

**Jacques:**

_mumbles and snores, but keeps hold on Laurette_

 

**Tom:**

_looks at the back of the cart_

I guess they fell sleep...

 

**Dick:**

Yup. Jacques looks innocent for once.

 

**Tom:**

Ha ha... True.

 _sighs_ I guess we need to take them off now or we will forget.

 

**Dick:**

You mean the rings? We just put them on, it's sad to already take them off.

 

**Tom:**

Huh... But aren't we soon in the village?

 

**Dick:**

Sadly yes.

 

**Tom:**

Maybe a little longer then...

_smiles sadly_

 

**Dick:**

I have nothing to make a collar now, so... I'll wait to the town. When did you find the time to buy one?

 

**Tom:**

The ring, you mean?

 

**Dick:**

Yes.

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

Ah... Well... I did buy it just before we headed to ship... That's why I was late.

_is nervous as hell_

 

**Dick:**

… I see. Too bad we couldn't have one of your cakes...

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Yes... That's too bad.

 

**Dick:**

But I still want to have one.

 

**Jacques:**

_mumbles from the backseat_ Caaake...

 

**Tom:**

You do?

_Blushes_

 

**Dick:**

You ate too much cake for your own sake Jacques! Of course Love.

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_

 

**Jacques:**

_snores_

 

**Dick:**

Your cakes give me a reason to eat. I mean, else it would be just to not feel hungry.

 

**Tom:**

Oh... Richard I'm so glad... I'll make us one when we get back.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_looks atTom with love_

Then I can't wait to eat it and praise you again.

 

**Tom:**

Me neither...

_pecks Richard's cheek_

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ _A_ lright, let's be careful from here, we're almost at Villeneuve.

 

**Tom:**

Sure... Can you stop for a second... I need get this ring off before I forgot...

 

 _The cart goes slower_ _._

 

_**Tom:** _

_takes his ring off and looks at it sadly_

_puts his ring on a necklace_

 

**Dick:**

You'll wear it on your heart and not your finger, that's all...

 

**Tom:**

Richard, I know... But still, it was nice to wear it.

 

**Dick:**

It is... I'm... just trying to convince myself...

 

**Tom:**

_side hugs Richard_

I know...

 

**Dick:**

We have arrived.

 

**Jacques:**

_wakes up as the cart stops_

Whut?

 

**Dick:**

We're home.

 

**Tom:**

Oh... Already?

 

**Dick:**

Yes...

 

**Jacques:**

_doesn't look forward to unload the cart_

_They enter the village and go to Laurette's house_ _._

_picks Laurette up once they arrive at the house and carries her to the bedroom, then joins the dads again_

Poor wife's so tired she didn't even wake up!

 

**Tom:**

Take good care of her.

 

**Dick:**

Yup. We'll see you tomorrow. If you want.

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

_If you two want..._

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at the still full cart_

And this stuff?

 

**Dick:**

What about I keep them for tonight and I come back with tomorrow?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

I trust you!

 _Yawns_ I think I need some sleep myself.

 

**Tom:**

Good night, you two.

 

**Dick:**

Bonne nuit dans ce cas.

_smiles_

 

**Jacques:**

_waves tiredly_

Bonne nuit papa et père!

 

**Dick:**

_laughs_ Bonne nuit, fils.

 

**Tom:**

Nighty night!

 

**Jacques:**

_goes straight to bed_

 

**Dick:**

_to Tom_ Can you help me to take care of the horses? One of them only listens to you...

_smirks_

 

**Tom:**

_smirks_

Of course.

 

**Dick:**

_goes back on the cart_

 

**Tom:**

_is sitting on the cart_

_They go to Dick's farm_ _._

_jumps of cart and cuddles with another horse_

_Who's good boy, yes you are..._

_smiling_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smirks_

_I wasn't talking about this one you know... Are you trying to make me jealous of one of my best buddies?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_looks Richard and blushes_

_chuckles_ _Of course not._

_walks to him and hugs him_

_**Dick:** _

_hugs Tom tightly and burries his face in his hair_

 

_**Tom:** _

_holds him tightly_

 

_**Dick:** _

_... We should take care of the horses and the cart for now, alright?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_You're right..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Lets Tom go_

 

_**Tom:** _

_I'll take care of the horses then._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Thank you._

 

_**Tom:** _

_takes horses of the cart and walks them to stable_

 

_**Dick:** _

_puts the cart behind the house and covers it_

 

_**Tom:** _

_and gives them water and a couple of apples_

 

_**Dick:** _

_goes in the house and starts preparing a soup_

 

_**Tom:** _

_goes to inside_

_What are you making?_

_puts his arms around Richard_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Some soup._

_smiling_

_We have some time before it's ready. I should make the bed._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Nice I love your soup._

_smiles_

_Do you need help?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_No, it's alright. Please just watch for the soup._

 

_**Tom:** _

_nods_

_Alright._

 

_**Dick:** _

_kisses Tom before going to the bedroom_

 

_**Tom:** _

_blushes_

 

_**Dick:** _

_cleaning the bedroom_

 

**Tom:**

_looks after the soup_

 

**Dick:**

_starts cleaning in the main room_

 

_**Tom:** _

_cuts some bread too_

 

_**Dick:** _

_takes some plates for the dinner and prepares the table_

 

**Tom:**

I think the soup is ready...

 

**Dick:**

I think so. Come sit, I'll take care of it.

_takes the soup while being careful to not get burnt_

 

_**Tom:** _

_sits down_

 

**Dick:**

_puts the soup on the table and serves Tom_

There you go.

_takes some soup_

 

**Tom:**

Thank you.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Bon appétit.

 

**Tom:**

Bon appétit.

_Eats his soup_

I love it.

 

**Dick:**

_tastes it_

Not bad indeed.

 

**Tom:**

It's nice to be back...

 

**Dick:**

Did you miss being here?

 

**Tom:**

It's always so nostalgic... But anywhere with you by my side is all that I need.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

Alright... Because one day we won't come back here. We should get prepared for that.

 

**Tom:**

I know... I'm just so emotional.

 

**Dick:**

_takes Tom's hand_

It's alright. It will be hard to leave some things behind...

 

**Tom:**

_looks Richard_

Thanks... I know I handle anything with you.

 

**Dick:**

_weak smile_

You're my strenght too.

 

**Tom:**

_squeezes Richards hand_

 

**Dick:**

You've always been. And you'll always be.

 

**Tom:**

_Entwines their fingers_

You're mine too.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

... Should we head to bed my love?

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

_… Yes._

 

_**Dick:** _

_stands up but doesn't release Tom's hand_

 

**Tom:**

_stands up too and holds Richard's hand tightly_

 

**Dick:**

_guides him to the bedroom_

 

**Tom:**

_follows him and smiles_

_closes the door once in the bedroom_

 

**Dick:**

_turns to Tom and starts kissing him lightly_

 

**Tom:**

_kisses Richard back and puts arms around his neck_

 

**Dick:**

_holds him closer_

Do you... want to...?

 

**Tom:**

...I do... Do you want me?

 

**Dick:**

How could I not?

_deepens the kiss_

 

**Tom:**

_smirks_

_kisses with more passion_

 

**Dick:**

_slowly walks back to the bed while taking Tom's shirt off_

 

**Tom:**

_takes Richard's shirt off too_

 

**Dick:**

_makes them both fall on the bed_

 

**Tom:**

_lays on bed while looking at Richard_

_pulls him closer_

 

_**Dick:** _

_caresses Tom's head_

 

**Tom:**

_lightly pecks Richard's lips_

 

**Dick:**

_hands wander on Tom's body_

Will you... Allow me... To take care of you...?

 

**Tom:**

Yes... Of course... Mon amour.

_smiles_

 

_This night once again Dick took care of the man of his life, his dreams, his days._

 


	20. Coconut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry I couldn't post much chapters lately, I have been way busier than I thought, and there were a lot of mistakes to fix... Thank you for your patience until now! I hope you will enjoy this chapter and the next ones... See you next time!

****_On the next day..._

 

**Dick:**

_ taking care of the horses and the cart _

_ talking to himself _ I should go to see Laurette and Jacques to give them their stuff back...

 

**Tom:**

_ is watching Richard while leaning on a fence _

Do you need help?

 

**Dick:**

Yes, please. Can you give them some water?

_ points the horses _

 

**Tom:**

Sure.

_ smiles _

_ goes to get some water _

_ takes some water and gives some for the horses _ _. _

_...There you go _ _. _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ Thank you Tom. _

_ smiles _

_ lets the horses drink _

_ pats them _

_ I'd like to ask Jacques if I can keep them... But I'm not sure the poor ones will bear that... _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ smiles back  _

_ Anything for you love _ _. _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ smiles to Tom _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ pats the horses _

_ Yeah... I wish we could take them with us. I'm sure Jacques will accept. _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ The fact is... How do you want to take care of horses on a ship? I'm not sure it's possible. _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ Well... We just need to take water and food with us... We can do it. _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ hugs Tom _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ hugs back _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ We need to talk to Stanley. _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ Yes... We should. _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ sighs _ _ But for now I wish to give this back to Jaques and Laurette. _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ Yeah... Should we go to them? _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ Yup. The sooner is better. I just hope they're awake. _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ smiles _

_ I'm sure they are. _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ I guess I don't need to ask you if you come. _

_ smiles _

 

**Tom :**

I'm sure you already know the answer.

_ smirks _

 

**Dick:**

Then we can go.

_ finishes to prepare the cart _

 

**Tom:**

All set?

 

**Dick:**

Yup.

_ goes on the cart and tends a hand to help Tom _

 

**Tom:**

_ takes his hand _

 

**Dick:**

_ pulls Tom on the cart next to him _

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes _

Thanks.

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles tenderly at Tom _

 

**Tom:**

_ sits down on the cart _

_ chuckles _ You seem happier than usual.

 

**Dick:**

Am I?

 

**Tom:**

Yes.

 

**Dick:**

If you say so...

_ smiling _

 

**Tom:**

_ smiles _

 

_ They're near the house now. _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ stops in front of the house _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ gets down from the cart _

_ Do you need help? _

_ offers his hand towards Richard _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ smiles and takes Tom's hand _

 

_ **Tom :** _

_ pulls him gently of the cart _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ Merci. Can you knock while I wait here? _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ You're welcome. _

_ smiles _

_ Yes. _

_ knocks on the door _

 

 

_ **Inside Laurette's house** _

 

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ wakes up, goes to make breakfast _

 

**Laurette:**

_ still asleep _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ is done with making breakfast, goes to wake Laurette _

_ Mon amour, my beautiful wife, wake up? _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ mumbles something incoherently and pulls the blankets up higher _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ giggles and bends to nuzzle her neck _

_ Wake up, I made breakfast! _

_ purrs _ _ There's chocolate... _

 

_ **Laurette :** _

_ o _ _ pens her eyes and smiles, still half asleep _

_ Yes? _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ nods and pecks her on the nose _

_ Yes, my love! _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ Hmmm I'm quite hungry. _

_ kisses his cheek _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ smiles and scoops her up _

_ No need to get dressed, you're still in your under skirt! Was hard enough to get the rest off of you without waking my queen! _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ giggles and holds him _

_ Y _ _ ou're too good for me dear. _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ shakes head and carries her to the kitchen _

_ No you are! Have a seat! _

_ begins to serve her with a smile then sits down too _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ smiles and starts to eat, groans in satisfaction as she eats the chocolate _

 

**Jacques:**

_ watches her eat and eats his own eggs _

I love you. I am so happy. And on Sunday we get our town wedding!

 

**Laurette:**

I can't wait... I mean, we are married already but having the town treat us like that too... I'm so happy I can call you my husband now.

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles brightly sips coffee _

Best thing ever!

 

**Laurette:**

_ finishes the breakfast _

I'm so full.

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles at Laurette _

Me too! And I should go to Dick to help him with my stuff!

_ corrects himself _ Richard... I need to pay attention to that.

 

**Laurette:**

We'll get used to it soon. Should I come with you?

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods _

If you'd like? That would be nice! But we need to get dressed first.

_ looks at her for a long while _

Do you think I need to get more adapted? Dressing like a villager?

_ adds _ But Gaston preens in his uniform too...

 

**Laurette:**

Whatever you feel most comfortable in dear. People are used to you now, so I don't think it would matter that much.

_ gets up to get dressed _

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods _

Then I keep looking like I do. It's dashing!

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ gets dressed _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ helps her with her dress _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ Stunning my love- _

 

_ Someone knocks on the door. _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ looks up startled _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ sighs _ _ I'll go, mon amour! _

_ runs to open the door _

_ Who's there?  _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ It's us... _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ opens the door _

_ Oh, père! _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ Bonjour. _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ Bonjour, come in! _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ Bonjour Jacques! _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ smiles _

_ We just wanted to come over!  _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ Why, thank you. _

_ goes inside _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ enters the house behind Tom because he doesn't leave his man alone _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ blinks a few times then sees Richard _

_ Papa! Apologies! How are you? Where's the cart? Do you want a coconut? _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ Laurette, bonjour. _

_ smiles _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ Hi Jacques. No problem. I'm fine, thank you. The cart is in front of the house. Why not? _

_ Bonjour Laurette. _

_ smiles _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ Bonjour! _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ smiles at Laurette _

_ Would you mind to make tea for them? I'll unload the cart! _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ But of course. _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ I'll help you son. _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ Do you need help Laurette? _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ nods, thankful _

_ Thank you! Let's just carry everything in here, I put it away later! _

 

_ **Laurette:** _

_ No thank you papa. I think the men need you more. _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ Alright... Call if you need any help. _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ shoulders a rum barrel and carries it inside to place it in the kitchen _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ helps to unload the cart _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_... It's heavier than I thought... _

 

_ **Tom:** _

Do you need help?

 

**Jacques:**

Don't overdo it, Papa!

 

**Dick:**

Yes, please.

 

**Tom:**

_ helps Richard _

 

**Jacques:**

_ reaches for the next barrel _

I take care of the rum!

 

**Dick:**

_ holds another rum barrel _

I'm not that old...! I think...

 

**Tom:**

Of course you are not...

 

**Jacques:**

_ kisses Laurette's cheek as he passes by _

 

**Laurette:**

_ smiles happily _

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ picks a few last things from the cart - besides what Richard is holding - including a basket of coconuts _

There there, you're not old at all papa, we all  ** **heard** ** and  ** **saw** ** !

 

**Tom:**

Richard, are you alright?

 

**Dick:**

_ blushing _

What do you mean Jacques?

I'm alright Tom.

 

**Tom:**

I'm glad.

_ smiles _

 

**Jacques:**

_ smirks _

Well you had a nice wedding night, there's no question there!

 

**Tom:**

_ is blushing _

...I'm going to see if Laurette needs help.

 

**Dick:**

_ alone with Jacques _

_ mumbles while bringing the barrel inside  _ ... I'm supposed to be the only embarassing him!

 

**Jacques:**

_ follows with is basket, places it on floor, fished out coconut, punched out it's eyes with his knife _

Here, that's your's papa!

 

**Dick:**

_ takes the coconut and drinks the milk inside _

 

**Tom:**

_ searches tea leafs _

 

**Laurette:**

_ walks back in _

_ Hey I'm back! _

 

**Tom:**

Laurette, please help me I don't know where you keep your tea leafs?

 

**Jacques:**

_ scoops her up and twirls _

My love! I missed you!

 

**Dick:**

_ sat on the ground while drinking _

 

**Laurette:**

_ laughs _ Right over there Tom!

_ hugs Jacques _

 

**Tom:**

Thank you. Richard, are you tired?

 

**Jacques:**

_ sets her down carefully _

When papa is done drinking, I can open the coconut and we can share the flesh?

 

**Dick:**

Want some Tom?

 

**Tom:**

Huh... Sure...

 

**Dick:**

_ passes him the coconut _

It's not poisoned! Don't make such a face.

 

**Tom:**

_ takes the coconut is still skeptical _

I trust you.

_ drinks some _

 

**Laurette:**

Oh yes I'd love to try that!

 

**Tom:**

_ tries to hug Laurette and tickles her _

Yes, try it.

_ hands the coconut to Laurette _

 

**Dick:**

Already done?

 

**Laurette:**

_ shrieks and jumps away from Jacques and snatches the coconut from Tom, almost tripping _

 

**Jacques:**

_ startles and reaches out to hold her _

Don't fall mon amour!

 

**Laurette:**

_ grasps him and laughs _

 

**Dick:**

_ looks at them while smirking _

 

**Tom:**

It tasted odd somehow and at same time it was a kiss...

 

**Dick:**

A kiss?

 

**Tom:**

Like a indirect kiss... Because of the coconut.

 

**Jacques:**

_ watches Laurette drink _

Do you like it?

 

**Dick:**

_ grabs Tom's chin gently before kissing his lips _

 

**Tom:**

_ is caught off guard _

_ but melts anyway _

 

**Dick:**

... I don't really like hearing this since you passed the coconut to someone else...

 

**Tom:**

Sorry...

_ looking down _

 

**Jacques:**

_ frowns at them then smiles _

_ C _ uties.

 

**Dick:**

Where are you looking at? I'm there...

 

**Laurette:**

_ frowns at the coconut _

 

**Tom:**

_ looks up _

 

**Jacques:**

_ looks expectantly at Laurette _

_ D _ o you like the coconut?

 

**Dick:**

_ leans a little so Tom's forehead and his are touching _

 

**Laurette:**

It's.... Unusual? I think I like it though.

 

**Tom:**

_is blushing_

 

**Jacques:**

Is it empty?

_ holds hand out _

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

 

**Laurette:**

_ hands him the coconut _

 

**Dick:**

_ caresses Tom's lips _

 

**Jacques:**

_ takes the coconut and looks around then takes the club form the mortar _

Now, everyone pay attention! This is how to open a coconut!

 

**Tom:**

_ looks deeply in Richard's eyes _

 

**Jacques:**

_ waits _

 

**Dick:**

_ not paying attention to anything or anyone else _

 

**Laurette:**

_ stares at it with wide eyes _

 

**Jacques:**

_ whistles, loudly _ GUYS.

 

**Tom:**

Huh...

 

**Dick:**

_ turns to Jacques _

... What?

 

**Jacques:**

_ smirks _

Lesson in opening the coconut!

 

**Laurette:**

_ mutters something _

 

**Dick:**

_ Lets go Tom's chin but grabs his hand _

 

**Tom:**

_ holds Richard's hand and is very confused _

 

**Jacques:**

_ hold coconut in one hand, club in the other then very gently begins to knock on the nut straight on it's thickest point all around the coconut _

You do this, three times, all around! Then...

_ knocks the coconut on floor and it breaks in half _

Tadaaa!

 

**Laurette:**

_ looks at it a bit terrified _

 

**Tom:**

Oh.

 

**Jacques:**

_ sees Laurette's look _

Are you well my love?

 

**Tom:**

_ looks coconut _

 

**Laurette:**

That's... Not something I can ever do.

 

**Jacques:**

_ stares at her _

Pray tell why not? I didn't use any force?

 

**Laurette:**

_ does not look convinced _

 

**Jacques:**

_ picks nut up and uses knife to break out the flesh and passes all of them a small piece _

Here, try this!

 

**Laurette:**

_ eats it slowly and shakes her head _

 

**Dick:**

_ eats some coconut _

 

**Tom:**

_ takes some coconut and eats it _

 

**Jacques:**

_ expectantly  _ Do you like it?

_Is nervous_

 

**Dick:**

… Not bad.

 

**Tom:**

… It's nice... Maybe it would taste better in cake.

 

**Dick:**

_ chuckles _ Of course it would.  You can't make a bad cake. And they are the best food I've ever tasted. Each one.

 

**Tom:**

_ blushing _

Maybe I try...

 

**Dick:**

Please do.

 

**Laurette:**

I'm not sure...

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods excitedly and picks out three coconuts _

They don't last forever, here!

_ pushes them at Tom _ For cake!  _ nods excitedly and picks out three coconuts _

They don't last forever, here!

_ pushes them at Tom _

For cake!

 

**Tom:**

_ takes them _

Thank you.

 

**Jacques:**

_ looks at Laurette _

You don't like them...

 

**Tom:**

Maybe Laurette you would like to taste a cake I make from these?

 

**Dick:**

I'm sure you'll like it!

 

**Laurette:**

I like the taste... But I'm not sure about the texture of it?

 

**Tom:**

Oh... I'll see what can i do about that.

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods _

Yes, they taste better shredded or as butter, or in the buns you had on the ship.

_ shoulders drop a little as he mentions the ship _

 

**Laurette:**

I did love those, yes.

_ kisses his cheek trying to cheer him up _

 

**Tom:**

_ brings them tea he made _

Here, let's drink something hot...

 

**Laurette:**

Hmmm, amazing Tom, thanks!

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles a little _

There's sugar in the pantry if you like...

 

**Tom:**

_ takes the tea and drinks it _

 

**Jacques:**

Thank you for the tea!

 

**Dick:**

_ drinks some tea _

 

**Tom:**

No problem.

 

_They spend some hours together before Tom and Dick leave, so Laurette can keep working on her wedding dress._

 


	21. Jacques' and Laurette's marriage

******Gaston's house**

 

 

**Gaston:**

_nuzzles LeFou's hair as he wakes up_

 

**LeFou:**

_startles, then blushes_

_Oh hi, Gaston._

_kisses him_

 

**Gaston:**

Hmmmh...

_kisses back sleepily_

 

**LeFou:**

_laughs_ How are you my love?

 

**Gaston:**

Good. I guess?

 

**LeFou:**

Ha ha.

_ruffles his hair_

 

**Gaston:**

_sighs_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and sighs dreamily_

 

**Gaston:**

Today is Jacques' and Laurette's wedding...

 

**LeFou:**

Oh, yes. I need to get something ready for her.

 

**Gaston:**

_turns around and faces the wall_

 

**LeFou:**

_is silent_

Gaston...? What's wrong, love?

 

**Gaston:**

Laurette...

 

**LeFou:**

_puts hand on his shoulder_

Hey. I know you can do this. Alright?

_lifts his chin and gives him a small smile_

 

**Gaston:**

What can I even say to her?

 

**LeFou:**

Just.. Let her know you're sorry. Say that you shouldn't have judged her based on what she does and that she is a person regardless of all of that.

_strokes his cheek_

 

**Gaston:**

I haven't just judged her, I used her. I forced her in a stupid drunken state and it should've never happened.

 

**LeFou:**

Tell her you respect her now, and you know she's a person too. Tell her that it will never happen again, and that you're very sorry.

 

**Gaston:**

I'll try...

 

**LeFou:**

Love ya. I know you can do it. I'm proud of you.

_kisses his cheek_

 

**Gaston:**

We should get ready.

_gets up abruptly and starts to dress_

 

**LeFou:**

Oh. Alright.

 

**Gaston:**

_stares at LeFou_

Please come back soon. I... I need you.

 

**LeFou:**

_stops, then turns back around, looking at Gaston with pained love in his eyes_

I will.

_grabs the knob of the door, turning it quietly_

 

**Gaston:**

_sits down against the wall with his head resting between his knees_

I can do this...

 

**LeFou:**

_goes to get his clothes_

_gets dressed in a fancy white suit, with a beautiful gold bowtie and lovely matching hair ribbon_

_does his hair and walks to Gaston's house_

_has Laurette's present with him_

_opens Gaston's door_

Gaston?

 

**Gaston:**

_still sitting against the wall_

 

**LeFou:**

Hey... Gaston?

_walks into his house_

 

**Gaston:**

Right here...

 

**LeFou:**

Oh!

_Blushes_

My, you look lovely.

 

**Gaston:**

_blushes_

You think so?

 

**LeFou:**

Yeah, of course.

_nods, still blushing_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles and gets up to hug him_

And you my love, look gorgeous.

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes more_

Why thank you.

_rubs his back_

 

**Gaston:**

Let's go to the church then?

 

**LeFou:**

Yes. C'mon!

_does that arm escort thing until they're out of the house_

_**Gaston:** _

_smiles at LeFou and whispers a quick I love you, before he regains his posture and steps away from LeFou a bit so they won't be 'too close'_

 

**LeFou:**

_walks with him to the church, holding Laurette's present carefully_

_sits down in a pew with Gaston_

 

 

**Laurette's house**

 

 

**Laurette:**

_fast asleep_

 

**Jacques:**

_sneaks out of bed and get's dressed and then bends to kiss Laurette awake_

Love of my life, wake up! We're getting married!

 _adds cheekily_ Again!

 

**Laurette:**

Married?

_eyes fly open in a sort of shock_

 

**Jacques:**

_nods and kisses her with passion_

Married, mhhmmmm, more wedding nights... honeymoon...

 

**Laurette:**

Oh mon Dieu...

_blushes_

I still need to see if my wedding dress still fits! My belly is getting bigger...

 

**Jacques:**

_smirks_

I bet it will. I need to get going though! Bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding!

 

**Laurette:**

Yes, shoo, off you go.

 

**Jacques:**

_is walking towards Richards house, nervously tugging on his merchants captains uniform_

I'm not used to this. Not used at all ! I'll need to hurry up to get out of this, wayyy too propper!

 

**Laurette :**

_gets in her dress and sighs in relief as she still fits it, eats something and starts doing her hair_

_swallows as she ties the red/green cord around her waist and gets the necklace around her neck_

I wish you were here...

_takes a deep breath to hold back the tears and smiles_

I know you're with me though.

_caresses the cord and gets up to finish her make up_

 

 

_**Tom's house** _

 

 

**Tom:**

_is sleeping in the bed and it's so warm_

_**Dick:** _

_waiting for Tom to wake up to get dressed_

 

_**Tom:** _

_opens his eyes_

_Morning already huh..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_kisses Tom's forehead_

_Bonjour ma belle au bois dormant. I was waiting for you to open your eyes... Today is a great day..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_blushes_

_Richard... Bonjour. It sure is..._

_cups Richards face and kisses him_

_takes Richard”s hand_

_I can't wait to see you in the wedding clothes._

 

_**Dick:** _

_smirks_

_You know I'm not the bride today? I'll wear only common clothes. Well, common for that kind of event._

_helps Tom to stand up_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_knocks on Richards door_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Mh? Someone this early?_

_checks from the window_

_Oh? It's Jacques. Laurette must have thrown him out. I'm gonna let him enter._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Alright._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_knocks again, fiddles more with the uniform_

_Way too propper. Captain Jacques d'Argent..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_I'll get the breakfast started then._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Thanks._

_opens the door_

_Hello Jacques. Sorry, I'm not ready yet. Hope you don't mind._

 

_**Tom:** _

_goes to downstairs to make some breakfast_

_Good morning Jacques._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_shakes his head_

_I don't mind, I'm nervous. I look like a fop!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_is making breakfast_

_Do you want some Jacques?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_examins Jacques's clothes before stepings on the side_

_I'm sure Laurette won't mind._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods first at food then shakes his head_

_I'm afraid the buttons gonna pop right off! That thing's tight!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_sighs while hiding a smile_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Bon appétit._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Merci Tom._

_sits at the table and starts to eat_

 

_**Tom:** _

_smiles and eats_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_pokes at his breakfast but doesn't eat_

_I worry about Laurette, she misses her sisters so much._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Oh... Don't worry she will have you to support her._

 

_**Dick:** _

_stays silent_

 

_**Tom:** _

_looks clock_

_I should get ready and go to Laurette._

 

_**Dick:** _

_I should put some better clothes too._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods, then reaches for Tom's hand_

_Tom, papa, wait! Thank you for this!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_smiles_

_Jacques my pleasure, you are like son to me!_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods, looks at Tom and Dick_

_Thank you you both, you're my family here. The one I have beside Laurette and our little pirate..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_tearing up_

 

_**Dick:** _

_pats Jacques's shoulder before hugging Tom_

_If you start crying now, I can't imagine how it will be later..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_I know... Sorry._

_wipes tear away_

_I'll get dressed then... Can't let the bride wait too long._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods_

_Thank you..._

_pokes his food some more_

 

_**Dick:** _

_caresses Tom's cheek with a tender expression_

_goes to get dressed_

 

_**Tom:** _

_goes to get dressed too_

_is trying to make nice bow front of his shirt_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_stays sitting at the table, still fiddling with the uniform_

 

_**Dick:** _

_You need help my love?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_looks Richard_

_Y_ _es... I'm too nervous._

 

_**Dick:** _

_ties the bow_

_Done. Will you help me with mine?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Thanks love... Sure anytime._

_ties Richard's bow_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Thanks. Seems like we're ready._

_begins to hum a song and tries to make a little tower with his food_

 

_**Tom:** _

_kisses Richard on the cheek_

_See you later love._

 

_**Dick:** _

_blushes a little and makes a move to grab Tom's hand but lets it go... for now_

 

_**Tom:** _

_smirks and whispers_

_Later..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_has succeeded in making a passable tower_

 

_**Tom:** _

_goes to downstairs_

_I'll see you later Jacques._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_waves absentmindedly with his fork_

_Byee._

 

_**Dick:** _

_goes downstairs_

_You're supposed to eat the food Jacques, not to play with it._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_frowns_

_It's a work of art!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_sighs_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_tries to make tower higher and it falls over, pulls a sad face_

_Oh._

 

_**Dick:** _

_pulls a chair and sits on it_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_looks at Dick_

_Richard, what will I do should someone speaks out against us?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_No one will. But if they do you will punch them and your guys will dispose of them later._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_sighs_ _They're not here._

_Grins_

_Well I suspect, someone stayed back, but I haven't seen anyone yet..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_You see. I just hope people won't say anything so not too many of my customers will die._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_smiles and punches Richards arm gently_

_I will buy you out if that happens!_

_pulls out pocket watch_

_Shouldn't we go?_

 

_**Dick :** _

_nods_

_Lead the way._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_gets up and moves to the door and out, fumbles even more with his uniform_

 

_**Dick:** _

_hides a laugh_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_tries to look at his own ass_

_Isn't it too tight, Richard?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_…_

_looks Jacques with an incredulous expression_

_Excuse me?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_points at his own butt_

_The uniform! It's so tight!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_... There is a mirror upstairs if it worries you too much._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_shakes head_

_No time, must get married!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Then we're going._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_Richard,_

_sounds unsure_ _I got the band to play for us on the market place when we leave the church. And a little feast!_

_looks even more unsure_

_Do you think she will like that? It's a surprise..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Lets go a little chuckle_

_I'm sure she will..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_smiles_

_Thank you, Papa-Richard!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_You're welcome son._

_bright smile_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_looks at the church_

_I don't like this one bit, but at least your priest is nice._

_stops suddenly_

_Do you think Agathe will show up? I invited her... but I didn't think about all the people..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_She will._

_tries even more to not laugh_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_looks at Dick intensely_

_Are you laughing at me, papa?_

_puts on fake heartbroken face_

 

_**Dick:** _

_shakes a bit and bites his lips while trying to not smile_

_bursts out of laughing_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_sighs, looks crestfallen for a moment, then bursts out laughing too until he wheezes_

_You're the best father, you know that, Richard?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_still laughing but pats Jacques's back_

_Ha ha ha! So-sorry, I-I shouldn't l-laugh but... You're so adorable! So worried about your future wife! I couldn't help it._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_shakes head_

_It's fine, made me feel better! Let's move!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Sure!_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_walks faster until they arrive at the side door of the church, pulls a sudden stop_

_I hope I never again have to go into a church..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_You don't want to baptize your child?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_looks at Dick as if he said something gross_

_whispers_ _Pirate. We do that differently._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Sorry. A habit. I'm sure you do. But understand... around here, we do that early... Sorry._

_It's just to make people stay quiet._

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ To be utterly honest, I do this just this for her. So I will do the baptizing too. You'll remind me I promised, will you?

 

**Dick:**

Of course son.

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods, then hurries in to take his place in front of the alter_

 

 

_**Laurette's house** _

 

 

**Tom:**

_goes to Laurettes house and knocks on the door_

Laurette, it's me.

 

**Laurette:**

_opens the door_

Oh, hi Tom!

 

**Tom:**

Hi Laurette. You look amazing.

_smiles_

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes_

Thank you! So do you. Do you want anything to eat or drink?

 

**Tom:**

If you have some tea that would be great.

 

**Laurette:**

I'm very nervous too...

 

**Tom:**

You two are so meant to be together.

_hugs her_

 

**Laurette:**

_hugs him back tightly_

 

**Tom:**

_hugs her tightly back_

So are you ready to go?

 

**Laurette:**

Lead the way, papa...

 

**Tom:**

_offers Laurette his arm_

Let's get going then.

 

**Laurette:**

_holds his arm tight and nods_

Let's go.

 

**Tom:**

_helps Laurette to the cart_

I'll drive carefully, don't worry.

 

**Laurette:**

I trust you.

 

**Tom:**

_rides cart to the church_

 

**Laurette:**

Are we almost there?

 

**Tom:**

Yes only little longer.

_stops horses gently_

We are here.

_hops of cart and offers his hand_

My lady.

 

**LeFou:**

_presents the gift to Laurette_

_For you, my lovely friend. I hope you enjoy it._

_meant for opening after the ceremony_

You're very welcome.

_smiles and walks back to the pew_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles at him and hugs him, not aware of Gaston yet_

Thank you LeFou!

 

**Tom:**

_offers his hand_

Ready, princess? I'm sure everyone is waiting for you.

_smiles_

 

**Laurette:**

_takes Tom's hand, suddenly very nervous and nods_

 

**Tom:**

It's alright... Let's just take a one step at time.

 

_**Gaston:** _

_smiles at LeFou nervously_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_whispering_ Gaston, are you ready yet?

 

**Gaston:**

The ceremony is almost starting...

 

**LeFou:**

Hm. Maybe let's wait till after then.

_smiles_

 

_music starts to play_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles at it_

 

**Laurette:**

_nods and holds him tight_

 

**Gaston:**

_nods and focuses on the ceremony_

 

**LeFou:**

_does the same, loving the music playing_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Now let's go._

_walks down to the altar with Laurette_

 

_**Dick:** _

_follows Jacques_

 

_**Tom:** _

_arrives at the altar_

 

 

_**Inside the church** _

 

 

_**Jacques:** _

_looks at the floor, fiddles with one of the buttons_

_lights up in a smile as Laurette comes to him_

 

_**Père Rober :** _

_clears his throat before starting to speak_

_Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs. We're here today to celebrate the union of these two people in front of us._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_smiles as well_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_has only eyes for Laurette, trembles a little_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_is too nervous and grips on Tom tighter, trying to smile at Jacques_

 

_**Tom:** _

_takes step to side_

 

_**Dick:** _

_watching_

 

_**Tom:** _

_whispers_ _It's alright._

 

_**Dick:** _

_nods_

 

_**Père Robert:** _

_Jacques d'Argent. Do you swear to take Laurette Leroux as your wife, to cherish her no matter what, in health as in sickness, in richness as in poverty, to love her and only her until the day you die?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods decidedly_

_Yes, I do, with all I am._

 

_**Père Robert:** _

_Laurette Leroux. Do you swear to take Jacques d'Argent as your husband, to cherish him no matter what, in health as in sickness, in richness as in poverty, to love him and only him until the day you die?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_I do, my love. Forever yours._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_stares at her, tears in his eyes_

 

_**Père Robert:** _

_Then by the powers conferred by me, I declare you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride._

 

_**Tom:** _

_wipes some tears of his eyes_

 

_**Dick:** _

_starts to cry too_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_leans slowly in but leaves it to Laurette to bridge the last gap_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_smiles at him and kisses him, closing her eyes_

 

**Jacques:**

_kisses back , slowly and with all his love_

 

**Laurette:**

_pulls away from the kiss and giggles_

Je t'aime...

_carresses his cheek_

 

**Jacques:**

_stares in awe at her_

_smiles and answers in the broadest slang_

Luv ye, me bonny lass.

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles at him_

 

**LeFou :**

_smiles and sighs at the couple_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_ _and_ _wipes some tears_

 

**Dick:**

_murmurs_ I'm glad to see them so happy together.

 

**Stanley:**

_next to them_

Me too. Laurette is always nice to me.

 

**Tom:**

True, I'm so happy for them.

 

**Stanley:**

You have to introduce me to Jacques. I never met him.

 

**Tom:**

Yes, of course.

 

**Dick:**

Oh, right! We'll go to talk with them later.

 

**Stanley:**

Her dress is so beautiful...

 

**Tom:**

Yes true but Laurette looks beautiful from toes to head.

 

**Dick:**

She sure does.

 

**Stanley:**

Yeah...

 

**Laurette:**

My man...

_gets all teary-eyed herself_

I love you.

 

**Jacques:**

_gently hold Laurette's hand_

My life, you're my wife. Je t'aime.

 

**LeFou:**

_gets teary eyed too_

Aren't they adorable, Gaston?

 

**Gaston:**

They are... I am so glad Laurette found someone to love her. She deserves it. Monsieur Jacques seems like a good man for her.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles at him_

Yup.

 

**Laurette:**

_carresses his cheek slowly, not sure what to do next but she wants to stay in this moment forever_

 

**Jacques:**

_places his arm around her and pulls her against him_

_whispers_ You're the most wonderful treasure I've ever found. I do have a small surprise for you when we leave the church!

 

**Laurette:**

_looks at him wide-eyed_

A surprise?

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles and nods, then kisses her nose_

Just a small one... Really.

 

**Laurette:**

I bet I'll love it.

_s_ _miles happily_

 

**Jacques:**

_waits until they're allowed to leave the church, offers his arm to Laurette, leads her to Tom, Dick and Stanley_

Hello papas! Oh, bonjour,

_looks at Stanley_

I don't believe we have met yet, but I think you must be Stanley?

 

**Tom:**

I'm so happy for you two.

_wipes few tears away_

 

**Stanley:**

Yes, sir. Tom and Dick talked a lot about you. I'm glad we finally meet. Congratulations, by the way!

 

**Dick:**

Yup. I'm proud of you two.

 

**Laurette:**

_holds Jacques and manages to hug Tom, Dick and Stanley too_

Thank you so much for coming here!

 

**Tom:**

_hugs back_

Of course we are here.

 

**Dick:**

It's only normal!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiling_

You're welcome. You have a really nice dress!

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles brightly at Stanley_

Thank you, but please, everything but sir! If you wanna use a title, go with Captain! But Jacques will do!

_keeps Laurette as close as possible so hugs everyone along with her_

 

**Stanley:**

Alright... Jacques.

 

**LeFou:**

_goes up to congratulate Laurette_

 

**Gaston:**

_follows LeFou slowly_

 

**Laurette:**

Hey LeFou!

_hugs him too_

 

**Jacques:**

_watches Gaston approaching and fastens his grip around Laurette's waist_

 

**LeFou:**

_hugs her back_

Congratulations Laurette! I'm so happy for you.

_beams_

 

**Laurette:**

Thank you so-

_spots Gaston and tenses a bit_

 

 _Dick and Stanley step back a little to make some room_ _._

 

**Tom:**

_watching the scene so moved_

 

**LeFou:**

_looks at Gaston, urging him to start the apology_

 

**Jacques:**

_puts on warning smile and glowers at Gaston_

_gently strokes Laurette's side and murmurs into her hair_ I'm here, Madame d'Argent...

 

**Gaston:**

L-Laurette...

_lowers his gaze to the floor_

I... I wish to say that I am so deeply sorry for what I've done to you. I am very glad that you found Monsieur Jacques and I hope you'll be happy together. You really deserve it. Congratulations. You too, Captain.

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles a bit hesitantly at Gaston, not sure what to do_

 

**Dick:**

_offers a rassuring smile_

 

**Tom:**

_nods and smile_

 

**Jacques:**

_gives a small nod and looks from Gaston to LeFou_

Thank you, Captain. All the best to you too...

_tries to lead Laurette away_

 

**Laurette:**

Thank you, uhm, Gaston. I... Thank you.

_nods at Gaston and then follows Jacques_

 

**Gaston:**

_takes just the slightest step closer to LeFou and smiles back at Laurette_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Lefou while trying to hide his sadness_

 

**LeFou:**

_looks at Laurette, still smiling_

 

**Tom:**

_puts hand on Stanley's shoulder_

 

**Stanley:**

_acts almost neutrally_

 

**Jacques:**

_leads Laurette to the now open door to leave the church. As soon they step out the band begins to play a slow dance song and people are cheering_

I thought, I organize us a small party, love of my life.

 

**LeFou:**

_turns to Gaston_

Well, I'm gonna get some food now. I can just hear the danishes calling my name.

_gives Gaston a cute cheeky grin_

_then turns towards Jacques' voice, slightly saddened that they can't dance_

_goes towards food_

 

**Tom:**

_goes to see that his cake is still alright_

_cake looks fine_

_is smiling_

 

**Laurette:**

_takes a step back and lets out a surprised noise_

T-this is for me?

 

**Gaston:**

_follows LeFou because he has no idea what else to do_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles brightly and nods_

Well you've to share with your spouse...

 

 _Stanley and Dick go out and look around_ _._

 

**Laurette:**

_wipes away some tears and hugs him_

Je t'aime... I love you, so so much...

 

**Jacques:**

_hus her back and kisses her, then whisks Laurette into a dance, laughing_

Come, let's show them that we can dance!

 

**LeFou:**

_gets some food, then takes a seat on one of the tables outside_

_eats his food in silence_

 

**Gaston:**

_sits down next to LeFou_

_They look good together._

 

**LeFou:**

Yes...

_takes another chomp of his danish_

 

**Gaston:**

I wish I could dance... With you.

 

**Tom:**

_turns to watch Laurette and Jacques_

 

**Laurette:**

_laughs and holds him as she starts to dance_

 

**Jacques:**

_bends so he can talk to Laurette_ _We have a cake to cut after this dance, I believe!_

 

**Laurette:**

Ooooh yes!

 

_Dick and Stanley are talking._

 

**Tom:**

_wishes he could dance too with Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_wants to propose to Tom to dance a bit away but doesn't want to let Stanley alone_

 

**Jacques:**

_stops dancing as they're close to the cake then whistles and the music abruptly stops_

Listen, people of Villeneuve...

 _intones louder_ I have a favor to ask!

 

**LeFou:**

_gasps and looks up at Jacques_

 

**Gaston:**

_listens_

 

**Tom:**

Huh...

 

**Dick:**

_listening_

_fears the worst_

 

**Stanley:**

_is looking at Lefou_

 

**Jacques:**

_waits until everyone is listening_

_smirks at Laurette as he hops onto the closest table_

First of all, thank you to come to our wedding! Second, as you see!

_preens, shows off unifor_

I'm an officer of the sea. So please, don't try to behave! Have fun, I pay the bill anyway! _hops down again, grins and much lower says to Laurette_

I am terrible at speeches, but at least my butt looked good.

 

_Dick doesn't know how to react but Stanley claps loudly_

 

**Laurette:**

_l_ _aughs out loud_

Your butt always looks good my love. Let's cut the cake then?

 

**Tom:**

_claps_

 

**LeFou:**

_claps as well, mind elsewhere_

 

**Gaston:**

Are you alright?

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles_

Yeah, I'm fine. Let's eat some cake?

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

Yes. Tom made it, so it sure must be good.

 

**LeFou:**

Mh hm.

_walks to where they're cutting cake_

 

**Tom:**

_goes to look Richard and Stanley_

 

**Dick:**

_mumbles something_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Lefou and sighs_

 

**Tom:**

Richard, Stanley!

_goes to them_

 

**Dick:**

Hey, Tom. Can't wait to eat your cake!

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

Really?

 

**Dick :**

As always.

_smiles_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Thanks.

Should we go to try it then?

 

**Dick:**

Sure.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

 

 **Jacques:** _  
they cut up the cake together and begin to give it to people_

Do you think we can eat ours now?

 

**Laurette:**

I think we can?

 

**Jacques:**

_puts a giant piece of cake on a plate_

Let's share this one, love!

 

**LeFou:**

Can we get one over here?

_smiles and holds up plate_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles at Jacques and then turns to LeFou to give both him and Gaston some cake too_

I hope you enjoy!

_turns to Jacques and takes a fork_

 

**LeFou:**

We will!

_smiles and waves away with a fork, going back to the table_

 

**Tom:**

So what do you think does it look suitable for wedding?

 

**Laurette:**

_nods_

It looks amazing Tom! Let's taste it now.

_smiles and takes some_

 

**Tom:**

Thanks Laurette. And what do you think Richard?

 

**Jacques:**

_reaches out, mouth full of cake and smothers Tom in a hug_

Itsch scho good!

 

**Dick:**

_chomp chomp_ Delicious!

 

**Stanley:**

_bright smile_

It's so good!

 

**Tom:**

Thanks Jacques.

_looks at Richard and Stanley_

Thanks you too.

_eats some_

 

**Jacques:**

_sits down and pulls Laurette onto his lap_

Not gonna let you go anytime soon, Madame Jacques!

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles and leans against him as she takes another bite from the cake_

I don't think I mind.

 

 _Dick and Stanley are enjoying the cake_ _._

 

_**Tom:** _

_it is really good cake, maybe next time more sugar_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_finishes the cake on their plate_

Do you like to dance more?

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes_

I love dancing.

 

**Gaston:**

How... How long do you want to stay?

 

**LeFou:**

Hm... Maybe a little while. But we can go soon, if you want...

_looks at him_

 

**Gaston:**

Whatever you want, dear.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles, trying not to blush_

I would like to enjoy the music for a while, though... It's beautiful.

_hums a bit_

But I don't mind leaving early with you.

_smiles_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles because LeFou seems to enjoy himself a lot, and he relaxes a bit_

The music is good, yes.

Just let me know when you want to go.

 

**Jacques:**

_pulls Laurette up to dance, glances at Gaston and LeFou_

They're an item. I see it. I wish they'd dance...

 

**Laurette:**

What? Who?

 

**Jacques:**

_turns Laurette so she has free sight on LeFou and Gaston_

These two, something happened there. Stanley sees it too and it makes him sad...

 

**Laurette:**

_f_ _rowns_

But Gaston is... So...?

 

_**Jacques:** _

_chuckles_ So manly? Like most of my crew?

 

**Laurette:**

Hmmm... You have a point there. It's just strange because... Well, you know.

 

**LeFou:**

_hears Jacques mention them, and immediately looks over_

_whispers to Gaston_ He's talking about us.

I think we should go.

 

**Gaston:**

_tenses and nods at LeFou, panic rising in his chest_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_walks straight up to Laurette_

Well, my lady. We had a lovely time but I'm afraid I have a few matters to take care of back home. It was a pleasure.

_smiles tersely and shakes her hand_

 

**Laurette:**

_stops dancing and hugs LeFou_

I'm glad you were here, I hope to see you soon!

 

**LeFou:**

Alright, bye!

_smiles and leaves_

 

**Jacques:**

_let's go of Laurette_

You don't have to go, Monsieur LeFou!

 _sighs_ Well, I think they saw me looking...

 

**LeFou:**

_eyes widen, still turned around_

Oh? No, really. We're fine!

_walks quicker away_

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs again_ _Well, can't have everything, I have the best of all anyway!_

_bends to kiss Laurette passionately to the shock of the onlookers_

 

**Laurette:**

_murmurs between the kiss_ Jacques honey, these people aren't pirates...

 

 _Stanley is asking some questions about Jacques, because he's too shy to ask directly_ _._

 

**Tom:**

Richard... Humm, would you like to dance?

_blushing_

 

**Dick:**

_turns to Tom, a bit surprised and sad_

Yes, but... How?

 

**Tom:**

Oh, right...

 

**Dick:**

_steps closer to Tom and murmurs_ Want us to walk a bit away where nobody is looking to dance a bit...?

 

**Tom:**

_whispers_ Sure.

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

Stan, we...

 

**Stanley:**

Yeah, I get it... Want me to look around and make sure nobody bothers you?

 

**Tom:**

You would... Thanks Stanley.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Thank you.

 

 

_**Jacques' and Laurette's point of view** _

 

 

**Dick:**

_goes to Jacques and Laurette_

Excuse me to bother... But we... You see... Because of the music...

 

**Jacques:**

_pulls back and grins at Dick_

I know I know...

_leads her back in a dance_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiling in the dance_

 

**Jacques:**

So, are you happy? Do you like your party? Are you well, love?

_is a little worried about Laurette as he just remembered she's pregnant_

 

**Laurette:**

_nods_

I love it. I really do Jacques. It's perfect.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles love struck and slows them down beside the buffet_

We should eat something small.

 

**Laurette:**

Oh yes, I'm hungry.

 

**Jacques:**

_picks up some food and offers it to Laurette_

Here, I think this is chicken!

 

**Laurette:**

Thanks love!

_eats it_

 

**Jacques:**

_leads Laurette to the well and sits down on the low wall and pulls her on his knees_

Most comfortable seat in town is yours.

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ How do you always do this.

 

**Jacques:**

_looks confused up at her_

Do what?

 

**Laurette:**

Make me feel so loved?

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles and shakes his head_

I don't think I do something special, but one thing is true: I love you more than anything, Laurette.

 

**Laurette:**

You do, very special things. You might not realize it... But you do. And I love you too my love. More than I could ever say.

 

**Jacques:**

_tilts her head so he can kiss her_

 

**Laurette:**

_kisses him back, clutching onto his tight jacket_

 

**Jacques:**

Do you want to dance more, love?

 _laughs a little_ _Because if we sit here and kiss, I'm tempted to carry you home and start the wedding night!_

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes deeply_

I-I... It's a bit early for our wedding night to start, isn't it?

 

**Jacques:**

_gives her an innocent look_

Then we have a wedding-nap?

 

**Laurette:**

Jacques!

_smiles up at Jacques_

I can't believe we're married. Really.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles at her and boops their noses together_

_Married, you're my wife now in every possible way..._

_lowers voice to a whisper_ As I am yours...

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes and nods_

Yes. Yes we are.

_kisses him_

 

**Jacques:**

_moves back a little and pulls her up to dance more_

Dance with me, so I can show you and this ridiculously tight uniform off!

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ And that cute little ass of yours.

_dances happily_

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ It's a pretty ass and all yours!

 

**Laurette:**

_nods_

Mine.

_is thinking about tonight because who wouldn't_

 

**Jacques:**

_smirk and arches a brow_

You've got plans, ma belle?

 

**Laurette:**

_grins_

I might.

 

**Jacques:**

_blushes a little and bends to whisper into her ear_ So do I, mainly making you moan my name...

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes a bright red_

Oh, y-yes.

 

**Jacques:**

_pulls her closer while dancing_

I'll call yours too...

 

**Laurette:**

Yeah? Will you? I think you'll be a bit too occupied.

_grins_

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs and kisses her, not caring for onlookers, they just got married after all_

 

**Laurette:**

_kisses back_

Can't wait, love.

 

**Jacques:**

_looks around, sees everyone is either dancing eating or getting drunk, picks her up bridal stile and begins to walk_

Do you want to enjoy more dancing, makes a pause or do you want to enjoy me?

 

**Laurette:**

_seems slightly troubled_

You, mon amour. But can we leave the party?

 

**Jacques:**

_looks around again only to get some grins and a thumbs up_

I think we're safe. They're minds are already in the gutter though...

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes_

Well, then, let's see if you can get me to scream your name?

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs and carries her off_

 

**Laurette:**

_licking her lips to tease him_

 

**Jacques:**

_bites his own lips and then licks them slowly_

Two can play this game, ma douce.

 

**Laurette:**

_whispers softly_ Mon amour... I want you.

 

_**Jacques:** _

_almost runs to their house with Laurette on his arms_ _I want you too._

_tries to open door without letting Laurette down, curses colorfully then asks, turning so Laurette faces the door_

_Pretty please open it?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_giggles and opens the door_

_There you go._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_carries Laurette up to their bedroom and then places her gently one the bed, only to slide straight atop her, kissing her deeply_

 

 

_**Tom's, Dick's and Stanley's point of view** _

 

 

**Dick:**

_to Tom and Stanley_ _Jacques doesn't care. Let's go._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Alright._

_whispers_ _S_ _o where are we going?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Behind the trees, over there? No one will ask Stanley what is he doing._

_to Stan_ _You should take something to drink or to eat so they will leave you alone._

 

_**Tom:** _

_nods_

Sure.

 

**Stanley:**

Sure. I wanted to try these petits-fours.

 

**Tom:**

Lead the way.

 

**Dick:**

_waits for Stan to get something before they leave discreetely_

 

**Stanley:**

_stops in front of a tree, looks at the people while eating, even though he isn't really hungry_

 

**Dick:**

_takes Tom's hand and head to the trees_

 

**Tom:**

_holds tightly to Richards hand_

 

**Dick:**

Me feriez-vous l'honneur d'une danse, Monsieur?

 

**Tom:**

_is blushing_

Oui mon amour.

 

**Dick:**

_puts a hand on Tom's back and takes his hand_

 

**Tom:**

_puts his hand on Richard's back and takes his hand softly_

 

**Dick:**

_starts to twirls_

 

**Tom:**

_smiling_

 

**Stanley:**

_l_ _o_ _st in thoughts_

 

**Dick:**

_smiling too_

 

**Tom:**

It's nice to be able to dance with you like this.

 

**Dick:**

It is...

 

**Tom:**

_looks deeply in Richards eyes_

 

**Dick:**

_looks back_

 

**Stanley:**

_declines some dance, pretending to eat_

 

**Tom:**

_makes sure no one isn't watching them and quickly kisses Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_a bit surprised but cups Tom's face before kissing him_

 

 

_**Gaston's and LeFou's point of view** _

 

 

**LeFou:**

_soon they're away from most people, almost to their horses_

God, I can't believe that. I need to be more careful.

_pinches himself_

 

**Gaston:**

It's not your fault. Let's go to my house though? We can still hear the music there... Maybe we could... Dance?

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles brightly_

...Yeah...

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles happily_

 

**LeFou:**

_whispering_ Well, what are we waiting for? C'mon.

_rushes to their horses and gets on Ignacio_

 

**Gaston:**

_jumps on Olympe and grins_

 

**LeFou:**

_rides off quickly_

_arrives at the house_

Yes!

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles as he indeed still hears the music_

May I have this dance?

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes_

Of course, yes.

_takes his hand and smiles coyly_

 

**Gaston:**

_gets nervous and slowly places his hands on LeFou's lower back and shoulderblade, pulling him in_

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes more, gazing up at Gaston and placing his hands on his shoulders_

 

**Gaston:**

Do you trust me to lead you?

 

**LeFou:**

Y-yes. Of course.

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles and slowly starts to move along to the music, his gaze never leaving LeFou's eyes_

 

**LeFou:**

_gazes into Gaston's eyes, blushing and swaying along in perfect rhythm with him_

 

**Gaston:**

_pulls him in a bit closer so their chests and foreheads are touching_

I love you.

 

**LeFou:**

_giggles_ I love you too. You have no idea...

_leans in to kiss him_

 

**Gaston:**

_kisses him back gently_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles during it, and rubs his back softly_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles in the kiss_

You're so special my dear.

 

**LeFou:**

No, you are, Gaston.. _smiles and plays with a piece of his hair_ Honestly, I don't know what I'd do here without you. You make me feel so happy...

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles_

I am glad to see you this happy LeFou. It makes me happy too.

You're a good dancer.

 

**LeFou:**

_giggles_ Ah ha ha. Thank you mon amour. And you're a good holder.

_smiles_

 

**Gaston:**

_blushes_

You think so?

 

**LeFou:**

Ha ha, yeah.

_blushes too_

 

**Gaston:**

LeFou? I...

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes, gazing up at him_

Yeah, Gaston..?

 

**Gaston:**

_cups LeFou's cheeks between his hands gently_

I know we never can, but I just want to have said it... That, my love. If we could I would make you my husband...

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes even more_

Wow, Gaston, I... I feel the same...

_smiles and looks at him_

 

**Gaston:**

_gets tears in his eyes and places a soft kiss on LeFou's forehead_

 

**LeFou:**

Sh, Gaston, it's alright.

_leans in and strokes his hair_

 

**Gaston:**

I just love you so much, and I wish I wouldn't have to hide it.

_melts into LeFou's touch_

 

**LeFou:**

I know... I love you so.

_rests his forehead against Gaston's, tears forming in his own eyes_

 

**Gaston:**

I'll always be yours, alright? Even if no one will ever know...

_he slowly reaches for a necklace he's been wearing and hold it out to LeFou_

If you want... I'd love you to wear this.

 

**LeFou:**

_gasps_ But, Gaston, that was your grandmother's.. and you loved her so much...

 

**Gaston:**

And I love you too, very, very much. It would mean a lot to me if you'd wear this.

_smiles hopefully_

 

**LeFou:**

_just stares at him, incredulous_

Wow, thank you, Gaston. This... means a lot to me...

_reaches out to pet his cheek_

 

**Gaston:**

_sighs happily at the touch and he fastens the necklace around LeFou's neck_

I love you.

 

**LeFou:**

_sighs_ I love you too...

_strokes his cheek_

 

**Gaston:**

_kisses him_

 

**LeFou:**

_kisses him back with love_

 

**Gaston:**

Do you want to dance some more?

 

**LeFou:**

Yeah, of course.

_smiles and takes his hand, fitting right in his_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles and slowly sets the rythym of the dance_

 

**LeFou:**

_sways along with him, wanting nothing more than to stay in his arms forever_

 

**Gaston:**

_closes his eyes as he nuzzles LeFou's hair_

 

**LeFou:**

_leans into his chest, warm and comforted_

 

**Gaston:**

I wish we could stay like this forever.

 

**LeFou:**

_stroking his shoulder_

Me too, Gaston. If only...

 

**Gaston:**

_sighs_ At least we can try to be together as much as we can. Like our secret picnic place.

_kisses his hair_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles brightly_

Ah, yes. I'll always love that.

_gives him a sweet smile_

 

**Gaston:**

You're amazing. You light up my entire existence, you know that?

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles brighter_

Aw, Gaston... You know I feel the same.

_blushes and cuddles into his chest_

 

**Gaston:**

_holds him close against him_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles all the while_

 

**Gaston:**

_stomach grumbles_

_H_ mmm...

 

**LeFou:**

Oh.

_blushes and pulls a bit away from Gaston, still holding his hands_

 

**Gaston:**

_chuckles_ I think my body is trying to tell me something.

 

**LeFou:**

Ha ha, yeah. What have we got here, Gaston?

_gestures toward the kitchen with his head_

 

**Gaston:**

Let's take a look.

 

**LeFou:**

_walks with him to the kitchen_

 

**Gaston:**

We can make a sandwich?

 

**LeFou:**

Yeah, let's do that.

_grabs some bread_

 

**Gaston:**

_Gets cheese_

 

**LeFou:**

_gets meat and lettuce_

Here, my love.

_hands him the food_

 

**Gaston:**

Thanks dear.

_starts making the sandwiches_

 

**LeFou:**

_does the same_

_sits down on Gaston's couch with his sandwich_

 

**Gaston:**

_s_ _its next to him and eats_

 

**LeFou:**

_savors the flavor, looking at Gaston occasionally_

 

**Gaston:**

Hmm those sandwiches were good.

 

**LeFou:**

Ah, yes, they really were.

_smiles and scoots closer to Gaston_

 

**Gaston:**

_wraps his arms around LeFou's shoulder_

Come here you cute little thing.

_kisses his temple_

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes and cuddles into him_

 

**Gaston:**

My love...

_hugs him closer_

 

**LeFou:**

_sighs and leans into him_

 

**Gaston:**

What... What would you think...

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes, staring up at him_

Yeah, Gaston...?

 

**Gaston:**

I thought maybe we could go on a hunting trip? For a few days? Just us. No one else to bother us... I mean. Only if you want to of course. I get if you'd rather stay in Villeneuve.

 

**LeFou:**

_face lighting up_

Nah, nah. To be honest I'd totally rather go on a hunting trip with you.

_blushes, looking away_

 

**Gaston:**

Really??

 

**LeFou:**

Ha ha, yeah.

_kind of embarrassed, flustered_

 

**Gaston:**

_looks at him_

You're blushing though?

 

**LeFou :**

Yeah...

_looks at him kind of questioningly_

 

**Gaston:**

Just wondering why, but it's alright! I'd love to go. Let's go rest now then? To be fit tomorrow?

 

**LeFou:**

Yeah. It's just I always blush around you.

_looks away_

 

**Gaston:**

_hugs him_

It's adorable.

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes more_

Thank you.

 

**Gaston:**

Anything for you my love.

 

**LeFou:**

Well, let's go to sleep then.

_kisses him_

 

**Gaston:**

Yes, let's go. Just let me go quickly feed the horses first so they're strong enough tomorrow.

 

**LeFou:**

Alright.

_smiles_

 

**Gaston:**

Will you be waiting in bed when I come back?

_smiles hopefully_

 

**LeFou:**

Yeah.

_smiles happily, than starts to walk up to the bedroom, yawning_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles after him and then quickly goes to feed the horses_

 

**LeFou:**

_climbs into the bed_

 

**Gaston:**

_returns and walks up to the bedroom, stares lovingly at LeFou_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles back_

 

**Gaston:**

I never thought that this was all I ever wanted in life. Or that I could have it even. You make me the happiest man in the world my love.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles brighter_

Oh, Gaston!

 

**Gaston:**

_crawls next to him, cuddling against him_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and cuddles too_

 

**Gaston:**

If you want, I'll never leave your side my love.

 

**LeFou:**

_sighs, and grabs his hand_

Now, why would I ever want that?

 

**Gaston:**

_shrugs_

 

**LeFou:**

_kisses his cheek in reassurance_

C'mon. You know I love you more than anything.

_Smiles_

 

**Gaston:**

I know you do.

_nuzzles his hair_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and leans into touch_

 

**Gaston:**

I love you, so much.

_gets a bit emotional_

 

**LeFou:**

Aw. You too...

_wraps his arms around his neck_

 

**Gaston:**

I envy Jacques and Laurette, I am so happy for them, but I wish I could have a party like that with you. You must know that I... I do think of you more than just my boyfriend. And even if no one ever knows, that's who you'll be to me.

 

**LeFou:**

_gasps_ I wish you were my husband too...

_looks down at the blankets a bit sadly_

 

**Gaston:**

Let's go to sleep now my love, I love you.

 

**LeFou:**

_strokes his cheek_

_You too._

 


	22. Stanley and pirates

******Laurette's house**

 

 

**Jacques:**

_stretches and bends over to Laurette_

Mhhh morning, my beautiful wife...

 

**Laurette:**

_groans and leans into his touch, not opening her eyes_

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckles_ Shall I make you breakfast?

_kisses her cheek_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles and nods and mumbles something in the lines of how sweet he is_

 

**Jacques:**

_nuzzles her hair then gets up, just throwing on the most necessary clothes and walks down into the kitchen, prepares breakfast for them both_

 

**Laurette:**

_still half-asleep and pulls the blankets up higher_

 

**Jacques:**

_peeks into the bedroom only to see a blanket roll_

I come and carry you downstairs like you are! All huddled up in the blanket!

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ Good. Because I don't plan on getting out of them.

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs and does just as he said_

Up you go, and down we go! I made you hot chocolate!

_makes a short pause while he places her on a chair_

I also need your wisdom and help in something important.

 

**Laurette:**

_sits down and hugs the blanket closer_

Oh? What is it?

 

**Jacques:**

_serves her food and hot chocolate_

I need to pretend I do have some work? They think I'm a merchant vessel captain, and they're usually not as rich as we are. So, my beloved wife, what does a man do beside making his wife happy, in this town?

 

**Laurette:**

_chuckles_ Well... Most men do not even make their wife happy, so... Anyways. There's Gaston. Of course. Some of the men work for him. Most have their own shop, like Tom and Dick. But, they don't have to know how rich we are. Right?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Of course they don't have to know, but if I don't work ****something**** they'll wonder where our money's from...

 

**Laurette:**

Maybe you could ask Tom or Dick if they need help? Or if they know someone who does?

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ I think I could, but they do so much already for us. Tom mentioned he could need some help or something? If I don't eat all the cakes he might let me help?

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

Just ask him!

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

You are the best, my angel!

 

**Laurette:**

Should I work too?

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes head_

You've got no reason to work! A merchant captain should have some money on the side, and if I pretend to make money somewhere else to top it up, all is fine, my love!

_watches her eat_

So you think I really should ask Tom? I could pay him to let me work...

 

**Laurette:**

Yes. Ask him.

_smiles at him reassuringly_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods_

_You're always so wise, my angel!_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_You should go see him right away._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_looks at her like a lost puppy_

_Will you come with me?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Yes I'll go with you._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_gets up_

_I think we should get ready for the day then!_

 

**Laurette:**

_nods and finishes her breakfast_

 

**Jacques:**

_dresses into his usual outfit, takes time to shave_

_goes to look for Laurette_

_Angel mine, are we ready?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_gets dressed_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_walks in on Laurette_

_C_ _an I help you love?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_I'm ready!_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_looks at her_

_Gosh, you're so beautiful, I am the luckiest husband in the world!_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_blushes_

_Thank you my love, I'm glad you think so! You're very handsome yourself._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_rubs his chin_

_All smooth, even shaved for you today!_

_smirks teasingly_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_laughs_ _You look amazing._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_blushes a little_

_That's debatable!_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Not to me._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_smiles and takes her hand, then kisses her fingers and finally sinks to his knees to kiss her small baby-bump_

_You've got the best maman ever, ma petite pirate._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_giggles and pets his hair_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_get's up again and takes her hand_

_Let us go, love?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Yes!_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_Hold Laurette around her waist_

_Do you think Tom's already in his shop?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_I have no idea. Let's go check._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_walks towards the center of the village with her_

_Look, it's going to be a beautiful day! We should go for a walk later!_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Oooh yes we should!_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_begins to hum a song, step getting a little lighter_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_I'm so happy to be your wife, mon amour._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_stops humming to look at her_

_I love you. More than anything._

_then begins to walk again, now humming the song he wrote for her_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_smiles happily and kisses his cheek_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_stops singing to tease_

_Smoothly shaved, isn't it?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_laughs_ _Very much so!_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_looks after a flock of birds_

_Laurette, my angel, how cold do the winters get here? do you need a fur coat?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_It freezes. Yes._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods_

_I'll so go to freeze off my butt! I'll make sure you've got the warmest clothes!_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_I still have some of papa's old coats, if you want._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_shakes his head_

_I think we should get us both new winter clothes, you'll look beautiful in silver fox..._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_You think so?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_Yes, you'll look like a princess! Even though you are my Queen!_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Will you be my king then?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods_

_King of the sea and king of your heart, looks like a good deal to me!_

 

_**Laurette:** _

Perfect.

 

_They arrive at Tom's house. They knock and wait for a few minutes, but nobody answers._

 

**Laurette:**

It seems like Tom's shop is closed...

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ What do we do now? Grocery shopping?

 

**Laurette:**

Do we need anything?

 

**Jacques:**

_shrugs_

I don't know, there's leftovers from last night. I'd like to get a hunting knife. Mine's more useful for fishes. I also would like to find a fishing rod? There must be places where we could fish?

 

**Laurette:**

Then we go grocery shopping. I did not bring my basket...

 

**Jacques:**

_shrugs_

I'm sure I can carry a few things...

 

**Laurette:**

Are you sure? I could go home to get it and-

_keeps on babbling_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles and listens to her for a while before he offers_

I need my own basket or duffelbag, I'll do groceries too. We could look for one first?

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes and nods_

That would work.

 

**Jacques:**

_frowns for a moment_

What do men carry here? Baskets or leatherbags? Not that I care, a basket is probably more useful, as the wine bottles are more safe?

 

**Laurette:**

It's not usual, but there's few who do. And it's more practical, yes.

 

**Jacques:**

_grins_

Basket it is then! Can't have unpractical stuff!

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ Nope.

 

**Jacques:**

Where does one find a new basket here in Villeneuve, love of my life?

 

**Laurette:**

A few blocks away.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles at Laurette_

Lead the way!

_Follows her to the basket shop_

So, you're the expert, tell me, which one shall we buy?

 

**Laurette:**

How much do you wish to carry with you?

 

**Jacques:**

_shrugs_

I don't know? A dinner for the both of us and maybe some wine?

 

**Laurette:**

Hmmm, I think that one would fit.

_points at one_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_picks it up_

_Yes, this should do..._

_smiles at the woman selling the baskets_

_How much for this one?_

 

_**The Seller:** _

_says a price, fully expecting Jacques to haggle, is more than surprised as he just pays_

_Merci Monsieur!_

 

**Laurette:**

_grins_

Now you can shop all you want my dear.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

We need to go to the furrier if we want a pelt for you!

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles and nods_

Let's go there then!

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Should be big enough for cakes and vegetables!

 

**Laurette:**

Now he can be a good husband for me and provide me with all the food I wish for.

_Giggles_

 

 

**Tom's house**

 

 

**Tom:**

_Is thinking_ The wedding was so beautiful.

 

**Dick:**

_doing nothing in particular_

Indeed. I wish we could celebrate our like this. We didn't eat any cake.

 

**Tom:**

Yes, it would be so beautiful to be able to dance without hiding from the others... My love, we did eat cake, at least I did.

 

**Dick:**

I didn't eat enough so it doesn't count to me.

 

**Tom:**

Oh no, I'm so sorry...

 

**Dick:**

Don't be. Not your fault.

 

**Tom:**

But...

 

**Dick:**

The pirate who married us seemed in such a hurry...

 

**Tom:**

Sorry, love, I thought you meant the kids cake, not our own...

 

**Dick:**

Oh, don't worry then. As I said it's not your fault. But I can't blame Jacques either. He still married us after all. That's what we asked.

 

**Tom:**

Maybe I should make us our wedding cake then ? We can enjoy it just the two of us.

 

**Dick:**

Would be asking too much if wanted to have at least Stanley, Jacques and Laurette?

 

**Tom:**

No, that's sounds even better.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

... Do you think he will leave Villeneuve with us? He loves LeFou so much and really likes Madame de Garderobe... Maybe he will want to stay with them.

 

**Tom:**

Hmm... I don't know if there was someone better him on the boat or somewhere maybe then Stanley would come with us.

 

**Dick:**

I don't think he will fall in love with someone else that easely... Can we ask a young man to follow people he doesn't know somewhere esle when he never left the village?

 

**Tom:**

Yeah... Maybe you're right. But... Still.

 

**Dick:**

Indeed. I want him to be happy. We were together you and I so we successed... But will he ever have this chance here?

 

**Tom:**

I know... Me too I want Stanley to be happy to be free from his shackles.

_kisses Richard's cheek_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

We should talk to him about this... What do you think?

 

**Tom:**

We should... But maybe we should talk about first with Jacques and Laurette.

 

**Dick:**

Didn't they already agree?

 

**Tom:**

Oh, that's right, sorry.

 

**Dick:**

He should be awake by now, no?

 

**Tom:**

He should be, should we go look for him?

 

**Dick:**

We should. I'll go prepare myself.

 

**Tom:**

Alright.

 

**Dick:**

_goes to the bedroom_

 

**Tom:**

_cleans the kitchen_

 

**Dick:**

_chooses his casual outfits_

 

**Tom:**

_ties his hair_

 

**Dick:**

_Tom isn't watching so he has no reason to take his time_

 

**Tom:**

Richard are you ready?

 

**Dick:**

I am. A chance no one wakes up early after a party.

 

**Tom:**

I'm still having a little headache from the party.

 

**Dick:**

You drank that much or you haven't slept enough? Or both?

 

**Tom:**

_whispers_ Maybe both but you know why I didn't get to sleep too much last night...

_bites his ear_

 

**Dick:**

_shivers before smirking and starting to caress Tom's body_

You're not blaming me, are you? You asked for this after all...

_gently pushing Tom to the nearest wall_

You're complaining about me? What a bad husband I make... My own man can't sleep because of me...

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

Richard... You're not a bad husband.

 

**Dick:**

_whispers_ Really? Even if I...

_puts a leg between Tom's and sucks his neck_

 

**Tom:**

No...

_is blushing more_

 

**Dick:**

_smirks_

 

**Tom:**

_puts his hands on Richard's back and presses him closer_

 

**Dick:**

_licks his neck but stops for a moment_

Should I keep going or should we stop for now and go to talk to Stanley?

 

**Tom:**

_looks at Richard_

I think Stanley is our priority now. Beside we can continue this later.

_smirks_

 

**Dick:**

He can wait... But I guess... It'll be better if we wait for... Y'know... Would you forgive me to make you wait some hours?

 

**Tom:**

Alright... I can wait because it's you, nothing seems too long to wait.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_looks deeply in Tom's and kisses him tenderly before stepping back_

Are you ready to go to see our friend?

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Yes let's go.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

After you.

_holds the door open_

 

**Tom:**

Why thank you.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_closes the door behind them_

 

**Tom:**

It's so beautiful here.

 

**Dick:**

That's a nice town indeed.

 _talks lowly_ It will be strange to wake up somewhere else...

 

**Tom:**

_talks quietly_ Yeah...

 

**Dick:**

... Sometimes I wonder if it's a good idea to leave... And then I remember we will be free...

 

**Tom:**

… Same... But I'm sure we will be fine.

 

_They walk to Stanley's house._

 

**Tom:**

I'm a little nervous.

 

**Dick:**

Why?

 

**Tom:**

Talking to Stanley... I hope he'll listen us.

 

**Dick:**

I'm sure he will. He always does. In the worst case he'll need time...

 

**Tom:**

Yeah...

 

 _They're_ _standing in front of Stanley's house_ _._

 

_**Tom:** _

_knocks on Stanley's door_

 

 _After some time Stanley opens, a bit surprised_ _._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Bonjour Stanley._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_Bonjour... What are you doing here this early? Something happened?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Actually we need to ask you something... Are you free to talk?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_Huh, sure... Please come in._

 

_**Dick:** _

_enters_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Thank you._

_walks inside_

 

 _Stanley closes the door_ _and invites them to sit.They do._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_sits in front of them_

_What happened? It must be really important... What's wrong?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Stanley... First of all we two are married... We actually got married on Jacques ship._

 

_**Dick:**_

_nods_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... What? How...?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Well it was a kind of impulse._

 

_**Dick:** _

_He can marry whoever he wants on his ship. It's not recognized by the Church of course but between his 'friends' it is._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_A Captain can do that? Since he and Laurette married at Church... I thought... Isn't it strange? Isn't he Christian? I know we are you and I but I mean... At least we know we can't marry the one we love at church, so how it is possible?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Pirates can do anything they want... Sail... Be free... Be happy... Sadly we didn't have a wedding cake..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_Pi... WHAT?! Don't tell me... Jacques is a...?!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_He is._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... Oh my God... And you're friends with him?!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yes... Jacques is very good friend of ours._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Pirates aren't all bad. You should meet his crew. They are far better than half of the people living here._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yes, that's true._

 

_**Dick:** _

_They don't attack everyone. They just live freely on the sea._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_So they aren't killers or sinners?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Stan, we are sinners ourself simply by loving men._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_S-Still... Pirates? Are you crazy? What are you gonna tell me next? That you want to be some?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Stanley, it's alright._

_puts a hand on his shoulder_

 

_**Dick:** _

_I had the same reaction. I couldn't believe pirates could be nice people after all we heard and read about them. But they aren't all bloody monsters._

 

_**Tom:** _

_They are really cool and friendly folks._

 

_**Dick:** _

_And yes, we want to join them._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_eyes wide open, seems to have stop breathing_

 

_**Dick:** _

_… Stan?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Stanley?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... What._

_has lost his voice again_

_... But... But why... Why are you leaving? And where ? And... And... You can't do that!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Stanley, just breath. Stanley, we are leaving because here we can't do anything as a couple._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_But... You were a couple before I was born... And you never left... So why..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_I... We... Just want to be free._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_Free? Sea is dangerous even without pirates! What kind of freedom are you expecting if a storm kills you as soon as you take the sea?!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_is hurt_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_You think you have nothing to lose?!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_And you want us to stay in Villeneuve, always hiding ourself so no one ever finds out that Tom and I are a thing?! Is that better?!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Richard, don't yell at him... Take it easy._

_puts a hand on his shoulder_

 

_**Dick:** _

_..._

_sighs_ _I'm sorry. I know it will take you some time, but please accept it._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_Accept what? That you want to die earlier than you should? Like you tried to do some time ago?!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_… !_

_I..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Stanley... Now you've crossed the line! Richard is really sensitive... Why are you bringing that thing up?_

_slaps Stanley_

_Grow up!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_steps back and looks at Tom, more surprised than hurt before grabbing him by the 'tie' and starts yelling_

_AND YOU, CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU?! THAT YOU ARE MY MOST PRECIOUS FRIENDS?! THAT I FEAR FOR YOU TO GO I DON'T KNOW WHERE AND DIE WITHOUT ME EVER KNOWING YOU DID?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_is surprised_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_AM I SUPPOSED TO HAPPILY WATCH MY ONLY SUPPORT TO FLY AWAY?! Nothing, no one can ever replace you! I... I have to hide myself constantly too! I can't wear dresses or makeup because I'm a man! I can't tell the man I love that I have feelings for him... I... Without you I'm alone..._

_shaking_

 

_**Tom:** _

_...Stanley..._

_hugs him_

 

_**Dick:** _

_takes off Stanley's hands from Tom before hugging the two other men_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... Why... with pirates... What if something happens... I know I'll be alone someday because... You'll die... But... That soon...?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Stanley, please listen to us._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Stanley... What if... You come with us?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... What?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Come with us Stan. You'll be free to wear what you want, to love who you want._

 

_**Tom:** _

Yes, that's true.

 

**Stanley:**

B-But... What about Madame de Garderobe? And... And I can't.... I... I love LeFou... I... I don't want to...

 

**Tom:**

Maybe you need time to think about it... You don't have to decide now.

 

**Stanley:**

... I'm so sorry. I'm really confused right now... Yes, I guess so...

... Dick, I'm sorry... I... I shouldn't have said that. I know why you did that, I shouldn't have blamed you.

 

**Dick:**

Don't worry. I'm the only one to blame...

 

**Tom:**

Don't be sorry...

 

**Stanley:**

I.... I fear you leave me behind... I know I'm just a young dumb head... Maybe you'd be better without me... But please, since I'm here and we can't do anything to change the fact I'm born... Don't... Don't leave me behind. I... I think I'll need time to accept it but... If you want to leave... I'll follow. I don't want to stay alone here.

 

**Tom:**

Stanley...

_hugs him_

We only care about your happiness. Whatever you decide we will support you no matter what.

 

**Stanley:**

... Thank you.

_hugs his friends_

 

**Dick:**

We won't leave you behind. I know it can be scary for a young person to leave God only knows where, it took me time to take my decision. But I think it's for the best. People like us have nothing to do in a town like Villeneuve.

 

**Tom:**

Yes, trust us.

 

**Stanley:**

Sea scares me. Papa and Maman died on the sea, remember... Killed by some pirates... To take their stuff...

 

**Tom:**

Stanley... I know it's hard for you.

 

**Dick:**

They aren't like this.

 

**Stanley:**

How can you be so sure? Maybe they made amend but still... What if one of my parents killer is a friend of Jacques?

 

**Tom:**

You can ask him.

 

**Stanley:**

I'm not sure if I want to know... It was difficult between my parents and I but they still were my parents. They took care of me, sent me to school...

 

**Tom:**

Alright... Stanley do you want to be alone... We can leave if you want.

 

**Stanley:**

It's... It's alright... You don't have to... But you can if you prefer...

 

**Dick:**

We don't. We don't want to leave you in that state by yourself.

 

**Tom:**

Yes... We are here.

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_ Can you stay and... we talk about something else? Tell me about your marriage. How did it start?

 

**Tom:**

_blushing_

You tell him, Richard, I'm too shy.

 

**Dick:**

_blushing too_

Well... Some time after we met Jacques he confessed, by mistake at first, that he is pirate while telling us he could marry us... Because only pirates marry men. So I kept thinking about it before buying a ring to Tom and asking him to marry me.

 

**Tom:**

_blushing_

You're so sweet.

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles, a bit embarassed_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

And how went the ceremony? You didn't even invit me...

 

**Tom:**

Well, you see... It happened so suddenly... We really wish you could have been there Stanley.

 

**Dick:**

Yeah, Jacques told us 'You wanna get married? Well you are.'

 

**Tom:**

Yup... I hope you are not too disappointed?

 

**Stanley:**

That sounds like a weird ceremony. You should make one better and invit me first... But when did it happen?

 

**Dick:**

Only two weeks... Well, I agree, we should complain ha ha ha! Then next time you'll be there and we'll have some cake!

 

**Tom:**

Yes... Sadly I didn't have time to bake us our wedding cake.

 

**Dick:**

_takes Tom's hand and caresses it_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

You look so happy, I envy you.

 

**Tom:**

Remember, Stanley... Love isn't always easy and full of rainbows.

 

**Stanley:**

Don't worry. I know that...

 

**Tom:**

_pats Stanley's back_

 

**Dick:**

Maybe you will find someone out there... Someone who will watch over you for us, always... Who will always love you...

 

**Stanley:**

As you say... 'Maybe'.

 

**Tom:**

I'm sure you'll find someone.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

I agree.

_smiles_

They talk about random subjects for a moment.

 

**Tom:**

Stanley do you need to buy something from the market?

 

**Stanley:**

Mh? Why this question?... Now that I think about it, yes, I need some ink.

 

**Dick:**

Ink? You plan to write?

 

**Stanley:**

_Is embarassed_

 

**Tom:**

That sounds wonderful, do you want us to go with you?

_Smiles_

 

**Stanley:**

You don't have too... But it would be nice. You could replace your hat, Dick!

 

**Dick:**

What? My hat is perfect as it is!

 

**Tom:**

_laughs_ Richard, your hat needs some maintenance.

 

**Dick:**

But- No!

 

**Tom:**

Why not?

_pokes him_

 

**Dick:**

Because...

_grumbles_

 

**Tom:**

Yes...

 

**Dick:**

_is embarassed_

 

**Tom:**

Tell me... Please.

 

**Dick:**

... It was a gift from you... I know it was years ago... But still...

 

**Tom:**

_blushing_

I forgot... I'm sorry... I just meant there is some seam that are open so it needs to be repaired.

 

**Dick:**

_disagrees_

 

**Tom:**

I guess we just go to buy you that ink Stanley.

_Smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_keeps telling his hat is perfect_

 

_**Tom:** _

_I'm sorry love, if you like it just the way it is, that's wonderful._

 

_**Dick:** _

_caresses Tom's face_

_It's alright. Shall we go?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yes, let's go._

_Smiles_

 

_They leave and Stanley locks the door._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Stanley, lead the way._

 

_Stanley leads them_

_the shop is near the basket shop_ _._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Wow, so much ink..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_goes for buy what he needs_

 

_**Tom:** _

_looking around_

 

_**Dick:** _

_not really paying attention about anything except Tom_

 

_**Tom:** _

_looks Richard_

_You are watching me so intensely, is something wrong?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Do I need a reason to look at you? Am I bothering you?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_No... You are not._

_Blushing_

_whispers_ _I love you._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_exits the shop_

_I'm back._

 

_**Tom:** _

_is nervous_ _Stanley you finished already?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_...!_

_didn't have the time to see answer to Tom_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_Yes. Should we search for a new hat for Dick?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_My hat is perfect!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_I think he wants to keep that hat... Sorry Stanley... But maybe a new shirt?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_You need a new shirt Tom?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_I thought maybe you would like to have a new shirt?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Huh, no, thank you. I'm fine._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Are you sure? That's cool looking shirt._

_Points a silk shirt_

_You would look amazing._

 

_**Dick:** _

_wants to refuse but can't say no to Tom when he's that adorable_

 

_**Tom:** _

_What do you think?_

_Smiles_

 

 

_**General point of view** _

 

 

_**Jacques:** _

_places arm around her as they leave the store, almost runs into Dick's back_

_Oi papa!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_looks confused for a moment_

_Jacques?? Laurette??_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Hi guys._

_smiles_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_smiles_

_Bonjour!_

_lifts his new basket_

_I bought this pretty basket!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Wow, that's gorgeous!_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods_

_Should be big enough for cakes and vegetables!_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Giggles_ _Now he can be a good husband for me and provide me with all the food I wish for._

 

**Jacques:**

_slowly shakes his head, then leans to Laurette_

_I don't think I should ask Tom now, should I?_

 

**Laurette:**

_Yes, maybe later._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_says a small 'hello' but doesn't approach_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Mh, yes, nice basket..._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Oh, hi, Stanley!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_smiles_

_Wonderful._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_looks at Stanley_

_We've met before, at the wedding! You're, wait..._

_is glad Laurette said the name_

_Stanley!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_nods a bit_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Stanley, it's alright._

_Puts a hand on his shoulder_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_doesn't answer_

 

_**Dick:** _

_examines the shirt_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_tilts head, then looks a bit sad_

_I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?_

_wonders if they told Stanley he's really a woman_

 

_**Stanley :** _

_No.._

 

_**Tom:** _

_How about this one Richard?_

_points the blue one with swirls_

 

_**Dick:** _

_A blue one? Why not a yellow one?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_stands there a bit awkward_

_Uhm... So, how are you Stanley?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_I'm fine, thank you._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_slowly shakes his head, then leans to Laurette_

_I don't think I should ask Tom now, should I?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Yes, maybe later._

 

_**Tom:** _

_laughs ._ _..Yeah that yellow looks good too._

 

_**Dick:** _

_And it's my color after all! Ha ha!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_I think you look good in any color._

 

_**Dick:** _

_blushes slightly_

 

_**Tom:** _

_buys the yellow one and hands it to Richard_

_whispers_ _W_ _edding gift from me._

_Winks_

 

_**Dick:** _

_…_

_tries to hide how happy it makes him and is also embarassed_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_watches Dick and Tom, almost cooing at how cute they are_

 

_**Tom:** _

_is looking at Richard and trying to guess is he happy about the shirt_

 

_**Dick:** _

_soft smile_

_Thank you. Should we look for some hat? Mine is getting really old, I need to take care of it._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Really?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Do I usually lie?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_No, I meant for the new hat. And I hope you like the new shirt._

_Smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_I truly do._

_Whispers_ _Try to not rip it when I'll wear it, that's all..._

 

_**Tom :** _

_blushes and nods_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_sighs and pulls Laurette a bit closer, whispers into her ear_ _Stanley's not liking me anymore. Do you think they told him I'm..._

_gestures vaguely_

_… You know?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_frowns_

_Why would they've told him?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_shrugs, whispers_ _I did nothing for him to not like me anymore..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_turns to the other_

_We're going to the hat shop, do you want to come?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yes, do you want to come too?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_Sorry, I have something to do. I'm going home. Au revoir._

_leaves_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_looks at Stanley again, and whispers to Jacques_ _Maybe he's just in a bad mood?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods_

_Hopefully..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Stanley..._

_waves his hand_

_See you later!_

_Why did he leave?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_whispers to Tom_ _He needs to accept something about... someone._

 

_**Tom:** _

_I know, but..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Give him some time._

 

_**Tom:** _

_nods_

_Alright._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_shakes head_

_Love of my life, shall we invite everyone for dinner? I cook._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Yes, good idea!_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_speaks up_ _Richard, Tom, would you like to come for dinner? I meant to invite Stanley too, so bring him along if you please?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Sure, we would love to come._

 

_**Dick:** _

_.... I'm not sure if Stanley will too though._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yeah..._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Why not?_

_not so nice undertone_

 

_**Dick:** _

_frowns a bit_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_wrings hands, whispers_ _Did you tell him that I'm..._

 _almost inaudible_ … Not a man?

 

**Tom:**

No, that's not that.

 

**Dick :**

…

_is thinking for a moment_

...! That's true, you're...!

 

**Tom:**

_whispers_ Well... We, no, I told him you're a pirate.

 

_**Jacques:** _

_sighs, relieved_ That's all?!

 

**Dick:**

For some it's a sensitive subject.

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs a little_ Well I can live with that! Most people don't like ****our kind**** at first!

 

**Dick:**

It's different there. But it's not up to us to tell you.

 

**Tom:**

True.

 

_**Jacques:** _

_sighs_ I'm sorry for whatever...

 

**Tom:**

It's not your fault, Jacques.

 

**Dick:**

Really not.

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods_

Still, he's always welcome...

 

**Tom:**

He just needs some time.

 

_**Dick:** _

_We can talk to him later. But for now I'm gonna be selfish and buy a new hat._

 

_**Tom:** _

_What kind of?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_The same, I think._

 

_**Tom:** _

_laughs_ _Aren't you cute._

 

**Dick:**

_blushes_

 

 _They go to the hat shop_ _._

 

_**Tom:** _

_shows a hat_

How about this one?

 

**Dick:**

Hum... Dunno... Let me try.

_Tries the hat_

… Too small.

_Tries another one_

... I'm not sure about this one. Let me try another.

 

**Tom:**

Not this one.

 

**Dick:**

_tries a third hat_

_Better, I guess...?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Do you like it Richard? That's all that matters._

 

_**Dick:** _

_tries again with a new one_

_Not really. What about this one? Isn't it too elegant for me?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_I think it looks good on you._

 

_**Dick:** _

_... I'll take this one then._

_buys the hat and puts it on his head_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Perfect._

_smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles_

_We should go back to Jacques and Laurette. They must be waiting for us._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yes, that's true._

_starts to walk to Jacques and Laurette_

 

_**Dick:** _

_looks sadly at his old hat_

_I'll miss you mon ami. You've been an amazing compagnon._

 

_**Tom:** _

_puts a hand on Richards shoulder_

_It's alright._

 

_**Dick:** _

_I feel like I lost my son._

 

_**Tom:** _

_There, there..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_dries his fake tears_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_looks at Richard_

_Looks good._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Jacques, hi._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_Bonjour again!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_seems desperate_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_teases_ _What bothers you mon ami?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_I changed my hat. The other was only twenty five years old..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_I'm sure you gonna love this new hat._

 

_**Dick:** _

_sighs_ _Not as much but, well, we have more important matter to think about._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_takes own hat off and holds it close to his heart_

_I feel your pain, my friend, this one's only fifteen... best hat..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Yes... Take care of it. I'll miss Roger._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_pets own hat_

_You'll pry Hatty from my cold death hands!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Oh..._

_looks his hat and fist pumps it lightly_

 

_**Dick:** _

_sighs_ _I guess we need to go after Stanley... Maybe you could talk with him, Jacques?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yes... Stanley didn't take the news very well..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods_

_I can try? If he listens to me, that is!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_He will probably yell at some point. But he's nice._

 

_**Tom:** _

_True._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_shrugs_

_I'm used to be yelled at... I'm still a sailor at the end of the day._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Don't worry, we will help you if you need._

 

_**Dick:** _

_This way..._

_starts walking to Stanley's house_

 

_**Tom:** _

_follows_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_follows a bit slower, pushing hat back atop head_

 

_**Dick:** _

_once in front of the door, he knocks on it_

 

_**Tom:** _

_is worried_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_slowly opens, seems unwell_

_What's wrong this time?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_keeps a bit in the back_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Jacques and Laurette invited you, Tom and I for dinner. Will you come?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_They... Why's that?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Please come._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_takes had of again and turns is in his fingers to have something to hold on, tries to look as non-threateningly as possible, and timidly speaks up_ _Laurette and I would be delighted to have you as our guest, Monsieur._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks at Jacques with unreadable expression_

_And why would someone like you- ... Why do you want me to come? You have no reason to invite me and I have no reason to accept._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Stanley..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_What ?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_sighs inaudible_ ****I** ** _might not have reason. But my wife certainly does! She looks at you as a brother! It would make her so happy. Please don't deny her your presence just because of my presence!_

_Pleads_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_seems utterly surprised_

_A brother? Who are you kidding? She's very nice but we barely talk! ... What are you expecting... Is that because... Tom, Dick, is that because of what we talked about this morning?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_What... No, that's not it. You could come dine with us and not be such a jerk. Once you get to know them they are really warmhearted people just like us._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_cringes and seems about to close the door_

 

_**Tom:** _

_puts hand between door and frame_

 

_**Dick:** _

_frowns a bit a Tom before speaking_ _Stan, please. Let us convince you. One meal. That's all it takes._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks almost furious but listens to Dick_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_gives puppy eyes, mutters_ _I'm not good at convincing people unless it's to hire them on board..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_You're trying your best Jacques don't worry too much. Stanley... Please._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... A jerk, huh? How convincing you can be._

 

_**Dick:** _

_sighs_ _Stan, please. We understand your feelings. Consider it as... A way to help you. About it._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_just stands there, fiddling with his hat_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... As if a dinner could change the past..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Just give them chance._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_looks suddenly up and straight at Stanley_

_A dinner might not change the past, but it might change the future._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_thinking_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_smiles dreamy but seriously speaks_ _I for my part ended up married._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... So what? You want me to marry a surprise guest?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_stares at him with wide eyes for a moment then burst out laughing_ _Oh my... are you serious? Please don't be ! I might know a few eligible bachelors, but..._

_he lowered his voice at the last few words so only their small group would hear_

_Just come, please._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... Alright. After what I said this morning... It's a logical consequence._

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles_

_Thank you my friend._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_When do I need to come?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_beams at Stanley_

_Thank you, thank you! I owe you ! And come around seven? We need to cook first!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... Alright. See you later._

_closes the door_

 

_**Tom:** _

_See you later, Stanley. So, Jacques, do you and Laurette need help?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_thinks about it for a moment and then shakes his head_

_No, I think we should be fine? Maybe, bring something sweet for dessert?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_How about I make us a cake then?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_What fruits do you need ?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Maybe some strawberries..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles_

_I might have some. What about we all go home? I'll give you the strawberries soon as I'll pick enough. In the worst case We'll have some to eat if we still are a bit hungry._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_goes home to wifey_

 

 

_**Stanley's house** _

 

 

_**Stanley:** _

_getting prepared_

_looking at his reflect, lost in thoughts_

 

 

_**Tom's and Dick's point of view** _

 

 

_**Dick:** _

_goes to pick the fruit_

 

_**Tom:** _

_goes home and starts to make cakes base_

 

 _After some time, Dick goes to Tom's house with the strawberries_ _._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Oh, Richard, I hope I didn't make you work too hard._

_smiles while he's covered with flour_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles but teases Tom_

_You have no idea how exhausted I am. But you know I don't work for free. I expect a great retribution..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_blushing_

_...And what do you want for the payment? I should prob have some cakes or sugar_ _._

 

_**Dick:** _

_... I don't think cakes would be enough..._

 

_**Tom:** _

Really?... How about this then...

_takes some flour and puts it on Richard's nose_

 

_**Dick:** _

_looks at the flour then at Tom_

_... Do you plan to bake me?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_burst in the laughter_

_I wouldn't mind baking you... But..._

_whispers_ _I_ _t may be too hot in the oven for you, you could melt.._ _._

 

_**Dick:** _

_..._

_puts a hand Tom's hair and kisses him_

 

_**Tom:** _

_is surprised but kissed Richard back while leaving flourish hand prints all over him_

 

_**Dick:** _

_laughs_ _I think I should let you bake alone or you'll turn me into a cake!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_True... Sorry. I'll see you at the dinner then._

 

_**Dick:** _

_kisses him once again before leaving the house_

 

_**Tom:** _

_takes the base out of the oven_

 

_**Dick:** _

_waiting for 7 PM_

 

_**Tom:** _

_waits for the cake to cool down_

_decorates the cake_

_takes the cake and goes to Richard's home_

 

_**Dick:** _

_reading a book_

 

_**Tom:** _

_knocks on the door_

 

_**Dick :** _

_goes to the door and opens it_

_Bonsoir Tom. Give me a minute._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Bonsoir._

_Smiles_

_Sure, no need to hurry._

 

_**Dick:** _

_takes his coat and his new hat_

_Shall we go to pick Stanley up?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yes._

 

_**Dick:** _

_locks the door and goes to Stanley's house_

 

_**Tom:** _

_follows_

 

_**Dick:** _

_knocks on Stanley's door_

 

 _After some time, Stanley appears, fully dressed_ _._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... I'm ready._

_follows his friends_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Bonsoir, Stanley._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_Bonsoir..._

 

_They go to Laurette's house._

 

 

_**Laurette's house** _

 

 

**Jacques:**

_smooches Laurette_

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ So... What are we making?

 

**Jacques:**

_points at the pot_

Stew, already stewing!

 

**Laurette:**

_sighs happily_ You're amazing, you know that?

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes head_

No, but if you keep telling me I might end up believing it! Although I'll never be as amazing as you!

 _sighs deeply_ What shall I say to Stanley? That guy despises me...

 

**Laurette:**

Maybe just... Give him time and let him ask the questions he wants answered. He'll come around when he sees what you're like.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

_T_ hank you so much.I'll do that. You're the best wife one can have, do you know?

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes deeply_

I try my best.

 

**Jacques:**

_hums and kisses Laurette's cheek_

You stir, I prepare the table!

 

**Laurette:**

_nods and stirs, humming softly to herself_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_is done with the table and steps up behind Laurette_

_So, what would you like to drink? There's some wine for the guests._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_I'd like some wine too._

_smiles at him_

 

_**Tom:** _

_knocks on Laurette's door_ _._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_almost drops the wine he holds at the knock, looks a little panicky_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_It'll be alright dear._

_walks to the door and opens it_

_Hello!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Hello._

_smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Hello._

_Smiles_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... Hello._

_l_ _ooks nervous_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Come in!_

_smiles at all three of them_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_places wine on table, waves_

_Hello!_

 

 _They all enter_ _._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_stays behind_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Thank you. Hi Jacques._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Bonsoir Jacques._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_glares at Jacques for a second before looking at the floor_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_places wine finally on the table, then invites_

_Please, sit down! You too, ma belle, I'll take care of serving food. You take a break!_

_hurries off to stir stew_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_nods and sits down, caressing her belly for a second_

_Jacques is an amazing cook, you'll love the food for sure!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Thank you and here's a cake I baked for all of us._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_hears the praise and blushes_

_It's just stew, the only thing I can cook beside fishes!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_I brought a bottle of wine!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_sits in silence_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Oh thank you! Both of you!_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_smiles brightly and declares_ _Richard's wine's better than the one we have!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles_

_Thank you._

 

_**Tom:** _

_sits down_

_His wine truly is wonderful._

_smiles_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_I've never had that one before._

 

_**Dick:** _

_I have a ton of them, if we need more._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_carried pot out and places it in the middle of the table, then serves first Laurette, then Stanley and then everyone else_

_There's roasted bread to go with the stew, please take as much as you like, I can roast more easily!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Thank you._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Oh it smells so good!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Indeed._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks down at the food_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Should we make a toast?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_looks around a little lost, but finally sits down beside Laurette_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_pats his arm_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_hides a wince_

 

_**Dick:** _

_happily eating_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_quietly enjoying the food_

 

**Jacques:**

_eats slower than usually, sending curious looks to Stanley_

 

**Tom:**

Jacques, that stew is so good!

 

**Jacques:**

_blushes a litte_

Thank you...

_stops himself from calling Tom papa_

P... Tom!

 

**Laurette:**

_sipping from wine as she's watching everyone_

 

**Stanley:**

_feels nervous because of Jacques_

 

**Tom:**

_eats stew happily_

So Laurette how are you feeling?

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles at Tom_

Slightly tired, but I can feel the little girl growing stronger each day...I can't wait to finally meet her.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

I can't wait to meet this little you either.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods, mumbles_ I love them both so much...

 

**Tom:**

Aaw, I hope your hubby is looking after you.

_winks at Jacques_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles lovingly at Jacques_

He's doing a great job.

 

**Jacques:**

_blushes_

I try my best, mon amour!

_finally plucks up some courage_

Monsieur Stanley...

_doesn't know what to say, looks for help to Laurette_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks up_

... Wh- Yes?

 

**Laurette:**

Do you like the food? You're so quiet.

 

**Stanley:**

... Yes, it's good.

 

**Tom:**

_keeps eating_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles_

So, Monsieur Stanley, my apologies to barge into your life like this. I promise I'm no danger to you though. I'd never hurt an innocent...

 

_**Stanley:** _

_cold glare_

... I do not fear you.

 

**Laurette:**

_stands up and walks out of the room_

 

**Tom:**

Laurette...

 

_**Jacques:** _

_smiles_

That's good, I'm not very keen on making people fear me. I like to live in peace.

 

**Stanley:**

... A pirate, leaving in peace...?

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods_

Yes. Isn't that what most people want? To have a peaceful life filled with love and friendship?

 

**Stanley:**

I guess. But I don't consider pirates as people, nor than killers or robbers. They take other's life. They do not deserve to be called humans.

 

**Dick:**

wans

 

**Stanley:**

I can understand you kill when you're attacked... But... Killing to steal stuff...

 

**Jacques:**

I have you know, the only people I ever killed were rapists and murderers. And always in self defense or to defend someone weaker! Or should I just let them have their go at a fourteen years old boy?

_shakes his head_

Apologies, should not blow up like this...

_stuffs food into his mouth_

 

**Stanley:**

_cold look_

Do all pirates justify themselves like this?

 

**Dick:**

_grabs Stanley's arm_

Stan, Jacques isn't responsible. Don't blame him for this!

 

**Tom:**

Stanley don't blame Jacques.

_looks at Stanley_

 

**Jacques:**

_stares_

I know I miss a few details, so please, someone enlighten me?

_slips into his Captain-voice_

 

**Stanley:**

... Pirates... Killed my parents, Monsieur Jacques. So I have trouble to imagine one of them being a nice guy.

 

**Jacques:**

_pales_

I hope these pirates are dead, because when I ever get back on my ship and they aren't...

_looks at Stanley_

Do you remember the pirates names?

 

**Stanley:**

How exactly am I supposed to know?! Do you think they sent me a letter?!

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Stanley_

It's fine, I'll find out. Don't worry. These kind of filth always brag, someone's bound to know...

_shakes his head_

I am deeply sorry this happened to you! I take you were quite young?

 

**Stanley:**

... I was thirteen. They went to buy some products and I never saw them again. By the time their bodies were found and transported to the village, there was nothing left.

... I...

_puts his face in his hands_

 

**Dick:**

_rubs Stanley's back_

 

**Tom:**

Stanley...

_puts a hand on his shoulder_

 

**Jacques:**

_almost tears up, curses under his breath_

These damn pigs, not worth to be called pirates...

_rubs an arm over his eyes, then pushes his bowl away_

I'm sorry.

 

**Stanley:**

'Not worth to be called pirates'? How strange... That's how we describe them. Without mercy. Killing and stealing for fun.

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Stanley for a while_

Most pirates, become pirates because the people do cast them out. My whole crew is mostly whores, mollies, some men loving men and women who love women. Or, like me, someone who lost everything and could not go back. It's most pirates. We don't hunt much treasures. We may steal food and supplies if there's no other way to survive... If we kill, there was no other choice. I can not speak for others than my crew and the ones of my friend's Vlad. But we look down on the sort of filth you just described...

 

**Stanley:**

... Are all of their victims to blame them? Because they made them like this?

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes his head_

There are black sheep everywhere. There's not much two ships can do... Well, three. I'm sorry it happened to you.

 

**Stanley:**

... As if I was the only one.

 

**Jacques:**

_looks around, then at Tom_

Would you mind to check up on Laurette, please?

 

**Tom:**

No problem, I'll go check on her.

 

**Stanley:**

…

 

**Tom:**

_stands up and goes to look Laurette_

 

**Laurette:**

_is sitting in the garden, with her hands on her belly_

 

**Tom:**

_sees Laurette in the garden through the window and goes to her_

 

**Stanley:**

... Now you know why I dodged you. Tom and Dick told me you and your crew are nice people... But how can I forgive the murder of my parents? Their mutilation?

... The rape of my mother?

 

**Jacques:**

Now, listen here.

_looks at Stanley_

It wasn't me, and you can not forgive me for something I did not do. Like I can not forgive you instead of the man who tried to rape me.

 

**Dick:**

_puts a hand on Stanley's shoulder_

 

**Stanley:**

…

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ That said, I am truly and deeply sorry this happened to your parents. And to you.

_gives Stanley a long look_

And as much I'd like to talk more with you, I am worried about my wife. She was crying again...

 

_**Stanley:** _

_slowly nods_

 

**Dick:**

I'll take care of him. Go see your wife.

 

**Jacques:**

_leaves the table with a thankful nod towards Dick_

Thank you papa!

_forgot he didn't want to call him this as long Stanley was around_

 

 

**In the garden**

 

 

**Tom:**

Laurette... Are you alright?

 

**Laurette:**

_looks up startled and quickly wipes away her tears_

Y-yeah, fine.

 

**Tom:**

Do you mind some company?

 

**Laurette:**

_shrugs_

I guess inside is better company than I am...?

 

**Tom:**

_sits next to Laurette_

What are you saying? You are amazing person why would you say that?

 

**Laurette:**

_doesn't say anything and just stares at her feet_

 

**Tom:**

_puts a hand on Laurette's shoulder_

If you want to talk about it..I'm here but if you want to stay silent.. I'll still be here with you so you won't be alone alright...

_smiles_

 

**Laurette:**

_nods and starts to cry again, leaning into Tom_

 

**Jacques:**

_steps into garden and then sees Laurette, drops to his knees in front of her and pulls her into a hug_

Shhh, mon amour, what is it?

 

**Laurette:**

_Sniffs_ N-nothing. I'm just being silly... It'll pass.

 

**Jacques:**

_reaches up to pet her hair_

Shh shh, you're not silly! Shall I just hold you?

 

**Laurette:**

_nods_

 

**Tom:**

_rubs her back_

It's alright... You're not silly.

 

**Jacques:**

_stands up and lifts her up to place her in his lap, while he sits on the bench, then moves her head so it rests against his neck_

 

**Laurette:**

_clutches onto him_

 

**Tom:**

_stands up and goes to see Richard and Stanley_

 

**Jacques:**

_rubs her back, hums their song_

 

**Laurette:**

What if Jeanette looks like Adrien?

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ She won't. And if she does, who cares? I'm not gonna love her less.

 

**Laurette:**

_stays silent_

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ It's fine, ma belle. Can we go in and talk some more to Stanley, he thinks I pout I think...

 

**Laurette:**

I don't know if I can do that... But you go back inside, I'll just go the bed early.

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ Come with me? For me? Show him he's welcome? It's like with a spooked animal, or a child. Needs time and support...

 

**Laurette:**

_s_ _ighs_ Only for you...

_stands up_

 

**Jacques:**

_takes her hand and kisses it_

Thank you my angel!

_then gets up and leads her inside_

 

 

 **I** **nside the house**

 

 

**Stanley:**

_head in his arms, muffling_

 

**Dick:**

You've been honest. You had to tell him one day or another.

 

**Stanley:**

_smothered answer_

 

**Dick:**

It'll be fine. Just excuse yourself to Jacques if you feel that guilty. He'll understand. He went through a lot too.

 

**Tom:**

_sits next to Stanley and Richard_

How are you feeling Stanley?

 

**Stanley:**

... I feel miserable... I didn't want to come. I knew it would end like this...

 

**Tom:**

_looks at Richard with concern_

Why are you saying that Stanley...

 

**Stanley:**

_stands up abruptely_

Just look around!

…

I can't forget my hate. You're better without me...

 

**Tom:**

What?

 

**Dick:**

I heard this somewhere... Am I a bad influence ?

 

**Stanley:**

What? No, you...

 

**Tom:**

Stanley, we all have problems... But we can overcome them.

 

**Stanley:**

... Am I strong enough?

 

**Jacques:**

_coing back with Laurette and_ _catches the last words_

Sure you are.

 

**Dick:**

You are. Be confident.

 

**Tom:**

You're not alone...

 

**Laurette:**

sits down and continues to eat her _stew_

 

**Jacques:**

_sits down too, then pushes a piece of bread to Stanley_

There, this is with garlic... and it would be a shame to miss the cake for dessert!

 

**Stanley:**

... Thank you.

 

**Tom:**

_eats the end of his stew_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles a little_

You're welcome.

 

**Stanley:**

... I'm sorry for earlier. I guess I needed to express my anger. I know you're not responsible for... I trust Tom and Dick when they say you're a nice person. And you crew too. Would you... Perhaps... Tell me about some story about yourself? And about this... Bard, I think? Who you mentionned earlier.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles and nods_

No worries all good. And I think you mean Vlad? He's a friend. And his story is not mine to tell... He's nice and at the moment just sails around to "save people" as he calls it. We both, he and I, do not need to rob anyone. We're just pirates, because we do not like stupid laws. Like "it's forbidden to love another man if you're a man" or some such.

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs and takes Laurette's hand under the table_

Or for a woman to love another woman...

 

**Laurette:**

_b_ _lushes and smiles at him_

 

**Stanley:**

…

... It must be nice...

_weak smile_

 

**Jacques:**

_offers_ You're welcome to try the sailing part, you know?

 

 

**Stanley:**

... Really?... But, I...

 

**Dick:**

It will be alright.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles and nods_

Listen to papa! He's good at this!

 

**Dick:**

_laughs_ I'm not really sure about this but thank you for the compliment!

 

**Stanley:**

… Papa?

 

**Jacques:**

_gesticulates with his fork between himself and Laurette_

They adopted us... sort off. That makes you my brother... I think.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

True.

 

_During the rest of the meal, Jacques tells Stanley about his adventures and about Vlad. Stanley is very interested by this mysterious pirate._

 


	23. The shirt

******Jacques:**

_walks down to the marketplace, swinging his basket and quietly singing his and Laurette's song_

... In sunshine an’ on green green grass.

On the sandy hills down by the sea.

I bed thee my dearest bonny lass.

Yer the only one fer me!

 

**Stanley:**

_studying some fabrics_

 

**Jacques:**

_sees Stanley and wonders if he shall walk over to him or not, but in the ed decides to go over to him_

Bonjour, Monsieur Stanley!

 

**Stanley:**

_jumps a bit, looks at Jacques weirdly for a second before answering_

Bonjour, Monsieur Jacques...

 

**Jacques:**

_holds up basket_

I'm here to do the shopping, what brings you here?

_looks at the fabric right in front oh Stanley_

Oh, this one is really pretty!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Hum, well, Madame de Garderobe asked me to buy some fabric because she plans on making a new dress... I have to say, this one does look good, indeed. Not the cheapest but she deserves quality after all.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles_

**_I only heard of her. Laurette makes her dresses by herself. And I only can sew sails and..._ **

_whispers_ Buttons... I'm good with buttons.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Well, my parents were tailors, so they taught me how to make clothes... So I mostly sew my own clothes too. It's less expensive this way.

 

**Jacques:**

_stares at Stanley in pure awe_

Oh my, ****you**** made these?!

_points at Stanley's coat_

It's wonderful! Would you be interested to make some more clothes?

 

**Stanley:**

_shyly_ Thank you. Well, yes, I don't mind. What do you need?

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles brightly_

Well not me exactly. I have this friend, he likes exquisite things. I'd like to send something along for him the next time?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

Of course. But I need to know his measures.

 

**Jacques:**

_stares off_

I've got an old shirt of his... He gave it to me as he saved my ass once upon a time. Would that work?

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Yes.

Serious I'm sorry about my rudeness recently. I keep blaming everyone for... You know. I... I promise I'll make efforts.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

It's fine lad. And don't overdo it. I like you already. You didn't try to shoot me on sight, so that's a good thing!

 

**Stanley:**

_utterly surprised_... Why would I...? I don't want to act like the one I despise!

 

**Jacques:**

_blinks at Stanley_

_That's good._

_teases_ But I'll hope you do not despise me that much anymore?

 

**Stanley:**

... To be perfectly honest, it's still... Kind of hard to not be rude... Because... You know what. But... I know you're someone nice and you don't deserve to be insulted like I did...

... I... I'm sorry if I... If I'm rude against you.

 

**Jacques:**

_reaches out and very gently nudges Stanley's arm_

It's fine by me. I've patience... sometimes.

 

_**Stanley:** _

_weak smile_

What do you need for your friends? Some specific color, pattern?

 

**Jacques :**

_thinks about it for a moment_

_A shirt..._

_points at an elegant black and red fabric_

… Of this one ? Is it elegant enough to win hearts?

 

**Stanley:**

thinking It depends of the model but... Mostly of the person. But I can try.

 

**Jacques:**

_Nods happily_

How much would you need?

 

**Stanley:**

About the fabric? I need to see the shirt first to take measures.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

I'll can run and fetch it. I need to move some more anyway. I'm going stir-crazy in this beautiful village... I wish I'd have someone to spar with...

_looks up at Stanley_

Would you mind to hold on to my basket and wait a moment? I'll be back in five!

 

**Stanley:**

Oh, sure.

 

**Jacques:**

_passes basket over and takes of fin a run. Makes it in five minutes back to Stanley to his own surprise_

I... I...

_takes deep breath_

... Am back.

_takes the basket with a smile_

Thank you for holding onto it! I have the shirt here.

_holds it out to Stanley_

Don't worry, it's washed. It just has this weird color because it was brown once upon a time before it got washed once too often in salt water and then dried in the tropical sun...

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at the shirt_

I'll study it before buying the fabric, so I won't risk to buy too much... Or not enough.

It will be easy. Give me a week and it will be done.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles brightly_

_I was actually about to ask if it would be possible to make it more up-to-date? He tends to look too old-fashioned._

 

**Stanley:**

_brigth smile_

Leave it to me!

 

**Jacques:**

_Nods_

Thank you thank you thank you! I'll leave you some money? You just buy all the stuff you need and then I pay for your work! Does that work for you?

 

**Stanley:**

_thinks for a moment before shaking his head_

We'll see after I'm done.

 

**Jacques:**

_frowns_

I'll not have you pay that expensive fabric out of your pocket!

 

**Stanley:**

It's fine, don't worry...

 

**Jacques:**

_gives in and nods_

Thank you!

_points at his basket_

_I was supposed to bring home everything one needs for "coq au vin" but all I know what I'll need for sure is a chicken?_

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles_ Do you want me to go with you to buy all you need?

 

**Jacques :**

_looks very relieved and happy_

That would be so very nice of you ! I'd owe you !

 

_They go buying what Jacques needs before saying good bye to each toher and leaving._

 

 

_A week later..._

 

 

**Stanley:**

_goes to Laurette's house and hesitantly knocks on the door_

 

**Jacques:**

_is in the kitchen, shirtsleeves rolled and apron around his waist as it knocks and goes to open_

Bonjour! Oh, it's you, Monsieur!

 

**Stanley:**

Bonjour... Jacques. I brought the shirt you asked for.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles brightly_

Oh yes, do come in please! Laurette is in the garden, I think she nodded off! I'm preparing dinner. That poor woman, the only thing I can cook is some stew...

 

**Stanley:**

Oh, hum, it's not... I mean, thank you.

_enters_

_the shirt is packaged in some paper_

 

**Jacques:**

_walks ahead in the kitchen_

Have a seat, and would you like something to drink? I'll look at the shirt as soon I washed my hands and then get the money!

 

**Stanley:**

I'm fine, don't worry about me...

_awkwardly stands up in the dining room_

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes head_

Nonsense, sit, I bring you some apple juice!

_brings a full cup with him after he washed his hands, places it in front of Stanley_

Here! May I look at the shirt?

 

**Stanley:**

Thank you... Of course, take it.

_gives the package to Jacques_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_takes it and carefully unwraps it, gets huge eyes_

_It is exquisite! He'll look beautiful in it. You're very good at these! Ever thought of making a business out of it? How much do I owe you?_

 

**Stanley:**

... If you insist so much...

_gives him the price of the fabric_

And I'm a tailor, you know.

_smiles_

 

**Jacques:**

_gets the money out, smiles_

Oh, I did not know! Then you must be the best of the town.

_counts out money, adds a tipp_

For the fast work and the fact that I will now I at least be able not to think of...

 _almost growls_ Gaston, when I look at my friend.

 

**Stanley:**

I think I am, yes... At least because I'm officially the one. So I'm officially the best. What about Gaston?

_frowns a bit a this mention_

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs, then chuckles_ Story time!

_sits down_

So, when I came here, I was pretty shocked. I know my friend since I was very young. Vlad, that is. Then I see Gaston and get a taste of his behavior. I honestly am taken back... They look very similar. It's eerie...

 

**Stanley:**

So you know him since you were both young? Maybe he's a lost twin? Ha ha...

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs, but shakes head_

No, I know for sure Vlad has no living sibs anymore! But honestly, it's very weird to see someone walking around with a close friend's face.

_points at the new shirt_

And just so you know, I think you are one of the best tailors everywhere. This looks like nothing I've seen till now. It very beautiful.

 

**Stanley:**

I can imagine... I have no idea how I would react if I'd meet another Dick or Tom... Or even... Nevermind. Thank you for the compliments.

_s_ _miles_

I hope your friend will think the same. At least, I wish he will like the shirt.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods eagerly_

He will. He has a fine taste!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles and stands up_

I will take my leave now. Au revoir.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods and bows_

Have a nice day, and thank you again for the fast and extraordinary work!

 

**Stanley:**

_leaves_

 


	24. Plans for a better life

******LeFou:**

_stirs in the bed_

Ugh! Good morning Gaston!

 

**Gaston:**

Good morning love!

 

**LeFou:**

How are you? Tired like me? Ugh.

 

**Gaston:**

No, not really. Didn't you sleep well?

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles_

Sorta.

I like sleeping with you though, of course.

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles_

Why do you think I slept so well?

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes_

Ah, Gaston, you sweet talker.

_gets out of the bed_

Well, we should get started on the day.

_smiles at him_

 

**Gaston:**

Still want to go out riding?

 

**LeFou:**

Of course.

_takes his hand_

 

**Gaston:**

Breakfast first or do we take some with us?

 

**LeFou:**

Let's take some with us, if you want.

 

**Gaston:**

What do you want?

 

**LeFou:**

Hm... Maybe just some eggs and bacon? Don't need that much today. Unless you want more.

 

**Gaston:**

No it sounds perfect.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles_

Alright then.

_kisses his cheek_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles and cups his cheeks_

You, wait here and I'll get something ready.

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes and smiles_

Alright.

 

**Gaston:**

Let's go!

 

**LeFou:**

Alright!

_runs to their horses_

 

**Gaston:**

_saddles Olympe_

 

**LeFou:**

_saddles Ignacio_

Ready, my love?

 

**Gaston:**

I am!

_smiles brightly and makes Olympe start to walk_

 

**LeFou:**

_lets Ignacio trot as well, going at a steady pace_

Where are we going today, my love?

 

**Gaston:**

To the lake?

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles_

Alright.

_keeps riding_

The lake is so beautiful. It will be so romantic.

_blushes_

 

**Gaston:**

Yes! And the weather is beautiful so we could even dive in for a bit.

 

**LeFou:**

Ooh yay!

 

**Gaston:**

_whistling to himself_

 

**LeFou:**

_staring at him out of the corner of his eye, blushing and smiling a little_

 

**Gaston:**

_is unaware and even starts to sing softly to himself_

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes harder, then speaks, quietly_ You have a wonderful voice, mon amour.

 

**Gaston:**

_looks up startled and blushes_

Hmmm, I guess?

 

**LeFou:**

Yup. blushes and smiles, looking away

 

**Gaston:**

Alright, good.

 

**LeFou:**

_just noticed Gaston singing and is in love_

 

**Gaston:**

_still singing to himself_

 

**LeFou:**

_still blushing_

 

**Gaston:**

To which lake do you want to go?

 

**LeFou:**

Hm... How about the pretty green one?

 

**Gaston:**

The one between the mountains?

 

**LeFou:**

Yeah.

_nods_

 

**Gaston:**

Perfect choice!

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles, and keeps riding_

 

**Gaston:**

You're even more beautiful than this beautiful day my love.

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes_

Gaston...

_smiles, turning towards him_

I think you are.

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles at him_

We're nearly there.

 

**LeFou:**

Yes!

 

**Gaston:**

_hums a song he remembers from war_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles to himself, shaking his head_

 

**Gaston:**

_sighs_

 

**LeFou:**

_cocks his head and turns toward Gaston_

 

**Gaston:**

Sometimes I miss it.

 

**LeFou:**

_nods his head_

Me too. I miss the good old days... but also love how it is now.

_smiles at him fondly_

 

**Gaston:**

True. Very true.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and takes his hand_

 

**Gaston:**

I just wish I could still be the man I once was. I hate growing older and older every day...

 

**LeFou:**

I know. It's scary. I don't want to be old..

 

**Gaston:**

Oh look we're here!

 

**LeFou:**

Yes!

_gets off Ignacio, then helps Gaston off Olympe_

 

**Gaston:**

Thank you, LeFou! You're the best.

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes_

No prob, my man.

_Smiles_

So, what now?

 

**Gaston:**

Breakfast?

 

**LeFou:**

Sure thing.

_grabs picnic basket and runs to a spot by the lake_

My, it's so beautiful.

 

**Gaston:**

Very beautiful yes...

 

**LeFou:**

Like you.

_turns around and winks_

 

**Gaston:**

_smirks_

Oh, I know.

_chuckles_

 

**LeFou:**

_slaps him lightly_

Yeah yeah, let's eat.

 

**Gaston:**

_grins and sits down_

 

**LeFou:**

_tugs the picnic basket towards him_

 

**Gaston:**

Eager, are we?

_smiles at him lovingly_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and rolls his eyes_

Hey, I like food.

_gets some eggs_

 

**Gaston:**

_pouts_ So do I.

 

**LeFou:**

Alright then.

_hands him the picnic basket_

 

**Gaston:**

Thanks, love.

_starts to eat_

 

**LeFou:**

_eats also_

This is a good meal.

 

**Gaston:**

Agreed.

 

**LeFou:**

_chomps on some bacon_

_eats some eggs_

Ahh, nothing like a day by the lake, huh Gaston?

 

**Gaston:**

I know, it's amazing.

_leans back happily_

 

**LeFou:**

_rubs his arm_

It's so relaxing.

 

**Gaston:**

_leans into his touch_

Sometimes I think...

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes_

Oh?..

 

**Gaston:**

We should just leave Villeneuve...

 

**LeFou:**

_startles, looking up at him_

Really? I thought you loved it there...

_continues to stroke his arm_

 

**Gaston:**

I do... I really do... But we can't be ourselves here. People only treat us well because of the war. It's just us... Why wouldn't we be happy in, maybe Paris?

 

**LeFou:**

_perks up_ Paris? I've always wanted to go to Paris...

_leans into him, thinking_

 

**Gaston:**

W-what? Really?

 

**LeFou:**

Yeah...

_looks up at him again_

But you would really leave this place? For me? I... I don't wanna ruin your life... you have everyone here. Your whole life has been set here...

_pets him_

 

**Gaston:**

I would. Especially for you. I was stuck in Villeneuve. Blind. You opened my eyes. There's no place for us here...

 

**LeFou:**

Aw, Gaston...

_takes his hand and leans into him, closing his eyes_

 

**Gaston:**

Would you leave it behind?

 

**LeFou:**

I... I don't know. I don't want to take anything away from you.

_strokes his hand_

 

**Gaston:**

You wouldn't. All I need is you.

 

**LeFou:**

Aw, Gaston... You're the best.

_kisses him_

 

**Gaston:**

_kisses him back passionately_

Let's just do it...

 

**LeFou:**

_blushing_ _Alright.._

 

**Gaston:**

_grins_

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes, pulling away_

 

**Gaston:**

Are you alright?

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles_

Better than fine.

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles happily_

I love you, mon amour. So much.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles_

Me too.

 

**Gaston:**

So... Want another piece of bread?

 

**LeFou:**

Yup.

_grabs some_

 

**Gaston:**

_takes some too_

 

**LeFou:**

_eats it_

So... I guess we have to start planning then.

_sort of smiles, kind of excited_

 

**Gaston:**

We should! So...?

 

**LeFou :**

Hm... When are we gonna leave? We need time to prepare everything. And what do we tell people, that we're going on a hunting trip? But we're gonna be gone longer than that...

 

**Gaston:**

We'll be telling them that, and they might wonder where we've gone but it won't matter by then. We do need to think this all through though... Maybe in two weeks?

 

**LeFou:**

Yeah. Clothes, food, money... the basics. Do you think we have enough to buy a house, darling?

 

**Gaston:**

I still have my money I got from war so yes, we should be able to do it.

 

**LeFou:**

Alright.

_smiles and grabs his hand_

 

**Gaston:**

_holds his hand tight and smiles_

Adventure, uh?

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles brighter_

Yeah, I'm looking forward to it! Especially with you.

 

**Gaston:**

Yes me too! Mon Dieu, LeFou, I can't believe we're going to do this.

 

**LeFou:**

I know ! It's crazy. But in a great way.

 

**Gaston:**

You and me, in Paris.

 _chuckles_ Who would've thought!

 

**LeFou:**

I know. It's like a dream come true!

 

**Gaston:**

It is. I never knew that this was my dream, but now I'm so certain. I love you, LeFou. I love you so much. I can't wait to build up a life with you there...

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles_

You too, Gaston. You make me so happy...

_leans into him_

 

**Gaston:**

_leans into him too_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles, loving the moment_

 

**Gaston:**

_slowly lifts his chin_

Can I kiss you, dear?

 

**LeFou:**

Yes, of course.

_kisses him_

 

**Gaston:**

_kisses him back gently_

 

**LeFou:**

_does the same, while raking his hands through his hair_

I can't believe we're doing this. So spontaneous Gaston. I love it.

_smiles and nuzzles his nose_

 

**Gaston:**

_chuckles_ Me too, it's amazing. I feel like finally everything is going to be alright.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and rests his hand on his_

 

**Gaston:**

_closes his eyes, relaxing into LeFou's touch_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles, his eyes drifting close as well_

 

**Gaston:**

I love you.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles_

Me too. So much Gaston.

_caresses his cheek with his thumb_

 

**Gaston:**

We should head home. Make plans?

 

**LeFou:**

_kind of pouts_ Already? We didn't even get to swim in the lake...

_gives him puppy dog eyes_

 

**Gaston:**

Oh you're right, we definitely need to do that first!

_smiles and sits up to undress_

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes, unbuttoning his vest too_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles and runs into the lake, splashing water at LeFou_

 

**LeFou:**

_laughs and runs in too, finished taking off his clothes_

 

**Gaston:**

_keeps on splashing him_

 

**LeFou:**

splashes him also, laughing all the while

_flops onto his back and floats there_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles_

You look lovely, dear.

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes_

Thank you. You look nice too mon amour.

 

_They travel back to their house._

 

**Gaston:**

_sits on the couch, thinking_

 

**LeFou:**

_walks up to him, sitting down and rubbing his shoulder_

What's up, mon amour?

_rubs his hand softly_

 

**Gaston:**

leans into him

I guess... I'm a bit nervous.

 

**LeFou:**

_squeezes his hand_

About our move?

 

**Gaston:**

_nods timidly_

I'll be no one, in Paris. I mean, I have no doubts about leaving with you, I just... I'm just scared about not being important anymore... It's silly. I know.

 

**LeFou:**

No, I get it.

_takes his hand, looks into his eyes_

Listen, Gaston, you'll always be important to me, alright?

_kisses it_

And if that's not enough, think about how you got your reputation here in Villeneuve. You're a man among men, Gaston.

_smiles up at him_

 

**Gaston:**

_hugs him tight_

Make sure to remind me every once in a while.

_chuckles timidly_

 

**LeFou:**

No problem.

_kisses his cheek_

 

**Gaston:**

_takes a deep breath_

So... How are we going to do this?

 

**LeFou:**

kneads his hands, thinking I dunno. We need to seek out property, and pack...

 

_**Gaston:** _

_nods_

Yeah, let's do that. But we shouldn't take too much.

 

**LeFou:**

_nods_

Alright.

 

**Gaston:**

Are we going to tell people? Or not?

 

**LeFou:**

That we're leaving?

 

**Gaston:**

Yeah.

 

**LeFou:**

Hm... We could say we're going on a hunting trip, but if we never come back... I don't know.

_chews his fingernails nervously_

 

**Gaston:**

Maybe we should just leave. It doesn't matter if they never know what happened. We'll never see them again...

 

_In Gaston's house_

 

**Gaston:**

Mon amour, do you think we should pack up? We do have a long journey ahead.

 

**LeFou:**

Sure thing, Gaston.

_smiles sweetly_

I just can't wait.

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles back with a dreamy smile_

I can't believe we're about to leave. I am so thankful you love me so.

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes and giggles_ You know I'd never stop. rubs his hand

 

**Gaston:**

_turns his hand around and closes his fingers around LeFou's hand_

I love you too and will never ever stop again.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles at him brightly, kisses the back of his hand_

 

**Gaston:**

_pulls their entwined hands to his own mouth and kisses each of LeFou's fingers_

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes and smiles at Gaston_

 

**Gaston:**

_lets go of LeFou's hand a bit begrudgingly_

Shall we begin to pack?

 

**LeFou:**

Yes, of course.

 

**Gaston:**

_begins to pack, holds up his uniform_

Do I bring this with me, mon amour?

 

**LeFou:**

Haha. That would be a good idea.

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

I still look good in it, do I?

_smiles a little_

 

**LeFou:**

You always do, mon amour.

_kisses his cheek_

 

**Gaston:**

_blushes a little_

You look good too, my love.

 

**LeFou:**

Thank you.

_smiles and looks down_

I wonder what I should pack..

 

**Gaston:**

Pack your own uniform, and that nice suit you have for sure. You look stunning in it.

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes_

Thank you. I'll have to go home to see what else I'll find.

 

**Gaston:**

_gives LeFou a puppy look_

Please come back?

 

**LeFou:**

_chuckles_ Alright.

_heads for the door, looking back_

Bye, mon amour.

_leaves_

 

**Gaston:**

_waves_

Bye mon LeFou...

 _whispers after the door closed_ Please come back.

 

**LeFou:**

_walks to house_

_once there_ Hm... What should I bring?

_goes through stuff, gets uniform and suit_

That for sure...

_looks through wardrobe_

_gets a couple more outfits he wears on a daily basis, then gets necessities_

God... I need a bigger suitcase.

_finds another one and starts packing leisure items/hunting tools_

_makes sure he has enough money, brings some food_

_is a bit tired_ _I think that's enough for now..._

_walks over to Gaston's_

 

**Gaston:**

_packed most of his stuff and looks up at his antler decoration_

_mutters_ Shame I can not pack these. But a happy life with LeFou will be so worth it.

 

**LeFou:**

_walks through the door_

Hey, mon amour.

_smiles wide_

How's it going?

 

**Gaston:**

_looks at LeFou, begins to smile_

Now that you're back, good.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles_

Ah, stop it.

_sits down with him_

So what did you bring?

 

**Gaston:**

_points at his trunk_

This, and you'll be proud to hear I did not pack one antler!

 

_**LeFou:** _

_gawks_ You're not packing those?

 

**Gaston:**

_shrugs_

I still can send for them when we found a new place to live?

_looks hopefully at LeFou_

 

**LeFou:**

Yeah, true.

_reaches out to touch one_

I just can't believe you'd leave them behind.

_grins and shakes his head_

 

**Gaston:**

_murmurs, blushing_ For you, mon amour, I'd leave everything.

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes too, rubs his hand softly_

Same for you, mon amour.

_kisses it_

 

**Gaston:**

_pulls LeFou in a hug_

You're the best, LeFou.

 

**LeFou:**

Aww... I love you Gaston.

_hugs him tight_

 

**Gaston:**

_nuzzles LeFou's hair_

Love you too. I'm a bit nervous. We've got enough money for a new place to live, but this is big. I am so glad you're coming with me.

 

**LeFou:**

I know... Yeah, I'm kind of nervous too.

_rubs his hand in worry_

 

**Gaston:**

_holds open his arms for LeFou_

Don't you worry, you've got me!

 

**LeFou:**

_hugs him_

 

**Gaston:**

_cuddles LeFou and presses his face into his hair_

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes and snuggles in closer_

 

**Gaston:**

_sighs happily_ Are you hungry?

 

**LeFou:**

_chuckles_ Yeah, I actually am.

 

**Gaston:**

There's some soup left, shall I warm it up for us? You could roast some bread. Would that be acceptable, mon amour?

 

**LeFou:**

Of course, Gaston.

_kisses his cheek, and gets up to go to bread_

 

**Gaston:**

_goes to heat the soup_

 

**LeFou:**

_whistles as he roasts bread over fire_

 

**Gaston:**

_pours soup into bowls_

LeFou, do you want to eat in the kitchen, or in front of the fire?

 

**LeFou:**

I think I'd rather eat in front of the fire, mon amour. If that's alright.

 

**Gaston:**

_brings out soup_

Here, sit down on the bearskin rug. I pass you the bowl, chéri.

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes, takes it_

Thank you.

_sits down_

 

**Gaston:**

_sits own besides LeFou_

Enjoy! Thank you for the bread.

 

**LeFou:**

Haha no problem.

_digs into soup_

 

**Gaston:**

_eats and empties his bowl, then leans against LeFou_

 

**LeFou:**

_leans back in_

 

**Gaston:**

_slowly sinks backwards onto the bearskin and pulls LeFou with him_

 

**LeFou:**

_cuddles into him, smiling_

 

**Gaston:**

_cuddles closer_

Do we take my cart, to travel?

 

**LeFou:**

Yeah, that would be a good idea.

 

**Gaston:**

_nods, nuzzles LeFou's neck_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles, leans into him_

 

**Gaston:**

_sighs contently_ We should not fall asleep here, maybe?

 

**LeFou:**

_laughs_ Yeah, wanna go upstairs?

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

Yes please!

_gets up then picks LeFou up bridal stile_

Going to carry you, mon amour!

 

**LeFou:**

Whoahh!

_laughs and hangs on_

 

**Gaston:**

_flops down on the bed with LeFou_

 

**LeFou:**

_giggles and flops down with him_

 

**Gaston:**

_sighs_ It's so nice with you LeFou!

 

**LeFou:**

Same with you Gaston! I love you so much.

 

**Gaston:**

I love you too. You're the light of my life.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles, grabs his hand_

I feel like i can just be myself around you.. I'm not always wrong. And you're the light of my life too.

 

**Gaston:**

You're never wrong. You're the best.

 

**LeFou:**

Ah, Gaston...

_smiles and hugs him_

 

**Gaston:**

_hugs back and presses little kisses to LeFou's forehead_

 

**LeFou:**

_does a little gasp and smiles more, leaning into the touch_

 

**Gaston:**

Do we get ready for bed, love?

 

**LeFou:**

Yes.

_kisses his cheek and pulls the blankets over them_

 

**Gaston:**

_snuggles in, admits_ I have less bad dreams with you close by.

 

**LeFou:**

Aw, really ?

_kisses his head_

I wish you didn't have bad dreams at all, my love...

_kisses his hand_

I'll do my best to keep your dreams pleasant.

 

_**Gaston:** _

_purrs_ You do. I love you so. It already is much better when you're here. With me.

 

_They fall asleep_ _._

 


	25. Jeanette's birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I am so deeply sorry to be that late and to not have given any news until now. But school kept me terribly busy. Now it should be alright again.  
> Here are some new chapters. Bonne lecture! And thank you for your patience!

 

_Several days have passed since Stanley delivered the shirt. Tom took Jacques as his apprentice, though Jacques is mostly staying by Laurette's side, because she is about to give birth soon._

 

 

**Laurette's house**

 

 

**Jacques:**

_is making dinner_

 

**Laurette:**

_wakes up as her water breaks, but doesn't immediately realize what's going on_

J-Jacques?

 

**Jacques:**

_is instantly alerted at Laurette's call, runs to her_

Yes, my love?

 

**Laurette:**

_swallows_ I think something's wrong?

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at her and sees the wet bedsheet_

I think we going to be parents soon! I'll be right back!

_storms off towards Dick's house, hoping they're there_

RICHARD!!! TOOOOOOM!!!

 

**Laurette:**

_doesn't know what to do and starts to get a little panicky, grabs her stomach_

 

 

**Dick's house**

 

 

**Dick:**

_reading a book_

 

**Tom:**

_watching Richard while he reads_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom and smiles_

 

**Tom:**

What are you reading?

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

A novel called Candide ou l'Optimisme, from Voltaire. That's... Interesting.

 

**Tom:**

_leans over Richard's shoulder_

_H_ ow fascinating.

 

**Dick:**

_leans against Tom_

 

_They hear a voice coming from outside._

 

**Dick:**

Did I... Is this Jacques' voice?

 

**Tom:**

Huh...

 

**Dick:**

I'll go to see what he wants.

_walks to the door_

Jacques? What's wrong?

 

**Tom:**

_looks at the door_

 

**Jacques:**

_runs up and pants_ Baby.... the baby... OH MY GODS I LEFT HER ALONE!

_turns around already_

Get Agathe and come to the house!

_runs back all the way he came, only now yelling_

Laurette! Love! I'll be right there!

 

**Dick:**

… What??

_turns to Tom, unsure_

 

**Tom:**

_is shocked_ Oh my...

 

**Dick:**

Tom. Go see them. I'm getting Agathe. Please lock the door.

 

**Tom:**

Are you sure?

 

**Dick:**

Don't worry.

 

**Tom:**

Alright then.

 

**Dick:**

_quickly leaves the house, walks as fast as he can_

 

**Tom:**

_goes to Laurette's house_

 

 

**Laurette's house**

 

 

**Laurette:**

_is still sitting in the bed, all tensed up_

Oh mon dieu...

 

**Jacques:**

_barges back into the house_

I'm ba... back! I got help.

 

**Laurette:**

W-what do I do???

 

**Tom:**

_knocks on the door_

...Laurette? Are you alright?

_is worried_

 

**Jacques:**

_moves to the bedroom to hold Laurette's hand_

Shhh, breathing, not.... not panicking...

 

**Laurette:**

_first contraction happens_

Oh that hurts...

_looks up at Jacques_

Stay with me!

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Not gonna leave you. Relax, I'm here...

_reaches out to gently pet her cheek_

 

**Tom:**

_goes inside_

Jacques are you here?

 

**Jacques:**

Bedroom! My wife is having a baby!

 

**Tom:**

_goes to their bedroom_

 

**Laurette:**

_looks up at Tom_

I'm so scared...

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Tom too, tries to communicate, that yes, he's scared too, but will not say so in front of Laurette_

 

**Tom:**

No need to panic... Richard went to get Agathe.

_walks Laurettes bed other side and takes her hand gently_

 

**Laurette:**

Agathe.... Yes she knows what to do...

_groans in pain, but looks a bit more relaxed_

 

**Jacques:**

Papa's right. We just get a kid...

_sounds close to panic_

 

**Dick:**

_arrives with Agathe_

_looks tired but not enough to go over his determination to be useful_

 

**Tom:**

_sees that Jacques is panicking and pats his shoulder_

 

**Dick:**

_puts a hand on Jacques' other shoulder_

 

**Agathe:**

I heard someone is in labor and needs my assistance.

 

**Jacques:**

_looks up_

Yes me!

_shakes head_

Wait, no, Laurette... She's having a baby!

 

**Laurette:**

_looks up at Agathe_

_W_ hat do I need to do?

 

**Tom:**

Jacques, you need to calm down a bit.

 

**Dick:**

Let's give Agathe some room, Jacques.

 

**Agathe:**

_walks to Laurettes side and puts her hand on her belly_

 

**Jacques:**

_takes a deep breath, then declares_ I stay here!

 

**Agathe:**

_is focusing her magical energy on Laurettes belly and feels a little heart beat going up_

 

**Jacques:**

_stares in awe_

What are you doing?

 

**Laurette:**

_staring at Agathe_

 

**Agathe:**

Is this your first born?

 

**Laurette:**

_nods_

Why?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Please, tell me, is everything fine? I need to know?!

 

**Agathe:**

I can sense that you and the baby are both really excited. Yes they are both fine.

 

**Dick:**

_feels useless_

 

**Laurette:**

_looks up happily before she groans through the next contraction_

 

_**Tom:** _

_watches_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_lets out a nervous sigh, then reaches for Dick's arm and hold on_

 

_**Dick:** _

_squizzes Jacques' arm_

 

_**Agathe:** _

_How long have you been having contractions?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_This was the third one... So not long._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_whimpers_ _That's long enough... When does it come? Do we need to get water? And towels?_

 

_**Agathe:** _

_Alright... Could I ask all of you men step outside of this room while I do a little check up on Laurette?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Sure..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Alright._

 

_**Dick:** _

_exits the room and takes Jacques with him_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_looks at Agathe_

_I'm not going anywhere._

_pulls himself free from Dick_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Can Jacques stay? Please?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_arches a pouty brow_

_It's not that I don't have the same equipment as Laurette does!_

 

_**Agathe:** _

_watches two of them_

_It seems that you both share amazing connection with each other... How can I say no... You can stay._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_smiles for a moment_

_Thank you._

_looks around_

_Can I help?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_next contraction, a bit heavier this time_

_Ungh..._

 

_**Agathe:** _

_Yes, could you get some towels and hot water?_

 

_Tom and Dick wait in the living room._

 

_**Tom:** _

_sits next to Richard_

_I hope they will be alright._

 

_**Dick:** _

_I'm sure they will. But we should stay ready in case they need any help._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods, opens door, yells_ _Richard, Tom we need hot water and towels!_

_sits back down, taking Laurette's hand again_

 

_**Dick:** _

_stands up imlediately_

_I'll take care of the water._

_makes a fire and puts water in a cauldron_

 

_**Tom:** _

_gets some towels_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_holds him tight_

 

**Agathe:**

_checks Laurette's pulse and checks how many centimeters she's open_

We are getting really close... Jacques, I trust you will be here and held her hand through this process.

 

**Dick:**

_puts more wood in the fire_

 

**Agathe:**

Laurette the first child birth maybe painful and hard, but with our support you are going to be alright.

 

**Jacques:**

_suddenly moves, remembering what he saw on the islands, shoves shoes off and lifts Laurette's head in his lap as he sits down crossleged on the bed, holding her hand and bending to kiss her forehead_

I'm right here...

 

**Laurette:**

_leans into Jacques and nods at Agathe_

Alright... I can do this...

 

**Agathe:**

Alright... I need you to push with all your might.

 

**Dick:**

_loudly_ The water is ready!

 

**Laurette:**

_takes a deep breath and pushes hard, gasping_

 

**Agathe:**

You're doing great.

 

**Jacques:**

_holds Laurette's hand and gently pets her cheek_

You can do it. You're the best, strongest woman I know, my love.

_is too nervous to hear Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_puts the water in a basin_

 

**Agathe:**

I need that water and towels now.

 

**Laurette:**

_pushing again_

 

**Jacques:**

_decides that he can't get up_

Someone has to bring it in...

 

**Agathe:**

Good job... I can see the head.

 

**Tom:**

Here are the towels.

_goes back to living room_

 

**Dick:**

_brings the water and quickly leaves the room once again_

 

**Laurette:**

_too caught up to hear anything and pushes again, crying_

 

**Jacques:**

_almost whines_ Good, keep going. you're the best, my angel!

 

**Agathe:**

It's going to get harder... But please keep pushing.

 

**Jacques:**

_dabs at her tears with a towel_

 

**Laurette:**

_keeps going_

 

**Agathe:**

_uses her magical powers to help Laurette_

One more push.

 

**Laurette:**

_pushing with all her might_

 

**Jacques:**

_stares in utter shocked awe_

I see something...

 

**Agathe:**

It's a beautiful baby girl!

 

**Jacques:**

_trembles and bends to kiss Laurette, crying himself_

You did so good. She's perfect!

 

**Agathe:**

_cleans the baby and hands her to Laurette_

 

**Laurette:**

_stares at the baby and leans into Jacques_

_Jeanette... Oh my... My beautiful girl..._

_sobs_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_just sits there, tears streaming down his face_

 

_**Jeannette:** _

_crying_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Shhh..._

_rocks the baby_

 

_**Agathe:** _

_smiles_

_My work here is done and it's time for me to leave._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_Agathe, send the grapa's in?_

 

_**Agathe:** _

_I will._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_looks in wonder at the little girl_

_Is she hungry?_

_get's up and begins to clean up Laurette and then then /somehow/ manages to change the sheets_

_Here, my love, all clean and ready for the granpas!_

_laces more pillows in her back_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Thank you love..._

_is feeding Jeanette_

 

_**Dick:** _

_knocks on the door_

_Kids? Can we... Can we enter?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yes, can we come?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_opens the door with a goofy smile_

_Yes, yes..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_smiles and enters_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_looks up happily_

_Meet your granddaughter..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_follows_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Aaw, she's so cute..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_tender smile_

_What a beautiful girl, indeed..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_smiles proudly_

_My daughter's the prettiest and cutest in all France!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_chuckles_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Can I hold her?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_nods and hands her over to Tom_

 

_**Tom:** _

_carefully takes her on his arms_

 

_**Dick:** _

_stands beside Tom and smiles_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_frowns_

_Be careful, she's delicate!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_I know, don't worry._

_gently holds her_

 

_**Dick:** _

_looks at Laurette_

_How do you feel? Not too tired?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yes, Laurette, are you alright!?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_I feel pretty worn out, but I don't care I guess. I'm just too happy..._

_tear rolls down her cheeks_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Richard do you want to hold her?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Oh? Hum, no, thank you..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Alright._

_smiles and hands her to Laurette_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_smiles brightly and takes Laurette's hand to kiss her palm_

_You make me so happy..._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_smiles and looks at Jacques_

_And you do the same to me._

_l_ _eans into him and closes her eyes while holding Jeanette_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_asks slowly_ _Shall I hold her?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Yes please._

_hands her to Jacques_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Do you have clothes for her? I'm sure Stan would be happy to make something..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods_

_Stanley makes wonderful things..._

_holds Jeanette close and coos at her_

 

_**Dick:** _

_You saw his creations? True, he wears some..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_smiles_

_He made a shirt for a friend of mine. It's the most wonderful work I saw. I'm thinking about commission some for me too..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_That's wonderful Stanley is really talented. You three make a wonderful family._

_Smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_I agree. You're adorable._

_smiles_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_gently rocks the baby_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Should we leave you alone for now? I guess you want to rest..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_We can leave you alone if you want to rest._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_smiles_

_That would be lovely._

_looks at Tom_

_I'll be late to work I guess..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Take a day off and spend it with your new family... I can handle the store._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_smiles brightly at Tom and teases_ _Thank you boss!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_laughs_ _Anytime son._

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles_

_Do not hesitate to come to see us anytime you need help._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yes._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_has already drifted off a bit_

_Yeah... Sleep would be good._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Shall we go then?_

_turns to Richard_

 

_**Dick:** _

_nods_

_Let's let the parents rest._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_waves at them and then slips into bed with Laurette, their little girl on his chest_

_You sleep, my beautiful wife._

_whispers_ _Maman..._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_giggles and cuddles against his side_

_You too, my dear._

_listens to the little sounds Jeanette makes and falls asleep happily_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_wonders for a while if he goes by papa now_

_falls asleep soon, one hand on top of Jeanette_

_is waken up by Jeanette crying, panics a little and whispers loudly_ _Laurette!_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_What's wrong?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_rocks the whimpering baby gently_

_She's crying!_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Maybe she's hungry?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_looks all the more panicky_

_I can't feed her!_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_takes Jeanette and tries to feed her_

_See?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_sighs_ _I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous to do something wrong._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_smiles at Jacques_

_You're doing great so far, mon amour. Don't worry about it too much, really. Jeanette loves you already._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_very very gently boops Jeanette's nose_

_She's so small. I'm afraid to squeeze her..._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_smiles_

_And because of that, you won't. I'm sure your fatherly insticts won't let you do that, don't worry._

_kisses his cheek gently_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_smiles a little and turns his head to kiss her properly_

_Thank you my love._

_stares at Laurette_ _How do you know how to handle a baby? I pressured one of the fishwives in Tortuga to tell me!_

_decides to say fishwife and not whore_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_I don't know... Maybe because I used to help my neighbours take care of their baby when I was young..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_smiles_

_You're so good. And you should sleep more as soon she's done eating._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_nods_

_I'll try... Everything still hurts though._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_thinks for a moment_

_Shall I fetch you something? Water? More covers?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_smiles at Jacques_

_Something to eat or drink would be nice._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_rolls out of bed and bows_

_I'll be right back , my ladies!_

_comes back with cheese and fruits and some cool, fresh water_

_Ma belle?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Oh, you're the absolute best!_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_smiles happily and places the plate on the nightstand and then sits back down into bed and takes the baby_

_You eat, I care for her._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_starts to eat almost immediately and sighs happily_

_I needed this..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_coos at Jeanette, tells her about his ship and how she'll learn to fight_

_You going to be such a pretty little pirate. And a dangerous one..._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_eats and listens to the stories Jacques is telling Jeanette_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_is utterly enamored by his little daughter_

_You're the best little pirate. You know, I always wanted a child and you're perfect..._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_You two are adorable, you know?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_blushes_

_She's adorable, I am fearsome!_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_giggles_ _And the fearsomeness is adorable to me? If that makes sense. Don't mind me._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_laughs a little_ _That's what maman said about my adoptive father. Then she got bored of the sea..._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_falls silent_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_beams at Laurette_

_I ran off back to dad as soon she left her eyes of me! She married again and got happy! So did I._

_bends to kiss her on her temple_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_leans into Jacques_

_I love you..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_I love you too, my wife._

_Smiles_

_A_ _nd I love our little button-pirate._

 

 

_**Outside Laurette's house** _

 

 

 _The night is falling_.

 

**Tom:**

I'm happy for them.

 

**Dick:**

Me too... I'm glad they are such an united family.

 

**Tom:**

True.

_sees if anyone is near and takes Richard's hand_

Mine or yours?

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

What about mine?

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Sounds good.

 

_they go to Dick's house_

 

**Tom:**

_hugs him when they are inside_

 

**Dick:**

_hugs him back, face in Tom's soft hair_

 

**Tom:**

_looks at Richard and kisses him_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses back, caressing Tom's cheek slowly_

 

**Tom:**

_whispers_ I love you... You're my family.

 

**Dick:**

_looks at him with the most loving look possible_

My love... You ar mine.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles at Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles back_

 

**Tom:**

_gently entwines their hands_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom's fingers_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

You start fire inside me... You know that?

_puts on a sexy smirk_

 

**Dick:**

_smirks_

That's not healthy... Should I let it calm down?

 

**Tom:**

_laughs_ I was thinking about the opposite.

 

**Dick:**

Oh my... What do you propose we do?

_licks his lips_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Let's eat this leftover cake in the bed.

_winks_

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ It would be a shame to waste a cake of yours...

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ It would...

 

**Dick:**

Then... Let's savor this cake...

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Yes...

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom and guides him to the bedroom_

 

**Tom:**

_follows_

 

**Dick:**

_closes the door and brings him closer_

 

**Tom:**

… Richard.

 

**Dick:**

Yes?

 

**Tom:**

You make me so happy...

_l_ _ooks him lovingly and kissed him so roughly that they both fall on the bed_

 

**Dick:**

_holds him the closest he can_

 

**Tom:**

_trails his hand on Richard's hair_

 

**Dick:**

Love...

 

**Tom:**

Yes...

 

**Dick:**

You're more than my family... You're my sun, my oxygen, my reason to wake up, to live... You're a vital part of me. I wanted to spend my life with you... But now... I want us to be free. To go. To leave this village. But for now... Let me show you my love for you.

 

**Tom:**

Richard... You're too sweet... Same goes for me about you... My moon and stars...

 

**Dick:**

_caresses Tom's lips with his tumb_

 

**Tom:**

_pulls Richard closer_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_kisses him back_

 

**Dick:**

_slowly taking Tom's shirt off_

 

**Tom:**

_takes Richards shirt off after that_

 

**Dick:**

_smirks_

Are you ready?

 

**Tom:**

You should know that already...

 _chuckles_ Aren't you so cute.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_blushes_

...

_smirks before kissing Tom_

 

_and they have very lovely night together_

 


	26. Stanley meets Jeanette

******Tom's house**

 

 

**Tom:**

Richard, what should we do today?

 

**Dick:**

_thinking_ I'd like to go to see Jacques and Laurette, maybe there'd be happy to get some fruits and cakes, though Jeanette is finally born they couldn't go out for now... Maybe they also need clothes or fabrics or... I don't know. Stuff.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Yes we should, I was thinking the same thing.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

I hope they will appreciate us visiting them... Maybe they want to spend time with their kid...

 

**Tom:**

I'm sure they will be delighted.

_kisses Richard_

_chuckles_ But we really should get up if we want to go visit them.

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles but stands up and gets prepared_

 

**Tom:**

_gets up too and puts on some clean clothes_

 

**Dick:**

_prepares the fruits_

... Should I put apples ? Won't them have enough of apples...?

 

**Tom:**

How about you put some apples and this apple pie I have right here?

_shows the pie_

 

**Dick:**

... Alright.

 

**Tom:**

Are you ready to go?

_looks Richard with pie in his hands_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Yes. Shall we?

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Yes.

 

**Dick:**

... I wonder if we should ask Stan to come too?

 

**Tom:**

We could try...

 

**Dick:**

Let's stop by his house. He told me he was working on some clothes. Maybe he wants to get a rest.

 

**Tom:**

Alright.

_goes to Stanley's house_

 

**Dick:**

_knocks on the door_

 

**Stanley:**

_opens the door_

Bonjour. What's happening?

 

**Tom:**

Bonjour Stanley. We are going to see Jacques' and Laurette's child, want to come with us?

 

**Stanley:**

... You think I won't be a bother?

 

_**Tom:** _

_I think they would be happy to see you._

_smiles_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_shy smile_

_Then I'd be glad to come. Give me a minute._

_exits the house one minute after and follows them_

 

_They arrive at Laurettes house_

 

**Dick:**

_knocks on the door_

 

 

**Laurette's house**

 

 

**Laurette:**

So... Maybe today would be a good day to introduce Jeanette to Stanley, isn't it?

_looks at Jacques_

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Yes, that's a wonderful idea!

_smiles at Laurette_

Shall I dress her?

_huddles Jeanette into the pirateflagg blanket they've gotten_

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles and nods_

I'll try to get out of the bed and get ready.

 

**Jacques:**

_takes Jeanette and changes her diaper then puts her into a baby dress_

There, you're my little button-pirate now...

_swaddels her back into the flag_

 

**Laurette:**

_ignores the pain as she gets up and pulls on a dress_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_comes back into bedroom baby in one arm and used the other hand to help Laurette_

_Dressing all my pretty ladies!_

_adds a little worried_ _Shouldn't she cry?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Thank you. And I don't know. She looks fine?_

_gets worried_

 

_**Jeanette:** _

**_**CRIES** _ **

 

_**Jacques:** _

_Oh..._

_shoulders sag_

_Shouldn't have said something..._

_coos at her and let's her suck on his finger_

_There there.... Papa's here._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_breathes out in relief_

_I'm going to get some breakfast._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_stands there with Jeanette_

_Oh my oh my, what do?_

_follows Laurette_

_She's whimpering, my finger seems not to be good food!_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_smiles and takes Jeanette and starts feeding her_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_watches his family while he finishes the breakfast for Laurette and himself_

_There, for when she's done!_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_You're amazing Jacques!_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_blushes a little_

_'m not._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_looks at the floor_

_You are._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_Thank you, my lovely wife!_

_pecks Laurette's cheek_

_Je t'aime, ma belle._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_leans into him, enjoying the warmth coming from him_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_enjoys to have both his ladies so close_

_Is she asleep?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Almost, she's still drinking a bit, but her eyes keep falling shut._

 

_They hear someone knocking on the door._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_Oh, I'll go to open, you have a seat!_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_covers herself and rocks Jeanette to sleep_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_opens the door_

_Bonjour!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Ah, bonjour._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Bonjour! We bought some food._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yes, and this pie._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_Bonjour..._

_feels guilty because he never brings anything_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_smiles brightly at them all_

_C_ _ome in come in! We just had breakfast!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Thank you._

 

_They enter._

 

_**Tom:** _

_How are you handling the new born Jacques?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_smiles_

_S_ _he's wonderful, such a nice bébé not much crying at all, I adore her!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_She seems adorable..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_That's great._

_smiles_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods_

_S_ _he sucked my finger earlier..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_She sounds so adorable._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... I guess you have enough clothes for her? I can sew some if you need... You must be tired._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_smiles_

_I'd love for her to have a dress you made!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Stanley, what a wonderful idea!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_pats Stanley's shoulder with a smile_

_Can we see the little one?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_nods_

Of course!

 _calls out_ Laurette, ma belle? Can you two princesses join us?

 

**Laurette:**

Yes! Please, come!

 

**Jacques:**

_makes a hand movement_

_F_ ollow me, we get an audience with my princesses!

 

**Tom:**

_follows_

 

**Laurette:**

_in a chair, rocking Jeanette_

_smiles when they all enter_

 

**Tom:**

Oh my, she's so adorable!

 

**Jacques:**

_steps proudly over and places hands on Laurette's shoulders_

She's beautiful!

 

**Stanley:**

_doesn't dare to approach but nods_

 

**Tom:**

_steps closer to look at the baby_

 

**Laurette:**

Do you want to take her, Tom?

 

**Tom:**

Yes, please.

 

**Laurette:**

_carefully hands her to Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_holds her carefully_

 

**Stanley:**

_steps closer and looks like at Jeanette_

 

**Jacques:**

Stanley, Laurette and I wanted to ask you: would you be her godfather? We'd be so honored!

 

**Laurette:**

Please.

 

**Stanley:**

... Me...? But... Why?

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

My, that sounds wonderful, right Stanley?

 

**Stanley:**

… Huh...

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles at Stanley_

Because you're a level headed young man and I appreciate you!

 

**Tom:**

Stanley, it's a good thing. Here hold her?

_Offers he baby_

 

**Stanley:**

_slowly takes the baby_

Why not Tom or Dick ?

 

**Dick:**

Because we already are her grand fathers. We can't be everything.

 

**Tom:**

True.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles at Stanley as the baby reaches out her little hand and pat him on the chin_

See, she loves you!

 

**Stanley:**

_mute by emotion_

 

**Laurette:**

Stanley... Do you accept?

 

**Stanley:**

... If you insist... Yes.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles brightly_

Perfect!

 

**Tom:**

I'm so happy for you Stanley.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles at Jeanette_

I hope I'll be a good godfather... Though I don't really know what I'm supposed to do.

 

**Jacques:**

Taking care of her if something happens to Laurette and me...

 

**Stanley:**

_seems shocked_

... What could...

 

**Jacques:**

Nothing! I don't plan on let something happen to my family.

_looks pointedly at every single one in the room_

Which counts for all of you.

 

**Tom:**

Jacques, don't worry, we got your back too.

 

**Laurette:**

_looks worriedly at Jacques_

 

**Jacques:**

_bends and kisses Laurette's cheek_

Don't worry, nothing's going to happen!

 

**Laurette:**

_nods but isn't convinced_

 

**Dick:**

_whispers_ I hope so...

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Stanley_

You hold her like you did it before! Looks good.

 

**Stanley:**

... Hum... I just... Helped sometimes before, for a customer... That's all.

 

**Tom:**

I'm sure everything will be alright.

_Puts a hand on Richards shoulder_

 

**Dick:**

_soft smile, puts a hand on Tom's back_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles encouragingly_

All will be fine!

 

**Stanley:**

_gives back Jeanette to Laurette_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

 

**Jacques:**

_gently strokes Laurette's cheek_

Would you like a nap? I can take her and the rest of us to the living room.

 

**Laurette:**

_nods_

I'm sorry, I'm really tired...

 

**Jacques:**

_gently picks up Jeanette and leads the way to the living room_

Let's show your family what a good button-pirate you are.

 

**Laurette:**

_goes to bed_

 

**Tom:**

_follow and laughs_

 

**Dick:**

_follows Jacques_

 

**Stanley:**

_follows Dick_

 

**Jacques:**

_sits down on the floor and places Jeanette on his lap_

Isn't she gorgeous?

 

**Stanley:**

_sits on the floor too_

Yes.

 

**Dick:**

_sits with them_

The most beautiful little girl I've ever seen.

 

**Tom:**

Yes.

_nods_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles proudly_

 

**Stanley:**

Jacques, can I ask you something?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Ask, Stanley.

 

**Stanley:**

Why do you want me as Jeannette's godfather and not one of your friends, like Vlad for example?

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles_

You're here, you'll be a connection to here. You're a good man. I like you. And I can't have Vlad be godfather, he doesn't...

_stops, was about to say that Vlad does not believe in God_

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

Pirates aren't really attached to religional rules, huh...

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Yes, well, you see... It doesn't necessarily have to do with him being a pirate.

 

**Stanley:**

Because of their story too, I take... I... I'm not judging.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Thank you, Stanley.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles at Stanley_

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Tom, Dick and Stanley_

Does anyone of you know how to change nappies?

 

**Tom:**

I'm sorry I can't.

 

**Jacques:**

_grins_

_W_ ant to learn?

 

**Dick:**

_seems perplex_

 

**Tom:**

I'm too old.

 

**Stanley:**

I can help.

_looks at Jacques_

I already helped some customers.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles_

I already changed her this morning. Babies as small as her don't need to be changed that often. And believe me, she tells you rather loudly when she needs to be changed.

 

**Dick:**

_silent_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

 

**Jacques:**

_almost jumps as Jeanette suddenly begins to wail_

Oh my, oh my, what is it my button-pirate?

 

**Dick:**

Do you want us to leave?

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes head, lifts Jeanette up and gently pats her back_

No, no, please stay! I'm not sure what to do.

 

**Stanley:**

Rock her? Hum a song?

 

**Tom:**

Alright... Maybe she's hungry?

 

**Jacques:**

I think I bring her to bed. Can you leave yourself out? Thanks for coming though! I love you all!

 

**Tom:**

Alright.

_Smiles_

It was so nice to see you guys!

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

Even if you say the contrary, we will let you take care of your baby.

 

**Stanley:**

I'm leaving too. Do you plan to baptize Jeanette? I can sew some outfits.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods over the wailing_

That would be wonderful!

 _coos at Jeanette_ Yes, chérie you're loud, everyone knows it by now! I am sure they heard you in town too!

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles then leaves_

 

**Tom:**

_follows Richard and Stanley but waves his hand to Jacques before going_

 

**Jacques:**

_waves at them_

 


	27. Legends of the sea

 

****_As he promised, Stanley sewed several clothes for Jeanette, such as a baptism dress, that she wore several days later for this occasion. Stanley became her god father, and Agathe has been chosen as the god mother.The villagers relatively approuved, but at least Jeanette was declared as Christian, that was already enough for them._

_Three months calmly passed until the day a foreigner man came to Villeneuve, looking like one of the main men of the village, and wearing a black shirt with red embroideries..._

 

**Stanley:**

_wandering in town, stops at the market to study some fabric_

 

**Vlad:**

_is a bit lost because it's day time and a foreign town, almost bumps into one of the towns people_

My apologies, I was not paying attention!

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs as he recognizes the voice, turns to the owner_

It's alright, Gast-

_frowns as he realizes he's wrong_

_looks at the shirt before looking at the man's face_

... Are you Vlad?

 

**Vlad:**

_bows a little then looks a bit surprised_

Yes, indeed, but how?

 

**Stanley:**

So I guessed right...

_inspects Vlad_

_thinking for himself, quietly_ You really do look like him...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles a little shyly_

Yes, you guessed right, but pray tell, how did you know?

 

**Stanley:**

... Jacques talks about you sometimes.

_seems to realize something, frowns for a second_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles a bit more as he hears that Jacques talks about him_

I hope he only tells the good things!

_sees the frown_

Are you well?

 

**Stanley:**

… I'm fine.

…

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, then laughs a little_ How rude of me, let me introduce myself correctly: Captain Vlad, at your service, and you are?

_bows again with a salute_

 

**Stanley:**

_stays silent for a second, finally realizing he didn't even give his name, then shyly answers_

I'm Stanley, Captain Vlad.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and thinks then tugs at his shirt_

****You**** made this! It's my favorite shirt! Jacques said he had it made for me. It's such good work.

_stops gushing_

Apologies. Do you know to happen were I could find Captain Jacques?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes at the praising then nods_

I can guide you to his house, if you want?

_looks at the fabric one more time_

Please give me a minute.

_talks with the seller about keeping the fabric until he comes back_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and nods_

You can have more than a minute, it's not that I run out of time!

 

**Stanley:**

This can wait too. Please, follow me.

_walks to Jacques' house, looks Vlad from time to time_

_is happy that the shirt he made was so appreciated_

 

**Vlad:**

_follows and keeps looking at Stanley_

Jacques writes me from time to time. It's weird to not see him around as often as I did in the past...

 

**Stanley:**

_a bit embarassed because Vlad looks at him_

I'm sure you'll see him more once his daughter is old enough. He wants to go back on the sea. He's just waiting a bit.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

He wrote so. He's missing his ship and house. I hope you're one of the friends he wants to bring. I could use some more clothes!

 

**Stanley:**

_shyly nods_

I... I should... Perhaps...

 

**Vlad:**

_looks around_

It's so much land here... Is it still far?

 

**Stanley:**

No, no, it's just there.

_stands in front of the house, hesitant_

... Well, I'm leaving you there. Can you say hello to Jacques and his family for me, please?

 

**Vlad:**

_looks a bit shocked_

You don't want to come in and see them?

 

**Stanley:**

_seems really nervous_ I guess you want some time to celebrate your reunion with Jacques... I... Am I wrong?

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

You're not, but I'm sure you'd be welcome too?

 

**Stanley:**

I... I guess...

… Hum... I knock then...

_knocks on the door_

 

**Vlad:**

_tries to look over Stanley's shoulder_

_waits in silence for a moment_

I think, they might be in the garden? It's such a nice weather.

_pushes his smoked glasses up_

 

**Stanley:**

_is intrigued by the glasses_

Are these... Glasses, that you're wearing?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Yes, they're supposed to keep the sun from my eyes.

_takes them off and offers them to Stanley_

_T_ ry them!

 

**Stanley:**

_seems surprised, then shy, then slowly takes them and puts them on his nose_

_stays silent for a second before smiling_

_chuckles_ It's nice! Though the colors are a bit strange... Ha, I'd like to have some since I'm often walking around... When I'm not working on some clothes.

_takes them off to give them back to Vlad with a smile_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I might've a spare pair somewhere in my luggage, but people will stare at you wherever you go, Monsieur.

_puts them back on his nose_

Shall we knock again?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks surprised_

I'm not asking you to... Hum, yes, I'll knock again...

 

**Jacques:**

_was in kitchen to cut up some apples and hears knock_

Yes yes...

_opens the door_

Oh, hello Stanley, what brings you here? The girls are in the garden!

 

**Vlad:**

_from behind Stan_ He brought me here!

 

**Jacques:**

VLAD!!

 

**Stanley:**

_steps aside, or most likely jumps on the side_

 

**Vlad:**

_almost gets knocked over as Jacques jumps at him_

 

**Jacques:**

I am so glad you came! Did you bring me coconuts?

 

**Vlad:**

...

...

Glad you're happy to see me.

_deadpan_

 

**Laurette:**

_arrives almost running, holding Jeanette close_

Jacques, what's happening?! I heard screams!

 

**Jacques:**

_lets go of Vlad but ruffles his hair_

I'm very happy to see you too.

 _turns to Laurette_ My I introduce my lovely wife to you Vlad?

 

**Vlad:**

_bows_

 

**Jacques:**

And this, my lovely wife, is Vlad. The only one.

 

**Laurette:**

_looks at Vlad for a moment, a bit uneasy at first before gently smiling_

Bonjour, Vlad. I'm glad to finally meet you! Jacques talks about you so much!

 _to Jeanette_ Look, Jeanette, it's uncle Vlad!

 

**Vlad:**

_waves his fingers at Jeanette_

Such a pretty child!

_turns to Jacques_

_Y_ ou did not lie, they're both precious!

 

**Jacques:**

Yes, aren't they! So everyone inside, straight through to the garden, there's some cake, Grand-père Tom left!

 

**Stanley:**

Thank you, but I should leave by now...

 

**Laurette:**

Nonsense! Stay with us Stanley. Please? I'm sure Jeannette wants to spend some time with her godfather.

 

**Jacques:**

Yes Stanley, she has some new toys she wants to throw at everyone, you can take a cover behind Vlad.

 

**Vlad:**

Hey!

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs_

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ Jacques, this isn't a way to treat your old friends! Please, Vlad, don't listen to him and come inside. You too, Stanley!

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ I'm used to it. He's always been a brat, your husband.

 

**Jacques:**

And proud of it!

_closes the door after everyone_

Let's see if I can make you all a plate.

_looks at Vlad_

Beside you, I know you don't like cake...

 

**Stanley:**

Tom's cakes aren't like all cakes! You're lucky Dick isn't there, he wouldn't forgive you to imply someone can not like Tom's cakes.

 

**Jacques:**

He doesn't not like them, he get's sick if he eats sweet things. Pukes his little soul out. We can't have that.

_grins_

 

**Vlad:**

 

_blushes but nods_

Jacques' right. Can't stomach much. And most I can eat other people think disgusting.

_shrugs, then glares at Jacques_

Thank you much.

 

**Stanley:**

Oh... I'm sorry...

 

**Laurette:**

We have other things if you want, like some apples. Do you want some? And perhaps you want something to drink?

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

Some water will do. Maybe I can steal your husband to get some? I'm actually rather _thirsty_.

 

**Jacques:**

_catches on immediately and nods while shoos everyone into the garden_

I take care of Vlad's needs. You two go have a look at Jeanette's new toys!

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

Alright. Stan, please follow me.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

_sits on the grass, Jeanette on his laps, while they play with little wooden ships_

 

**Laurette:**

_watches them with a big smile_

 

**Jacques:**

_pulls out his own knife, berates Vlad_

You should've drink before you came...

 

**Vlad:**

_falls into Jacques word_

You know I would not hurt anyone of your loved ones!

**Jacques:**

_stares shocked at Vlad then reaches out to slap his arm_

I'm worried about you! Frolicking in the sun without enough sustenance!

_holds out half full cup_

Here, drink!

_bandages up his own arm_

You're a stupid vampire. Take more care of you!

 

**Vlad:**

_drinks and nods a thank to Jacques_

Thank you! Now, do pretend to drink water?

 

**Jacques:**

Anytime! And yes, fill the thing up to half with water, you should be able to nip it with the slight tang of blood, yes?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I'll pretend...

 

_They both walk into the garden, Jacques thinking about what to tell Laurette later on how he got the cut._

 

**Jeanette:**

_throws a new little doll at Stanley's head_

 

**Stanley:**

Aïe!

 

**Laurette:**

Oh my God! I'm sorry, Stanley... You're not hurt?

 

**Stanley:**

I'm alright, don't worry. You, miss, are a little _chipie_!

_tickles Jeanette, making her laugh_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_ _at Jacques and Vlad_

 

**Stanley:**

_shyly smiles at Vlad, before laughing with Jeanette and trying to dodge an other attack with the wooden ship_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Jeanette trying to hit Stan_

She's yours, there's no doubt!

 

**Jacques:**

I trained her well, she'll beat up all men...

 

**Stanley:**

_gets hit again_

Seems like I'll be the first one!

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ I'm sorry, Stanley. Do you want me to take her back?

 

**Stanley:**

Ha ha, it's fine.

 

**Vlad:**

_sits down besides Stan, reaches out for Jeanette_

May I hold her?

 

**Jacques:**

_shrugs_

She might beat you up, just like her father does sometimes...

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs as he's passing Jeanette to Vlad_

 

**Jeanette:**

_instantly hits Vlad with the biggest ship and squeals happily_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks to Stanley_

Help?

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ Told you so!

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles and softly takes the little ship out of Jeannette's hand and gives her a small plushie_

This way she shouldn't hurt you.

 

**Jacques:**

_reaches out to pull Laurette over to him so he can hold her close_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Thank you, you saved me!

_gets beaten with the plushie_

 

**Stanley:**

_giggles_ Do you want to hide behind me?

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles and sits on Jacques' laps, resting her head on his shoulder_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks playfully accusing at Jacques_

Fess up and tell me that you trained her?

 

**Jacques:**

It's all instinct, you know?

_holds Laurette a bit closer_

I'm glad she likes him. She'll be around him a lot once we take off to sea.

 

**Vlad:**

I think, considering she keeps hitting me, I might take you up on this offer, Monsieur Stanley.

 

**Laurette:**

_dreamy smile_

We need to wait some months again... I can't wait to leave Villeneuve...

 

**Stanley:**

_bright smile, though he's starting to blush_

I'd be glad to help... But please, call me Stanley, or even Stan.

 

**Vlad:**

_Nods seriously_

Thank you, Stanley.

_boops Jeanette on the nose_

You're a little pirate you, just like your papa.

  
**Jacques:**

_nods_

Yes, ma belle, just a few more months. Next spring maybe?

 

**Laurette:**

It would be wonderful! Of course, Stan, you'll be one of us?

 

**Stanley:**

_stop giggling and looks hesitant_

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Stanley_

We could use some tailor, I'm not just going to leave you back, you're my friend.

  
**Vlad:**

_smiles at Jacques's words_

I only know you for a very short time, but I know already you're a good man. You offered to defend me from her!

_smiles brightly and tickles the baby_

 

**Stanley:**

... I... I wonder if I'll be able to let some things behind... And... Wouldn't I be a bother on the ship? I mean, I wouldn't even be able to defend my life with a sword!

_blushes at Vlad's words_

 

**Jacques:**

_points at Jeanette_

She has her hitting skills from me, don't worry. There's three ships to defend you, plus Vlad and me.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods in agreement_

And a tailor's always needed. We like to wear clothes. If I remember correctly, Jacques's crew even has some who love fancy dresses...

  
**Jacques:**

_smiles_

You're right, both, me and Frank love pretty dresses. Not much opportunity to wear them here for me.

_suddenly looks at Stanley_

I just realized you're the only one not knowing about this yes. I'm sorry if it makes you think less of me.

_doesn't really think about the dresses, more that Stan still doesn't know that Jacques's a woman technically_

 

**Stanley:**

... Men... Wear dresses...? I mean, they can...?

_suddenly blushes_

Well, if you inisit...

 

**Laurette:**

We do, Stan. I wouldn't like leaving you behind, nor Jacques or Jeanette would. And the little one needs her godfather!

 

**Stanley:**

_gets suddenly hit by a ship Jeanette was able to grab_

 

**Jacques:**

_still worries about what he said, looks at Laurette_

Love, did we ever tell Stanley about my ****little**** secret? I think we should, shouldn't we?

 

**Vlad:**

What secret ? Also why should you not be able to wear dresses, I hardly doubt anyone would recognize you...

_looks at Stanley_

We're pirates, do what we want. Dresses are pretty. I think they're not very practical to move in, stumbled around like a drunken duck.

 _laughs a little as Stanley gets hit_ See, she's agreeing with everyone here.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks deeply into Vlad's eyes before shyly smiling, massaging his head_

 

**Laurette:**

I think we should. He deserves to know too.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods at Laurette then asks Vlad_ Is someone around? Hearing range?

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Stanley_

It did not occur to me that you might not yet know, what with the papas being your best friends.

 

**Jacques:**

But apparently just everyone, including me forgot over all the drama lately happening to tell you. Promise to keep a secret if you like it or not, Stanley?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods, confused_

 

**Jacques:**

_leans in and whispers nervously_ I'm... my …

_looks at Laurette for help_

I can't... I'm too nervous.

 

**Laurette:**

Shhh...

_rubs his back_

I'll tell him.

 

**Stanley:**

_is getting more and more confused_

 

**Laurette:**

Stan... Jacques is a woman. For some reason, he keeps it secret... And I hope you'll do the same... Please.

 

**Stanley:**

_stares at Jacques and Laurette with a blank expression_

 

**Jacques:**

_looks a little panicky, explains_ It's not a secret on the ship, or the island, really. Everyone knows, it's just never mentioned and I go by Jacques' there too...

  
**Vlad:**

Or simply by Captain.

 

**Jacques:**

_agrees with Vlad_ True. But here it's a necessity to stay in cover. Or my family would suffer.

 

**Stanley:**

_his expression gets slightly confused_

... But... Then... How...

_doesn't really know how to express his thoughts_

 

**Jacques:**

_stares at Stanley_

How what? Jeanette?

_points at the toddler who's trying to pummel Vlad with another toy_

 

**Stanley:**

_seems thinking, perplexe but not disguted at all_

Yes... That and... How could marry since you're... Both women??

 

**Laurette:**

Well... Maybe we didn't tell Père Robert about... This. And about Jeanette...

_looks at her daughter with a pained expression_

 

**Jacques:**

_smirks_

I pass well as a man, you didn't even suspect. And Jeanette is my daughter where it counts...

_taps his chest_

...In my heart.

 

**Stanley:**

_doesn't insist but still looks a bit surprised_

 

**Tom:**

_walks to the garden with Richard_

 

**Jeanette:**

_squeals as she sees Dick and throws toyship at him_

 

**Jacques:**

_tries to catch the ship and fails_

We need to get it to her that throwing things at people is not a good way to show love!

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs_

 

**Dick:**

Bonjour jeune fille. You seem fine today too! Bonjour everyone. Oh, hi Stan!

_looks at Vlad with big eyes_

Gaston? What are you doing here? And why did you cut your hair?

 

**Tom:**

Bonjour you all. Who is this? Your friend, Jacques?

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ Richard, that's Captain Vlad. One of my best friends, he helped raising me. Vlad, this are my papa's Tom and Richard.

 

**Vlad:**

_gets up to shake hands_

I heard I look an awful lot like this Gaston...

 

**Tom:**

Hello.

_shakes Vlads hand_

I'm Tom. Nice to meet you.

 

**Dick:**

Raising you...?

_wonders if Vlad is older than he looks while shaking his hand_

My name is Richard, though I'm used to be called Dick. A gift of my mother.

Nice to meet you. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding.

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns_

_W_ hat would you prefer....

  
**Jacques:**

He prefers Richard. You better stick to it or I kick your ass!

_realizes what he said_

Oops, sorry, language. At least around the button-pirate!

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_

 

**Stanley:**

_trying to prevent Jeanette to throwing her toys everywhere and gets his hair grabbed by the little pirate_

 

**Jeanette:**

_tugs with all her force on Stanley's hair_

 

**Jacques:**

_still with Laurette on his lap reaches out to try to untangle the toddler's hands_

_chuckles_ I can't even reach...

 

**Vlad:**

Shall I save you, Stanley?

 

**Stanley:**

_cringes_

Please...

 

**Laurette:**

_makes a move to stand up and help Stanley_

 

**Vlad:**

_reaches out and gently tickles Jeanette_

There there, don't hurt your godfather, or I send you over the plank!

  
**Jeanette:**

_lets go and squeals in excitement_

  
**Jacques:**

 _laughs_ Never heard anyone being so happy to walk the plank.

 

**Stanley:**

_manages to escape but his hairstyle is now a mess_

_sighs then smiles at Vlad_

Thank you, sir.

  
**Vlad:**

_smiles back_

Anytime. And please, just Vlad, no sir or captain unless wer're on my ship.

 

**Dick:**

_leans near Tom_

I'm glad we came... That's a great show... It feels like all the bad days are behind...

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Yes, you are right.

 

**Dick:**

_takes Tom's hand and squizzes it_

 

**Vlad:**

_takes Jeanette and bounces her on his knees_

Your ships caught in a storm, little captain worm...  


**Jacques:**

_laughs_ She's no worm! She's a button-pirate!

 

**Tom:**

_holds Richard's hand gently_

 

**Laurette:**

She is a sensitive young lady.

_sees Jeanette throwing a doll_

... She is energic, that's all.

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom with the most tender look he can give him_

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs_ She certainly is, just like her papa.

 

**Jacques:**

I'm not saying you're wrong, but...

 

**Tom:**

_gives Richard's nose a blop_

Aaw, aren't you fine, lady Jeanette.

_smiles_

 

**Laurette:**

Then she will be a wonderful person.

 

**Dick:**

_laughs_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles and stands up_

I'm sorry to leave, but I told the fabric seller to keep some fabric for me... I need to go to see them to buy what I need.

 

**Laurette:**

Oh... Will you come back after?

 

**Tom:**

Stanley, you are leaving already?

 

**Jacques:**

I could make stew for all of us! Also we need to prepare a room for you, Vlad!

 

 

**Vlad:**

I can help?

 

**Stanley:**

Oh... I just need to buy the fabric before they get tired of waiting, that's all... But, hum...

_seems hesitating, more escpecially because of how went the dinner last time he was invited_

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Stanley_

Oh you, come back. We're over the drama, aren't we?

_Smiles_

Vlad, give him your puppy look!

  
**Vlad:**

 _shocked but amused_ What, you little pest, I will get my revenge! Anyway, yes...

_looks pleadingly at Stanley_

_C_ ome back?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at them before shrugging_

If you insist...

_turns his heels as he's starting to blush madly_

 

**Dick:**

_catches that but doesn't understand Stan's reaction, so he turns his attention back to Jeanette_

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckles and gently pushes Laurette up_

You prepare the room and I the food? The Granpa's and Uncle Vlad can watch Jeanette.

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

Sure. I'll get Papa's room prepared.

_goes back inside the house_

 

**Tom:**

_watches Jeanette and plays with her_

 

**Jacques:**

_nods and moves to the kitchen after picking some herbs from the garden speaks through the open door to Vlad_

I learned to made other stew than fish...

 

**Vlad:**

_loudly and teasing_ Miracles happen.

 

**Laurette:**

_is moved to take care of the room of her father_

 

**Stanley:**

_buys the fabric and goes back home_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks a bit unsure at the both men_

So, Jacques told me about you in the letters, his crew wanted me to let you know, that they're building you both a small house. They think you could not feel welcome.

 

**Dick:**

_surprised_ They really are...?... They're taking so much care of us...

 

**Stanley:**

_fixing his hair_

 

**Tom:**

Whaat...

_blushes_

_T_ hat was fast.

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

They all only tell nice thing about you. They're so excited their Captain found a family of his own.

 _bends a little closer, so he can whisper_ Even though they really all are family. I'm the weird uncle.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

And we're the gay grand parents.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods seriously, but then gets whacked with another toy_

Ouchie.

 

**Jeanette:**

_giggles happily_

 

**Stanley:**

_loses the notion of time while examining the fabric_

 

**Tom:**

Vlad you are so good with kids.

_smiles_

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs_ I'm good at taking a beating...

 _teases at Jeanette_ Hey, little button-pirate, as your pa calls you, stop hitting the great Captain Vlad of the Desmodus, scourge of the seven seas, or his revenge will be cruel!

_begins to tickle Jeanette_

 

**Dick:**

The Desmodus? Is it a legendary ship for pirates? What tales are told about it?

 

**Vlad:**

_looks up from tickling Jeanette_

They say she's the only ship to sail in a moonless night, storm wind filling her sails when there's a calm. Her Captain is said to be scary and commander of the nights creatures.

 _puts on extra eerie voice_ They say her Captain's the devil.

 _grins, cheerful now_ But they say the same abut the Seahorse and Jacques...

 

**Tom:**

That's awesome.

 

**Dick:**

So Jacques is a legend around pirates? Usually he tells us he's he's bad pirate... And that you were one too.

 

**Vlad:**

That entirely depends on who you ask. The Navy is scared witless by us both. Especially when we show up with all three ships.

 

**Dick:**

_wonders if it's a good idea to go with these pirates, after all_

 

**Jacques:**

_from inside the kitchen_ The Navy would be less scared if they wouldn't pressure people onto their ships. Or just plainly shanghai them. Most just decided to throw down their weapons and beg a safe passage home from Vlad and me. Needless to say they get them.

 

**Laurette:**

_from the window_ Your room is ready, Vlad!

 

**Vlad:**

_looks up_

_T_ hank you milady! I shall go fetch my luggage then! I left it at the tavern!

 

**Jacques:**

Tavern? Did you meet Gaston?

 

**Dick:**

Do you need help? I don't think he did, Jacques. He would know for sure they look the same then.

 

**Tom:**

Do you need help Jacques?

 

**Laurette:**

_comes back in the garden_

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

No no, it's just one bag and a sack full of coconuts! You stay here and watch your grandchild!

 

**Jacques:**

_excited from the kitchen_ You ****did**** bring coconuts! I love you!

 

**Dick:**

I think I'll still leave with you, Stanley should be back since long...

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Vlad_

Make sure they don't get lost!

 

**Vlad:**

I think Richard and Stanley know the way better!

  
**Jacques:**

I meant the coconuts!

_looks at Tom_

Yes please, bring the button-pirate, so my wife can have a well deserved nap! She had to get up in the night.

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes a bit_

I'm fine, Jacques...

 

**Dick:**

Shall we get Stanley first or your bag, Captain Vlad?

 

**Jacques:**

_yells_ The coconuts!

 

**Vlad:**

_gives Laurette an amused look_

How do you deal with him?

 

**Tom:**

Of course.

_takes Jeanette gently and takes her to inside_

 

**Laurette:**

_gigles_ Oh, that's true he can easely get carried away when he has something in mind... But he's such a caring husband, I can't complain.

 

**Dick:**

I guess the coconuts are more important than my friend... Well, will you follow me, Captain Vlad?

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ Nothing is more important than his friends to Jacques. He's just ribbing me. And I do deserve it.

 

**Jacques:**

_to Tom_ I hope Richard's not taking this the wrong way, but teasing Vlad is fun.

 

**Dick:**

_is taking it the wrong way_

 

**Laurette:**

I hope you don't mind me taking a nap...

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

Rest well, Laurette. See you later. Captain, please follow me.

 

**Tom:**

Jacques, I hope so too.

 

**Laurette:**

_goes to the bedroom_

 

**Dick:**

_exits the house_

 

**Jacques:**

_cooks, sings_

 

**Dick:**

_waiting outside_

 

**Tom:**

_tugs Jeanette to her bed_

 

**Vlad:**

_follows Dick out_

Let's go get your friend first. He's very nice!

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

I agree. And he's a very talented tailor. He

sewed his own clothes, for example.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

He made this too!

_preens in his shirt_

It's my favorite one. Jacques's sent it to me. I keep wearing my old clothes too long in his opinion.

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

It's a great work, indeed. Maybe he's working on another outfit like the one you're wearing...

 

_Once at Stanley's house, Dick knocks._

 

_They get no answer for a moment, so Dick knocks again._

 

**Stanley:**

_finally opens the door_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles at him_

Hi.

 

**Jacques:**

_tries the food, is alright with it and sits down at the table_

_mumbling_ Now to think for how to pretend Vlad's eating...

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at them with a worried look_

Why are you both here? Did something happen?

_half hidden behind the door_

 

**Vlad:**

We were going to pick up my luggage and thought we could pick you up too.

 

**Stanley:**

... Thank you, but I'll join you at Jacques' house. I have to clean up a bit.

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Dick_

Should we come back on our way back?

 

**Stanley:**

Sorry...

 

**Dick:**

Don't worry Stan. Let's get your stuff, Captain.

 

**Vlad:**

_Nods_

Yes, let's!

_picks up his stuff once they're at the tavern, hands his duffelbag to Dick_

_takes the basket with coconuts_

Let us see how far Jacques came with the food!

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

 

**Stanley:**

_takes off the patreon he was wearing, cleans a bit and goes back to Jacques' house_

  
**Vlad:**

_smiles at Dick_

Thanks for the help, Richard!

 

**Jacques:**

_goes to check on his girls and Tom_

Did you fall asleep too, Tom?

 

**Dick:**

You're welcome.

_smiles_

 

**Tom:**

No.

_smiles_

But they sure did.

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs a little_ Would you mind to help me make the table? I've to find something for Vlad to eat.

 

**Vlad:**

_mumbles, just loud enough for Dick to hear_ I hope Jacques will not be upset if I can't eat his stew...

 

**Tom:**

Sure.

_helps with the table_

 

**Stanley:**

_joins them_

I'm sorry about earlier. Do you need any help?

 

**Dick:**

It's alright, Stan. Just knock, please.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods and knocks_

 

**Jacques:**

_mutters_ They really do not need to knock!

_opens the door, looks at all three of them_

New rule in this house: you only knock when the door is closed with the key. And don't just come into the bedroom.

 

**Vlad:**

Ahoy Jacques, and aye, Captain! No knocking. Might wake up the little button-pirate!

 

**Stanley:**

I'm sorry...

 

**Vlad and Jacques:**

What ever for? All he/I meant is that you're family and always welcome.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

Well, thanks.

_smiles_

Where do I put this bag?

 

**Jacques:**

Just put it there, beside the stairs, we can take it upstairs later. Thank you Richard.

 

**Vlad:**

_puts the coconuts down_

Your nuts, Cap!

 

**Jacques:**

_happily_ Coconuts!

 

**Dick:**

_curious_ I wonder if you can make grow some around here...

 

**Stanley:**

Can I help about anything?

 

**Tom:**

Ah, Jacques, the table is ready!

 

**Jacques:**

Oh yes, Stanley, please, could you cut up some bread? I'll go wake my princesses!

_turns to Tom while passing him_

Thank you Papa!

 

**Vlad:**

_to Dick_ Apparently Jacques tried that already and they didn't grow.

 

**Dick:**

_looks disappointed_

 

**Tom:**

_Glad to be help._

_smiles_

 

**Jacques:**

_gently bends to kiss Laurette's cheek_

Wake up my love. Dinner's ready.

 

**Laurette:**

_moves a little before opening her eyes, yawning_ _Already...?_

 

**Stanley:**

_goes to cut some bread_

 

**Laurette:**

_slowly stands up_

How is Jeanette? She must be hungry...

 

**Jacques:**

_looks over at Jeanette_

She sleeps like an angel, my heart. But you could feed her before coming down? Would you like me to stay?

 

**Vlad:**

_moves over to Stanley_

You fixed your hair, it's very pretty.

 

**Laurette:**

I'll be alright. If anything, I'll call you. You can take care of our guest. I'll join you soon.

_kisses Jacques_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes a bit_

Huh... Thanks? I couldn't let it like this.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles a bit and almost sniffs Stanley_

Well, you've got a talent there.

 

**Jacques:**

_kisses back then goes back into the kitchen just to catch Vlad flirting, but say nothing to him_

They come down soon. Jeanette was hungry...

 

**Stanley:**

_doesn't really know what to say, is feeling really nervous, blushing_

I... I just... Tie it...

_is glad that Jacques makes a diversion_

Shall we sit at the table?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, but then motions Jacques over, whispers to him_ _What about me?_

 

**Jacques:**

_p_ _ulls out a bowl from a cooler place_

 **S** ** **oup**** for your sensitive stomach.

 

**Vlad:**

_sniffs, looks at Jacques astounded_

HOW?

 

**Jacques:**

_grins_

It's chicken stew... ****fresh chicken.****

_hopes Vlad can deal with chicken blood for once_

  
**Vlad:**

_smiles, touched_

You're a good friend.

 

**Laurette:**

_goes down_

 

**Jacques:**

_sits down beside Tom after placing stew on the table_

 

**Tom:**

_Looks good._

 

**Laurette:**

_sits near Jacques_

 

**Dick:**

_sits with Tom_

 

**Stanley:**

_sits beside Dick_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at the lat empty place and takes his "soup"_

I hope you don't mind me drinking from the bowl?

  
**Jacques:**

_gives him a smile_

Not at all.

 

**Dick:**

_after some time_ _Excuse me, Vlad, but would you mind talking about you to us a little? Jacques made me curious, and I'm sure Stan is too. He can't stop asking about you._

 

**Stanley:**

_almost chokes_

 

**Jacques:**

_gives Vlad_ **_**the look** _ **

Yes, tell them more about you!

 

**Vlad:**

_stares into his_ **_**soup** _ **

I'm nothing but a humble pirate...

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_

 

 

_**Stanley:** _

_has never been so embarassed_

 

_**Dick:** _

_confused because of Stanley's reaction_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_stuttering_ I... I just... Wanted to l-learn more about p-pirates! That's all! I swear!

 

**Tom:**

_eats_

 

**Vlad:**

_is trying to get the last of chicken-blood into him without letting anyone see, makes sure to lick his lips thoroughly_

I'll be glad to share after I'm done eating!

 

**Jacques:**

_nods seriously_

Yes, better be careful with your diet!

 

**Stanley:**

_focusing on his soup_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles and calmly eats_

 

**Jacques:**

Is the food good? Did I get any better?

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

It's perfect, my love. You should cook more often.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles brightly at her_

Ah, you're the best wife ever.

 

**Vlad:**

_puts the bowl away_

I became a pirate because I wanted to live as much in peace and freedom as possible.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks up_

 

**Dick:**

_is paying attention_

 

**Tom:**

The food is delicious Jacques.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods at Tom_

Thank you Papa!

 

**Vlad:**

_looks over at Jacques_

I need to get used to that again.

_looks up and smiles at Stanley and Dick_

I began with a small boat and then got my ship. It's an outdated model, just like Jacques's Seahorse.

 

**Jacques:**

_bristles_ Hey! The Seahorse still will run your Desmodus into the ground if we have to!

 

**Vlad and Jacques:**

_laugh_ We still haven't had that race.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

 

**Jacques:**

_smirks_

By outdated he means: no ships of this quality are still built. There were only three built to be correct. There's exactly two ships we know still sail- and these are ours - the third one, did last sail under the name Black Pearl and she and her Captain are stuff of legends.

 

**Stanley:**

The Black Pearl?

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks_

Aye, and this Jacques, always wanted to be like Jack! He's pretty good at it too. Used to drink almost as much rum!

 

 **Jacques** _**:** _

_proudly_ I'm as good as him too with sailing. My ship's gonna be faster than yours. She loves me!

 _grumbles_ But then, the Desmodus, loves you too...

 

**Dick:**

_takes more stew_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Sounds so fascinating._

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley_

So, would you consider to make more shirts for me?

 

**Jacques:**

_t_ _eases_ I bet he came with only two...

 

**Stanley:**

_nods, smiling_

Of course! I have several samples of fabric I could use, but we can also go to the market to find one you'd like.

 

**Jacques:**

_kicks Vlad under the table_

When you go to the market, you could get your crew some gifts!

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I would be glad to go to the market, you don't see much of them on sea.

 

**Tom:**

That sounds wonderful if you need some cakes or something else just tell.

 

**Dick:**

I have some fruits and vegetables if you want.

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods thankfully_

Yes, to all of it! My crew loves it.  


**Jacques:**

_seriously_ Vlad, you should just tell them, it would save them a lot of worry.

 

**Vlad:**

_looks slightly panicked_

No, don't...

  
**Jacques:**

He has a very sensible stomach. Poor Vlad here can eat almost nothing like usual people. Cake's out of the question. So are most fruit and vegetables.

_looks apologizing at Vlad_

Sorry old friend. But I had to let Tom and Richard know. Tom makes the best cakes I've tasted up to date and Richard's apples and wine are a dream come true!

 

**Tom:**

I understand.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_sympathic smile_

Seems like Stanley is the only one who can satisfy you.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Dick with wide eyes_

 

**Vlad:**

_blinks and blankly stares at Dick, then to Jacques_

Wh... What?

 

**Laurette:**

_not sure about how she should take this phrase_

 

**Dick:**

... What?

_didn't mean anything strange_

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom, a bit lost_

 

**Jacques:**

_translates_ He means Stanley's the only one who has something to offer you're interested in. Or...

_smirks_

...Stanley's are the only goods you're interested in.  


**Stanley:**

_regrets all the bad actions he comitted_

 

**Vlad:**

_puts his face in his hands and looks at Stanley between his fingers_

My apologies. He's embarrassing me...

 

**Stanley:**

_all red_

It's... It's not your fault...

 

**Dick:**

_doesn't absolutely understand what's happening_

 

**Tom:**

_pats Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_searches for an answer in Tom's eyes_

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckles_ What are friends for?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks on the side_

_trying to change the subject_ Is there a pattern you'd like for the shirt? I can't make them look all the same...

 

**Vlad:**

_glad for the change of topic_

I do like this pattern. But if you have something else in mind?

 

**Stanley:**

I do. I can show you some. Do you want me to bring all of this another day?  


**Dick:**

Wouldn't it be easier if he went directly to your house?

  
**Laurette:**

_starts to giggle_

 

**Tom:**

Richard, don't force them.

 

**Dick:**

I am?

 

**Tom:**

Yes you are.

 

**Stanley:**

_hiding in his hands_

 

**Vlad:**

_deadpans_ I know why Jacques let himself adopt by them. I do so know it. Like father like child.

_looks at Stanley_

Care to run away and show me around town?

 

**Jacques:**

_just laughs into his hands_

 

**Dick:**

_doesn't understand what he said wrong_

 

**Laurette:**

_laughing in Jacques' shoulder_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad with a pitiful expression_

You don't fear to confirm his words ?

 

**Dick:**

What?

 

 

**Stanley:**

... Nevermind.

 

**Tom:**

Oh my...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles, winks at Stan_

Would that be so bad?

_is clearly just teasing_

**Jacques:**

_laughs more_

**Stanley:**

_looks like he's going to explode_

**Dick:**

_slowly starting to understand_

**Vlad:**

_gets up, offers arm to Stanley_

Let's run!

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at him, all red, before reaching for Vlad's arm and grabbing it, though he doesn't understand why he is doing so_

**Tom:**

Have fun, kids!

 

**Dick:**

... Tom... Did I... Did I imply they were... They could...?

 

**Tom:**

Richard, are you playing Cupidon?

 

**Jacques:**

_burst out laughing and nods_

Oui papa! You were playing matchmaker!

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_

**Dick:**

_rests his head on Tom's shoulder while covering his face with his hands_

That wasn't my intention... Oh my God...

 

**Laurette:**

_can't stop giggling And you're very talented!_

**Tom:**

_pats Richard's head_

There, there...

 

**Dick:**

... Jacques, is Vlad a good man?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods seriously_

One of the very best I know...

 

**Dick:**

…

 _sighs_ Should I entrust him Stanley's happiness if they happen to like each other? What am I saying... Sorry, I'm... I shouldn't get involved in Stan's heart stories.

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ If it would be so simple... Vlad's not very.... easy to win. To put it nicely.

 

**Tom:**

It's alright Richard.

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ And so is Stanley... He is easely flustered because he is shy, but you can't win his heart easely...

 

**Laurette:**

_looks at Jacques with a curious expression but doesn't say anything_

**Jacques:**

_looks at Laurette_ For that matter neither was my heart and I, and Laurette took it in storm.

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles at him and kisses his cheek_

**Vlad's and Stanley's point of view**

 

 

**Vlad:**

_walks along the street they came_

So, where to go first?

 

**Stanley:**

_sighing_ We could get some ideas from the market first, but it'd be best to also have an idea of pattern, so I know how much fabric I need.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Well, you know best, lead the way!

 

**Stanley:**

What about the pattern? I also have some samples of fabric.

 

**Vlad:**

Would you like to show me them?

 

**Stanley:**

Of course. Follow me.

_walks to his home_

_unlocks his door and invites Vlad to come in_

**Vlad:**

_follows, looks curiously around_

**Stanley:**

It's the room on the left.

 

The room is full of clothes, fabrics, patterns and drawings. Though it's all clean and well organized. There are even hats and accessories on the table.

 

**Vlad:**

_walks into the room, looks a bit lost_

Ah, it's wonderful, all the colors!

_turns around himself to get a look at everything_

**Stanley:**

_takes some paper and exposes them, and gets some pieces of different fabrics_

_smiles_

Thank you.

_shows the paper_

_Here are examples of shirts. I also have some of them as real clothes._

_starting to take out some clothes, puts the useless one the side and brings some other_

**Vlad:**

_is very impressed These are all a work of art..._

_thinks_ I don't need that many and I can't chose. Would you like to do so for me?

 

**Stanley:**

Hum... I can, if you insist... Would you like to search for the fabrics meanwhile?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I like these...

_points at a few red ones_

And this black, it's very soft.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at them and nods_

How many shirts do you need? And do you need other clothes, like pants, for example?

 

**Vlad:**

_blinks_

Pants?

_looks down at his ratter old but still fine looking pants_

Jacques would say I need some, I guess.

  
**Stanley:**

I'm not forcing you. Just know I can sew some one day, if you need me to.

_smiles_

_shows two shirts_

_I think these two one would be the best for you and would go well with the fabric you chose._

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I like these stiles! Also...

_smiles_

Make me some pants too! It's not that I don't have enough money to pay you, Stanley!

 

**Stanley:**

... It's not... I don't want to take all your money!

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley, head tilted_

I think you caught on that Jacques is rather rich. Let's say I'm as well off as him.

 

**Stanley:**

...Yes, sorta... But that's not a reason. I just want to help a friend of a friend. I don't plan to ask you to command thousands outfits so I get rich myself with the money you'd give me for the clothes...

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs_ I did not think so!

_thinks that Stanley's very endearing_

I just think, it's time for me to look dashing again.

 

**Stanley:**

_teasing_ Do you plan to steal some hearts around?

_putting the shirts drawing in their place, except two, and puts pants pattern on the table_

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

_sounds a bit sad I don't steal hearts. Usually I just give mine away._

**Stanley:**

_looks at him with a guilty expression_

**Vlad:**

_shakes off his blues_

You know, might be better to look good. Do you have anyone special in your live, Stanley?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Yes... At least, there is someone I... Do love...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods as if he understands everything_

It's not always a happy thing to love. I remember too well.

 

**Stanley:**

_little smile_

**Vlad:**

_sighs_ I apologize. I don't mean to...

 

**Stanley:**

It's alright. I don't mind.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

How do Tom's cakes taste?

_maybe he'd risk to taste one. Blood might be healthier, but he did miss the taste of food sometimes_

**Stanley:**

Really sweet. And with Richard's fruits, it's even better. Shall we go back to Jacques' and Laurette's house once we are done with your command?

 

**Vlad:**

_closes his eyes and lets out a dreamy sigh, opens his eyes again_

Would you mind to show me around a bit?

 

**Stanley:**

_soft smile_

Not at all. Do you mind if we go back to the market at first? So we can get the fabric or at least order it.

**Vlad:**

_shakes head_

I don't mind at all! I could help you carry?

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs_ Don't worry, I'm used to it. And I can't ask a customer to wear the merchandise, when it isn't ready!

_winks_

_prepares everything he needs before stopping_

Can I take your measures? I got some from an old shirt but I need to be sure. And also need the one for the pants.

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_Just tell me what to do?_

_winks teasingly_

_Do I need to undress?_

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes a bit_

_It would be better... At least for the torso, if you don't mind._

_**Vlad:** _

_begins to undress halfway through Stanley talking_

_There you go! Nothing to hide!_

_at least not where Stanley could see, he thought_

_**Stanley:** _

_takes his measure material, paper and pen, and takes all the measures he needs, calmly, as a professionnal_

_**Vlad:** _

_inhales deeply, it's not often an human is so close to him. Well, a human he wasn't already around for years. To his vampire nose, Stanley smells clean and sweet_

_Do I need to stand in a certain way?_

_**Stanley:** _

_Hold out your arms, please._

_**Vlad:** _

_does as told_

Like this?

 

**Stanley:**

Perfect.

 _several minutes after_ ... I'm done. Thank you for your cooperation.

_already counting something_

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ For you anytime...

_gets dressed_

**Stanley:**

I'm sorry for the waiting. I hope you're not too cold?

 

**Vlad:**

_thinks about to lie or not_

I'm not prone to get cold.

_more like he just doesn't feel it_

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Alright. I have everything I needed. I'm ready to guide you around Villeneuve.

 

**Vlad:**

_bounces a little_

Yes please! Is there a place to buy flowers?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

It's near the fabric shop.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and offers his arm to Stanley again_

At your service!

**Stanley:**

_looks at the reached arm with a strange expression_

**Vlad:**

_tries his puppy look_

I'm afraid I might get lost?

 

**Stanley:**

_shrugs_

If you don't stay too far, it shouldn't be a problem. There aren't a lot of people by this time.

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs inwardly_

Well then, let us move out!

_smiles_

**Stanley:**

_closes the house behind them and guides Vlad to the market_

_shows him the flower shop before talking with the fabric seller_

**Vlad:**

_stands at the flower shop and smells the sweet scent of them and gets lost in his memories_

 

**Stanley:**

_taking some time_

**Vlad:**

_buys an armful of flowers under the confused stare of the town people, then walks over to Stanley_

I think I need a sign: Thank you, but I am not Monsieur Gaston!

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles_ It's because you look so alike. It's hard to not think about him while looking at you.

_got the fabric_

**Vlad:**

_heaves a sigh_ Jacques told me so. He was shocked to see "me" here and then it wasn't me. Apparently it only took him a short moment to realizes this. But still. Even him.

**Stanley:**

_nods_

I knew you weren't Gaston only thanks to your shirt.

 

**Vlad:**

Good thing then Jacques wanted to make me a little pleasure!

_presents the flowers to Stanley_

What of them is your favorite, I do love poppies for my part!

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad with a weird look again hesitates before answering_

I like lavender... Will you be able to walk with all these flowers? I'm not even sure Jacques and Laurette have enough pots for all of them...

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs_ I love their scent! Reminds me of home I'll just put then in my room. But this...

pulls some of the purple flowers out

...Is for you if you like! They smell like summer!

 

**Stanley:**

_his face shows he's really questionning himself about Vlad, but he eventually takes the flowers, blushing a little_

... Thank you.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles brightly_

Not necessary! I just hope they brighten your day a little!

_buries face almost in the flowers he still holds_

They remind me of summer and good times, laughter and sweet kisses...

 

**Stanley:**

_doesn't really know what to say_

_smells the flowers_

It reminds me of my childhood...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles at Stanley_

**_Well, let's move on? What else is there to see here?_ **

****

**_Stanley:_ **

_thinking_ I could show you the meadow...

 

**Vlad:**

_Nods_

I follow you wherever you go...

 

**Stanley:**

_archs an eyebrow_

... Will you be alright with all these flowers, though? Maybe I you show you the meadow another time... There is a lot of wind there, I don't want the flowers to fly away.

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at the flowers and then at Stanley_

You might be right. I don't want to lose them all. Thank you for being so considerate.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

You're welcome. Shall I walk you home?

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

Yes please. I think I need to bath too...

_gives Stanley a soft smile_

You could lead me around tomorrow?

 

**Stanley:**

_bigger smile_

I don't mind at all.

 _guides Vlad through the town, makes sure no flower fall, and once at_ Jac _ques' house, he stops himself for knocking and simply opens the door, before stepping on the side to let him enter_

**Vlad:**

_follows swiftly_

**Stanley:**

Guys? We're back!

 

**Tom:**

Oh, Stanley, did you guys have fun?

**Vlad:**

_from behind his flowers_ Ahoy...

**Jacques:**

_laughs I see you're filling up your room again._

**Stanley:**

_remembers he still has the lavender and the fabric_

**Vlad:**

_a bit shy now_ I'm going to place this on my bed, yes?

 

**Jacques:**

_balancing Jeanette on one arm_

Feel free, it's your room at the moment!

_**Laurette:** _

_stands up_

I'll show you the way. Be careful of not falling in the stairs!

 

**Stanley:**

_puts the lavender in a pocket on his chest, his basket on the ground and sits at the table once again_

 

**Vlad:**

_climbs strairs, looks over his shoulder_

I try.

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs and passes Jeanette to Tom_

Here, grand-père, I'll do the dishes, you and your husband can take care of her...

 

**Tom:**

_takes Jeanette and blushes_

Sure.

 

**Stanley:**

_once again he has nothing to do_

**D** **ick:**

_smiles_

I'd be glad to help.

_boops Jeanette's nose_

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ Isn't she the cutest kid ever?

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ She sure is!

 

**Jeanette:**

_whacks Tom on his nose with a toy_

 

**Jacques:**

_sees and groans_ She's just lovely.

 

**Dick:**

Hey! Don't hurt my man!

_tickles her_

**Tom:**

_is surprised_

**Dick:**

You're alright, Tom? Let me look.

_leans and examines Tom's face, before smirking_

**Tom:**

Huh...?

_turns to Richard_

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom's nose_

Healing kiss!

 

**Tom:**

_is blushing_

Thanks sweetie.

 

**Jeanette:**

_drops the toy and grabs the spoon, hits Dick with it_  


**Jacques:**

_does the dishes and ignores everyone_

**Dick:**

_over reacting_ Oh my God, I'm so hurt! Tom, I need you to heal me!

 

**Tom:**

Let's see.

_examines Richard's head_

**Dick:**

_whines_

**Vlad:**

_comes down again from his room and begins to dry the dishes_

 

**Jacques:**

Thank you, Vlad. You see...

_points over shoulder with chin_

Just a normal family.

 

**Tom:**

I'll make it alright, don't you worry.

_kisses his head_

**Dick:**

_lifts his head to kiss Tom on the lips_

 

**Laurette:**

_smilesand goes back to her chair_

 

**Stanley:**

_half playing with the lavender_

**Laurette:**

Oh, you bought some lavender too, Stanley?

 

**Stanley:**

Oh? No, I...

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at them and then to Stanley_

Would you like some coconut?

  
**  
Jacques:**

THESE ARE MINE!

 _much more calm_ But I'll share with everyone here! Especially with the Godfather of my child and my wife.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

**Dick:**

What about your fathers, Jacques?! Don't be selfish! At least give some to Tom!

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ Richard calm down.

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ You'll get some, Richard, don't worry!

 

**Tom:**

And I already got many coconuts from Jacques before.

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs_ We're both just teasing! Jacques and his love for coconuts is legendary. He tried to keep one as a pet as he was a kid.  


**Jacques:**

_blushes_

It was a good pet!

 

**Stanley:**

Can I help with anything?

 

**Jacques:**

Please yes, there's some cake somewhere. We could eat that for dessert. You could cut it up?

 

**Stanley:**

Sure.

 

**Laurette:**

I'll help you.

_takes the cake and gives it to Stanley to cut it, while preparing some plates and spoons for everyone_

**Stanley:**

_starts to cut the cake_

Hum, Vlad? I guess I don't give you a piece of cake...?

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes head_

_Sighs_ No, I shouldn't.

 

**Jacques:**

_arches brow at Vlad_

**Stanley:**

Alright.

_gives some cake to everyone except Vlad_

**Tom:**

Thank you Stanley.

 

**Jacques:**

_takes Jeanette again on his lap only to get smacked with the spoon_

Yes, yes, papa loves you too, button-pirate.

_wrangles the spoon from her_

Give me that. I need that to eat!

 

**Vlad:**

_sits down beside Stanley and chuckles at Jacques's antics_

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ How about I feed you instead, Jacques?

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Jeanette has some temperament.

 

**Jacques:**

_beams at Laurette_

Yes, please love of my life!

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles, takes some cake and gives it to Jacques_

**Stanley:**

_eating some cake_

**Dick:**

_is happy to eat a cake made by Tom_

**Tom:**

_eats cake_

**Jacques:**

_eats the cake_

Thank you my love!

 

**Vlad:**

_watches them eat, took a coconut to play with_

**Laurette:**

_kisses Jacques' cheek_

Anytime, my love!

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at the coconut_

**Dick:**

_wonders how Tom can possibly make so good cakes_

**Jacques:**

_smiles at Laurette_

You're so wonderful!

 

**Vlad:**

_makes the coconut "dance" once he realizes Stan is watching him_

**Tom:**

_thinks this cake is too sweet and makes notes to himself_

**Dick:**

This cake is so good! I like this sweetness.

 

**Stanley:**

_catches Vlad's look and turns his eyes_

_**Laurette:** _

_smiles_

You're not bad yourself.

 

**Tom:**

Really? I think it's too sweet maybe if I add some citrons to balance the taste...

**Dick:**

Ah ? Well, you're the baker... But I like it the way it is...

 

**Tom:**

You are so sweet.

_smiles_

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Though I speak only the truth... It must because I'm used of sweet tastes...

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_

**Jacques:**

_nods_

I like it too. You could add some coconut.

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head, then smiles at Tom_

Jacques wrote me that he works for you, Tom. I he of any use?

 

**Jacques:**

Hey!

 

**Tom:**

Yes, he does. Jacques is really good worker at the bakery and he's learning fast.

Wonderful idea Jacques, I should try that.

 

**Stanley:**

How does taste a coconut?

 

**Vlad:**

I'll open one! So you can taste it!

  
**Jacques:**

_gives Vlad a ** **look****_

 

**Stanley:**

Huh?! Oh, you don't have to... Sorry, I... I was just curious.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Nonsense, it's one of the very few things I can eat, and I'm in the mood for dessert!  


**Jacques:**

_grins_

He's right. He's not getting a bad tummy ache from these. You can share!

 

**Stanley:**

Sh... Sha...?

 

**Dick:**

Tom, what about we share one too, if Jacques is generous enough with us?

 

**Tom:**

Sure I don't mind.

_smiles_

**Vlad:**

_gets up to open up coconut, does it the same way Jacques uses to do it_

Here, half of the milk...

_passes glass to Stanley_

**Jacques:**

_a little smug_ Just take one! Vlad was generous enough to bring a lot!

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ Should we share one too, Jacques?

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Thank you, Jacques.  


**Stanley:**

_blushes sightly_

Thank you... Vlad.

 

**Vlad:**

You're very welcome!

_sips on the rest of the milk, enjoying it_

I break some of it out so you can eat it!

 

**Jacques:**

_snatches a bit of the coconut and passes it to Jeanette to suck on_

Look, she likes it!

 

**Jeanette:**

_sucks on the coconut piece and babbles_

**Tom:**

She's so cute...

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Jeanette with a soft smile before turning to Vlad, still smiling_

Thank you.

 

**Dick:**

She sure is.

 

**Laurette:**

_caresses Jeannette's hair_

**Vlad:**

_smiles at Stanley_  


**Jacques:**

_tries to take a bite from Jeanette's coconut piece and gets smacked on the nose with it_

I am just glad your maman knows I didn't teach you that...

 

**Stanley:**

_drinks the coconut milk_

**Laurette:**

_smiles and kisses Jacques' cheek_

_**Vlad:** _

_curiously_ Do you like the milk?

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Yes. I didn't expect it to be that good. I understand why Jacques tries to keep it for himself.

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Tom_

Is it good? The coconut?

 

**Tom:**

_drinks_

Yes it's good.

 

**Jacques:**

I'll share of course! I was just joking Stanley!

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_

**Dick:**

_enjoys his coconut_

**Stanley:**

Thank you. I'd feel bad to take away something you like.

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns_

You did not take, I offered!

  
**Jacques:**

_smirks_

Me too. I would let you all take almost everything I have to offer!

 

**Laurette:**

_hugs Jacques_

_**  
** _ **Dick:**

Thank you, Jacques! Remember it's mutual.

 

**Stanley:**

Sorry, Vlad...

 

**Tom:**

Thank you Jacques, and same.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles at them all touched_

I love my family.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

**Laurette:**

And we all love you.

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

**Tom:**

_smiles back_

Of course we love you too.

 

**Stanley:**

_…_

_looks a bit surprised_

**Jacques:**

_blushes and nuzzles Jeanette closer_

**Vlad:**

Yes, you're like a brother to me. Or should that be bother?

 

**Jacques:**

_reaches out and cuffs him_

Behave!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

**Jacques:**

I'm so happy though.

 

**Tom:**

_holds his glass_

I prefer toast to all of us.

_smiles_

**Vlad and Jacques:**

_lift their glass_

A toast it is!

 

**Laurette, Stanley and Dick:**

_lift their glasses too_

_Cheers!_

_They spend the rest of the evening together, before that Tom, Dick and Stanley leave._

_The baker and the fruits seller spend the rest of the night together, as usual._

_The tailor thinks about Vlad for a little while,glad to have met someone so nice._

_Jacques keeps teasing Vlad about Stanley, while Laurette is taking care of Jeanette._

 

 

 

 

 


	28. Flower crown

 

_Vlad arrived already two weeks ago. He often saw Tom, Dick and mostly Stanley, who often came to see Jacques' family. He and the tailor get along really well, and Jacques induces him to seduce the shy and lonely young man._

 

**Jacques:**

_shoos Vlad out of the house_

Go find someone else to annoy... But come back later!

 

**Vlad:**

_walks around Villeneuve, people staring at him because of his glasses, finally knocks on Stanley's door_

 

**Stanley:**

_has finished cutting the patreons and started sewing one of the shirts_ _when he hears someone knocking on his door_

_a bit surprised, goes to open, is even more surprised_

Vlad? Hum, bonjour...

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls down his glasses and offers him a puppy look_

Can I beg for a shelter? If I get called Gaston one more time I might forget my own name...

 

**Stanley:**

_soft smile, steps on the side_

Please enter.

 

**Vlad:**

_steps in carefully_

Thank you. I don't know. I don't even dress like Gaston according to Jacques, but still. I got called Captain Gaston four times since I left the house.

 

**Stanley:**

_closes the door and brings Vlad to the living room_

Your face still look exactly the same... And people still don't know you. With time, perhaps...

_stops, realizing Vlad won't always be there, shakes his head_

I'm sure in several days, it'll be fine.

... Can I offer you something to drink?

 

**Vlad:**

_almost considers the offer, then shakes his head_

Thank you, I've just had something.

_then again, he has to look human_

Well, maybe some water?

 

**Stanley:**

Sure.

_prepares and gives him a glass of water_

 

**Vlad:**

Thank you again. I'm sorry I barged in on you like this. I'm sure you're very busy. It's just you were so nice the other day. And I thought you might have time to show me the meadow?

 

**Stanley:**

_slightly blushes_

It's alright, but thank you for you compliment. I don't mind at all, do you want to go now or later?

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

When you have time. I don't mind if you have to finish up some work first, Stanley.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Perhaps we could before the meal? So I can work in the afternoon. If you allow me to take several minutes to get prepared... I'm your man!

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Take all the time you need!

_looks after Stanley, mumbles_ _I wish you were..._

 

**Stanley:**

... Excuse me, did you say something?

 

**Vlad:**

_would blush if he could_

No no, just do your thing. I'll wait!

 

**Stanley:**

_confused but goes to get prepared, verify his hair and takes his hat, before going back to Stanley_

I'm ready. Shall we?

 

**Vlad:**

_bows a little_

Yes, we shall!

_Smiles_

Lead the way!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles and starts walking to exit the town_

 

**Vlad:**

_follows close by and stares at Stanley. Biting this mans neck must be ecstatic_

 

**Stanley:**

_feels weird, like if someone was watching him_

_takes the road to the meadow_

_hums happily, likes to feel the Sun on his face_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls his eyes off Stanley and tries to avoid to look up to the sun_

So, it's rather warm today, isn't it?

 

**Stanley:**

_bright smile_

Indeed. It's usually sunny around here, but I still like when we have so much Sun.

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns a little_

I'm a bit a night owl myself. I burn easily in the sun, but I do like it.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks worried_

Oh my God, I'm sorry! We should have gone in the evening... At least later in the day...

Do you prefer to see the forest or...? I mean, I don't want you to get burnt! And wearing a black shirt doesn't help...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

It's not your fault. I keep forgetting it and then I forgot entirely to ask you.

_gently touches Stanley's arm_

Don't worry, the shirt is wonderful. Black is good to shield the sun. Should get me a hat.

 

**Stanley:**

_shivers as he almost jumps away_

_embarassed_ Hum...

_takes his hat off, a bit hesitating, before handing it to Vlad_

... Want mine? I don't really need it.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles tenderly at Stanley, but doesn't reach for the hat_

No no, thank you. The gesture's very appreciated, but I'll be fine.

 _tries to distract him_ Do you like brambles? Because I spot some from here. Shall we pluck some?

 

**Stanley:**

_slightly blushes, keeps his hat in his hand then smiles a little_

Why not... We'll put them in the hat then.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods and starts plucking carefully_

 

**Vlad:**

_hands Stanley one of the berries_

Here, you should try if these are sweet enough!

 

**Stanley:**

_takes them with a smile_

Thank you.

_tastes them, his eyes start shining_

That's so good!

_looks at Vlad_

You don't eat some?

 

**Vlad:**

_looks to the side and timidly shakes his head_

They don't agree with me...

 

**Stanley:**

_looks embarassed, remembers Vlad can't bear fruits_

Sorry, I... I shouldn't have...

_starts plucking again, sightly winces as he scratches his hand_

_looks a bit annoyed_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_was about to say that Stanley doesn't need to be sorry as suddenly the sweet smell of blood reaches his nose_

_reaches out for Stanley's hand and can only top himself in the last second to lick the scratch and pulls out a handkerchief, then dabs the wound_

_Ah, I'm sorry..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_shaking, looking a bit uncomfortable_

_..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_pulls back_

_My apologies, I'm just..._

_doesn't know what to say, mumbles_ _I take care of my crew..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushing and shakes his head_

_It's... It's alright._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles and nods_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_hesitates to pick more fruits, grabs only several_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_uncertain_ _Should we pick more to bring some to Jacques and the rest of your friends?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_nods_

_We should. I'm sure they'd be happy._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_gives a nod and plucks more blackberries_

_Jacques used to like these as a youth. Managed to get them all over his dress - if he wore one that is._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smiles_

_It's hard to imagine him with a dress..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_Yes, nowadays it it. Jacques used to combine skirts with his usual Captain's get up. Captain Jacques easily used a rapier in skirts as in pants. He's managed to beat me sometimes._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smiles_

_Sounds impressive. Even more since I'm not good with a sword... Well, maybe I'd be better if I took the time to train._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_offers before he can think about it_ _I could train with you?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smiles_

_If you don't mind... And if it doesn't bother you._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes his head_

_No bother at all..._

_plucks more blackberries, holds some out for Stanley_

_Here, take some more. You work hard on the clothes, don't you?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_hands the hat for Vlad to put the blackberries inside_

_I cut the fabric, I need to sew now... I hope you're not in a hurry. Else... You don't have to train me, I'll take this time to work on your clothes._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles more_

_I'm in no hurry at all. And a bit of training would do myself well. You know, I slacked a bit lately. We could meet up after dinner?_

_he holds up the hat_

_What do I do with them? Do you think Tom would make a cake for all of you?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_soft smile_

_I'm sure about it. Should we go to the meadow before we go back to Villeneuve?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_Yes please. I'm sorry I got distracted!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_We can see it from there, see? It has a really nice view..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_looks over_

_Looks beautiful from here. All the flowers!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smiles_

_Indeed... Perhaps there are poppies?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_lights up_

_Let us go there! I love poppies!_

_almost skips off towards the meadow_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_hides a laugh and follows him_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_waits halfway to the meadow and takes a deep breath_

_It smells so different from the sea. A little like where I lived last..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... May I have ask where it was? Or... Sorry, just ignore this question..._

_tries to change the subject_ _We can already see Villeneuve from here..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes head_

_It's fine, Walachia is where I lived last. My..._

_gets sad_ _…_ _Late wife had_ ****fields** ** _of flowers!_

_Smiles_

_Yes, Villeneuve is a pretty sight!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks sad and guilty_

_It's pretty looking, but inside..._

_shakes his head_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shrugs_

_Most villages are. Let's go to this meadow and let's see if I still can make flower crowns!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_frowns_

_Will you be alright? With the sun, I mean._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_thinks for a moment, but then nods. Jacques would let him have a sip of blood if he got injured and Vlad had not been injured by the sun in a long while_

_I'll be fine. And I want to see if I can make a flower crown!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... Alright._

_walks to the meadow_

_looks around_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_walks to a spot with a lot of flowers, sits down_

_I make you one!_

_works on a flower crown for a while and then holds it up proudly_

_I picked flowers matching your clothes!_

 

**Stanley:**

_sits near him_

_Hum... Thanks?_

_looks at the flower crown with a blank expression_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_reaches out to place it on Stanley's head_

_There you go._

_claps hands excitedly like a kid_

_Now one for me so we match!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_nods in thanks but really doesn't know how to react_

_seems hesitating to say something, but prefers to stay quiet_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_finishes up second crown, puts it on his own head_

_There, isn't that nice?_

_then remembers something_

_Ooh..._

_reaches into his pocket, pulls out a second pair of smoked glasses_

_…_ _And I brought you these. You don't have to put them on now, if you don't like. But they might be useful at some point?_

_offers them to Stanley_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_his face shows a mix of expression, going from confusion to wonder, while starting to blush_

_Are you... Are you always that nice with someone you just met?_

_looks at the glasses, wondering if it's right to take them_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shrugs_

_I don't meet many people. But usually I like to treat people nicely._

_holds the glasses a bit closer to Stanley_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_eventually takes the glasses_

_... Thank you. Sorry, I'm not used to meet that much people either... But usually, they aren't_ _that_ _nice. It's almost weird. Especially coming from you, since you..._

_... Sorry... I know you two are different. Though, it's..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_Yes, pirates._

_turns his head to look at Stanley_

_Did Jacques tell you about the Code? It's a think book, there's also the Brethern Court, made up by pirate lords. We stick to the code. We go after Pirates who don't._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_shakes his head_

_We don't talk about pirates... I... I don't really like..._

_seems uncomfortable all of sudden_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_looks guilty_

_My apologies. I... just... we're different. We're a society? We've got laws. Widows get rent, spouses living quarters, kids get teachers. Injured members get compensated... you see what I want to say?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks confused_

_That's not what I... Nevermind._

_touches his flower crown, a bit perplex_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shrugs_

_I just thought you might like to know. Or rather, seeing you'll come to the island one day, needed to know._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_The island...? Ah, yes..._

_looks on the side_

_You'll be there?_

_clearly spoke before thinking_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shrugs_

_I live there when I'm not on the ship. I have a house. I think it's currently used as sort of an orphanage._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... I see. What's on the island? Are there shops? A market?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_thinks about how to say it_

_It's much like any village? But more diverse. People of all kinds are there. There's also more invalids. A lot of children to be honest. Jacques used to collect them from working colonies. And slave ships. He's vicious when he gets his hands on one. Will not stop until every single one is safe, then sinks the ships._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_mutters for himself_ _Would be a lot of work to give them new outfits..._

_... Isn't it hard to feed them all?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes his head_

_There grows a lot of food. And we got farm animals._

_he would not say that they sometimes robbed food_

_Mostly we barter with surrounding islands._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_nods_

_looks at the village_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_follows Stanley's line of sight_

_Do you wish to go back? Might have to take the crown's off. Landlubbers are often closed minded._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_silently nods, stands up and takes off the flower crown, wondering how he can hide it_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_takes off his crown, smirks_

_If anyone asks me, it's for Laurette..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_weak smile_

_I could pretend mine is for Jeanette... But that's not really convincing. It's too nicely done for being made by me._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes his head_

_Let me carry it! I leave it at yours then._

_smiles gently_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smiles back_

_Thank you._

_tries the glasses, starting to look happier_

_looks at Vlad_

_Shall we head back?_

_checks on his hurt hand_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_takes the flower crown and nods_

_Yes, let's go back._

_sees Stanley looking at his scratch_

_Does is still hurt?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smiles_

_It didn't really hurt from the beginning... I'm used to hurt my hands. Though usually it's with cissors and needles..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_takes a mental note to not go to see Stanley hungry_

_Ah yes, your profession._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_croocked smile_

_Yes, my... Profession..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_wonders what he said wrong_

_Don't you like it? You're so good._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes a bit at the compliment, then shrugs_

_... Shall we head back now?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_Yes. Shall I bring the berries to the Tom's shop?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... I guess so._

_hands him the hat_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_silently sighs_

_Or can I help you somehow?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks at Vlad with a surprised expression_

_... Help me?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shrugs_

_I come to bring the crown anyway. I can't sew. But if there's anything else I can help with?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_shakes his head_

_Thank you for proposing, but I don't need help._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_You're welcome!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_starts walking to Villeneuve_

_lost in thoughts_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_follows Stanley and passes over the flower crown once they reached his door_

_I'll return your hat later. As soon I brought the berries to Tom!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_nods at Vlad and closes the door behind him_

 

 

_**Tom's bakery** _

 

 

_**Tom:** _

_is designing new cakes_

 

_**Dick:** _

_has brought some fruits to Tom, is now watching him, smiling_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_enters Tom's shop, Stanley's hat in hand_

_Hello?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_turns to Vlad_

_Bonjour._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Ah, bonjour Vlad._

_side glances Richard and smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles to Tom_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles and nods_

_Bonjour. Stanley and me plucked some blackberries and thought maybe you could make a cake for us all to share?_

_holds out hat_

 

_**Tom:** _

_smiles_

_Of course, I will gladly make a cake. Do you have a special design in mind?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_seems about to ask something but eventually stays quiet_

 

_**Tom:** _

_notices that Richard has something on his mind_

_Richard?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_snaps, smiles to Tom_

_Yes?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes his head_

_You know better what they like, Monsieur Tom!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Did you have something on your mind Richard?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_No... Nothing._

 

_**Tom:** _

_smiles_

_Do you Vlad perhaps want to help with the design ? We could make something special for Stanley too if you want._

_chuckles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_... For Stanley?_

_not sure about what Tom means_

 

_**Tom:** _

_smiles_

_Why, yes._

_Richard, do you perhaps want to help with the cake too?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_As long as I don't bother you..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_You don't bother me._

 

_**Dick:** _

_tender smile_

_Then I'll gladly help._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_slowly shakes his head_

_I'm not good with food._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Your sure Vlad? Do you want something special on the cake, perhaps some flowers or...?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_Jacques once said some flowers are edible..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yes, there are some, I could show you?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_I just thought as I made these..._

_holds up flower crown_

_Stanley might like some flowers on the cake?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_sparkle eyes_

_Yes, I'm sure he will like it._

_nods_

_How about a flower crown or some lavender on the cake?_

_smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Hum... Does Stan really like flower crown...?_

_... I guess he'll like having some lavender at least._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Why wouldn't he... I mean, you look lovely too with flower crown._

 

_**Dick:** _

_chuckles before getting serious_ _I just never saw him with some, that's why._

 

_**Tom:** _

_smiles_

_Yeah, true though._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles a bit absentmindedly_

_I saw him with one today..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Oh... I see. Did he look cute with the crown?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_looks surprised_

_How did he get one?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_holds up the one still in his hand - has placed the hat on the counter_

_I made them. I made them in the past for my late wife. She used to love them. And he did look nice with it._

 

_**Dick:** _

_... I... I'm sorry._

 

_**Tom:** _

_smiles_

_I understand, that is a beautiful flower crown, you are so talented. And sorry about your wife, I bet she was beautiful._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_She was, but's a long time ago. I'm over it by now._

_smiles a bit sadly, then brightens up_

_Show me how to make a cake?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_nods_

_With pleasure._

_shows Vlad where they can work_

 

_**Dick:** _

_follows_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Do you want to help with the whole cake or make a flower crown from these edible flowers?_

_Richard could you help me with these blackberries wash and cut them for me?_

_smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles_

_Of course._

_does his task_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_I can make the crown. How big does it have to be?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Pretty small, about fifteen centimeters width._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_begins to weave the flowers, hums while doing so_

 

_**Tom:** _

_bakes the cake_

 

_**Dick:** _

_finishes and brings the fruits to Tom_

_Is it good this way?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_That's perfect._

_smiles_

_Thank you._

_Next you could help with the cream cheese._

 

_**Dick:** _

_pecks his cheek_

 

_**Tom:** _

_chuckles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Whatever you need._

_smiles_

_How do I do so?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_You just mix these ingredients._

_shows Richard with one_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_watches them and smiles_

_Jacques was right, you're cute together..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_blushes_

_...Thanks._

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles as he starts to prepare the cream_

_Thank you. What else does he say?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_He says that he feels comfortable on land thanks to you and his family. He really loves his wife. And you put you into the book..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_That's so sweet of him._

_Takes the cake carefully and leaves it to cool down_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles tenderly_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_is finished with the flowers_

_Is that good like this?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_How is the cream?_

_looks at Richard_

_Wow it wonderful._

_smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_shows to Tom_

_I'm not sure... Tell me?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_looks and taste it_

_Very good._

_takes some cream and puts it on Richard's lips_

 

_**Dick:** _

_takes Tom's hand to kiss it while tasting the cream_

 

_**Tom:** _

_blushes_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles at him_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_tries not to look at them_

_I think I need to go... I see you later?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Thanks for your help Vlad._

_smiles_

_Will you come later at Jacques' and Laurette's place?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_I'll meet up with Stanley for sparing, then we come both there for dinner?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Sounds wonderful._

_smiles_

_See you later then._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Sparing? He finally accepted to train? He always refuses when I propose, he keeps saying he's busy..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_He seemed pretty eager to me!_

_waves and leaves the shop, Stan's hat with him_

_À bientôt!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_waves back_

 

_**Dick:** _

_nods_

_À ce soir._

_once Vlad is gone_ _Ben ça... He made Stan wanting to spar... Today is a great day! I was keeping some wine for a day like this one... I'll bring it for sure!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_That's nice._

_smiles_

_Help me with the assembly please._

_gives a puppy look_

 

_**Dick:** _

_tender smile, caresses Tom's cheek_

_No need to pleade me. Of course I'll help you._

 

_**Tom:** _

_blushing_

_chuckles_ _I just wanted to make sure you will..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_cups Tom's cheeks and kisses him_

 

_**Tom:** _

_is surprised but kisses Richard back_

_Maybe we should finish this cake first._

_smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_We should._

_gives Tom some room_

 

_**Tom:** _

_carefully decorates the cake with some blackberries and cream cheese_

_Do you want to put the crown on?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Won't it waste the taste of the cake?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Let me see..._

_takes cake stand_

_Put it on here._

 

_**Dick:** _

_does as he's told_

_Like this?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_puts his hands on Richard's_

_A little to left._

 

_**Dick:** _

_lets Tom guiding him_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Perfect._

_Smiles_

_It's finished._

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles and hugs Tom_

_I can't wait to taste it._

 

_**Tom:** _

_hugs back_

_Thank you, it means so much to have you here._

 

_**Dick:** _

_kisses Tom's head_

_I'll be there as long as you need me._

 

_**Tom:** _

_smiles_

_Thank you._

_puts the cake inside the cold closet_

 

_**Dick:** _

_kisses Tom once again_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Should we go see Jacques and Laurette?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Already? Shouldn't we have a meal before?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_chuckles_ _Ah, true we should anything special on your mind?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smirks_

_I could have an idea, perhaps... But maybe we should stick to a regular meal._

 

_**Tom:** _

_smiles_

_I agree... We can leave that idea to later._

 

_**Dick:** _

_caresses tenderly Tom's cheek_

_Shall we, then?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Of course._

_Smiles_

_S_ _o what's for the dinner?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_I have some vegetables, I'm sure you'll like them..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Richard, I love anything you make._

_smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles and guides him to his house_

 

_**Tom:** _

_happily follows_

 

_Once home, Dick prepares a good meal with vegetables and some meat._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Honey you are so wonderful, are you sure you don't need any help?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Can you prepare the table please? And get some water._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Sure._

_prepares the table and goes to get some water_

 

_**Dick:** _

_brings the food to the table_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Here's some water._

_brings bucket to inside_

 

_**Dick:** _

_tender smile_

_Thank you._

 

_**Tom:** _

_smiles_

_No problem. Shall we eat then?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Of course! Bon appétit!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Bon appétit._

_starts to eat_

 

_**Dick:** _

_happy to eat with Tom_

 

_**Tom:** _

_This is really good._

_smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles_

_Because we're eating together. Do you plan to bake other cakes this afternoon?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_I'm not sure... There wasn't other cake requests for today._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Hum... I guess we could just rest._

_smiles_

 

_**Tom:** _

_That would be nice... To relax with you for the rest of today._

 

_**Dick:** _

_reaches for Tom's hand and squizzes it_

 

_**Tom:** _

_holds Richard's hand gently back_

 

_**Dick:** _

_looks at him tenderly_

 

_**Tom:** _

_kisses Richard tenderly_

 

_**Dick:** _

_kisses back as tender as Tom_

 

_**Tom:** _

_smiles_

_That was my thanks for the dinner._

 

_**Dick:** _

_I gladly accept it._

_smiles_

_... I'm glad you love me._

 

_**Tom:** _

_blushing_ _Really..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_entwines their fingers_

_Really._

 

_**Tom:** _

_rests his head against Richard's forehead_

_Thank you... You are so amazing._

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles_

_It's because you're so amazing yourself..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_I love you._

_kisses Richard passionately_

 

_**Dick:** _

_runs a hand in Tom's hair as he kisses him back_

 

_**Tom:** _

_holds Richard gently_

_You are the sweetest cake ever._

 

_**Dick:** _

_And you the most delicioud fruit ever..._

_hugs him tightly_

 

_**Tom:** _

_chuckles_ _Whatever you wish it's my command..._

_kneels and kisses Richard's hand_

 

_**Dick:** _

_That's funny... I was about to say this._

 

_**Tom:** _

_So... Give me my command... I'll ease your pain and please you in every way you want._ _Smirks_

 

_**Dick:** _

_thinking for a moment_

_Then I wish... We lie on the bed... And tell each other sweet things._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Anything you wish... Richard._

_smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles and takes his hand_

 

_**Tom:** _

_holds Richard's hand in return and whispers_ _Master..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_can't exactly resist to the 'Master' thing_

 

_**Tom:** _

_takes Richard to bedroom and looks him with passion_

 

_**Dick:** _

_caresses Tom's hips_

 

_**Tom:** _

_gently touches Richard's hair and gently pushes him to bed_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smirks_

 

_**Tom:** _

_smirks back and kisses him_

_I'm going to make you feel like only guy in the world tonight._

 

_**Dick:** _

_smirks_

_Sounds amazing._

_And they have wonderful afternoon._

 

 

_**Laurette's house** _

 

 

_**Vlad:** _

_enters Jacques's home and sees Laurette_

_Bonjour! How are you doing, Madame d'Argent?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_smiles_

Bonjour. I'm sorry about earlier. Jacques's in the garden with Jeanette. Oh... A flower crown?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

All good.

_looks at the crown_

Yes, I made one for Stanley too... Do you mind if I go to the garden?

 

**Laurette:**

_surprised, can't help but smile_

S... Sure. I'll join you in a moment.

 

**Vlad:**

_moves to the garden_

Jacques?

 

**Jacques:**

Yes here, currently under attack by a vicious little button-pirate!

 

**Laurette:**

_cleaning the house_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_intercepting a flying toy by catching it_

I might have invited Stanley, Tom and Richard for dinner?

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ You go and tell my wife!

 

**Vlad:**

_shuffles off, grumbling_ _Laurette, dear..._

 

**Laurette:**

Yes?

 

**Vlad:**

_clearly uncomfortable_ _I might have invited over Stanley, Tom and Richards for dinner._ I apologize for taking the liberty to do so.

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

Don't worry, that's an excellent idea! I'll just go to buy some food for tonight.

 

**Vlad:**

_looks relieved_

Thank you! I owe you! I will help with the dishes!

 

**Laurette:**

Don't worry about it. I'll be fine.

_smiles_

 

**Vlad:**

_thanks her again and goes back to Jacques_

I might also have talked Stanley into sparing...

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at him_

Honestly?  
  


**Vlad:**

_just nods_

 

**Laurette:**

_wonders about what she could cook_

 

**Vlad:**

I don't know, I like him.

_reaches out to tickle Jeanette_

He's kind and nice.

 _whiny_ Jacques... Jacquyyyy..... Do I over do it?

 

**Jacques:**

Yes.

 

**Laurette:**

Boys, I'm going to the market to buy something for the dinner, I'll be back in half a hour.

 

**Jacques and Vlad:**

Yes, mam! We take care of Jeanette!

 

**Laurette:**

_takes her basket and exits the house_

 

**Vlad:**

_stares into the distance and moves to sit in the shadow_

 

**Jacques:**

You're not over doing it. I was joking, old friend. I'm just glad you like it here. Tell me how my boys are doing?

 

**Vlad:**

_begins to tell Jacques everything about his crew_

 

**Laurette:**

_wandering in town, searching for some meat_

_comes back once satisfied with the food she bought_

 

**Jacques:**

_Jeanette atop his tummy, lying on his back_

Ah, my little button-pirate fell asleep. Maman will be so proud!

 

**Vlad:**

She does not like to sleep your child?

 

**Jacques:**

Well, she does at night.

 

**Laurette:**

Honey, Vlad, I'm back!

 

**Vlad:**

Does it bother you when I leave? I'll be back for dinner!

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckling slightly_ My wife just came back, feel free to go woo Stanley!

 _loud enough for Laurette to hear, but not to wake Jeanette_ Garden, ma belle! Little button-pirate is sleeping.

 

**Vlad:**

_waves goodbye to Jacques and then kisses Laurette's hands, stealing an apple from her basket, then walks back to Stanley's house_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles at Vlad and joins Jacques in the garden, sits near Jacques_

 

_They spend the afternoon together, watching over their child._

 

 

_**Stanley's house** _

 

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looking at the flower crown, thinking_

_prepares a small meal, not really hungry_

_puts the flower crown and looks at his reflection in the nearest mirror_

_has cleaned the dishes, started sewing again_

_looks at the lavender he put in a glass with water, lost in thoughts_

_starts sewing again_

_looks at Vlad's handkerchief, clean and dried_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_knocks on the door, holds the apple ready for Stanley_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks up and goes to open_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_holds out the apple and Stanley's hat as the door opens_

_Surprise!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_surprised, hesitantly takes the apple, and then the hat_

_Thank you. And... Thank you for the apple._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles a little shyly_

_You're welcome! Still up for sparing?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_nods_

_Do you want to wait inside? It won't be for long, don't worry._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_Yes please._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_steps aside_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_moves inside and looks around again, pulling his glasses off_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_goes to take his sword, the glasses and then the handkerchief, that he holds out to Vlad_

_Thank you again for this morning._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_bows and takes the handkerchief_

_You're very welcome._

_tabs his fingers against the pommel of his own sword_

_Where do we go to do this?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_I was thinking about the forest. There is a lot of place, and the sun won't bother you too much. And with the shadows we will get from the tree, it won't be too hot._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles_

_That's a very good idea. You're so thoughtful. Shall we pack some water?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_Oh, hum, yes, of course. Through I fear I only have one calabash for water... Hum... Please give me a minute._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_I don't need water! I can drink later._

_more like feed_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_Why wouldn't you? I can't allow myself to let you suffer of dehydration! We can share the calabash. I don't mind._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods, he can pretend to drink_

_Well, then. I'll be grateful!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_nods and goes to prepare the water_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_waits for Stanley_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_is finally ready_

_Sorry to keep you waiting._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_Don't worry! Let us go!_

_smiles and bows again_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_leads the way_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_follows Stanley so he doesn't get lost_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_keeps sure Vlad is following as he's walking_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_steps up to Stanley's side_

_We're do you want to do this in the forest?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_Until the glade, just there._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_grins_

_Oh, this is the perfect place!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_shy smile_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods eagerly and shucks his jacket_

_Better not get too hot, won't we?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_nods, carefully places his stuff against a tree, then faces Vlad_

_Can we see the basis? I fear I need to work on everything..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods, but warns him_

_I've an unorthodox stile. But you certainly will survive. Have you seen Jacques fight? I'm much the same._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_shakes his head_

_If your stile allows you to survive... I don't mind._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_pulls his rapier then bows_

_Stand beside me and do just as I do!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_nods and walks to Vlad's side_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_does his best to do all the moves slowly_

_And then you push. Let me see. I'll correct you. May I touch you, Stanley?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks uncomfortable_

_... Is it really necessary...? I guess yes..._

_sighs_ _... You can..._

_tries the moves Vlad showed_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles a little_

_I do not_ ****have** ** _to touch you. I can explain._

_watches Stanley_

_But so far you're doing good!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_I guess I need to repeat these moves several time again?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_Yes, but I show you again._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_nods and watches_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_demonstrates all the moves again_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_studies Vlad's moves_

_wonders if he'll ever be that competent_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_bows_

_Your turn, Stanley!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_bows and tries again_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_claps his hands_

_You're amazing! So debonair!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes_

_You're too nice... I'm sure I make a lot of mistakes. At least everything is always wrong when I train with Richard..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_frowns_

_You do the moves right. Swordfighting is much like dancing. Can you dance?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes, looks on the side_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles and begins to do some quick dancesteps, his sword whirling with each move_

_See?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_sad smile_

_I see._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_studies him for a moment_

_Drop the sword!_

_places his own on the floor and offers a hand to Stanley_

_Let us begin here. Dancing. Come on!_

_smiles brightly_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_steps back, something like fear is shining in his eyes_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_frowns and sits down_

_Tell me what's wrong? I can keep a secret._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_steps back_

_Sorry... Just... Bad memories._ _I don't like being touched because it reminds me of them._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_Ahhh, I understand. No reason to touch. Just follow my moves then... For a start._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_doesn't seem convinced but nods_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_gets up again_

_Well, then take the sword again. But we'll dance._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_…_

_watches Vlad, waiting_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_begins to move very slowly, only taking a few steps, motions for Stanley to follow_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_imitates Vlad, a bit unsure if he's doing right_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_Not bad. Now try to keep a rhythm._

_begins to hum_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_clumsily follows the rhythm_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_chuckles_ _Yes, almost, lift your sword, touch mine, follow my lead!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_does as he's told_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_leads Stanley by pressing for and retiring_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_follows Vlad_

_almost trips, blushes_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles encouragingly_

_Just keep going, you're doing good!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_shyly looks at the ground_

_continues to follow Vlad_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_puts some more pressure into the sword_

_Now, we turn to the left..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_tightens his grip on the handle of the sword, seems even less confident_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_turns slowly, leading Stanley by his sword_

_You move very graciously._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes_

_... Thanks. I wish I'll reach your level someday though._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_Oh, it took me quite some time to get there. I'm not as young as I look._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smirks_

_I'm sure you're still less old than Tom and Dick... They aren't young men anymore after all._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_does as if he stumbles to avoid the answer_

_Well..._

_laughs from the floor_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_quickly goes to Vlad's side, crouches near him_

_Oh my God, are you alright?!_

_looks a bit worried_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_only laughs harder_ _Figures, I'm trying to look good for once and fall over. Let's take a break as I'm on the floor already?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_mutters_ _To look good...?_

_sits near Vlad, before looking in the distance_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_hums, but stops suddenly_

_Tell me. Have you ever worked with throwing knives?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_surprised by the question, shakes his head_

_No... Beside needles and sword sometimes, I never worked with anything..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_We should try. You might be talented._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_Me? Talented with something...?_

_stutters, tries to correct himself_ _I-I mean something I-I never tried..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shrugs_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_seems embarassed, feeling guilty_

_... I'm sorry._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes his head_

_Don't be! We'll just try!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_sad expression_

_You don't have to... You're already teaching me how to properly spare..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_I've got time to spare!_

_winks at his stupid joke_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_seems about to reply something before understanding the joke_

_stands up_

_... We should probably stop for today._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_looks a little sad_

_If you want to. You're invited for dinner at Jacques' by the way._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_gets the calabash and goes back to Vlad, giving it to him_

_You don't seem well... You should drink a little._

_Thank you for the dinner, but I can't always bother you, Jacques and Laurette..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_takes the calabash and pretends to sip_

_But they invited you! I'm just the messenger!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_They are always so nice to me... Do they pity me, for some reason...?_

_sighs_ _I guess I need to go to see them myself to say no..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_is up and almost in Stanley's face_

_Neither me not Jacques do pity anyone beside ourselves. We just like to have people around us. The more the better._

_retires and moves away, walking towards the the village_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks shocked, then narrowes his eyes_

_blushing in shame_

_takes his stuff back and covers his eyes with his hat_

_walks behind Vlad, quiet_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_after a while of walking speaks over his shoulder_ _Apologies, that was uncalled for._

_walks even faster_

_I can tell them you will not join. But Tom and Richard will be there too..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_walks slower_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_walks slower too_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_says nothing until they reach his house_

_... I'm sorry. Goodbye._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_turns to him_

_It's fine, don't worry. See you later._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_nods and closes his door_

_... How dumb I can be... I don't even really know him... Why did I try to talk with him about this...? I'm an idiot, that's all I am..._

_... I'd better work..._

_goes back to his sewing task_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_stands outside the door and hears the mumbled words, heaves a sigh_

_Well then..._

_arrives at Jacques's home and groans as he sees Jacques_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_amused and teasing_ _And how did you botch it up this time?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_playing with Jeanette and some dolls_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_pouts_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_... Vlad? Are you alright?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_Can I join you play?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_smiles_

_Of course._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_flops down, takes a small doll_

_Who's that, little Button-Pirate?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_watches them from where he's writing_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_chuckles and prevents Jeanette to hit Vlad with her doll_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_closes his book_

 

 

_**Stanley's house** _

 

 

_**Stanley:** _

_hasn't stopped sewing since he came home, stings his finger_

_Tsk... I'm gonna get the fabric all dirty... I can't afford that..._

_takes his head in his hand and sighs_

_... I need to be careful... And to work more._

_sighs as he realizes he is starting to lack candles, promises himself to buy some the day after_

 

 

_**Dick's house** _

 

 

_**Tom:** _

_Darling wake up..._

_kisses his knuckles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_hides under the cover_

 

_**Tom:** _

_pokes him gently through blanket_

 

_**Dick:** _

_hides even more_

 

_**Tom:** _

_pouts_ _Maybe you don't want to taste the cake we made together then?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_rolls to look at Tom_

_That's unfair._

 

_**Tom:** _

_looks at Richard_

_It isn't._

 

_**Dick:** _

_It is._

_pouts_

 

_**Tom:** _

_pinches Richard's cheeks_

_Do you want to taste it then?_

_smirks_

 

_**Dick:** _

_You really think I would miss any of your cakes?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_If you stay hidden under the covers all day, then yes._

_smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_sighes and stands up_

 

_**Tom:** _

_hugs Richard and kisses him_

_Thank you._

 

_**Dick:** _

_kisses Tom_

 

_**Tom:** _

_We can stay longer in the bed tomorrow, I promise._

 

_**Dick:** _

_If you say so._

_gets prepared_

 

_**Tom:** _

_stands up and puts some clothes on_

_Are you ready to go honey?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Yes. I prepared a bottle of wine. Again, ha ha..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_chuckles_ _Just one?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smirks_

_It's not enough for Jacques, you're right._

 

_**Tom:** _

_puts more wine to basket_

_Shall we go?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_nods_

 

_They start to walk._

 

_Once at Jacques' and Laurette's house, Dick wants to knock but he hesitates_ _._

 

_**Tom:** _

_What's wrong?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Nothing... I just remember Jacques told us to not knock anymore... But I don't like the idea of breaking up in their house lol that._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Ah... I see._

 

 

_**Inside Jacques' and Laurette's house:** _

 

 

_**Jacques:** _

_prepares the table and nudges Vlad with his elbow_

_Cheer up. You're moping.  
_

_**Vlad:** _

_nods, because Jacques's right_

_I don't know how I botched up. But I did.  
_

_**Jacques:** _

_gesticulates_

_Flowers, apologies... Gifts?_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_watching over the food_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_Vlad, what did you do anyway, come on, tell me!_

_to Laurette_ _Ma belle, I take Vlad to the back, he needs to tell me something and if I have to "torture" it out of him!_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_chuckles_ _Don't go too far, we have guests tonight..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_moves over to Laurette and kisses her cheek_

_Will be back before dinner, my love!_

_pulls Vlad with him_

_So, fess up. Details too._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_recounts his whole day to Jacques_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_pats Vlad's shoulder forcefully_

_You need to spoil him a bit. He's shy._

_returns back to the kitchen and hugs Laurette from behind_

_I love you, you know? Best thing ever happened to me!_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_surprised at first, then turns to Jacques and kisses him_

_Same goes for me, mon amour..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles as he watches them both_

_You two are so perfect together!_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_giggles_ _Thank you, Vlad!_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_Yes, thank you!_

_nuzzles Laurette one last time before helping her put the rest of dinner on the table_

 

_**Tom:** _

_opens the front door_

_We are here._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_Oh..._

_smiles at them_

_C_ _ome in come in! Did you bring Stanley too?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_cringes as he didn't tell Jacques that Stanley might not join them_

_Bonsoir._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Bonsoir everyone. No we didn't._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Bonsoir. We should have? We thought he'd be already there..._

_looks at Vlad_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_tries to get out of their line of sight_

_I think I hear Jeanette crying!_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_looks after him and explains to Tom and Richard_ _He botched something up, but I don't really know what. As far I could decipher what he told me, he might have been too forward?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Oh my..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_With Stan, you mean? Well, Stan is shy, and they met just yesterday... Maybe Stan was simply in a bad mood... Or did he say Stan was doing bad?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yes, Stan is very shy and maybe he tried to hug him._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_All he did was gushing how wonderful Stanley is.... And how easy to train with._

 

_**Tom:** _

_What should we do?_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_shrugs_

_I could go and drag Stan here? I could pretend I'm upset, my wife cooked and he doesn't show up?_

_says it jokingly_

 

_**Dick:** _

_You'll make him feel guilty, that's all..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Maybe we should start without Stan then or ask Vlad to get him._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_shakes his head_

_I won't do it. And Vlad told me you made a cake for him._

_squints_ _How about we send Vlad over with a piece of the cake if Stanley doesn't show up until then?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Wonderful idea._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Did he say he won't come?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_I wonder._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_The dinner is ready!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_I guess we have to see if Stan arrives then._

_Thank you Laurette._

_walks to the table and pulls out a chair for Richard_

_Sit here._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_comes back into the kitchen_

_He didn't say if he comes or not. Or I did not catch it. We had a misunderstanding.  
_

_**Jacques:** _

_steps over to Laurette and kisses her cheek_

_Thank you!_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles at Tom and sits_

 

_**Tom:** _

_sits next to him_

_It's alright Vlad._

 

_**Laurette:** _

_serves everyone_

_Bon appétit!_

_keeps some food for Stanley_

 

_**Dick:** _

_enjoying the food_

 

_**Tom:** _

_is eating_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_sits in front of his small portion, then slowly pushes it away after pretending to have nibbled on it_

_Can't eat, apolog..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_takes Vlad's plate, shoves all onto his_

_G_ _ood, more for me!_

 

_**Vlad and Jacques:** _

_share an amused look_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Sorry, I should have prepared something else for you..._

_feeling guilty_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes his head_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_explains_ _It's not that, mon ange. He feels guilty about Stan!_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_Oh..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles_

_Don't worry, he looks angry sometimes, but if you just talk with him, you'll see he isn't really... But if he truly is, then just give him some time._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yes, true, I'm sure Stan is fine._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_He's missing the cake..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_You could bring him some, my friend?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_I'm sure he'll like that. He loves Tom's cakes._

 

_**Tom:** _

_What a wonderful idea, I could cut you two pieces._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_That would be nice. I can't have some. But we don't want Stanley to go hungry!_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_shakes his head with a grin_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_I can prepare you a basket with it._

 

_**Tom:** _

_cuts two pieces of his cake_

_Maybe you want this too._

_Gives the flower crown Vlad made from edible flowers_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_brings a basket, a plate and a small napkin_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_helps Laurette packing the cake up_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_takes the flower crown carefully_

_He'll think I'm weird. Bringing him yet another flower crown._

 

_**Tom:** _

_I'm sure he will love it._

_smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles_

 

**Laurette:**

_hands Vlad the basket_

The package is ready.

 

**Vlad:**

_places it on the table and gets his coat, then picks the basket back up and leaves_

I'll be back later, don't wait for me!

 

**Jacques:**

_waves him off with a smirk, then looks at his family_

_L_ et us eat?

 

**Tom:**

Good luck

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

It'd be a shame to waste such a dinner.

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

Thank you, Richard.

 

**Tom:**

Yes, it's really delicious.

 

**Jacques:**

I love my wife's cooking. She's a queen!

Richard, you look so relaxed, did you and Tom have a nice afternoon?

_winks at Tom_

 

**Tom:**

It was really nice.

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

_blushes_

Why wouldn't I look relaxed? I don't have a stressful life!

 

**Jacques:**

_arches brow at Tom_

_chuckles_ Just nice? You do something wrong then...

 

**Dick:**

I don't mean to be rude, Jacques, but please mind your business.

_clearly embrassed_

 

**Jacques:**

Your happiness is part of my business, Papa!

_teases, but goes back to eating_

 

**Laurette:**

_gently hits Jacques in the ribs while trying to hide a smile_

 

**Jacques:**

_winces at Laurette's hit, but then grins_

I am teasing. It really is none of my business. And to be honest. You both look as smitten and in love like you just fell for each other. Keep it up!

 

**Dick:**

_hiding his face in his hand_

... Thanks... I guess...

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ Thanks. You two look really smitten too, Jacques and Laurette.

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes, rests her head on Jacques' shoulder_

Thank you.

 

**Jacques:**

Well I am.... It gets worse by the day. She's almost too perfect.

 

**Laurette:**

_smirks_

Almost?

 

**Jacques:**

_smirks_

You're perfect?

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles and kisses his cheek_

You are too, my love.

 

**Jacques:**

_pushes plate back_

Ahh, this was good. I feel so full.

_cringes as Jeanette begins to wail_

Oh, I think it's nappy changing time!

 

**Tom:**

Thank you, it was really delicious. I hope you all like the cake too.

 

**Jacques:**

_grins_

I sure will, Tom!

 

**Dick:**

It was an amazing dinner. I enjoyed everything!

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles at Tom and Dick_

Thank you.

_turns to Jacques_

I go or you do?

 

**Jacques:**

_is already halfway up_

I'll go. You sit down and have some cake!  
  


**Laurette:**

_smiles_

Thank you.

 

**Tom:**

_brings the cake to the table_

Here you go.

 

**Dick:**

_bright smile_

 

**Tom:**

_cuts the cake to pieces and gives everyone a piece_

 

**Dick:**

_shining eyes_

 

**Tom:**

_takes a little bite of his piece_

 

**Jacques:**

_comes back with Jeanette on his arm_

Button-pirate wants cake too.

 

**Dick:**

_enjoyes the cake_

 

**Laurette:**

_was waiting for Jacques to come back before eating the cake, smiles at him and Jeanette_

_giggles_ Jacques, Jeanette is still too young to eat some cake!

 

**Tom:**

Sure.

_Cuts a tiny piece for Jeanette_

 

**Jacques:**

She's almost four months, I'm sure one berry to suck on it will not harm...

 

**Laurette:**

_hesitating_ ... If we're careful, then...

 

**Jacques:**

_lets Jeanette have a berry, gets hit with his own spoon she grabbed_

Ouchie!

 

**Laurette:**

_takes Jacques' spoon, then a piece of cake with it, and tends it to Jacques_

For you, Papa.

_winks_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles at her brightly_

Thank you, love!

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles as she feeds him_

 

**Dick:**

_watches them with a smile_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

 

**Jacques:**

_muses_ I hope that Vlad is not messing up...

 

**Laurette:**

I'm sure he's fine.

 

**Tom:**

I'm sure they are fine Jacques.

 

**Jacques:**

_bounces Jeanette on his knees_

Are you in a storm, little button-pirate?  
  


**Jeanette:**

_squeals and claps her hands, tries to throw some cake at Dick_   
  


**Tom:**

_chuckles_ You'll get there little one.

 

**Dick:**

_isn't paying attention_

 

**Tom:**

_takes some cake on his hands and puts it on Richard's mouth_

 

**Jeanette:**

_gets a hold of a blackberry and chucks it at Dick's head_

 

**Jacques:**

Non non non. We do not throw things at grand-père!

 

**Tom:**

_laughs_ Oh my, are you alright?

 

**Dick:**

_widens his eyes_

 

**Laurette:**

Jeanette! Oh my God, Richard, I'm sorry!

_gets him a towel_

 

**Jacques:**

_looks a little annoyed_

Apologies, I wasn't fast enough!

 

**Dick:**

_shocked expression_

 

**Tom:**

_takes blackberry of Richard's head_

 

**Dick:**

_pitiful expression_

 

**Laurette:**

_tries to clean the mess_

 

**Tom:**

_kisses Richard's cheek_

Cheer up.

 

**Jeanette:**

_squeals happily and waves at Dick_

 

**Jacques:**

_pulls a face_

Oh my...

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_

 

**Jacques:**

_puts Jeanette on the floor_

 

**Jeanette:**

_instantly crawls to Dick, patting his foot_

 

**Jacques:**

Well, there you go, she loves you!

 

**Tom:**

How cute.

 

**Dick:**

_takes her in his arms_

Well, young lady, it seems I can't be mad at you!

 

**Tom:**

_pokes Jeanette's cheek_

 

**Jeanette:**

_reaches out to poke Tom's cheek back_

 

**Jacques:**

Much better than hitting, button.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_tender smile_

 

**Jeanette:**

_pats Dick's cheek now, making cooing noises_

 

**Laurette:**

_is moved to see such a beautiful scene_

 

**Dick:**

_melting because of his adorable grand daughter_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_looks at Dick and Jeanette_

_She looooves her granpa!_

 

_They laugh together all the evening, silently hoping for Vlad and Stanley to be alright._

 

 

**Stanley's house**

 

 

**Stanley:**

_has fallen asleep on his task_

 

**Vlad:**

_knocks carefully on Stanley's door_

 

**Stanley:**

_moves a little but doesn't wake up_

 

**Vlad:**

_knocks more insistent_

 

**Stanley:**

_jumps a bit, wonders what's happening, realizes he fell asleep and sighs_

_mutters_ I can't sleep now... I have some work to do...

 

**Vlad:**

_knocks again, decides to just leave the basket on the step if Stanley doesn't open_

 

**Stanley:**

_finally hears the knock, stands up, takes a candle and goes to open the door_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and holds up the basket_

I brought some cake. Forgive me?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks surprised_

Forgive you...? About what?

 

**Vlad:**

You tell me. I felt like I did wrong by you.

_offers the basket again_

Cake, from the brambles we plucked.

_smiles_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad, blushes_

You didn't... I'm the one who upset you earlier... I'm sorry.

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

I was upset because I upset you. May I come in?

_gestures to Stanley's hair_

You've got a needle stuck in your hair, may I pluck it out, or would you prefer to do so on your own?

 

**Stanley:**

I... What?!

_tries to remove the needle as he steps back to let some room for Vlad to come in_

Where?!

 

**Vlad:**

_very slowly lifts his hand and reaches out, then lighting fast takes the needle out_

There.

_offers it to Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Thank you.

 

**Vlad:**

You're welcome. Would you like to eat your cake? The flowers are edible too, according to Tom!

 

**Stanley:**

_remembers he still hasn't eaten, shyly smiles_

I'll eat later, yes...

 

**Vlad:**

_gives him a look_

Would you like to have some company? I've already eaten at Jacques.

 

**Stanley:**

_seems hesitating_ Well... I need to work so... I fear I won't be a good compagny...

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

And I'm brooding. But you need to eat.

 

**Stanley:**

_small voice_ I'm fine...

 

**Vlad:**

Nonsense. You can't hole up all by yourself. Also I'm sure if I come home too early, Tom and Richard will not be happy that you didn't eat!  
  


**Stanley:**

Why would they? And I can eat later...

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs_ Look, I don't want to go there, because I'm sure they think I made you not come to dinner. I'd just...

 _sighs_ I could go for a walk.

 

**Stanley:**

Wait... I don't mean to chase you. I just...

_stops, looks at the ground while bitting his bottom lip_

 

**Vlad:**

You just what? Tell me?  
  


**Stanley:**

_shakes his head_

Nothing.

... Do you want to sit in the dining room? Do I need to bring a plate and a spoon for you too?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Sitting would be nice. But I don't need a plate and spoon. Apologies.

 

**Stanley:**

Alright.

_shows him the way, lights on some candles he puts in front of a mirror and on the table, before going to the kitchen_

 

**Vlad:**

_follows and sits down_

_feels awkward_   
  


**Stanley:**

_comes back a minute after, before awkwardly asks_

... I guess I can look inside the basket, yes?

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ Yes, of course. It is all for you!

 

**Stanley:**

Sorry...

_opens the basket to take the piece of cake, then notices the flower crown_

... Another flower crown?

 

**Vlad:**

_manages to look shy_

It's edible. It was on the cake as decoration. Tom put it in.  
  


**Stanley:**

_looks at it before putting on the side_

... Are you the one who...

 

**Vlad:**

_looks questioningly_

What?

 

**Stanley:**

... Did you make it?

 

**Vlad:**

_gives a shy nod_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at it again, then softly smiles_

Thank you. You may spoil me too much though!

 

**Vlad:**

_seriously_ There's never enough spoiling of people you like!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, stutters_ L... Like...?

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

You are very likeable...

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes madly, looks on the side_

_stuttering_ I... I'm not... I'm just... I...

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles_

_Well, to me you are!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... Why? How could I..._

_…_

_sighs_ _... Thank you._

_starts eating his cake, still all red_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_watches Stanley eating_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_shyly looks on the side_

_finishes the cake_

_... Thank you for bringing it to me._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_Was my pleasure, Stanley._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_shyly smiles at him_

_And also... Thank your for the flower crown. And... For coming to see me._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_You're nice company. And I like to see you._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes, seems hesitant to ask something, eventually looks on the side_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_just looks at Stanley with a smile_

_What is it?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_rubs his left arm, frowning a bit, then shakes his head_

_Nothing important. I... I don't want to bother you with dumb questions._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_Just go ahead, I have some dumb questions of my own I want to ask you at some point!  
_

_**Stanley:** _

_Hum..._

_seems thinking_

_Then what about... You start with a question, I answer and ask one of mine, and we keep doing until we have none?... Perhaps you want to go back to Jacques' house... I'm sorry, I don't want to bother you and to keep you all for myself..._

_blushes, starts again_

_I mean, I'm sure Jacques is happy to have you around after all this time..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_I like that. And no no, Jacques' probably glad I'm not there to tease him relentlessly... So, first question, how would you describe the cake you've just eaten in taste?_

_  
_ _**Stanley:** _

_a bit surprised_ _Sweet, delicious, creamy... I don't know, like a cake made by Tom..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_sighs dreamly_ _That sounds wonderful... Your turn._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_rubs his arm, seems shy_

_... How am I... Likable? I mean... I don't understand how some people can... I mean... I'm just a tailor. I always sewed, since I can hold a needle... That's all I'm able to do... I barely read, I don't really cook... So... Why?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_looks at Stanley for a moment, then smiles_

_You're nice, you helped me and are very good at your work. And you're talented with the sword._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_frowns a bit then sighs_ _I see... Your turn._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles_

_Next question seems to be mine, then. So, is there someone you're seeing?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes at first then looks sadly on the side, shaking his head_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_sighs, tries to distract_ _Your turn! Next question._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_thinks for a moment_

_How long will you stay? Jacques decided to stay there for Laurette and then Jeanette, but what about you? I don't think you have a reason to stay that long... Or you want to go back to the sea with your friend and his family?_

 

**Vlad:**

_thinks about it for a moment, then shrugs_

I can do as I please. Currently I'd like to stay for a while longer. If I get bored, I hope my friends will come with me. If not, I hope they'll join me soon.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

It will be nice to have you around a little longer. You're a nice person.

 

**Vlad:**

_if he could he would blush_

Thank you. But so are you. I might just stay a little longer...

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles back_

So, who's not seeing how much you're worth?

 

**Stanley:**

_seems hesitant, shakes his head_

Someone... Already in love with someone else. They have a strong bond after all these years... They went to war together... This someone... loves a very confident guy, a talented guy who rides horses, spares, practices archery, knows how to use guns... He maybe isn't the smartest person around but he isn't dumb either... What do you want me to do... An associal tailor, always locked to sew, who doesn't even dare to talk to them...? I'm nobody...

_looks down_

 

**Vlad:**

_blinks_

They do not know what they miss out on! You're a fascinating person. Warm, nice, intelligent. I'm sure everyone else can see how wonderful you are!

 

**Stanley:**

_shrugs_

... Did I answer your question?

 

**Vlad:**

_Nods_

 

**Stanley:**

... Then mine is... Why do you care so much about who I can like?

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

It's more why do I care so much about you that I want to see you happy?

_he wonders if the sip of blood Jacques had given him had been more rum than blood. But then again, Jacques didn't drink as much as he used too as it seems_

 

**Stanley:**

... Well, that works too. What do you have to say, then? It's not like we knew each other since long.

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

No no, it's my turn with asking! I answered yours!

 

**Stanley:**

That... That's unfair!

 

**Vlad:**

_grins and shrugs_

My question is: why do you care so much why I care?

 

**Stanley:**

Because I'm not used to have people giving me expensive accessories, two flower crowns and a piece of cake in the same day. And usually they aren't curious enough to ask me who doesn't realize how amazing I am.

_Smirks_

Now answer.

 

**Vlad:**

It was two pieces of cake actually.

 

**Stanley:**

_s_ _mirks_

That's not my question.

 

**Vlad:**

_rubs the back of his neck_

I'm just a nice prince. Uh, I mean person.

 

**Stanley:**

_blinks_

A prince? That's how you appear to pirates?

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs_ That's what I was born as. Long family line. Not that I give much about it anymore.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, then goes pale, then rubs his arm in silence_

 

**Vlad:**

_sees the paling, reaches out to gently pat Stan's arm_

Are you well? Do you need a doctor?

 

**Stanley:**

No... No, I don't, Vl... Your... Sir...?

 

**Vlad:**

_blinks confused_

What? Vlad is fine!

 _mutters_ What the hell did I botch up now?

 

**Stanley:**

... Your turn.

 

**Vlad:**

Why where you so upset just now?

 

**Stanley:**

… I... I...

 

**Vlad:**

_places his chin in his hand and looks up at Stanley from the table_

You've got time, my dear.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

I... No, that's dumb...

 

**Vlad:**

_keeps just looking at him_

 

**Stanley:**

... It's... Selfish...

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

I don't mind. The best people are sometimes a bit selfish.

 

**Stanley:**

... Well... It's just... I was... Somehow hopping... I could be as great as you someday... Since you know how to do anything... But it seems I'll only stay like... Me... Just a tailor... Just a simple man...

 

**Vlad:**

_blinks_

_You're not just a simple tailor. You're the best tailor I've ever met._ And I met a lot, all around the world. You're an artist. I'm very impressed by you.

 

**Stanley:**

_rubs his arm, again, then shyly smiles_

Thank you... My turn, then?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

 

**Stanley:**

... How is it... To travel on the sea? Isn't it scary to risk your life like this, when a storm could kill you in an instant?

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles a little_ I've trustworthy ship, it's not going to sink.

 

**Stanley:**

Still...

 

**Vlad:**

_mutters_ Sometimes I think dying isn't the worst which can happen...

 

**Stanley:**

... Huh? What did you say?

 

**Vlad:**

_startled_ Nothing, nothing at all. You've got pretty eyes.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes again, looks at Vlad with a surprised expression_

... You should keep that for ladies. Else I'll end up by thinking you're interested in me.

_tries to joke but looks really embarassed to say that_

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks and licks his pointy teeth_

And what if I am?

 _tones down the implications_ I don't see any fault in being interested in you. But I'd be not only interested in you because of looks. Even though you look, indeed, dashing.

 

**Stanley:**

_can't tell if he regrets his joke or not_

... We met recently?

 _mutters_ Bah... How could it be anyway...

 

**Vlad:**

So what? We met recently. We have all the time in the world to get to know each other.

 

**Stanley:**

_all red_

_tries to change the subject_ Your... Your turn.

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks, clearly teasing_

Would you consider to go out with me?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes madly, looks in every direction, tries to speak but can't_

_in a sumarry: he's panicking_

 

**Vlad:**

_blinks_

Breathe... I'm teasing.... mostly.

 

**Stanley:**

_distorted face, strangled voice_ Mostly...?

 _seems angry_ Teasing? How is that even funny?!

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs, rubs the bridge of his nose_

Stanley. I'm NOT poking fun at you. I'm just not used to spend time with people. And I would very much like to spend more of my time with you.

 

**Stanley:**

... Then that's why... Of course...

 _mutters_ What else...

...

_seems to consider it anyway_

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns a little_

_Wh_ at what else?

 

**Stanley:**

Huh?! Huh...

... If... If I wasn't the one you met at the market this day... Sorry, f-forget about it...

 

**Vlad:**

If I'd met another at the market, I'd only walked to Jacques. I'm not ****that**** easy.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks on the side, blushing in shame_

... I'm sorry.

 

**Vlad:**

Don't be. I made it look as if I'd be.

 

**Stanley:**

... Thanks.

_smiles a little_

You're really nice.

 

**Vlad:**

_would blush if he could_

You're really nice too. You know?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, chuckles_ I think I will at some point.

Then... I get your question was serious, and so you need a proper answer?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and nods_

That would be nice.

 

**Stanley:**

... Hum...

_blushes again_

First, you're someone nice. I never met anyone like this. Tom and Richard care about me, and so Jacques and Laurette do, as friends. You keep telling me I'm amazing... You encourage me to learn...

Before, I was just thinking I was dumb to look after someone who will never notice me... That it was pointless. Now... I think the same. But...

I... I don't want to go out with you just to forget about someone, of course! But... Because you're, as I said, so nice to me... And... I like spending time with you... And I want to keep doing it...

_blushes even more_

I... I... Yes.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

That would be wonderful. Thank you.

_looks to the side suddenly though_

Just, does it bother you that I can not eat most things? You would've to eat alone if we go picnicking.

 

**Stanley:**

... Won't it be annoying for you that we can't together?

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

_No,_ no, I'm used to it. I'll just...

_winks_

_**...**_ _ **B**_ ** **orrow**** one of Jacques's coconuts.

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles_ Borrow, right...

_smirks_

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

I brought them...

 

**Stanley:**

_soft laugh_

_gets serious_ Another thing...

 

**Vlad:**

_sits a bit straighter_

Yes?

 

**Stanley:**

I'm a tailor. I have your orders to sew, but not only yours. I tend to be often busy, and so locked here... I don't want to sew outside and take the risk to get the fabric dirty, and to lose material, and such...

Plus, I often lose the track of time... I already skipped a lot of meals and sleep hours because I wasn't paying attetion about what was happening around me... Got scolded a lot by Tom and Richard, it's needless to say...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I'll bring you food regularly as long I'm here! Or come to remind you. I can stay while you eat, then leave again. We can train when you've got time. And...

 _a bit timid now_ ...We could go for walks in the evening when there's not enough light to sew?

 

**Stanley:**

Usually, I... I still sew... Thanks to the light of candles, but... Yes, it would be nice.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

 

**Stanley:**

_seems hesitant then shyly reaches for Vlad's hand, shaking a little and blushing_

 

**Vlad:**

_is very surprised but closes his fingers around Stanley's then smiles_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles dreamly at Vlad_

I can't believe someone like you took an interest in me...

 

**Vlad:**

_just stares at Stanley, hoping the man will never find out what he really is_

 

**Stanley:**

... Would you like to walk in the town for a moment?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods happily_

I would like that very much!

 

**Stanley:**

_stands up_

Then I grab my coat and we go!

 

**Vlad:**

_gets up too_

Could we link arms?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, opens his mouth to say somethings, eventually shyly nods_

 

_They both dress and go to walk in Villeneuve's streets, a bit dark, but Vlad sees well enough to prevent Stanley to trip or to hit something. They walk for a hour before Vlad gets Stanley home. They promise to meet each other the day after. Though Vlad knows he'll have explanations to give to Jacques._

 

_Tom and Dick eventually go home together for having a moment together, because it seems they are never tired enough for this._

 

_Jacques and Laurette kiss Jeanette good night. The little girl quickly falls asleep, after having used so many energy at throwing things on everyone. The couple have a moment for themselves._

 


	29. Vlad's affliction

 

**Chapter 29: Vlad's affliction**

 

 

**Jacques' and Laurette's house**

 

 

**Jacques:**

_waits up for Vlad to come home from Stanley's, but falls asleep over the table, a mug of rum in hand_  
  


**Vlad:**

_tries to sneak in but throws over a chair_

 

**Jacques:**

_startles and grabs for his pistol, doesn't find one so throws the rum_

 

**Vlad:**

OUCH!  
  


**Laurette:**

_wakes up because of the noise, realizes Jacques isn't near her_

_gets up and quietly moves in the house to find him_

Jacques...?

 

**Jacques:**

_is fully awake now and groans_ Apologies Vlad.

_realizes that it's fully dark outside, looks at Vlad questioningly_

Where were you?

 

**Vlad:**

_now smelling of rum and wet, fiddling with the mug_

_very quickly_ Not hunting!

 

**Jacques:**

_waves it off_

It's fine. But why are you so late?

 _squints_ Ohhh, were you at Stanley's until now?

 

**Laurette:**

_can't hear very well so she approches_

It's late... Everything is fine?

 

**Jacques:**

_towards Laurette_ It's fine mon amour, Vlad just came home.

 _adds a little teasing_ In the middle of the night...

 

**Laurette:**

_joins Jacques and smells the rum_

... It was so bad you were to the tavern to drink, Vlad...?

 

**Vlad:**

…

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ No, that was my fault. I fell asleep at the table and he stumbled over a chair and my aim was point on!

_reaches out to hug Laurette_

 

**Vlad:**

_dryly_ He's got the better aim after some rum than sober...

 

**Laurette:**

_hugs Jacques back_

Sorry... But then... How did it go? We were worried.

 

**Vlad:**

_gets shy suddenly_

We did go for a walk... I held his arm.

 

**Jacques:**

_puts on some light, then arches a brow_

That sounds nice.

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

I see. I'm glad you made up.

It's very late... We should go to bed. This time, Monsieur...

_boops Jacques' nose_

... You come with me. Vlad, perhaps you want to take a bath before? I don't think you want to smell rum all the night...

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes head_

I can't sleep, I'll go to the river, can wash me off there.

 

**Jacques:**

Yes my love.

_looks at Vlad_

You don't go swim away!

 

**Laurette:**

... Alright. Take the key.

_Smiles_

Jacques, I'm going back to bed. Join me soon.

_kisses his cheek_

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

I'm coming right along, let me just see if everything's closed up and all lights are out, ma belle.

 

**Laurette:**

Sure.

_goes back to bed_

_wants to wait for Jacques but quickly falls asleep_

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Vlad_

You be careful out there. I guess you're hungry.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I'll be careful.

 

**Jacques:**

_smirks_

You better be, now we've got Stanley worrying about you too!

_goes to bed and snuggles up to his wife_

 

**Laurette:**

_hugs Jacques, still asleep_

 

**Jacques:**

_wakes up as the sun shines into his face, but grumbles, is about to pull Laurette closer as Jeanette begins to cry_

Bonjour to you too, my little angel...

 

**Vlad:**

_comes home shortly before daybreak and closes the blinds of his room carefully_

_decides to stay in bed until at least noon_

 

**Laurette:**

_slowly waking up because of Jeanette_

Jeanette... Need to take care of her...

_rolls and kisses Jacques_

Bonjour mon amour.... I'll take care of our daughter...

 

_**Jacques:** _

_sighs happily_ _Thank you, my love!_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_buries deeper into the covers at Jeanette's crying_

 

**Laurette:**

_stands up and goes to take Jeanette in her arms_

Shhh, mon bébé... Maman will change you and feed you...

_takes care of Jeanette before going back to Jacques, Jeanette giggling in her arms_

Wake up Papa...

 

**Jacques:**

_hears them both and wakes up fully, reaching out to pull them both into his arms_

Ah I am awake, I am awake, no hitting!

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ What about we prepare the breakfast?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods, rolls out of bed_

Let me get dressed, then I'll be right down!

 

**Laurette:**

Of course.

_smiles_

 

**Jacques:**

_dresses quickly and moves down to the kitchen, picks Jeanette from her blanket on the floor_

We need to remember to wake up Vlad before noon, little button-pirate! How we let you throw some toys at him?

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

You really want to teach our girl to attack our guests?

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ I want to teach her how to wake up the dead if it needs to be

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ Let the dead rest and help me with the breakfast please.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods, mutters_ Certainly one of them sleeps deeply.

_moves to help her_

 

**Laurette:**

_notices a bandage around Jacque_ _s'_ _arm_

Jacques... What's this?

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ A little cut. I am wondering since Vlad showed up here how angry you'll get with me if I tell you about his affliction...

 

**Laurette:**

_frowns_

What do you mean? You mean his sickness? I take he has some if he can't eat a lot... Is it even worse than I thought?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods seriously_

He can't eat at all to be honest. The only thing - for some odd reason - which doesn't make him retch are coconuts.

_tilts his head_

Have you ever heard of vampires? Much like Princess Belle's Beast, they're not at all as told in the stories...

 

**Laurette:**

Vampires?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Yes, can only live on blood - not necessary human blood, even though that's the best for them. Too much animal blood makes them sick in the long run. More or less immortal, react badly to the sun when they're young...

 

**Laurette:**

_goes pale and takes a sit_

Vlad is... Oh my god, Jacques...

 

**Jacques:**

_nods, then smiles_

I grew up with him. He taught me a lot. Almost everything which has nothing to do with a ship. The ship and sailing was all my father. But Vlad... he taught me to survive, almost all the languages I know and how to treat a lady.

_winks at her_

He's the weird uncle of my family.

 

**Laurette:**

_sighs_ If he's harmless, then...

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckles_ He's as harmless as me...

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

It must be sad to not be able to eat regular food...

 

**Jacques:**

Yes, he keeps asking me how things taste and I describe it.

 _gets serious_ You know, Stanley is the first person he's genuinely interest in.

 

**Laurette:**

Since how long?

 

**Jacques:**

_seriously_ Since I know him. Probably before then... He barely ever flirted...

 

**Laurette:**

_gets sad_ I hope Stanley will have a good effect on him... And that he could take care of Stanley in return.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Yes, me too, mon ange! But, you know that Stan will not react as you did to the news of Vlad's affliction...

 

**Laurette:**

_nods_

I hope he won't react too badly though...

 

**Jacques:**

_shrugs_

Let's hope they fall really really hard for each other.

 

****Laurette:** **

Indeed.

... Tell me... How did Vlad become like this? It can't... It can't happen to us too, right?!

 

**Jacques:**

_shrugs_

I only know it happened because he wanted to defend his family. He's not exactly outgoing about it.

 _takes a deep breath_ He can make other vampires, but he doesn't do it without asking. He asked me if I'd like to be one, I declined.

_S_ _miles_

Don't need to be a vampire to be immortal.

 

**Laurette:**

_nods_

 

**Jacques:**

_tummy growls_

Can we eat? I need to feed the odd uncle sometimes today. I like taking care of him. And he would only live of chicken and deers... He doesn't even drink enough. Because he doesn't want them to die...

 

**Laurette:**

Alright.

_Smiles_

You watch over Jeanette while I prepare the breakfast?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods and takes Jeanette and hums to her_

 

**Laurette:**

_prepares some porridge and puts some fruits on the table_

_serves Jacques and herself_

Bon appétit!

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles at her_

Bon appétit, best wife ever!

_eats carefully_

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles and eats_

 

**Jacques:**

_around noon decides to wake up Vlad and knocks on his door_

Vlad, it's time to get up if you want to pretend you're human for a moment longer!

_is loud enough to be heard through the house_

 

**Vlad:**

_jolts awake and dresses with unnatural speed and pulls the door open_

Are you crazy?! What if your wife hears?

 

**Jacques:**

_nonchalant_ She knows old man. Calm down.

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Jacques disbelievingly_

And she didn't chase me away?

 

**Jacques:**

She would never! It's noon. If you want to see Stanley, hurry up and find something to eat on the way.

 _adds after a pause_ For him, not you.

 

**Vlad:**

Ha ha...

_dashes off anyway_

 

 

**Stanley's house**

 

 

**Stanley:**

_wakes up early and gets prepared before eating the apple Vlad brought him the day before_

_starts sewing_

_finishes one of Vlad's shirt_

_looks at it with an absent smile_

_goes back to the second one he already started sewing_

_finishes the second shirt, realizes he's getting hungry,_ _decides to go out to buy some food and candles_

_walking around town to see what kind of food he could buy_

_hesitates to go to see Vlad but renounces since he doesn't have the shirt and is hungry_

_he doesn't want Jacques and Laurette to think he goes to see them only to eat_

_looking at some meat but it's too expensive so he walks away_

 

**Vlad:**

_sees Stanley walking away from the butcher, calls out for him_

Stanley?!

 

**Stanley:**

_turns quickly his head to see Vlad, and smiles when he does_

_walks to him_

Bonjour Vlad...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles at Stanley_

Bonjour.

_looks at the meat and wonders if it's fresh enough so he could it a bit of it raw_

_Looks back at Stanley_

How much would it gross you out if I ate a quarter of a steak raw? It's probably as much as I can stomach , but it looks so tasty. We could fry the rest for you?

_gives him a hopeful puppy look_

I don't have to eat it in your presence.

 

**Stanley:**

_blinks_

... I should be fine.

_smiles_

If you can actually only eat meat but raw... That's alright. How much do we need?

_tries to calculate how it will cost and how many meals he'll have to skip, or at least how many time he'll eat less than usual_

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

I can't eat that much, honestly. Just let me buy us a steak. You can fry most of it. I love the smell...

_looks at the meat then reaches for Stanley's arm_

Come on!

_gently tugs him towards the butcher_

 

**Stanley:**

I... I can't let you pay all the steak! At least let's share the price...

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns, decides to let Stanley help pay and talk at home to him. And if only to not make a scene_

Well then. It was my idea, so I pay more.

 

**Stanley:**

But you eat less, so we equally share.

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs but nods_

 

**Stanley:**

_talks with the batcher and takes out half of the price_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls out his own money and pays up for his part, hopes he finds a way to invite Stanley to dinner tomorrow, well knowing that he's not having that much money_

 

**Stanley:**

_puts the meat inside his basket, then looks at Vlad_

Do you need something else at the market?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and dashes off to the flower seller, buys an assorted bouquet_

For your work room!

_he declares as he comes back to Stanley_

_a bit shy_ It's mostly lavender...

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at it with a surprised expression then happily smiles_

Thank you. They are beautiful.

 

**Vlad:**

_whispers so only Stanley can hear him_ Just as you.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Thanks... You're not bad yourself.

 

**Vlad:**

_can't blush, but looks to the side, clearly affected_

Thank you. Let us get some food into us?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

_walks toward his house, unlocks the door and lets Vlad enter_

 

**Vlad:**

_enters_

Can I go into your kitchen?

 

**Stanley:**

Of course! It's the door over there, on your right. Wait, I'll just open it for you.

_walks to the door and holds it open_

 

**Vlad:**

_walks in_

Ah, nice. I just fear I have not cooked in forever. That's more Jacques's thing.

 

**Stanley:**

_soft smile_

You don't have to cook... I can do it myself.

 

**Vlad:**

Can I watch?

_Smiles_

And please don't cut my corner of the meat to big!

 

**Stanley:**

Then tell me how much you need. Else I might be tempted to correctly feed you...

_smirks_

 

**Vlad:**

_eyes dilated a bit at the thought to get "properly fed"_ _by Stanley_

Just a quarter will do. I shouldn't but it looks so delicious.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks seriously at Vlad_

It won't get you sick... Right?

 

**Vlad:**

I don't hope so? I just...

_looks like a beaten puppy_

Some meat...

_gestures_

 

**Stanley:**

_gently touches Vlad's arm_

It's alright.

_smiles and puts the knife on the meat, one quarter from the edge_

Is that enough for you?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and smiles, a little sniffing_

Yes, and it smells rather good.

 

**Stanley:**

_doesn't think the raw meat smells that good but says nothing and simply smiles_

Alright.

_starts cutting_

 

**Vlad:**

_watches Stanley intently_

Can we eat together?

  
**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Of course! Why couldn't we?

 

**Vlad:**

_a bit shy_ It's raw, some people might be grossed out...

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes his head_

I don't mind.

 

**Vlad:**

Thank you so much! Can I help you somehow?

 

**Stanley:**

_thinking_ I guess we should peel some vegetables... Can you eat some? We can forget that if you can't.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods but then shakes his head_

Can't eat these...

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

No need to worry about it then. I'm not that hungry. We just need to light some fire...

 

**Vlad:**

_perks up_

Let me make the fire! I can do that!

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

 

**Vlad:**

_makes a fire in the stove_

There you go! Well soon be good to cook!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Thank you.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

You're welcome. And thank you for having me!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

That's normal. Plus, I have something for you.

 

**Vlad:**

_sports a happy grin_

Thank you still. Something for me?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

But I should show you after the meal...

_smiles_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

_Y_ es, food first.

 

**Stanley:**

_watches over the fire_

I hope we won't have to wait too long for the meat... Though I prefer when it's not totally fried.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and moves to the cupboard_

Are your plates in here, Stanley?

 

**Stanley:**

Yes. The cluthery should be around too...

 

**Vlad:**

_takes out all they needed and brings it over to Stanley_

There we go...

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Thank you. Can you watch over the fire while I prepare the table?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Yes.

_watches Stanley_

_**  
** _ **Stanley:**

_smiles at Vlad and puts the plates and the cutlery on the table, goes back to the kitchen to grab glasses and putting them with the rest, comes back to Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles brightly, pointy teeth on display_

I think the stove is ready! I put the frying pan on it!

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at the pointy teeth but says nothing and smiles at Vlad_

If you want...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods excitedly and puts the pan on the stove_

There you go, ché...

_swallows the rest of chéri down and coughs a little_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at him with a curious expresion_

"Ché" ?

 

**Vlad:**

_feels guilty to not be able to blush_

_stutters_ I... I...

_looks to the side_

 

**Stanley:**

_gently touches his arm_

Yes?

 

**Vlad:**

_looks up at Stanley_

I almost called you chéri...

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, looks on the side_

_after a moment_ Is that so bad...?

 

**Vlad:**

_sputters a little_ You wouldn't mind?!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes more, turns his head_

Isn't it what couples do...?

 

**Vlad:**

_blinks a few times. Right, they were a couple. Smiles brightly_

It is!

_gently takes Stan's hand and lifts it_

May I kiss your hand, Chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_ _**even** _ _more and shyly nods_

 

**Vlad:**

_very gently presses his lips to the back of Stanley's hand, then looks up at him_

Thank you...

 

**Stanley:**

_softly smiles at Vlad_

Thank you too...

 

**Vlad:**

_plays with Stanley's hand, then remembers the meat_

Oh, the steak...

 

**Stanley:**

Oh, right...

 

**Vlad:**

_lifts the chopping board up so Stanley can take the steak and they do not have to let go of each others hands_

 

**Stanley:**

_puts the steak on the pan_

 

**Vlad:**

_sniffs and smiles_

This smells good.

_leans a bit closer to get a whiff of Stanley_

So do you.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, squizzes Vlad's hand without thinking_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently lets go of Stanley's hand so they can move better_

Shall I do something?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at him with a confused expression_

About what?

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

You tell me? I don't know how houses work anymore, apparently. Do I sit down? Bring the plate for you on to put the steak on?

_t_ _ries to make fun of his confusion_

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles_ You only need to make sure the food doesn't burn...

 

**Vlad:**

I can do that.

_sounds relieved_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks at him, smiling, then pulls a wooden stool for him_

Want to sit?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Thank you. Did you sleep well?

 

**Stanley:**

_a bit surprised by the sudden question at first then shrugs_

As usual... I slept, that's all...

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns_

You'd deserve sweet and wonderful dreams.

 

**Stanley:**

_weak smile_

Sadly... I have no time for that. And I prefer no dream to nightmares...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I can understand that.

 

**Stanley:**

_silently looks at the fire_

 

**Vlad:**

_reaches out to take Stanley's hand back in his, gently rubs his fingers_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at him with a sad smile_

 

**Vlad:**

_sniffs the air_

I think your steak is ready, chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Let's take it to the table.

 

**Vlad:**

_gets up and nods, his part steak already on his plate_

 

**Stanley:**

_brings the meat to the table, cuts a part for himself and puts it on the table_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at his raw piece with a soft smile_

Enjoy your meal, chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

Thank you. You too.

_smiles_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_doesn't dare at first to eat, but then begins with very small pieces, chewing slowly, trying to keep his teeth from growing at the taste of blood. Even though the blood isn't that fresh._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_truly enjoyes the food, he eats some only when he's invited because he can't afford to buy some_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_watches Stanley eat with a smile_

_Is it good? It's very nice quality._

_he wonders if he could go hunt for Stanley. It was too easy to catch the animals_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_vigorously nods_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_unsure_ _I could go hunt for us? Rabbits and Geese..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks at him with shining eyes_

_Really?!_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_Yes. If you like?_

_adds after a moment_ _I can't eat much of the meat, but we could try to sell some?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blinks_

_Sell some? I'm not a butcher..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smirks_

_I can give the rest to Jacques, Richard and Tom?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smiles_

_I'm sure they'd be happy._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles back_

_So, shall I try to catch us all some bunnies?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_dreamy smile_

_It'd be wonderful..._

_finishes his meat_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods. If he drinks only small animals for a while he can bring them home. Deers are another thing_

_Then it's settled._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks tenderly at Vlad, smiling_

... Is there something I can do for you in return?

 

_**Vlad:** _

_slowly shakes his head_

_Well, the only thing coming to mind you're already doing: spending time with me._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_It's not much. It's a pleasure. You're an amazing person._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shyly_ _Thank you, Stanley._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_gently takes Vlad's hand_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_holds tight to Stanley's hand_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... What about I show you what I've prepared?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_beams at Stanley and nods_

_Yes, please!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_stands up and guides Vlad to the studio without letting go of his hand_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_follows Stanley_

_I'm so excited!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_shows him the two shirts, gets shy_

_I finished a part of your command... Want to try the shirts?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_happy grin and very impressed_

_You're so fast, chéri. Of course I'd like to try them on! Work of art, really._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_shyly_ _Thank you... Mon cher._ There's a mirror over here, you can see the result... And I also want to be sure I made a good job.

 

_**Vlad:** _

_begins to pull off the vest and the shirt he's currently wearing_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_shyly looks away_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_looks over his shoulder_

_Which one shall I try on first?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_You decide._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_reaches for the black shirt and pulls it carefully on then looks into the mirror_

_A true gentleman!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_Do you allow me to verify everything is fine?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles_

_Of course, go right ahead!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_studies the shirt, checks that there isn't any problem with the shirt lenght, that it's well cut, makes sure it isn't too right then steps back_

_It seems alright. Can you please try the second one?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods and switches the shirts_

_At your service!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_makes the same test then nods, smiling_

_It seems your tailor made a good job..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_preens a bit_

_I've the best tailor!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_shy smile, walks to Vlad, a bit shy_

_And I've the best customer I could ask for._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_That's high praise!_

_actually blushes a tad bit as he'd just had some blood_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_You deserve it. Truly._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles softly_

_You did such amazing work though!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes_

_Thank you._

_looks at his desk_

The pants should be ready soon too...

 

_**Vlad:** _

_pats his butt_

_New pants will look so good._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_shy smile_

_I hope so._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_I'm convinced!_

_dresses back into the shirt he came with_

_Let me do the dishes if you want to go back to work?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_shakes his head_

_You already helped me the fire and you bought a steak... I can't ask you for me._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_scoffs_ _You did not ask, I offered. Let me do it, you go make wonderful clothes!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_Vlad... Please..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_looks crestfallen_

_Do you need me to leave? I can do that. May I come back?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_shakes his head_

_I didn't say that! I don't want you to leave... Nor doing the dishes. You already do a lot for me..._

_stays silent for a moment before sighing_ _You truly want to clean the dishes...?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_I want to. It's what couples do. Taking care of each other, no?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks on the side_

_I guess... Thank you... For taking care of me then..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles and reaches to pet Stanley's hand_

_Thank you too._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks at him with a confused expression_

_About what? I fear to do nothing... You're the one making me gifts after all..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles_

_You're here. With me. It's a long time I've been this close to someone._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_wants to say something, hesitates for a moment before going for it_

_It's the first I'm so close to someone... I thought I'd be alone until the day I'll die... But it seems things changed._

_smiles_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_is very very touched, wonders if Stanley meant it as it sounded_

_You're an amazing person... So wonderful..._

_is at a loss for words_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smiles at him_

_Can I... Ask you to take care of me?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles and gently touches Stanley's cheek_

_You don't have to ask, chéri._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_shivers slightly but doesn't move away_ _  
_

_**Vlad:** _

_pulls hand back, smiles cheerfully_

_I'll go do the dishes!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_nods_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_moves to get some water and begins to do the dishes, humming a little_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_prepares the fabric and starts sewing the pants_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_finishes up the kitchen, everything clean by now and looks around, finally lies down on the couch_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks at Vlad while smiling and keeps sewing_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_gives Stanley a smile then closes his eyes, trying not to focus too much on Stanley's heartbeat_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_works for a hour or so, then stretches his arms and looks back at Vlad for a moment, silently_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_opens one eye to watch Stanley stretch_

_  
_ _**Stanley:** _

_goes back to his task, hides a yawn_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_lets Stanley work for a while then get up and goes back to the kitchen, comes back and places a cup of tea in front of Stanley_

_There mon chéri, brought you some tea!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks at the cup then at Vlad with a surprised expresion_

_Tea?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shrugs_

_Was all I found. And you haven't had something to drink since noon..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blinks then smiles at Vlad_

_Thank you for your consideration._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles softly_

_You're welcome._

_sits back down_

_Is it coming along, your work?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks at the fabric_

_It is, slowly but surely..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_Do I bother you?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_incredulous_ _... Why would you think that?!  
_

_**Vlad:** _

_looks to the side again_

_You're so focused and I'm just dozing on your pretty couch._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_reaches for Vlad's hand_

_And you made a nice cup of tea for me..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_looks Stanley's hand for a moment and then nods_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_You already did a lot for me. Do you really think I want to complain because you stay by my side when I'm working and you stay quiet so I can focus?_

_tender smile_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes his head, smiles_

_No, I like to listen to you work._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_frowns_

_Listen? Am I making so much noise...?_

_wonders how he can be that noisy_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes his head_

_Barely, but I can hear you breathe and then I know I'm not alone._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes and is now convinced he is very noisy_

_smiles at Vlad_

_I feel the same._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_stops breathing for a moment but remembers he needs to "breathe", just before it looks unnatural_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_tilts his head_

_Vlad? Are you alright?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods and smiles_

_Yes, never been better!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... I don't bother you?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_No you don't. I enjoy to be close to you!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_weak smile_

_Thank you... I do too. I like to talk with you._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_I like to talk to you too!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_Am I not... Annoying? I mean... I'm not very confident about me and... I'm uncultured... While you travelled all around the world._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_looks confused_

_How could you ever be annoying?! You're not, my dear Stanley!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks shyly to the ground_

_... Sorry._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_Don't be! You're perfect to me..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes, shakes a little_

_You're too nice..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shrugs_

_Can't be nice enough to you..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks at Vlad for a moment, reaches for something then stops, puts his hand back on his laps_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes his head a little_

_Now I_ _**am** _ _keeping you from your work, chéri!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks at him for an instant, nods, seems about to ask something again before looking away again, then finally decide to speak_

_Can I dare to ask you something....? I mean, would you allow me to...?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_Ask me what ever you desire to!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_seems a bit embarassed_

_Can I touch your hair?_

_shakes his head_

_Sorry, forget that..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_after a moment of thinking_ _No no, please do! I'd like to be touched by you!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes, has an odd doubt about what Vlad means, then slowly runs his hand through Vlad's hair, amazed about how soft it is_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shivers a little as Stanley slides his fingers though his hair_

_Hmmm, feels nice..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_soft voice_ _Same... Your hair is so smooth... How do you do so...?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_It just does so... I just brush it._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_chuckles_ _You're lucky. It's amazing..._

_plays with some locks_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_holds as still as possible to not scare Stanley off_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_accidentally caresses Vlad's cheek and rests his hand on it, blushing_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_Nuzzles the hand with a dreamy smile_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_before he could even think about it, he leans to kiss Vlad's forehead_

_realizes soon what he has done and blushes madly, gets nervous_

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!!!

 

_**Vlad:** _

_blinks a bit surprised, then reaches out to cup Stanley's face and kisses his forehead in return_

_Don't be sorry..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushing madly and shaking a little_

_Sorry... I'm just..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_very gently takes Stanley's hands and presses a kiss on each of them_

_Just a little flustered ? It's fine. We've got time..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... I'm sorry, I'm not used to it... I don't know how to act nor react..._ Am I doing too much or not enough...?

 

_**Vlad:** _

_blinks a few times_

_You're doing everything right. I'm not in a hurry. For anything._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_shy smile_

_Thank you._

_holds Vlad's hands tightly_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods and smiles a bit more_

_You're sweet, mon chéri. Would you like some snack?_

_he himself definitely wants a "snack", he would have to ask Jacques for a drink later_

 

**Stanley:**

_nods, looks at his cup of tea then at Vlad again_

What about you? Is there anything you want? I should have one coconut left, that Jacques gave me last time...

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes his head but then smirks_

_Actually, we could share the coconut. I'll have sneaked some off in my luggage. I'll bring a new one for you!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smiles_

_I'd like too. Thank you so much..._

_stands up and takes his cup of tea_

I'll go prepare everything. Wait for me in the dining room?

 

_**Vlad:** _

_follows and nods_

_Yes, as you wish, my sweet darling!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smiles at him and hands him his cup of tea_

_Can I just ask you to put it on the table? It will be easier for me to carry what we need this way..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods, takes the tea_

_I'll wait for you until you return to my my sweet chéri!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_chuckles_ _You sound like I'm going far away from you... I'm just two rooms away. I promise I'll be fast._

_winks and goes in the kitchen, takes two plates, two spoons and a coconut, brings everything to the table_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles brightly as Stanley comes back and teases_

_You have returned to me just as I was abandoning all hope!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_doesn't understand the joke at first so he looks at Vlad with a confused expression at first, before blushing_

_I'm sorry..._

_isn't sure about if he should joke back or not_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_point at the coconut_

_Can I help you with this?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_nods_

_Yes please. I still don't know how to open them..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_takes the coconut and absentmindedly pulls out one of his daggers, poking a hole into one of it's eyes, then sniffs it_

_It's all fresh still, would you like to have a sip of the milk straight from it, or would you like to pour it into a cup and share?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smiles_

_You can drink the milk. I have my cup of tea._

_takes a sip, smiles brightly_

_And it's excellent!_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles and drinks the coconut, very happy to be able to stomach this_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_watches at Vlad with a smile, happy to see him enjoying his drink_

_slowly drinking his tea_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_is done with his drink and presses the coconut between his hands, until he remembers Stanley watching, but the nut already has a crack_

_Oh, must've been cracked already!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smiles_

_Or maybe you're extremely strong?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods a little. Maybe easing Stanley into how different Vlad was would work out in the end?_

_I am a but stronger. I'm helping a lot on the ship!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smile gets sad_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_What's wrong, chéri?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_snaps_ _Nothing. I said nothing._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_recoils a little_

_Apologies._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_a bit confused and guilty for some reason_

_Why you..._ Vlad, you don't have to...

... I'm sorry.

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes his head, gives a small smile, offers half of the coconut_

_Coconut ?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_nods_

... Vlad, I... I envy you. I'm sorry to do so, but...

 

_**Vlad:** _

_wonders, perplexed_ _About what?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_searches for his words_ _You're amazing. You're strong, you're nice, by your accent I'm sure you speak several languages... You know how to do a lot of things... You travelled a lot..._

_... And I stayed here all my life. In my studio. I barely studied, I'm just a worker..._ While you're a prince... I envy you, yes. _Because you're an amazing man and I want to be like look. And I fear I never will._

... Sorry, I... I shouldn't bother you with that...

 

_**Vlad:** _

_blinks_

_But you_ _**are** _ _amazing! And I can teach you some languages. And I am so much older than you!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_frowns_

_I'm sure you're not that old..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_laughs a little_ _Older than I look! I knew Jacques as a youth._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... Can I ask... How old you are...?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_looks a bit panicked then sighs_ _Too old._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_holds Vlad's hand_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_tries to distract_ _Is it bad that I'm older?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smiles_

_If you don't mind me being young... It isn't._

_chuckles_ _I'm almost a kid since I know so few about anything... Or even nothing at all._

_squizzes Vlad's hand_

I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you feel old. I wanted to share my admiration for you. And perhaps my insecurities... I'm sorry. Will you be able to bear it...? To bear me...?

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles gently_

_I'm fine._

_pulls Stanley's hand up again to kiss it_

_I'm enjoying you. There's not bearing you. It's a honor to be with you, Stanley!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes_

_What can I say..._

_leans a bit_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_arches a brow_

_That you like me?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes madly, looks at Vlad with wide eyes, opens his mouth and closes it several times_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_quickly leans in and kisses Stanley's nose then pulls back_

_Let's eat the coconut?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_stuck in place, you can almost see steam going out of his ears_

_looks like he's going to explode_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_chuckles and leans back in again, kisses Stanley's cheek this time_

_You need to breathe, it's so endearing when you do._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_tries to talk but fails_

_is completely red_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_decides to give Stanley a little room and straightens to break the coconut meat out of the shell for them_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_watches Vlad, still as red and silent_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_hold out a piece of coconut to Stanley_

_Here?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_takes the coconut, manages to say a little "Merci", starts eating but is a bit shaking_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_is now a little worried_

_Are you fine, Stanley?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_nods and looks on the side_

... Sorry... I'm overreacting, am I not...?

 

_**Vlad:** _

_tenderly_ _I might have taken to much liberty?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_slowly shakes his head_

_... I fear that if you don't... I'll never take some either... I mean... I'll end up by really bothering you and then you..._

... Sorry. I'm being too dramatic. I spent too much time with Richard.

_smiles as he tries to joke but it sounds fake_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_s_ _hakes his head_

_I like you as you are. It's endearing. I... I..._

_stops and shakes head_

_It's not important._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks at Vlad, seems to be waiting for what he has to say_

_asks with a soft voice_ _Yes...? You what?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_sighs_ _I mostly just pretend to be confident here. I haven't tried to woo anyone in years. And you're so wonderful, perfect. You make me want to sing and dance..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes and rubs Vlad's hand, says after a moment_

_I'm honored._ Though I think you are the wonderful and perfect one here.

_Winks_

_I wish I could sing and dance along with you... But I fear I don't sing nor dance... I... Well, I'm always fleeing when someone approaches me, usually... And I have an awful voice..._

_So... Sorry, that wasn't the topic._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_blurts out_ _But I do like your voice!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_surprised, then blushes_

_Doesn't mean I sing well. I know several people with a nice voice, and when they start singing you want them to stop..._

... But thank you. Yours is nice too.

_blushes more_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles a bit shyly_

_No no, thank you! Would you like more coconut?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_shakes his head, smiling_

_I'm good, thank you._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods, places the rest of the nut on the plate_

_There, you can eat that later. I should not eat too much._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_Thank you._

... Can I... Ask you what you can eat, beside some raw meat and coconut?

 

_**Vlad:** _

_gets very still, swallows once_ _It's not much else, to be honest._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_insisting_ _Is it something you can't get in a village like this?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes his head_

_It's not that I could not get it, I'd just rather not just take it._

_suddenly gets up, clearly stressed_

_I think I forgot I promised to watch Jeanette so Jacques can take Laurette to a secluded place!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_jumps a bit, surprised, feeling he did something wrong, blushes in shame_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_looks extremely guilty_

_I'm very sorry. Please forgive me?_

_almost runs_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_Vlad?!_

_goes after him and grabs his arm_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_stops at the door but doesn't turn, sad_

_I don't deserve you..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_What...? Vlad..._

_hesitates half a second before cupping his face and kissing him on the cheek then steps back, all red_

I'm sorry I've been too curious... I... I won't ask you about this again...

... Have a good day... Please say "Bonjour" to everyone for me...

_sad smile, rubs his left arm_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_freezes up as his face is cupped, but then reaches out to pull Stanley into a hug, bending his head so he can whisper into Stanley's ear_

_I promise to tell you soon. I... I... I'm just afraid, my sweet chéri._

_pulls back and opens the door then says over his shoulder_ _I'll tell them, and I'll come back to you to bring some hunting game!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... Vlad? You're forgetting your shirts..._

_Doesn't really know what to say else_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles_

_I'll take them tomorrow..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_nods, smiling_

_I'll be waiting for you then..._

_goes back to his sewing task, open his window a bit and starts humming while sewing_

_is a bit shy at first, then he takes some confidence to hum louder, though it's still soft_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_hovers close to Stanley's home, doesn't really know what to do now._

_Ends up listening to him hum._

_He later would get them a bunny for dinner the next day_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_singing softly_ _À la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener..._

_works until late of the night, decides to sleep a little once he finished Vlad's pants_

 

 

_**Jacques' and Laurette's house** _

 

 

_**Vald:** _

_moves around in Jacques kitchen, placing a skinned rabbit on the table and another, wrapped up in some cloth in a basket_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_s_ _teps up to Vlad, Jeanette on his arm_

_Oh, since when do you bring home your leftovers?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiling a little_

_I promised to hunt some meat for Stanley and thought you and Laurette would like some rabbit too._

_gets a little shy_ _Would you mind to give me half a mug of your blood? I almost bit Stanley, he smells so good. I don't want to scare him off!_

 

**Jacques:**

Vlad...

 _seriously_ I've got no problem to give you some drink. But you ****need**** to tell Stanley at some point.

 

**Laurette:**

_makes the bed before getting prepared_

 

**Jacques:**

_passes Jeanette to Vlad_

Hold my little button-pirate, I make your food!

 

**Laurette:**

_brushes her hair_

_goes down_

Bonjour Vlad.

_kisses Jacques' cheek_

 

**Vlad:**

_holds Jeanette and coos at her_ She's very cute your little pirate!

 

**Jacques:**

_is very glad he already filled the cup half as Laurette comes down and quickly bandages himself up_

Ma belle!

_kisses Laurette back_

Look, Jacques brought us a rabbit for dinner!

_Pushes a cup over at Vlad and takes Jeanette back_

And I already made hot water for us!

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles at him and boops Jeanette's nose_

Isn't a bit early to think about the dinner, mon amour?

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ Yes yes, you're right.

 

**Vlad:**

Bonjour, Laurette! I'm going to my room for a moment, if you excuse me!

 

**Jacques:**

_watches Vlad pick up the cup and then walk off, rubs absentmindedly his bandage_

I hope he tell Stanley soon!

 

**Laurette:**

_turns to Jacques_

_About...? Ah. Yes, I think it'd be the best... The longer he will wait, higher will be the chances that Stanley gets mad..._

 

_**Jacques:** _

_Nods_

Yes, that's what I tried to get into his head.

 

**Laurette:**

Do you want me to take care of Jeanette while you finish making the breakfast?

 

**Jacques:**

_passes his daughter over_

Yes please!

_makes the breakfast and then sits down with Laurette to eat_

 

**Laurette:**

_rocks Jeanette gently as she eats_

 

**Vlad:**

_comes down at noon, back to the kitchen and washes out his mug, then picks up the rabbit for Stanley, and goes on his way_

Once at Stanley's, he doesn't really know if he should knock after how he behaved the day before

 

 

**Stanley's house**

 

 

**Stanley:**

_wakes up early, goes to eat the rest of the coconut_

_verifies the order he has to sew, sighs as there aren't a lot, folds Vlad's shirts and pants and finishes another command he had_

_humming_

_moves a bit in the house, drinks a glass of water then goes back to his studio_

 

**Vlad:**

_finally manages to knock, holds on to the handle of the basket with an iron grip_

 

**Stanley:**

_opens and smiles at Vlad_

Vlad... Bonjour. Want to come in?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and steps in, then holds out the basket_

I brought you the promised rabbit!

 

**Stanley:**

_his eyes start to shine, he smiles brighly at Vlad_

Thank you so much!

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

_You're welcome. And my apologies again for yesterday._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks at Vlad with a sad smile_

_Vlad, I am sorry... I asked you personnal questions and I made you feel bad... I'm sorry. I truly am..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes his head_

_I'll tell you soon. No need to be sorry._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_You don't have to..._

_tries to change the subject_ I finished your order entirely!

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles brightly_

_You're the best!_

_bends to kiss Stanley's cheek_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes then shyly smiles_

_Thank you..._

_gestures to the basket_

Can I bring it to the kitchen while you...?

 

_**Vlad:** _

_looks a bit confused_

_Oh, while I try the clothes on? Yes. Of course._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_nods, takes the basket and walks to the kitchen_

_puts the basket on the table and verifies if he doesn't have a coconut left and also if he still has mint leaves_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_dresses in his new pants and shirt and looks into the mirror, then calls out to Stanley_

_Did you want to check me over?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_Yes! I'm coming!_

_goes back to the studio, makes sure once again that everything is fine then nods_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_pats his butt_

_It's very lovely..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes_

_I'm glad you like it._

_Teasing_ _Will you take the outfits with you this time?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_laughs a little_ _Yes, I will!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smiles tenderly at Vlad_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles back_

_Would you like to sit down for a while? I could stay a little._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_nods_

_I don't mind._

_sits on the couch and stretches_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_sits down beside Stanley and stretches too._

_Still in his new clothes_

_Did you sleep well?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks away_

_I slept... You?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_uses the opportunity to kiss Stanley on the cheek_

_I slept after I caught the rabbit..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes a bit then softly smiles, looking at Vlad straight in the eyes_

_takes Vlad's hands in his owns_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_gets a little nervous, but smiles at Stanley_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_leans on Vlad's shoulder_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles more and lowers his head so it leans against Stanley's_

_This is nice?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_It is... I never expected I could get so intimate with someone... I'm glad I met you._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes a little as he nods_

_Yes, I've almost given up hope._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks up at Vlad, silently_

_holds his hands tighter and pecks his cheek_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_closes his eyes and heaves a happy sigh_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_studies Vlad's face, appreciating how handsome he is_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_Suddenly opens his eyes, looks at Stanley_

_You're wonderful, I am glad I have a chance with you!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_jumps a bit, blushes then smiles_

_I feel the same... Without you, I... I don't know what I'd have done... I'd probably stay in Villeneuve... Sewing until the day I..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_sighs again, he just has to tell Stanley as soon as possible, but he'd rather not loose him this soon_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_sees Vlad all silent, prefers to not bother him by asking him questions making him feel uneasy_

_strokes Vlad's fingers_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_leans a bit against Stanley_

_Do you have much work today, mon chéri?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_Not really. It's calm lately._

_Smiles_

At least I can spend some time with you this way.

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_That's an upside to slow business, but on the other hand, you're the best tailor and people should run your door in._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smiles_

_Thank you._ But you know... In the region, they don't really need dashing outfits... At least, the villagers don't. I get some commands from the castle from time to time but even there, they started to make less commands... And I'm not sure that throwing myself on the road to try to get a better situation somewhere else is a good idea...

_squizzes Vlad's hands_

... If I had done that... I probably wouldn't have met you.

_blushes, smiling_

What I want to say, is... I'm glad I stayed here.

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles, touched_

_I'll take you with me if you will allow it. Show you the world!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... Would you?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods eagerly_

_If you still want to come with me once you know everything about me..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blinks_

_Why wouldn't I?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_sighs_ _Because I'm a monster._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_cups Vlad's cheek and looks into his eyes_

_Thirteen years ago. Were you travelling around the North of France and you killed fabrics merchants?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_looks shocked_

_No! I have not killed anyone in France ever!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_Then you're not a monster to me._

_Smiles and caresses Vlad's cheek_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods, very insecure_

_Yes._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks sadly at Vlad, fears to say something wrong, hugs him eventually_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_relaxes a little into the hug and finally hugs back_

_Thank you, you're so good to me._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_It's because... You're important to me. And you're good to me too..._

Is there anything I can do for you? To make you feel better, to change your mind...? I want to ease your pain...

 

_**Vlad:** _

_slowly shakes his head, just wants to be held a little longer_

_Just, hold me a little longer. It's so long ago anyone beside's Jacques did..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_hugs him tighter, observing that Vlad's skin is cold_

_s_ _trokes hiss back_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_r_ _ubs Stanley's back in return and nuzzles his neck, then realizes how_ **_**sweet** _ ** _he smells and moves his nose a little away from Stanley's skin. Better not to risk anything at all_

_You smell so nice..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_tilts his head a little_

_So do you..._

_shivers slightly_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_moves even closer_

_And you feel so warm..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes_

_rests his head on Vlad's torso, trying to listen to his heartbeat, is surprised he doesn't hear anything but thinks it's because he rests his head too high_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_gently rubs Stanley's back_

_doesn't dare to pet his coiffed hair, it looks like a lot of work did go into it_

_What would you sew if it would be solely up to you?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_hesitating_ _... I..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_plays with a strand of Stanley's hair, very careful not to mess it up_

_Tell me?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_..._

_whispers in Vlad's shirt ..._ _Dresses..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods seriously_

_Your dresses are bound to be the prettiest. Wouldn't the ladies wear them?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_doesn't dare to contradict_ _him_

_I guess._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_muses_ _You'd look good in them too. You've got the body for it._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_surprised, shaking_

_... You wouldn't think I'm an astrictive...? A perverted...?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_instantly frowns_

_Why would I?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... Because it's wrong... My parents told me so... Always..._

... Men aren't supposed to...

_clutches Vlad's shirt_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes his head and lifts Stanley's chin so he can look into his pretty eyes_

_Listen love, I'm a pirate and we don't care what one wears._

_does as if he takes a deep breath almost instinctual before he admits_ _And I think you'd look beautiful in one._

_adds after a short pause_ _But you don't have to wear them if you don't want to, mon chéri!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_gets tears in his eyes_

_speaks with a strangled voice_ _Really...?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_is a little confused_ _Really what? I mean all it's true. You don't have to wear them and I'd think you'd be beautiful in one._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_hugs Vlad tightly, nuzzling his neck, starting to cry_

T... Thanks...

 

_**Vlad:** _

_freezes up a little_

_Shh, shh... Why are you crying my lovely? I swear I didn't want to make you cry!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_I'm... I'm sorry..._ It's just...

 

_**Vlad:** _

_rubs Stanley's back_

_You're fine. Don't worry. I'm here._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_cries on Vlad's shoulder for a moment, then pulls back_

_... I'm sorry. It's just... I always thought it was wrong and..._

_rubs his eyes_

Sorry. That's stupid. I never thought someone would accept it. I know pirates are free to wear what they want, but...

 

_**Vlad:** _

_keeps rubbing Stanley's back and nods_

_It's hard to grow in a society like this. Everything a little different gets shunned._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_nods_

... Thanks. _I'm sorry you had to see this._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes his head and leans down to kiss Stanley's forehead_

_Don't worry, it's what lovers are there for._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes and leans on him_

_tries to listen at Vlad's heartbeat once again but hears nothing_

_...Hmm..._

_hugs Vlad closer_

That's weird...

 

_**Vlad:** _

_confused_ _What?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... For some reason... I can't hear your heart beatting..._ I wonder why...

 

**Vlad:**

_freezes up completely and even forgets to breathe for a moment_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks up_

Vlad? Sorry... Was my question that weird?

 

**Vlad:**

_closes eyes and very slowly shakes his head. He has to tell him, yes?_

 

**Stanley:**

_wonders if he hasn't messed up once again, but wonders what's the problem this time_

 

**Vlad:**

_very slowly begins to breathe again, usually it's not a thing he has to think about, it's just habit by now_

I've... my... affliction...

_shakes his head_

There's not much heartbeat to be heard.

 

**Stanley:**

_confused_ What do you mean? Does it make your heart beat so slowly it can't be heard ?

 

**Vlad:**

_swallows, doesn't know what to say_

_does not want to lie_

 

**Stanley:**

_rubs Vlad's fingers_

 

**Vlad:**

_tries to get words out_ I... I am... you know... sort of cursed...

 

**Stanley:**

_frowns_

Cursed ?

_thinks about the prince's curse and wonders what's happening to Vlad_

Why...? What have you done to suffer such a terrible fate...? And... The prince, in the castle, was cursed too, but... What are the effects on you?

_tries to process_

 

**Vlad:**

_very small voice_ I did not get cursed, I took it on me, to save my family and my country. It wasn't a wise decision, but the only way to keep them all out of slavery. Back then it was a matter of life and death and their lives where more important than mine. It's not curable. I am what I am.

_holds back his own tears, he really does not want to scare Stanley with them. Or soil the new clothes_

 

**Stanley:**

_listens while rubbing Vlad's hands, kisses them as Vlad finishes his speech_

I'm sorry...

 

**Vlad:**

_slowly shakes his head_

Don't be. It's not too bad for me. Just...

 _sighs_ Most people are afraid of me once they know.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

I guess that having a cursed prince near the town helps to accept your condition...

 _adds after a moment_ So it prevents you to eat?

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

It prevents me to eat most things. But in fact I need to. Once in a while. But I don't kill people while doing so!

 

**Stanley:**

_frowns, doesn't understand_

Why are you talking about killing people?

 

**Vlad:**

_rubs the bridge of his nose and then very gently pushes Stanley a bit away_

Sit there, I need to tell you. Just right upfront you need to know that most legends and stories are wrong. And that Jacques knows and told Laurette already.

_closes eyes and hangs his head_

I'm what one would call a vampire.

 

**Stanley:**

_tilts his head_

A vampire?

_he has heard this word somewhere but he can't recall when, where and why_

What does it mean?

_takes Vlad's hand gently_

Vlad...?

 

**Vlad:**

_blinks a few times_

What? Wait. You don't know these stories?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks on the side_

I know nothing, I told you...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles a little_

That's not too bad. That explains why you haven't yet thrown me out or ran away. I honestly prefer to talk it out. This is a nice change.

_smiles a bit more, doesn't right now about how to explain_

 

**Stanley:**

_Is a bit lost_

_asks with a soft voice_ Why should I throw you out...?

 

**Vlad:**

_trembles slightly_

See, the thing is, I died. That's why my heart is not beating and my skin is cold to the touch. A curse brought me back, made me stronger and able to do a lot of scary things.

But I'm mostly nice. Unless someone attacks my loved ones and my home. And I can't stomach real food anymore. I miss it terribly. But it makes me sick. The only thing I really can eat is blood and some raw meat.

_shakes harder now, not looking at Stanley but the floor_

 

**Stanley:**

_slowly goes pale as Vlad speaks, looks at him silently, shocked_

 

**Vlad:**

_tries not to break down in tears. He really can't do that to Stanley_

I'm sorry...

 _very small voice_ I should leave, yes?

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes his head, unable to speak, shaking, but reaches for Vlad's hand and holds it tightly_

 

**Vlad:**

_lifts his eyes to stare at Stanley's hand, he'll have to explain the rest to him too if he doesn't get chased out_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at him, fear and sorrow filling his eyes_

 

**Vlad:**

_very softly_ I'm a monster, but I don't behave like one. I don't deserve you. You're too good for me.

 

**Stanley:**

_slowly shakes his head_  
... Since how long... Do you have to suffer this...?

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs a little_

I stopped counting after two centuries...

_smiles shyly_

And it's not really painful. Just that most think I'm going to kill them to drink their blood. Jacques's very much alive. He's also very spendable.

 _sounds a little guilty_ Sometime too much.  
  


**Stanley:**

_goes even paler_

Two centuries...?! You... You're living since...

_caresses Vlad's cheek, unable to speak more for a moment_

... Then... You're often hungry...?

 

**Vlad:**

_leans into the caress like a touch starved kitten_

More than two...

_tries to not cry_

...And I get hungry from time to time. But I can drink animals for a while. But it will make me sick if I do it for too long. I don't need as much human blood as I did in the beginning. My crew offers me a cup now and then. And Jacques insists on keeping me fed.

 _adds in a small voice_ That's why he told Laurette. She saw his bandage...

 

**Stanley:**

_makes Vlad rest on him and rocks him softly, kissing his hair_

_after a moment of silence_ Come to see me next time you're hungry. Or if you are right now, tell me...

 

**Vlad:**

_was just about to relax and hug Stanley as he hears the offer_

_Looks up disbelievingly_

You... You...

_and now he is crying_

I need a handkerchief...

_rubs his eyes, smearing bloody tears over his face_

… Or I'll make you all dirty...

 

**Stanley:**

_takes his handkerchief out of his pocket and rubs Vlad's cheek softly_

It's alright. It's an old shirt anyway.

_kisses his tears, gets some blood on his lips_

 

**Vlad:**

_blinks and reaches out to rub Stanley's lips clean_

Be careful with these, I don't know what it can do - my blood I mean - or if it even can do something in this watered down form.

_managed to stop crying, then nods_

I'm better, I think.

 _softly_ So you're going to keep me?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, kisses Vlad at the corner of his lips, blushing more and looking away_

Does it count as a yes...?

 

**Vlad:**

_never as relieved as at that moment, smiles and nods, then cups Stanley's face and leans in to give him a proper kiss_

 

**Stanley:**

_closes his eyes and enjoyes the kiss_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls back after a moment, smiles dreamily_

You're wonderful.

_suddenly realizes what he just did_

I am sorry... I didn't... I meant.... I should've asked!

_gets up, begins to walk back and forth_

 

**Stanley:**

_jumps on his feet and hugs Vlad, resting his head on his back_

Sorry, but you're not leaving after this!

_gently strokes Vlad's torso_

... I love you. Please stay longer...

_hugs tighter_

 

**Vlad:**

_almost keeps walking, but realizes he would pull Stanley with him_

I'm not leaving!

_gently loosens Stanley's arms a little, then turns around so he can hug him in return_

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs happily_

_looks up at Vlad, his eyes shining tenderly for him_

... Are you hungry?

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes head slowly_

No. Jacques...

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles and caresses Vlad's cheek_

Alright. Don't worry about it then...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and hugs Stanley tighter_

 

**Stanley:**

_rests his head on Vlad's shoulder_

 

**Vlad:**

_sniffs Stanley's hair then sighs deeply_

You do smell good.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Thank you. Would you have some time soon to train me?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

If I do have something, it's time, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles softly at him_

What about the end of the afternoon?

 

**Vlad:**

Yes, I'd like that.

 _sighs_ The sun's not a very good place to be for me. Even by now it's more habitual. I just need to feed some more when I walk around all day outside. But I do like to be in the sun, just need to protect my eyes with the glasses.

 

**Stanley:**

You look nice with them.

 _chuckles_ Well, you look nice whatever you wear.

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ I can't blush, otherwise I would.

 

**Stanley:**

_shy smile_

That's an advantage. I'm always blushing. Most of the time, people minsunderstand my reaction... It's annoying sometimes.

 

**Vlad:**

_teases_ I'm sure you look very endearing when you blush. No matter the reason.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods seriously_

Yes, I was right. You do look endearing.

 

**Stanley:**

_hides his face in Vlad's shirt_

 

**Vlad:**

_begins to rub his back_

Would you like to sit back down?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods and steps back_

 

**Vlad:**

_sits down and pulls Stanley into his lap_

There. Comfortable?

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles shyly_

It is.

_runs his fingers into Vlad's hair_

 

**Vlad:**

_almost purrs at the fingers in his hair_

This feels so good...

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses Vlad's temple and rests his head against Vlad's_

It's funny to see how much you changed me in such a short time...

 

**Vlad:**

_softly_ I did?

 

**Stanley:**

Yes... Until two weeks ago, I would have freacked out if someone tried to brush my arm... And now I always want to hug you... Touch you... And that's not all. I was whining I wasn't good enough... That people have no reason to get interested in me, because the one I was interested by never looked at me. Then you came... You told me I deserved love, that I have talent...

_cups Vlad's cheek_

You have a good effect on me.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles timidly_

You're wonderful. And you're doing it again: I'd blush if I could. I really don't deserve someone like you.

 

**Stanley:**

_strokes Vlad's cheek_

Don't say that... You are wonderful. Beside Tom and Richard, you're the only one taking care of me around here... Madame de Garderobe, Mrs Potts, everyone in the castle is nice, but...

... I feel off.

 

**Vlad:**

_places his hand atop Stanley's_

Ah, that's not nice. I know the feel. I'm glad I don't make you feel like that.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks intensively at Vlad in the eyes_

True. You make me feel well... Good... Great...

_blushes_

... Loved.

 

**Vlad:**

_looks back as focused_

You make me feel all the same things.

_smiles before kissing Stanley's cheek_

_changes the topic before he gets too embarrassed, because really, he doesn't deserve all this love_ If we want to train, I'll need to get my rapier later.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

You can take this chance to bring your new clothes with you... Meanwhile I'll get prepared.

 

**Vlad:**

Where do you want to go to train, mon chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

Same glade than last time?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, then hugs Stanley closer once more_

May I kiss you goodbye?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Please do.

 

**Vlad:**

_slides one hand to Stanley's neck and gently guides him into a soft kiss_

 

**Stanley:**

_clumsily kisses back_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls back after a while and smiles dreamily at Stanley_

_whispers_ Goodbye.

 

**Stanley:**

_stands up to give some room to Vlad_

_whispers_ Come back to me soon...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I'll hurry up, promise!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

I'm counting on you.

 

**Vlad:**

_takes all his new clothes carefully and bends, right before he leaves, to kiss Stanley's cheek_

Thank you.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles dreamily_

_once Vlad left, he goes to prepare a calabash of water and a coconut in a basket_

_wears his old shirt, with seams marks on the left arm_

_prepares his rapier and his sun glasses, looks at them, absentily smiling_

_verfies his commands, thinks he should be ready to deliver the last ones he realized on the morning_

 

 

**Jacques' and Laurette's house**

 

 

**Vlad:**

_almost saunters into the house, sees Jacques and snatches him up into a hug_

I told him and he still wants me!

 

**Jacques:**

_yelps surprised_ What, wait? You told whom what?

 

**Vlad:**

Stanley, about my "affliction"!

 

**Laurette:**

_playing with Jeanette in the garden_

_hears some noise, takes Jeanette in her arms and goes to see what's happening and wonders why Vlad is hugging Jacques_

Vlad? Jacques?

 

**Jacques:**

_laughing by now_ Hey, let me down. Or I tickle you! I ****will**** manage somehow!

 

**Vlad:**

_carefully places Jacques down and walks by Laurette, kissing Jeanette on the head, then hops up the stairs_

 

**Jacques:**

_to Laurette_ That's a happy vampire to you. He told Stanley and apparently it went well.

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles brightly_

****That's**** good news! I'm so happy for them! I just hope things won't get worse for some reason...

 

**Jacques:**

_just nods and pulls Laurette and Jeanette against his chest_

I kick their butts if they botch it up!

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_

 

**Vlad:**

_keeps on his clothes, carefully puts away his new ones, then takes care of his rapier and gets ready_

_walks down the stairs and wishes Jacques and Laurette a good day and then puts his sunglasses on, humming all the way to Stanley's_

 

 

**Stanley's house**

 

 

**Stanley:**

_standing at his window to see Vlad coming back_

 

**Vlad:**

_sees Stanley at the window and waves_

 

**Stanley:**

_nods and goes to open the door_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and looks around then quickly kisses Stanley's nose_

Are you ready to leave?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes and smiles_

Yes. I just lock the door and we can go.

_does so and turns to Vlad with a smile_

Shall we?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and offers his arm to Stanley_

Yes, lead the way!

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at him with a sad face, shakes his head_

Vlad... We can't... People...

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns_

Good friends walk with their arms entwined all the time? Or do they not here?

_shakes his head_

My apologies. I make up for it later.

 

**Stanley:**

_lowers his head but guides to the forest, checks they can't be seen anymore and takes Vlad's arm_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles as Stanley takes his arm_

Don't worry too much!

_thinks hes the one who has to speak_

 

**Stanley:**

I wish I could... Sorry, I... I don't want people to talk... Even if they're probably already are...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

One day, we're on a ship and leave.

 

**Stanley:**

_squizzes Vlad's arm but says nothing_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles at Stanley warmly and walks a bit faster_

You know, I can tell if there are humans nearby. Same goes for most animals. So don't worry to be seen right now.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods and walks closer to Vlad_

_lets go his arm once they reach the glade and stands in front of Vlad_

With what should we begin?

 

**Vlad:**

_reaches out and cups Stanley's face before he leans in and whispers_

With a kiss.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, pecks Vlad's lips_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Thank you! Now, positions as I showed you already. Let's see what you remember!

 

**Stanley:**

_hesitates for a second, a bit shy, then tries a first move_

 

**Vlad:**

_watches and then gently reaches out and corrects the position a little_

You're good, and now you're perfect.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

I have a good teacher.

_does the move again_

 

**Vlad:**

_claps his hands_

Perfect! You're a natural.

_is truly a little impressed at how fast Stanley had gotten it right_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

I'm sure you're just exagerating... Perhaps I can do the moves right but be my opponent and see I lose almost immediately.

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ We start slow. I'm sure one day you're going to beat me!

 

**Stanley:**

_teasing_ Am I going to win a great reward if this day comes...?

 

**Vlad:**

_purrs_ The greatest...

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

I guess I need to train a lot, then...

 

**Vlad:**

_offers with a wink_

We can train together!  
  


**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Isn't it what we're doing right now?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I meant more often. Try to copy my steps now?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods and_ _gets ready_

 

**Vlad:**

_demonstrates a few moves, then shows off a bit_

See, it's not very hard, chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_not really convinced_

 

**Vlad:**

_makes a encouraging hand wave_

Go ahead, I'll help you!

 

**Stanley:**

_tries some moves but makes some mistakes, mixes them and blushes a lot in embarassment_

 

**Vlad:**

_steps up behind Stanley and places his hands on Stanley's hips_

Now, forget the rapier, just try the leg moves!

_gently nudges his right leg_

This forward first...

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes and almost freezes, before slowly moving, avancing his leg_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and nods_

Good, now you do this with your arm!

_takes Stanley's arm and brings it into position_

 

**Stanley:**

_lets Vlad correcting his position, still red_

 

**Vlad:**

_keeps leading Stanley through all the steps_

You're doing good, Stanley!

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_ Really...? To be honest, I feel as graceful as a cow...

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs_ Well no, more like a deer!

 

**Stanley:**

_teasing a bit_ So like a wild animal?

 

**Vlad:**

_leans forwards and kisses Stanley's neck_

Yes, very wild...

 

**Stanley:**

_shivers_

Is that better...?

 

**Vlad:**

Being wild or your moves? Because you're a fast learner.

 

**Stanley:**

Being wild...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ You're perfect as you are, Stanley love!

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at the ground, blushing, then leans back to rest against Vlad's torso_

 

**Vlad:**

_brings arms around Stanley and holds him_

Do you want to take a break?

 

**Stanley:**

No... We just started. It just feels nice...

 

**Vlad:**

_nuzzles Stanley's neck_

Well, then!

_pushes him gently away again_

Let's do more exercise!

 

**Stanley:**

What kind of exercise?

 _joking_ Some dance?

 

**Vlad:**

That would not be the worst, dancing is very similar to sword fighting.

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_ I wouldn't be so sure...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Well, I'm not lying. Shall I show you?

_steps away and takes his rapier, then moves with some common dance moves towards an invisible enemy_

See, up and for, and turn and sting!

_grins at Stanley, after a flourish bow towards him_

 

**Stanley:**

_claps_

 

**Vlad:**

_holds out hand for Stanley_

I'll show you?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, reaches for Vlad's hand_

 

**Vlad:**

_closes his fingers around Stanley's hands and pulls him closer while he begins to move_

Just let me lead you...

 

**Stanley:**

_puts his free hand on Vlad's arm, ready to follow_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently leads Stanley around_

Move your leg back when I move mine forward...

_slowly pulls him closer after a while_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks up at Vlad, his cheeks still red, adoration shining in his eyes_

 

**Vlad:**

_can't stop himself with Stanley looking at him like this and stops moving to kiss him_

 

**Stanley:**

_cups Vlad's cheek_

 

**Vlad:**

_reminds after a while that humans need to breathe and pulls back_

I'm sorry.

 

**Stanley:**

_panting a little_ Don't be...

_smiles_

It... Feels good...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ But you need to breathe!

_gives him a quick peck_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles, takes a good inspiration_

Let's start again?

.... The dance. The dance...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ Aww, I thought the kiss...

_begins to lead him around anyway again_

 

**Stanley:**

_follows_

_chuckles_ Well, that'd be nice too, but we are here to train...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Now we try turns!

_leads Stanley backwards into a spin_

 

**Stanley:**

_almost trips, holds Vlad's hand tighter_

 

**Vlad:**

_brings his arm around Stanley's back and holds him_

Let's try that again!  
  


**Stanley:**

_looks on the side, embarassed_

I'm sorry...

 

**Vlad:**

_quickly kisses his cheek as Stanley looks to the side_

Don't be. You're still learning and I won't let you fall!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Thank you.

 

**Vlad:**

_begins their dance routine again_

 

**Stanley:**

_follows, looking at Vlad's face from time to time_

 

**Vlad:**

_keeps smiling at Stanley_

See, it's simple my love!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

It's because you make everything easy.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles, touched_

No, it's you who makes it simple. I love to show you all these things!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles at Vlad_

And I like being taught by you.

_kisses Vlad's cheek_

 

**Vlad:**

_stops the dance at the kiss and tilts his head_

I think we should take a break, you're getting good at this already and I don't want you to overdo it!

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad with a surprised face_

Do you want to take a break that badly?

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ To be entirely honest, I hoped we could take a break so I can hold you even closer?

_winks_

 

**Stanley:**

_breaks into a smile, caresses Vlad's cheek_

Sounds good to me.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and takes of his coat while he walks over to Stanley's bundle and splays it on the floor_

For you mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_hesitating_ You sure? I don't want to ruin your coat... Even more since it's a beautiful one...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Don't worry, this one keeps clean!

 

**Stanley:**

_hesitates for a second then sits down_

 

**Vlad:**

_sits down beside him_

You can lean against me if you like, and, did you bring some food or shall I look for some berries?

 

**Stanley:**

_leans on Vlad's shoulder_

I brought a coconut.

_smiles_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Shall I open it for you?

_makes a note to bring Stanley some more coconuts_

 

**Stanley:**

_nods and grabs his basket, gives Vlad the coconut_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at the coconut for a moment then at Stanley_

Jacques always made me use my teeth to poke them...

_pulls out his knife and begins to poke the coconut's eye_  
  


**Stanley:**

Don't you risk to break them? Your teeth, I mean.

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs a little_ Not much can break my vampire teeth, and certainly not a cute little coconut!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Sorry...

 

**Vlad:**

_leans a little against him_

Don't be. How should you know? No one does. Well maybe Jacques, but he's weird.

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles_ Thank you.

_kisses his cheek_

 

**Vlad:**

_offers the poked open nut to Stanley_

You may drink it. I'm not hungry at all at the moment! I'll break it open as soon it's empty.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Thank you.

_slowly drinks the coconut milk_

 

**Vlad:**

_watches Stanley drink, eyes fixed to his throat_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes as he notices that Vlad is watching_

 

**Vlad:**

_waits patiently until Stanley has drunk up and then hold out his hand for the coconut_

So no reason to pretend, then?

 

**Stanley:**

_passes him the coconut_

Indeed. You can be natural with me.

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks, takes the coconut and easily breaks it open, then uses his dagger to break some coconut meat out_

There you go, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles and takes it_

Thank you... Love.

_blushes and looks away as he eats_

 

**Vlad:**

_shivers a little as Stanley calls him love_

You're welcome!

 

**Stanley:**

_finishes eating, lays on the ground, looking at the sky_

 

**Vlad:**

_takes a small nibble of coconut, chews it slowly, then lies down beside Stanley_

This is nice.

 

**Stanley:**

_shyly nods_

I don't like to relax but for once, I enjoy it...

_is a bit sleepy, rubs his eyes_

 

**Vlad:**

_carefully not to jostle Stanley too much, pushes his arm beneath his neck_

Come on, I'll be your pillow and you have a nap. Which Jacques keeps insisting is good!

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes his head_

I need... To work...

 

**Vlad:**

_gentle_ Not now. It's our training time. And I don't mind. I wake up in half an hour, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs and rests his head on Vlad's arm, trying to find a confortable position while getting closer to Vlad_

I like being with you... I feel like I feel well only when you're around...

_falls asleep, exhausted_

 

**Vlad:**

_Holds Stanley close and gently strokes his back and watches him sleep_

 

**Stanley:**

_sleeping peacefully for a moment, then suddenly gets agitated_

_tries to escape Vlad's embrace and screams_ No! NO! Don't touch me! My... My parents...!

_shaking_

 

**Vlad:**

_lets go, a little shocked and surprised, then gently shakes Stanley_

Wake up, chéri. You're having a nightmare!

 

**Stanley:**

_bitting his lips, slowly wakes up, panting, looking around like a spooked animal, cowers_

 

**Vlad:**

_tentatively reaches out, touches Stanley's arm_

Hey hey, Stanley, it was a dream...

 

**Stanley:**

_jumps back, his face hidden in his hands, looks at Vlad between his fingers with a terrified expression, shaking_

S-Sorry... I'm sorry...

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

Don't worry... Can I do something?

 

**Stanley:**

_strangled voice_ ... I don't know...

_tries to breathe, feeling dizzy and nauseus_

 

**Vlad:**

_reaches out and takes Stanley's face_

Look at me, breathe. You're heart is beating way too fast, my sweet.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad, tears starting to fill his eyes, tries to breathe but makes a strangled noise once again_

 

**Vlad:**

_begins with a soft voice_ Deep breaths. Iiiiin and ouuuut.

_pulls him carefully closer, keeps up the rhythm_

 

**Stanley:**

_slowly calms down, but keeps shivering and sobbing_

 

**Vlad:**

_finally pulls Stanley into his lap, hugging him, Stanley's face pressed against his chest_

Want to tell me what that was about, Stanley?

 

**Stanley:**

_grabs Vlad's shirt_

_whispers_ My parents' death...

 

**Vlad:**

_Nods seriously_

I don't know what happened to them. But if you want to tell me, I am listening.

 

**Stanley:**

_bites his lips, hesitating, then decides to be honest_... Pirates...

 

**Vlad:**

_stiffens a bit_

I am so sorry.

_and here he is, being a pirate and all_

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes his head_

You're not responsible...

... Now you know why I don't sleep a lot...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I could try to be there for you when you wake up?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks tiredly at Vlad_

I'm waking up at random hours... After having fallen asleep as randomly... I can't ask you to watch over me that much... You're already helping me to nicely spend my days... I can't ask for more...

_closes his eyes, sighing_

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles a little_ My love, I'm up all night. I don't need to sleep. At all.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad with a surprised expression then on the side again_

Still...

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses his forehead_

We'll see, and I promised to take care of you, didn't I?

 

**Stanley:**

...

You're so nice... If only they all were like you... Then I wouldn't...

...

I wish I didn't have to sleep so I wouldn't have nightmares anymore...

... And I'd have more time to sew and I could take more requests...

... And so to earn more money... And so to buy meat...

_rambling_

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns_

I just brought a rabbit my love and I'll keep doing so.

_Smiles_

And you don't need to earn that much money. Remember, I promised to take care of you.

_tilts Stanley's chin up then kisses him_

 

**Stanley:**

_almost desperately holds Vlad tighter as he's being kissed, leaning into the embrace, then pulls back, shaking his head_

I can't ask you to pay everything for me... I have to be able to live by my own...

_clutches onto Vlad's shirt_

I... I always took care of myself alone...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Which is very respectable. And I know you can take care of yourself. But then again, you don't have to?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks up_

I... I don't want... To become a burden...

 

**Vlad:**

_arches a brow_

You will not become one.

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_ You can't know...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

I do know. I was married, had a kingdom and a child. And none of it ever became a burden. So I am sure such a sweet human as you will not become one.

 

**Stanley:**

... Then... What am I supposed to do...?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Making the clothes you like to make. Dresses, a new coat for me... Whatever you like to do.

 

**Stanley:**

I... Really ? But...

... I... I can't... It wouldn't be serious.

 

**Vlad:**

_can't follow_ Why wouldn't it be serious? I wear it and you like pretty dresses? So do some of my and Jacques's crew...

 

**Stanley:**

I-I lean... I have to do my job seriously and to not sew only for me... Even though...

_falls silent_

 

**Vlad:**

_confused_ You get to make pretty clothes for a lot of people, but you can do it on your own terms. Why would that be so bad?

 

**Stanley:**

... It sounds selfish...

 

**Vlad:**

It's not, love.

 

**Stanley:**

_hugs Vlad tightly, sighing_

 

**Vlad:**

_strokes his back, then kisses his cheek_

 

**Stanley:**

... What did I do to deserve you...?

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles and teases_ Not running or chasing me away after get to know what I am?

 

**Stanley:**

Why would I make you even more hurt than you already are...? You're always so nice to me...

 

**Vlad:**

_thinks that he really does not deserve an angel as Stanley_

You're so nice to me too, chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles_ Though you're nicer... So considerate... You take care of a simple villager... I'm so grateful to you... I know I don't deserve it. I don't deserve you. You're too great for me... And though... I want to become someone you can be proud of... Someone I can be proud of... And I need you to achieve this goal.

 

**Vlad:**

But I am already proud of you! And if anyone doesn't deserve the other here it's me! I don't deserve such an angel as you!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles softly_

Thank you... And yes, you deserve someone way better than me...

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns_

There's no one better.

 

**Stanley:**

_wants to argue but decides to stay quiet, puts his arms around Vlad's neck and nuzzles his hair_

... Say...

_decides he wants to argue_

If you think you don't deserve me... Why did you even ask me out...?

 

**Vlad:**

_mutters under his breath_ Hope dies last.... and....

 _mutters more_ I felt like I should take a chance for once.

 

**Stanley:**

_pulls back to look at Vlad, cupping his cheeks, tenderly smiling_

I'm glad you did. Thank you so much...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles tentatively_

Thank you, mon chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

_gets shy_ Can I... C-Can I k-kiss... Y-y-y...?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and nods, leans in but leaves it to Stanley to bridge the last gap between them_

 

**Stanley:**

_leans to kiss Vlad, playing with his soft hair as he's doing so_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_kisses back gently and strokes Stanley's back_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_pulls back after a moment_

_Did we rest enough or we should lay back...?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_laughs a little and kisses Stanley again, slowly lying back down, Stanley now atop him_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_giggles between the kisses_

_looks at Vlad with a genuine smile, not paying attention about their position_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_looks up at Stanley and smiles, peppers his face with kisses_

_…_

_freezes up after a moment, listening, then smiles_

_There's a deer nearby._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_confused expression_

_So what?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes his head a little_

_Apologies, I just hear them. It's instinct._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_strokes Vlad's cheek_

_It's alright._

_Smiles_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nuzzles into Stanley's hand_

_I don't want to train anymore for today, I enjoy this way too much. To hold you and kiss you..._

_kisses Stanley again_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_sniggers_

_runs his fingers through Vlad's hair as they kiss_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_doesn't dare to touch Stanley's hair, so not to bring it in disarray_

_Ah, you taste so sweet..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_chuckles_ _At least I don't have to worry about being eaten up by you..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_blinks_

_Well..._

_lowers voice_ _That depends. I'd certainly like to have a taste...  
_

**Stanley:**

_blinks_

What do you mean?

_doesn't understand the implication, though he shivers slightly_

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ Well I am a vampire... and there are other ****things**** I could show you...

 

**Stanley:**

_tilts his head, smiling_

About what? You're making me curious...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles brightly_

About making love.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at him silently for several seconds before blushing madly_

W-What?!

 

**Vlad:**

_gently rubs his hand down Stanley's back_

Shh shh, don't worry, I'm not in a hurry, chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_too embarassed to answer, hides his face in his hands_

 

**Vlad:**

_just keeps petting him, is amazed how cute Stanley is_

 

**Stanley:**

_mumbles somethings in his hands_

 

**Vlad:**

_innocently_ Can we continue to kiss?

 

**S** **tanley:**

I... You... I mean...

_looks so shy and embarassed_

 

**Vlad:**

_gentle_ Yes, you and me, one day, if you like. But now, kisses.

_kisses Stanley's cheek then trails down to his mouth_

 

**Stanley:**

_is tensed at first then he slowly relaxes as Vlad kisses him_

 

**Vlad:**

_makes a happy noise, pulls back after moment so Stanley can breathe_

 

**Stanley:**

_panting, but gripped to Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_cups his cheeks and whispers_ _You're so endearing._

 

**Stanley:**

I'd like to know why...

 

**Vlad:**

_gives him a wink_

I do have my reasons. But right now, I think we should go back to your place, it's soon going to be dusk and we have a rabbit for you to cook!

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at the sky_

You're right.

 _sighs_ We didn't really train eventually...

 _adds after a moment, blushing_ But I'd be lying if I'd say I didn't enjoy our afternoon...

 

**Vlad:**

_dreamy_ I very much enjoyed the afternoon, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad with a very tender expression_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles and picks Stanley up as he stands up and then puts him on his feet_

_Here, chéri!_

_picks up his coat and shakes it out_

 

 

 


	30. You're a wizard,Tom

 

**Dick's house**

 

 

**Tom:**

_knocks on Richard’s door_

 

**Dick:**

_opens and smiles_

Bonjour Tom...

_steps on the side to let him enter_

 

**Tom:**

Bonjour Richard.

_smiles and enters_

 

**Dick:**

_closes the door and kisses Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and kisses back_

Ha ha... You know, being able to call you my husband is everything I have ever hoped for.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_caresses Tom's cheek_

I'm glad you think that... I did too, you know...

 

**Tom:**

_gently strokes Richard’s fluffy hair_

Actually I came to ask you if you would like to go Picnic together?

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

_bright smile_

Of course! What do you want us to eat then?

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

How about just some wine and cheese? And this...

_shows the basket he is holding_

 

**Dick:**

_curious_ What is it? Some cake? I might also have some jerked meat... And fruits. Of course.

 

**Tom:**

It’s a secret.

_winks_

That sounds wonderful and I wouldn’t miss your wine either.

 

**Dick:**

_gently pinches Tom's nose and smiles_

Don't drink too much though... I don't want you to be sick.

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ I’ll try.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

I'll prepare it. With some water.

_smirks_

 

**Tom:**

Do you need any help?

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

No, don't worry.

_prepares a basket with jerked meat, a calabash with water, several apples and a bottle of wine_

... We can go. Lead the way.

 

**Tom:**

Alright.

_smiles_

Is there anywhere you want to go?

 

**Dick:**

_thinking_ Why not the meadow? Not a lot of people actually go there...

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

That sounds wonderful. Let’s go.

_looks around to check if there’s anyone and takes Richard’s hand and starts walk towards meadow_

 

**Dick:**

_follows Tom happily_

 

**Tom:**

It’s really beautiful, isn’t it?

_t_ _hey arrive to meadow_

 

**Dick:**

_soft smile_

Indeed. It's even better with you...

 

**Tom:**

You do know I meant that you are beautiful.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_blushes_

Thanks. Even after all these years... I'm touched. You're the only person who ever called me like that...

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and blushes_

Richard you’re making me blush.

 

**Dick:**

_takes Tom's left hand and kisses the palm_

That's true, though... Thanks to you...

_goes silent for a second_

Thanks to you... I have a better idea of myself.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles brightly_

I’m always there to raise you up and make you feel better... I promise.

 

**Dick:**

_hugs Tom_

_whispers_ I love you.

 

**Tom:**

I love you too.

_hugs back_

_takes Richard’s hand and guides them to place near lake_

How about this spot for our picnic?

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Seems perfect.

_puts a cover on the ground and takes out the food_

_gestures to Tom to sit with him_

 

**Tom:**

_sits next to Richard_

Thank you.

 

**Dick:**

_hands him some food_

 

**Tom:**

_takes the food happily and pours some wine for the both of them_

There you go. Cheers!

_smells the sweet wine and drinks a little_

Wonderful!

 

**Dick:**

_drinks some wine then stars eating some meat_

 

**Tom:**

I’m glad we had time just for the two of us to go for picnic and enjoy. I love our family but it’s you I love the most.

_smiles and takes Richard’s hand gently_

 

**Dick:**

_gently squeezes Tom's hand_

I feel the same... It's so important for me to have you all for myself...

_pecks Tom's cheek_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and kisses Richard gently_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses back_

 

**Tom:**

All the food is delicious and I love this wine.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Thank you.

 

**Tom:**

_finishes eating and looks over the lake with wine in his hand_

 

**Dick:**

_follows Tom's gaze, smiling_

 

**Tom:**

_gently puts his hand over Richard’s shoulders and holds him_

 

**Dick:**

_leans against Tom_

 

**Tom:**

It’s so quiet and there’s no one here... I feel peaceful and happy... I hope you feel the same, Richard.

_keeps watching the lake blushing_

 

**Dick:**

I do...

_feels a bit sleepy_

 

**Tom:**

Are you sleepy? Should we go or do you wanna sleep here? You can use my laps as a pillow if you want.

_smirks_

 

**Dick:**

_rests his head on Tom's laps_

Thanks...

 

**Tom:**

Anytime.

_gently touches Richard’s hair_

I’ll keep you safe don’t you worry.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

... Say, Tom... What did you bring in your basket?

 

**Tom:**

_laughs_ I almost forgot...

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom_

I want to know...

 

**Tom:**

_asks teasingly while his hand is holding Richard’s chin_ How badly you want to know?

 

**Dick:**

_s_ _mirks_

What's your price?

 

**Tom:**

_is surprised but smirks_

How about this...

_whispers some sweet things to Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_smirks_

Talk louder, I'm getting old, I don't hear as well as before...

 

**Tom:**

Alright then... Be prepared.

_puts his hands on Richard’s shoulders and looks at him with determination_

 

**Dick:**

_smirks_

 

**Tom:**

_leans closer with their noses touching_

My price is you... Your body wrapped around me... Our warm bodies enjoying each other’s warmth and happiness.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom_

It's a deal.

 

**Tom:**

_kisses back_

Deal.

_opens the basket and inside is little cake with ship decoration_

Also here...

_takes fingerless gloves with matching scarf from his pocket_

...For you.

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

_blinks before grabbing Tom to kiss him with passion_   
  


**Tom:**

_smiles between the kiss_

 

**Dick:**

_pulls back after a moment_

You're amazing! Thank you so much! I love this!

 

**Tom:**

_is shy and blushing_

It’s just something small... But I’m glad you like them, it makes me so happy...

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom once again_

Nothing from you is small.

_Blinks_

Nothing.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Thank you...I’m sorry sometimes... I’m just so insecure but a word from you makes it all better.

_kisses Richard’s hand_

 

**Dick:**

_runs his free hand in Tom's hair_

I'm glad I can help.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and closes his eyes to enjoy this moment_

 

**Dick:**

_rests his forehead on Tom's_

 

**Tom:**

I love you... I really do... I can’t wait to have our own house.

 

**Dick:**

Me neither.

 

**Tom:**

Wanna taste it? I’m sure it’s really sweet.

 

**Dick:**

Yes, please.

 

**Tom:**

_cuts two pieces and gives Richard another one_

Here you go...

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_takes a bite, his face brightens_

 

**Tom:**

So...? It’s too sweet isn’t it or too salty or maybe the layers aren’t even?

 

**Dick:**

... It's delicious. As always.

 

**Tom:**

_blushing_

...Thank you.

_kisses Richard sweetly_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses back_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Do you want to head back ? For the real dessert?

_winks_

 

**Dick:**

_pouts_ You aren't good, there, with me, with a nice scenery around...?

 

**Tom:**

Sweetie... I didn’t mean in that way... Of course I love to be here with you... But what if someone sees us ?

 

**Dick:**

_leans back on Tom's laps_

We wanted to eat outside like we do sometimes, I was sleepy, I fell on you and you don't know how to chase me and I'm embarassing you. Sounds good ?

 

**Tom:**

Sounds good.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_clothes his eyes and falls asleep_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles while watching sleeping Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_smiling_

_wakes up one hour later_

 

_**Tom:** _

_smiles_

_Did you sleep well_

 

_**Dick:** _

_soft smile_

_Yes... It's good to be outside for once._

 

_**Tom:** _

_It is..._

_gently strokes Richard’s hair_

 

_**Dick:** _

_leans into Tom's touch_

_stands up, looking at the sky_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Huh... Is something wrong?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles_

_Nothing. Was wondering if I could eat another piece of cake._

 

_**Tom:** _

_smiles_

_Why, of course... Anything you desire._

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles_

_Thank you. Do I cut a piece for you too ?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_If you don’t mind._

_smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Why would I?_

_cuts two pieces of cake and gives the biggest to Tom_

 

_**Tom:** _

_blushes_

_Thank you, but you can have the bigger piece, it’s so nice to see you enjoying my cakes._

_smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_What are you talking about? You baked it, it's normal that you have more!_

_chuckles_ _Yes, and I'm already happy enough with this piece of cake. I know I'll be able to eat more later, so I don't need to eat too much right now. But perhaps I'll take more after._

_winks_

 

_**Tom:** _

_blushes and smiles_

_Alright, you win this time._

_starts eating_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smirks and keeps eating_

_drinks some water and takes a bite of an apple_

 

_**Tom:** _

_stands up and offers hand_

_Do you want to dance?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_looks at Tom with a surprised expression then smiles and grabs his hand to stand up_

_Would be my pleasure. Though I fear we don't have any music around..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Don’t worry..._

_snaps his fingers and some soft violin starts to play_

 

_**Dick:** _

_looks around suddenly, then looks back at Tom with a scared expression_

 

_**Tom:** _

_winks_

_It’s alright, there’s no one else. It’s just a trick I learnt from Agathe._

 

_**Dick:** _

_seems not convinced at all and is even asking himself some questions about Tom_ _  
_

_**Tom:** _

_What’s wrong honey?_

_Looks at Richard, smiling_

 

_**Dick:** _

_... Tom, since when you... I mean... regular people aren't supposed to..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_You mean this music...? I use it only in special occasions._

 

_**Dick:** _

_... I need more explanations I fear. What are you, a wizard?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Well... My family has been part of magic for centuries... Sorry I've never used magic in front of you before... You must be scared._

 

_**Dick:** _

_sits down, can't actually believe something like this, takes the bottle of wine and begins to drink_

 

_**Tom:** _

_watches Richard and feels cold sweat running from his head_

 

_**Dick:** _

_looks at Tom with an unreadable expression_

_Both, I guess. And why you never talked about this to me. We know each other since forty years, dammit!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Richard..._

_takes a step towards him_

_… You know that knowing you know what or using it isn’t normal or acceptable here..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Two men being a couple isn't either, and we are since thirty years!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_I’m sorry... But it’s my family’s secret and curse..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_... I am not a part of your family?_

_rubs his face_

 

_**Tom:** _

_No... I didn’t meant it that way..._

_waves his hands_

 

_**Dick:** _

_..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_decides to give up, marches right up into the meadow, almost pulling Stanley after him by his hand_

_Bonsoir!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_is completely lost, blushes and timidly nods toward his friends as a greetting_

 

_**Tom:** _

_is shocked_ Bon... Bonsoir... What are you two doing here?

 

_**Vlad:** _

_innocently_ _Did we interrupt something? We're just passing by from our training!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes because of the memory of their training session_

 

_**Dick:** _

_jumps on his feet, really pale, instincly places himself in front of Tom, as some shield_

... Bonsoir.

 

_**Tom:** _

_blushes when he sees Richard in front of him_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_frowns and takes a step back_

_I'm not about to harm anyone? Why would I even?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_... I didn't say anything. Why are you saying this?_

 

**Stanley:**

_surprised by Dick's tone_ You seem on the defensive for some reason...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

You literally just jumped between me and Tom. I promise to not hurt you or him... Jacques would hand me my ass.

 

**Dick:**

... I just stood up.

 

**Vlad:**

_waves his hand_

Don't worry.

_turns to Stanley_

Can we go home?

 

**Stanley:**

What about the stew...?

 

**Tom:**

It’s alright, no need to leave...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I'll go and ask Jacques...

 

**Dick:**

_watches them, getting less tense_

You're already eating together...?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles a little_

He eats, I watch him. It's not that I can eat most things. I brought a rabbit today, and I ****hope**** I can cook up a stew.

 

**Tom:**

That’s wonderful...

 

**Dick:**

_mutters_ I was joking about them but it seems I wasn't wrong...

 

**Stanley:**

_shyly smiles, blushing_

 

**Vlad:**

_moves a little closer to Stanley_

 

**Tom:**

_puts a hand on Richard’s shoulder_

It’s alright.

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom with a worried expression, whispers_ I'm worried for you, Tom... I'm not sure your... Abilities are a common thing, even for pirates...

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad_

Can I tell them? I didn't have the chance to do so until now...

 

**Vlad:**

_stops breathing for a too long moment then begins again_

What would you like to tell them?

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles_ Vlad... You know what.

 

**Tom:**

_whispers_ Thank you... I’ll be careful.

 

**Dick:**

_puts his hands on Tom's and holds it tight_

 

**Tom:**

_is surprised but holds Richard’s hand_

 

**Stanley:**

_takes Vlad's hand, smiling and blushing, then looks at his friends_

Vlad and I are...

_gets shy_

 

**Vlad:**

_holds Stanley's hand tenderly and then lifts it to kiss his fingers, winks at Tom and Dick_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes and leans against him_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at them with wide eyes_

_mutters with a shocked expression_ But I was only joking...!

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles at Dick_

Well Richard, you might've been joking, but I am not.

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Vlad with a surprised expression, frowns a little_

How did you hear me...?

 

**Vlad:**

_startles a little_

I've good ears!

_which as least isn't a lie_

 

**Dick:**

_not really convinced, just takes note of it_

 

**Stanley:**

Richard, we were wondering, do you perhaps have some vegetables for a stew? I don't think I have them...

 

**Dick:**

... I should. Shall I deliver some to you later?

 

**Stanley:**

Yes please.

 

**Vlad:**

_Nods_

If you don't mind?

_looks at Stanley_

Shall we leave before it gets colder?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods, waves at Tom and Dick_

See you later.

 

**Tom:**

Have fun you two.

_Winks_

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head and waves_

Merci! A bientôt!

 

**Stanley:**

_follows Vlad_

Well... They didn't react badly. At least, not at our declaration...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I am a little surprised. But very glad!

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at him, smilling_

I'm glad.

 

**Vlad:**

_very quickly bends and kisses Stanley's cheek_

 

**Stanley:**

... From time to time... I was envious of them. They are so lovey-dovey... That's embarassing sometimes but it's nice to see how much they care about each other.

 

**Vlad:**

_tenderly_ I care a lot about you, Stanley.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, shyly smiling_

And I care about you. I hope it'll last... I mean, our affection for each other. I'm not I'd be able to go back to a lonely life ever again...

 

**Vlad:**

_a little upset_ It'll last!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, starting to feel guilty_

Sorry... I... I don't mean it won't... I mean... I'm not used to...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiling softly_

I'm sure it lasts. How could I just up and leave you?

 

**Stanley:**

... Most if couples I know... Just argue more the longest they are together... Tom and Dick are together since long and they still are well together, but...

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

I was a long time with my wife. Sure, we had some spats, but...

_smiles at Stanley_

Not that I am comparing you to her. You're your own person, Stanley.

 

**Stanley:**

... I'm sorry.

 

**Vlad:**

_confused_ What for?

 

**Stanley:**

_stays silent, knows that if he talks, he'll say something wrong_

_rubs Vlad's hand_

_thinks he'll never be able to be good enough for him, since he's a man_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently plays with Stanley's fingers and hopes that Stanley will keep him around even though he's not worthy to be loved as the monster he is_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles at him, waves off his sadness, it wouldn't be right to be jealous of Vlad's wife because of their history, promises himself to take care of Vlad, and kisses his cheek as a way to seel his promise_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles at the kiss and impulsively pulls Stanley in a tight hug_

 

**Stanley:**

_hugs back_

_whispers_ _... I hope I'll live a long time... If I have the chance to be with you..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_Me too. Let us go home though. There's some people nearby..._

_hates to let go of Stanley_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_steps back, smiles at him, then walks to his house_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_follows_

 

_Once at his house, Stanley unlocks the door, lets Vlad enter and then closes behind them_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_pulls Stanley into his arms as soon the door closes_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_hugs him back tightly_

_What about we prepare the dinner?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods, but doesn't let go and nuzzles his face into Stanley's neck_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_giggles_ _It is how you'll get me fed...? Bah, I guess we have some time before Richard delivers us the vegetables..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_picks Stanley up and carefully walks to the kitchen and places him down again_

_My apologies, love._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_I was kidding, Vlad..._

_pecks his cheek_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles_

_You can go to work if you want. I'll dress the rabbit!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_hesitating_ _I... I don't..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_teasingly_ _Or you watch me mess up!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_chuckles_ _I'm sure you'll do a good job._

_kisses his cheek_

_What about I look into my sketches to make you a nice coat?_

... Though I don't even know how pirates outfits look like... Will you show me someday?

 

_**Vlad:** _

_laughs_ _I will! And Jacques dresses a lot like the perfect pirate! He's even overdoing it a bit..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... Still... Perhaps you don't want me to see, after all..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_mutters_ _I want you to see me naked._

_louder_ _Of course I want you to see!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_isn't sure about he heard_ _See you what?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smirks_

_See me..._

_gets shy_ _I'll tell you when the time's right, my love!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks at him with a confused expression_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods, then bends to kiss Stanley's cheek_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_turns his head to kiss Vlad on the lips_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_melts a little against Stanley_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_caresses Vlad's back_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_with a happy noise pulls back_

_You're so good to me._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_soft voice_ _Is there anything more I can do for you...? Beside making you new clothes and correctly feed myself to feed you after...?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shivers at the thought of feeding of Stanley_

_You already do so much..._

_smiles_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_You do even more, I need to reach your level of caring._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes his head_

_You really o more than enough, I do not deserve an angel like you!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_sighs_ _Vlad..._

_... What can I do to prove you I am the one who doesn't deserve you?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes his head_

_Nothing. You'd deserve much better._

_falls silent_

_But let's not speak of this. Let us speak of how happy I am that I've met you. Because I am very very happy._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... Kiss me._

_blushes_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_gently pulls Stanley closer and kisses him_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_brings Vlad closer tho him_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_gently strokes a hand over Stanley's back and deepens their kiss_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_shivers, starts to need to breath_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_realizes with a pang of fear that they kiss already for a long time, pulls back and almost_

_dissolves in to bats in his little panic_

_Stanley! Breath, my angel!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_panting even harder than before, his face all red and his eyes shining, gripped to Vlad, gives him_ **_**a look** _ **

 

_**Vlad:** _

_doesn't know what to do and gently and very awkwardly pats Stanley's back_

_Apologies..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_tries to breath_

_It's... Alright..._

The... The food...

 

_**Vlad:** _

_just keeps petting Stanley's back and looking worried at him_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_is alright now, looks at him with a smile_

_Can I let you take care of the rabbit?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_Yes, of course!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smiles and leaves the room to go in his studio_

_takes out his sketches and studies some of them_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_looks at the rabbit and realizes he hasn't dressed one since several centuries_

_Well, then..._

_begins and is surprised how easy it still goes_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_dares to wish one day he'll wear a pretty dress whithout people mocking him or telling it's wrong_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_is done with taking the rabbit apart_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_picks some paper, cleans some other, keeps only the ones about pretty coats_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_takes pot and begins to roast rabbit pieces after making a fire. He thinks he still can add the vegetables later. He's seen Jacques do it. So it can not be entirely wrong_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_sits at his desk, wondering what Vlad would prefer_

_Someone knocks on Stanley's door._

 

 

_**At the meadow** _

 

 

_**Dick:** _

_once Stanley and Vlad are gone, turns to Tom and sighs_ _Why didn't you tell me earlier?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_looks at the ground_

_...I should have but I was afraid..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_lifts Tom's chin_

_Do I look like I'd leave you because of this?_

 

**Tom:**

_is tearing up_ Maybe... What if I will be consumed by darkness like everyone else in my family...

 

_**Dick:** _

_What?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_is silent_

 

_**Dick:** _

_hugs Tom_

_What are you talking about...? Here, let's sit and you explain to me, alright?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Richard... Alright._

_sits down_

 

_**Dick:** _

_sits and pulls Tom in his embrace, stroking his arms_

 

_**Tom:** _

_leans to Richard’s embrace_

_My family has been magically since centuries and they have all attended to he world finest magic school... I did attend this one wonderful magic school before we met but I was forced to quit..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_tries to listen but has actually a hard time to aknowledge all of this_

_is thinking_

 

_**Tom:** _

_looks around if there is someone near_

_takes his wand and casts a little firework_

 

_**Dick:** _

_jumps a bit, surprised_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Richard..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_... What exactly you're able to do? With this magic..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Mostly everything but heal myself or others around me..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_…_

_sighs_ _You really are amazing... And I, very common..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Richard... But you are amazing and not common at all... After all you did get my heart with out any tricks or magic._

_kneels and takes Richard’s hand_

 

_**Dick:** _

_looks at him a bit sadly, silent, leans to rest his forehead against Tom's_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Why are you sad though my love? Because of my heritage and that I’m a wizard..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_... That's... That's hard to accept, you can't disagree... But then... Can you tell me... How is related to your parents' death? Or did I minsunderstand, earlier...?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yes... I know... My family has always been on the dark side of the wizard world... Eventually they betrayed someone they shouldn’t have and..._

_stops_

 

_**Dick:** _

_is really confused but hugs Tom tighter_

_whispers_ _At least they spared you..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_thinks somehow_

Yeah...

_hugs Richard back_

 

_**Dick:** _

_kisses his hair_

 

_**Tom:** _

_blushes_

_Is there anything you want Richard? Fireworks or blooming flowers..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_... No. What I want is something I can have without a magic spell._

_leans and kisses Tom_

 

_**Tom:** _

_kisses Richard back_

_You are so sweet, better than any butterbeer..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Butterbeer?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Why... Yes it’s a really popular beverage for wizards... Actually, wait._

_takes his wand and points Richard’s hand and small butterbeer appears_

 

_**Dick:** _

_almost falls back_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Careful..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_carefully takes it before drinking_

 

_**Tom:** _

_So... What do you think?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_... It's not bad._

 

_**Tom:** _

_smiles_

_… Really…?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles_

_Really._

 

_**Tom:** _

_smiles and uses his wand to make a sparkly green snake statue to appear_

 

_**Dick:** _

_falls back and puts butterbeer all over his clothes_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Oh my god... Are you alright?_

_uses his magic to clean all the mess_

 

_**Dick:** _

_pale_

_Sorry..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_No... I’m sorry... I guess I’m using too much magic._

 

_**Dick:** _

_sighs_ _Sorry... But yes._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Don’t be sorry..._

_takes Richard’s hand and kisses it_

 

_**Dick:** _

_... That's so strange... Did you hide something else from me?_

_teasing_ _Because well, I prefer to know everything now..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Richard... You already have my heart and soul... And you’re willing to accept me as a wizard?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_strokes Tom's cheek_

_Do you accept my murderous origins and past...?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_I already have._

_smiles and kisses Richard_

 

_**Dick:** _

_cups Tom's cheeks and kisses him back_

_pulls back after a moment_

_I love you no matter what. Now, what about we go to my house, we pick the vegetables Stanley and Vlad need, and then we spend the rest of the day together...?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Sounds good to me._

_smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_gives him a last kiss then cleans around and stand up, offering his hand to Tom_

 

_**Tom:** _

_takes Richard’s hand_

_Do you want to walk or?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_arches a brow_

_Of course, what else do you want to do ? I'm too old to run._

 

_**Tom:** _

_laughs_ _You’re not that old..._

_walks with Richard to Richard’s house_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Can you find some vegetables for a stew while I empty the basket please?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Sure._

_nods_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles_

_Thank you._

_takes cares of the basket_

 

_**Tom:** _

_picks the needed vegetables and brings them inside_

_...Where do you want these?_

_smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_checks and nods_

_They look perfect._

_hands the basket to Tom_

 

_**Tom:** _

_take_ _s it_ _and puts the vegetables inside_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles_

_Should we go now?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yes... After you._

_carries the basket_

 

_**Dick:** _

_takes the basket from Tom's hands and leads the way_

 

_**Tom:** _

_follows, smiling_

 

_**Dick:** _

_knocks on Stanley's door_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_comes back to his senses and goes to open the door_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Hello Stanley._

_Smiles_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smiles_

_Re-bonjour._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_looks over shoulder, wonders if he should dress more appropriate as took off his rapier and coat and opened his shirt a little under the vest, takes the meat out of the pot_

 

_**Dick:** _

_gives him the basket_

_I hope you have enough._

 

**Stanley:**

Thank you so much! How much do I owe you?

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head_

Don't worry about it and have a nice dinner.

_Smirks_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

You don't want to stay?

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head_

Non merci. Tom and I already have planned something for tonight. Maybe another time.

_bows and leaves_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_looks at Stanley_

_So, shall I cut these up?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_turns to Vlad_

_I can do so if you want._

_Smiles_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles back_

_Yes, please. We could do it together?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smiles brightly_

_Sure!  
_

_**Vlad:** _

_walks backwards into the kitchen, smiling at Stanley_

_I hope it will be at least edible!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_You're not sure??_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_looks to the side_

_You'll have to taste it midway through!_

_  
_ _**Stanley:** _

_smiles, rubs Vlad's arm_

_I'm sure it'll be good..._

_takes a knife and grabs a random vegetable and starts to peel it_

_careful to not cut his hand_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_takes the peeled vegetable from Stanley and cuts it up into pieces into the pot with the rabbit_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks tenderly at Vlad and starts peeling another one_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_glances at Stanley_

_You're so pretty... And handsome._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes, almost makes his knife fall_

_T-Thank you..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles_

_It's true, mon chéri!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_whispers, all red_ _You look way more better..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_teases_ _Well, that's up to discussion..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks at Vlad, starting to smile_

_Not really. That's the truth._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_cuts up the last few vegetables Stanley has peeled and then looks into pot_

_I think that's enough for the both of us._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_moves closer to Vlad_

_Now we need to wait until it's ready..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_looks into the pot, stirs the stew a little_

_I put some spices in..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_shyly takes Vlad's hand_

_I'm sure it will be good..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_entwines their fingers_

_It's going to be dark in an hour. I'll need to get some..._

_tentatively_ _Food too._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes_

_Do you... I mean... Should I..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_looks at Stanley with huge eyes_

_I.... I... I don't want to hurt you._

**Stanley:**

And I don't want you to suffer from hunger. If you want to take care of me, you need to let me take care of you. In any way possible.

_blushing_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_arches a brow_

_Thank you, then, my sweet angel!_

_knows he does not deserve Stanley at all_

_  
_ _**Stanley:** _

_blushes more_

_You feed me, I feed you. That's all._

_gently kisses Vlad's cheek_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods shyly_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_even more shyly kisses Vlad's lips_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_very, very softly kisses back_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_reluctantly pulls back_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles a bit dopey at Stanley_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_gives him the same look, then checks the stew_

_Do you think it's ready yet?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_pokes a piece of meat with his finger, then shakes his head_

_Jacques kept going on about that it needs to fall off the bone when you poke it..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_nods_

_Can I show you some coat design? If you want a new coat, that is..._

_blushes_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods eagerly_

_Oh yes please show me!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_happily_ _Just wait there!_

_rushes to grab his paper then quickly comes back_

_Here! It starts with the less good to the best... From my point of view if course..._

_gets suddenly shy_ _Maybe you won't agree with me..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_impressed_ _You did all these in this short time?  
_

_**Stanley:** _

_shakes his head_

_chuckles_ _No, no... I started several years ago. Some sketches are even from my..._

_stops for a moment, before talking again_ _... From my parents._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_reaches out and takes Stanley's hand_

_Let's sit down and you show me?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_nods, holds his papers tighter, feels guilty to insist to show his sketches to eventually ruin the mood_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_sits down at the table and pulls Stanley into his lap_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_leans into Vlad's embrace, starts to show him the different sketches_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_is in awe at the sketches_

_These are all so beautiful. I love every single one, till now!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smiles, then shows the last one, gets silent_

_It's a beautiful coat, with delicate embroideries_

_The paper is the oldest of all_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_stares at the coat with huge eyes_

_This is beautiful..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_nods_

_My father expected the prince would request him for this... He never had the chance to..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_looks at Stanley - which is not that simple as Stanley's sitting in his lap - then nods_

_Would you add something of your own, my angel?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... The pattern of the embroderies needs some improvement... And the lacework here is getting old. I wonder if some epaulette would look nice..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods at everything_

_Well, this prince right here would like to commission it. But only with a personal touch of yours. I'll pay in advance. It looks expensive._

_has no clue what he would do with a coat like this, but he_ **_**wants** _ ** _it_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_turns to look at Vlad, clearly moved_

_You'd realize my father's dream...?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_I want it. For some reason badly. We need to buy you fabric, mon chéri._

_wonders if they even get fabric like that in Villeneuve._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_hugs Vlad tightly_

_Thank you... Thank you so much..._

_kisses him suddenly before pulling back_

You won't be disappointed!

 

_**Vlad:** _

_is just about to kiss back as Stanley pulls away_

_I know you won't ever disappoint me._

_cups one of Stanley's cheek and kisses him again, a little longer_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_wishes he won't as he kisses back_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_stops the kiss to let Stanley breath_

_Thank you._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_shakes his head_

_Thank_ _you_ _. I'm so glad you exist... And you chose me... And so many things already..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes his head weakly_

_No no, I am glad you've chosen me!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks at Vlad with a sad expression, doesn't know how to make him understand he's the one who doesn't deserve him_

_after all, he is a simple tailor, almost poor, while Vlad is a rich pirate and a prince_

_  
_ _**Vlad:** _

_wonders what he did now to make Stanley sad, so kisses him again, then mumbles_ _I need to get up and stir..._

_adds, unsure_ _I think, that is._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes_

_Sorry..._

_gets up and gives Vlad some room_

_I'll put the sketches back where they belong to..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_stirs softly then fishes a lump of meat out with his spoon_

_Stanley, mon chéri, would you like to try when you're back?_

_hopes it will taste good_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_walks back after putting back the sketches with the others, guides Vlad's hand to taste the stew_

_Mh..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_stares at him with huge eyes_

_Is it edible?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_his eyes shine and he smiles brightly_

_It tastes so good! It's ready soon?!_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_beams at Stanley_

_You tell me! Is the meat soft ? Then it should be._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_It's perfect! Seems like you will have to teach me how to cook too... If you want._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_I can try, but this is the only thing I apparently can cook. I haven't cooked in a century..._

_and back then it had been for a human friend and only a roasted chicken_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smiles_

_I'm honored you did so for me today... I'm lucky to have someone taking care of me..._

_smiles tenderly at him_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_is so very touched_ _You're wonderful._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smiles_

_Because you are. You make me want to be a better person._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_mumbles_ _I'm a monster, not a good person._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_moves closer to him_

_A monster wouldn't be so nice to me... I am nothing... They wouldn't even notice me._

_cups Vlad's cheek_

_You're someone amazing._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles and distracts by pointing at the stew_

_This is ready. You should eat!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_nods_

_I'll set the table then._

_goes to take what he needs to eat and puts is on the table, then comes back and reaches to take the stew too_

 

**Vlad:**

_watches Stanley and takes a ladle_

Let me help you, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, is about to refuse but only shyly nods_

 

**Vlad:**

_fills Stanley's bowl up, then places it on the table_

There you go, my sweet.

 

**Stanley:**

Merci.

_smiles and eats peacefully_

 

**Vlad:**

_watches him eat with a happy smile_

 

**Stanley:**

_tries to not eat too fast, but it's so good he can't help but being quite eager_

_eventually finishes his dinner, feels really well_

 

**Vlad:**

_has propped his chin in his hands, elbows on the table an is focused on Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes because of how Vlad looks at him, smiles_

Thank you again. That was delicious.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles at Stanley_

No no, thank you!

 

**Stanley:**

_shyly looks at his hands_

You're the one who cooked...

 

**Vlad:**

And you ate it. It is wonderful to watch you eat...

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes even more_

I don't see why... I don't want to waste what you prepared for me...

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head amused, still not lifting it from his hands_

You lick your spoon...

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

So w-what?

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles and reaches over the table to take a gentle grip on Stanley's wrist, thumb on his pulse, tracing soft circles_

It's enticing.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes madly_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles a bit more, then gets up without letting go of Stanley's wrist and then tugs gently_

 

**Stanley:**

_stands up_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles a little more and then bends to kiss Stanley, pulling him against his chest, licks his lips and then pulls back_

You taste of stew, I like it.

_kisses him deeper_

 

**Stanley:**

_grips Vlad's shirt as he's being kissed_

 

**Vlad:**

_let's the kiss slow down and then presses a few small kisses to the corner of Stanley's mouth, just so Stanley can breath_

 

**Stanley:**

_leans against Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Are you well?

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles dreamily_

I am...

 

**Vlad:**

Sit down, I clean up!

 

**Stanley:**

_shyly nods and sits_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_cleans up, too fast or a normal human and then moves to crouch in front of Stanley and takes his hands_

_So, what now, mon chéri!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes, stutters_ _What about I... I... Well..._

_looks embarassed_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_thinks he understands_

_What about me eating, you mean? Can we get more comfortable? I need to tell you a few things first..._

_rubs the back of his neck a little embarrassed_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_nods_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods, get's up_

_Where do you want to sit?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_On the couch, over there?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods and takes Stanley's hand, while they walk over, then sits down, pulling Stanley down beside him_

_You need to know, it can be very intimate to drink your blood..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks up at him, doesn't really understand_

_What do you mean?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shrugs, doesn't know how to explain, tries anyway_

_Like a deep kiss, but more?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes, shakes his head_

_I don't understand..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes his head, decides to show Stanley_

_Give me your hand, I won't drink from your neck at the first time..._

_holds out his hand in offer_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_hesitating_ _I... I fear it'd be complicated for me to work if my hands... I mean... Why not the neck?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes his head_

_No one will see it on your wrist. And I'll be careful and it's just two little holes..._

_really doesn't want to bite Stanley's neck on the first time_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_sighs_ _I don't mind that. But... Alright._

_tends his arm_

_  
_ _**Vlad:** _

_takes a gentle hold of Stanley's arm, turns the inside of his wrist up and then pushes his sleeve back to press a kiss to his pulse and then slides his tongue over is, slowly and teasing and intimate, drinking in every flutter of the pulse against his lips_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_shivers_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_feels the soft shiver and uses the moment to let his teeth grow, only tracing them atop the pulse, looking up at Stanley with intense eyes_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes, holds his breathe, looks at Vlad in the eyes, getting more tense the longer he has to wait_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_finally pushes his teeth into Stanley's wrist with a half loud moan of pleasure, tasting the first sweet dribble of blood on his tongue_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_holds back a yelp of pain, feels weird,_ _panting_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_begins to suck, still staring at Stanley, but now with a look of utter adoration_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_slips a little against the couch_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_drinks a little more, just a couple deep swallows, then pulls his teeth back with another deep moan and licks the small wound until it stops bleeding_

_Thank you, mon chéri..._

_his voice is deep and rough, is almost crying from feelings_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushing and panting, simply nods_

_Did you... Have enough...?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_blinks a few times, then sits up and nods_

_For the moment? But I don't think I'll ever get enough of_ ****you** ** _._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes more, looks intensively at him_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_licks his lips, makes sure he had the very last drop of blood swallowed and then bends towards Stanley to kiss him_

_asks as he pulls back_ _How do you feel?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... Weird... I don't know how to describe it..._

_breathes slowly and_ _tries to sit normally again_

... Was my... Blood... Good enough ? Since I usually don't eat a lot...

 

_**Vlad:** _

_very dreamy and still a little out of it_ _Yes, my angel, sweeter than anything... Are you..._

_stops mid sentence_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_Yes...? Tell me._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes his head_

_It's fine, it's not important. You're a very delicious morsel._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_I can't... Even know...?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_blushes, as he's just had blood_

_It was embarrassing for me. I could taste it. I mean. It's sweeter than anything, but... but..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_cups Vlad's cheek, softly_ _But what? What's wrong? Vlad, please..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_chuckles_ _Nothing's wrong, but..._

_leans in and touches their noses together_

_I knew you're innocent, but your taste drove it home. Nothing's sweeter than virgin blood..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes madly, is completely embarassed_

_W-w-w... I-I-I... Just..._

_hides his face in his hands_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_with a small grin_ _Makes me feel a little drunk.... and not only with love._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_T-t-then what...?!_

_regrets to have asked_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_explains, nuzzling their noses together_ _Like I had some alcohol and like I just had very good..._

_stops himself, changes his words_ _Like I just had been kissed breathless._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_really red_

_whispers for himself_ _I guess I should stay like this...?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_looks up, still rather out of it_

_Not if I have a say in it, mon chéri!_

_blushes again as he realizes what he'd just blurted out_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_speechless, looks at him with wide eyes, his mouth lightly open, flustered_

So y-you were serious earlier...

 

_**Vlad:** _

_just arches a brow, doesn't dare to open his mouth in case he's going to blurt out more embarrassing things_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_is even more embarassed_ S-sorry... I-I-I guess I-I'm just tired...

 

_**Vlad:** _

_instead of a verbal answer, kisses Stanley again_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_closes his eyes, leans against Vlad to rest on him_

_I... I'm sorry, I feel exhausted all of sudden..._ I... I'll get prepared for the night and I'll go to bed...

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods, then clambers to his feet and lifts Stanley onto his arms_

_It's bound to happen after loosing blood. Where's your bedroom, chéri?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_Upstairs... But I need to wash... Don't worry about me._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_feels a little upset_

_I can not leave you alone now. I want to take care of you!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_shakes his head, blushing_

_Vlad... I need to... U-undress... T-totally..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_elated, almost purring_ _That does not bother me, chéri!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_hides his face in Vlad's shirt_

_It does to me... A little._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_isn't deterred, keeps walking_

_I'll not look. I just let you clean and then put you to bed..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... Alright. My bedroom is upstairs... But I need to take some water._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_frowns_

_I'll bring you water._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_nods_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_carries on upstairs_

_Where to? Left or right?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_Right..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_Open the door?_

_turns to the right, holding Stanley so he can reach the door_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_lazily opens it_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_moves inside looks around for a moment, then places Stanley on the bed, bending over him and stealing a kiss_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_hums, stands to go to sit on his chair, near his dressing table_

_undoes his hairstile and opens his shirt_

_looks at his thin body, silently_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_has left and come back with water and almost drops it as he sees Stanley with open hair_

_mutters_ _Don't turn into bats..._

_louder_ _Where would you like the water, it's wet..._

_sighs, and corrects_ _Warm! I meant_ ****warm** ** _!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks at him with a tired expression, as one of sleaves slips along his arm_

_Thank you..._

_smiles softly_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_swallows and moves closer_

_keeps muttering absentmindedly, focused on Stanley_ _Don't turn into bats... Do so not turn into bats..._

_places the pitcher down on the dressing table then stares at Stanley in open adoration_

_You are so gorgeous._

_tentatively reaches out for his hair_

_May I?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_nods_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_reaches out, hands slightly shaking and then smooths a hand over Stanley's hair, from the crest of his head all the way down_

_It's so soft, and so long, you'll make me turn into bats at some point._

_bites his tongue and adds quickly_ _It's a saying!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smiles, half asleep already_

_Thank you. Your hair is nice too._

_adds after a moment_ Can you please turn for a moment? I promise I'll let you play as much as you want with my hair after...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Of course, my shy love. Even though you've got nothing to hide!

_turns_

 

**Stanley**

_blushes, then stands up and undresses, letting his clothes falling on the ground_

_washes himself during several minutes before drying the water_

_puts a large shirt on himself_

_You can look._

 

**Vlad:**

_closes his eyes and focuses only on his vampire senses as he hears the rustle of clothing, mapping Stanley's body with his bat-vision (as Jacques called it) and shivers_

Don't turn into bats!

_he mutters a little louder than before, then slowly turns as Stanley allows him to do so_

You look endearing in this...

_leans in to kiss his forehead_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Thank you.

_walks to his bed_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_follows him like a lost puppy_

_I promised to tuck you in..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_slips under the covers, is too tired to pay attention to the fact he's showing a large part of his legs_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_swallows and his whole body flickers out of contours for a moment, but he gets himself back together and gently pulls the covers up over Stanley_

_Shall I kiss you good night?_

_wonders how Stanley would react to him staying. But his love clearly needed some sleep_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_nods, already starting to fall asleep_

_grabs Vlad's shirt_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_drops to his knees beside the bed and leans in to kiss Stanley tenderly_

_murmurs_ _Je t'aime. Sleep well._

_watches him for a moment_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... Will I see you tomorrow too...?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_I promise. I'll come by. You sleep now, mon chéri._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_holds Vlad's hand as he eventually falls asleep_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_looks at their joined hands and decides he can't let go, so sits down beside the bed, leaning his shoulder against it_

 

 

_**Tom's and Dick's point of view** _

 

 

_**Dick:** _

_What about we talk a little at my house? Or perhaps you prefer yours?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_smiles_

_Yours sound perfect._

 

_**Dick:** _

_walks to his house, still surprised by what he learnt earlier_

 

_**Tom:** _

_follows is still worried how Richard is taking all of this_

 

_**Dick:** _

_walks silently_ _opens Richard’s door_

_After you, love._

 

_**Dick:** _

_nods and enters_

 

_**Tom:** _

_enters and closes the door_

 

_**Dick:** _

_pulls off a chair and sits on it_

 

_**Tom:** _

_takes a chair and sits on it_

 

_**Dick:** _

_is thinking_

 

_**Tom:** _

_asks nervously_ _So... Are you alright?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_sighs, looks at Tom_

_I told you I wouldn't leave you, right? Still... That's weird._

 

_**Tom:** _

_I know... I understand it must be too hard for you to keep this secret... This darkness..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_... Why darkness? Can't you make good things with it?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_...My family is known for doing dark magic... But I’m trying to do good things... Even though it’s considered as bad..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_sighs_ _Nothing is good in that village, beside being a sheep..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_A sheep?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_nods_

_You know... You follow the group, you behave like everyone else..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_True... I’m black sheep then..._

_looks away_

 

_**Dick:** _

_takes Tom's hand in his own_

_I am too._

 

_**Tom:** _

_holds Richard’s hand tightly_

_…_ _At least I have you with me._

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles_

 

_**Tom:** _

_smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_... Was it your last secret?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_stops for the moment_

_...Yes._

 

_**Dick:** _

_not convinced_ _You sure...?  
_

_**Tom:** _

_Yes._

_Smiles_

_I love you._

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles tenderly at him_

 

_**Tom:** _

_takes Richard’s chin gently and kisses him passionately_

 

_**Dick:** _

_brings Tom closer to kiss back_

 

_**Tom:** _

_gently caresses Richard’s hair and whispers_ _So soft..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_chuckles_

 

_**Tom:** _

_You know... I don’t need magic to make you satisfied._

_smirks_

 

_**Dick:** _

_sighs, smirking_

_Is it the only reason we are together? I wonder sometimes if you don't prefer my skills in the bed to me..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_chuckles_ _No but it’s bonus._

_Winks_

_I love you and your skills._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Hum..._

_smiling_

 

_**Tom:** _

_What about me?_

_smirks_

 

_**Dick:** _

_rubs Tom's hand_

_I love you for who you are and I like spending time with you, inside or out of the bed._

 

_**Tom:** _

_blushes_

_Thank you..._

_kisses Richard_

 

_**Dick:** _

_caresses Tom's cheek with his tumb_

 

_**Tom:** _

_gently lifts Richard while kisses him_

 

_**Dick:** _

_chuckles_ _Hey... What do you think you're doing?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_smirks_

_I think you know..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_shakes his head, dramatically sighing_

 

_**Tom:** _

_stops_ _Maybe you don’t want..._

_pouts_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Tom... I'm just a bit tired. I didn't sleep a lot last night and I think I need to rest some hours after what I learnt. Can you accept that? You won't be angry at me?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_nods_

_Alright... But I will carry you to bed still and tuck you in..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_And stay by my side?_

_gives him puppy eyes_

 

_**Tom:** _

_blushes_

_How can I say no to your lovely eyes._

_kisses Richard’s head gently_

 

_**Dick:** _

_kisses Tom back, playing with his beautiful hair_

 

_**Tom:** _

_chuckles and carries Richard to the bed_

_tucks him to his bed gently and joins_

 

_**Dick:** _

_hugs Tom and sighs_ _I'm getting old..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_hugs Richard_

_Don’t say that you’re so young..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_sighs_ _At least I've been spending my life withr you... Thank you for that._

 

_**Tom:** _

_smiles_

_My pleasure. You must be tired._

_Smiles_

_But don’t worry I’ll be here_

 

_**Dick:** _

_uses Tom's shoulder as a pillow and quickly falls asleep_

 

_**Tom:** _

_smiles and falls asleep too_

 

_**Dick:** _

_slowly wakes up, several hours later_

_mutters_ _Need to cook..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_keeps sleeping turns and hugs pillow_

 

_**Dick:** _

_carefully stands up, kisses Tom's head before quietly leaving the room to cook_

 

_**Tom:** _

_smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_examines what he has, remembers Stanley wanted to make a stew, decides to do the same_

 

_**Tom:** _

_wakes up and sees Richard isn’t there_

_goes down stairs quietly_

 

_**Dick:** _

_preparing the vegetables_

 

_**Tom:** _

_puts his hands around Richard_

_._ _..Did you sleep well?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_jumps a bit, smiles_

_I did. I had a great pillow..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_I’m glad._

_smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles and kisses Tom's head_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Do you need any help?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_nods_

_Can you please take care of the meat? I started to fry it, I'd like you to watch over it..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Sure_ _makes sure the meat doesn’t burn_

 

_**Dick:** _

_done with the vegetables_

 

_**Tom:** _

_checks the meat and is happy for it_

 

_**Dick:** _

_leans against Tom_

 

_**Tom:** _

_The meat is ready._

_smiles happily_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles_

_Perfect! Let's add the vegetables._

 

_**Tom:** _

_nods_

 

_**Dick:** _

_puts the vegetables with the meat_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Looks good._

 

_**Dick:** _

_nods_

_I'm glad I have such a cordon-bleu by my side._

_smiles_

 

_**Tom:** _

_blushes_

_You’re not bad either._

 

_**Dick:** _

_soft voice_ _Thank you._

_waits for the food to be ready, hugs Tom_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Something wrong? You are so affectionate._

_Smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_teasing_ _You say that as if I never was!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_rubs his hair_

_Ahh, sorry..._

_laughs_

 

_**Dick:** _

_laughs and hugs him tighter_

_eventually pulls back_

_It seems ready. Can you dress the table please?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Of course leave it to me_

_bows and goes to set the table_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles at Tom_

_Thank you mon amour._

 

_**Tom:** _

_smiles back and sets the table ready_

 

_**Dick:** _

_carries the stew to the table, serves Tom once the table is ready, then himself_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Thank you my love._

_smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles and sits on a chair_

_Bon appétit!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_starts to eat_

_It’s delicious, aren’t you the cutest chef around here._

 

_**Dick:** _

_blushes slightly_

_It's because I have someone amazing by my side, who helped me._

 

_**Tom:** _

_blushes_

_T...Thank you._

_is embarrassed_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smirks, decides to makes Tom even more embarassed_

_He has such a sweet personnality... He's the kindest person I ever met... Also the most beautiful man I've ever seen._

 

_**Tom:** _

_is all red_

_You are so flirt... And you’re making me so embarrassed..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_rests his chin in his hand and chuckles_

 

_**Tom:** _

_chuckles_ _You seem to enjoy this too much._

 

_**Dick:** _

_innocently_ _Me?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yes... You._

_smirks_

 

_**Dick:** _

_tries to look innocent but starts to laugh_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Pay back is going to be sweet._

_smirks with his hand on his chin_

 

_**Dick:** _

_teasing_ _I'm going to pay because I praised you? What an unfair world!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_You will..._

_stands and walks to Richard_

 

_**Dick:** _

_pouts_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Mon amour, don’t pout..._

_gently lifts Richard chin up and kisses him on the cheek_

 

_**Dick:** _

_makes Tom sit on his laps_

_What do I earn if I stop...?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_blushes_

_Teasing me... You mean._

_Puts his hands around Richard’s neck_

 

_**Dick:** _

_chuckles and kisses Tom_

 

_**Tom:** _

_kissed Richard back and whispers_ _Dessert..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_... Right! There's cake left from earlier!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_smiles_

_Yes... The cake, what else..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles_

_It's still in the basket. I'll bring it._

_stands up to take the cake_

 

_**Tom:** _

_falls on his back because Richard stood so suddenly_

 

_**Dick:** _

_gets guilty_ _Oh my god, Tom, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!_

 

_**Tom:** _

_rubs his back_

_Yes... But warn me next time._

_chuckles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_embarassed, helps Tom to stand up_

_I'm sorry..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Thank you..._

_hugs Richard_

_… It’s not your fault you just wanted that dessert so much..._

_winks_

 

_**Dick:** _

_It's just... This cake was so good... And I know we still have some... Sit back, I'm getting it._

_walks to the basket, takes the rest of the cake, two small plates and two spoons, brings them back_

 

_**Tom:** _

_blushes_

_._ _..Alright._

_I’ll help._

_cuts the cake for the both of them_

_Open wide._

_takes some cake to his spoon and offers it to Richard with a gentle smile_

 

_**Dick:** _

_happily eats the cake_

 

_**Tom:** _

_notices a little bit of cake top lip of Richard’s and takes it with his finger and puts it to his mouth_

_…_ _So sweet._

 

_**Dick:** _

_smirks, eats more cake_

 

_**Tom:** _

_eats the cake and finishes it_

_That was wonderful._

_Did you finish too Richard?_

_Smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_nods, drinks some water_

 

_**Tom:** _

_cleans the table and goes washing the dishes_

_finished the dishes and gives Richard a peck on the cheek_

_...I need to go...Thanks for the dinner it was lovely._

 

_**Dick:** _

_looks up at him, frowns_

_Where do you need to go?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_I need to finish all of cake sketches for my customers... Sorry I hope you won’t feel lonely without me here._

 

_**Dick:** _

_seems disappointed_

_... If you can't work there..._

_pouts and stand up_

_I'll take care of my horses then. See you later._

 

_**Tom:** _

_I see... Fine I’ll leave._

_slams the door_

 

_**Dick:** _

_jumps, doesn't understand Tom's reaction, goes after him_

_Hey!_

 

**Tom:**

_turns_ _Richard?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_... Why are you reacting like this? I... I'm just sad you have to leave... Is it a reason to slam the door?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_bites his lip_

_...I’m sorry maybe that was too harsh but... You know I don’t have my supplies on your house._

 

_**Dick:** _

_... Still... You're angry because I let you fall...? I didn't mean it..._

_sighs_ _You'll come back later?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Well... No it’s more like you didn’t want my affections and stuff._

_is embarrassed_ _…_ _I’ll come later when I have finished those sketches._

 

_**Dick:** _

_What...? You're serious?_

_looks at Tom with a pained epression_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yes... I really wanted to cuddle and do romantic things._

_Pouts_ _… I’ll go._

_starts walking to his house_

 

_**Dick:** _

_can't believe what he just heard, whispers_ _Are you with me just for that...? Is it all you like in me...?_

_shakes his head_

_Can't we just appreciate each other's compagny...?!_

_vexed, goes to take care of his horses, at least they won't make a scene because of nothing_

 

_**Tom:** _

_is speechless for a moment but continues his way_

_walking, lost in thoughts_

 

_**Dick:** _

_gives some water and food to both of his horses_

_sighs_ _Am I complaining when I shouldn't...? I mean... I'm not a piece of meat, am I?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_kicks some stones_

_._ _..I just wanted some cuddles am I too demanding?_

_Sigh_ _s_

 

_**Dick:** _

_... It's the first time we just don't go to bed to..._

_sighs_ _Is it a reason to get mad at me...? Am I... Just here so he can have some fun in bed...? What will happen if we meet someone who...?_

_shakes his head, a pained expression on his face_

_... He deserves that..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_stops_

_...Why did he say I only wanted him on bed and sexually... It’s not the main reason I love him..._

_picks something on his walk_

 

_**Dick:** _

_... After all these years..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_turns and goes back to Richard_

_._ _..I can do this..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_sighs_

 

_**Tom:** _

_coughs_ _...Richard...?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_surprised, turns suddenly to Tom, wasn't expecting to see him that soon_

 

_**Tom:** _

_I... I..._

_has a flower bouquet in his hands_

_… For you._

 

_**Dick:** _

_looks at Tom incredously, then slowly reaches for the flowers_

_...Thank you._

 

_**Tom:** _

_I’m sorry... I shouldn’t have yelled you like that._

 

_**Dick:** _

_listening to Tom_

 

_**Tom:** _

_… But you yelled at me for no reason either..._

_lowers his voice_ _Like using you just for my pleasure..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_wonders if he actually yelled_

_sighs sadly_ I'm sorry... But you seemed angry because we couldn't... Cuddle... So I was wondering...

 

_**Tom:** _

_… NO... I mean I didn’t marry you or fell in love because of your body..._

_blushing_

 

_**Dick:** _

_... I'm sorry._

 

_**Tom:** _

_It’s alright..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_sighs_ _You know I fear to not be enough for you... But... I'm sorry I doubted about this. I... I wish you only the best but..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_takes Richard’s hand_

 

_**Dick:** _

_holds Tom's hand tightly_

 

_**Tom:** _

_But what..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_... I still want you by my side. Even though I'm clearly not the best..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_… You mean that..._

_is surprised_ _… You could find better than me._

 

_**Dick:** _

_You know that's impossible._

_starts smiling_

_You are the best husband ever._

... I just wish I could satisfy you outside bed too...

 

_**Tom:** _

_blushing_

_Stop you’re embarrassing me... But you do._

 

_**Dick:** _

_... Sorry._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Why are you sorry though?_

_hugs Richard_

 

_**Dick:** _

_... I just am..._

_hugs Tom tighter carefully to not crush the flowers, sighs into Tom's hair_

 

_**Tom:** _

_gently rubs Richard’s back_

 

_**Dick:** _

_hugs him tighter_

_... What about I come with you? And then we sleep together at your house..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_blushes_

_…_ _Y... You want me then... I don’t want to force you..._

_is feeling guilty_

 

_**Dick:** _

_shakes his head_

_You don't mind us simply laying in bed, next to each other, for tonight?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Yes... I mean I don’t mind... I mean that sounds good..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_chuckles at Tom's embarassment and kisses him for a few seconds_

_Thank you._

 

_**Tom:** _

_smiles_

_No, thank you..._

_takes Richard’s hand gently and gives a little kiss to it_

_After you then..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_puts the flower in water then walks with Tom until his house_

 

_**Tom:** _

_opens door and guides Richard inside_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Do you mind if I go straight to bed? I feel exhausted today...  
_

_**Tom:** _

_I’ll join you._

_smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_gets prepared for the night, falls asleep as soon as he put his head on the pillow_

 

_**Tom:** _

_baking some cakes to customers_

 

_**Dick:** _

_d_ _eeply asleep_

 

_**Tom:** _

_sells the last cake for today and goes home_

 

_**Dick:** _

_still asleep_

 

_**Tom:** _

_lays next Richard_

_… Still sleeping...? You must be tired..._

_smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_rolls to hug Tom_

 

_**Tom:** _

_hugs Richard back_

_… I’m home._

 

_**Dick:** _

_hugs him tighter, shivering because is cold_ _  
_

_**Tom:** _

_puts more blankets to keep them warm_

 

_**Dick:** _

_sleeping peacefully_

 


	31. Family dinner

******Stanley:**

_slowly wakes up after dawn, can't remember the last time he slept that well, eventually notices he's holding Vlad's hand_

_it takes him a moment to understand what's happening_

_blushes_

V-Vlad...?

 

**Vlad:**

_had "dozed" off, lost in memories, but smiles as he hears Stanley's voice and turns his head to look up at him_

Bonjour, sleeping beauty!

 

**Stanley:**

_holds Vlad's hand tighter_

You stayed all the night...?

 

**Vlad:**

_blinks_

Is it morning?

_then nods and gets up on his knees, pulling Stanley's hand up to kiss it_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes even more, then smiles softly_

Thank you. I'm glad that your face is the first thing I saw... This day starts very well!

_chuckles_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles a bit more_

The pleasure is all mine!

_reaches out with his free hand and gently tucks a strand of Stanley's hair behind his ear_

Shall I make you some breakfast?

_wonders if everyone would eat cold stew as he's used to see Jacques do_

 

**Stanley:**

_starts to stand up_

I wonder what I have to eat... I wasn't really hungry on mornings lately, so...

... I must have some fruits left.

_stands up, shyly hides his legs as he's doing so_

 

**Vlad:**

_gets an eyeful of leg and closes his eyes as he gets up, almost stumbles_

I know fruit's good for you!

 

**Stanley:**

_nods, then gets a little shy_

Do you want to spend the morning together...?

 

**Vlad:**

_is lost in staring at Stanley and then reaches out_

I'd very much like... to brush your hair, my love?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, looks into his mirror and cringes as he sees the mess of his hair, usually he ties them to prevent that, then looks back at Vlad_

It would be my pleasure... If I can do the same someday.

_Winks_

I just want to dress before.

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns a little_

Are you cold?

 

**Stanley:**

_surprised_ Not really? But I need to cover my legs at some point.

_shy smile_

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs a bit sadly_ If you'd wear a skirt, you wouldn't have to...

_blinks_

My apologies, I'll go see if I can prepare you some breakfast.

 

**Stanley:**

_gets sad, nods_

Thank you. I'll get prepared meanwhile.

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs again, wonders how he could make Stanley happy_

_Looks around the kitchen_

_Cuts up some fruit and makes a tea then brings it up to where he can hear Stanley_

I brought your breakfast up, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_takes off his shirt, washes himself then puts clean clothes, takes the older, puts them in a vat to wash them later, walks to Vlad, his hair still undone_

Thank you Vlad...

_hugs him_

 

**Vlad:**

_stand there and let's himself be hugged a little awkwardly_

It's nothing. Where do you want me...

 _swallows_ To put this down?

 

**Stanley:**

_steps back_

On the table.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and puts the tray down, then turns to hug Stanley again, slides his fingers through his hair, carefully not to pull_

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs and leans against him, while rubbing his back_

 

**Vlad:**

_lets go after a moment then points to the table and the chair_

You have a seat and eat, I'll brush!

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles_ Alright. Thank you so much...

_looks at him tenderly for a few seconds then sits and starts eating_

 

**Vlad:**

_very carefully untangles Stanley's hair just with his fingers, then, once done with the soft brush from the dressing table, hums quietly_

 

**Stanley:**

_happily sighs because of how relaxed is he, feels so grateful to have met Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_slides his fingers once all the way through Stanley's hair, then concludes_ I think there's not one knot left, angel of mine.

 

**Stanley:**

_turns his head to look at Vlad, smiling_

_is so touched he can't talk_

 

**Vlad:**

_bends to kiss Stanley on the forehead_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks so tenderly at Vlad, dares to ask_ Could I brush your hair too...?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and drops to his knees in front of Stanley before he can get up and then turns so his back is facing Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_plays with Vlad's hair for a moment, then takes the brush and tried to undo Vlad's knot but there aren't really, so he just enjoyes brushing it in general_

_he feels even more relaxed_

 

**Vlad:**

_relaxes some more and leans back against Stanley's legs, hums again_

 

**Stanley:**

_puts the brush on the table and caresses Vlad's hair_

 

**Vlad:**

_butts his head into Stanley's hand like a cat and sighs deeply_

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses Vlad's hair_

 

**Vlad:**

_leans his head backwards until he's able to look up at Stanley_

Thank you.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks back_

For what?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Taking care of me.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

What should I say...

 _adds after a moment_ Oh I know...

_leans more, blushing_

... I love you.

 

**Vlad:**

_blinks a few times then flickers apart in a cloud of bats_

 

**Stanley:**

_jumps back and falls of his chair, can't hold back a yelp_

 

**Vlad:**

_one of the bats lands on Stanley's leg, looks at him with huge, cute eyes, wriggles it ears_

 

**Stanley:**

_panting, his heart is beating madly, tries to calm down, breathes for a moment, eyes locked on the bat, then slowly reaches for the bat, now intrigued_

 

**Vlad:**

_tries to pull himself back together, fails at the first try, sighs inwardly and lets instead the bat on Stanley's leg crawl towards his hand_

 

**Stanley:**

_caresses the bat, shivering, then finds it so cute he starts petting it_

 

**Vlad:**

_relaxes at the petting and pulls the other bats around the one who's petted and then assembles. Stanley now petting Vlad's head, Vlad lying between his legs_

I'm sorry about that...

_tilts his head_

Didn't happen in a long time that uncontrolled.

_gives a shy smile_

I did not want to scare you.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes because of their position, awkwardly pets Vlad's head_

I-it's fine...

 _sighs, shaking a little_ Y-you're really f-full of surprises...

_tries to accept that his boyfriend can turn into bats_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles softly_

So are you. I love you too!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, doesn't really know where to look so eventually looks at Vlad_

Me?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

You tried not to hit the bats.... Which would've hurt.

_smiles, then pushes up quickly and presses a kiss to Stanley's lips_

 

**Stanley:**

_almost falls back, puts his arms around Vlad's neck_

 

**Vlad:**

_lets out a surprised and playful growl_ I must say, I like this position...

 

**Stanley:**

_innocently_ Huh...?

_blushes_

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks, then bends to kiss him deeply, nibbling carefully on Stanley's lips_

 

**Stanley:**

_gasps, blushes even more_

 

**Vlad:**

_holds himself up with one hand and uses his other to hold Stanley even closer to himself, by placing it into his lower back_

 

**Stanley:**

_gripped to Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_lets out another soft growl against Stanley's mouth, then pulls back to look at him_

I love you.

 

**Stanley:**

_panting, his cheeks all red_

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks_

You need to breathe, mon chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

S... Sorry... It's just...

_embarassed, hugs Vlad tightly_

You drive me crazy... I already want more and more from you... I-I mean... I'm so happy when you are by my side... When you hold me, kiss me... I don't want to let you go...

And I don't know what to do to stop myself...

 

**Vlad:**

_flops back onto his butt, pulls Stanley into his lap_

Why should you stop? And I can come back to spend the night...

 _teases_ But I'd rather lie atop the bed this time. On the covers. I'm too cold for you to lie beneath...

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes even more_

I'm sorry... I've been selfish.

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

You weren't. I just didn't want to wake you to ask if I could lie in bed...

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

B-but I can't ask you to come to l-l-l-live with m-me... What about Jacques? You came for him, not me...

 

**Vlad:**

_arches a brow_

We ask him tonight. As far I gathered, it's what he calls "family-dinner-evening" he told me you do this once a week?

 

**Stanley:**

_blinks_

We never did such a thing... He invited Tom, Dick and me several times but...

_remembers their first dinner and feels guilty again_

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs_ So he just decided to do this now? Well, that's how I know him. Always up to mischief!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles shyly_

_his face gets slowly all red_

S-s-so y-y-you already want t-to l-Iive with me...? I mean... I-I care a lot about you a-and... ItwasnicetofallasleepwithyouaroundandtowakeupwithyounearmeandI'dliketolivethismomenteverydaybutwejust gottogethersoI'msureweshouldtakeourtimebutatthesametime...

_tries to breath_

 

**Vlad:**

_pats Stanley's back_

You: breathe.

_Smirks_

Now listen: I'll be here when you fall asleep, then I need to get out for a while. I do need moonlight like humans need the sun. Then I can come back. It's not that I must sleep, my little angel!

 

**Stanley:**

_is all shy_ Sorry...

 

**Vlad:**

Don't be!

_kisses him again_

 

**Stanley:**

_softly kisses back and then pulls away_

What do you want to do this morning?

 

**Vlad:**

_swallows his first, impulsive, reply, then smiles sweetly_

Whatever you wish to do!

 _admits a little shy_ I'll have to go to lie down in the afternoon or I'll get weak in the sun. I mean lie down just like the time you worked and I was on your couch...

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles tenderly_

Alright. What about we...

 _stops, thinks for a second, then speaks very shyly again_ I take that you can read, right...?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles bashfully_

Only in a few languages.

 

**Stanley:**

_hesitating_ Could you.. Could you...

_shakes his head_

Sorry, it's stupid.

 

**Vlad:**

_arches a brow_

Could I what, my love?

 

**Stanley:**

_embarassed_ T-There's this book I started reading a long time ago a-and...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and leans forward to nibble on Stanley's ear_

... and?...

 

**Stanley:**

_is so flustered he can't talk_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently kisses the side of Stanley's neck, right over his pulse, then places a small lick before he can stop himself_

_Pulls back as if burned_

My apologies! So, what about that book?

 

**Stanley:**

_completely red, seems to have forgotten how to talk_

 

**Vlad:**

…

_looks at Stanley, as no answer comes he leans back in and presses him a bit closer, seeing he still has Stanley in his lap_

_places more fluttering kisses along his sideburns_

 

**Stanley:**

_starts shaking, grips Vlad's shirt_

 

**Vlad:**

_feels the shaking and stops, looks at Stanley with worry_

Are you well, is it too much?

 

**Stanley:**

I-I... S-sorry... I'm... I'm still not used...

 

**Vlad:**

_just pets his back_

Shhh, easy there... We've got time.

 

**Stanley:**

... I'm sorry...

_wishes he could do more for Vlad but isn't ready for what Vlad seems to be waiting for_

 

**Vlad:**

_flustered and a little guilty_

Don't be sorry, it's me who should be sorry.

_takes Stanley's hand and entwines their fingers_

I love you. I don't mind to wait, Stanley. I mean it.

 

**Stanley:**

_brings their hands closer to his heart, kisses Vlad's_

I want to pay you back.... You did more for me in two weeks than...

 _stops, shakes his head, sighs_ Sorry.

 

**Vlad:**

_tries to lift the mood_

Tell me about that book of yours, chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

_eventually remembers about the book, blushes_

I wanted to ask you if we could read together... I never finished a book I started years ago, because I couldn't understand some words...

_sighs, looks sadly on the side_

I can't even really read either...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles softly and kisses Stanley's cheek_

I'd like to do that. I can show you how and explain the words if I know them.

 

**Stanley:**

... You are amazing.

_kisses Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles into the kiss, makes sure to keep it chaste_

No, you are.

 

**Stanley:**

_runs a hand in Vlad's hair_

You are.

 

**Vlad:**

_nuzzles their noses together_

No, ****you**** are!

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles_ You are and I will prove it to you.

 

**Vlad:**

_giggles_ No, ****I**** will prove it to You!

 

**Stanley:**

_starts laughing_ I'd like to know how!

 

**Vlad:**

_joins into the laugh_ I'll find some way, I just know it!

 

**Stanley:**

_plays with Vlad's hair, laughing then stands up_

I take the book and we get comfortable. What about we go on the couch, downstairs?

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns, looks longingly at the bed, but then nods_

Yes, shall I make you more tea?

 

**Stanley:**

_follows Vlad's line of sight and blushes, nods_

I don't mind.

 

**Vlad:**

_gets up and just for fun dissolves into bats to take the stairs_

 

**Stanley:**

_jumps back, surprised for a few seconds, then sighs, makes his bed and takes the book in the next room_

_he usually doesn't go there a lot but he keeps it clean anyway_

 

**Vlad:**

_makes the tea and then moves to the couch_

_Pulls a chair from the kitchen with him and places the tea on it_

Stanley?

 

**Stanley:**

_takes a cover, wishes someday he'll invite Vlad to sit on his bed, blushes at this idea, then joins Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_pats the couch by his side_

Sit here?

 

**Stanley:**

_sits next to him, puts the cover on them and shows him the book_

 

**Vlad:**

_places his arm around Stanley's shoulder and pull him until Stanley's head is against his shoulder_

Looks interesting....

 

**Stanley:**

I don't remember the story, I just know my mother bought it once she was travelling with my father...

_holds the book tighter, lost in thoughts_

 

**Vlad:**

_reaches up to rub Stanley's neck_

 

**Stanley:**

_leans against him, covers himself more with the cover_

 

**Vlad:**

_small voice_ I'm sorry I am so cold...

 

**Stanley:**

_turns to see Vlad_

I don't mind. I just wanted to get comfortable... I like to have a cover on me.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles a little_

So, shall I?

_points at the book_

You open it, I read, then you turn the page?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

It would be nice...

 

**Vlad:**

_presses a short kiss to Stanley's cheekbone_

It's what we are doing. Open it, chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_nods and opens the book as he relaxes in Vlad's embrace_

 

**Vlad:**

_begins to read, gently tapping Stanley's shoulder when he has to turn the page_

 

**Stanley:**

_moves to get even closer to Vlad_

_turns the pages when Vlad motions for him to do so_

_is embarassed as he remembers the topic of the novel_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles the further he reads_

It's quite romantic, don't you think my love?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Sorry... I totally forgot about that... Or perhaps I simply never really understood...

It's quite sad though...

 

**Vlad:**

Don't be sorry, I like it. And it is...

_holds Stanley a little closer_

 

**Stanley:**

_thinking_... Love isn't easy for nobles either, huh...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

It wasn't. Life in general. And it's not much better now. No wonder Jacques's a pirate.

 

**Stanley:**

...Being a pirate... Is that good?

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs_ It's certainly better to confirm to the weird standards society has nowadays. Like looking down on two men being in love, or a man wearing skirts...

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_ It seems so...

 

**Vlad:**

_nuzzles Stanley's cheek_

Just because a man is a pirate, it doesn't make him a bad man. Look at Jacques...

_not me please, I am a monster, even when you make me forget that_

 

**Stanley:**

... Jacques isn't, indeed... You either... But... Sadly some are and...

 

**Vlad:**

_cautiously_ Some are what?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks on the side_

... Monsters. They kill innocent people.

 _sighs_ Sorry. I know they aren't all like that. ... Let's keep reading, all right...

 

**Vlad:**

_gently cups Stanley's cheek and turns his head so he can kiss him softly_

Yes, reading...

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at him sadly then at the book again_

 

**Vlad:**

_reads in a soft voice, hand on Stanley's shoulder slowly stroking_

 

**Stanley:**

_keeps listening and turning the pages_

 

**Vlad:**

_stops after one hour_

Stanley, your tea got cold...

_hugs Stanley now with both arms, nuzzling his neck, tries to ignore the enticing pulse against his nose_

 

**Stanley:**

Ah... Sorry. I don't mind drinking it cold, I always forget mine and so I often drink some once cold...

_loosens gently Vlad's grip to turn and hug him back_

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs contently_ I enjoy this so much. You're so warm and lovable and…

_stops and just smiles_

 

**Stanley:**

... I do too. You're so nice...

_hugs tighter_

And handsome. And elegant. And caring. And strong.

 

**Vlad:**

_is glad he can't blush_

I don't know what to say, my love.

 

**Stanley:**

... That you won't leave me. No matter the reason. I'm... Rude, sometimes, when I'm upset... And I can be rather cruel when I'm mad... W-will you stay with me nonetheless ?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods solemnly_

Forever should you wish it.

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles, thinks that this forever will end for him the day he will die, wonders if he'll stay that long with Vlad_

_plays with Vlad's hair_

... Sounds nice.

_hopes Vlad will find someone to keep him compagny for eternity_

 

**Vlad:**

_holds Stanley closer, then kisses him_

I'm so thankful I've met you. I am so glad I wanted to visit Jacques...

 _makes a pause then chuckles_ … And that he demanded coconuts!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Long live the coconuts!

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks_

They don't live very long around Jacques...

 

**Stanley:**

_rolls his eyes_

Around us either.

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles and kisses Stanley's cheek_

 

**Stanley:**

_hugs Vlad for a moment then turns a little to grab his cup of tea and starts drinking_

_smiles_

Even cold it's good... It's even better like this in my opinion. I wonder why people refuse to accept cold tea...

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

We drank fermented milk, so I'm not one to talk...

Not too mention tea with butter.

_looks a bit wistfully_

 

**Stanley:**

_caresses Vlad's hair, puts his cup back on the table_

Sounds good... You'll prepare some to me someday ? But now back to reading...

_gives him a puppy look_

Please...?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, but rustles around a bit, pulling both his legs on the couch after kicking off his shoes, leaning against an armrest, then pulls Stanley between them, back against his chest, then makes sure to cover him_

You're so warm, it's so nice!

_looks over his shoulder_

Open the book back up?

 

**Stanley:**

Before that, do you want a pillow for your back?

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns, hadn't even thought about it, but then nods_

Yes please, mon chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

I'll get you that.

_stands up and goes back to his bedroom to get a pillow, thinks that they'd be better on his bed but he's definitively to shy to propose, walks back to Vlad and places the pillow between him and the armset_

You're good?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Yes, but I would be better with you back with me, love.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles and goes back on Vlad's chest_

_sighs_ I'm sure I could fall asleep, in this position... If I haven't woke up only a hour ago.

_smiles at Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently pets Stanley_

Shall I commence to read?

 

**Stanley:**

_opens the book where they stop and nods, leans more on Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_begins to read again, smiling softly at how comfortable Stanley seems to be with him_

 

**Stanley:**

_was at first focusing on the text with Vlad's voice, is now only focused of the way his lover is reading_

_as they reach the end of the book, he sighs_ I was expecting a happier ending...

 

**Vlad:**

_moves around until he's stretched out and Stanley lies atop his chest, looks up at him_

Yes...

_reaches up to play with a loose strand of Stanley's hair_

 

**Stanley:**

_turns to him, stays silent, wondering if his relationship with Vlad could somehow evolve and so end like the one of the novel_

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs deeply_ I think it's almost noon...

 

**Stanley:**

There's some stew left I think. I'll warm it.

_motions to stand up_

 

**Vlad:**

_brings his arms around Stanley to hold him in place for a little longer_

I love you.

 

**Stanley:**

_leans back, chuckles, blushing_

I love you too...

_closes his eyes for a second_

 

**Vlad:**

I think you should eat something, and I should show up at Jacques's place to say hello. And to thank him for moving here so I have met you!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles at him tenderly then stands up_

I'll see you later then...

_leans to kiss him_

 

**Vlad:**

_slowly gets up while kissing Stanley, then pulls back as he feels Stanley's heart rate speed up_

You'll come for dinner. Yes, chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

 

**Vlad:**

_walked home fast and gets ambushed by Jacques_

 

**Jacques:**

_Sing-songs_ You stayed the niiiight!

 

**Vlad:**

_laughing_ Yes, on my knees beside his bed!

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ I don't think you meant that as I took it.

_gives Vlad a look_

Did you get laid?

 

**Vlad:**

_flustered_ No no no, not at all what I meant!

 

**Jacques:**

_walkes off with a grin because Jeanette cries_

 

**Vlad:**

_moves to his room, lies down_

 

_**Laurette:** _

_rocking Jeanette, tired because she's crying since hours, humming_

 

**Jacques:**

_goes to Laurette and picks up Jeanette_

_kisses Laurette's cheek_ You go take a nap. We go for a walk!

 

**Laurette:**

_sighs_ Thank you. Can you buy something for today dinner please?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

I can and will!

_lets Jeanette hit him with a toy as she's now only sniffling_

Hit me all you want you little banshee.

 

**Stanley:**

_warms up the stew and eats peacefully, cleans the dishes then goes to his studio_

_sews during one hour then takes some sketches and starts drawing_

 

**Laurette:**

_kisses them both and goes to lie on her bed_

 

**Jacques:**

_takes his basket and then Jeanette on the other arm, walks to the market place with the still crying infant_

_Begins to sing_

 

**Jeanette:**

_stops crying after a moment but now hits Jacques in rhythm with the song, with her doll, giggling_

 

**Jacques:**

Ah well, at least you're smiling now...

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at all the fabric he has and on his embroderies pattern_

 

**Laurette:**

_sleeping peacefully_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks frequently at the clock, waiting for time to pass_

_decides to go the market_

 

**Jacques:**

_arrives at the market with Jeanette, walks a round and buys things for dinner, begins to sing whenever Jeanette begins to sniffle_

_Spots Stanley after a moment_

Look, there's your godfather!

 

**Stanley:**

_taking carefully some notes about several fabrics_

 

**Jeanette:**

_chucks a toy at Stanley once they're close enough_

_Hits him in the head_

 

**Jacques:**

_shocked_ Oh mon dieu! Sorry Stanley! I had no hand free to stop her! Are you well?

 

**Stanley:**

_is deeply lost in thought before being attacked by something, turns quickly to Jacques, his eyes wide open_

 

**Jacques:**

I am sorry, couldn't catch the doll... She's getting fast.

 

**Stanley:**

_massages his head before grabbing the toy_

I should survive. Bonjour, by the way... How are you?

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckles while Jeanette makes grabby hands for the toy_

Bonjour. I'm good. But this little mademoiselle is in a mood. I took her for groceries shopping so Laurette could take a nap.

 

**Stanley:**

Vlad told me about a dinner...

 

**Jacques:**

_lifts the basket_

Yes, it's tonight. Tom and Richard should come too. I'm buying things for it. I'll probably cook too. You're coming?

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

I promised Vlad to...

Should I bring something ? I never do, I feel guilty...

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles_

I am so glad you found each other...

_remembers where they are_

Uh... I mean, he loves the things you make.

_Shakes his head_

No no, you don't have to bring anything, but could I ask to hold Jeanette for a moment? So I could to the shopping quicker?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes then nods_

It would be my pleasure to help.

 

**Jacques:**

_hands Jeanette over_

There you go, ma petite capitaine...

 

**Stanley:**

_holds Jeanette, makes sure she doesn't attack regular people_

 

**Jacques:**

_does quick work of his shopping now he has help_

_explains to Stanley_ She might be getting her teeth? I bet she's going to try and bite people once she has them...

 

**Stanley:**

I hope she won't...

_thinks about the day before when Vlad drank his blood and turns his head, blushing_

 

**Jacques:**

_is too occupied with his shopping to see the blush_

Well, she does have a weird uncle...

_is done after a while_

Thank you so much Stanley, you can give her to me again, I'll take her and go cooking!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

I don't mind coming with you if you want. You're already holding à lot of things.

 

**Jacques:**

_flashes a relieved smile_

That would be wonderful. Thank you so much Stanley!

 

**Stanley:**

That's the least I can do...

 

**Jacques:**

_begins to walk towards home_

So, Stanley, did you have a good time with Vlad?

_gives a teasing wink_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

We read together...

 

**Jacques:**

_mutters_ Is that what they call it nowadays?

 

**Stanley:**

_doesn't catch what Jacques said, doesn't dare to ask_

 

**Jacques:**

_not at all teasing by now they're alone and almost at his house_ So, you're serious about that? Do I need to give you the shovel talk?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Jacques with an unsure expression_

 

**Jacques:**

_gives Stanley a warm smile_

It's fine. I know you'll take good care of him.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

I hope so... He deserves that.

 

**Jacques:**

_opens the door and gives Stanley an inviting nod_

Would you like to stay until dinner, or do you have much work?

 

**Stanley:**

_enters, shakes his head_

I'm taking a small break for now. I can keep watching over Jeanette while you cook.

 

**Jacques:**

_is very relieved_ Oh, thank you so much! I do owe you for this!

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes his head_

No need to. I owe you already for all the times you invited me for dinner...

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes his head_

You don't owe me for dinner! You're a friend!

_begins to cook_

Pay attention you don't get hit too much. Vlad might not like it...

_laughs_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, walks to the garden to play with Jeanette_

 

**Laurette:**

_hears some noise in the garden, sees Stanley through the window, brushes her hair and goes to see Jacques, kisses his cheek then talks to Stanley_ Bonjour Stanley! How are you?

 

**Stanley:**

Bonjour! I'm fine. Playing with Jeanette.

 

**Jacques:**

_pouts for a moment because he only got a kiss on the cheek, then walks after Laurette and pulls her in his arms, dips her backwards and kisses her deeply_

Morning my beautiful wife!

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles as she kisses him once more_

Morning my dear husband!

 

**Stanley:**

_watches them for a second, can't dodge Jeanette hitting him with a toy_   
  


**Jacques:**

_rights her back up and smiles_

I'm almost done with dinner preparation. We just have to keep it warm until they're all here. I made soup with bacon!

 

**Laurette:**

I guess Stanley will be there, but what about Tom and Richard? Shouldn't we invite them too?

 

**Jacques:**

_shocked_ Merde, I forgot that. What do I do?

 

**Laurette:**

No cursing! I can go to see them while you watch over the food... Or you want to go and I watch over the food?

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ You married a pirate! My apologies though. And as you prefer. I don't mind walking there, but maybe a charming lady showing up would be preferred over an uncouth salt like me!

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles and kisses him_

I'll be right back then...

 

**Stanley:**

_wonders how is Vlad_

 

**Jacques:**

_sits down with Stanley and Jeanette_

Thank you for your help!

 

**Vlad:**

_gets more aware after a few hours of dozing, catches Jacques talking and wonders to whom he's talking_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Thank you for inviting me for dinner.

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes his head_

You're welcome! Would you mind to go get Vlad? He's up in his room... Just follow the flower's scent...

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

I don't...

_stands up and walks to upstairs, knocks on a door smelling like nice flowers_

Vlad? It's Stan...

 

**Vlad:**

_hears the knock and shoots up, calls once he sits upright, even though he's only half dressed_

Come in!

 

**Stanley:**

_shyly opens the door and takes a few steps inside_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley in the almost dark room and swings his legs out of the bed_

This is a nice vision. Or are you real?

 

**Stanley:**

_can't see really well_

I'm real... I met Jacques at the market...

_takes another step, uncertain_

... Where are you?

 

**Vlad:**

_realizes that Stanley can't see in the almost dark_

Oh, forgive me! One moment!

_lights up the candle by his bedside, blinks a few times_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks around him for a moment then back at Vlad and smiles_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles at Stanley_

_Is it already dinnertime?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_Not yet. There's still some time._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_gives a come hither smile and pats the bed beside him_

_Sit with me? There's only one chair and I used that one for my weapons and clothes..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_joins Vlad and sits next to him_

_gets suddenly nervous, blushes_

_I... have something for you._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles softly_

_For me, my love?_

  
**Stanley:**

_blushes, takes something out of his pocket and tends it to Vlad_

_it's a poppy made with a soft red fabric_

I'm sorry I haven't prepared a small package...

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at the flower in awe and then cups his hands around Stanley's_

Oh my love. It's so beautiful. Just as you!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

I'm sorry it isn't a lot...

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

It's so much! It is everything! I will treasure it forever!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes more_

You're over reacting... It's a simple piece of red fabric...

 

**Vlad:**

_very seriously, cupping Stanley's cheek_

Stanley, I haven't gotten a gift from a lover for a few centuries...

_smiles softly_

This means ****everything**** to me.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes even more, looks shyly at Vlad, smiles softly_

I should make you gifts more often then...

 

**Vlad:**

_leans in and kisses Stanley_

Thank you, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

Thank you _you_... You're so nice to me.

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

You're nice to me. Brought me such a wonderful gift!

_lifts the poppy up and presses a kiss to it, then places it on his nightstand_

 

**Stanley:**

_takes Vlad's hand and squizzes it_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls on Stanley's hand and hugs him against his chest, forgetting that he's still half naked_

 

**Stanley:**

_eventually realizes that Vlad is shirtless, looks at his perfect body for a few seconds before looking away, more red than he has ever been_

 

**Vlad:**

_drops his face to Stanley's neck ad breaths him in_

_murmuring_ You smell so so good... Delicious. I love you.

 

**Stanley:**

_shivers slightly_

Because I... Smell good?

 

**Vlad:**

_confused_ What? Of course not. You're nice, an interesting person and have utterly captured my heart. Sometimes when I look at you I almost feel it beat again!

 

**Stanley:**

_has his heart beatting faster, is a bit embarassed, is convinced he doesn't deserve all this love_

  
**Vlad:**

_hears Stanley's heart speed up and gentle releases the hug_

I love you, chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles tentatively_

I'll end up by knowing it...

_kisses him_

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses back and sighs contently as they part, but teases_ Kissing me half naked in bed.... that's quite daring!

  
**Stanley:**

_blinks a few times then gets all red_

I'm sorry.

_abruptely stands up_

I-I-I go help Jacques and Laurette with the dinner then!

 

**Vlad:**

_dramatically reaches for Stanley_

Nooo, please, don't leave me!

 

**Stanley:**

_doesn't know to react anymore but is sure he wants to stay with Vlad so he sits next to him again, even closer to him than before_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently pulls Stanley back into his arms_

I was teasing you, chéri. I promised to be patient, didn't I?

_kisses his forehead_

 

**Stanley:**

_hugs back, lightly caressing Vlad's back, closes his eyes_

I fear you have to... I mean... You know I... have no experience... S-so... I...

 

**Vlad:**

_gently strokes Stanley's back in return_

Don't you worry, I'll take all the time you need and I'll make you feel good... Once we're there. But for now, I am very content to just be close to you.

 

**Stanley:**

... I... I'm sorry... I... I don't know when I... Am I... Taking too much time...? When people do start to...

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns_

There's no set pace for this. My love. Everyone takes as much time as they personally need?

 

**Stanley:**

_turns his head_

Sorry.

 

**Vlad:**

_confused_ What for? You don't have to be sorry!

 

**Stanley:**

_rests his head on Vlad's shoulder_

 

**Vlad:**

_just holds him close_

You're wonderful, don't you ever doubt it!

 

**Stanley:**

_thinks it's hard since he's doing so since years, this is the first time takes someone takes a real interest in him_

_relaxes in Vlad's embrace, perhaps with him he'll take some confidence, or perhaps he'll stay forever a dumb villager_

_whispers after a moment_ You're too good for me... And though...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles softly_ No, I told you, you're too good for me, chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_lifts his head, smiling a little_

It seems like we will never agree about it...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

We just have to agree, to disagree!

_bends down his head so he can brush a kiss to Stanley's lips_

 

**Stanley:**

_leans to kiss him better, while playing with his so soft hair_

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs contently, pulls back after a moment_

I should get dressed. So we're ready for dinner.

 

**Stanley:**

Yes, sorry...

_stands up once again_

I'll go down to help then.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I'll be missing you!

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles_ I'm just downstairs... It isn't that far away... Or if you fear to miss you that much, I can stay just outside and wait for you?

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

You'll be fine. I'll be fine. We will be reunited soon my love!

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at him tenderly then leaves the room and goes back in the kitchen_

 

**Jacques:**

_bounces Jeanette on his hips as he stirs the soup_

_has sat down and balances Jeanette on his knee, pretending it's her ship, making wind noises_

 

**Laurette:**

_comes back and sits next to Jacques, rests her head on his shoulder_

You're so good with kids... I envy you.

 

**Jacques:**

_frowns_

So are you! She's just being moody as an old barge!

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles and kisses his cheek_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles, happy he made her laugh_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

 

**Jacques:**

_squints his eyes at Jeanette then looks at Laurette_

I can't believe it! She fell asleep by being shaken like a ship in a storm!

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles tenderly_

Now we know what to do next time she'll cry.

 

**Jacques:**

_doesn't yet dare to move_

You think it's safe to get her to bed?

 

**Laurette:**

_nods_

I think so.

 

**Jacques:**

_carefully not to wake up Jeanette get's up_

I'll do that then...

  
**Laurette:**

I watch over the food.

 

**Jacques:**

_brings Jeanette to bed and then sneaks out, goes back to the kitchen and then hugs Laurette_

 

**Laurette:**

_hugs back, smiling_

I'm glad to have you by my side...

 

**Jacques:**

_kisses her gently_

I am so glad I found you.

 

**Laurette:**

_hugs him tighter_

Me too... I love you.

 

**Jacques:**

_holds her close then lifts her up a little to kiss her_

I love you my queen!

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles and kisses him back_

 

**Jacques:**

_sets her down again_

We should prepare the table I think...

 

**Laurette:**

Yes... I'll help you.

 

**Jacques:**

Thank you ma belle!

 

**Laurette:**

_kisses Jacques one last time and prepares the table_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_dresses quickly, shirt and vest and then moves to the kitchen_

_Laurette, bonsoir! Ahoy Jacques._

_moves beside Stanley and kisses his cheek_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes, looks around with a very shy expression, slightly panicked_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles at them_

Bonsoir Vlad. I see you two go along well...

 

**Jacques:**

_arches a brow_

Ahoy...

 _mutters_ Lovebirds... Too cute.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles at Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_doesn't know how to react, looks almost lost_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently takes Stanley's hand and guides him to the bench, then sits down and pats the seat beside him_

 

**Jacques:**

_gives them an encouraging nod_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at him with a confused expression, wanted to help but decides to follow Vlad and simply sits with him again_

 

**Jacques:**

_grins at them_

That's right, Vlad, take care of him! We're ready for the other guests!

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ They should arrive soon...

 

**Stanley:**

... Can't I help you with something?

 

**Laurette:**

No, don't worry.

 

**Vlad:**

_glowers at Jacques_

Stop that. Behave or I spank you!

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs out loud_ You can try, old man!

 

**Laurette:**

_laughs_

 

**Stanley:**

_shyly smiles_

 

**Vlad:**

_begrudgingly_ I'd rather not. Last time you handed me my ass... As long I don't use my "talents" we're pretty evenly matched...

 

**Jacques:**

_gets flustered at the compliment_

Don't over do it! I'm not as good as you!

 

**Laurette:**

_kisses Jacques_

But you're still very strong.

 

**Stanley:**

_shyly reaches for Vlad's hand_

 

**Vlad:**

_entwines his and Stanley's fingers and gives him a wink_

 

**Jacques:**

_kisses Laurette back and lifts her up to prove the point_

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ See? I was right!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes but smiles at him and strokes his fingers_

 

**Jacques:**

_gently puts her down_

It's just enough to carry on my arms, my love!

 

**Vlad:**

_mutters_ And he calls me a sap...

 

**Stanley:**

It's nice to see them caring so much about each other...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, thinks he needs to do more for Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_wishes he could be really natural with Vlad someday, because he fears him to get bored of him_

_looks at him, silently thinking, holds his hand tighter_

 

**Vlad:**

_bends over to Stanley and nuzzles him the moment Jacques kisses Laurette_

 

**Stanley:**

_quickly pecks his lips_

 

**Vlad:**

_grins like a loon after Stanley pulls back_

 

**Stanley:**

_hides in his shirt_

 

**Jacques:**

_only has eyes for Laurette at the moment_

 

**Vlad:**

_strokes Stanley's back_

 

**Laurette:**

_looks only at Jacques_

 

**Stanley:**

_whispers_ I love you...

 _whispers even softer_ I promise you one day I'll give myself entirely to you...

 

**Vlad:**

_is thankful he can't blush, very softly into Stanley's hair_ I love you too.

 

**Stanley:**

_moves closer to Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_carefully places his arm around Stanley's waist_

 

**Stanley:**

_his heart beats faster_

_whispers_ It feels so nice...

 

**Vlad:**

_hears Stanley's fast heartbeat and nods at his words_

Very nice. Perfect. Don't I make you cold?

 

**Stanley:**

_is actually so nervous he feels really hot_

I'm fine.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, even though he still can hear Stanley's heart beating fast_

 

**Stanley:**

Nice shirt by the way.

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ Isn't it? I happen to know this tailor, a master of his art! And he's so pretty, handsome and nice! I might be in love with the man!

 

**Stanley:**

_even more nervous, tries to tease him_ Only might...?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles brightly_

Oh, you caught my little lie there! I actually love him very much. He's my heart.

_Winks_

 

**Jacques:**

_gives Laurette a look and then hides his face in her hair so he can giggle about how smitten his friends are_

_Not that he himself is any better_

I need to catch up. He's too much...

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles and strokes his head_

Are we better?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes even more, hides in Vlad's hair_

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes his head minutely_

No, we're not. I am just so happy for him! Them!

 

**Vlad:**

_holds Stanley very close and plays with his ponytail_

You're wonderful and I wan't to tell all my friends how much I love you!

 

**Laurette:**

_nods_

Me too. It's the first time I see Stanley being truly happy...

 

**Stanley:**

You mean your crew? What about you talk to me about your life before the dinner...? I'm curious.

 

**Jacques:**

_whispers even though he knows Vald will hear anyway_ Vlad too. I've not seen him this happy since I know him.

 

**Vlad:**

I can... there's not much to tell though. They're like Jacques's people, more family than crew. We sail around, sometime get into little skirmishes with the Navy. Mostly when they shanghai people. We get them out if they want.

 

**Stanley:**

Shangai?

 

**Laurette:**

I'm glad they found each other...

 

**Vlad:**

Shanghai means the abduct people and pressure them to work on the ship. Some aren't even fourteen yet. Me and Jacques, we offer them to come aboard and let them go at the next harbor. They will be seen as deserters by the Navy, but then we offer to send someone of us to get their family and they can live on the island. Jacques's Island is well hidden...

 

**Stanley:**

The sea seems to be a wild world...

_wonders if he'd be able to follow Vlad there_

 

**Vlad:**

_promises, maybe a little louder as intended_

I swear I'll look out for you my love!

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

I promise the same to you, Laurette! I'll watch out for you and our daughter.

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

I trust you.

 

**Stanley:**

... Thank you. Though I hope I'll be able to take care of myself.

 _whispers almost inaudibly_ Whatever you might say, I'm sure I'd be a burden if I wasn't...

 

**Vlad:**

You'll never be a burden to me!

 

**Stanley:**

_looks up at him_

_all his insecurity is shining in his eyes_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks down at Stanley and deep into his eyes_

Never a burden. I promise.

 

**Stanley:**

But what if...

 

**Vlad:**

No ifs, buts and what elses.

 

**Jacques:**

_teasing_ _over his shoulder_ These aren't words, Vlad. But I hope he gets the gist.

 

**Stanley:**

_whispers_ I don't want you to have to protect me all the time... I mean... It will but annoy you at some point.... That's why I...

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

It won't annoy me. I love you.

 

**Stanley:**

_can't holds back a very small whisper_ Until when you won't anymore...

 _louder_ Thank you.

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs_ I don't love easily. Once you got my heart, you've my everything.

 

**Stanley:**

_holds Vlad's hand tighter_

I'm honored.

 

**Vlad:**

No no, I am honored.

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckles_ Wait three minutes and they find rings somewhere...

 

**Stanley:**

How could you be?

 

**Vlad:**

_perks up at Jacques words and is about to reply to them as Stanley speaks again_

_Gives him a tender smile_

I am, take my word for it, my love.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles at him_

 

**Vlad:**

_gives him a chaste but loving kiss_

 

**Jacques:**

_pulls out his watch and sighs theatrically_ It's almost time for them to show up, so no time to take my wonderful wife up to our bedroom!

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes, then whispers to him_ We'll have all the time we want after... Except if Jeanette decides the other way.

_Winks_

 

**Stanley:**

_nervous to be kissed in public, looks shyly on the side once Vlad has pulled back_

 

**Vlad:**

_thinks Stanley's behaviour is the most endearing thing he's ever saw_

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckles_ I fear she decides the other way, she did so the last times...

 

**Laurette:**

_sighs as she remembers_ But how could we blame her? She deserves attention...

 

**Stanley:**

_worships Vlad_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiling_

I am not complaining! I love you both so so much.

 

**Vlad:**

_just stares at Stanley_

 

**Laurette:**

And we love you too.

_kisses his cheek_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks back at Vlad_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles brightly_

You're the best wife!

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls back a little, then leans his head atop Stanley's shoulder for a moment_

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles, restes his head atop Vlad's_

 

**Jacques:**

_stirs the soup after letting go of Laurette_

This smells surprisingly good!

_gives Vlad and Stanley a long look, doesn't know how to ask if Vlad has eaten or will eat_

 

**Vlad:**

_catches the look Jacques gives him and sighs_

'm not hungry...

 _admits_ I need more when I'm out all day in sunlight, but I am fine.

_turns his head just enough to press a small kiss to Stanley's neck_

 

**Stanley:**

_shivers slightly, whispers_ You'd tell me if you were hungry...?

 

**Laurette:**

Tom and Richard should arrive soon now...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods slightly_

Yes, I tell you. But I'm sill very full from the delicious meal I had.

_gives Stanley a kiss on his cheek_

 

**Jacques:**

Yes, I hope they're here soon. I am admittedly hungry!

 

 

**Tom's and Dick's point of view**

 

 

**Dick:**

_wakes up late, feels less tired_

 

**Tom:**

_senses that Richard is waking up_

 

**Dick:**

_mumbles_ What time is it...?

 

**Tom:**

Morning... I guess.

 

**Dick:**

_hugs Tom closer_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

… You’re so cute, but we should get up mon amour.

 

_**Dick:** _

_mumbles_ Why...

 

**Tom:**

_pokes him gently_

_O_ r do you want to stay here?

 

**Dick:**

Why not, as long as I am with you...

 

**Tom:**

_hugs Richard tightly and kisses him_

... I’ll obey you then.

 

**Dick:**

_mumbles_ You don't have to obey... I refuse to give you orders...

 

**Tom:**

Alright... Sorry.

_pecks him to cheek_

 

**Dick:**

... I need to take care of my horses anyway... I'll be back later, alright?

 

**Tom:**

… Sure... I’ll see you later then.

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom and stands up, gets prepared, kisses Tom again and leaves_

 

**Tom:**

_gets up and does some housework_

 

**Dick:**

_takes care of his farm_

 

**Laurette:**

_walks to Tom's house and knocks_

 

**Tom:**

_hears knocking and opens the door_

Laurette Bonjour!

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

Bonjour Tom! Richard is there? Jacques and I wanted to invite you both for dinner.

 

**Tom:**

I’m afraid Richard isn’t here he’s on his farm right now... I can tell him once he comes back though.

_Smiles_

I’m sure we will be able to attend to dinner...

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles brightly_

Thank you! We'll be waiting for you them. Au revoir!

 

**Tom:**

Bye.

_waves_

 

**Laurette:**

_goes back to her house_

 

**Dick:**

_walks back to Tom's house and knocks_

 

**Tom:**

Yes, yes, I’m coming.

_opens the door_

Richard did you lose your key?

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

I didn't. I just wanted to announce myself.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

That’s so sweet come on in.

 

**Dick:**

_closes the door behind him and kisses Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_kisses Richard_

Welcome back. Oh, Laurette and Jacques did invite us to dinner this evening... What do you say?

_chuckles_

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

I hope you accepted? It's always nice to spend time with them.  
  


**Tom:**

Of course.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

Will you bring a cake?

 

**Tom:**

I’m not sure... Should I?

_smirks_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Of course!

 

**Tom:**

Alright... Which cake would you like to have?

_Smiles_

 

**Dick:**

What about one with some coconut?

 

**Tom:**

Great idea.

_Smiles_

I’ll make it right away.

_begins to make a cake with coconut_

 

**Dick:**

Can I help you?

 

**Tom:**

How about you shred and squeeze this lemon for me?

 

**Dick:**

_nods and helps Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_opens one coconut_

Do you want to drink some before I use it for the cake?

 

**Dick:**

_nods, smiling_

I'd like to!

 

**Tom:**

_offers coconut to Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_drinks half of the milk and gives the rest to Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_drinks only little and uses rest of coconut to cake_ Is the lemon ready?

 

**Dick:**

_looks at his work_

I think so...

 

**Tom:**

Wonderful.

_Adds some lemon to finish the cake_

 

**Dick:**

_watches Tom doing so_

_hugs him_

 

**Tom:**

Something wrong? And what do you think about this cake?

 

**Dick:**

Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to hold you.

 

**Tom:**

_turns and hugs Richard tightly_

_…_ Thank you.

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom's face_

 

**Tom:**

Are you ready to go? I need to change before we go to dinner.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

Almost. I'll just brush my hair a little and once you're ready, we can go.

 

**Tom:**

Alright.

_goes to change and brushes his hair and ties it with ribbon_

 

**Dick:**

_brushes his hair quickly, keeps it open for once_

 

**Tom:**

I’m ready to go... How about you?

_Winks_

 

**Dick:**

Yes.

_smiles_

 

**Tom:**

_takes the cake_

Could you open the door? Please.

 

**Dick:**

_does as he's asked so, has a bottle of wine in hand_

 

**Tom:**

Thank you, I hope it wasn’t too much trouble.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs, smiling_ How could it be? I need to open it to go out anyway.

 

**Tom:**

Still..

 

**Dick:**

_looks around and kisses Tom's cheek quickly_

It's alright.

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and is embarrassed_

 

_They walk to Jacques and Laurette’s house._

 

 

**Jacque's and Laurette's house**

 

 

**Stanley:**

_strokes Vlad's cheek_

 

**Dick:**

_knocks on Jacques' and Laurette's door_

 

**Laurette:**

_goes to open and smiles at them_

Bonsoir! We were waiting for you.

 

**Tom:**

Bonsoir.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

Bonsoir! Sorry we kept you waiting.

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

It's alright.

_gives them some room_

 

**Dick:**

_enters_

 

**Jacques:**

Bonsoir! I don't mind. Welcome papas!

 

**Vlad:**

_sits a bit straighter as Richard and Tom enter_

Good evening!

 

**Tom:**

Thank you and good evening gentlemens.

 

**Stanley:**

_sits straighter, blushing_

Bonsoir...

 

**Dick:**

_smirks_

Bonsoir Stanley. Bonsoir everyone.

 

**Vlad:**

_leaves his arm around Stanley's waist, hopes it doesn't bother him_

 

**Jacques:**

Have a seat, soup's ready and bread we have too! I hope you all like soup with bacon...

 

**Dick:**

Sounds good.

_smiles_

 

**Jacques:**

_gets shiny eyes_

Papa's cake's the best! Thank you!

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad, still a little red_

 

**Tom:**

_puts cake to table_

 

**Dick:**

_sits_

 

**Laurette:**

_sits at her usual place_

 

**Tom:**

_sits_

 

**Stanley:**

_leans slightly against Vlad_

 

**Jacques:**

_serves everyone, puts a mug of water in front of Vlad_

Enjoy!

_finally sits down beside Laurette_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Thank you, Jacques! Bon appétit!

 

**Tom:**

Thank you Jacques. Bon appétit.

 

**Stanley:**

_sits near Vlad_

Bon appétit!

_starts eating_

 

**Dick:**

Bon appétit!

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

Bon appétit everyone!

 

**Tom:**

_eats_

 

**Jacques:**

_eats, is glad he didn't put too much salt_

 

**Vlad:**

_watches Stanley eat with a dreamy expression_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles at him_

 

**Dick:**

_catches that and smirks_

... You seem to go along very well, you two...

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Did something happen?

_smirks_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

 

**Vlad:**

_turns his head to look at Dick and Tom, then_ **_**winks** _ **

 

**Dick:**

_smirks more_

When's the wedding then?

 

**Stanley:**

_chokes_

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_

 

**Jacques:**

_snorts_ See...

 _to Laurette_ I'm not the only one thinking he'll wipe out a ring any moment!

 

**Vlad:**

_stares at Jacques_

What?

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_

 

**Dick:**

It was really love at first sight...

 

**Stanley:**

_drinks a glass of water, has never thought about wedding before, is really embarassed_

Let us be!

_realizes what he just said and blushes even more_

 

**Tom:**

Oh my, you two are so cute.

_smiles_

 

**Stanley:**

_hides his face in his hands_

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs a little_ They are almost as cute as the both of you papa!

 

**Vlad:**

_gently pulls Stanley a little closer, murmurs_ Shh, Stanley, they're just happy for us. They won't scare me off!

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

_…_ Cute...

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes his head_

M-m-m...

 

**Laurette:**

I agree with Jacques.

_Blushes_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Thank you.

 

**Vlad:**

_curious_ M like marriage? I'm not opposed to it. You know ?

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckles_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at him, all red_

It's been three days...!

 

**Tom:**

There’s no hurry...just enjoy each other’s company.

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

I was just teasing Stan. Sorry if you were embrassed. You just look so smitten...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I didn't mean right now. Stanley! Of course we have all the time in the world! I just wanted to show you that I am taking this between us seriously!

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ You're digging the hole deeper, Vlad old boy!

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles at them_

 

**Stanley:**

_mutters_ This is going too fast... Or is normal...? I don't even know...

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Stanley_

I fell for my wife even faster. She walked up to me and I was gone. There's no shame in it to be in love.

 

**Vlad:**

_blinks, then nods_

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes, takes Jacques' arm_

And Jacques was so charming and such a gentleman I fell for him immediately too...

 

**Dick:**

_smirks_

If we're going this way, I'd say I fell for Tom pretty fast too... But how could I not?

_strokes Tom's hand_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and gently takes Richard’s hand_

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Laurette_

I love you more than my life. You are my life.

 

**Tom:**

Yes... From the first glance I knew he was my soulmate...

 

**Dick:**

_looks fondly at Tom_

 

**Stanley:**

_has calmed down, is now smiling_

It's funny how we all complain about Villeneuve and how much we want to leave, and though it's here we all met love...

 

**Tom:**

It’s because we can’t act normal outside... Where other people will judge us...

 

**Stanley:**

_embarassed_ Yes, sorry...

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom, wonders if pirates would accept the fact he has some special capacities_

 

**Vlad:**

_growls, deep and very un-human_

 

**Jacques:**

_kicks Vlad under the table_

Shush old man, we'll be all gone soon. I'll whisk everyone away back home and we all live happily!

 

**Stanley:**

_puts a hand on Vlad's back and rubs it, sadly looking at him_

 

**Tom:**

That was so good.

_smiles_

 

**Vlad:**

_leans in an touches their foreheads together_

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Tom's empty bowl_

Would you like some more?

 

**Dick:**

I'd like too please.

_shows his bowl_

 

**Laurette:**

Alright.

_takes it and fills it again_

 

**Tom:**

Ah, no I don’t think I can eat anymore...thank you though.

 

**Stanley:**

_whispers_ At least I can be myself around you... It means a lot to me already...

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Thank you.

_goes back to eating_

 

**Vlad:**

_presses his lips to Stanley's forehead, then sits straight again and gently pushes the bowl closer to him_

Here, eat, mon chéri, please?

 

**Jacques:**

_takes some more soup too_

 

**Stanley:**

_finishes his bowl, smiles at Vlad_

Happy?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Very!

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Tom_

Are you well papa? Not eating much today...

 

**Tom:**

_looks at Jacques_

I’m fine no need to worry...

 

**Stanley:**

_looks tenderly at Vlad, hesitates to hug him because he is shy_

 

**Dick:**

_gives Tom a worried look_

 

**Tom:**

_looks back at Richard_

I’m alright love.

 

**Dick:**

Are you sure?

 

**Tom:**

Yes... I just wasn’t hungry...

 

**Dick:**

_worried now, whispers_ They will accept you... I'm sure about it...

 

**Vlad:**

_puts his arm back around Stanley and pulls him closer_

 

**Jacques:**

_puts his bowl away after he's done eating_

 

**Vlad:**

_hears the whisper and shoot a curious glance over at Dick_

 

**Tom:**

_whispers_ Thank you... I’m sure they will... I have no doubt about it.

 

**Dick:**

_only pays attention to Tom_

_still whispering_ Would you like to talk about it later at home...?

 

**Stanley:**

_eventually hugs back, then wonders about what Vlad is looking at_

 

**Tom:**

_nods and whispers_ Yes.

 

**Laurette:**

_has done eating, takes all the bowls_

I hope you still all are hungry, we've got some dessert...

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom's forehead_

Alright...

_smiles at Laurette_

Of course I do!

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns a very little, then shakes it off, not his business_

 

**Jacques:**

_cleans the bowls of the table and nods_

Yes, cake! I'm left some space.

_pats his tummy_

 

**Tom:**

Should I cut the cake then?

_smiles_

 

**Stanley:**

_rubs Vlad's back_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

It'd be nice.

 

**Tom:**

_cuts the cake to pieces and serves everyone_

_…_ I hope you all will enjoy it...

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Of course I will.

 

**Laurette:**

It seems delicious!

 

**Stanley:**

_reluctanctly lets go of Vlad to eat bis cake but still holds one of Vlad's hands_

 

**Tom:**

_sits down and takes a bite_

 

**Dick:**

_still worried about Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles happily_

 

**Vlad:**

_holds out Stanley's plate then places the cake in front of him_

Here, eat some for me too!

 

**Jacques:**

_happily eats his cake_

 

**Tom:**

You didn’t enjoy the cake Vlad?

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles_ You're feeding me too much... Soon I'll be as large as a giant tree!

 

**Vlad:**

_looks a bit sad_

Can't eat it.

_realizes that they had just once "eaten" together_

_explains_ I can't eat most things. I get sick. I need special sustenance.

_holds Stanley's hand a little tighter_

 

**Jacques:**

_slowly_ He has a sensitive stomach. And eyes.

 

**Tom:**

_is a little sad_ _I_ see... It’s fine.

 

**Stanley:**

But a nice heart.

_Blushes_

 

**Dick:**

_has finished his piece of cake and takes one more_

More for me then!

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ Yes, that he does.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles shyly_

Thank you, chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks lovingly at Vlad_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles softly, is happy for Stanley_

 

**Jacques:**

_looks around then declares_ You're all family, I love you all dearly, and I'd like to do this once a week. What do you all think?

 

**Dick:**

_teasing_ I think I won't have enough bottes of wine...

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_

 

**Stanley:**

_hesitating_

 

**Tom:**

That sounds wonderful.

_smiles_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently nudges Stanley_

Say yes? I'd be happy to have you with me, and I'll be here.

 

**Stanley:**

_whispers_ You stay there eventually...?

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley then at Jacques_

How long will you still stay?

 

**Jacques:**

_arches a brow as high it will go_

Until I deem the little-button-pirate sea ready.

 _sniffs_ Or until I've got enough of this village. The room up there is yours, as long you will, either way.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, then looks at Stanley_

I brought enough money, I'll stay for longer then.

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes his head, blushes_

That's not what I was talking about...

 

**Vlad:**

_confused_ What then, my love?

 

**Stanley:**

_is even more embarassed, whispers_ ... Moving with me...?

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ I meant I'll be here for the dinner. Once a week.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes more, looks on the side_

S-sorry... I misunderstood... That's... Actually that's better like this... It... It would have been too soon...

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

Oh, don't you worry, I'll be at your home as often I can.

 _whispers by Stanley's ear_ I'll even stay the night sometimes...

 

**Jacques:**

_gives them a look_

Oh my, as bad as we all. Totally smitten...

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes again_

It was nice to have you by my side this morning...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Yes, it was. I can stay as often you want me to. I just move between the houses.

 

**Jacques:**

_coughs_ Get a room... actually, you've got one up there!

 

**Laurette:**

_nudges Jacques_

 

**Dick:**

_smirks_

 

**Stanley:**

_doesn't understand the implication_

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_

 

**Vlad:**

_groans_ Jacques, shut up... You ruin the mood!

_looks at Stanley_

Would you like to go for a walk?

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_

 

**Stanley:**

Yes?

 

**Vlad:**

_gets up and holds out his hand for Stanley_

Do you need a jacket? I can borrow you mine, my love!

 

**Stanley:**

_dreams about wearing Vlad's jacket_

It would be nice...

_blushes at Jacques' words_

 

**Dick:**

Have fun, kids!

 

**Tom:**

I hope you two will have fun.

_smiles_

 

**Laurette:**

_cleans the dishes_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Let me fetch it!

_dashes away to his room_

 

**Jacques:**

_steps up to Stanley_

Did he show you his pets?

_whispers as he speaks and flutters his hands_

 

**Stanley:**

_doesn't understand for a second then nods slowly_

I was surprised at first but... They are quite cute.

 

**Laurette:**

_looks at Jacques with a curious expression_

 

**Dick:**

_frowns_

He brought pets?

 

**Tom:**

Pets?

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ Somewhat.

_winks saucily_

 

**Jacques:**

Ever heard of an innuend?

_apologizes in his mind to Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

What do you mean?

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ I apologize, I made a joke. And yes...

 _looks at everyone_ pets

You...

_frowns at the rest_

...Weren't supposed to hear that. That's why I ****whispered**** to Stanley.

_takes Stanley's arm_

Let's wait outside for your man.

 

**Stanley:**

_follows Jacques_

 

**Dick:**

_confused_

 

**Tom:**

_is silent_

 

**Vlad:**

_comes down to the kitchen, his fancy captain's jacket in hand, looks around_

Where are they?

 

**Dick:**

They are waiting for you outside.

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns, then bows_

It was nice to see you again. I'll see you hopefully soon!

 

**Jacques:**

I'm sorry Stanley. I should've spoken more silent.

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes his head_

It's alright...

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

 

**Laurette:**

_waves at him_

 

**Tom:**

_waves_

Bye.

  
**Vlad:**

_steps out and up to Stanley places his jacket around Stanley's shoulders_

I missed you...

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ I botched up. They caught me asking if you showed him your "pets"...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Ah, this was the reason you're outside, so no one could bother you. Tell them I've got drawings of them! Which is no lie. I have drawings. I am attached to my bats...

 

**Tom:**

_whispers to Richard_ So what kind of pet do you think Vlad has?

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head_

No idea...

 

**Laurette:**

_waits for Jacques_

 

**Stanley:**

_moves closer to Vlad_

Thank you for the coat... It looks really nice.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and pecks his cheek after a short look around_

Where do you want to walk too?

 

**Jacques:**

_goes back in_

Hi, sorry I snapped? Vlad told me to spoil the secret. He actually made some sketches of his pets. But it sounds a bit fantastical. That's why I don't just wanted to tell...

 

**Tom:**

It’s alright...He has multiple pets?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

_H_ e takes care of a swarm of bats on our island.

_which is not a lie, just not the entire truth_

 

**_Tom:_ **

B... Bats!

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom_

What's wrong?

 

**Tom:**

Did he bring some of them here too?

 _is scarred_ You know that I don’t like them...

 

**Laurette:**

Tom, what's wrong?

 

**Dick:**

_frowns_

Is it because...?

 

**Jacques:**

_shrugs_

I don't think so, but they're usually attracted to him anyway. They're very useful and eat the mosquitoes. And the big ones - flying foxes - they only eat fruit. Very cute the beasties!

 

**Stanley:**

_leans against Vlad_

Your coat is so warm... I wouldn't want a new one if I had one like this.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

The cold doesn't bother me. And I really want a coat you made for me, my angel.

 

**Dick:**

_hugs Tom_

It's alright...

 

**Tom:**

_hugs Richard back_

...Thanks.

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses him quickly_

 

**Dick:**

I'm here... I'm here...

 

**Tom:**

_sniffles_ I’m glad.

 

**Jacques:**

_scratches his head_

I'm sorry, I did not think this would shock you so.

_looks at Laurette with a crestfallen face_

At least Stanley thinks them cute.

 

**Laurette:**

_still confused_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom's face_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and wipes his own tears away_

… Sorry... Bats just bring back some old memories.

 

**Laurette:**

It's alright, Tom...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and leads Stanley closer to the forest_

Don't be afraid, nothing in there is a danger to us.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

It's fine. I'll tell Vlad. So he doesn't bring them up.

 

**Stanley:**

_walks slower_

Yet but we have nothing giving us some light... I guess you can see in the dark but I can't...

 

**Tom:**

Thanks guys...

 

**Dick:**

_keeps rubbing Tom's back_

 

**Tom:**

Should we head back home Richard? It’s late.

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns, shoulders drop_

Oh, my apologies. I keep forgetting...

_smiles_

_It's pretty clear and if we just walk towards the meadow and then back to your house?_

_takes Stanley's arm_

 

**Stanley:**

Alright...

 

**Laurette:**

Thank you for coming tonight... And for the cake!

 

**Tom:**

The pleasure was ours.

_Smiles_ _._

Thanks for the wonderful evening.

 

**Stanley:**

_squizzes Vlad's arm_

Next time I'll take some lantern...

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

I hope we see you soon. Bonne nuit.

 

**Tom:**

Good night to all of you.

 

**Dick:**

_leaves with Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_follows_

 

**Jacques:**

_hugs Dick and Tom before they leave_

I am sorry to have made you uncomfortable.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I'll remember.

 

**Dick:**

Don't worry.

 _whispers_ I'll handle this.

 

**Tom:**

Jacques, it’s alright. Thank you for the dinner.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiling_

Will you watch over me while I fell asleep tonight too...?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Come back next week, before would be better!

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles brightly_

If you let me? May I lie on the bed, atop the covers, my love?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, shyly smiles_

That's the least I can offer...

 

**Laurette:**

_hugs them too_

We always like to have some fresh fruits and cakes...

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Of course and we like to see little pirate too.

 

**Dick:**

_simply nods_

 

**Vlad:**

You don't have to, it's not that I could get hurt on the floor.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Speaking of the little pirate, I need to check in on her, I have not heard her all evening. I'm a bit worri...

_was about to say worried, but gets interrupted from a loud wail upstairs_

Ah well, that solves that. I think she's hungry and I'll be of not much use...

 

**Laurette:**

I'll feed her.

_goes upstairs, takes Jeanette in her arms and feeds her_

 

**Stanley:**

It must be uncomfortable.

_f_ _eels a bit dumb, blushes_

I was too shy to propose you to read with while laying on my bed... and now...

 

**Tom:**

_walks with Richard_

 

**Dick:**

... You feel better?

 

**Tom:**

_lost in thoughts_

...Suh... Sorry, I was thinking.

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head_

It's alright. Let's just go to your home... It's the nearest.

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ Your couch is very comfortable! But...

 _teases_ ...Wait until you tried the bed in my quarters on my ship!

 

**Jacques:**

_cleans up the rest from their dinner and then follows Laurette, watches her feed Jeanette_

You both are my biggest treasure.

 

**Laurette:**

_looks up at Jacques, smiling_

 

**Stanley:**

... You'd let me sleep there?

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Thank you...

_takes Richard’s hand after seeing there’s no one near_

 

**Dick:**

_brings Tom closer and walks faster_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

_once inside Tom's house, hugs him very tightly_

 

**Vlad:**

_wonders where else Stanley should sleep_

Well, yes. Wouldn't you like to sleep there? You're my lover, aren't you?

 

**Jacques:**

_walks over to her and embraces her, watching Jeanette happily drinking_

She's hungry. I hope she's sleeping tight tonight!

_presses closer to Laurette's back_

I've a present for her maman...

 

**Tom:**

_leans closer and hugs Richard tightly back_

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes_

I can't wait to discover it...

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom's hair_

Let's go to sleep, alright...?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Yes... But... I don't know...

 _sighs_ Sorry. I guess I don't want to impose myself in a place you use to rest...

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

That’s all I need right now... Will you stay?

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ I will rest better with you by my side.

 

**Jacques:**

_kisses and nibbles on her neck_

You'll see...

 

**Dick:**

Of course... I'm your husband after all...

 

**Stanley:**

_is all shy_

_stops in front of Vlad_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and takes Richard hand and leads them to bedroom_

 

**Vlad:**

_stops too, looks at Stanley_

Everything alright, chéri?

 

**Dick:**

_lies down and brings Tom near him_

Rest peacefully. I'm watching over you.

 

****Stanley:** **

_grabs Vlad's shirt to kiss him before pulling back soon after_

 

**Tom:**

_Thank you._

_closes his eyes and falls asleep_

 

**Dick:**

_strokes Tom's hair before eventually falling asleep_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls Stanley right back into a deeper kiss, murmurs as he pulls back_

Let's get you home. You need sleep, my love!

 

**Stanley:**

_whispers shyly_ I only need you.... To know you'll stay by my side... I... I don't want to lose you.

... And I want to be yours.

 

**Vlad:**

_blinks a little, surprised_

_a little shocked_ Stanley...

_want' to hug him but hears someone_

There's someone coming...

 

**Stanley:**

My house isn't far away, let's go there.

_guides Vlad to his house_

 

**Vlad:**

_follows, once inside picks Stanley up bridal stile and carries him to his room_

Here we are!

 

**Stanley:**

_almost yelps_ What even-?!

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs_ Training for the wedding!

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad with wide eyes_

... Which wedding?!

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles at him_

You said you want to be mine.... So someday, when we're back on the ship...I'd very much like to be a groom again.

 

**Stanley:**

I... I... I meant...

_all red, can't talk_

 

**Vlad:**

_arches a bow_

 

**Stanley:**

... I... Wanted... T-to do more... And someday... I... I wasn't refering to m... M...

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks, gives him a wink_

 

**Stanley:**

Vlad... Listen.

 

**Vlad:**

_places Stanley on his own feet_

I listen?

 

**Stanley:**

... I like you. I are deeply about you. But I still feel like it's going really fast. And that somehow we're forced to go fast. I even wish to go fast now... But... Marriage ? It sounds crazy...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

There's no hurry?

_gets a little agitated_

Do you really not think about marriage? I don't necessarily mean with me. But…

_stops, hangs his shoulders and his head_

I'm sorry. I know I don't deserve you.

 

**Stanley:**

_guilty_ I didn't say it like it! And no, I never thought about marriage... As Tom and Richard never thought about their's.

_Blushes_

To me, it's just some ink on a sheet of paper and an accessory on the finger... It's a way to control people, I guess. You can't be with someone if you aren't married, but there are limitations... Only a man with a woman, for all your life until someone dies... I mean... I don't know how to explain. And you're too good for me!

 

**Vlad:**

_stares_

I won't control you!

 

**Stanley:**

_looks confused_

I... I didn't say... I didn't mean you...

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes is head, looking very sad_

I should not have brought it up...

_looks around, seems a bit lost_

 

**Stanley:**

_gently takes Vlad's hand_

I'm glad you care so much about me and that you are so serious... I mean it. I'm simply... Having doubts about myself. Like... Will I be good enough? Will I ever be able to give you back all I already got from you? And once again... I'm... I'm not even used to love... So... The marriage... It sounds a litle confusing to me. I don't really understand what it changes. It's a promise, yes? I just... Never someone would ever...

 _blushes, whispers_ Nor that I would either... And though...

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

It's fine. I'm …

_sighs again and then shakes his head_

Of course you're good enough! More then enough! It's me who's failing you!

 

**Stanley:**

_can't believe what he is hearing_

Vlad, you're... You're not...

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head again_

I'm a monster... You deserve so much better.

 

**Stanley:**

_a little upset_ I don't!

 

**Vlad:**

_stares at the floor_

But you do. And I still dare to be in love with you.

 

**Stanley:**

... And I dare to love you in return.

 _softly_ Can't you see...? You're the only one who noticed me... I discovered "love" very late... And... It was more some affectionnate gratitude than love, I think... Because... I knew he... They loved someone amazing. And... And I was nobody...I thought I would spend my life all alone by being a miserable and pitiful tailor... And then you came. You offered me things nobody would give me... You think that was a mistake?

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head, but can't talk_

 

**Stanley:**

_cups Vlad's face_

 

**Vlad:**

_blinks and slowly looks up, back at Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

How do you expect to convince me I'm amazing while saying you're a monster when I'm telling you you're great...?

 

**Vlad:**

_gives a tentative smile_

You're the human here.

 

**Stanley:**

And an aberration for regular people...

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head, then pulls Stanley back against his chest, just holds him there_

 

**Stanley:**

_hugs Vlad the tightest he can_

_... I want to marry you... Someday... When we will be far away..._

 

**Vlad:**

_nods into Stanley's hair and kisses the crown of his head_

 

**Stanley:**

... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you with my indecisiveness...

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses his head again_

Forgotten and forgiven!

 

**Stanley:**

_not convinced, strokes Vlad's back_

 

**Vlad:**

_murmurs_ You should get ready for bed. I promise to stay here.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods but doesn't let go_

 

**Vlad:**

_dissolves into bats, one of them sits on Stanley's head, the rest hang themselves from every available surface_

 

**Stanley:**

_still surprised about the bats but then pets the one on his head_

 

**Vlad:**

_some of the bats flutter up and tug Stanley's nightshirt from the bed_

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles_ I need to wash myself and my hair before... Can you wait a little? But thanks.

_kisses the bats_

 

**Vlad:**

_bats flutter away again beside the one on Stanley's head who begins to groom him_

 

**Stanley:**

_prepares the water, then goes back in his room, looks at the bed_

Hum... I don't even know if you can see, but...

 

**Vlad / Bat:**

_makes a chirping noise_

 

**Stanley:**

_frowns_

I'm not sure I understand... Anyway...

_takes off his shirt, realizes the scar on his arm is very apparent, frowns and hopes the bat didn't see it_

 

**Vlad / Bat:**

_gently crawls over Stanley's head_

 

**Stanley:**

_is a bit embarassed to be naked with Vlad on his head, or even a part of him, it's confusing_

 

**Vlad / Bat:**

_crawls to Stanley's shoulder and chirps again_

 

**Stanley:**

_hides his scar_

_sighs and washes his hair_

 

**Vlad / Bat:**

_lets out a upset chirp as it get wet and sneezes_

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles and kisses the little bat_

_dries the water off them and_ _hides his legs_

And now the shirt...

 

**Bat / Vlad:**

_snuggles up to Stanley's neck_

 

**Stanley:**

_pets the bat_

You're so cute like this...

_walks to his bed to put the shirt on_

 

**Vlad / Bats:**

_flutter down on the bed_

 

**Stanley:**

_takes the shirt, looks at the little bat_

Be careful!

_puts the shirt, the towel around his hips falls before he could put the shirt, is embrassed and quickly gets prepared_

 

**Vlad:**

_assembles on the bed_

_teases_ So, am I only cute as bats?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, sits on the bed_

What if you are?

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks and winks_

Then I hope I'm attractive as myself...

 

**Stanley:**

_moves closer to him_

You are...

 

**Vlad:**

_reaches out for him and pushes his own shoes off_

Come here. Let me tuck you in!

 

**Stanley:**

_lies near Vlad, smiling shyly_

 

**Vlad:**

_has lifted the blanket so Stanley can slip in, then lies atop the blanket, one arm around Stanley, facing him_

 

**Stanley:**

_looking at him, thinking that if Gaston was at least half as nice as Vlad, it wasn't surprising that LeFou fell for him_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently touches his forehead to Stanley's_

You should sleep. You need to recover, mon chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

_teases_ Recover from such a nice view? I never will...

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls Stanley a little closer, then flush against his chest_

I'm here when you wake up...

 

**Stanley:**

_closes his eyes, smiling_

Even if your skin is cold, I feel so warm around you...

 

**Vlad:**

That's such a nice thing to say, my angel!

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at him, kisses him softly_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles into the kiss_

Sleep... You're so tempting...

 

**Stanley:**

But it's so nice...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods against Stanley, kisses him again and begins to lightly nibble at Stanley's lower lip_

 

**Stanley:**

_his hands slips on Vlad's back as he opens his mouth a little_

 

**Vlad:**

_uses the opportunity to sneak his tongue into Stanley's mouth and his hands to his back_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, presses Vlad closer_

 

**Vlad:**

_growls as he realizes that he can't get closer with the covers between them_

Can I...

_tugs at the cover_

 

**Stanley:**

_isn't really sure about what Vlad wants to do but nods_

 

**Vlad:**

_carefully uncovers Stanley, then slips beneath the covers with him, sighing contently_

Ah, warm...

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles, breathes a little_

 

**Vlad:**

_brings his arms back around Stanley, then kisses him chastely_

 

**Stanley:**

_shivers, realizes he's only wearing a shirt, closes his eyes and falls slowly asleep as he hugs Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_snuggles closer and smiles, watches Stanley sleep_

 

**Stanley:**

_shivers at some point, starting to feel cold_

 

**Vlad:**

_feels Stanley shiver and transforms into his bats, they're fluffy and have pelt, they would warm Stanley right up_

 

**Stanley:**

_giggles in his sleep_

 

 


	32. Calm morning

******Gaston:**

_rolls over in bed and almost atop LeFou, wakes up slowly_

Mon amour?

 

**LeFou:**

Ahh... What?

 

**Gaston:**

Sun's in my face... I guess it's morning.

 

**LeFou:**

_giggles_ Yeah... It's too bright.

 

**Gaston:**

_hides face in LeFou's neck, groans_

 

**LeFou:**

_giggles and ruffles his hair_

Too shiny, huh, mon amour?

_kisses his hair_

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

Oui... Just...

_snuggles closer_

 

**LeFou:**

_leans into him, smiling_

 

**Gaston:**

_begins to brush small kisses to LeFou's shoulder_

Hmm, je t'aime...

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes, giggles_ Oui, je t'aime...

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles a little, then yawns_ Shall I make eggs for breakfast?

 

**LeFou:**

Yes, mon amour. You know how I like them, sunny-side up.

 _yawns_ I'll prepare some bread and fruit with honey.

 

**Gaston:**

_rolls out of bed and shuffles to the kitchen_

I need to get pretty afterwards... I'm too tired.

 

**LeFou:**

Haha.

 _under breath_ You're already pretty.

 

**Gaston:**

_didn't hear LeFou but begins to make the eggs_

_serves the eggs_

Here, mon amour, your eggs!

 

**LeFou:**

Thank you!

_gives him bread and fruit with honey_

 

**Gaston:**

_bends over to kiss LeFou on the cheek_

Thank you! Are the eggs good, mon amour?

 

**LeFou:**

_lets out content noise, sort of muffles_ These are SO GOOD!

_chews some more, lets them melt in his mouth_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles and happily chews his own eggs_

That's good!

 

**LeFou:**

_eats some more_

How do you like the bread, and fruit with honey?

 

**Gaston:**

_cheerfully_ I love everything you make for me, love!

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes_

That's good to know.

_eats some fruit himself_

 

**Gaston:**

_hold out a very juicy piece of fruit for LeFou_

Here, my darling...

 

**LeFou:**   
_blushes, then latches onto it with his teeth_

_grabs it and starts eating it_

Mm...

 

**Gaston:**

_shivers a little as LeFou eats from his fingers then smiles_

You're too cute!

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes, then wipes his mouth when he's done eating_

Thank you!

 

**Gaston:**

_has mouth full and so just winks at LeFou_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles back_

 

**Gaston:**

_looks at LeFou over his now empty plate_

This is nice. It's like in my dreams. We both, sitting and eating together.

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes, and smiles_

This was a dream of mine too.

_lays against his shoulder, smiling dreamily_

 

**Gaston:**

_sighs happily I'll never will leave you again, mon amour!_

 

**LeFou:**

_rests head on his shoulder, assured Me neither._

 

**Gaston:**

I am the most luckiest guy!

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles brightly and kisses his cheek_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles brightly then turns to LeFou to return the kiss_

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes and kisses him back_

 

_After they have eaten the breakfast_

 

**Gaston:**

_picks up their plates_

Let me help you clean up!

 

**LeFou:**

Alright!

_gets water to clean dishes_

 

**Gaston:**

_puts the dishes into the wate_

I have not done that since the army days. Should've helped more often.

 

**LeFou:**

_puts a hand on his shoulder_

Hey. No need to worry.

_helps him with the dishes_

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

Thank you. Do we leave today, or tomorrow?

 

**LeFou:**

Hm... Maybe a bit of extra time to sort things out, buy new things? Now I'm kind of nervous to leave, I feel like we don't have everything.

 

**Gaston:**

_gives LeFou a smile_

We take all the time you need, mon amour!

 

**LeFou:**

Alright.

_smiles and finishes up dishes_

 

**Gaston:**

_looks around_

Shall we travel with the cart when we leave?

 

**LeFou:**

Yes, it would help.

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

Then I'll look it over later, so it's in its best condition!

 

**LeFou:**

Is there anything you would like me to prepare, mon amour?

_smiles at him_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles back_

If you wouldn't mind to check up on the horses, love?

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles_

No problem.

_pecks his lips then goes to check on Olympe and Ignacio_

 

**Gaston:**

_looks after LeFou and goes to finally get him self ready for the day_

 

**LeFou:**

_walks out to the stable_

_sees the horses and grins_

_walks up to them_

Who's a good boy? Yes, you are...

_tickles chin of Ignacio, then checks to see if they have water_

_brings out hay for them, grooms their fur and pets them gently_

 

**Gaston:**

_is dressed and goes out to check over the cart._

_Makes sure all wheels are fine and the horses tack too._

Everything seems to be in order!

 

**LeFou:**

_still petting Ignacio_

Hum hum...

_smiling_

 

**Gaston:**

_moves to the stable and watches LeFou with the horses_

 

**LeFou:**

_still smiling and humming, unaware_

_lays his head on Ignacio's and closes his eyes, stroking his fur_

 

**Gaston:**

_steps silently up to LeFou and Ignacio, lies his own head on LeFou's shoulder_

 

**LeFou:**

_does a slight gasp and then smiles, closing his eyes again_

 

**Gaston:**

_nuzzles his nose into the crook of LeFou's neck_

I love you so much.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles brightly, and leans into his touch_

I love you too.

 

**Gaston:**

_holds LeFou close to him_

I think I'll never forgive myself for only now admitting it. We lost so much time.

 

**LeFou:**

_leans into him_

I know... I've loved you for years _._

_strokes his hair softly_

 

**Gaston:**

_sighs deeply_ I think I knew. What do I say?! I did know! I loved you too. I am so sorry for how I treated you!

 

**LeFou:**

_sighs_ It's alright...

_leans into him_

It does no good dwelling on the past.

 

**Gaston:**

_nods and kisses LeFou atop his head_

Thank you for sticking with me, mon amour!

 

**LeFou:**

_nods also_

No problem.

_leans into him, closing his eyes_

 

**Gaston:**

I love you so much, mon amour!

 

**LeFou:**

You too, Gaston!

_snuggles into him_

 

**Gaston:**

_just holds LeFou against him and keeps kissing his head and cheeks_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and giggles at Gaston's touch_

 

**Gaston:**

_hears the giggle and begins to tickle LeFou's sides_

_teases_ Are you ticklish?

 

**LeFou:**

Ah! Gaston, stop that!

_squirms and laughs, pushing his hands off him_

 

**Gaston:**

_tickles a little more, but then turns LeFou around and kisses him softly_

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes, then puts his hands on Gaston's face and kisses him softly_

 

**Gaston:**

_pulls back to breath_

 

**LeFou:**

_does the same, blushing_

 

**Gaston:**

_looks at LeFou tenderly, gives him a short peck_

We should probably not kiss in the stables. Someone might walk in on us, love.

 

**LeFou:**

_nods_

That's true.

_walks towards the house, motions him to follow_

 

**Gaston:**

_follows LeFou with a slight smile_

 

**LeFou:**

_softly closes the door behind them_

 

**Gaston:**

_gives LeFou a questioning look_

 

**LeFou:**

_looks at him_

What is it?

 

**Gaston:**

_shrugs, gets a bit shy_

 

**LeFou:**

_eyes soften, caresses his cheek_

 

**Gaston:**

_leans into the touch, then turns so he can kiss LeFou's palm_

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes and continues to stroke his cheek softly_

 

**Gaston:**

I feel so comfortable now with you. So warm.

 

**LeFou:**

Same here...

_kisses his cheek_

 

**Gaston:**

_relaxes a bit more_

Do you want to sit on the couch for a while?

 

**LeFou:**

Of course.

_walks over and sits down_

 

**Gaston:**

_sits down with LeFou and then leans his head atop his shoulder_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and strokes his hair_

 

**Gaston:**

_makes a happy noise_

_moves so he can pull LeFou onto his lap_

 

**LeFou:**

_wraps his arms around Gaston's neck, drawing closer_

 

**Gaston:**

_strokes LeFou's back and begins to massage his shoulders_

 

**LeFou:**

_lets out a noise and closes his eyes, leaning into the touch_

 

**Gaston:**

_keeps rubbing out knots of LeFou's back with gentle fingers_

I'm just giving back what you did for me for years...

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes madly, pets Gaston's shoulder_

 

**Gaston:**

_keeps trailing his hands up and down LeFou's back, but now presses a kiss to his cheek_

 

**LeFou:**

_giggles and snuggles into him_

 

**Gaston:**

_chuckles_

 

**LeFou:**

I'm so happy to have you here with me, you know?

_smiles and kisses his shoulder softly_

 

**Gaston:**

_hugs LeFou close_

I love you.

 

**LeFou:**

I love you too...

_hugs him and lays on his shoulder, still smiling_

 

**Gaston:**

_still pets him_

I don't want to get up. I like to hold you like this...

 

**LeFou:**

I like this too.

_rests on him, happy_

 

**Gaston:**

_heaves a content sigh_

 

**LeFou:**

_plays with his hair_

 

**Gaston:**

_shivers pleasantly_

 

**LeFou:**

_hums contentedly_

 

**Gaston:**

_turns a little so he can pull his own legs atop the couch_

 

**LeFou:**

_moves so he can do so_

 

**Gaston:**

_holds LeFou close, mutters_ So much for work today. I'd say it's cancelled.

 

**LeFou:**

_giggles and kisses his cheek_

If only work didn't exist.

_lays on him again_

 

**Gaston:**

Even though my work is only hunting...

_smiles and holds LeFou a little closer_

I should just get rich... We could lie around all day.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles, cuddling in closer, sort of mumbling_ Rich, smich.

_snuggles his face into the pillow_

 

**Gaston:**

_chuckles a little_ I'd spoil you rotten! The finest bows and clothes! Everything you wish for, mon amour!

 

**LeFou:**

_laughs, blushing a little_ I don't need that, mon amour. I've got everything I want...

_turns around to face him, looking him dead-o_

… Right... Here.

_kisses his nose_

 

**Gaston:**

_blushes and scrunches his nose up_

Me too... You're all I need, LeFou!

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and purrs a bit, snuggling into him once more_

 

**Gaston:**

_rearranges himself a bit more comfortable, so he can hold LeFou as close as possible_

This being-in-love-thing isn't too bad to be honest. It feels really good actually.

 

**LeFou:**

Yeah. It actually feels good now.

_rests in his embrace_

 

**Gaston:**

_feels a little guilty I'm sorry I only found courage this late. I'd could've spared you a lot worries._

 

**LeFou:**

_rests in deeper_ I understand, mon amour... it can be a scary thing. I was so worried you'd be mad about my true feelings...

_gnaws at his fingernails_

 

**Gaston:**

_sighs_ I'd never be mad at you.

 _amends_ Well, for more like a few minutes. Then, after I calmed down I'd feel guilty.

 

**LeFou:**

Aw.

_snuggles in, kisses his cheek_

I love you so much, you know...?

 

**Gaston:**

_places a hand in LeFou's neck and kisses him_

I love you too.

 

**LeFou:**

_kisses Gaston's hair_

I could stay here forever.

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

With you, I could stay everywhere.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles happily, wraps arms around him_

 

**Gaston:**

_snuggles closer, makes a happy noise_

 

**LeFou:**

Tomorrow, Paris, today, the world!

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles_

I'll show you the world! We should just travel for a while.

 

**LeFou:**

Yeah. I love travelling.

_smiles_

One of the things I loved about the war.

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

Yes, and the fighting.

 

**LeFou:**

Yes, the action and peril of war!

 

**Gaston:**

_admits_ I did not like the dying...

 

**LeFou:**

_rubs his hand_

Me neither... We lost a lot of good friends.

 

**Gaston:**

Too many.

_suddenly clings to LeFou_

I am grateful everyday that you're still here, mon amour.

 

**LeFou:**

_tightens his grip on Gaston, his voice a hoarse whisper Me too._

 

**Gaston:**

_holds LeFou as tight he can without hurting him_

 

**LeFou:**

_does the same, resting his head on Gaston's shoulder_

I hope we're never separated, my love.

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

Me too. Not letting you go ever again.

 

**LeFou:**

_shudders, leans into him_

 

**Gaston:**

_pets LeFou's back and hair_

Mon amour...

 

**LeFou:**

Gaston... You mean so much to me...

_grabs his hand, starts playing with it_

 

**Gaston:**

_teases LeFou by trying to catch LeFou's fingers in return_

You mean more to me...

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles at the tease and his words_

Ah... I'm sure that's not true.

_tries catching his hands_

 

**Gaston:**

_playfully evades LeFou's hands_

You know, I believe you're right. But I try to match your love all the way up!

 

**LeFou:**

I don't know how that's possible, mon amour!

_laughs and grabs his hands_

 

**Gaston:**

_lets LeFou catch his hands and then entwines their fingers_

You're the cutest though!

_gets up_

We should get us some food for the travel...

 

**LeFou:**

Yeah..

 

**Gaston:**

_checks himself over in the mirror, then gives LeFou a look_

Am I handsome enough?

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes_

You'll always be, my love.

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles and drags a hand over his hair to flatten it out one last time, then gives LeFou a wink_

You're just as handsome as I, mon amour.

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes harder_

I don't know about that.

_smiles and helps Gaston smooth down his hair_

 

**Gaston:**

Thank you LeFou!

_fiddles with LeFou's bow_

Let's go?

 

**LeFou:**

Yeah!

_smiles and kisses his cheek_

 

**Gaston:**

_grins as LeFou kisses his cheek, then pulls him into a deeper kiss_

Now, we go.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and walks outside with Gaston_

 

**Gaston:**

_turns the key and passes it to LeFou_

 

**LeFou:**

_pockets the key and follows Gaston out the door_

 


	33. The spell

******Stanley:**

_at dawn, slowly opens his eyes, surprsingly warm, then sees a sea of black animals all over him, yelps as he tries to stand hen realizes it's Vlad's bats and sighs_

 

**Vlad:**

_assembles and ends up lying atop Stanley_

Bonjour!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

B... B...

_nervous but also happy at the same time_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

You were cold and the bats are furry. Did you sleep well?

 

**Stanley:**

_shyly nods_

_doesn't dare to get up_

 

**Vlad:**

_realizes he actually lies atop Stanley_

Oh...

 _flustered_ Oh...

_scrambles to get off of him_

I did not mean to intimidate you!

 

**Stanley:**

I... I'm not...

 

**Vlad:**

_r_ _olls back atop Stanley_

Well, then I stay for a little.

 

**Stanley:**

_nervous, then hugs Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_places his elbows beside Stanley's head so he can push himself up, then kisses him_

 

**Stanley:**

_closes his eyes, grips Vlad's shirt_

_wishes he could always wake up like this_

 

**Vlad:**

_is about to kiss Stanley again as there's a charring noise in his head, like a wounded animal, but he know's it's human, it's his kind of prey. He freezes up_

 

**Stanley:**

... Is there something wrong ? Did I...?

 

**Vlad:**

_eyes turn slowly red, shakes head and then tilts it too the side_

I need to...

_looks at Stanley_

How fast can you get dressed? Is there a doctor in town?

 

**Stanley:**

_doesn't understand_ A doctor for who...?

_sits, worried now_

 

**Vlad:**

_tilts his head again, his eyes going glassy and red_

Tom...

 _voice is more a growl_ Richard. They're...

_points the direction of Tom's house_

...Somewhere in this direction. I'll go ahead and see how I can help.

_looks back at Stanley, crouches now on the bed_

Be fast, there's blood, I feel it. I don't want to end up licking the floor!

 

**Stanley:**

_becomes very pale_

There's a doctor living in he house nearby, with the red rooftop. He knows where Tom's house is... I guess they're there, Richard's house is almost outside the town...

_throws himself out of the bed, quickly grabs some pants he puts on with his shoes, takes off his shirt quickly to take a fresh one and barely brushes his hair, leaves it open_

 

**Vlad:**

_opens the window and shoots a quick glance around then takes off as fast he can_

 

**Stanley:**

_quickly exits the house and runs the doctor's house_

_tries to give some explanations, says he heard something happening and he needs help_

 

 

**Tom's house**

 

 

**Dick:**

_wakes up, feels strange_

 

**Tom:**

_still sleeping_

_wakes up after a moment_

How are you?

_hugs Richard_

 

**Dick:**

My... My head... Hurts...

 

**Tom:**

_is worried_...How bad is it?

 

**Dick:**

... It's... Weird...

 

**Tom:**

Do you need to see doctor?

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head_

It will be alright... I...

_his head spins, almost falls_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_catches Richard_

_yells_ _You call this fine?!_

 

**_Dick:_ **

_stays silent, his eyes closed_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_puts Richard back to the bed_

_Maybe you need to rest more?_

 

**_Dick:_ **

_... I hear like... Someone whispering... Ever since you told me..._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_is shocked_ _… You don’t mean... The fact I’m..._

 

**_Dick:_ **

_... Was I... Cursed because I learnt...?_

 

**Tom:**

_takes Richard’s hands_

_._.. No you shouldn’t be it’s not possible.

 _thinking_ Unless...

 

**Dick:**

_gets suddenly agitated, yells_ STOP IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!

 

**Tom:**

Oh no... Dear god no...

 

**Dick:**

_holding his head, suffering_

 

**Tom:**

It must be...

_swallows_

 

**Dick:**

_slowly calms down, relaxes_

 

**Tom:**

_is still worried_... Did you hear perhaps voice that belongs to man?

 

**Dick:**

_speaking with an unknown voice_ A man? Whom?

_jumps and takes a couple step back from the bed_

 

**Tom:**

Y... You but why after all of this time?

 

**Dick:**

_slowly lifts his head, smirking, his eyes shining with an ice blue glow_

I think I'm not the man you're refering too...

_smirks even more_

So it's you my father spared... I always wondered why.

 

**Tom:**

Tch...

 _threats_ You... I advice you to leave my husband alone or I won’t take responsibility...

 

**Dirks:**

_arches a brow, smiles_

This human shipwreck is your husband? Oh my! I didn't even know it was possible! I'm glad I came, I learnt funny things~! But yes, hit me! Try to defeat me!

_laughs_

 

**Tom:**

_Tom’s gently eyes turns to flames of anger_

Yes, he is but he’s not a shipwreck...

 _is really pissed_ I... I...

_holds his wand tighter_

 

**Dick:**

_evil smile_

You can't hurt through him... You can only hurt him... That's what you're thinking, right?

 

**Tom:**

You... How can you read my mind... I know Occlumency and I’m rather good at it... And why are you torturing him?

 

**Dick:**

_laughs_ I don't even have to! It's so obvious!

_Blinks_

Torturing him? No, just using him to talk to you. To discover your environnement. Oh, don't be sad, for once he's useful!

 

**Tom:**

_Tom’s heart breaks into tiny pieces_

… But why? Do you expect me to serve you like my parents served your dad...

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Oh, absolutely not. I'm here to kill you.

 

**Tom:**

Kill?

_grits his teeth_

You can try... But this should be between only us... Let him go...

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles, then starts laughing_ You ask me to be fair? But where's the fun then!

 

**Tom:**

Fine of with the fairness then...

_waves his wand_

Serpensortia!

 

**Dick:**

_calmly watches the snakes, grabs one near the head and looks at him_

Nice trick... I use it since I'm very young, though... You want scare me with that...

_throws the snake away_

 

**Tom:**

_thinking that was bad call but what else I’m supposed to do_ _._..

_lowers his wand_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

What a good boy.

 

**Tom:**

_glares_

_takes a couple quick steps and uses his right fist_

 

**Dick:**

_takes the hit but barely moves_

I don't feel the pain. He does.

 

**Tom:**

_looks at him with rage_

Oh my... I’m sorry Richard.

 

**Dick:**

... Did you know he killed someone...? Yes, it seems he told you... Then it's perfect!

_stands up_

 

**Tom:**

_stands his ground_

...I’m ready for anything.

 

**Dick:**

_approaches Tom, caresses his neck_

Can you imagine when he will wake up...? Seeing his... "Husband", dead, because of him...?

_smirks_

I'm glad you used your magic skills again!

 

**Tom:**

_swallows and is looking guilty_

_gently takes Richard’s face_

_._..Can you hear me? You may not but... I want you to know that.. I love you no matter what.

_smiles_

Magic is part of me... I’m not scared.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

He can hear you. Actually, he's yelling a lot... It's really funny!

 

**Tom:**

_takes a step back and opens his arms_

...I’m ready do your worst...

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_slowly starts to strangle Tom, smirking more and more_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

_whispers_ You are so weak.

 

**Dick:**

What did you say? This old thing can't hear very well...

 

**Tom:**

_smirks_

_takes Richard's hand and throws him away_

I thought you would be stronger.

_Smiles_

Come at me kid.

 

**Dick:**

_blinks in surprise_

You know I can only use the strenght of this body and not mine? You're insulting him, not me.

 

**Tom:**

I know...

_takes a step closer_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles at him_

 

**Tom:**

Show me what you got...

 

**Dick:**

_stands up and walks to the next room_

 

**Tom:**

_is surprised_ … Huh? Richard!

_runs after him_

 

**Dick:**

_studies the room, takes some knifes out_

 

**Tom:**

God... Not again...

 _pleads_ Put those knifes away...

 

**Dick:**

_smirks_

Of course...

_throws them at Tom, but no one reaches him, frowns_

He's really bad at aiming...

 

**Tom:**

_catches the fist before it hits him_

Why don’t you use magic?

_smirks_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ This man can't do magic...

 

**Tom:**

You can...

 

**Dick:**

No. I can only use him at a puppet. I can't make him do what he can't usually do.

_blocks Tom's arms and kicks Tom_

 

**Tom:**

That’s too bad...

 _grumbles_ Ouch.

 

**Dick:**

_starts punching him_

_speaks between each hit_ This is still funny...

 

**Tom:**

I... It is...

 _out of breath_... At least it’s you Richard...

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ You're so annoying.

_hits him harder_

 

**Tom:**

_sees some blood through his eyes_

_…_ Situation doesn’t look good for me...

 _chuckles_ He was a good man that’s why...

_groans because all of the hits_

 

**Dick:**

_stops for a second as a tear runs along his cheek, smirks_

At least your man is funny...

_frowns_

Though he's yelling too much... I need to make him shut up... Definitively.

 

**Tom:**

No you don’t...

_tries to stand again and somehow is able to stand_

 

**Dick:**

...

 

**Tom:**

_breaths really quickly because his ribs are probably broken_

You can’t...

_has tears in his_ _eyes_

Take him away from me...

_groans_

 

**Dick:**

_looks coldly at him_

 

**Tom:**

_notices he can’t stand longer so he quickly walks to Richard_

_._.. I’m sorry... You did deserve better...

_kisses him and falls to ground soon after_

 

**Dick:**

_reaches for Tom to prevent him to fall violently, is surprised that the old man is fighting so much_

 

**Tom:**

_opens his eyes_

_…_ Why did you catch me?

 

**Dick:**

... I didn't. He did.

 

**Tom:**

_sees all the blood coming from his body_

... I didn’t want him to get his hands soaked on blood again... I’m a lousy husband...

_coughs some blood_

 

**Dick:**

_closes his eyes for a moment, then reaches for Tom's wand_

 

**Tom:**

_asks with troubled breathing_ W... What are you doing?

 

**Dick:**

I'm hesitating... Should I make him confess you're a wizard and him a killer... Should I kill you by punching you to death... Or should I listen to my damn father, simply break your wand and leaving?

 

**Tom:**

_looks at him and then chuckles even though it hurts so much_

 

**Dick:**

What about I come back later then...?

_frowns_

Wait, father, don't-!

_collapses near Tom_

 

**Tom:**

What in the...

_is confused_

 

**Dick:**

_uncounscious_

 

**Tom:**

_somehow gets to Richard though it hurts_

… Hey...

_gently touches Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_seems barely breathing_

 

**Tom:**

_takes his wand and tries to use healing magic to Richard but then remembers he can’t_

I’m sorry... I don’t have energy to get anyone to heal us... I’m so tired...

_closes his eyes_

 

**Dick:**

_very slowly wakes up, his head spinning_

_tries to stand up, fails and then sees Tom_

Tom...?

 

**Tom:**

_is soaked in blood and is trying to breath_

 

**Dick:**

_starts to panick as he recalls everything_

TOM?!

 

**Tom:**

_hears some loud yelling_

I don’t want to wake up it’s too early...

_coughs some blood_

 

**Dick:**

What are you talking about?! Please open your eyes! I...

 

**Tom:**

_is really having trouble with his breathing_

 

**Dick:**

_shocked_ What... What have I done...

_really pale_

 

**Tom:**

_opens his eyes slightly_

… Y... You’re alive... _coughs_ … I’m glad...

 

**Dick:**

_starts to cry_ I... I...

...I'm sorry...

_stands up_

I'm so weak... I... Need to pay...

 

**Tom:**

W... What... _groans_

 

**Dick:**

I'm... I'm a murderer... You... You need a doctor first... And then, I'll... I'll...

 

**Tom:**

_is really in pain_

Wh... What are saying? _coughs_

 

**Dick:**

... I'm sorry.

 

**Tom:**

Murderer...? It wasn’t you... You... Were possessed... _groans_

 

**Vlad:**

_tries to open the door, to the house he arrives, it's closer, he just pushes open with his inhuman force. He groans as his senses are assaulted by the smell of blood. At least there are two beating hearts still, registers the faint voices_

_sees Dick_

Richard!

 

**Dick:**

_looks blankly at Vlad, his knuckles and shirt covered with blood, and his face a little hurt_

 

**Stanley:**

_arrives soon after with a doctor, goes very pale as he sees the mess and the shape of his friends_

 

**Vlad:**

_is trying to hold his fangs in with all the blood around him. He though smells something else, almost vibrating. He's sure some of the blood on the floor is magical. Sees the wand, drops to his knees and sneaks it in his jacket, then bends to take care of Tom, pressing his hands to his worst wound_

I'll give it back to you later, now you need to survive first!

 _is relieved as he feels Stanley arrive with the doctor, calls out_ Leave Richard! I take care of him, Tom's worse! They must've been ambushed.

 

**Dick:**

_is unable to move_

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

 

**Stanley:**

_gently guides Dick outside while the doctor examines Tom_

 

**Vlad:**

_almost runs outside, shaking nervously, trying to keep his mouth closed and his eyes, out of Dick's sight. Finally remembers he has his sunglasses and puts them on, takes a deep, unnecessary, breath and finally steps up to Dick_

Hey, all will be alright...

_doesn't care he's in potential danger to be revealed as a vampire with a magician close_

 

**Dick:**

_keeps muttering, shaking, and trying to escape_

I'm a danger.... He's in danger...

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad, needs some support_

 

**Doctor:**

My, you seem to be in bad shape. Can you talk?

_examines Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_coughs_ A little... It hurts so much.

 

**Doctor:**

It seems that your ribs are broken and there’s a lot of cuts, I don’t know if I can fix them... I’ll examine some more.

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

 

**Vlad:**

_cleans his hands on his already bloody pants, moves to Stanley and places his hand on his arm, giving the most gentle squeeze he can manage_

It will be fine.

_takes Dicks face between his hands, stares him in the eyes_

_insists_ You reek of magic. Someone possessed you, there's still magic clinging to you.

_he hasn't used his powers to create a thrall in years, but he knows when someone has been under control for a while_

You were ****not**** yourself.

 

**Dick:**

... I still... Years ago... It was me...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Back then. But not now.

_almost growls because of all the blood, so hungry, but swallows and then pulls his hands back_

You're not to blame this time.

_shudders violently_

 

**Stanley:**

_whispers to Vlad_ Go back to Jacques' house. I take care of Richard. Though I don't what he's saying...

 

**Dick:**

... I'm weak.

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

You're not. You're still alive after you were possessed!

 _growls and shrinks back_ I can't leave here.... Won't leave you alone, Stanley! I just...

_stares at his newly bloody hand and shoots a quick glance around, manages just so to not lick it_

 

**Doctor:**

Hmm... You should be able to recover but you can’t move or lift anything for a while... I’ll stitch your wounds and put your ribs back... It’s going to hurt... Are you sure you can handle it?

 

**Tom:**

Yes... but be quick.

 

**Doctor:**

_does as he planned_

 

**Tom:**

_screams painfully_ Please... Stop!

 

**Stanley:**

_insists_ I can see you're unwell!

 

**Dick:**

_hears Tom screaming, steps to the house_

 

**Vlad:**

_freezes at the cries, then storms inside_

I can help! I'm stronger, therefore faster!

 

**Stanley:**

_guides Dick behind the house and cleans his hands and face_

 

**Dick:**

_never has been less cooperative_

 

**Vlad:**

_growls so low it shakes his whole frame_

Tell me what to do!

 

**Doctor:**

Thank you for offering help young man but I got this covered. It’s alright now, here are the pills you need to take. Is there someone to take care of you?

 

**Tom:**

Thank... Thank you. Yes I got someone who will help me.

_thinks worriedly that Richard is in a worst condition, wonders about what he should do_

 

**Stanley:**

_wonders what Dick meant by he killed someone already, can't believe his friend actually did such a thing_

 

**Doctor:**

Did someone else need my help?

_turns to Vlad_

 

**Dick:**

_refuses to talk more_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, points outside_

Richard's very distraught. He might need some laudanum!

_pulls out the wand as soon the doctor turns away_

Young man he says.

 _snorts derisively_ Don't kill me, here's your wand, Tom. I'm no danger. But I ****need**** to leave now or I will be one!

_doesn't know if he just spoiled his secret, but leaves anyway_

Stanley?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks up at Vlad_

 

**Dick:**

_seems going through a violent mental pain_

 

**Doctor:**

Alright.

_goes to see Richard_

 

**Tom:**

Thank you... How’s...

_notices that Vlad’s already gone_

 

**Dick:**

_less bloody than before, but shaking_

 

**Doctor:**

Can I examine you or do you want some pills to help you?

 

**Dick:**

_doesn't answer_

 

**Vlad:**

_shaking as badly as Dick_

I...

_feels his teeth lengthen, hears the doctor speak, thinks he's an imbecile_

He needs laudanum, and someone who takes care of him.

_his voice sounds like gravel now_

 

**Doctor:**

I see.

_examines Richard but doesn’t found anything to stitch_

...Here some pills to help you sleep, if you need something stronger come see me.

 

**Stanley:**

_takes Vlad a few steps away_

If the blood bothers you too much, go to see Jacques... But if you're hungry.... Then... Then tell me.

 

**Dick:**

_barely nods, looking at nowhere_

 

**Doctor:**

I must take my leave, but I need someone of you to look after Tom. Can you promise me that before I go?

 

**Dick:**

_looks on he side, hides his tears_

 

**Stanley:**

_to the doctor_ We will.

 

**Doctor:**

Thank you.

_Leaves_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Can't go now...

 _growls, moves to Dick_ I take care of this mess.

_turns Dick around and gently leads him inside, pushes him right into Tom's line of sight_

You…

_looses control over his features for a moment_

Talk him out of this...

 _groans_ Need to go. Now.

_runs out of the house_

 

**Dick:**

_looks panicked_

 

**Tom:**

_looks at the ceiling very pissed_

...This was all my fault...

 

**Stanley:**

Please take care of each other!

_drags Vlad to his house_

 

**Vlad:**

_follows, one hand over his mouth, hopes people will think he's just not feeling well_

 

**Stanley:**

_throws Vlad inside and locks the door, pulls up his sleave and shows his arm to Vlad_

Drink.

 

**Vlad:**

_stares at the arm gratefully and takes a gentle hold of it, then presses a kiss to Stanley's wrist before he bites him_

_Falls to his knees with a deep sigh as the first blood hits his tongue, eyes trained on Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_sits near Vlad, bites his lips_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_drinks for a moment longer than he usually would, then pulls back and begins to lick the small wound until it stops bleeding, but keeps a hold of the wrist, now pressing kisses upwards until the sleeve gets into his way_

_Thank you, my love. I am ashamed I could not hold back. There was too much blood..._

_freezes up_

_Also Tom might now know what I am..._

_sounds pressed and a little afraid_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_It's alright... 'Must have been hard for you... Why would he...? You could simply not bear the smell of blood..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes his head_

_I'm not the only one with secrets here as it seems..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_You're refering... To Richard...?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes his head_

_No, I'm referring to Tom._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_leans against the wall_

_What do you mean...?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_sighs_ _It's not really my place to tell you that. But seeing he is one of the very few to become a real danger to me... He's a magician. A real one. Almost like this enchantress Jacques told me about. There's another one somewhere, one who breaks rules._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks at Vlad with the most surprised expression he ever had_

_... What?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_rubs the bridge of his nose_

_Tom is a magician. I almost licked the blood from the floor there. He might know what I am by now. They get taught in school that my kind is a danger._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_frowns_

_I'm sure he won't... Hurt you... He's too nice... He will understand..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_I hope so, I don't want to run away._

_scuttles so he leans beside Stanley against the wall_

_Can I place my head in your lap for a moment, chéri?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_nods_

_... Could just... Move to the couch first? 'D be more comfortable for both of us..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods, gets to his feet_

_Of course._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_slowly gets up, almost trips, hopes Vlad didn't see_

_because of Vlad drinking his blood, the fact he didn't eat but also because he is very worried for his friends, he feels unwell_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_sees the small stumble, but says nothing because he feels guilty, but places his arm around Stanley's waist_

_I'll make you breakfast in a moment, love._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_shakes his head_

_'Not hungry..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_sighs_ _I understand._

_looks down at his blood soaked trousers, then at Stanley_

_I think, I need a bath, first of all. I can't sit down anywhere. I already made your floor dirty!_

_realizes he can't walk through Villeneuve like this_

_I... I...._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... There's an old bathtub upstairs... Didn't use it since long but... If you're brave enough to fill it..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_There's not much choice, is there? I need clean clothes too..._

_looks crestfallen_

_I ruined these. I'm so sorry._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... Put them in some fresh water... I can use a product later to repair that..._

_smiles_

_We had several customers having problems with blood, before... Needed to clean that..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods_

_I think I just..._

_begins to strip down to his unmentionables right where he stands_

_And now, If you don't mind, I can wash myself in the kitchen. Cold water will do._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_… As you wish..._

_whispers to himself_ _Must be nice to take a warm bath someday..._

_walks slowly to the couch, lets himself fall on it, promises to himself to go to see his friends later, because he doesn't understand what happened to them_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_hears the whisper and decides to prepare a bath someday soon for Stanley, but now he just cleans himself up fast and then puts the pants into a water bucket_

_I'm back... Sorry I'm half naked..._

_sits down besides Stanley_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... My room... In the closet... You'll see brown pants on the right... I wanted to sew some for myself but it was a bit too big... Should fit you._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods, and then bends to steal a kiss_

_Thank you. You are an angel._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smiles tiredly_

_I can't let my lover in such a shape..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_thinks he should be the one to take care of Stanley_

_Come up with me? We have a nap and then later we go back to Tom and Richards. They'll need food and we have still from the stew I made?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_... I'm sorry. I'm lacking energy so much..._

_mutters_ _'M sure it doesn't happen to Jacques..._

_lazily stands up_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles and pulls Stanley in a hug_

_Jacques's an old salt. He runs himself to ground and doesn't know when to stop. That's not a good thing to take as an example, chéri!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_sighs in Vlad's embrace_ _Still..._

_mutters_ _Need to get stronger..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes his head and then kisses the top of Stanley's head_

_I'll carry you up, and then I help you undress. And then you'll roll up under the blanket and nap. And I'll watch over you._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_sighs_ _I woke up less than one hour ago..._

_leans against Vlad_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_picks him up and places Stanley on the bed once they're up in his room_

_Begins to undress him, shoes first, kneeling in front of Stanley_

_Let me take care of you..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes_

_As much as you want..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_places Stanley's shoes off to side, straightens a bit to push the vest of Stanley's shoulders, then reaches do undo his pants_

_There, can you lift your bottom a little?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_lifts a little_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls the pants off of Stanley and then take his own vest off_

Get into bed, I'm not very good as a warming blanket unless I am bats...

 

_**Stanley:** _

_covers himself with the blanket_

_speaks after a moment_ _... What were you saying earlier, about some bad wizard...? Do you know what could have happened with Tom and Richard...?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_lies beside Stanley but atop the covers_

_Yes, someone took possession of Richard, it clung to him like the smell of stale beer._

_gets sad_ _I'm sure the bad wizard used Richard to hurt Tom. I never would do that._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks at Vlad, trying to process_

_So Richard was forced to attack Tom...? And Tom... Tom didn't want to hurt Richard...? And I'm sure you wouldn't do that even if you could._

 

**Vlad:**

_absentmindedly_ I can... There's no if involved. But yes, I think that's exactly what happened. Most of the blood was Tom's. I can smell the magic still now. That's why my ****hunger**** got so out of control. I'm sorry I took so much from you, my love.

 

_**Stanley:** _

_shakes his head_

_I'm glad I've been useful... I know way to well how it feels to be terribly hungry..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nuzzles closer and then kisses Stanley's cheek_

_I promise to make sure you don't ever have to go hungry again._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smiles_

_You already do... You take such a good care of me... I feel like a prince..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_You are a prince. My prince, love. You should sleep a little. Yes?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_closes his eyes_

_sighs_ _I never slept as much as I do since I met you... The nightmares seem to fear you... Tha's nice..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_mutters_ _I'm a nightmare myself._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_caresses Vlad's face, especially his lips_

_To me you're a living dream..._

_looks lovingly at Vlad_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles and licks Stanley's finger_

_You're a dream come true too. But sleep, chéri!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_slowly closes his eyes despite he's fighting against sleep a little_

_...Thank you... For coming here... Noticing me... Falling in love with me..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles_

_No, thank you._

_begins to hum a lullaby_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_eventually falls asleep again, hugging Vlad_

_cuddles with him_

 

**Vlad:**

_is glad he's drank so much blood when Stanley hugs him, so he's at least a little warm. Pets Stanley and keeps humming his lullaby_

 

**Stanley:**

_wakes up slowly after some time, hears Vlad humming, tries the listen to the lyrics_

 

**Vlad:**

_sings in his native language, but stops one he feels Stanley's awake, bends so he can kiss his forehead_

Morning, sleeping beauty.

 

**Stanley:**

_blinks_

What were you singing...? I didn't understand...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles softly_

A lullaby my mother used to sing to me. I'll teach it to you one day...

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad, doesn't know what to say, so he leans to kiss Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently kisses back, finally sits up, pulling Stanley with him_

Shall we go to get to our friends? Bringing them the stew?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods, still feels a little weak, hopes that some food will help making him to feel better suddenly remembers they are half naked and blushes_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and looks at Stanley's legs - as the cover slipped as he pulled him up - and then gently slides a hand over one of them_

Your legs are as beautiful as the rest of you!

 

**Stanley:**

_shivers, almost jumps on the side, looks at Vlad then his legs before turning his head, really red_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently takes Stanley's hand and places it on his own leg_

It's just a leg, don't be shy, I won't slide my hand up. I intend to take a lot of time on the day I'll do that.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks so shyly at Vlad_

... I... I'm not used to... I mean... It's even worse than...

_sighs_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles softly and very smitten_

You're not used to affection? I will do my best to get you used to it, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_tentatively_ How...?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and nuzzles Stanley's neck_

By giving you as much I can...

 

**Stanley:**

... I'm not sure I'll ever be able to repay you...

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns_

There's no payment expected for love!

 _sighs_ Let's get up and bring food to Tom and Richard and find out if I'm busted!

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_

 

**Vlad:**

_admits in a low voice_ I just hope they see I do really care about you. I couldn't bear if they'd hate me...

 

**Stanley:**

_looks seriously at him_

I'll convince them you're someone good. They trust me. They trust Jacques. It'll be alright.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods shyly_

Thank you. I really do not deserve you.

 

**Stanley:**

_takes Vlad's hand in his own_

Indeed. You deserve better.

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

So do you, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_cups Vlad's cheek and kisses him_

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses back and slides his hand once more up Stanley's leg_

 

**Stanley:**

_shivers lightly but doesn't move away, his arms around Vlad's neck_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls back after a moment, somewhat subdued_

I can't do this now, I need to know what happened to your friends. I might be able to help!

 

**Stanley:**

_pulls back, embarassed_

Sorry... You're right. I'll give you the pants and then I get prepared.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, gives Stanley another kiss_

Thank you. I love you so much.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at him tenderly_

And I love too.

_gets up and searches in his closet, takes the pants and hands them to Vlad_   
  


**Vlad:**

_puts the pants on and nods_

They look good. Maybe a bit snug around my backside?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

I'm sorry... That's all I have...

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks_

I like it! Shows of my good side...

 

**Stanley:**

_confused_ Your good side? Your back? I'd have said the countrary...

_blushes_

I like your face...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ You're so cute when you're so innocent! Let's grab the stew. The longer they've time to think, the more they might come up with worst case scenarios, like me feasting on you.

 _remembers suddenly_ I brought you an apple!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes and nods, then puts his clothes again, barely ties his hair_

 

**Vlad:**

_moves to the kitchen while Stanley dresses and does his hair and takes a big bowl he finds and fills it with stew, washed the apple for Stanley, then calls_ I'm ready, are you, mon chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

_stumbles a little, shakes his head then answers_ Coming!

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles as Stanley joins him and passes him the apple_

Eat, I borrowed your basket and a bowl. I'll bring another rabbit soon.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad with a grateful expression and starts eating right away, realizes he was actually hungry_

 

**Vlad:**

_gives Stanley a loving smile_

Do you like other fruits better then apples? I can't just keep feeding you apples if you don't really like them!

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes his head, manages to talk once he's finished his bite_

I love them! But I also love strawberries and coconuts.

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ I'll swipe one more from Jacques then! And I can gather strawberries for you!

 

**Stanley:**

_brightly smiles_

 

**Vlad:**

_is silent until they're close to Tom's house, turns to Stanley_

Promise me not to go between me and Tom should he attack me? I can take care of myself. I promise I'll only take flight and I ****will**** come back.

 

**Stanley:**

_frowns_

You don't seriously think I'll let him hurt you without reaction?!

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Try to not get hurt then, my love.

_knocks on the door_

Better you call for them.

 

**Stanley:**

They won't hurt me.

 

**Vlad:**

_hears the steps and almost takes a step away from Stanley but then just lifts the basket in front of his chest_

 

 

_**Tom's and Dick's point of view** _

 

 

**_Tom:_ **

_Richard... Ouch... You’re unhurt, that’s a relief_ _._

 

**_Dick:_ **

_looks at Tom with a horrified expression_

_Tom, I... I... I'm the one who..._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_looks at Richard_

_What happened?_ You look terrible

 

**_Dick:_ **

_tears fill his eyes, leans against the wall_

_I... I tried to..._

_slips to the ground_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_Richard... I’m not supposed to move... You’re going to make me some break rules..._

 

**_Dick:_ **

_hesitantly walks to Tom_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_Richard... I’m not supposed to move..._

_Come closer._ _coughs_

_pats the bed_

_S_ _it here on the edge... Please._ _groans_

 

**_Dick:_ **

_sits far from Tom_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_tries to reach Richard’s hand but fails_

_... I’m sorry._

 

****Dick:** **

_shakes his head, moves closer to hold Tom's hand_

_I am sorry... I... I almost..._

_closes his eyes_

_...It was awful... I could see everything but I couldn't..._

_starts sobbing_ _I couldn't do anything..._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_watches Richard sadly_

_... It wasn’t you... It was a really powerful magic... I couldn’t attack you so that’s why I’m here laying... Don’t cry._

_gently brushes tears away through it hurts his ribs_

 

**_Dick:_ **

_takes Tom's hand and kisses it, putting tears all over it_

_Still... I... I..._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_Shh... You did save me from falling to floor._

_takes Richard’s hand and gently kisses it_

_chuckles_ _I must say you punch really hard. Ouch._

 

**_Dick:_ **

_I'm... I'm so..._

_covers his face with his free hand to cry_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_I’m a coward and a terrible husband... I didn’t break your spell._

_is sad_

 

**_Dick:_ **

_shakes his head, unable to speak nor look at Tom_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_sees that Richard is really hurt so he doesn’t say anything_

 

_**Dick:** _

_... I knew I was dangerous..._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_What... Are you talking about?_ _coughs_ _It’s my fault..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_shakes his head_

_I'm the one who..._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_Who... What? You were possessed..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_looks panicked_

_What if... What if it happens once again and this time I...?!_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_Kill me... Right?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_really pale, violently shaking_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_takes Richard’s hand_

_Hey... It’s alright._

 

_**Dick:** _

_... How could it be...?! I... I..._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_looks sad_

_…_ _But... You know that I couldn’t stop you... You would be dead by now... And... I... I..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_looks sadly at Tom and somehow determined_

_But what if he comes back and kills our friends...? It'd be better to... looks on the side I'm a murderer. My mother was. It runs through my veins... I'm sure that's why he..._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_… I’ll stop him next time... I vow..._

_grabs Richard to hug him_

_…_ _Ouch... You are not going anywhere or to do anything stupid..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_lies near Tom, rearrange them so Tom doesn't have suffer more because of their hug_

_softly_ _I promised I'll be by your sides until you don't want me anymore... But..._

_closes his eyes_

_... It was scary... Awful... I... I almost..._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_closes his eyes_

_…_ _Good... I’m really worried about you... If you want, I could..._

_stops himself_

 

_**Dick:** _

_looks up at Tom, trying to not cry again_

_You could what...?_ Is there a way to prevent him to come back?

 

**_Tom:_ **

_open his eyes and looks at Richard_

_... I could try to make you forget what happened but it could backfire and make you forget all about me and us.. It’s really complicated magic and dangerous..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_stands up abruptely_

_How can ever think about this?! I don't want to forget! I... I'm not such a coward...!_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_I’m sorry... But it could help you... Not to worry so much._

 

_**Dick:** _

_frowns_

_For what? To find you in an awful state without knowing how it happened?!_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_... I ... He could use you again... You know that._

 

_**Dick:** _

_starts panicking again_ _Then... Then... What... What could we do?!_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_quiet for a moment_

_... I’ll go see him and his dad..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_shakes his head_

_So they will kill you there?!_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_It’s either that or wait that they take someone else’s mind in control..._

_grabs the blanket with angry eyes_

_... What should we do?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_shakes his head_

_shaking_

How can we ever have them leaving us without using violence or risking our own lives...

 

**_Tom:_ **

_puts his face on his hands_

_…_ _I’m so sorry..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Why are you blaming yourself ? They are crazy... It's not your fault._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_If I wasn’t coward... I could face them... No one needs to suffer._

_takes his wand and looks at it_

 

_**Dick:** _

_takes Tom's hand_

_I don't want you to face them..._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_Richard..but..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_closes his eyes_

_... Next time... Go ask for help... Perhaps some of our friends will be able to stop me..._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_Richard..._

_takes his hand_

_…_ _I’m so glad you can’t do magic..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_... Why?_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_It would be more dangerous... if they are going to take your mind again..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_... Is there a way to fight back...?_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_I... We need to look that up later... My mind isn’t fully working yet..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_... I'm sorry... Sleep for now... I... I just hope nothing bad will happen..._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_Wait... There’s something about Vlad that concerns me..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_Vlad? What do you mean?_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_Well... When he gave my wand back.. I could sense power but that’s not from wizard._

 

_**Dick:** _

_frowns_

_Then what is he? A demon...?_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_I... Maybe something to do with bats, like a Vampire or something like that... I’m not entirely sure._

 

_**Dick:** _

_A vampire? The monsters which kill people by drinking their blood?!_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_nods_

 

_**Dick:** _

_gets agitated_ _How can Jacques possibly be friend with that?! And what about Stanley?! He's in danger too!_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_... I don’t know... I hate bats, they give me chills... And vampires are another story... But don’t worry, I will protect you if it comes to that..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_... We need to tell Stan. And to talk about it to Jacques. It's dangerous. We have enough troubles like that..._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_Calm down... We must pretend that we don’t know... At least for now._

 

_**Dick:** _

_It's dangerous with Stan!_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_I know, but they don’t know that I’m wizard_

 

_**Dick:** _

_If Vlad gave you your wand back, he might know..._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_And he probably did tell Stanley... We must protect Stanley at any cost._

 

_**Dick:** _

_And Jacques, Laurette, Jeanette... You..._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_blushes_

_… You need the protection most my love._

_kisses Richard’s hand_

 

_**Dick:** _

_... I'm sorry._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_… Don’t be..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_I'm dangerous too..._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_holds Richard’s hand tightly_

 

_**Dick:** _

_closes his eyes, tries to calm down_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_That’s it... Deep breaths._

 

_**Dick:** _

_breathes for a moment_

_... Though Jacques trusts him... He must know... But... No, I'm having dumb ideas._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_...I don’t know what to do either..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_... I'll try to talk to him._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_… I shouldn’t let you do that alone..._

_gently tries to get up_

 

_**Dick:** _

_gently forces Tom to stay in the bed_

_You need to rest._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_But..._

 

_They stop talking as someone knocks._

 


	34. Vlad's past

******Dick:**

_hears the knock_

No but. I'm going to see who's there.

 

**Tom:**

Alright.

_takes his wand and hides it_

 

**Dick:**

_opens the door and goes a little pale as he sees Vlad, tries to look calm_

You're back...

 

**Stanley:**

We brought some stew... We thought you'd be hungry...

 

**Dick:**

_frowns slightly then steps on the side_

Thank you. Please come in.

 

**Vlad:**

_holds out the basket slowly, explains_ _It's rabbit stew, from before yesterday, but's still fresh! How are you and Tom?_

 

**Tom:**

_tries to listen sounds from downstairs while his eyes are closed_

 

**Dick:**

Tom is resting... Got him pretty hurt...

_hesitates for a second, then sighs_ _Thank you for earlier._

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Nothing to thank me for.

 _hesitates a little_ Do you think I could talk to Tom and you?

_looks at Stanley a little unsure_

 

**Stanley:**

_squizzes Vlad's arm, silently making him understand he'll stay by his sides_

_  
_ **Dick:**

_nods_

Might be a good idea. Please follow me.

 

**Vlad:**

_relaxes a tad bit and follows Dick_

 

**Dick:**

_knocks on the door of the bedroom_

Stanley and Vlad are there. Brought some food. They want to talk. Can we enter?

 

**Tom:**

_opens his eyes_

... Sure.

 

**Dick:**

_opens the door and enters_

 

**Vlad:**

_places the basket on a nearby table and then hold his hands very visible on display as he follows Dick, bows his head in greeting_

 

**Stanley:**

_stands very closely to Vlad_

 

**Dick:**

_pulls a chair near the bed and sits on it_

 

_**Tom:** _

_gets himself sitting on bed_

 

**Vlad:**

_coughs a little as his voice doesn't come out first_

First, of all Tom, I might've spoiled your secret to Stanley, but I am a little afraid of your reaction to one of mine.

 

**Dick:**

_tries to keep Tom laying on the bed then just helps him to stand by putting pillows on his back_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at them, still wondering how he could never have known about Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_adds_ Should've waited to give you your wand back, but I trust you're not going to attack me, as I have not attacked anyone in this village.

 

**Dick:**

_suspicious, looks at Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks back, tries to act calmy_

He didn't attack me.

 

**Tom:**

_listens and nods to Richard_

You wanted to keep my wand...

 

**Stanley:**

_wonders if you can use magic as soon as you have a wand_

 

**Vlad:**

_stares_

I did not want to keep your wand! If I wanted, you'd not have it now!

 

**Dick:**

_gets tensed_

 

**Stanley:**

_holds Vlad's hand_

 

**Tom:**

I see...

_takes his wand and points Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_almost shivers and curls his fingers around Stanley's hand as he finds himself at wandpoint_

Please...

 

**Stanley:**

_gets immediately in the way, afraid_

Put that down! Please!

 

**Tom:**

You did tell Stanley... Did you tell someone else?

 

**Vlad:**

_slowly moves out from behind Stanley and nods_

Jacques knows since years, Laurette knows too since a few days. And I told Stanley right after I realized that I fell for him. I know I'm a monster. But I'm not a mindless killer. I don't kill when I drink.

 _adds_ Well, sometimes rabbits and deers.

 

**Tom:**

… Actually I meant the fact I’m a wizard... Did you tell that anyone beside Stanley...?

 

**Dick:**

_ready to react if he has to_

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes his head_

Nobody. He was even reluctant to tell me. But apparently you can be a danger to him...

 

**Dick:**

_a bit out off this special stuff_

 

**Tom:**

_looks Stanley_

...Danger...

 

**Stanley:**

_embarassed, looks at Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I guess you were in Hogwarts? Or Beauxbatons... They teach your kind there how to kill my kind.

_smiles very faltering_

And Stanley's right, I did not tell anyone.

 

**Dick:**

_takes note that a wizard can kill a vampire_

 

**Stanley:**

Vlad is harmless. I swear it.

 

**Dick:**

_decides to speak_ You met him barely three weeks ago. You can't know.

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at the floor, mumbles_ I keep telling him that I'm not harmless...

 

**Tom:**

No... I went to Durmstrang...

_smirks_

_…_ Yes they do teach us how to kill a living target of course... You have my gratitude for the part you didn’t tell anyone.

 

**Stanley:**

_holds Vlad's hand tighter, whispers_ Shush.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods towards Stanley_

 

**Tom:**

Vlad...

_lowers his wand_

... You could tell us, are you a pure vampire or not?

 

**Vlad:**

_arches a brow and titles his head, then bows_

My name's Vlad... Didn't you pay attention in school?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks on the side_

 

**Dick:**

We learnt about the kings of our country.... Why? Are you one actually one of them?

 

**Tom:**

Of course Vlad... how did I forget.

 

**Dick:**

_turns to Tom_

Is he someone special?

 

**Tom:**

_looks at Richard_

Yes and now that he’s here, he can tell.

 

**Dick:**

_arches a brow, looks at Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_calmly_ I think we've other things to focus on. Like a dangerous wizard who does not stick to the rules and laws.

 

**Dick:**

_bites his lips_

 

**Stanley:**

_curious now_

 

**Tom:**

I think we have time for your story... He isn’t coming back soon.

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Tom_

If you want to hear a sad story of a man who lost everything, be my guest.

_sits down on the floor, but keeps a hold of Stanley's hand_

You'll also learn why ****you**** deserve someone better than me.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks sadly at Vlad, then at Tom, pleading him silently to leave Vlad alone_

 

**Dick:**

_stretches, ready to listen, though he's starting to feel somehow guilty_

 

**Tom:**

_is not very pleased for Vlad’s tone of voice but listens_

_takes Richard’s hand gently_

 

**Dick:**

_holds back Tom's hand_

 

**Vlad:**

_closes his eyes and shudders, then in a monotonous voice begins to tell them how the Ottomans demanded the sons in exchange for freedom and how he didn't agree_

I did the only thing I could do to save my country...

 

**Stanley:**

_holds Vlad's hand tighter_

 

**Dick:**

_is digusted by the Ottomans' behavior_

 

**Tom:**

_remembers most of the story_

 

**Vlad:**

_still speaking very monotonous, tells them about how he became an almost vampire and still was not able to safe his wife and how she begged him to drink from her to save their son, he begins to cry as he tells them of her death_

It was all my fault. I couldn't save her. But I saved my country and my son... He grew old and ruled in peace.

 

**Stanley:**

_hugs Vlad, makes him hide in his shirt_

Enough of this...

 

**Dick:**

... I'm sorry.

 

**Vlad:**

_lets out an uncontrolled sob as Stanley hugs him and his hands come up to cling to Stanley's shirt_

I only ever told Jacques the whole story... From my point of view. He didn't believe the books had the whole story in it and it's true...

 

**Stanley:**

_hugs him tighter, now fully understands how hurt Vlad is_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom with a sad look_

 

**Vlad:**

_tries to get back his countenance_

 

**Tom:**

_looks at Richard_

You look sad...

 

**Dick:**

How could I not...

 

**Stanley:**

_rubs Vlad's back, kisses his hair_

 

**Tom:**

Vlad... I’m sorry about your family.

 

**Vlad:**

_cries soundlessly but then pulls away from Stanley_

Your shirt... I make it all bloody...

_still sounds on the verge of tears_

 

**Stanley:**

_keeps hugging_ _him_

I don't care about my shirts! You're more important than the most precious fabric existing...! So a simple one...

 

**Tom:**

Stanley, has he bitted you?... Are you a vampire too?

 

**Vlad:**

_looks up at Tom, almost disgusted_

I would never make him a vampire! Not without consent!

 

**Tom:**

I was just asking...

 

**Vlad:**

_growls, rubs his eyes with an arm of his shirt, glad to not have worn one of the beautiful new ones_

 

**Stanley:**

_rubs Vlad's face gently with his sleeve then looks up at Tom_

You should eat now. There is some stew left.... We will leave you alone...

 

**Tom:**

Yes... Thank you... I need my rest.

 

**Stanley:**

I hope you'll get better soon... Au revoir.

 

**Tom:**

Au revoir.

_waves at Stanley_

 

**Vlad:**

_gets up slowly and then looks at Dick_

Richard, you've got a farm yes? If you like I can take care of your animals. So you can take care of your love. I'll ask Jacques to show me around and I'm sure Stanley can so too.

 

**Dick:**

_isn't really sure about if he should trust Vlad or not but decides to do so_

Thank you.

 

**Stanley:**

_drags gently Vlad with him_

 

**Vlad:**

_follows Stanley like a docile puppy_

 

**Tom:**

_looks at Richard_

I hope the animals will be alright...

 

_**Dick:** _

_nods_

_I don't have a lot anyway. But..._

_sighs_ _By what I just heard, by how Jacques and Stanley trust him... I want to trust him too. He suffered a lot and he's still alive. He's strong. But..._

 

**Tom:**

He’s a vampire...

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom_

He is.

 

**Tom:**

I really need to think this through... After all he almost took my wand... And thoughts of someone else having it give me chills...

 

**Dick:**

_rubs Tom's fingers_

Could he use it too?

 

**Tom:**

I... I I’m sure he could find way.

 

**Dick:**

_can't say anything, he knows nothing about it_

What about I warm the stew and I bring it here?

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

I was going to suggest that too.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom's cheek and goes to do what he just said_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and lays down_

 

**Dick:**

_goes back the soonest he can with food, cluthery and some water_

_smiles_

It does smell good, right...?

 

**Tom:**

Oh, you came back already?

_smiles and goes back to sitting_

It does smell good.

 

**Dick:**

_serves Tom, makes sure he can eat right_

 

**Tom:**

Thank you.

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

_doesn't eat a lot, still shaken by all that happened in the morning_

 

**Tom:**

_holds spoon towards Richard_

You must eat...

 

**Dick:**

_eats to rassure Tom but he's really not hungry_

 

**Tom:**

_doesn’t eat much either but at least a little_

_…_ I’m so tired... Will you stay?

_holds Richard’s hand gently_

 

**Dick:**

... You want some bad wizard's puppet by your side...?

 

**Tom:**

Not just any puppet.

_Smiles_

... I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.

_shakes his head_

You can go to your house if you want.

_is feeling guilty_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom and lies near him_

I'll stay here.

 

**Tom:**

Really?

_blushes and holds Richard closer_

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

Better to keep an eye on you here than wandering in town, and...

 _sighs_ At least I'm you could easely stop me. You have to.

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

I’m glad you’re staying and I promise I will stop you if needed...

 

**Dick:**

Please do... I... I couldn't bear to hurt you more...

 

**Tom:**

There, there...

_pats Richard’s head gently_

 

**Dick:**

_closes his eyes_

Another awful event I'll never be able to forget...

 

**Tom:**

Neither will I... It’s something we share just between us...

 

**Dick:**

... I'm sorry... I swear I'd normally never do such a thing to you!

 

**Tom:**

I know...

_chuckles_

 

**Dick:**

... What's funny...?

 

**Tom:**

You... But promise me you will try to relax a little bit... We can focus more on what happened after we are rested...

_kisses Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_weakly nods_

I fear that's all we can do...

 

**Tom:**

_closes his eyes_

 

**Dick:**

_watches over Tom_

 

**Tom:**

I think... I’ll rest a while... Sorry.

 

**Dick:**

Don't be... Rest.

 

**Tom:**

Thank you...

_falls asleep_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom, unable to sleep, still really shaken_

_he almost killed his lover, he saw everything from his eyes and still couldn't do anything remembers Henri's death and bites his lips_

_covers Tom better with the blanket_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_looks sadly at Tom then closes his eyes for a moment_

_can't simply rest, moves carefully to not wake up Tom and goes to clean the dishes_

 

**Tom:**

_wakes up for a little noice and notices that Richard is gone_

 

**Dick:**

_cleans the mess in the kitchen_

 

**Tom:**

_carefully stands up and goes to kitchen really quietly_

 

**Vlad:**

_pokes the eggs and decides they're done, then shoves them on a plate and serves them to Stanley with a spoon_

I'll go get you a mug of fresh water too! One moment.

 

**Dick:**

_finishes to clean everything, sits on a chair to rest for a moment_

 

**Tom:**

_sees Richard sitting in chair and goes to him_

Couldn’t sleep?

 

**Dick:**

_surprised, didn't notice Tom before_

Why are you up?! You should rest!

 _after a moment_ Sorry... I... No, I couldn't...

 

_**Tom:** _

_I... Sorry, you weren’t there when I woke up so I got worried._

_looks sad_

 

_**Dick:** _

_stands up and reaches for Tom's face_

_No need to be sorry. You should go back to bed. I'll help you._

 

_**Tom:** _

_But... You won’t be able to sleep... That worries me... We could try stay awake..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_I'll take a book then..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_You’re sure...?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_nods_

_You need to rest._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Alright... Will you help me then?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Of course. Let's go back to your bed..._

 

_**Tom:** _

_Thank you._

_gets back to bed with Richard’s help_

 

_**Dick:** _

_tried his best to have Tom not suffering as he lays back_

_puts more pillows around him_

_... You're good?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_nods_

_…_ _Thank you._

 

_**Dick:** _

_…_

_feels really guilty_

 

_**Tom:** _

_You’re sure you don’t want something to help you sleep?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_shakes his head_

_I need to know you're resting. That's all._

 

_**Tom:** _

_But..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_I'll be alright._

 

_**Tom:** _

_nods_

_Alright._

 

**Dick:**

_sits near Tom_

 

**Tom:**

Will you read to me? I love your voice when you read out loud...

 

**Dick:**

_smiles softly_

As you wish. Is there some special book you want me to read to you?

 

**Tom:**

_shakes his head_

Anything is fine, you can decide.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

Alright.

_goes to pick a book_

... What about L'Ingénu, from Voltaire?

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Sounds good.

 

**Dick:**

_sits near Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_closes his eyes and enjoys Richard’s reading_

 

**Dick:**

_calmly reads, not the best reader but tries his best_

 

**Tom:**

_falls asleep after sometime_

 

**Dick:**

_stops reading once he realizes is asleep_

_puts a bookmark_

_stays still to not bother Tom_

_looks at the scenery behind the window_

 

_**Tom:** _

_wakes up and watches Richard_

_… It’s calming right?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_looks at Tom_

_Really?_

 

_**Tom:** _

_Looking at you, I mean._

_blushes_

 

_**Dick:** _

_blushes_

_I can't really know... I only look at you._

_smiles_

 

_**Tom:** _

_chuckles_ _… Is it peaceful out there?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_looks through the window once again_

_I guess so... As always._

 

_**Tom:** _

_reaches for Richard’s hand and holds it tightly_

... Didn't you sleep at all?

 

**Dick:**

_lowers his head, looks on the side_

_No..._

 

**Tom:**

It’s alright... Is there anything you would like to do?

 

**Dick:**

Not really... I just hope... I just hope you'll get better soon...

 

**Tom:**

If I could... I would heal me so you’d stop worrying..

 

**Dick:**

I would worry about something else then...

 

**Tom:**

Come here...

_pulls Richard to him_

 

**Dick:**

_lies near Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_gently brushes Richard’s hair_

 

**Dick:**

_tries to not move_

 

**Tom:**

Breathe... Please...

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ I'm breathing.

 

**Tom:**

You weren’t moving so I wasn’t sure.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

I'm just being careful.

_Smiles_

 

**Tom:**

You don’t have to... I can take it.

 

**Dick:**

I don't want to take any risk...

 

**Tom:**

I know.

_hugs Richard really gently_

... Thank you.

 

**Dick:**

_rubs Tom's arm_

I'm so sorry...

 

**Tom:**

I’m glad you’re here...

 

**Dick:**

... Though if I wasn't...

 

**Tom:**

Don’t even say that!

_is angry_

 

**Dick:**

_looks sadly on the side_

 

**Tom:**

_gently cups Richard’s face_

 

**Dick:**

_still refuses the eye contact_

 

**Tom:**

_kisses Richard’s cheek gently_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs and moves a little closer to Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_pats Richard gently_

 

**Dick:**

_doesn't dare to rest his head on Tom's shoulder_

 

**Tom:**

_rests his head on Richard’s shoulder_

_S_ o warm...

 

**Dick:**

_rests his head against Tom's_

 

**Tom:**

Try to sleep... I’ll watch over you this time.

 

**Dick:**

I'm not sleepy...

_doesn't want to sleep and to have awful nightmares about their morning_

 

**Tom:**

We could try to go for a walk then... I don’t want to stay here all the time.

 

**Dick:**

_looks at him sadly, wonders if it's not some way to kick him out but knows that Tom wouldn't do that_

 

**Tom:**

Why you look so sad, I’m not trying to kick you out...

 

**Dick:**

_smiles sadly_

Don't worry. I'll walk around town for a while... Do you want me to come back after?

 

**Tom:**

But... I could come with you... You shouldn’t be walking alone.

 

**Dick:**

In your state?!

 

**Tom:**

I can manage a little pain...

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head_

 

**Tom:**

Do you think I should stay in?

 

**Dick:**

... For the moment, yes... I don't know how much time you need to heal... I want to be careful.

 

**Tom:**

… Alright... At one condition.

 

**Dick:**

Yes?

 

**Tom:**

You’ll stay out of trouble.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

_I c_ an't promise anything but I'll try.

 

**Tom:**

_Nods_

That’s enough for me then

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom and goes walking around the town for a while_

 

_**Tom:** _

_goes to sleep after Richard kisses him_

 

**Dick:**

_comes back_

 

**Tom:**

_is still sleeping_

 

**Dick:**

_decides to not wake Tom up and sleeps on the couch_

 

**Tom:**

_wakes up suddenly after hearing voice that gives him chills_

 

**Dick:**

_still sleeping_

 

**Tom:**

_looks around him with a stressful look_

… R... Richard...

 

**Dick:**

_deeply asleep_

_is very uncomfortable, wakes up in the middle of the night_

 

**Tom:**

_cold sweat trips from his head as he gets up_

 

**Dick:**

_tries to find a better position_

 

**Tom:**

_slowly goes to the kitchen while enduring all the pain_

_it’s so dark so he doesn’t see anyone and goes to get a cup of water for himself_

 

**Dick:**

_hears some noise_

Tom?

 

**Tom:**

_drops the cup he was holding_

… Who’s there?

 

**Dick:**

Hum... It's me? Richard?

 

**Tom:**

Oh... Right.

 _laughs nervously_ … When did you get back?

 

**Dick:**

I don't remember exactly... I didn't want to wake you up so I went to the couch.

 

**Tom:**

_goes to closer to Richard_

_…_ I’m sorry, I had a nightmare... You’re alright... Thank god...

_hugs Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_puts his hands on Tom's shoulder_

Careful... I'm here now.

 

**Tom:**

_tears up and hugs Richard harder_

 

**Dick:**

Tom, your ribs! Be careful!

 

**Tom:**

_shakes his head_

It’s alright.

 

**Dick:**

It isn't! I... I won't bear to hurt you more!

 

**Tom:**

You’re not... I’m hurting you.

 

**Dick:**

What?

 

**Tom:**

Hugging you too tightly and because of my magical heritage... You’re hurt.

 

**Dick:**

You don't hurt me by hugging me, I'm hurting you this way. And I keep doing so by being weak...

 

**Tom:**

But you’re not... I could teach you how to close your mind from outsiders...

 

**Dick:**

... It's possible...?

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

… But it’s really difficult to master.

 

**Dick:**

... We could try tomorrow. But for now you need to rest...

 

**Tom:**

I’ll try my very best... But you will come with me to rest.

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

Alright.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

_G_ reat.

 

**Dick:**

_follows Tom to the bed_

 

**Tom:**

_goes to bed_

Will you join me or do you want to read?

 

**Dick:**

I'll join... But I fear to hurt you...

 

**Tom:**

Shush... Let’s just close our eyes and I’ll hold your hand through the night..Alright?

 

**Dick:**

... Alright.

 

_**Tom:** _

_takes Richard’s hand and holds it gently close to his heart_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Bonne nuit...

 

**Tom:**

Bonne nuit.

_closes his eyes_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at the ceiling_

 

 

_**Vlad's and Stanley's point of view** _

 

 

**Stanley:**

_goes back to his house with Vlad quickly, makes sure nobody sees their bloody outfits_

 

**Vlad:**

_is more sleepwalking than consciously following_

 

**Stanley:**

_once inside his house, he sighs_ Could have been worse... But it could have been way better.

_looks at their shirts_

This time I have no fitting outfits for you... We should wash them right now with your pants...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and begins to take off his shirt_

I am sorry. I did horrible things in my past. There's more. But I can't tell you that now. I swear I will though...

 

**Stanley:**

_takes off his shirt too_

I'm not asking you to tell me now. We'll see that for another day.

_blushes at Vlad's naked torso but enjoyes the view_

... Let's put that in some cold water...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I'm useless. I feel drained. I think I need to rest at some point today, but I really need to go feed these poor animals of Richard! And someone has to tell Jacques!

 

**Stanley:**

_looks sadly at him, then looks on the side_

_._.. I'll wash your clothes and make a fire so they will dry faster... And so you can go... Except...

_looks back at Vlad_

Would you allow me to come with you?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Of course you can come with me! I don't even know where the farm is... And I can dry the clothes...

 

**Stanley:**

_cups Vlad's cheek, looks at him, refuses to leave him like this_

_though he's not immortal and immortality is the worst thing that could be given to him_

_wishes once again for Vlad to meet someone who will always be by his side_

 

**Vlad:**

_nuzzles his cheek into Stanley's hand_

I love you...

_kisses his palm_

Let me help you wash.

_takes Stanley's hand in his_

Lead the way.

 

**Stanley:**

_takes him to the kitchen_

Please put everything together in some water. I'm getting the miracle product.

 

**Vlad:**

_does as told, then keeps staring at the water absentmindedly brooding, not realizing that outside dark clouds pull up_

 

**Stanley:**

_comes back and starts washing, bothered by his hair, notices that the weather is changing_

_mutters_ Seems like we'll dry the clothes for nothing if it's to get wet as soon as we exit the house...

 

**Vlad:**

_looks up and smiles at Stanley, the weather outside clearing up and letting a few sun rays through_

Oh... That was me. I need to focus. I think I'm more shaken than I thought...

 

**Stanley:**

_utterly surprised_ You can control the weather too?!

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ Only when I focus. Usually. Needs a lot of power. But I've been a bit out of it and focused on nothing, so my power just took a way to drain...

 

**Stanley:**

_rassuring smile_

You're full of surprises...

_looks at the clothes in the water_

We need to wait a moment before it's clean. And then we need to dry all of this...

_dries his hands on his pants_

I'm going to put another shirt... I'm sorry I have none for you.

_looks at Vlad, blushes_

Though it's a nice view...

 

**Vlad:**

_reaches out for Stanley, but then lets his hand sink again_

You're a nice view too, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes and hugs Vlad_

You don't mind me being that slim...?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles an nuzzles his nose into Stanley's neck, holding him close_

I love how you look. You're beautiful. All lithe and lissome.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, hugs him tighter_

You're the most gorgeous man I ever met... Your face, your heart... Your body...

 

**Vlad:**

_mutters_ I'd blush if I could... Stop telling me such nice things. I certainly don't deserve it!

 _gets serious again_ And thank you for holding me at Tom's house. It's so hard to talk about all this...

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at him_

I know... I'm sorry he forced you to talk...

_pecks his cheek_

_teasing_ Are you going to deny how attractive you are?

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ No, I will believe you if you say so.

_kisses Stanley's shoulder_

 

**Stanley:**

_shivers and he chuckles a little_ I hope you do...

 

**Vlad:**

_feels the shiver_

Oh, are you cold? Am I too cold?

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes his head_

You tickled me with your last kiss...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles and places more kisses along Stanley's shoulder and up his neck_

 

**Stanley:**

_starts to laugh, tries to escape but mostly fakes it_

_enjoyes that proximity_

 

**Vlad:**

_reaches Stanley's chin and kisses up to his mouth to kiss him gently_

_pulls back after a while and sighs_ We need to get our things clean and go feed animals. I feel bad to let them go hungry.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles shyly_

We'll start again later then...

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley with huge eyes and nods_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Why are you looking at me like this? Did I say something weird...?

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

No, nothing weird, I'm just excited and surprised, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_looks tentatively on the side_

 

**Vlad:**

_leans back in places another row of kisses to Stanley's other shoulder_

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs softly_ Aren't we supposed to go to Richard's farm...?

_stumbles suddenly but hides it by hugging Vlad again_

_starts to feel hungry_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

But first you do need food! I'll buy us a bread when we go to the farm. And some cheese!

 

**Stanley:**

_teasing_ You don't plan to go out without a shirt I hope...?

_goes quiet, feeling lightly dizzy_

 

**Vlad:**

_is about to reply as he realizes that Stanley isn't really looking straight at him_

Stanley!

_suddenly worried_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks up, a bit pale_

Yes...?

 

**Vlad:**

_cups Stanley's cheek and tilts his head into the light_

You're pale! I knew I drank too much!

_gently pushes Stanley into a chair_

Sit, I make you food. There's some eggs!

 

**Stanley:**

_takes Vlad's hand_

_It's alright, Vlad. It's not you._ But I still haven't eaten yet because we had to take care of my friends... It's not you. Really.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

If you say so. But I make you eggs anyway!

_begins to make food by making a fire in the hearth_

 

**Stanley:**

_starting to feel cold, rubs his own arms_

 

**Vlad:**

_sees the movement uses his powers to speed up to the bedroom, comes back with the blanket and drapes it over Stanley_

Here, my love. No need for you to be cold!

_stokes the fire a little and then places a pan on it_

 

**Stanley:**

Thank you... I'm sorry to make you worry.

 

**Vlad:**

_turns around and gently kisses Stanley on the forehead_

I like to take care of you.

But...

_looks at the eggs_

I don't really know how to make eggs. I just watched Jacques doing them and his... Well, burned.

_Holds the pan towards Stanley_

Do they look right to you?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at the pan_

A little moment again.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and puts the pan back on the fire_

Do I add some spices?

 

**Stanley:**

No need to.

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns a little_

You sure?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Thank you... Love.

 

**Vlad:**

_beams at the endearment and fills a cup with fresh water then places it by Stanley, finally stands behind him and begins to rub his shoulder_

You're welcome, mon chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses Vlad and starts eating, happy to eventually eat_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_rubs Stanley's neck and shoulders_

_I need to take better care of you. I forgot over all what happened that you need to eat. I'm sorry._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_holds Vlad's hand_

_You're already doing so much... A lot happened today. It's not your fault. And I wasn't that hungry earlier anyway..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_nods, squeezes Stanley's hand gently_

_You eat, I try to wash..._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_Don't worry. Actually, we just need to dry the clothes now._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_sheepishly rubs his neck_

_Oh, yes... Let me then!_

_takes them out of the water and begins to squeeze the water out, carefully using some of his inhuman strength_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_takes an apple he had and eats it, watches Vlad, appreciating the freckles of his skin_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_Is done with the pants, places them over a chair_

_Now, the shirt._

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad's body, then feels lewd and tried to concentrate on something else_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_is done and passes the shirt to Stanley_

_Is that dry? I mean you might've a new shirt for you and I don't mind wet pants as long it doesn't show that they're wet._

 

**Stanley:**

_tests the shirt_

... I think I'll take another shirt. I have a very old one, will be better for farm work...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Can I wear the pants you lent me? As I only have the pretty ones. I haven't worked on a farm in years... I hope I still know how to.

 

**Stanley:**

I didn't lend them to you. I gave you them.

_Smiles_

Do what you want with them.

 

**Vlad:**

_looks bashful_

Then I should not wear them to work with animals, but I can hardly work naked...

 

**Stanley:**

_teases_ So it's a problem if it's yours but not if it was still mines...?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

It is a gift, I want to cherish it!

 

**Stanley:**

I'll make as much pants or even clothes as you wish. Don't worry about it. Alright?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, puts on a shirt_

We should leave... I must remember to buy bread!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

I'm just going to grab my old shirt and then we can leave.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, grabs a basket as he intends to buy some cheese too_

 

**Stanley:**

_carefully walks to his bedroom_

_he's feeling better but he's still a little tired_

_puts on a shirt then goes back to Vlad_

I'm ready to go.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Lead the way then.

_feels a bit guilty to drag Stanley with him again_

 

**Stanley:**

_shows him the way to Dick's farm, then the all place, explains that Dick has two horses and several chickens, tells Vlad where they all are_

I take care of the vegetables while you take care of the animals. Alright ?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I can do that. Thank you!

_begins by feeding the animals and then mucks out the stables, humming while doing so_

 

**Stanley:**

_gives some water to the vegetables then starts to feel a little weak again so he sits in the shadow of an apple tree_

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs as he leaves the stable again only to end up in the plain sun, closes his eyes to focus on Stanley's heartbeat, then follows it to the apple tree_

Chéri, are you well?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks up, smiling_

Yes. Just resting a bit. Are you done with the animals?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and plucks an apple to pass it to Stanley then sits down by his side_

Do you think we can take a nap?

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles gratefully to him, takes a bit of the fruit and nods_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, leans back against the tree and gently pulls Stanley down so he can lean against Vlad's chest_

 

**Stanley:**

_lets Vlad doing so, is a little upset he feels so weak_

 

**Vlad:**

_lets his eyes fall close, only focused on Stanley's warmth and heartbeat, tries not to think about anything and to relax_

 

**Stanley:**

_is half asleep_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_has his arm around Stanley as best his can and slowly drifts half asleep_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_enjoyes Vlad's presence, all he did for the tailor_

_is worried for him, hopes that Tom and Dick will accept it_

_is actually pissed that Tom forced Vlad to talk when it was so obviously painful for the vampire_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_comes fully aware with start as he feels a sun ray climbing over his cheek, holds Stanley a little closer_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_opens his eyes, turns his head to look at Vlad, smiles as he sees him so peaceful with him_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles down at Stanley as he feels him move and opens his eyes, then bends his neck to kiss him_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_leans to kiss him back, murmurs as he pulls back_ _... I'm glad to be with you._

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I am so glad you're with me too.

_winks_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles lovingly at him_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls out his watch_

In about half an hour I should feed the animals again...

 

**Stanley:**

_nods, moves to give him some room_

Do you mind if I wait there?

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

I don't mind at all. Just, maybe eat some cheese and bread? I'll fetch the basket for you, chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

That'd be nice...

 

**Vlad:**

_brings the basket for Stanley_

There you go, my love. I found some pitcher and some water... Do you think we should bring the eggs I collected to Richard and Tom?

 

**Stanley:**

No... I think we should let them alone for today... Thank you for the basket...

_takes the bread and the cheese and starts eating_

 

**Vlad:**

_goes to take care of the animals, then makes sure they're all inside for the night and finally goes back to Stanley_

I'm done...

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles at him, has finished eating, carefully stands up_

 

**Vlad:**

_holds out his hand to help Stanley up_

 

**Stanley:**

_takes Vlad's hand_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls Stanley easily all the way up and against his chest_

Le us get you home, so you can rest, my love.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods, realizes he hasn't done anything during when he should have been working_

 

**Vlad:**

_walks slowly so Stanley can take it slow_

I might need to drop by by Jacques at some point. He'll wonder what happened.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

I'd like to go with you but I'm tired... Please tell him I said hello.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I'll bring you home the go see him, then go hunt and I'll be there with you in the morning when you wake up.

 

**Stanley:**

_simply nods_

 

**Vlad:**

_walks Stanley home, then waits for him to open the door_

 

**Stanley:**

_does so_

 

**Vlad:**

_moves inside and places the basket on a table_

Could I maybe have a kiss before I leave?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes a little, opens his arm_

 

**Vlad:**

_steps up to him and hugs him, kissing him softly, then looks at Stanley_

I will miss you. But I'll come back soon.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles at him_

I hope so.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and kisses his Stanley's forehead_

I promise!

_then lets go of him and leaves the house before he can get distracted again_

 

**Stanley:**

_watches him leave then goes working in his studio_

_working on Vlad's new coat_

_looks at the flowers in the studio, decides to puts them inside some old book to keep them_

_works for several hours, then gets ready for bed but keeps drawing in bed_

_wonders how Vlad will ever be able to enter in his house_

_looks at the window, decides to try to sleep, wonders if one day his friends will stop hurting themselves_

_still wondering how Vlad can enter but doesn't really want to let a window open, thinks he should make a key for him_

_turns in his bed, agitated because of some nightmare_

 

 

_**Jacques' and Laurette's house** _

 

 

**Vlad:**

_lets himself in at Jacques' and Laurette's home_

I'm back.

 

**Jacques:**

I don't even ask where you have...

_stops mid sentence_

You look dead. What the hell happened?

 

**Laurette:**

_stops cooking_

Bonsoir Vlad... What's wrong?

 

**Vlad:**

_drops on a chair and begins to tell them what he knows - leaving out that Dick had hurt Tom, but lets Jacques know he had to talk about his past_

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes his head_

I'm sorry, sounds partially like an awful day.

 

**Laurette:**

I need to feed Jeanette... Jacques, can you please watch over the food?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods, then looks at Vlad as soon Laurette has left_

Why did you even tell him. No one can force you. Maybe some magician!

 

**Vlad:**

_just stares at Jacques_

 

**Jacques:**

_gets the hint and groans_ Enchantresses, Beasts, now a magician. How the hell did I end up here of all places. At least I found a family!

 

**Laurette:**

_leaves the two men alone, goes to take care of her daughter_

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs a little wrecked_ You've got a talent, Captain!

 

**Jacques:**

_nods and laughs_ We're a pair aren't we?

 

**Vlad:**

_Nods_

I need to go again though. After all that blood, I need to hunt. I promised Stanley a fresh rabbit and to be there when he wakes up. Do you...

 

**Jacques:**

_stops him with a grin_

I don't mind! Go woo your man. Take some flowers from the garden though!

_goes and stirs the food and waits for Laurette to join him_

 

**Laurette:**

_joins Jacques with Jeanette in her arms, playing with her hair_

 

**Jacques:**

_reaches out a hand to stroke first Jeanette's cheek then Laurette's_

Hello my angels. Uncle Vlad did go get us a rabbit...

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

That's nice of him.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Yes, he's a good hunter!

 

**Laurette:**

_hugs Jacques with one arm, still holding Jeanette with the other_

 

**Jacques:**

_turns fully around to hug Laurette_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

_Is the food ready?_

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

I think so. Let's eat and then call it an early night. I want to go to see Tom and Richard in the morning!

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

What about we go together with Jeanette?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Yes, what a nice idee.

 

**Laurette:**

_carefully eating while holding Jeanette_

 

**Jacques:**

_eats fast and then takes Jeanette so Laurette can eat in peace_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles at him and eats the rest of her plate calmly_

 

**Jacques:**

_bounces Jeanette on his knee again and makes storm and wind noises_

 

**Laurette:**

_chuckles_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles brightly_

Our button-pirate is a a true captain! Doesn't abandon ship in a storm!

 

**Laurette:**

Just as her father.

_smiles tenderly at him_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles back_

She's also as strong as her mother!

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes, leans to kiss him_

 

**Jacques:**

_kisses Laurette happily back_

Bed? I clean up, this one...

_pokes Jeanette's nose_

_S_ hould sleep soon after such a wild storm!

 

**Laurette:**

Do you need some help?

 

**Jacques:**

No no, you get ready for bed, my treasures, I clean!

 

**Laurette:**

_kisses Jacques and goes to prepare herself for the night_

 

**Jacques:**

_cleans up he kitchen and then moves to be with his wife and daughter_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles at Jacques_

 

**Jacques:**

_snatches Laurette up with one arm and gently drops her on the bed_

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles and starts kissing him_

 

**Jacques:**

_kisses back with fervor, tries to get under Laurette's nightshirt_

 

_And the have a very happy night until Jeanette cried at four in the morning._

 

 

**Vlad's point of view**

 

 

**Vlad:**

_sneaks out and walks towards the forest_

_is jogging through the forest, on the trail of some rabbit_

_vanishes in a burst of bats, then materializes with a rabbit between his teeth_

_hunts for another rabbit and finally decides that a third one, for Tom and Richards. It's dark as he stops his hunting and has sucked dry the rabbits, decides to walk back to the village slowly_

_places one rabbit in Jacques kitchen, then washed himself clean outside at the waterpump and finally gathers some flowers. Hopes Stanley left the window open_

_walks once around Stanley's house in the middle of the night and sees no window open. Places the rabbits on a windowsill so no animals can get to them, then hides in a dark corner and transforms into a swarm of bats and flies down the chimney, shaking off the soot in the kitchen. He's so not looking forward to have to clean the mess in the morning. Transforms back into himself, then climbs the stairs and knocks very gently on the bedroom door_

_gently pushes the door open, then slides off his shoes, pants and vest and carefully sneaks into the bed, then begins to hum once more a lullaby_

 

**Stanley:**

_almost immediatly turns to Vlad and tugs his shirt_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls Stanley into his arms, keeps humming_

 

**Stanley:**

_shaking_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently pets Stanley's back_

Mon chéri, it's just a bad dream. I'm here now. Your very own monster. I shoo all the other monsters away...

 

**Stanley**

_seems to calm down but doesn't let go of Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_just holds Stanley close. Hopes he's drunk enough blood with the rabbits to stay moderately warm through the night and not make Stanley freeze_

 

**Stanley:**

_muttering in his sleep_

 

**Vlad:**

_keeps petting Stanley, pulls the covers closer around them_

 

**Stanley:**

... Found better... LeFou... 'm 'ppy now... 'm g'n' be someone... Have someone now... Till I...

 

**Vlad:**

_tries to listen_

 

**Stanley:**

... Vlad... Hope you'll meet... 'one amazing... Always... ' ith you...

 

**Vlad:**

_wonders what Stanley's is dreaming_

 

**Stanley:**

... You need... 'one... by y'r side... For'ver...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and whispers softly_ Shhh shhh, sleep...

 

**Stanley:**

... Won't be... 'lways... there...

_... Vlad... oo... ood... f'me..._

... Love you... F'ver... And after...

 

**Vlad:**

_gently, coaxing_ After what ?

 

**Stanley:**

... End...

 

**Vlad:**

_gets sad_ I don't want to think about that...

_slides down and kisses Stanley's neck, gently stroking his hair out of the way_

I really, really don't wan't to think about loosing you, mon chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

... Love... You... So much...

... Take... Me...

 

**Vlad:**

_swallows at the the words then chuckles_ One of us is having sweet dreams, and it's not me...

 

**Stanley:**

…

 

**Vlad:**

_pets Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_start shaking once again, hugs Vlad very tightly all of sudden_

 

**Vlad:**

_holds Stanley close but stops petting, instead begins to lowly talk_

... And then I fought the whole army... And I used to write poetry...

 

**Stanley:**

_grips Vlad's shirt harder, almost scratches him_

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs_ Stanley, love, you're my sunshine and my light, my heart and soul. I wish I could help you not to have anymore nightmares.

 

**Stanley:**

... Don't... Don't leave.... Not... That cold... Again...

 

**Vlad:**

_voice soft_ I'm not leaving you. Not for as long you want me by your side.

 

**Stanley:**

... It's... So cold... My heart...

 

**Vlad:**

_feels a stab of guilt_

Shh, I'm here. Come on, wake up, love. I'll show you...

 

**Stanley:**

_slowly wakes up, feeling a little anxious_

_as he realizes Vlad is with him, he smiles a little_

... You came back...

 

**Vlad:**

_reaches up to cup Stanley's cheek_

Of course I did. I promised didn't I?

 _gets a bit sheepish_ Though I have to clean your kitchen tomorrow...

 

**Stanley:**

_wonders what happened in his kitchen_

_nuzzles into Vlad's hand_

I'm glad you're there... Was having a nightmare...

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses Stanley's forehead_

I'm glad to be here too. And yes, I woke you up because you were fitful...

 

**Stanley:**

... I'm sorry...

... Did I... Did I say something weird...?

 

**Vlad:**

_gently_ _You said that you love me._

_Smiles_

And said you're cold. But I don't think you meant me. Because I...

_stops. no reason to tell Stanley that he drank three rabbits_

 

**Stanley:**

... It wasn't... When you're here I feel warm... But... Thinking or dreaming about past... About loneliness... It...

 

**Vlad:**

_gathers Stanley closer and entwines their legs_

Shh, you're not alone. I'm here now.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

... Indeed. My prince...

 

**Vlad:**

_with a gentle smile_ You're a prince of your own, my love.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

I'm not...

 

**Vlad:**

To me you are.

 

**Stanley:**

... Thank you.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and kisses his cheek_

You should sleep some more. We both have to get up early, I've a farm to take care off.

 

**Stanley:**

_already almost asleep again_

... I'm really glad to have you with me... Makes me wish to... Always... Be by... Your side...

_sleeping_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls Stanley closer, holds him tight_

I do my best...

 

**Stanley:**

_sleeping peacefully_

 

**Vlad:**

_watches Stanley sleep_

 


	35. The crazy man and the man crazy in love

******Stanley:**

_doesn't wake up until dawn, then slowly opens his eyes, blinks a few times_

 

**Vlad:**

_makes sure as he feels Stanley waking up to smile at him, so the first thing he sees is a bright smile_

Morning, my love!

 

**Stanley:**

_thinks that Vlad's smile is the most beautiful thing he ever saw while waking up, though his pointy teeth aren't actually the most reassuring thing_

_smiles nonetheless_

Bonjour...

_looks tenderly at him_

Isn't it annoying for you to stay there all night...?

_hides a yawn_

 

**Vlad:**

Bonjour. I wasn't here all night. You know I came late. There are rabbits on the roof rail. One for you and one for Richard and Tom.

 _pouts for a moment_ And I've to see how dirty I made your kitchen, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_blinks_

What happened?

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks_

The window was closed and so was the door. But usually people leave the chimney open...

 

**Stanley:**

... I'm sorry... I should have left some window open...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ Don't worry, there might be bat-pawprints all over close by the hearth.

_presses a short, but loving kiss to Stanley's mouth_

 

**Stanley:**

_is a bit upset that Vlad pulls back so quickly so he kisses him once again_

 

**Vlad:**

_melts against Stanley, making a content noise_

  
**Stanley:**

_pulls back_

Can I ask... For a breakfast while I get prepared? Please?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and roll out of the bed_

You can ask me for any- and everything, my love!

_Winks_

Let me get these rabbits in and I make you breakfast!

_goes to do just as he said he would_

 

**Stanley:**

_takes some clean clothes and puts them on_

_brushes his hair_

_decides to tie it better than the last days_

_eventually goes to the kitchen_

 

**Vlad:**

_has cleaned up and prepared some fruit and scrambled eggs, smiles as Stanley joins him_

I come back to take care of the rabbit later. I'll go take care of Richard's farm and then bring them their rabbit... You eat your breakfast!

 

**Stanley:**

_hugs Vlad_

Thank you.

 

**Vlad:**

_hugs back then kisses Stanley again_

I'll be back later. I need to leave now, I think.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

Could we train at the glade later in the day?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Of course! I'll come and fetch you!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

See you later then.

_kisses him on the cheek, near the corner of his lips_

 

**Vlad:**

_reaches up and cups Stanley's neck and steals another, deep, kiss_

Later my love.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

 

**Vlad:**

_leaves for the farm, feeds the animals and lets them out into their pastures then walks to Tom's house with the rabbit, some vegetables and eggs he took from Richards farm, knocks_

 

 

**Inside Dick's house**

 

 

**Tom:**

_wakes up and looks at Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_hasn't really slept, but is so exhausted he's half out_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_doesn’t want to wake up Richard so he gently slips out of the bed_

 

_**Dick:** _

_turns his head toward Tom, a little more awake_

_What are you doing...?_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_Oh, I thought you were sleeping?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_... Well, I wasn't..._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_Are you alright?_

_is really concerned_ _I was hoping you would get some sleep._

 

_**Dick:** _

_lifts himself up a little_

_And you, how did you sleep? That's the only thing that matters..._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_I did get some sleep but mainly I had nightmares..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_looks at Tom then on the side_

_... I'm sorry..._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_No don’t be... How about we eat something and then we can start our session_ _?_

 

_**Dick:** _

_... I guess, yes._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_kisses Richard_

_… Let's go make something then..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_How do you feel? Your ribs...?_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_A lot better... But it’s all because of you... now it’s my turn to help you._

_smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_mutters_ _How could it be... It's because of me that you..._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_stands up and offers his hand_

_I know.. but try at least_

 

_**Dick:** _

_holds Tom's hand but stands up by his own, too afraid to hurt him to accept his help_ _  
_

**_Tom:_ **

_You must eat something.. I’ll make anything your heart desires..._

 

_**Dick:** _

_I want you to rest._

_sadly_ _You need strenght... If anything happens..._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_puts his hands on Richard’s shoulders_

_I’ll be fine..._

_closes his eyes_

_…_ _I’ll make some pancakes._

_Does so_

 

**Dick:**

_doesn't know what to do, stands awkwardly in the middle of the room_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_Has all the pancakes ready_

Sit here my love.

_pulls chair for Richard_

 

_Someone knocks on the door._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_frowns_

_._.. I’ll go.

_goes to door while gripping his wand behind his back_

Who’s there?

 

**Vlad:**

It's me, Vlad.

 

**Dick:**

_archs a brow_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_goes to ashes but opens the door anyway_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles, offers a little bow and shows the basket he took from Dick's place_

Bonjour. I brought you a rabbit, vegetables and some eggs. I'm also here to say that Richard's farm is taken care off. How are you?

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Vlad with a small, grateful but sad smile_

 

**Tom:**

Bonjour.

_takes the basket_

I see, that’s good. We are doing our best, as much as we can.

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns a little_

That's good. I'm here, if you need held with the bad guy. Just, call. ****Loud**** **.**

_lifts his hand for a short wave_

I need to go, it's later than I thought and I've to dress Stanley's rabbit.

 

**Dick:**

Thanks, Vlad. Though I'm not sure that you could help... I mean, we don't even know how...

_sighs_

 

**Tom:**

We will be fine...

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom, finds him unnecessary agressive_

 

**Tom:**

Thanks anyway Vlad.

_waves his hand_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Au revoir!

 

**Dick:**

_nods at Vlad_

 

**Tom:**

_closes the door_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_puts the basket he got from Vlad in the kitchen_

 

**Dick:**

... We don't need to worry about todays meal it seems...

 

**Tom:**

_is silent and looks the basket_

 

**Dick:**

... What's wrong?

 

**Tom:**

Needing help...that’s what.

 

**Dick:**

Hm? For what?

 

**Tom:**

Like this basket... What are we supposed to do with all of these ingredients if you don’t eat...

 

**Dick:**

I never said I was going to starve myself...

 

**Tom:**

I still don’t like this... Do we seem that helpless that we can’t get our own ingredients or food... Never mind.

 

**Dick:**

_frowns_

He took care of my farm so I could stay with you... How is that a problem?

 

**Tom:**

I don’t trust him... I’m glad he helped with your farm don’t get me wrong...

 

**Dick:**

... So you don't trust Jacques either? He knows for him after all...

 

**Tom:**

I do trust Jacques I have know him longer...

_looks out of the window_

_…_ I’m trying my best but learning to trust someone new is always hard for me...

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ I understand your point of view... But for once... I don't know. He seems to care a lot about Stanley. That's the first time I see our young friend so happy...

 

**Tom:**

I’ll try... For Stanley.

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

For once, let's trust someone...

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

But now some pancakes for lovely.

_puts some pancakes in front of Richard_

I hope you enjoy.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Thank you...

_starts eating_

 

**Tom:**

_sits and eats some pancakes as well_

 

**Dick:**

_once done, he cleans the dishes_

 

**Tom:**

Do you need help?

 

**Dick:**

It's alright.

 

**Tom:**

Alright...

_goes to sit in the chair and closes his eyes for a moment to think_

 

**Dick:**

_cleans the house for a moment_

_sits on a chair once everything is clean, feeling really tired_

 

**Tom:**

_open his eyes_

Are you alright you look tired?

 

**Dick:**

I'm... I'm exhausted... But... I... I fear to fall asleep and then...

 

**Tom:**

_stands up and goes to Richard_

_C_ lose your eyes... I’ll watch over you.

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ Do you mind if I lay on the bed then?

 

**Tom:**

No... Not at all.

_offers his hand_

 

**Dick:**

_once again, he takes Tom's hand but stands up by himself_

 

_They go upstairs and Tom covers Richard with blankets_

 

**Dick:**

_lets Tom doing so, feels like a little child_

 

**Tom:**

_kisses Richard’s head_

Just close your eyes, I’ll watch over you.

_sits in the chair_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom_

Your ribs don't hurt...?

 

**Tom:**

I’m better, it’s a minor pain... You sleep now.

 

**Dick:**

_not convinced but closes his eyes_

_speaks for a moment_ Can you read a little to me?

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Sure.

_Takes the book Richard was reading earlier and starts reading it_

 

**Dick:**

_listens to Tom's voice_

 

 

**Stanley's house**

 

 

**Stanley:**

_eats his breakfast, then goes to his bedroom to take his drawings then back in his studio, takes some fabric and starts sewing_   
_tries to make some embroderies then decides tovcount his money_

 

**Vlad:**

_knocks at Stanley's door and then enters_

It's just me...

 

**Stanley:**

I'm in the studio!

 

**Vlad:**

_moves to the studio and the hugs Stanley, nuzzling his face into his shoulder_

Richard and Tom don't do too bad. Just thought you'd like to know. I should go and prepare that rabbit. I also owe Richard some money, I forgot to give it to him as I was there. But I took some of his vegetables.

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses Vlad's head_

Thank you. I'm sure it's alright. He's nice.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Tom does not trust me much. I think.

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_ Coming from him, it's a shame... When I learnt that Jacques was a pirate, I was really angry... But he told me they weren't all bad people. Why couldn't you be different from regular vampires ? And if he was a regular man himself, in the end I could understand but...

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs_ It's just I am ****the**** Vampire. The one they learn in school about. They think I made the rest. I made a bunch back as I fought for my kingdom, but they're all gone. I made like three otherwise. And they all asked for it or took an offer.

 _shuts up rather suddenly, then after a moment_ I'll go dress the rabbit...

 

**Stanley:**

It's true I never asked before, but... You can turn people into vampires, then?

_remembers when Vlad wanted him to be careful with his blood_

... People need to drink your blood, don't they?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

It's more complicated. I need to drink them almost dry, catch the last thump of their heart and then they have to drink my blood. Well, I've just to get it into them. Then they'll drink of their own.

 

**Stanley:**

... Is it... Painful?

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

Just a little. For some more for some less...

 

**Stanley:**

_reaches for Vlad's cheek, simply looks at him_

 

**Vlad:**

_leans into the touch_

I love you, really do.

 

**Stanley:**

And I love you too. I really do too.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

I'd kiss you, but I wouldn't stop until I've to go get the animals back in. And we both have work right now.

 

**Stanley:**

_smirks and kisses him_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls Stanley very close and sinks into the kiss_

 

**Stanley:**

_holds Vlad even closer_

 

**Vlad:**

_slides his hands slowly down Stanley's back, then pulls back from the kiss and whispers_ Breathe...

 

**Stanley:**

_lightly panting but smiling brightly_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles right back_

You're gorgeous.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

So you are...

 

**Vlad:**

_slips his hands a tad bit lower and smirks_

I'm tempted... You are a temptation. Buuut, there's a rabbit I need to dress and I need to feed you, my love.

 

**Stanley:**

_shivers because of Vlad's hand, then softly smiles_

We keep that for later once again, then?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Later. But, not much later...

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs a little_ For this afternoon, then?

 

**Vlad:**

_arches a brow_

Maybe!

 

**Stanley:**

_looks surprised and pouts a little_ Just maybe ?

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ Well, then, I promise we go back to it this afternoon, but then our training might suffer!

_winks and goes to the kitchen_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles and keeps working on his samples of fabric_

 

**Vlad:**

_cleans the rabbit, and sets up a stew, thinks that he needs to ask Jacques or Laurette to teach him some other recipes_

 

**Stanley:**

_working_

 

**Vlad:**

_hums as he cleans up the kitchen, then pulls the stew aside so it can simmer and takes a glass of water to Stanley and a cut up apple_

How's work going, chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at all the papers and samples of fabric around him_

I should be alright...

 

**Vlad:**

_places the plate with the apple on a free space_

Here's a little something and some water.

_offers the glass_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Thank you.

_drinks some water_

 

**Vlad:**

You're very welcome!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

What are you planning to do now? Should I take a break to take care of you in return?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

I'm fine. But if you'd like, we could sit down together a little.

 

**Stanley:**

That would be nice...

 

**Vlad:**

_sits down on the couch and pats the cushion by his side_

If you have a book, I could read to you a little.

 

**Stanley:**

I wonder if I have any...

_looks a little sad_

 

**Vlad:**

_guilty_ Oh, don't worry, I will bring some. I have some books in my pack at Jacques'!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles at Vlad_

Thank you.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Not for this. Now come here and sit with me?

_gives puppy-eyes_

 

**Stanley:**

_sits close to him_

 

**Vlad:**

_reaches over and lifts him easily into his lap_

There, I like you there.

 

**Stanley:**

_surprised for a second, looks at Vlad while blushing_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and then kisses the blush on Stanley's cheeks_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes more, hugs Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_places his hands low on Stanley's back, kisses the corner of his mouth_

_murmurs_ You're so sweet...

 

**Stanley:**

_plays with Vlad's hair, teases Vlad by kissing the corner of his mouth too_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles as Stanley kisses him and slides his mouth so it slots right over Stanley's kisses him_

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles and kisses him right this time_

 

**Vlad:**

_slides one hand all the way up and into Stanley's neck, rubs gently, pulls only away from the kiss to let Stanley breathe_

 

**Stanley:**

_is a little upset to be so easely breathless_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_chuckles and kisses Stanley some more_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_pulls back for a second_

_In the end we still kiss before the meal..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_is so lost in kissing Stanley he's confused about what Stanley's referring to_

_What?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_Earlier, you said I was... Tempting... And so you went to take care of the rabbit... Saying that we would kiss later then..._

_confused_ _Or did I misunderstand?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_blinks_

_Oh! The rabbit's taken care of and simmering. It's stew again. The only thing I know to cook._

_Shrugs_

_More kissing?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_chuckles, hugs Vlad tighter_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smirks and goes back to kissing_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_kisses for a moment until he starts feeling a little hungry_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_wonders why Stanley stopped kissing_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks at Vlad_

_Is the stew ready soon?_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes his head_

_I just made that. It needs a while. You did not eat the apple?_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_blushes_

_I did but..._

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles a little_

Well...

_places his hands beneath Stanley's butt and stands up, lifting him up with him_

I can roast you some bread and I'm sure the sauce of the stew and the vegetables are done. You can eat the rabbit pieces later!

_walks towards the kitchen_

 

**Stanley:**

_gasps as Vlad lifts him, holds him even tighter_

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles, sets Stanley down atop the kitchen table, then kisses him again_

 

**Stanley:**

_quite nervous_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently slides his hands up Stanley's side, then pulls away from the kiss_

Bread, roasted...

 

**Stanley:**

_really red, nods_

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks_

I'd have a few other nice ideas, but none have to do with food.

 

**Stanley:**

_blinks_ What do you mean?

_still has an idea about it but isn't sure, blushes more_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and leans in to whisper into Stanley's ear_ I mean, I'd like to slowly undress you and touch you...

_pulls back and takes a step away, but keeps his hands on Stanley's sides_

But now, I'll make you roasted bread.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks stuck, his eyes wide open, his mouth a little too_

 

**Vlad:**

_gives him a quick kiss to his nose, then pulls completely back_

How much bread would you like, chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks half lost and confused, doesn't know what to say, simply shrugs_

 

**Vlad:**

_feels a bit guilty, but cuts up some bread_

 

**Stanley:**

_whispers_ ... If it's you...

 

**Vlad:**

_looks over his shoulder and smiles tentatively_

Yes, mon chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks on the side, blushing even more_

 

**Vlad:**

_puts a frying pan on the stove_

Don't be shy? There's no reason to. Not with me.

 

**Stanley:**

_embarassed_

 

**Vlad:**

_puts the bread in the pan_

Stanley?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks back at Vlad_

Mh?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Are you well?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods too_

Good.

_flips the bread_

Is it such a scary thought that I would like to be as close as possible to you?

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes his head, looks on the side again_

... I want it too... But I... I really know nothing about...

 

**Vlad:**

_puts the bread on a plate and scoops some of the stew - careful not to take meat - into the pan, let's it cook up then puts it into a bowl_

There's not much to know. You do what you like, let me maybe touch you and tell me to stop if you don't like something I do.

_places the bowl beside Stanley on the table after placing the bread atop it and a spoon atop the bread_

Your lunch my love.

 

**Stanley:**

_sits on a chair_

Thank you...

 

**Vlad:**

_sits down in a chair to and props his arms on the table then his head on the arms and looks at Stanley_

Enjoy.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles and starts eating, really enjoys it_

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs happily_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at him_

You seem happy...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I am, here, with you. Even feel useful for taking care of the farm...

 

**Stanley:**

_reaches for Vlad's hand and squizzes it_

And I feel like I'm taking some liberties... I take my time to sew, I don't even cook by myself anymore...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ I'm your housewife now.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, smiles_

You're way more than that, and you know it...

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

Thank you for saying this.

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses Vlad's hand and holds it against his chest, on his heart which is beatting faster_

It's true...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles love struck and pulls Stanley's hand back to kiss it in turn_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks so smitten_

 

**Vlad:**

_nudges Stanley's hand gently_

Eat, chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

I'm eating!

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

I see. I hope it's good.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

It is!

_finishes eating_

 

**Vlad:**

I'll need to go put the animals into the stables before nightfall. Would you like to train before and then come with me?

 

**Stanley:**

It'd be my pleasure. When do we need to leave then?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

I think when you're done with eating? Or is that too early?

 

**Stanley:**

I'm alright for now. I can keep the rest for later. I'll just take my rapier then. It reminds me, your coat is still there...

 

**Vlad:**

Was it warm? You looked so nice in my coat.

_smiles and reaches for his rapier_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smiles_

_Very! You should think to take back or I'll keep it for myself!_

_goes to take his rapier_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_shakes his head_

_It fits you, and I don't need the coat at the moment!_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_goes back to Vlad, smiling_

_Thanks. I will keep it then. It looks so nice. One last thing before we go..._

_kisses Vlad_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_kisses Stanley softly_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_pulls back, teasing_ _We should go now or we will never train..._

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smirks_

_Oh, I'm sure we'd train... Just not fencing._

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smiles_

_closes the door once they left_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_falls into step with Stanley as they begin to walk_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_walks around the town with Vlad until he suddenly stops_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_stops too_

_What is it?_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_links is and LeFou's arm together. They did that often enough so no one would question it_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_looks at the other side of the street, blushes then becomes very pale_

 

**Vlad:**

_stares at the man over there and realizes that they look the same_

Is that Gaston?

 

**Gaston:**

_stops dead in his tracks as he sees – himself?!_

 

**Stanley:**

_slowly nods, eyes locked on LeFou_

 

**LeFou:**

_jaw drops, eyes locking on Stanley and Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_follows Stanley's eyes and looks LeFou up and down_

 

**Stanley:**

_shaking, unable to move_

 

**Gaston:**

_a little shaken_ Is that... me, LeFou? Nope, I look better. My hair's more in stile.

 

**Vlad:**

_sees Stanley shaking and gently pats his arm_

What's going on?

 

**Stanley:**

_gets tensed, looks completely lost_

 

**LeFou:**

_voice a shaky whisper, arm trembling in Gaston's_ What... What's going on...?

 

**Stanley:**

... I... He...

 

**Vlad:**

Tell me?

_is curious now_

 

**Gaston:**

_can't stop staring_

He looks almost like me...

_slowly walks towards Stanley and the stranger_

 

**LeFou:**

_eyes wide_ What are we doing..

 

**Stanley:**

_turns his head_

 

**Gaston:**

_silently_ I'm curious. We're walking over there, LeFou!

 

**Vlad:**

They're coming over...

_feels Stanley's distress_

Do you want to walk away? I don't mind.

 

**Stanley:**

_completely frozen_

 

**Vlad:**

_d_ _oesn't really know what to do_

 

**Stanley**

_looks sad, manages to whisper_ He's the one I...

 

**Vlad:**

_feels instantly lost, he's sure the sentence will not end in his favor_

The one you?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes and rubs his left arm_

The one I...

 

**LeFou:**

_eyes widen, being pulled by Gaston_

Are you sure this isn't just some weird trick..

 

**Gaston:**

_growls_ I'm sure it is not, and if it is, we're both armed today!

 

**Vlad:**

_is too focused on Stanley to listen in on Gaston_

I get it. You don't have to tell me.

_know's it's probably someone special to Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks back at Gaston and especially LeFou coming right to them_

 

**LeFou:**

_says nothing more, still nervous as they both walk up to Stanley and Vlad_

 

**Stanley:**

_goes silent once again_

 

**Gaston:**

_tilts his head in a greeting_

 

**Vlad:**

_does the same, but is worried about Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at LeFou, then at Gaston, then at Vlad, then back at LeFou and eventually at the ground_

 

**LeFou:**

_opens his mouth to say something, concerned with Stanley's expression, then closes it again_

 

**Gaston:**

Bonjour.... I'm Capitaine Gaston. This is LeFou, who are you?

 

**Vlad:**

_much softer_ I'm Captain Vlad. At sea usually, mind you. Visiting my friend Jacques.

 

**Stanley:**

_breathes to calm himself_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_looks at Vlad, then Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes as LeFou looks at him_

 

**LeFou:**

_notices, then sort of cocks his head_

Stanley... How are you doing?

 

**Stanley:**

_gets a little agitated_

I... I'm fine... T... Thanks... I hope... You're too...

 

**Vlad:**

_sees Stanley blushing and if his heart would still beat, it'd stop_

 

**Gaston:**

_chuckles_ I heard of you! The flower vendor told me he mistook you for me.

 

**LeFou:**

I hope I didn't worry you, sorry. I just haven't seen you around the village for a while.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks on the side_

I... I had a lot of orders... But I... I am done with them now...

 

**LeFou:**

_nods_

Ah, alright. I hope you're doing fine now..

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

I... I'm taking a small break...

 

**LeFou:**

_nods_

That's good. Work can be tough.

 

**Stanley:**

It is... Keeps me away from... Important matters.

_tries to smile, looks a little sad_

 

**LeFou:**

_frowns a bit, concerned_

Stanley, are you alright?

 

**Stanley:**

_stutters a bit, answers louder than he wished_ I'm alright!

_looks embarassed to have answered this way, gets nervous again_

 

**Vlad:**

_hears that Stanley is taking a break and is confused as he was working on a coat for him at least, but puts on an amused face for Gaston_

Oh yes, they mistook me for you, quite a few times! I began to wonder if we'd ever meet!

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

Yes, same here. We're just on the way to buy food!

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley_

We ware on a walk. He's showing me around.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad, then at Gaston and nods_

 

**LeFou:**

_is still a bit concerned_ Well, alright. But don't hesitate to ask for help if you're in trouble.

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes a little, blushes more and nods, then looks away_

 

**LeFou:**

_looks at Stanley a bit more, then turns his attention to Vlad and Gaston's conversation_

 

**Vlad:**

_suddenly turns his head and growls at LeFou before he can swallow it down, even his eyes are slightly shifting._

_It hurts surprisingly much that Stanley's all captivated by the man. Even though Vlad has to admit that Stanley has an immaculate taste_

 

**Gaston:**

_takes a step back and doesn't even know why_

 

**Stanley:**

_jumps a little as he hears Vlad growling, looks at him with a surprised expression_

_looks at Vlad and his eyes widen at the growl_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks apologetically and guilty the second he has himself back under control_

 

**Gaston:**

_pulls LeFou a little away from Vlad and steps protectively closer to him_

 

**LeFou:**

_scoots closer to Gaston, eyes still wide_

 

**Stanley:**

_is feeling guilty he didn't control himself better, gets even more nervous_

_looks at everyone then stutters_ We... W-we won't hold you back any longer then...

_tugs Vlad's shirt_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods as a goodbye_

Was nice to meet you!

 

**Gaston:**

_just nods_

 

**Stanley:**

_stands awkwardly in the middle of the street_

_after several tries, manages to stutter_ S-so... S-should we g-go now...?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, links their arms just as Gaston and LeFou are doing and gently tugs Stanley with him_

 

**LeFou:**

_nods to them_

Bye.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, nods at LeFou then looks at Vlad with an unsure expression_

 

**Vlad:**

_says nothing for a while, feels very unsure where he stands in Stanley's life at how obviously Stanley still fancies LeFou_

 

**Stanley:**

_walks silently with him until they reach the glade, then softly lets go of Vlad's arm, and looks up at him, not sure about if he should talk or not_

_reaches for Vlad's arm once again_

Hey...

_stops, doesn't know what to say_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley with sad eyes_

I was out of line. I did not mean to growl at LeFou. He's... he's...

 

**Stanley:**

_softly_ He's... With Gaston...?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, only now realizing that LeFou had had Gaston's scent all over him_

But... But... You ****care**** for him.

_sounds a little desperate_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes and looks guilty, rubs his left arm_

_tries desperatly to find the right words_

 

**Vlad:**

_sits down, hard and looks up at Stanley, whispers very sadly and almost inaudible_ Please, don't leave me?

 

**Stanley:**

_crouchs near Vlad immediately, takes his hand and holds it tightly, shakes his head_

Why would I...?!

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head a little overwhelmed_

You care so much for him... I'll never live up to him.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad with a horrified look, feels guilty, he is making Vlad suffer what he went through himself for years_

_cups Vlad's cheek as he shouts_ YOU ALREADY DID!

_shaking violently_

_small voice_ Please... Believe me...

 

**Vlad:**

_nuzzles into Stanley's touch, then reaches for his wrists and pulls him into a hug_

I try to believe it. But I am a monster. I growled at them. Just because I was jealous.

 

**Stanley:**

_hugs him closer_

I'm sorry... I'm so sorry I'm making you feel as I felt for years until very recently...

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head and then begins to kiss his hands_

Don't apologize. It's understandable...

 

**Stanley:**

_makes Vlad look at him_

No. It isn't.

_pulls back to lift the sleeve on his left arm, revealing a scar_

 

**Vlad:**

_freezes in shock as he sees the scar, then pulls the arm against his lips, kissing it_

What happened, my love?

 

**Stanley:**

... Some bandits attacked me, several years ago... This day... I fell in love with LeFou.

  
**Vlad:**

_nods seriously and a bit anxiously_

And...

 _very timid_ Are you still in love with him?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks sadly on the side_

It's more complicated than that... But... I should start from the beginning.

 _swallows then starts his story_ I'm a lonely person, you know it by now... It went worse after my parents' s death... I had to take care of myself.... I didn't have time for distractions such as love... But then... I was coming back from the market of the other town when bandits attacked me. I managed to flee but one still has been able to follow me and...

 _looks at his scar, sighs_ Then LeFou and Gaston arrived.

Gaston took care of the bandit and arrested him and LeFou took care of me.

For the first time, someone was worried about me... Beside Tom and Richard, of course. So I started looking after LeFou... I realized I... I was in love. For the first time of my life.

At first, I was happy, it wasn't that cold anymore but... Soon... I realized he didn't really care about me... All he always saw was Gaston. You know, the most gorgeous man around... The most courageous... The hero... And who was l? A tailor. A simple man. Nobody.

 _sighs_ Since years, I look after someone who will never love me back... Do you think it's better than loving you, a prince who travelled around the whole world and still ended up here and took an intetest in me, promising me to love me?

 

**Vlad:**

_holds Stanley a little closer_

I am so sorry you have had to go through so much! I should've come sooner.

_smiles a little weakly_

And you're not a nobody. You're my love. And it's not you can chose who you love. So if you still love him... _swallows_ I mean...

 

**Stanley:**

_cups Vlad's cheeks once again and leans, a little upset_

Dare to tell me you don't trust me... Though it wasn't what I wanted to say. I... To be entirely honest... Yes... I do have still some feelings towards him... But I don't think it's love. I'm grateful for his kindness this day... But I never expressed it... It makes me nervous even now... But...

 

**Vlad:**

......

_covers the scar on Stanley's arm with his hand_

I ****do**** trust you.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes as he looks at him_

I'm sorry I still haven't completely forgotten about him... But... Now... I have you.

_starts to smile dreamly_

What I mean is... I care deeply about you. Way more that how I could have cared about him. And... I want things to work with you...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods gently_

I see. I wish for nothing more. I love you with all of my dead heart.

 

**Stanley:**

_leans more, rests his head against Vlad's_

... And I love you with my dumb beatting one... And I'll do anything to prove it to you...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles a little_ You're doing so. Proving it to me. All the time. Just as you do right now.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks a little sad and guilty again_

I'm truly sorry about earlier... I... It won't happen again... It has no reason to.

_closes his eyes_

I'm not the one who will make LeFou happy...

_looks back at Vlad, smiling tenderly_

And he won't either. No one can replace you. You're the most important person to me... And I hope we'll stay together for a very long time...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles back and nods_

Until you don't want me anymore. I'm not going to leave you.

_secretly wishes it could last forever_

 

**Stanley:**

_leans and kisses Vlad on his chest, just upon his heart_

_whispers_ I'm sorry I hurt you...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, then gently lifts Stanley's chin up and leans down to kiss him tenderly_

Would you be tremendously upset when we cancel the training and instead just would lie here for a little my love?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

I don't mind at all.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles gratefully, then closes his arms around Stanley and tugs him down with him as he lets himself fall backwards_

 

**Stanley:**

_lies atop Vlad, closes his eyes and sighs of happiness_

_looks up at him, smiles_

I'm glad.

 

**Vlad:**

_softly and playing with Stanley's ponytail_

Glad about what, mon chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

... You're here... You're nice... You forgive me easely... Though I hope I won't abuse of this...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ You're too cute. And so warm.

 

**Stanley:**

_thinks he's warm only because he's alive but smiles_

Thank you. You're the best.

_looks at him tenderly_

I'm so glad I've met you...

 

**Vlad:**

_cards his fingers through Stanley's hair and pulls the hair-tie out with a satisfied noise_ Hmm...

_he smiles as the hair falls loosely over his hands now_

So soft... I'm glad and forever thankful that ****I've**** met you.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad, wonders if their love story will feel like a blink to him, since it will be mostly for a few decades when Vlad will live eternally_

_kisses him_

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses back, holding Stanley as close as possible, one at the back of his head and the other in the small of his back_

 

**Stanley:**

_caresses Vlad's hair with one hand while the other is playing with the buttons of Vlad's jacket_

 

**Vlad:**

_teasingly_ You know, you can open the buttons... We're alone from here to Villeneuve and as much all around. No one's close.

_winks_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

But what if I do... And then I can't stop...?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Then I'd be naked.

_winks_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes more_

 

**Vlad:**

_takes one hand off Stanley to pop open the topmost button by himself_

Here, I'll help you!

 

**Stanley:**

V... Vlad!

 

**Vlad:**

_unbuttons the next button_

It's just the vest... But you're right...

_reaches to pop open the shirt button_

This makes more sense.

 

**Stanley:**

_gets agitated_

 

**Vlad:**

_arches a brow and pulls his hands away and places them back on Stanley's back_

I'll stop if it makes you so uncomfortable...

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes his head_

No, no... It's just... We're outside...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, still explains_ There's no one for miles.

 

**Stanley:**

... T-then...

_opens Vlad's shirt a little more, shakes a little_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles encouragingly and slides a hand slowly down on Stanley's back_

 

**Stanley:**

_gently kisses Vlad on the neck, slipping until Vlad's heart once again_

 

**Vlad:**

_enjoys the kisses until Stanley reaches his heart_

Stanley...

 _insecure_ What?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad, embarassed_

Sorry... Was it too much? I... I just...

... I cherish your feelings for me... S-so...

_pulls away, feeling guilty_

 

**Vlad:**

_hastens to explain_ No no... I am... I feel self-conscious about it. Not you touching me. My heart not beating.

 

**Stanley:**

_cups Vlad's cheek_

I'm sorry.

_leans on him again, gently rubbing his chest_

 

**Vlad:**

_murmurs_ Don't be. I'm honored you accept me.

 

**Stanley:**

I'd be a fool to not to. And the real monster to let you suffer by not accepting you...

 

**Vlad:**

_angles up for a kiss then brushed their lips together in the softest kiss imaginable_

 

**Stanley:**

_has his heart beating faster than usual because of how much he loves Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

I love you so much. I don't even know how I could grow to love you this much in such a short time. But I am happy.

 

**Stanley:**

_teases_ Because I'm a talented tailor?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods seriously_

That must be it. Beside that you're nice, cute and utterly gorgeous.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes and smiles_

And I love you too... Thanks to you, for the first time in my life... I feel alive...

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns then admits_ I feel alive too since I've met you.

 

**Stanley:**

If I help you feeling better...

_remembers the scene with Gaston and LeFou, then with Tom and Richard, looks pained and guilty_

 

**Vlad:**

_sees the change in mood and quietly asks, rolling them to the side_ What is wrong, chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

_Just kisses Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses back, sliding his hand down the rest of Stanley's back and pushes them closer together_

 

**Stanley:**

_starts opening Vlad's vest_

 

**Vlad:**

_is surprised that Stanley is opening the button's but only kisses him again_

 

**Stanley:**

_slides his hand under Vlad's shirt, and rubs the zone between his neck and shoulders_

 

**Vlad:**

_lets out a small gasp, he could't even remember anyone touch him like this._

_He_ **_**knows** _ ** _he's been touched, but it had not touched him._

 

**Stanley:**

_stops immediately, looks worriedly at Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_blinks his eyes open as they'd fallen closed_

Why did you stop? I very much enjoyed your touch, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

... Am I not... Doing too much?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles a little lopsided_

It's a long long while since anyone touched me like this. And much less someone I've been in love with.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

I can't help... I want... I want...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and purrs_ I'm all yours, take what you want.

 

**Stanley:**

...

_looks at Vlad in the eyes_

_shyly looks away, rests his head on Vlad's shoulder again and starts caressing his skin once again_

.... I'm not sure this is the best place for that...

 

**Vlad:**

_gives a barely there nod_

I agree. I'm still all yours and free for the taking when we're home.

 

**Stanley:**

_shivers_

... I'm looking forward it...

 

**Vlad:**

_softly_ Me too... Me too.

 

**Stanley:**

_hides his face in Vlad's outfits_

Sorry if I'm clumsy or doing bad...

 

**Vlad:**

_pets his back_

You're neither.

 

**Stanley:**

_closes his eyes_

... I love you.

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses the crown of Stanley's head_

I love you too.

 

**Stanley:**

... I'm finally... I'm finally someone... I don't want to get better to win over someone... I just want to make you proud of my improvement... Thank you.

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses again_

I ****am**** proud of you already. You mastered so many hardships already. You're much, much stronger than you think, Stanley mon chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

... I have to admit, it's hard for me to believe it... I spent the last years convincing myself I was a dumbass barely able to sew.... Unable to do anything else... And now... I'm starting to have a better opinion of myself...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

As you should! You're a master at your craft and a wonderful man.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad with a lot of emotions shining within his eyes, kisses Vlad deeply_

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs into their kiss and rolls them the rest of the way over so he's half atop Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_gasps a little and then laughs softly_

 

**Vlad:**

_showers Stanley's face in little kisses and rubs their cheeks together_

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs louder_

 

**Vlad:**

_keeps doing it, teases_ I love your sideburns, they're so soft and tickle...

 

**Stanley:**

Thanks... Same goes for your mustache...

_kisses it to tease Vlad in return_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and rubs his mustache against Stanley's lips very carefull_

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs again, then gets slightly serious_ Once again we didn't train...

_hugs Vlad_

... Not that I actually mind. I'm with you, that's all that counts to me...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Yes, my apologies.

 _suddenly groans_ We - well me - I need to hurry to Richard's farm, the chicken need to go inside before night falls.

 

**Stanley:**

_lets sadly go of Vlad_

... I'll be waiting for you at home then?

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs_ You could also come with me?

 

**Stanley:**

And I take care of the vegetables like last time then?

 

**Vlad:**

Only if you like. I won't make you walk all the way there, chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

Hey, I'm not made with sugar! I use to walk a lot, you know!

_stands up and reaches his hand for Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks and takes Stanley's hand and gets up_

So you come with me?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods, smiling, then links their arms_

 

**Vlad:**

Thank you so much.

_groans unwillingly as he closes the buttons Stanley opened_

 

**Stanley:**

_guilty_ I'm sorry... I went too far... Didn't I...

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns and actually needs a moment to understand what Stanley means to say, then shakes his head with a little laugh_

Oh my, you did not. I was jut thinking that on the ship or the island I'd just would rip ****all**** the buttons open and kick my shoes off.

 _laughs a little louder_ But can you imagine the looks I'd get here?

 

**Stanley:**

... You'd look gorgeous...

_looks dreamly at Vlad then comes back to reality_

Not that you don't already... I mean... Yes, I guess it would be too much, even for pirates...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Honestly? The pirates wouldn't even blink. They've seen Jacques topless and still respect their Captain.

_offers a small smile_

Modesty is overrated when you live on a hidden island or a ship.

 

**Stanley:**

_refuses to imagine Jacques topless but blushes at the idea of seeing Vlad like this again_

_starts to walk with him, smiles_

You must be quite popular then.

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

Well, I'm slinking - as Jacques keeps calling it - around mostly at night. And when there's not a welcome party or anything else to celebrate, they're all with their families. So not many have actually seen me half naked.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles tentatively, murmurs_ I guess I will though... A lot...

 

**Vlad:**

_hears it and teases_ Certainly. I'll make sure of it.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles as Stanley_

You're just too cute when you blush...

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes even more_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles more, they reach the farm_

I'll try to get the chickens inside...

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses Vlad, explains_ For luck...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles surprised_

Thank you... Wait. I need to give it back tough!

_kisses Stanley too_

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs as he's being kisses then steps back_

Go work! And I'll give you a reward later...

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks and salutes_ Yes, Sir! Work. Now.

 

**Stanley:**

_reluctantely walks away from Vlad to take care of the vegetables and sits under a tree once he's done_

 

**Vlad:**

_has a little trouble with the chickens, but gets them inside their stable nonetheless, then takes care of the horses. Once done joins Stanley_

Mon chéri? Do we leave?

 

**Stanley:**

_stands up, smiling_

 

**Vlad:**

_points accusingly towards the chicken stable_

They didn't want to get in! I had to run after them...

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs at this idea_ Should I help you next time then?

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

I thought you could come and laugh at me next time?

_laughs_

 

**Stanley:**

_smirks_

If you insist...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ Well I do insist!

_takes Stanley's arm_

If the other two can do that, we can walk with linked arms too.

 

**Stanley:**

They know them since long, but... Well, it's nice to be able to walk that close to you in public.

_smiles_

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

They'll get to know us too. I like to have you close to me.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles at him_

I like that too...

 _teases with a smirk_ Though you aren't close enough...

 

**Vlad:**

_looks over at Stanley and arches a brow_

I'll be soon...

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, holds Vlad's arm tighter_

Not soon enough...

 

**Vlad:**

_walks a tad bit faster_

 

**Stanley:**

_follows_

 

**Vlad:**

_stops at the bakery and buys a bread for them, just before it closes up and some cheese at the boot nearby_

Dinner.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles and nods, grateful_

 

**Vlad:**

_leads them home to Stanley's, waits until he opens the door_

 

**Stanley:**

_opens the door_

 

**Vlad:**

_follows Stanley in and places the bread and cheese on the kitchentable, then looks a bit confused_

I forgot I've made stew...

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

I'll be able to eat even more then...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

True!

_turns around while he takes off his jacket and vest_

What would you like for dinner then, chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

The stew is fine, with some bread and cheese... What about you? Are you hungry?

 

**Vlad:**

_begins to prepare the food_

I am a little, but I'd like to "eat" later...

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

Alright. You tell me when.

 

**Vlad:**

_turns around and kisses Stanley's cheek_

I'll prepare your food. Go get comfy?

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Thank you so much.

 

**Vlad:**

It's nothing really. I do enjoy to take care of you.

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses him once and goes to sit on a chair, watches Vlad cooking for him_

 

**Vlad:**

_serves Stanley the food then sits in the other chair and props his chin up so he can watch him_

 

**Stanley:**

_eats happily_

 

**Vlad:**

_lets a dreamy sigh slip_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad, surpised to hear him sigh_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles at Stanley once he realizes he's looked at_

 

**Stanley:**

_finishes eating, is happy to not starve anymore_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles gently_

Would you like to stay up or go to bed?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

I don't mind going to bed...

 

**Vlad:**

_a_ _little too eager_ Bed it is then!

 

**Stanley:**

_nods, blushes a little_

I just... I will prepare some hot water.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Would you mind if I use some of it to clean up too?

 

**Stanley:**

I don't mind.

_Blushes_

Would it be better if we...

 _murmurs_ Prepare the bathtub...?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles broadly_

I'd love to take a bath... With you.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes even more, starts to run in every direction_

T-then we need to get the water and warm it and-!!

 

**Vlad:**

_catches Stanley with an arm around his waist_

Calm down. You stoke the fire. I'll get the tub down. We can put it up here. I'll help you carry water when the tub's here.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad and nods, all red_

 

**Vlad:**

_pecks his nose_

So, where's the tub did you say?

 

**Stanley:**

... The very next room...

_shows him the way_

 

**Vlad:**

_follows and picks the tub up easily and carries it into the kitchen_

There...

 

**Stanley:**

_strokes the fire, shaking a little_

_rubs his left arm, lost in thoughts_

 

**Vlad:**

_sees Stanley shaking_

We don't have to sit in there at the same time, you know? I'll go fetch water...

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad then at a fire again, looks a little disappointed_

 

**Vlad:**

_comes back in with two buckets of water and sets them up on the fire_

But we could?

_smirks and winks_

I could wash your back and hair... Your pretty legs...

_leaves the room again to get more water_

 

**Stanley:**

_gets completely nervous despite that he_ **_**wants** _ ** _that_

 

**Vlad:**

_comes back and places the next few buckets onto the stove_

You need a spiral heater. It's what I use at my house. I'm surprised Jacques has none yet at his house here...

 

**Stanley:**

... A what?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

It's a hollow spiral - like a spring - you place into the fire, then you hook it up with a another pipe to a barrel which is higher up than your tub and one which goes into your tub. The water runs through it and come out hot and fills the tub. You just add cold water then...

 

**Stanley:**

_seems a little lost, shakes his head_

I fear I have none...

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs_ That's obvious! It's not very known around these parts of the world.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, looks away_

_feels dumb once again_

 

**Vlad:**

_feels the change in mood, but doesn't know what he did_ Love _moves to hug Stanley_

I don't know what I did, but don't feel bad.

 

**Stanley:**

Sorry...

_hugs Vlad_

... What about we take this bath together...?

 

**Vlad:**

_holds Stanley close and nods_

I'd love to.

 

**Stanley:**

_is a little shy_

 

**Vlad:**

_slides his hands low onto Stanley's back and gently tugs on his shirt_

Undress?

 

**Stanley:**

_shivers, nods, all red_

... Need help?

_blushes a lot_

 

**Vlad:**

I was about to offer the same...

_tugs Stanley's shirt out of his pants, then slides a hand beneath it, fingers splayed on the warm skin_

 

**Stanley:**

_moves closer to Vlad, unboutons his shirt_

_shivers a bit because of Vlad's cold fingers_

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns and pulls his hand back, he forgot how cold he is_

_Reaches for Stanley's buttons and begins to undo them_

 

**Stanley:**

_doesn't appreciate that Vlad pulled away, caresses his skin_

 

**Vlad:**

_leans in as soon he's opened the top buttons on Stanley's shirt and kisses his neck_

 

**Stanley:**

_gasps a little, grips Vlad's shirt_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles against Stanley's skin while he keeps kissing and opens the last button's_

_Pulls away so he can push the shirt off of Stanley's shoulders_

There... Your turn.

_smiles invitingly_

 

**Stanley:**

_all red, shakes as he takes Vlad's shirt off his shoulders, rests his fingers on his freckles, traces them_

 

**Vlad:**

_shivers at the soft touch_

_Slowly drifts his hands lower on Stanley, reaching for the ties of his breeches_

Allow me?

 

**Stanley:**

_heart beats faster, breathes a tad heavier, shaking more but nods anyway_

 

**Vlad:**

_very slowly and careful begins to unfasten Stanley's trousers, kisses his neck again_

 

**Stanley:**

_gasps, grabs Vlad's arms_

 

**Vlad:**

_stops moving_

Shall I stop, chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes his head slowly_

Sorry... I-I'm just nervous...

 

**Vlad:**

_soft voice_ Shh, it's fine. Can I make you less nervous? Shall I undress first?

 

**Stanley:**

_whispers_ I don't know... Sorry...

_hides his face with a hand_

 

**Vlad:**

_almost melts at how Stanley's so cute and gently pulls the hand from Stanley's face_

Hey hey...

 _very soft still_ It's fine. I'm right here and will not go anywhere!

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses Vlad's hand, looks really shy_

 

**Vlad:**

_reaches for his own pants and unlaces them then shoves them to the floor after kicking his boots off, is naked now_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes and tries to look away_

 

**Vlad:**

_places one hand in the small of Stanley's back and uses it to pull his pants down_

You can look at me, it's not gonna fall off.

 

**Stanley:**

_wearing only his underwear now, breathes and takes them off quickly_

 

**Vlad:**

_blinks a little surprised but then bends to kiss Stanley's neck_

Mhhh, you're gorgeous.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, hugs him_

 

**Vlad:**

_hugs Stanley back and then kisses him_

Now let me fill that tub!

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs and smiles at Stanley_

Can you test if the water's comfy for you, chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods and puts his wand into the water, smiles as it feels warm but not too much_

 

**Vlad:**

_questioningly_ Shall I put it into the tub? I've cleaned the tub a little...

 

**Stanley:**

You can. I always keep it clean anyway.

 

**Vlad:**

_begins to fill the tub, puts another pot of water on so they have more when the rest gets colder_

Sit in, don't you freeze...

 

**Stanley:**

_goes into the tub and rests his back against one of the edge_

 

**Vlad:**

_keeps filling it up until the water almost reaches Stanley's chest, then slips into the water too, taking a soap with him_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles tentatively at Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles back_

Shall I wash your back?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes a little and clumsily turns his back to Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_helps him turn with soft touches and guides him so Stanley sits between his legs, then foams up some soap and lathers his back_

I'll wash your hair too, if you let me?

 

**Stanley:**

_shivers, whispers_ Yes...

 

**Vlad:**

_begins to wash Stanley carefully, and uses a hand under Stanley's chin to tilt it backwards, then reaches for a mug so he can wet Stanley's hair_

Is this fine with you?

 

**Stanley:**

... As long as it's you...

 

**Vlad:**

_with a slight growl_ I'd not let anyone else touch you like this.

 

**Stanley:**

_embarassed_ I... I didn't imply that...

 

**Vlad:**

_a little ashamed_ My apologies, I also didn't want to imply that. I'm just a jealous person. Apparently.

 

**Stanley:**

_turns a little to smile at him_

That's the proof you care...

 _serious_ But I truly hope I won't make you suffer this too much... I mean... That's an awful feeling...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles a little_

It's my fault. Isn't it? You're the very last person I'd expect to be unfaithful. It's ****my**** mind that comes up with this weird thoughts.

 

**Stanley:**

_turns a little more to cup his cheek and looks at him_

I'll make sure then to correct that...

_smiles shyly_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and leans in to steal a kiss_

Let me wash your hair now, so I can wash the rest of you...

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes and turns his back to Vlad once again_

 

**Vlad:**

_washes Stanley's hair very very carefully_

 

**Stanley:**

_tries to stay still but unconsciously leans back against Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_rinses the soap out of Stanley's hair carefully and then splays his hand on Stanley's chest to guide him the rest of the way back, so he's now leaning against Vlad_

There, much more comfy for you, chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_his heart is beatting like crazy, is feeling really nervous but also good at the same time_

 

**Vlad:**

_begins to place kisses along Stanley's left shoulder_

Hmm... All clean.

_sticks his tongue out to lick a stripe up along Stanley's neck_

 

**Stanley:**

_gasps a little_

 

**Vlad:**

_licks over Stanley's pulse and almost groans, pulls away with a soft laugh_

You taste too good. I promise, I'm not about to bite you. Yet.

 

**Stanley:**

_shivering_ B-but you know you can...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and kisses Stanley's throat and then sucks lightly, making very sure his teeth are nowhere close to Stanley's skin_

I know... But I'm keeping that for later...

 

**Stanley:**

... And... When is later...?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles against Stanley's skin and slides his hands down along Stanley's sides_

When we're all cozy in your bed, so you don't have to freeze if I hug you until you're asleep, mon chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

... Before that... Can I wash your hair? Though it seems it doesn't need it... Wait, forget that, it's useless then...

 

**Vlad:**

_stops him by turning Stanley's face a little and kissing his cheek_

I'd love for you to wash my hair.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, then turns to face Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles at him_

Shall I turn around so you can reach better?

 

**Stanley:**

_shyly_ It'd be better...

 

**Vlad:**

_cups Stanley's cheeks first and pulls him into a deep kiss, licking his lips, then pulls back and turns around_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, then starts to slowly washes his hair_

 

**Vlad:**

_makes soft pleased and content noises, leaning his head back_

 

**Stanley:**

_makes Vlad rests against him, kisses his hair and caresses his shoulders_

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs deeply_ This is so nice, you're so lovely and tender...

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

I have a great model by my side... Whatever he may say about it...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ He's for once not going to say anything.

 

**Stanley:**

_hugs him_

He better not...

 

**Vlad:**

_sinks further into the hug_

 

**Stanley:**

... How long do you want to stay in the tub?

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

I think the water's getting a little cold soon.

 

**Stanley:**

Then...

_grabs a towel_

Shall we get out?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and stands up, shakes himself a little like a wet dog_

 

**Stanley:**

_surprised by this recation, was about to give him a towel, draps the towel around him and turns on the side to dry himself_

 

**Vlad:**

_makes a stressed noise_ Oh no, I did the shaking thing again...

_reaches out_

Would you have a towel for me while I apologize for my misbehavior?

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles softly_

Don't worry.

_gives him a towel_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Thank you my love!

_takes the towel and slings it around himself, then steps out of the tub_

 

**Stanley:**

_puts a long shirt on himself then picks his outfits to wash them later_

_puts them with the others he has to wash_

 

**Vlad:**

_just watches Stanley then reaches out to pull him back into his arms, fiddling with the man's shirt_

Why did you put this on? We're going to bed... Don't we?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Well... It... It's for night...?

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ I don't intend to sleep yet.

_picks Stanley up like a damsel in distress_

I'll carry you up there now, and I promise to clean up your kitchen tomorrow, first thing in the morning.

 

**Stanley:**

A... Alright?!

_is getting slightly nervous_

 

**Vlad:**

_very gently places Stanley on the bed, then slips in himself, still naked_

At least I am warmed up for you from the bath.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, nods_

Then... Then what... I mean... How... No, I mean...

_a little confused and nervous_

 

**Vlad:**

_feels himself melt, if his heart would still beating it would flutter now, bends over Stanley to kiss him and places a hand on Stanley's stomach_

You're so so precious.

 

**Stanley:**

_gasps, strokes Vlad's hair_

And you're... You're... You're wonderful...

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks and moves his face towards Stanley's neck, licking and kissing on his way there_

 

**Stanley:**

_shivers_

Say... If we... If we... You know... If we... Do that... A-at some point... Won't... Won't my blood be less good...?

 

**Vlad:**

_stops for a moment and looks up at Stanley with dark eyes_

Mon chéri, nothing could make your blood less delicious to me.

_as if to proove it, lowers his head again and sucks gently right over the pulse on Stanley's throat, making sure to let him feel one of his fangs_

 

**Stanley:**

_shivers, prepares himself_

 

**Vlad:**

_places a few more licks to Stanley's throat and pets his stomach at the same time then very slowly let's his fangs extend and reaches up to cup Stanley's cheek_

I'm going to bite you know... Am I allowed to?

 

**Stanley:**

What did I tell you earlier...?

 

**Vlad:**

_murmurs between kisses to the pulse point_ It's only polite to ask again before I bite you, mon chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

_plays with Vlad's hair_

Then you're allowed to drink as much as you need...

 

**Vlad:**

_looks up again and kisses Stanley on the mouth very carefully so his fangs won't nick him, then puts his mouth back to Stanley's throat, very very slowly applying pressure to the skin_

 

**Stanley:**

_bites his lips, tries to focus on something else than the pain_

 

**Vlad:**

_finally bites and begins to drink_

 

**Stanley:**

_gets tensed, tries to hide it but fails, breathes heavier than usual_

 

**Vlad:**

_slides his hand from Stanley's stomach to his thigh and pets him softly, tries to comfort him, but can't resist to take another few swallows_

 

**Stanley:**

_holds Vlad closer_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently pulls his fangs back, but keeps licking at the small wound until it stops bleeding, begins to kiss it_

 

**Stanley:**

_panting, turns his head on the side_

 

**Vlad:**

_presses more kisses up Stanley's throat, makes sure he's swallowed all the blood and there's no trace left in his mouth, then turns Stanley's head back to kiss him_

Are you well?

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles at him_

Yeah... What... About you...?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and tries not to bring his lower half too close to Stanley, less he scare him off_

I'm fine... very fine. Mon chéri! Thank you.

 

_**Stanley:** _

_cups his cheek_

_I'm glad..._

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles warmly_

You should sleep. I'll make you breakfast in the morning and will be here all night, love.

 

**Stanley:**

_feels absolutely exhausted, he was already because of Vlad drinking his blood, it's even worse now ; smiles to Vlad but already starts to close his eyes_

 

**Stanley:**

... You're... You're not going to put a shirt on...?

 _sighs_ Must be nice to not feel cold...

 

**Vlad:**

_with a grin_ I'm also not going to put pants on...

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad, blushing a little_

You don't mind if I keep my shirt on...?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and boops Stanley's nose_

You need to stay warm, so no, I don't mind.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

It seems so... For today.

 

**Vlad:**

_nuzzles closer_

You sleep now. We can do more adventurous things in the morning.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles and lets himself fall asleep_

 

**Vlad:**

_watches Stanley sleep and pets his hair, can't really fathom how he deserves so much happiness_

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs in his sleep_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and hums a little_

 

**Stanley:**

_starts smiling_

 


	36. The hero leaves, his lover follows

**Gaston:**

_just nods, then addresses_ LeFou Well, that was certainly weird.

 

**LeFou:**

_lets out a sort of weird laugh_ Yeah, no kidding.

_sees Stanley in the street_

_nods to them_

Bye.

_turns to Gaston_

 

**Gaston:**

_shrugs_

Let's go buy food?

 

**LeFou:**

Alright?

_follows him to the market_

 

**Gaston:**

_buys some meat and asks LeFou_ What else shall we buy?

 

**LeFou:**

Cheese, probably, and some bread.

 

**Gaston:**

_Nods_

Everything you want LeFou!

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and helps Gaston pay for the food_

 

**Gaston:**

_carries their basket_

 

**LeFou:**

_buys a little something for Gaston when he is not looking, smiles and hides it in the basket_

 

**Gaston:**

_looks around and nudges LeFou with his shoulder and whispers You're the handsomest here..._

 

**LeFou:**

Oh, Gaston...

_smiles and tries not to blush in public_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles and teases_ We're too good for them all.

 

**LeFou:**

Haha you know it.

_smiles and looks through basket_

Meat, bread, cheese, planting seeds, anything else we need, Captain?

 

**Gaston:**

_arches a brow_

All I need is right here!

_gives LeFou a wink and a dazzling smile_

 

**LeFou:**

Stooop~!

_smiles and turns a bit pink_

 

**Gaston:**

_just winks again_

 

**LeFou:**

Haha.

_wants to ruffle his hair but instead just winks back_

Ready to go?

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

Ready when you are!

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and climbs onto his horse, but not before helping Gaston put the basket in their cart_

You shall find something special in there when we arrive... Let's get going!

 

**Gaston:**

_nods, takes the reins of his horse and has it walk_

A gift? For me? That's too much, LeFou!

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles_

Nothing's too much.

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles_

Still. It's from you. It could be a radish and I'd treasure it!

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes_

Gaston, you're too romantic..

 

**Gaston:**

_shakes his head_

 

**LeFou:**

You are.

_quietly, slightly sad I wish I could say more in the streets, chéri..._

 

**Gaston:**

_sighs and nods_

We can't. Unless you'd wake up as a woman one morning. But I'm quite attached to you as you are.

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes, looks at him with love_

Thank you, that means a lot... We'd better get to Paris soon.

_rides off with him, thinking of his love_

 

**Gaston:**

_looks at LeFou and smiles a little_

Do you want to sleep under the stars tonight or do we want to find an inn?

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles a bit at him_

I think I'd like to sleep under the stars, if that's alright...

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles happily_

It's perfect! We can snuggle up then. We couldn't do that in an inn...

 

**LeFou:**

Yep.

_grabs his hand and kisses his cheek_

 

**Gaston:**

_looks around and then very quickly leans in to kiss LeFou on the cheek_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and chuckles_

 

**Gaston:**

_tries to ride as close to LeFou as possible so he can look at him_

 

**LeFou:**

_is glad to be close to Gaston, continues to ride on_

 

**Gaston:**

_begins to sing a cheery song_

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes, smiles at him and shakes his head to himself_

 

**Gaston:**

_stops after they've ridden for a few hours_

We should leave the way and make our bed in this little forest over there. It's a short ride.

 

**LeFou:**

_nods_

Alright.

_rides along to the spot with him_

 

**Gaston:**

_hops off his horse once they reach a good place to rest, then steps over to LeFou and holds his arms out_

Let me help you down, mon amour!

 

**LeFou:**

Thank you, Gaston...

_smiles and takes his hand_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles and lifts LeFou clean of the horse_

C'mere you. I need a kiss.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles at him_

So strong mon amour. And so do I...

_lifts Gaston's chin_

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

I'm the strongest!

_smiles up at LeFou, still holding him aloft and pressed against him, tilts his head invitingly_

 

**LeFou:**

_tilts his head also, smiling throughout_

 

**Gaston:**

_bridges the last gap between them and kisses LeFou ardently_

 

**LeFou:**

_kisses him back, smiling and rubbing his hair_

 

**Gaston:**

_slowly lets LeFou glide to the floor, but doesn't let them out of the kiss_

 

**LeFou:**

_wraps his arms around his neck_

 

**Gaston:**

_finally pulls back from the kiss, breathing hard_

Let's set up our camp?

 

**LeFou:**

Alright.

_goes to get stuff_

 

**Gaston:**

_helps with setting up the camp, makes a fire for them_

 

**LeFou:**

_once done, snuggles up near the fire with Gaston_

Ahh.

 

**Gaston:**

_places an arm around LeFou's shoulder_

Reminds me of the good times we had in the war...

 

**LeFou:**

Yes... When I would sit close to you by the fire and you didn't know.

_laughs and scoots closer to him_

 

**Gaston:**

_frowns_

I always knew, LeFou. You have always held my back and I'd never trusted anyone more than you

_to look out for me._

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes_

Oh...

_slumps his head on his shoulder, looking into the distance_

 

**Gaston:**

_turns his head and presses a kiss to LeFou's forehead_

I love you. Thank you, for taking care of me all these times.

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes, and smiles_

It was my greatest pleasure, mon amour... and I will continue to take care of you forevermore.

_kisses his hand softly, then gives it a squeeze_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles touched and reaches to pull LeFou into his arms an in his lap_

You're the best, LeFou.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles brightly, then leans into his chest_

I love you, Gaston...

 

**Gaston:**

_holds him close_

I love you too, mon amour.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and stays in his embrace_

 

**Gaston:**

_nuzzles his head into the crook of LeFou's shoulder_

Do you want to barbecue some apples?

 

**LeFou:**

Ooh yes!

_smiles and gets the apples, then gasps as he remembers Gaston's gift and brings that along too_

 

**Gaston:**

_looks up at LeFou expectantly, and holds up two sticks he's plucked while LeFou had gotten the apples_

I made these...

 

**LeFou:**

Haha.

 _chuckles_ Here are the apples, I'm so looking forward to barbecuing! And another little sweet, for the sweet of my life...

_holds out a little box after kissing his cheek_

I just saw them, and thought of you...

 

**Gaston:**

_drops the apples into his lap to take the box and smiles at LeFou_

You... Thank you.

_opens the little box and his eyes grow huge at the chocolates_

Oh LeFou! These... These are so expensive. You... I know I deserve the best. But this?

_places the box carefully into his lap too, then reaches up to pull LeFou into a deep kiss_

Thank you.

 

**LeFou:**

_kisses him back, caressing his face and pulling him closer_

It's no problem, mon amour...

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles_

Thank you anyway. Let us barbecue these apples?

 

**LeFou:**

Yes.

_smiles and puts one on a stick_

 

**Gaston:**

_pokes his own apple on the stick and nudges LeFou with his shoulder_

We'll share the chocolates, mon amour, I insist.

 

**LeFou:**

Haha, alright.

_roasts his apple among the open fire, enjoying Gaston's company_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles all the way until his apple is ready_

 

**LeFou:**

_takes a bite of apple when his is done_

Mmm...! Simply magnifique!

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and keeps on eating_

 

**Gaston:**

_watches LeFou eat and then takes a bite from his own apple, juice dripping_

Oh yes, so good.

 

**LeFou:**

I love the contrast of flavor.. the burning crisp savory of the fire, paired with the overly sweet ripe fruit. It combines to create something like I've never tasted before.

eats more apple

 

**Gaston:**

_looks at LeFou with huge eyes and then declares You're either a chef or a poet, or a poetic chef._

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes_

Sorry, I'm weird, I know...

_eats his apple a bit more_

 

**Gaston:**

_frowns_

That was a compliment. And I adore your weirdness.

 

**LeFou:**

_laughs_ Thanks. I doubt myself sometimes though...

_chews on some apple_

 

**Gaston:**

_confused_ I never doubted you. So if you doubt yourself, that means you doubt me...

 

**LeFou:**

No, never!

_grabs his hand_

Sorry if I've upset you... that was never my intention, mon amour.

 

**Gaston:**

_shakes his head_

You've not upset me. I just want you to believe as much in yourself as I do. And I keep telling you that you're the best, LeFou!

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles a bit_

That is true.

_looks up at him_

 

**Gaston:**

_bends the moment he sees LeFou look up at him and steals a kiss, mumbles Mhh, tastes like apple..._

 

**LeFou:**

Haha.

_giggles and pulls him closer_

You taste like burnt smoke.

_smiles_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles right back_

You're the sweetest.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles brightly_

Aw, Gaston...

_leans his head onto his shoulder_

 

**Gaston:**

_leans his own head against LeFou's, enjoys to be so close to him_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles a bit more, closing his eyes_

Did I ever tell you I love you, mon amour?

 

**Gaston:**

_nods and presses a kiss into LeFou's hair_

Yes, but I love hearing it, mon amour!

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles at him_

And I never get tired of holding you close.

 

**Gaston:**

_holds LeFou even closer_

Would you like a chocolate?

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles sweetly_

Yes please.

 

**Gaston:**

_takes one of the chocolates out_

We share!

_pops it between his lips and leans closer to LeFou_

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes and leans closer to Gaston and the chocolate_

 

**Gaston:**

_winks and wriggles his brows_

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes more and laughs_ Ah! Mon amour!

_steals the chocolate_

 

**Gaston:**

_laughs and chases after the chocolate with a kiss_

 

**LeFou:**

_eats part of the chocolate and kisses him back_

 

**Gaston:**

_kisses deeper into LeFou's mouth and steals some of the chocolate_

 

**LeFou:**

_laughs and eats some too_

 

**Gaston:**

_plucks another chocolate out and takes a bite, then offers the other half to LeFou again We keep the rest for tomorrow?_

 

**LeFou:**

_nods_

Alright. It's important not to go crazy, I suppose.

_smiles at him and eats the chocolate_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles_

I just want to savor them. And they'll last us longer. Would you like to sleep soon? It's not that late, but we could get up really early.

 

**LeFou:**

If you want to.

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

I just want to be really close to you!

 

**LeFou:**

Aww.

_leans against him_

Well, you got all the time for that, mon amour. I'm not going anywhere.

_clasps his hand_

 

**Gaston:**

_holds LeFou's hand and smiles a little dopey_

Thank you.

 

**LeFou:**

Mm hm.

_kisses his cheek_

 

**Gaston:**

_turns his head to kiss LeFou properly_

 

**LeFou:**

_brings his hands to his cheeks and kisses him_

 

**Gaston:**

_gently leans in and presses LeFou down onto the bedroll_

 

**LeFou:**

_lays down_

 

**Gaston:**

_snuggles up_

 

**LeFou:**

_cuddles into him, smiling_

_giggles_ Ahh... I love you mon amour.

 

**Gaston:**

_tender I_ love you too, mon petit.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and fluffs his hair_

 

**Gaston:**

_chuckles_ Are you messing up my hair?

_winks playfully_

 

**LeFou:**

Haha, maybe.

_grins back_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles brightly in the last light of the day_

Well, you're the only one allowed to mess it up to your hearts content!

 

**LeFou:**

_grins and musses it up more_

Haha!

 

**Gaston:**

_laughs_

 

**LeFou:**

_bites his own lip and kisses Gaston's nose_

I like mussing up your hair.

 

**Gaston:**

_chuckles_ I like when you touch me. So it's fine.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles at him_

 

**Gaston:**

_tentatively_ Do you think we're safe here? Or shall we keep watch?

 

**LeFou:**

_frowns a bit_

Hm... I don't know. Maybe we should keep watch...

 

**Gaston:**

_sighs_ You'll sleep first then Mon amour. You can bed your head on my lap.

 

**LeFou:**

Alright.

_gives him a tense smile and clasps his hand_

Keep safe, mon amour...

 

**Gaston:**

_nods seriously_

Don't worry, I'll keep you safe!

_takes his rifle close to them_

 

**LeFou:**

_looks out nervously as he sees Gaston veer out of the tent_

_voice a whisper_ Oh, Gaston...

_clings to Gaston's arm, looking out_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles_

You should sleep. I will pay good attention.

 

**LeFou:**

You sure?

_looks up at him with tender eyes_

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

I am sure. Sleep, mon amour.

 

**LeFou:**

_kisses his cheek_

Stay safe, Gaston...

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles_

We stay safe. I promise.

 

**LeFou:**

_hugs him, emotional_

Thank you. I really really hope you don't get hurt. I appreciate you so much.

 

**Gaston:**

_hugs LeFou back_

I won't.

_kisses his forehead_

Goodnight my love.

 

**LeFou:**

Goodnight Gaston...

_lets his eyes slip close, but still worries about what will happen to Gaston_

 

**Gaston:**

_sits by the fire and keeps it going, humming quietly_

 

**LeFou:**

_rustles a bit in his sleep_

 

**Gaston:**

_stays awake until midnight, then decides not to wake up LeFou for an hour more._

His love needs his sleep

 

**LeFou:**

_eventually his dreams drift off to a more peaceful state, and he lays against Gaston's shoulder_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles as LeFou sinks against him. No, he won't wake him yet_

 

**LeFou:**

_is having a pleasant dream about talking to Gaston his love, smiles and snuggles closer as if he is there_

 

**Gaston:**

_brings his arm around LeFou and pulls him closer_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles more, clings a bit to his chest_

_still asleep, voice a bit mumbly_ Gaston, you know how I... love you...

_mumbles a bit more, and lays head against his chest_

**Gaston:**

_gently pets LeFou's head_

I love you too...

 

**LeFou:**

_is sort of startled a bit by the voice, wakes up a bit, confused_ Ga-Gaston...?

 

**Gaston:**

_jumps a little_

Oops, I didn't meant to wake you up. Even though I believe it's your turn for watch soon.

 

**LeFou:**

Oh. Alright.

_adjusts his hat and opens his eyes, blinking a bit_

Sorry about that, mon amour, I was just uh...

_thinking Dreaming._

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles_

I hope it was a very sweet dream my love!

 

**LeFou:**

Haha... yeah.

_still a bit sleepy_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles and yawns Would you mind if I sleep a bit? The rifle is right here._

_points it out to LeFou_

 

**LeFou:**

Sure thing, love...

_smiles and kisses his cheek_

I've got you.

_takes hold of the rifle and guards them both_

 

**Gaston:**

_slips down until hi head is in LeFou's lap, begins to snore_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and strokes his hair, then looks out for anyone_

Ain't nobody killing US tonight.

_holsters gun_

 

**Gaston:**

_snores and nuzzles his face into LeFou's tummy_

 

**LeFou:**

Aww...

_smiles and plays with Gaston's hair, then looks up again and keeps guard_

I swear if anyone messes with him tonight...

 

**Gaston:**

_mutters in his sleep between snores_ Le... Fou... love... you're... the best.

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes madly, then kisses his temple_

_hushed whisper_ Sleep well, mon amour...

 

**Gaston:**

_keeps snoring and maybe drooling_

 

**LeFou:**

Oop.

_looks at wet spot on stomach_

Oh well, at least he's getting rest...

_keeps his gun in position_

 

**Gaston:**

_sleeps and snores right until one hour before dawn, then wakes up with a grunt_

 

**LeFou:**

_startles_

Oh... morning, mon amour.

 

**Gaston:**

_blinks up blearily eyed at LeFou_

Mornin' .... mon amour!

 

**LeFou:**

Oh... mornin.

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles_

I'm sorry I fell asleep on you... But I was so tired.

 

**LeFou:**

Nah, it's alright, amour.

_smiles and strokes his hair gently_

 

**Gaston:**

_presses into the touch_

We should eat something and then get up...

 

**LeFou:**

Yeah...

_stays there a moment more_

 

**Gaston:**

_sits up slowly then pulls LeFou into a kiss_

Now that I have had my sweet, let us have breakfast.

 

**LeFou:**

_giggles and then heads over to the cart with him_

 

**Gaston:**

_looks after him and stokes up the fire_

 

**LeFou:**

_looks through Hm, what do we have here..._

_shuffles through stuff, then finds some eggs and meat_

Haha! He'd be dead without these...

_head back over to fire_

 

**Gaston:**

_grins and takes the pan from LeFou_

Ahhh, eggs and meat! You are the best!

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and kisses his cheek, laughing_

How shall we prepare these, mon amour? Fried?

 

**Gaston:**

_shrugs_

You're the better chef of the two of us!

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles at him_

Well, fried it is!

_starts preparing them_

 

**Gaston:**

_sniffs_ Smells delicious, mon amour!

 

**LeFou:**

Haha, I'm not quite done yet!

_finishes them and the fried meat, then tosses it on a platter_

Have a taste, mon amour!

 

**Gaston:**

_frowns_

Just one platter?

_grins and passes LeFou a spoon_

Then we share!

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles_

Alright!

_grabs the spoon and digs in_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles as he sees LeFou eat. Makes sure his lover gets more than him_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_eats some more, then wipes his mouth when finished_

Ah, that was a good meal! I... hope you enjoyed it, mon amour.

_looks up at him tentatively_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles brightly_

It was perfect! You're such a good cook!

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles brightly_

Thanks, mon amour!

_kisses him on the nose_

 

**Gaston:**

_scrunches up his nose and grins_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_giggles and boops it_

 

**Gaston:**

_chuckles_ I love when you do this. It always helped me to calm down...

 

_**LeFou:** _

_smiles at him_

And I always love seeing you calm down, mon amour... It always makes me happy.

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles_

I love you, LeFou.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles brightly_

I love you too.

 

 **Gaston** :

And I love to make you happy!

 

**LeFou:**

_giggles and ruffles his hair_

 

**Gaston:**

_laughs_ Hey, my hair! You rogue!

 

**LeFou:**

_laughs some more, messes it up with an evil grin_

Haha!

 

**Gaston:**

_reaches out and tickles LeFou's sides_

Hey hey, stop that, you evildoer!

 

**LeFou:**

Ah!

 _squeals, starts to laugh some more_ Gast-ON!

 

**Gaston:**

_laughs tickles more but then topples them both over so he's half atop LeFou and_

_kisses him, still giggling_

 

**LeFou:**

_laughs and kisses him too, getting some hair off his face_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles at LeFou as they stop kissing_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles too_

Ah, mon amour!

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles, innocently_ Yes?

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles, shaking his head_

Nothing, I just like having you here with me.

_giggles_

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

We should maybe, be on our way?

 

**LeFou:**

_nods_

Yup, right on it, mon amour.

_feeds the horses then gets atop his_

Need some help, love?

_extends his hand towards Gaston, smiling_

 

**Gaston:**

_shakes his head_

No no, but thank you...

_makes a show of mounting his horse_

 

**LeFou:**

_laughs, then shakes his head_

Big tough guy, ah, mon amour?

_Still laughing_

 

**Gaston:**

_laughs_ You know me!

 

**LeFou:**

_shakes his head_

Well, let's get going!

_starts riding_

 

**Gaston:**

_follows LeFou, making sure the packing horse with the cart follows as he leads it_

 

**LeFou:**

_rides along with him_

 

**Gaston:**

_begins to sing a cheery song_

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes and watches him sing, begins to sing a sad war tune softly to himself_

 

**Gaston:**

_looks over at LeFou_

Don't you know a happier song, mon amour?

_sounds a little worried_

 

**LeFou:**

Hm.. _._

_starts singing a soft, romantic song_

 

**Gaston:**

_is silent to listen to LeFou_

You've got an amazing voice!

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes_

Thank you...

_squeezes his hand_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles while they ride on_

 

**LeFou:**

_has been a couple of hours, notices a change in the path and takes in a breath_

Could we be here...?

 

**Gaston:**

_chuckles_ I don't think we reach Paris in one day. It's at least two more, love.

 

**LeFou:**

Dang it.

_continues to ride anyway_

 

**Gaston:**

_teasing_ Don't be sad, mon amour! We can sleep another night under the stars and cuddle!

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles a bit, lets out a giggle That's true._

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles and is happy he made LeFou cheer up again_

 

**LeFou:**

_continues to ride_

 

**Gaston:**

_looks over at LeFou_

You tell me when you need a beak, yes?

 

**LeFou:**

_turns to him_

How bout now? I'm getting kind of tired...

_is about sunset_

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

We rode for way too long. Let's find a place for the night!

 

**LeFou:**

Alright!

_slows Ignacio to a walk_

 

**Gaston:**

_hops of his horses back_

Would you like to make fire and food and I take care of the horses and the cart?

 

**LeFou:**

Of course.

_mounts off Ignacio then heads over to get the fire going_

 

**Gaston:**

_steps up to Ignacio and gently pats his neck and takes the saddle and bridle off and_

_puts a halter on him and then binds him to a tree, does the same with Olympe and the packing horse, gives them all an apple_

I just hope we find a place with a pasture. We can not move straight into the city if you guys going to stay with us... but close enough for a ride in...

_thinks about what kind of work he will have to do_

 

**LeFou:**

_hums to himself as he prepares the fire, smiles as he sees how Gaston is treating the horses and gives him a kiss_

Thinking about some things, eh, mon amour?

_chuckles a bit_

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

Yes, where we will live, what I will work. We have either to sell the horses or live out of town. Your choice. I've enough money to rent us a little place for the beginning and if you pay the food. But I'll need a job.

_hugs LeFou tight_

 

**LeFou:**

Aw... Gaston...

_smiles and hugs him back_

If it's alright... maybe we could get a pasture for a bit, keep the guys there...

_looks at Ignacio and Olympe_

Also, that way, we can get a little privacy.

_looks up at him and smiles_

Only if you want though!

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

Sounds like a good plan. I'm sure I can find work.

 

**LeFou:**

_hugs him tighter, whispering into his shoulder I know you will, amour._

 

**Gaston:**

_holds LeFou closer too_

Thank you for always believing in me!

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles into him_

No problem, Gaston...

 

**Gaston:**

_pulls back a little and kisses LeFou_

How about food now?

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles a bit_

Alright.

_turns a bit to the cart to see what they have_

 

**Gaston:**

_looks over LeFou's shoulder_

There's a bread, and some smokes sausage.

 

**LeFou:**

Mm, sounds good.

_puts a hand on his shoulder, and kisses his cheek_

I'm a start making them now, alright chéri?

 

**Gaston:**

_nods eagerly_

Then I prepare the bedrolls! I pull the cart closer to the fire, so it keeps the wind away and we can sleep beside it!

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles at him_

Alright.

_heads over to the fire to start roasting the sausages_

 

**Gaston:**

_pulls the cart over and prepares the bedrolls_

 

**LeFou:**

_roasts the sausages for a while, then brings over the bread_

 

**Gaston:**

_takes a deep breath It smells amazing LeFou, mon amour!_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles brightly, hugs him_

Thank you, Gaston!

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles and hugs back_

You're welcome!

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and grabs the bread_

Want to eat eat?

 

**Gaston:**

_nods eagerly_

Yes, please! I am famished now that I smell your cooking, mon amour!

 

**LeFou:**

_sits down by the fire with Gaston_

Ah... this is the best, mon amour!

_snuggles by him_

**Gaston:**

I love eating with you, eating your food and I love you!

 

**LeFou:**

_leans into hug him_

_I love you too._

 

**Gaston:**

_hugs LeFou back after placing his plate down, one hand in his hair_

You're the best.

 

**LeFou:**

_leans into him, enjoying the embrace and stroking him_

 

**Gaston:**

_holds LeFou with one arm, then picks up some of his food_

Here, open up. You need to eat, mon amour!

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes_

Ah.

_opens his mouth_

 

**Gaston:**

_feeds LeFou a morsel_

That's good.

_pecks him on the cheek_

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes and kisses him_

 

**Gaston:**

_kisses happily back_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and wraps his arms around him_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles at LeFou_

The sun will go down soon... I hope you'll be warm enough while the night, mon amour.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles_

Aww, you don't have to worry about me.

_kisses his nose softly_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles_

But I worry. I love you.

_Winks_

We just huddle up together.

 

**LeFou:**

Aww, alright.

_hugs him_

 

**Gaston:**

_hugs LeFou back but then pushes him gently back_

Let's eat up and then clean a little, so we can have time for us?

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles_

Sounds like a plan.

_starts to clean up_

 

**Gaston:**

_helps LeFou with the clean up then pushes his shoes off so he can climb into their bedrolls_

No guard tonight. I want to sleep in your arms.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles brightly_

I do too.

_holds out his arms_

 

**Gaston:**

_chuckles and pats the bedrolls_

Nuh-uh, you're coming down here, and leave the boots out of the covers, mon amour!

 

**LeFou:**

_laughs, and kicks off his shoes_

 

**Gaston:**

_snatches LeFou in a hug and kisses his neck_

Ahh, much better lets snuggle up as long the fire's still warming us.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and snuggles into him_

 

**Gaston:**

_pulls the covers over them and smiles_

I like to be this close with you. Do you think they'll miss us in Villeneuve?

 

**LeFou:**

_snuggles closer to him_

Eh, they'll probably miss you. But I'd much rather be here with you than with them.

_holds his hand_

 

**Gaston:**

_laughs a little bitter_ Ah, they loved you much more!

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles at him cheekily_

Did they. If I recall, you were the town hero?

_laughs a bit and shakes his head_

 

**Gaston:**

_snorts_ I ****was**** the hero. Until I did go after the beast.

_shakes his head_

And I'd want to be nowhere else than here with you - or really, wherever you are.

 

**LeFou:**

_kisses his hand_

Yeah, me neither.

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles_

We should sleep. If we get up early, we get farther and then would be there in two days?

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles_

That sounds good.

 

**Gaston:**

_nods, moves a little around until LeFou's head is on his shoulder_

Is that comfortable for you?

 

**LeFou:**

_nods his head on it, smiling_

It's... perfect. I'll... see you tomorrow then, alright, mon amour?

_smiles at him lovingly then kisses his forehead_

 

**Gaston:**

_kisses LeFou's brow_

Sleep well, mon amour. And have the sweetest of all dreams...

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and snuggles against his shoulder_

 


	37. The ghosts of Dick's past

 

**Vlad:**

_sneaks down into the kitchen long before dawn, cleans it up, then goes back to bed_

 

**Stanley:**

_still sleeping, the cover has slipped to the side and he's half uncovered, shivers_

 

**Vlad:**

_sees that Stanley's uncovered, leans over him to cover him back up_

There there, no freezing for my lovely...

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_

 

**Vlad:**

_watches Stanley, thinks it's almost time to get up_

 

**Stanley:**

_doesn't look like he will wake up anytime soon_

 

**Vlad:**

_watches the first sun rays creep in and decides to kiss Stanley awake_

 

**Stanley:**

Mhhh...

_doesn't wake up_

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses some more, takes his time to gently pet Stanley's hair_

 

**Stanley:**

_seems about to open his eyes but refuses, hides under the cover_

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ Ah ah, don't fall back asleep...

_nibbles on Stanley's ear, very carefully not to nick his skin_

 

**Stanley:**

_hides more_

 

**Vlad:**

_is amused_ You're the cutest!

_tries to sneak under the covers and kiss Stanley's tummy_

 

**Stanley:**

_gasps then starts laughing, trying to escape_

 

**Vlad:**

_holds him playfully in place, blows a raspberry onto Stanley's tummy_

 

**Stanley:**

S... Stop!

_laughs softly_

 

**Vlad:**

_pushes up and works himself out from under the covers and smiles brightly_

Morning sunshine!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles at him, still a little tired_

Morning...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles brightly_

Bonjour! I cleaned the kitchen.

 

**Stanley:**

Thank you... That was nice... To take a bath with you...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and nods_

I love it. I'd like to do that again?

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles more_

Why not...

 

**Vlad:**

_beams_

What would you like for breakfast?

 

**Stanley:**

_rubs his eyes_

Dunno.

 

**Vlad:**

There's eggs, fruits, bread, cheese and stew.

 

**Stanley:**

_blinks_

Stew on morning...?  
  


**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

I just listed what kinds of food you have.

 

**Stanley:**

Sorry... Fruits sound good.

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ Don't be sorry. Do you want to eat in bed ? Or do you want to get ready?

 

**Stanley:**

_starts to slowly stand up, feels like he has no energy_

I'll get ready...

 

**Vlad:**

_watches Stanley worried_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles tenderly at him_

 

**Vlad:**

_watches Stanley and smiles back_

Shall I go prepare the food?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

Please...

_stands up and slowly puts underwear, pants and changes his shirt, brushes his hair, starts to tie it as he likes to do_

 

**Vlad:**

_prepares fruit and some roasted bread for Stanley, cooks a tea_

 

**Stanley:**

_renounces to tie his hair, feels too tired_

 

**Vlad:**

_places everything on the table, cleans up the kitchen_

_calls out_ Stanley, chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

_carefully goes in the kitchen_

I'm here...

 

**Vlad:**

_feels guilty because Stanley still looks so tired_

Have a seat.

 

**Stanley:**

_sits on the nearest chair, closes his eyes for a second_

 

**Vlad:**

_moves to him and kisses his forehead_

You're so tired. Eat, I'll help you with your work if I can.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

No need to... I'm just making samples for now...

_starts eating_

 

**Vlad:**

_watches Stanley eat, standing behind him, can't resist to touch his hair_

_plays with it_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles, leans against Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_unconsciously begins to braid Stanley's hair_

 

**Stanley:**

_finishes eating, sighs happily_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks a little confused at the end of the plait his holding_

I braided your hair?

 

**Stanley:**

I'm sure it looks nice...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles a little_

I need a hair tie... Then you can see for yourself in the mirror.

 

**Stanley:**

I have some ribbon, upstairs...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and passes the end of the plait to Stanley_

I'll go fetch it. Where is it?

 

**Stanley:**

On the nightstand.

 

**Vlad:**

_dissolves into bats and has a bat bring the ribbon to Stanley_

_the bat makes a cute noise_

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs as he takes the ribbon to tie his hair, then lifts the bat in his hands to kiss it_

Thanks, my prince...

_looks tenderly at the little bat_

 

**Vlad / Bat:**

_rubs nose against Stanley's then flutters up and all bats vanish to only let Vlad behind_

 

**Stanley:**

_turns to Vlad and smiles at him_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

I'm glad you like my bats...

 

**Stanley:**

They are adorable. Just as you are with me.

_blushes_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles happily_

I hope you like the plaid.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

Everything from you...

_smiles_

Do you plan to go to Richard's farm?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Yes, actually I think I should go right now and also bring them some vegetables on the way home.

 

**Stanley:**

Alright.

_smiles, stands up to kiss him_

 

**Vlad:**

_hugs Stanley gently_

Don't overdo it while I'm gone. Can I come back and "nap" here? Would you mind?

 

**Stanley:**

If we take a nap together then...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods eagerly_

Yes please! I'll be back then!

_kisses Stanley again_

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses him gently back_

 

**Vlad:**

_walks fast to the farm takes care of the pets and packs a basket with eggs and walks to Tom's house_

 

**Stanley:**

_takes his papers and fabrics and starts working but he feels so tired that soon, he puts a pillow under his head and a blanket over him_

_closes his eyes_

 

 

**Tom's and Dick's point of view**

 

 

**Tom:**

_finishes the chapter he was reading and looks at Richard_

 

_**Dick:** _

_looks at the wall_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_Did you get any sleep?_

_is worried_

 

_**Dick:** _

_shakes slowly his head_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_Do you want to train? Or something else?_

_touches Richard’s shoulder gently_

 

_**Dick:** _

_nods and stands up, a little weak_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_offers his hand_

_You don’t look good..._

 

**Dick:**

_holds Tom's hand gently_

Don't worry... And you're in a worst shape than I anyway...

 

**Tom:**

I don’t think so... You’re in a worst shape than I...

 

**Dick:**

_looks up_

Did you try to kill me...?

 

**Tom:**

Well... I did try....

 

**Dick:**

_ironically chuckles_ Really?

 

**Tom:**

I did... But I couldn’t hurt you... Still you did get hurt because of me.

_looks down_

 

**Dick**

_caresses Tom's cheek_

I'm alright...

 

**Tom:**

You say that but... that’s not the truth.

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom_

I'm alright.

 

**Tom:**

_isn’t convinced_ We can train downstairs...

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_nods and follows Tom_

 

**Tom:**

Do you need to sit or can you stand? It’s going to be really hard training...

 

**Dick:**

_shrugs_

I'll stand for now.

_prepares himself mentally, though he doesn't know what is going to happen_

 

**Tom:**

Alright... Usually we do this with our own wands but since you don’t have one... It’ll be harder...

 

**Dick:**

_frowns, starting to worry_

What do you mean?

 

**Tom:**

_takes his wand_

We learn to defend ourselves with wand against wand... But in this case you will have to make it without one... I’m warning you... You can get hurt...seriously hurt.

 

**Dick:**

_swallows_ Whatever it takes to protect you...

 

**Tom:**

Alright... I’m going to use this spell on you that can take control of your mind... I need you to fight back no matter what happens... This magic can make you see things that aren’t real or didn’t happen...

_swallows_

 

**Dick:**

_really worried now but nods_

 

**Tom:**

_takes his stand and uses his wand and mutters magic spell_

 

**Dick:**

_his eyes widen and he takes a step back_

Maman...?

 

**Tom:**

_grits his teeth_

Try to fight back... Richard.

 

**Dick:**

_starts to shake, looks panicked_

What... What are you doing here...? T-this knife...

 

**Tom:**

_puts more power into the spell_

_…_ I’m sorry... I have to do this.

 

**Dick:**

_looks around, seems even more horrified_

Henri...?!

 

**Tom:**

Richard... You can break free.

 

**Dick:**

_covers his ears, shakes his head_

No... NO!

 

**Tom:**

_lowers his wand_

_whispers_... Can you keep going...?

 

**Dick:**

_crying_

 

**Tom:**

_takes a step closer_

… Richard?

 

**Dick:**

_refuses to look at Tom_

 

**Tom:**

… Is it you...?

 

**Dick:**

_eventually looks at Tom, he rarely looks that hurt_

 

**Tom:**

_tears starts to fall from his eyes_

... I’m sorry..

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head, can't stop shaking_

 

**Tom:**

_runs and hugs Richard_

… I’m here.

 

**Dick:**

_doesn't dare to hug back, fears to hurt him_

 

**Tom:**

You won’t hurt me... It’s you... You’re in the control... Or if it isn’t you kick me hard.

 

**Dick:**

_sobs for a moment before pulling back, dries his tears_

I'm sorry... We... We should try again...

 

**Tom:**

You’re sure...?

_touches Richard’s hair gently_

 

**Dick:**

_tries to pull himself together, nods_

 

**Tom:**

Alright.

_kisses Richard’s cheek_

 

**Dick:**

_waiting for the next try_

 

**Tom:**

_walks, turns and tries again with more power_

 

**Dick:**

_starts to panick again, is utterly terrified_

 

**Tom:**

_closes his eyes and uses even more power_

_…_ You can do this.

 

**Dick:**

_doesn't know what to do, ends up by hitting the table and falling on the ground as he tries to escape from an illusion_

 

**Tom:**

Oh no... Richard!

 

**Dick:**

_closes his eyes, covers his ears once again_

 

**Tom:**

_uses his power at its maximum_

… You will make it.

 

**Dick:**

_starts yelling, makes some moves to chase the illusions and hurts himself on the table on his way_

 

**Tom:**

_drops his wand and goes to Richard_

… Stop it!

 

**Dick:**

_it takes him a second to recognize Tom, looks at him, crying once again_

 

**Tom:**

_takes Richard to his arms and gently rubs his back_

 

**Dick:**

_hugs back Tom this time, is really shocked_

 

**Tom:**

Did... Did... It hurt?

 

**Dick:**

_unable to answer_

 

**Tom:**

_hugs him tighter_

... That’s enough practice.

 

**Dick:**

_leans more against Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_picks Richard up gently and carries him to bedroom_

You’re going to bed..

 

**Dick:**

_walks by himself, Tom is too much hurt already_

 

**Tom:**

_sighs_ Why didn’t you let me carry you?

 

**Dick:**

... Your... Your ribs...

 

**Tom:**

You’re more important than my ribs...

 

**Dick:**

Don't want... To hurt... You... Even more...

_sobbing_

 

**Tom:**

_gently guides Richard to sit on the bed and hugs him_

 

**Dick:**

_follows Tom_

 

**Tom:**

Did I hurt you... Your mind?

 

**Dick:**

_silent_

 

**Tom:**

Richard...

 

**Dick:**

_looks on the side_

 

**Tom:**

_looks away and stands up_

I guess... You need time to be alone.

 

**Dick:**

_takes Tom's hand, breaks into tears_

Don't leave me alone... Please...

 

**Tom:**

… Alright...

_kisses Richard_

_…_ I’m here.

 

**Dick:**

_grips Tom's shirt_

 

**Tom:**

_hugs Richard tightly_

 

**Dick:**

_cries silently_

 

**Tom:**

Is there anything you want... Just say it.

 

**Dick:**

... Stay by my side...

 

**Tom:**

I will...

_kisses Richard’s head gently_

 

**Dick:**

... How... How can I fight back...?

 

**Tom:**

You are already... You’re doing a splendid work... My love.

 

**Dick:**

_doesn't feel like it_

 

**Tom:**

Why are you doubting yourself...

 

**Dick:**

_sobs_ Why would I not...

 

**Tom:**

You’re already way better than me when I started...

 

**Dick:**

_is really shaken_

 

**Tom:**

_gently rubs Richard’s back_

… Do you want to talk about it...?

 

**Dick:**

... There's nothing to say... You already know my past...

 

**Tom:**

_is silent_

… Sorry.

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head_

Not your fault...

 

**Tom:**

_just sits while holding Richard’s hand gently_

 

**Dick:**

_closes his eyes_

 

**Tom:**

Tired...?

 

**Dick:**

... No...

 

**Tom:**

Alright.

_closes his eyes and hugs Richard until they are laying_

 

**Dick:**

_rests his head on Tom's shoulder_

 

**Tom:**

_gently brushes Richard’s hair_

 

**Dick:**

_is disgusted to feel that weak_

 

**Tom:**

We can try again... If you want.

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

But... How do I fight back...?

 

**Tom:**

You just need to gather your bravery... You can do it.

 

**Dick:**

What bravey...

 

**Tom:**

You are brave... You need to have more confidence.

 

**Dick:**

... Let's try again...

 

**Tom:**

_looks at Richard with shining eyes_

_._.. That’s the spirit.

 

**Dick:**

_doesn't look convinced_

 

**Tom:**

Do you need something to eat before?

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head_

 

**Tom:**

Ready when you are then, but I suppose we should go downstairs first.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_stands up, almost falls, feels really weak but decides to to keep going_

 

**Tom:**

_catches Richard_

Are you feeling alright?

 

**Dick:**

I... I do...

 

**Tom:**

_raises eyebrow_

Let me see...

_puts hand on Richard’s forehead_

 

**Dick:**

_isn't feverish, just exhausted_

 

**Tom:**

You don’t seem to have fever but you’re definitely going to get some sleep... Now.

 

**Dick:**

... I'm fine... I need... We need...

 

**Tom:**

No we don’t... You come first... And your body seems to be exhausted...

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head but sits down once again_

 

**Tom:**

I’ll give you this.

_uses his wand and a potion appears_

… It will help you.

 

**Dick:**

_jumps back then looks at it with a curious expression_

 

**Tom:**

We can both take it... So you see it’s not dangerous.

 

**Dick:**

I trust you... I just... What is that?

 

**Tom:**

It’ll help you sleep... And don’t say you don’t need some.

_opens the bottle and offers it to Richard_

Here...

 

**Dick:**

_looks afraid_

But what if... What if I get nightmares?

 

**Tom:**

I’ll be here the whole time...

_hugs Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_seems worried_

 

**Tom:**

What’s wrong?

 

**Dick:**

... I don't want to...

 

**Tom:**

… Want...?

 

**Dick:**

... Nightmares...

 

**Tom:**

I know... This potion has never given me any nightmare...

 

**Tom:**

I swear.

 

**Dick:**

... Alright...

_drinks the potion_

 

**Tom:**

_drinks what is left and pulls Richard to lay on the bed_

 

**Dick:**

_closes his eyes and quickly falls deeply asleep_

 

**Tom:**

_falls asleep too_

 

**Dick:**

_deeply asleep_

 

**Tom:**

_wakes up and looks at Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_calmly sleeping_

 

**Tom:**

_gently brushes Richard’s hair_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs, slowly opens his eyes_

 

**Tom:**

Did you sleep well?

_Smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom, surprised to not feel really tired, nods_

I don't know what I drank and I don't want to know, but I feel good...

 

**Tom:**

I’m glad _kisses Richard’s head_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles, hugs Tom carefully_

 

**Tom:**

_hugs back smiling_

 

**Dick:**

... How are you?

 

**Tom:**

I’m fine... My ribs feel all better.

 

**Dick:**

_frowns_

In barely two days? How is that even possible?

 

**Tom:**

They feel better... Probably because you have been here with me.

 

**Dick:**

_not convinced, decides to be careful, kisses him_

Do you want some breakfast?

 

**Tom:**

_kisses back_

I would love to.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Stay here, I'll go bring some food.

 

**Tom:**

Do you need help?

 

**Dick:**

No, it's fine. Wait for me.

_kisses Tom again then goes in the kitchen_

 

**Tom:**

Alright

 

**Dick:**

_prepares some break, milk, cheese and fruits then brings everything to Tom_

 

**Tom:**

You did all this? You’re so amazing.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_blushes_

That's the least I can do for you...

 

**Tom:**

You will eat too? Right ? You have been doing all my housework... I’m sorry.

 

**Dick:**

I will. Tom, don't worry. It's normal. Now let's eat. Bon appétit then.

_starts to eat_

 

**Tom:**

_finishes eating_

Thank you.

 

**Dick:**

_has eaten more than the day before, but not much, smiles at Tom_

 

**Tom:**

I’ll help you with dishes then...

_kisses Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head_

Please rest...

 

**Tom:**

… You sure?

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom_

Sure.

_takes everything back to the kitchen before Tom can say anything and starts cleaning_

 

**Tom:**

_just smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_goes back to Tom once done_

 

**Tom:**

You were quick...

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Of course. What if you needed me?

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ True..

 

**Dick:**

_smiles at him_

 

**Tom:**

So... What now?

 

**Dick:**

Something which won't hurt you.

 

**Tom:**

Want to try again...

 

**Dick:**

... That...

 _sighs_ That might be.... A good idea...

 

**Tom:**

… But only if you don’t feel tired.

_is worried_

 

**Dick:**

_determined_ I'll be fine.

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

 

**Dick:**

We go in the kitchen?

 

**Tom:**

Yes... But let’s move all furniture out of our way... We don’t need to have the same mess happening again.

 

**Dick:**

_looks at the ground_

I'm sorry...

 

**Tom:**

Don’t be...

_pats Richard’s shoulder_

 

**Dick:**

_takes Tom's hand and kisses it_

... Let's go.

 

**Tom:**

_blushes slightly_

Yes...

 

**Dick:**

_walks with to the kitchen and moves the furnitures, makes sure Tom doesn't help to not get more hurt_

 

**Tom:**

Are you sure you don’t need help?

 

**Dick:**

I'm fine.

_has done cleaning_

... We can start.

 

**Tom:**

_takes his wand and focuses_

Alright...

_mutters a spell_

 

**Dick:**

_gets tensed, stutters_ What do I do...?! What do I do?!

 

**Tom:**

_puts more power into the spell_

… Do your best.

 

**Dick:**

_shakes slowly his head, clutches his fists_

Maman...

 

**Tom:**

… She won’t hurt...

_closes his eyes and grips his wand tightly_

 

**Dick:**

_tries to dodge an imaginary attack but trips and falls on the ground_

 

**Tom:**

_opens his eyes and runs to Richard_

...Do you need help?

 

**Dick:**

_breathes heavely, shakes his head_

 

**Tom:**

_nods and makes some distance between them_

_powers up and mutters the spell again_

 

**Dick:**

_closes his eyes and covers his head_

 

**Tom:**

_watches Richard_

_…_ Want more...?

 

**Dick:**

_looks terrified_

 

**Tom:**

Richard... Is it too much?

 

**Dick:**

_isn't listening_

 

**Tom:**

_yells_ Richard!

_uses spell after spell_

 

**Dick:**

_gets more and more nervous, can't hold his tears and starts whining and even yelling at some point_

 

**Tom:**

_closes his eyes and focuses only to spells, because this is what Richard wanted_

 

**Dick:**

_shaking violently, yelling_ STOP! STOP!! PLEASE!

 

**Tom:**

_stops while heavily breathing_

 

**Dick:**

_completely shocked, barely paying attention to anything around_

 

**Tom:**

_drops to his knees and wipes the sweat away_

 

**Dick:**

_isn't reacting, has his mind somewhere else, sobbing_

 

**Tom:**

_looks up and sees Richard sobbing, crawls to him_

… R... Richard...

 

**Dick:**

...

 

**Tom:**

_touches Richard gently_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom but seems to not see him, his tears roll freely on his cheeks_

 

**Tom:**

_wipes Richard’s tears away gently_

 

**Dick:**

_almost afraid by Tom's touch_

 

**Tom:**

It’s alright...

_touches Richard’s cheek_

 

**Dick:**

_seems absent_

 

**Tom:**

Richard...

 

**Dick:**

...

 

**Tom:**

Ar... Are you alright?

_is afraid_

 

**Dick:**

_isn't responding_

 

**Tom:**

_gently slaps Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_looks suddenly worried, starts shaking again_

 

_Someone knocks on the door._

 

**Tom:**

_hears knocking and freezes_

 

**Dick:**

_not paying attention to the knock_

 

**Tom:**

_slowly stands up and opens the door_

 

**Dick:**

_sitting almost in the middle of the room, tears still rolling along his cheeks_

 

**Vlad:**

_has turned away already but turns back as he hears the door, gives a short wave_

 

**Tom:**

… Hello... Vlad.

 

**Vlad:**

_offers a pained smile_

Hello Tom. I'd rather not come closer, your house is positively reeking of magic. I don't like the effects it has me.

 

**Tom:**

I understand...

_sees basket on the ground_

What is this?

 

**Dick:**

_lifts his head a little as he hears Vlad's voice but doesn't move more_

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

Food. From Richard's farm. The animals are well, I took the eggs out - left some in case he wants chicks - and the chickens are outside, the horses on the pasture. I'll get them back in later, as I did yesterday. His worker was by and asked if he could gather some stuff to sell.

_scratches his neck_

Told him that would be fine?

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Thank you...

_looks away_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

You're welcome! I owe him money too. I took some vegetables to cook for Stanley. Can I go?

 

**Tom:**

Yes...

 _mumbles_ Sorry about the trouble.

 

**Vlad:**

_waves it away_

Don't worry, I like to help. But I promised Stanley a nap... Have a nice day.

 

**Tom:**

_nods and takes basket and closes the door after him_

 

**Dick:**

_vaguely looking at Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_puts the basket on the table_

...From your farm.

 

**Dick:**

_closes his eyes, cowers more_

 

**Tom:**

_goes to Richard and hugs him tightly_

 

**Dick:**

_after a long moment, he eventually hugs Tom back_

 

**Tom:**

_gently rubs Richard’s back_

… I’ll be here.

 

**Dick:**

_starts sobbing again_

 

**Tom:**

_is silent_

 

**Dick:**

_hugs tighter, doesn't even pay attention to Tom's broken ribs_

_breaks into tears, is a total mess_

 

**Tom:**

Do you need something... Anything... A napkin?

 

**Dick:**

_doesn't respond, just hugs him_

 

**Tom:**

_keeps rubbing Richard’s back gently_

 

**Dick:**

_it takes him a long time to finally stop crying, but he still looks pretty shaken_

 

**Tom:**

_gently lifts Richard to a chair and wraps a blanket around him_

_…_ You must be cold...

 

**Dick:**

... Thanks.

 

**Tom:**

_hugs Richard behind_

 

**Dick:**

... Your ribs...

 

**Tom:**

_hugs him tighter_

 

**Dick:**

... Sorry...

 

**Tom:**

No... I’m... Sorry.

 

**Dick:**

...

 

**Tom:**

_leans closer so their cheeks are touching_

 

**Dick:**

... I'm not sure I want to train ever again...

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

 

**Dick:**

... You... You should eat...

 

**Tom:**

_shakes his head and goes around the chair to face Richard_

_…_ You just sit... I’ll bring you something... Alright?

_gently touches Richard’s nose_

 

**Dick:**

... Not hungry...

 

**Tom:**

_is already searching something so he doesn’t hear anything_

 

**Dick:**

_doesn't insist_

 

**Tom:**

_comes back_

… Here you go...

_places some apple pie in front of Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at it but doesn't reach for it_

 

**Tom:**

You don’t like it?

_uses his puppy eyes_

 

**Dick:**

... Not hungry... You eat...

 

**Tom:**

_is really pissed_ _…_ I see.

_throws the pie on the floor_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at him, shocked_

 

**Tom:**

_doesn’t say anything just cleans the mess_

 

**Dick:**

_just look at him, shaking once again, awful memories seem to be playing in front of his eyes_

 

**Tom:**

_sits the chair next to Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_whispering_... Not again... Not again...

 

**Tom:**

_looks at Richard and sighs_

 

**Dick:**

_stands up and gives Tom the cover back_

... I'll be at my house. If you... If... Whatever... Come see me...

_leaves, sad and feeling extremly bad_

 

**Tom:**

W... Wh...

_watches as Richard leaves_

 

**Dick:**

_walks to his home, closes the door behind him and lets himself slip against the wall to the ground, takes his face in his hands_

 

**Tom:**

_is looking blankly in the distance_

 

**Dick:**

... Again... Again... Worth for nothing...

 

**Tom:**

… And somehow this is all my fault again...

_curses_

_sighs and stands up_

… I’m sorry pie... You didn’t deserve all that.

_begins to walk toward Richard’s house and stops often because his ribs are hurting him so much_

 

**Dick:**

_has moved, looking at some knives but turns his eyes, walks away_

 

**Tom:**

_coughs some blood on his way but is determined to go Richard’s house_

_after he has fallen several times he finally reaches to Richard’s house all dirty and bloody_

_knocks to Richard’s door while coughing_

 

**Dick:**

_was sitting on a chair, hears the knocks and goes to open the door, looks terrified when he sees Tom_

T-Tom... This blood...

 

**Tom:**

It’s nothing...

 _coughs some more blood_ ...I came to a...apo...

 

**Dick:**

_looks panicked_

 

**Tom:**

_stands up straight_

... I’m sorry...

_scratches his head_

… I came to apologize...

 

**Dick:**

_looks shocked, reaches for Tom_

C-come... Come inside... Sit... I... I'll get a doctor...

 

**Tom:**

It’s nothing... Just some dust and dirt mostly...

 

**Dick:**

_almost yells_ You think I'm that dumb?! I can see it's blood!!!

 

**Tom:**

... Well I needed to apologize... How else I was supposed to reach you my love...

_is holding tainted flower in his hand_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom suddenly then helps to reach a chair to sit on it_

I'm getting Agathe... Don't do anything stupid.

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

 

**Dick:**

_runs outside to the forest_

 

**Tom:**

_is feeling really guilty_

**  
Dick:**

_runs to Agathe, explains the situation, is absolutely panicked but successes to convince her to follow him_

 

**Tom:**

_sighs and puts flower on the table_

 

**Dick:**

_comes back_

He's here!

 

**Tom:**

_lifts his head_

_…_ Welcome back.

_smiles_

 

**Agathe:**

Look what we have here... Blood everywhere it most certainly means you have broken ribs... Right.

 

**Tom:**

Maybe...

 

**Dick:**

He does... And he keeps walking around and doing some housework!

 

**Agathe:**

_examines Tom and nods_

Do I even need to ask how did you broke your ribs in the first place?

 

**Tom:**

I fell.

 

**Dick:**

_seems agitated_

 

**Agathe:**

_doesn't believe anything but nods_

Here, it’s a potion it should work rather quickly... You should be alright by this evening.

_hands Tom a potion_

 

**Tom:**

Thank you so much.

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Agathe_

How...? Well, thank you for him. How much do I owe you? I have some food if you need...

 

**Agathe:**

It’s something I’ve been developing for a long time... Do you happen to have one apple pie? That’s all I’m asking...

 

**Tom:**

_watches_

 

**Dick:**

... I should...

_takes some Tom made once, looks at him, asking him silently if he won't mind that Dick gives Agathe the pie_

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

 

**Dick:**

_gives the pie to Agathe_

 

**Agathe:**

It’s been ages since I have been eating this good looking pie.

_smiles_

... I’ll take my leave now.

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Thank you once again.

  
**Dick:**

Thank you so much...

 

**Agathe:**

_leaves_

 

_**Tom:** _

_looks the potion and then Richard_

I’m sorry... You didn’t try to anything while you were alone to yourself...

_is worried_

 

**Dick:**

_after a moment, he shakes his head_

 

**Tom:**

_stands up and hugs Richard_

... Is... Is it alright if I stay here after I drank that potion?

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

 

**Tom:**

You sure... Because I understand if you don’t want me here... Who would...

 

**Dick:**

_cups Tom's cheek_

How can you say such a thing...

 

**Tom:**

But... But... I... I wasn’t supportive enough when you needed me the most...

_tears up_

 

**Dick:**

_hugs him gently and pets his head silently_

 

**Tom:**

_gently hugs back_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses his hair_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

I guess I’ll take that potion.

 

**Dick:**

_steps back so Tom can drink_   
  


**Tom:**

_is having second doubts about this but drinks the potion anyway_

 

**Dick:**

_looks a little worried_   
  


**Tom:**

_sits back to chair and is feeling a little dizzy_

 

**Dick:**

... Are you alright?

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

_…_ Must be the effects of the potion.

 

**Dick:**

... Want to lay on the bed?

  
**Tom:**

… Please. I would like to.

 

**Dick:**

_carefully guides Tom to the bed_

 

**Tom:**

_leans on Richard_

… You’re so cute.

 

**Dick:**

_carefully hugging Tom_

 

**Tom:**

I’m sorry...

_closes his eyes_

 

**Dick:**

_sadly_ Don't be...

 

**Tom:**

… Still...

 

**Dick:**

Shush... Just rest.

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

… Will you...

 

**Dick:**

... I'll try.

 

**Tom:**

I... Luv...

_falls asleep because of the potion_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom, whispers_ I love you too... That's why I can forgive you so easely...

_kisses Tom's cheek_

_watches over Tom most of the time, unable to sleep, awful memories play in his mind as soon as he closes his eyes_

 

**Tom:**

_wakes up and looks Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_looking at nowhere_

 

**Tom:**

Are you alright...?

 

**Dick:**

_looks so exhausted he seems almost sick_

 

**Tom:**

You don’t look so good...

_touches Richard’s forehead_

 

**Dick:**

_is a little cold_

Really...?

... It doesn't matter... How are you...?

 

**Tom:**

I’m all better it doesn’t hurt anymore... But you are burning up...

 

**Dick:**

Am not... Just...

 

**Tom:**

_is worried_ … You didn’t get any sleep.. right?

 

**Dick:**

_slowly shakes his head_

 

**Tom:**

Look... I’m sorry... I did say all those horrible things... And I regret them... I do.

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom_

I know.

 

**Tom:**

Tell me... What’s wrong?

 

**Dick:**

... My past is too heavy to bear, Tom...  
  


**Tom:**

_takes Richard’s hands_

_…_ It’s not...

 

**Dick:**

_looks really pained, closes his eyes_

It is... It's suffocating me more and more often... It makes me weak... You got hurt several time already because of me...

 

**Tom:**

_listens_

… But it’s not your fault... You do know that...

 

**Dick:**

... It is... It's like I'm born only to hurt or destroy...

 

**Tom:**

That’s not true... And even if that would happen...

_stops for a moment_

… I would still love you.

 

**Dick:**

... I'm sorry.

 

**Tom:**

_hugs Richard_

... No I’m sorry... You deserve everything and happiness above... Not tormenting.

 

**Dick:**

_stays silent for a moment_

 

**Tom:**

_releases Richard and looks down_

 

**Dick:**

_thinking about all the bad things that happened in his life_

 

**Tom:**

I... I... Would still always choose you... No matter what... No matter what obstacles...

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

... It's almost like you were cursed... Like someone made you love me no matter what...

 

**Tom:**

_is tearing up_ … Cursed... So you think I’m under a spell...

_is really hurt_

 

**Dick:**

... Isn't it possible...?

 

**Tom:**

… You just want me to say yes... So you could believe that... That no one could actually love you... Right?

 

**Dick:**

_looks at the ceiling_

I want you to be free... I am but a burden...

 

**Tom:**

_is crying_ … But... Didn’t we get married and planned to go Jacques island to be together forever... Or was it all just lies...

_hugs himself_

 

**Dick:**

_turns slowly to Tom, hugs him close_

We did... We did... No lies here... Not from me...

 

**Tom:**

… But that sounded like you regret this all... Us... Me.

 

**Dick:**

_lifts Tom's chin gently_

I don't. You're the light of my life. I discovered love and hapiness with you... I regret the sadness I caused you...

_plays with Tom's hair_

Less than what I did to you...

 

**Tom:**

I... I will still stay here... By your side...

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom_

Alright...

 

**Tom:**

_kisses Richard_ _back_

 

**Dick:**

Thank you.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and shakes his head_

... No... Thank you.

 

**Dick:**

_looks sadly at him_

 

**Tom:**

_hugs Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom's head_

I'm sorry about early... I didn't want to imply I don't trust you... I don't doubt you. Just myself. Too much...

 

**Tom:**

It’s alright... But you shouldn’t doubt yourself... You’re so kind and caring... No matter what you may think.

 

**Dick:**

... Thank you.

 

**Tom:**

I’ll just remind you every single day... How important you truly are for me... No matter what...

_kisses Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_holds Tom closer as he kisses back_

 

**Tom:**

_holds Richard tighter_

 

**Dick:**

_rubs Tom's back_

 

**Tom:**

_rubs Richard’s back_

… Better?

 

**Dick:**

_doesn't want to lie but the truth might hurt Tom so he just kisses him again_

 

**Tom:**

_is surprised but kisses Richard back_

 

**Dick:**

... Are you hungry?

 

**Tom:**

Yes... How about you?

 

**Dick:**

... I need to eat, at some point...

 

**Tom:**

Let’s make something together then.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

 

**Tom:**

Anything special you want to make?

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head_   
  


**Tom:**

_they make some stew together_

 

**Dick:**

_is really not hungry at all but he needs to eat, he knows it_

 

**Tom:**

_serves some stew to Richard and himself_

Here you go...

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

Thank you.

_reluctantly starts to eat but pushes his bowl away rather soon_

 

**Tom:**

_starts to eat but notices that Richard didn’t eat much_

_…_ Love... You’re not hungry?

 

**Dick:**

... No...

 

**Tom:**

_is worried_ … Would you like to eat something else...

 

**Dick:**

No, thank you...

 

**Tom:**

Are you feeling alright...? Do you need to rest or...?

 

**Dick:**

... I'm fine.

 

**Tom:**

Alright... Sorry.

_finishes his eating and cleans the dishes_

 

_Someone knocks on the door._

 


	38. Plucking the flower of love

******Vlad:**

_walks back to Stanley's house it's almost noon_

 

**Stanley:**

_hasn't moved_

 

**Vlad:**

_lets himself in and goes to look for Stanley, finds him asleep, smiles and goes to the kitchen, warming up some stew so he can serve it to Stanley for lunch_

 

**Stanley:**

_opens his eyes as he hears some noise, lifts himsself up a little_

Vlad...? You're back?

 

**Vlad:**

Yes, I am, in the kitchen, making you lunch, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_rubs his eyes_

How... Were Tom and Dick?

_stands up and joins Vlad in the kichen, hugs him_

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs and hugs Stanley back_

I don't really know. Their house reeks of magic - Tom's magic - I can't get too close. I don't like how it affects me.

 

**Stanley:**

Should I go to see them later then...?

_worried about this magic aura, hopes that Dick wasn't possessed again_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Maybe that would be wise. But now you should eat.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles, still a little tired_

Sure.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and leads Stanley to a chair_

Here, sit down. You look so so tired, my precious chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

I'm sorry...

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns_

Why would you be sorry?

 

**Stanley:**

I'm worrying you.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles a little_

That's fine. You're the one I love.

 

**Stanley:**

_not sure he understands_ What do you mean?

 

**Vlad:**

I don't mind to worry a little. I can take care of you.

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes his head, he can take are of himself, soon he'll be a bother to Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_pouting a little_ Don't you like me taking care of you? I love taking care of you. You're taking care of me too.

 

**Stanley:**

_guilty_ I meant... It's not that I don't like that... I... I just fear to...

_rubs his left arm_

 

**Vlad:**

_catches on_ You're no bother to me, chéri! And you'll not become one!

 

**Stanley:**

... I... I'm sorry. I guess I'm too independant... Somehow...

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs_

 

**Stanley:**

_feels guilty and sad_

 

**Vlad:**

_steps up behind Stanley and begins to massage his shoulders_

It's fine. I'm glad you know how to take care of yourself. I just want to spoil you.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles at him_

Thank you. I hope I'll get used to it soon... But not too much. So I'll spoil you in return. I'll find a way.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

You spoil me already. Let me stay the night, let me drink...

 

**Stanley:**

I wish I could do more.

 

**Vlad:**

_bends and kisses Stanley atop his head_

 

**Stanley:**

_lifts his head to kiss him on the lips_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and kisses back, then walks over to a chair_

Eat?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods and sits_

 

**Vlad:**

_watches Stanley eat with a dreamy smile_

 

**Stanley:**

_happily eating_

_sighs_ That was so good once again...

 

**Vlad:**

Thank you! Do you want more naps?

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

With you, you mean?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods eagerly_

Yes, please!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles tenderly at him_

Then let's go...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and holds out his hand for Stanley to take_

 

**Stanley:**

_gently holds Vlad's hand_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls him up and leads him up to the bedroom_

We should get comfortable!

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

That's what I was hopping for.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and pulls his shoes off as soon they're in the bedroom_

 

**Stanley:**

_sits on the bed_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls his pants and upper clothing off_

I was mucking out stable's in this, I won't lie in the bed in them.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes a little_

Why not?

_doesn't really mind to see Vlad with less clothes though_

_smiles_

Put them in some water and join me...

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

I'll have to put them on again. I need to show up at Jacques sometime this afternoon. I take a scrub then and fresh clothes.

 

**Stanley:**

... Alright.

 

**Vlad:**

_slips on the bed and gently kisses Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_puts his arms around Vlad's neck to kiss him deeper_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently pushes Stanley into the bed while they kiss_

 

**Stanley:**

_caresses Vlad's hair, holds him closer_

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses him some more, then pulls back and rolls them sideways_

Relax, chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

Huh...?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

We wanted to nap...

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls Stanley close and entwines their legs_

If I am too cold, tell me, please?

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles at him_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles back_

I love you.

 

**Stanley:**

_caresses Vlad's chest_

I love you too...

 

**Vlad:**

_places his hand atop Stanley's on his chest_

I love your touches, so gentle. Making me feel all warm.

 

**Stanley:**

I love touching you... Your skin is so smooth...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles invitingly_

Touch as much you like!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, his hands brush Vlad's sides_

 

**Vlad:**

_giggles a little as Stanley's hands brush his sides_ Tiickliiish!

 

**Stanley:**

_s_ _mirks and starts tickling him_

 

**Vlad:**

_screeches_ Stanley... Be careful!

 

**Stanley:**

_instantly pulls off_

I- I'm sorry!

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs and gently reaches for Stanley's hands_

Hey hey, put them back. I just... It's what people do when you tickle them?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Yes, but... You... You sounded...

 

**Vlad:**

_realizes, that yes, he'd sounded like a wounded animal_

I'm a bit over sensible, chéri. I think. I've not been tickled for a century...

 

**Stanley:**

... Then... What should I do...?

 

**Vlad:**

_grins_

Keep touching me.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, then has his hands wandering on Vlad's torso once again_

 

**Vlad:**

_tries to hold still, but lets a small noise slip_

 

**Stanley:**

_stops once again_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley_

Please, don't stop. I enjoy it... That was a pleased noise. Love.

 

**Stanley:**

Sorry...

_unintentially tickles him once again_

 

**Vlad:**

_giggles_

 

**Stanley:**

_becomes more confident and gently tickles him more_

 

**Vlad:**

_reaches out and gently pets Stanley's sides_

 

**Stanley:**

_is very ticklish, takes Vlad's hand as he giggles_

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs_ Seems I'm not the only ticklish one, chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_shiny eyes_

Seems so...

_kisses Vlad's hands_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and pulls Stanley's hands to his mouth to kiss gently back_

 

**Stanley:**

_gets closer to Vlad to kiss him_

 

**Vlad:**

_lets himself be kissed but hugs Stanley to his chest_

 

**Stanley:**

_pulls back, smiling, his cheeks pink_

Nice way to nap...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ Not much napping involved.

 

**Stanley:**

_hugs Vlad_

I guess we need to stop what we were doing so you can rest...

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

I just need to lie still. Buuut, I don't want tooo.

_whines_

 

**Stanley:**

_cups Vlad's cheek, looks at him tenderly_

 

**Vlad:**

_closes his eyes halfway_

The reason I need to rest it that I need more blood if I don't. And I don't like to drink more than necessary.

 

**Stanley:**

Alright... Then let's rest together...

_closes his eyes too and falls asleep_

 

**Vlad:**

_snuggles closer and then dozes off too_

 

**Stanley:**

_dreaming he is confessing his love for LeFou, doesn't understand why he is doing so since he renounced to this love and is now with Vlad_

_waiting nervously for the answer_

 

**Dream ! LeFou:**

_sighs, annoyed_ What exactly did you come for?

 

**Stanley:**

_talking aloud, though he thinks he's speaking only inside the dream_

 

_**Dream !** _ **LeFou:**

_glares at him_

You know I don't care about you... Why are you even here?

 

**Stanley:**

B-but...

 

**Dream ! LeFou:**

You're so annoying...

 

**Dream ! Vlad:**

And a monster.

 

**Stanley:**

_turns to Vlad in his dream and starts shaking_

 

**Vlad:**

_hears Stanley talk and snaps out of his dozing state, sits up a little to look at Stanley_

_Stanley, to him, looks troubled_

Hey, hey, chéri...

_he gently pets Stanley's cheek_

It's just a dream, wake up?

 

**Stanley:**

_looking at the angry Vlad of his dream, who is shaking him_

 

**Dream ! Vlad:**

You told me you didn't love him anymore... But then, what do you do when I'm not looking?!

 

**Stanley:**

I... I don't...

 

**Dream ! Vlad:**

You just wanted someone to replace him until he notices you, right? These trainings... It was for him!

 

**Stanley:**

N- no!

 

**Dream ! Vlad:**

_looks disgusted_

You don't love me. You can't. Because I'm a pirate, the kind of people you despise. Because I look like the Gaston, the man your precious LeFou is always looking at... And because I'm a vampire.

 

**Stanley:**

I... That's not true...

 

**Dream ! Vlad:**

You fear me. You think I came in the small village to meet a stupid boy like you who needs love, to make him believe I have feelings for him... Before drinking all his blood until he dies!

 

**Stanley:**

I... I never...!

 

**Vlad:**

_is shocked at how desperate Stanley sounds and shakes him gently_

Stanley, wake up, please. It's just a nightmare!

 

**Dream ! Vlad:**

... Nightmare... That's what you think I am? That's what you think you live? You idiot.

_grips Stanley's neck and starts to hold it tighter, making the tailor suffocate_

No one can love you. No one will. You're unable to take a decision by yourself. You're unable to love. You should've died with your parents... You're only a bother. It feels nice to finally stop prentending...

 

**Stanley:**

_tries to breathe but can't, starts crying as he's suffering_

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns and presses his icy fingers to Stanley's forehead and orders rather loudly_ Wake up!

 

**Stanley:**

_opens his eyes, eventually catches his breath but breaks down into tears_

 

**Vlad:**

_instantly pulls him against his chest, while sitting up, so Stanley can breathe easier_

Shhh shhh, I'm here, chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad with teary eyes, feels bad because of his dream or more exactly, his nightmare_

_thinks about these last days, how well he feels around Vlad, how his heart beats faster whenever he's around, about his kindness_

_despite all the things that can make him turn away, Stanley is always looking for Vlad_

_if it isn't love, what is it then?_

 

**Vlad:**

_holds Stanley close and looks for a handkerchief but there's none as he doesn't need them_

Stanley, mon chéri. Do you want to tell me about the nightmare?

 

**Stanley:**

I... I love you... I mean it... Please... Trust me...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I love you too. And I do trust you.

 

**Stanley:**

... I... I...

 

**Vlad:**

_encouragingly and cooing_ You going to be fine, just talk to me. I'm not going anywhere Stanley.

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes his head_

I don't mind you being a pirate, I know you didn't kill my parents... And you're not like the one who did... And though you look like Gaston, you're not him... And you didn't take away someone I like, you're loving me... A-and I know you didn't come in the small village to satisfy your hunger with an idiot like me...

 

**Vlad:**

_very confused, latches onto the only thing that makes halfway sense_ You're not an idiot.

 

**Stanley:**

... I love you.

 

**Vlad:**

_instantly_ I love you too!

 

**Stanley:**

... It happened in a short time... And everything seems against you... But I... I love you...

_isn't really listening to Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns, gently tilts Stanley head up and kisses him deeply_

 

**Stanley:**

_holds Vlad closer and desperatly kisses back_

 

**Vlad:**

_only breaks the kiss ass it gets apparent that Stanley needs to breathe_

 

**Stanley:**

_panting, has a hard time to catch his breath_

 

**Vlad:**

_grins at Stanley, trying to lighten up the situation_

Your kisses would be stealing my breath if I needed to breathe.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks a little lost, still panting_

 

**Vlad:**

_cups Stanley's cheeks_

To be honest, I've not understood much of what you said before. But I don't doubt that you love me, Stanley!

 

**Stanley:**

_looks sadly at Vlad_

I... It's alright that I lived, then...?

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at him and then feels very very sad_

More than alright, I'd still be all alone if you wouldn't be alive.

 

**Stanley:**

_bites his lips and tries to not cry again, feels bad_

 

**Vlad:**

_holds Stanley gently and rubs his thumb over his lips_

Don't hurt yourself, chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

_gently places his hand atop Vlad's_

Thank you... Thank you for being here...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

It's a pleasure! Thank you for being here too!  
  


**Stanley:**

_smiles and hugs Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_holds Stanley a little closer, rubbing his back_

I love you. I really do.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

... Having you with me... Is the best thing that ever happened to me...

_pulls back a little to look at Vlad tenderly, smiling softly before kissing him_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles back then returns the kiss gently, hopes Stanley will never realize what a monster he really loves and trusts_

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs, feeling better_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles tentatively_

Do you want to try to sleep more?

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes his head_

I want to stay like this with you, but I don't want to sleep...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and smirks, then slides his hand to Stanley's neck, gently massaging_

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_ It feels so nice...

 

**Vlad:**

_rubs gently while he leans in and kisses the side of Stanley's neck_

You're right. It does. I love to touch you.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

I love that too... I always found that bothering but with you... I want even more...

 

**Vlad:**

_beams and kisses along Stanley's neck_

You can have all you want...

 

**Stanley:**

_softly_ But I already do...

 

**Vlad:**

_teases_ You sure, chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles dreamily_

Yes...? Or... Is there something I...

_blushes_

Oh.

 

**Vlad:**

_winks, lets his hand slide down Stanley's back_

Feeling adventurous, chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes more, shivering_

... Take me.

_Blushes_

I... I mean...

 

**Vlad:**

_blinks and does a double take_

You...

_is a little speechless_

 

**Stanley:**

_nervous_ ... Yes...?

 

**Vlad:**

_very gently slides his hand lover until it rests atop Stanley's butt_

Let's lie down then...

_pulls him with him and kisses him as Stanley ends up laying atop him_

 

**Stanley:**

_shaking a little, kisses Vlad, caressing his face, his neck..._

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles up at Stanley and makes a content noise, glad he himself is already half naked_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad, his eyes shining with lot and some excitation mixed with the fear of the unknown_

 

**Vlad:**

_spreads his legs and smiles up at Stanley as he maneuvers him between them_

You feel good?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

 

**Vlad:**

_s_ _miles and leans up to kiss Stanley gently, and squeezes his butt playfully_

 

**Stanley:**

_gasps_

 

**Vlad:**

_curiously_ Shall I stop?

 

**Stanley:**

Non!

 _embarassed_ Sorry, I didn't mean to yell...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles and impulsively hugs Stanley to his chest and covers his face with kisses_

Oh my, you're too cute, I don't deserve so much luck and happiness!

 

**Stanley:**

_between the kisses_ Why... Wouldn't you?!

 

**Vlad:**

I love you so so much. And I'm such a ... a... fool! But...

_kisses Stanley's nose_

I love you.

 

**Stanley:**

_confused_ What?

 _getting worried_ _You regret that we...?_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks shocked_

What? No! I do not regret ****anything****. The only thing I might regret is not have come sooner to visit Jacques so I could have met you sooner.

 

**Stanley:**

... Do you want... Do you want to go to see Jacques now, and then you come back after...?

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns_

What? No wait, you misunderstood. I meant, coming to Villeneuve sooner. Months sooner. So I'd met you sooner.

_wonders why he's so bad at being romantic, decides to kiss Stanley instead with a lot of passion_

 

**Stanley:**

_holds Vlad tighter_

_tries to answer with as much passion but is still a little clumsy_

 

**Vlad:**

_lets a little moan slip as Stanley's meets him head in his passion, holds him even closer and slides his hand back down to Stanley's backside_

 

**Stanley:**

_his hands slip along Vlad's back_

 

**Vlad:**

_arches up a little into Stanley's touch_   
  


**Stanley:**

_stops somehow, wonders if he's doing good_

 

**Vlad:**

_gives a puppy look_

Why'd you stop? I promise to tell you if it would feel weird.

 

**Stanley:**

Sorry... I'm just nervous... I fear to be bad or...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles easily_

There there, all will be fine. I'm enjoying it. And if you're enjoying it too, all is fine.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, kisses him deeper_

 

**Vlad:**

_happily kisses back, tries to pull Stanley even closer_

 

**Stanley:**

_gripped to Vlad, starts to feel bothered by own shirt, opens a button_

**  
** **Vlad:**

_reaches out to slowly open the other button's of Stanley's shirt, turns them both around so he lies over Stanley, begins to places kisses to Stanley's chest for every opened button_

 

**Stanley:**

_his heart beats faster, caresses Vlad's hair_

 

**Vlad:**

_has opened all the buttons and kisses now Stanley's stomach_

I love you...

 

**Stanley:**

I... I love you too...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and licks a stripe up Stanley's stomach_

 

**Stanley:**

_lets out a small pleased noise_

 

**Vlad:**

_nips at Stanley's skin, then smooths his tongue over it_

I'll show you all the nice things...

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

... Please do...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and presses more kisses and licks to Stanley's skin_

Can I take off your pants?  
  


**Stanley:**

_nods shyly_

 

**Vlad:**

_reaches for the hem of Stanley's pants and begins to pull them down carefully, pressing more kisses to Stanley's stomach_   
  


**Stanley:**

_breathes faster_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles as he reaches Stanley's foot, lifts it up and presses a kiss to the arch of it_

 

**Stanley:**

_lifts himself up a little to look at Vlad, still blushing_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles up at Stanley and winks playfully, then licks the spot he'd just kissed_

 

**Stanley:**

_shivers as it tickles_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles, licks and kisses slowly upwards_   
  


**Stanley:**

_getting more nervous_

 

**Vlad:**

_takes his time to make Stanley not only comfortable but to also have him shivering with lust instead of nervousness_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_for the first time of his life, he's truly happy to be alive and to have met Vlad_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_curls around Stanley and holds him close, but transforms into bats after a while so he doesn't get cold_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_feels really tired, but also relaxed_

_pets the nearest bat_

 

_**Vlad / Bats:** _

_crawl a little over Stanley, nuzzling him_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_smiles tenderly at the bat_

_Thank you..._

 

_**Vlad / Bats:** _

_n_ _uzzle closer so Stanley will stay warm_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_sighs happily_ _I should thank Jacques to have come at Villeneuve... Because then, you came too and..._

_smiles, hugs the bat he was petting_

 

_**Vlad / Bat:** _

_the one which gets hugged presses it's little snoot to Stanley's nose as if kissing him_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_laughs and kisses its snoot in return_

_My love..._

 

_**Vlad / Bat:** _

_sneezes very cutely_

 

**Stanley:**

_takes the bat in his hands, caressing it to make it feel warmer_

 

**Vlad / Bats:**

_snuggle closer_

 

**Stanley:**

_closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the bats_

 

**Vlad:**

_finds himself assembled a couple of hour later and smiles_

That must've been the first time in twenty years I actually did fall asleep...

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles softly at him_

Did you rest well?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and nods_

Never better. Not for centuries. Thank you mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_cups Vlad's cheek and kisses him_

Thank you for taking care of me...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Thank you right in return. You're wonderful my love!  
  


**Stanley:**

_laughs softly_ So you are...

_blushes_

You're wonderful too...

 

**Vlad:**

_reaches out and pulls Stanley into a hug and realizes they're both still naked_

You did not put the shirt back on!

 

**Stanley:**

Ha ha... No... I feel good like this...

 

**Vlad:**

_grins like it's Christmas_

I must feel cold to you!

 

**Stanley:**

_admits_ I never felt so warm... As if all these years my heart was prisonner in some ice that you made melt away...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles, touched, and takes Stanley's hand to kiss it gently_

You made me melt too...

 

**Stanley:**

_gives Vlad the most tender and smitten smile_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles back just as smitten_

I love you.

 

**Stanley:**

_hugs Vlad closer_

I love you too... It's so evident... I can barely believe it and though...

 _laughs_ I mean, I can barely believe we're so in love with each other but look at us...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, mutters_ Fools in love! So much. I'm not letting go of youuuu.

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs and kisses him_

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses back_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles dreamly_

What do we do now...?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and kisses him again_

 

**Stanley:**

_manages to talk between the kisses_ That's fine with me!

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ I need to get...

_kisses more_

_…_ _S_ ome clothes I've at Jacques...

_more kisses_

_..._ Sometime later.

 

**Stanley:**

_rolls atop Vlad_

Later...

_kisses Vlad again_

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles and kisses happily back, reaching up to pet Stanley's back_

 

**Stanley:**

_strokes Vlad's face_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and winks at Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes a little, lies on Vlad's chest_

 

**Vlad:**

_begins to pet Stanley's hair, lets it slide through his fingers_

 

**Stanley:**

_starts to relax but his stomach reminds him he needs to eat_

_blushes_

 

**Vlad:**

You need to eat! I heat you more stew!

_Frowns_

I so need Laurette to share some recipes with me...

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Do you mind if I put some clothes on? I promise to take them off again later...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ I think we both should put on clothes. I need to drop by Jacques's...

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses Vlad and stands up_

 

**Vlad:**

_gets up too and puts on his cloths, pulling a face_

We need to check in on Tom and Richard. Because the farm.

  
**Stanley:**

_tying his hair_

I'll come with you.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods thankfully_

 

**Stanley:**

_takes Vlad's hand gently_

Can I just eat before...?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I insist that you eat! We did strenuous things!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

... That was nice, though...

 

**Vlad:**

_would blush too if he could_

Yes, it was. I look forward to the next time.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes more_

Me too...

 

**Vlad:**

_lifts Stanley's hand and kisses it_

Let us go to the kitchen then.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Yes...

_walks to the kitchen with Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls out a chair for Stanley_

Have a seat, I'll heat it up.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles and sits_

 

**Vlad:**

_prepares the stew and roasts a piece of bread_

Here you go, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

Thank you.

_eats_

 

**Vlad:**

_watches Stanley eat, really enjoys how Stanley seems to enjoy it_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks happily and tenderly at Vlad, finishes eating_

 

**Vlad:**

_collects the bowl and cleans it in the sink_

  
**Stanley:**

_goes to kiss Vlad once the vampire is done with the dishes_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Do we want to leave?

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

No... But we need to for now... Let's think about once we'll be home again...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ Let's go to Richards farm first. If he's not there, I can put the chicken into the stable.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods and gives his arm to Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_takes Stanley's arm while they walk_

 

**Stanley:**

_hums softly_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles happily at everyone_

 

**Stanley:**

_walks a little slower as they reach Dick's farm, turns to Vlad_

Do you feel anyone around?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

There's two persons. One sounds like Richard? Let's go knock. It doesn't reek that much of magic here.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods and kisses his cheek, then gently walks with him to the house, knocks on the door_

 

**Vlad:**

_steps a little closer to Stanley_

 

**Dick:**

_looks up as he hears the knocks, stands up to open the door, is surprised_

Bonjour, you two... What are you doing here?

 

**Tom:**

_turns around after he hears knocking_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_bows a little_

_Bonjour. Checking in on your animals was the plan. And to see if you're home._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_walks to door until he’s standing next to Richard_

Bonjour.

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

Well, we're here...

_scratches his head_

... Want to come in for a moment?

 

**Tom:**

Yes, if you like you’re welcome to come inside.

 

**Vlad:**

_gives Stanley a questioning look_

 

**Stanley:**

_nods at Vlad then smiles at Tom and Dick_

Thank you. That's nice of you.

 

**Dick:**

_steps aside to let them come in_

 

**Stanley:**

_enters_

 

**Tom:**

_steps aside too_

 

**Vlad:**

_follows Stanley_

Thank you! Oh, Richard. I do owe you some money! I took some vegetables and eggs...

 

**Dick:**

_shrugs_

You don't have too...

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns_

It's your product!  
  


**Tom:**

_just watches_

 

**Dick:**

_shrugs again_

 

**Stanley:**

Richard...

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Stanley_

Keep your money, Stan. I don't want to make you pay.

 

**Tom:**

You two should keep the money.

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns_

Thank you. But then I insist to give you an invitation as soon we're on the island!  
  


**Dick:**

_smiles_

We'll see that once on the island...

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles at Vlad_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and nods_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, places an arm around Stanley_   
  


**Dick:**

_smiles as he sees that_

You get along really well...

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

 

**Tom:**

True.

 

**Stanley:**

Well... Yes, we do...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods confidently_

We do. He's wonderful.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes more_

He's the wonderful one.

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_

 

**Tom:**

I’m happy for you guys then.

_smiles_

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

He's better than me. By miles.

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_ Who are you kidding? You're the best man on earth!

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns and shakes his head_

_murmurs_ I'm not even a man... Just a...

_falls silent_

 

**Stanley:**

_gently holds Vlad's hand to squizze it_

You're the most important person to me...

 

**Tom:**

Vlad...

_takes a step closer_

… I know our species have had difficulties for centuries but I’d like to make amends with you...

_scratches his head_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles at Stanley a little soothed_

Thank you, chéri.

_turns to Tom and smiles_

It would be a pleasure.

_offers his hand_

 

**Tom:**

_shakes Vlad’s hand_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

 

**Stanley:**

_gives Tom a grateful look_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

My offer still stands. I can help.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

I know... But this is my fight... If anything I want you to make sure Richard is alright... No matter what.

 

**Dick:**

_frowns_

I'm the one who should say that!

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I promise you that.

 _gets very serious_ Tom, do you know that a Vampire-thrall can't be broken or taken over by a wizard? If it comes to worst, it's a possibility.

_looks really disgusted with his own suggestion_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad with a confused expression_

 

**Dick:**

... What do you mean?

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs_ I'll explain.

 

**Stanley:**

_waiting for the explanation_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom_

What does it mean?

 

**Tom:**

Vlad will explain it...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

It's something I've not done. Ever. A vampire gives a mortal one single drop of blood while his drinks of him.

 _adds quickly_ It only works while one drinks from them. Then the mortal is connected to the vampire and the vampire can call for him where ever he is and the mortal is compelled to listen to his call. Otherwise he's mostly free. It's different from the books. I don't want a willingness slave...

 

**Dick:**

_not sure he understands_ How am I concerned?

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Tom then to Dick_

No one can take over your mind if there's already blood-magic of an undead involved.

 

**Tom:**

_nods to Richard_

That’s true.

 

**Dick:**

... It's that easy...?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

There's nothing easy about it. You'd be connected to me and I might get thirsty one day and you'd feel compelled to give me blood and nothing would stop me nor you. It's too dangerous and a last-ditch effort.

 

**Tom:**

… Richard I’m not saying you have to do that... It’s really the last thing to do.. if I should fail...

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head_

Fail what?!

 

**Stanley:**

_feels like he has nothing to do here_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley, clearly very uncomfortable_

We should leave...

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

 

**Tom:**

_closes his eyes_

… The battle.

 

**Dick:**

What?

 

**Tom:**

I have to face him and his son... And it probably won’t be pretty...

 

**Vlad:**

_stands straight and looks at them both_

We're leaving. Goodbye.

 

**Tom:**

By... Bye.

_waves his hand_

 

**Dick:**

Au revoir.

_looks at Tom once Stanley and Vlad have left_

I forbide you to go to see them! Are you willing to die?!  
  


**Tom:**

_looks Richard_

_…_ Now that they know about my existing... What else I’m supposed to do... I won’t let them hurt you again... The man I love.

 

**Dick:**

... I... I'll fight... I won't let them kill you... The man of my life...

 

**Tom:**

… But you could get seriously hurt... And... What... If... If they will take your mind in control once again...

_puts his hand in fist_

 

**Dick:**

_frowns_

They won't. We'll train.

 _gets a little anxious_ Just... Not today...

 

**Tom:**

_takes a step closer to Richard_

… I... I … Alright then... Let’s do it together... And yes, no training today.

_hugs Richard tightly_

 

**Dick:**

_hugs back, kissing Tom's head_

It will be alright... No need for you to get killed far away... We have to stay together...

 

**Tom:**

Yes... It’s a promise.

_kisses Richard sweetly and entwines their fingers_

 

**Dick:**

_holds Tom close with his free hand_

Indeed... We have an island where to go...

_smiles_

I want to see that. With all our friends around.

 

**Tom:**

Me too... Can’t wait.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_rests his forehead against Tom's and smiles_

 

**Tom:**

_closes his eyes and enjoys the warmth_

 

**Dick:**

_breathes slowly_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes suddenly_

… Do you mind if I stay here tonight?

 

**Dick:**

Why would I? We're married...

 

**Tom:**

_blushing more_

_…_ I’m glad then...

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom's face_

 

**Tom:**

_holds Richard closer_

I’ll be here... Holding you all night...

 

**Dick:**

What about your ribs?

 

**Tom:**

No pain anymore... My ribs feel all healed... But you my love... Deserve all the compliments I can give.

_kisses Richard’s hand_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom's hand_

And you deserve a life where you won't have to worry about anything.

 

**Tom:**

We both do... I hope I will be able to give you that someday...

 

**Dick:**

_smile_

I wish you good luck... It isn't easy with me...

 

**Tom:**

You’re my perfect challenge... Nothing compares to you.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles tenderly at him_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles back_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ I should take care of the farm...  
  


**Tom:**

I can help.

_Smiles_

It’s been a while...

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

Indeed... I need to take care of the vegetables and the animals... What do you prefer?

 

**Tom:**

I can take care of animals.

 

**Dick:**

_nods_ Thank you.

_kisses Tom_

I'm outside then. _walks to his fields and starts giving some water to the plants_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and goes to get some water and food for the animals_

 

**Dick:**

_glad to see that Vlad made a good job_

 

**Tom:**

_animals are looking really happy so he gives them something extra_

_…_ Look I got these nice apples and I know you want some.

_chuckles_

 

**Dick:**

_picks up some vegetables, thinks that he needs to go back to the market the day after_

 

**Tom:**

_after he has given food and water to all animals, he goes to sit under a tree for a while_

 

**Dick:**

_joins Tom after a moment, sits near him_

That's a nice weather...

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

It really is... Here.

_Hands one of the apples to Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles as he takes the apple and kisses Tom on the cheek then starts eating the fruit_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and eats his own apple_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at the sky_

 

**Tom:**

It’s nice to enjoy this silence for once...

_closes his eyes_

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

Though it's never really noisy around here...

 

**Tom:**

True...

 _chuckles_ … But it’s calming to just sit here...

 

**Dick:**

I agree... It seems so peaceful...

 

**Tom:**

… I’m glad...

_looks at Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_half asleep_ Yeah... Me too... I'm finally... Relaxing...

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and kisses Richard’s cheek_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

What about we eat some omelette today? With vegetables?

 

**Tom:**

Sounds good to me...I love your omelettes.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles and kisses Tom, before standing up_

Need help?

 

**Tom:**

_looks Richard_

_…_ Sure.

 

**Dick:**

_takes Tom's hand and helps him to stand_

 

**Tom:**

Thank you.

_kisses Richard for reward_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses back, smiling_

 

**Tom:**

_takes Richard’s hand and smiles_

Let's go...

 

**Dick:**

_follows Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_they go near the house_

I’ll go fetch us some eggs.

 

**Dick:**

I think Vlad let us some inside... I'll just take care of the omelette. Can you prepare the vegetables please?

 

**Tom:**

You’re right... I’ll be prepare some vegetables then.

 

**Dick:**

Thank you. I don't need to tell you where they are... Choose the one you want.

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles and nods_

I’ll ask your help if I can’t find what I need.

_winks_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Of course. I'll come to your rescue anytime...

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and starts to cut vegetables_

 

**Dick:**

_makes a fire and starts preparing the omelette_

 

**Tom:**

Alright... I got all the vegetables you need for that omelette right here.

_Smiles_

 

**Dick:**

You can put them in the pan...

 

**Tom:**

_puts the vegetables really carefully in the pan_

 

**Dick:**

Thank you.

_watches over the pan_

 

**_Tom:_ **

Do you need anything else?

_Smiles_

 

**Dick:**

Do we have some cheese and bread?

 

**Tom:**

Yes we do have some, do you want me to cut them?

 

**Dick:**

Yes please.  
  


**Tom:**

_nods and prepares some cheese and bread_

 

**Dick:**

_waits for the food to be ready_

 

**Tom:**

_puts cheese, bread and all the equipment they need to table_

 

**Dick:**

_brings the omelette and serves them_

Bon appétit!

 

**Tom:**

Thank you... Bon appétit.

_starts to eat_

 

**Dick:**

_eating_

 

**Tom:**

This is so good... So fluffy and delicious.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

I'm glad you like it.  
  


**Tom:**

Why wouldn’t I... You did make it after all...

_smiles_

  
**Dick:**

_blushes_

Thanks.

 

**Tom:**

_finishes eating_

Do you want to have some dessert?

 

**Dick:**

Yes.

 

**Tom:**

_whispers to Richard’s ear_ What do you want... You can get anything your heart desires...

 

**Dick:**

_innocently_ Do we have some apple pie?

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ I guess we do have some.

 

**Dick:**

That's nice...

 

**Tom:**

_is kind of disappointed but brings them some pie while smiling_

 

**Dick:**

_relaxes as he eats the pie_

 

**Tom:**

_eats the pie_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_

 

**Tom:**

I can do the dishes... You can go and relax some more.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

Really?

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Of course, leave it to me.

 

**Dick:**

Thank you.

 

**Tom:**

_cleans the table and starts to wash the dishes while humming_

 

**Dick:**

_feels tired_

 

**Tom:**

_finishes the dishes and sits to chair with book in his hands_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at the book_

What are you reading...?

 

**Tom:**

It’s just a cook book... Nothing special.

 

**Dick:**

_rests his head in his arms_

About what?

 

**Tom:**

… Mostly about baking.

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

_closes his eyes_

... Read aloud...?

 

**Tom:**

Surely...

_reads aloud current recipe from the book which is a tarte tatin_

 

**Dick:**

_slowly falls asleep_

 

**Tom:**

_keeps reading aloud while turning he pages_

 

**Dick:**

_dreaming_

 

**Tom:**

_stops reading when he sees that Richard is sleeping_

 

**Dick:**

_frowns_

 

**Tom:**

_wonders should he keep reading so after awhile he starts reading again_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs, smiling_

 

**Tom:**

_is sleeping in the chair and the book is resting in his hands_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles tenderly, walks to Tom and hesitates to wake him up, but decides to carry him to the bed_

 

**Tom:**

_is wondering why he is suddenly floating so he opens his eyes_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles shyly_

Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up...

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

It’s alright.. I guess I fell asleep... Did you carry me here?

_s_ _miles sweetly_

 

**Dick:**

Yes, but it seems I wasn't the most delicate...

_puts Tom on the bed_

Here, sleep...

 

**Tom:**

No you were very delicate... It felt like I was floating...

_takes Richard’s hand and pulls him to bed too_

 

**Dick:**

_laughs as he lets himself fall near Tom_

 

**Tom:**

It’s wonderful... To hear your laughter...

_blushes and kisses Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom, pushes himself up to lay upon him_   
  


**Tom:**

_is blushing more and gently brings Richard closer to him_

  
**Dick:**

_chuckles_ It's been a while since I did care of you this way, isn't it...?

_makes sure to give a pleasant moment to Tom but promises himself to wake up early in the morning to go to the market_

 

 


	39. The curious pirate his family

******Stanley:**

_leaves with Vlad, doesn't really know what to think about all of this_

 

**Vlad:**

_cringes as he hears Dick talking to Tom with his sensible ears and reaches to hold Stanley's hand_

 

**Stanley:**

_gently holds Vlad's hand_

Do you want to go to see Jacques...?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Yes please. This was... I don't like to talk about this "talent" of my kind.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks sadly at him_

I'm sorry... If you could share this burden with me...

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

You do so much already. You're so understanding, patient and so so sweet.

 

**Stanley:**

Because you're all that with me...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

I try my best.

 

**Stanley:**

And you're doing an amazing job...

 

**Vlad:**

Thank you for saying that, chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_looks tenderly at him, kisses his cheek quickly_

_once in front of Jacques' door, he stops_

 

**Vlad:**

_bends to kiss Stanley's cheek before he knocks on the door_

 

**Laurette:**

_opens the door_

We told you to not knock anymore...

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at her and shrugs_

My apologies, I was distracted by this gorgeous man right here!

_points at Stanley_

 

**Jacques:**

_from inside the house_ Who is it, ma belle?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ I forgive you this once... Come in!

 _loud so Jacques can hear_ Vlad and Stanley are visiting us!

 

**Vlad:**

_steps inside_

 

**Jacques:**

_loudly, as soon he hears the door close_ The love birds! Come in come in! Or is it love bats?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes more_

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles and goes back to Jacques_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and teases Jacques back_ Hey, you both aren't much better!

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ Well you're right there. I adore my wonderful wife. Although, if I have the best wife and you the best man, what do the others have? Leftovers?

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs_

 

**Laurette:**

_teasing_ Jacques, do you really think that Tom and Richard are leftovers?

 

**Stanley:**

I... I am not...

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns_

Your wife's right. They're not exactly leftovers.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods and admits_ Yes, they're certainly not. But to Vlad and me, you two are the best.

_Nods_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods eagerly_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles and kisses Jacques on the cheek_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes even more_

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses Stanley on the cheek_

 

**Jacques:**

_kisses Laurette right back, then looks at Vlad and Stanley_

You two can be glad the little-button-pirate is sleeping! She's in a mood... I've to play the ship all the time!

_grins_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

 

**Stanley:**

_thinks once again that he can't give children to Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns_

It'll be over soon. They grow up so fast...

 

**Jacques:**

_shrugs_

Wasn't really complaining.

 

**Laurette:**

She's still adorable.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods and grins_

The most adorable-button-pirate!

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

 

**Laurette:**

_to Jacques_ Is it too early to have another family dinner? Or at least to invite Vlad and Stanley over?

 _to them_ Except if you have other plans...

_smiles_

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes his head_

Never too soon to spend times with family and friends! Vlad?

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley_

It's your choice, mon chéri!

 

**Jeanette:**

_begins to cry somewhere in the house_

 

**Jacques:**

_rolls his eyes_

I'll go take care of the little terror of the seven seas!

 

**Laurette:**

Thank you.

_turns to Stanley and smiles_

 

**Stanley:**

_shyly_ I don't want to be a bother...

 

**Laurette:**

You're not! Else I wouldn't propose, you know?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

It sounds good to me...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and nods_

Good, I'll go and wash up and put on fresh clothes then!

_bends to kiss Stanley's temple_

I'll be right back!

 

**Jacques:**

_comes back with Jeanette on his hips_

She had a full diaper...

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles and goes to kiss her daughter on the head, then Jacques' lips_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes and stands awkwardly in the middle of the room_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles and kisses Laurette back, then grins at Stanley_

Come, sit with me. Is the old bat taking good care of you? Does he spoil you aptly or do I need to kick his ass?

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles while he washed himself as he can hear Jacques_

 

**Stanley:**

_sits near Jacques, blushes_

He's really nice...

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles, then checks the food to see what she could cook_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles_

Did you two...

_wriggles his brows_

 

**Jeanette:**

_pulls at Jacques's hair_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes even more_

W- What?

 

**Jacques:**

_wriggles brow more_

Check out the hatch? Board the ship?

 

**Vlad:**

_hurries up to save Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_doesn't understand_ What boat??

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ Jacques, you're too curious! I'm sorry Stanley. Just ignore him.

 

**Jacques:**

_makes a noise_ But Laurette, my love! This is important!

_looks back at Stanley_

Did you...

_falls only silent because Vlad bursts into the kitchen, hair still wet_

 

**Vlad:**

_grinning_

Leave my lover in peace, Jacques!

_grins even wider_

I'm the only one allowed to bother him!

 

**Jacques:**

_both brows fly up_

So you ****did**** tie down the hatches...

 

**Stanley:**

_completely lost_

 

**Laurette:**

_hides a laugh and starts cutting some vegetables_

 

**Vlad:**

_sits down beside Stanley_

This one...

_points at Jacques_

...Is too curious for his own good!

 

**Jacques:**

_waves it off_

 

**Stanley:**

_fears to understand_ Were you asking...

 

**Jacques and Vlad in unison:**

Aye.

 

**Stanley:**

_hides his face in his hand, blushing_

 

**Laurette:**

_goes to Jacques and kisses his cheek_

His curiosity is a part of his charm though...

 

**Vlad:**

_reaches out to pat Stanley's back_

Don't be shy now, chéri!

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles brightly at Laurette_

Thank you my angel!

 

**Jeanette:**

_tugs hard at Jacques's hair_

 

**Jacques:**

Ouchie!

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles and softly makes Jeanette release her grip_

There, there...

 

**Stanley:**

_leans on Vlad's shoulder_

Your hair is still wet...

_plays with a lock_

 

**Jacques:**

_kisses Laurette's hand, catching it after she made Jeanette let go_

Thank you.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

It'll dry. It's not that I can get a cold!

 

**Laurette:**

_holds Jacques' hand_

I can't let my husband being mistreated by our child...

 

**Stanley:**

... It smells nice...

 _tentatively_ Well, like always, but I mean...  
  


**Jacques:**

_grins_

Well, she'll know how to defend herself one day, won't she?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

It's a new soap, lavender. But for some reason, since I've been turned into a Vampire, my hair's always clean...

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ Doesn't she already?

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Lavender... I'll have to borrow it then...

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ Well, she certainly has a perfect aim!

_looks that nothings too close to Jeanette to be thrown_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Yes, I picked it because it reminded me of you...

 

**Laurette:**

She does!

_kisses Jacques and goes back to her cooking task_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, smiles shyly_

 

**Jacques:**

_places Jeanette on his knees and begins to make boat noises again_

She likes it...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ You make a good father.

 

**Laurette:**

He is!

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Jeanette_

 

**Jacques:**

_blushes_

I just do my best!

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs_ You're still good at it.

_turns to Stanley and smiles_

And you're an awesome godfather.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles at Vlad, with a strange smile_

Thank you.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

You're welcome!

 

**Jacques:**

_grins at Stanley_

You know, Vlad's right. You ****are**** a good godfather!

  
**Laurette:**

I agree.

_Smiles_

 

**Stanley:**

_gently holds Vlad's hand_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles happily, really loves his little family_

 

**Vlad:**

_lifts Stanley's hand up and kisses it_

You're wonderful all around!

 

**Laurette:**

_hugs Jacques_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

I just try my best for you...

 

**Jacques:**

_hugs Laurette with one arm and hold Jeanette in the other_

I should let her down. I'll go fetch her blankie!

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

I appreciate it my love. I try my best too.

 

**Laurette:**

As you wish.

_starts cutting the vegetables again_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks deeply into Vlad's eyes_   
  


**Jacques:**

_holds out Jeanette to Vlad_

There, go to your weird uncle!

 

**Vlad:**

_had been lost in Stanley's eyes and startles a little_

Oh, hey! I'm not ****that**** weird!

 

**Stanley:**

No... You're... You're... You're so much, I don't know by what I should start...

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles, finds them really cute_

 

**Vlad:**

_takes Jeanette and places her on his knee, then smiles at Stanley_

I love you, Stanley.

 

**Jacques:**

_fetches the blankie then plucks Jeanette back from Vlad and places her on it with some of her toys and sits down on the floor beside her_

 

**Stanley:**

I love you too.

 

**Jeanette:**

_reaches for a toy and chucks it at Jacques_

 

**Jacques:**

There we go...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles dreamy at Stanley_

 

**Laurette:**

_once the food is heating, she sits near Jacques_

 

**Stanley:**

_leans on Vlad_

 

**Jacques:**

_reaches out and pulls Laurette so she sits between his legs, back against his chest_

She keeps throwing stuff at me...

_pouts theatrically_

 

**Vlad:**

_places his arm around Stanley_

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ Shall we be more strict with her?

 

**Stanley:**

_caresses Vlad's chest_

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckles_ She's to small for that. I think. She'll learn soon enough. I hope she says her first word soon.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and nuzzles his cheek against Stanley's_

Shall we prepare the table?

 

**Laurette:**

This early?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at him with adoration_

I guess we should...

 

**Jacques:**

_frowns and shrugs_

I don't know when she's supposed to? You tell me. This is the first kid I actually have to take care of.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Let's get up then.

 

**Laurette:**

I think it won't be before several months...

 

**Stanley:**

_stands up, holding Vlad's hand_

 

**Jacques:**

_looks shocked at Jeanette_

Well then, little button-pirate, my order is that you talk soon!

 

**Jeanette:**

_babbles_

 

**Vlad:**

_stands up too smiles_

I think we need to let go to prep the table!

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_

 

**Stanley:**

Yes... Just... What about you?

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

Later. You know... To drink from you...

 _leans in to whisper into Stanley's ear_ Makes me feel... Aroused.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

As you wish...

 

**Jacques:**

_peppers kisses to Laurette's neck_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and kisses Stanley's cheek_

Let's put these plates there!

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_

 

**Stanley:**

S-sure...

 

**Jeanette:**

_babbles and throws her toys around_

 

**Jacques:**

_grins and ducks behind Laurette_

Hey hey, careful there, Jeanette!

 

**Vlad:**

_reaches for plates and passes them along to Stanley while he reaches for the cutlery, glad that Jacques doesn't have silver_

 

**Laurette:**

_laughs_ Do you want to watch over the food while I take care of our little girl?

 

**Stanley:**

_takes what Vlad hands him and puts it on the table_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles but offers_ You tell me what you'd prefer love of my life!

 

**Vlad:**

_places the cutlery on the table_

 

**Laurette:**

_kisses Jacques' cheek_

I'll take care of the little pirate.

 

**Stanley:**

_stands near Vlad once the table is ready_

 

**Jacques:**

_kisses her cheek in return and hops up_

Your wish is my command my queen!

 

**Vlad:**

_almost shy_ Would you like to go into the garden until dinner's ready?

  
**Laurette:**

Thank you my king!

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles at Laurette calls after Vlad_ Take some flowers! I know you love them!

 

**Vlad:**

_opened the door to the back for him and Stanley but now nods at Jacques_

Thank you!

 

**Stanley:**

_follows Vlad in the garden, sits on the bench_

 

**Vlad:**

_plucks some flowers, then sits down beside Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles at Vlad, takes a flower to puts it in the vampire's hair_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles softly_

Am I pretty now, chéri?

 

**Jacques:**

_stirs the food_

It's almost ready, I think.

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses him_

You are gorgeous no matter what...

 

**Laurette:**

_playing with Jeanette_

Shall we call them already?

 

**Jacques:**

_frowns a little_

Ah, let us give them some time.

_moves to Jeanette and Laurette, sits down again and kisses them both_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and kisses happily back_

You're gorgeous too.

 

**Laurette:**

_moves closer to Jacques and rests her head on his torso_

 

**Stanley:**

Way less than you...

 

**Jacques:**

_places an arm around Laurette_

We have to call them soon...

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

You're much more pretty, my love!

 

**Stanley:**

How could I be?! You're perfect! I wonder sometimes what you're doing with me... You could have someone way more better than me...

 _softer_ I feel so blessed...

 

**Laurette:**

_looks at the door_

What a shame... They are adorable together...

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckles_ Yes, they are! It's so nice to see Vlad so happy! And of course Stanley!

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

I am the blessed one...

 

**Stanley:**

_cups Vlad's cheek_

You're wonderful. Believe me.

 

**Laurette:**

_nods_

Can't wait to go to your island... To be free.. To have everyone feeling free...

 

**Jacques:**

_nods, gently strokes Jeanette's head_

As soon she walks and talks a little...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles a little wistful_

I do try to believe you.

 

**Jacques:**

I'll go and call the love bats in...

 

**Stanley:**

_leans to kiss him_

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses gently back_

 

**Laurette:**

_nods_

Alright. I'll put Jeanette back in her bed?

 

**Stanley:**

_gently rubs Vlad's neck with his free hand_

 

_**Jacques:** _

_looks at the little one_

_Can't we keep her here, with us? She's so peaceful right now._

_gets up to call for Vlad and Stanley_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_leans closer smiling, eyes half closed and pulls him closer_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

Of course we can... It just isn't easy to eat with a baby in the arms.

 

**Stanley:**

_shyly tries to deepen the kiss_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles_

She can stay on her blankie? It's not that she can't move fast or faraway?

_pokes his head out of the door, let's Vlad and Stanley some time to kiss_

Boys, foods ready.

 

**Vlad:**

_was about to deepen the kiss even more and melt against Stanley as Jacques voice makes him startle a little_

 

**Stanley:**

_startles and gets completely red, has a hard time to not push Vlad away and to keep his hand in his_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles at them both_

You two are the cutest. Right after me and my wife!

 

**Laurette:**

_from the kitchen_

Don't forget Tom and Richard!

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns_

I think they'd rather have some time alone. There were some troubles. I have not yet told you both about.

 

**Jacques:**

_surprised_ What?!

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad and whispers_ You're sure we can talk about it?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Jacques is used to magical things. We don't have to give them all the details.

 

**Stanley:**

_widen his eyes_

Really?!

 _tilts his head, sighs_ My, I'm definitively just a random man...

 

**Vlad:**

_grins at Laurette over Jacques' shoulder_

Did he get a doctor or a witch for your birth or when one of you gets sick?

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes_

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ I have not heard all you said to Stanley, but I certainly trust any witch more than I ever would any doctor!

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles at Stanley_

Don't worry, we're just used to weird things.

 

**Stanley:**

_frowns, whispers_ Am I weird too...?

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

Well, maybe a little? You did fall in love with a vampire after all.

_Winks_

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ Oh, you'll fit right in with the family, Stanley!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, mumbles_ What else was I supposed to do? You have a lot of charisma...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

I'm glad you gave me a chance! Let's get you fed!

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles at Laurette_

Here, I got the love bats in!

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ Good job!

 

**Stanley:**

_stands up, smiling_

I'm the thankful one...

 

**Jacques:**

_bows_ thank you.

 

**Vlad:**

_grins at everyone_

You know what? You all sit, I serve! So you all can eat in peace.

 

**Laurette:**

I can't ask you that, you're our guest...

 

**Vlad:**

_waves her protest off_

Jacques...

_pokes Jacques_

Keeps rambling on how I'm family and not a guest. So let me do my part. Sit.

 

**Jacques:**

_shrugs and tugs Laurette with him to the table_

You heard the man!

 

**Stanley:**

_unsure_ Can I help...?

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

Sit and enjoy!

 

**Stanley:**

_reluctantly sits_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods approvingly and begins to serve them_

It smells delicious!

 

**Jacques:**

Thank you my friend!

 

**Laurette:**

Thank you Vlad.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles tenderly at Vlad_

Thanks.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

You're welcome!

_sits down by Stanley's side_

 

**Laurette:**

_is happy she didn't mess up the food_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks tenderly at Vlad once again and begins to eat, realizes that once again he has been invited but he brought nothing and he didn't help either, feels guilty_

 

**Jacques:**

_focuses on Vlad_

So what is with my dads?

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head and explains_

Tom had an "accident" Richard took care of him and I of Richard's farm. I realize, someone of us should have informed you both. But somehow everything went to fast...

 

**Jacques:**

_gives Vlad_ **_**the look** _ **

 

**Stanley:**

_feels uneasy_

 

**Laurette:**

_listening to Vlad_   
  
**Vlad:**

_looks a little guilty at Jacques_

Apologies.

 

**Jacques:**

_mutters_ You're forgiven! Do they still need help?

 

**Stanley:**

They seem to be fine... Though I'm worried... Lately, they seem to always get in trouble... I don't remember them having so many problems in such a short time...

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

I hope it's not me. I attract trouble...

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Jacques and shakes his head_

You do not.

 

**Stanley:**

_isn't that sure but prefers to stay quiet_

_thinks that maybe it would have evolved like this anyway, or could have been worse without Jacques around_

 

**Vlad:**

_reaches out to place his arm around Stanley_

  
**Jacques:**

_looks at Laurette_

Well, at least I found happiness.

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles at Jacques_

Same. Though you gave me more...

 

**Stanley:**

_leans against Vlad, sighs as he smells the lavender, feels calmer_

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes his head, but then leans over to kiss her cheek_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently rubs Stanley's shoulder_

 

**Laurette:**

_doesn't insist_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles at Vlad_

Can I hope you did find happiness too...?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and nods_

I think I did.

 

**Jacques:**

_makes a noise_ Awww. They're too cute.

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ They are!

 

**Stanley:**

_the "think" makes him a little sad but he just smiles at Vlad_

_they aren't together since a long time after all_

 

**Jacques:**

Would anyone like seconds?

 

**Vlad:**

_leans over and gently kisses Stanley's temple_

 

**Laurette:**

I'm fine for now.

 

**Stanley:**

_wonder if he should ask for more, fears to waste the food, eventually shakes his head_

I'm good too. Thank you for the dinner.

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles_

Well then, I don't really like to eat alone...

_winks_

But I really can go for a little more.

_serves himself some more_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles at Jacques_

I'm glad you like it!

 

**Stanley:**

_embarassed, wonders why Vlad is frowning all of sudden, and because of Laurette's remark, he also fears to be ungrateful_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently_ Would you like to leave? Shall I stay at yours? I'd like to stay...

 

**Jacques:**

_grinning at Laurette_

It's so good! You're amazing!

_points his spoon at Vlad_

You take care of Stanley!

 

**Laurette:**

_kisses Jacques' cheek, then turns to Stanley and Vlad and smiles at them_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

As you want... I don't mind you staying with me...

_is too shy to publically admits he hopes that Vlad would do so_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles and empties his bowls_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles brightly and kisses Stanley's cheek_

Then I'll stay, mon chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

_whispers_ Please do...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and nods_

 

**Laurette:**

Thank you to have stayed for the dinner.

 

**Stanley:**

Thank you for invinting us.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Yes, thank you!

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

 

**Stanley:**

_turns to Vlad_

Then... Shall we...?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and gets up_

Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow, Laurette, Jacques!

_looks at Jeanette_

Little-button-pirate!

 

**Jacques:**

_grins_

Have a ****nice**** evening!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Thank you...

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks and offers his arm to Stanley_

Let's go!

_still has the flower in his hair_

 

**Stanley:**

_takes Vlad's arm, turns to Jacques and Laurette_

Well, then, au revoir...

 

**Laurette:**

Au revoir!

 

**Vlad:**

_turns under the door and waves_

 

**Jacques:**

_giggling_ Vlad still has a flower on his head, he'll get some looks...

 

**Laurette:**

I haven't even noticed it before... That's actually cute!

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

He is cute.

 

**Laurette:**

_teases_ Do you want some flowers too?

 

**Jacques:**

_shrugs_

I like flowers. But I've married the most beautiful flower already!

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes_

You're really handsome yourself, you know that?

 

**Jacques:**

_blushes a little_

I begin to believe it when you keep telling me.

 

**Laurette:**

_leans on him and kisses him_

You better do...

 

**Jacques:**

_pulls her into his lap after scooting a bit back_

I love you sooo soooo muuuuuch!

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ And I love you too...

_graps Jeanette who was patting her leg and takes her on her laps_

 

**Jacques:**

_plant a kiss on Jeanette's head_

I love you too, little pirate!

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

I'm so happy to have you by my side... Thank you.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles_

Same for me with you. Thank you.

 

**Laurette:**

_kisses Jacques tenderly_

 

**Jacques:**

_kisses back, wishes they could sit here for a while, but there's housework to do_

 

**Laurette:**

_guesses what Jacques is thinking about_

We can clean tomorrow and and have a happy familial moment together tonight...

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles and kisses her again_

We can do that. But I'll clean before bed...

 

**Laurette:**

_sighs_ If you insist... But...

 _licks her lips, teasing_ Don't make me wait too long...

 

**Jacques:**

_groans_ To hell with the dishes...

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles and kisses him_

 

**Jacques:**

_grins into the kiss_

Shall we see if our little treasure wants to sleep?

 

**Laurette:**

Yes... Let's do that.

 

**Jacques:**

_sing songs_ Because I certainly don't want to sleeeeep...

 

**Laurette:**

Me neither.

 

**Stanley:**

_gets shy again_

 

**Jacques:**

Hold on to our little pirate!

_gets up and lifts Laurette and Jeanette up with him_

 

**Laurette:**

_gasps and laughs as she holds her little girl close with an arm puts the other around Jacques' neck_

 

**Jacques:**

_carries them both up to their bedroom_

 

**Laurette:**

_prevents Jeanette to grab Jacques' hair_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles_

My hero!

 

**Laurette:**

_kisses Jacques' neck_

 

**Jacque:**

_makes a happy noise_ Wait my love! Jeanette shouldn't be between us if we...

_winks_

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ Then let's hurry...

 

**Jacques:**

_gently lifts his daughter up and brings her to the crib_

She's such a cute little thing...

 

**Laurette:**

She is...

_kisses Jeanette's head then hugs Jacques_

 

**Jacques:**

_places the baby in her bed_

Now you sleep well and have sweet dreams my little button-pirate.

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles tenderly at her and kisses Jacques on the cheek_

My turn?

 

**Jacques:**

_smirks_

To put you to bed?

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes_

Yes.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles and picks her up, carries her to their bed_

Now, now, would my little angel like a bedtime story?

 

**Laurette:**

_smirks_

An adventurous one, then...

 

**Jacques:**

_purrs_ The most adventurous. Of a naughty pirate. A great seducer...

_places her on the bed and makes sure to crawl beneath her skirts_

 

**Laurette:**

_gasps, brings Jacques closer to kiss him, starts to undress him_

 

**Jacques:**

_kisses her deeper and fiddles with her stockings and skirts_

 

**Laurette:**

_unbouttons Jacques' vest and shirt_

 

**Jacques:**

_has gotten Laurette's stockings and underwear off smirks as he begins to push her blouse up_

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes furiously_

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckles as he kisses Laurette's tummy_

 

_And they had a long and happy night until Jeanette threw a toy at them._

 

 

**Vlad's and Stanley's point of view**

 

 

**Stanley:**

_walks silently with Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

Do you want to do something special once we're home, Stanley?

 

**Stanley:**

_blinks a few times before blushing_

You... You mean...?

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley confused_

I did not mean to imply...

 

**Stanley:**

Ah...

_looks on the side_

Sorry... Forget that...

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks_

But I'm all game... I'm very much liking the idea.

_winks_

 

**Stanley:**

_nervous_ I... Do too...

_walks faster_

 

**Vlad:**

_gentle_ Easy, I'm not going anywhere.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

I... I know... I... I just want to get home...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Well, then...

 

**Stanley:**

_unlocks the door of his house and invites Vlad to enter_

 

**Vlad:**

_enters and snatches Stanley into a hug and a deep kiss as soon the door's closed_

 

**Stanley:**

_gasps, grabs Vlad's shirt, kisses back_

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks into the kiss and lifts Stanley up_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad with a questionning expression_

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks up at him as Stanley's now higher up_

I intend to carry you to the bedroom. Alright?

 

**Stanley:**

_shyly nods_

_holds Vlad closer_

 

**Vlad:**

_carries Stanley all the way up and places him gently down on the bed_

 

**Stanley:**

_cups Vlad's cheek, very shyly_ What now...?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and drops to his knees in front of Stanley_

Now I help you out of your clothes.

 

**Stanley:**

_gets shy again_

 

**Vlad:**

_undoes Stanley's shoes_

Don't be shy? Even though you're the most adorable person I know.

 

**Stanley:**

Sorry...

 

**Vlad:**

_gently_ Don't be... You're all new at this, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls Stanley's shoes off and then kicks his own off_

Socks next...

 

**Stanley:**

_pulls off his socks and unboutons his shirt a little, looks at Vlad while blushing_

 

**Vlad:**

_does the same with his socks and shirt, then goes back to his knees and reaches for the next few button's on Stanley's shirt, peppers kisses to the freed skin_

 

**Stanley:**

_opens Vlad's shirt, it's difficult with the vampire kissing him but he manages to do so, shivers_

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs out of his shirt as soon it's all the way open_

 

**Stanley:**

_his heart beats faster, lets his shirt slips along his arms_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles up at Stanley, reaches for this pants_

Can I?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

 

**Vlad:**

_begins to undo the pants and pull them down_

Lift your backside for me?

 

**Stanley:**

_does as Vlad asks_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls the pants off and kisses up Stanley's left leg_

I love your legs.... Such pretty legs...

 

**Stanley:**

But they are... So thin... So pale... So...

_looks on the side_

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns, then begins to kiss the other leg too_

They're elegant, lean... Perfect.

 

**Stanley:**

Ah... They look like that only in your eyes... They're just...

_stops himself_

... Are you going to keep your pants?

 

**Vlad:**

_arches a brow_

Well I love your legs. And...

_gets up and shoves his pants slowly down_

Nope, I'm going to lose them right now. But I don't wear underthings...

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes more_

I can take mine off if it bothers you...

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks_

I'd be pleased... But then...

 _pretends to think_ _…_ I could take them off for you!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes even more_

... Then come closer...

 

**Vlad:**

_steps closer_

You're a little tease sometimes.

_smiles brightly_

 

**Stanley:**

... Do you really mind?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and bends to kiss him, reaching to undo his drawers_

Do I look as if I mind?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes even more and caresses Vlad's cheek then in Vlad's hair_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls the garment off then kisses Stanley_

 

_Some time later..._

 

**Stanley:**

_holds Vlad close, happily smiling but unable to fall asleep_

 

**Vlad:**

_pets Stanley's hair and holds him close, happily hums a tune_

 

**Stanley:**

_listening to Vlad, wonders what means the lyrics_

 

**Vlad:**

_stops after a moment_

Are you asleep, chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

No... Was listening to you. You have an amazing voice...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles timidly_

Thank you. Do you think I could learn some French lullaby?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

Laurette might know some...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Do you know any songs? Any kind of...

 

**Stanley:**

_hesitates for a moment then shyly starts to hum a popular song_

 

**Vlad:**

_listens and smiles_

You've a beautiful voice too.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Thank you... Sorry, I'm not used to sing...

 

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles, kisses him on the forehead_

We should sing together one of these days.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles softly_

Will you teach me some song too...?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I can teach you one from my homeland...  
  


**Stanley:**

_plays with Vlad's hair_

I'd like that... So I'll think about you when I'll sing it...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and snuggles closer_

That would be nice. You're so wonderful.

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses Vlad's neck_

You are...

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses Stanley_

Sometimes maybe.

 

**Stanley:**

All the time...

 

**Vlad:**

_closes his eyes and leans more against Stanley, but finally scoops him into his arms and just hugs him_

 

**Stanley:**

_holds him close, sighs_ Lavender...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I remembered you liked lavender as I took out my new soap.

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles_ Was it love at first sight?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Attraction at the first sight. Love at the second.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles and closes his eyes_

I can relate...

 

**Vlad:**

_moves a little until his chin rests on Stanley's head_

Let's try to sleep, yes?

 

**Stanley:**

... I'm not sure I want to...

 

**Vlad:**

Why not, love?

 

**Stanley:**

I just enjoy to hear your voice...

 

**Vlad:**

_gentle_ I'm not going anywhere. Are you cold?

 

**Stanley:**

No...

_rubs gently Vlad's back_

I'm always feeling good around you...

 

**Vlad:**

_hums_ Thank you. I'm feeling good too. Shall I sing more so you can fall asleep, chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

Please do. You have a beautiful voice...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, begins to sing another lullaby_

 

**Stanley:**

_slowly falls asleep, dreams that every man he knows is wearing a horrible dress and finds that pretty strange_

 

**Vlad:**

_keeps singing until Stanley's breath evens out and Vlad's certain he's fallen asleep_

 

**Stanley:**

_starts to get cold_

 

**Vlad:**

_feels Stanley shiver, transforms into bats and covers Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_frowns, pats beside him until he reaches for a bat, hugs it_

 

**Vlad / Bat:**

_makes a small noise but settles back in as Stanley hugs it_

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_

 


	40. The wolf

******Dick's house**

 

 

**Tom:**

_wakes up and looks at Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_awaken since a moment, smiles at Tom once he notices his glare_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and caresses Richard’s cheek_

Bonjour.

 

**Dick:**

_leans into the touch_

I was waiting for you to wake up. I need to go at the market this morning...

 

**Tom:**

You didn’t have to.

_Blushes_

But that was so sweet of you... But that reminds me I have to go to my shop.

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom_

Then let's get prepared.

 

**Tom:**

_kisses back and nods_

_puts some clothes on_

Do you want breakfast?

 

**Dick:**

_almost ready, nods_

That would be nice.

 

**Tom:**

_prepares quick breakfast for the both of them_

I hope you will enjoy.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Bon appétit!

_enjoys his breakfast_

 

**Tom:**

_eats happily_

 

**Dick:**

_finishes eating_

I'll clean the dishes and take care of the house. Don't worry about me, alright?

 

**Tom:**

Alright... Thank you.

_kisses Richard’s cheek_

… I’m sorry, I have to leave already.

 

**Dick:**

_kisses him back and starts cleaning_

 

**Tom:**

_goes to his shop and begins to bake some cakes_

 

**Dick:**

_takes care of his chicken then of his vegetables, picks up a lot of them and prepares his carriage_

 

**Tom:**

_sell cakes happily to his customers_

 

**Dick:**

_goes to the market and reassures his coworker, opens the shop with him_

_sighs, all his customers are asking him what he was doing lately, stays evasive_

 

**Tom:**

_takes a little break and goes to see how Richard is doing_

_walks to Richard_

How are you doing?

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ I'm alright... You?

 

**Tom:**

I’m alright too... I just wanted to see how you are handling things... Which is kind of silly.

_scratches his head_

 

**Dick:**

It's not. I understand.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

It will be a long day though...

 

**Tom:**

You can do it.

_looks at Richard and nods_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Thanks. Good luck for your work...

 

**Tom:**

I will... I need to go back...

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

Of course.

 

**Tom:**

_waves his hand goes back to work_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs and welcomes another customer, feels uneasy because of his cold glare and his icy blue eyes_

 

**Tom:**

_is thinking should he close the shop already and go to help Richard_

_but new customers keep coming and coming so he sighs_

 

**Dick:**

... Can I help you?

 

**Foreign man:**

_smiles_

Yes, actually, I'm searching for someone... I'm sure you could help me?

 

**Dick:**

_frowns_

I hope so...

Who do you need to see? I can give you the direction.

 

**Foreign man:**

Ah... Actually... Could you please guide me? I always get lost, so I'd like some help...

 

**Dick:**

... Sure.

_talks to his coworker then goes back to the man_

We can go.

 

**Foreign man:**

Thank you... Oh, just, my father has come with me, and since he's old, he prefered to wait in the carriage... Can we go get him first?

 

**Dick:**

_starting to feel more uneasy but follows the man_

 

**Tom:**

_has finally sold all his cakes for the day and goes to see Richard_

_goes to the market but doesn’t see Richard anywhere so he decides to ask his coworker_

 

**Léon, Dick's coworker:**

_running_

A wolf! There's a wolf!

_sees Tom, stops but is pushed by people running everywhere and screaming_

Go back home! There's a wolf at the market!!!

 

**Tom:**

A wolf...!

_freezes and can’t move_

 

**Léon:**

_grabs Tom's arm and pulls him with him_

Come on, MOVE!

 

**Tom:**

_comes back to his senses_

… Sorry... Let’s go.

 

**Léon:**

_nods and runs away_

 

**Tom:**

_is sweating and thinking about Richard_

_yells_ Richard!

 

**Foreign man:**

_walking around town, smiling, but keeps being discreet_

 

**Tom:**

_stops for a moment because he can’t run like he used to_

 

**Foreign man:**

_sees Tom and smirks, walks to him_

Please excuse me, mister...

_looks scared_

I heard that a wolf was unleashed in town... Please, can I beg for a shelter?!

 

**Tom:**

_is startled_ Huh... Yes, I did hear that too... Of course you can, you must be scared.

_smiles and takes the foreign man to his house_

 

**Foreign man:**

_follows Tom, waves discreetly at a man, then speaks to Tom_ Thank you... Thank you so much!

 

**Tom:**

It’s nothing... Glad to be help... This way.

_smiles_

 

**Foreign man:**

Please lead the way.

 

**Tom:**

_they arrive at Tom’s house and he opens the door_

Please... You can go first.

 

**Foreign man:**

_smiles_

Thank you.

_enters the house_

 

**Tom:**

_closes the door and make sure it’s closed properly_

We should be safe here.

_smiles_

 

**Foreign man:**

_smiles as hears someone knocking on the door_

You should open...

 

**Tom:**

What do you mean? There’s a wolf running in wild in there...

 

**Foreign man:**

Wolves don't knock on door... What if someone else needs help?

 

**Tom:**

I... You’re right.

_is nervous but opens the door_

 

**Wolf:**

_sitting near and old man, looking at Tom with icy eyes, like the eyes of the man beside him and the foreign one_

 

**Tom:**

_swallows_

 

**Foreign man:**

Hi dad!

 

**Tom:**

Dad? Do come in...

 

**Foreign man:**

_pointing a wand at Tom_

That's actually a good idea...

 

**Tom:**

A wand... Then that means...

 

**Foreign man:**

_laughs_

 

**Wolf:**

_enters the house_

 

**Tom:**

_looks at the man standing with the wolf_

... YOU!

 

_The man who was with wolf walks in too._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_closes the door_

 

**Foreign old man:**

It’s been a while... I have missed you... Tom...

_smirks_

 

**Foreign man:**

_laughing more_ So that's where you live? Quite pitiful.

 

**Tom:**

Don’t you go mocking my house... That’s rude... And who the hell are you? Though I must admit I’ve heard that voice somewhere before...

 

**Foreign man:**

Oh, you recognized me? Yes, I'm the one who took possession of your little friend, just here, some days ago... You trained him well! I'm glad I have a good control of wolves... He's easier to manipulate in this state.

 

**Wolf:**

_looks at Tom_

 

**Tom:**

… What do you mean?

_Has a bad feeling and looks at wolf_

 

**Foreign man:**

Say hello to your lover! Now, we should get comfortable... Sorry dad, but you're old...

 

**Tom:**

… R... Richard! Oh my god...

 

 

**Stanley's house**

 

 

**Vlad:**

_has fallen asleep, because he's a lot of bats currently._

_Startles and all his bats try to take flight at once_

 

**Stanley:**

_wakes up because of all the agitation around him, looks a little confused_

 

**Vlad/Bat:**

_the one in Stanley's hand flutters and makes a tiny noise_

 

**Stanley:**

_pets the little bat_

Sorry... Did I hold you too tight?

_releases it_

 

**Vlad-Bat:**

_snuggles closer, while the bats try to form back into Vlad_

 

**Stanley:**

_worried_ Vlad, is everything alright?

_reaches for the cloud of bats, holds the little bat near the others_

 

**Vlad:**

_manages to assemble, lands on his butt on the floor, laughs and looks up at Stanley_

I'm so sorry...

 _laughs a little more_ I actually fell asleep easier as a swarm of bats, but somehow I got spooked and then failed to... Well, you saw.

 

**Stanley:**

_leaves the bed to crouch near Vlad, cups his cheek_

I'm sorry... Was it because of me...?

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

No no, my love. I'm just not used to actually sleep. I was confused.

_leans into the touch_

 

**Stanley:**

And it's weird to me to really sleep...

_realizes that he isn't wearing anything and blushes_

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns_

You get cold out of the bed.

_Stands up and picks Stanley up and places him in the bed_

There!

_climbs into the bed too, but lies atop the cover_

Don't want you to freeze.

 

**Stanley:**

It's... It's late, Vlad... I should get prepared...

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs_ I don't know how late it is... But then again, it feels like the sun's about to get up.

 

**Stanley:**

That's late enough... Or...

_smiles_

Do you just want we stay like this for another hour or so?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

That would be so nice. Shall I read something to you? I brought a book over. Or...

_frowns_

Are you hungry, mon chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

I'm not... What about you? And what book, by the way?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles softly_

I'll not be hungry for another few days, my love. Don't worry. I took a book of poetry. I think.

 

**Stanley:**

... Alright. Read it to me? Please?

 

**Vlad:**

_slides out of bed to fetch the small book_

Here we go!

_smuggles back up to Stanley, making sure to have a blanket between them_

 

**Stanley:**

_leans against Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_begins to read and places an arm around Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_listens to Vlad and smiles_

It's something romantic once again...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I just gripped a book... I do have some others.

 

**Stanley:**

I don't know a lot about poetry either... It seems so complicated...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

They astound me. People who write it. It's beautiful.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks up at Vlad_

Do you write yourself? Since you're so talented about everything...

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

I do write, but not books. I wrote down some of the old songs of my land and such, but not books. Jacques's does.

 

**Stanley:**

... Will you... Hum... Jacques does?

 

**Vlad:**

Yes, Jacques's not only writing a diary in his captain's log. He writes poetry and stories.

 

**Stanley:**

... Are you all amazing?

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs_ We aren't amazing, just restless...

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses back_

I love you.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Love you too.

 

**Vlad:**

_places the book on the nightstand then hugs Stanley close_

Do we get up?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

I'd like to go at the market today.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Can I come with you?

 

**Stanley:**

Why could you not?

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs, looks a bit lost_

 

**Stanley:**

_confused_ What's wrong?

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

Nothing. I'm just not used to... You're so nice.

 

**Stanley:**

_sad for Vlad, just hugs him_

 

**Vlad:**

_hugs back_

Let us get dressed?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods and stands up, puts fresh clothes on and brushes his hair_

 

**Vlad:**

_dresses, grins as Stanley_

You're not getting out there without at least eating an apple!

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs and goes to the kitchen to eat an apple_

 

**Vlad:**

_stands still for a moment then looks at Stanley_

You, stay here. There's a wolf on the market place, I've to go after it. No wolf would come that close to a village. It's either desperate or I smell magic!

 

**Stanley:**

_confused_ What? I come with you!

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Take your sword.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods and runs to finish to get prepared, then comes back to Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_has put on his sunglasses and moves out where he hears people panic, looks at Stanley_

There's magic involved... I'm not looking forward to this.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad_

I'm with you...

 

**Vlad:**

_warning_ If I look ready to bite someone, I promise I won't.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

I trust you.

 

**Vlad:**

_turns nose up and sniffs_

I do smell wolf, but it smells wrong. I also won't listen to me...

 

**Stanley:**

_takes Vlad's hand in his own_

I'll make you listen to me.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I trust you...

_he walks around, rapier in his hand, trying to figure out where the wolf went and why it smells so much of magic_

_loudly_ Hey wolf, I'm not trying to hurt you. So come here!

_follows his instincts rather fast_

Stanley, what's in this direction?

 

**Stanley:**

There? It seems to be Tom's house...

 

**Vlad:**

_stops dead and pinches the bridge of his nose_

Figures.

_gets faster as he sets into motion again_

 

**Stanley:**

_follows Tom_

 

**Vlad:**

_growls and looks at Stanley_

There's too much magic in there. I've to go try and steal some wands!

 

**Stanley:**

Be careful...

_follows him closely_

 

**Vlad:**

_transforms and flies into the house, using the fireplace, two bats grab the wand and the rest attacks the strangers_

 

**Foreign man:**

_screams_

 

**Wolf ! Dick:**

_growls and attacks the bats_

 

**Stanley:**

_opens the door and enters, closes the door behind him, gets a little scared_

 

**Tom:**

What in the...

 

**Foreign old man:**

Enough of this!

_takes his wand and attacks the bats_

 

**Vlad/Bats:**

_assembles and kicks the older man's wrist, bones can be heard crunch_

 

**Foreign man:**

_looks at Stanley and smirks_

 

**Wolf ! Dick:**

_instantly jumps on Stanley, makes him fall and holds his neck between his fangs_

 

**Foreign man:**

_hopes it will work_

 

**Foreign old man:**

This is not how you treat me the most powerful wizard ever.

_lightnings form all around him_

 

**Tom:**

Richard, bad wolf...

_goes to take Richard off Stanley_

 

**Wolf ! Richard:**

_starts bitting Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

Ha... Stop! Stop it!

 

**Tom:**

_puts arms around wolfs neck_

Stop it...

 

**Vlad:**

_growls loud and bares his fangs, hope there's a little animal instinct in Dick as he tackles the wolf of Stanley and wrenches his hand into the wolfs mouth so he can't bite Stanley_

I am the biggest beast in this room you know?

_Easily lifts the wolf by the scruff of his neck and growls again_

 

**Tom:**

_falls_

 

**Wolf ! Dick:**

_whines and looks at Vlad with his regular eye color, but they become blue once again_

 

**Stanley:**

_holds his neck, bleeding a tad_

 

**Foreign old man:**

Tom... I have come to you finally... After all these years...

_laughs_

 

**Tom:**

What?

 

**Vlad:**

_blinks_

Sorry Dick, I'll knock out.

_gives the wolf a punch just to send him unconscious, then places him gently beside Stanley_

_turns and tackles the old magician and snuffs out his lighting_

You're not the only one who can handle some lighting!

 

**Tom:**

Richard...

 

**Wolf ! Dick:**

_whines and falls unconscious_

 

**Stanley:**

_is embarassed to have gotten in the way_

 

**Foreign old man:**

Vlad... This is between me and that poor old man that’s on the floor... So move aside.

 

**Tom:**

Old...

 

**Foreign man:**

Vlad?!

 

**Foreign old man:**

Yes son.

 

**Vlad:**

You ****dare**** attack my family and then tell me it's between them and you?! I've not had some magic blood to drink in way too long!

_eyes glow dark_

 

**Foreign man:**

_starts thinking that attacking Tom was actually a bad idea_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_reaches out unperturbed and closes his hand around the old magicians neck_

You've got exactly one chance. Your choice.

_lifts him up a little_

 

**Foreign old man:**

I don’t think you should... Or otherwise that old man will be wolf forever.

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs at that_ Remember who I am and whom I know?

 

**Foreign old man:**

Not that I care.

 

**Foreign man:**

_takes out a knife and stabs Vlad from behind, clearly doesn't know who Vlad is_

 

**Tom:**

Vlad... Let him go.

 

**Vlad:**

_looks over at Tom_

There are more powerful magicians than them. It's easy to break a animal transformation.

 _little accusingly_ As you should know seeing it happened here and with your prince.

 

**Tom:**

It’s no that... I remember... An old promise if I should ever use magic again... It’s my fault so I need to fight with him.

 

**Foreign old man:**

Good boy.

_Smirks_

 

**Foreign man:**

_steps back as he sees that Vlad doesn't care_

 

_**Foreign old man:** _

_turns to his son and nods_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks almost disappointed_

You've got one chance too, Tom. If you don't kill him I will before he kills you.

_looks over his shoulder_

Someone get this out?

 

**Tom:**

_stands and takes his wand_

 

**Foreign man:**

_takes out a second knife, with a silver blade, and tries stab Vlad once again_

 

**Wolf ! Dick:**

_has slowly come back to his sense, jumps to bite the foreign man's leg and to pull him away from the vampire_

 

**Vlad:**

_hears the commotion in his back and turns, kicking the foreigner into the chest_

I've got enough of this. You're in MY territory. I took this as mine. I share it gladly with the enchantress but really, you two begin to bother me.

 

**Foreign old man:**

Tom...I’m sorry we didn’t kill you the last time... It was a pity... But your man was no challenge to us as you can see.

_points the wolf_

 

**Tom:**

Leave him alone... Please.

 

**Wolf ! Dick:**

_growls, his eyes took back their normal color, keeps the foreign man on the ground, showing his fangs_

 

**Vlad:**

_growls and hunkers down then jumps on the man who's discussing with Tom, fangs out and hands formed to claws_

 

**Stanley:**

_goes pale, feels useless and scared_

 

**Tom:**

VLAD! I can handle this!

 

**Vlad:**

_glowers at Tom, sitting on the mans back_

Then DO!

 

**Foreign old man:**

In a Duel.

 

**Tom:**

Fine.

 

**Vlad:**

Adhere to the rules.

 

**Tom:**

But not inside.

 

**Vlad:**

And first change Richard back!

_presses down with vampire strength, still sitting on the magicians back_

Then I let you up.

 

**Foreign old man:**

True love’s kiss helps for that problem... If they don’t...

 

**Stanley:**

... You're... You're not going to...

 

**Foreign man:**

Yes, don't kill me!

 

**Tom:**

True... I don’t need your magic to help transform my love.

 

**Vlad:**

_gestures to Tom_

Go kiss him, then get this farce on.

 

**Wolf ! Dick:**

_yaps, shakes his head_

 

**Tom:**

_looks at wolf_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad_

Can't you simply... Block their magic? No... No need to...

 

**Tom:**

We do that later...

_blushes_

 

**Vlad:**

_glowers at him_

You do that now. You want a duel. You kiss. Or I kill this one right this instant. I've no qualms.

 

**Foreign old man:**

Get off me...

_uses his magic_

 

**Stanley:**

No killing! Vlad, no, don't be like them...!

 

**Dick:**

_yaps at Stanley_

 

**Vlad**

_isn't shaken by the magic_

KISS!

 

**Tom:**

Vlad... You want to kill that badly magic people...

 

**Vlad:**

I honestly don't want to kill anyone. Having to do so is something different. Now kiss.

 

**Foreign man:**

_tries to escape but the wolf is stronger_

 

**Vlad:**

It's not that we're sure you'll survive. Shall Richard stay a wolf?

 

**Tom:**

_grips his own wand and goes to wolf_

You heard I’m not going to win so... A farewell kiss then.

**Tom:**

_kisses the wolf_

 

**Dick:**

_transforms back into his human form, is sitting on the foreign man's chest_

 

**Vlad:**

_let's the magician up_

There you go. And I do know you win, Tom.

 

**Tom:**

_turns and goes to old man_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks back over his shoulder, glowers at the knife_

 

**Foreign man:**

Why?! How?! You shouldn't have been able to resist...!

 

**Dick:**

That's funny, it's like I'm hearing a voice...

 

**Foreign man:**

What?!

 

**Stanley:**

_follows Vlad's gaze and picks up the two knives_

 

**Foreign old man:**

Duel... Not in here though... I’ll transfer us somewhere else.

 

**Stanley:**

_hopes that taking off the one in Vlad's back didn't hurt him too much but is surprised that Vlad doesn't care_

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

 

**Dick:**

What?! No! Tom!!

 

**Foreign man:**

_tries to escape but Dick punches him in the nose_

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes himself like a wet dog, then smiles at Stanley_

Thank you for taking that toothpick out.

 

**Tom:**

_turns while smiling_

I don’t want to reck my house...

 

**Foreign old man:**

Ready?

 

**Tom:**

Yes.

 

**Dick:**

_looks extremely worried_

 

**Stanley:**

_lost_

 

**Foreign man:**

Father!

 

**Foreign old man:**

You can come too if you want.

 

**Foreign man:**

Don't forget me!

 

**Dick:**

I'm coming!

 

**Vlad:**

We come too. There's nothing speaking against witnesses. I want to see Tom wipe the floor with you!

 

**Stanley:**

_isn't sure he wants to see someone dying in front of him_

 

**Dick:**

_refuses to let Tom alone_

 

**Foreign old man:**

_laughs_ I’m not sure... He’s bad at magic...

_transfers them all to meadow but putts barrier on so no one can see_

 

**Tom:**

_is feeling like all his confidence just flew out of the window_

 

**Stanley:**

_shocked because of that transfer_

 

**Dick:**

_frowns_

 

**Foreign man:**

_finally escapes, steps away, holding his bleeding nose_

 

**Vlad:**

_moves closer to Stanley_

_Explains loud enough for everyone to hear_ They agreed to a duel after the rules. It's forbidden to kill in a duel.

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_ I'm relieved then...

 

_**Foreign old man:** _

_fixes his son's nose_

 

**Tom:**

_mumbles_ How I’m supposed to win... Can I really do it...

 

**Foreign old man:**

Whenever you are ready.

_smirks_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at him_

Think of true love. It's said to vanquish everything.

 

**Dick:**

Tom, I'm here... All the time. Just beat him, alright? I believe in you!

 

**Tom:**

_looks at Richard and nods_

I will win...

 

**Stanley:**

_holding his neck, though it has stopped bleeding_

 

**Foreign man:**

You won't... Too weak.

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls Stanley close_

Let me lick this. It'll clean the wound and make it hurt less.

 

**Stanley:**

_shivers, looks up at him_

 

**Tom:**

_takes his wand_

I’m ready...

 

**Foreign old man:**

Alright then...

 _takes his wand too_ _blue sparkles collide with red ones_

 

_S_ _pell after spell, there isn’t a clear winner._

 

**Vlad:**

_gently tugs Stanley's hand away_

We've not much time. I need to focus.

 _whispers beside Stanley's ear_ What ever happens. I'll help Tom if I need to.

_licks the wound twice and then pulls back to watch the duel_

 

**Dick:**

_praying_

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

Thanks... Sorry we're so much trouble.

 

**Vlad:**

_focuses back on the fight while he conjures a cloud overhead, hoping everyone's too distracted to realize it_

 

**Foreign old man:**

_smirks_

Finally... Someone worth to use my full power.

 

**Tom:**

You’re just as I remember... This feeling, it’s wonderful...

 

**Foreign man:**

_looks up at the sky, wonders why it's getting dark_

 

**Vlad:**

_tries to keep everything around him in his view, uses all his vampire senses_

 

**Foreign old man:**

Darkness... What are you vampire boy doing?

 

**Tom:**

Huh...

 

**Dick:**

Tom, focus!

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

Too much sun.

 

**Foreign old man:**

An opening... Ha!

 

**Tom:**

_is hit with red sparkles_

 

**Dick:**

_yells and runs to Tom_

 

**Tom:**

DON’T!

 

**Vlad:**

_growls_ Tom!

_runs to hold Dick back, gets to him_

Stop. Please.

 

**Dick:**

LET ME GO!

 

**Foreign man:**

_laughs_ It was so obvious...

 

**Tom:**

_cleans the blood from his lip_

 

**Foreign old man:**

_laughs_ You're still here...

 

**Tom:**

An opening...

_blue sparkles hit the old man_

 

**Vlad:**

Shh Richard. You help him most if you go after the other. Who's wand I still have.

_only realized this now_

 

**Foreign old man:**

_laughs_ You got me there.

 

_They continue to be evenly matched._

 

**Dick:**

_angry_ You would run for Stanley if he was in Tom's position and you want me to not react?!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

... I'll take care of the other if you want.

 

**Tom:**

_gathers all his powers to this final spell_

 

**Foreign old man:**

_Does the same_

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks_ I'd count on you to have Stanley's back while I try to not be a distraction.

_realizes that might sound insulting to an civilian_

Sorry, I am a warrior and warlord...

_focuses back on the fight, tries to channel some of his own power towards the other magician, focusing on a lighting to strike him the moment Tom's spell hits_

_The spells collide and a black smoke too thick to see forms._

 

**Stanley:**

_walks to the foreign man_

 

**Foreign man:**

You want to give me my knives back?

 

**Dick:**

No, Tom...!

_tries to go to him once again_

 

_The smoke slowly faints away._

 

**Stanley:**

Don't count on it...

 

**Foreign man:**

_looks at Stanley_

You seem pretty normal...

 

**Stanley:**

What?

 

**Vlad:**

_looks over to Stanley, gets instantly worried_

Stanley!

 

**Tom:**

_is standing_

 

**Foreign old man:**

_is collapsed_

 

**Tom:**

I... I did win.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks on the side_

 

**Foreign man:**

_was ready to attack Stanley with another hidden knife before he sees his father on the ground_

DAD!

 

**Dick:**

_runs to Tom and holds him close_

 

**Vlad:**

_moves towards Stanley_

 

**Foreign man:**

_runs to his father_

 

**Tom:**

_hugs Richard back and whispers_ Thank you...

 

**Foreign old man:**

_is slowly waking up_

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at the mess around him, doesn't trust the two strangers_

 

**Dick:**

That's the last time you scare me like this, you hear me?!

 

**Stanley:**

_walks to his friends_

 

**Tom:**

_flinches_

_Yes... I heard you._

 

**Foreign man:**

You...!

_takes out a knife and throws himself on Tom_

 

**Stanley:**

NO!

_runs and pushes the man, makes them both fall_

 

**Tom:**

_turns_

 

**Vlad:**

_is over Stanley and the stranger in a blink, roars_

 

**Dick:**

_holds Tom close, acts as a shield_

 

**Foreign old man:**

_is awake and stands up_

 

**Tom:**

Richard...

 

**Foreign man:**

_crawls back_

 

**Dick:**

You're not hurt?!

 

**Stanley:**

_looks up at Vlad_

 

**Tom:**

_is trying to see if he’s bleeding anywhere_

 

**Vlad:**

Stanley, are you well?

 

**Foreign old man:**

Son... Come here.

 

**Dick:**

_checking_ You seem well... Except some bruises.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

 

**Foreign man:**

_walks to his father, whispers_ I'm sorry, I didn't have the time to do anything! And with this damn Vlad around...

 

**Vlad:**

_helps Stanley up_

I'll take care of you later. I don't think we're out of the woods yet.

 

**Tom:**

Good...

_kisses Richard_

 

**Foreign old man:**

_whispers_ It’s not over... Well for today it is so let’s act.

_smirks_

 

**Foreign man:**

_smirks_

I hope so...

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom_

 

**Foreign old man:**

My my, Tom... You did splendid job... And you did won and that means we will now leave...

 

**Stanley:**

Don't worry about me. It's nothing.

 

**Foreign man:**

For now...

 

**Tom:**

_stops kissing Richard and goes to old man and his son_

Thank you.

 

**Vlad:**

_gently, caressing Stanley's cheek_ I'll never stop worrying about you.

 

**Dick:**

_grumbles_ There is no reason to thank them.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, over his shoulder to Dick_ I agree with you, Richard!

_They shake hands_ _._

 

_**Foreign old man:** _

Good bye you all... Ready to go, son?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

You should... Or you'll get too much stress...

 

**Tom:**

… Oh... Sorry.

_scratches his head_

 

**Foreign man:**

_to Vlad_ My wand. Give it back.

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ I accidentally stepped on it, but here.

_hands over the broken wand_

 

**Foreign man:**

_looks shocked then mad_

YOU....!

_takes another silver blade, ready to hit_

 

**Foreign old man:**

**Son!**

We must now leave.

 

**Vlad:**

_steps to the side and pulls Stanley out of harms way_

_mumbles_ It really was an accident...

 

**Foreign man:**

_reluctantly steps back, swears to himself that he'll get his revenge_

 

**Stanley:**

_starts to be pissed to be treated like a delicate lady, he can take care of himself!_

 

**Foreign old man:**

_teleports them to dark castle_ Next time they will suffer...

 

**Foreign man:**

They will...

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs as they're gone, smirks at Stanley_

_gushing_ You were amazing! That tackle! You're my hero! And you were so courageous with that wolf at your throat!

 

**Tom:**

Richard... How are you? I mean you were transformed and all?

 

**Stanley:**

_all his anger disappears, he's now embarassed_

What are you talking about... I was in the way all along...!

 _sighs, admits_ Without you, I'd probably have lost my head...

 

**Dick:**

... Strangely... It felt good. I was feeling so powerful...

 

**Tom:**

I must admit you looked very handsome in a wolf form.

_smiles_

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

You weren't in the way! But I need to go apologize to Richard and Tom!

_walks over to them_

Listen. I am sorry to have insisted on the kiss. But, I tend to think in worst case scenarios.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles shyly_

Too bad it happened like this...

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

Yes...

 

**Stanley:**

_stays behind_

 

**Vlad:**

_realizes he interrupted them_

Don't mind me, I'll leave you alone.

_gives Stanley a downcast look after walking back to him_

I think I mess up today...

 

**Tom:**

But... I like this form of you the best.

_chuckles and presses their foreheads together_

 

**Stanley:**

It seems they aren't even listening...

 _sighs_ You don't... Actually, you saved the day, once again.

 

**Dick:**

_blushes_

Me too. Becaud I can do this.

_kisses Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and kisses Richard while holding him tightly_

 

**Dick:**

... Let's go home...

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

… Sounds good...

 

**Dick:**

Let's join mine. So no one will see us...

 

**Vlad:**

_gives Stanley a puppy look_

Can we go home? My back hurts a little. It's probably already healed, but I feel icky with all that blood sticking too me.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

I'll prepare you a bath if you want...

 

**Tom:**

Even better...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Only if you join me!

 

**Dick:**

_gently holds Tom's hand and makes him follow him_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Alright...

 

**Tom:**

_blushes but holds Richard’s hand tightly and follows_

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs_ You're not really bloody, but I my back... I can't walk like this through the village. I'll transform into bats and fly.

 

**Dick:**

_bows at Vlad and Stanley before leaving_

 

**Stanley:**

_frowns_

I didn't think about it earlier, but... Won't they find weird that so many bats are going inside my house at once?

 

**Tom:**

_waves hand to Stanley and Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I'll transform...

_stops midway through_

Better, I'll speed to Jacques and get a shirt. I'll meet you close to the entry of Villeneuve! _kisses Stanley then takes off at highspeed_

 

**Stanley:**

_stands all alone in the middle of the meadow, watches everyone leaving and feels bad for a second, his hand grips his shirt around his heart, before he slowly walks to his home_

 

**Vlad:**

_hurries into Jacques's house and then back to Stanley_

_Reaches him just in time before he enter's Villeneuve_

Stanley!

 

**Stanley:**

_has put his hair on the side of his neck to hide the bite markss and the blood on his shirt_

_looks at little desperate, tries to smile_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls out his coat_

I brought you this!

_drapes it over Stanley's shoulders and folds the collar up_

There, no one will see anything!

 

**Stanley:**

... Thank you...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

You're welcome! Let us go home so we can prepare that bath for us.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods, turns his head_

 

**Vlad:**

Did I do something wrong? Are you well?

 

**Stanley:**

_stays silent_

_feels useless, weak, scared_

_he saw Vlad's bestial side and feels afraid even though he knows that Vlad wouldn't hurt him... Right?_

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns and his shoulder drop, walks beside Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

... I'm weak.

 

**Vlad:**

_a little upset_ You're certainly not weak! You were amazing today and I already told you so.

 

**Stanley:**

... Tell me then... What did I do today? Except being dumbly trapped and to have almost gotten stabbed because I threw myself in a battle not concerning me?

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs_ You saved me. That one knife was silver. That would've badly hurt.

 

**Stanley:**

... Richard saved you. I didn't do anything...

_sighs and shakes his head_

I'm so upset with myself... You're all strong, you're all special... Once again, I'm just a tailor. I... I need to change that.

 

**Vlad:**

But I love you. You're wonderful. Kind, loving...

_sighs_

 

**Stanley:**

_puts a hand on Vlad's arm_

I know. And I'm very grateful to you. But I feel like I don't deserve you... Or my friends. I need to be better, to feel better... Is that wrong...?

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

It's not wrong to want to feel better. But you should not have to change entirely to do so. And I am the one not deserving of you. I was pretty nasty today.

_sighs_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks down_

At least you saved my friend... Without you... I'm sure they'd be...

 

**Vlad:**

You helped too. And Tom would've won without my help.

 

**Stanley:**

... Still.

 

**Vlad:**

_looks to the side, doesn't feel well_

 

**Stanley:**

_they eventually reach their home, lets Vlad enter before closing the door and hugging the vampire_

 

**Vlad:**

_hugs Stanley close_

I'm so sorry...

 

**Stanley:**

_tilts his head_

For what?

 

**Vlad:**

_voice slightly shaky_ For playing up my savage side. I know I was all predatory there. I'm not like this. But it tends to scare off some adversaries.

 

**Stanley:**

... It seems to have worked on the youngest one.

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns. Is not sure if Stanley talks about himself_

Did I scare you too?

 

**Stanley:**

_shivers for a second, looks on the side, embarassed_

 

**Vlad:**

_hugs Stanley closer_

Do I look ****this**** scary? I've never seen myself like this. Jacques told me I'd look like I'm ready to raise hell though.

 

**Stanley:**

_thinks about the fangs, the claws and the glowly eyes_

_gulps_ ... At least I know you won't hurt me...

 _adds with a very weak voice_ Right...?

 

**Vlad:**

_gently lifts Stanley's chin and looks him in the eyes_

I'd never hurt you. I love you.

 

**Stanley:**

_cups Vlad's cheek_

I know. You protected me today... As if I was a damzel in distress...

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

Not a damsel! My mate. My lover.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes and shyly smiles_

 

**Vlad:**

_leans and kisses Stanley's cheek_

I'd do everything to defend you.

 

**Stanley:**

... Don't take a silver blade for me...

_promises himself to protect Vlad in return, but is convinced he is so weak that he'd get killed at the first hit_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I'll try.

_smiles tentatively_

Would you like that bath now?

 

**Stanley:**

_pecks Vlad's lips_

Of course!

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls Stanley closer and kisses him deeply_

Forgive me, but I...  
  


**Stanley:**

Forgive you what...?

_kisses Vlad back_

 

**Vlad:**

_grins_

For stealing more kisses!

_kisses Stanley some more_

 

**Stanley:**

_hugs Vlad close, moans soflty_

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses Stanley's neck as he's getting worried that Stanley needs to breathe_

 

**Stanley:**

_gripped to Vlad, panting_ ... The... The bath... Do we...?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Bath... We can continue this in the bath.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

... Would be nice...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and nods_

I'll get the tub. Would you begin with the water?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods and steps back, grabs a bucket and goes to get some water_

 

**Vlad:**

_drags the tub into the kitchen_

 

**Stanley:**

_comes back with the water_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Can I help you carry more water?

 

**Stanley:**

Yes please... It'll be faster.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and takes a bucket, then follows Stanley out_

 

**Stanley:**

Yes please... It'll be faster.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and takes a bucket, then follows Stanley out_

 

**Stanley:**

_fills the buckets and takes one inside_

 

**Vlad:**

_fills two buckets and carries them inside too_

I think it's almost enough! I can get the rest you can heat it already?

 

**Stanley:**

_wants to protest but he's feeling tired already, just nods_

 

**Vlad:**

_brings a few more buckets_

Is this enough, mon amour?

 

**Stanley:**

_getting warmer near the fire, smiles at Vlad_

I'm sure it's be perfect.

 

**Vlad:**

_hugs Stanley from the back, hold him gently_

 

**Stanley:**

_leans into Vlad's touch_

_wants to become stronger for him_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently nuzzles his face into the crook of Stanley's neck_

 

**Stanley:**

_turns his head to kiss Vlad's face_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles slightly_

You're perfect.  
  


**Stanley:**

... Thanks.

 

**Vlad:**

_watches the water heating up_

Stanley, do you want to use a lavender soap? I brought you one...

_has snatched this one up together with his coat and shirt, put it into the coats pocket_

 

**Stanley:**

_his eyes start to shine_

 

**Vlad:**

I can fetch it, it's in my coat pocket...

_doesn't want to let go of Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

Please do.

 _dreamily_ Lavender...

 

**Vlad:**

_reluctantly lets go of Stanley to fetch the soap_

I'll be right back with you.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles at him_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at the water_

I think it's warm enough... Shall we start to undress?

 

**Vlad:**

_comes back with the soap, smirks_

Yes please!  
  


**Stanley:**

_slowly starts to unbouttons his shirt_

 

**Vlad:**

_drops the soap into the tub and then begins to fill the water in and finally undresses quickly_

You're so beautiful...

_reverent_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, folds his clothes and puts them on a chair, rubs his left arm over his scar_

... Thank you.

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley's neatly folded clothes and hangs his at least over a chair_

Is it warm enough for you?

 

**Stanley:**

_tries the water and nods, gets into the tub, looks at Vlad tentatively_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Can I join?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Wasn't it the plan...?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and admits_ Sometimes I get shy, you know?

 

**Stanley:**

_blinks_

You do?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Of course. I'm...

_smiles slightly_

Not used to this...

_climbs into the tub_

 

**Stanley:**

_instantly hugs him, shivers because of nervousness_

I'll make you get u-used t-then...

 

**Vlad:**

_hugs back, feels Stanley shiver_

We can add more warm water if I am too cold, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

No... I'm still nervous because of our proximity... Sorry. That's dumb, right...?

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

It's not dumb. You are not dumb. I'm excited and a little nervous too.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes even more, unties his hair, winces a little because of the injury on his neck_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles at Stanley and then reaches out to gently drag a hand through Stanley's hair_

I'll wash it for you. Must hurt to move that way with your neck.

 

**Stanley:**

I'm sorry... I've been careless...

 

**Vlad:**

_leans in to whisper into Stanley's ear_ No, you weren't. Now turn so I can wash your hair?

 

**Stanley:**

_slowly turns_

 

**Vlad:**

_reaches for the soap and begins to wash Stanley's hair. Careful not to pull_

 

**_Stanley:_ **

_smiles_

_Thank you for bringing this soap... It smells so good._

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and kisses Stanley's shoulder_

I like it too...

 

**Stanley:**

_shivers_

 

**Vlad:**

_rinses Stanley's hair and then reaches for the sponge, foams it up and begins to wash Stanley's back_

 

**Stanley:**

_holds his legs against his chest, leans forward, resting his chin on his knees, closes his eyes_

 

**Vlad:**

_hums while he gently strokes the sponge over Stanley's left arm_

 

**Stanley:**

_shivers as Vlad reaches his scar, looks away_

 

**Vlad:**

_very very carefully washes the scar, then lifts the arm so he can kiss along the scar_

I love every inch of you, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_gets sad_ Even though I'm constantly worrying and hurting you....?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, kisses what he can reach_

Of course. You're the light of my life!

 

**Stanley:**

_giggles as it tickles him_ You're weird...

_laughs softly_

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ I know that I'm weird. But believe me, I've been weird since I've been born...

 

**Stanley:**

_turns to look at Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_blinks at Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

... What?

 

**Vlad:**

_leans in and kisses him, which's a bit weird as he has to scoot halfway around Stanley, but he can do it_

You're too cute, that is what.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Thank you.

_turns more to hug him_

 

**Vlad:**

_hugs Stanley and maneuvers them around so they face each other and can sit more comfortable_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, smiles shyly at Vlad_

Perfection has now a new name...

 

**Vlad:**

_arches a brow_

What...

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes more, embarassed_

S- Sorry... Forget that...

 

**Vlad:**

_leans in and kisses Stanley, then pulls back and teases_

Make me forget?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks lost, doesn't know what to do, looks on the side_

**Vlad:**

_smiles gently and cups Stanley's cheek_

Don't think too much... Just kiss me again, please?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks tentatively at Vlad before kissing him_

 

**Vlad:**

_as they stop kissing because breathing is a thing for Stanley_ That works... All forgotten...

_kisses Stanley again_

 

**Stanley:**

…

_blames himself to not assume his thoughts, tries to put them together_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and gently strokes Stanley's cheek_

Are we clean?

 

**Stanley:**

I think we are...

 _realizes_ I couldn't get what I wanted at the market...

 _sighs_ I'll have to go there tomorrow...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Apologies. We can get that together then...

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes his head_

It's not your fault... And yes, it would be better. So you can tell me what buttons or fabric you prefer... Though I won't allow you to pick some bad fabrics.

_smirks_

 

**Vlad:**

_grins_

You've got the expertise. I'll be doing what you say.

_pushes himself up to stand and reaches for a towel_

Here, let me dry you off, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes and stands up_

 

**Vlad:**

_huddles Stanley into the towel and lifts him out of the tub to place him beside the warm hearth_

Can't have you freezing and catch a cold...

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles at Vlad_

Thank you.

 

**Stanley:**

_can't waves of his uneasy feeling, it's weird for him to have someone taking care of him when he didn't do anything to deserve so_

 

**Vlad:**

_rubs Stanley dry as gentle as he can, then reaches for Stanley's hair and slings the towel around it awkwardly_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks into Vlad's eyes_

_he's too amazing for him_

I love you.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles at Stanley like he hung the stars up for him_

I love you too.

 

**Stanley:**

_reaches to caresses his wet hair, plays with the locks_

 

**Vlad:**

_shivers a little at the gentle touch_

Thank you.

 

**Stanley:**

_whispers_ Why?

 

**Vlad:**

_cups Stanley's face_

For loving me.

_kisses him gently_   
  


**Stanley:**

_as he kisses back, he feels bad to not like to be spoilt, he's sure a lot of people would give everything they have to take his place_

_he should only be grateful to Vlad, right?_

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns_

What's wrong? Did I pull your hair?

 

**Stanley:**

_snaps_ H- huh? N-no, you're doing fine.

 

**Vlad:**

_offers a small smile_

Maybe I should let you handle it and dry myself...

 

**Stanley:**

_takes a step closer to Vlad and rests his head on his shoulder_

It's fine...

 

**Vlad:**

_reaches again for the towel and begins to gently pat dry Stanley's hair_

 

**Stanley:**

... I just...

_bites his lips, hesitates, wonders how to formulate his thoughts without making Vlad upset_

 

**Vlad:**

Yes?

_gently nudges Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

... I'm glad you're taking care of me. I'm glad you love me. I'm glad you're complimenting me so much... But... It's perhaps too much? I mean, you know I had a lonely life without you. Not much contact, not much praise... No love... And all of sudden it's the exact countrary. It's... It's weird...

... To me you're perfect. You're nice, protector... The list of your qualities is quite long. I feel bad beside you... I... I know it makes you upset but... I truly think I don't deserve you by my side. Or anyone. Not yet. I love to have you with me, but... I feel like I'm nothing...

... Sorry, I probably need time to accept myself... But...

_rubs his left arm_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley and then his shoulders slump_

Do you want me to leave? I will try to not do it so much? But... But... It's how I am. Always have been.

_looks everywhere but at Stanley_

I'm sorry.

 

**Stanley:**

_feels guilty, cups Vlad's cheeks and makes him look at him_

_speaks with a soft voice_ I don't want you to leave... I... I...

_gets sad, doesn't know how to express himself_

I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel bad... I... I simply fear...

 

**Vlad:**

_feels awkward, all naked and sad, but still can't really look at Stanley_

You fear...

 

**Stanley:**

…

 _shakes his head, whispers with a small voice_ I'm sure many people look like me... I was just lucky to meet you... What if... What if...

_closes his eyes, shivers as he feels colds_

_murmurs with a shaking voice_ I'm sorry...

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

No one looks like you! Not to me. You could stand beside someone that looks exactly the same to your and most people eyes, I still would know who's you. I see differently and you're entirely unique.

 

**Stanley:**

Differently?

_looks confused but it seems obvious he's taking that as the only reason Vlad loves him_

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs_ I'm different. I'm a vampire. You're beautiful no matter if I look at you as a human would or with my vampire senses or with my heart. I love you. You're beautiful inside out. You.... You're not going to believe me.

_sighs_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks on the side_

I'm sorry. I trust you... But... I...

 _whispers_ I hate myself.

 _louder_ I can't see any good in me.

 

**Vlad:**

_gently kisses Stanley's cheek_

Don't hate yourself. Would you hate someone else in your position? And I do see plenty of good. So do others. Or do you think Jacques would've made you Jeanette's godfather if he and Laurette didn't see good in you?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks sad and insecure, manages to talk with a strangled voice_ Sorry...

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs again_ Don't apologize to me, mon chéri.

_doesn't really know what else to say_

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_ ... I ruined the mood.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles a bit wistfully and tilts Stanley's head up then kisses him_

Ah, don't you worry, we get it back!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, mumbles_ You're truly too nice...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ And you're still wet and now almost as cool as I. I need to get you warm!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes and kisses Vlad, whispers against his lips_ Thanks...

_pulls back and draps the towel around them both_

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ I might not be the best solution to warm you up!

_kisses Stanley_

How you go and warm up the bed? I'll be with you in a moment, my angel.

 

**Stanley:**

_slowly nods, puts a shirt on and walks to his bed, hides under the cover_

 

**Vlad:**

_dries himself up and then quickly cleans the kitchen, using his inhuman speed. Finds a heating bottle and fills it up_

Stanley?

_slips into the bedroom in a shirt_

I made this for you!

_holds out the bottle proudly_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks up, surprised, then shyly reaches for the heater bottle_

Thank you... No matter what, you take care of me...

_puts it near his feet and sighs as he feels warmer, smiles at Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_gives Stanley a soft smile_

May I lay beside you on the covers? I don't want to make you colder...

 

**Stanley:**

If you want.

_moves to give him some room_

 

**Vlad:**

_lies down and pulls a quilt he brought over him_

So we can pretend to be normal...

 _sighs_ I'm sorry I am so awkward.

 

**Stanley:**

_reaches for Vlad's hair_

Sorry I'm so complicated. I want to accept all your love but I don't want to use that and to manipulate you to do all I want, without giving you something in exchange. I want you... I want the world to accept me by your side. I don't want to be less independant to become lazy... But... At the same time... It's nice to finally have someone taking care of me that much.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

You're not using me. I just like to give? You deserve to be happy. And you won't be lazy. But you do deserve a break.

 

**Stanley:**

_cups Vlad's cheek, speaks with a soft tone_ And you, when do you take a break?

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs and nuzzles into Stanley's hand_

I did have a very long break, mon chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks into Vlad's eyes but doesn't insist_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

You've such pretty eyes, Stanley.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Yours are prettiest... They remind me of a forest... With so much light...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles, touched_

Thank you. This is the nicest thing someone ever said about my eyes.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles shyly, is sure that at least one another person complimented his eyes_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and nods_

It's true.

 

**Stanley:**

_whispers_ How is that possible? Are they all blind...?

 

**Vlad:**

_timidly shrugs_

Most people don't want to come too close to me.

 

**Stanley:**

_hugs Vlad close, as a silent way to tell him he wants this proximity with him_

 

**Vlad:**

_molds himself against Stanley and hugs him back_

Thank you... again.

 

**Stanley:**

Thank you for everything. We haven't met a long time ago but I can't imagine my life without you anymore... You're too important.

 

**Vlad:**

_is so touched he almost tears up, holds Stanley very close and sucks in a deep breath_

I love you so. You're my future.

 

**Stanley:**

_widens his eyes but is holding Vlad so closely that the vampire can't see his face, feels guilty to have to let the vampire behind someday, because he's a mortal when Vlad will never die_

_rubs Vlad's back silently_

I want to stay with you...

_wonders if one day he'll change his mind and will ask Vlad to turn him into a vampire, so he wouldn't be alone anymore_

 

**Vlad:**

_knows it can't last forever, but then again, it's not that_ **_**he** _ ** _wants to live forever._

_Slowly lowers them both back to the bed and presses some kisses to Stanley's neck_

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses Vlad's hair, plays with a lock_

... Would it be possible...

_stops himself but knows he can be honest with Vlad, so he goes for it_

Would you accept to give me a lock of your hair, one day? I could put it in a pendant to always keep a part of you with me...

_is aware it's truly cheesy, blushes as his own words_

 

**Vlad:**

_relaxed a bit but got nervous again as Stanley stopped himself again, but then smiles_

Oh.... Of course my love. I might even have a locket for you...

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

That would be nice... Else I would have bought one. Would you some of my hair in return?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, then closes his eyes and opens them again_

I know I should not dare ask, but would you maybe consider to let me have one or two drops of your blood in a vial for a necklace?

_closes his eyes, giving the image of someone who just asked the most impertinent thing_

 

**Stanley:**

_isn't sure he heard right, blinks a few times_

... What for? I mean, I don't mind, I just don't understand...

 

**Vlad:**

_very carefully_ It smells like you. It "vibrates"...

_stops_

It's hard to explain. It's a keepsake. And blood is the most precious thing for me. So blood from the most precious person...

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Alright... Take as much as you want. My blood is yours.

 

**Vlad:**

_shudders at these words but smiles and kisses Stanley_

I need a vial first.

_looks around_

Do you want to sleep?

 

**Stanley:**

_despite all the events of the day, he doesn't feel sleepy at all so he simply shrugs_

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head amused_

Don't you go keel over on me tomorrow, love.

 

**Stanley:**

_blinks_

What? Why would I...?

 

**Vlad:**

_gently rubbing Stanley's shoulders_

Because I thought humans do need sleep?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods, hugs Vlad closer_

I just don't feel sleepy at all some time...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I feel you. Would you like to hear some of my past?

 

**Stanley:**

_hesitating_ I don't want to force you... I know it makes you suffer...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

There were good things too. I don't have to go too far back. Like the one time Jacques caught one of my bats and I missed a toe for a day...

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at him with a so surprised face he looks almost shocked_

What?

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs and chuckles a bit_ Jacques was barely not a kid anymore, he was upset with me and caught one of the bats and as I transformed back...

 _laughs_ He squealed like a milkmaid as he saw the bat wasn't a bat anymore. I transformed back to bats the next evening - there was too much sun at the time - and was complete again.

 

**Stanley:**

_frowns_

Why was he upset?

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

Can't remember anymore. He was not more than a teen back then. Maybe I dared to send him back to bed, or something...

 

**Stanley:**

_looks up at Vlad, plays with his hair once again_

 

**Vlad:**

_hums happily_ That feels so nice.

 

**Stanley:**

Huh? What?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles dreamy_

You, playing with my hair.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles, keeps playing until he starts closing his eyes slowly_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and plays with Stanley's own hair, it feels so very soft to him_

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs, fights with sleep_

 

**Vlad:**

_keeps petting Stanley's hair, begins to softly hum a tender tune_

 

**Stanley:**

_eventually falls asleep but is having nightmares_

_is dreaming that everyone he cares about is leaving him because he's nothing, just a regular boy when they all are so special_

_grips Vlad's shirt_

 

**Vlad:**

_places his hand atop Stanley's_

I'm here. Not going anywhere.

_speaks a little louder than necessary, but he's worried at the fast heartbeat he can hear_

 

**Stanley:**

_in his dream, Vlad comes back and opens in his arms_

_goes into them to be hugged until he disappears_

_relaxes_

 

**Vlad:**

_hugs Stanley as he feels him calming a little, keeps singing_ O my Luve is like a red, red rose

That’s newly sprung in June

O my Luve is like the melody

That’s sweetly played in tune.

 

**Stanley:**

_relaxes even more and eve starts smiling_

 

**Vlad:**

_keeps singing until he reaches the end of the song then just keeps humming the melody, is glad that Stanley's smiling in his sleep_

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs in his dream, mumbles happily_ Love you... Vlad...

 

 

**Tom's and Dick's point of view**

 

 

**Dick:**

_makes sure nobody can see them_

_looks around him_

I hope no one will realize I was the wolf... After all, I disappeared just before the incident at the market...

 

**Tom:**

_leans closer_

… I was so worried... I was planning to see you at the market... But everyone were panicking and yelling about a wolf...

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

They tried to manipulate me but I resisted, so they turned me into a wolf... I tried to escape, but they kept using their spells to control me... I wanted to fight but...

 

**Tom:**

I’m so sorry...

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head_

Don't be. I've been able to resist thanks to our trainings... At least at some point. I need to make some excuses to Stanley... I hurt him today.

 

**Tom:**

Really? But... Still it didn’t even come to my mind that they could turn you to wolf... I mean I can do that too... But... Still...

 _sighs_ I’m sure Stanley will understand, at least I hope he will...

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ This is a world beyond my comprehension...

 

**Tom:**

_..._

_is disappointed for himself_

 

**Dick:**

_notices Tom's change of mood, reaches for his shoulder_

Hey... I just don't know a lot about magic... I'm just a bit lost. I don't intend to insult you...

 

 

**Tom:**

It’s not that... I feel like I failed... We did train and all... But in the end...

_closes his eyes_

 

**Dick:**

_stops_

Tom. You didn't fail. I'm the weak one then... Since I didn't resist enough.

 

**Tom:**

_opens his eyes and looks at Richard_

…

_takes Richard’s hand_

I’m sure, wait... No... I know you were amazing trying to resist... I just hope I could been there to stop it... At the beginning.

 

**Dick:**

I'm not sure it would have been better. If people saw you using some magic...

 

**Tom:**

I know... But that way... You would been saved for not transforming to a wolf... Richard... How did they even turn you into a wolf in a open place full of people?

 

**Dick:**

We walked to a street where there weren't a lot of people.

 

**Tom:**

Oh... I see... Sorry.

 

**Dick:**

Why? At least, they're gone now...

 

**Tom:**

I know that... But even the thought of you being wolf forever... Makes my heart tear apart.

 

**Dick:**

_thinks that he wouldn't have been forever, the villagers would certainly have come to kill him or he would have been killed by real wolves_

_takes Tom's hand and starts walking again_

_tries to lighten the mood_ It wasn't so bad. Weird because I was smaller... But nice, somehow. I'd love to try again where no one can see and where I can go freely around.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles a little_

… Really? … If you want I can do that too...

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

Yes. But another day. Villagers must be spooked for now, and they probably will try to hunt that mysterious wolf... Let's go home and relaxe...

 

_**Tom:** _

_nods_

True...

 

**Dick:**

_makes Tom enter in his house once they reach it, closes the door_

Do we agree that if anyone asks, you came here to make sure I wasn't killed by the wolf? Because we can't say we got teleported...

 

**Tom:**

Yes... I think that’s wise...

 

**Dick:**

_nods and leans to kiss Tom_

... I knew you were strong enough to win... Though I can't say I wasn't scare anyway...

 

**Tom:**

… You cheering me was all I needed...Thank you love...

_kisses Richard passionately and holds him tightly_

 

**Dick:**

_hugs back, holding Tom close, as he kisses back_

 

**Tom:**

_stops for a moment and looks at Richard and yells_... But YOU trying to run to me while we were using spells... Was stupid... Irresponsible... Dangerous... You could been hurt badly!

 

**Dick:**

_startles, looks confused and hurt_

... I...

 

**Tom:**

_looks at Richard then frowns_

... I’m sorry... I shouldn’t yell at you.

_looks away_

 

**Dick:**

_looks down_

... I guess you're right... But... Wouldn't you have run too if I was in your place?

 

**Tom:**

_slowly reaches to Richard’s face and lifts it up_

… Yes... Would have done the same thing... But I was still worried about you...

_caresses Richard’s cheek_

 

**Dick:**

And I was worried about you too. Sorry... Next time, I'll know it's a bad idea to run in a middle of a magic battle...

 

**Tom:**

Thank you...

_smiles_

… If one of those spells... And... You...

_tears up_

 

**Dick:**

Wha-?!

_hugs Tom_

W- Wait, calm down! It's not gonna happen!

 

**Tom:**

_hugs Richard back tightly but his tears won’t stop_

I... I...

 

**Dick:**

_rubs Tom's back_

Shhh... I'm here... I'm staying here...

 

**Tom:**

… Please do...

 

**Dick:**

Promise me to do the same.

 

**Tom:**

_looks at Richard and nods_

I promise

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom_

No turning back.

_smiles_

_sighs_ I should probably go back to the market.... To see how things are doing...

 

**Tom:**

_kisses Richard back and chuckles_ No turning back... I’m going with you... There’s no way you’re going all alone...

 

**Dick:**

_plays with Tom's hair_

You don't have to... You should rest. I promise to come back as soon as possible.

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

But are you sure...

 

**Dick:**

_caresses Tom's cheek_

I'll be back.

_kisses Tom once last time_

 

**Tom:**

Alright...

_pecks gently Richard’s lips and smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_leaves_

_finds his coworker at the market, calms him by saying that the foreign men brought the wolf and knocked him out when he tried to prevent them to attack the market_

_Tom found him later and brought him home, and now he's helping Dick with the farm_

 

**Tom:**

_eventually falls asleep_

 

**Dick:**

_spends two hours at the market to help cleaning_

 

**Tom:**

_lays on the bed while thinking about everything what happened and closes his eyes_

 

**Dick:**

_finally goes back home, exhausted_

_finds Tom asleep and decides to let him be_

 

**Tom:**

_wakes up and realizes he fell asleep so he gets off the bed and leaves the bedroom_

 

**Dick:**

_sitting at the table, his head is resting on his crossed arms, sleeping_

 

**Tom:**

_sees Richard sleeping so he grabs blanket and puts it on Richard’s shoulders and gently kisses his head_

 

**Dick:**

_opens his eyes slowly then closes them again_

 

**Tom:**

_thinks he should let Richard sleep so he goes outside to look after animals_

 

**Dick:**

_dreams he's a wolf again and that he runs through some forest_

 

**Tom:**

_leans against a tree and just watches the scenery_

 

**Dick:**

_wakes up a hour later, then slowly searches for Tom inside the house, gets worried as he can't find him, walks outside_

 

**Tom:**

_sees that Richard is outside so he waves his hand_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs from relief as he sees him, hurries to go to him_

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ Why are in a hurry?

 

**Dick:**

I... I looked for you but... You weren't there...

 

**Tom:**

Sorry.

_scratches his head_

You were sleeping and I thought you needed some rest... So I came here.

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ At least you haven't disappeared...

 

**Tom:**

Why would I disappear...

_takes Richard’s hand gently_

 

**Dick:**

Sorry... Yes, that was dumb, ha ha...

 

**Tom:**

Not dumb...

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_hugs Tom, making the blanket fall_

 

**Tom:**

_hugs back_

You were so hurry... That you even took the blanket with you...

 

**Dick:**

Ha... Yes. I was cold, too.

 

**Tom:**

Hmm... Cold... Huh...

_smirks_

 

**Dick:**

_catches that smirk, smirks too_

 

**Tom:**

_whispers_ Would you like to have some...

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Soup it’s then.

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom, confused_

 

**Tom:**

You just said you were cold... So I thought you wanted to have something warm to eat...

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom with wide eyes then sighs, smiling_

That would be nice.

 

**Tom:**

_whispers_ After we both warm up little from that soup... I’m sure we can do other fascinating things to warm you even more...

 

**Dick:**

_blushes_

I'm looking forward it...

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

Me too...

_takes Richard’s hand_

… Let’s go prepare some soup then...

_scoops the blanket to his free hand and smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles and follows him_

 

_They go inside and Tom starts to prepare a soup._

 

**Dick:**

_helps Tom_

 

**Tom:**

Could you cut some bread and set the table? Please.

_kisses Richard’s cheek_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles and does what Tom asked_

 

**Tom:**

_looks after the soup_

 

**Dick:**

_hugs Tom from behind_

 

**Tom:**

_startles and almost drops spoon to floor_ _blushes_

 

**Dick:**

Did I spooke you?

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ No just surprised... I don’t mind though.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_hugs tighter_

I hope so.

_rests his head on Tom's shoulder_

 

**Tom:**

Soup is ready...

_turns to give a light peck to Richard’s cheek_

_…_ Hungry?

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

I am.

 

**Tom:**

_serves them both_

Enjoy.

 

**Dick:**

Thanks!

_starts eating, finds the soup delicious_

 

**Tom:**

_eats soup and bread happily_

 

**Dick:**

_is full, sighs_ I think I need to take a nap...

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and nods_

_I’ll do the dishes and clean the kitchen_ _**.** _

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

 

**Tom:**

_starts to clean the kitchen and the dishes and hums_

 

**Dick:**

_feels sleepy once again, puts the blanket back around his shoulders_

 

**Tom:**

_finished cleaning and sits in the chair and lo_ _oks out of the window_

 

**Dick:**

_falling asleep_

Tom... 'Gonna take a nap... Tired...

 

**Tom:**

_goes to Richard and lifts him up_

I’ll carry you to bed then _smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_surprised at first then smiles_

Thank you...

_falls asleep in the middle of the way_

 

**Tom:**

_gently puts Richard to bed and puts blanket over him_

 

**Dick:**

_sleeping peacefully_

 

**Tom:**

_climbs to bed too and hugs Richard from behind_

 

**Dick:**

_rolls to the side to hug Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and hugs Richard tighter_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs happily_

_having a nightmare, dreams that he's a wolf again and that he is attacking his friends_

 

**Tom:**

_sees that Richard is having a nightmare_

… It’s alright.

_presses Richard closer to him_

 

**Dick:**

_shaking_

 

**Tom:**

_gently rubs Richard’s back_

 

**Dick:**

_slowly calms down_

 

**Tom:**

_gently kisses Richard’s head_

 

**Dick:**

_hugs Tom closer, is peaceful again_

 

**Tom:**

_rests his head to Richard’s chest while listening his heart beat_

 

**Dick:**

_his heart beats as calmly as it can, so a bit faster than a regular heart would_

 

**Tom:**

_happily sighs_

 

**Dick:**

_dreams he's running hand in hand with Tom through a field_

_they both look younger_

 

**Tom:**

_having a nightmare but doesn’t show it_

 

**Dick:**

_instinctively holds Tom closer_

 

**Tom:**

_feels comforting warmth_

 

**Dick:**

_opens his eyes after a moment, looks at Tom then at the wall_

 

**Tom:**

_looks at Richard_

Did you have a nice nap?

 

**Dick:**

_thin smile_

I'm alright... You?

 

**Tom:**

I’m fine.

_smiles and hugs Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_caresses Tom's hair_

I don't know how magic works... Does it hurt? Does it make you feel tired?

 

**Tom:**

I did use a lot off my power earlier... And I did get hit by magic... But you’re my recharger.

_smiles_

So I do feel better.

 

**Dick:**

... Is it possible to cure some magic attack with common medecine?

 

**Tom:**

I... I don’t remember if it’s possible... Sorry.

 

**Dick:**

... Let's be careful then.

 

**Tom:**

_nods and sits up_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_looks back at Richard and leans closer_

 

**Dick:**

_sits and hugs him_

 

**Tom:**

_hugs Richard tighter and kisses him_

 

**Dick:**

_cups Tom's cheek and deepens the kiss_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and gently touches Richard’s hair_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles softly_

I'm so glad you made it... Now we're at peace...

 _adds in his mind_ For now.

 

**Tom:**

Yes... And I love you and adore you...

 _thinks_ At least now we are safe.

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom again_

 

**Tom:**

_smirks and deepens the kiss_

 

**Dick:**

... How to be sure they won't come back?

 

**Tom:**

Huh...

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ Sorry. Forget that

 

**Tom:**

_takes Richard’s hands_

… I’ll do everything I can...

 

**Dick:**

_looks up at Tom, frowns_

What?

 

**Tom:**

… To make sure that...

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head_

Don't worry about it now... I'm sorry I brought that up.

 

**Tom:**

But... No, don’t be...

 

**Dick:**

_hugs Tom_

 

**Stanley:**

_takes a step closer to Vlad and rests his head on his shoulder_

It's fine...

 

**Tom:**

_hugs Richard back and kisses his cheek_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

 

**Tom:**

Is there anything you want?

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head_

Not really... Beside having you in a good state.

 

**Tom:**

Same goes for me... You by my side is everything I need... Want... Carve...

 

**Dick:**

_rests his head against Tom's_

 


	41. A cake for your sadness

******Dick's house**

 

 

**Dick:**

_ wakes up early, stands up and gest prepared to take care of the farm, looks at Tom _

 

**Tom:**

_ wakes up and sees that Richard is looking at him _

Morning.

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles _

Good morning. Slept well?

 

**Tom:**

_ chuckles _ L ike always.

_ gets up and puts clothes on _

 

**Dick:**

_ sighs _ I need to go to the market, today. Else people will start to think I stopped running my shop...

_ focused on Tom, hesitating _ You're feeling well... Right? Because... Because all of that happened yesterday...

 

**Tom:**

I need to go my shop too...I left so hurriedly so I need to go check that everything is alright... I’m fine no need to worry.

_ smiles but thinks with worry can he handle if same thing would happen again _

 

**Dick:**

_ nods _

I prepared some fruits for the breakfast... You're coming?

 

**Tom:**

_ shakes off his worried feeling and smiles _

I would love to.

 

**Dick:**

_ looks at him silently for a second before smiling and guiding him to the table _

 

**Tom:**

That looks amazing... Thank you.

_ kisses Richard’s cheek gently _

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles softly _

We both need strenght... Sit there, I'll serve you.

_ puts somes apple juice, milk, fruits and bread on the table _

 

**Tom:**

Bon appétit.

_ sits and starts to eat _

 

**Dick:**

_ eats slowly _

 

**Tom:**

_ looks at Richard _

...You’re not hungry?

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles _

I have...

_ wants to make a joke about a wolf appetit but thinks that's not exactly the best time _

 

_ **Tom:** _

You have what...?

 

**Dick:**

... I'm hungry.

_ finishes the bread and starts eating a fruit _

 

**Tom:**

_ raises his brows _

...Alright...

_ finishes eating _

 

**Dick:**

_ cleans around _

 

**Tom:**

_ helps Richard with cleaning _

 

**Dick:**

_ kisses Tom once they're done _

Thank you!

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes _

It was my pleasure...Do you want to go together to town?

 

**Dick:**

_ nods _

I just need to pick up the vegetables and the fruits I need to sell... I'm getting a lot.

 

**Tom:**

_ nods _

I’ll help.

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles _

Thanks.

_ walks around his farm, taking care of the animals and the plants with Tom's help, then turns to him once he prepared his cart for the town _

Do you need some fruits for your cakes?

 

**Tom:**

_ nods _

Yes... Some apples please.

_ smiles _

 

**Dick:**

_ gives some apples to Tom _

 

**Tom:**

Thanks.

_ Smiles _

Should we go then?

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles _

Yes.

_ helps Tom to go on the cart _

 

**Tom:**

Thank you.

_ sits on the cart _

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles and they go to the village _

 

_ They stop at Tom’s shop. _

 

**Tom:**

Thank you for the ride.

_ smiles and hops of the cart _

 

**Dick:**

_ nods _

You know where to find me...

 

**Tom:**

_ nods _

_…_ I do.

 

**Dick:**

_ watches Tom open the door of his shop then joins the market _

 

**Tom:**

_ goes to his shop and looks around _

 

**Dick:**

_ talks with his coworker then welcomes the first customer _

 

**Tom:**

_ starts to bake mostly apple pies and cakes _

 

**Dick:**

_ sighs, it's a lot of energy to work at the market _

_ focuses on another customer _

 

 

**Jacques' and Laurette's house**

 

 

**Jacques:**

_ has Jeanette on his hip in a sling and makes breakfast for Laurette _

 

**Laurette:**

_ cleaning the bedroom before joining Jacques _

 

**Jacques:**

_ turns to Laurette and kisses her gently _

I made breakfast and the little button-pirate helped!

 

**Laurette:**

_ smiles as she kisses back, then kisses her daughter's nose _

Thank you mes chéris!

 

**Jacques:**

_ grins _

Sit, I just put this one here...

_ pokes Jeanette's nose _

...O n her blankie and then we can eat!

 

**Laurette:**

_ giggles and sits on a chair _

 

**Jacques:**

_ sits down after he placed Jeanette _

Here's eggs and bread and coffee. Or apple juice.

 

**Jeanette:**

_ babbles on her blanket and plays with her feet _

 

**Laurette:**

Thank you. I'll take the apple juice.

 

**Jacques:**

_ fills her mug with juice and smiles _

We need more bread and other vegetables. We should go to the market and see papa.

 

**Laurette:**

I agree. We wanted to see them yesterday already, but this wolf story...

_ frowns _

We need to talk, I think...

 

**Jacques:**

_ pulls a face _

Something about that wolf's off. Wolves don't just come to the village when they're not famished...

 

**Laurette:**

Yes...

_ eats a slice of bread _

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles, eats his eggs _

I think I'm done. I'll go get dressed and dress Jeanette too. You take your time, love.

 

**Laurette:**

_ smiles _

Thank you my love.

 

**Jacques:**

_ gives Laurette a wink over his shoulder as he bounces up the stairs with Jeanette _

 

**Laurette:**

_ cleans the dishes once she's done eating then the room _

 

**Jacques:**

_ comes down again, ready to leave, Jeanette dressed into a cute knitted outfit _

We're ready, do you need your coat, my angel?

 

**Laurette:**

I'll take it just in case.

_ takes her basket then Jacques' arm _

 

**Jacques:**

_ leads the way, Jeanette on his arm _

Could you close the door?

 

**Laurette:**

_ nods and does so _

 

**Jacques:**

_ hums and rocks Jeanette _

I took one of her stuffed toys. No danger in hitting strangers then...

 

**Laurette:**

_ thin smile _

Yes, that would be better... I don't want to bring too much the attention on us...

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods _

Yes, not today.

 

**Laurette:**

_ holds Jacques' arm tight as they walk _

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles and keeps humming until they reach the center of Villeneuve _

Ah, where to would you like to go first, my beautiful wife?

 

**Laurette:**

Mh, I don't know... We need eggs, cheese, bread, vegetables, fruits... Perhaps some milk. And eventually some meat, like beaf or chicken.

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods _

The meat should be taken care off though. Vlad wanted to bring another bunny the other night. How we get everything and end at Papa's? He might then have time for a little talk?

 

**Laurette:**

Perhaps Richard is here and we can talk to him, then go to Stanley's house?

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods _

Good idea. Let's ove then.

_ follows Laurette _

We could also get a cake from Tom?

 

**Laurette:**

_ nods _

Good idea!

 

**Jacques:**

Laurette. How you get you a new coat? We could commission it from Stanley...

 

**Laurette:**

_ nods _

It's rare when I commission someone...

 

**Jacques:**

_ shrugs _

I know, but you deserve something nice and we're certainly able to afford it.

 

**Laurette:**

... I might have some fabrics left... He could use them.

 

**Jacques:**

_ frowns deeply _

Only if you want this fabric. We can get you new one too.

 

**Laurette:**

_ softly _ Why not? At least it'll serve...

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods _

We do as you wish, my love!

_ gets whacked with the toy from Jeanette _

See...

_ giggles _ S he agrees!

 

**Laurette:**

_ smiles _

 

**Jacques:**

_ looks around, sees Dick's booth _

_We're closer to Richard as I thought. Would you like to go over and then to Tom?_

 

**Laurette:**

_ nods _

Would be wiser. Since we're already near him.

 

**Jacques:**

_turns towards Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_ notices Jacques and his family and smiles at them _

 

**Laurette:**

_ walks with Jacques to Richard _

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles at Richards and greets him while Jeanette reaches out towards Richard _

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles _

Bonjour! Isn't it the first time you all walk out together?

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods _

This far out yes. We have been on some short walks. How are you?

 

**Dick:**

Better that I was expecting... It was a crazy day, yesterday... Have heard about it?

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods _

Yes, something about a wolf? But if you ask me, that was no normal wolf. They don't just go to the market.

 

**Dick:**

_ looks around, leans toward Jacques _

It wasn't... But I can't tell more in such a place...

 

**Jacques:**

_ looks over at Tom's shop _

We wanted to go get cake, and now you made me curious. How you take a short break and we go all to get the cake?

 

 

**Stanley's house**

 

 

**Vlad:**

_ has prepared breakfast for Stanley and waits now for him in the kitchen _

 

**Stanley:**

_ has taken his time to pick his clothes and especially tie his hair, joins Vlad in the kitchen _

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles at Stanley _

Looking handsome! I hope you slept well last night?

 

**Stanley:**

_ blushes _

Thanks... Well, I...

_ remembers his nightmare, sighs _ It was alright.

 

**Vlad:**

_ nods _

You had a moment where you were moving and frowning. I tried to help as best I could!

 

**Stanley:**

_ embarassed _ Thank you... I always make a lot of nightmares... I'm glad you're by my side to calm me down.

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles happy and nods _

Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. Have your breakfast, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_ kisses Vlad and looks at him tenderly before starting to eat _

 

**Vlad:**

_ watches happily how Stanley eats _

Do we go to the market after breakfast?

 

_ **Stanley:** _

_nods_

 

_ **Vlad:** _

_ nods _

_ I'm looking forward to be there with you. _

 

**Stanley:**

_ blushes, teases _ Are you planning to spoil me? Because I intend to go there only for you...

 

**Vlad:**

Of course! You know I'm bad at not spoiling you!

 

**Stanley:**

_ chuckles _

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles and winks _

 

**Stanley:**

_ stands up, cleans the kitchen _

We go when you want.

 

**Vlad:**

_ nods _

Let's go then, the early bat catches the fruit... or something like this.

_ puts his shades on _

 

**Stanley:**

_ blinks, doesn't understand what Vlad is referring too, but puts on a coat and his hat and closes the door, turns to Vlad and takes his arm _

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles proudly _

Lead the way!

_ holds Stanley's arm close _

 

**Stanley:**

_ lightly brushes Vlad's hand then guides him to the market, at the haberdashery stand _

 

**Vlad:**

_ follows Stanley and looks over the crowd _

 

**Stanley:**

_ once at the stand he wanted to check, he starts examining everything, every button, every shade of string and every piece of fabric, writting something down on a piece of paper _

 

**Vlad:**

_ watches Stanley intently. Is very fascinated how thorough he is _

 

**Stanley:**

_ isn't paying attention about what's happening around him until the vendore starts to talk to him _

 

**Haderbashe:**

My, bonjour, Stanley! Long time no see! How are you mon petit? Did you hear about that wolf which worried everyone yesterday? It jumped out of nowhere and scared everyone at the market place! I hope you're well?! I wouldn't like to lose one of my best customers!

 

**Vlad:**

_ frowns at the overly friendly speech of the vendor but shakes it off and looks once more over the place _

 

**Stanley:**

_ politely smiles _

 

**Haderbasher:**

And did you hear about this? All the town is talking about it... Gaston left! With his small friend!

 

**Stanley:**

_ jaw drops _

 

**Vlad:**

_ turns his head to look at them _

What?

 

**Haderbasher:**

Gone! Without a word for anyone!

 

**Stanley:**

_ unreadable expression _

 

**Vlad:**

_ sneaks his hand onto Stanley's shoulder, gives it a gently squeeze _

 

**Haderbasher:**

_ looks around then leans toward Stanley _

You want to know what I think? They were together. Like, a couple. Yes, a forbidden one! I'm glad they left. That kind of thing, I wouldn't like that around...

 

**Stanley:**

_ hands the lady the marchandise he chose and asks for fabrics _

 

**Handerbasher:**

_ surprised by his cold reaction, serves him _

 

**Vlad:**

_shyly_ I think I saw Jacques's hat...

 

**Stanley:**

_ walks away, ignoring what the vendor is saying in their back _

 

**Vlad:**

_ hurries after Stanley after a short goodbye _

Stanley?

 

**Stanley:**

_ staring at Vlad without really looking at him _

 

**Vlad:**

_ reaches out for Stanley's arm and leads him into a small alley _

Stanley...

_ faces him _

Can I do something for you?

 

**Stanley:**

_ shakes his head, looks at what he bought _

 

**Vlad:**

_ looks at the things too _

Let's go to Richard?

 

**Stanley:**

_ slowly nods, looking crestfallen _

 

**Vlad:**

_ shoots a quick look around then quickly pulls Stanley into a hug _

I'm not going to leave.

 

**Stanley:**

_ hugs Vlad tightly, hiding his face in Vlad's shoulder _

... I know... You're the only one who will never leave me...

_ hugs hum tighter _

 

**Vlad:**

_ moves them more into the shadows and holds on, shielding Stanley with his own body so no one sees who is hugging him _

They do not deserve you, not a single one of them. You're so much better...

 

**Stanley:**

_ shaking, wants to cry, feels nauseous _

 

**Vlad:**

_ gently rubs Stanley's back _

 

**Stanley:**

_ mumbles _ I don't deserve you... I... I'm...

 

**Vlad:**

_ shakes his head _

I do not deserve you...

 _tries to cheer up Stanley_ How we get you a piece of cake from Tom, huh?

 

**Stanley:**

_ nods _

 

**Vlad:**

_ gently pushes Stanley back a little and takes his arm _

Let us go to Tom, I buy you a whole cake!

 

**Jacques:**

_ waves at Richard _

 

**Stanley:**

_ looks at Vlad, knows he doesn't deserve him at all, just follows him _

 

**Vlad:**

_ they walk over the marketplace to Tom's store _

Bonjour!

 

**Stanley:**

_ staying silent, holding Vlad close _

 

**Tom:**

_ turns around _

Bonjour, oh it’s you two...how are you?

 

**Stanley:**

_ lost in thoughts _

 

**Vlad:**

_ shakes his head _

I'm fine. But Stanley here could use some huge piece of his favorite cake!

 

**Tom:**

Alright... Stanley you can choose any cake you like the best...

_ smiles _

 

**Stanley:**

_vaguely looks at the cakes, shrugs, mutters_ Strawberries...

 

**Tom:**

Strawberries... Hmm... Maybe this one then...

_ shows a strawberry tart _

 

**Vlad:**

_ nods _

That's a good choice! I used to like them.

 

**Stanley:**

... Isn't there some strawberries cake, instead of a tart...?

 

**Tom:**

... You want a cake...

 _is disappointed_ I guess... I can bake one then.

 

**Stanley:**

_ looks at Vlad _

 

**Vlad:**

_ gives Stanley a smile _

 

**Jacques:**

_ holds open the door to Tom's shop for Laurette and Richard _

Hello Tom!

_ sees Vlad and Stanley _

Oh, the more the merrier! Hello to you too!

 

**Dick:**

I met them at the market... We have some events to tell them about.

 

**Stanley:**

_ unsure about what he should do _

Bonjour...

 

**Laurette:**

_ smiles warmly at him _

Bonjour Stanley! And bonjour Tom, Vlad!

 

**Tom:**

Bonjour.

_ smiles _

 

**Jacques:**

_ looks at Tom _

I missed the shop. I liked to work with you...

 

**Vlad:**

_ arches a brow at Jacques _

 

**Laurette:**

_ thinks about the time she was taking care of her shop with her sisters _

 

**Dick:**

_ looks at Tom _

They need to know...

 

**Tom:**

Thank you Jacques...I’m sorry there’s been so much going on lately...

 

**Jacques:**

_ shrugs _

Would you mind to close up for a moment? Richard wanted to tell us something. And as we all here?

 

**Tom:**

Sure...

_ puts closed sign on _

 

**Vlad:**

_ looks confused _

Is this about the wolf?

 

**Dick:**

Yes.

 

**Stanley:**

_ instinctively reaches for his neck, where he was bitten _

 

**Dick:**

_ catches that move, looks pained _

I'm sorry Stanley. Does it still hurt?

 

**Stanley:**

_ shakes his head _

I'm fine...

 

**Vlad:**

_ pulls Stanley a little closer, his arm back around him _

 

**Jacques:**

_ thinks hard and then stares at Richard and back at Stanley _

Why did you bite Stanley?

_ then looks at Vlad _

That's technically your thing...

 

**Stanley:**

_ leans against Vlad, blushing _

 

**Tom:**

It...wasn’t Richard’s fault...

 

**Dick:**

... I... I was the wolf.

 

**Jacques:**

_ blinks then nods _

I knew something about that wolf was off. Are you a werewolf?

 

**Vlad:**

_ blinks _

Jacques, you do not just ask that. That's as bad as back then as you asked me if I'm a vampire!

 

**Tom:**

Werewolf... Of course he’s not.

 

**Dick:**

_ shakes his head, frowns _

It's more complicated that that.

 

**Laurette:**

A werewolf?

 

**Tom:**

And all of this... It’s my fault.

 

**Dick:**

_ moves to gently rubs Tom's back _

It wasn't.

 

**Tom:**

It is...

_ looks at the floor _

 

**Vlad:**

_ shakes his head, holding Stanley a little closer _

It's not your fault, Tom. I am pretty sure.

 

**Jacques:**

_ shrugs _

I'd not mind if you were a werewolf, Richard. There's worse.

 

**Stanley:**

_ rests his head on Vlad's shoulder _

 

**Dick:**

But I am not!

 

**Laurette:**

_ to Jacques, softly _ What's a werewolf?

 

**Tom:**

… Richard couldn’t control it... It... It was dark magic.

 

**Dick:**

_ looks away _

I haven't been able to resist...

 

**Laurette:**

_ shocked _ Dark magic?!

 

**Tom:**

Don’t say that...

_ takes Richard’s hand _

 

**Dick:**

But that's true.

 

**Tom:**

_ looks sadly at Richard _

 

**Jacques:**

_to Laurette_ You get bitten by another werewolf you transform once a month in a wolf... Some are dangerous, some aren't. Most aren't.

 

**Vlad:**

_ looks at Richard _

You resisted in the end and helped me! That was a strong feat!

 

**Dick:**

I still attacked Stanley.

 

**Stanley:**

I'm fine... I am the one to blame. I should have stayed out of this...

 

**Laurette:**

_ surprised, then focuses back on the others _

 

**Vlad:**

_ to Stanley _ You helped me to not get stabbed a second time!

 

**Jacques:**

_ grumbles _ Looks like I missed out on all the action.

 

**Laurette:**

Stabbed?!

 

**Dick:**

_ nods at Jacques _

You did. These last days were crazy...

 

**Tom:**

...They sure were...I’m so sorry.

 

**Dick:**

_ steps closer to Tom _

I'm sorry. I almost killed you...

 

**Laurette:**

_ can't believe what she's hearing _

 

**Tom:**

You didn’t...

 

**Dick:**

I did.

 

**Tom:**

But I did almost the same thing too...

 

**Jacques:**

_ frowns _

So, friends, tell me this whole story from the beginning!

_ takes Jeanette from Richard and places an arm around Laurette _

I need to know whom we're up to against.

 

**Dick:**

_ looks at Tom _

 

**Tom:**

Alright.

_ takes a deep breath _

_ explains the story but still doesn’t tell everything because he’s too worried about everyone’s safety...like the part where he and Richard trained and they were so desperate _

And that’s basically what has happened in these couple of days...

 

_ **Jacques:** _

_ frowns even more, looks at Tom and tilts his head _

_ Why are there magicians in an enchantress' territory and she just lets them? _

 

_ **Vlad:** _

_ turns his head to Jacques _

_I asked me the same question. Does this Agatha_ ** **know**** _about them wreaking havoc on her town?_

 

**Dick:**

I don't think so. We never asked.

 

**Tom:**

I don’t know either...Sorry.

_ is feeling really down _

 

**Vlad and Jacques in unison:**

Someone needs to tell her!

_ they exchange a look _

 

**Vlad:**

_ shrugs _

She knows I'm here. Hard to hide my power from someone so powerful. As long I don't kill for my blood...

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods _

That's good then. Be careful anyway. Shame I've got no magic.

 

**Dick:**

_nervous_ What for? We can deal with this!

 

**Vlad and Jacques:**

It's her territory!

 

**Jacques:**

_ closes mouth, lets Vlad explain _

 

**Vlad:**

_ looks at Tom _

You're here and she knows. I bet she even thought you some things. But then, no one should just waltz in and wreak havoc on another magical being territory...

 

**Stanley:**

Territory...?

 

**Tom:**

...These people just don’t care... They’ll do whatever pleases them... They don’t play by the book.

**Stanley:**

_ holds Vlad's arm tighter as he remembers the events of the last days _

 

**Dick:**

_ looks at the floor _

 

**Vlad:**

_ smirks _

All the more important to let her know, don't you think?

_ turns to smile at Stanley _

Like a wolf pack, we stake out a certain amount of land. Magicians usually to protect, vampires to hunt. That's why I yelled at them you're all under my protection.

 

**Jacques:**

_ surprised _ You claimed Villeneuve? So you're going to stay too until we leave, old man?

 

**Vlad:**

_ nods towards Jacques _

 

**Stanley:**

_ looks kind of sad again, just hugs Vlad _

 

**Tom:**

...But I’m not sure if Agathe can do anything about this...I mean they did say they won’t bother us again...

 

**Dick:**

But we can't trust them. We thought we had to give you some explanations, but we don't want you to fight by our side. We couldn't bear to have any of you hurt...

_ looks at Stanley and Vlad _

Though it already happened...

 

**Vlad:**

_ gives Jacques a look who clearly says what he thinks about this _

 

**Jacques:**

_ smirks, gives Vlad a small nod _

I'll protect my family. No matter what.

 

**Dick:**

Please, stay out of this.

 

**Stanley:**

No.

 

**Tom:**

...There’s no reason you all to get involved...Richard and I will end this...

 

**Jacques:**

_ shakes his head _

You don't get it, yes? We are already involved. I care about you both. So does Vlad.

 

**Vlad:**

_ steps behind Stanley and hugs him from the back _

Yes, we all care about you two. That makes us involved if you like it or not.

 

**Laurette:**

We will take care of you and ourselves.

 

**Dick:**

_ moved _

 

**Stanley:**

_ closes his eyes _

 

**Tom:**

_ is thinking this may be a bad decision but _

...Alright.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, murmurs into Stanley's ear_ More training for us then. I'd not trust many with holding my back, but you. I do trust you.

 

**Stanley:**

_ blushes _

But are you even right...

 

**Dick:**

_ sighs _

 

**Jacques:**

_ holds Jeanette into the air _

Papa's going to protect you and your maman. Your papa has fought against a ghost ship. Some magicians don't scare him...

 

**Laurette:**

A ghost ship? You never told me! I thought we said no secrets between us!

_ winks _

 

**Jacques:**

_ grins _

It wasn't a very hard battle. They just lost the way...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ Jacques charted them a course straight to the endless falls with an obscure map...

 

**Tom:**

_watches everyone being excited but is having a bad feeling and slight headache_ Richard...don’t worry I will protect you.

_ smiles _

 

**Stanley:**

_anxious_ Vlad... I'm not sure you can trust me...

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns then cheerily_ I have had my teeth in you. They can't take you over against your will. Even though you didn't have some of my blood, you're my mate.

 

**Jacques:**

_ lowers Jeanette to look over her head at Vlad _

Congratulations.

 

**Stanley:**

_ blushes even more _

 

**Laurette:**

_ smiles and claps her hands _

 

**Dick:**

_ frowns _

You drank his blood?!

 

**Tom:**

Blood...?

 

**Vlad:**

_ looks at Richard _

I did... Stanley hasn't had any blood at all.

 

**Jacques:**

Vlad would ever only drink after he's asked! I gave him mine before Stanley gave him some!

 

**Stanley:**

It was my choice. And I'll do it again as much as Vlad needs it.

 

**Jacques:**

_speaks up_ You're such a good man, Stanley. I can see why he loves you so much.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, stutters_ I... I am not... I don't...

 

**Tom:**

_ is kind of shocked by all of this _

 

**Dick:**

_ not very happy about this revelation, worried about Stanley _

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles and nuzzles Stanley's cheek _

Yes you are.

 

**Jacques:**

_ realizes how shocked Richard and Tom are _

Listen, Vlad only needs a cup once in a while. He's powerful. I played buffet for years it's really nothing harmful...

 

**Stanley:**

_ makes no comment about how much Vlad actually drank from him recently _

 

**Tom:**

I’m still worried about Stanley... How have you been feeling lately?

 

**Stanley:**

_ embarassed _

 

**Tom:**

...From all that blood sucking...you’re feeling alright...no cold feeling or dizziness?

 

**Vlad:**

_slightly upset_ I'm taking good care of him!

_ feels a little bad because, yes, he's drank a little too much lately, but he won't drink soon again _

 

**Tom:**

I’m just worried about him...he doesn’t say anything, he only shrugs.

 

**Vlad:**

_ has to admit that Tom's right. Stanley hasn't said anything, yet _

Stanley...

_ worried _ A re you well? You need to tell me if you're not.

 

**Jacques:**

_ looks at them then to Laurette _

 

**Laurette:**

_ looks back at Jacques _

 

**Stanley:**

... I... I'm fine...

 

**Dick:**

That's not very convincing.

 

**Stanley:**

_ shakes his head _

Vlad is not to blame...

 

**Tom:**

Stanley...then what’s wrong?

 

**Vlad:**

_worried now slides in front of Stanley and gently hugs him and whispers_ Is this about LeFou?

 

**Jacques:**

_gently_ Tell us, what's wrong? We're family. Although if you don't want to talk...

 

**Stanley:**

_ looks hurt and ashamed _

I'm so sorry Vlad...

 

**Dick:**

Did you perhaps hear that...

 

**Vlad:**

_ shakes his head _

Don't be. He was your first love. I understand. I'm here for you.

 

**Jacques:**

_ lifts his hand _

Apologies. What did we miss  ** **this** ** time?

 

**Dick:**

Gaston and LeFou left Villeneuve.

 

**Tom:**

Really?

 

**Stanley:**

I'm so sorry... You understand now why you don't deserve me? I... I can't even stop thinking about him... And though I promised I would...

 

**Laurette:**

_ shocked, LeFou hasn't even told her _

 

**Vlad:**

_ pulls Stanley into his chest _

Stop this. You can think about him as much you want. You're here with me. I am holding you and I'm by your side until you smile again.

 

**Jacques:**

_ grins _

Oh look, he's getting romantic!

 

**Dick:**

_ nods _

The all village is talking about it. They went to find Gaston to deal with the wolf but he wasn't there. And because of all the stuff he and LeFou took, and their silence, they concluded they simply left...

 

**Tom:**

I see...

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles a little wistfully _

That's pretty romantic too. It was quite obvious that they're...

_ stops himself, shooting Stanley a look _

 

**Vlad:**

_over his shoulder_ You see why we need the cake?

_ winks _

 

**Stanley:**

_ about to cry _

 

_ **Tom:** _

_ has no idea why Vlad needs cake so he just nods _

 

**Vlad:**

_ gently rubs Stanley's back and holds him close _

 

**Jacques:**

_ is about to say something but Jeanette begins to wail _

Hey hey, little button-pirate, what's wrong. Papa's here, maman too.

 

**Dick:**

_ wonders if Vlad wants to celebrate the departure of his rival _

 

**Laurette:**

She must be hungry... Do you mind if I go home to feed her while you take care of the groceries?

 

**Stanley:**

_only mumbles_ I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... You deserve someone better... Someone way better... I know it since the beginning...

 

**Vlad:**

_ shakes his head and kisses Stanley atop his head _

No no, we going to get you home and warm and then I gonna spoil you with your favorite cake when it's done. And there's no one better than you.

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods, then shakes his head and finally explains _ Yes, good idea. I don't mind, my love!

_ to Vlad _ I see you took a page out of my book and remembered as I told you that cake helps always?

_ moves over to them after passing Jeanette to Laurette and pats Stanley's shoulder _

Stop putting yourself down. You  ** **are** ** a good man.

 

**Stanley:**

_ looks at Jacques with teary eyes _

I...

 

**Dick:**

Stanley. It will be alright. Go home, we take care of the rest.

 _to Tom_ Do you need help for making cake for him?

 

**Tom:**

Sure...I mean if you want to...

_ smiles _

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles _

Of course since I proposed!

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes _

Thank you.

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles gratefully _

I'll take him home. And make him a tea, or something. Bundle you up in blankets...

 

**Jacques:**

_ sighs and lifts the basket _

And I buy a cake or tart then I'll go buy the rest and something nice for my wife!

 

**Laurette:**

_ kisses his cheek _

Thank you my love.

 

**Stanley:**

_ feels like the worst person ever _

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles and turns his head so he can kiss Laurette properly, if a little indecent _

I see you later, love of my life!

 

**Vlad:**

_ just holds Stanley tight _

 

L **aurette:**

_ blushes, turns to her friends _

I'm heading home for now... I hope I'll see you soon!

 

**Dick:**

_ nods _

À bientôt Laurette!

 

**Stanley:**

... You... You didn't check yet the marchandise... I need to know what you think about it...

 

**Tom:**

Bye Laurette.

_ waves his hand _

 

**Jacques:**

_ waves after his wife and daughter _

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles softly and nods _

Yes, show me! I'm curious what you got at the vendor.

 

**Tom:**

_ starts to make cake _

 

**Laurette:**

_ goes home to take care of her, feeds her and changes her diaper, then imitates a ship _

 

**Stanley:**

_ nods _

 

**Dick:**

_ leaves Stanley and Vlad alone, joins Tom to help him _

 

**Jacques:**

_ leaves too after saying goodbye _

 

 

**Vlad's and Stanley's point of view**

 

 

**Vlad:**

_with a smile_ Want to show me at home? I can go back to get the cake...

 

**Stanley:**

_ nods and follows him until his home, silently _

_ opens the door and lets Vlad enter, then closes it again and walks to his studio _

 

**Vlad:**

_ follows Stanley into the studio _

 

**Stanley:**

_ puts a nice black fabric on the table, then a red one, and eventually several buttons and colored strings _

_ looks at them without a word _

 

**Vlad:**

_ steps up to Stanley and hugs him from the back _

Stanley, it is really normal to be upset after you got news like this. I am not upset with you. Please, try to believe me.

_ looks at the things _

These are beautiful...

 

**Stanley:**

_ l _ _ ooks at Vlad with the expression of a confused child _

I forgot the material for the epaulets.... A- and I didn't even ask you if you wanted this... A- and...

_ suddenly tears up _

 

**Vlad:**

_ turns Stanley and pulls him against his chest so Stanley's face is in his shirt _

Shh shh, we can take care of this another time. Now we take care of you.

 

**Stanley:**

_ gripped to Vlad, cries as if he never cried _

_ is so confused he eventually forgets about why he was crying in the first place, all his pain is simply just showing up _

 

**Vlad:**

_ just holds Stanley close, rubs his back and lets him cry _

 

**Stanley:**

_ leans on Vlad as he feel weak, still crying _

 

**Vlad:**

_ decides to sit down on the couch and pulls Stanley into his lap, keeps petting him _

 

**Stanley:**

_ calms slowly down only after almost half a hour _

 

**Vlad:**

_ pulls out a clean handkerchief and begins to dab at Stanley's face _

 

**Stanley:**

_ holds Vlad's hand against his cheek _

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles softly _

Feeling a little better, mon chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

_sniffing_ I'm sorry...

 

**Vlad:**

_ shakes his head _

Don't be. I cried on you after I told Tom and Richard my story, remember? You can count on me.

 

**Stanley:**

_ shakes his head _

It's not the same! You were talking about painful memories! And... You... You spent a lot of time with your wife... You got a kid together, you ruled together... I didn't do anything with LeFou. He took care of my arm for five minutes. Then nothing. I was following him and Gaston with Tom and Richard for some time, but I stopped after the story with the prince...

... How can you compare that to what you lived...?

 

**Vlad:**

_ holds Stanley close _

Hey hey, pain is different for everyone. It's fine to be upset by this. He's been here almost all your life. Even though you didn't interact much. He was a constant. The prospect of not seeing him ever again must be shocking. This is not a contest on who had it worse.

 

**Stanley:**

He wasn't! I never paid attention to him before, I barely saw him!

 

**Vlad:**

_ gently leans up and kisses Stanley's forehead _

You were shaken, a lot happened the last few days. Believe me. It's fine to cry once in a while!

 

**Stanley:**

_ rubs his eyes _

Sorry... 'M not used to... Never had the time...

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles more encouragingly _

It's fine, really. I don't mind to be here for you, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_embarassed_ But I do mind to be unable to...

 _stops himself, sighs_ ... Do you want me to show you what I bought for your coat?

 

**Vlad:**

_ nods _

Yes please I am excited to know what all you got!   


**Stanley:**

_ stands up and holds Vlad's hand, gently guiding him to the table _

_ showing the black fabric _

This a very soft and resistand fabric, and quite light, you'll be able to move easely with it.

_ showing the red fabric _

I wanted to add a lining inside the coat, and so I chose a red one for the aestethic.  _ showing the strings _

For the embroideries. And finally...

 _showing the buttons, speaking softly_ There are poppies on them...

 

**Vlad:**

_ looks at everything, eyes, huge _

It's all so beautiful.

_ he's very impressed by all the details _

And I love the poppies. I'm sure you'll make something very excellent out of these things. The fabric feels almost as soft as your hair...

 

**Stanley:**

_ blushes _

Thanks... But your hair is even softer...

_ looking at the material _

You deserve the best, I just try to provide it to you...

 _thinking_ I hope I will...

 

**Vlad:**

Oh, you will. I know. You're the best tailor I've ever met.

_ kisses Stanley's cheek _

 

**Stanley:**

_ smiles shyly _

And you're too nice.

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles adoringly at Stanley _

I'm not. I saw a lot of tailor-works. Yours are the best.   


**Stanley:**

_ blushes _

 

**Vlad:**

_ kisses Stanley's blush _

I love you.

 

**Stanley:**

_ blushes even more _

Thanks... But I didn't sew only nice clothes... Just look.

_ opens a clothes and takes out beautiful vests with delicate embroiederies _

... Oh, this... I forgot I sewed that... I needed some training.

 

**Vlad:**

_ stares at the clothes in awe _

These are beautiful. And you call this training?

 

**Stanley:**

Hum... Well... No one requested them... Sometimes I have no request so I just use left fabrics, strings, buttons... So they aren't wasted.

 

**Vlad:**

_ blinks a few times _

You should sell them or wear them. These are all beautiful!

 

**Stanley:**

_ crooked smile _

I fear it fits nobody... And nobody needs that. And I have no reason to wear that.... I'm just a simple tailor, not a noble!

 

**Vlad:**

_ frowns _

Doesn't matter? Would be like advertising...

 

**Stanley:**

Advertising what? Nobody needs that... And that's not what I wanted to show you.

_ searches more into the closet but only good looking outfits are there, though that's not what Stanley seems to think _

See? I don't make only nice clothes. Messed up a lot of them.

 

**Vlad:**

_ shakes his head _

I tell you, they're all good? If these are the clothes you deem not nice, then I'm all the more convinced you're the best tailor ever.

 

**Stanley:**

_ sighs then hugs Vlad _

You're too nice... Truly... But...

_ closes his eyes _

It feels good...

 

**Vlad:**

_ nuzzles Stanley _

I only say the truth.

 

**Stanley:**

_ turns his head to kiss Vlad _

 

**Vlad:**

_ pulls Stanley against him and kisses back _

 

**Stanley:**

_ smiles _

Next time I'll wear one of these vests then... Just for you.

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles happily _

I'm looking forward to it! Do you have more things you made?

_ is curious now _

 

**Stanley:**

_ nods and shows him a lot of pants, shirts, vests, coats, even dresses _

_ shows the one his parents sewed and the one he sewed himself _

_ everything is quality _

 

**Vlad:**

_is very impressed_ I am stunned and impressed. Why are you not making clothes for the prince and the princess is a mystery too me.  


**Stanley:**

... They don't want to spill too much money for themselves. They're trying to help the ones in need. I sewed clothes for them, at the castle, for several months. But... Then Richard...

 _sighs_ I decided to come back at Villeneuve. I didn't feel very well at the castle anyway... It was stilll... Too luxious for me.

 

**Vlad:**

_ nods _

I see. Don't worry neither our house or my ship are very luxurious.

 

**Stanley:**

... For some reason, I'm sure that's wrong... But you wouldn't lie to me, right? Especially since I will see them at some point... No?

 

**Vlad:**

_ nods _

Well I've certainly lived in more luxury in the past than what our house and the ship are now.

 

**Stanley:**

... I'm sorry. You deserve to have it back.

 

**Vlad:**

_ frowns _

I was talking about the house on the island... and I built that. It's just how I like it. I like it here too. Wherever my friends and loved ones are I am at home. So...

_ kisses Stanley's nose _

T his is home for the time being.

 

**Stanley:**

_ blushes, looks around him, at all the clothes, all the fabrics, all the material, then at the floor _

... I hope I'll be able to let all of that behind... Honnestly, if I hadn't met you... I think I would have stayed here.

 

**Vlad:**

_ looks around then grins _

Who say we're leaving this here? We take all your things! I've a big boat!   


**Stanley:**

_ widens his eyes _

But... But... Just... Look at all of this!

_ motions to everything _

How do you want to move that?! There are too many things!

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs_ There's three ships the day we leave. The Desmodus, which is mine. Jacques's Seahorse and the Arion. Which's technically Jacques' too, but usually sails under a trustworthy captain... That's enough space to move all of your things and some!

 

**Stanley:**

... I wouldn't have to let everything behind...

_ cups Vlad's cheeks to kiss him deeply, making them fall on the couch _

 

**Vlad:**

_ is a little surprised, but kisses back as enthusiastically _

No, we take everything...

_ holds on to Stanley so they don't roll onto the floor _

  
**Stanley:**

_ smiles brightly at Vlad _

I love you... I love you so much! I don't know what I did to deserve you... But I'm glad you exist!

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles back full of love _

I love you too. You're the best that happened to me in a very long, long time.

 

**Stanley:**

_ caresses Vlad's hair _

You're the best that ever happened to me...

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles and kisses Stanley again _

I love you.

 

**Stanley:**

_ smiles shyly _

Thank you...

_ hugs Vlad _

... But how do I move the clothes... They need a box resisting to water... It's delicate after all... And the material... It needs some classification...

_ rambles about the way to transport the clothes _

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ We've all the time you need to sort that out. I've got some seaworthy chests. It's not that's wet all around on a ship, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_ blushes _

Sorry...

... But where will we install them all then?

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles brightly _

We've a hold...

_ thinks for a moment _

A huge room to transport things.

 

**Stanley:**

_ shakes his head _

No, no... I mean... Once on the island. I don't think you prepared a room for everything in my house. ... Because we will take everything, right...?

 

**Vlad:**

_ nods _

Everything.

_ looks seriously at Stanley _

There's a lot of empty rooms to be honest. I've barely ever lived there.I had no reason to stick at the house. I practically lived on the Desmodus. We can make us our new home together.

 

**Stanley:**

_ looks seriously at Vlad _

But wouldn't you mind to stay on earth? I mean... I'm sure you'd prefer to go on the sea, not sticking at your house...

 _ashamed_ I fear I just like to stay at home... I don't want to force you to stay there all the time...

 _sighs_ I think I need to know how it is to travel on the sea. Might be nice to go everywhere to discover new clothes design and different fabrics...

 

**Vlad:**

_just as seriously_ You can tell me how you feel at sea while we travel to the island. Then we see. I can show you the world. Or we stay home. I love you.

 

**Stanley:**

_ smiles shyly _

Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?

 

**Vlad:**

_pretends to think_ Once or twice?

 _chuckles, more seriously_ Too often, I start to believe it.

 

**Stanley:**

Start only? So you don't even trust me?

_ was teasing but then sighs, feeling guilty because he is unable to forget about LeFou yet, whatever he might say _

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles and nods _

It's not that you believe me yet entirely if I tell you that you're amazing!

_ kisses him again _

 

**Stanley:**

_ smiles _

Fair enough.

_ looks at the material _

I should start making the coat... I made a small one recently to have an idea about how it would look but it barely fits a doll...

 

**Vlad:**

_ looks up _

I could make a doll... I mean... I only know how to make the straw kind...   


**Stanley:**

_l_ _aughs_ I'm not asking you that! Just saying your coat is ready... You're just too tall for this version.

 

**Vlad:**

_ transforms into bats and one of them lands on Stanley's knee _

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs even more_ Alright, alright...!

_ takes the small bat in his hand and walks to the desk with it, delicately puts the bat on it and opens a drawer _

_ takes a small and beautiful black coat, with red embroideries, representating poppies, and puts it around the bat _

Well, of course, it's better with a nice shirt under... With some dentaller and a crop... And a ruby... But for now, you get the idea... I guess...

_ crouches, his arms crossed on the desk, smiling _

Does it suit you? I mean... Do you like it?

  
**Vlad:**

_ the bat looks around itself as best it can, another lands close by and examines it, they both let out excited chirps _

 

**Stanley:**

_ takes a pocket mirror out of the drawer and holds it in front of the bat _

I don't know if it helps, but...

 

**Vlad:**

_ the bat preens and waddles around a little bit, then manages a sort of nod _   


**Stanley:**

_a little nervous_ I perhaps also have the shirt... Want to try it too?

 

**Vlad:**

_ bat tilts head and makes another excited chirping noise and one tries to crawl up Stanley's leg _   


**Stanley:**

_ laughs _ Not both at the same time? Alright.

_ takes the shirt out of the drawer and puts it around the second bat, then holds the mirror _

Are you satisfied, dear customer?

_ smirks _

Or would you also like to try the vest?

 

**Vlad:**

_ thinks how and where Stanley found the time to make all this stuff, but the naked bat still on the table flaps it's wings _   


**Stanley:**

I don't have finish this one though... But...

_ takes out a small vest, made with a red fabric, puts it on the bat _

I was still wondering what pattern I should do.

 

**Vlad:**

_ the bat looks very happy up at Stanley while the other undressed ones look on _

 

**Stanley:**

... I have some other tiny clothes...

 

**Vlad:**

_ all the bats chirp excited _   


**Stanley:**

_ dresses up all the bats with various clothes samples _

 

**Vlad:**

_ all bats preen and inspect each other, making different chirping noises. Vlad thinks they never looked better _

 

**Stanley:**

_ thinks that is truly adorable, all these bats wearing the unused clothes _

_ thinks for a second then takes his vest off and wears a nice looking one he showed earlier _

 

**Vlad:**

_ all the bats chirp happily as Stanley put on the vest _

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles_ Now we all match!

_ sits on the couch _

 

**Vlad:**

_ all the bats very carefully - so to not lose the clothes - crawl up on the couch with Stanley _

 

**Stanley:**

_ pets the nearest bat _

You can't fly with these, huh? Should I make clothes adapted for your wings?

 

**Vlad:**

_ all the bat chirp and the one who's petted nuzzles Stanley's hand _

 

**Stanley:**

_ pets all the bats he can reach so no one can be jealous _

 

**Vlad:**

_bats make happy noises and Vlad almost regrets that he'll have to transform back_

 

**Stanley:**

_ smiles _

The coat is a priority... With the shirt and the vest, if you want them too... But then, I can adapt the clothes for you all. Or make new one. Yes, that would be better.

 

**Vlad:**

_ bats flap a little so the clothes fall of them then transforms back and kisses Stanley _

You're the best.

 

**Stanley:**

_ almost falls backside, surprised, holds Vlad _

T-thanks?

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles happily _

You're welcome. I like the tiny clothes. Even the bats look dapper!

_ begins to collect the clothing _

 

**Stanley:**

_ helps him _

Thank  _ you _ . At least I didn't make them for nothing.

_ looks at the vest he's wearing _

And that seems true for the other clothes too...

 

**Vlad:**

_ gives him a once over _

You look good enough to eat.

_ realizes his bad choice of words _

I mean, dashing enough to be a lord.   


**Stanley:**

_ has widened his eyes at the "eat" thing, then blushes madly _

I... I am just...

 

**Vlad:**

_ grins a little lopsided _

Sorry about the eating comparison... I'll not be hungry for a while. A few days...

_ rubs his neck _

 

**Stanley:**

_ nods _

I trust you then.

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles and nods _

I'm not going to drink you dry, my angel.

 

**Stanley:**

_ smiles _

I know.

_ kisses his cheek _

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles _

I love all the clothes you showed me. You're so good.

 

**Stanley:**

_ smiles softly _

Thank you. You make a good model, you know?

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs a little_ Only because you make the clothes.

 

**Stanley:**

_ hugs him _

... Tell me... Do you have piece of clothes coming from other kingdoms, other places? I'd be curious to see that.

 

**Vlad:**

_ nods _

Not here though. But there's sketches? I think. Somewhere. Jacques does weird things when he's at sea...

 

**Stanley:**

_thinking_ So you're drawing?

 

**Vlad:**

_ shakes his head _

Sometimes, but I'm not very good at it.

 

**Stanley:**

_ caresses Vlad's cheek with his finger _

Are you always so modest?

 

**Vlad:**

_ shrugs _

It's true... I mean you have not even seen something yet?

 

**Stanley:**

... Indeed. But I'm sure it's not that bad.

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles _

I'll show you some later. Promise.   


**Stanley:**

_ hugs Vlad _

 

**Vlad:**

_ hugs back _

So tell me, any plans for today? Well beside me fetching your cake from Tom.   


**Stanley:**

I'd like to finally work on your coat... But tell me... Would like some epaulets for it? Because then I need to go back at the market to buy what I need to make some...

 

**Vlad:**

_ thinks about it _

What would you say, would you like to put some on? You're the specialist here.

 

**Stanley:**

_thinking_ I think it would look nice but at the same time, I fear it would be too much.

 

**Vlad:**

_thinks_ How you make them detachable?

 

**Stanley:**

_ nods _

I was thinking about it too. Should we go, then?

 

**Vlad:**

_ nods _

We can pick up the cake too.

 

**Stanley:**

_ nods _

And...

 _shyly_ I'd like to buy some lavender again...

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles brightly _

That would be nice! I love lavender. I love flowers.

 

**Stanley:**

_ gently holds Vlad's hands, smiling _

We can look for poppies...

_ looks at himself _

I'd better change my clothes, I look weird. The outfits don't match. And it'll be strange if I suddenly wear dashing clothes when I had simple ones this morning...

 

**Vlad:**

_ grins _

Yes, maybe. I like you in this though. But I see the reason behind your words.

 

**Stanley:**

_ looks at the nice looking vest associated to his regular pants and his old shirt, wonders how Vlad can think that _

_ changes his vest, stands in front of Vlad _

We can go.

 

**Vlad:**

_ nods and offers his arm _

Let's go and get your things first! Do we have a basket?

 

**Stanley:**

_ guides him to the kitchen and takes a basket _

 

**Vlad:**

_ follows and then hold the door open for Stanley _

 

**Stanley:**

_squizzes his arm to thank him and exits the house, closes behind them_

 


	42. The skecth book

******Vlad:**

_ smiles and follows Stanley, squints his eyes until he realizes he forgot his sunglasses in Stanley's studio _

 

**Stanley:**

_ takes the sun glasses Vlad gave him out of the basket and holds them to Vlad with a smile _

 

**Vlad:**

_ nods gratefully _

Thank you so much. It's hard to see sometimes in full daylight.   


**Stanley:**  
 _embarassed, looking around, seems to notice something but quickly looks away_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _sees rather foggy how Stanley turns his head_  
What it is, mon ami?  
 _can't well call him chéri in the middle of the market, even though they're secluded for the moment_  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _startles_  
Ah, hum... It's...

 _sighs, prefers to be honest_ I was just looking at the sketchbook, in this shop... It has a nice cover.  
 **  
** **Vlad:**  
 _smiles_  
I can't see it, but...  
 _pulls some coins from his pocket_  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _immediately covers Vlad's hand with his own, quickly pulls it away_  
No.  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _frowns_  
I don't understand?  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _looks at Vlad, starting to feel ashamed and nervous_  
I... I start to know you... You wanted to buy it for me, am I right?  
 _more nervous_ Or it was for you and I misunderstood... Or you wanted to buy something else...  
 _almost panicked_  
  
 **Vlad:** _  
_ _gropes for Stanley's hand_  
Calm down, let's walk. People will think weird things if we stand here much longer...

  
**Stanley:**   
_lowers his gaze, nods_

  
_T_ _hey walk until the entrance of the town._

 

 **Stanley:**  
 _looking at the meadow_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _knows where they are because he can smell the meadow_  
 _Still sees not much even with the glasses_  
Would you like to sit in the meadow? There's a tree we could lean against.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
... Alright.  
 _carefully guides him until the tree Vlad mentionned, sits near him_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _sits down, leans against the tree and closer to Stanley_  
So, now.  
 _soft_ I wanted to buy the sketchbook for you. Why do you think this is such a despicable thing to do, mon chéri?  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _sighs, looks in the distance_  
I don't want you to waste your money for something I will probably never use. I know you don't have to count your money each day but still... Why do you think I didn't buy it after all these years?  
 _stops himself, blushing because he didn't want to make this confession_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _frowns_  
I don't have to count money at all...  
 _smiles at Stanley_  
You deserve to be spoiled. Sometimes it's nice to just have something because you want it. You want it since years? Let me buy it for you.

_Smiles_

Remember that I called my house our house. It's the same with my money. It's really our money. You're my mate as far I'm concerned.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _pained expression_  
No, Vlad... I accept your house as mine because I want to live there with you... But your money... No. I didn't earn it by working... It... It wouldn't feel right for me...

 _even more sad_ And if you start buying all I want since...  
 _stops himself before he could say anything more_  
  
 **Vlad:**

_shakes head_

Stanley, just let me spoil you rotten once in a while. I love you and it's my way to show you that I do. And yes, I very much want to buy you everything you ever desired.

_thinks to himself: well, besides LeFou_

  
**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad, silently, looking like a sad and lost child_  
 _sighs_... I'm sorry. I guess I'm too attached to my pride...

  
**Vlad:**

_unsure_ You're not losing your pride and honor just by letting me try to make you happy.  
  
 **Stanley:**

_looking almost crestfallen but certainly guilty_

I- I didn't mean...

 _sighs_ I'm sorry. I'm always bad at words and...

 _sigh again_ No, it seems that my way to think is simply made to hurt you...

_looking away_   
  
**Vlad:**

_just tilts his head and looks to the side_

I'm sorry I'm not how you wish me to be.  
  
 **Stanley:**

 _looks at him, shocked_ What...?  
  
 **Vlad:**

 _shyly_ I offer my apologies.  
  
 **Stanley:**

_completely lost, takes Vlad's hand in his own_

Vlad... I... I'm sorry. You're perfect. You're more than that. Honestly, I would never thought that someone as great as you could so genuinely take care of me... I have to make apologies. You like to spoil your friends and I refuse to let you spoil me...

 _sighs_... I think I can understand what it feels... To make efforts for someone and then it's for nothing...

 _mumbles_ Well, no, it wasn't the same thing that day...

_looking at Vlad, trying to smile_

If it was the countrary, if I was the one making you a gift... I guess I'd feel upset if I couldn't...

_moves closer to Vlad_

... Please, look at me?  
  


**Vlad:**   
_listens and then lifts his head, takes the glasses off and fiddles with them_ _  
_ _Looks a bit at a loss_

I cherish you Stanley. You're wonderful. I just want to make you happy.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
I know... I am happy by just spending time with you, you know? Asking for more... I... I feel like I'd be ungrateful. I can be happy with you without receiving from you... I mean, you're... You're the best gift ever.  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _smiles a little_  
So are you. But...

 _gets very serious_ You are not asking. I am **offering**. That makes all the difference.

  
 **Stanley:**  
 _sighs_ I guess I can accept a gift from time to time...

  
 **Vlad:**  
 _smiles softly and nods_  
Only small ones...

  
 **Stanley:**  
 _teasing, moves even closer_ Will you be able to give me only small ones?

_leans against Vlad, closes his eyes_

After all, I already got a giant one from you... Your heart...  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _smiles and places his arm around Stanley_  
I won't promise... And, I do owe you money, for the materials. I won't let you get away with paying these things ahead. I'll pay you.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _sighs, smiling_ If you insist...  
 _shyly_ About the sketchbook...  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _nods_  
What about it my love?  
  
 **Stanley:**

Hum... It's just...

 _admits_ I'd be very happy to have it... But I fear I won't draw anything inside... Or even write... It's so beautiful, I'd fear to ruin it...

  
 **Vlad:** _  
_ _smiles softly and leans in, kissing Stanley on the forehead. He would hear people close by, but the closest are in Villeneuve currently_  
We will get it for you then! And here...  
 _fishes some coins out of his pocket_  
This should pay a little ahead of the coat. I also have not paid the shirts yet. Did you think I wouldn't realize this?  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _blushes, embarassed_  
I wanted them to be some gifts for you...  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _smiles_  
One shirt then and I pay the rest and the pants? Because you're the biggest gift to me.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _blushes even more, sighs but smiles nonetheless_

Alright, alright... You win. This time.

_promises himself to offer Vlad a shirt sometime soon_ _  
_ _looks at the town, thinking about all the things he'd like to buy_

**  
****Vlad:**  
 _laughs a little_ Here, take this as partial payment!

 _winks, then admits_ I still don't see much, but I still have some big coins in my pockets, let's go shopping?  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _reluctantly takes the coins but kisses Vlad softly and smiles_  
Do you think I should allow you to spoil me rotten?

 _winks_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _nods_  
Yes, of course. Would you mind some clouds? Only a tiny wee one?  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _shakes his head_  
Not at all. If it makes you feel better, I have no reason to object. I have my personal sun by my side _._ _  
_ _smiles shyly as he blushes more_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _smiles_  
I'd blush if I could.  
 _focuses and has a cloud sneak up on Villeneuve, puts his glasses back on_  
That's better... I actually can see the wonderful and perfect man by my side.  
 **  
** **Stanley:**  
 _blushes even more_  
L-Let's go back to town then...  
 _whispers_ Thank you.

  
 **Vlad:**  
 _nods and gets up, offers his hand to Stanley_  
Up you go!  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _takes Vlad's hand and kisses him again once he's up_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _feels happy_  
You lead the way.  
  
 **Stanley:**

 _teasing_ To home? I thought you knew where we live by now!  
 **  
** **Vlad:**

 _giggles_ No, to your sketchbook and the other things...  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _laughs softly_ Alright, alright...  
 _gently holds Vlad's arm again and guides him to the shop with the sketchbook_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _smiles as they reach the shop_

Which one was it Stanley?  
 _greets the owner_ _  
  
_ **Vendor:** _  
_ _greets them and is surprised that Stanley eventually decided to buy the sketchbook, he knows he wants it since years, and he is now happy to sell him_

  
 **Vlad:**  
 _pays happily and hands the book over to Stanley_  
Well then, off to the next endeavor! Thank you for selling it to us!  
  
 **Vendor:**

_is surprised that Vlad paid, looks at them both but shrugs and winks at Stanley_   
  
**Stanley:**

_nods, shyly smiling, and guides to the market, shows him some beautiful buttons with a flower pattern_

 

 **Vlad:** _  
_ _is all too happy to buy them for Stanley, even gets an adjusted price_  
That was easy...  
 _smiles as they have them_  
I think, they just assume you'll make something for me.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _smiles_  
Well, I can, if you want me to...  
 _whispers, serious_ Thank you.  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _smiles brightly and whispers back_ No, thank you to let me do this for you. Anything else?

  
**Stanley:**

There's these two fabrics I've been looking at... But without knowing how I could use them, it's delicate to buy some. Three meters are more than enough for a vest, for example... But something... Let's say, recquiring more fabrics... It's difficult to say. It depends on the pattern.  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _smiles_  
We just get enough so you can make whatever you like?  
 _gives Stanley a once over_  
When we were at the shop you bought the things for my coat, I think they had this salmon colored very soft fabric... Would make a nice dress for someone I know.  
 _gives Stanley a wink_  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _utterly surprised_ You mean...?

 _nods, trying to look professionnal_  
Of course, I'll get what we need.

  
 **Vlad:**  
 _happily walks with Stanley, but then stops_  
Wait, here.  
 _pulls the money from his pocket in a secluded place_  
Take it, pay whatever we buy and just give me the rest back. I mean...

_shrugs_

I don't care what people think about me, but when I pay everything out of my pocket, there might end up rumors flitting around. So a customer just paid ahead.

 _winks_  
 **  
** **Stanley:**  
 _nods sadly, whispers_ I wish we didn't have to hide... _  
_ _doesn't say more as he takes the money, buys the fabric Vlad was talking about, gives him discreetly the money he didn't use_  
  
 **Vlad:** _  
_ _pockets the money and helps carrying everything, then remembers_ We forgot to buy dinner. What are you in the mood for?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad with a shy smile_

Could I... Could I ask for some beef meat...? I truly love that... Sadly, I barely never can eat some...

 _looks on the side, sighing_ But I can't really complain about this point... After all, Tom and Richard give me a lot of food already... And Jacques was nice enough to invit me several times for dinner...  
  
 **Vlad:**

_smiles and nods_

Of course! Prefer a Steak? Or something else?

_turns nose up and sniffs_

The butcher must be over there!

_gives Stanley a soft look_

You should just tell me what you like, yes?

 

**Stanley:**   
_looks at the ground_

I just don't want want to be demending too much...

_looks up_

A steak is fine. Not to cooked, that's all.

_Smiles_

I prefer when the meat is tender...  
  
 **Vlad:**

_smiles brightly_

We had one on our first evening...

 _gets more serious_ You don't demand too much by eating good. You deserve it. You know?

 

**Stanley:**   
_smiles softly, blushing as he thinks that in a few days they will be together since already a week, then becomes more serious and looks on the side again_

Thanks.  
  


**Vlad:**

_nods_

Lead the way, mon ami?

_really wants to call him chéri_

 

**Stanley:**

_guides him to the butchery, looks curiously at the meat but is more interested by some piece of meat_   
  
**Vlad:**

_smiles at the butcher_

Bonjour. We need a good big steak!  
  
 **Butcher:**

_nods and brings one_

Is this right?  
  
 **Vlad:**

_gives Stanley a questionning look_   
  
**Stanley:**

_nods_   
  
**Vlad:**

_nods, pays for the meat and has it packed up, says goodbye_

_once they're outside_ Stanley, would you like some fresh bread to go with? It smells so nice!  
  
 **Stanley:**

 _chuckles_ Why not... But don't buy too much. At some point, my stomach will be full and I don't want to waste any food.  
  


**Vlad:**   
_nods happily_

We buy what you like and give the rest to someone poor or make soup with it tomorrow?  
  
 **Stanley:**

_nods_

Alright for the soup... Except if we encouter Agathe. But for now, could we...? Can you please help me to carry all of this to my home? I'm sorry I have to ask for help to a customer...  
  
 **Vlad:**

_smiles brightly_

Of course.

_grins and takes some more things_

Let's get this home!

  
 **Stanley:**  
Thank you.

_Walks with him to his house and then opens the door, lets Vlad enter and closes behind them, smiles at Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**   
_smiles at Stanley_

Mon chéri!

_says it obviously joyful_

 

**Stanley:** _  
_ _has put everything on the table in the kitchen and started to take the tailor material out to put it in the studio_

_stops to look at Vlad with a tender smile_

Yes, my little bat?

_realizes what he just said and is terribly embarassed, hides his face in his hand_

S-Sorry... I don't know what came over me...  
  
 **Vlad:**

_smiles from one ear to the other_

I love it!

_scoops Stanley into a hug and kisses him_

Come here you cute human...  
  
 **Stanley:**

_almost drops what he was holding, puts them back on the table to hug Vlad_

It... It doesn't sound like a weird nickname?  
  
 **Vlad:**

 _chuckles_ It doesn't. I didn't have many nicknames until now.

 _grumbles_ Beside Jacques calling me old man.  
  
 **Stanley:**

_hugs him tighter_

I wanted to say... Thank you.

 

**Vlad:**

_still smiling_

You're very welcome!

_kisses his nose_   
  
**Stanley:**

_sighs_ You have no idea since how long I wanted this book... But... I had more important things to buy... So truly. Thank you.  
  
 **Vlad:**

_smiles even more if possible_

I'm glad I could buy it for you my love. So, what now? Shall I make a fire, so we can cook later and you don't freeze?  
  
 **Stanley:**

_nods, smiling_

Sounds nice to me... Do you mind if I take the book and the rest to the studio meanwhile? I don't want them to be damaged.

 

**Vlad:**   
_shakes his head_

Go ahead! I just dress a little down and then go right to work!  
  
 **Stanley:**

Thank you.

_grabs everything, kisses Vlad on the cheek then goes to his studio_

_caresses the fabric with the tip of his fingers, smiling, then folds it and puts it inside some closet_

_plays with the buttons and examines them in the sun light, before putting in his desk_

_eventually takes the sketchbook and simply looks at it_   
  
**Vlad:**

_sheds the jacket and vest and then begins to make a fire so he'll be able to cook later on_   
  
**Stanley:**

_caresses the cover absentmindely_   
  
**Vlad:**

_wonders where Stanley is and goes to look for him_

Mon chéri, are you still here?

_enters the studio  
_   
**Stanley:**

_looks up, surprised, still holding the book_

Huh...? It's already ready?  
  
 **Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

I just made the fire...

_looks at Stanley_

Then I missed you.

_smiles_   
  
**Stanley:**

_smiles, puts the book gently on the desk and opens his arms to Vlad_

Then come.  
  
 **Vlad:**

_moves to Stanley and hugs him_

Thank you.  
  
 **Stanley:**

I'm the one who has to thank you again and again.

_holds him closer_   
  
**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

I love to be here with you.

_nuzzles his head atop Stanley's_

Tell me. Would you like to wait with dinner? It's not that late yet.

 

**Stanley:**   
_nods_

Is there something else you want to do?  
  
 **Vlad:**

_shakes head_

Holding onto you.

_Smiles_

Apologies, I'm clingy, apparently.

 

**Stanley:**   
_closes his eyes_

I don't mind at all. I feel secure in your arms.  
  
 **Vlad:**

_holds him closer_

Say, do you already know what you're going to make from the rose colored fabric?  
  
 **Stanley:**

_smiles_

Someone commissioned me to do a dress... So I think that's what I will do.  
  
 **Vlad:**

_pulls a bit back and looks Stanley up and down_

You'll look gorgeous.  
  
 **Stanley:**

_blushes_

If at least I don't look too weird...  
  


**Vlad:**

_a tad bit upset_ You'll never! You're going to be gorgeous!  
  
 **Stanley:**

_tenses as he feels Vlad gets upset_

Sorry...  
  
 **Vlad:**

_smiles_

No reason to be, chéri! You're just the most gorgeous man I've ever seen.  
  
 **Stanley:**

_blushes, wonders how a regular man like him can be that special for someone who travelled around the whole world_   
  
**Vlad:**

_holds Stanley close and bends a little so he can kiss him_

How else can I spoil you tonight?

  
**Stanley:**   
_kisses back_

I don't know. You did a lot for me today already...

 

 **Vlad:**  
 _smiles_  
Then I should make you food. Are you hungry?

 

 **Stanley:**  
Not really.  
  


**Vlad:**   
_shrugs_

Then you eat later! Shall I help you here with something? Sweep? Dust? Not that it's necessary though.  
  
 **Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad, then all around until he sees his new sketch book_

Do you have any idea about what I could draw?  
  
 **Vlad:**

New clothes? Flowers?

 _teasingly_ Me?  
  
 **Stanley:**

_blushes, seriously considering it_

Would you be very upset if I don't draw you very well...?  
  
 **Vlad:**

_smiles_

Not in the least.  
  


 **Stanley:** _  
relieved_ Thank you.

 _shyly_ Hum, how do you want me to draw you? I mean... Do you want to sit on the couch, to lay on it...?

  
**Vlad:**

_looks at the couch_

How would you like to draw me?  
  
 **Stanley:**

Hum... I like when you're laying near me, you look so peaceful... Maybe you can just rest on the couch? You couldn't do so today.

_thinking for himself Well, it's barely afternoon anyway._   
  
**Vlad:**

_nods_

Well then, let me get comfortable!

_stretches out on the couch and sighs contently_

I'm much more relaxed when you're near me. I feel safe.

  
**Stanley:**

_takes a chair and moves closer to Vlad, sits once he got a pencil, starts to draw_   
  


**Vlad:**   
_listens to Stanley's pen scratch on the paper and dozes off after a while_   
  


**Stanley:**   
_takes his time, he hasn't drawn someone's face since a long time, careful to not mess up_

_wonders if he should ink in once he's done  
is satisfied only one hour after, suddenly remembers about the fire_

_decides to let Vlad rest and goes to take care of the steak, leaving his book open on his desk  
_

**Vlad:**   
_wakes up the moment Stanley leaves the room and gets up, sees the book and peeks in_

Oh, apparently I look good.

  
**Stanley:**

_Isn't paying attention about anything except the fire_   
  
**Vlad:**

_walks to the kitchen and hugs Stanley from behind_   
  
**Stanley:**

_startles, realizes it's Vlad and eventually relaxes_

Sorry, didn't want to disturb you.

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head and buries his nose in Stanley's neck_

You didn't. I woke up after you left.

_presses a kiss there_

 

**Stanley:**

_leans against Vlad_

Were you able to get some sleep?

 

 **Vlad:**  
 _smiles and nods, kissing Stanley's neck_  
Yes, thank you, chéri!  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _giggles because Vlad tickles him with his moustach_ _  
_  
 **Vlad:**

_smiles_

I love you laugh. Shall I go fetch the cake? I'll be back in a moment...  
  


**Stanley:**

_smiles brightly_

Yes please! I watch over the meat then!

  
**Vlad:**

_Nods, picks up his clothes from the chair he'd put them and dresses correctly, then kisses Stanley on the cheek_

I promise I'll hurry.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles at him tenderly then puts the meat in the pan on the fire_   
  


**Vlad:**  
w _alked a little faster than usually to Tom's shop, knocks and enters_

Hello?

 

 

**Tom's and Dick's point of view**   
  


 

**Tom:**

_starts to bake the cake and lets Richard cut some strawberries meanwhile_

 

**Dick:**

_ carefully working _

 

**Tom:**

_ takes cake out of the oven and makes frosting _

 

**Dick:**

_ watches Tom _

 

**Tom:**

_ turns to Richard _

Did you cut them?

 

**Dick:**

_ proudly presents his work _

 

**Tom:**

_ nods _

G ood job.

_ pets Richard and finishes the cake _

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles _

Do I get a reward?

 

 **Tom:**  
 _smiles and kisses Richard’s cheek_  
What do you crave?  
  
 **Dick:**  
 _smiles_  
A hug and a cake.  
  
 **Tom:**  
I think that can be arrange... What kind of cake would you like?  
  


**Dick:**

_shrugs_  
Anything. Nothing too sophisticated so it won't take too long.

 

 **Tom:**  
I have this apple tart over here... It’s not the sweetest thing around here but...  
  
 **Dick:**

_kisses Tom's cheek_

Every of your cakes are sweet.

 

**Tom:**   
_blushes_

Thank you.

 _adds shyly_ I meant you.  
 **  
** **Dick:**

_blushes_

  
**Tom:**  
But first...

_hugs Richard tightly_

Here’s your reward.

 

**Dick:**

_holds Tom close_   
  


**Tom:**  
Thank you for the help with this cake.

_Smiles_

 

**Dick:**   
_nods_

Glad I could help. Stanley looked pretty down...

 

**Vlad:**

_knocks and enters_

Hello?

 

**Tom:**   
_jumps_

Hi Vlad.  
  
 **Dick:**

_turns to Vlad, nods_

The cake is ready but first... Is Stanley feeling better?

 

**Tom:**

Yes... I hope you two will enjoy the cake.  
 _Smiles_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and nods_

He's better... I think. He's making a steak just now and I know he loves cake.  
  


**Tom:**   
_takes the cake and hands it to Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**   
_pulls out money_

There you go! Thank you for making this so fast, Tom!  
  


 **Tom:**  
Thank you but it was all because of this lovely man over here.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Don't listen to him. He did all the good job.  
  


**Tom:**   
_blushes_

Still.  
  
 **Vlad:**

_smiles_

You both did an excellent job then!  
  
 **Dick:**

Tom did.  
  


 **Tom:**  
You did too... I mean, look at those strawberry slices...  
 **  
** **Dick:**

 _chuckles_ That's nothing. Truly.  
  


**Tom:**   
_takes Richard’s hands_

They are better than anyone else’s.  
  
 **Vlad:**

_looks at them and nods_

They're very accurate!

_smiles and lifts his hand to wave_

I need to go. Don't want to let Stanley wait! Have a nice evening!  
  


**Tom:**   
_turns_

Bye and same for you two!

 

 **Dick:**  
Take care of him! I won't forgive you if you hurt him!  
  


 **Vlad:**  
 _nods seriously_  
I won't. Hurt him. But I will take care of him! Byeee.

  
**Dick:**

_nods and watches him go_   
  


**Tom:**   
_watches as Vlad leaves_   
  
**Vlad:**

_walks back to Stanley, knocks and lets himself in_

It's me, I'm home!

_only realizes after a moment what he said_

 

**Stanley:**   
_has put the steak on a plate and brought it in the dinning room_

_blushes_

Welcome home.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and gently places the cake on the table_

Look, the cake is so pretty.

_walks over to kiss Stanley's cheek_

  
**Stanley:**

_shining eyes_

It looks delicious!  
  
 **Vlad:**

_points at the steak_

You better eat this as long it's warm!  
  


**Stanley:**   
_nods and sits at the table_

Are you staying?  
  
 **Vlad:**

If you want me to? I love watching you eat.

_smiles_   
  


**Stanley:**

_holds Vlad's hand_

Please stay...  
  
 **Vlad:**

_sits down_

Of course. Enjoy your meal, chéri!

 

**Stanley:**   
_smiles and starts eating, sighs inwardly, feels warmer_

 

**Vlad:**

_watches Stanley eat, leans on the table his own chin propped up on his crossed arms_   
  
**Stanley:**

_sighs once he's done_ That was so good...  
  


**Vlad:**   
_smiles_

I'm so happy you liked it.

 

**Stanley:**   
_bright smile_

Thank you so much again!  
  
 **Vlad:**

_smiles_

You're welcome. I enjoy when you let me spoil you.

_winks_   
  
**Stanley:**

_shyly smiles_

I have to admit... It isn't too bad...  
  
 **Vlad:**

 _sighs contently and chuckles_ So I can keep it up?  
  
 **Stanley:**

 _sighs, still smiling_ I guess I have no choice but let you do so.  
  


**Vlad:**   
_nods_

Yes, but I will try to not overdo it, mon chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

_reaches for Vlad's hand_

And I'll try to not overreact when you simply want to make me happy.  
  
 **Vlad:**

_holds Stanley's hand in his and intertwines their fingers_

Thank you. I like when you're happy, my love.  
  
 **Stanley:**

Thanks. I'm sorry to be annoying sometimes. I need to become someone better who will always make you happy...  
  
 **Vlad:**

 _chuckles_ You do already, mon chéri!  
  
 **Stanley:**

_squizzes Vlad's hand_

Still...

_looks at the cake_

I need to get another plate and a spoon for the cake...

 

**Vlad:**   
_hops to his feet_

Wait, let me do it! Would you like some tea to go with?  
  
 **Stanley:**

_smiles even more_

  
**Vlad:**

_goes to the kitchen_

Stanley, chéri, tea?

 

 **Stanley:**  
 _happily_ Yes, please! _  
_  
 **Vlad:**

_prepares a tea and brings it out together with the plate and fork for the cake_

There you go, Stanley.  
  
 **Stanley:**

_eats the cake right away then drinks his tea_ _  
_   
**Vlad:**

_smiles dreamy at Stanley_

**  
** **Stanley:**

_smiles very happily at Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**   
_smirks_

You know. When we get married, we need to have a wedding cake too...  
  
 **Stanley:**

_becomes all red and chokes_   
  
**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ I promise to do a proper proposal one day. Don't choke, mon chéri!  
  
 **Stanley:**

_coughs_   
**  
** **Vlad:**

_gets up and gently cups Stanley's face and kisses him_

Hmmm, strawberry...

 

**Stanley:**

_nervous, blushes a lot_

 

**Vlad:**

_gentle_ Hey, there's no hurry. I just want you to know that I won't go anywhere.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks shyly on the side_

Thank you... I wouldn't bear you leaving me behind...  
  
 **Vlad:**

_scoops him up_

I won't. I will just carry you with me!  
  
 **Stanley:**

_is surprised at first then nods_   
  
**Vlad:**

Where to do you want to go now?

 

 **Stanley:**  
I need to work on your coat so I was thinking about simply stay here... It won't be a lot of fun, but do you want to rest on the couch then?

  
**Vlad:**

_nods, then shakes his head_

I'll go to Jacques for a moment. I need some more clothes here and I need to get some books so I can read to you.

_has Stanley still on his arms_   
  
**Stanley:**

_leans to kiss Vlad on the forehead_

Alright... I'll leave the door open then.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_  
Thank you. But I'll be back shortly. Or I'll miss you too much.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _hugs Vlad_  
I won't move.  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _carries Stanley to the studio, gently puts him back on his on feet_  
I'll be back.  
 _kisses him gently_  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _kisses back as tenderly then steps back_  
See you later.  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _nods_  
I'll borrow your basket...  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _nods, prepares the fabrics for the coat_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _walks cheerily to Jacques' house, knocks and enters_  
It's just me, Vlad.  
  
 **Jacques:**  
 _teasingly from where he sits with Jeanette on the floor_ Oh look, a visitor! How's the husband?  
  
 **Vlad:**  
Future husband if he'll still want me when I ask him.  
  
 **Laurette:**  
 _taking a nap_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
Are you pissed that I just come to pick up things, Cap?  
  
 **Jacques:**  
 _laughs out lout_ Oh, old man, stop it. I am happy for you. Go pack up and go back to your lover!  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _chuckles a little but follows Jacques's order_  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _tracing the parts of the coat on both fabrics_  
  
 **Jacques:**  
 _watches Vlad come back down_  
Take a bottle of wine for him.  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _smiles_  
Thank you so much. I owe you one.  
  
 **Jacques:**  
 _chuckles_ No, you really don't.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _cutting the fabrics_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _smiles and holds up the bottle_  
I'll leave again. Be a nice little pirate!  
  
 **Jacques:**  
 _smiles_  
She is. Always. Enjoy your night!  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _smirking_

Wasn't talking to her!  
 _leaves hastily while Jacques laughs after him_  
  


**Stanley:**   
_makes sure he didn't mess up_   
  
**Vlad:**

_hums a tune as he walks through the town, gets some weird looks, makes sure though to nod at everyone_

_Lets himself in_

I'm back, Stanley!

 

 **Stanley:**  
 _looks up from his task_  
In the studio!

  
 **Vlad:**  
 _walks into the studio_  
Hello chéri. Jacques gave me a bottle of wine for you...  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _looks at the bottle with a curious expression then nods_  
I'll have to thank him later...  
 _sighs inwardly, feels in debt with Jacques_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _smiles and shrugs_  
I already thanked him. I don't think he thought much about it.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _smiles_  
Do you need some room in my closet, if you brought clothes...?  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _looks at Stanley_  
It's just a few things. But if you got some room I'd gladly accept.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _smiles and stands up, walks to his room and opens the closet  
there aren't a lot of clothes and most of them start to get old_  
 _pushes his stuff before stepping on the side_  
  
 **Vlad:** _  
follows Stanley and places his things beside Stanley's_  
Thank you!  
 _turns to hug him_  
 **  
Stanley:** _  
hugs back_  
Thank you for staying with me.

  
 **Vlad:**  
 _chuckles_ I like to be with you. I just feel not very useful to you.  
  
 **Stanley:** _  
looks at him_  
Why? You cook for me, isn't it enough?  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _smiles_  
If you think so. I love to cook for you.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
What now? Is there something you want to do? Maybe relax while I work?

  
 **Vlad:**  
 _nods_  
Can I watch while you work, chéri?

 **  
Stanley:** _  
nods, then gets an idea  
takes Vlad's hand to guide him to the studio, pulls a rolling table near the couch and puts his material on it  
sits on the couch and looks at Vlad with a smile, blushing_  
I don't know if I'll be a comfortable pillow but...  
  
 **Vlad:** _  
looks at Stanley with a happy smile, sits beside him_  
You're amazing. I love you.  
  
 **Stanley:** _  
smiles and makes him lay on the couch, with his head resting on the tailor's laps_  
  
 **Vlad:** _  
looks up at Stanley with a smitten smile once he lies_  
Thank you. You take such good care of me.  
  
 **Stanley:** _  
caresses Vlad's hair and face_  
You deserve so.  
  
 **Vlad:** _  
closes his eyes and begins to hum, petting Stanley's thigh  
_  
 **Stanley:**  
 _starts making the embroiederies on the fabric  
_  
 **Vlad:**  
 _keeps humming and petting_  
You know, this is nice. To just be with you.

 

**Stanley:**

_brushes Vlad's shoulder_  
I feel the same around you.  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _nuzzles his face against Stanley's stomach_  
Is this comfortable for you, chéri?  
  
 **Stanley:**  
Yes. Very much.  
 _leans to kiss Vlad then goes back to the embroideries_  
 **  
Vlad:** _  
dozes off after a while. Is between waking and sleeping. He's pretty sure he hasn't slept - dozed as much since he'd become a vampire as a whole as in the last few days_  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _stays as still as possible to not bother Vlad, but gets tired a few hours later, so he puts everything on the table and leans back against the couch, crosses his arms and closes his eyes_

 _quickly falls asleep  
_  
 **Vlad:** _  
wakes up as the sun goes down as his inner clock is insisting, sees Stanley asleep and very carefully pushes the table away_  
Stanley, chéri? Time for bed, I think.  
  
 **Stanley:** _  
slowly opens his eyes, blinking a few times, lifts his head to look through the window_  
It's already twilight...? I'm late on my task...  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _smiles_  
There's no more tasks for today besides going to bed. Well...

_winks_

If you like I can make it worthwhile.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _blinks, confused_  
What do you mean...?  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _chuckles_ I plan on taking you to bed. Undressing you and then... well. I'm not sure if you'd like to be seduced, chéri?  
  
 **Stanley:** _  
blushes_  
  
 **Vlad:** _  
gives Stanley a teasingly questioning look_  
Is the blush a yes?

_holds his hand out after he got up for Stanley to take_

**Stanley:**  
 _shyly reaches for Vlad's hand  
_  
 **Vlad:** _  
pulls Stanley up with him and smiles happily as he hugs him_  
Are we going to bed?  
  
 **Stanley:**  
Where else?  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _gives a daring smirk_  
Well, I'd knew a few places... But I don't want to shock you.  
  


**Stanley:**   
_frowns_

What? What places? Why would you shock me?  
  


**Vlad:**   
_smirks_

Kitchen, nice place to make love. Stables too...

_chuckles_   
  
**Stanley:**

_blushes madly_   
  
**Vlad:**

_moves towards the stairs_

But the bed is more comfortable...  
  
 **Stanley:**

_follows, nervous_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

I won't do anything you don't want. We could just sleep, you know, Stanley chéri?  
  
 **Stanley:**

... I know... I...

 _sighs_ Sorry I can't content you.

 

 **Vlad:**  
That's not true. I love you and you make me happy. I'm just a huge tease.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _blushes again_  
  


 **Vlad:**  
 _chuckles_ I'm sorry. I'm just so used to be around pirates. We do what we want and no one cares when someone makes out right on deck...  
  


**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad with a shocked expression, can't believe that pirates go that far_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
Oopsie, wrong thing to say.

 _chuckles a little_ It's true. Or have you ever seen Jacques caring about who saw him kiss Laurette?  
  
 **Stanley:** _  
shakes his head_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _smiles_  
Apologies.  
  


 **Stanley:**  
 _shyly looks away_  
Don't be... I need to get prepared for when you'll take me away from this village...  
  
 **Vlad:** _  
nods_  
It's just, no one can be proper all the time on a ship. It's too small a place...  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _holds Vlad's hand_  
 _stuttering_ T-then we should... While there's only you and I... I mean, while nobody can see.... I mean...  
  
 **Vlad:** _  
turns to cup Stanley's face_  
I do have my own quarter. My love. We will be alone whenever we wish to be.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _all red_  
Sorry...

  
 **Vlad:** _  
smiles_  
Don't you worry. I love you just as you are. _  
leans down to give it a gentle kiss_  
  
 **Stanley:** _  
kisses back, cupping Vlad's cheeks_  
  
 **Vlad:** _  
pulls back after a moment and takes Stanley's hand again and leads him to the bedroom_  
  


**Stanley:**   
_follows him, more confident_   
  


**Vlad:**  
 _smiles all the way to the bedroom_  
I just want to make you happy, chéri.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
I know... You made that pretty clear.  
 _smiles_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _nods_  
I'll do my best.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _blushes_  
I trust you.  
  


 **Vlad:**  
 _pulls Stanley in for a hug_  
You're so warm... It's so so nice.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _holds him close_  
Is there a way to warm you in return...?  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _shakes his head_  
It's fine. As long you don't freeze. But you need to tell me when I'm too cold to touch.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _nods_  
Alright... I will. Later...  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _begins to fumble with the buttons on Stanley's shirt_  
Can I get this off of you?

 

**Stanley:**

_ blushes, starts to open Vlad's shirt _

Only if I can help you in return...

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles and nods, then kisses the side of Stanley's neck _

Yes, please.

 

**Stanley:**

_ opens Vlad's shirt totally and makes it fall on the ground, runs his hands along Vlad's skin _

 

**Vlad:**

_ shivers slightly at Stanley's touches, pushes Stanley's shirt off too _

You're so handsome.

 

**Stanley:**

_ kisses Vlad's neck, moves closer to him _

You are even more...

 

**Vlad:**

_ hugs Stanley _

I'd blush if I could...

_ fumbles with Stanley's breeches _   


**Stanley:**

_ laughs softly, tries to remove Vlad's pants _

 

**Vlad:**

_ shimmies out of his pants, then pulls Stanley's down, dropping to his knees, doing so _

 

**Stanley:**

_ kicks his own pants off and smiles at Vlad, his cheeks all red _

 

**Vlad:**

grins up from where he kneels and kisses Stanley's thigh

 

_/the room fades to black, and they're having a nice night/_

 

**Vlad:**

_ transformes into bats in the night at some point to keep Stanley warm _

 

 

_ **Tom's bakery** _

 

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom_

 

**Tom:**   
_looks back at Richard and smiles_

It was nice to bake together.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

It sure was.  
  


**Tom:**

_gives Richard apple tart_

I hope you will enjoy it.

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**   
_kisses Tom_

Thanks. I'm going back to the market for now. See you later...

 

**Tom:**   
_kisses Richard back_

Alright... See you later then.  
  


**Dick:**

_goes back at the market, keeps the tart for himself for the evening_

 

**Tom:**   
_returns to his baking and turns the sign to open_   
  
**Dick:**

_smiles at the customers_

  
**Tom:**   
_a lot of costumers ask for apple cakes and tarts so he’s using a lot of apples_ _  
_ _after his last costumer he closes his shop and starts to walk home_   
  
**Dick:**

_closes his shop and comes back home to take care of his farm_

 

**Tom:**   
_sighs because before him there’s a lot of dirt and footprints from what happened earlier_

 

**Dick:**

_stretches_   
  
**Tom:**   
_cleans the mess and makes himself dinner and then starts to sketch_   
  
**Dick:**

_wonders if Tom will join him for dinner_ _  
_ _walks to Tom's house and knocks_

 

**Dick:**

It's me.  
  
 **Tom:**  
 _opens the door_

Hi.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Can I come in?  
  


 **Tom:**  
Yes of course.  
 _nods and lets Richard in and closes the door_

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head_

Don't worry. I'd be glad to help you again.  
  


**Tom:**   
_Smiles_

What did I do to deserve such a helpful husband?

 _chuckles_ You could help me with bread and table.  
  
 **Dick:**

_kisses Tom_

You accepted me and everything I was carried...

_walks to do what Tom asked_   
  


**Tom:**  
Well, actually I’m currently making dinner... So would you like to stay for dinner? I’m sorry we didn’t have time to discuss it during the day.

_scratches his head_

 

**Tom:**   
_blushes and checks the soup_

It should be ready soon.  
  


**Dick:**

_got his task done, nods_

Sorry, I have no apple or wine... Just the tart you gave me.

_puts it on the table_

 

 **Tom:**  
Don’t be sorry.  
 _gently caresses Richard face_  
You are more than enough, this tart is just the cherry on the top.  
  
 **Dick:**

_nuzzles Tom's hand_

Though I wish I could give you more...

 

 **Tom:**  
 _blushes_ Me too... I think soups ready...

_pulls chair_

You sit... I will serve.

  
**Dick:**

_sighs and sits, smiles_

Thank you.

 

**Tom:**   
_serves them both_

I hope you will enjoy.  
  


**Dick:**

I'm sure I will!

_starts eating, smiles even more_

Delicious!

 

 **Tom:**  
Thank you.

_eats_   
  
**Dick:**

_enjoying his soup  
_

**Tom:**   
_smiles happily as he sees that Richard enjoys the soup_   
  
**Dick:**

_once he's done_

Should we eat the tart? _  
_

**Tom:**   
_finishes_

Sure...you can have the first piece...

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**   
_smiles and cuts a piece he gives to Tom before cutting one for himself_   
  


**Tom:**  
Thank you.

 

**Dick:**   
_smiles tenderly at him_   
  


**Tom:**   
_eats tart happily_   
  


**Dick:**

_looks at Tom, smiling_

 

**Tom:**   
Do you like it?

  
**Dick:**

Of course!

 

 **Tom:**  
I’m glad.

_Smiles_

How did your day go?  
  


**Dick:**

_sighs_ I'm getting tired of the market and most of the villagers...

 

 **Tom:**  
 _stands up and hugs Richard from behind_  
Just hang in there... It’s not a long wait anymore.

 

 **Dick:**  
 _sighs_ I hope so...  
  
 **Tom:**  
You can go and relax... I’ll take care of the dishes and cleaning... Alright?  
 _kisses Richard’s cheek_  
  
 **Dick:**  
I want to help you... And you mean leave you tonight to go home alone?

  
 **Tom:**  
Wha... No, I meant you can relax on sofa while I do cleaning...  
 _blushes_

I want you to stay here tonight.  
  
 **Dick:**  
 _sighs, relieved_ I still want to help.  
  


 **Tom:**  
Alright... Do you mind if you do the dishes then? I’ll clean.  
 _smiles_  
  
 **Dick:**  
Not at all.  
 _does the dishes_

  
 **Tom:**  
 _cleans while humming_  
  
 **Dick:**  
 _hums along_  
  
 **Tom:**  
Thank you for the help.  
 _smiles_  
  
 **Dick:**  
 _kisses him_  
Thank you for the dinner.  
  
 **Tom:**  
 _blushes_

It was nothing.  
  
 **Dick:**  
 _hugs him_  
  


 **Tom:**  
 _hugs Richard back_  
  
 **Dick:**  
I'm glad we met. I'm glad to have you by my side.

  
 **Tom:**  
 _looks at Richard while caressing his face_  
Me too.  
  
 **Dick:**  
 _smiles_  
No weird wizard guy will take me away from you. Understood?  
  
 **Tom:**  
 _tears up and nods_

  
**Dick:**   
_holds him closer_   
Shhh... I wanted to rassure you, not to make you cry...   
  
**Tom:**   
I know... I promise too.

  
**Dick:** _  
_ _nods and kisses his cheek_   
  
**Tom:**   
_gently puts his arms around Richard’s neck and kisses him_   


**Dick:**

_ instantly hugs Tom closer as he kisses back _

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes and hugs Richard back _

 

**Dick:**

_ deepens the kiss as he rubs Tom's back _

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ Did you miss me that much?

 

**Dick:**

_laughs_ No... Well, yes, I did miss you but I simply wanted to prove you I'd stay with you.

 

**Tom:**

_ smiles and smirks _

Y ou do know you don’t have to...

_ kisses his hand _

I know you will.

 

**Dick:**

_ kisses Tom's hand in return _

Still.

 

**Tom:**

_whispers_ I’ll make you stay here tonight then and not just for reading...

 

**Dick:**

_ blushes then smirks _

To count the sheeps together until we fall asleep...?

 

**Tom:**

That’s right.

_ smiles _

 

**Dick:**

_ guides Tom to his room, kissing him _

 

**Tom:**

_ follows Richard lead while kissing him back _

 

**Dick:**

_ makes sure to give Tom a nice moment _

 

**Tom:**

_ gives Richard enjoyable moment in return _

_doesn’t let go of him and gently holds him through night_

 


	43. Travel

******Gaston:**

_wakes up in the early morning because a bird sings close by_

 

**LeFou:**

_is still sleeping because he's a night owl_

 

**Gaston:**

_looks at the sleeping LeFou, thinks he's cute. Tries not to move to not wake him up_

 

**LeFou:**

_mumbling in his sleep_

 

**Gaston:**

_tries to hear what LeFou mumbles, gently pets his back_

 

**LeFou:**

_sort of startles a bit_

What... What is that...

_goes back to sleep_

 

**Gaston:**

_makes a gently humming noise_

 

**LeFou:**

_hum becomes part of his dream_

Such beautiful music...

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles and keeps humming_

 

**LeFou:**

_starts humming along with it_ Hmm hmm hm hm hm!

Where's it coming from...

 

**Gaston:**

_is very amused by LeFou, coos_ You're too cute, my sweet LeFou!

 

**LeFou:**

Le... Fou...

 _repeats his name after Gaston_ Wait... that's me.

 

**Gaston:**

_chuckles_ Yes, that's you...

 

**LeFou:**

It's me...

_is silent again_

 

**Gaston:**

_ruffles LeFou's back_

You're such a cute thing... But I'm afraid you need to wake up soon.

 

**LeFou:**

Wake up... spoon... what...

_is startled at the touch of his back, wakes up a bit_

Huh.

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles and croons_

Bonjour, mon amour!

 

**LeFou:**

Bon... jour...

_looks at him, slightly out of it_

You're the man from my dream.

_Smiles_

Gaston!

 

**Gaston:**

_smirks_

Well, I'll hope so! You better only dream of me!

_he winks to make it obvious he's joking, a little_

 

**LeFou:**

_laughs_ As funny as I remember!

_ruffles his hair gently_

 

**Gaston:**

_grins_

Did you sleep well, mon amour?

 

**LeFou:**

_does a sort of half smile_

To be honest I'm still kind of tired. But seeing you is worth it.

_kisses his cheek_

How about some breakfast, then, mon amour?

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles_

That would be wonderful!

_Winks_

Or shall I nibble some on you?

 

**LeFou:**

_laughs_ Ahh, Gaston!

 

**Gaston:**

_wriggles brows_

Is that a yes?

 

**LeFou:**

_shoves at him_

Go ahead, I dare you!

_gives him a challenging smirk_

 

**Gaston:**

_makes a biting motion but then kisses LeFou's neck as he dives in_

 

**LeFou:**

_giggles, kisses Gaston's cheek_

You're too cute, mon amour!

 

**Gaston:**

_laughs_ You must be the only one who thinks I'm cute!

 

**LeFou:**

_laughs and kisses him_

That's crazy, but I'm fine with that.

 

**Gaston:**

_kisses back_

I love you, you know? Very much so. Let's eat and then pack up?

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles happily_

Alright.

_goes through cart to see what they have_

How about some pastries this morning, amour?

 

**Gaston:**

_nods while he puts his boots back on and rolls up their bedding beside one cover to sit on_

Sounds good to me!

 

**LeFou:**

_kisses his cheek and unwraps them_

Which one would you like, mon amour?

 

**Gaston:**

_looks at the pastries and picks one_

This one. It looks as luscious as you!

 

**LeFou:**

Gast-ON!

_blushes madly_

_takes the other one and starts eating it_

 

**Gaston:**

_smirks and begins to eat his a little teasing_

 

**LeFou:**

_gives him a bit of a mischievous look_

I guess you could say this one's a bit.. tart.

_grins and eats some more_

But very sweet, of course.

 

**Gaston:**

_laughs and almost chokes on his pastry_ _  
_

**LeFou:**

_laughs at him choking, then shakes his head_

You alright there, amour?

_grins widely_

 

**Gaston:**

_coughs_ Never better!

 

**LeFou:**

_gets a bit of water and hands it to him_

Here.

 

**Gaston:**

_nods gratefully and drink_

 

**LeFou:**

_watches him drink_

There we go. Careful, don't freak out.

 

**Gaston:**

_gives LeFou a look_

 

**LeFou:**

Just don't want you to choke again. Has happened to me.

_goes to drink some water himself_

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

Thank you. You're right. Remember as I choked on my beer in the tavern? You patted my back. That was really nice. I almost teared up. Everyone would've made fun of me...

 

**LeFou:**

Hey, I'll always look out for your safety.

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

That's part why I love you so and why you're the best, mon amour.

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes, looks up at him shyly_

You're not so bad yourself.

 

**Gaston:**

_laughs_ I thought I'm the best?

_pokes out tongue at LeFou_

 

**LeFou:**

You are.

_kisses him_

 

**Gaston:**

_kisses happily back_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and plays with his hair_

 

**Gaston:**

_almost purrs into the kiss, pulls LeFou closer_

I don't want to ride all day again, even though that would be the best. My butt will fall off.

 

**LeFou:**

I know... bleh.

 

**Gaston:**

_chuckles_ I'll rub your backside tonight.

_for once doesn't even realize the innuendo_

 

**LeFou:**

That would be nice, thanks. hugs him

_can tell he doesn't mean it that way_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles and hugs back_

Let's saddle up... Actually. Would you like to drive the cart? We could just tie our horses on the back and the cart horse can work for a start. If we put the cover on the bank... it might even be a bit comfy.

 

**LeFou:**

_sighs in relief_ Yes, that's a good idea. I think my bottom has been through enough pain. laughs

 

**Gaston:**

_nods too_

_Let's take tie the horses up then!_

 

**LeFou:**

Alright!

 

**Gaston:**

_folds the cover they sat on and places it on the coach bench then ties the horses_ _to the back_

 

**LeFou:**

_gets in, pats the seat beside him_

Come on, mon amour!

 

**Gaston:**

_Nods and climbs up_

Onward, LeFou!

_gives LeFou the reins of the horse_

 

**LeFou:**

_buckles up and gets them going_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles brightly and leans back a little_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles at him for a second, not keeping his eyes off the road for too long_

You enjoying that, amour?

_steers them gently_

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

It's nice to not have to do anything. And the weather is so nice at the moment. I'll take over driving later, yes?

 

**LeFou:**

Sure thing.

_smiles at him and looks out at the scenery_

_Giggles_ These are such beautiful roads.

 

**Gaston:**

_playful_ I'm more beautiful than any road...

 

**LeFou:**

_giggles_ I can't argue with that.

_smiles as he cups his cheek_

 

**Gaston:**

_laughs, leans into the touch at first, but then pulls back_

Merde, we need to be more careful! No one can see.

 

**LeFou:**

_leans back a little_

Oh. Right.

_keeps riding, blushing now_

I'm so sorry.

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

I hate this. I just want to show you off. I'm happy with you.

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes more, lets out a laugh_ Thank you... and you know I feel the same about you.

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles_

Thank you. You're the best.

_winks_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles, blushes more_

I feel the same.

 

**Gaston:**

_reaches out and places his arm around LeFou_

_declares_ Best friends can sit like this. If anyone complains, I do have my sword.

 

**LeFou:**

_leans into him_

_whispering_ You're the best.

 

**Gaston:**

_says nothing, but enjoys that LeFou leans against him_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles, enjoys it too_

 

**Gaston:**

_begins to hum_ Sing with me?

 

**LeFou:**

Alright. begins to sing like the bird he saw that morning

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles and sings some tavern song_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and turns to him_

Heey, is that the one I sang to you when you caught your first buck?

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

Yes! That was a fun time!

 

**LeFou:**

Haha, I know! I was so proud of you!

_blushes madly_

 

**Gaston:**

_smile and bows a little_

Yes, I was proud to!

 

**LeFou:**

_laughs_ I always loved seeing you so glad and triumphant. It made me.. happy.

_blushes some more_

 

**Gaston:**

_chuckles_ I need to be more happy then. So you're happy all the time.

 

**LeFou:**

Yep.

_pats his hand in a "friendly" way_

But just seeing you is enough.

_smiles_

 

**Gaston:**

_takes a short hold of LeFou's hand and shoots a glance around, then kisses it before letting go_

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes and smiles_

 

**Gaston:**

_goes back to humming and singing_

 

**LeFou:**

_sings along with him_

 

**Gaston:**

_after a few hours_ There's a little creek, we should let the horses drink and take a small break. What do you think, mon Amour?

 

**LeFou:**

Sounds good to me.

_slows the horses down a bit_

 

**Gaston:**

_hops of the cart to untie the two horses walking behind_

Come on you guys! There's some fresh water for you!

 

**LeFou:**

_guides the horses to the stream with Gaston_

Such a lovely place... it's beautiful.

 

**Gaston:**

_lets the horses drink_

We can sit here for a while and then make some more way and find some shelter for the night?

 

**LeFou:**

Yes.

_strokes Ignacio's back_

 

**Gaston:**

_feeds Olympe an apple and then one to each of the other horses_

 

**LeFou:**

_leans into Ignacio, petting him gently_

 

**Gaston:**

_watches LeFou_

 

**LeFou:**

_hums to himself as he pets his fur_

 

**Gaston:**

_brings some apples over to LeFou_

Here, one for you, one for me...

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes_

Thanks.

_grabs one and starts eating it_

 

**Gaston:**

_shrugs, eats his own apple_

 

**LeFou:**

What do you think of this creek, mon amour?

_looks out at it_

 

**Gaston:**

_shrugs_

Just thought we should make some more way... or it'll take us even longer to arrive.

 

**LeFou:**

Yeah, that's true.

_puts a hand on his shoulder_

I know I've said it but I'm really glad we're going on this trip. Thank you.

 

**Gaston:**

_Smiles and nods_

I wanted to leave to, mon amour. I love to be with you. And...

_smiles_

I don't mind to arrive a day later. But if we stay here, we need to find some trees so we've got wood for a fire.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles_

Alright.

_Looks around and pecks his cheek_

I see a few, with fallen branches...

 

**Gaston:**

_looks where LeFou looks too, nods_

Keen eyes, LeFou! Let's see if we can put up a tent. I do not trust the weather!

 

**LeFou:**

Neither do I!

 _st_ _arts getting tent and poles_

 

**Gaston:**

_takes care of the horses then goes to help LeFou_

 

**LeFou:**

_starts setting up the tent_

 

**Gaston:**

_stumbles over a branch_

Ouch!

 

**LeFou:**

Mon amour!

_rushes over to help him_

Are you alright?!

_swipes leaves off him and kisses his knee_

 

**Gaston:**

_curses a little_ Yes yes, I'm fine. Just my pride got a dent...

 

**LeFou:**

Haha.

 _laughs and kisses him_ That'll never quite leave, will it?

_smiles_

 

**Gaston:**

_laughs_ Never!

_reaches for the branch he fell over_

Well, after all I found some firewood already!

 

**LeFou:**

Let me go find some.

_searches for wood_

 

**Gaston:**

_finished the tent and then brings the bed rolls in and begins to make a fireplace_

I'll help you with the wood in a moment!

 

**LeFou:**

Alright.

_finds some and comes back with it_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles and ties the horses up, then sits on the floor_

 

**LeFou:**

_sits down with him_

 

**Gaston:**

_brings an arm around LeFou_

We should put up the tent, but I'd ratter sit for a moment...

 

**LeFou:**

Yes...

_leans into him, smiling_

 

**Gaston:**

_sighs contently, things he does that an awful lot lately_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and plays with his hands_

Gaston, Gaston...

 

**Gaston:**

_arches a brow_

Yes, LeFou, mon amour?

 

**LeFou:**

_giggles_ Nothing, just... thinking about you...

_brings a hand to his lips and kisses it playfully_

 

**Gaston:**

_wriggles his fingers against LeFou's mouth_

Shhh, we've no time for this... yet.

 

**LeFou:**

_smirks_

Yet.

 _sighs_ I guess we'd better put up the tent then...

_gets up_

 

**Gaston:**

_nods, get's up too and helps_

This is easier as I remember. I'll go get the bedrolls.

 

**LeFou:**

_starts pounding the stakes into the ground_

 

**Gaston:**

_swings the tent cover over ropes and flings the bedrolls in_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_links the ropes to the stakes and nods_

That should be good!

_gets into the tent_

 

**Gaston:**

_crawls in after LeFou and tackles him, begins to tickle_

 

**LeFou:**

Ahh Gaston!

_laughs and starts to tickle him back_

 

**Gaston:**

_laughs as LeFou tickles him, tries to catch his hands and keeps tickling him at the same time_

 

_**LeFou:** _

_giggles more, shoving Gaston away but also wanting him closer_

 

**Gaston:**

_Stops tickling in favor of kissing LeFou_

Ah, mon amour, I love you.

 

**LeFou:**

_kisses him back, breathing against his lips_

I love you too.

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles, is a bit breathless_

Let's take care of everything.

 

**LeFou:**

Alright.

_smiles and goes to get food_

You hungry?

 

**Gaston:**

_shakes head_

Not yet. I'd rather take a nap before we eat.

 

**LeFou:**

Alright.

_lays down with him, clasping their hands together_

 

**Gaston:**

_yawns and places his head on LeFou's tummy_

You're the perfect pillow, so plush. Perfect.

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes, strokes his hair_

Aww.

_smiles down at him, placing a kiss to his forehead_

Sleep well, ah, mon amour?

_yawns a bit himself_

 

**Gaston:**

_yawns_ Hmm? What is it, my sweet LeFou?

 

**LeFou:**

Have a good sleep.

_closes his eyes_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles_

You too...

 

**LeFou:**

_drifts off to sleep_

 

**Gaston:**

_clings to LeFou like to a stuffed teddy while sleeping_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and sleeps contentedly_

 

_**Gaston:** _

_rolls over to sprawl out half atop LeFou_

 

**LeFou:**

_giggles and ruffles his hair_

 

**Gaston:**

_mutters in his sleep_ Le...Fou... mon doudou...

 

**LeFou:**

_stirs a bit_

Gaston... mon chéri...

_reaches for him_

 

**Gaston:**

_clings to LeFou again once he's got a hold of him_

 

**LeFou:**

_snuggles into him, smiling and breathing calmly_

 

**Gaston:**

_relaxes once more as LeFou's closer, but wakes up a while later_

Ahh, I think we need a fire or we'll freeze in the night.

 

**LeFou:**

_still sleeping_

 

**Gaston:**

_places his cover over LeFou too, sneaks out of the tent and makes a fire then roasts some apples and bread_

 

**LeFou:**

_snuggled into the blankets_

 

**Gaston:**

_places all the food to the side, climbs back into the tent and gently nudges LeFou_

Hey, mon amour, I made food. Wake up before it gets cold!

 

**LeFou:**

Food?

_sits up_

 

**Gaston:**

_laughs_ Ahhh, I used the magic word! Yes, food. Roasted bread with apples. I've not yet added the eggs...

 

**LeFou:**

Hmm.

_laughs and kisses him_

I'll take that.

_grabs an apple and a piece of bread_

 

**Gaston:**

_grins_

Eggs?

_put the eggs into the pan_

 

**LeFou:**

Ooh, yes, please.

_smiles and watches him fry them_

 

**Gaston:**

_grins and passes LeFou a spoon_

We eat out of the pan, less to clean!

 

**LeFou:**

Yup.

_starts eating some_

 

**Gaston:**

_shovels food into his mouth_

It's not bad. Yours is better though, LeFou!

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes_

Stoopp that...

_e_ _ats some more_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles_

Never! It's true!

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles, places a hand on his shoulder_

I love you, mon amour...

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles back_

I love you too, my LeFou!

 

**LeFou:**

_giggles_

 

**Gaston:**

_eats some more then as there's only some left for LeFou, lets himself fall backwards on the floor and pats his belly_

I'm stuffed.

 

**LeFou:**

flops down too

Same.

 

**Gaston:**

_reaches over to pat LeFou's tummy_

Yes, full.

 

**LeFou:**

_grins_

 

**Gaston:**

_rolls to his side_

One of us needs to clean the pan or we're luring animals...

 

**LeFou:**

_giggles_ Yup...

_giggles, kisses him and starts cleaning it_

 

**Gaston:**

_looks up_

I didn't mean you have to do that alone. Let me help?

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles sweetly_

Sure.

_turns the pan so he can help_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles and takes the pan from LeFou and rubs it clean_

There, all clean!

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles, kisses his cheek gently_

You're the sweetest. Thank you, mon chéri.

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles_

Only for you, mon aour.

 

**LeFou:**

_kisses him_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles_

You're the best. But I'm still a but nervous about what we'll be doing for a living in the city...

 

**LeFou:**

Hm...

 

**Gaston:**

Hmm?

 

**LeFou:**

What if I was a stable boy again? And you...

_looks at him_

Gosh, once they see your talent they'll be begging you to hunt.

_smiles_

 

**Gaston:**

_sighs_ It's not that simple, to hunt I need a licence from the king to hunt in another region than Villeneuve... I guess I can see if I find work at a mill or something.

I'm strong. It's way beneath me to do such a work, but for us...

_shrugs_

You're worth it.

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes and embraces him_

I love you.

 

**Gaston:**

_hugs LeFou back_

I love you too. And, everything for you, mon amour. Everything.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles happily, snuggles into him_

 

**Gaston:**

_Holds LeFou close and buries his nose into his hair_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and sighs into him_

 

**Gaston:**

_chuckles_ You make everything so bright. Even a bad job.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles, nuzzles his nose_

As do you, mon amour.

 

**Gaston:**

_yawns_ Do we need to sleep?

 

**LeFou:**

_laughs_ Yeah, probably.

 

**Gaston:**

_groans_ Well, let me check up on the horses one last time. Then we can retire for the night, mon amour.

_rolls to his feet_

 

**LeFou:**

Alright.

_lays down on a roll_

 

**Gaston:**

_comes back to the tent, the box of chocolates in hand he'd gotten from LeFou_

_LeFou, there's still some chocolates left. I'd like to share with you._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_smiles brightly_

Alright.

 

**Gaston:**

_sits up and takes a bite of one chocolate, then offers the other half to LeFou_

Here, mon amour.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and takes it_

Thank you Gaston.

_eats the chocolate_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles at LeFou and holds the box out_

Next one's your choice!

 

**LeFou:**

Hm...

_picks a chocolate cream and holds it between his lips like Gaston did, wiggles his eyebrows_

_Laughs_ Share?

 

**Gaston:**

_laughs, blushes a little but leans in_

_Yes..._

 

_**LeFou:** _

_blushes as Gaston leans in, allows him a bite of the chocolate_

 

**Gaston:**

_licks his lips and then chews slowly_

Taste better like this.

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes madly_

 

**Gaston:**

_just smiles and then winks_

 

**LeFou:**

Ah, mon amour!

_eats some chocolate too_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles_

There's only one left! Share?

 

**LeFou:**

Yes.

_smiles_

 

**Gaston:**

_offers the chocolate to LeFou first_

 

**LeFou:**

_eats some, then gives it to Gastonn_

Here. 

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles and eats the chocolate slowly_

Ahhh, these were so good. Thank you once again, Mon amour!

 

**LeFou:**

It's no problem, for you are sweeter and dreamier than any chocolate I have ever laid my mouth upon!

_kisses his cheek_

 

**Gaston:**

_blushes a little, not even sure why LeFou's compliments affect him so much more as the ones coming from other people_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles warmly_

 

**Gaston:**

_rolls over so he's able to snuggle up to LeFou_

You're many times sweeter than me, LeFou!

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes madly_

Aaahh, Gaston...

_snuggles into him_

 

**Gaston:**

_heaves a content sigh_ **_  
_ **

 

**LeFou:**

I love being here with you, you know?

_smiles and plays with his hair_

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

I enjoy it too. If I'd only worry less about the future. I promise we go on a camping trip once all is solved and we don't need to worry anymore.

 

**LeFou:**

_wraps his arms around him, pulls him closer_

_says softly_ I'd like that.

 

**Gaston:**

_hugs LeFou in return_

I love you. So much.

 

**LeFou:**

You too.

_buries his face into his shoulder_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles an kisses LeFou on the forehead_

Do you want to sleep? We can stay here tomorrow, there's enough food in out packs still.

 

**LeFou:**

Alright.

_lets out a little yawn, rests head on pillow_

 

**Gaston:**

_yawns too and snuggles even closer_

 

**LeFou:**

Good night then, amour.

_presses a gentle kiss to his cheek_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles, already half asleep_

 

**LeFou:**

_falls asleep after some thoughts_

 

**Gaston:**

_twitches in his sleep after a few hours, whimpers_ LeFouuu...

 

**LeFou:**

_shuffles a bit_

Huhh...

 

**Gaston:**

_whimpers and begins to move restless_

 

**LeFou:**

Ga-Gaston?

_reaches for his hands_

 

**Gaston:**

_faintly mumbling_ LeFou, get... come here... they'll shoot you!

 

**LeFou:**

_grabs his hand, kisses it, plays along with the dream_

Shh. We're safe, mon amour.

 

**Gaston:**

_lets out a breathless sigh_ For the moment! If they... find us.

 

**LeFou:**

_kisses his cheek_

You'll always be safe with me...

 

**Gaston:**

_relaxes a little at LeFou's voice_

 

**LeFou:**

_rubs his hands soothingly_

Always safe.

 

**Gaston:**

_calms a little more in his sleep_

 

**LeFou:**

_strokes his hair, smiles at seeing him calm down_

Rest well, Mon amour...

 

**Gaston:**

_rolls even closer in his sleep and his hands hold faster onto LeFou_

 

**LeFou:**

_is asleep too, clutches onto Gaston_

 

**Gaston:**

_has a nice dream now, thanks to LeFou_ **_  
_ **

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles in his sleep, now dreaming about Gaston_

 

**Gaston:**

_rolls onto his back and pulls LeFou with him_

 

**LeFou:**

_leans into the touch, smiling_

 

**Gaston:**

_gently rubs LeFou's back in his sleep_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles more, giggles and speaks though still asleep_

Oh, Gaston... you move me like no other...

 

**Gaston:**

_grumbles_

 

**LeFou:**

_giggles_

 

**Gaston:**

_wakes up and holds a hand over LeFou' mouth and whispers_

Shhh, I hear something!

 

**LeFou:**

Wha-huh?

 

**Gaston:**

_Shhh, something's out there. I don't think it's a person, but if it's a wolf or something,_

I need to protect the horses!

 

**LeFou:**

Oh no!

_sits up, is on guard_

 


	44. Another family dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Just a quick message to tell that from now on, there will be only a chapter per week, as we are catching up with the current play. ^^  
> Also, there should be soon other chapters about this story, to make it more complete without stopping the continuity of the story...   
> Thank your for reading!

******Tom's and Dick's point of view**

 

 

**Tom:**

_gets ready and goes to outside,_ _sees Richard and waves_

Do you need help?

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles at Tom _

I'm fine. Got some apples.

_ hands him a basket _

You can have them.

 

**Tom:**

_ smiles _

Alright... You mean all of these? Thank you.

 

**Dick:**

_ nods _

I was going to take another basket for apples I'd sell.

 

**Tom:**

_ happily takes the basket _

You are working so hard...

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ I have no choice... And you do too.

 

**Tom:**

Do you need to work at the market today?

 

**Dick:**

_ nods _

At least I have to bring the products to sell...

 

**Tom:**

Alright... I have a day off so I think... I will make something for all of us.

_ Smiles _

Any suggestions?

 

**Dick:**

_thinking_ I've got some strawberries if you want to make a cake for Stanley... He looked better these last days thanks to Vlad but still... Though Jacques would like some coconut cake, I'm sure... But then, I'd prefer some apple pie.

_smiles_

 

**Tom:**

_ chuckles and hugs Richard _

You are my muse... You know that right?

_ Smiles _

I’ll make them all but apple pie is just between you and me.

 

**Dick:**

_ kisses Tom _

Alright. There are some fresh eggs in the kitchen. I can be back in a hour or so if you want.

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes and nods _

I could use your hands if they are free.

 

**Dick:**

Alright. I'll be back soon then.

_ kisses him once again _

Can you just help me to prepare the horses and the cart?

 

**Tom:**

Surely... That’s at least what I can do for you.

_helps Richard with his cart and horses_

 

**Tom:**

_ when they are finished, he kisses Richard _

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles _

I'll be as fast as possible.

_kisses him once last time and leaves_

 

**Tom:**

_ goes to inside and starts to bake _

 

**Dick:**

_helps to open the shop, then walks around the town to buy some meat for the lunch, with bread and cheese_

 

**Tom:**

_ finishes strawberry cake and puts some extra strawberries for Stanley _

 

**Dick:**

_ comes back _

I'm home!

 

**Tom:**

_turns and smiles_ Welcome back.

 

**Dick:**

_ kisses him _

Miss me?

_Winks_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and adds shyly_ Of course I did.

 

**Dick:**

_ chuckles and hugs him _

I bought some chicken for lunch...

 

**Tom:**

_ leans to Richard _

Sounds wonderful...but what do you think about this cake... Do you think Stanley will like it?

_ is nervous _

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles and ruffles Tom's hair _

He will like it and be very happy that you made something for him!

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes and nods _

I was just starting this cake for Jacques...but I have to open this coconut and I can’t remember how...

 

**Dick:**

Hum... Wait a sec.

_ takes a bowl, pokes the coconut and pours the milk inside it _

 

**Tom:**

_ smiles brightly _

Thank you.

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles, then cuts the coconut in two pieces _

Here you go!

 

**Tom:**

_ takes the other half and starts to cut it to tiny pieces _

 

**Dick:**

_starts to prepare the meal_

 

**Tom:**

_mixes coconut to cake and bakes it_

 

**Dick:**

_watches over the food_

 

**Tom:**

_ finishes cake with some coconut flakes _

How is the chicken?

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles _

Cooked! Can you please prepare the table?

 

**Tom:**

_ smiles _

Yes of course.

_ sets the table _

 

**Dick:**

_brings the food to the table_

 

**Tom:**

Thanks for your hard work.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles and kisses his cheek_

 

**Tom:**

_ smiles and sits down _

 

**Dick:**

_ serves them both _

 

**Tom:**

Bon appétit.

_ starts to eat _

I t’s so good!

 

**Dick:**

Bon appétit.

_ smiles more _

I'm glad you like it.

 

**Tom:**

Anything you make is delicious.

_ smiles _

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles softly _

Thank you.

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles _

I wouldn't mind.

 

**Tom:**

_ helps with dishes _

 

**Dick:**

_ sighs once they're done _

 

**Tom:**

_ looks at Richard _

Is something wrong?

_ is worried _

 

**Dick:**

Just a little tired.

 

**Tom:**

_ smiles _

Why don’t you take a nap?

 

**Dick:**

_ nods _

Would you join me?

 

**Tom:**

_ thinks should he made the pie Richard asked but decides that it isn’t important right now _

I would love to.

_ smiles _

 

**Dick:**

_smiles and takes Tom's hand_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes but follows Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_ lays on the bed, pulls Tom near him _

 

**Tom:**

_ holds Richard closer too _

I hope they will enjoy the cakes... I mean I’m not the best baker there is.

 

**Dick:**

_suddenly kisses Tom deeply_

 

**Dick:**

_ pulls back after a moment, panting _ You're... You're the best... Baker... Ever... Alright?

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes really red _

...Richard...Really?

 

**Dick:**

_seriously_ You are. I tell you.

 

**Tom:**

_ looks at Richard for a moment and kisses him with passion _

Thank you... When ever you say it...it means world to me.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles as he caresses Tom's cheeks _

That's the truth. You're the best.

 

**Tom:**

_ smiles and looks at Richard with love _

 

**Dick:**

_holds Tom close_

 

**Tom:**

_ closes his eyes for a moment but holds Richard close to him _

 

**Dick:**

_ pets Tom's hair _

 

**Tom:**

_ smiles happily for that touch _

 

**Dick:**

_ falls asleep _

 

**Tom:**

_ wakes up after an hour and carefully gets of the bed without waking Richard and goes to bake the last pie _

 

**Dick:**

_still asleep_

 

**Tom:**

_ realizes he needs more eggs for the pie so he goes to get some from chickens _

 

**Dick:**

_ wakes up, wonders why Tom isn't there, stands up suddenly, panicked, runs out of the bedroom, searching for Tom _

 

**_Tom:_ **

_ comes inside holding some chicken eggs while his head is full of chicken feathers _

 

**Dick:**

TOM!

_ runs to him and hugs him _

 

**Tom:**

_ tries to protect eggs from falling when Richard hugs him _

Huh... Is everything alright?

 

**Dick:**

... I... You weren't there... I thought...

 

**_Tom:_ **

_carefully puts eggs to bowl and hugs Richard while rubbing his back_

Shh... I’m here... Sorry I needed to get more eggs for your pie.

 

**Dick:**

_ looks lost _

Sorry...

 

**Tom:**

No...I’m sorry...I made you worry.

_ gently cups Richard’s face and kisses him _

 

**Dick:**

_ hugs him _

 

**Tom:**

_ hugs Richard _

Did you rest well?

 

**Dick:**

_ slowly nods _

 

**Tom:**

That’s good.

_ gently pats Richard _

Do you want to help with this pie or do you need to cuddle?

 

**Dick:**

_ rests his head on Tom's shoulder _

I can help...

 

**Tom:**

_ nods _

Alright...you can cut the apples.

 

**Tom:**

_ watches gently as Richard cuts apples _

You’re doing great.

_ starts to make cakes base _

 

**Dick:**

_nods then sighs deeply_ Sorry about that. It seems I'm more worried about you that I wanted you to know.

 

**Tom:**

Hey... It’s alright... I’m glad you’re worried but I fear I caused this mess.

 _sighs_ I’m sorry love.

 

**Dick:**

_ reaches for Tom's shoulder _

It's not you. These guys are to blame. They're crazy.

 

**Tom:**

_ gently kisses Richard _

I know.

 

**Dick:**

You aren't responsible. You hear me?

 

**Tom:**

_ leans to Richard and nods _

 

**Dick:**

_ leans against Tom in return _

 

**Tom:**

_ takes apple slices and adds them to pie and starts to bake it _

_ After that takes Richard to his arms and cuddles with him on sofa _

 

**Dick:**

_ holds him close _

 

**Tom:**

_ gently pets Richard’s hair _

 

**Dick:**

_ kisses Tom's face _

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and whispers_ I’m here and I’m not going anywhere... I assure you.

 

**Dick:**

You better do.

 

**Tom:**

Will this help...

_ kisses Richard nose _

O r this...

_ kisses Richard’s cheek _

O r maybe this.

_ kisses Richard’s neck _

...Or this one.

_ pecks Richard’s lips _

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ Alright, alright, I trust you!

_ kisses Tom back _

 

**Tom:**

Good.

_ Blushes _

 

**Dick:**

_ closes his eyes, smiling _

 

**Tom:**

I need to take pie out of the oven or else your order will burn...and we don’t want that right.

_ chuckles _ . ..I’ll come right back.

_ pecks Richard’s cheek _

 

**Dick:**

_ nods and lets him go but keeps looking at him _

 

**Tom:**

_ puts pie carefully to table to cool down and walks back to Richard and holds his hand _

 

**Dick:**

_ kisses Tom's hand _

 

**Tom:**

_ is surprised by this sudden kiss _

 

**Dick:**

_ takes a knife then starts cutting the apples _

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes and holds Richard next to his heart _

 

**Dick:**

_ kisses Tom's neck _

 

**Tom:**

_ holds Richard tighter while blushing _

 

**Dick:**

_ sighs happily _

 

**Tom:**

How are you feeling?

_ gently lifts Richard’s face to face his _

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles _

Better, since you're by my side...

 

**Tom:**

_ smiles back _

I’m glad to have you by my side too.

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles _

How's the cake?

 

**Tom:**

They are ready to go, whenever we need to leave to dinner.

_ Smiles _

Your help was irreplaceable... Love.

 

**Dick:**

_ kisses him and stands up _

I'll get prepared then.

 

**Tom:**

_ nods _

I should too...

_ embraces Richard behind _

...I’ll help you if you do the same for me.

_ smiles _

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ Why not?

 

**Tom:**

Great.

_ smiles happily _

 

**Dick:**

_ leads him to the bedroom _

 

**Tom:**

_ starts to choose which of his shirts should he wear _

 

**Dick:**

_ puts on the shirt Tom offered him as a wedding gift _

 

**Tom:**

_ chooses one of his blue shirts and turns to look at Richard _

You look amazing in that shirt...though I say that all the time.

_ blushes _

 

**Dick:**

_ looks at Tom with a look full of meaning _

 

**Tom:**

_ smiles back and ties his hair with ribbon _

 

**Dick:**

_ helps him _

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes when he feels Richard’s hands touching his hair _

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom's cheek once he's done_

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes _

Thank you for your help...

_ smirks _

Do you need my help at anything?

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles _

Want to tie my hair in retur?

 

**Tom:**

_ nods _

I would love to...

_ gently brushes Richard’s hair and ties them with ribbon _

 

**Dick:**

_ kisses Tom _

Thank you.

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes _

It was nothing.

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles _

 

**Tom:**

Should we walk or do you prefer we go with cart?

 

**Dick:**

Would be better to walk. I don't like to let the horses outside during night.

 

**Tom:**

_ nods _

True... Could you carry the strawberry cake then? If it isn’t too much trouble... I’ll carry the coconut one.

_ smiles _

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles _

No problem at all.

 

**Tom:**

Wonderful... Do we need to do anything else before we leave?

 

**Dick:**

_ thinks for a second then smirks and kisses Tom, holding him close _

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes but kisses Richard back while touching his shirt _

 

**Dick:**

_ chuckles and takes Tom's hand _

 

**Tom:**

_ holds tightly to Richard’s hand and smiles _

 

**Dick:**

_softly_ Should we go?

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ I think that’s the best so we make it to dinner...all though I don’t mind this either.

_ winks _

 

**Dick:**

_ laughs  _ Me neither... But then we would be late and I don't want to give them any justification.

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ You’re right... Let's go then.

_kisses Richard’s hand and leads them to kitchen_

 

**Dick:**

_ follows him _

 

**Tom:**

_ when in kitchen he releases Richard’s hand and carefully hands him the strawberry cake _

Be careful.

 

**Dick:**

_teases_ Do I look so clumsy to you?

 

**Tom:**

Of course not...but we are going by foot so anything can happen...I just hope I won’t fall with my cake...

_takes the coconut one to his hands_

 

**Dick:**

I'll prevent you to fall.

 

**Tom:**

_ smiles gently _

Thank you and I will do the same for you.

 

**Dick:**

_ nods, smiling _

Should we go then?

 

**Tom:**

Yes, let’s.

_ carefully opens the door and waits Richard to go and closes the door after him _

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles _

 

**Tom:**

_ walks happily next to Richard _

 

**Dick:**

_ watches over Tom _

 

**Tom:**

_ makes sure Richard doesn’t fall _

 

**Dick:**

_ walks calmly to Jacques' house _

 

**Tom:**

_follows Richard_ _after they are at Jacque’s house he knocks on the door_

 

 

**Vlad's and Stanley's point of view**

 

 

**Vlad:**

_ walks into the studio, carrying a fresh, still warm bread _

Morning. I've brought a bread.

 

**Stanley:**

_ rubs his eyes, smiling _

Thank you... I have something for you too!

 

**Vlad:**

_ places the bread carefully down, not to get flour on anything _

Show me, mon chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

_ stands up and places the coat around Vlad's shoulders _

 

**Vlad:**

_ takes a deep breath and looks at the coat in the studio mirror _

Oh...

_ is momentarily stunned into silence _

It's perfect.

 

**Stanley:**

_nervous_ You feel comfortable? You can move easely? It isn't too short?

 

**Vlad:**

_happily and twirling_ It's the perfect length.

_ lifts his arms up _

And it fits like a glove! Moving is a joy!

_ crowds into Stanley's space and kisses him _

 

**Stanley:**

_ laughs, relieved _

 

**Vlad:**

_ stops for a moment to just look at Stanley laughing _

I love when you're so happy.

_ Nods _

This is the most elegant and comfortable coat I've ever had.

 

**Stanley:**

_ smiles tenderly at Vlad _

Thank you. You make me happy. I'm glad you're satisfied.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and preens_ I should wear it tonight for dinner with the new shirt and pants you made me!

_ smiles cheekily _

You could wear one of these wonderful garments you showed me? The vest?

 

**Stanley:**

_ looks at himself _

You sure...?

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles gently _

We would match. You will look like a prince!

 

**Stanley:**

_ blushes, is about to answer that he is no prince but says nothing and just look for a vest he could wear _

 

**Vlad:**

_ keeps looking at himself and Stanley _

You deserve to dress as good as me. You're prettier anyway.

 

**Stanley:**

_ looks at Vlad, convinced that the vampire is way more handsome than him but just sadly smiles and takes a vest out of the closet _

Would this be alright?

 

**Vlad:**

_ nods _

Looks good!

_ moves over to Stanley _

To me you're the handsomest.

 

**Stanley:**

_ blushes _

Thank you...

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles and takes Stanley's hand, then kisses it _

Only stating the facts.

_ winks _

 

**Stanley:**

_ cups Vlad's cheek and looks into his eyes _

 

**Vlad:**

_ looks back and smiles _

You've such beautiful eyes, chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_ smiles _

I prefer yours. I feel like they make me travel far away...

 

**Vlad:**

_blinks, wonders if he's charming Stanley unintended, because, who would love his unnatural eyes_

Thank you. I promise we'll travel one day for real.

 

**Stanley:**

_ takes Vlad's hand and holds it against his heart _

It's a promise.

 

**Vlad:**

_ nods _

The bread! I thought you might like some for lunch! There's some dry sausage too...

 

**Stanley:**

_surprised_ Huh?

 

**Vlad:**

_ rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed _

Food. I don't want you to fall ill, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles_ With you nearby, I know that it won't happen...

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles shyly _

I'll do my best. You should eat now. We're at Jacques's for dinner later on. I got some flowers for them... even though they've a garden full of them.

 

**Stanley:**

_teasingly_ Did you take some lavender for me?

 

**Vlad:**

_ winks _

I did. It's in the kitchen on the table.

_ chuckles a little  _ Why I didn't leave the bread there, is another mystery.

_ smiles and hopes Stanley will like the small locket he'd attached to the lavender. _

_ He'd put a lock of his hair into the old prayer book locket _

 

**Stanley:**

_ blinks _

Why would you take the bread inside the studio anyway? But thank you.

_ kisses his cheek _

Gonna get it then!

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles, explains_ It was still warm, that might be why I took it with me...

_ picks the bread up again and follows Stanley _

 

**Stanley:**

_ chuckles and goes to the kitchen, smiles as he takes the lavender, blinks in confusion as it's strangely heavy, eventually notices the pendant, takes it his hand and looks at it _

 

**Vlad:**

_watches Stanley expectantly then explains_ It opens with a trick. There's a hidden pin. Only we can open it...

 

**Stanley:**

_ looks at Vlad silently, playing with the pendant _

Is it...

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles softly _

For you? Yes. Old? Yes, almost as old as me. Mine? Well it was. Now it's yours. Shall I show you how to open it and put it around your neck?

 

**Stanley:**

_ slowly nods, clearly moved _

 

**Vlad:**

_ steps closer and shows Stanley how to open it _

Don't hold hair into the sun too often, it falls to ashes when it's away from my body for too long.

_ closes the locket again and gently places is around Stanley's neck, then kisses him _

I love you.

 

**Stanley:**

_ hugs Vlad the tightest he can as he kisses him _

 

**Vlad:**

_ makes a happy noise _

I'm so glad you like it.

 

**Stanley:**

How could I not... It's beautiful... It's amazing... I'll take good care of it, I promise!

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles _

I know you will. Just as you take good care of me.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles brightly and laughs a little_ You deserve that and even more!

 

**Vlad:**

_gets shy again_ If you say so! You should eat though now!

_ picks the bread up again and a knife to cut it _

Would you like some eggs with this? There's one ore two hard boiled ones left from earlier... and some cheese.

 

**Stanley:**

_ nods, cups Vlad's cheek to kiss him once more _

 

**Vlad:**

_ kisses back, then begins to prepare food _

Would you like some wine with this?

 

**Stanley:**

_ smiles _

Why not?

 _looks sadly on the side_ What could I bring them tonight...? They often invite me but I never bring anything...

 

**Vlad:**

_ hums while he prepares the food and opens then bottle, but stops one Stanley speaks _

We've got flowers!

_ Smiles _

It's from us both. And...

_ gives a wink _

Y ou bring your company. They adore you, or they wouldn't invite you. Jacques's ruthless there.

 

**Stanley:**

_ looks at Vlad with a sad smile _

Thank you. Can I help you about anything?

 

**Vlad:**

_ nods _

You could peel the eggs you'd like to eat?

_ fills a glass with some wine _

 

**Stanley:**

_ nods and does so _

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles and places the glass beside Stanley's plate _

 

**Stanley:**

_ puts the eggs in the plate _

 

**Vlad:**

_ sits down as everything's on the table _

Enjoy your meal, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_ smiles and eats happily _

 

**Vlad:**

_ watches Stanley eat as usually, but now plays with the flowers in the vase _

 

**Stanley:**

_ takes a sip of wine and smiles _

Quite good. I wonder if it was from Richard?

 

**Vlad:**

_ shakes his head _

That looks more like something Jacques picked up along the way.

 

**Stanley:**

_ looks attentively at it _

So it comes from far away?

 

**Vlad:**

_ shakes his head _

Looks Portuguese... He has been there.

 _chuckles_ That's what I call humor: gifting a Portuguese wine to a Frenchman...

 

**Stanley:**

_ blinks _

Why? Is it so weird?

_ Confused _

 

**Vlad:**

_ with a distant smile  _ They tried to invade France. They weren't able to though.

 

**Stanley:**

_silently looks at Vlad, before softly whispering_ I didn't know...

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles _

Now you know. It's not really important. As long the wine's good...

 

**Stanley:**

I guess so...

_ pulls away the glass once it's empty _

 

**Vlad:**

_ begins to clean up the kitchen _

Do you have time for some resting? I could read to you if you like.

 

**Stanley:**

_ sighs _ I guess I do, now that your coat's ready.

 

**Vlad:**

_ looks at him _

You don't have to if you don't like.

 

**Stanley:**

_confused_ What? Why... Why wouldn't I...?

_ wonders what he said to have Vlad saying that _

 

**Vlad:**

_brightens_ You sounded so defeated for a moment. My apologies.

 

**Stanley:**

…

_ doesn't want to admit he feels bad to know less things about his country than Vlad, remembers again how ignorant he is _

_ smiles at Vlad _

What book would you like to read, then? Or perhaps you'd like to do something else?

 

**Vlad:**

_softly_ We can do whatever you like. I have a romance and poetry book. Both are weird. I could offer to tell you about some of my past?

 

**Stanley:**

As long as it doesn't make you suffer... Except if you need to talk some events out...

_ gently holds his hand _

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles _

I do have some funny memories too. I'd like to share them.

 

**Stanley:**

Alright. Should we sit on the couch or...

_ blushes _

... Get comfortable on my bed...?

 

**Vlad:**

_shyly_ Bed, if you like?

 

**Stanley:**

_ takes his hand and guides to his bedroom, then sits on the bed _

 

**Vlad:**

_ sits down on the bed too and kicks his shoes off _

Would you like to lean against me, chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

_ instantly hugs Vlad, rests his head on his shoulder, massages his chest _

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs happy_ So, your choice. Would you like to know how I had a run in with a wolf and adopted it as my dog. Or would you prefer to hear about when I played myself in a play and they thought I'm awful?

 

**Stanley:**

_giggles_ The wolf... I never had any pet...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ It was a very cold winter, I was "home" to see how my descendants fared - they all were fine - and I just had a meal and sat down in the forest under a tree. No fire, mind you. The cold never really bothered me as you know. But apparently the smell of my meal drew the attention of a wolf. Such a scraggly meager thing.

_ chuckles _

 

**Stanley:**

_ listening _

 

**Vlad:**

_ continues after a moment  _ So I took a doze. You know, not really sleeping and wake up to this half frozen wolf licking my face. Usually they don't even come close to me. I don't smell good to them or something. So yes just before she took a hearty bite I open my eyes and growl and she flops belly up and whines. She looked so pitiful I didn't even scare her off. She proceeded to follow me around and I hunted a rabbit for her. She stayed even after spring came. Followed me for a few years.

  
**Stanley:**

_ nods, guesses that the wolf should have stopped because she passed away, gets sad as he imagines Vlad alone during all these years _

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles, a bit lost in his memories _

Think we could get a dog once we're settled?

 

**Stanley:**

_ smiles _

It sounds nice... But I don't know how to take care of animals... I mean, pets.

 

**Vlad:**

_ shrugs _

They need some food, love and training. Do you think it's already time to get ready to go to Jacques?

 

**Stanley:**

_ smiles _

Perhaps. I need to get prepared them. I have to look better than usual...

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles _

You always look good.

_ pets Stanley's back _

 

**Stanley:**

_ blushes _

Thank you. Please give me a moment.

_ goes to his studio to get all the outfits he needs then back to his bedroom _

You can wait for me in the dinning room. It shouldn't take long.

**Vlad:**

_sighs amused_ Would you mind if I stay here?

 

**Stanley:**

I... No...?

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles and gets up too _

I think I need a shirt and a vest too, to go with the beautiful coat.

 

**Stanley:**

_embarassed_ I wanted to sew you some someday... Would you like that?

_ changes his pants and takes off his shirt _

 

**Vlad:**

_ nods _

I'd love it. Not just like it.

_ dresses quickly and then sits back on the bed _

 

**Stanley:**

_ puts on a shirt and then a vest and a jacket _

Thank you. To be so supportive.

_ checks his hair and smiles as he feels the pendant against his neck _

 

**Vlad:**

_ looks Stanley up and down with an appreciative look _

You look beautiful. Perfect. So so handsome.

 

**Stanley:**

_ smiles shyly _

Thanks... You aren't bad either... The coat looks nice on you.

 

**Vlad:**

_grins and preens_ I know the tailor who made it! Master of his art. Best I've ever seen.

_ gets up and pecks Stanley's cheek _

 

**Stanley:**

_ laughs _

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ Let's pick the flowers up from the kitchen and hen move?

 

**Stanley:**

_ nods _

 

**Vlad:**

_ offers his arm to Stanley _

At your service.

 

**Stanley:**

_ takes Vlad's arm and hands him the flowers _

 

**Vlad:**

_ holds the flowers _

We look perfect for a visit with the resident Pirate-Lord...

 

**Stanley:**

_ kisses him before closing the house behind them _

 

 

_ **Jacques' and Lautette's house** _

 

 

**Dick:**

_ smirks _

Didn't they say they don't want us to knock? Well, we can say we're old so we don't remember...

 

**Tom:**

I forgot.

_ looks terrified _

 

**Dick:**

Hey, it's alright.

 

**Tom:**

I hope so.

 

**Jeanette:**

_ begins to wail at the knock on the door _

 

**Jacques:**

_to Laurette_ Someone's at the door! I think.

 

**Vlad:**

_ leads the way _

 

**Laurette:**

_ rocks her daughter _

It may be our friends. Can you open to them?

 

**Dick:**

It is.

 

**Stanley:**

_ follows, feeling well _

 

**Jacques:**

_happily_ On my way!

_ opens door _

Hello granpas!

 

**Dick:**

Bonsoir.

 

**Tom:**

Hello Jacques and I’m sorry I forgot that we don’t need to knock.

 

**Jacques:**

_ waves it away _

Don't worry. She calm's down fast. Just have to let her chuck some of her toys around.

Come in!

 

**Jeanette:**

_ giggles _

 

**Vlad:**

_ looks around _

It's nice.

 

**Stanley:**

_ looks lovingly at Vlad _

Indeed...

 

**Laurette:**

_ smiles _

Bonsoir! How are you?

 

**Tom:**

Thank you.

_ walks inside and puts cake to one of the counters _

 

**Dick:**

_ follows and puts the other cake near the first one _

 

**Tom:**

Bonsoir Laurette...I’m good, how are you?

 

**Laurette:**

_ smiles _

I'm good. Taking care of my little pirate.

 _giggles_ Well, both of my pirates.

 

**Vlad:**

_ they reach the house and Vlad almost knocks then gently pushes the door open _

Ahoy, permission to board?

 

**Jacques:**

_ still standing close to the door _

Oh, ahoy! Aye, permission to board, Captain Vlad.

_ laughs a little _

 

**Stanley:**

Bonsoir...

 

**Dick:**

Bonsoir!

 _surprised_ Oh... Is it a special occasion? I mean, you're dressed nicer than usual.

_ Smirks _

Do you both have something to tell us?

 

**Tom:**

Hi, you two look so fancy...

 

**Jacques:**

Bonsoir Stanley!

_ looks them both up and down _

You both look gorgeous! New coat?

 

**Vlad:**

_ nods _

Made by the best tailor! You should commission him too!

 

**Jacques:**

_ laughs _ We planned too. A new coat and dress for my lovely wife.

_ turns to Tom _

Thank you for the cakes!

 

**Vlad:**

_ holds out flowers to Laurette _

Some flowers for the lady of the house! Shall I hold the little Button-Pirate for a moment?

 

**Laurette:**

_ smiles _

Thank you Vlad! They look really nice! Yes, you can.

_ hands Jeanette to Vlad and takes the flowers _

 

**Stanley:**

_ looks at Jacques _

You already have an idea for the dress and the coat?

 

**Tom:**

It was no trouble at all Jacques and I got some amazing help from this lovely man.

_ kisses Richard’s cheek _

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ It was no big deal.

 

**Tom:**

_ smiles _

Don’t be so modest.

 

**Vlad:**

_ makes cooing noises at Jeanette and gets promptly hit on the nose _

Ah, like father like daughter.

_ Laughs _

 

**Jacques:**

_ shakes his head then nods _

Best you ask Laurette. I'm sure she has some ideas already, Stanley!

 

**Laurette:**

_ puts the flowers in a vase then brings it to the table _

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles _

I'm not.

 

**Stanley:**

_ smiles _

Alright. Thank you for commissing me. I know that Laurette usually sews her outfits herself...

 

**Tom:**

_ smiles and watches Jeanette _

 

**Vlad:**

_ grins at Jeanette and makes scary face _

 

**Jeanette:**

_ giggles and keeps bopping his nose _

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles and shrugs _

It's as Vlad says. You're the best. And I want my wife to have the best things!

_ walks over to Richard and Tom _

I'm happy we're all here...

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles _

It's nice, indeed. It was complicated lately, so I appreciate to see that everyone is happy.

 

**Stanley:**

_ moves closer to Vlad _

 

**Laurette:**

_ joins Jacques _

Thank you to be there... And for the cakes! But aren't two a lot?

_ teasing _

 

**Tom:**

It’s nice to be here with all of you...it’s calming.

 

**Laurette:**

_ smiles _

It must be after what you lived recently...

 _happily_ I cooked some tourte au boeuf, I hope you will like it!

 _to Vlad_ We didn't dare to prepare something for you... But I'm sure Jacques wouldn't hesitate to... You see...

 

**Vlad:**

_ sits down with Jeanette and shakes his head _

I'm not hungry at all. But thank you.

 

**Jacques:**

_ looks Vlad up and down then nods _

Yeah, doesn't look hungry. Listen, everyone. Could you take a seat? I've something to say.

 

**Dick:**

_ frowns, worried, takes a seat _

What's happening my boy?

 

**Stanley:**

_ sits next to Vlad _

 

**Tom:**

_ scratches his head _

Well...other one is made from coconut for Jacques and strawberry one is for Stanley because he’s been down lately...Maybe I did made too much...

_ sits next to Richard _

 

**Jacques:**

_ perks up at the mention of coconut _

Thank you. You spoil us Tom!

 _gets serious_ Even though that's not what I wanted to say. What I wanted to say, is, I'm for leaving sooner. Like next spring soon.

 

**Vlad:**

_ looks up at Jacques _

Why next spring?

 

**Jacques:**

The Arion will sail up here next month. If we tell them, they can come back then with all three ships...

_ looks back expectantly into the round _

What do you think, family?

 

**Stanley:**

_starts shaking, panicked, whispers_ Already....?!

 

**Dick:**

_thinking_ Hum... It sounds fine too me. At least we can prepare ourselves... Then I'll know what to do with my animals... I'm not sure it's possible to take care of horses on a ship...

 

**Vlad:**

_ takes Stanley's hand, and squeezes gently _

 

**Jacques:**

_ looks at Dick _

I've got a stable on the Seahorse... should be no problem...

 

**Tom:**

_ is trying to think what should he do with the shop _

...That’s really soon...but it’s what we have been wanting.

 

**Dick:**

_ sighs, relieved _ That would be nice...

 

**Stanley:**

_ wants to leave but is afraid _

 

**Vlad:**

_ with a slight smiles  _ Between the three ships, we can take everything you want to bring.

_ looks at Jacques _

We could even get fours ships if, can we?

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods _

I'm sure he'll be willing to help us out.

_ looks at everyone _

We can pack up ****everything**** ... Even the furniture if you want it.

 

**Vlad:**

_ looks at everyone then stops on Stanley _

We don't have to leave already. I'm sure we could time it for summer...

 

**Stanley:**

_ looks on the side _

No... It's... It's fine...

 

**Dick:**

_ looks at Tom _

I don't think I want to bring any furniture of my old house... Could we take yours instead?

 

**Tom:**

_ takes Richard’s hand _

I’m fine with that...maybe we could take your sofa it’s really comfortable.

_ smiles _

 

**Dick:**

_ nods _

 

**Tom:**

_ whispers while blushing _ O ur own home.

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles softly _

At last.

 

**Tom:**

Can’t wait.

 

**Vlad:**

_ looks at Jacques _

So we do call them for spring?

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods, reaches out to take Jeanette _

If everyone wants to? That was actually more a question than a standing plan. Laurette? Are you ready?

 

**Vlad:**

_ places his arm around Stanley's waist once Jeanette is back with her father _

 

**Laurette:**

_ nods _

I can't wait to leave this place... Though...

_ lowers her head, sad that her sisters never came back _

 

**Stanley:**

_ rubs his left arm _

We... We need some preparation...

 

**Jacques:**

_ reaches out and pulls Laurette into a one armed hug _

I'm sorry, my love.

_ knows what's wrong with her _

 

**Vlad:**

_ nods _

I know. And I'll help you. It's still more than six months, mon chéri.

 

**Laurette:**

_ shakes her head _

It's not your fault...

 

**Stanley:**

When... When should I start to...?

 

**Vlad:**

_ shakes his head _

Not yet. We might have to sell your house. Which means to find someone who wants to buy it. But seriously, there's no need to sell it. There's enough money.

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods _

I know. But I do care about you, my angel.

 

**Laurette:**

_ holds him closer, breathes slowly, trying to not cry _

 

**Stanley:**

Sell it...

 

**Tom:**

I hope you will take horses with us Richard and not sell them...they are so gorgeous.

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ Of course we keep them!

 

**Tom:**

_ smiles _

 

**Jacques:**

_ rubs Laurette's back until Jeanette pulls on his hair and he grunts _

Little Pirate, this hurts.

_ Laughs _

 

**Vlad:**

_ nods a little _

 

**Laurette:**

_ takes Jeanette's hand and holds it _

 

**Stanley:**

_ looks on the side _

_ he never considerated to sell his house and this simple thought makes him feel bad _

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs_ Anyway, food. Laurette cooked such a nice menu for us!

 

**Laurette:**

_ nods, stands up to get it and brings it to the table, smiles as she serves her friends _

 

**Tom:**

Thank you Laurette.

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles happily and gets up to place Jeanette onto her blankie _

There, be a nice button-pirate and sleep?

 

**Stanley:**

_ not really hungry anymore, tries to hide it _

 

**Vlad:**

_ feels that Stanley's not very hungry anymore, gently rubs his back _

 

**Jacques:**

_ tries his food _

Ohhh mmmmhhhh, this is delicious my love!   


**Tom:**

_ eats _

 

**Dick:**

_ eating _

As delicious as always!

 

**Laurette:**

_ smiles _

Thank you both.

 

**Stanley:**

_thinking, looks at Vlad with a smile_

 

**Jacques:**

_ leans over after cleaning his mouth and kisses her cheek _

You're my life, my love.

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles back _   


**Stanley:**

_ holds Vlad's hand _

 

**Laurette:**

_ giggles _

 

**Tom:**

_ finishes eating _

Laurette that was so good... Thank you for inviting us.

 

**Laurette:**

Thank you! Do you want some cake?

 

**Jacques:**

_ mouth still half full nods enthusiastically at the word cake _

 

**Vlad:**

_ laughs at Jacques antics _

 

**Tom:**

I’ll help you Laurette.

_ stands up and brings both cakes to table _

 

**Laurette:**

_ smiles _

Thank you.

_ cleans the table and brings new plate, some spoons and two knives to cut the cakes _

 

**Jacques:**

_ tries to help but fails _

Aww I'm not very good at these things today.

 

**Vlad:**

_ pulls Stanley a bit closer _

Look there's Strawberry cake for you, chéri!

 

**Dick:**

_ laughs, helps Jacques to cut the cake _

 

**Stanley:**

Oh...

_ smiles _

 

**Tom:**

_ sits down _

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles at Richard _

Thank you papa!

 

**Vlad:**

_ holds out Stanley's plate for him _

Here's Stanley's!

 

**Stanley:**

Thank you...

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles _

 

**Jacques:**

_ places a piece of strawberry cake on the plate _

There you go, old man. For your sweet lover!

 _holds out own plate, cheerily_ Coconut! Papa Tom makes the best coconut cake!

 

**Vlad:**

_grumbles_ Stop calling me old...

 

**Stanley:**

_ holds Vlad's hand and squizzes it, looking at him _

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes from the compliment and takes piece of coconut cake _

 

**Dick:**

Tom's cakes are the best cakes ever.

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes even more and takes bite of cake _

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles _

 

**Tom:**

D...do you like it?

_ turns to Richard _

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ Is that a real question?

 

**Tom:**

_ is embarrassed and nods _

 

**Dick:**

It's excellent.

 

**Tom:**

_ smiles happily _

W hat a relief.

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles happily at Stanley _

Enjoy your cake. I'll steal a kiss afterwards to taste some.

_ winks playfully _

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckles_ Best cake ever.

 

**Stanley:**

_ blushes, but takes his time to eat his cake, smirking lightly _

 

**Laurette:**

It's always nice to eat some of your cake, Tom!

 

**Tom:**

I’m glad you all enjoy them.

 

**Jacques:**

_ suddenly leans over and kisses Laurette _

I don't know if I mentioned it yet today, I love my wife!

 

**Vlad:**

_ laughs _ You two are something!

 

**Jeanette:**

_ begins to babble _

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ You did already but it's always nice to hear!

 

**Jacques:**

_ chuckles and gets up to pick Jeanette up _

Come here, papa's going to play the ship....

_ stops midway through as Jeanette chucks a toy at Richard _

Oi, you! Well then, you can go to granpa!

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs_ I warn you. You'll have your hands full when she gets older!

 

**Dick:**

_ manages to block the toy _

Ouch!

 

**Stanley:**

_ finishes his cake _

 

**Tom:**

Are you alright?

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs deeply_ You're certainly right there, Vlad.

_ looks at Richards _

Are you well? Do you still want to hold her?

 

**Dick:**

Should be fine.

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_ Thanks for the cake. It was delicious!

 

**Tom:**

I’m glad you enjoyed it Stanley.

_ smiles _

 

**Vlad:**

_ leans over and cups Stanley's cheek with one hand then kisses him _

 

**Jacques:**

_hands Jeanette over to Richard, warns her_ Be nice. Or I take your toys.

_ not that he ever would _

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles as he holds her _

 

**Stanley:**

_ blushes, grips Vlads shirt _

 

**Laurette:**

_ smiles at her daughter _

 

**Tom:**

_ gently ruffles Jeanette’s hair _

 

**Dick:**

_ tickles Jeanette while carefully holding her so she can't fall _

 

**Tom:**

Who’s a good girl?

_ he asks from Jeanette _

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles at them all and scoots closer to Laurette to whisper_ I love them all, every single one of them.

 

**Vlad:**

_has just stopped the kiss to let Stanley breathe but hears Jacques and gives him a gentle smile_

 

**Jeanette:**

_ tries to pat Tom's face _

 

**Laurette:**

Me too. I'm so glad to have you all by my side...

 

**Dick:**

_ chuckles _

 

**Stanley:**

_ looks shyly at Vlad _

 

**Tom:**

_leans closer so Jeanette can pat his face_ _smiles_

 

**Jeanette:**

_ pats, Tom's nose with happy noises _

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods _

Look at out happy child!

 

**Laurette:**

_ smiles _

She is adorable...

 

**Stanley:**

_whispers_ So... Did the cake taste good enough to you?

 

**Tom:**

_ smiles and gently shakes Jeanette’s other arm playfully _

 

**Vlad:**

_ smirks _

I need another try.

_ leans in for another kiss _

Yes, best cake ever. Have to agree on that.

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods eagerly _

She's the most adorable. Right after her maman!

 

**Laurette:**

_ blushes, pecks his cheek _

 

**Stanley:**

_ looks adoringly at him, his cheeks all red _

That's a nice way to taste food...

 

**Vlad:**

_ nods in agreement _

Best way.

 

**Jacques:**

_ turns to look at Tom and Richard after kissing Laurette back _

You two are so good with her.

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ It's because she is a nice child.

 

**Stanley:**

_ leans against him _

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes _

Thank you but I agree with Richard.

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ Well beside all the hitting! I really hope she outgrows that. Otherwise she's going to be a professional boxer...

 

**Vlad:**

_ brings his arm back around Stanley, nuzzles his hair _

This is so nice.... I haven't had a family like this for a long while.

 

**Dick:**

_ laughs _ I'm sure she would be the best though.

 

**Stanley:**

_ leans against Vlad, smiling _

They are the best family ever.

 

**Tom:**

I’m sure she’ll grow up to be a fine woman.

_ smiles _

 

**Laurette:**

_ smiles _

I hope she will... We only want the best for her.

 

**Tom:**

She does have us all to help her whenever she needs it...

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs too_ Well, I am sure she'd win every fight!

 

**Vlad:**

_ nods, touched _

They are...

 

**Stanley:**

... I love you. I'm glad to have you by my side... No, more than that. I'm grateful I met you.

 

**Jacques:**

_ grins at Tom _

She doesn't need to be a fine woman, just a good sailor and a fine captain!

_ places arm around Laurette _

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles warmly _

I can say all the same things to you, my angel!

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ Whatever makes her happy.

 

**Stanley:**

_ holds Vlad's hand _

An angel, huh... Should I sew some wings in the back of the dress you asked me to do?

 

**Dick:**

_ nods _

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods _

As long she's happy I mind nothing. Maybe she want's to become a baker?

_ Winks _

 

**Vlad:**

_ blinks, then nods _

I'm sure you'd look ravishing.

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles brightly _

Tom will forever remain the best baker ever, sorry for your girl.

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles_ I'll think about it then.

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes _

I don’t mind if she wants to learn...

_ takes Richard’s hand _

Thank you that’s so sweet.

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles _

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods _

My poor button-pirate can't live up to any of us: Tom's the best baker, I'm the best pirate...

 

**Vlad:**

_interrupts_ That's debatable...

 _to Stanley_ I think you should. Could put some bat wings on my next shirt!

 

**Stanley:**

_ smiles _

Anything you want...

 

**Laurette:**

_ kisses Jacques' cheek _

You forgot that you're the best husband!

 

**Dick:**

Sorry but Tom is!

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes _

N o you are the best.

_ smiles to Richard _

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles but shakes his head _

I fear I have to disagree...

 

**Tom:**

Thank you then.

_ kisses Richard’s cheek _

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles _

And you're the best wife. Poor kid.

_ Laughs _

 

**Vlad:**

_ winks _

How about a kiss right now? You said anything.

_ winks _

 

**Laurette:**

_ hugs Jacques _

 

**Dick:**

_ chuckles _

 

**Stanley:**

_ blushes and kisses him _

 

**Jeanette:**

_ tries to pull on Richards shirt, babbling happily _

 

**Vlad:**

_ pulls Stanley almost into his lap at the kiss _

Thank you, chéri!

 

**Jacques:**

_ looks at them the snatches Laurette into an impulsive kiss _

 

**Laurette:**

_ holds Jacques close _

 

**Stanley:**

_ smiling _

That's the least I can do...

 

**Dick:**

_ looks at his friends kissing around him and so he kisses Tom _

 

**Tom:**

_ kisses back happily, but is careful because of Jeanette _

 

**Dick:**

_ chuckles _

 

**Jacques:**

_ snuggles closer and holds Laurette a bit tighter _

I love you...

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles very very love struck _

 

**Stanley:**

_ kisses Vlad again, tenderly _

 

**Laurette:**

I love you too... Best husband ever...

 

**Tom:**

_ smiles to Richard _

I can hold her so you can be free for a moment.

 

**Dick:**

If you want to hold her, you can just ask, you know?

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckles_ For you I do my best.

 

**Vlad:**

_ pulls Stanley onto his lap and holds him in his arms _

There, much better.

 

**Jeanette:**

_ squeals and tries to hit Tom _

 

**Tom:**

_is embarrassed_ Can I hold her then?

_ carefully dodges Jeanette’s arm _

 

**Dick:**

_ hands her to Tom _

 

**Stanley:**

_ chuckles _ Would you mind if I take more strawberry cake?

 

**Tom:**

_ takes Jeanette happily _

_ shows her the cakes that are on the table _

Which one do you like?

 

**Vlad:**

_ shakes his head _

Let me get you more!

_ reaches out to pull the cake closer _

 

**Jacques:**

_ frowns _

Laurette, why is he allowed to give her cake and me not?

_ theatrically pouts _

 

**Jeanette:**

_ tries to reach for the strawberries _

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles and kisses him, whispers_ You can feed me as much as you want...

 

**Stanley:**

Can she have some strawberry?

_ eats some cake, likes how sweet it is _

 

**Tom:**

_ smiles _

I see...you like the strawberry one? Can she even eat cake yet...Jacques...Have you been given her anything sweet to eat?

 

**Jacques:**

_to Laurette_ I'll feed you later...

_ shakes his head at Tom _

No, not as far I know. Ask Laurette. I think she knows more about this.

 

**Vlad:**

_ looks at Jeanette, shrugs _

I'm not sure how this works nowadays...

 

**Laurette:**

_worried_ I'm not sure that's a good idea... At least, we shouldn't give her any fruit yet...

 

**Stanley:**

_ keeps eating _

 

**Tom:**

_ nods _

Alright.

_ turns to Jeanette _

I’m sorry but you can’t eat that...

 

**Jeanette:**

_ babbles and smacks her hand onto Tom's nose _

 

**Jacques:**

Hey, little button-pirate! We don't smack people just because they say no!

_ laughs _

 

**Tom:**

Ouch...it’s alright.

 _chuckles_ She can’t hurt anyone.

 

**Dick:**

_ frowns _

Yet...

 

**Tom:**

Sorry... I shouldn’t have bring that up.

 

**Dick:**

_ kisses Tom's head _

Hey, it's alright.

 

**Tom:**

_ nods and leans closer to Richard _

 

**Jeanette:**

_ gives them both a look and begins to wail _

 

**Jacques:**

Oh dear! Wait, I'll taker her. She wants her ship...

 

**Vlad:**

_ watches Stanley eat _

 

**Laurette:**

_sighs_ I'm sorry, Tom...

 

**Stanley:**

_ finishes his second piece of cake _

 

**Tom:**

It’s nothing.

_ gives Jeanette to Jacques _

 

**Vlad:**

_ leans a bit against Stanley _

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods begins to make shushing noises and move his knees with Jeanette atop him _

 

**Stanley:**

_ licks his lips _

Want to taste the cake again?

 

**Dick:**

_ examines Tom _

 

**Tom:**

Is something wrong?

_ looks at Richard _

 

**Dick:**

You tell me.

 

**Vlad:**

_eagerly nods_

Pretty please!

 

**Stanley:**

_ smiles, cups Vlad's cheek and kisses him _

 

**Tom:**

_is confused_ I’m fine...

 

**Dick:**

_ takes Tom's hand _

 

**Tom:**

_ puts his another hand on top of Richard’s hand and smiles _

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles tenderly _

 

**_Tom:_ **

_ pecks gently Richard’s lips _

I s there something on your mind?

 

**Dick:**

No... I'm just happy we found such an adorable family.

 

**Tom:**

I agree...they are all precious but you’re the most important family member to me.

_ looks deeply in the Richard’s eyes _

 

**Dick:**

_ looks back _

 

**Vlad:**

_ kisses back with a smile on his lips _

 

**Jacques:**

_ has gotten up and is rocking Jeanette who stopped crying and is instead giggling now _

 

**Laurette:**

_ caresses Jeanette's cheek _

 

**Stanley:**

_ pulls back, smiling _

 

**Tom:**

_ caresses Richard’s face gently _

 

**Jacques:**

_ sits back down and smiles _

She's a good little pirate...

_ looks at Laurette _

Not surprising with her mother!

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles and leans their foreheads together _

I love you.    


**Dick:**

_ smiles _

 

**Laurette:**

_ smiles at Jacques, sitting near her husband _

She has also a good father...

 

**Stanley:**

_whispers_ I know... I love you too. You give me so much love...

 

**Tom:**

_smiles back and whispers_ You are so great and caring...I’m so lucky.

_ Blushes _

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles and blushes a little _

I do my best. Sometimes I still think it's not enough.

 

**Vlad:**

_ looks shyly to the side _

 

**Stanley:**

_ cups Vlad's cheek and makes him look at him _

Why do you look away?

 

**Laurette:**

_ rests her head on Jacques's shoulder _

It's more than enough.

 

**Dick:**

I'm the luckiest.

 

**Vlad:**

_is unsure_ I don't know. I don't deserve to be so loved... I'm...

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles gratefully _

I am so glad you think so, my angel!

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ How about a draw this time?

 

**Stanley:**

_ frowns _

What?

_ holds him closer _

Do you want to talk about it at home?

 

**Laurette:**

_ kisses his cheek _

 

**Dick:**

_ smirks _

Alright... Just this time then.

 

**Tom:**

_ smiles happily and nods _

 

**Vlad:**

_ shakes his head _

I'm just maudlin. Don't worry.

_ Smiles _

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles happy and places his arm around her, holding Jeanette with his other hand_

 

**Laurette:**

_ smiles _

 

**Stanley:**

But you said something like this several time already... I can see something bothers you.

_ sighs _ Look, I don't want to force you to confess anything... But I can listen to you, if you have something to say.

 

**Dick:**

It's getting late... Should we go home?

 

**Tom:**

I think we should and animals need their food for tonight.

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ They were already fed... But I don't think they would mind more water and food...

 

**Tom:**

_ smiles _

 

**Vlad:**

_ shakes his head _

_ speaks very quietly  _ It's just, I'm a monster. Literally.

 

**Jacques:**

_ looks up _

Are you going? Not that you think we want to get rid of you papas!

 

**Stanley:**

_ sighs sadly, holds him even closer _

 

**Tom:**

Yes...though it’s been really nice evening to spend with all of you.

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles _

Yes, I really love it when we're all together. It feel like a real home.

 

**Vlad:**

_ holds onto Stanley _

Thank you.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks up, whispers_ Tom and Richard are leaving... Should we do the same? I don't mind staying there though...

 

**Vlad:**

_ nods _

Let's go home too...

 

**Jacques:**

_ gets up, passes Jeanette to Laurette _

Let me hug you all then. And wish you a safe walk home!

 

**Stanley:**

_ stands up, holds Vlad's hand _

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles and hugs Jacques, patting his back _

Thank you for the meal.

 

**Tom:**

_ hugs Jacques _

Thank you and you can eat what’s left of the cake.

_ smiles _

 

**Jacques:**

_ hugs Richard, then moves to Tom, grins _

You know me, Tom! Thank you though. I do love your cake!

_ pats his back _

Vlad!

_ hugs the vampire _

Stop maudlin and be a nice little bat!

 

**Vlad:**

_ pats Jacques's back _

You take care of your family.

 

**Jacques:**

_smirks and mutters_ That includes you, old man.

 

**Dick:**

_ smirks _

Though Stan can help with that...

 

**Stanley:**

_ blushes but nods _

I'll try.

 

**Jacques:**

_ moves to Stanley, and hugs him _

Oh I know. You're the best what has happened to this old bat in a long while. I've never seen him this happy. You do a very good job!

 

**Tom:**

_ smiles _

Stanley if you want you can take the rest of your strawberry cake with you...

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods _

Yes, do so! Thank you for the flowers again!

 

**Stanley:**

_ is tensed at first before awkwardly hugging back _

I'll do that then.

_ steps back, links arms with Vlad _

 

**Dick:**

_ links arms with Tom _

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes and leans closer _

Laurette...thank you once again for the dinner.

 

**Laurette:**

_ hugs everyone _

Thank you for coming. It means a lot to us.

 

**Jacques:**

_ steps up to his wife and holds her in one arm _

Yes, means the world. Thank you.

 

**Vlad:**

_ offers his hand to Stanley _

Let us go home, yes?

 

**Tom:**

Richard are you ready to go?

_ smiles _

 

**Dick:**

_ nods _

I am!

 

**Stanley:**

_softly_ Yes.

 

**Laurette:**

_ holds Jacques closer _

 

**Jacques:**

_ gently leads Laurette to the door and holds it open for their friends _

See you!

 

**Vlad:**

_ decides that they need to leave and walks out first _

See you! Take care.

 

**Stanley:**

_ waves at his friends and walks home with Vlad _

 

**Tom:**

_ nods to Jacques and Laurette and walks out of the door _

 

**Dick:**

_quietly_ Your home or mine?

 

**Tom:**

_ whispers _ W ell there is a certain apple pie that needs to be tasted at someone’s place...so your...if you don’t mind me.

 

**Jacques:**

_ closes the door after everyone is gone, kisses Laurette _

Now, I'll clean here, you feed and bring out little one to bed?

 

**Dick:**

_ nods and guides him _

 

**Laurette:**

_ nods _

Sounds good to me.

_ pecks his cheek _

 

**Jacques:**

_ cleans up and then begins to undress leaving clothing all over the stairs _

Lauretty, my angel, I am very  ** **tired** ** , let's go to bed?

_ has his most teasing tone _

 

**Laurette:**

_ blushes _

I think that our little pirate is too, what about we lead her to bed before?

 

**Jacques:**

_ nods, but's already unbuttoning his shirt _

We better do!

 

**Laurette:**

_ blushes, kisses her daughter good night then turns to Jacques, faking to trying to reach the buttons on the back of her dress _

Oh no, I can't take off my dress...

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckles_ Does my lady need help?

_ but steps by here to kiss Jeanette too _

Sleep well, little pirate. This big bad pirate here needs to ravish a lady!

 

**Laurette:**

_ giggles, licks her lips _

I wouldn't mind...

 

**Jacques:**

_ smirks and winks at Laurette and pushes her to wards their bed, fumbling with the buttons of her dress _

Neither would I!

 

**Laurette:**

_ giggles _

 

**Jacques:**

_ presses a kiss to the back of her neck as he pushes the dress off her shoulders _

_Why oh why, do women put on so many layers? It's like cake..._

 

**Laurette:**

To see their husband taking them off...

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckles_ This husband enjoys it very much. Even more than he loves cake!

 

**Laurette:**

I hope so!

_ kisses him _

 

**Jacques:**

_kisses back, purrs_ Much much more and better than cake!

 

**Laurette:**

_ laughs _

 

**Jacques:**

_ begins to undo Laurette's underskirt _

At least I know my way around these...

 

(And they have a very nice niiiiiight)

 

 

**Tom's and Dick's point of view**

 

 

**Tom:**

_ they are walking to Richard’s house _

That was nice.

 

**Dick:**

_ nods _

And everyone enjoyed your cakes! Well, that wasn't a surprise after all.

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ I’m glad and Stanley looked happier.

 

**Dick:**

_ nods _

I'm worried about him. Well, less than before. I know he won't be alone... If Vlad stays with him.

 

**Tom:**

_ nods _

I’m worried about him too.

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ Let's hope that they'll stay together...

 

**Tom:**

_ leans closer _

True...

 

**Dick:**

_ looks at Tom _

I'll be with you. I promise.

 

**Tom:**

_ looks back _

I promise too.

 

_They arrive at Richard’s house._

 

**Dick:**

_ opens the door and lets him enter _

 

**Tom:**

Thank you.

_ smiles and enters _

 

**Dick:**

_ closes behind them _

 

**Tom:**

_ turns and kisses Richard _

You taste sweet.

_ smirks _

 

**Dick:**

_ smirks _

_So do you._

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ Really?

 

**Dick:**

_ nods and purrs  _ The sweatest...

_ kisses Tom _

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and kisses Richard back and brings him closer_

 

**Dick:**

_ hugs Tom tightly _

 

**Tom:**

What do you want to do? Taste me or this fabulous cake here in the counter.

_ smiles and looks deeply in to Richard’s eyes _

 

**Dick:**

_ smirks _

_ T _ he cake is tempting... But there are more important matters in front of me...

 

**Tom:**

_ smirks and offers his hand _

 

**Dick:**

_ takes Tom's hand to pull him against him once again as he kisses him _

 

**Tom:**

_ kisses back and picks Richard up _

 

**Dick:**

_growls_ Be careful... I don't want you to get hurt.

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ Sorry.

_ gently puts Richard down but holds his hand tightly and guides them to bedroom _

 

**Dick:**

_ gently pushes him on the bed _

 

**_Tom:_ **

_ holds Richard closer happily _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ looks at Tom lovingly _

 

**_Tom:_ **

_ looks back and gently caresses Richard’s cheek _

 

_ **Dick:** _

_ kisses Tom softly _

 

**Tom:**

_ gently loosens Richard’s hair ribbon and kisses his hair _

 

**Dick:**

_ kisses Tom's cheeks _

 

**Tom:**

_ blushes and pecks Richard’s lips and gently touches his back _

 

**Dick:**

_ deepens slowly the kiss _

 

**Tom:**

_ smirks and takes of Richard’s vest _

 

**Dick:**

_ throws his vest on the floor and helps Tom to take off his own _

 

**Tom:**

_ takes of his shirt and unbuttons Richard’s shirt and presses him down to mattress while kissing him _

 

**Dick:**

_ chuckles _

 

**Tom:**

_ stops for a moment while blushing _

W...what is it?

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles _

I love you.

 

**Tom:**

_ smiles and cuddles Richard _

I love you too.

 

**Dick:**

_ hugs Tom _

 

**Tom:**

_ hugs back and kisses Richard’s cheek _

You are my everything...I want you to know that.

_ puts his forehead to touch Richard’s forehead _

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles softly _

And you are mine.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles back lovingly and entwines their hands and kisses Richard with fiery passion_ _and they have lovely moment_

 

 

**Vlad's and Stanley's point of view**

 

 

**Vlad:**

_ looks around, sees they're alone and leans against Stanley's back as he opens the door to the house _

You smell of strawberry cake, it's enticing.

 

**Stanley:**

_ smiles _

Thanks. I like it a lot too. It's sweet.

 

**Vlad:**

_ smirks, gently pushes Stanley into the house, then turns him around to kiss him _

You're sweet too, chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs_ It's just the cake of tonight...

 

**Vlad:**

_ shakes his head and kisses the corners of Stanley's mouth _

No it's not just the cake. I'd know.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, caresses Vlad's torso_

 

**Vlad:**

_ shivers and smiles _

Your hands are so warm, it's thrilling.

 

**Stanley:**

_ smiles _

 

**Vlad:**

_nuzzles his cheek against Stanley's then kisses him again_

 

**Stanley:**

_ kisses him softly then steps back _

We should get prepared for the night... At least I need to do so.

 

**Vlad:**

_ nods _

You need to go to bed. I think I need to run around a bit, but...

_ he smiles and kisses Stanley _

I'll stay until you're asleep and then will be back before you wake up.

 

**Stanley:**

Thank you. It's nice to have you around...

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles _

Thank you, my love.

 

**Stanley:**

_ smiles back _

You deserve so.

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles and takes Stanley's hand _

Let us get you ready for the night, mon chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

_ follows Vlad _

 

**Vlad:**

_ bows before he bedroom door and lets Stanley enter first _

It's your room after all.

 

**Stanley:**

Vlad... It's as yours as it's mine.

 

**Vlad:**

_ looks a little surprised, then smiles brightly _

Thank you my love.

 

**Stanley:**

_ smiles shyly _

It's only normal...

 

**Vlad:**

_ slowly shakes his head, but with the most gentle smile _

You're so wonderful, I got so lucky.

 

**Stanley:**

_very softly_ I'm the luckiest one... And I know that I'll be even more lucky next spring...

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles and pulls Stanley into a hug to nuzzle his hair _

I'll do my best so you are going to be happy. I promise.

 

**Stanley:**

_ closes his eyes _

I already am. And I'm convinced I'll always be by your side.

 

**Vlad:**

_ knows Stanley doesn't really mean Vlad's forever, but he certainly intends to stay with Stanley for Stanley's forever _

I'll stay with you, I promise.

 

**Stanley:**

_truly wishes for Vlad to find someone to replace him some day_

 

**Vlad:**

_ holds Stanley a little closer _

My love...

 

**Stanley:**

_ caresses Vlad's back _

Yes, my dear bat?

 

**Vlad:**

_ nuzzles Stanley's cheek _

I'll never want to let go off you.

 

**Stanley:**

... Thank you.

 

**Vlad:**

_ squeezes very very gently, then lets go of Stanley _

Can I brush your hair?

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

As long as you wish.

 

**Vlad:**

_Would you like to get ready for bed, then I can do your hair, my love._

 

**Stanley:**

Alright.

_ walks to his room while holding Vlad's hand, becomes all shy, tugs his own vest nervously _

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles as Stanley gets all cute and shy once more _

I can wait here if you prefer, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_ Sorry...

_ turns his back and starts to undress _

 

**Vlad:**

No reason to be sorry. You're unbelievably cute when you're so shy...

_ only whispers _

 

**Stanley:**

_ turns a little to Vlad, shirtless _

Huh? Sorry, I didn't catch that...

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles _

I said you're cute. And attractive.

 

**Stanley:**

_ blushes, quickly pulls on a shirt for the night and takes off his pants, puts them on the side, then sits on the bed _

Still want to brush my hair?

 

**Vlad:**

_ nods, takes the brush and kicks his shoes off then sits behind Stanley, undoing his hair _

It's so soft.

 

**Stanley:**

_ smiles _

Thank you.

 

**Vlad:**

_ kisses Stanley behind his ear _

And it smells so good...

_ begins to brush _

 

**Stanley:**

_ blushes _

It's thanks to the soap you brought...

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles _

I'll bring more...

_ brushes very gentle and careful _

 

**Stanley:**

_ closes his eyes _

It feels nice... Before you, it's been a really long time since someone last brushed my hair...

 

**Vlad:**

_ bends froward and kisses Stanley's shoulder _

I'll do it more often then, if you enjoy it. Shall I braid it for the night?

 

**Stanley:**

_ nods _

Would be nice...

 

**Vlad:**

_ nods too and begins to braid _

I love to do this, haven't done this in a long time.

 

**Stanley:**

_ smiles _

Glad it makes both of us happy.

 

**Vlad:**

_ ends the braid and puts a tie _

It's done for now! And I am happy too that we enjoy it both.

 

**Stanley:**

_ turns to Vlad and leans to kiss him _

 

**Vlad:**

_ embraces Stanley and pulls him atop his chest while he sinks backwards into the bed _

 

**Stanley:**

_ gasps then laughs _

 

**Vlad:**

_ looks innocently up at Stanley _

Oops?

 

**Stanley:**

_ keeps laughing _

 

**Vlad:**

_ loves Stanley's laugh, laughs too _

 

**Stanley:**

_ brushes Vlad's chest _

 

**Vlad:**

_ falls silent and only looks up at Stanley, still holding him close _

 

**Stanley:**

_ stops, feels like he did something wrong again _

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles _

What? Why you'd you stop. I was just enjoying the view. I love when you look so happy. It makes me happy too!

 

**Stanley:**

Sorry... I... I felt like I did something bothering you...

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles softly and leans up to kiss Stanley _

No, you did not. I was just a bit love-struck. Well, I still am.

 

**Stanley:**

_ blushes _

What did I do to deserve you?

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles _

You better ask what I did to deserve  ** **you.** **

 

**Stanley:**

_ tilts his head _

 

**Vlad:**

_ tilts his own head and smiles _

Mon chéri...

_ smiles some more _

Can't believe I found you.

 

**Stanley:**

_ smiles _

Can't believe you noticed me between everyone.

 

**Vlad:**

_ smiles _

I saw you first. I came into town and got lost and then you saved me.

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles_ I'm sure there isn't only one village in the world...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ I'm terrible with orientation in bright day. And for some reason, I saw you.

 

**Stanley:**

_ smiles _

As if we had to meet?

 

**Vlad:**

_ nods _

It was good fortune or fate. Or both.

 

**Stanley:**

_ h _ _ ugs Vlad _

Anyway it was nice... Though I must have looked weird.

 

**Vlad:**

You looked cute!

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs_ And you're still as nice... Was feeling good.

 

**Vlad:**

_ pouts dramatically  _ You're the cutest.

 

**Stanley:**

_ blushes and hides his face in Vlad's shirt _

 

 **Vlad:**  
 _pets Stanley's back, then tugs on his braid_  
Cuuute I say! Very cute.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _smiles_  
If you say so.  
  
 **Vlad:** _  
nods and rolls so Stanley slides off him and then pulls him close again_

I should bundle you up in the covers. Say, for winter, would you like to have a thick fur cover?  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _blinks_  
For real?  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _shrugs_  
I'm cold, winter is cold, we can't have the fire going all night, so a fur cover is the best option. There is a peltmonger one village over who makes beautiful covers.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _smiles_

It sounds nice... I'd like to have some then... Though you don't have to bring me one.

I survived winter all my life... I mean... I made a cover years ago with large unused fabrics... It isn't very nice looking but at least I don't freeze to death...  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _smiles_  
I'd like to see that cover you made. Until now, whenever you said something isn't very nice looking I thought it's at least charming.

 **Vlad:**  
 _boops Stanley's nose_  
And I'll bring you one. It's also nice to make love on all the fluffy pelt.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _widens his eyes as he blushes_  
 _quite abruptly_ Do you perhaps happen to think about something else?

_looks instantly guilty_

S... Sorry... Didn't want to... To sound that harsh...  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _sighs_ Apologies.  
 _smirks_  
But honestly, not much. You're very tempting.  
 _winks_  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _looks on the side_

Will you tell me why one day?  
 _wonders if it's because he simply saw Stanley first and so got attached to him,_

 _when it could have be anyone else if he has met Stanley later_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _cups Stanley's face and strokes his thumb over Stanley's cheekbone_  
I love you. Do I need more reasons? I have a few. Like, you're handsome, nice, intelligent...  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _weakly smiles_  
Intelligent? Really?  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _nods_  
Very actually. In my opinion. You keep up with all the quick changes which are happening.

You need to calculate a lot for your work and you've a keen eye for clothes and color.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _blushes, hides his face in Vlad's shoulder_  
I guess I can't argue with that...  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _pets him again_  
Nope, you can't.  
 _kisses his head_  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _moves closer to Vlad, leaves no room between them and sighs_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _holds him very close_  
Would you like to try to sleep, mon chéri?  
  


**Stanley:**

_shrugs_

 

**Vlad:**

You need to sleep. I don't want you to get sick, chéri.

 

 **Stanley:**  
If you insist... Sing for me?  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _smiles_  
As you wish, mon chéri.  
 _begins to sing a lullaby_  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _listens to Vlad, rubbing his back_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _slowly translates the words and begins to sing in French_

My little love, my precious child, I'll hold you in my arms...  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _freezes, thinks that Vlad surely sang that for his own child  
feels guilty for some reason, hoped that he didn't betray himself_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _leans in and kisses Stanley's forehead_  
I love you so. I hope I can give you the most wonderful dreams.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _keeps listening, wonders if Vlad will miss him as much as he misses his wife though he is convinced that it is not going to happen_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _falls silent as the song is over, keeps petting, but lowly begins to speak_

Are you asleep? I don't mind. I just need to tell you how happy you make me. To be so accepting of my nature. I'm just a monster and you still want to be with me...  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _wonders if he should answer or to keep listening to him_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _keeps talking_

Your're the first in a very long time to go under my skin. You make me very happy and I am very afraid you'll kick me out once you realize that I am not good enough.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _sighs inwardly, as Vlad doesn't know that the tailor isn't that nice either_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _sighs_ I've done so many terrible things. I promise to be the best for you. Well, I certainly will try.

  
**Stanley:**   
_keeps listening_   
  


**Vlad:**  
 _sighs again_ I better stop talking for now. You'll end up having nightmares if I keep babbling at you.  
 _presses a kiss to Stanley's head_  
  
 **Stanley:**  
... You're no monster to me. Just someone who suffered too much already and has to suffer it until the end of time...  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _freezes, didn't expect Stanley to answer_  
You... you are awake. I'm sorry.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
Don't be. I often have a hard time to fall asleep anyway.

_hugs him tighter_

If it comforts you... I'm not a good man either.  
  


 **Vlad:**  
 _sad smile_  
I think you are a good man.  
 _tries to snuggle a little closer_  
  
 **Stanley:**  
... I'm not...  
  
 **Vlad:**  
You keep saying this...  
  
 **Stanley:**  
Because it's true.  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _shakes his head_  
I've not yet seen or heard something which would point that you're not a good man.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
... Did you hear about Princess Belle, leaving in the castle in the forest?  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _nods_  
Jacques told me some. What does she have to do with this?  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _slowly tells him about how he used to follow Gaston and LeFou, but also to act as everyone else by bullying Belle because she was different and how he followed blindly the villagers to the castle to destroy everything and kill the beast, though they never heard about it before, except the time Maurice mentionned it  
tells about how they treated the old man  
mentions the bal where he danced with LeFou_  
I was happy to have been brave enough to dance with him... But in the end...

Gaston was still there. I lived at the castle until I learnt that my friends were in trouble.

Since all this time I'm looking after LeFou... Though it's stupid. Though that's the worst I could do to you...  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _gently pets him_  
Stop worrying about LeFou, well, more my reaction to him. It's fine. I love you. And the attacking the castle?  
 _shrugs_  
It was as it looks a possible danger to the town. How should the people have reacted? And you hardly could stop them, all by yourself.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _sighs_ I bullied a girl! Though she was always nice to everyone and never bothered anyone!  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _sighs a little then nods_

Look, you know it was wrong and wouldn't do it again. This is what makes you a good man. And in the, now. I know you're doing all you can for your friends. In my book you are a good man. One of the best.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
... I... I don't know... If you say so then... I guess... Perhaps...  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _smiles_  
I do. What we learn from our mistakes makes us become better people.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _nods_  
Thank you. Why couldn't you be a good man too then?  
l _ooks at Vlad_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _wearily_ I'm not even human...  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _sighs_ What's being human to you?  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _shyly_ Not to have to drink blood to stay alive... Well, healthy.  
 _remembers that he had tried to just not eat_  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _caresses Vlad's cheek and speaks very softly_ To me it's to show compassion for the others... To take care of them... To help people in need. To be nice, to not harm the innocents... You say you're a monster, but to me you're more human than some real men I knew...

 

 **Vlad:**  
 _is very silent for a moment, then takes a breath_   
Thank you so much. I don't... Don't know what to say...

 _tears up a little_  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _kisses Vlad tenderly, almost shyly_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _holds Stanley close and shivers while they kiss, then pulls away_  
I need to clean my eyes... I... Tears... I don't want to bleed on you.

 

 **Stanley:**  
 _sighs_ How many time do I need to tell you I don't mind? Do you fear that much to ruin the floorcloth I'm using as a shirt?  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _shakes his head shyly_

I just. I don't want them to dry on my face and you wake up and startle first thing because I'm all bloody.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
I can give you a towel?  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _nods_  
That would be nice, mon chéri.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _kisses him, stands up to take a towel in the closet, then lays back on the bed near Vlad, hands him the towel_  
Here.  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _takes it and dabs his eyes_  
Thank you, love.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _holds Vlad close, kissing his hair and petting his back_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _snuggles up and relaxes_  
  
 **Stanley:**  
If you ever need to cry...  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _nods_  
I don't like to cry. It's a mess...  
  
 **Stanley:**  
But it feels good, sometimes... Didn't you say something like this to me? I'm here, I'm with you. I'm not going to leave because you need to express your pain by crying...  
 _kisses Vlad's hair once again_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _nods_  
Yes... I said something along these lines.  
 _smiles a little_  
Thank you, Stanley.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
It's normal. You did let me cry in your arms after all...  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _smiles_  
Yes, still, thank you.  
 _nuzzles Stanley_  
Don't you need to sleep?  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _shakes his head_  
I have something to tell you before.

 _rests his forehead against Vlad's_  
I love you and I'm happy I met you. I fear to make you kick me away because I'm not good enough, because you are more than good. You're perfect. You're my definition of perfection.  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _smiles gently and pulls Stanley closer_  
Thank you. But you are the perfect one of us both. To me you are. And I won't leave you.

  
 **Stanley:**  
 _looks on the side_  
You wouldn't be to blame...  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _chuckles_ Still won't leave you. You won't get rid that easy of me. I am clingy!  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _holds him close_  
Thanks...  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _nods, then pulls the covers back up_  
There, we need to make sure you stay warm and comfy.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _nods_  
... You know... I've prepared myself to live in loneliness someday... So... If you... If you ever...

**Stanley:**   
_isn't sure about what he is trying to say_

 

 **Vlad:**  
 _frowns_  
I won't. I'll stay.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
... Sorry... It's still hard to believe it... Never thought someone would come and take care about me...  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _nods slowly_  
I almost lost hope anyone would ever love me again. We're not as different as we think, are we?  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _smiles_  
Seems like it... We are both lonely souls, huh...? Convinced that no one could love us...  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _nods_

See, it was fate.

_kisses Stanley gently_   
  
**Stanley:**

_teasing_ We should thank them when we'll meet them...

  
**Vlad:**

_chuckles, playfully serious_ Yes, we should! One never knows who he meets in the Caribbean.  
  
 **Stanley:**

... The Caribbean?  
  
 **Vlad:**

_shrugs_

Lot's of sun, not much rain, very warm nights. It's where Jacques island is.  
  
 **Stanley:**

Is there where you live too? ... Would you tell me more about it?  
  
 **Vlad:**

_smiles_

It's where the house is. Our house. I lived mostly on the Desmodus. But the island is wonderful, little village, a bay for the boats and lot's of fruits and vegetables. And enough freshwater to load up the ships and bath...  
  
 **Stanley:**

_closes slowly his eyes_

Sounds nice... I can't wait to go here... With you.

 

**Vlad:**   
_nods_

_Same. We can lie in the sand in the full moon nights and count stars..._

 

 **Stanley:**  
... Never... Counted them...

 _opens his eyes a little_   
I love you. I want to stay by your side.

  
**Vlad:**

_smiles at him_

I love you too. And I want to stay by your side too.  
  
 **Stanley:**

_mutters something as he slowly falls asleep_   
  
**Vlad:**

_waits until he's sure that Stanley is asleep, then sneaks to the next room and opens the window and flies off. He might not need to drink from Stanley now, but he needed something_   
  
**Stanley:**

_turns in his bed, reaches for something he can't find, grabs the pendant Vlad gave him_

_from the nightstand and holds it against his heart_   
  
**Vlad:**

_comes back and makes sure no one sees him, goes back in by the window_

_Smiles as he sees Stanley and undresses to lie beside him atop the covers_   
  
**Stanley:**

_moves a little toward Vlad_   
  
**Vlad:**

_very very carful, not to wake Stanley, places his arm around him_

 

**Stanley:**

_instantly grips Vlad's shirt, tries to bring him closer_   
  
**Vlad:**

_smiles and scoots closer until Stanley's head is on his chest_   
  
**Stanley:**

_smiles happily, keeps holding the pendant though_   
  
**Vlad:**

_wonders what Stanley is holding, but can't see it because his fingers are curled tight around it_   
  
**Stanley:**   
_loosens his grip as some point, releasing the pendant_   
  


**Vlad:**   
_picks the pendant up and smiles, touched_   
_carefully places it on the nightstand  
_

**Stanley:**   
_frowns in his sleep, pats Vlad then hugs him_

  
**Vlad:**   
_chuckles a little and begins to pet Stanley's back. Watches him sleep_

 


	45. Family picnic

**** **Dick:** _  
_ _ puts a big napkin on the ground, after being assured it's comfortable for everyone _

You can have a sit! I brought some food, take what you want!

_ takes out some fruits, wine, beef and a cake that Tom made _

_  
_ **Tom:**

_ helps Richard to place everything and sits next to him smiling _

 

**Vlad:**

_ sits down and pulls Stanley to his side so they can lean against each other _

 

**Jacques:**

_ smiles _

Thank you papa. It looks so good!

_ tries to hold Jeanette to stop her from crawling away _

 

**Tom:**

I’m sure Richard’s wine is really excellent this year too...I’m just hoping this cake is excellent too.

_ blushes _

 

**Laurette:**

_ sits near Jacques, gives Jeanette a doll that Stanley made with fabric _

 

**Stanley:**

_ sits with Vlad _

 

**Dick:**

_ smiles _

Of course it is!

 

**Tom:**

_smiles back to Richard_

 

**Vlad:**

_ brings an arm around Stanley _

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs a little_ At least she doesn't throw and hit as much as she used too...

_ gently rubs Jeanette's head _

But now that she crawls we have to look for her all the time! Last time she was suddenly gone and I found her in the pantry!

 

**Laurette:**

_sighs_ We were so worried!

 

**Stanley:**

_hugs Vlad with one arm_

I can watch over her any time you need...

 

**Dick:**

_sits near Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_pours Richard and himself some wine_

Here you go.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Yes, so small and already makes her parents worry, our little button-pirate!

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I've got time too, you know? I'm the weird uncle after all!

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

Thank you.

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

We could ask you both sometime then...

 

**Tom:**

_tastes a little bit of wine from his glass and hums_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and nods_

Yes please! I even know how to change nappies...

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad with a small smile_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom_

Does it taste good?

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ It is really good...so sweet.

 

**Dick:**

Not as sweet as your cakes... Or even you...

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

R...really?

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley with a happy face_

You look good in the sun. I should take you out to sit in it more, and not just for training.

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at everyone and chuckles_

 

_**Jeanette:** _

_crawls up to Richard, holding her doll out to him_

_Only to smack Richard with it as he's not fast enough in her opinion to look at her_

 

**Dick:**

_makes his glass fall and curses_

 

**Stanley:**

_whispers, blushing_ You can take me wherever you want...

 

**Tom:**

Oh my, are you alright?

 

**Dick:**

_grumbles, as the wine fell all over his pants_

 

**Tom:**

I think you should change them, wine is really hard to get off from pants if it dries...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and leans over to press a quick kiss Stanley's temple_

Thank you, chéri!

 

**Jacques:**

_cringes_

I'll buy you a new pair papa! I'm sorry, I thought she's over the "hitting people" thing!

 

**Dick:**

_grumbles_ It was old pants anyway...

 

**Laurette:**

_embarassed_ Still... I'm so sorry Richard...

 

**Dick:**

It's alright...

 

**Jeanette:**

_as still no one is noticing her begins to wail_

 

**Jacques:**

Oh no no, please little button-pirate, don't.

 

**Vlad:**

_reaches out and scoops Jeanette up and throws her lightly into the air only to catch her again_

There there, let uncle Vlad be your humble servant!

 

**Tom:**

Alright... Too bad your wine got spilled...

_gently kisses Richard’s lips_

This way you can have a little taste... I’ll get your another glass.

 

**Stanley:**

_moves a little away to give him some room_

 

**Dick:**

_blushes and mutters_ I'm fine...

 

**Tom:**

_hands Richard new glass filled with wine and smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_takes the glass_

Thanks.

 

**Tom:**

_nods and takes some food to eat_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles as he catches Jeanette, who's now happily squealing again_

Ah, this is better. No crying and hitting!

 

**Jacques:**

_to Dick_ I am really sorry about your pants...

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head and hands him and Laurette some food_

It's nothing. Here! Eat something!

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad_

 

**Tom:**

_eating_

They all taste good.

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley and smiles_

She's so cute, don't you think?

 

**Jacques:**

_hears Vlad and snorts_ She's vicious! But yes, I love her so much! As much I love my wife!

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles and kisses Jacques' cheek_

And I love you too so much...

 

**Stanley:**

She is.

 

**Dick:**

_grumbles_

 

**Tom:**

Richard what’s wrong?

_looks at him_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ She is cute but we need to be careful...

 

**Laurette:**

Yes, all the time!

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

True.

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs_ Have you heard, Jeanette? We need to be watchful around you!

 

**Jacques:**

_arches a brow_

Yes, she's my daughter what else did you expect?

 

**Stanley:**

_looking at Jeanette, reaches for her_

Can I?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and passes Jeanette over_

There you go, chéri!

 

**Jacques:**

Be careful! Don't let her hit you, Stanley!

 

**Stanley:**

_holds Jeanette carefully and smiles at her_

Hello little one...

 

**Jeanette:**

_babbles excitedly at Stanley, reaching out to tug on his hair, but lets the hand sink and then just gestures_

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles and holds her higher_

 

**Tom:**

_watches Stanley holding Jeanette and smiles_

 

**Laurette:**

_eats some food_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley as if he's the light of his life_

I'm such a lucky man...

 

**Jacques:**

_places an arm around Laurette, reaches with the other hand for his glass_

This wine is especially good. Thank you!

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Thank you. But just wait for the cake!

 

**Stanley:**

_turns to Vlad_

Hm?

 

**Tom:**

It’s just a simple cake... it’s not much but I hope you’ll enjoy it.

_is embarrassed_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ You're the best baker ever. I'm sure that even Vlad can confirm that.

_smirks_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

Thank you.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

I said I'm the luckiest man.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles and nods towards Richard_

Tom's cakes are the best, no discussion there.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Sorry but I think that I am the luckiest.

_is glad that Vlad called himself a man for once_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and cuts the cake_

I think you all should still taste it before saying...

 

**Dick:**

We don't need to though we of course will.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and watches his friends and family eat_

Ah, that makes us both a couple of lucky men then.

 

**Jacques:**

_holds out his and Laurette's plates_

Yes, let me test all the cake! Even though I know it's perfect. Never enough testing.

 

**Tom:**

_serves the cake to them all while being really nervous_

Here you go...

 

**Dick:**

Jacques, despite the fact that we're friends, I'll never let you have all for yourself a cake made by Tom when it was made for everyone. I want some too!

 

**Stanley:**

_makes Jeanette sit on his hips, holds her with one arm and takes Vlad's hand with his free one_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles as she eats the cake, giggling_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes from Richard’s words and hands him plate with cake on it_

This is for you.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles brightly and kisses Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_takes piece of cake for himself too_

 

**Vlad:**

_entwines his fingers with Stanley, smiling_

Shall I feed you? Hard to eat with both hands occupied.

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ Of course! We share! I even shared my coconuts with you!

_digs into his cake_

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ Thank you.

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs, smiling_ You can.

 

**Vlad:**

_reaches for Stanley's spoon and offers a mouthful of cake to him_

There you go, chéri!

 

**Jeanette:**

_tries to reach for the cake_

 

**Jacques:**

_to Laurette_ See, I can be nice!

 

**Tom:**

_carefully tastes the cake_

 

**Laurette:**

_cups Jacques' cheek, smiling_

I'm proud of you my love.

 

**Dick:**

_sighs happily_ So gooood...

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Jeanette_

She wants some...

 

**Tom:**

_smiles happily when he hears Richard’s comment_

...It tastes good... That’s relief.

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Laurette_

How about a little cake for the button-pirate?

 

**Jacques:**

I agree with Richard! Perfect cake!

_looks at Laurette too_

She only had some bread to chew on lately... I let maman decide!

 

**Laurette:**

A small piece then... I don't want her to choke...

 

**Stanley:**

We will be careful.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles gently_

You're the best, Tom. I'll never stop telling you so...

 

**Tom:**

_leans closer to Richard until their arms touches each other_

...Thank you... even if I ask all the time...it doesn’t bother you?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and spoons a small piece of cake up and holds it out for Jeanette_

 

**Jeanette:**

_looks at the cake, crunches her nose but then opens her mouth, babbles happily while chewing_

 

**Jacques:**

_watches his daughter with a happy face_

Granpa, your cake just passed the Jeanette-test too!

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head_

Never. I know you need to hear these words. And I mean them.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles, looks at Vlad_

My turn now.

 

**Tom:**

_looks at Richard with sparkling eyes_

You are so kind...Thank you..

_smiles_

 

**Vlad:**

_scoops up more cake and offers it to Stanley again_

There, more for you!

 

**Dick:**

_caresses Tom's cheek_

 

**Stanley:**

_opens his mouth_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and caresses Richard’s cheek in return_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at him tenderly_

 

**Vlad:**

_feeds Stanley the cake_

I like doing this.

 

**Jacques:**

_lets himself drop backwards so he lies on the floor, lets out a sigh_

Life's good to me lately.

 

**Laurette:**

_gently guides Jacques to make him rest on her laps_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles happily as he eats the cake_

Delicious!

 

**Tom:**

_gently pecks Richard’s lips and eats rest of his cake_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles because Stanley looks happy_

 

**Jacques:**

_looks up at Laurette_

Thank you, my life.

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles at him_

 

**Stanley:**

_plays with Jeanette_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles dreamly_

 

**Tom:**

Do you want more?

_smirks_

 

**Dick:**

_smirks_

I'd like to, yes.

 

**Tom:**

_gives Richard one more piece of cake_

Here.

 

**Dick:**

_opens his mouth_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and takes some of cake with spoon and feeds Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_makes a happy face_

 

**Vlad:**

_keeps feeding Stanley while he plays with Jeanette_

 

**Jacques:**

_closes his eyes and dozes off_

 

**Laurette:**

_stays still to not wake him up_

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs after a moment_ I'm full!

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ I’m glad you are enjoying it so much.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and places the fork down_

Fine. I'm happy when you are, mon chéri.

 

**Jacques:**

_snores quietly_

 

**Dick:**

How could I not?

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Same here.

_wonders if Vlad is hungry, wants to ask him that discreetly but tilts his head while looking at him with a serious expression_

 

**Laurette:**

_pets Jacques' head_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and hugs Richard_

I love you.

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

_holds Tom close_

And I love you even more.

 

**Vlad:**

_tilts his head too, arching a brow_

 

**Jacques:**

_snores a little louder_

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles, kisses Jacques' nose_

 

**Stanley:**

_motions to his own neck_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles happily and holds Richard closer_

 

**Dick:**

_rests his head against Tom's and looks around, chuckles as he notices that Jacques is sleeping_

 

**Tom:**

_gently brushes Richard’s hair while holding him_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and leans over to kiss Stanley's cheek and whisper into his ear_ Later, I don't like them watching.

 

**Jacques:**

_scrunches up his nose and stops snoring for a moment_

 

**Stanley:**

_nods  
_

**Laurette:**

_goes back to petting his head_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Seems like he's not going to search for some mushrooms and "marrons" today...

 

**Laurette:**

_looks up at him, smiling_

We can do that later.

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ He must be tired.

 

**Vlad:**

_hears them_

Oh, I can help with finding them!

 

**Jacques:**

_rolls around and curls up, slinging one arm around Laurette_

_mumbles_ Marrrronsss...

 

**Laurette:**

What about Jeanette?

 

**Stanley:**

I can keep her...

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ Stanley, you aren't serious? Give us Jeanette, take a basket and go with Vlad!

 

**Tom:**

Yes, we can look after her.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Thank you! Let's go and find some mushrooms and marrons! But I need to show them to Richard. He might know them better than me!

 

**Stanley:**

_pouts, is able to tell what mushrooms are good or not_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley_

What did I do now? Oh...

_looks to the floor_

I'm stupid.

 

**Stanley:**

_guilty_ No... No you aren't... You couldn't know...

_sighs_

 

**Vlad:**

_regretfully_ Still, I could've asked you first!

 

**Dick:**

_sighs because of how dramatic they are_

 

**Laurette:**

_gently_ We'll wait here. Take your time.

 

**Tom:**

_gently pats Richard_

 

**Vlad:**

_gets up and holds his hand out for Stanley to take_

Forgive me?

 

**Jacques:**

_stopped snoring but is still asleep_

 

**Stanley:**

_hands Jeanette for Tom and Dick then takes Vlad's hand and stand up with his help_

I'm not mad...

_takes a basket and gives his arm to Vlad_

Shall we?

 

**Tom:**

_holds Jeanette happily and nods to Stanley_

 

**Vlad:**

_happily smiles_

Thank you! And yes, let us go.

 

**Stanley:**

_takes his arm and gently drags him away_

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles and lets himself been dragged off, but waves at the others_

 

**Jeanette:**

_gently pats Tom's cheek, babbles_

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles to Jeanette_

 

**Dick:**

_tickles Jeanette_

 

**Jeanette:**

_happily giggles and pats Tom and Richard_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and gently lifts Jeanette_

 

**Jacques:**

_wakes up with a slight jump_

Where... what?

 

**Laurette:**

_Shhh..._ I'm here.

 

**Jacques:**

_sighs relieved_ Oh, thank you! Did I fall asleep, I am sorry.

 

**Laurette:**

Don't be... Even you need to sleep at some point.

 

**Dick:**

_smirks_

 

**Tom:**

Do you want to hold her?

_turns to Richard_

 

**Jacques:**

_yawn behind his hand_ Thank you! I was a little tired, I admit.

 _yawns more_ I tell you, I love the little button-pirate with all my heart, but she makes me so tired!

 

**Laurette:**

_whispers_ Same here...

 

**Dick:**

_smirks_

I'm not sure I'll be able to prevent her to flee but...

_reaches for Jeanette_

 

**Jacques:**

_sits straighter and pulls Laurette between his legs so she can lean against him_

There, more comfy for you, ma belle.

 

**Tom:**

_gently gives Jeanette to Richard_

I’m sure you will do just fine.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_carefully lifts Jeanette_

Hi little pirate!

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles as he watches Richard lifting Jeanette_

 

**Jeanette:**

_squeals happily_

 

**Dick:**

_moves her gently from one side to another and makes wind noises, as if she was flying_

 

**Tom:**

She’s an air pirate now.

_smiles_

 

**Jeanette:**

_is laughing_

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckles_ I am so thankful we have you, papas...

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ I fear he will be a "Papi Gâteau"...

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ She’s so cute while she flies.

 

**Dick:**

She's cute all the time!

 _grumbles_ Except when she pours wine on me!

 

**Tom:**

At least your pants are old so it doesn’t matter so much.

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ A chance.

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckles_ Or when she tries to hit someone with a wooden toy!

 

**Laurette:**

_sighs_ That's true. I'm the only one she spares.

 

**Tom:**

You’re her mother Laurette so of course she spares you.

_smiles_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles and looks at Jeanette and Dick_

 

**Jacques:**

_looks adoringly at Laurette_

You're such a good mother.

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes_

I try my best... I'm lucky to have you by my side.

 

**Dick:**

_to Jeanette_ Your maman is being shy. Go show her that she is a good maman!

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles_

Not going anywhere without you!

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Yes go show her.

_turns to Jeanette_

 

**Jeanette:**

_makes a few babbling noise_

 

**Jacques:**

_tries to lure her over to Laurette_

Yes, come show maman that she's the best!

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles and reach for Jeanette_

 

**Jeanette:**

_crawls towards Laurette then falls on her butt with a giggle_

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles_

You're too cute little button-pirate!

 

**Laurette:**

Try again! You're almost there!

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles as he watches Jeanette_

 

**Jacques:**

_reaches out and gently puts Jeanette back on all fours_

Now you go!

_pats her butt  
_

**Jeanette:**

_giggles, then crawls a little closer to Laurette_

 

**Laurette:**

That's nice mon trésor! Come on! Keep going!

 

**Jeanette:**

_keeps crawling then pats Laurette's knee_

Mmmmaaa!

 

**Jacques:**

_perks up_

Yes, good! Say maman!

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles tenderly as she picks Jeanette up and hugs her_

Yes, that's it!

 

**Tom:**

_claps his hands_

Good job.

 

**Jacques:**

_claps his hands_

Such a fierce little button-pirate!

 

**Jeanette:**

_squeals happily_

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

The best.

 

**Jacques:**

_looks around_

Say, where's the old man with his tailor? Did they get lost?

 

**Dick:**

_frowns_

It would be surprising... Stanley knows the forest.

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ Perhaps they simply take their time?

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

 

**Jacques:**

_teasingly_ Taking their time... is that what we call it now?

 

**Laurette:**

Jacques!

_gently slaps his arm_

 

**Jacques:**

_tries to look innocently_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at them, a bit lost_

 

**Tom:**

_closes his eyes and smirks_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom with a confused expression_

 

**Jeanette:**

_tries to hit Jacques_

 

**Jacques:**

_grins_

Again with the hitting?

 

**Tom:**

_opens his eyes and sees Richard looking at him_

Something wrong?

 

**Dick:**

Why are you smirking?

 

**Tom:**

All these young folks...are really having fun...it’s nice and brings back old memories.

 

**Jeanette:**

_happy noises, tries to wriggle from Laurette's hold_

 

**Dick:**

_remembers about what he did in the forest and looks at the ground_

 

**Laurette:**

_puts Jeanette back on the napkin_

 

**Tom:**

Richard?

_puts hand on his shoulder_

 

**Dick:**

_looks troubled_

 

**Jeanette:**

_takes off towards Jacques and headbutts him in the leg_

 

**Jacques:**

_is unsure if he should scold Jeanette or laugh_

 

**Tom:**

_whispers_ Sorry...it seems my words...hurt you... bringing bad memories back to you...

_loosens his grip_

 

**Dick:**

_takes Tom's hand_

I'm sorry to ruin your memories...

 

**Tom:**

_shakes his head_

No I’m sorry... I really didn’t think it through...

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ It's not your fault... Only mine.

 

**Tom:**

It’s not yours... It’s ours... Aren’t we a couple? Couples support each other no matter what! _holds Richard hand tighter_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ My mistakes aren't yours.

_caresses Tom's cheek with his free hand_

Just forget about it.

 

**Tom:**

_is not pleased_ I...I can’t. How can you even say that?

 

**Jacques:**

_looks down at Jeanette who keeps scooting a few centimeters back and then headbutts him again and again_

Hey, are you a little ram now, button-pirate?

 

**Dick:**

Then let's stop talking about it for now to enjoy this picnic. Alright?

 

**Laurette:**

Jeanette, leave Papa alone and play with your dolls.

_gives her a doll_

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs as Jeanette now hit's him with the toy_ You know what?

_growls playfully then tickles Jeanette's sides_

Rrrrevenge!

 

**Jeanette:**

_squeals_

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Alright.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles and leans to peck his cheek_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes slightly_

 

**Dick:**

Cake?

 

**Tom:**

You can have some if you want...I think I have eaten enough cake for one day.

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Laurette_

At least our little one is ticklish. Gives us an advantage!

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

Anyone else wants some cake?

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ For now!

 

 

**Vlad's and Stanley's point of view**

 

 

**Stanley:**

_after they walked a few minutes_ I'm not mad. I keep telling you I know nothing, it isn't surprising that you thought I know nothing about mushrooms either. I just do because Richard dragged me a lot in the woods and in his farm to teach me about vegetables and such. And Tom taught me how to cook.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

I still apologize, I should not jut have assumed. You can teach me then!

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes his head_

You couldn't know...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Still. Teach me?

 

**Stanley:**

_cups Vlad's cheek to kiss him, whispers_ Of course I will...

_explains the difference between all the mushrooms, tells him which one are good and which one aren't_

 

**Vlad:**

_pays attention to what Stanley is saying and asks some things_

You're a very good teacher, chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Because Richard is a good one. He taught me everything.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods seriously_

And you now teach me. Never had much reason to learn these things. Now I do.

_smiles_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Then I should confess something I never dared to tell to Richard and Tom... I hate mushrooms.

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ No mushrooms for you then!

_thinks for a moment then grins_

You always wonder what to bring Laurette and Jacques! He loves mushrooms, you could bring them some to the dinner, so you don't have to eat them, but they can eat them the next day!

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at his basket_

But I just picked them in the forest... When they do buy the food...

_sighs, grips the basket harder_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Don't worry! You don't have to eat them!

 

**Stanley:**

_doesn't insist, thinks that he needs to stop complaining_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles at Stanley_

Thank you for explaining me all the mushrooms!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles back, reaching to carry the basket_

Let me help, chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_gives him the basket to prevent some drama_

 

**Vlad:**

_holds the basket carefully not to lose something_

_Hums while he follows Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_teasing_ You know that the mushrooms won't fly away? No need to be so careful.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

I don't trust them! It's mushrooms!

 

**Stanley:**

_confused_ They are just mushrooms...?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

I was teasing, chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_embarassed_ Ah... Sorry.

 

**Vlad:**

_smile and reaches out to loop an arm around Stanley's hip, then reels him in for a kiss_

 

**Stanley:**

_surprised, grips Vlad's coat but relaxes and kisses back_

 

**Vlad:**

_lets the kiss taper of and smiles_

Thank you.

 

**Stanley:**

_whispers_ For what?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

For loving me. And being so patient.

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles_ Don't you think you are being patient too with me?

_caresses his cheek_

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

 

**Stanley:**

_silent for a moment because of this cold reaction but just smiles_

_he knows he has to convince Vlad that he is someone nice and that he deserves good things_

Well, I think you are. And that's what I need.

 

**Vlad:**

_gets a soft smile_

I love you so much!

_bends and plucks a small flower and hands it to Stanley_

Here, I've not more to give at the moment beside my love.

 

**Stanley:**

_takes it and puts in the pocket of his vest, above his heart_

And I'd like to give you my heart in return but you stole it some time ago already...

_smiles tenderly_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles more_

I'd blush if I could.

_leans in to give Stanley a soft kiss_

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses him longer than he should, pulls back as he needs some air_

 

**Vlad:**

_holds Stanley close to himself, arms around him, basket in just one hand behind Stanley's back_

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs happily_ It's nice...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

It is, it's also not too sunny. I like this weather and the scents of the forest. And it's all the better with you here!

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses him again, then tries to tease him by kissing his mustache instead of his lips_

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles lightly_ That tickles...

_murmurs it against Stanley's chin_

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs softly and keeps doing so_

 

**Vlad:**

_nuzzles his mustache against Stanley's lips_

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs louder, kisses his cheek to his ear and then his hair_

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles and rubs his mustache happily over Stanley's face, trying to be gentle so not to leave traces_

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs even more before kissing him on the lips again_

 

**Vlad:**

_begins to laugh too, but stops in favor to kiss_

 

**Stanley:**

_steps back, still cupping Vlad's cheek_

Should we search for some nuts? I know a tree not far away...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods in agreement_

Yes, let's go nuts! Uh, go for the nuts!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles and takes his hand to guide him_

_a few minutes later, he points at a tree_

That's it!

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and looks up at the tree_

That's a huge tree!

 

**Stanley:**

_nods and starts picking the nuts all over the ground_

 

**Vlad:**

_puts the basket down and listens if someones close, then transforms into bats and they begin to pick nuts of the floor_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles as he sees all the bats around him_

 

**Vlad/bats:**

_gather nuts and one of them climbs up Stanley's leg_

 

**Stanley:**

_takes the little bat and puts it on his shoulder_

 

**Vlad/bats:**

_makes happy chirpy noises, nuzzles Stanley's cheek_

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses it_

 

**Vlad/bats:**

_put the nuts into the basket_

 

**Stanley:**

_puts the nuts he gathered in the basket too, then sits, leans against the tree_

 

**Vlad/bats:**

_move to Stanley and climb atop him_

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs as he has so many bats on him, tries to stay still so they don't fall_

 

_**Vlad/bats:** _

_make cooing noises then jump all at the same time off of Stanley and Vlad crouches beside him_

Hello!

_smiles teasingly_

 

_**Stanley:** _

_cups Vlad's cheek and kisses him, falling on him_

 

**Vlad:**

_catches Stanley, but they still roll to the floor_

Oh my.

_chuckles and leans right back in for the next kiss_

 

**Stanley:**

_hugs him and kisses him deeply_

 

**Vlad:**

_rolls them over so he's half atop Stanley_

You're wonderful. And you've such pretty eyes!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiling_

And so you are... You... You... Are amazing! I love you!

_kisses him again_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles into the kiss_

_It is charming to lie here on the forest floor and make out_

 

**Stanley:**

_rubs Vlad's back_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls off of Stanley to let him breath_

I love you.

 

**Stanley:**

_panting, rests his head on Vlad's shoulder_

 

**Vlad:**

_holds Stanley close but moves until they sit up again, has Stanley in his lap now_

Do you think we got some more time for us?

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

I don't think they would mind. Do you perhaps want to do something special...?

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

I just don't want to share you yet. I want to hold you close and enjoy it a bit longer. Just you and me.

 

**Stanley:**

_boops Vlad's nose_

I'm not to share.

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ I know, I know.

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses him then pulls away_

I'm staying with you. Alright?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I'm still afraid one day yo get up and leave me. I'm sorry.

 

**Stanley:**

_pets Vlad's hair_

_he will leave him at some point, since he's just a mortal_

... I'll stay with you.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and nods_

Thank you so much, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses his head softly, plays with his hair_

 

**Vlad:**

_relaxes and gently pets Stanley's back_

 

**Stanley:**

_holds Vlad close silently_

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses Stanley's neck_

Thank you for the offer at the picnic, but I'd rather drink at home. So you can lie down and relax after.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

I understand. I just want to take care of you...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Thank you. And thank you for letting me take care of you.

 

**Stanley:**

Thank you for taking care of me.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

It's my pleasure. I love to take care of you.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods, plays with a lock of Vlad's hair absentmindly_

 

**Vlad:**

_stares up at Stanley, then leans up to kiss him again_

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses back softly, pets him_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls back after a moment_

So, I meant to ask you. Would you like to go one of these days to the next town over to get this fur cover, or shall I go alone?

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Sounds nice. But...

_frowns a little_

Is this in the village after the forest...?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and frowns_

Something wrong with that village?

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes his head_

It's the road in the forest... That's where I got...

_rubs his left arm_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I see. I can protect you. You know that, yes? But I also won't make you go with me.

If I leave early I'll be back in the evening.

_smiles and cups Stanley's cheek then kisses him_

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses him back and murmurs against his lips_ Don't leave me...

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns_

I'll come back? It's just for a day. Or you come with me?

 

**Stanley:**

I'll come.

 _sighs_ But you can spend the day alone if you prefer. I'll work on some clothes then.

 

**Vlad:**

_pretends to think, then grins_

Why would I prefer to spend a day alone if I could have you by my side? Please come with me?

 

**Stanley:**

No need to pleed. I'll come.

_smirks_

What if I find some nice fabric I want there...?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles brightly_

We make sure to check it out!

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles_ Thank you.

_kisses his forehead_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

_He would do everything for Stanley_

_Everything_

_He already fears the day that Stanley will die_

_But he has the slight hope Stanley might chose to stay immortal_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks into Vlad's eyes_

_the vampire is the most adorable person he ever met and he truly wants to prevent him for being sad but he won't be able to always stay by his side_

_thinks about the vampire's life and that he wouldn't be able to have his friends dying when he never will_

 

**Vlad:**

_suddenly smiles brightly_

Let's find some more châtaignes so the little pirate can make some animals to play!

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

Sure! We can find some not too far away.

 

**Vlad:**

_looks around and sniffles_

I think there's one close by! A tree I mean.

 

**Stanley:**

Yes, this way!

_points a path_

_stands up and proposes to help Vlad to do the same_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and reaches for Stanley's hand then kisses it and finally stands up_

Lead the way!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles and guides him, starts picking châtaignes once they reach the tree_

 

**Vlad:**

_stares at Stanley's behind as he bends to gather the châtaignes_

So pretty...

 

**Stanley:**

_turns_

Plaît-il?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

 

**Stanley:**

_confused, stands up and turns to him_

What's wrong?

 

**Vlad:**

_blinks as if waking up and shakes his head with a cheeky grin_

Nothing, I was a little distracted. You're so pretty, I'm a lucky monster.

 

**Stanley:**

_walks to him and kisses him_

 

**Vlad:**

_encloses Stanley into a hug_

 

**Stanley:**

Whatever you may say, you're no monster to me.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

You say it so often, I might begin to believe it!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

If you do, I'll start believe that I'm not a bad tailor then, and that the clothes I sew deserve to be worn.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Well then. We will keep telling each other. I love you and you're the best tailor.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

Thank you. I'm glad to have finally someone truly thinking that near me.

 

**Vlad:**

_holds him closer then smiles and gives a small nod_

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses the corner of his lips_

 

**Vlad:**

_chases for another kiss as Stanley pulls back_

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs softly_

 

**Vlad:**

_places some fluttering kisses on Stanley's face_

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs louder_ Tickles!

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles and rubs his mustache against Stanley's sideburns_

 

**Stanley:**

_hides his face in Vlad's shoulder_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently pulls Stanley a little away, but laughs_ I'll stop! I'll stop. You're so cute when you laugh though!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes and smiles tenderly at him_

It's thanks to you. I rarely had the chance to laugh that much before I met you... You made my life better, that's for sure.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles a little shy_

I do my best.

 

**Stanley:**

It's perfect. You're perfect. I love you.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Love you too.

_pulls away rather unwillingly_

Let's get more châtaignes... or we'll get missed, or, they'll think we were up to something.

 

**Stanley:**

_tilts his head then gets it, blushes_

Ah, yes...

 _whispers_ Though I wouldn't really mind that we...

 _stutters_ B-but let's pick the châtaignes f-first...

 

**Vlad:**

_arches a brow and looks like Christmas came early_

I wouldn't mind myself.

_smirks_

But yes, châtaignes first.

 

**Stanley:**

_crouches and picks the fruits_

 

**Vlad:**

_needs a moment to collect himself, then begins to collect the châtaignes_

 

**Stanley:**

_shivers because of the sudden wind, tugs on his coat_

 

**Vlad:**

_sees Stanley shiver and walks closer to him, then pulls off his own coat and places it around Stanley's shoulders_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks up at Vlad with a grateful smile then sighs_ Thank you. Sorry, I guess I should get a new coat too...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I know the best tailor!

_winks_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

You're nice.. _._

_looks on the side, then at Vlad again_

We could search for some fabric in the next town, then... They have way more things than in Villeneuve.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

That's an amazing idea! We make us a wonderful day!

 

**Stanley:**

_thinks that he has some money left thanks to Vlad and hopes that he will be able to buy enough fabric with it_

 

**Vlad:**

_picks up some more châtaignes, then finally looks back at Stanley_

Would you like to go back?

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_ I guess we have to at some point. But I'm looking forward to...

_blushes madly_

... Take care of you once home.

 

**Vlad:**

_giggles_ Me too. Thank you, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_turns his eyes shyly_

 

**Vlad:**

_leans closer and in then kisses Stanley genlty_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

_Thank you._

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs and looks up at the tree crowns_

Can't we stay here a little longer?

 

**Stanley:**

Of course we can.

 _looks up, mumbles_ I can't remember the last time I climbed a tree...

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks_

Would you like to climb one?

 

**Stanley:**

... If you help me.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

With pleasure!

 

**Stanley:**

_puts the basket on the ground and walks to the tree to examine it, holding Vlad's coat so it doesn't fall of his shoulder_

 

**Vlad:**

_walks up to Stanley_

Pull on the coat and I'll help you up.

_winks_

 

**Stanley:**

_does so_

 

**Vlad:**

_waits, then leans in to kiss Stanley_

You go ahead, I'll make sure you do not fall, chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, starts to climb but is shaking and slips_

 

**Vlad:**

_holds him secure with his body and arms, so Stanley doesn't fall_

Careful mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

S-Sorry... I'm not used to do that...

_keeps climbing but has a hard time to see what he could grab to keep going_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and climbs with him_

Right hand up, there's a little branch!

 

**Stanley:**

_grabs the branch but slips again_

 

**Vlad:**

_Catches him and grins_

One moment, do you want to get up there? Because, I'll carry you up if you want!

 

**Stanley:**

_decided_ I'll reach the top by myself! .... Though I don't mind some help. At least to not fall.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I promise I won't let you fall!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles shyly while blushing_

Thank you.

_starts to climb once again but slips right away_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently holds him in place_

Try to only let go with one hand...

 

**Stanley:**

_nods, less confident, so goes slowly_

 

**Vlad:**

_encourages him_ You're doing good. Slow and steady!

 

**Stanley:**

_wonders if he will even reach the top_

 

**Vlad:**

_climbs after Stanley, uses his powers_

I know you can do it. I believe in you!

 

**Stanley:**

_becomes nervous as he realizes he's far from the ground, fears to fall but slips once again_

 

**Vlad:**

_very easily catches him, slips one arm around Stanley's waist_

I'll hold you. I'd never let you fall.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods slowly, stressed_

_mutters_ Why did I think it was a good idea...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles a little_ You wanted to impress me? Even if you did not want to impress me, I'm still very much impressed!

_climbs up a little further, so his chest is against Stanley's back, kisses his neck_

Want to get down?

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes his head, climbs even slower_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles, climbs behind Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_reaches a large branch, tries to sit on it_

 

**Vlad:**

_helps Stanley, then sits beside him  
_

**Stanley:**

_breathes, is shaking, looks at the ground and feels even more unwell_

 

**Vlad:**

_places an arm around Stanley_

Relax... I am here, chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods and looks up_

The top looks still so far...

 

**Vlad:**

_tilts head backwards and nods_

We should just stay here and make out!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

W-What?!

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks_

Making out, up here. Exciting, don't you think my most beloved?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at him as if he was crazy_

But... No? I don't want to fall!

 

**Vlad:**

_leans in and chases for a kiss_

I promise you won't fall. I'd never let you fall! Who do you take me for, a savage?

 

**Stanley:**

I didn't imply that!

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs_ I know. My apologies, mon chéri.

_gives puppy eyes_

I can have a kiss?

_tries to be cute_

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs then nods, tries to get comfortable but slips a little and gets tensed_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_pulls Staley against his chest and holds him securely_

Shhhh my angel, you won't fall. I promise.

 

**Stanley:**

_relaxes_

I'm sorry... I'm not used to heights...

 _sighs_ One more thing I'm not used to...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ I can't wait to get you on the Desmodus! I'll take you up to the crow's nest and we can look out far far ahead of the ship!

 

**Stanley:**

... Are there really interesting things to see in the middle of nowhere...?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Whales! They're beautiful! Giant and so graceful! Dolphins too! They dance on the waves and like to swim around the ship.

 

**Stanley:**

_feeling down_

Never heard about them...

_once again, he realizes the difference between Vlad and him, and that he is nothing wonders once again what Vlad can do with him and even thinks that Vlad is just using it to not get too much bored while waiting for Jacques to go back on the sea_

_waves this thought off right away, he knows that Vlad isn't like this... Right?_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley for a moment, lost in thoughts_

You know that I love and adore you, yes? I'd like to show you all the beautiful things I know and have seen. But nothing will ever live up to you. You're my own personal wonder, the one thing I will cherish above all else.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes and looks at him almost sadly, cups his cheek and caresses his cheek with his tumb_

 

**Vlad:**

_leans into the touch_

Thank you for being here for me. I will enjoy and treasure it as long it lasts!

 

**Stanley:**

... But not after?

_nods slowly_

I guess... That's better...

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

I'll treasure it forever. I just didn't want you to feel pressured to stay with me!

 

**Stanley:**

_frowns then sighs_ It's no pressure... I'm simply not enough. You deserve someone who will always stay by your side. Not a random tailor.

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns_

I love my tailor. He's the best. And more than I'll ever deserve.

 

**Stanley:**

_takes Vlad's hand_

Vlad... You are someone great.

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

You are. Great, that is.

 

**Stanley:**

_rubs Vlad's fingers_

I want to make you happy, Vlad... But... Compared to you...

 _sighs_ I wish I could always stay by your side so you'll never be sad again... But I...

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

Stanley, don't mention it. We will enjoy this. Forever - for your forever. I'll stay with you. I love you. Don't worry about my future, please?

 

**Stanley:**

_lowers his head_

I'm sorry...

 

**Vlad:**

_confused_ Whatever for?

 

**Stanley:**

... I'm sorry.

 

**Vlad:**

_tugs Stanley against his chest as close he can_

Don't be. You're a great man.

 

**Stanley:**

_hugs him_

So you are... I can't help but worry about you. Even though I'm the one causing you so much pain...

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

Thank you so much. I love you. You're wonderful and I'll never forget you. You'll be immortal in my memory. But now...

_smiles brightly_

...Cheer up?

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_slowly relaxes, wonders how he can keep Stanley from worrying too much_

 

**Stanley:**

_pulls back_

Should we try to reach the top...?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

If you like I can whisk you up there! I could just carry you.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

Please.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Well then, piggy back ride! Hold on?

 

**Stanley:**

Huh... Where?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Climb on my back and hold on. Legs around my waist and arms around my shoulders. _winks_

 

**Stanley:**

And how am I supposed to do that...?

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ I'll show you something!

_stands up and holds his hand out for Stanley to take I won't ever let you fall_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at him and shakes his head slowly_

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns_

If you don't want to get up, we have to get down, chéri!

_sounds slightly worried_

 

**Stanley:**

_slowly reaches for Vlad's hand_

 

**Vlad:**

_takes Stanley's hand and holds it tight, then with a fast move pulls up and into his arms, holding them both securely upright_

You won't fall.

 

**Stanley:**

_holds him tight, all tensed_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently rubs Stanley's back_

Shh shh, now we get you on my back...

_turns slowly in Stanley's grip and brings the man's arms up around his shoulders_

Now your legs...

 

**Stanley:**

How...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and coos_ I'm a vampire... I've hidden talents!

_takes a hold of both of Stanley's legs and hoists them up around his waist_

 

**Stanley:**

_gasps and holds Vlad tighter_

 

**Vlad:**

_tests Stanley's hold then nods_

Up or down, love?

 

**Stanley:**

U... Up...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, reaches for the trunk and begins to easily crawl it up_

_mutters under his breath_ Might not be all bad to have some ****talents.****

 

**Stanley:**

_looks around him meanwhile_

 

**Vlad:**

_moves carefully so to not jostle_

_Stanley_ are you fine, chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

 

**Vlad:**

_feels Stanley nod_

Good, we're almost up as high we can go...

 

**Stanley:**

... Thank you...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ This is fun, actually.

 

**Stanley:**

_blinks_

Why?

 _upset_ Because I asked for this and now I'm scared?

 

**Vlad:**

_confused_ No no no! Because I like to climb onto high things and I can share it with you! I didn't want to upset you.

_is upset now too_

 

**Stanley:**

_rests his head against Vlad's_

Sorry.

 

**Vlad:**

_calmly_ Ah, no need to be.

_climbs up on a broad branch_

That's as far up as it goes.

 

**Stanley:**

_carefully lets go of Vlad to sit_

 

**Vlad:**

_slides in beside Stanley and places an arm around him to secure him_

I love you. Look...

_points straight ahead_

There's Villeneuve!

 

**Stanley:**

It's so small... Way more that from the meadow... It looks nice from here... Far away...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles softly_

The old, lonley prince came to a little village, far far away from home and fell in love with a tailor - a master of his profession - at first sight...

 _giggles_ I like this fairy tale!

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles and leans against him_

And the tailor discovered what was the true love and they lived happily ever after...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles but his thoughts are a little sad_

_He knows there might be no ever after, but for now..._

Yes, I really ****do**** like this fairy tale.

_looks up at the sky_

You tell me when you want to get down. There's two ways to do this...

_smirks_

I'm sure you won't like one of them.

 

**Stanley:**

If one of them is jumping from there, I won't like that, yes...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ More along the lines of gliding down on a swarm of bats...

 

**Stanley:**

Poor bats...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ Well, they're me. So, I guess, poor me?

 _Chuckles_ I've carried Jacques, and you're not as heavy as him...

 

**Stanley:**

I know I'm not Jacques...

 _sighs, mutters_ Though he isn't as great as you... He's still pretty nice.

 

**Vlad:**

_tilts his head_

Well, in my opinion, you look better than him!

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles_ Thank you. But you're not very objective.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

That might be, but you are a very handsome man, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

You're also too nice.

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

Can't be too nice to you, ever. My love.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks into Vlad's eyes_

Beside staying by your side... Is there something you truly want from me? Whatever it is. You can speak frankly.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

A kiss, right now?

 

**Stanley:**

_leans carefully to give him a gentle kiss_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles into the kiss_

So, care for a ride down? Or would you like the bat-way?

 

**Stanley:**

The first one.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Well then, get back on my back. I'll refrain from climbing down head over.

 

**Stanley:**

_puts his arms around Vlad's neck_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Perfect, now the legs!

 

**Stanley:**

_hesitant_

 

**Vlad:**

_coos_ Come on, I'll hold you!

_holds Stanley's hands with one hand and reaches back for his legs_

 

**Stanley:**

_holds his breath_

 

**Vlad:**

_hoists Stanley's leg up around his waist_

Up you go!

 

**Stanley:**

_holds Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_makes sure Stanley is safe and begins to crawl - more like walk - down the tree_

Don't you worry, mon chéri, we're on the floor in no time!

 

**Stanley:**

_wonders how it is even possible to get down of a tree this way_

 

**Vlad:**

_hops the last few feet down to the floor_

_cheerily announces_ We're down, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_keeps hugging Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_slowly turns in Stanley's arms, then hugs him back_

Are you well?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

Just enjoying the hug...

 

**Vlad:**

_holds Stanley a little closer_

I can hug you all you want. I love to hug you.

 

**Stanley:**

Me too. You're amazing.

 

**Vlad:**

_nuzzles their noses together_

No, you are!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles then pulls back_

Should we go back to our friends now?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, lets him go reluctantly and picks up the basket_

 

**Stanley:**

_takes his hand_

 

**Vlad:**

_leads the way as if he's known the forest forever_

 

**Stanley:**

_humming_

 

**Vlad:**

_begins to hum too_

 

**Stanley:**

_holds Vlad's hand tighter, sings louder_ Il y a longtemps que je t'aime, jamais je ne t'oublierai...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and listens, finally whispers_ It's a beautiful song!

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

Though it's sad. But I know I won't lose because I didn't want to give you a rose bouquet...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I love poppies and you lavender.

 

**Stanley:**

_teases_ So you would be upset if I refuse to give you a poppy bouquet?

 _serious_ I know you won't anyway.

_thinks that Vlad is certainly rich enough to buy all the poppies on earth_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

You give me much more than poppies. You give me your love!

_turns to walk sideways so he can look at Stanley_

Thank you.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Thank _you_. You calm me way more efficiently than lavender.

 

**Vlad:**

_leans in to kiss Stanley_

That's a huge compliment!

_tilts head_

We're almost back with the others.

 

**Stanley:**

_cups Vlad's face to kiss him deeply_

 

**Vlad:**

_melts a little against Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_lets his hands slip along Vlad's chest to his tights_

 

**Vlad:**

_almost moans but only lets his head drop to Stanley's shoulder_

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses Vlad's hair as he holds him close_

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs contently_

 

**Stanley:**

_massages Vlad's head with one hand_

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs_ You're so nice. Let's go back? I really don't want them to think the worst, mon chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

_pulls back_

Yes. I'm sorry.

_takes Vlad's hand_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently grips Stanley's hand_

 

**Stanley:**

_starts walking again_

 

**Vlad:**

_begins to hum_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad_

_is sad to imagine the vampire being all alone again, that he would prevent that, but knows that it would be hard for himself to lose his friends and never see them again in after life if he becomes a vampire_

_though he is really bothered by Vlad's loneliness_

_doesn't feel ready to be turned into into vampire but promises himself to think about him as they join their friends_

 

**Vlad:**

_is lost in his song and memories, but looks forward to make some new memories with Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_whispers_ They're here...

 

**Vlad:**

_looks up and nods_

Do you think they'll like what we bring?

 

**Stanley:**

They will. Don't worry.

_squizzes his hand_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles happily, but then stops walking to pull Stanley into another kiss_

 

**Stanley:**

_instantly kisses back, caressing his cheeks_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls away reluctantly and then takes Stanley's hand as they walk back to the picnic place_

 

**Stanley:**

_follows_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles into the round_

Hello! We found some mushrooms and châtaignes for the little pirate to play with.

 

**Jacques:**

_munching on cake_

I don't play with them...

 

**Stanley:**

But we can take off the shell to make the fruit roll on the ground...

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs_ I think he meant himself, not Jeanette.

 

**Jacques:**

_thinks about what was said, then laughs_ Oh yes, she can make animals out of them! I'm too used to the old man calling me "little pirate".

 

**Stanley:**

_sits on the napkin_

 

**Tom:**

_takes his hands off his face and smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_takes the chance to kiss Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and kisses Richard back_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles and rolls on the side to lie down again_

Hi you two. You sure took your time, huh?

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

Climbed a tree.

 

**Jacques:**

_gives him a look_

 

**Tom:**

Did you two have fun climbing?

 

**Stanley:**

_slightly nervous_ The view from there was nice...

 

**Tom:**

It must have been.

_Smiles_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

We saw the village!

_sits finally down beside Stanley and reaches for some small twigs_

Here, let me make a horse for the little button-pirate with some of the châtaignes.

 

**Stanley:**

_gives him the basket_

 

**Vlad:**

_picks out some of the fruits_

Stanley, would you like to cut the twigs?

 

**Jacques:**

_watches them and smiles, then picks Jeanette up put her in his lap_

 

**Jeanette:**

_babbles_

 

**Stanley:**

_nods and does so carefully_

 

**Vlad:**

_holds up some châtaignes_

What do you think about these, friends?

 

**Jacques:**

_leans towards Laurette just as Vlad speaks_

Not bad...

 

**Laurette:**

Thank you, Vlad. Truly.

 

**Tom:**

_raises his head a little from the ground_

They look so cute.

 

**Dick:**

_doesn't move_

 

**Vlad:**

_lets the finished animals "walk" on the floor and passes one to Stanley_

It's supposed to be a horse...

 

**Jacques:**

_lifts up one châtaigne and has it "swim"_

It's a whale... a small whale...

 

**Stanley:**

_takes another one and makes it "fly"_

Look, a bird!

_moves it around Vlad then lets it fall against his back, under his shirt_

 

**Laurette:**

A whale?

 

**Vlad:**

_wasn't prepared to have something suddenly touching his back and ** **explodes**** into a cloud of bats_

 

**Jacques:**

_looks confused for a moment, then laughs_

 

**Jeanette:**

_reaches out and tries to catch a bat_

 

**Dick:**

_jumps on his feet, widen his eyes_

 

**Tom:**

_is startled and jumps_

 

**Stanley:**

_jumps back_

 

**Laurette:**

_makes a move backward, surprised_

 

**Jacques:**

_almost rolls on the floor he's laughing so hard_

Vlad, Vlad, easy there! It was just a...

_can't keep going because he's laughing again_

 

**Vlad/bats:**

_chirp and then some land on Stanley, trying to look extra cute_

 

**Stanley:**

_takes the bats in his hands to hugs it, feeling guilty_

I'm sorry...!! I... I didn't think... That was stupid...

_looks on the side, feeling dumb_

 

**Vlad/bats:**

_nuzzles against Stanley, then jumps of his hands_

 

**Vlad:**

_assembles_

I am sorry. So sorry.

 _chuckles a little_ I was merely startled... just...

 _laughs_ I'm supposed to be one of the most powerful vampires and my love makes me jump. That ****IS**** pretty funny.

 

**Tom:**

_is still shocked and holds Richard’s arm_

 

**Dick:**

_pets Tom_

 

**Stanley:**

_notices how spooked Tom is_

I'm sorry...

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Tom_

Oh...

_stops laughing instantly_

I am sorry. My apologies. I didn't mean to upset you!

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Tom, then Richard_

What's going on?

 

**Tom:**

It’s alright...It just happened so quickly...

 

**Dick:**

Don't worry.

_is actually worried about Tom_

 

**Vlad:**

_sits down and looks a bit contrite_

I'm sorry.

 

**Tom:**

_shakes his head_

It’s not your fault... please don’t feel guilty.

 

**Stanley:**

It's my fault...

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head and takes Stanley's hand_

It's not. I was distracted.

 

**Jacques:**

_smiles a little_

Stop blaming each other, the old man is easily to spook for such a powerful being...

 

**Stanley:**

_weakly nods_

 

**Tom:**

_sighs_ Old man...huh.

 

**Jacques:**

_looks at Tom_

What?

 _then chuckles_ I did not mean you! I meant this one!

_reaches out to box Vlad playfully on the arm_

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ I see, you found something else to tease me about, yes, Jacques?

 

**Tom:**

I’m terrible, sorry...

_bows_

 

**Dick:**

_holds Tom_

You aren't.

 

**Tom:**

_leans to Richard_

Thank you.

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

It's all fine. I must apologize for spooking you like this.

 

**Jacques:**

_lifts up Jeanette_

At least we know this one likes bats. I think she likes everything as long it's fluffy.

 

**Tom:**

It’s alright Vlad

 

**Stanley:**

_stays quiet, cursing himself to have forgotten that Tom fears bats_

 

**Vlad:**

_leans a bit closer to Stanley, then kisses his cheek_

I'm sorry.

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes his head_

_speaks with a small voice_ I am... I ruined everything again... I always ruin everything... I should stay alone, that's all I deserve... I'm not good enough anyway...

 

**Vlad:**

_reaches out and then slides in behind Stanley, bringing his arms around him_

Told you I won't let you go. And you didn't ruin anything. Jeanette enjoyed it and Jacques certainly laughed tears. You can't please everyone.

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom, whispers_ Will you be alright? You worry me. And so does Stanley...

 

**Tom:**

_nods and whispers_ I’ll be alright...but Stanley doesn’t look so good and it’s my fault.

 

**Stanley:**

_feeling insecure_

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

Please comfort him? Or he won't stop blaming himself...

 

**Tom:**

Yes, I’ll do it right away...

_walks to Stanley_

Stanley it’s not your fault so please don’t feel guilty.

_puts hand on Stanley’s shoulder_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks up at Tom_

But it is...

 

**Vlad:**

_holds Stanley against his chest_

It's not. We can either keep blaming us, or we all sit down and I show you all a pirates game!

 

**Jacques:**

_perks up_

I've got dice here!

_drinks the last of his wine from his mug_

And an empty mug!

 

**Tom:**

It really isn’t Stanley...listen to Vlad.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

Thank you...

 

**Dick:**

_arches a brow_

A game?

 

**Laurette:**

_looks at Jacques_

You want to roll the dice?

 

**Tom:**

Dice?

 

**Vlad and Jacques at the same time:**

Liar's Dice!

_both laugh_

 

**Vlad:**

_picks the châtaignes out of the basket_

We can wager these!

 

**Tom:**

_is confused_ How do you play this game?

 

**Dick:**

Would you mind explaining to us what is it about? I'm not sure that someone understands beside you.

 

**Vlad:**

_leans forward to kiss Stanley's neck, then perches his chin on the tailor's shoulder_

It's easy, we roll the dice and challenge each other. Drink up your mugs, you'll need them me hearties! I bet Jacques has enough dice for all of us in his pockets!

**Jacques:**

I do...

 

**Stanley:**

_shivers at Vlad's kiss_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles as Jacques hands him a handful of dice_

It's easy! Everyone of you get's five dice and puts them into the mug, let's see we're...

 

**Jacques:**

_stops him_

I only have dice for three... I suggest we play in couples?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

 

**Laurette:**

_picks the dice_

 

**Tom:**

Alright.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

That makes fifteen dices in the game! Keep that in mind. So we all shake our cups and slam them head over on the table.There are now fifteen rolled dice. If it's my turn, I have to bid on the dice: for example I say there are now 4 two's, the next has to bid higher...

 

**Jacques:**

I say five... Then it's the papas' turn.The one who's the furthest away looses a châtaigne and a dice.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

The winner is the one who still has the most dice. Or all of them. And gets a bottle of rum.

 

**Jacques:**

_bland_ You mean more châtaignes?

 

**Laurette:**

_nods_

At least I get to play with my husband...

 

**Stanley:**

_looks a bit lost_

 

**Dick:**

Tch. I'm sure that Tom and I can win!

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Lets do our best partner.

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom_

We will win!

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and chuckles_

 

**Vlad:**

_gives Jacques a look and tilts his head, as if asking for permission_

 

**Jacques:**

_gives a very small nod, whispers to Laurette_ Vlad's going to cheat.

 

**Laurette:**

_widens her eyes_

What?

 

**Dick:**

_lifts his head as he hears Laurette talk_

 

**Tom:**

_raises his head too_

 

**Jacques:**

SHHHH!

_smirks_

Just talking strategies!

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks_

Don't let anyone else see your dice, even though you can peek in when it's your turn!

 

**Tom:**

_is not convinced but is determined to win this game for Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_wants to win for Tom_

 

**Laurette:**

_pouts_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at the dice_

 

**Jacques:**

_whispers into Laurette's ear_ Let them win one round... So Stanley cheers up a little.

 

**Vlad:**

_lifts up their dice and offers them to Stanley_

Blow them a kiss for luck!

 

**Laurette:**

_looks at Stanley and nods_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes and hesitates for a second, then blows shyly on them_

 

**Tom:**

_watches_

 

**Vlad:**

_drops the dice into the cup then shakes them and slams them on the blanket, still covering the dice with it_

Next one. We bid once everyone shook them!

 

**Tom:**

_takes their mug and dice and offers them to Richard_

_whispers_ You have better luck.

 

**Dick:**

_isn't that sure but rolls the dice for Tom anyway_

 

**Jacques:**

_gives the dice to Laurette after he kissed one of them_

Here!

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles and plays_

 

**Vlad:**

_lifts their mug a little and peers in then let's his vampire sense roam and grins_

Seven ones!

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckles and asks Laurette_ How many do we bid? 8 or nine?

 

**Laurette:**

I don't know what's the best... You choose this time?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Well, we go with nine then!

 

**Vlad:**

_tilts his head and nuzzles Stanley's neck_

 

**Tom:**

_looks at Richard_

What do we bid?

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs softly_ Tickles...

 

**Dick:**

_scratches his bearb_

I'm not sure...

 

**Tom:**

Ten? Or higher...

 

**Dick:**

What about ten?

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

We go with ten.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and nudges Stanley_

Lift the mug!

_looks in the round_

Everyone else too...

 

**Jacques:**

That's not the rules, we need to do that one after another!

 

**Stanley:**

_takes the cup and looks at the dice beneath it_

 

**Vlad:**

_waits until all cups are lifted then cheers and kisses Stanley's cheek_

You're a lucky charm! There's seven ones!

 

**Jacques:**

_grumbles and chucks a châtaigne at Vlad_

There's your price, and your dice!

_takes one of his and Laurette's dice and places is to the side_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ Seems like we lost...

 

**Stanley:**

_doesn't understand what happened, looks at Vlad with a confused and suscpicious expression_

 

**Laurette:**

_watching Jeanette_

 

**Tom:**

I’m sorry...I really wanted to win for you.

_sighs and is still kind of confused about this game_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

You going to win next round!

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom's cheek_

Don't worry. It's just a game.

 

**Stanley:**

_whispers_ Vlad... About your hidden talents...

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Thank you.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and kisses Stanley's neck_

I won't use them for the game...

_adds in his mind, anymore_

 

**Stanley:**

But did you use them here?

 

**Vlad:**

_just keeps smiling_

I'm a pirate...

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes his dice really loudly_

Next turn! I want that châtaigne back, old man!

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs and ruffles Vlad's hair_

Keep doing so and I stop playing with you!

 

**Dick:**

_grumbles_ This time I'll win...

 

**Tom:**

I believe in you...you can do it.

_cheers for Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_takes Tom's hand_

We will do it together.

 

**Tom:**

_nods and holds Richard’s hand in determination_

 

**Vlad:**

_nuzzles Stanley's ear_

I won't... let's do this together and it's your turn to announce a number.

 

**Jacques:**

Actually it's the papas who have to bid!

 

**Dick:**

_smirks_

Perfect!

_hands the dice to Tom_

 

**Stanley:**

_turns to kiss Vlad's face_

 

**Tom:**

_takes the dice and blows small kiss and puts it to mug and shakes it_

 

**Vlad:**

_turns his face just enough so he can kiss Stanley's lips_

You're my lucky charm no matter what!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles in the kiss_

 

**Laurette:**

_gives the dice to Jacques_

Your turn.

 

**Jacques:**

_smile and shakes_

Let's see.

 

**Dick:**

_smirks_

I can bid now?

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Yes.

 

**Dick:**

Eleven four.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

He's going high up there.

 

**Jacques:**

_waves his hand_

Laurette, my queen, it's your turn to bid.

 

**Laurette:**

Hum... How are we supposed to win there?

 

**Jacques:**

_grins_

We lie. You don't have to show them what's underneath, only if they challenge us.

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

We have not yet explained that part. We just play the landlubber version here, Captain.

 

**Stanley:**

_confused_ Challenge?

 

**Vlad:**

When we play for money, you only lift the cup as we just did, when you get challenged. You can lie. The question is, if the others believe you or not. When they believe you, and they might believe you to not have to pay all their wager, and only the one coin...

_stops himself, chuckles, looks at Jacques_

Does that always sound so complicated?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Aye, it does...

 

**Tom:**

Sounds complicated...

 

**Dick:**

So... you can cheat...

 

**Tom:**

_whispers_ Do you think they cheated?

 

**Dick:**

_whispers back_ But then, how...?

 

**Tom:**

_whispers_...Vlads power...

 

**Dick:**

He can decide of the result?

 

**Tom:**

Shh...

 

**Vlad:**

_looks up_

It's not called liar's dies because we're all honest.

_winks_

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckles_

 

**Dick:**

_doesn't buy it_

 

**Tom:**

Let’s just continue the game...we will win this round with honesty.

 

**Jacques:**

_plays it safe_

Let's say twelve...

 

**Vlad:**

_whispers to Stanley_ Your call, but we have to say at least thirteen...

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

Fifteen four.

 

**Vlad:**

_looks expectantly at the mugs_

 

**Jacques:**

_takes Jeanette into his lap and kisses her head_

For good luck!

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_peeks under the cup_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls Stanley a little closer and nuzzles his neck_

Can you uncover our dice?

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes his head, and nuzzles Laurette_

These two are worse than we, ma belle!

 

**Stanley:**

Sure.

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ I'm sure some are worst...

_looks at Tom and Dick_

 

**Tom:**

_watches their mug with intensity_

_sighs_

 

**Dick:**

What's wrong?

 

**Tom:**

Are we really the worst?

_looks at Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

I don't know and I don't care as long as you are by my side.

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Alright.

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at their dice and smiles, then motions for Richard to uncover theirs_

 

**Dick:**

_turns to Tom and smiles_

 

**Tom:**

_looks at Richard_

_._..Huh?

 

**Jacques:**

_groans_ Did you win papas?

 

**Dick:**

_smiles brightly_

Show them our dice!

 

**Tom:**

Alright...

_isn’t convinced they did win this time either but moves the mug aside anyway_

_looks at the dices_

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ Can't believe it. They won...

 

**Tom:**

W...we won... really?

 

**Dick:**

_grabs Tom to kiss him_

 

**Laurette:**

_sighs_ Of course, with such a high number.

 

**Stanley:**

It's long to play, no? If everyone keeps playing like this...

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and kisses Richard_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and nibbles on Stanley's neck_

Nah, we just stop again. It's just about the fun here.

 

**Stanley:**

_gasps softly_

 

**Dick:**

_pulls back_

See? We won...

 

**Tom:**

_holds Richard’s hand_

We did.

 

**Jacques:**

_laughs_ Congratulations!

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles at Jacques_

Our turn to win?

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom again_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

Let’s try our best on the next round too.

 

**Jacques:**

_shrugs_

I've already won. I've got you on my team!

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles against Stanley's neck and licks, is for once looking forward to drink, although he decides to wait until they will be in bed_

_Naked preferably_

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes and kisses him_

 

**Stanley:**

_startles a little as Vlad licks his neck, blushes and hides his face in his hand_

 

**Jacques:**

_shakes his dice and puts the mug on the floor_

I hope we win, I'm running out of châtaignes and the next thing I have is the horsy

Vlad made for Jeanette!

 

**Laurette:**

I don't think she will like us taking her toy away...

 

**Vlad:**

_looks up_

_theatrically_ I'd never take the little pirate's toy! Here!

_gives back the châtaigne he won earlier from them_

 

**Jacques:**

_no less dramatically_ Oh, my dear friend! You saved us! I'll be forever in your debt!

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Yes, let's do that!

 

**Stanley:**

_leans in Vlad's embrace_

 

**Laurette:**

_giggles_ Thanks to you, our little one won't cry!

 

**Tom:**

_nods and gives Richard their dice and mug_

That’s nice of you Vlad.

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

She's my niece isn't she?

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Yes...

 

**Stanley:**

Is it our turn to play?

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

I lost track, I was more focused on you, chéri.

 

**Jacques:**

_shrugs too_

I think it was Laurette's and mine. But I could be wrong.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, teases him_ We're not going to ever win - without cheating, that is - if you don't focus on the game...

 

**Dick:**

You played already, Jacques!

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

 

**Jacques:**

_pulls a face then pokes his tongue out at them with a huge smirk_

Ooopsie, I'll try to pay more attention.

_tries to look innocent_

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks towards Jacques after kissing Stanley's cheek_

Aww, did you lose track? I bet you did!

 _to Stanley_ Yes, it's our turn.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

I let you play this time.

 

**Tom:**

_isn’t buying that innocent face_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and lets go of the hug with one hand, then shakes the dice and places the mug down_ There you go.

 

**Stanley:**

_gets comfortable in Vlad's arms once again_

 

**Dick:**

_gives Tom the dice_

 

**Tom:**

_is confused_ Don’t you want to try...I did give the dice to you.

 

**Dick:**

I just thought it would be nicer if we both play but simply switch?

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

It is.

_kisses Richard’s cheek shakes the dice and places their mug down_

 

**Laurette:**

Our turn to bid...

 

**Jacques:**

_frowns as he peaks under his mug_

That's not very promising... I'm vote for seven sixs...

 

**Vlad:**

Love, what would you bid?

 

**Stanley:**

Hum... Eight six? Is that good...?

 

**Vlad:**

_Nods_

Sounds good to me!

 

**Dick:**

_turns to Tom_

Can I?

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Of course... good luck.

 

**Dick:**

Ten six.

 

**Jacques:**

_motions for them all to uncover the dice, then laughs_ We won!

_kisses Laurette deeply_

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs, feels like he hasn't won at all_

 

**Dick:**

_disappointed_

 

**Tom:**

_pats Richard gently_

We did our best.

 

**Vlad:**

_nuzzles Stanley again and then nibbles on his ear before he murmurs_ I already won, I've found you.

 

**Stanley:**

_his heart races, looks shyly on the side, all red_

Thank you...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

No, thank you!

 

**Jacques:**

_reaches hand out_

Châtaignes please?

 

**Dick:**

_throws gently the châtaigne at Jacques_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at him, smiling tentively_

 

**Jacques:**

_catches_

Thank you!

 

**Dick:**

_grumbles_

 

**Stanley:**

_closes his eyes_

 

**Tom:**

_holds Richard’s hand_

You were great and I’m glad you’re my partner.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles slightly_

 

**Vlad:**

_rolls a châtaigne over_

There, Jacques.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods, then stiffens and looks towards the sky at the same time Vlad does_

Oh oh, packing up, now. The wind just turned and it'll rain soon!

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at the sky  
_

**Laurette:**

_surprised_ How do you know?

 

**Dick:**

What about the game?

 

**Tom:**

Yes, what about the game?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and begins to pack stuff_

We all won a round, so it's fine... it was just for fun, wasn't it?

 

**Jacques:**

_points up and taps his nose_

I smell it and feel it. The wind turned. Remember the few clouds we saw? They're bound to come back. The air is also more "wet". I'm a sailor. So is Vlad.

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

Alright.

 

**Dick:**

_quickly cleaning_

 

**Tom:**

_nods and helps Richard_

 

**Vlad:**

_helps cleaning up too_

Chéri, what are we doing with the mushrooms?

 

**Jacques:**

_perks up_

Mushrooms?

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs softly_ Jacques seems to want them...

 

**Tom:**

What kind of mushrooms did you pick?

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

The ones Stanley pointed out to me!

 

**Stanley:**

Just some helvelles, hyménomycètes, hypholomes and géasters fimbrés..

 

**Tom:**

Alright.

_smiles_

 

**Vlad and Jacques:**

_share a look like Stanley spoke Latin, even though they would understand that better_ What?

 

**Stanley:**

... Mushrooms?

 

**Vlad:**

_to Jacques_ I mean he explained it to me, but I know how they look not how they're named...

 

**Jacques:**

_nods seriously_

I think it's a little like with rigging for landlubbers...

 

**Stanley:**

_embarassed_ Sorry... I know I'm bad at explaining...

 

**Dick:**

_has finished his task_

You aren't Stanley. Remember how hard it was for you too to remember the name...

 

**Stanley:**

I... guess so...

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

True it isn’t easy.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I can't remember all the names, but I know which mushrooms I can pick safely to feed someone. And this only after a few hours!

_smiles at Stanley_

That actually makes you an awesome teacher!

 

**Jacques:**

_nods in agreement_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

_stands up_

Shall we head back?

 

**Tom:**

I think so.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods and picks up Jeanette, then holds out hand to help Laurette up_

 

**Vlad:**

_gets up too and offers hand to Stanley_

 

**Laurette:**

_stands up thanks to Jacques' help_

 

**Stanley:**

_takes Vlad's hand then stands up_

 

**Jacques:**

_pulls Laurette against his chest, carefully not to smash Jeanette_

 

**Vlad:**

_watches them then hugs Stanley too and kisses him gently_

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles and hugs back_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes more but kisses back_

 

**Dick:**

_turns to Tom_

You want to go to my house or you prefer yours?

 

**Tom:**

_turns to Richard and smiles_

You can decide.

 

**Dick:**

What about mine, at least for now?

 

**Vlad:**

_gently pulls back and smiles_

Well, then, thank you all for the wonderful afternoon! I'll see you soon.

 

**Tom:**

Sounds good to me.

 

**Jacques:**

_waves_

Yes thank you! I enjoyed it.

 

**Laurette:**

Thank you everyone! Thank you Richard for the food! And Stanley for the mushrooms! _  
_

**Stanley:**

It's not a lot.

 

**Dick:**

Don't be shy, Stan. See you soon, everyone!

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

Yes, thank you so much! I love mushrooms!

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Thank you everyone and see you soon.

 

 

**Jacques' and Laurette's point of view**

 

 

**Laurette:**

_takes Jacque's arm_

 

**Jacques:**

_begins to walk too_

 

**Laurette:**

_walks by his side_

 

**Jacques:**

_bounces Jeanette while they walk home_

 

**Laurette:**

_watches them, smiling_

 

**Jacques:**

_winks at Laurette_

I hope this little button-pirate gives us some time too.

 

**Laurette:**

_blushes_

Me too.

 

**Jacques:**

_chuckles_ Come on, ma belle! It's going to get wet out here any moment!

_holds door open for her_

 

**Laurette:**

_goes inside_

 

**Jacques:**

_hurries into their house and smiles as he places Jeanette gently down_

That was a wonderful day.

 

**Laurette:**

_smiles_

It was! I love these familial meals.

 

**Jacques:**

_nods_

I love our family. It's nice to have one.

 

**Laurette:**

_hugs Jacques_

 

**Jacques:**

Shall I make a fire in the fireplace? The rain might cool down and I don't want my loves to freeze!

 

 

**Vlad's and Stanley's point of view**

 

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley and offers his arm_

Let's go home?

 

**Stanley:**

_takes Vlad's arm_

Yes... Someone has to eat...

_smiles tenderly_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles love struck_

I love you. Thank you.

 

**Stanley:**

_stops to kiss him_

And I love you more.

 

**Vlad:**

_shivers again_

Home...

 

**Stanley:**

_blinks_

Excuse me?

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks then leans to Stanley's ear_

Home, my sweet love, I want to show you how much I love you and I can't do this with all our friends watching on...

 

**Stanley:**

_widens his eyes as he blushes_

Do... Do you mean...?!

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I mean I want to eat, but I want to make it more enjoyable for you, chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

... Thank you.

_walks home with him_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles as he enters the house after Stanley just after the first few droplets fall_

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs as he closes the door_ At least we came back without getting wet...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

See, it's useful to know a Captain!

_walks towards Stanley and leans closer_

Can I take you upstairs and make love to you while I eat?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, stutters_ B-both at the s-same time?!?

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses the tip of Stanley's nose_

_purrs_ Both at the same time, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Huh... Alright...

_nervous_

 

**Vlad:**

_leans even closer and then gently kisses him_

 

**Stanley:**

_grips his shirt as he kisses back_

Your... Your coat... In the end I kept it...

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks_

It doesn't matter, we both more or less live here by now. It ends up at the same place, chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

... On the floor?

 

**Vlad:**

_arches a brow and cheekily teases_ I'd rather make love to you in a bed than on the floor?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes even more_

Then... Take me there?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and slides his hand along Stanley's arm to entwine their fingers, then walks towards the stairs_

 

**Stanley:**

_follows, nervous and eager at the same time_

 

**Vlad:**

_stops only once they're in the bedroom, pulls Stanley close again and begins to kiss him, undressing him while they do so_

 

**Stanley:**

_undresses Vlad in return, impatiently_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently licks and nibbles over Stanley's throat_

 

**Stanley:**

_gasps_ You... Now...?

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls back_

Relax, my beloved. I'm just trying to make you feel good...

 

**Stanley:**

But I do already... With you... Always...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles and kisses Stanley's chin_

Even better.

 

**Stanley:**

Alright...

_turns his head so Vlad can bite him_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles as Stanley offers up his neck and presses a gently kiss to the pulsing vein_

Come to bed... I want to be gentle and you shall be comfortable.

 

**Stanley:**

_shivers at he lays down on the bed_

 

**Vlad:**

_slowly climbs up on the bed and covers Stanley with his body, then leans in to kiss him deeply_

 

**Stanley:**

_bites Vlad's lips_

 

**Vlad:**

_lets out a surprised moan_

 

**Stanley:**

_smirks_

 

**Vlad:**

_bucks his his down and pulls out of the kiss to slide his mouth to Stanley's neck, then roll off of him to slide his hand down Stanley's body_

 

 

**Tom's and Dick's point of view**

 

 

**Dick:**

_holds Tom's hand and starts walking away_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and leans closer_

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles and kisses Tom's cheek_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and turns to peck Richard’s lips gently_

 

**Dick:**

_blushes_

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ Let’s continue this when we get home.

_holds Richard’s hand tighter and walks faster_

 

**Dick:**

Alright, alright...!

_hums_

 

**Tom:**

_hums happily while walking to Richard’s farm_

 

**Dick:**

_looks up as he feels that's it's starting to rain_

We should hurry up...

 

**Tom:**

_looks up_

Yes we should.

 

**Dick:**

_walks faster, almost start running_

 

**Tom:**

_follows Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_opens the door of his house and steps aside_

 

**Tom:**

_enters_

 

**Dick:**

_follows and closes the door, sighs_

 

**Tom:**

_pants_ We didn’t get wet...that’s relief.

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

But you're out of breath. Take a seat, I'll bring you some water.

 

**Tom:**

Alright.

_sits down_

 

**Dick:**

_brings the basket in the kitchen then comes back with two glasses of water_

 

**Tom:**

_takes glass_

Thank you...I hope it wasn’t too much trouble.

_drinks little_

 

**Dick:**

Hey, I'm old but still able to hold two cups of water!

 

**Tom:**

I’m sorry...I didn’t mean that you’re old or anything...it was a long day.

 

**Dick:**

It's alright...

_smiles_

 

**Tom:**

_drinks his glass empty_

It was fun...to go to picnic with everyone.

 

**Dick:**

_sits at the table_

Indeed...

 

**Tom:**

Do you want more cake? I think there is still some left in the basket...

 

**Dick:**

_smiles brightly_

Sure! Do you want some too?

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and nods_

I’ll bring us some.

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

Alright.

 

**Tom:**

_takes cake and cuts it to pieces and serves_

Here you go...

 

**Dick:**

Thank you!

_eats his piece of cake_

 

**Tom:** _**  
**eats and watches Richard eating cake_

 

**Dick:**

_enjoying the food_

 

**Tom:**

_feels happiness when he sees that Richard is enjoying his cake_

_eats his own piece with doubt_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom_

Chompfin' wron'?

 

**Tom:**

_shakes his head_

No...

_looks back at his own cake piece and eats_

 

**Dick:**

... You know you can tell me everything, right?

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

I know...

 _sighs_ It seems...I messed up...again it doesn’t taste right. How could I even serve this one at the picnic...

 

**Dick:**

_blinks, utterly confused_

What?

 

**Tom:**

I’m sorry...next time I promise...I will make it right or try...

 

**Dick:**

_even more confused_ What are you talking about???

 

**Tom:**

It seems...I put more sugar to it than it needed...

 _sighs_ Doesn’t it taste too sweet to you?

 

**Dick:**

No? It's delicious.

 

**Tom:**

Huh?

 

**Dick:**

"Huh" what? The cake is delicious as always!

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

I...delicious...you say.

 

**Dick:**

Of course! Don't be so hard with yourself.

 

**Tom:**

I have to... I’m toughest critic of myself after all... I’ll show you even better cake tomorrow. _is determined_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs but smiles_

Alright. But I already know I will like it.

 

 

_And everyone had lovely night after the picnic_

 


	46. The town after the forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I'm sorry to be so late on the release of the chapters, I had a busy summer. I shall be back now and update again the chapters. Thank you for your patience!

******Stanley:**

_coming back from Dick's house, has borrowed his cart and his horses and is riding them_

_goes down once at his house_

 

**Vlad:**

_waits for Stanley with a packed picnic basket_

You're back! Look, I packed yo...US some food!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles at him_

Thank you! We will eat this while travelling... Are we ready to go?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and climbs on the cart_

_Happy and glad he put on the new clothes Stanley had made for him and the coat_

Yes, all ready for an adventure!

_pats his rapier_

And everything else.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods and makes the horses go_

I hope we won't get in trouble...

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs amused_ Nah, we ****are**** the trouble. As Jacques uses to say.

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs while the exit the town_

_says nothing for a moment but then gets nervous once they reach the forest_

 

**Vlad:**

_feels Stanley getting nervous and takes the reins from him into one hand and places his arm around him_

There, relax, I'm here. You literally have the most dangerous thing in this forest protecting you, so don't worry too much. At least try.

 

**Stanley:**

_leans against Vlad_

Sorry... It's just... It was here that...

 _sighs_ At least I have you with me this time...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I see. I promise to protect you.

_makes the horses walk a little faster_

We should be away from this soon...

 

**Stanley:**

Thank you. I feel less stressed with you by my side... I had to use this road several times after... that... but I'm glad that now I don't have to worry about being attacked anymore.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, then a moment later gently urges Stanley to sit straight_

There's a lone horse riding towards us. They're alone, so no danger!

 

**Stanley:**

_startles, tries to not panick by deeply breathing_

 

**Vlad:**

_greets the rider with a nod as they cross him then pulls Stanley close to his side as soon they're alone again_

Better?

 

**Stanley:**

_hugs Vlad and sighs_ Each day passing, I feel more and more lucky to have you by my side...

 

**Vlad:**

_shivers slightly_

Me too. You're wonderful to me.

_leans over to kiss Stanley's brow_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Thank you.

_sits straighter as he sees they will reach the town soon_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

They have a stable where we can leave the cart and horses, if I remember correctly...

 

**Stanley:**

I think they do... and that is this way.

_points a direction_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and passes the reins back to Stanley_

Lead the way!

 

**Stanley:**

_nods and guides the cart to the stable_

_gets down once they reached it and talks to a man to have him taking care of the cart and the horses then goes back to Vlad_

Do you know where is the shop you told me about?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, looks around and then points into the direction_

It's over there, around the corner I think.

 

**Stanley:**

_offers his arm to Vlad_

Shall we?

 

**Vlad:**

_takes Stanley's arm as they walk, peers around the town_

 

**Stanley:**

_looking at the shops_

 

**Vlad:**

_sees something in a shop window_

Look, there's a puppet! Do you think Jeannette would like it?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at it_

Why not? It's a cute one. And it seems you can even change it's clothes...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

We could buy it and you could it make some more clothes and we could give them to her for Christmas?

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles softly_

And this time I'll finally make them a gift... At least for Jeanette...

_smiles as he thinks about what he's preparing for Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Let us buy it then.

_moves into the shop_

 

**Stanley:**

_insists to participate, doesn't let Vlad complain but promises him he can spoil him in return a little because he is not paying half of the doll to be give a gift_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles at the promise and gently holds the doll once they're outside_

We should've brought a basket...

 

**Stanley:**

... I... I did... But it's in the cart...

_feels dumb_

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ Doesn't matter, I like to carry her. She's cute.

 

**Stanley:**

... The food was also inside.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

So, no harm done. Are you hungry? Or thirsty? Or craving a sweet?

 

**Stanley:**

_thinking_ Not for now, that's true. Should we just walk around? I think there's a library just ahead.

_points at the nearest building_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Do they sell books? We could buy some more to read together!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles tentatively_

That's what I was thinking.

_enters the library and looks around_

 

**Vlad:**

_brightens even more_

What kind of books are you in the mood for?

 

**Stanley:**

Hum... Something about knights? I've been told years ago that they are funny.

 

**Vlad:**

We could get King Arthur and some others like this?

 

**Stanley:**

King Arthur? Hum, sure...

_has no idea about who it is_

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ Very good! And then I tell you the story of a friend too!

 

**Stanley:**

A friend?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

He met a dragon once.

_lift one hand to gesture_

That's what he said at least! I don't know if it's true or not. But seeing I exist...

_chuckles_

 

**Stanley:**

A dragon?!

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

There's dragon's in the King Arthur saga.

 

**Stanley:**

I'll ask if they have that.

_asks for the books, surprised to see that there are so many, goes paler at the price_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls out his purse and declares_ I always wanted to own them myself! I had to borrow them from Jacques!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles weakly, doesn't dare to protest_

_whispers to him_ Thanks... Can I make something for you in return...? Beside reading them with you because of course I will...

 

**Vlad:**

_shake his head then whispers back_ It's part of the spoiling...

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

It never implied a complete collection of books... And what do you mean "a part"? Isn't all of this enough?

_gestures to the books_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley seriously but playful_ Can't ever spoil you enough!

_holds the bag they got with the books up_

Let us bring these to the cart and the puppet too. Then we can go for more shopping.

 

**Stanley:**

_dramatically sighs but can't hide his smile_

Alright.

_wants to carry the books with Vlad but only manages to hold the doll as Vlad refuses to let him hold something that heavy_

 

**Vlad:**

_shoots a look around once they're in the barn where the cart's stored then pulls Stanley into his arms after deposing the books to kiss him_

 

**Stanley:**

_makes a surprised noise, is worried that someone could see us but relaxes as he knows that Vlad wouldn't let that happen and eventually kisses back_

 

**Vlad:**

_makes a content noise then pulls back and almost bursts into bats as something drops on his head_

_He reaches up and smiles as he brings the little bat down for Stanley to see_

Bonjour, ma belle. Nice to say hello! But now I've to bring you back up...

_pets it with one finger because it's so small_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles tenderly at the small bat_

 

**Vlad:**

_holds bat up to look at it_

She's so small. I'll have to throw her up so she can fly back up to her family.

 

**Stanley:**

_takes a step back to give him some room_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently pets the bat once more then throws it up into the air and watches as it flutters and disappears out of sight_

Good to know there's bats close. They're helpful.

 

**Stanley:**

_was watching the little bat and now looks back at Vlad_

Really? How so?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

They eat vermin. Less mosquitoes. And some eat "rotten" fruit.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Alright. Thank you. Should go get the blanket now?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods but steps to a bucket with water and washes his hands_

Yes, and we might find something for Richard and Tom? Do you know if they like something especially?

 

**Stanley:**

_thinking_ I'm not sure... Tom loves Richard's apples and Richard loves Tom's cakes... They content each other... And cherish each other's gifts. Some time before you arrived, Richard made a scene because Tom wanted him to buy a new hat, and Richard didn't want to because his hat was given to him by Tom...

 _sighs_ Now that I think about it... I don't really know what they like...

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

Maybe we see something which reminds us of them?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods slowly_

Alright...

_gives his arm to Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_hooks their arms together and this smiles_

Let us buy our cover and then see if we find some fabric for you!

 

**Stanley:**

_teasing_ Do you still need clothes? I know that you came only with a few but soon you won't know what to do anymore with them! What if you forget about them?

_laughs but then his smile faints_

 

**Vlad:**

_melancholic_ I'll always need clothes.

_Swallows but tries to keep looking chipper_

And when you make them, I can...

_points at a cat_

Look a kitty!

 

**Stanley:**

_tries to focus on the cat instead of his memories_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles gently_

Would you like to have a cat? I've one on my ship. Well, two. Jacques attracts them for some reason...

 

**Stanley:**

Mh... Why not? Though I'm not used to them. I have to admit I prefer dogs...

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

There's dogs on the island, they go along well with the cats. Horses are there too, but not that many, yet.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

At least Richard will bring two other ones...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Yes, that will be good.

_he looks around_

There's the shop.

 

**Stanley:**

_mumbles for himself_ I hope it won't be too expensive but it would be hoping in vain...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ It's not too expensive.

 

**Stanley:**

Oh... Sorry... You know how I am...

_smiling a tad_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and whispers_ And I love how you are. You're perfect.

 _normal voice_ Which color would you like?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, focuses on the shop_

There are several colours?!

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

White fur, brown, different kinds of fur make different colors.

 _chuckles_ But who I'm telling that? You're the tailor here! You know your way around this better than I!

 

**Stanley:**

_shyly_ I barely ever worked on fur... And my customers were the one bringing them... And they all looked the same to me...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I see. Don't worry, I know all the furs. I've been a hunter since I was little and I have lot's of fur...

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Then I let you choose.

 _teasing_ Just... Don't take the most expensive one... Alright?

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns, but nods_

But only because you asked me not to!

 

**Stanley:**

_teasing even more_ But when do you listen to me when I'm asking you to not spoil me?

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

I can listen when I feel like it.

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles and squizzes Vlad's arm_

I hope you listen the rest of the time...

_enters the shop and looks around_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks around and calls out a greeting_ Bonjour?

 

**Vendor:**

_walks out from backroom and smiles_

Bonjour. How can I help?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

I'm looking for a huge fluffy and warm blanket. Preferably something soft?

 

**Vendor:**

_smiles_

How much would you like to spend?

 

**Vlad:**

_grins_

How much will it cost?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad, daring him to take the most expensive_

 

**Vendor:**

_nods eagerly_

Come over here please, look at these! It's imported and so very soft and warm...

 

**Vlad:**

_ looks at it then reaches out to touch it and nods towards Stanley _

Touch it too, what do you think?

 

**Stanley:**

_touches them_

It is soft indeed...

_has no idea about if it's really warm though, is just confused_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks the pelt over then nods_

That's beaver... it's warm.

_lifts it up to see if the cove is underlaid with fabric_

Stanley you're the tailor, what do you think of these stitches?

 

**Vendor:**

_smiles_

I see you know your way around pelt! I only stitch the pelts! My wife sews the wool lining on!

 

**Stanley:**

_examines it and nods_

It is nice quality, no doubt about it.

 _shyly_ Your work is impressive. I work only on regular fabrics... I don't use fur a lot, sadly.

 _to Vlad_ You can take this one... It will keep you warm.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, then smiles brightly because Stanley let him buy the probably most exclusive thing in the shop_

I'll take it!

 

**Vendor:**

_smiles so brightly it almost reaches his ears_

Oh I'll make you a good price! Come over here! I'll pack it up in tarp so it wont get harmed on your way home! You're not from here yes?

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ No, we're from Villeneuve. Well, how much?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at the rest of the shop, considers to work on fur someday_

 

**Vlad:**

_pays up and watches as the vendor packs it up but a white fox catches his eyes, he walks over and picks it up to place it around Stanley's shoulders_

That would be enough for a nice warm collar.

_takes it off of Stanley and places it atop the cover with grin_

We take that too. Here. I think that's the correct price.

 

**Vendor:**

_stares at the coins because it's decidedly too much for the fox takes one and gives it back to Vlad_

There, and you're always welcome back. Bring it back in spring and I'll clean the cover for you! Unless you know how.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Will do. Thank you dear sir!

_smiles at Stanley_

Ready to head out for the fabrics you need?

 

**Stanley:**

_looking at Vlad with huge eyes, doesn't know what Vlad was doing with the fur he put on his shoulders_

Huh... Sure...?

_holds Vlad's arm again as they exit the shop_

What was that fur that you put around my shoulders?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles happy at Stanley as he carries all the furs_

Silver fox. It comes from Russia. Very warm and soft. Should be just enough to make a collar for you.

 

**Stanley:**

_blinks_

What? I didn't ask for this!

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

I know. But it's Christmas soon. And I wanted to get you a gift.

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs but is half smiling nonetheless_

And I was wondering what you would give me... But you know that I'm supposed to get that only on Christmas day and to not know about it?

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ I do know, but you're the only tailor good enough I'd commission to make a collar for you.

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs, smiling even more but decides to pout to tease Vlad_

So all I will have for Christmas is something I'll make myself? Not something coming from you and just you, or at least bought or made by you?

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks_

Who said that? Not me, that's for certain.

 

**Stanley:**

_smirks_

Will you be able to not buy everything in every shop for me?

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head with a laugh_

No, of course not!

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs and laughs before getting more serious_ Anyway, what fabric do we need? Or more exactly, what do you want me to sew with it and for who?

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

I thought you could make a shirt for Jacques... because he won't wear another coat,

the red one was a gift he treasures. And I thought you could just choose some you might need in the future. I bet when the people on Escondida see what you do as a tailor,

you'll have more clients than ever before.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods for Jacques but then frowns_

On... On what?

 

**Vlad:**

_blinks_

Wait, he never mentioned the islands' name? That's... so typical.

 _Laughs_ Jacques' island is named Escondida.

 

**Stanley:**

_processing_ So it means I will have to make clothes for an entire island... You know, I never buy any fabric before knowing how I will use it. It implies I know the customer's guts, their measures and what they want in the end... I can't buy anything without knowing if it will be even useful... And even less let you pay for it.

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

Then we buy it for us? You me, Richard, Tom and Jacques' little family. You might want to make some of the things you've designed?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks on the side, trying to not whine again about how he thinks his work is not good enough_

Yes...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

You're hands down the best tailor I've ever met. Or seen clothes from.

 

**Stanley:**

_thinks Vlad must have not met a ton of tailors_

Thank you.

_walks to the fabric shop, examines it_

Is there something catching your eyes? I can always manage to use a fabric you like...

 

**Vlad:**

_looks around, sees a black velvet_

I like this one, it's so soft.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at it_

I could use it for a light coat... Or a vest. Or pants. Or...

_smiles_

Pyjamas?

 

**Vlad:**

_tilts head and nods_

I'd love to have a pajamas from this.

 _jokes_ Won't ever get up anymore.

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs_ Thank you! But sadly I wouldn't be able to do the same... My job is taking a lot of time and I have a regular customer making a lot of orders.

_winks then asks a vendor for the price of the fabric_

_counts his money to offer it to Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at the money and sighs_ I'll take it, but I'll pay for food and some more fabric.

 

**Stanley:**

_whispers so only Vlad will hear_ I told you I wouldn't accept you being the only one to spoil the other...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, then smiles brightly and whispers back_ Thank you then!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles, then notices a purple fabric and goes to look at it, seems disapppointed and so goes for something else, nods for some of them_

 

**Vlad:**

_walks after Stanley_

What's with the purple?

 

**Stanley:**

The colour looks nice from afar but it's a really old fabric. Would be destroyed at the first try... You can't wear clothes for too long, it's really delicate. Even when you take care of them. It barely lasts for a decade sometimes...

_examines another fabric_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

It's preferably when it lasts as long as possible.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks on the side, nods then leaves the fabric where it is, looking around him_

 

**Vlad:**

_subdued_ I need you to make me more clothes...

 _sounds sad_ I won't lose y... them.

 

**Stanley:**

_walks to Vlad, discreetly caresses his hand, looking at him sadly_

_gulps_ Vlad... We need to talk. Once home.

 

**Vlad:**

_looks crestfallen but nods_

_he only hopes Stanley won't send him away_

 

**Stanley:**

_notices Vlad's change of mood, quickly adds_ It's nothing bad... Except if you...

_stops himself_

I... don't want to make you feel bad...

_shakes his head_

Let's not think about this for now.

 _whispers_ I'm not going to leave you, if it's what you fear...

 _louder_ Please tell me what you think about these pieces of fabric?

_shows him several ones_

 

**Vlad:**

_cheers up minutely, whispers_ Thank you.

_looks at the fabric and nods_

It's pretty.

 

**Stanley:**

You like to wear black and red, right? Wouldn't you like to try another colour, for example this shade of blue?

_shows him one_

Not saying you should.

 _whispers_ You look good in your colours...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles a little more_

I like blue. It's just... it might bring up bad memories for Jacques if he sees me in blue on a ship.

 _adds after a moment in a barely there whisper_ His first husband used to wear blue.

 

**Stanley:**

_his face drops instantly and he quickly puts the fabric where it was_

I'm sorry... I... I didn't know...

_sad that he knows nothing about all his friend, feels even more dumb_

_reaches for the nearest fabric and tries to focus on it_

 

**Vlad:**

_makes a soft noise_ I don't think he told anyone. Beside Laurette maybe. Jacques guards his life's story like a huge secret. He's just like that. ****I**** don't know half of it to be honest.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods, sad and embarassed, puts the fabric back where it was, takes a step back_

 

**Vlad:**

_feels that Stanley's sad_

I'm sorry for ruining the mood.

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes his head_

Not your fault... If I didn't know.... I would probably have been the one ruining the mood... _sighs_ I'm not tempted by anything here. Should we put everything in the cart and then wander around town?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

That's a nice idea! We might find a tavern, or even an inn so we can have a drink.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

_walks back to the cart, is very silent_

 

**Vlad:**

_heaves a sigh and looks around as they enter the shed_

Here's no one. I'm sorry I upset you. How can I make you smile again?

 

**Stanley:**

_has put everything on the cart, turns to Vlad, rubbing his left arm_

Turn me into someone smart?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles softly_

You are smart. I keep telling you. Maybe you might believe me one day?

 

**Stanley:**

_walks to Vlad and hugs him_

 

**Vlad:**

_encloses Stanley in his arms and presses his face into Stanley's shoulder_

 

**Stanley:**

_holds him tight_

I'm sorry... I keep messing up... And ruining everything...

 

**Vlad:**

_gently_ No you don't. Mess up and ruin things. You can't know everything. And it's not your fault Jacques keeps everything to himself. I only know because we sailed together for so long.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods slowly_

Alright... Thank you.

 _hugs him for a moment before talking again_ Should we go back to town? In case a shop would interest you...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, but then asks_ Would you like to look around some more, mon chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles gently_

I wouldn't mind... It changes from Villeneuve.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles a little brighter_

Well then, let me steal a kiss and we leave.

_does as he says and kisses Stanley deeply_

 

**Stanley:**

_hugs Vlad closer, kisses him back with passion_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls back after a while_

Thank you. I love you. Now, where to?

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes his head_

I don't know. We can just walk and see what we find?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I like that plan!

_takes Stanley's arm and begins to walk_

 

**Stanley:**

_enjoyes Vlad's presence_

_isn't interested by anything until he notices a ruby in a jewel store_

 

**Vlad:**

_sees where Stanley looks_

Want to go closer?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods, eyes locked on the gemm_

 

**Vlad:**

_has them step closer_

Looks like good quality.

 

**Stanley:**

Would suit someone very well...

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns_

Yes?

 

**Stanley:**

_just smiles_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls Stanley a little closer to himself_

Would you like to go have a look in the store?

 

**Stanley:**

_tilts his head_

No... Not really.

_Smiles_

Let's keep walking.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

_looks around, then walks slowly towards a shop which seems to sell yarn_

 

**Stanley:**

_follows_

_notices the yarn, wonders if he would craft a scarf for Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_sees there's colored yarn and looks at Stanley then reaches for some lavender colored skeins_

Would you like this color?

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles brightly and softly at the same time_

The colour is beautiful!

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and calculates, then frowns, wonders if Laurette would have some knitting needles for him_

_Or he could always make them himself_

Good!

_begins to haggle with the vendor and buys enough yarn, smiling brightly_

Next shop then.

 

**Stanley:**

_laughing_ Do you even have needles? If you even know how to knit... Though I wouldn't be really surprised... What can't you do?

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks_

There's about two things you can do on a ship when you're bored: whittle or knitting and you barely find a sailor who can't do one or the other. I've got some more time...

 _adds_ There's a few things I can't do.

 

**Stanley:**

_squizzes his arm_

You didn't answer my first question.

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

I can whittle some? Or borrow me some.

 

**Stanley:**

I can also lend you some, if you need... But don't feel forced...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles happily_

That would be so nice! We could work together? Even then it's not a huge surprise anymore.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

I'd like that. I haven't knitted for a long time. But then...

_searches for some yarn Vlad might like_

 

**Vlad:**

_watches Stanley_

We could sit in front of the fire, under the new blanket and knit... _  
_

**Stanley:**

_can't decide between a black one and a red one so he takes both, smiles at Vlad_

Sounds perfect.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles right back, downright happy_

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs and starts walking again with Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_stops as he sees a pair of pretty boots_

These are pretty but too small for me...

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles softly_

We should ask if they have some which would fit you...

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

It's not that I need some.

_holds up foot_

These are still very fine.

 

**Stanley:**

But if you like how they look?

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs once more_

But I don't need them...

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_ Then let's keep walking...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Oh look! What's this over there?!

 

**Stanley:**

_follows Vlad's gaze_

What?

 

**Vlad:**

_excitedly walks over_

There's puppies!

 

**Stanley:**

Oh...

_looks at them_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley_

Do you think they let me pet one?

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

I'm sure they would.

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley with puppy eyes_

Can we go ask if we can pet?

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs and enters the shop_

Bonjour... Please excuse me... We'd like to see the pets...

 

**Vendor:**

_bright smile_

Of course! Come this way please!

 

**Stanley:**

Can we... pet them?

 

**Vendor:**

Sure! So you'll know if they suit you!

 

**Stanley:**

Thank your sir!

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and thanks the vendor while already petting a small black puppy_

Bonjour little one...

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

I'll be right back.

_exits the shop_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Come back.

_then picks the puppy up and nuzzles its soft fur, then looks at the vendor_

Are they sheep dogs or hunting dogs?

 

**Vendor:**

_laughs_ More like house dogs! But they were used to hunt preys before.

 

**Stanley:**

_in the previous shop, asking for the boots_

_is disappointed they have none for Vlad but smiles by learning they can be made_

_goes back to Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_still holding the puppy_

I like house dogs. They're warm.

_sees Stanley, holds out puppy towards him_

Here, it's so small and soft, you just have to pet it!

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs while smiling gently, pets the dog_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently puts the puppy down after a moment to let it run to its siblings_

Bye little cutie.

_looks at the vendor_

Thanks for letting me pet him.

 

**Vendor:**

_smiling_

We have other dogs if you prefer.

 

**Vlad:**

_looks after the little black dog_

I'd like this one...

 

**Vendor:**

_smiles even more_

I can make you a good price... Do you have everything to take care of dogs though? I can sell the material for you...

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at the vendor then at Vlad, his eyes wide open_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley and arches a brow, then shakes his head and his shoulders slump, Stanley had wanted to have a talk with him later on_

 

**Vendor:**

_disappointed_ Oh... I see... Well, you can always come back.

_welcomes another customer_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at the dog and reaches for it_

 

**Dog:**

_watches Stanley, wagging it's tail and jumps on Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs as the dog licks his face_

 

**Vlad:**

_makes a cooing noise_ He likes you!

_reaches out to scratch the puppy behind his ears_

 

**Dog:**

_yaps and tries to lick Vlad's hand_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and brings his hand up so the puppy can lick his fingers_

And he's not afraid of me. Such a good little man!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles at Vlad_

Indeed.

 

**Dog:**

_gets comfortable in Stanley's arms, shows no sign of wanting to move_

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ He likes you just as much as I do.

_doesn't dare to ask if they will or should keep the pup_

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles_ Just the day we talk about getting a dog... If they all are like this one, I'd love to have some...

 

**Vlad:**

_brightens up_

More than one?

 

**Stanley:**

_stops laughing_ I don't know... I never took care of just one... So several...

_lets the pup go_

 

**Dog:**

_yaps, unhappy, and goes to Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_doesn't even think as he picks the puppy up again_

There there little fluff.

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs a little, rests his head on his knees_

You already like him, don't you?

 

**Vlad:**

_just looks at the dog then coos_ He likes ****me****.

 

**Stanley:**

... Do you know how to take care of dogs?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I had some over the years.

 

**Stanley:**

Then... Do you want this one?

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley and then around for the vendor, sits beside Stanley once he doesn't see the vendor_

I currently live at your house. It's your decision, mon chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles gently_

I can see you're happy around this dog. And you seem to want him. I'd be upset to not let you do so. Plus... It's a really cute dog. So yes.

 

 **Vlad:**  
 _smiles at Stanley and then lifts the puppy up_  
Are you coming home with us? What shall I name you, little baby boy?

  
**Dog:**   
_licks happily Vlad's face_

 

 **Stanley:**  
Could we name him... Édouard?  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _looks at Stanley then nods_  
Hey, are you Édouard, my little pup? Do you like this name?  
  
 **Édouard:**  
 _yaps and licks them both_  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _laughing_ It seems so!  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _Smiles brightly_  
Well then, let us pay for this little one and the things he needs. Which is not much, we do have an old cover from me, all we need is a leash and collar. Food he can have rabbit and such. I can hunt them...  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _smiles_  
I have bowls for water...  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _nods, gets to his feet with Édouard in his arms  
calls for the vendor_ Monsieur?  
  
 **Vendor:**  
 _comes back to them_  
  
 **Stanley:**  
W... My friend would like to take this dog... With a collar and a leash.  
  
 **Vendor:**  
 _smiles_  
Of course! Please come this way, I'll bring what you need!  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _holds the dog against his chest and follows_  
  
 **Vendor:**  
 _brings them the accessories_  
Do you need anything else?  
  
 **Édouard:**  
 _looking around_  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _stays behind_

 

 **Vlad:**  
 _shrugs_  
I don't know. I have had dogs before, but they where more hunting dogs.  
  
 **Vendor:**  
Toys? Blanket? Pillow? Bowl? More accessories?  
  
 **Stanley:**  
W... My friend has everything.

  
 **Vendor:**  
I see... Don't hesitate to come back if you realize you actually didn't, ha ha!  
 _gives Vlad his price_  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _sighs because of the price but is happy to see Vlad like this_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _pays up and places leash and collar on the dog_  
You look great Édouard.  
 _then smiles at Stanley_  
  
 **Vendor:**  
 _bows as they leave_  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _once outside, he smiles at Vlad_  
  
 **Édouard:**  
 _trying to walk away to reach the people around_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _holds the leash and chuckles_ At least he's really friendly!  
 _gently drags Stanley and the dog into an alley and shoots a look around, then very quickly kisses Stanley's cheek_  
Thank you, mon chéri!  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _smiles tenderly at him_  
I'm glad you're happy. Well...  
 _takes Vlad's arm_  
Should we go home this time? To put everything inside and so you can teach me how to take care of Édouard...  
 _doesn't say yet that he wants to talk, he fears to stress him_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _nods and picks the puppy up again_

I'll carry him, we're faster at the cart!

  
 **Édouard:**  
 _wags his tail_  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _laughs, walks and looks at the boots Vlad showed him earlier, admitting they are pretty_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _smiles and has only eyes for Stanley and his puppy_  
Could you hold him while I get the horses?  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _nods_  
Can you take the yarn then?

  
 **Vlad:**  
 _nods_  
Let's put it into the cart already. So we can get to leave as soon the horses are before the cart.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _nods and takes the dog, opens his coat a little to hold him under so he doesn't get cold_  
  
 **Édouard:**  
 _licks Stanley's chin, making the man laugh_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _puts the horses in front of the cart and finally leads them out, then checks the the load,_

 _if all of their things are still on it  
glad he'd paid in advance for the stable_  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _walks to Vlad, gives him the dog_  
Take care of him while I get us home.  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _nods and climbs up beside Stanley_  
We might have to take a break so he can pee...  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _nods_  
I'll stop in the forest.

 _makes the horses walk, focuses on his task_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _waits until they're out of town, then leans against Stanley_  
Thank you. Did you enjoy the day?  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _leans back_  
Very much so. I guess I don't have to ask you the same...  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _shakes his head_  
I had a very good time. And I love you and little Édouard...  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _kisses his cheek and stops the horses once in the forest with the town out of sight_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _looks around then gets off and places the pup on the floor_  
There, take care of your business, then we'll go on.  
  
 **Édouard:**  
 _walks to some bushes and does what he has to do, then sniffs around_  
  


 **Vlad:**  
 _calls for the puppy_ Édouard, come here. Heel!  
  
 **Édouard:**  
 _lifts his head and runs to Vlad, jumps on him_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _picks him up again_  
Such a good little doggy!  
 _climbs back on the cart_  
Ready?  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _nods and they go again_  
 _once again he gets very tensed in the middle of the forest and starts shaking_

 

 **Vlad:**  
 _gently places Édouard in Stanley's lap and takes the reins_  
Édouard and I will protect you, chéri.  
 _places an arm around Stanley_  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _hugs Édouard who is licking his face_  
Thank you... Sorry...  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _rubs Stanley's shoulder_  
No reason to apologize. We all are spooked by something.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _nods and moves closer to him_  
 _stays silent for a moment, relaxes thanks to Vlad and Édouard and simply enjoyes their presence_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _tightens his hold on Stanley and keeps the horses going_  
We're home soon, I can smell Villeneuve...  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _nods and sits straight_  
  


**Édouard:**

_sniffes the air_

  
**Vlad:**  
 _drives them into town and then on to Stanley's home_  
Do we unload the cart and bring it to Richard together? Or would you like to stay here.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
As you wish.  
  


**Vlad:**

_confused_ What? You wish to stay here or come with me?

  
 **Stanley:**  
 _smiles shyly_  
Would you mind if I stay here? So I can show Édouard the house.  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _shakes his head and hops of the cart to help unload_  
No, that's fine. We haven't even eaten our picnic. You should eat something. Shall I bring some vegetables if I go by Richard anyway?  
  
 **Stanley:**  
I'm sure he'll give you some anyway... But yes, please.  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _nods, climbs back onto the cart and drives off arrives at Richard's_  
Riiichaaard? Are you here?  
  
 **Dick:**  
 _opens the door_  
Already back? Did you spoil Stan?  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _nods_  
Yes!  
 _gets a bit shy_ Well, I hope.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _taking care of Édouard, shows him all the house, lets him get used to it but is careful to not let him damage anything_  
  
 **Dick:**  
 _nods_  
Thank you. For him. And the cart. Want some vegetables?  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _nods_  
Yes please. I wanted to buy some. I owe you for letting us use the cart!  
  
 **Dick:**  
 _shakes his head_

You're taking care of my friend. That's all I ask.

_gives him some food_

Now go back to him!  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _salutes_ Yes Sir!  
 _smiles_  
Thank you for being such a good friend. Have a nice evening!  
  
 **Dick:**  
Thank you.  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _waves and hurries back home_

I'm back!  
 _looks around_  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _holds Édouard and walks to Vlad_  
Welcome home.  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _smiles and hurries over to them and then hugs them gently_  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _kisses Vlad_  
  
 **Édouard:**  
 _licks their faces_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
I've missed you. Richard gave me some vegetables.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
smiles  
Thank you.

_steps back_

I'm waiting for you on the couch.  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _nods, remembers that Stanley had wanted to talk and gets nervous_  
I'll be with you as soon I put my coat away and go get the blanket for Édouard...  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _kisses him to reassure him and goes in the living room_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _comes back down with an old blanket under his arm, places it beside the couch and the fireplace_  
There Édouard, this is your very own blanket!

  
 **Édouard:**  
 _jumps on the blanket and laies on it_  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _smiles at the dog then takes Vlad's hands to make him sit beside him_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _sits down and looks at Stanley, still nervous, and holds Stanley's hands in a strong grip_  
You wanted to talk?  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _nods_

I've been thinking about something since some time... I... care a lot about you. I love you. From the bottom of my heart. So I'm worried for you. I can see how much you fear to be alone again... And it makes my heart sink. I want to stay with you as long as I can, Vlad... As long as you want me by your side... So, I... I was thinking... Well, starting to think... Would you... Would you want that someday, I...  
 _sighs, it's more difficult to say than he thought_  
Do you want me to make the choice, one day... To stay by your side forever... By... Becoming a vampire...?  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _listens intently, slowly realizes what Stanley is saying, want to stop him, to not keep going, but he can't_

_Just stares are Stanley for a long while with his jaw dropped and forgetting to breathe Once he's closed his mouth again and tries to speak, nothing comes out..._   
  
**Stanley:**   
_worried, slowly reaches for his shoulder, calls him gently_

Vlad...? Did I... Should I have...  
 _sighs and takes his hand away, looking down_  
Sorry... I...  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _takes a very deep breath_  
Apologies. I'm just... you do really love me so much that you'd share my curse?  
 _can't stop himself from tearing up_

 

 **Stanley:**  
 _instantly hugs Vlad_  
... To be honest, I'm scared... It means a lot. To never see my friends again, for example... But the idea of you staying behind... Living that again and again... All alone...  
 _tears up too_ I can't...  
 _hugs him tighter_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _hugs Stanley hard to himself_  
I love you so much. You don't have to. And we won't do it now, you have all the time to call it off. I can't just damn you the same existence as I am living. Even though you'd never be alone.  
  


 **Stanley:**  
 _nods_  
I... I'm not ready yet anyway... But... I want to be for you. I'm sure you'll meet someday someone better... But until then, I don't want to leave you alone. You suffered enough already.  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _frowns_  
Stanley, you are the best. You make me feel alive. I can't even try to begin to explain how much you mean to me.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _kisses him_  
Thank you... I promise you... I'll stay. Because I want to. Because I love you...  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _kisses back_  
I promise to never leave you.  
 _adds after a moment_ If I've to go, for whatever reason, I will come back. All my ways will end with you as my destiny.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _smiles, wants to say something but Édouard jumps on them, asking for some attention_  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _chuckles at the puppy attack and pets him_

Hey little one. Do you feel at home already? Are you hungry? There's some stew left for you. I'll hunt you more tomorrow night.  
  
 **Édouard:**  
 _yaps and licks his hand_  
  
 **Stanley:**

I should at least give him some water... But stew would be good. For both of Édouard and I.  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _nods_  
I'll warm up the stew for the both of you. He can't have it too hot, but warm might not be too bad.  
  
 **Stanley:**  
 _smiles_  
Thank you.

_kisses him once again_

I missed that today...  
  
 **Vlad:**  
 _nods and leans in for more kisses_

Me too.

 

**Stanley:**   
_ kisses Vlad some more, bringing him closer _

 

**Édouard:**   
_ jumps around them, yapping and whining _

  
**Stanley:**   
_ breaks the kiss, smiles at Vlad then takes the little puppy to bring him in the kitchen then gives him some water _

 

**Vlad:**   
_ smiles and looks dreamy after Stanley for a moment, then bolts up an follows him to warm up the stew _

 

**Stanley:**   
_ pets Édouard once he drank enough _

 

**Édouard:**   
_ rolls on the back, so Stanley can rub his stomach _

  
**Vlad:**   
_ watches them both, feels all warm and full of love while he makes a fire and begins to warm up their food _

 

**Édouard:**   
_ escapes as soon as _ Stanley  _ moves his hands away and jumps on Vlad's legs _

  
**Stanley:**   
_ gently brings him away from the fireplace _

 

 **Vlad:**  
 _chuckles_ You both are cute. Feels like family, you know?

 

**Stanley:**   
_ scratches Édouard between his ears, winks _

Join us Papa!

  
**Vlad:**   
_ laughs happily _ I can't, I've got to make dinner for the both of you!

 

**Édouard:**   
_ whines _

 

**Stanley:**   
_ stands up and hugs Vlad from behind, resting his head on his shoulder _

 

**Édouard:**   
_ jumps on them, wants a hug too _

  
**Vlad:**   
_ smiles and leans back into Stanley _

It's almost done.

_ looks down at the dog _

I can't pick you up now, papa's cooking!

  
**Édouard:**   
_ whines and lies near their feet _

  
**Vlad:**   
_ takes to bowls and fills one of them half with stew, placing it on the floor _

Yours will be ready in a moment, mon chéri!

 

**Édouard:**   
_ almost runs to the bowl _

 

**Stanley:**   
_ closes his eyes, smiling _

 

**Vlad:**   
_ turns to Stanley and leans in for a kiss _

 

**Stanley:**   
_ smiles even more and kisses him deeply back _

 

**Vlad:**   
_ only pulls back after a long moment, then fills the rest of the stew into the other bowl _

Here, have a seat. I'll clean up.

  
**Stanley:**   
_ kisses his cheek before sitting _

 

**Édouard:**   
_ instantly sits next to him, looking at Vlad _

  
**Vlad:**   
_ cleans up quickly, then asks the puppy  _ You've eaten up, big boy?

 

**Édouard:**   
_ yaps _

  
**Stanley:**   
_ laughs _ Be careful! He might ask for more!

 

 **Vlad:**  
 _chuckles_ Well he has to get big and strong!

 

 **Stanley:**  
 _sighs_ For now yes, but then we will never be able to say no anymore...

 

**Vlad:**   
_ smiles _

T rue, so no seconds for you, young man!

_ wags finder at Édouard _

 

**Édouard:**   
_ whines and tries to look pitiful _

 

**Stanley:**   
_ pets Édouard then eats _

 

**Vlad:**   
_ picks Édouard up and gently scratches him behind his ears _

So, young man, you need to behave...

 

**Édouard:**   
_ looks sad _

 

**Stanley:**   
_ sighs contently as he finished his meal _

 

**Vlad:**   
_ takes Stanley's empty bowl _

Would you like more, love?

 

 **Stanley:**  
I'm good. Thank you.

 

**Vlad:**   
_ puts the bowl in the sink, Édouard under one arm _

Look.

_ talks to the puppy in a teasing voice  _ Doing the dishes will be your job soon!

 

**Édouard:**   
_ wags his tail _

 

_ Someone knocks on the door. _

  
**Stanley:**   
_ turns his head, surprised, then looks at Vlad _

I'll open...

 

**Vlad:**   
_ nods and holds Édouard to his chest and tries to listen in _

 

**Stanley:**   
_ goes to open the door _

 

_ A man with a white curly wig and golden outfits smiles brightly and bows at him. _

 

 **Stanley:**  
Monsieur Lumière!

 

 **Lumière:**  
Bonjour, Monsieur Stanley! It's been a while since I did get last a chance to meet you!

 

**Stanley:**

Indeed. I'm sorry about that...

 

**Lumière:**

Don't be, my young friend! Here, I came to deliver you a letter from Madame de Garderobe. She would like to have you tomorrow to drink some tea.

 

**Stanley:**

_ smiles _

It would be a real pleasure! By the way, how is Plumette? And your child!  
  


**Lumière:**

_ joyful _ They both are my treasures! Plumette is doing amazing!

_ looks at the time _

Ah, I could ramble all the day but...

 

**Stanley:**   
_ smiles _

But you're busy. I understand. Please tell Madame de Garderobe that I'll be there tomorrow.

 

**Lumière:**

_ bows and leaves _

 

**Vlad:**   
_ steps out of the kitchen as soon Stanley closes the door _

Who was that? From the castle I take it?

 

**Stanley:**   
_ smiles as turns to Vlad _

Indeed! Monsieur Lumière is the valet of our prince. He took care of me when I was living in the castle... He is really nice and always smiling.

_ looks at the envelopp _

 

**Vlad:**   
_ smiles brightly _

I'm glad he took care of you. I'd like to meet him one day?

_ a little unsure _

 

 **Stanley:**  
Come with me tomorrow? I'm sure Madame de Garderobe would love to meet you.

_ frowns _

Just... They will probably think you are Gaston... Please don't be too upset if they are cold.

I'm sure they will be nice again once they will know that you aren't him.

_ smiling again _

Madame de Garderobe is a famous singer and very open minded! So we can be natural with her...

 

**Vlad:**   
_ smiles brightly _

I'll dress in the new clothes you made.

 _gets a little nervous_ Can we take Édouard? I don't like to leave him alone yet. He's so small...

 

 **Stanley:**  
 _laughs_ Of course! I'm sure Froufrou would like some compagny. It's Madame de Garderobe's dog. He's really nice.

 _Shyly_ I can also wear nice outfits... I'm sure it will make her happy.

 

**Vlad:**   
_ nods eagerly _

You should wear the best you have. We will look spectacularly.

_ tilts head _

How do we get there?

 

 **Stanley:**  
By the forest, but at the opposite of the road we took today. We should borrow Richard's horses again...

 

**Vlad:**   
_ nods _

Yes, sounds good. I should just buy us a cart and a horse... What do you think, mon chéri?

 

 **Stanley:**  
And where do you want to put them? And where else do you want to go with them?

 _Gently_ I don't need that much. Alright? 

_ caresses his cheek _

 

**Vlad:**   
_ sighs and nods _

You're right. You're the voice of reason here.

 

**Stanley:**   
_ walks to kiss him _

I'm just too greedy.

_ Smiles _

Even with your money, it seems. Though I have to admit that these boots looked nice.

_ winks _

 

**Vlad:**   
_ chuckles _ Yes they where. But they neither had your nor mine size. We could have them make a pair for each of us? So we have something matching.

 

 **Stanley:**  
 _chuckles too_ There is perhaps a shop like this in town...

 

**Vlad:**   
_ nods _

We can have a look sometime.

 

**Stanley:**   
_ smiles and looks at the letter again _

I should read it...

 

**Vlad:**   
_ nods, then frowns _

If you need help, I'm here. But you've gotten so good at reading lately!

 

**Stanley:**   
_ blushes _

Thank you...

 

**Vlad:**   
_ places Édouard on the floor _

I think I should take him out before we go to sleep again. We don't want him to pee in here.

 

**Stanley:**   
_ nods _

I'll read meanwhile.

 

**Vlad:**   
_ nods, fetches the leash then kisses Stanley's cheek _

We'll be back in a moment! Come Édouard!

 

**Édouard:**   
_ runs to him, is very excited _

  
**Vlad:**   
_ puts leash on the dog _

Oh my, you're so cute and eager... Come on, let's take care of your business!

_ walks out of the door then closes it after them and walks along the street _   


**Édouard:**   
_ goes in every direction to sniff everything _

  
**Stanley:**   
_ reads the letter _

 

_ My dear Stanley,  _

_ How are you my boy? _

_ Several has passed since we last saw you. It feels empty without you around._

_ Plumette is an amazing mother. Thanks to our prince and our princess, she can take care of her little boy. I'm so proud of my daughter! And Lumière is also a wonderdul father. They make me really happy and I spend marvelous days with them. _

_ If you aren't too busy, I would love to have you tomorrow by my side to drink some tea and to talk about everything and everyone. Maestro keeps saying that is a woman thing but we are over it, aren't we? In reality he enjoys this too.  _

_ I've heard you made some friends lately and I would pretty much enjoy to hear about them. I wish you a good day. _

_ Hoping to see you soon, though I would understand if you were busy, you're an amazing tailor and a wondeful boy. _

 

_ Your friend, Madame de Garderobe _

 

**Vlad:**   
_ makes cooing noises to keep the puppy close _

Come on... make your business. We need to get home again!

  
**Édouard:**   
_ pees on a tree then runs after a bird _

  
**Vlad:**   
_ laughs as he's "dragged" after the bird _

Hey, you need to do more business you!

_ mutters _ Oh well, I can clean it if an accident happens... 

_ louder _ Édouard! Heel! We're going home!

 

**Édouard:**   
_ runs around Vlad _

  
**Vlad:**   
_ turns with the dog to not get tangled up _

O you little rascal.

_ gives a gentle tug on the leash _

Home.

 

**Édouard:**   
_ wags his tail and goes in the wrong direction _

  
**Vlad:**   
_ stays where he is and waits until the leash is all tense, then gives a gentle tug wile cooing _ Here.

 

**Édouard:**   
_ stops and looks at Vlad then runs back to him _

  
**Vlad:**   
_ picks him up _

Home we go!

 

**Édouard:**   
_ wags his tail even more and licks Vlad's face _

  
**Vlad:**   
_ laughs and walks homewards, and finally enter, letting Édouard down and takes the leash off _

We're home!

 

**Stanley:**   
_ smiling _

Oh... Welcome home.

 

**Vlad:**   
_ moves to Stanley and hugs him _

Was it good news?

 

 **Stanley:**  
 _laughs_ For the few I got, yes.

 

**Vlad:**   
_ smiles _

That's good then. Can we take little Édouard to the bedroom for tonight?

 

**Stanley:**   
_ hides a laugh _

 

**Vlad:**   
_ gives puppy eyes _

Please?

 

 **Stanley:**  
Vlad... He... He isn't a child!

 

**Vlad:**   
_ more intense puppy eyes _

But he ****is**** a baby!

 

 **Stanley:**  
 _chuckles_ Alright, alright...!

 

**Vlad:**   
_ pulls Stanley into a deep kiss _

Thank you!

 _picks_ _Édouard up and tells him_

You can sleep with papa!

 

**Stanley:**   
_ blinks _

What? We're all going to bed?!

  
**Vlad:**   
_ tilts head _

Not yet?

  
 **Stanley:**  
I'm not tired. But if you want to stay with him... I'll go to sew.

  
**Vlad:**   
_ smiles at Stanley _

I want to stay with you. He has his blanket.

 

**Stanley:**   
_ smiles _

_ Bring it in the studio? I'll join you in a minute. _

 

**Vlad:**   
_ nods and goes to pick up the blanket and brings the leash too _   
There, you go on the leash, so you can't hope on anything Stanley needs!

 

**Stanley:**   
_ takes the fur blanket and goes in the bedroom, comes back a few moments later wrapped with it, looking shy _

  
**Vlad:**   
_ smiles at him _

It looks good around out. Is it soft?

 

**Stanley:**   
_ nods and lets the blanket slip, revealing a pink outfit under _

  
**Vlad:**   
_ stares at Stanley with huge eyes _

_ whispers _ So pretty.

 

**Stanley:**   
_ blushes and takes off the blanket of his shoulders _

_ is wearing a pink dress made with the fabric Vlad bought for him _

  
**Vlad:**   
_ does a double take then smiles gently _

Beautiful.

_ stands up slowly, offers his hand _

Would you honor me with your hand for a dance?

 

**Stanley:**   
_ blushing _

Alright...

  
**Vlad:**   
_ gently takes Stanley's hands and begins to slowly dance with him _

You look beautiful. I know I said it, but I'll say it again. I am the luckiest and most honored man alive.

 

**Stanley:**   
_ blushes even more _

Thank you... It's not... too weird...?

  
**Vlad:**   
_ leans close and brushes his lips over Stanley's cheek _

It's perfect.

_ adds after a moment _ You are perfect.

 

**Stanley:**   
_ moves closer to Vlad _

 

**Vlad:**   
_ holds him a bit closer _   
You don't know how tempting you are in this dress...

_ doesn't really know if he wants to make love to Stanley or just stare at him forever _

 

**Stanley:**   
_ blushes _

Well... We have a nice fur blanket just there...

  
**Vlad:**   
_ swallows and steps even closer to Stanley to kiss his shoulder _

You'll look like a painting on this blanket...

 

 **Stanley:**  
 _laughs nervously_ Want to see that?

  
**Vlad:**   
_ nods and kisses Stanley's neck _

Yes, very much.

_ adds, voice rough _ How do I deserve you?

 

**Stanley:**   
_ caresses Vlad's hair _

You fell in love with me. You're taking care of me. You're spoilling me. That's as simple as that.

  
**Vlad:**   
_ very soft voice _ You do all these things for me too. I love you so.

 

 **Stanley:**  
I love you too.

_ pecks his cheek _

 

**Édouard:**

_ sleeping on his blanket _

  
**Vlad:**   
_ smiles gently _

Would you like to try the blanket?

 

**Stanley:**   
_ nods shyly, smiling lightly, cheeks all red _

  
**Vlad:**   
_ gently kisses him, then lets go to spread the blanket out _

Here, my love, mon chéri.

 

 **Stanley:**  
... Yes.

 

**Vlad:**   
_ gently takes Stanley's hand and leads him to the blanket, then falls to his knees, kissing Stanley's hand _

One day I'll ask you to marry me.

 

**Stanley:**   
_ smiles and kisses his forehead _

And one day I'll answer yes.

  
**Vlad:**   
_ gives a gentle tug on the hand _

Come down here with me, my beauty.

 

**Stanley:**   
_ crouches in front of Vlad _

  
**Vlad:**   
_ leans in to kiss Stanley and then proceeds to gently tilt him backwards _

Lie down, get comfortable.

 

**Stanley:**   
_ does so, his arms around Vlad's neck _

  
**Vlad:**   
_ pulls back to admire Stanley, once he's on the blanket, and swallows  _ So pretty.

 

**Stanley:**   
_ blushes, turns his head to the side _

Thank you...

  
**Vlad:**   
_ smiles and presses a row of kisses to Stanley's neck _

 

 **Stanley:**  
Are you... hungry...?

 

**Édouard:**

_ opens one eye then closes it again _

  
**Vlad:**   
_ softly _ No, not at all. Just like to kiss you...

 

 **Stanley:**  
... Same.

  
**Vlad:**   
_ places some more kisses and then kisses back up to Stanley's mouth _

 

**Stanley:**   
_ sighs, a little nervous _

 

_ **Vlad:** _   
_ kisses Stanley slowly and deliberate, making sure to put as much of his love into it as he can _   


**Stanley:**   
_ lets a soft moan escape _

  
**Vlad:**   
_ smiles at the moan and lets his hands slide slowly down, then begins to softly pulls the skirt of the dress up _

 

_They have beautiful moment together_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles as he watches Stanley sleep atop the new cover, then gently folds it around him and picks his precious parcel up and carries him to bed._

_Smiles as Édouard hurries after him_

 

**Édouard:**

_jumps around and yaps, wants to be carried_ **  
**

**Stanley:**

_frowns_

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns at Édouard_

Shhhh...

_reaches down and places Édouard on his chest_

Sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow, Édouard.

 

**Édouard:**

_wags his tail_ _and_ _licks Vlad's chin_

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles and pets the puppy_

You're a good boy. But now, sleep.

_looks intently at the puppy_

 

**Édouard:**

_feels suddenly very tired, yawns and closes his eyes_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles, one hand on Édouard and the other on Stanley, watches over them until the morning. Knows he should go hunt, but can't move himself to get up and leave them here_

 


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: Making wine**

 

**Dick:**

_gathering grapes_

 

**Tom:**

_walks to Richard_

I see it’s a season once again.

**  
Dick:**

_sighs, rubs his forehead_

Indeed. And a good one for what I see!

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ Do you need help? It could also be the last time we are doing this here.

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

Not it could. It is. I was thinking about selling less products from now on to keep them for us and our family.

 

**Tom:**

And you are correct it is a wonderful idea.

_Smiles_

But you are planning to take some of these vines with us to island... Right?

 

**Dick:**

Yes. And I hope I'll be able to make some there.

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

I’m sure you will and I will be there to help you.

_starts to gathering grapes too happily_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at what he still needs to collect_

 

**Tom:**

_gathers some more grapes_

Do you mind if take some for baking?

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Take as much as you need.

  
**Tom:**

_nods happily_

Thank you. How much do you still need?

_looks all the vines_

 

**Dick:**

Don't worry. Take what you need.

 

**Tom:**

_puts some grapes to basket and when there’s enough he puts is to aside_

I think this is enough for me... Let’s gather rest grapes for you.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Thank you for your help.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and is embarrassed_ I’m happy to be able to help.

 

**Dick:**

And I'm glad to have you there.

 

**Tom:**

_laughs_ I wouldn’t do it for anyone else.

_gathers grapes_

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ To help someone else you mean? Why not?

 

**Tom:**

_turns to look at Richard_

Helping them to gather grapes and for the record you do such amazing job.

_stops for a moment_

Do you want to take a break or should we gather all these grapes first?

**  
Dick:**

You can take a break if you want but I'll keep going for now.

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ I can keep going.

_continues gathering grapes_

 

**Dick:**

_nods and moves to gather more fruits_

 

**Tom:**

_after a while realizes there’s still many vines left_

How about I go and make us something to eat?

 

**Dick:**

_sighs, starting to feel tired_

Would be nice...

 

 **Tom:**  
Do you need to take a break you look tired? I hope it’s not sunstroke.

_is worried_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ I'll rest a little, yes.

 

**Tom:**

_offers his hand_

Do you want to lay next to that trees shadow or come inside with me?  
  


**Dick:**

_takes his hand_

Inside.

 

**Tom:**

_nods and gently holds Richard’s hand and brings him to inside_

How about you sit on the chair?

 

**Dick:**

_nods and does so_

 

_ **Tom:** _ _  
_ _Is there anything special you want?_

_smiles_

_**  
** _ _**Dick:** _

_Just some water please._

 

_ **Tom:** _ _  
_ _Alright..._

_pours some cold water to glass and offers it to Richard_

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles_

_Thank you._

_drinks_ _  
_

**_Tom:_ **

_Feeling better?_

_touches Richard’s forehead_

_**  
** _ _**Dick:** _

_Yes._

_stands up to kiss him_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_slightly blushes and kisses Richard back_

_That’s good._

 

_**Dick:** _

_chuckles_

  
_ **Tom:** _

_Do you feel you could eat something? Wait no... You are going to eat... What do you want?_

**  
** _ **Dick:** _

_ The easiest thing to prepare. _

  
_ **Tom:** _

_prepares some bread and cheese for them_

_It’s just something small._

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles_

_It will be enough. Thank you._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_puts bread and cheese to table_

_Here you go, enjoy._

_smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_sighs and starts eating_

 

**_Tom:_ **

_eats some bread and cheese_

 

_**Dick:** _

_after some time_ _I need to go back to my task... Thank you for the food._

 

**_Tom:_ **

_It’s nothing. I’ll clean and join you after that._

 

**Dick:**

Thank you.

_kisses him gently and goes back outside_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and cleans the table, after that he goes to help Richard_

**  
Dick:**

_eventually gathers everything thanks to Tom, sighs_ Finally!

  
**Tom:**

That was a lot of work. Maybe next time we should ask kids to help us.

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ Indeed... I wanted to ask Léon, my coworker, to help us but his wife just had a baby so he takes care of her. I was thinking about giving him my house once we will be gone. So he will have more room for his family and a farm.

 

**Tom:**

I’m sure they will love it and take care of it...there’s so much room to play...and watch amazing sunset.

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

I'll let some grains and food for him. But I'll take the animals.

 

**Tom:**

Sounds good.

_Nods_

Maybe one of my apprentice would like to have my house...I’ll need to ask him.

 

**Dick:**

_surprised_ Since when do you have apprentices?!

 

**Tom:**

Well...Jacques is great when he’s around...but I need someone who can continue my shop after we leave... So starting tomorrow I have two apprentices who are wanting to become baker like me...

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

And you will be able to teach them everything?

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ Not everything.

_Looks into the distance_

 

**Dick:**

They will never be as talented as you anyway. Even though they would practice all their life.

 

**Tom:**

_turns to Richard and kisses him_

Thank you.

  
**Dick:**

_smiles_

Time to prepare the wine!

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

That should be fun.

 

**Dick:**

_takes the grappes and brings them in the cave_

 

**Tom:**

_helps Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_puts everything in a giant bucket and starts crushing them_

 

**Tom:**   
_watches_

Do you need help?

_Smirks_

 

_**Dick:** _

_Yes please... I'm sorry I'm asking for so much..._

 

_ **Tom:** _

_gently gets in the bucket with Richard and starts to crush grapes_

 

_**Dick:** _

_promises himself to ask to younger people to take this job next year_

 

 _ **Tom:**_ _  
chuckles_ _Kids will do this next year..._

 

**Dick:**

_looks surprised then chuckles_ I was thinking the same!

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Maybe our minds are connected...

 _stops_ I’m sorry... I didn’t mean it like that.

  
**Dick:**

_laughs_ I don't know if our minds are connected, but I do hope our hearts are!

_winks_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

I don’t hope...I know they are connected no matter what.

_smiles happily_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles gently back_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and goes back to crushing grapes with his feet_

 

**Dick:**

_keeps crushing the grapes too_

 

**Tom:**

_crushes grapes but starts to feel tired_

How are you holding up?

_turns to Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs and whines_ I'm so ooooold...

 

**Tom:**

_gently hugs Richard from behind_

I’m not young either.. Do you want to some dinner?

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ Would be nice...

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Maybe we need to wash our feet first before going to kitchen.

 

**Dick:**

_gives him a towel_

 

**Tom:**

Thank you.

_cleans his feet and offers it to Richard_

Should I clean yours too?

_smirks_

 

**Dick:**

_has already cleaned his_

Hum... I should be fine.

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ Alright.

 

**Dick:**

Shall we head up?

 

**Tom:**

_nods and follows Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_goes upstairs then straight to the kitchen_

 

**Tom:**

What should we make?

 

**Dick:**

I really don't know...

 

**Tom:**

Soup would be done quickly or maybe we should just make some omelette.

 

**Dick:**

An omelette? Why not.

 

**Tom:**

If you are feeling tired you can sit and relax, while I cook for us.

_kisses Richard’s cheek_

 

**Dick:**

_gently_ You don't have to. You rest this time.

 

**Tom:**

Are you sure?

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Alright.

_sits to chair and closes his eyes for a moment_

 

**Dick:**

_starts cutting some vegetables then prepares the eggs for the omelette_

 

**Tom:**

_opens his eyes and looks at Richard_

You sure you don’t need help?

 

**Dick:**

Don't worry.

 

**Tom:**

Sorry, can’t help it.

_Smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_turns to him to smile at him_

Thank you.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and watches as Richard makes omelette_

 

**Dick:**

_hums while cooking_

 

**Tom:**

_stands and walks behind Richard_

Looking good.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Thanks! I hope it tastes good too.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

When you cook everything tastes delicious.

_kisses Richard’s cheek gently_

 

**Dick:**

_blushes a little_

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles and sits down_

 

**Dick:**

It's almost done...

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Smells good.

 

**Dick:**

_brings everyhing to the table_

 

**Tom:**

Thank you for your hard work.

 

**Dick:**

_gently_ I can tell you the same.

_serves them both_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

My pleasure. Bon appétit.

 

**Dick:**

Bon appétit!

 

**Tom:**

_takes small piece and smiles_

It’s really good, I love it.

_Continues eating_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Thank you!

 

**Tom:**

_eats omelette happily_

Are you enjoying your omelette too?

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

I guess yes.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and finishes_

I can do the dishes, alright.

 

**Dick:**

You rest!

_takes the plates and goes to clean them_

 

**Tom:**

_just looks as Richard’s is already cleaning dishes_

I...Alright then...

 

**Dick:**

_cleans quickly_

 

**Tom:**

_watches as Richard’s cleans dishes and stands and walks to him_

Thank you for the dinner.

_hugs him_

 

**Dick:**

_leans back_

Thank you for your help earlier.

 

**Tom:**

_holds Richard gently_

There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.

 

**Dick:**

... Thank you.

 

**Tom:**

_gently turns Richard around and caresses his cheeks and pecks his lips_

Should we do more crushing?

_chuckles_

 

**Dick:**

_rubs his forehead_

If you still have some strenght... We should be almost done.

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Are you alright?

_is worried_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ I'm old...

 

**Tom:**

Do you think you can still continue or should you go to bed? I can finish...the last ones on my own if you’re too tired...

_holds Richard hand_

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head_

No, I can't let you alone to do my work.

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

I understand...let’s finish this together then.

_holds Richard’s hand and guides them back to grapes_

 

**Dick:**

_follows him_

 

**Tom:**

_starts to crush grapes once again but is determined to finish this quickly for Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_tries to hide how tired he is_

 

**Tom:**

_keeps crushing grapes but turns to look at Richard_

How are you doing?

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

I'm good.

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Alright, but please tell me if you are tired...

_returns to crushing_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs as they are finally done, can barely keep standing up_

 

**Tom:**

_sees that Richard is barely standing_

Richard...!

 

**Dick:**

_innocently_ Yes?

 

**Tom:**

_raises his brows and is worried_

You don’t look good...Are you sure you’re feeling alright?

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

I d-

_stumbles_

 

**Tom:**

_catches Richard_

Is this fine to you!

 

**Dick:**

... Sorry.

 

**Tom:**

_puts his hands on Richard’s shoulders_

...Now tell me... are you alright?

_almost whispers_

 

**Dick:**

... I need... To rest...

 

**Tom:**

Can you walk or should I carry you?

_holds Richard’s hand_

 

**Dick:**

I'll... I'll walk... I'm not that old...

 

**Tom:**

_picks Richard up and smiles_

Alright, I’ll carry you then.

 

**Dick:**

_looking crestfallen_

No...

 

**Tom:**

Huh?...What’s wrong?

 

**Dick:**

_doesn't talk more, feels just very old and weak_

 

**Tom:**

_gets really worried so he quickly as he can carries Richard to their bedroom and lays him gently on the bed_

Richard..?

 

**Dick:**

_looks away_

 

**Tom:**

_asks nervously_ Is something wrong?

 

**Dick:**

... I look that weak to you so you have to carry me?

 

**Tom:**

I...I well... I thought it would be better to carry you than take the risk you would fall...You’re not weak...

 

**Dick:**

But... You were tired too...

 

**Tom:**

But...you were barely standing...and I did ask countless times if you can keep it up.

 

**Dick:**

...

_closes his eyes_

 

**Tom:**

I’m sorry...

_sits to other side of the bed_

 

**Dick:**

You wanted to help...

 

**Tom:**

...Still.

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ How long will I...

_stops himself_

 

**Tom:**

_turns to look at Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head and looks at Tom, opens his arms_

Join me?

 

**Tom:**

_nods and hugs Richard really close_

I’m here.

 

**Dick:**

_hugs him_

Thank you.

 

**Tom:**

_is thinking what Richard was going to say if it was about d.._

_stops hims_ _elf_ _and_ _ru_ _bs gently Richard’s back_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_

 

**Tom:**

Richard...what is it?

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ With all that happened since this last year... Ever since the castle thing... I feel more and more old...

 

**Tom:**

_looks at Richard and sighs_ You do know I’m older than you...that makes me even older...but at least you’re here.

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom_

You look younger... Just look at my face. I'm tired all the time... And it's very visible.

 

**Tom:**

Huh...Really? I love your face and every wrinkle on them...When we move to island you don’t have to work so hard anymore...you can finally relax more.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ Will you stop baking? I don't think so. So I can't stop working either. I don't want to feel even more useless...

 

**Tom:**

You got me there...You’re not useless.

_gently caresses Richard cheek_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ You're the only one... Thinking that...

 

**Tom:**

_holds Richard closer with other hand_

I’m your husband it’s my job to take care of you and support you...even though I’m not best one for that job...

 

**Dick:**

You are.

 

**Tom:**

_looks at Richard and gently let’s their foreheads touch_

Thank you.

 

**Dick:**

_timidly_ Does the same go for you?

 

**Tom:**

I love you and yes you are the only one.

 

**Dick:**

_closes his eyes and smiles_

 

**Tom:**

_gently kisses Richard and touches his face and his hair_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs contently_ I love you. I never say it enough.

 

**Tom:**

You don’t have to because I know you do.

_blushes_

I don’t say it enough either. But I’m sure you do know my affections towards you. I love you...I truly do.

 

**Dick:**

_plays with Tom's hair_

I guess you're right...

_kisses the hair he is holding_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

I mean who else has written it on cake and also say it out aloud.

 

**Dick:**

_laughs_ That's true!

 

**Tom:**

_blushing even more_

And remember you are the only one even after all of these years.

 

**Dick:**

_blushes too_

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles and gently kisses Richard_

You must be tired from all that work. I’ll stay with you tonight here, alright.

_smiles happily_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ You must be too...

 

**Tom:**

A little bit yes...

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom_

Then sleep...

 

**Tom:**

_hugs Richard closer_

You must too...I promise I’ll hold you all night so you don’t have any nightmares.

 

**Dick:**

And I'll do the same in return.

 

**Tom:**

Thank you.

_closes his eyes_

 

**Dick:**

_closes his eyes and falls asleep quickly_

 

**Tom:**

_opens his eyes and looks at Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_sleeping_

 

**Tom:**

_decides not to wake up Richard and quietly goes to downstairs to make breakfast_

 

**Dick:**

_exhausted_

 

 

**Tom:**

_makes them some breakfast and bakes pie from the grapes he got_

 

**Dick:**

_slowly wakes up as he smells some pie_

 

**Tom:**

_gathers some pancakes and couple pieces of pie to tray and brings it up to bedroom_ Richard are you awake?

 

**Dick:**

_lifts himself up_

Mhhh... I think...

 

**Tom:**

_puts tray to table and rushes to Richard_

How are you feeling?

_touches his forehead_

 

**Dick:**

_closes his eyes_

My legs feel heavy...

 

**Tom:**

You don’t seem to have a fever or at least now...

 _is still worried_ Do you think you can eat something?

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

If it's some cake you made, I always will!

 

**Tom:**

_smiles back and nods_

Yes, it’s from the grapes we picked up yesterday.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles widely_

 

**Tom:**

_takes plates with pie from tray and brings them to bed_

Here you go.

_offers one of the plates to Richard and sits bed with his own plate_

 

**Dick:**

_eats happily_

Delicious...

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

T...Thank you.

_t_ _akes_ _bite of his pie_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

 

**Tom:**

It...it tastes actually pretty good...

_is surprised_

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ You sound surprised... Did you always think I was lying?

 

**Tom:**

_is embarrassed_ What? Of course not...I think it tastes good because of your grapes... they are excellent.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_blushes_

I didn't do anything special...

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ Now you’re the modest one... And I can’t wait to taste wine from the grapes.

_smiles and finishes his pie_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

There is the one from last year...

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

I know...but maybe we need to wait until you are better. Do you want anything else?

 

**Dick:**

I'm not sick...

 

**Tom:**

Sorry...sorry... If you want some wine I’ll go get us some?

 

**Dick:**

_laughs_ Isn't it too early?

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and nods_

More pie then?

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

Pretty please.

 

**Tom:**

Alright, I’ll go get us more from the kitchen.

_kisses Richard’s cheek and takes his plate_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles but decides to get prepared, feels full of energy_

 

**Tom:**

_turns to Richard_

Will you come to kitchen too or do you want to eat here?

_puts plates to tray and picks it up_

 

**Dick:**

I'll join you in a minute.

 

**Tom:**

Alright.

_takes tray to kitchen_

 

**Dick:**

_puts fresh clothes on, massages his legs_

 

**Tom:**

_puts pie to table and sits to wait_

 

**Dick:**

_joins Tom quickly and sits_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Eat as much as you want.

 

**Dick:**

_eats as much as he can_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles but is kind of worried as he sees how much pie Richard is eating_

 

**Dick:**

_is simply enjoying the pie_

 

**Tom:**

I’m glad you are enjoying it so much...makes me feel so happy...

 

**Dick:**

_surprised_ I always enjoy them!

 

**Tom:**

I know...but still.

 

**Dick:**

_sighs as he feels even better_

 

**Tom:**

_eats his piece with tiny bites_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom and frowns_

_Are you alright?_

 

**Tom:**

_looks at Richard_

I’m fine...

 

**Dick:**

_frowns_

You kidding?

 

**Tom:**

I’m just not hungry...that’s all...

 

**Dick:**

_starting to get worried_

 

**Tom:**

Richard?

 

**Dick:**

Tell me what's wrong.

 _adds after a few seconds_ Please.

 

**Tom:**

_sees that Richard is really worried_

I’m just tired...but it’s nothing serious.

_takes Richard’s hand_

 

**Dick:**

_lowers his head_

I'm sorry.

 

**Tom:**

_gently pats Richard’s head_

Don’t be.

 

**Dick:**

I asked for your help...

 

**Tom:**

No...don’t feel bad about that...I’m glad to help you...you do know that?

 

**Dick:**

I don't want to make you sick.

 

**Tom:**

_gently_ You’re not making me sick...I’m more worried about you...How are your feet?

 

**Dick:**

I'm fine. Tired too.

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Luckily we’re almost done.

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

We can do the next part while sitting.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and caresses Richard’s cheek_

Yes, that’s true... It will be easier for both of us.

 

**Dick:**

_leans into the touch_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

Wanna start?

 

**Tom:**

I’ll just clean but you can go to downstairs already if you want.

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head_

I won't leave you alone. Let's clean together.

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Thank you.

_together they clean the dishes and the kitchen_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles as they are done_

Thank you.

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

It’s nothing...We can start now if you like?

 

**Dick:**

_nods and takes his hand to lead the way_

 

**Tom:**

_follows Richard happily_

 

**Dick:**

_gives him a barrel_

Please holds this where it is so I can fill it with the grappe juice.

 

**Tom:**

Yes, of course.

_holds barrel_

 

**Dick:**

_fills it_

Good... Next one then.

 

**Tom:**

_takes next barrel and holds it_

 

**Dick:**

_fills several barrels thanks to Tom's help_

 

**Tom:**

_happily hands barrels to Richard_

There’s so many.

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ I've been gathering grapes since some day already. I'm glad to be done with that.

_fills the last barrel_

 

**Tom:** _  
puts the last barrel away_

Good work.

 

**Dick:**

_sits on the floor and sighs_

 

**Tom:**

_joins Richard_

I’m glad that’s over.

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ Me too...

 

**Tom:**

_gently kisses Richard’s cheek_

 

**Dick:**

_leans against Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_gently holds Richard_

I hope this wine will taste delicious... grapes were so good.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Me too.

 

**Tom:**

The wine you always make tastes better than anything, even better than that rum Jacques offered us.

_Smiles_

 

**Dick:**

It isn't that difficult! To win over his rum.

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ That’s true.

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ What about we go to bed to sleep a little?

 

**Tom:**

_stands and offers his hand to Richard_

I promise no carrying this time...just support if you need.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles and takes his hand_

 

**Tom:**

_gently holds Richard’s hand and guides them to bedroom slowly_

 

**Dick:**

_follows_

 

**Tom:**

I hope I’m not going too fast.

_stops and looks at Richard_

 

**Dick:**

Do I look like a turtle?

 

**Tom:**

No, no of course not... I’m sorry.

_continues to guide Richard until they are upstairs_

 

**Dick:**

_walks to the bed_ _room_ _with Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_once they are in the bedroom lets go of Richard’s hand and sits on the bed_

 

**Dick:**

_lays on the bed_

 

**Tom:**

_lays next to Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_brings him closer_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and holds Richard even closer_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses his forehead_

Thank you for your help.

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and nods_

I’m always happy to help you.

 

**Dick:**

Would you like some help for cakes sometime?

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Why not, you are good at baking too.

_smiles and pecks Richard’s lips gently_

 

**Dick:**

_turns to kiss him better_

 

**Tom:**

_gently touches Richard’s hair and kisses him with more force_

 

**Dick:**

_smirks in the kiss_

 

**Tom:**

_gently touches Richard’s face and pulls away to look him deeply_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Weren't we supposed to rest?

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ I suppose... Sorry I got carried away.

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles too and lays back_

 

**Tom:**

_lays back but holds Richard’s hand_

 

**Dick:**

_rests his head against Tom's_

 

**Tom:**

_leans to rest more towards Richard and closes his eyes_

 

**Dick:**

_pets Tom's hair_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles to Richard’s touch_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses his cheek then closes his eyes_

 

**Tom:**

_holds Richard’s hand tighter and falls asleep_

 

**Dick:**

_falls asleep some time later_

 

**Tom:**

_wakes up after a while still holding Richard and looks at him_

 

**Dick:**

_half awake_

 

**Tom:**

_gently touches Richard’s hair_

 

**Dick:**

_opens his eyes a little_

 

**Tom:**

_stops for a moment_

How are you feeling?

 

**Dick:**

Mhhh... Good...

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and kisses Richard’s hair_

Good.

 

**Dick:**

_closes his eyes again_

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ Was that just sleep talk?

 

**Dick:**

Mhhh... Perhaps...

 

**Tom:**

_gently plays with Richard’s hair more_

 

**Dick:**

_mumbles something_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and kisses Richard’s lips gently_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

 

**Tom:**

_slowly makes himself to sitting pose_

 

**Dick:**

_opens his eyes again_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and starts to get off the bed_

 

**Dick:**

_hugs Tom to prevent him to do so_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

Richard?

 

**Dick:**

Stay here.

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Alright.

_turns and hugs Richard_

Better...

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

 

**Tom:**

_gently brings Richard closer_

 

**Dick:**

What do you have to do today?

 

**Tom:**

_looks at Richard_

I’m free all day...what about you?

 

**Dick:**

... Just need to take care of my farm... I want to be sure everything is alright.

 

**Tom:**

I’ll help you...

_kisses Richard_

How does that sound?

 

**Dick:**

_mumbles against his lips_ Don't overdo it...

 

**Tom:**

I promise...but you better do the same.

_caresses Richard’s cheek gently_

 

**Dick:**

Alright...

_closes his eyes again_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_doesn't release Tom and even brings him back to bed_

 

**Tom:**

Couple of minutes...alright.

_closes his eyes_

 

**Dick:**

_plays with Tom's hair_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles for that touch, gently takes Richard’s hand to his own_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom's hand_

 

**Tom:**

_opens his eyes and looks at Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at him adoringly_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

M...maybe we should do some work on the farm?

 

**Dick:**

... I guess we should.

_kisses him_

 

**Tom:**

_kisses Richard back_

Unless...there’s something else in your mind.

_smirks_

 

**Dick:**

_blinks_

Like what?

 

**Tom:**

_blinks twice and can’t believe what he is hearing_

Umm...You...me and the bed.

_is really red_

 

**Dick:**

_blushes_

... Oh.

 

**Tom:**

N...never mind... let’s go working.

_is really embarrassed_

 

**Dick:**

_brings Tom closer_

_You sure... Because it sounded like a great idea to me..._

 

**Tom:**

I...I...

 _looks away and whispers_ Really?

 

**Dick:**

_as an answer, he kisses Tom and starts to unboutton his shirt_

 

**Tom:**

_kisses Richard back and unbuttons his shirt in return_

 

**Dick:**

_smirks_

 

**Tom:**

_smirks and pushes Richard even deeper in the bed with passion_

 

**Dick:**

_brings him with him and rolls to be upon him_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and looks at Richard deeply_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses him softly_

 

**Tom:**

_stops for a moment to take a breath_

I love you.

_kisses Richard again_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses harder_

 

**Tom:**

_smirks and undresses them both and gives Richard what they both crave_

 

**Dick:**

_feels happy to share that moment with Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_hopes that Richard enjoyed the moment they shared together_

_After a while looks at Richard and blushes_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at him, smiling_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles back and takes Richard’s hand and kisses it_

I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

 

**Dick:**

_softly_ I did.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

I’m glad.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

 

**Tom:**

_holds Richard’s hand gently_

Was I selfish when I asked this instead of working on your farm?

_i_ _s_ _insecure_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses his temple_

No. We can catch that up now.

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Thank you.

 

**Dick:**

_stands up_

Let's get prepared...

 

**Tom:**

Yes.

_puts some clothes on_

 

**Dick:**

_does the same_

 

**Tom:**

I’m ready.

_takes ribbon and ties his hair_

 

**Dick:**

_ready_

Can you take care of the animals while I check the fences?

 

**Tom:**

_smiles happily_

Of course I’m happy to help.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Thank you. You're a great help. I mean it.

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

I haven’t even done anything yet but thank you.

 

**Dick:**

_smirks_

I wouldn't say that...

 _seriously_ But still. Knowing that you are taking a part of my work again... It's really great.

 

**Tom:**

_blushes even more and nods_

Maybe something...I would do anything for you. You do know that?

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

I do. But please, don't go too far. If something happens to you because of, I would never forgive myself.

 

**Tom:**

Alright, I promise.

_kisses Richard’s cheek_

First fun and after that work...Did that sound somehow wrong?

_chuckles_

 

**Dick:**

_teases_ Yes. You forgot the other fun moment after work...

 

**Tom:**

_smirks_

Did I?

 

**Dick:**

Yup.

 

**Tom:**

I think you should refresh my memory.

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ I won't forget to do so!

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

I’m counting on you.

_Offers his hand_

May I escort you to outside my love?

_winks_

 

**Dick:**

_takes his hand and kisses him gently on the lips_

 

**Tom:**

_returns the kiss and escorts Richard to outside_

 

**Dick:**

_follows_

 

**Tom:**

_once they are outside he lets go of Richard’s hand_

I’m going to check the animals.

 

**Dick:**

Thank you very much.

 

**Tom:**

_nods and starts his way to stables_

 

**Dick:**

_walks along the fences, examines everything_

 

**Tom:**

_grooms horses and gives them hay and apples and pets them gently_

 

**Dick:**

_gives water to his plants_

 

**Tom:**

_after the horses are happily eating he goes to check chickens_

 

**Dick:**

_rassured as everything looks fine_

 

**Tom:**

_feeds chickens and after that goes to search Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_examining the stable_

 

**Tom:**

_looks around the farm until he sees Richard and walks to him_

How is the fixing going?

 

**Dick:**

Everything looks fine. Though I can change some fences...

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Animals were looking good especially the horses...Would you like to go riding with me sometime?

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

Sure!

 _Teasing_ If Stan doesn't need them one more time...

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_

 

**Dick:**

Was thinking since some time to offer him one... But Vlad's there too now. Perhaps we should talk to him about that...

 

**Tom:**

One of the horses you mean...

 

**Dick:**

One horse. I can't give him mine.

 

**Tom:**

_looks at horses_

I think Stanley would be happy with horse...but should we buy him his own...I do adore both of your horses.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

_That's what I meant._

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

I think it would be great idea.

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

Shall we talk about that to Vlad? I noticed he loves to spoil him. We should see if he didn't plan to do something like this too...

 

**Tom:**

We should do that but when we have time to do so?

 _Chuckles_ That’s true though, he loves to spoil Stanley... But I wonder how Stanley is handling all of his spoiling.

 

 **Dick:**  
 _chuckles_ Probably very badly. But I'm glad he now has someone taking care of him.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Yes and he seems to be happy with him.

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

In the end, he still ended with a surprise guest...

 

**Tom:**

As long as he’s happy that’s all that matters...

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

 

**Tom:**

What should we do now?

 

**Dick:**

Need to change the old fences...

 

**Tom:**

Do you need some help?

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_rubs his neck_

Would be nice, yes. Please.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles happily_

I’ll do whatever you ask me to do.

 

**Dick:**

_caresses his cheek_

Thank you. But I just need some help to hold the wood.

 

**Tom:**

_gently puts his hand to Richard’s hand that caresses his cheek_

Alright.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles and guides him outside_

 

**Tom:**

_follows Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_holds him some wood and takes some tools_

 

**Tom:**

_takes the wood and holds it for Richard_

Is this alright or should I move it?

 

**Dick:**

It will be alright.

_starts repairing the fences_

 

**Tom:**

_nods and focuses keeping the wood perfectly straight_

 

**Dick:**

_careful to not hit his fingers_

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ No need to be so careful.

 

**Dick:**

_hits his own finger and yells_

 

**Tom:**

Richard!

_takes Richard’s finger that got hurt and gently blows_

 

**Dick:**

_cursing_

 

**Tom:**

Is it bad?

_examines the finger_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ Getting better already...

 

**Tom:**

Are you sure?

_kisses the finger gently_

Better...

_looks at Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_blushing_

Let's... work again.

_repairs the fences even more carefully_

 

**Tom:**

_nods and holds wood for Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs once he's finally done_

 

**Tom:**

Good work it looks nicer than before.

_Nods_

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

I prefer it like this.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_wipes his forehead_

 

**Tom:**

Do you want something to drink or towel?

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ Let's drink inside.

 

**Tom:**

_nods and starts to walk inside_

 

**Dick:**

_follows_

 

**Tom:**

_opens the door and waits till Richard is inside and closes the door_

 

**Dick:**

_goes in the kitchen and brings two glasses and a bottle of wine_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Where should we drink?

 

**Dick:**

At the table?

 

**Tom:**

_nods and sits down_

 

**Dick:**

_sits too_

Cheers!

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Cheers!

 

**Dick:**

_smiles and drinks some wine_

 

**Tom:**

_drinks wine and nods_

It’s really excellent.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

From last year...

 

**Tom:**

_gently entwines his and Richard’s hands_

Good year.

_smiles and drinks more_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles gently_

You truly think so...? Why?

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

I...I mean every year the wine is excellent...

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes even more_

It’s the truth.

 

**Dick:**

Thank you. I hope it will be even better next year...

 

**Tom:**

I’m sure it will. And even if no one else will like them I will.

_holds Richard’s hand tighter_

 

**Dick:**

_caresses his hand_

 

**Tom:**

_kisses Richard’s hand gently_

But I must say...You are better than any wine and you get me so high that nothing compares to it.

 

**Dick:**

_blushes_

And you're better than any pie.

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

Me... better than pie...

 

**Dick:**

_smiles lovingly_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and finishes rest of his wine_

You really think so?

_pecks Richard’s lips_

 

**Dick:**

I do...

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Thank you...that means so much to me.

 

**Dick:**

_leans to kiss him_

 

**Tom:**

_leans closer until their lips touch_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses him tenderly_

  
**Tom:**

_caresses Richard’s face_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Should we start soon to pack up what we want to take?

  
**Tom:**

_nods_

I need to take all my baking equipment with me...but I guess we don’t need to take too much stuff with us...

 

**Dick:**

We can take everything we want you know. So take everything you want.

  
**Tom:**

_blushes_

Only thing I really need to take with me is you.

 

**Dick:**

But you could want to keep some of your stuff with you.

_smiles_

  
**Tom:**

_smiles_

Same goes for you.

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ _I don't have a lot to take... or that I want to take._

 

**Tom:**   
_nods_

Neither do I...but let’s help each other.

 

**Dick:**

Not even your furnitures?

  
**Tom:**

I’m not sure...I mean do we take your bed or mine and what about everything else...

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head_

I won't take any furniture of mine.

  
**Tom:**

I forgot you are going to leave them for your coworker right?

 

**Dick:**

Indeed. And I don't want to keep them anyway.

  
**Tom:**

Should we take my furniture then? They are not the finest but...or maybe we could buy new ones.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

As you wish.

  
**Tom:**

_nods_

I still can’t believe it...our own house.

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ Sounds weird and nice at the same time...

  
**Tom:**

_blushing_

Like a dream.

 

**Dick:**

Indeed...

  
**Tom:**

_holds Richard’s hand_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

So... With what should we start?

  
**Tom:**

I think with the stuff you’re planning on bringing. It’s easier to start with that because we both are here now.

 

**Dick:**

_nods and stands up_

I can leave the equipment of the kitchen if you take yours... But let's examine what I have.

  
**Tom:**

_nods_

Sure.

 

**Dick:**

_moving stuff in the kitchen_

  
**Tom:**

_stands up and goes to search is there anything in the kitchen they should bring_

 

**Dick:**

Tell me if there is something you don't have or that you like.

  
**Tom:**

_turns and nods_

We could take this pan you use to make omelettes. It’s better than mine.

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

Alright.

  
**Tom:**

And these wine glasses...

_is basically planning to take everything but stops_

I’m sorry...I’m getting carried away.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_laughs_ I don't mind! My stuff is yours too.

  
  
**Tom:**

We need to leave some equipment the next ones who are going to stay here...so let’s just take this pan and these wine glasses...or is there something else you would like to take from the kitchen?

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head_

I don't really care.

  
**Tom:**

Not even me.

_chuckles and packs pan and glasses carefully_

 

**Dick:**

If you pack them already, I won't be able to use them until we arrived... I just want to know what I will take for now. To make a list.

 

 **Tom:**  
I’m sorry...

_takes them out and writes them to list_

...I suck at this.

 

**Dick:**

_gently hugs him_

So do I. We never had to do this before...

  
**Tom:**

_hugs Richard back_

_I know...but I promise I won’t pack any of your clothes...it would be really troubling for you._ _smirks_

 

**Dick:**

_smirks_

Though I'm sure you wouldn't mind...

  
**Tom:**

_chuckles_ True...I wouldn’t mind...that at all.

 

**Dick:**

_plays with Tom's hair_

But for now I need them.

  
**Tom:**

_nods_

But promise me to remind me if I forgot.

_nervously scratches his head_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

I'll just hide yours in return.

  
**Tom:**

_blushes_

Sounds fair...

 

**Dick:**

_laughs_

  
**Tom:**

_smiles_

I think kitchen is checked from the list. What’s next?

 

**Dick:**

_shrugs_

Nothing much. Old stuff.

  
**Tom:**

_smiles happily and examines stuff and shows Richard what they should bring_

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

  
**Tom:**

I think that’s all the stuff we should take from inside. Is there anything outside you would like to take with us?

 

**Dick:**

Some of my tools. My animals. The wine and the material to prepare it. Grains. That's all. With the food for my animals.

  
**Tom:**

_writes them to list_

Like this.

_shows Richard_

 

**Dick:**

Seems fine.

  
**Tom:**

_smiles happily_

 

**Dick:**

Went faster than I thought... We will package that before leaving...

  
**Tom:**

_nods_

But we should check everything before we leave just in case.

 

**Dick:**

What else should we check?

  
**Tom:**

Hmm...

 _is thinking_ _I_ t’s your house after all...

 

**Dick:**

I just sleep there to be closer to the farm... Else I'd be at your house all the time.

  
**Tom:**

_blushing_

I know...I hope you will tolerate me after we finally..officially move together.

_looks away blushing even more_

 

**Dick:**

_confused_ What are you talking about? Why wouldn't I?

  
**Tom:**

Living together all the time...I just hope I won’t disappoint you...

 

**Dick:**

_even more confused_ Why would you...

 

 **Tom:**  
I’m not perfect all the time...I’m messy and sometimes I forget things...and...

 

**Dick:**

And I'm not any better. Will I be a disappointment?

  
**Tom:**

_What of course not. I’m sorry...I’m nervous...It’s somehow new and exciting...even though we are together almost all the time..._

 

**Dick:**

_kisses him_

_We will be fine... You will be fine._

  
**Tom:**

_blushes and kisses Richard back_

_Thank you. You are the best._

 

**Dick:**

_I'd like to argue about it but... for once I'll just take the compliment._

  
**Tom:**

_smiles tenderly_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles back_

  
**Tom:**

_What should we do now?_

_looks at Richard_

_Should we go ask Vlad about the horse or something else?_

 

**Dick:**

_shrugs_

_Now or later..._

  
**Tom:**

_...Alright..maybe some dinner then?_

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_Sounds nice._

 

**Tom:**

_What should we make for dinner?_

 

**Dick:**

_shrugs_

_Whatever you prefer._

 

**Tom:**   
_is worried_ _Is everything alright? I mean already suggested omelettes earlier...I was hoping you would decide this time._

 

**Dick:**

_I'm fine. I just have no idea about what we could eat!_

  
**Tom:**

_Alright...I’m sorry..._

_starts to cut some vegetables_

 

**Dick:**

_rubs Tom's back gently_

_No need to be..._

  
**Tom:**

_turns and nods_

_Soup?_

 

**Dick:**

_If you want. Do you want me to go to buy some bread?_

 

**Tom:**

_Maybe just a light vegetable soup. That would be great... I hope you don’t mind getting us some._

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_I wouldn't propose if I did..._

  
**Tom:**

_smiles and kisses Richard’s cheek_

_Thank you._

 

**Dick:**

_kisses him then leaves the house_

  
**Tom:**

_cuts all the vegetables needed for the soup_

 

**Dick:**

_walks around the town and buys some food_

  
**Tom:**

_starts to make soup_

 

**Dick:**

_comes back_

I'm home! I bought bread, cheese...

 

**Tom:**   
_after sometime adds vegetables to soup_

Richard! Welcome back!

_turns and smiles_

That’s wonderful.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

It's all fresh!

  
**Tom:**

_smiles_

Here’s your reward.

_pecks Richard’s lips_

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ I take it. It's a nice one.

  
**Tom:**

_chuckles and turns his focus to soup_

 

**Dick:**

_prepares the table_

  
**Tom:**

Can you prepare us some bread and cheese? Soup should be ready soon.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

Sure!

_cuts the bread_

  
**Tom:**

_checks soup and decides it needs more time_

 

**Dick:**

_hugs Tom from behind_

  
**Tom:**

_blushes_

It’s almost ready.

 

**Dick:**

Thank you.

  
**Tom:**

It’s nothing.

_Smiles_

I think it’s now ready.

 

**Dick:**

_keeps holding him_

 

**Tom:**   
_leans to Richard’s touch_

So warm.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

The soup too.

_releases him_

  
**Tom:**

I’ll serve, so please sit.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses Tom's cheek then takes a sit_

  
**Tom:**

_blushes and serves them both soup and after that sits down_

Bon appétit!

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Thank you.

  
**Tom:**

_eats soup and takes some bread and cheese too_

 

**Dick:**

_eats the cheese only after his soup, as a dessert_

  
**Tom:**

Are you enjoying the soup?

_looks at Richard_

 

**Dick:**

I do!

  
**Tom:**

_smiles_

I’m glad.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

  
**Tom:**

_finishes his soup and bread and cheese after the soup_

Richard do you want more?

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head_

I'm fine, don't worry.

 

**Tom:**   
_smiles_

I always worry.

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ I guess I can understand that...

  
**Tom:**

_blushes and waits Richard to finish his meal_

 

**Dick:**

_done with the dinner_

  
**Tom:**

_takes Richard’s and his own dishes and begins to wash them_

 

**Dick:**

_cleans the table_

  
**Tom:**

_finishes dishes_

Thank you for cleaning the table.

 

**Dick:**

Thank you for the dinner!

  
**Tom:**

_smiles_

It’s just a normal thing to do, but I’m glad you enjoyed it.

 

**Dick:**

_hugs him again_

  
**Tom:**

_hugs Richard back tighter_

 

**Dick:**

I can't wait...

  
**Tom:**

_holds Richard closer_

_teases_ Can’t wait for what...?

 

**Dick:**

To be far away from this village. To really feel like I'm your husband. To live in our own house.

  
**Tom:**

Oh, Richard! I feel the same way. I can’t wait.

_caresses Richard’s cheek gently_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses him softly_

It will be nice.

  
**Tom:**

_kisses Richard back_

I’m sure it will.

 _chuckles_ I’ll call you my husband all the time.

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ Should we get tattoo then?

  
**Tom:**

_nods_

I think it would be nice or what do you think? Even though we do have our rings it would be nice to have something on skin too.

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

Though I don't know what pattern we should ask for...

  
**Tom:**

I don’t know either...but I’m sure we will find just the right ones for us.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_thinking_ Mh... A cake perhaps?

  
**Tom:**

_smiles brightly_

Maybe...heart shape...

 

**Dick:**

A heart?

  
**Tom:**

...Heart cake or maybe something else?

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

I'd like that very much! Will remind me when you confessed to me...

  
**Tom:**

_nods_

Yes, a good memory... wait no it was a life changing memory.

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

It sure was.

 

**Tom:**   
_smiles_

We should talk about getting them with Jacques.

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

We should at some point.

  
**Tom:**

Would you like to have a dessert?

 

**Dick:**

We do have one?

  
**Tom:**

We should have at least some of that pie I made if I remember correctly.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles gently_

You're the best.

  
**Tom:**

I’m trying my best...

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

Let's eat it!

  
**Tom:**

_nods and brings what’s left of the grape pie_

Here you go.

_gives Richard piece of pie and takes piece for himself too_

 

**Dick:**

_tries to take his time to enjoy it but fails_

  
**Tom:**

_chuckles_ I’m glad you like it...maybe I should sell these ones on the shop too.

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

As long as I can keep eating some!

  
**Tom:**

_smiles_

You will get all the special ones that are filled with my love towards you.

_winks and eats his pie happily_

 

**Dick:**

_blushes_

 

**Tom:**   
_blushes too but serves Richard more pie_

 

**Dick:**

_eats fast again_

  
**Tom:**

_smiles_

Eat all that your heart desires. It makes me so happy.

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ As much as my stomach can you mean. Else I would never stop.

  
**Tom:**

Yes.

_smiles tenderly and watches as Richard eats pie happily_

 

**Dick:**

It was so gooood!

  
**Tom:**

I’m glad.

_cleans the dishes and table_

 

**Dick:**

_helps Tom_

  
**Tom:**

Thank you.

_turns to Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_pecks his cheek_

Once again, thank _you_.  
  


**Tom:**

_blushes and hugs Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_hugs him close and pets his hair_

  
**Tom:**

_closes his eyes when he feels Richard petting him_

 

**Dick:**

_whispers_ I love you.

 

**Tom:**

_whispers_  I love you too.

_opens his eyes and touches Richard’s hair gently_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

  
**Tom:**

Is there anything else where you need my help?

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

Hum... Cleaning the stable?

  
**Tom:**

_smiles and nods_

Together then?

 

**Dick:**

If you don't mind the smell...

  
**Tom:**

_chuckles_ I don’t mind.

 

**Dick:**

Then please help me.

  
**Tom:**

_nods_

Of course. Do you want to go now or later?

 

**Dick:**

We could go now... or take it easy. We still have some time.

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

You can decide.

 

**Dick:**

Let's just relax...

 

**Tom:**

Sounds good to me. Do you want to go bedroom or somewhere else?

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Except if you want to bake something.

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ Would you perhaps like to have more grape pies?

 

**Dick:**

_smiles brightly_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes a little bit_

I take that as yes.

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

 

**Tom:**

_nods and starts to gather ingredients needed for the pie_

Richard do you want to help me or relax?

_smiles tenderly_

 

**Dick:**

To help of course!

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

You can help with the filling then. I need some grapes and you could slice them for me.

 

**Dick:**

Sure.

 

**Tom:**

_starts to make pie while humming_

 

**Dick:**

_taking care of the grapes_

 

**Tom:**

_checks how Richard is doing with grapes_

 

**Dick:**

_takes his task very seriously_

 

**Tom:**

Looking good.

_Smiles, turns back to his pie_

 

**Dick:**

Thanks!

 

**Tom:**

_is ready and now only needs the filling_

Richard how is the filling, do you need help?

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

I'm done.

 

**Tom:**

Wonderful.

_claps his hands_

Do you want to fill the pie then?

 

**Dick:**

With your help then. I don't want to mess everything up.

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Let’s do it together this time.

_gently guides Richard’s hands to move the bowl with filling and helps him to pour it to pie_

 

**Dick:**

_humming_

 

**Tom:**

_after they are done kisses Richard’s cheek_

Good job.

_puts pie in the oven_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles gently and hugs Tom_

  
**Tom:**

_smiles and hugs Richard back_

 

**Dick:**

_rubs his back_

 

**Tom:**

_touches Richard’s hair gently_

 

**Dick:**

Do you want to rest a little?

 

**Tom:**

That would be nice.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_gently takes his hand_

 

**Tom:**

_holds Richard’s hand and follows him_

 

**Dick:**

_sits on the bed_

 

**Tom:**

_sits next to Richard while holding his hand_

 

**Dick:**

_hugs Tom then lets himself fall on the bed_

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles and brings Richard closer_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

I like these moments...

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

Me too...

_closes his eyes_

 

**Dick:**

_hums a song_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and rubs Richard’s back_

 

**Dick:**

_caresses Tom's hair_

 

**Tom:**

_opens his eyes and gently pecks Richard’s lips_

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles and bites Tom's lips lightly_

 

**Tom:**

_moans and kisses Richard with more passion_

 

**Dick:**

_melts in the kiss_

 

**Tom:**

_stops for a moment and looks Richard deeply into eyes while touching his hair_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

This isn't what I was thinking about but it's still very nice.

 

**Tom:**

_wonders what Richard was thinking then_

It is but... I need to save my pie now or otherwise there will be burnt pie and no one is going to eat that.

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

_releases him_

Alright, alright!

 

**Tom:**

_brings Richard back to him_

I..if you want we can still continue after that...

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

_innocently_ Continue what?

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles and kisses Richard’s head_

I’ll be back.

 

**Dick:**

_lies down_

 

**Tom:**

_goes to save his pie_

_takes pie from the oven and leaves it to cool down and walks back to bedroom_

 

**Dick:**

_waiting_

 

**Tom:**

_sits to bed_

Sorry for the wait.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

It's alright. Shall we eat the cake?

 

**Tom:**

_looks at Richard and nods_

_Why not?_

 

**Dick:**

_sits down_

Dunno. Maybe you want to sleep a little?

 

**Tom:**

Huh? I’m fine...

 

**Dick:**

Alright then.

_stands up_

 

**Tom:**

_stands up too_

 

_**Dick:** _

_follows the smell of the cake_

 

**Tom:**

_follows Richard_

I hope it’s for your liking?

 

_**Dick:** _

_smiles_

Always.

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

You can have it all if you want.

 

_**Dick:** _

And what about you?

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

I’ll just watch you eat. You are always so happy when you eat my cakes.

 

_**Dick:** _

If you instist.

_smiles gently_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles back_

But if you can’t eat all... I can always help.

_winks_

 

_**Dick:** _

You should eat too. Don't fall ill.

 

**Tom:**

Alright. I’ll eat something too.

_smiles_

 

_**Dick:** _

_nods_

Good!

 

**Tom:**

Here you can open it.

_puts pie in front of Richard_

 

**Dick:**

You sure?

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and nods_

Yes.

 

**Dick:**

Alright.

_takes a knife and cuts the cake_

 

**Tom:**

_watches_

 

**Dick:**

_gives him a part_

 

**Tom:**

Thank you, that’s so kind of you.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

Thank you. You made the cake after all.

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and takes a bite_

_looks at Richard_

You’re not eating?

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Sorry, sorry. Was just wondering if for once you would admit that you are the best baker ever...

 

**Tom:**

_whispers really quietly_ I’m the best baker.

_continues eating like it never happened_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles brightly_

You are!

_eats his cake_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

T...thank you. Eat all you want.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_eats most of the pie_

 

**Tom:**

_watches happily as Richard eats_

It wasn’t too bad.

 

**Dick:**

It'sh delishioush!

 

**Tom:**

I’m glad. I’m embarrassed to say this...but I really do carve your compliments.

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

_laughs_ And I like giving you them.

 

**Tom:**

_reaches to Richard’s hand_

But only you make me believe in them.

 

**Dick:**

Because I'm the one complimenting you the most since we're together so often... Though it's still isn't enough.

_winks_

 

**Tom:**

Richard...maybe someday if you will be patient with me.

_winks_

But in return I'll compliment you too.

 

**Dick:**

_winks_

Am I not?

 

**Tom:**

_stands up and walks to Richard_

You are. Thank you.

_pecks Richard’s lips_

I love you.

 

**Dick:**

_kisses him again_

Thank you for staying by my side.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and melts to that kiss_

I wouldn’t choose anyone else.

 

**Dick:**

_gets a little side_

You wouldn't be to blame though...

 

**Tom:**

Richard! I meant what I said. You are only one to me.

_takes Richard’s hands and looks him with confidence_

 

**Dick:**

... Thank you.

 

**Tom:**

_gently touches Richard’s hair_

I will always support you...After all I did promise myself on that day when we met.

_smiles brightly_

No matter what, alright.

 

**Dick:**

_surprised_ On this very day?

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Yes.

 

**Dick:**

Oh...

_blushes_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_hugs him_

 

**Tom:**

_is surprised but hugs back_

Richard.

 

**Dick:**

You gave me so much...

 

**Tom:**

_hugs Richard tighter_

I wanted you to be happy...after all of your suffering.

 

**Dick:**

_pets his head_

You started before you even knew what happened.

 

**Tom:**

_leans closer_

And I don’t regret it.

 

**Dick:**

You don't regret to not have a wife taking care of you, children playing around, and dogs? Like six or seven.

 

**Tom:**

_takes a step back and looks at Richard_

You asked almost the same question back then. And I told you I only had my eyes on you. I don’t need a wife or children. You have all of these animals...maybe dog would be nice when we move to island but it’s not mandatory. You are only one I need by my side...

_tears up_

 

**Dick:**

_panicks_ Hey, no, don't cry!

 

**Tom:**

_tries not to cry_ You could have a wife too and kids...I’m sure that they would love this place and you.

 

**Dick:**

_thinks for a moment but shakes his head_

_You are the only one not caring about my past or just wanting my farm._

 

**Tom:**

_sheds couple of tears and smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_wipes his tears, is sad_

 

**Tom:**

Why are you sad?

_takes Richard’s hands_

 

**Dick:**

Because you're crying because of me...

 

**Tom:**

You need someone to cry for you...I’m sorry just...the thought of you being with someone else...aches my heart.

 

**Dick:**

_hugs him the tighest he can_

It's not going to happen.

 

**Tom:**

_nods and holds Richard closer_

 

**Dick:**

_repeats_ It's not going to happen...

 

**Tom:**

I believe you and I’m not going to leave you either...not now or ever.

 

**Dick:**

Ever?

_wonders if wizards live longer than regular people_

 

**Tom:**

Yes, I’m not going to let you go...not even when...

_stops_

 

**Dick:**

_understands what Tom means_

We still have time. Let's live day by day.

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

With you by my side..that’s all I need.

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

 

**Tom:**

_shakes his head_

I’m sorry I brought it up.

_is feeling guilty_

 

**Dick:**

Don't be. It is just something natural.

 

**Tom:**

Thank you.

_caresses Richard’s cheek gently_

 

**Dick:**

_holds the hand against his cheek, eyes closed_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and leans to kiss Richard_

 

_**Dick:** _

_kisses back tenderly_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

What should we do now?

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

No idea!

 

**Tom:**

It’s getting late. I think cleaning the stables will have to wait to another day.

_holds Richard closer to him_

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

You're right. Plus we still have time.

 

**Tom:**

Should we go to bed then? Or is there something else you want to do?

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head_

Let's just get clean.

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Alright.

 

**Dick:**

_prepares them some water and towels_

 

**Tom:**

Thank you.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles as he undresses_

 

**Tom:**

_gets undressed too_

 

**Dick:**

_takes a few minutes to clean himself then puts on night clothes_

 

**Tom:**

_cleans himself and puts some night clothes on too_

You don’t mind me spending night here?

 

**Dick:**

_looks surprised, isn't sure he heard well_

Excuse me?

 

**Tom:**

_holds Richard closer_

Just wanted to be sure.

_kisses Richard’s cheek_

 

**Dick:**

_cups Tom's cheek_

I want you by my side. Always.

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

So do I.

 

**Dick:**

_looks tenderly at him_

 

**Tom:**

_takes Richard’s hand and guides him to bed and keeps smiling to him_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles back_

 

**Tom:**

_after they are on the bed hugs Richard tightly_

 

**Dick:**

_pets Tom's head_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and whispers_ You are all I need.

 

**Dick:**

Same here...

 

**Tom:**

_closes his eyes and smiles happily_

 

**Dick:**

_watches Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_keeps Richard close to him_

Should we get some sleep then?

_opens his eyes and looks Richard tenderly_

 

**Dick:**

_winks_

Isn't it what we are doing?

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and nods_

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles and kisses him_

 

**Tom:**

_kisses Richard back and nuzzles closer and falls asleep soon after_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom until he falls asleep_

 


	48. Sheep

******Gaston:**

_nods and passes his hand gun to LeFou, whispers_ _H_ _ere, take this._

_takes his blunderbuss and shoves himself out of the tent, then looks around and finally begins to laugh out loud_ _Sheep. LeFou, we found sheep._

 

**Sheep:**

BAHHHH!

 

**LeFou:**

_scoffs, then begins to laugh_ Sheep?

 

**Gaston:**

_laughs and then moves between the sheep_

They're still trying to eat our tent!

_makes shooing motions_

Off with you, you wool balls!

 

**LeFou:**

_laughs, then pets one's fur_

Aww, look Gaston, one of them likes you.

_smirks as one of them rams/nuzzles into Gaston's leg_

 

**Gaston:**

_reaches down to pet the sheep_

I wonder where they come from... I didn't see a herd as we rode up. I hope they're not lost?

 

**LeFou:**

Hm.

 _gasps as he spots one_ Oh my god. That is the cutest thing I have ever seen...

 

**Gaston:**

_looks at LeFou and not the sheep, nods_

The cutest.

 

**LeFou:**

_doesn't see Gaston do so, but puts an arm around him anyway_

Second only to you.

 

**Gaston:**

_blushes a little_

I am not the cute one of the two of us!

_looks again at a sheep nibbling on their tent_

Really...

_moves to the sheep, giving it a gentle nudge_

This is not food!

 

**LeFou:**

_giggles, helps Gaston move the sheep_

Can we just keep it, Gaston?

 

**Gaston:**

_shakes his head_

Sheep usually belong to someone. Let us shoo them out of our camp and then see where the shepherd is, he might be in troubles. Could you light the lanterns?

 

**LeFou:**

Sure thing.

_sets them alight and follows Gaston_

 

**Gaston:**

_shoos the sheep out of their camp, then takes the blunderbuss and one lantern, looking to the floor, crouching down once he finds races from where the sheep came_

We go this way, stay behind me, LeFou.

 _adds in a whisper_ Can't call you 'Mon amour' when there's someone who might hear.

 

**LeFou:**

Aw.

_resists the urge to squeeze his hand in reassurance and follows him_

 

**Gaston:**

_looks focused at the sheep's claw prints and then frowns as he finds a print of a boot and then more leading away, following the claw prints of a lamb_

One of the lambs did go off, the shepherd followed it!

 _yells loudly into the night_ Heeeelllooooooo?!

 

**LeFou:**

_yelling too_ We have your SHEEEEEEPPPPP!!!

 

**Gaston:**

_tilts head to listen, hears a faint call_

He's in this direction, there...

_is about to say where when there's a loud bleating_

Yes, this way, was about to say.

 

**LeFou:**

_follows him_

 

**Gaston:**

_follows the sheep bleating and stops with a rather hard stop_

LeFou, watch out, there's steep over hang! I thinks it's hero time!

 

**Voice _:_**

_from the ground of the ravine_ Help? Is anybody up there?

 

**LeFou:**

Yes! Two men, sir!

_looks over the hang to peer at the man_

 

**Gaston:**

_clearly_ We will get you out, how deep is this ravine?

 

**Shepherd:**

_over the bleating of the lamb_ Not that deep actually I just miss about two foot, but nothing goes with the lamb!

 

**Gaston:**

I'll have you out in a moment!

_looks at LeFou_

I lie down, you hold my belt so I don't fall in and I pull up the lamb first, then him, good?

 

**LeFou:**

Alright!!

_holds onto the belt as Gaston lowers into the ravine_

_to himself_ Stay safe...

 

**Gaston:**

_stretches and waves with the lantern until he sees the white of the lamb_

Ah, there you are, come here man!

_reaches for the lamb and passes it to LeFou once he pulled it up_

 

**Lamb:**

BAAHHHH BAHHHH!

 

**LeFou:**

_grabs the lamb willingly_

Aaww.

 

**Gaston:**

LeFou, hold me again, we need to get the man up here!

 _towards the shepherd_ Are you injured?

 

**Shepherd:**

_laughs_ Only my pride!

 

**Gaston:**

_passes lantern to LeFou then reaches for the shepherd's hands_

Up we go!

_pulls him up_

 

**LeFou:**

_holds onto his belt again_

 

**Gaston:**

_swings the shepherd up and then chuckles_ Nice to meet you. I'm Gaston, this is LeFou!

_points up at LeFou_

Your sheep are eating our camp... it's not faraway...

 

**LeFou:**

_laughs_ It's true. They're quite the rambunctious bunch.

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

I'm sure they miss you though! Let us get you there!

 

**Shepherd:**

nods **  
**Thank you so much! I got stuck rather long down there.

 

**LeFou:**

_looks at the sheperd_

Been through a bit, huh?

 

**Gaston:**

_picks up the lamb_

Hello little fellow, I'll carry you to your mommy!

 

**LeFou:**

_giggles_ The sheeps are too cute.

 

**Gaston:**

_nods and passes the lamb to LeFou_

And so fluffy!

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and pets it_

_turns to the shepherd_

So how long have you had these ones?

 

**Shepherd:**

I only take care of them. I get paid for it. If I lose one I've to pay for it. But I love them all. But to answer your question, I haven't had all of them for the same time. I'm just glad they did not get too far!

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles_

Ah no, we camp right in this little batch of trees.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles at the shepherd_

I wouldn't want to lose them either.

 

**Shepherd:**

_nods_

Yes. I'm so glad you found me, Mr!

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

I thought someone would rob us and then there was a sheep...

 

**LeFou:**

_laughs_ It was quite the surprise! We thought we would be attacked, but it only turns out to be sheep, chewing on the side of our tent!

_chortles warmly_

 

**Gaston and Shepherd:**

_both laugh_ _Sheep._

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles at them_

Yes.

 

**Gaston:**

_walks a little faster_

I hope they have not eaten the tent meanwhile!

 

**LeFou:**

_laughs, hurries to catch up_

They'd better not have!

 

**Shepherd:**

_hurries after Gaston and LeFou_

 

**Gaston:**

_points to their small camp_

There it is! Looks like the sheep are there now!

_points to a small glade_

 

**Sheep:**

_chewing on tent_

 

**LeFou:**

Oh my!

 

**Gaston:**

_looks at the sheep, squinting_

Is that the same we already shooed off?

 

**LeFou:**

_nods_

Looks like it.

 

**Shepherd:**

_moves hastily over and shoos the sheep away from the tent to the other sheep_

 

**Gaston:**

_lets the lamb down_

Go find your maman!

 

**Sheep:**

_runs over to others_

 

**LeFou:**

_shakes head hastily_

They're so cute. Just like little children.

_smiles at them_

 

**Gaston:**

_chuckles_ Would you like something to drink? There's also some bread?

 

**Shepherd:**

_nods_

Thank you for all your help!

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles at him_

It's no problem! Always nice to help someone in need.

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

 

**Shepherd:**

_goes to count the sheep_

I lost my dog, the younger dog is at home with my wife. It's not too far, I'll get him soon...

 

**LeFou:**

_looks a bit worried_

If you say so. What breed, may I ask, sir?

 

**Shepherd:**

_shrugs_

Just your normal run off the mill herding dog.

 

**Gaston:**

_looks around_

Well that certainly explains why the sheep ran off, here, sit, good man and eat some bread and cheese.

 

**LeFou:**

_takes it out for him_

 

**Gaston:**

_sits down besides LeFou, misses to be able to touch him just like this, but he would survive one night_

 

**LeFou:**

_feels the same, but is happy at least that they're able to help the shepherd_

 

**Shepherd:**

I am so very grateful! You both were a godsend!

_eats his bread and cheese_

 

**Gaston:**

_leans a bit closely to LeFou and yawns_

 

**LeFou:**

_eats some too, hands it to Gaston gently_

Want any?

 

**Gaston:**

_reaches for the food and begins to nibble on some cheese_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles_

 

**Gaston:**

_leans against LeFou's shoulder after a moment_

 

**Shepherd:**

_doesn't say anything_

_They've saved him after all and they looked like brothers in arms._

_Of course they would be close_

 

**LeFou:**

_resists the urge to stroke his hair and smiles again, nibbles on some bread_

 

**Gaston:**

_sits a bit straighter as he reaches for some water_

 

**Shepherd:**

_Yawns and nods a thanks_

I'll go and sleep with my sheep, but if you don't mind I'd like to stay close to your camp until morning?

 

**Gaston:**

_looks at him_

Feel free to sleep by the fire, we have a tent for us.

_points over his shoulder, him and LeFou would be alone in there_

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes lightly_

 

**Shepherd:**

_nods thankful_

Yes, please. Thank you so much! I've a cover but it's on my former camp and I'll to go back there tomorrow, so the fire would be nice.

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles and nods_

There's a spare blanket on the cart.

_gets up to pull it down_

Smells a bit of horse, but should do.

_l_ _ooks at LeFou_

Let's turn in for the night!

 

**LeFou:**

Sounds good to me!

_giggles and follows Gaston into the tent_

 

**Gaston:**

_lies down but keeps everything on, then snuggles up to LeFou anyway_

 

**_LeFou:_ **

_smiles and strokes his hair, whispers softly_ You doing alright, mon amour?

_kisses his hair_

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

Yeah, fine.

 _whispers_ Just tired, mon amour.

 

**LeFou:**

Same.

 _whispering_ You know I love you.

 

**Gaston:**

_nods and kisses LeFou very softly_

I love you too. But we really should not talk about it with the shepherd out there...

 

**LeFou:**

I know.

_pulls away carefully_

 

**Gaston:**

_Pulls LeFou closer again_

I said not to talk about, but nothing about you scooting away.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles and giggles, leaning into him again_

 

**Gaston:**

_holds LeFou as close as possible_

 

**LeFou:**

_wraps his arms around him_

 

**Gaston:**

_is asleep in no time and snores_

 

**LeFou:**

_thinks about the day and then falls asleep in Gaston's arms_

 

**Gaston:**

_drools_

 

**LeFou:**

_snores_

 

**Gaston:**

_wakes up with the very first sun ray, stretches_

 

**LeFou:**

_is still sleeping_

 

**Gaston:**

_sneaks out of the tent and walks into some shrubbery to take care of his morning business_

 

**LeFou:**

_shuffles in his sleep_

Gaston...?

_reaches for him_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles as he sees the shepherd a little away with his sheep and that the man has stoked the fire for them_

 

**LeFou:**

_wakes up_

Gaston, where are you?

_sees the blank spot next to him_

 

**Gaston:**

_hears LeFou_

Making breakfast! Get up if you want some! I'm going to get the shepherd back so we might get some fresh milk!

 

**LeFou:**

Ooh, alright!

_hustles out of bed, still in his night clothes_

 

**Gaston:**

_hurries over to the shepherd and smiles as they both come back to get a jar_

_announces happily_ Will have some fresh milk, LeFou, my best! Can you roast some bread for the man too?

 

**LeFou:**

No problem.

smiles and starts to roast some brea _d over the fire_

 

**Gaston and Shepherd:**

_come back and sit down_

 

**Gaston:**

Let me take over so you can get ready for the day, mon... ami.

 

**LeFou:**

smiles

Alright. I'll go change, then. looks at him and heads over to the tent

 

**Gaston:**

_places the bread on one plate so everyone can serve themselves and puts the milk into three mugs_

 

**LeFou:**

_finishes changing and comes out of the tent, wearing a new bowtie he'd picked up from the market_

 

**Gaston:**

_gives LeFou an appraising look_

 

**LeFou:**

_tries not to blush as he sits down by the fire_

Looks magnifique, mon ami! I say grace to this meal!

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

Tuck in!

 

**LeFou:**

_licks his lips as he grabs a piece of bread and dunks it in his milk_

Mm... that just hits the spot!

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles_

 

**Shepherd:**

_smiles too_

Thanks again for saving me.

 

**LeFou:**

_turns to him and smiles_

It's no problem. Always good to meet a new face once in a while.

_drinks some more milk_

 

**Gaston:**

_nods in agreement_

And thank ****you** ** again for the milk!

 

**Shepherd:**

_nods and smiles_

You're welcome. I have not introduced myself yet, I'm Jean.

 

**LeFou:**

_nods and smiles_

Nice to meet you.

_shakes his hand politely_

 

**Gaston:**

_points at LeFou_

LeFou...

_bows a little awkwardly while sitting_

...And I'm Gaston.

 

**LeFou:**

_giggles_

 

**Gaston:**

_stares at LeFou over the rim of his mug_

 

**LeFou:**

_notices, looks away shyly_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles at LeFou_

 

**Shepherd/Jean:**

_looks between them and smiles_

I'm glad you both got such a good friend in each other.

 

**LeFou:**

_looks at Gaston_

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

Best friend ever. We were in the war together and never left each others side. Brother's in arms... you know.

 

**LeFou:**

Yep.

_slings his arm around his shoulder_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles_

 

**Jean:**

_grins_

My brother in arms lives one house over from mine.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles warmly_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles back at LeFou and nods towards Jean_

We’re moving closer to Paris. I hope to find some good paying work.

 

**LeFou:**

_inclines head toward Gaston_

He's a very talented hunter.

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

But I can also work any other job.

 

**Jean:**

Well, my friend is a miller and owns a windmill...

 

**LeFou:**

_nods his head_

Windmill workers are decently paid. And I do get reminded of a dream I once had...

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

Does he have a job to offer per chance?

 

**LeFou:**

_looks at shepherd hopefully_

 

**Jean:**

_thinks for a moment_

The place I live is still a good march from here, but there's an empty small house. And it's only an one hour ride from Paris! And I'm sure my brother in arms would have work for you!

 

**Gaston:**

_nudges his shoulder against LeFou's_

What do you think? Does it sound as good to you as it does to me?

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles_

That sounds great.

 

**Gaston:**

_nods, give Jean a smile_

Looks like you just gained yourself an escort for home!

 

**Jean:**

_smiles truly happy_

That's wonderful!

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles at Gaston and then back at Jean_

 

**Gaston:**

_claps his hands_

When do we leave?

 

**LeFou:**

We may need some time to get everything together.

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

Yes, but there's enough grass for the fluffballs...

 

**LeFou:**

_lets out a laugh_ That's true.

 

**Jean:**

_nods_

Certainly. Take your time! I've to get my bedroll from my old resting place anyway!

 

**LeFou:**

_nods_

Alright. Thank you so much, monsieur!

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

Thank you.

 

**LeFou:**

Would you like anything else from our cart? As a thank you?

 

**Jean:**

_shakes head_

No no, your help has been enough Mr!

 

**Gaston:**

_shrugs_

Thank you!

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles at them_

 

**Gaston:**

_gets up with his plate and walks to the close by brook_

I'll clean this up, Jean should go take care of his sheep, LeFou, could you clean up the campside?

 

**LeFou:**

_nods_

Alright.

_turns to Jean and shakes his hand_

See you later, sir.

 

**Gaston:**

_whistles a tune while washing the dishes_

 

**LeFou:**

_cleans up the campsite_

 

**Gaston:**

_comes back to the camp, looks around for Jean doesn't see him and catches LeFou up into a hug and a feverish kiss_

Ahhh, mon amour, I needed this.

 

**LeFou:**

_kisses him back passionately_

I know, I've missed you, even with you right beside me.

_smiles and plays with his hair_

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

Agreed.

 

**LeFou:**

_kisses him again, giggling_

 

**Gaston:**

_kisses back gently_

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles throughout the kiss_

I love you, mon amour...

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles and then nuzzles LeFou's neck_

I love you too, mon amour.

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles_

 

**Gaston:**

_pulls back a little_

Let's see if we can help Jean. But before we do: tell me, mon amour. Would you like to live there if the people are nice? It's just an hour from Paris...

 

**LeFou:**

_nods head slowly_

I suppose... I mean, it was a pretty good deal he offered...and he seemed nice and everything.

 

**Gaston:**

_nods_

We could get a few sheep too when we're off well enough. You like these fluffballs. And a puppy... what do you think?

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles_

A puppy?! Yes!

_tackles him in a hug_

 

**Gaston:**

_laughs as he catches LeFou_ Yes. You always wanted one... it's not like we can have children.

_winks_

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes_

Gaston...

 

**Gaston:**

_shrugs_

What?

 

**LeFou:**

_shoves him gently_

I dunno. Do you like puppies?

_smiles at him_

 

**Gaston:**

_nods a little_

I love you and you like them and they make you happy. So, how can I not like them?

 

**LeFou:**

_smiles at him, musses up his hair and giggles_ _You're the best._

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles and blushes a little_

You're my best.

 

**LeFou:**

_kisses his nose_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles, but then untangles from LeFou_

Let's try not to rise too much suspicion from Jean, yes?

 

**LeFou:**

...Oh. Yes, of course.

_separates from him_

 

**Gaston:**

_sighs_ Let's go collect some wood...

 

**LeFou:**

_goes to get wood_

 

**Gaston:**

_helps LeFou bring wood_

 

**LeFou:**

Thank you.

 

**Gaston:**

_moves closer to LeFou and cups his cheek, then steals a kiss_

 

**_LeFou:_ **

_kisses him back_

 

**_Gaston:_ **

_shoots a glance around then pulls from the kiss_

 

**LeFou:**

I wonder if Jean has returned home...

 

**Gaston:**

_shrugs_

He said he comes back. I think he only wanted to go and pack up his own camp.

 

**LeFou:**

Ah.

 

**_Gaston:_ **

_nods_

 

**LeFou:**

Well, before he comes, here.

_hands him a wildflower_

I... saw it by one of the branches. I thought you might like it...

_bites lip_

 

**Gaston:**

_takes the flower very gently and smiles, then puts it into a buttonhole of his vest_

It's almost as pretty as you, LeFou!

 

**LeFou:**

_blushes madly_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles_

 

**LeFou:**

_hears shuffling_

What is that...?

 

**Gaston:**

_shakes head_

I don't know...

 

**LeFou:**

Perhaps it's another animal... or maybe Jean...

_guards Gaston just in case_

 

**Gaston:**

_smiles as LeFou slides in place to protect him_

You really don't have to do that. Better watch my back.

 _raises voice a little_ Who goes there?

 

**LeFou:**

_some shuffling_

_voice gets louder_ Who are you?

_gets out blunderbuss_

 

**_Gaston:_ **

_pulls his rapier_

I hope it's just an animal and not a person. I'm not in the mood to fight... That will look bad to our future new neighbors.

 

**LeFou:**

_nods seriously_

Hopefully.

_eyes trained on bush_

 


	49. A visit at the castle

******Édouard:**

_wakes up early, whines a little_

 

**Stanley:**

_frowns and rolls on the side_

Five more minutes...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles and bends over Stanley_ You sleep.

_kisses his temple_

I'll go take the puppy out and make breakfast.

_picks Édouard up_

Are you coming with papa?

 

**Édouard:**

_yaps happily_

 

**Stanley:**

_opens his eyes but is still half sleeping_

 

**Vlad:**

_takes the puppy downstairs and puts the leash on him_

Let's get you walked...

 

**Édouard:**

_wags his tail and makes hard to put on the leash because he is almost running around Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_catches Édouard with one hand and puts the leash on_

There, now...

_opens the door and steps out with Édouard_

 

**Édouard:**

_instantly starts running_

 

**Stanley:**

_falls back asleep_

 

**Vlad:**

_doesn't want the leash to run out and runs with Édouard_

Wait for me!

_Laughs_

 

**Édouard:**

_notices that Vlad is following so he goes faster, feeling free_

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles at the running dog_ You've got too much energy. At least I know you'll be able to keep up with me.

 

**Édouard:**

_turns suddenly to run after a cat_

 

**Vlad:**

_stops and tugs Édouard back_

Non! We don't hunt cats.

 

**Édouard:**

_looks at Vlad with sad eyes_

 

**Vlad:**

_coos_ Aww, don't be sad, I'll make you a ball later and we play, come on, time for you to do your business!

 

**Édouard:**

_follows Vlad unwillingly and does what he has to do then sniffs the air as he smells some meat_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

You hungry, huh?

_sniffs the air too_

Mhh, smells like meat. Shall we get us some?

 

**Stanley:**

_wakes up slowly, looking around him, slowly realizing that he is all alone_

 

**Édouard:**

_yaps and wags his tail_

 

**Vlad:**

_walks all the way to the butcher with the dog then buys some steak for Stanley and some cheaper meat for Édouard, letting him have a small bone to chew while they walk back home_

 

**Stanley:**

_walks inside the house, freezing because he is only wearing a large but thin shirt, goes in the studio and lets himself fall on the couch_

... Alone.... All alone... So it was all a dream...?

 

**Édouard:**

_jumps around Vlad, hungry_

 

**Vlad:**

_pushes open the door and let's Édouard go, announces_ Chériii, we're hoooome!

 

**Stanley:**

_slowly looks up, tears rolling along his cheeks, blinks_

 

**Vlad:**

_places the meat in the kitchen then picks up Édouard_

You coming with me to look for papa because I do not trust you around meat alone!

_walks to the stairs, then hears a noise from the studio_

Stanley? Mon chéri, are you up?

 

**Stanley:**

_tries to answer but sobs_

 

**Vlad:**

_moves into the studio and sees Stanley crying, is with him in a blink, placing the puppy down on the couch then hugs Stanley_

What happened? Did someone break in? Did you fall?

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes his head_

As I woke up you... You weren't...

 _sobs_ I thought...

 

**Vlad:**

_hugs him closer and sits down with Stanley on his lap_

I only took Édouard out. And I bought you a steak. I thought...

_falls silent to dab at Stanley's tears with his sleeve_

I'm not going to leave you.

 

**Stanley:**

... I'm sorry... I should have guessed...

_feels cold_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently stands up, holding Stanley on his arms_

I'll bring you back to bed, huddle you up in the new blanket. So you get warm again. Then, while you dress, I make food for you.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

 

**Édouard:**

_whines and scratches Stanley's bare leg as he wants some attention_

 

**Vlad:**

_lifts Édouard up and places him in Stanley's arms_

Hold that one, he's warm and will watch over you while I make food!

_places Stanley on the bed and huddles the cover over him_

Do you want the steak for lunch? I can make you some eggs sunnyside up?

 

**Stanley:**

_holds Edouard who is licking his tears_

I'll be fine... I... I'll just go get prepared.

 

**Vlad:**

_bends to gently kiss him_

We just want you safe and cared for.

 

**Stanley:**

_leans against him, feels really stupid_

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses Stanley again_

I'll go to the kitchen. Come there when you're dressed?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods and puts Edouard down_

 

**Édouard:**

_looks at Vlad then Stanley, unsure about where to go_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks sternly at the puppy_

You stay.

 

**Édouard:**

_yaps and sits on Stanley's feet_

 

**Vlad:**

_goes to make breakfast for Stanley and Édouard_

 

**Stanley:**

_walks to the bedroom, followed by Édouard, and puts his nicest outfits on, except for a coat he takes under his arm before going in the kitchen_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles at Stanley as he comes into the kitchen and dishes out the food for him and Édouard_

You look so very handsome. I'll go get dressed too.

 

**Stanley:**

_puts his coat on the nearest chair, tugs on his shirt and mumbles_ It's too tight... I knew I've messed up something...

 

**Vlad:**

_arches a brow_

It looks amazing on you. I can admire your form now.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

My...

 

**Vlad:**

_walks out of the kitchen but throws Stanley a kiss over his shoulder_

Your form is delightful!

 

**Stanley:**

_stuck_

My...

_isn't sure about Vlad means_

 

**Vlad:**

_dresses and while he dresses calls out_ I don't hear you eat! Chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

_was petting Édouard who was asking for some attention_

Huh? You hear from where you are?!

 

**Vlad:**

_nonchalantly_ I hear the heartbeat of a mouse two miles away if I have to...

 

**Stanley:**

... Whoa.

 

**Vlad:**

_speaks up again_ Eat, love. I'll be with you in a moment!

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles and eats, even decides to gives a part of his food to Édouard_

 

**Vlad:**

_comes back into the kitchen, all dressed up in his pretty clothes, his coat under the arm. Smiles at Stanley_

Enjoy your meal?

 

**Stanley:**

_was feeding Édouard_

Hum... Yes? Thank you for it!

_smiles_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

You're welcome! The steak is for later.Shall we go fetch the horses? Well, we probably should ask first.

_laughs a a little_

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles_ We should. Do we go together?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, gets Édouard's leash_

He can come too, it's a nice walk.

 

**Stanley:**

Alright.

 

**Édouard:**

_wags his tail and moves a lot_

 

**Vlad:**

_gives the leash to Stanley_

Here, I forgot something upstairs.

 

**Stanley:**

_surprised but manages to put the leash on Édouard_

 

**Édouard:**

_runs around Stanley and makes him almost fall_

 

**Vlad:**

_comes back down a hat now on his head_

There, I missed the hat a little. Are we ready?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at the hat and realizes he has no nice hat to go with his outfits_

_gently smiles_

Yes.

 

**Vlad:**

_gives Stanley a soft smile_

You look so good.

_holds the door open for them_

 

**Édouard:**

_runs outside, driving Stanley with him_

 

**Vlad:**

_follows them and closes the door up, handing the key back to Stanley_

Here, this is yours.

 

**Stanley:**

_gently pushes Vlad's hand away_

It's _ours_.

 

**Vlad:**

_touched, pockets the key_

Thank you.

 

**Stanley:**

_walks to Dick's farm with him_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles as he watches Stanley and the puppy_

_murmurs_ I had almost forgotten how it feels to have a family. Thank you, chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles at him, makes sure that Édouard doesn't get hurt on their way to Dick's farm_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks around then links his arm with Stanley's sliding their hands together_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes and smiles_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles brightly_

It's such a beautiful morning. Would you like to ride, or ask for the cart too?

 

**Stanley:**

We should ride.

 _corrects himself, smiling_ Well, I'd like to at least.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles brightly_

Riding it is! I'll put Édouard in my jacket, he should be fine.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles and knocks on Dick's door, talks with him for a moment then goes to the stables, gets the horses and prepares them, then looks at Vlad_

You're ready?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Yes!

_picks up Édouard and puts him in his jacket by his chest_

No peeing! None at all. Understood?

 

**Édouard:**

_looks innocently at Vlad_

 

**Stanley:**

_mounts the horse with agility, is ready to go_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley and smiles once he's on the horse_

Let's ride, you lead.

_pet's Édouard's head_

And you hold on.

 

**Édouard:**

_wags his tail_

 

**Stanley:**

_makes the horse run to the castle_

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs_ That tickles!

 

**Édouard:**

_yaps_

 

**Vlad:**

_speeds after Stanley_

Hey, that's unfair, I can't ride that fast with Édouard!

_laughs_

 

**Stanley:**

_feels free and laughs_ I'm sorry!

_goes even faster_

... Or not!

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs, is happy to see Stanley so happy and follows a little bit slower_

 

**Stanley:**

_wishes he can keep doing so once on the island_

 

**Vlad:**

_rides closer to Stanley_

We have horse on the island. I will race you there.

 

**Stanley:**

_smirks_

You think you can beat me?

_is convinced Vlad would_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

_teases_ I'm sure I can...

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles a little sadly then looks back before him_

We're at the castle.

 

**Vlad:**

_stares at the castle, dryly_

Mark me impressed.

 

**Stanley:**

_gets down of the horse and brings it to the stable_

 

**Vlad:**

_hops off his horse and follows Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_pets the horse then leads Vlad to the castle_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently puts Édouard on the ground, holding his leash_

Come on boy, let's find you some new friends!

 

**Stanley:**

_knocks on the door_

 

**Chapeau:**

_opens the door and bows at Stanley but palishes as he sees Vlad_

Gast-?! We thought you were...!

 

**Vlad:**

_bows while lifting his head, chuckles a little_ Ahh, no no, not Gaston. I know I look a lot like him, but there are some differences.

_smiles_

My name's Vlad.

 

**Chapeau:**

_not really convinced but he can't say anything because Lumière arrives and talks before him_

 

**Lumière:**

MONSIEUR STANLEY! It's a real pleasure to see you today! I'm so glad you...

_stops as he sees Vlad and drops his smile_

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns but then smiles_

I'm Vlad, nice to meet you Messieurs, and this...

_lifts Édouard up_

...Is Édouard, he's as enchanted as me to meet you.

 

**Édouard:**

_yaps and wags his tail_

 

**Chapeau:**

_takes Stanley's coat and waits for Vlad's_

 

**Lumière:**

_pets Édouard_

Froufrou will be very happy to make a new friend!

 

**Vlad:**

_passes his coat to Chapeau_

Thank you, dear Sir.

_bows a little and_ _leans to Stanley_

This will be amusing if they all mistake me for Gaston...

 

**Stanley:**

_as they follow Lumière_ I fear they all will...

 

**Lumière:**

_rambling about his wife and son_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks straight at Lumière_

How old is your son? You're Lumière, right?

_smiles a little_

 

**Lumière:**

_smiles brightly, happy to have someone new to tell how amazing his one year old and half son is and how much his wife is wondeful_

 

**Vlad:**

_listens patiently, but still watches Édouard and absentmindedly places his hand on the small of Stanley's back while they walk_

Your family sounds wonderful, Lumière!

 

**Lumière:**

_smiles even more_

The very best! The top of the top!

 

**Stanley:**

_walks a tad closer to Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Ah, I'd like to believe you, but to me, the best of the best is Stanley here.

 

**Lumière:**

_stops and turns to stare at them both for a while then smiles widely_

Oooooh! Congratulations!!!

_takes Stanley's hands and shakes them_

I'm so happy for you!!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Hum... Thanks...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

I am so lucky I came to Villeneuve.

 

**Lumière:**

Madame de Garderobe will be very happy to hear that! She was worried about you! Oh, we're here already.

_knocks on the door_

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

_from inside_ Come in!

 

**Lumière:**

_opens the door and steps away_

Monsieur Stanley is here, with his friend, Monsieur Bard!

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns_

It's Vlad. Not Bard.

_smiles_

Sounds a little alike. But I'm definitely named Vlad. Since a very long time.

 

**Lumière:**

_embarassed_ I'm sorry Monsieur...

_walks away_

 

**Stanley:**

_steps into the room_

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

Bonjour Stanley! Thank you for being here!

_opens her arms but stops in front of Stanley, smiling, then looks at Vlad_

You look like...

 

**Vlad:**

_grins_

Yes, like Gaston. So I heard.

_bows, shows off the puppy_

And this is Édouard.

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

_smiles_

Oh, what a cute little boy!

_pets Édouard_

 

**Édouard:**

_wags his tail_

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

Froufrou, come here my sweet boy!

 

**Froufrou:**

_arrives from the other room and runs to them_

 

**Édouard:**

_yaps_

 

**Vlad:**

_places Édouard down and lets him off the leash, jokingly complains to him_ You get called a cute boy and I get called Gaston. Life's not fair.

 

**Édouard:**

_runs after Froufrou in the room_

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

I am deeply sorry, Monsieur... We had some problems with this man in the past... We forgave him, but seeing him or even someone looking like him... can be hard for us.

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

It's fine. I'm teasing a little.

_looks at her with a huge smile_

To be honest, I find it very entertaining that there's someone out there, looking like me, but with hopefully a rather different character.

 _after a moment_ Can I do something to prove that I'm not like him?

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

_shakes her head_

You are Stanley's friend, that's enough.

 

**Stanley:**

_shyly_ Actually... We aren't just friends.

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

_arches a brow, then understands and smiles brighlty_

That's wondeful my boy! I was wondering how you were handling things in town... I'm very happy that you have someone special to you by your side.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and steps closer to Stanley, taking his hand_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes and smiles gently at him_

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

_smiles and guides to the table, speaks once they all are sitting_ Tell me my boy, how are you? And your friends?

 

**Stanley:**

_tells her about Jacques and Laurette, making her nod, then about how nice Vlad is, doesn't mention he sewed the clothes the vampire is currently wearing_

 

**Vlad:**

_sits and listens, plays with Stanley's fingers_

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

I'm very happy that everything is alright... I wanted to see you about something more. Winter is coming and we would all like new clothes... We love all you made for us! Lumière can not stop talking about how much you are talented and how wondeful Plumette's wedding dress was... And our Prince's and Princess's wedding clothes too! And pretty much everyone else.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles brightly at the compliments Stanley gets and adds_ He's the best tailor I have ever met. Just look at my clothes!

_gets up and turns once around himself to show off his clothes_

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

You made these too, Stanley?! And you say you aren't a good tailor! You are too modest my boy.

 

**Lumière:**

That is very true!

_brings some tea and biscuits_

_Plumette was so gorgeous with this dress!_ Of course she always is but this dress was really nice!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes at the complilent_

 

**Lumière:**

_puts everything on the table and leaves again_

 

**Vlad:**

_begins to serve tea to Madam Garderobe and Stanley, then sits back down besideStanley, a little closer than before_

 

**Stanley:**

So... You need clothes? For how many people?

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

Our Prince, our Princess, Chip, Plumette, Hercule - her son -, Lumière...

 

**Stanley:**

_gulps_

 

**Vlad:**

_a tad bit worried_ Sounds like a lot of work...

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

_nods_

But he won't be alone. We mostly need you to draw clothes and help up to realize them. We will help to sew. Do you accept? You will be very well paid of course, and we will buy the material.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_tilts his head_

It's up to you, mon chéri, but don't just take it because of the payment, we really don't need it. I'll support your decision, no matter what it is.

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

You can stay at the castle if you want. Your room is still free. You can even live there all the time, even after the winter, you know...

_smiles gently_

 

**Stanley:**

About that...

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns, speaks up a little more determined_ I'd rather have him at home, if you don't mind.

_looks guilty immediately_

But that's up to you too, Stanley.

 _gets up from the table and calls out_ Édouard? Come papa.

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

_looks surprised for a moment then adds softly_ You can come too... We do not exactly lack rooms.

 

**Édouard:**

_stops playing with Froufrou and goes to Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks over his shoulder while he picks Édouard up_

I don't...

 _stops, pulls up to full height and gracefully declares_ I would rather not discuss my lodgings and sleeping arrangements with you, my dear Lady.

 _sighs, feels not really comfortable_ I should leave you both to discuss the closer details of your transactions.

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

I am sorry Monsieur. I didn't want to make you feel unwell...

 

**Stanley:**

_puts a hand on Vlad's arm, worried_

 

**Vlad:**

_deflates a little and gives Stanley a pleading look, really does not want to live at the palace with all these people around, but if Stanley wanted_

_..._ It is of no consequences. Forgive me. I am fine.

 _sits back down, but holds Édouard in his lap for a moment, before letting him down again_ Go play with Froufrou, you deserve to have friends too...

 

**Stanley:**

_squizzes Vlad's arm then looks at Madame de Garderobe_

Thank you for your offer but I'll come at the castle during day to work then I'll go back home.

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

_smiles_

Alright. Do you want to borrow horses then?

 

**Vlad:**

_offers_ I could buy us horses, or a cart. There is a stable in Villeneuve where you can bring your horses to stay.

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_ Horses would be nice at first, I guess...

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

_smiles and stands up_

Can you please follow me in the next room, my boy? I have something for you.

 _to Vlad_ Do you mind waiting for us here, dear sir?

 

**Vlad:**

_inclines his head in a nod, then shakes it_

No, you go right ahead.

 

**Édouard:**

_yaps as Stanley walks to away_

 

**Froufrou:**

_follows Madame de Garderobe_

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

_closes the door after them_

I wanted you to try this.

 

**Stanley:**

_gasps_ Madame, it is...!

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

Please just try it if you like it and let's talk about the price.

 

**Stanley:**

_moves in the room, moves some fabric_

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

_talks with him about the price, refuses to allow Stanley to get less paid that what she wants_

I think you have even more... Oh!

 

**Stanley:**

_moves again_

I... It's too beautiful for me...

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

Do you like it?

 

**Stanley:**

Well... Yes...

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

Then it's yours.

 

**Stanley:**

I don't know how to thank you...

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

I wish I could do more. Is there something you would like?

 

**Stanley:**

_stays silent for a moment_

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

_after some time_ Oh, this? Of course! I will give it to you in time.Do you want to put your clothes on back or does your friend allow men to be dressed like this?

 

**Stanley:**

He won't mind...

 

**Vlad:**

_tries not to listen in on Stanley and his friend, but's nervous and a little worried_

 

**Stanley:**

_walks back into the room, wearing a long and light blue dress_

_feels like a princess_

 

**Vlad:**

_eyes instantly fly to Stanley and he gets up to bow, whispering in clear adoration_ You look like an angel. Gorgeous, mon chéri!

_seems to forget that they're not alone as he reaches for Stanley's hand to kiss first the back of it and then its palm_

I'm the luckiest man in the world.

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

_smiles and goes to sit again_

 

**Édouard:**

_runs around them_

 

**Froufrou:**

_follows_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes deeply_

T-Thank you...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles beatific_

I am only saying the truth.

_places an arm around Stanley's waist_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes even more_

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

_leaves the room discreetly_

 

**Vlad:**

_leans in to steal a kiss_

 

**Stanley:**

_grips his arm to keep him there and kisses back_

 

**Vlad:**

_holds Stanley close with both arms now and kisses him until Stanley needs to breathe_

I think your friend left us alone....

 

**Stanley:**

_pants_ Seems... so...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

That wasn't nice of me, to scare her off. Do you want to go look for her, mon chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes his head_

She simply gave use some room. She must be in the garden with the dogs. I'll put my clothes back on and we can join her?

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns_

Do they mind here, you walking around like this? Because you look stunning.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

I don't want to damage the clothes...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

You won't. We just walk, don't we?

 

**Stanley:**

_unsure, looks at himself_

 

**Vlad:**

_offers his arm_

You look beautiful and I love you. I would be honored to show you off.

 

**Stanley:**

_hesitates and takes his arm_

I feel like a lady that a man would lead for a dance or...

_blushes_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Is this everything well? If you really don't want to...

_shrugs_

 

**Stanley:**

I don't know... I know the people there and they know me but... What if...

 

**Vlad:**

If what?

 

**Stanley:**

... I... Will change my clothes.

_takes his arm off_

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs and looks a little sad_

Well, I'll wait then.

 

**Stanley:**

I'm sorry...

_goes back to the small room_

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs some more_

 

**Stanley:**

_changes his clothes, sighs as he folds the dress, feeling anxious_

 

**Vlad:**

_waits patiently for Stanley to come back_

 

**Stanley:**

_goes back to Vlad, nervous_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles at Stanley_

As gorgeous as ever.

_leans in and kisses him while he pulls Stanley into an embrace_

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses back, whispers as he breaks apart_ Thank you...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiling_

It's true. You're gorgeous.

_offers his arm again_

Want to go see where your friend is.

 

**Stanley:**

_takes his arm, tries to joke_

I'm sure you're eager to have Édouard back. I feel almost jealous!

 

**Vlad:**

_gently_ You've got no reason to be jealous.

 _teases_ But I do miss the little rascal already, so much is true.

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_ What can I say? He's adorable. Let's get your son!

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ If, he's ****our** ** son.

 

**Stanley:**

_blinks and smiles_

We aren't even married yet and we already are a family...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Where's the garden?

 

**Stanley:**

_guides him_

 

**Vlad:**

_follows Stanley, but entwines their fingers again_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

 

**Édouard:**

_jumps on Vlad as soon they are in the garden_

 

**Vlad:**

_takes to a knee to pet Édouard_

Yes, your such a good little puppy.

 

**Stanley:**

_pets the puppy_

 

**Édouard:**

_licks Stanley's hand_

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

_joins them_

 

**Vlad:**

_gets up again_

So, what are we doing now?

_pushes his sunglasses onto his nose as they're in the garden_

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

We can walk around the castle for a moment if you wish.

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

I'm just the escort, but I'd like to see more of the castle.

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

_guides them around_

 

**Vlad:**

_follows them, sometimes letting Édouard play with the leash_

 

**Édouard:**

_running in every direction_

 

**Stanley:**

_following, talking about people's life at the castle with Madame de Garderobe_

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

Chip became so tall, if you saw him...! Mrs Potts is so proud.

 

**Vlad:**

_watches Édouard and listens to Madame de Garderobe and Stanley_

Who's Chip, if I may ask? Apologies for interrupting you, Madame.

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

_smiles_

It's alright. He is Mrs. Potts' son.

 

**Vlad:**

_with a teasing smirk asks_ Who would this Mrs. Potts be?

 

**Stanley:**

A great woman. She makes a delicious tea.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Thank you. I like your friends. It is important to know how to make the perfect tea... according to Jacques.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods then remembers something_ I came also to tell you about the future, Madame...

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

_archs a brow_

Yes?

 

**Vlad:**

_steps closer to Stanley and places his hand on his back once more_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at him then at Madame de Garderobe_

I'll leave Villeneuve next spring.

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

_looks at him silently for a moment then smiles_

Let's go back inside.

_starts walking toward the castle_

 

**Vlad:**

_is a little confused, but calls for Édouard to follow_

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

_sits at her place once again_

... Well... That was... unexpected... You feel so bad around here then...?

_shakes her head_

Ah, I can't say anything. I used to travel too to find a place where to live...

 

**Stanley:**

_doesn't know what to do_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently rubs his hand over Stanley's arm, speaks to Madame de Garderobe_ I don't live here. I came to visit my friend Jacques. It is I who plans to whisk him away to the Caribbean sea. Where I can make a honest man out of him. Not everyone is of such narrow mind as most people are here.

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

_frowns_

The Caribbean...? But...

_worried_

 

**Vlad:**

_pets Stanley's arm_

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

_looks at Vlad_

I didn't really hear good things about there...

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Madame de Garderobe_

We won't go in bad places. Just around here... Far from bad people.

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

_not convinced and now worried about Stanley_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

There's no danger for him. I will be by his side.

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

_looks back at Stanley_

... Can I expect to get a letter from time to time?

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

We will leave you an address too. Just...

 _mutters_...Make sure to not let the wrong people get their hands on it.

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

_nods slowly_

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs_ If you would excuse me, I think Édouard needs to go for a walk.

_picks up the dog and gets up_

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

We just came back...?

 

**Stanley:**

_stands up_

Please excuse us. I think we should go home for today. When do I need to come back?

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

Next week would be good.

 

**Stanley:**

Alright.

_bows and starts to leave_

 

**Madame de Garderobe:**

Stanley... Your dress.

_gives it to him with a smile_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes then bows again and leaves_

 

**Vlad:**

_stands outside and watches Édouard doing his business, speaks to him_ I messed up again. I'm just not cut out anymore for this.

_sighs_

 

**Stanley:**

_didn't listen, is looking at the dress_

 

**Vlad:**

_still talking to Édouard_ I should just stay here. It doesn't matter if we arrive later at home. Even though I am sure you would make a wonderful ship-doggy!

 

**Stanley:**

_finally looks at Vlad_

Excuse me, I wasn't listening. What did you say?

 

**Vlad:**

_sad_ I just told Édouard that I messed up again.

 

**Stanley:**

What?

 

**Vlad:**

_meekly_ She worries about you. And now you cut your visit short because of me...

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses him and gets the horses_

Let's go home.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods subdued and puts Édouard back into his jacket_

 

**Stanley:**

_makes the horse walks away from the castle_

_speaks after some time_ You know, I reacted pretty badly when I learned that Jacques is a pirate. I was worried for my friends. I didn't want them to become like that too... So I think she just needs to accept you as I did.

 

**Vlad:**

_snorts_ She doesn't even know I'm a pirate. Could as good be navy.Still, I messed up.

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_

 

**Vlad:**

I apologize that I ruined your visit.

 

**Stanley:**

_makes the horse walks near Vlad's, grabs him by the collar and kisses him_

 

**Vlad:**

_surprised but kisses back_

Stanley, mon chéri?!

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses him again_

 

**Vlad:**

_returns the kiss but then pulls softly back, worrying about Édouard between them_

 

**Stanley:**

_looking very seriously at Vlad, pouting_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles, dazed and confused_

I don't want to squeeze Édouard...

 

**Édouard:**

_yaps_

 

**Stanley:**

This isn't about him.

 

**Édouard:**

_makes sad puppy eyes_

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ I know, this is why I want to put him on the floor.

 _gets serious_ About what is it then? I know I was out of line earlier.

 

**Stanley:**

_holds Vlad's chin_

_Listen to me. I could go anywhere with you, I would worry her. If you weren't there today, I_

_would have still said I'd come home and wouldn't stay at the castle. You did nothing wrong. You just showed that you care about me. But if it's wrong to you..._

_releases Vlad and makes the horse step back_

 

**Vlad:**

_makes a gruff noise, then has his horse step closer to Stanley and reaches out to pull him closer_

You're right. But it felt a little selfish of me to take you away, suddenly.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

But I want it too. Else I wouldn't follow you.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles a little more_

Thank you! Do you want to see who of us is first at Richard's?

 

**Stanley:**

_smirks_

Thought you couldn't be fast because of Édouard?

_pulls him into a kiss then suddenly breaks it while making the horse run away to make Vlad lose his focus_

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs and holds Édouard with one hand and the reins in the other and then speeds after Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_smirks and looks quickly behind him then makes the horse go even faster_

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles and watches Stanley having fun, follows more slow_

 

**Stanley:**

_looking at the scenery, decides to go a tad slower_

 

**Vlad:**

_catches up with Stanley_

You know, you're a fantastic rider, mon chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles almost sadly_

That's the only thing I can do beside making clothes...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

These are both amazing things though. Also there's at least one more thing you're amazingly talented at!

_smirks teasingly_

Making me happy!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles tenderly and reaches for his hand then realizes it isn't a good idea as he is holding Édouard with one arm and the reins with the other_

You do too.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Thank you.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

_as they reach Dick's farm_ I have to admit I'd like to have my own horse someday...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

We can buy one for on the island. It's big enough to have one.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at him_

I don't like the idea of you paying for everything all the time though... Sometimes I like to buy things I want with the money I earned.

_doesn't add that it happened only once or twice_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I get the sentiment, but then again...

 _chuckles_ I love to spoil you.

 

**Stanley:**

I know... I was thinking... What money is used on the island? And do you have a market?

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs_ We have a market, but money's different. It's led like a ship. So to say, Jacques's is our king, everyone gets money from him. Which means, all spoils and so on go to him - or rather, the person in charge - and then everyone gets paid a part. There's always food. The people who stay at home make sure of that. You could go to the market in the morning and get coconuts in exchange for a story or a chat. It's weird. It works, but no one really knows how.

_shrugs_

 

**Stanley:**

... Will I be able to get some unknow fabric, at least to me?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods eagerly_

Of course! We can go shopping to the other islands. And there's fabric on the island already.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Don't take that as an excuse to buy every fabric I don't know or other material...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I'll try!

_points at the farm_

Look, we're here.

 

**Stanley:**

_gets off the horse and brings it to the stable_

 

**Vlad:**

_lets Édouard on the floor and follows Stanley_

We should thank Richard again once were done.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

I'll do. I join you in a moment.

_goes to Richard's house but doesn't notice anyone so he comes back_

He must be preparing the wine... We can come back another time.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, chuckles a little as he watches Édouard roll on the floor in the dirt_

I know someone getting a bath tonight though.

 

**Édouard:**

_wags his tail_

 

**Stanley:**

_goes to take him, getting his clothes all dirty_

Let's go home...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles as he walks over and looks at Stanley_

I know another someone also getting a bath...

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_ Seems so...

 

**Vlad:**

_teases_ Can I bath with you?

 

**Stanley:**

_teases back_ I don't know... Convince me.

 

**Vlad:**

_winks_

I could scrub your back?

 

**Stanley:**

That's what you find convincing?

_Smirks_

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks_

Hardly can say the rest I think is convincing as it would include other hard parts...

 

**Stanley:**

_blushing madly_

... I guess I'm convinced enough... Though I'm not sure Édouard would like to see that.

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs_ Édouard gets a wash in the sink. But I'll warm his water up. I don't want him to get a cold.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

Alright then. It's settled.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles as they walk side_

Do you want to go to the castle alone, next time? I don't want to be in your way of work.

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_ Going with you would be nice but I fear you'd feel borred if you stayed... We're going to talk about all the clothes design then the material on the first day then we will sew...

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

I don't really know what I should do here. Unless I just go back to sleep while day. Can go bother Jacques and Laurette.

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs, feels guilty_

 

**Vlad:**

_a little more cheerfully_ I can teach Édouard some hunting skills. Speaking of these? Who will hunt for he village now winter's approaching?

 

**Stanley:**

_goes silent_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley_

I am a good hunter. I could do it, but the prince must allow me to do so. I'd feel less useless.

 

**Stanley:**

Gaston never asked and nobody said anything. They were glad to have someone bringing meat. But I'll ask for you.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

_jokingly_ I'll accompany you, so I can introduce myself. And I'd like to it properly, I am not Gaston after all.

 

**Stanley:**

_simply nods_

 

**Vlad:**

_begins to hum_

 

**Stanley:**

_stays quiet_

 

**Édouard:**

_gets agitated and whines_

 

**Vlad:**

_reaches out to pet Édouard and then gently tugs on Stanley's sleeve_

I love you.

 

**Édouard:**

_barking_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley and stops walking, then cups his face and leans in for a quick kiss_

I do. Love you. Mon chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles a tad_

Thank you.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles back_

I won't pout just because you have to work. I can hunt when I get allowed to do so, and have dinner ready for you.

_gently takes Édouard and lets him on the floor_

And you don't bark that much.

 

**Édouard:**

_runs to answer the Nature's call, comes back after_

 

**Stanley:**

But I didn't think about it... I'm leaving you alone...

 _looks at Édouard and sighs, murmurs_ Though you aren't really anymore...

 

**Vlad:**

_hooks their arms together_

If I go hunt, I can leave with you for part of the way and then take off into the forest and

I can pick you up at the castle to go home for the night, chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

.... Alright.

_looks at him seriously_

Once the outfits will be ready, I'll be fully yours again.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I'm looking forward to it.

 _Curiously_ So, when do we go see the prince?

 

**Stanley:**

_shrugs_

I don't know. We need to ask if he can receive us first...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Shall I write a letter, or how does this work here?

 

**Stanley:**

_shrugs_

I don't know. Never tried. But I'm sure we could just randomly go there, the prince would greet us.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods seriously_

Then we should try when you go there next time.

 

**Stanley:**

Why not.

 

**Vlad:**

_hangs leash onto Édouard_

You little man, behave now!

_smiles a little_

He's so well behaved for a puppy his age.

 

**Édouard:**

_wags his tail_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

I'm glad you have him by your side.

 

**Vlad:**

_gently_ It's us. We do have him.

 

**Stanley:**

_thinks that it's more Vlad's dog than theirs_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks around_

We're almost home.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley_

Are you well?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

 

**Édouard:**

_gets worried and goes to Stanley, scratching his leg_

 

**Stanley:**

_takes the dog in his arms_

 

**Édouard:**

_licks his face, making Stanley chuckle_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles as they reach the house and opens the door for them_

Come in!

_waits until Stanley is in, then leans in to kiss him gentle_

 

**Édouard:**

_yaps_

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses back then smiles_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at the dog_

We have to put him into the kitchen before we let him down. Or he tracks mud allover the place...

 _adds teasingly_ And I want to kiss you some more.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, brings Édouard to the sink_

 

**Édouard:**

_tries to escape and to run around_

 

**Vlad:**

_frowns at Édouard_

Sit. Let papa and papa kiss, I'll wash you after.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes more_

But we can take care of him...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles, pulls Stanley into a kiss, one arm around him and the other hand on Édouard so none of them can walk off_

 

**Stanley:**

_leans against the sink_

 

**Édouard:**

_whines_

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles into the kiss and gently lets it come to an end_

Well, then, let's wash the little despot!

 

**Édouard:**

_cries_

 

**Stanley:**

_makes some fire_

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

Come here, Édouard, you may sit on the floor until I've heated some water. We should take the huge pots so I can heat the water for our bath, chéri, while I bath him.

 

**Édouard:**

_doesn't want to take a bath_

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

 

**Vlad:**

_amused_ I'm not going to cook you, little rascal, but I want a clean dog!

 

**Édouard:**

_whines longly_

 

**Vlad:**

_all the more amused_ In the end you turn out to like it. I am sure you've never been bathed before.

 

**Édouard:**

_tries to escape and cries even more_

 

**Stanley:**

I think the water is ready...

 

**Vlad:**

_picks Édouard up after he took off his coat and vest, and rolled up his sleeves_

_Puts his hand into the water in the sink_

It's warm, nice and warm.

_dunks Édouard in the sink, leaves his head out_

 

**Édouard:**

_cries very loudly_

 

**Stanley:**

_goes to get towels for everyone_

 

**Vlad:**

_calming_ Shhhh, it's fine, I'll give you something good to eat after. You're a good boy. Must be hungry after this day. We will take food with us next time we go to the castle, poor doggy...

_washes him while speaking_

 

**Édouard:**

_keeps whining_

 

**Stanley:**

_heating some water for his bath with Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_takes a towel and dries Édouard off once he's clean_

There you go!

_kisses him on the head_

 

**Édouard:**

_wags his tail_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles at them_

 

**Vlad:**

_puts Édouard onto the floor_

Now, food for you first, so you won't interrupt your papas bath!

 

**Édouard:**

_yaps_

 

**Stanley:**

_has warmed up some stew and puts it in a bowl on the floor_

 

**Édouard:**

_eats it_

 

**Stanley:**

_takes off his jacket and his vest, puts them on a chair, sighs_

 

**Vlad:**

_undresses completely, then helps Stanley with the tub_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

 

**Vlad:**

_bends to show off his backside_

 

**Stanley:**

_not looking at Vlad, focused on his shirt_

 

**Vlad:**

_turns and sees Stanley not looking, reaches out to pat Stanley's butt_

 

**Stanley:**

_startles and turns abruptly to look at Vlad, eyes wide open_

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks and arches a brow_

What? It looked so inviting!

_gives an all too innocent wink_

 

**Stanley:**

_is too surprised to talk_

 

**Vlad:**

_steps closer to Stanley_

You're tempting and I love to touch you...

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Me...?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Yes, you. You're gorgeous.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks away while rubbing his left arm_

 

**Vlad:**

_steps closer and closes his arms around Stanley_

You are. In my opinion, you're the most handsome and beautiful person.

 

**Stanley:**

_rests his head against Vlad's shoulder_

Thank you... But I think you're wrong.

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

So? I don't think I am... You excite me.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Though... You are...

 

**Vlad:**

_teasingly_ ... Very attracted to you?

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

You tell me.

 

**Vlad:**

_grins_

I am. And naked, there's no doubt I am attracted to you, mon chéri. You just have to look down.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes even more_

But I love to look at your face...

 

**Vlad:**

_invitingly_ You can look at all off me, I don't mind. I like it.

 

**Stanley:**

I... We should take this bath before the water gets cold... I'll join you in a minute.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Do you want me to help you undress?

 

**Stanley:**

Hum... If you want...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods eagerly and begins to unbutton Stanley's clothes_

 

**Stanley:**

_helps Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles an picks Stanley up to lift him into the bath once he's naked too_

Bath time!

 

**Stanley:**

_holds Vlad, his arm around his neck to not fall, is all red_

 

**Vlad:**

_lowers them both into the tub_

Ahh, nice and hot. So is the water.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

You... What?

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses Stanley's shoulder and neck_

And you blush so prettily...

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes even more_

 

**Édouard:**

_stays away from the bathtub_

 

**Vlad:**

_keeps kissing and petting_

 

**Stanley:**

_leans against him_

 

**Vlad:**

_murmurs_ May I wash your hair, chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles gently_

If you want.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and kisses Stanley's cheek_

Yes, please.

_begins to soak a sponge and then wet Stanley's hair_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Lavender... It's so nice...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Yes, shall I wash the soap out now? Close your eyes.

 

**Stanley:**

_closes his eyes_

 

**Vlad:**

_carefully washes out the soap from Stanley's hair, then begins to wash his back_

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs happily_ This feels nice...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ It does.

 

**Stanley:**

Thank you.

 

**Vlad:**

_gently trails the sponge to Stanley's front_

I will wash all of you, darling mine.

 

**Stanley:**

Please...

 

**Vlad:**

_slides the sponge lower and lower_

 

**Stanley:**

_starts to blush_

 

**Vlad:**

_murmurs_ I like to wash you...

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

I like when you touch me...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and drags the sponge over the inside of Stanley's leg_

 

**Stanley:**

_gasps and shivers_

 

**Vlad:**

_keeps washing, but now the hand not holding the sponge begins to caress the rest of Stanley's body_

 

**Stanley:**

_tries to stay still but doesn't feel indifferent_

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses Stanley's shoulder again_

Are we clean?

 

**Stanley:**

Do you want me to wash your back?

 

**Vlad:**

I'd be honored if you did, mon chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

_takes the soap gently_

Turn?

 

**Vlad:**

_does as told then leans forward a little to give Stanley better access_

 

**Stanley:**

_washes Vlad's hair gently_

 

**Vlad:**   
_relaxes more and more_

That feels great!

 

**Stanley:**

Thank you.

 

**Vlad:**

You've got magic hands, so gentle...

 

**Stanley:**

I... Try to not be too rough...

 

**Vlad:**

You're so gentle. I love when you touch me.

 

**Stanley:**

_leans to kiss Vlad on the shoulder while caressing his arms_

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs happily_ Thank you for taking care of me, mon chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

I can tell you the same...

_hugs him gently_

 

**Vlad:**

_leans back int the hug_

 

**Stanley:**

_pets Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_almost purrs_ Can we go to bed?

 

**Stanley:**

 

Can I eat before?

 

**Vlad:**

_suddenly tenses_

Oh, forgive me! You heated stew and then I just dragged you to the bath... Of course you can eat! I'll even make you a dessert!

 

**Stanley:**

Hey, it's alright... I heard it's bad to eat before taking a bath anyway... So I prefered to wait.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, but climbs out of the tub to reach for a towel, holding it out and open for Stanley_

Let us get you dry so you can eat.

 

**Stanley:**

_gets out of the tub_

 

**Vlad:**

_huddles him in the towel and begins to dab him dry_

There, making you all warm.

 

**Stanley:**

_I already am... because you're by my side._

_teasing_ And I just got out of the bath.

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs a little_ Are you dry too? Shall I warm you some stew?

_looks around, confused and still wet and naked_

 

**Stanley:**

Dry yourself first. And puts clothes on. Then we clean and we prepare my dinner.

_kisses him_

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, does as told. Looks around again_

Where's Édouard?

 

**Stanley:**

I don't know...

 

**_Édouard:_ **

_sleeping on his blanket in the living room_

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

He can't get out, so it's not that important. Let me make you dinner!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles and wonders what he can prepare beside stew_

 

**Vlad:**

_warms up the stew, naked beside the towel around his hips_

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs at the towel_ Remind me to tell your tailor to make more clothes for you...

 

**Vlad:**

_grins_

I thought my tailor likes me naked? Especially when we go to bed soon anyway?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

I think your tailor likes to see he made a good job...

 

**Vlad:**

_grins_

He did.

 

**Stanley:**

_leans against the table, arms crossed, looks on the side_

Should I go to see where is your dear son?

 

**Vlad:**

_turns around and reaches out to pull Stanley flush against him while stirring_

I enjoy the calm and you. So no, stay here?

 

**Stanley:**

You said yourself that he behaves well. And you care deeply for him already.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I do. But you're my number one.

 

**Stanley:**

... I am?

 

**Vlad:**

_nuzzles Stanley's neck_

Of course you are. You're the most important person to me.

 

**Stanley:**

And Édouard's the most important dog?

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ He is, and a close second to you. But you're my favorite, but don't tell him, he might get jealous.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Thank you...

_feels reassured_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and kisses his cheek, then stirs some more in the stew_

I think this is hot, would you like some roasted bread?

 

**Stanley:**

I'll be fine. I'm never really hungry... I just eat because I need to.

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs_ Even though eating is nice? I liked the taste of food.

_smiles a little_

I just have to cook better then!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles gently_

Spoiling, eating... There is a lot of things you will have to make me used too.

 _teases_ What will it be next?

 

**Vlad:**

_absentminded, while dishing up the stew_ More lovemaking...

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes madly and stares at him_

To you we don't... Enough...?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

We do good. It's more about you feeling more comfortable and free.

 

**Stanley:**

Oh...

_rubs his left arm_

 

**Vlad:**

_places stew in front of Stanley and a kiss to his forehead_

I love you. Enjoy your meal. Want some wine? There's some left.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Thank you. But no wine.

_looks around_

I'm sure you miss Édouard. Go take care of him.

 

**Vlad:**

_sits down to look at Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_gets a little nervous, fears to have upset Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_winks at Stanley and smiles_

I just love watching you, apologies.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

I guess that's another thing I need to get used too...

_starts eating_

 

**Vlad:**

_smile softly, watches Stanley for a while, then gets up in search of Édouard_

 

**Édouard:**

_wakes up as he hears Vlad but pretends to be sleeping_

 

**Stanley:**

_finishes eating, then looks at his thin wrists_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Édouard, shrugs_

Well then... sleep well.

_goes back to the kitchen, begins to clean up a little_

 

**Édouard:**

_lifts his head then follows Vlad_

 

**Stanley:**

_lost in thoughts_

 

**Vlad:**

_has almost cleaned up_

Stanley, chéri, is everything alright?

 

**Stanley:**

Hum?

 

**Vlad:**

You looked so faraway with your mind...

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Sorry... Was thinking about the clothes I'll have to make from next week.

 

**Vlad:**

_gives him a soft smile_

I am happy they see that you're the best.

 

**Stanley:**

.... Madame de Garderobe is so talented... She doesn't really need my help... She just knows that I...

_sighs_

 

**Vlad:**

_determined_ _She sees your talent._

 

**Stanley:**

_thinks about the beautiful dress and sighs inwardly_

 

**Vlad:**

_tilts his head_

Have more trust in yourself!

 

**Stanley:**

But... How...?

 

**Vlad:**

_leans in and kisses Stanley on the forehead_

I believe and trust in you. So does Madame Garderobe seem to do.

 

**Stanley:**

_rubs his left arm_

But... I know I...

 _sighs_ I guess I can't please everyone...

 

**Vlad:**

What do you know? And, yes, you can't please everyone. It's also not necessary.

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_ It is when you are a tailor...

_shakes his head_

Sorry...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I see where you're coming from.

 

**Stanley:**

_rubs his left arm_

 

**Vlad:**

_reaches out to place his hand atop Stanley's on his arm_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks shyly at him_

Will you... remember my outfits?

 

**Vlad:**

_blinks_

Of course! But... but... you're not going to leave me?

_unsure and shy_

 

**Stanley:**

_cups Vlad's cheek_

No. But with time... If I make you a lot of clothes... Or even if I don't...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles softly_

I don't forget much to be entirely honest. I think it comes with being a vampire.

 

**Stanley:**

_plays with Vlad's hair_

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs softly_ Would you like to go to bed, chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

I need to work...

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs and steps behind Stanley to rub his shoulders_

Put on your nightshirt to work and a warm house coat. So your ready for bed. I come collect you in two hours the latest.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods and stands up_

 

**Vlad:**

_has given up for now and goes to get dressed too_

I'll take Édouard for a short walk, so we don't have any accidents in the house!

_kisses Stanley a gentle goodbye_

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses him back_

Thank you.

 

_**Édouard:** _

_wags his tail_   
  


**Vlad:**

_kisses him again_

Nothing to be thanking me for.

_picks Édouard up and takes the leash_

I should see if I can teach him fetch, I might find a small branch.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles lightly_

Good walk...

_goes to his studio, takes some paper and starts to write_

 

**Vlad:**

_goes outside and puts leash on Édouard then puts him down_

There you go little rascal!

 

**Édouard:**

_yaps_   
  


**Vlad:**

_walks towards the meadow_

Let us find a stick for you to play, Édouard.

 

**Édouard:**

_runs around him_

 

**Stanley:**

_drawing, counting, but he isn't convinced so he throws his paper away_ _takes his face in his hands_

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs as he turns so he doesn't end up tied up by Édouard_

 

**Édouard:**

_does his business and keeps running_

 

**Vlad:**   
_sighs and runs a little with Édouard_

You've got too much energy you...

 

**Édouard:**

_yaps_

 

**Stanley:**   
_picks up the paper, starts working again then looks at the result_

Disgusting... Nobody would wear that...

 

**Vlad:**

_finds a stick right outside the village_

Hi, Édouard! Look what I've found!

_teases with the stick_

 

**Édouard:**

_wags his tail and jumps on Vlad, yapping_

  
**Stanley:**

_pulls back and sighs_

 

**Vlad:**

_let's Édourad take the stick_

Let's see what happens.

 

**Édouard:**

_runs away to play with the stick alone_   
  


**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ Édouaaaaard, come here!

_misses Stanley_

 

**Édouard:**

_looks at Vlad, walks to him but not too close so he won't have his new toy taken away_

 

**Stanley:**

_wonders why some people love his work when others simply forget about it and even insult it in front of him_

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles, pulls out a piece of dried fish_

Come here?

 

**Édouard:**

_looks at the fish then starts shaking his head while bitting the stick then chews it_

 

**Vlad:**   
_sighs, looks at Édouard, then moves vampire fast and takes him back on the leash_

There, keep the stick, but no running off!

 

**Édouard:**

_growls cutely_   
  


**Vlad:**

_tilts head and growls playfully back_

 

**Édouard:**

_gets scared and whines_

 

 **Vlad:** _  
_ _feels instantly bad and coos_ No no no, I won't hurt you, come here my little boy!

 

**Stanley:**

_wonders where Vlad is, starts to feel anxious_

 

**Édouard:**

_crying_

_  
_ _**Vlad:** _

_gently reaches out to pet Édouard_

Hey hey, poor little puppy, don't cry.

 

**Édouard:**

_stops crying and wags his tail_ _  
_

**Stanley:**

_feeling guilty, wonders if he should have go with Vlad instead of chasing him_

 

**Vlad:**

_scratches him behind his ears and picks him up_

We need to go home. I miss Stanley....

 

**Édouard:**

_bitting his stick_

 

**Stanley:**

_getting more and more desperate with his drawings_

 

**Vlad:**

_enters the house_

We're home, love!

 

**Stanley:**

_stands up right away and goes to Vlad_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles_

I've missed you! Look...

_holds Édouard out_

...We found a stick!

 

**Stanley:**

_cups Vlad's cheeks and kisses him_

 

**Vlad:**

_almost drops Édouard but manages to let him hop down, then pulls Stanley close while kissing_

 

**Édouard:**

_scratches their legs so they pay attention to him_

 

**Stanley:**

_holds Vlad close with his arms around his neck_ _  
_

**Vlad:**

_gently rubs Stanley's back_

Is something wrong, mon chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_ I'm stressed by the clothes for the castle people...

 

**Vlad:**

_gently pets his hair_

It's fine. I'm here. Want to show me what you all deemed not worthy? Just let me quickly unleash the beast in training.

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_ If you want. But we can also forget about it for tonight and go to bed.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods after his take Édouard's leash off_

Your choice. But I'd like to take you to bed and give you a massage.

 

**Stanley:**

_blinks_

A massage? Why?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

To relax you? If you're stressed.

 

**Stanley:**

Why not then...

 

**Vlad:**

_gently picks Stanley up_

I'll carry you there.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

 

**Édouard:**

_yaps, recquires some attention_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks down at Édouard and chuckles_ _Play with your stick, Édouard._

 

**Édouard:**

_makes puppy eyes and whines_

 

**Stanley:**

_reaches for the dog_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and pets the puppy and Stanley_   
  


**Stanley:**

_holds the little puppy against his chest_

He is acting like a little king...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ He's a spoiled brat.

_Smiles_

And it's entirely my fault.

 

**Édouard:**

_bleps_

 

**Vlad:**

_melts_ You two together are too cute!

 

**Stanley:**

_pets Édouard_

Since we're both in your arms... Bring us to bed? Please?

  
**Vlad:**

_smiles_

As you wish my prince!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Am not...

  
**Édouard:**

_wags his tail_

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs_ Well then you're my prince consort.

 

**Stanley:**

... What does it mean?

  
**Vlad:**

It means you're partner, lover..... husband.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes even more_

Not yet... For the last one.

  
**Vlad:**

_smiles, hopeful_

But one day?

 

**Stanley:**

_smirks_

I don't know... Perhaps I'll tell you one day..

  
**Vlad:**

_bends his head and teasingly sucks on Stanley's ear_

I hope you will!

 

**Stanley:**

_shivers_

I... We'll see...

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs and grins and places Stanley on the bed_

 

**Stanley:**

_releases Édouard and looks at Vlad_

You sound disappointed...

  
**Vlad:**

_confused_ That was a happy sigh. I was thinking of how I should propose to you.

_smiles_

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs softly_ Sorry then! Please don't mind me.

_pets Édouard_

  
**Édouard:**

_rolls and shows his stomach for Stan to pet it_

 

**Vlad:**

_reaches out to pet Stanley's belly_

 

**Stanley:**

_is surprised and stops petting Édouard_

  
**Édouard:**

_looks at them, wondering why he is not the center of the attention anymore_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and nods towards Édouard_

He wants you to keep petting.  
  


**Stanley:**

But why are you petting me and not him?

  
**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Because you were petting him. Someone has to pet you!

 

**Stanley:**

_teases_ So if I follow your way of thoughts, Édouard should be petting you?

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

Maybe?

 _asks the puppy in a cooing voice_ Can you pet me, Édouard?

 

**Édouard:**

_looks at Vlad with a dumb expression, blepping_

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles and boops the puppy's tongue_

 

**Édouard:**

_licks Vlad's fingers_

 

**Stanley:**

_tugs on Vlad's shirt so he lays beside him_

  
**Vlad:**

_lies down and snuggles right up to Stanley's side_

 

**Stanley:**

_moves closer to Vlad and pulls gently Édouard closer to them_

 

**Vlad:**

_brings an arm around Stanley, hand on Édouard_

This is so nice... I love you so much, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_smirks_

Who are you talking to?

  
**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ You're "mon chéri", Stanley. This one...

_gently pokes the puppy_

...is the little one!

 

**Édouard:**

_barks cutely_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles and kisses Vlad while petting Édouard_

 

**Vlad:**   
_kisses happily back_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

What about my massage?

 

**Vlad:**

_gently nudges him_

Roll over on your tummy, don't flatten the puppy!

 

**Stanley:**

_moves the puppy and rolls over his stomach, keeps petting Édouard_

  
**Vlad:**

_sits up then kneels beside Stanley and places his hands on his back, but almost immediately pulls them away again_

Take off the night shirt! It's better with skin in skin...

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at him from the corner of his eye_

Is that an excuse to get me naked in the end?

_winks and starts undressing very slowly_

 

**Vlad:**

_arches a brow_

Do I need an excuse now?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes, embarassed_

Hum... Well... It's better than just throw my shirt away...

_almost dresses back_

  
**Vlad:**

_chuckles and bends over Stanley to kiss his shoulder_

Relax, one massage, coming right up!

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs and takes his shirt off then lies down once again_

 

**Vlad:**

_begins to rub Stanley's back with gentle moves_

 

**Stanley:**

_makes pleased noises_

  
**Vlad:**

_bends down to pepper some kisses to Stanley's back_

Do you like it, mon chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

_moans_ Yes...

 

**Vlad:**   
_keeps massaging_

You can fall asleep if you feel like it. I'll just cover you, chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

Mh... No.

  
**Vlad:**

_smiles and presses more kisses to Stanley's back_

 

**Stanley:**

_starts laughing_ _It tickles!_

  
**Édouard:**

_decides he isn't getting enough attention so he jumps on Stanley's back_

 

**Stanley:**

_yelps, surprised_

 

**Vlad:**   
_chuckles and picks Édouard up_ _You're a naughty boy!_

 

**Édouard:**

_barks_

 

**Stanley:**

_hides his face in his pillow, his back hurts a tad as Édouard scratched it_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley's back, then bends to lick the scratches before he thinks about it_

 

**Stanley:**

_shivers_

V... Vlad?!

 

**Vlad:**

_keeps licking but murmurs_ They'll heal faster.

_places a gentle kiss_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Huh... I'd like to know why.

 

**Édouard:**

_barks and tries to escape_

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ It's my saliva... It's also why my bites heal faster.

_reaches to pet Édouard_

Shh, be a good boy!

 

**Stanley:**

_turns to look at Vlad_

Will you ever stop surprising me?

_smiles softly_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

I hope not!

_Winks_

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles then lies again_

 

**Édouard:**

_keeps trying to escape_

 

**Vlad:**

_goes back to rub and massage Stanley's back after setting Édouard down on the bed_

 

**Édouard:**

_walks on the bed for a while then lies near Stanley's head and falls asleep_

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_

 

**Vlad:**

_slides his fingers over Stanley's hips_

You're so soft...

 

**Stanley:**

_shivers_

And you so gentle...

 

**Vlad:**

_slides his fingers gently lower to rub Stanley's butt_

 

**Stanley:**

_turns immediately_

Hey!

 

**Vlad:**

_innocently_ I promised to massage you...

 

**Stanley:**

I wasn't thinking about this part!

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ But I like that part.

_pouts playfully_

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_ Is there something about me that you don't like? It would be better if I know it already...

 

**Vlad:**

_pretends to think hard for a moment_ Hmmmm hmmmmmmmmmmmmm, nope, nothing comes to mind. Well, beside you thinking less of yourself than you deserve.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks on the side_

 

**Vlad:**

_leans in to kiss Stanley_

Hey, you've got me now. And I think the world of you.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles gently_

I still have the hope I'll be a better tailor. At least I need to know how look the clothes in other places...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I'd like to show you other places... If you want? One day?

 

**Stanley:**

I'd like that very much!

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

We'll travel then. Singapore...

_gets dreamy look_

 

**Stanley:**

What... Where is that?

 

**Vlad:**

Far away in the east. I think. I know how to sail there.

_chuckles_

 

**Stanley:**

Tell me more about that place, please.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

It's rather dirty to be honest. But it's an adventure. There's a lot of pretty clothing, colors. It's hard to explain. You need to see it and you will.

 

**Stanley:**

_relaxes slowly_

Alright...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles, then snaps his fingers_

I think in my chest... wait.

_hops out of bed and goes to where he's stored the chest with his belongings and comes back with a small bolt of richly decorated silk_

Can't believe I forgot about this. Here. It's from Singapore. You can have it.

 

**Stanley:**

_covers himself with his night shirt then looks at the silk_

Oh God... It is... Gorgeous...

_pats it lightly, fears to damage it_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently shoves it closer to Stanley_

It's yours. I don't know what to do with it anyway. You're the tailor here.

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes his head_

But I don't know how to use it either...

_wonders if Madame de Garderobe could help him_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

It's still in better hands when it's in yours as it is in mine, my love.

 

**Stanley:**

I... It is too much... It is so precious, what if I ruin it?

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

You won't.

_leans over the silk to kiss Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_not convinced_

 

**Édouard:**

_opens his eyes and gets up to sniff the chest_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks over at Édouard_

 

**Édouard:**

_sniffes the box_

 

**Stanley:**

_picks up Édouard_

Careful lil' pup...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Maybe I find something for him in there too!

_kneels down and pulls out an old leather glove after a moment_

That should do?

_offers it to Édouard  
_

**Édouard:**

_sniffes it, unsure about what to do_

 

**Stanley:**

_examines the glove_

 

**Vlad:**

_wriggles the glove_

 

**Édouard:**

_attacks the glove_

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs and gently tugs on the glove_

Such a beasty!

 

**Édouard:**

_growls_

 

**Stanley:**

_examining the silk, rests his head on his pillow_

 

**Vlad:**

_gets engaged in a tug-of-war with Édouard_

 

**Édouard:**

_scratches the furr blanket_

 

**Stanley:**

_worried about the blanket, reaches for Édouard_

Hey, hey, calm down!

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles and let's go of the glove_

There, you can have it, but play on the floor!

 

**Édouard:**

_plays with the glove on the bed_

 

**Stanley:**

_picks up the dog and puts it on the floor_

 

**Édouard:**

_lets go of the glove and whines_

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ He wants all the attention! Aren't you getting tired Édouard?

 

**Édouard:**

_whines_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

What should we do?

_extends his legs to get more comfortable_

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

I can play some with him? But I honestly would like more to cuddle with you.

 

**Stanley:**

Do what you prefer.

 

**Édouard:**

_cries_

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs and then looks at Édouard, sternly_

Not now. Come here.  
  


**Édouard:**

_is too small to reach the bed_

 

**Vlad:**

_picks him up_

There no, no playing. Sleepy times for little puppies!

 

**Stanley:**

_pets the dog_

Good night little one.

 

**Édouard:**

_licks Stanley's face_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and makes a cooing noise, Stanley and Édouard are too cute_

I love you, mon chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks up at Vlad_

Huh?

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses Stanley's nose as he looks up at him_

Love you.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Love you too...

_looks around_

Where will Édouard sleep?

 

**Vlad:**

_points at the foot of the bed_

There maybe?

 

**Stanley:**

_shrugs and gets under the covers_

 

**Vlad:**

_pats the covers at the foot of the bed_

Here Édouard, your place.

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad, is thinking about what will happen next_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles at Stanley_

Huddle up, so you're warm, I don't need to go out tonight, so I can stay here and wake over you, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

So nothing more for tonight? Alright. Then come.

_opens his arms_

Hug me.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and does as told and pulls Stanley against his chest_

 

**Édouard:**

_walks to them, gets in their way_

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles_ Seems like someone disagrees...

 

**Vlad:**

_picks Édouard up and puts him back to the foot of the bed_

 

**Édouard:**

_comes back less than a minute after_

 

**Vlad:**

_put him back down, firm_ Stay.

 

**Édouard:**

_whines_

 

**Vlad:**

_gently pets him_

That's where little puppies sleep, Édouard. They need to be ready to defend their papas.

 

**Édouard:**

_keeps whining_

 

**Stanley:**

_lifts himself up_

No, Édouard. You shouldn't even be on the bed... Now sleep.

 

**Édouard:**

_makes puppy eyes_

 

**Vlad:**

_shrugs_

Just ignore him. He'll be quiet.

 

**Stanley:**

But...

 

**Édouard:**

_sees that Stanley is hesitating so he walks to him_

 

**Vlad:**

_picks up Édouard and puts him back to the foot of the bed_

I can do that all night. It's uncomfortable, but I can. Your other papa doesn't think you belong on the bed, so you certainly don't belong in our faced.

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs, feels bad for the dog_

 

**Édouard:**

_looks at Vlad with the saddest eyes possible_

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs and pets the puppy_

See, puppies sleep there.

 

**Édouard:**

_turns his back and pouts_

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs and leans back again to hug Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_hugs him back_

I'm sorry. For earlier. With the dress...

 

**Vlad:**

_blinks_

That's fine. You need to be comfortable. I love you no matter what.

 

**Stanley:**

... I am. Around you. With just you...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles happily_

Thank you.

 

**Stanley:**

_pats Vlad's cheek_

What about you?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles brightly_

With you by my side I am the most happy man in the world.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

I'm glad to hear that.

 

**Vlad:**

_snuggles closer_

 

**Stanley:**

... Say...

 

**Vlad:**

… Say...

 

**Stanley:**

... What will change once we will be married?

 

**Vlad:**

_blinks_

We wear shiny rings? Just no silver...

 

**Stanley:**

That's all? Because... I know that for regular people, it means a lot about legacy and stuff and then with the contract when they marry but... Us?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

Same thing. We provide for each other, but we do that either way. We take care of each other too. We don't really die. And I already love you so so much. Not much will change. But you'll get a shiny ring and I can call you my husband.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles gently_

You would like that so much? Calling me your husband.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

 

**Stanley:**

_keeps petting Vlad's cheek_

I'll keep that in mind then.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and leans into the touch_

 

**Stanley:**

I'd like to ask if I should wear a dress but...

_smiles_

I should keep that for after you proposed to me.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles even brighter_

I love when you wear dresses...

 

**Stanley:**

_thinks that it happened twice and it didn't last more than a few minutes_

 

**Vlad:**

_takes Stanley's hand and kisses it_

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses Vlad's hand in return_

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ I adore you so.

 

**Stanley:**

_wonders why as always_

I do too.

 

**Vlad:**

Shouldn't you try to rest some, mon chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

Mh... Hug me closer.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods and pulls Stanley as close he can_

_Hopes Édouard doesn't wake up_

 

_**Édouard:** _

_snorring_

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Thank you.

 

**Vlad:**

Always, Stanley, mon chéri. Sleep well.

 

**Stanley:**

_closes his eyes_

 

**Vlad:**

_holds Stanley and pets his back_

 

**Stanley:**

_thinking about the clothes he has to make_

 

**Vlad:**

_hums slightly_

 

**Stanley:**

_relaxes_

 

**Vlad:**

_keep humming and petting_

 

**Stanley:**

Your voice is amazing...

 

**Vlad:**

_swallows and nuzzles Stanley's hair_

Thank you.

 

**Stanley:**

_lifts his head_

Something wrong?

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head slowly_

No, I just feel honored to be your lover.

 

**Stanley:**

You shouldn't.

 

**Vlad:**

Of course I should.

_goes back to humming_

 

**Stanley:**

_plays with Vlad's hair_

 

**Vlad:**

_relaxes a bit_

 

**Stanley:**

Are you well?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Yes, with you by my side I am.

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_ Tell me about your life on your ship? So I know how it will be...

 

**Vlad:**

_a smile in his voice_ _It's constantly moving. Some days are still and not even wind is there._

I often sit up in the crow's nest to watch the stars. While day I'm under deck and try to chart. I honestly don't do that much. We're a good crew.

 

**Stanley:**

... I'd like to watch the stars with you. But how could I help you and your crew during day?

 

**Vlad:**

There's always things to do. In the galley, cleaning, maintain the ship... I can show you everything when we're on board, yes?

 

**Stanley:**

Yes please. I don't want to be useless...

 

**Vlad:**

_decidedly_ You're never useless!

 

**Stanley:**

I didn't have the time to be yet.

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses Stanley_

Stop that, you deserve a break too.

 

**Stanley:**

You too then.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

You still should rest now?

 

**Stanley:**

I guess... Kiss me goodnight?

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses Stanley deep and long_

I love you.

 

**Stanley:**

_grips Vlad's shoulders_

Same...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and begins to pet Stanley again_

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs softly_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks at Stanley, eyes full of love_

 

**Stanley:**

_teasing_ Once in our house, will you keep walking around and doing housework as

naked or will it be even worse? I wonder sometimes if you're not trying to seduce me or something...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles, teases_ I'm almost always trying to seduce you. And I don't wear a lot of clothing around the house.

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs_ Even though I'm already seduced?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

 

**Stanley:**

Hé... What for, I wonder...

 

**Vlad:**

_arches brow_

I want to get you naked as much I like to be naked... But now... sleep?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Not sure if it is going to happen...

_closes his eyes again_

 

**Vlad:**

_pets him gentle and begins to sing silently_

 

**Stanley:**

_listens to Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_leans down to press a barely kiss into Stanley's hair_

 

**Stanley:**

_slowly falls asleep_

 

**Édouard:**

_notices that Stanley is sleeping so he discreetly walks to them and gets comfortable between them then starts snorring again soon after_

 

**Vlad:**

_thinks about putting the puppy back to the foot of the bed, but instead of doing so, pets him_

_watches them sleep_

 

 


	50. A regular day

******Tom:**

_slowly opens his eyes when morning comes and looks at Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_sleeping_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and gently kisses Richard’s cheek_

 

**Dick:**

_opens his eyes a little then closes them back_

 

**Tom:**

I’ll make us some breakfast. I have to leave soon.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_mumbles something_

 

**Tom:**

_stands up slowly and goes to kitchen_

 

**Dick:**

_wakes up slowly_

 

**Tom:**

_starts to make a small breakfast and hums_

 

**Dick:**

_walks slowly to the kitchen and hugs Tom from behind, resting his head on his shoulder_

 

**Tom:**

Good morning.

_smiles_

Did you sleep well?

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

 

**Tom:**

_turns and hugs Richard_

I’m glad. Breakfast is soon ready. Will you help me with the table?

 

**Dick:**

_mumbles_ Alriiight...

_prépares the plates and the clutery_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

I think someone is still sleepy.

 _to Richard_ Do you need kiss to wake you up?

_winks_

 

**Dick:**

_mumbles_

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles and kisses Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_closes his eyes and sighs_

 

**Tom:**

_looks at Richard_

Something wrong?

 

**Dick:**

Tired...

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Sit. I’ll get our breakfast to table.

 

**Dick:**

_sits and mumbles_ I'm becoming lazy...

 

**Tom:**

_doesn’t hear what Richard mumbles and brings their breakfast to table while smiling_

Here you go.

 

**Dick:**

Thank you. Very much.

 

**Tom:**

It’s nothing.

_sits down_

Enjoy.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles and eats_

 

**Tom:**

_eats happily_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ _I_ need to get prepared...

 

**Tom:**

I have to get ready too... Can’t be late.

 

**Dick:**

Late to what?

 

**Tom:**

Work.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_nods slowly and sighs again_ Me too...

 

**Tom:**

_sighs_ Soon we can relax more.

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ Yes...

 

**Tom:**

_starts to clean the kitchen_

 

**Dick:**

_cleans the table_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Do you think you could give me ride to work?

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Of course! But I need to prepare the products I'm planning to sell...

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

I’ll help you with them.

_smiles_

Just tell me what you need me to do.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Please pick up some bottles of wine?

 

**Tom:**

Yes, of course.

_goes to get couple bottle of wine_

 

**Dick:**

_gets prepared then walks around his farm_

 

_**Tom:** _

_after getting the wines he checks his clothes and goes to search Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_picking up some vegetables_

 

**Tom:**

_sees Richard and walks to him_

Do you need anything else?

 

**Dick:**

_smiles and stands up_

Should be fine.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles back_

Alright. I got your wines.

 

**Dick:**

Thank you!

 

**Tom:**

It’s nothing. I’m happy to help.

_smiles_

Should I get the cart and the horses ready?

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

That would be nice, yes.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and gets cart and horses ready_

 

**Dick:**

_brings the products to the cart_

 

**Tom:**

_helps Richard and puts wines to cart as well_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Thank you! We can finally go.

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

 

**Dick:**

_goes on the cart, proposes his help to Tom_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and gladly accepts Richard’s help_

 

**Dick:**

_helps Tom to get on the cart_

 

**Tom:**

_Gently kisses Richard’s cheek_

Thank you.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles and makes the horses go_

 

**Tom:**

_hums happily_

 

**Dick:**

_hums along_

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ This is always nice.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

It is...

 

**Tom:**

_smiles back_

I guess this is my stop.

_sees his shop_

 

**Dick:**

_stops slowly_

 

**Tom:**

Thank you for the ride.

_smiles and whispersDinner at my place then._

 

**Dick:**

_nods lightly_

Understood. See you later perhaps.

_goes to the market_

 

**Tom:**

_is wondering what perhaps meant but shakes his head and goes to his shop and greets his two new apprentices_

 

**Dick:**

_prepares his shop_

 

**Tom:**

_opens his shop and is supervising his apprentices at the same time_

 

**Dick:**

_talking about his house with his coworker_

 

**Tom:**

_serves customers and watches how well his apprentices are doing_

_mostly bad_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles at his customers_

 

**Tom:**

_is selling pies he made from grapes and is teaching his apprentices how to make them_

 

**Dick:**

_talks about how to take care of the crops_

 

**Tom:**

_leaves his shop to his apprentices and goes to buy some ingredients from the market_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs as there are so many things to explain_

 

**Tom:**

_is at the market and sees that Richard is trying to explain things to his coworker_

Richard!

_walks to them_

Bonjour!

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Bonjour! Do you need something?

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Do you have some apples? My apprentices used every last one of mine and I really need some for pies.

_scratches his head_

 

**Dick:**

Always!

_gives him some_

Is it enough?

 

**Tom:**

_smiles brightly_

Yes, that’s more than enough. Thank you so much. Let me get my wallet.

_reaches for his pocket_

 

**Dick:**

It's a gift. If I can get some apple pie in return.

_smiles_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and nods_

Thank you. Of course I’ll make you some pies for return.

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

It's a deal then!

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

I need to return to my shop and see if there’s anything left of it... I did leave my new apprentices there alone to bake.

_chuckles_

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ Then quickly go back before something happens!

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Thank you once again.

_smiles and leaves with his apples_

 

**Dick:**

_focuses right away on something else_

 

**Tom:**

_arrives to his shop that is somehow in one piece and is glad everything went smoothly while he was away_

 

**Dick:**

_keeps explaining_

 

**Tom:**

_after spending many hours of explaining and supervising, his apprentices leave for the day mumbles to himself_ _Finally I can bake in peace_ _._

 

**Dick:**

_sighs as the day is finally over_

 

**Tom:**

_decides to make some apple pies to Richard as he promises and hums while making them_

 

**Dick:**

_cleans everything then goes home_

 

**Tom:**

_finishes pies, closes the shop and brings pies to his house_

 

**Dick:**

_puts on clean clothes and picks up a bottle of wine_

 

**Tom:**

_cleans himself and starts to make dinner_

 

**Dick:**

_walks to Tom's house_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles as he cooks dinner_

_wonders when Richard is coming as he cooks_

 

**Dick:**

_knocks on the door_

 

_**Tom:** _

_hears knock on the door and opens it_

Richard!

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ It's me!

 

**Tom:**

_is embarrassed and blushes_

That sounded too excited, right?

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles more_

 

**Tom:**

Come on in.

_is still embarrassed and chuckles_

 

**Dick:**

_kisses him as soon he closed the door behind him_

 

**Tom:**

_kisses Richard back_

I’m glad you came.

_holds him closer_

 

**Dick:**

_hugs him_

You asked for me at your table tonight.

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ _I did._

 

**Dick:**

You did. So I came.

 

**Tom:**

It’s almost ready.

_Smiles_

And I have dessert too.

 

**Dick:**

Perfect! Can I help you with anything?

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

You could slice us some cheese and bread if you like.

_smiles and checks their dinner_

 

**Dick:**

Sure!

_does as told_

 

**Tom:**

How was your day?

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

Long! I never imagined it was that hard to explain how to take care of crops!

 

**Tom:**

_pats Richard’s back gently_

Same for me. My apprentices didn’t burn anything, but they did worry me all day.

 

**Dick:**

What did they do?

 

**Tom:**

Teaching them to bake was hardly enough, but they used so many ingredients so I had to buy more... On the other hand I was glad because I got to meet you during the day.

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

So it wasn't all bad.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

True and you were so generous.

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ I don't want to make you pay. That's all. What belongs to me belongs to you too.

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Still it was nice.

_pecks Richard’s lips gently_

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_

 

**Tom:**

I think dinner is almost ready. Are you finished?

 

**Dick:**

Yep.

 

**Tom:**

_nods and checks dinner adds some spices_

It’s ready. Can you help with the table too if it isn’t too much trouble?

 

**Dick:**

_sighs dramatically_ I hope I can...

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ May I offer some help.

_winks and offers his hand_

 

**Dick:**

_sighs even more and can't help but smile_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Don’t ever change...I love my drama King.

_winks_

 

**Dick:**

You...

_bursts out of laughing_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes all red_

 

**Dick:**

I... I am...

_can't even talk_

 

**Tom:**

_is worried_ Richard?

 

**Dick:**

_chuckles_ _I guess... it isn't wrong..._

 

**Tom:**

You...mean...being Drama King?

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_gets serious_ I fear so.

 

**Tom:**

I don’t mind.

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

 

**Tom:**

_holds Richard closer and rubs his back_

I mean it. I truly do.

 

**Dick:**

_hugs him_

Thank you.

 

**Tom:**

_hugs Richard back_

Anything for you. You make me so happy everyday.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

 

**Tom:**

Dinner?

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

 

**Tom:**

_takes Richard’s hand and guides him to table and together they put cutlery, cheese and bread to table_

 

**Dick:**

_looks at Tom's body_

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ Can I help you?

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Hum? No. You're perfect.

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

T... Thank you. You’re not bad either...or should I say you’re gorgeous.

 

**Dick:**

_looks surprised then blushes_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and kisses Richard_

I don’t lie.

 

**Dick:**

_mutters_ I didn't say so.

 

**Tom:**

I know...I just wanted to reassure you.

 

**Dick:**

Oh... Sorry.

 

**Tom:**

Don’t apologize.

_kisses Richard’s cheek_

But now some dinner. I’ll serve.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Thank you for your hard work.

 

**Tom:**

_serves them both and smiles_

My pleasure and you helped too don’t forget. Enjoy!

 

**Dick:**

I didn't do much...

 

**Tom:**

But you did...at least for my eyes you did so much...I felt bad at asking you to slice some bread and cheese after your hard day at work.

 

**Dick:**

... I hope you aren't serious. Or that I misheard.

 

**Tom:**

I meant it...

 

**Dick:**

... You didn't ask me to chop wood. Bread and cheese are nothing.

 

**Tom:**

I’m glad then.

_blushes_

 

**Dick:**

_teases_ And I thought I looked like the strongest man alive in your eyes! I realize it's quite the opposite.

 

**Tom:**

_blushes even more_

But you are...for my eye you are the strongest man alive. You have protected me so many times and for that I’m forever grateful...though I don’t know if I’ll be ever be able to pay you back.

 

**Dick:**

I am the one who can't pay you back...

 

**Tom:**

Pay what back? My kindness or what?

 

**Dick:**

That and your love and support and many other things.

_smiles gently_

 

**Tom:**

_takes Richard’s hand and kisses it_

Same goes for you...You are my everything in every aspect.

_smiles tenderly_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles back as tenderly_

 

**Tom:**

_doesn’t let go of Richard’s hand and gently caresses it_

 

**Dick:**

_wishes that this moment could last forever_

 

**Tom:**

Feels so peaceful at this very moment

 

**Dick:**

It's getting cold...

 

**Tom:**

Ah... shoot. Should I reheat them?

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head_

I'm sure it's fine...

 

**Tom:**

_nods and lets go off Richard’s hand_

Let’s eat.

 

**Dick:**

Yup. Bon appétit!

 

**Tom:**

Bon appétit!

_starts to eat_

 

**Dick:**

_eats happily_

 

**Tom:**

_enjoys food and sees that Richard enjoys it too_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles at him_

You're such a great cook!

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and smiles_

Thank you, but you are even greater cook!

 

**Dick:**

What? Me?

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Yes, you.

 

**Dick:**

_rubs his chin_

_Not really..._

 

**Tom:**

Don’t be so modest. You make delicious food and wine.

 

**Dick:**

I guess I make good omelettes...

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

They’re really good I love them.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Thank you.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and continues eating_

 

**Dick:**

But you make the best stew!

_finishes his plate_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and finishes his plate_

Thank you. Do you want perhaps more?

 

**Dick:**

I've heard about a dessert...

 

**Tom:**

_chuckles_ You didn’t hear wrong.

 

**Dick:**

_winks_

 

**Tom:**

_teases_ _S_ ome dessert then.

 

**Dick:**

Please!

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

How can I say no to you.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

 

**Tom:**

_stands up and cleans their plates_

I’ll be right back.

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

 

**Tom:**

_brings them some pie_

As I promised it’s from your apples.

 

**Dick:**

My favourite dessert!

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

Mine too.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles brightly_

 

**Tom:**

_serves them both_

And remember you can eat as much as you want.

 

**Dick:**

_winks_

 

**Tom:**

_blushes and eats his piece_

 

**Dick:**

_eats his part then half of the pie_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles as he watches Richard to eat_

 

**Dick:**

_thinks he perhaps ate too much but doesn't care_

 

**Tom:**

More pie?

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_shakes his head_

Not right now, than you.

 

**Tom:**

_finishes his piece and nods_

Alright.

 

**Dick:**

_sighs_ I need to digest now...

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

You can lie on the sofa if you like.

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Wouldn't the bed be a better option?

 

**Tom:**

_blushes_

You can decide.

_winks and cleans the table and the dishes_

 

**Dick:**

_goes to lie on the bed_

 

**Tom:**

_joins Richard after he has cleaned everything_

 

**Dick:**

_half sleeping_

 

**Tom:**

_gently touches Richard’s hair while laying on the bed_

 

**Dick:**

_opens his eyes_

Mh...?

 

**Tom:**

Shh...it’s just me close your eyes.

_smiles_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

It's you...

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

 

**Dick:**

... This is nice...

 

**Tom:**

_keeps touching Richard’s hair_

Yes...it’s.

 

**Dick:**

_sighs happily_

 

**Tom:**

Do you like it?

 

**Dick:**

_nods_

 

**Tom:**

_brings Richard closer_

 

**Dick:**

Feels wondeful...

 

**Tom:**

It does...

_nuzzles Richard_

 

**Dick:**

I love you.

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

I love you too.

 

**Dick:**

I want to keep living for decades if you are by my side.

 

**Tom:**

_gently touches Richard’s cheek and caresses it_

Same.

 

**Dick:**

... Do wizards live longer?

 

**Tom:**

_looks at Richard_

...Some wizards do...I can’t lie about that...

 

**Dick:**

Then I need to live even longer...

 

**Tom:**

_smiles_

I’m not dying before you...I promised when we wed...

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

Would be nice if we could go together after many years of happiness...

 

**Tom:**

_smiles tenderly_

Yes.

 

**Dick:**

But enough of this now...

 

**Tom:**

I agree...sorry...

_hugs Richard closer and pets his hair gently_

 

**Dick:**

Don't be... I started with it.

 

**Tom:**

_nods_

Alright.

_gently kisses Richard_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles_

 

**Tom:**

_smiles and entwines their hands_

 

**Dick:**

_smiles at him_

 

**Tom:**

_looks at Richard eyes full of love_

 

**Dick:**

_falling asleep_

 

**Tom:**

_whispers gently_ Let's take a little rest.

_gently pats Richard’s hair_

 

**Dick:**

_nods and falls eventually asleep_

 

**Tom:**

_ falls asleep soon after _

 


	51. Visiting the house

**Édouard:**

_wakes up at dawn and stands up_

 

**Stanley:**

_frowns and turns to the other side_

 

**Vlad:**

_blinks at Édouard_

Hey shhh.

_picks him up_

Do you need potty?

 

**Édouard:**

_wags his tail_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and climbs out of bed then crouches down beside Stanley_

Wake up! I'll go walk Édouard.

 

**Stanley:**

_grumbles and puts the blanket higher_

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes him_

I'll be back. Hear me?

 

**Stanley:**

Huh? What?

_stands up abruptly_

DID THE BAD WIZARDS COME BACK?!

 

**Vlad:**

_shoots up hugs him_

Shh shh, mon chéri! It's just me.

 

**Stanley:**

_confused, half awake_

 

**Vlad:**

_coos_ Stanley, sit back in bed. I just didn't want you think that I left you. I'll be back. Just... Édouard needs to pee.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Sorry... I... Will get prepared then...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

You can stay in bed a little longer. Or make yourself tea, I'll bring fresh bread and some cheese.

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

Thank you very much...

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses Stanley gently_

I'll be back. I love you.

_takes Édouard and carries him downstairs and hooks the leash on_

There, let's go.

 

**Stanley:**

_stands and starts dressing_

 

**Édouard:**

_wags his tail with excitation_

 

**Vlad:**

_walks out of the door_

Come on, let's walk to the baker...

 

**Édouard:**

_runs beside him_

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles at the puppy's excitement_ You're too cute. Don't you need to... well do what a dog has to do?

 

**Édouard:**

_does in the middle of the street_

 

**Vlad:**

_sighs_ Oh my.

_kicks some dirt over it_

Let's hope no one saw us...

 

**Édouard:**

_runs after a cat_

 

**Vlad:**

_holds leash tight so Édouard can't take off_

 

**Stanley:**

_boiling some water_

 

**Édouard:**

_sniffing_

 

**Vlad:**

_coaxes Édouard along_

Come to the baker. We need breakfast and some cheese.

 

**Édouard:**

_follows Vlad_

 

**Stanley:**

_sits at the table in the kitchen_

 

**Vlad:**

_walks to the baker and purchases some bread, then some cheese at another shop_

_Gives Édouard a tiny piece_

There, Édouard.

 

**Édouard:**

_eats the cheese happily but is interested by the meat shop soon after_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles as he sees Édouard sniff_

You know what? I can go hunt tonight. Then you get fresh meat... Let us go home.

 

**Édouard:**

_wags his tail_

 

**Stanley:**

_waiting nervously for Vlad to come back_

 

**Vlad:**

Come Édouard, Stanley's waiting for us!

_walks towards home_

 

**Édouard:**

_follows by running beside him_

 

**V** **lad:**

_picks Édouard up to clean his paws with a rag before he opens the door and puts him down inside_

 

**Édouard:**

_runs to the kitchen and jumps on Stanley_

 

**Stanley:**

_picks him up before the puppy damages the beautiful dress madame de Garderobe gave him and that he is wearing_

 

**Vlad:**

_follows Édouard_

I'm home, mon chéri!

_sees Stanley_

Oh. You look ravishing!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

I thought you'd like to see me with this dress at least at home...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and nods_

You're so handsomely beautiful.

_place the food on the table_

Cheese and bread.

_then bends to kiss Stanley gently_

 

**Stanley:**

_kisses him back, careful to not have Édouard getting crushed between them_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles as they part_

Shall I make you breakfast?

_looks around_

Is there still stew for Édouard?

_makes a note to go hunt_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks behind him_

I think so... Don't worry about me, the cheese and the bread are enough.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles, nods, then leans in again to kiss Stanley some more_

 

**Stanley:**

_steps closer to him, murmurs once they break apart_ What do you want to do today...?

 

**Vlad:**

_almost chokes as he tries to swallow the first thing that pops into his head_

I... I don't know. I could stay here and stare at you all day, my gorgeous.

 

**Stanley:**

Hum... Alright...?

_looks at Vlad_

Is everything alright?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

 

**Stanley:**

_tilts his head, not convinced, and puts Édouard back on the ground to cup Vlad's cheek_

 

**Vlad:**

_leans into touch_

I'm just in love. You take my breath away.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Thank you. I'm so glad you feel that way...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

_I should feed the little one.._ _._

 

**Stanley:**

_smirks_

The tall one will feed himself then.

_kisses him then sits_

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ I can feed you, but you don't pee on my when you're hungry...

 

**Stanley:**

_stares at him, eyes wide open_

Huh... What?

 

**Vlad:**

_points at Édouard_

He might lift his leg if I don't feed him.

 

**Édouard:**

_bleps_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Édouard then at Vlad and shrugs_

If you say so...

_takes the food Vlad bought and starts eating_

 

**Vlad:**

_places a bowl in front of Édouard after filling it_

Enjoy little fluff.

 

**Édouard:**

_starts eating instantly_

 

**Stanley:**

_lost in thoughts_

 

**Vlad:**

_sits down and watches Stanley eat_

When do you need to go to the castle again?

 

**Stanley:**

Huh? Hum... On monday.

_smiles_

Until then I'm all yours.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

How wonderful. Would you like to do something special, mon chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

_teases_ I thought you wanted to stare at me all the day... Am I not good looking enough eventually?

 

**Vlad:**

_licks his lips_

I'd not mind to crawl under that dress, you know?

_winks_

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes madly_

 

_**Vlad:** _

_smiles_

 

**Stanley:**

_hides his face in his hands_

I guess I asked for it...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles, reaches out to stroke Stanley's arm_

Hey, I can make it very enjoyable for you...

 _swallows_ But if you rather not... We could just sit on the couch and read some.

 

**Stanley:**

_takes Vlad's hand_

Hey... It's alright... It's just...

 _teases_ It seems I can't keep a dress on around you for long... You like to take it off.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

I'm just so enamored of you, my angel!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles shyly_

Can you tell me why again? I sound so awesome in your mouth!

 _corrects himself_ I mean, when you're talking about me...

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks_

Well yes, you do sound awesome.

_softens it to a smile_

You're just perfect in my eyes.

 

**Stanley:**

What makes me perfect?

 

**Vlad:**

That you're you and that you love me and that I love you.

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_ I guess I won't have any answer then...

 

**Vlad:**

_shakes his head_

Why do you love me?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes and thinks for a moment_

You are very kind to me. Since the first day, you're encouraging to me. I feel like I'm the greatest man on earth. You are funny. You are caring. You are generous. You make me feel loved. Wanted. And you make me want to live. Not just survive. To live my own life, to get better, to travel, to see the world...

_smiles shyly_

It is enough to you?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles love struck_

See, and this is why I love you. You see all this in me. ****You** ** make me this person. Me, who is - has been - more monster than man. You bring the best out in me.

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes a head_

You're not the monster you think you are. It is sad that nobody ever told you so... Or at least not enough. And...

_smiles even softer_

You already are the best man I ever met...

 

**Vlad:**

_a little sad_ I am so glad you've not seen me at my worst. I'll do my utmost best to always be the man you see in me, mon chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

_is curious but doesn't dare to ask for more, fears to hurt Vlad though he can't help but being worried_

 

**Vlad:**

_gives Stanley a lighter smile_

So, what now, on chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

_shakes his head_

I truly have no idea.

 

**Vlad:**

_gets up and bows_

Let us take a pretend walk. I'll show you the house.

_giggles_

 

**Stanley:**

_not sure he understands, looks at him with a confused expression_

 

**Vlad:**

_takes Stanley's hand_

Until we can walk outside like this. I'll take you for a walk inside. Just pretend we're under the stars?

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

It may be hard with one by my side... But I gladly accept your offer.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

I'd blush if I could...

_begins to walk and leads Stanley to the living room_

And this is the white sandy beach with the waves gently lapping at it's borders while the full moon rises...

 

**Stanley:**

_nods, tries to imagine the scenery_

 

**Vlad:**

_points with his hand_

And there, on the hilltop through palm trees you can see the lights of our house, just waiting for us to come home...

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Beautiful...

 

**Édouard:**

_looks at them wondering if they got suddenly crazy_

 

**Vlad:**

_pretends to stumble and pulls Stanley against his chest and into a kiss_

 

**Stanley:**

_is surprised and confused at first then kisses back tenderly_

 

**Vlad:**

_pulls back and then kisses Stanley's cheek_

Let us go to the cliff!

_walks them up the stairs_

 

**Stanley:**

_follows_

Alright. If I can keep my dress where it is...

_winks_

 

**Vlad:**

_smirks_

Oh, I don't have to take it off of you to make you happy...

 _more serious_ But really, the cliffs wouldn't be comfortable...

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

You're right. Just stay with me.

 

**Vlad:**

Always.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

 

**Vlad:**

_lets go of Stanley's hand but brings his arm around Stanley's waist_

The night isn't half as beautiful as you, mon chéri.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes a lot_

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses Stanley's cheek_

You're the shiniest star of them all.

 

**Stanley:**

_chuckles_ I fear I have to disagree...

 

**Vlad:**

_arches a brow_

 

**Stanley:**

Hey, don't give me that face. You know what I mean.

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ I do.

 

**Stanley:**

After all...

_picks up Édouard_

How could Édouard not be?

 

**Vlad:**

_looks stunned for a moment then laughs_ Oh you both. You make me so happy.

 

**Stanley:**

_leans to kiss Vlad_

Show me more...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

Over there, on the other side of the hill, down in the bay, is Jacques and Laurette's house...and...

_he points to another direction_

I guess over there, closer to the dock, will be Richard's and Tom's...

 

**Stanley:**

It will be nice to have them all as neighbors!

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I haven't ever had so many close friends at the same time. It will be very nice.My crew might drop by too. They live in the village...

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

A chance Jacques ended up here.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

He and I, we're two lucky bastards in the end as it turns out.

 

**Stanley:**

My friends and I are lucky you stopped here to take us on your ships to get a better life... Or even a life in my case.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles smugly_

Right now, we're on the island. So, around our house are bananas, coconut palms, and a field of pineapples. Jacques got the mangoes and passions fruits. Which is hilarious, considering he doesn't like either...

 

**Édouard:**

_escapes and goes into the bedroom_

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs then smiles at Vlad_

I don't know these...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

It's fruits. I can draw you some and then when we're on the ship you can have some.

_follows after Édouard with Stanley_

There's a place atop our house. Like a crow's nest on a ship, but big enough for a bed. I lie up there some nights. Now we can do together. There's also sort of a nesting rack for the fruit bats...

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

Let's do so then.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I try to count the stars. But then I'll only see you. You make them pale.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

I'm already seduced, you know?

 _Laughs_ Though I wonder if it was what you were trying to do before we get together... I mean... All these compliments and jokes.

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and kisses Stanley on the cheek again_

I'll seduce you for the rest of forever if you let me, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

I thought that once you seduced someone, you don't have to keep going...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and tilts his head_

Shall I just tackle you? I like to make you blush with pleasure and happiness.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

What? That again?

 

**Vlad:**

_blinks confused_

What, "that"? I'm just trying to make you smile!

 

**Stanley:**

_embarassed, stutters_ I... I thought you meant... No, it's nothing. Let's... keep going.

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ Oh! You meant... No. For once I was trying to behave!

 

**Stanley:**

_turns his head_

And for once I... Oh God...

 

**Vlad:**

_cups Stanley's cheek to make him look back at him, then murmurs_ I'm nothing but adaptable.

_kisses Stanley with fervor_

 

**Stanley:**

_makes a surprised noise_

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses Stanley a bit deeper_

 

**Stanley:**

_holds Vlad very close as if he would fall either way_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles into the kiss and pulls back to let Stanley breathe_

Do you like our walk, mon chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

_nods_

Very much. What's next?

 

**Vlad:**

_looks around_

I'd take you skinny dipping... but we can hardly do that here. So, how we walk back to the the house and I show you around?

 

**Stanley:**

_blinks_

Skinny dipping? Hum... Well, yes, show me around...

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ Naked as the day we were born... it's nice to swim ... But...

_points at the stairs_

Let me show you the "ballroom"...

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes and decides to tease him_ So in the end I'm better without a dress, huh? Poor me! And I thought I could finally wear I want! It seems that I'm not allowed to.

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ I already said I don't have to take the dress of off you...

_winks, pretends to fall to his knees_

I can show you.

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

No... Later. The ballroom first. Then... The rest.

 

**Vlad:**

_leads Stanley down the stair_

To the left side's a huge room, I call it the ballroom, but there's never been a ball in there. We can dance though.

 

**Stanley:**

Maybe some special occasion would lead us to come to dance here?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

You're thinking about one such occasion?

 

**Stanley:**

_teases_ Jacques's and your return... And our arrival on the island.

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckles_ I don't think we'll get further than to a bonfire on the beach to be honest.

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_ Too bad! We won't dance then.

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs_ We dance around the fire, my love!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

We'll see. Is there another place you want to show me?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

The music room...

 

**Stanley:**

Do you play an instrument? I'd like to study violin...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I play some instruments. Violin too.

_holds up hand_

Remember, I am not good at everything I do. I just had a lot of time to kill.

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs_ I'll ask someone else to teach me then! Or...

_winks_

To teach us?

 

**Vlad:**

_laughs_ Better it is! Jacques' second in command plays violin. She might teach us.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

What's next? Are we done?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and winks_

Could show you the bedroom?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Sure...

 

**Vlad:**

_walks them back up to the bedroom_

And here's our giant four poster bed, with black velvet curtains to block out the daylight...

 

**Stanley:**

So tall?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles, gesticulates_

It's huge. I spent some days in it. I like to just lie in there and listen. I didn't go out much into the sun at the beginning.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles_

I understand. What makes me wonder is why is it so tall.

 

**Vlad:**

_grinning_

I tend to have books and stuff in there.

 

**Stanley:**

Oh... Won't I bother then?

 

**Vlad:**

_bright smiling_

You're better than books!

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles shyly_

I guess I am at least warmer...

 

**Vlad:**

_grins_

You're the sun of my life!

 

**Stanley:**

_laughs, embarassed_ Is there something more I should know or visit?

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

There's a wonderful natural pool close to the house.

 

**Stanley:**

Sounds nice.

_smiles_

 

**Vlad:**

We can swim naked there too...

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

But... I don't want people seeing me naked! Beside you...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods_

I won't share. We're the only ones there. All alone. Bushes surround it.

 

**Stanley:**

_relieved_ Alright...

 

**Vlad:**

_stops in front of their bed_

Would you like to try the bed, mon chéri?

 

**Stanley:**

_blushes_

Yes... After all...

_winks_

You told me I could keep my dress.

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, sits Stanley down, then drops to his knees_

What does one wear under a dress nowadays?

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_ Des jupons, une jupe du dessous, des bas, une armature...

 

**Vlad:**

_slips his hand under the hem and places it on Stanley's calf_

No stockings?

 _positively purrs_ Naught, mon chéri!

 

**Stanley:**

_shivers and looks sadly on the side_

 

**Vlad:**

_looks up at him_

Why so sad suddenly?

_thinks for a moment_

Wait, are you telling me you would wear them if you had them? I'll get you the softest of stockings!

 

**Stanley:**

I... Sorry I'm so...

 

**Vlad:**

_soft eyes_

You're perfect, my angel. Don't be sorry for it!

 

**Stanley:**

_sighs_ Wish I could buy all I want by myself... Instead of having you paying for me each time...

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles_

It's our money. You can buy as much you want.

 

**Stanley:**

_smiles lightly_

But you know how I am...

 

**Vlad:**

_nods, then lifts the dress and shoves his head under to press ardent kisses to Stanley's shin_

 

**Stanley:**

_bites his finger, shivering_

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses up to Stanley's knee and then switches to the other leg_

 

**Stanley:**

_grips his dress_

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles against Stanley's leg, then licks the bend of his knee_

 

**Stanley:**

_looks at Vlad_

 

**Vlad:**

_nuzzles his cheek against the soft skin of Stanley thigh then licks the patch_

 

**Stanley:**

Are you... having fun...?

 

**Vlad:**

_chuckling_ I do. Are you?

 

**Stanley:**

I... guess...

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses_

You guess?

 

**Stanley:**

... Ye... s...?

 

**Vlad:**

_smiles and kisses more upwards_

I like it down here. There's a perfect pair of legs...

 

**Stanley:**

You... not... serious...

_breathes_

 

**Vlad:**

_kisses more up_

Of course I am serious.

 

_They have a nice moment._

 


End file.
